YuGiOh! GX: Duel Academy Stories
by The Duelist of Dawn
Summary: Along with Jaden Yuki, Syrus Truesdale and Bastion Misawa; another new duelist with a deck of Rock n' Roll monsters enrolls at the prestigious Duel Academy! Let's hope he makes the grade! Season 1 Complete!
1. New Duelists on the Block!

Hello, Hello! This is the Duelist of Dawn, serving you a new story for Yu-Gi-Oh! GX. Now, from what I've seen some people done some remakes of season 1, but I've seen two that got finished. Not that the unfinished are any good, you probably have other thing to do, but I'm trying my hand on this one, plus created some new cards. After playing games like Rock band, Guitar Hero and Brutal Legend I've decided to base some of the music on to cards called Jukebox Heroes. Hope you like this opening bit.

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX, or any of the original characters/cards/places that are included. I do own my OC Claudio Osbourne and the Jukebox Hero cards. And for extra precaution, I don't own any music and or bands associated with the cards' creation.

* * *

**Chapter One: The New Duelists on the Block!**

Welcome to Domino City, home of some world famous duelists of the Duel Monsters circuit; including Seto Kaiba, CEO of the Kaiba Corporation, Joey Wheeler, a duelist with an extremely amount of good luck and the King of Games: Yugi Moto. It's also home to the Kaiba Dome where some young, upcoming duelists plan to apply for the most famous and prestigious dueling school: Duel Academy. In fact, one duelist is heading his way to the Kaiba Dome now. His name: Claudio Osbourne.

"All right boys, time to show this school how to rock." Claudio said, as he looked over his deck and walked up the hill to the Kaiba Dome. He wore the 2nd editon of the Kaiba Corp. Duel Disc that he got around his 12th birthday. He was a 6' 5'' with black hair, wearing a white shirt with a symbol of a rock band, blue jeans and black sneakers. He also carries a flying-V guitar on his back. As soon as he got there, he registered for the tests and had his deck checked for illegal cards. After a while, he was showed to the duel field where all new, old and applicant students where hanging around. Most of the kids he noticed wore red, yellow or blue jackets. '_Must be the Academy students.'_

Down below, Claudio noticed a duel going on duel between a boy about his age wearing a grayish-white school uniform and a dueling proctor. On the field in front of the proctor were two defense monsters known as Gear Golem the Moving Fortress (800/2200) and Big Shield Guardna (100/2600). The monster opposing the dueling proctor was a Vorse Raider (1900/1200) and there was also a face down spell/trap card.

"Alright new guy," The proctor called to the boy. "Multiple choice; you have two monsters staring ya down, do you A: throw in the towel, B: beg for mercy, or C: run home to mamma?"

"I'll go with D: none of the above!" The boy with dark hair announced before pressing a button on his duel disk. "I choose to activate my trap card. You see, with Ring of Destruction I can destroy any monster in attack position and we both take damage equal to its attack points."

A Ring of red bombs appeared around the Vorse Raider's neck and exploded on impact, dropping the boy's life points to 1300, while the proctor's dropped to zero ending the duel. As the holograms disappeared the Proctor smiled.

"Clever move," He said. "Welcome to the academy."

The boy bowed to him and said dryly, "Thank you oh wise proctor."

'_Sweet combo.' _Claudio thought. _'Not many duelists would sacrifice their monsters like that, but this guy was able to put himself in the position for the win.'_

Up in the stands, he saw three boys wearing Obelisk Blue Academy blazers who also watched the boy's duel intently.

"Wow, that guy's pretty good huh, Chazz?" The boy with blue hair and glasses said.

"Guess the rumors about him being some whiz kid were true, huh Chazz?" The boy on the other side said.

"He's a punk," The person they were referring to, a spiky dark-haired boy named Chazz. "We went to Duel prep school for the past three years. We're ready for the academy. These kids don't know what they're getting into. But they'll learn…the hard way, the Chazz Princeton way."

'_Chazz Princeton, huh?'_ Claudio thought. '_No amount of prep school's gonna help if don't work hard on the arena.'_

"Attention. Will Claudio Osbourne please report to Dueling Field #2," An voice over the PA announced. "I repeat, Claudio Osbourne to Dueling Field 2."

'_Showtime...'_ He thought as reported to the designated field.

Meanwhile, in another part of the dome a short, blue-haired boy also got finished watching Bastion's duel as another teenager with reddish-brown hair commented on it. "Wow, that guy really tore it up." He said.

Syrus looked at the teen. "Yeah, Bastion Misawa; they said he got a perfect score on his written exams out of all of us new applicants.

"Wow really, I barely made it through mine. Oh yeah, name's Jaden!"

"Same here, my name's Syrus by the way, nice to meet ya." Syrus then looked somewhat depressed. "I kinda have a thing where I get test anxiety. I don't know how I won my duel."

"So you're in!" Jaden exclaimed slapping Syrus on the back. "Congratulations, I will be too as soon as I have my duel."

"Wait, you mean you haven't dueled yet?" Syrus asked shocked at the boy's ignorance of the current situation.

"Nope." Jaden replied, still psyched from the last duel.

"Then you might have a problem, you see there's one more duel after Bastion's and it's getting ready to start." Syrus explained before turning his attention to the duel arena where Claudio's duel was supposed to take place.

Claudio rose up from an elevated platform wearing his duel disk. In front of him rose another platform where a man wearing the purple outfits of one of the dueling proctors stood. The man looked at Claudio with a steady glance.

"Alright, applicant," he said with an overbearing tone. "What is your name?"

"Claudio Osbourne, sir." Claudio replied, respectfully.

"Well you know the rules: you win, you're in." The proctor said, starting up his duel disc. "If not, better luck next year."

"Oh, I'll be in _this_ year," Claudio said, starting up his own duel disc. "Count on it!"

"Duel!"

Procter: 4000

Claudio: 4000

"I'll start the show, if you don't mind." Claudio said, drawing his five cards and then the starting draw phase.

"By all means." The Procter offered.

"Cool!" Without a beat, he placed a card horizontally onto the duel disk. "I'll set a monster in face-down defense mode and let you have a shot." A hologram of a face down monster card appeared in front of him.

The proctor drew his card. "Not bad, my turn." He looked as his card and then his opponent's field. '_He probably has 2000 DEF point monster waiting in the wings. But I'll have something better for it.' _The proctor slipped in a green card. "I play the spell Polymerization; fusing Gazelle the King of Mythical Beasts and Befomet to form..." Images of two beast-type monsters, one was brown standing on all fours and a sharp on its head, the other was a four-armed, red beast with yellow horns on the head. They swirled together in a vortex for a few seconds and then reappeared as a single monster. A two-headed monster with faces of the monster that formed it standing on all fours, with two white wings and a tail that was a snake. "... Chimera the Flying Mythical Beast (2100/1800)!"

"Whoa, one of Yugi's monsters!?" Claudio asked. "This is going to fun!"

"Well let's see how fun you think this is; Chimera, attack his face down monster!" The proctor commanded. Chimera roared as it flew over to the face down card. As it bit into the card image, the monster was revealed. Or rather a sliver drum set with a flaming aura. (0/2200) The mythical beast was blown back by the impact, but was not mortally injured. "What was that?"

"My Soul Drums with 2200 defense points!" Claudio replied. "Not too many monsters have this kind of defense power, and it just so happens I was lucky to have one!"

Procter: 3900

"Clever, applicant." The proctor congratulated. "I'll set a card face down and end my turn." A face down card appeared behind Chimera.

"Here we go again." Claudio drew his card. "Now, you're probably gonna hate or like me for this."

"How's that?" The proctor asked.

"I play the spell Mystical Space Typhoon, destroying your face down card!" A cyclone ripped through the proctor's face down card. "Next, I'll play De-Fusion splitting up the fusion monster and returning the ones that created it!" Chimera suddenly flashed in an orange and then was split apart into two monsters; Gazelle the King of Mythical Beasts (1500/1200) and Befomet (1400/1800). "Third, I'll play Pot of Greed to draw two cards!" Claudio drew two more cards from the deck. "Then, I'll sacrifice the Soul Drum and summon a monster known as Jukebox Hero Smooth Criminal!" The Soul Drum disappeared and then the lights turned off.

"What's going on?" The people around in the dome, murmured about the lights.

"Don't worry people, its part of the show!" Claudio replied. "Watch!"

A silver coin suddenly appeared out of nowhere and inserted into a holographic jukebox that appeared out of nowhere. As soon as it was in, the lights turned back on, a person in front of Claudio appeared. He wore a white gangster suit complete with the hat and blue shirt inside the suit. (2200/1500)

"Impressive, huh?"

"So these are the Jukebox Heroes that came out recently?" The proctor asked. "You must be the kid that won that create-a-new-archetype contest a couple months back."

The crowd started to murmur about the recent contest; it was a simple designing contest Industrial Illusions set up months ago. Safe to say, who won it now...

"Whoa, I've never seen these cards before." Syrus said, staring down at the Jukebox Hero monster.

"They sound like monsters I got in my deck." Jaden added, and got a big grin on his face. "Wouldn't mind battling that guy and his cards!"

"You mean Claudio Osbourne?" Both boys turned to see Bastion taking a seat in a row in front of Syrus. "A smart yet strange individual; he was able to score the second-best after me in the written exam."

"Wow, that is smart if he was able to nearly match your score." Syrus stated.

"By the way, tight duel Bastion!" Jaden exclaimed.

"Thank you." Bastion said politely.

"From the looks of things, you could be the second best duelist here!" Jaden said, confusing Bastion.

"Guys, talk later!" Syrus jumped in, turning their attention back to the duel.

"Yup! And got to say, these guys are incredible to see in hologram form!" Claudio said excitedly. "And even the attack is incredible, too! Smooth Criminal, attack Berfomet with Smooth Takedown!"

Smooth Criminal dashed over to Befomet and stopped right in front of the beast. "_Woo_!" He shouts as he kicked the monster in the gut and then threw him over his shoulders with incredible strength and slammed it to the ground, destroying it.

"And it doesn't stop there!" Claudio added. "When Smooth Criminal destroys a monster in battle, I gain life points equal to 100 times the number of stars the defeated monster had. And since Beformet was at level 5, I gain 500 life points!"

Smooth Criminal then flicked a sliver coin at Claudio's duel disk and it disappeared when it hit the life point counter.

P: 3200

C: 4500

"Not bad, never expected to have my monster disassembled so quickly." The proctor informed him. "But it's not over yet! I still have more powerful monsters at my disposal."

"Okay, I'll set a facedown card and turn it over to you procter!" A face down card appeared behind Smooth Criminal.

"My move!" The proctor drew his next card. "I'll sacrifice Gazelle to the summon Chaos Command Magician in attack mode!" Gazelle disappeared in a flash of light before being replaced by a blue-skinned spellcaster. The monster wore dark green robes and hood with a scepter of the same color with a red spherical jewel. (2400/1900) "Magician, attack Smooth Criminal with Chaos Magic!"

The magician charged up power in his scepter and then let off a red lighting blast that struck the Jukebox Hero head on and destroyed it.

P: 3200

C: 4400

"Rest in peace, my dear friend." Claudio said in a somber tone.

"Right..." The proctor said, feeling awkward at his opponent's mannerism. "Okay, I'll end my turn here!"

"Alrighty!" Claudio said drawing his next card and then his initial hand. '_Yes, time to take this game up a notch!'_ "I'll start by playing my facedown card, the Spell Foolish Burial, which lets me send a monster to my deck to the graveyard!" Claudio checked through his deck and pulled out a monster card and placed it in the graveyard slot. "I'll send Jukebox Hero KG to the graveyard." Claudio then, reshuffled his deck and placed it back in the disk. "Next, I'll summon Jukebox Hero JB to the field!" In a flash of light, appeared a man wearing a plain gray shirt and teal jeans holding a modern guitar with letter "JB" on it with a cloud and thunderbolts with it.

'_I shall bring the fans out there to the promised land of rock!' _The new hero proclaimed. (1400/1200) '_But first, I need my heavy metal brother; Come forward, KG!'_

From Claudio's graveyard slot came the monster card he just placed in with Foolish Burial. "That's right JB." The young duelist proclaimed, as he took the monster card and set on the field. "When JB is summoned, I can also summon Jukebox Hero KG from the graveyard!" In another flash of light, a bald, fat man in a plan yellow shirt and blue shorts appeared carrying a modern, tan guitar.

'_Finally! I didn't think I'd get out of that place; it's dark in there!'_ (1200/ 1400)

"Not to be rude applicant, but unless you have something else in your hand to remedy the current situation you're in, your monsters won't be able to stand up to my magician." The proctor said as his monster tightened his grip on his scepter.

"_Aw, crap he's right!" JB shouted._

"_He's gonna kill us!" KG added._

"Calm down, guys!" Claudio said to his monsters. "I got something else for ya!" He slipped in another spell card. "I play Polymerization, to fuse my Jukebox Heroes together!"

"_Yeah!!"_ The two Jukebox heroes jumped into the hologram of the polymerization and then reappeared in new attire: (A/N: Think of 'Master Exploder' from the Pick of Destiny Movie) (2600/2600)

"You were saying teach?" The proctor was speechless as he was proven wrong on the spot. Claudio grinned. "No? Okay, how's this? I play the equip spell card Clementine!" KG's guitar was replaced with a black flying-V guitar with 5 silver strings. "You see, Clementine raise the ATK power of a Jukebox Hero monster by 600 points!" (3200/2600) "Now attack!"

"_Bring the thunder!!"_ JB and KG started playing their guitars that summoned lightning and zapped the magician into the dust. The proctor had to cover his face with his duel disk because of the smoke.

Proctor: 3100

Claudio: 4400

"Next comes a face down and my turn's over!" Claudio said as a facedown card appeared in front of him.

"I don't why you bothered playing an ATK-increasing when your monster was clearly superior already." The proctor said as he drew his next card. "But it's time to show you that should have saved it."

Claudio was confused at that statement. "Why's that?" A hologram of a spell card showed up on the proctor's field. The picture was of a lightning bolt barrage. "Lightning Vortex!?"

The proctor smiled. "I take you know its effects, since you know the card's name, but I'll tell you anyway. At the cost of one card from my hand..." He slipped a card into the graveyard slot of his disk. "I get to destroy all monsters on your side of the field!" Lightning quickly shot out of the card and fried Tenacious D on the spot, causing them to scream.

Chazz was in the stands chuckling. "Let's see that no-name handle that!" But to everyone's surprise, the monster(s) survived! "What!?"

"What's the meaning of this?" The proctor asked.

"Surprise!" The Jukebox hero duelist shouted. "A monster equipped with Clementine also gets immunity to all other spells cards!" Everyone gasped at the relevation.

"Hmm, you seemed a little TOO calm when I told you about saving your cards." The proctor wondered. "But I guess the poor judgment was on my part. I'll play Giant Soldier of Stone in defense mode to end my turn." Like the name said, a stone solider with two stone swords appeared and defended himself with his arms. (1300/2000)

"My time again!" Claudio drew his next card. "I activate Smashing Ground, which lets me destroy a face up monster in defense mode! Guess who?" A massive fist appeared from the sky and smashed the stone warrior to rubble. "Now the stage is set; Tenacious D, the grand finale please?"

"_We are the D!!!" _Tenacious D shouted as fire erupted around the proctor, knocking his life points down to 0.

Proctor: 0

Claudio: 4400, Winner.

The proctor dusted off his blazer and then smiled. "A well played duel; the Academy welcomes you!"

"Thank you very much!" Claudio replied and bowed in respect. He was then led down by the elevator again.

Up in the stands, another couple of individuals from the very top of the dome were watching Claudio's duel as well. A girl with sandy blonde hair that ended at the bottom of her neck with grayish-brown eyes and outfitted in the standard Obelisk Blue girls uniform: white top with blue trimming, a blue miniskirt, and royal blue boots. Her name is Alexis Rhodes. And a taller boy with blue hair, also down to the neck but had some bangs near his blue eyes. He was also in Obelisk Blue like Alexis and Chazz, but his outfit was more white than blue. It was a long white coat with blue outlines, and the same pattern was on his shirt. His name was Zane Truesdale, the senior and top student at Duel Academy.

"He's sure to be an interesting one, with that new batch of monsters he's got." Alexis replied, as she saw the duel ending. Zane just stayed silent not really giving his two cents into the conversation.

Right below them, in the VIP seats for Academy faculty members, the teachers watched as Claudio left the dueling arena.

"Looks like we've got a pretty good crop this year." One of them said.

"Yes, indeed." Another teacher agreed.

Also right next to them, another teacher sat there silent not paying attention to the other teachers' talk. He was person who could easily be mistaken as woman if you didn't know who he was. He wore a blue blazer similar to Chazz but had some gold shoulder plates and trimmings along with a ruffled pink collar. He also styled his blonde hair in a ponytail and wore makeup. This was Dr. Vellian Crowler, headmaster of the Obelisk Blue Boys Dorm.

'_Hmm, another student signed at the Academy,' He thought as he gather up the papers from the exams. 'At least he didn't lose many life points; if only he'd gone to prep school he'd be in my dorm.'_

He was about to get up and leave when…

"I'm sorry to interrupt," A man in a black, business suit appeared stopping Crowler from leaving. "But one last applicant has arrived to take his exam, Mr. Crowler."

"Excuse me," Crowler said with almost a scowl. "Did you just call me, 'mister'?"

"I'm sorry," The man apologized. "I'm new here Miss…"

Before he could continue, Crowler interrupted him. "I have a PhD in dueling to earn the title 'doctor' thank you." If there's one thing about Crowler, he takes his title serious with what he has accomplished. He then looked away. "Now tell the truant that he'll have to come back next year."

The other teachers looked at him like he lost his mind.

"Come on, Dr. Crowler, we have time for one more."

"Yes, let's give this duelist his shot."

As they pleaded him, Dr. Crowler looked as though he was about to reach breaking point.

"He was just a bit late, that's all."

That comment finally made Crowler snap, "LATE IS RUDE!!!" He slammed his hands down, freaking out the other people around him. "I have no time for slackers!" Just then his cell phone rang. He pulled it out of his pocket and answered it a bored tone. "Hello, who may I ask is…?"

Before Crowler could continue, another voice on the other hand interrupted him. "It's Sheppard."

"Oh, Chancellor Sheppard, how nice of you to call." Crowler said, changing his tone to a pleasant one.

"Just calling to make sure everything is running smoothly," Chancellor Sheppard said. "We wouldn't want a repeat of what happened last year." That made Crowler a bit uneasy as he remembered what happened. "When you cut a third of our student applicants because someone called you 'mister' or 'missus'? Never mind, just make sure everyone gets a fair shot!"

"Yes, of course, sir." Crowler said as he hung up before scowling. _'Furry-chinned windbag; doesn't he realize that there are enough talentless flunkies at this academy? But he's the boss, and if he wants to give this scrim shaker a duel…fine.'_

He then got up from his seat. "Pardon me, gentlemen, I'll be right back." But before he could go any further, one of the teachers picked up a box full of Duel Monster decks.

"But sir, who will be the boy's dueling proctor and which exam deck should we use?"

Crowler just huffed and walked away. "Leave _that_ to me." He mysteriously pulled out a deck from inside his blazer, grinning evilly.

Back with Jaden, Syrus, and Bastion, Jaden was just excited after seeing Claudio duel. "Man that was one sweet duel!"

"Indeed," Bastion said as he looked at Jaden. "Claudio performed very well, and I must say those cards of his were quite impressive themselves."

"I guess that guy's going to be the _third_ best duelist in the freshman class."

"Jaden Yuki, please report to exam field four," The PA announced again. "Jaden Yuki, to exam field four."

"Go time!" Jaden said as he got ready to go. "Wish me luck, guys."

"Wait," Bastion interrupted him, "Before you go, what did you mean by me being the second best duelist and Claudio being the third best? Who's the first?"

Jaden pointed his thumb to himself. "Why yours truly," He said with a confident grin. "It's what I'm best at." He then continued his stride down to the exam floor.

"He sure is confident." Syrus noticed.

"He's going to need, too." Bastion said, pointing to the exam field in question. "Look who's he up against..."

"Yeah..." Bastion and Syrus turned around to see Claudio looking down at field, also. "Who is she?"

"_He_ is Dr. Crowler; he's in charge of these exams and also the head of the top dorm in the Academy." Bastion replied.

"Whoa! That's a dude!" Claudio shouted.

"Very, also congratulations on winning your match." Bastion said.

"Thanks!" Claudio replied. "Oh, duel's on! And what's up with that gear? Looks like he's ready to play at a rock concert."

On the field, Dr. Crowler was being prepped and ready to duel. The duel disk he was equipped with looked as though it was crafted into his blazer. The part that held his graveyard and deck slots was strapped to his chest, while the duel tray looked as though it was being held up like a guitar. In fact, the duel tray itself looked almost like a rock guitar itself.

"Alright, test time!" Crowler said looking at Jaden very confidently. "So, son, your name?"

Jaden stood at attention like a soldier and replied. "Uh…Jaden, Jaden Yuki."

"Well 'Uh-Jaden-Yuki', I'm Doctor Vellian Crowler, Department Chair and Techniques Professor here at Duel Academy."

"Wow," Jaden said, rubbing the back of his neck with a hearty laugh. "A Department chair, I had no idea. From the way you were dressed I thought you were some kind of Academy mascot." Crowler sweatdropped at that comment.

"Now that he mentions it," The boy wearing glasses next to Chazz said.

"This guy's got some lip, huh Chazz?" The other said.

Chazz, on the other hand, didn't look too pleased at what Jaden was saying down there. _'Who does this kid think he is?'_

Crowler then activated his, what he calls, duel vest and drew his five cards. Jaden was just amazed by the machinery as well as the blazer that Crowler wore. Crowler just simply acted as though this was going to be a quick one.

"Hey, that's some sweet gear, teach. How do I get one of those?" Jaden asked.

"Oh, a lot of hard work, high marks and dedication," Crowler answered. "Of course, you have to be accepted first." He then mentally added, _'Which I will make sure you don't.'_

"Well, I'm ready!" Jaden said.

"So let's duel!" Both players shouted as Jaden cut on his duel disk.

Crowler: 4000  
Jaden: 4000

"Here goes," Jaden said as he drew his first card and looked at his hand. "Sweet, I'm going to summon Elemental Hero Avian in defense mode!" As he placed the card horizontally on the field, a green bird man appeared and knelt on its card image (1000/1000). "I'll also throw down a face-down." The image of a face-down card appeared on Jaden's field.

"Alright, another hero boy!" Claudio exclaimed.

"Huh?" Syrus asked.

"He's using the Elemental Hero archetype that basically relies on fusion tactics to win." Bastion explained.

"And it's hard to rock that deck properly." Claudio added.

"Alright, get your game on!" Jaden said excitedly.

"Yes, of course." Dr. Crowler said dismissively as he drew his card. _'Don't tell me what to do,'_ He then took a look at his hand. _'After all, since I'm using my own personal deck rather than those puny test ones, I'll be calling all the shots. I'll fail that miserable little brat and send him home in no time flat.'_ He grinned as he saw the cards in his hand. "I think I'll start out nice and easy, by playing the spell card Confiscation!"

"Okay, so what's it do?" Jaden asked.

"What it does is allow me to pay 1000 life points to take a look at your hand and toss one of your cards to the graveyard." As his explanation finished, holographic images of Jaden's cards appeared. They were Monster Reborn, The Warrior Returning Alive, Hero Signal, and Polymerization.

Crowler: 3000  
Jaden: 4000

"Ah yes, I remember some of these when _I_ was a naïve rookie. Now which one shall I banish?" He looked at each card carefully and made his decision. "I know, Monster Reborn to the graveyard!" Jaden's Monster Reborn card was sent there. "Next I'll set two cards face down," Two face-down cards appeared in front of Crowler and he then took one more card and showed it to Jaden. "And last, but not least, I play Heavy Storm! This spell card destroys every other spell and trap card that's out on the field."

A heavy wind picked up and Jaden's face-down Draining Shield was destroyed along with Crowler's two face-down cards. Jaden even noticed this. "Woopsie, did you forget that you had two cards on the field as well?" Jaden said teasingly.

"Now, now, young scholar, you mustn't speak out-of-turn." Crowler countered as he waggled his finger. After that dark clouds began to form around his side of the field.

"Hey, what's happening?"

"Nothing's happening," Crowler said dismissively before adding, "Not yet anyway!" Just as he did, two yellow worm-like creatures appeared on his side of the field. "But that's about to change."

The audience was awestruck by these two monsters but Syrus was confused, again. "Could someone tell me what's happening?"

"Those two trap cards that Dr. Crowler had out on the field were called Statue of the Wicked." Bastion explained as he observed the duel with Syrus. "It's a special trap card that creates a vicious monster token when it's destroyed by a card effect. That's why he played Heavy Storm."

"And speaking of Heavy Storm, I don't think that's a test deck." Claudio deduced.

"Why's that?" Syrus asked.

"Of course! And that goes the same for a card like Confiscation; they're both rare cards that can change the tide of the battle without any serious costs!" Bastion realized.

"Meaning?"

"It's probably his main deck!" Claudio answered.

And he wasn't the only one who came to the same conclusion.

"Crowler must be using his own deck in this duel." Torimaki, the boy with glasses and one of the boys with Chazz, said.

"Then this duel is over," Raizou, the other boy, said. "No one can beat the deck of an expert like Dr. Crowler."

Chazz grinned at this. "I think I'm going to enjoy Crowler wipe the floor with that kid. I just wish they treated all the other second-rate duelists that apply at this academy the same way."

"What an elitist snob," Alexis said, "Bullying some kid with his very best cards."

"You're too soft, Alexis," Zane spoke up. "I just hope we get to see that legendary rare card Crowler had stashed in that deck of his."

"Ready for your next lesson?" Crowler called to Jaden from his side of the field.

"You bet!" Jaden replied with an excited laugh. "I can't remember the last time learning was this much fun!"

Crowler simply regarded it negatively. "Yes, well I am quite the teacher, thank you." His monsters then started to glow and started writhing in flames. "And now I sacrifice my two Wicked Tokens to summon Ancient Gear Golem!" In the place of Crowler's worm-like creatures stood a giant robotic monster that one could clearly see the working gears of it. Once again audience members were in awe of the sight of the monster, more so than its stats. (3000/3000)

"That's it, that's his legendary card!" Alexis gasped.

"Now it looks like we're about to find out what makes it so legendary." Zane said as he observed the duel.

"Whoo, a monster that can stand toe to toe with the Blue-Eyes White Dragon!?" Claudio shouted.

"Now, now, I hope you're not _too_ scared of my legendary Ancient Gear Golem." Crowler said sarcastically towards Jaden.

Jaden, however, looked as though he was having the time of his life! "No way, I've always wanted to take one on."

This shocked many people again, including Syrus. "Either Jaden's really brave or he's nuts!"

"He's staring down that legendary rare monster like he doesn't have a care in the world," Zane said incredulously. "I guess youth and inexperience have its benefits after all."

"Give it a rest, Zane," Alexis said. "At least the kid's showing some backbone."

"There won't be much to show after this."

Dr. Crowler cackled as he ordered, "Golem attack, Mechanized Melee!" His Ancient Gear Golem's red mono-eye glowed slightly before pulling back its fist and sucker-punched Jaden's Avian to pieces.

"Oh man, Jaden's defense monster didn't stand a chance!" Syrus complained as he watched the duel. "Its attack points were way to low." His shoulders then slumped. "This doesn't look good."

"And it's about to look a whole lot worse," Bastion said as he remembered what he knows about Ancient Gear Golem. "When Ancient Gear Golem attacks a monster in defense mode, the difference between its attack points and the defending monster's defense points are dealt to the opponent as damage."

"But that would mean that Jaden's life points are gonna take a hit!" Syrus cried as he realized what was going to happen. Just as Syrus mentioned that, a transparent version of Ancient Gear Golem's fist slammed through Jaden's body.

Jaden: 2000  
Crowler: 3000

"Yeesh, already at half his score." Claudio said, wincing. "He's gotta step up."

Crowler noticed that Jaden's body was shaking and laughed. "Now don't feel bad," He taunted, "This is the top dueling school in the country, some people simply aren't…" Crowler's voice trailed off as he then started hearing the familiar sound of Jaden's laughter.

"Now I _really_ wanna come to this school now!" He exclaimed excitedly. "You really know your stuff teach!"

This actually took Crower by surprise before he began to scowl angrily at Jaden. _'Doesn't he take a hint? He will _not_ be permitted to pass this exam!'_ He cursed mentally, _'And he will certainly not make a mockery of _my deck!'

'_Just look at him tremble,'_ Jaden mused as he reached to draw a card from his deck. _'He must _really_ be impressed by me!'_ But just as he was about to draw his card, he heard a faint cooing sound. He paused for a second before drawing the card and taking a look at it. He then remembered that it was the card a guy he bumped into gave to him. He also recalled that he said that it belonged to him. _'You know, something tells me I'm starting to believe that too.'_ Then, whether if it was his imagination or not, he noticed that the card actually winked at him! His initial shock wore off and he then made his decision. _I guess that's a sign that I should play ya.'_

"Okay, I summon Winged Kuriboh in defense mode!" When he declared that, a small furry creature with for green paws and a pair of angelic wings appeared above its card image (300/200). Some of the girls in the audience noted how cute the creature looked. "Next, I play one card face-down. Not bad, huh, teach?" He finished as a face-down card appeared behind the fur ball.

"Looks like hero boy's safe for know." Claudio commented.

"What do you mean?" Syrus asked, confused as ever.

"Wait and see."

Crowler simply laughed at this. "No, not bad, but you must understand that I'm a master technician." He teased Jaden. "A Kuriboh to me is rather pedestrian; even one with wings its defense points are no match for my Ancient Gear Golem! It's a textbook mistake, so let's proceed." He then drew his next card. "Okay Ancient Gear Golem, attack that Kuriboh with Mechanized Melee!"

Once again, the giant walking gear monster reared back a fist and threw a punch at the tiny creature and shattered the hologram to pieces. Jaden mentally said, _'Sorry Winged Kuriboh.'_

But Dr. Crowler noticed that Jaden's life points hadn't dropped. "Check your gear, your life points haven't changed."

Jaden simply shrugged. "My gear's fine," He replied. "On the turn that Winged Kuriboh is destroyed, I take zero damage!"

The info actually took Crowler by surprise. He knew what the original Kuriboh could do, but he never expected that his attack would be thwarted by a Kuriboh with wings. Some of the audience members were stunned that Crowler didn't know that.

"Well how about that," Alexis said as she watched. "A technique the good doctor _didn't_ know."

"No one can expect to know every technique, Alexis," Zane argued with a scolding tone. "Especially one as obscure as that."

"Yeah, well that kid sure knew it." Alexis countered with a slight laugh.

Claudio laughed at Crowler's reaction. "Man, people like him really need to learn to stop underestimating the Kuribohs!"

"Fine, fine, I guess your little lame monster saved you there." Crowler taunted as Jaden placed Winged Kuriboh into his graveyard.

"Whoa, slow down there, teach!" Jaden shot back, "Just because you beat him doesn't give you the excuse to call him lame!"

"Oh yeah, I forgot how you new duelists get attached to your monsters," Crowler taunted again. "I'm sorry."

"Show a little respect, why don't ya?" Claudio muttered.

should be sorry," Jaden said as he pressed a button on his duel disk. "Because by attacking my Winged Kuriboh you set off my trap card, one of my favorites too, Hero Signal!" As his trap card activated, a spotlight with a unique 'H' symbol appeared on the ceiling. "And that lets me bring out my second Elemental Hero," As a card shot out from his deck into his hand, he placed the card on the duel tray. "Burstinatrix!" From a column of red flames a gray-skinned woman in a red body-suit appeared and landed on the field (1200/800). Just as she appeared, Jaden drew another card. "Now it's my move!" He then looked over his cards again. "Okay, Winged Kuriboh, this one's for you!"

He placed one of the cards in his hand into the spell/trap card zone. "First I'll bring Avian back to my hand with the spell card The Warrior Returning Alive." The card came out of the graveyard slot of his duel disk. "And now, I'll summon him to the field!" After Jaden played Avian again, it reappeared next to Elemental Hero Burstinatrix.

"Oh, okay, another amateurish mistake, but this is good, this is good, now would anyone like to tell me what our little friend here…" Crowler began to taunt, but before he could go any further Jaden interrupted him yet again.

"I didn't say I was done yet," He said. "See, I _know_ that my two monsters aren't very powerful by _themselves,_ but if I can form them together it's another story!" He then took the last card in his hand and showed it to Crowler. "And I have _just_ the card to unite them! Go Polymerization!" The two Elemental Heroes leapt up into the air and started to swirl together as the effects of Polymerization activated. "Fusion Summon!" After the two monsters were done, a new monster appeared that had some of the same looks as Avian and Burstinatrix. It had one of Avian's wings along with a few of Burstinatrix's colors. The only thing that neither monster had was the dragon-like hand on the monster's left arm (2100/1200). "And there he is, Elemental Hero Flame-Wingman! Hope your Golem's ready for a Clash of the Titans!"

'_Show's about to be over soon, if Jaden has the right card in his hand!' Claudio thought as he grinned._

"I must say, you're dueling quite well for an amateur but next time try summoning a monster with _more_ attack points than the one that's already out." Crowler said with a little disappointment in his voice as he didn't consider the fusion monster to be a threat.

"What does he mean by that?" Syrus asked as he looked at Jaden's monster.

"He means that the Wingman's attack points are lower than the Golem's 3000 attack points," Bastion answered. "A shame too, because that Elemental Hero of Jaden's has a very powerful ability."

"Relax, boys." Claudio said to them. "Hero boy's fine."

"Alright, young scholar," Crowler said in an almost exasperated tone, "I don't mean to rush you but I _am_ a busy man...are you done yet?"

"Of course I'm not done yet!" Jaden replied as he took the card he drew and opened the field spell slot of his duel disk. "And, of course, I _knew_ my Wingman had less attack points than your golem," He then placed the card in the field spell slot. "That's why I'm activating the field spell, Skyscraper!" After he played the card, buildings that you would normally see in a big city like New York, literally, sprouted up from the field.

In the middle of the cityscape, Crowler's Golem looked like a giant monster attacking the city itself. Meanwhile, Jaden's Wingman was perched on top of the highest building's steeple roof's lightning rod with its arms crossed. Claudio was anticipating Jaden's next move.

"Alright, Flame Wingman," Jaden called out. "Time to show those heroics!" He then pointed at the cog-powered machine. "Attack that Ancient Gear Golem with Skydive Scorcher!" After he announced that, Flame Wingman jumped from the building it stood on and dove towards Crowler's monster.

"Fine, bring him on," Crowler said as though he wasn't worried. "This field spell of yours hasn't lowered a single attack point of my Golem!" Flame Wingman then landed on the pavement in front of the Ancient Gear Golem before leaping up into the air again.

"You're right, teach," Jaden revealed, confusing Crowler. "What it's done is _raise_ my Flame Wingman's attack by a total of 1000 points!"

"Wait Time Out!" Crowler cried, but it didn't stop Flame Wingman's attack as it launched itself at the Ancient Gear Golem as flames covered its body (3100/2100). Crowler looked as though he was going to have a panic attack as Jaden's monster slammed into his, breaking pieces of it off.

"No, he was my best card!" Crowler complained before a piece of debris fell on his head giving the good doctor a good headache.

"And I don't want to forget my Wingman's special power." Jaden said, catching Crowler's attention. "You see, when Wingman destroys a monster in battle, the attack points of that monster are dealt as damage to your life points."

Just as Jaden said that, the crumbled pieces of Ancient Gear Golem fell on top of Crowler burying him in its pieces, despite his attempts to get away.

Jaden: 2000  
Crowler: 0

"And that's game!" Jaden announced as he pointed his index and middle fingers at Crowler in a sort of salute. "So, I guess I passed the test, huh teach?"

As the holograms faded, a lot of people were actually stunned to see that Jaden actually beat the teacher in a duel, while the said teacher used his own deck. Crowler was aghast at this whole thing. He had been beaten by a kid who was late and who was a mere amateur!

"Impossible," He seethed, "There's no way this delinquent could've beat me!"

Up in the stands, Chazz was having the same thought. "It must be dumb luck," He said through his clenched teeth. "No way Crowler would lose to some flunky!"

Alexis was also smiling at Jaden's victory. "This kid's definitely got a future here, wow." She then noticed that Zane huffed and walked away.

Syrus was cheering for Jaden himself, "Yay! Jaden won!"

"Heck yeah! Wish I had that kind of action in my test duel; makes me feel jealous of the kid!" Claudio added.

'_Nice,'_ Bastion mused as he watched Jaden do a victory dance. _'I could use some competition.'_

After his victory dance, Jaden took out the Winged Kuriboh card he got earlier. "We made it," He said. "And from here on in, we're gonna be partners."

Again, Jaden could've sworn he heard Winged Kuriboh coo and wink at him.

**____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

Alright, first chapter's done! I wonder if I did a good enough job, 'cause I plan working on this more. And I wonder if the Jukebox Hero monsters are great as well. All descriptions of my cards are on my page and all rights reserved to me (The cards that is)

And at any rate, read and review and I'll get back to ya!


	2. Duel Academy Welcomes You!

**Duelist of Dawn:** Well I've managed to catch some viewers' eye with my new story. At least I got a review out of it, I was hoping nobody would like it. Anyway, I just hope to gather more readers. Happy thanks to YugiNAtem117 for the first review and putting it on your favorite's page. Also I'd like to thank Alicia-Marie1998 for adding this on the favorite's page as well, hope to read a review of yours.

Anyway, let's get onto the festivities. I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX, that honor goes to its creator Kazuki Takahashi. I also don't own any song lyrics or the song Jukebox Hero by Foreigner. I only own Claudio Osbourne and the idea of the deck.

* * *

**Chapter 2:** **Welcome to Duel Academy**

Three days after the entrance exams, Claudio and the rest of the students that passed the exams sat inside of a helicopter en route to his new school, Duel Academy. He was thinking of all the fun he was going to have dueling lots of people with his deck. He was also hoping to duel Jaden (or as he dubbed him 'Hero Boy') seeing that he beat a teacher of all people. He saw him sleeping near a window seat along with Syrus. He himself was currently sitting next to Bastion, and they really hit it off and became good friends.

"Attention new Academy duelists," He overheard the captain speaking over the intercom, "This is your captain speaking, if you look out your window you'll see your new home away from home." Most of the students, did just that as they saw an island clear in their sights. Far away, it was mainly green due to most of the forest areas and even saw a dormant volcano. But main attraction, was the building in the center of the island. It was a silver color, surrounded by four tan spires. If you look closely, you'll see three dishes in the middle; a blue, yellow and red one in that order going diagonally down.

"Next stop, Academy Island!" The captain said. "Please fasten your seatbelts and sit in an upright position as we make our landing."

* * *

After a couple of hours, Claudio found himself in a large classroom you'd see in a University. Before heading over there, he had to change into his school uniform and had noticed that they were all different as he saw the other kids. The one he had was a yellow blazer with gray pants. He also noticed Bastion had the same uniform as him. But when he saw Jaden (who was taking a nap) and Syrus, they were wearing red blazers instead. He then looked around seeing other boys in the blue blazers and even some girls, but they had white blouses without sleeves and blue miniskirts.

Seconds later, a man in his late forties or early fifties appeared on the giant screen before every new student. He was bald but had a tan goatee around the chin. He wore a red blazer that was slightly darker than normal over a shirt and tie.

'_Must be the head guy.'_ Claudio thought as the man on the screen begun his speech.

Good morning and welcome my students," He said in a pleasant voice. "I am Chancellor Sheppard, the headmaster here, and you are the best and brightest duelists in the world." As he talked, Claudio heard some snoring coming from Jaden. He shrugged it off as the Chancellor continued to speak. "Now please, get yourselves settled in at your assigned dorms. I hope you find them quite comfortable; depending on how you ranked of course." He finished with a slight chuckle.

* * *

The students were walking out of the main school heading off to their dorm room assignments. Claudio was checking his Duel Pilots, silver hand-held gadgets that showed IDs, grades, dueling credits linking up to the wins and...

"Well, Ra Yellow's my dorm." Claudio said, turning off his Pilot. "Room 468B."

"Looks like we're neighbors, old chum." The Jukebox Hero duelist turned around and saw Bastion walking up to him.

"Hey, Einstein what's up?" Claudio greeted.

"Einstein?"

"My nickname for ya, fits ya perfectly with your brain!" Claudio said, patting Bastion.

"I suppose, ready to head over to the dorm?" Bastion asked.

"Sure, let's go!" But before they could get any further, they heard a familiar voice.

"Hey Bastion, you in Red too?" It was Jaden sitting near a stone decoration in the courtyard with Syrus.

Bastion smiled slightly and looked over himself, "Let's see...yellow sleeves, yellow buttons. I don't think so."

"Oh...," Jaden realized as he looked at his red blazer, "So that's how it works...,"

"Dude, you just figured that out?" Claudio asked.

Jaden glared at him, "So what? You ever think that maybe I was color-blind!" he snapped.

"Actually, no we didn't. _Are_ you color-blind?" Bastion asked quietly.

The brunette snickered, "Nah, but I could've been!"

Claudio then did a double take at him. "Oh yeah, hero boy! Nice to meet ya face to face!"

"You're the guy with those sweet new monsters!" Jaden exclaimed. "Good to meet ya, too!" They both shook hands. "Maybe we'll see you and Bastion around the dorms!"

The boys in yellow looked at each other before turning back to Jaden and Syrus. Bastion then pointed his thumb towards the other side of the island, "I doubt that...your dorms are over there."

"Yup, later buds!" Claudio waved as he and Bastion walked on leaving Jaden and Syrus to walk to their dorm.

* * *

The Ra Yellow dorm building was like a how a library looked from the outside. It was very clean and true to the name, very yellow. Bastion and Claudio walked inside and found their dorm rooms across from each other. After unlocking it with the keys they got in registration, the opened to a fairly sized room with a bed near a window, a desk and drawers for the clothes with the bathroom near the entrance. It even had a small fridge and stove for food in cooking!

"Right on!" Claudio exclaimed. "A single room to myself, and it nearly has all the essentials!"

"Nearly?" Bastion called from inside his room. "Well, as soon as we get unpacked and the computers get setup that's true but what else could be missing?"

"Christening the new place, of course!" Claudio said as he started to unpack.

(Five minutes later...)

"There we are!" Claudio's room was now filled with posters of rock n' roll bands. "And for the final touch..." He pulled out his flying-V guitar and started playing his favorite song as he started singing_._

_Standing in the rain,  
with his head hung low._

_Couldn't get a ticket,  
It was a sold-out show.  
Heard the roar of the crowd,  
He could picture the scene.  
Put his ear to the wall,  
then like a distant scream.  
He heard one guitar,  
just blew him away._

_Saw stars in his eyes  
and the very next day.  
Bought a beat up six string, in a second hand store._

_Didn't know how to play it  
but he knew for sure  
That one guitar  
felt good in his hands.  
Didn't take long to understand.  
Just one guitar  
slung way down low_

Was a one-way ticket  
only one-way to go.  
So he started rockin' ain't never gonna stop

Gotta keep on rockin'  
Someday he's gonna make it to the top.

And be a Juke Box Hero got stars in his eyes  
He's a Juke Box Hero.  
He took one guitar stars in his eyes  
Juke Box Hero he'll come alive tonight.

Claudio started the bass groove as he continued on...

_  
In a town without a name  
in a heavy downpour_

Thought he passed his own shadow  
by the backstage door.  
Like a trip through the past  
to that day in the rain.

And that one guitar made his whole life change.  
Now he needs to keep rockin' he just can't stop -  
Gotta keep on rockin' that boy has got to stay on top.

And be a Juke Box Hero, got stars in his eyes

He's a Juke Box Hero, got stars in his eyes.  
Yeah  
Juke Box Hero, got stars in his eyes  
With that one guitar, he'll come alive.  
Come alive tonight.

Guitar solo!

_So he started rockin'  
ain't never gonna stop  
Gotta keep on rockin' -  
Someday he's gonna make it to the top._

_  
And be a Juke Box Hero, got stars in his eyes.  
He's a Juke Box Hero  
Juke Box Hero_

Juke Box Hero, got stars in his eyes.  
Stars in his eyes.

(Song end.)

"Yeah, now it feels like home!" Claudio put away his guitar and noticed a faint clapping, coming from Bastion.

"Nice song, yours?" Bastion asked.

"No, though it's how I started to love music so much." Claudio replied. "It's even how I got the idea of creating the cards."

"Very nice." Bastion commented.

"I'll tell ya the story sometime, right now I'm about to check out the rest of the campus." As Claudio was about to leave, Bastion had one last thing to tell him...

"The welcome dinner's about to start in an hour, so you'd do well to hurry back before it's time."

"Gotcha!"

* * *

(With Jaden and Syrus...)

Both of the newly Slifer Red students headed in the direction Bastion pointed out and found their dorm building. But the place hardly seemed like a dorm, and Syrus couldn't have put it better has he said...

"This isn't a dorm, it's an outhouse with a deck!"

Well, it was more like an old apartment building with two floors, to put it a little more pleasant. At least Jaden didn't have any complaints, he leaned against a railing, looking at the ocean near the dorm.

"Are you kidding me, Syrus?" He asked. "Check out the view, this place is great!" The next went into their assigned rooms, which happened to be the same one. "Alrighty, this here is our room Sy."

As they looked in they saw long, two-seated desk along the left wall, window straight across from the door and a three-person bunk bed along the right wall. And near the door was a little stove.

"It's pretty small don't you think?" Syrus commented on the small room.

"Hey, you're a small guy." Jaden replied. "But anyway, I like it! This'll be a sweet pad for our first year at the academy!"

"Yeah, kinda weird meeting up at the entrance exams, and now roommates?" Syrus said, starting draw up a daydream of him and Jaden in some royal Egyptian clothing. "You think were connected in some past ancient life, Jaden?"

"No offense, but that's just lame." Jaden said. "They broke the mold when they made the two of us!"

"For very different reasons..." Syrus muttered.

"We need to work on that confidence of yours," Jaden pointed out as went over to the window. "But first let's work on some lights!" He pulled back the curtain, letting in the bright sunlight.

"Hey! Those were closed for a reason." Unfortunately, someone else didn't want it out. Jaden quickly pushed the curtains closed and turned to the source of the voice, coming from the top bunk.

"Sorry." Syrus said.

"Yeah, we didn't see you up there." Jaden sheepishly added.

"Well can you see me now!?" The covers pulled back revealing an angry, heavy-set boy with a face and hair similar to a koala's. Jaden and Syrus suddenly screamed in fear at the boy. "Will you stop your screaming!? Who are you and what are you doing in my room!?"

"Oh, sorry, name's Jaden Yuki!"

"And I'm Syrus."

"We're your new..." As Jaden tried to explain himself, the boy in bed turned his back to the new kids. "...roommates?"

You're new alright, so lemme tell you how things work," the grouchy boy muttered.

Syrus blinked, "Like when Parent's Visit is?" he asked.

"Duh, like the whole color thing works. That's the most important thing you have to worry about here,"

"There are three colored dorms here. One named after each of the Egyptian God cards. There's the Obelisk Blue students, the Ra Yellow students, and the Slifer Red Students. Now, the Obelisk Blue students are the highest ranking students. Most of them get into the school and their rank by really high grades while others get in by connections. Ra Yellow students are really gifted kids that have a lot of potential...and then there are us, the Red Wonders,"

"The Wonders...," Syrus murmured, "That doesn't sound too bad. Like a group of superheroes or something,"

Ignoring Syrus' comment, the large boy continued, "The Red Wonders as in 'I wonder how rejects like us made it even this far'. A lot of people look down on the Slifers because they're the lowest ranking students on the island...nothing but the bottom of the barrel."

Jaden and Syrus looked at each other for a few moments before the napping boy waved lazily at them, "Oh, by the way, I'm Chumley. Nice to meet you."

* * *

(Back with Claudio)

The new Ra Yellow duelist was walking along campus as much as he could before he had to head back for to meet the rest of the students for dinner. Claudio stopped at a large part of the main building, and whistled at how big it was.

"Wonder what's inside of this place?" He thought as was about head inside.

"Hurry up, Syrus! There's some sweet duel action going on right now!" Jaden was approaching fast with Syrus hanging behind.

"How do you know? You got a sixth sense about dueling or something?" Syrus gasped, trying to catch his breath.

Jaden grinned as they slowed to a walking pace, "It's in the air, Syrus. Can't you just smell it?"

"Maybe, if the pollen count was lower..." Syrus noticed Claudio looking at the both of them reaching the building.

"What's up, Slifer dudes?" He greeted.

"Just checkin' out place, probably the same as you." Jaden replied. Claudio nodded.

"Big island, ain't it?" He asked.

"Yeah, let's go check out this place!" Jaden said as they and Syrus headed in.

The boys veered to the left into a very large room. The room was huge, with stands all around the walls and smack dab in the middle of it, was a large platform with wires coming out of the bases.

"Now this is sweet. This is the best dueling arena I've ever seen!" Jaden said, looking around the place.

"But there's no better arena than anywhere thanks to these duel disks!" Claudio added.

"That's true." Syrus said, but then became worried about something. "But do you think we're allowed in here? I don't want us to get into trouble or anything,"

Jaden shook his head, "Nah, we're students here and this _is_ our campus," he pointed out.

"Wrong. This is the Obelisk Blue campus. No Slifer Red slackers allowed!"

"And that goes the same for the Ra Yellow rejects!"

They all turned their heads to see a pair of teenage boys walking up to them, wearing dark blue blazers. They were the same guys hanging around the Princeton kid at the entrance exams; Torimaki and Raizou.

"Is that so?" Claudio asked, not liking how these guys were badmouthing him and the Slifers.

Raizou smirked, "That's right," he pointed to something behind them, "Look at the crest!" Claudio turned to see a large symbol was above the entrance of the duel arena. It looked like a symbol representation of a demonic creature that had horns coming out of the sides of its head, and the symbol itself was painted blue.

"This is Blue Territory, no Reds or Yellows allowed here!" Torimaki sneered.

Syrus turned to them, "Oh...sorry. We didn't know. We'll leave, right guys?" he asked, looking at Jaden.

The brunette shrugged, "Nah, I don't think so. We don't have to leave if," he pointed to the blue students, "one of you guys agrees to duel me! I'll be a guest duelist!" he offered.

"In fact Jaden, let's make it tag duel!" Claudio stated. "I don't like ANYONE talking trash, to people they don't know!"

The blue haired student looked at Jaden for a few moments, "Wait a minute...you're that kid!"

Before any of them could ask them by what he meant, the brown haired student turned his head, "Hey Chazz! The guy who beat Dr Crowler is here!" he called out.

Both of the Slifer students and the Ra student turned to see a taller boy in blue with spikey black hair and cold eyes staring down at them, or rather Jaden in particular. Jaden waved at the new kid, "Hey, sup? I'm Jaden and you're...Chuzz was it?" he asked, looking at the first two blues. The kid growled as Claudio started to laugh.

"He's Chazz Princeton and he was the number one duelist at Duelist Prep School, so you be sure to pay the proper respect!" the blue haired teen snapped. His partner nodded, "Yeah, he's gonna be the next King of Games, the best duelist in da world!".

Jaden scoffed and crossed his arms over his chest, "Impossible...,"

"What did you just say?" the first Obelisk hissed.

"I said it's impossible for _him_ to be the next King of games...'cuz that's exactly what I'm gonna be!" Jaden explained with a grin. The Obelisks stared at him and started laughing at what they had heard.

"Oh here we go..." Claudio muttered.

The two boys stopped laughing abruptly and glared at Jaden, "You? A Slifer Slacker, the next King of Games? That'll be the day!"

"Can it you two!" a cold voice ordered.

Chazz walked down the ramp a little bit to get into their view some more, "Maybe the new kid is right. He _did_ beat Crowler after all...and that legendary rare monster of his. I guess it takes _some_ skill to pull that off,"

"Aw, thanks," Jaden said.

"Or maybe it was just pure luck...," Chazz snorted ignoring Jaden's thanks, "I'd say we find that out right now,".

Jaden's grin became bigger, "Bring it!" he challenged.

"Hey Syrus, we should sell tickets for this!" Claudio joked.

"Huh?" Of course, he didn't get it.

"Well this certainly is a motley crew...," said a new voice.

They all turned to see another pair Obelisk student walk up to them, Alexis Rhodes.

"Wow...who's she?" Syrus whispered loudly. Claudio shrugged, "Just hope she's not like other three over here." He whispered back.

Chazz smirked at the two, "Hey Alexis. You come to watch me mop the floor with my new friend Jaden? I promise you it'll be a short duel, but it'll be fun too."

The girl, Alexis, crossed her arms and lightly glared at him, "I came to remind you guys that you're late for the Obelisks' Welcome Dinner,"

"Oh yeah..." Chazz leapt over the railing and onto the arena floor, "Come on guys." Alexis shook her head as the three of them left the arena.

"Sorry about him," She said as she turned to the Slifers and Ra, "Not all us Obelisks are like that. Chazz is just a big jerk, _especially _with Slifers,".

"Ah, it's no big deal.".

"Huh?" Alexis looked at Jaden, surprised at his reaction.

Jaden shrugged, "Those types don't really bother me at all. Besides I could take him down in one turn!"

"Really, Jaden?" Claudio said.

"Well two turns...ok, _maybe_ two and a half turns." Alexis started giggling. "Hey, what's so funny?"

Alexis shook her head as she stopped. "Nothing, don't worry about it. Oh yeah, the Slifer Welcoming Dinner is starting too and you don't want to be late."

Jaden started to get in a jogging motion, "Well, we gotta get some food before it's all gone!"

"Wait up!" Syrus called as he ran after the E-Hero duelist.

Just before they were about to leave, Jaden stopped running and turned back to the Lady Obelisk, "Oh what was your name again?" He called out.

Alexis blinked once and smiled slightly, "My name is Alexis. Alexis Rhodes! And you are?"

"Jaden Yuki!" He replied. "See ya around!" And with that he and Syrus ran off.

"Hey, why didn't introduce me?" Syrus asked as he left.

Claudio laughed. "This will be a fun time, with them around."

"Uh, you might wanna get going, too." Alexis said.

"Huh? Oh snap! The Ra dinner, Bastion was on my butt about that!" Claudio said, freaking out a bit. "I'll just give you the quick intro: Claudio Osbourne, nice to meet ya, have a wonderful time! Bye!" Claudio dashed out of the arena.

"This will sure be a fun time this year." Alexis said to herself as she left for her dorm.

* * *

Later that evening, all the welcoming dinners were starting. The Obelisk blue dorms dinner was like a fancy party, with gourmet food, punch bowls and classical music played by musicians in the background. In the Ra yellow dorm, it wasn't as glamorous as the blues but they still had great food you'd find a restaurants and a buffet meal. And the headmaster was the one that cooked it. Claudio and Bastion took their seats along with the rest of the students at one of three large tables.

"Ah, welcome amigos!" The headmaster spoke in a thick, Spanish accent. (A/N: If anybody knows how to set up the Spanish letters with the accent marks, please let me know!) "I am Professor Sartyr, headmaster of the Ra Dorm! Now, would like everyone to tell a little about themselves?"

Bastion started first as he stood up from his seat, without hesitation. "My name is Bastion Misawa, and as a hobby I do numerous equations for all the decks I prepare."

"Very good, who's next?"

Claudio thought since Bastion could get up like that without being called, why not? "Hello peoples! Claudio Osbourne, a huge fan of rock n' roll music!"

The rest of the students started getting into the swing of introductions such as a kid named Dimitri, who idolized every great duelist from past to present and even made several decks after them. And then a short guy named Brier, who was a bit shy when he got called on to talk. After all the introductions were made, the feast started. And boy was it good!

* * *

And with the Slifer dorm, the food there makes you feel like ordering take out! It was basically a small dish of rice, sardines with some sauces and chopsticks. Just about every Slifer student was complaining over the food.

"This is our big, fancy welcome dinner?" One student said to no one in particular.

"Forget the dinner, look at our headmaster! It's a cat!" Another said pointing at a pudgy, brown and black striped cat that was taking a snooze at the Slifer dining hall, or lack thereof. That thought was blown out of the water when a tall and skinny looking man with a dark hair and a pair of glasses came out from the kitchen area. He seemed like a nice enough teacher, normal too. At least he wasn't like Crowler.

"Hello children, I'm Professor Banner," he greeted them all in a light German accent. "Before we eat, I would like everyone to say some…" Before he could continue he was interrupted by Jaden.

"This is great!" He had already begun to stuff his face with rice while everyone else had been gawking at their food.

"Jaden, I think he wanted us to say something about ourselves." Syrus said, trying to stop his friend from eating.

"Okay, how 'bout this, I'm starving!" Jaden said with his mouth full.

"He's walking over here." Syrus warned but Jaden was still stuffing his face full of food. "I mean it he's…" Syrus didn't finish since Professor Banner now stood over them.

"Well, since some of us can't wait…" He said almost with a scowl. But in a friendly tone he said, "Let's eat!"

"All right!" Jaden said, taking in the rest of his food.

* * *

Back in the Ra Yellow dorms, Claudio and Bastion hung out in Bastion's room and started setting up his computer.

"Man, that was best food I've ever tasted!" Claudio said, still feeling himself full. "My mom's got competition!"

"The food was delicious, indeed." Bastion replied. "But you may want to watch it with the monitor."

"Oh, sorry!" The music fanatic set the monitor on the desk as Bastion setup the keyboard and CPU. After about ten minutes, the computer was setup and online.

"There we are!" Bastion said. "Thanks for your help!"

"Anytime!" Claudio replied. "Well, better get ready for bed! Nighty-night!" He left Bastion's room and was about to go to his own until he caught a glimpse of someone running outside past the window. "Huh?" He ran to the window and saw Jaden and Syrus running towards the Obelisk arena they were at earlier today. '_Why's hero boy heading off there at this time?'_ Claudio decided to sneak out of the dorm and follow them.

He was about halfway there until...

"You know, you shouldn't be out here..." A voice called out, making Claudio jump up a few feet before turning around.

"Oh, Alexis what's up?" He said, trying to shake off the shock.

"Finding you sneaking out after hours, that's what's up." She said.

"Hey, I was trying to get Jaden and Syrus to come back from the arena, when you caught me." Claudio said, trying to reason with her.

"Why would Jaden sneak out around here?" She wondered.

"We could go find out right now." He offered.

"Fine, I believe you; let's go." Alexis said as she and Claudio ran inside the arena.

* * *

Inside the Arena, Jaden and Syrus made it inside to find Chazz on one side waiting with his two friends.

"Well well well...you showed up, Slacker," he greeted.

Jaden nodded, "Of course. After that challenge you sent to my DP (Duel Pilot) no way was I gonna miss this!" He told him as he climbed onto the dueling platform. Syrus took to the sidelines as the two duelists went to their respective ends of the platform.

"Now, we see whether you being Dr Crowler was a fluke, or a fact," Chazz said.

"Yeah," Jaden replied. "And we're gonna find out something else too; ;ike which one of us is gonna be the next King of Games,"

"Yeah yeah, whatever. Just be sure to get your best card ready to hand over after you lose."

"You too, Chazz. Now game on!"

Both of their duel disks turned on and they each drew their starting hands.

"DUEL!" they both cried.

Chazz: 4000

Jaden: 4000

"Alright Slacker..." Chazz drew his card and looked at his hand, "I'll start by summoning Reborn Zombie in Defense Mode and I'll play a card facedown."

Appearing in plain sight was a decaying zombie wearing a tattered cloak with gray hair and no eyes. Also, the bones of its right hand and foot were showing.(1000/1600) A facedown card was shown behind it.

"I guess that's _one_ way to start a duel. But I'm gonna go even bigger so here goes!" Jaden drew his card and looked over his hand, "Ok, first off, I'll play the Spell Card Polymerization and I'll fuse my Elemental Heroes Avian and Burstinatrix from my hand to summon the Elemental Hero Flame Wingman!"

Everyone watched as Avian and Burstinatirx appeared on the field before swirling into each other once more. Now, in their place, the large winged creature from the first duel Jaden was in on the field! (2100/1200)

"I told you I'd start big, didn't I?"

Chazz chuckled softly "I was_ hoping_ you would...,"

"Why's that...?" Jaden asked slowly, not liking Chazz's tone.

The Obelisk smirked, "Because that facedown I played before is a Trap Card that _you _set off! Chthonian Polymer, do your stuff!" he ordered. The holographic facedown rose to reveal a card that had an image of a man wrapped in flames.

"What's Chthonian Polymer's...stuff?" Syrus asked meekly.

"I knew it! We had a feeling we'd find you guys here!"

Syrus turned around to see Alexis and Claudio walking up to them. "Alexis? Claudio?"

"Chthonian Polymer is a nasty Trap Card. It allows you take control of your opponent's Fusion Monster if you sacrifice one of your own," she explained.

"But..." Syrus looked back at his friend, "Jaden just brought out a Fusion Monster!"

"I now sacrifice my Reborn Zombie to take control of your Wingman, Slacker!" Chazz laughed as his monster exploded in a blast of light and Jaden's Elemental Hero appeared on his side of the field. But it was different than normal, Wingman was now in darker colors and growling in a rage of dark aura.

Jaden groaned as he lost his best monster, "Oh man...not my Wingman,"

Chazz shook his head, "You're so predictable, Jaden. You wouldn't stop talking about this monster that day of the exams. I knew that you would use it soon."

"So what? Since that was a Special Summon, that still lets me summon a monster from my hand," Jaden reminded him then looked at his cards, '_Not like that'll help me though. Not one of these cards so far can go against the Wingman...'_

Chazz loved this. He had the Flame Wingman, the monster responsible for Crowler's defeat on his side of the field. And he was going to enjoy every second of it. '_Go on Slifer Slacker, summon another monster. After all, I haven't forgotten about the Wingman's special ability!'_ He thought deviously as he watched Jaden scan the three cards he had left in his hand.

"Alright, I'll summon the Elemental Hero Clayman in Defense Mode!" Jaden declared as he slapped another card onto his disk. A large, round man of clay and mud appeared on the field, arms crossed, the red dome of a head shining in the light of the arena.(800/2000)

"There...all set up."

Chazz grinned as he drew another card from his deck, "Set up to get knocked down! Rise, Chthonian Soldier!" A man in dark armor, wielding a large blade appeared on the field next to the stolen Wingman. (1200/1400)

"And now...Flame Wingman, attack with Skydive Scorcher!"

The winged Hero rose into the air, then dove at Clayman as the flames rose around his body once more. With a groan of pain, the Clayman was destroyed in a flash of light and the Wingman landed in front of Jaden, arm stretched out to him.

"Don't think I forgot about his superpower, Slacker. Now, your Life Points take damage equal to that of your destroyed monsters attack points!"

A torrent of flames erupted from the Wingman's dragonhead arm and engulfed Jaden, knocking a small chunk of Life Points off.

Chazz: 4000

Jaden: 3200

"But don't think I'm done there Slacker! Chthonian Soldier, attack with Windstorm Slash!"

Before he could recover from the previous Attack, Jaden felt the blade go through him as the Soldier sliced into him, sending his Life Points down to the halfway mark.

Chazz: 4000

Jaden: 2000

"C'mon hero boy!" Claudio shouted. "I know you're not going lie to this dude! Show him that these ranks don't mean squat in a duel!"

Alexis' eyes never left the duel, but she still heard Claudio. '_Even though he's a Ra, Claudio's still rooting for Jaden to win. I wonder if it's because they're friends or just duelist under the top rank wanting to get at the other Obelisks for putting them down...'_

Jaden was on his knees now and Chazz loved every bit of it. "Have you learned your place now, Slifer? You may have been someone back home, but here, you're nothing but a little amateur, you Slifer Slime!" He paused to insert a card into the bottom row of his disk, "I'll end my turn with two facedown cards!"

Muffled sounds were heard as Jaden's shoulders shook. Chazz's grin grew wider, "Aw, what wrong, baby? Are you crying?" he taunted.

The 'crying' turned into laughter as Jaden lifted his head, a large goofy smile on his face, "This is too fun!"

Chazz stared at him, "What!"

Jaden wiped his chin, "This is exactly what I came here for. I mean the trash talking, the action...it's all so great!"

"What the..."

"Wow!" Claudio said stunned at Jaden's attitude. "I guess he was right about not being phased by someone of Chazz's character, huh?"

"Now, I summon the Elemental Hero Sparkman to the field in Attack mode!" Jaden played another monster card, and what appeared was another strange looking human appeared on the field, this one dressed in yellow and blue garb with a curved blue helmet. (1600/1400)

"Alright, Sparkman. Now attack Chthonian Soldier with Static Shockwave!" Jaden ordered. The Sparkman jumped into the air and pointed his fist directly at the Chthonian Soldier. His arm was charged with electrical sparks before a large thunderbolt beam of shot out from his hand and hit the dark armored monster dead on, destroying it completely in an explosion.

Chazz: 3600

Jaden: 2000

Chazz growled at first, but smirked as he watched his Soldier's curved blade rise above the smoke and fly straight at Jaden, hitting him in the stomach. In pain, Jaden fell to one knee, holding his gut.

"Still think you won that one? Whenever Chthonian Soldier is destroyed, you take the same amount of damage to your Life Points as I did...the only difference is, _you _barely have any left to spare!"

Chazz: 3600

Jaden: 1600

"Shake it off, Hero boy!" Claudio said, giving his Slifer friend some motivational support. "1600 points is enough to keep you in!"

"It's only a matter of time before your best card goes to me, Slacker..." Chazz cackled.

Jaden shook his head as he inserted a card into one of the slots of his disk, "This ain't over yet...I play a facedown and I end my turn."

"Play whatever you want, Slacker, it won't make any difference! My next attack will finish off your Life Points," Chazz scoffed as he drew another card, "And that attack's coming right now! Go Flame Wingman!"

As the Wingman's body began to be covered in flames again, Jaden shook his head, "I don't think so! I throwdown a facedown!"

"A Trap?" Chazz's eye twitched. He wasn't expecting this to happen. And he was so close!

"It's Mirror Gate!" Syrus said in awe of the Trap Card.

Alexis nodded. "Then Jaden still has a chance in this duel."

"Uh, mind filling in the yellow man over here?" The Ra asked someone.

"Mirror Gate makes two monsters in battle switch which side their own so now, the Wingman is back with Jaden," Alexis explained as the Sparkman appeared on Chazz's side of the field and Flame Wingman back on Jaden's.

"Well alright!"

The two Heroes grappled with each other in the air, sparks of flames and electricity crackling around their hands. It didn't take long before the Sparkman was covered with electrical currents and flames before it was taken down.

"NOOOO!" Chazz screamed at his loss of his advantage.

Chazz: 3100

Jaden: 1600

"And, just like you told me a while ago, my Wingman's superpower kicks in! You take damage to your Life Points equal to your destroyed monster's attack points!" Jaden reminded him as the Wingman send waves burning flames at Chazz. Once more, the Obelisk duelist screamed as his Life Points went down slightly below Jaden's.

Chazz: 1500

Jaden: 1600

"In your face, blue boy!" Claudio cheered.

Chazz glared daggers at Jaden and Claudio as he drew his next card, "Lucky turn, you Slifer Slacker. Now I play the Trap Card, Chthonian Blast! Since you've destroyed one of my monsters, I get to destroy one of yours!"

A swirling mist appeared on the bottom of field just before it ensnared the Wingman and destroyed it on the spot.

"Plus, you take damage equal to half of your destroyed monsters attack points!" Chazz added gleefully.

Chazz: 1500

Jaden: 550

"Now, I activate my Trap Card, Call of the Haunted!" Chazz went on as his second facedown card flipped upward to reveal a card with a haunted graveyard as a picture, "This lets me bring back a monster from my Graveyard to the field in attack mode! I summon Chthonian Soldier, but he won't be staying long, because I'll be sacrificing him to summon Mefist the Infernal General (1800/1700) to the field!"

Jaden looked calmly at the mounted horseman in front of him, "Not bad..."

"Not bad?" Chazz looked at him for a few moments, "You're something else, you know that, Slacker? Acting confident and all...but you're lousy monsters won't get you out of _this_ jam."

Jaden looked at the only card in his hand. The Winged Kuriboh and smiled at it, "I know he's wrong, Winged Kuriboh...because we both know that my monsters and I have a bond." He drew his next card and smiled slightly. '_Speaking of...'_

Alexis turned her head to the entrance of the arena, a nervous look on her face. Claudio noticed the look and looked concerned, "Sup, 'Lex?" He asked.

Alexis' eyes went wide and she snapped her head back to the two dueling students, "Guys! We got company! Campus Security! If we get caught here, we're all gonna get seriously busted,".

"What!" Syrus yelped.

Jaden looked at her, "What? Why? I mean, we're all students here, so why should we worry?" he asked her.

Alexis rolled her eyes and pulled out her PDA, "The Rules of Duel Academy say that there is no off-hour dueling in any arena! Chazz _knows _that," She looked at the other Obelisk who's face began to turn red, "But lemme guess...he didn't tell you?"

The blue haired Obelisk student leaned forward from his watching place, "C'mon Chazz, let's go!"

Princeton snorted and turned away from the others, "Fine..."

"Hey wait a minute, the duel isn't over!" Jaden protested, wanting to finish up his turn.

Chazz hopped off the platform and started walking away, "Yeah it is, Slacker. I saw what I needed to see. You're a sorry duelist and you beating Crowler was a fluke..."

"But..."

"Jay! We gotta get outta here!" Syrus urged.

"Yeah man, I don't wanna get busted on the first day!" Claudio added. "Heck, it's really not the first day!" He grabbed Jaden and hoisted him over his shoulder as Alexis lead them out of the arena.

* * *

After some close calls and some moments of silence, Alexis and the others made it outside of the main building. She looked back to Jaden who was being let down by Claudio with Syrus right behind them.

"You sure are stubborn aren't you?" She asked him.

"Only about my dueling." Jaden scowled.

Syrus and Claudio sweatdropped. "Anyway, thanks for showing us the back way out, Alexis."

The Obelisk female smiled and nodded, "No problem. I'm just sorry that you didn't get to finish your duel with Chazz, Jaden."

The brunette Slifer shrugged, "It's ok. I just picture on how it would've ended anyway..."

Alexis raised an eyebrow, "Oh? From my point of view, it could have gone either way."

"Pfft, no way! Not after I drew this," Jaden lifted up the card he had drawn before they escaped the patrol. It was the Monster Reborn spell card. Alexis looked at it, surprised at the luck he must've had to have drawn the card.

"Let me guess..." The Slifers and Obelisk turned to Claudio as he explained. "You would have brought Flame Wingman back to destroy Mefist and take out Chazz right there!"

Jaden smiled."You got it! Catch ya later!" He said as Jaden and Syrus ran back to their dorm.

"Well, it's been a great night!" Claudio said to Alexis. "Next time, I'll get up on stage and rock the arena with my monsters! 'Til then, sleep tight!" The Ra ran back to his dorm.

The blonde Obelisk female watched as the two Slifers and Ra ran off. _'This is going to be one interesting year...'_ She thought with a smile before she left the area for her own dorm.

* * *

And that's a wrap! Thanks for reading, and don't forget to review.

**On the next chapter, Crowler tries to get Jaden expelled by leading him into the girls' dorm. Like that guy, will understand a love note… Especially when Syrus gets a hold of it!**

Also, I'll be adding a duel between one of those Obelisk friends Chazz was with against Claudio so don't miss that!


	3. Love's First Duel

**Duelist of Dawn:** Hello again, Yu-Gi-Oh! Fans! I may not have a lot of reviewers out there yet, but I know I've caught someone's eye out there, tell your friends! I hope to get some more feedback, but don't think I'm stopping! Also, thanks to Khiruki for helping me reevaluate my Jukebox Hero cards.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything of the Yu-Gi-Oh! Franchise or Walk this way by Aerosmith, just the character Claudio and the deck! Let's start the party!

* * *

**Chapter 3: Love's First Duel**

* * *

It was morning at Duel Academy and everyone was in class now. The seating chart was set so that the first year's were at the bottom and the higher years were going up. But since that dorm color thing's got most Obelisk Blue kids feeling that they are better than the Yellows or the Reds, it was more like the blue were higher up with the yellows in the middle or sides and the reds at the bottom. So basically, Alexis and Chazz were at the top, Claudio and Bastion in the middle, and Syrus and Jaden at the bottom. Yippee...

Back to the school, as all the students were finally seated, the first teacher showed up…

"All right everyone, be seated!" Dr. Crowler said, cutting off any noisy conversations. "Listen up, because I won't repeat myself; I am your first teacher of the day, Dr. Vellian Crowler and I teach the different types of cards. Now can anyone tell me the three types of cards in Duel Monsters and their categories? How about you, miss Rhodes?" Alexis nodded and stood up.

"Duel Monsters cards can be grouped into Normal, Effect, Ritual, Fusion, and the Trap and Spell cards that can also be monsters or summon token monsters. Trap cards can be grouped into Normal, Continuous, and Counter Traps. And Spell cards can be grouped into Normal, Quick-Play, Field, Continuous, Equip and Ritual Cards." Alexis addressed to the entire class.

"Perfect!" Crowler said, happily. "Outstanding! Of course, I'd expect nothing less from one of my Obelisks!"

"Yes, Dr. Crowler." She responded as she sat back down.

"Hmm, now who shall we question next?" The doctor directed his attention to the lower seats, eyeing the Slifers until he found a perfect vic… I mean candidate. "You! Syrus Truesdale!" His voice caused the little, light blue-haired boy to jump to his seat. "Explain to the class, what a Field Spell is, please."

"Uh… a Field Spell… is the thing… that affects the thing…" Syrus started stammering and shaking, trying to avert his eyes from the class.

"Poor guy, I remember having stage fright…" Claudio mumbled. Bastion also groaned at Syrus's plight.

"Even pre-duelers know the answer to this one, ya Slifer Slacker!" One of the Obelisk students taunted causing most of the Blues to laugh out loud. Chazz was smirking but Alexis was shaking her head at everyone laughing.

"Wait, I know this one!" Syrus whined over the laughter.

"Relax, Sy..." Jaden said, trying to calm him down. "You totally got this one!"

"I think not!" Crowler interrupted. "Sit down." Syrus did as he was told. "Now would someone else, kindly tell me the answer? Preferably someone not in red, thank you." This caused the most blues and some of the yellows to laugh again.

"I blew it; I made all the Slifers look bad..." Syrus said, feeling down on his luck.

"You know something, teach?" Syrus turned his attention to Jaden who spoke out to the Blue Headmaster. "You shouldn't be making fun of the Slifers. I mean, I'm a Slifer that beat you so; when you make fun of the Reds, you're making fun of yourself!" Crowler was livid and started to bite down on a handkerchief. Now it was Slifer's turn to burst out laughing, Claudio included. Even Alexis chuckled a bit when she heard that.

'_That's it! I won't this slacker in my school for another second!'_ Crowler thought, fuming. _'I'll see to it that he's expelled from here permanently!'_

* * *

(Later that day...)

Thankfully, the next teacher was Slifer Red Headmaster...

"Alright class, as some of you may know, my name is Professor Lyman Banner." He greeted. "I specialize in some of the lesser know tactics in the world of dueling, some that might be unnatural to even the expierenced duelist..."

By the way," Syrus whispered to Jaden who was dozing off during Banner's lecture. "Thanks, Jay."

"No problem Syrus, for what?" Jaden asked, sleepily.

"For sticking up for me!" Syrus replied a little too loud, making the Professor stop his lecture.

Jaden noticed Banner looking in their direction. "Uh-oh, I may have to do it again."

"Syrus?" Banner asked.

Syrus stood up from his seat like he did during Crowler's lecture, "Uh,Yes?"

"Do me a favor and pick up Pharaoh will you?"

"Uh, Pharaoh?" Syrus questioned.

"Unless you're thinking about minoring as a scratching post." Banner joked.

Syrus was confused until he felt something brush up against his leg. It was the fat tabby cat that was sleeping during the Slifer Welcome dinner. Once again, a chorus of laughter was had at Syrus's expense as the boy picked up the cat and returned it to it's owner.

* * *

In Crowler's office, the doc was writing a letter down with a white feather pen. "How dare that Slifer slacker Jaden make a mockery of me in front of my whole class like that." He grumbled as he folded up the letter and placed inside an envelope. "It'll be the last mistake he'll ever make." He then picked up a mirror and start placing red lipstick on his lips. (A/N: What's wrong with this dude?) As he finished, he kissed the back of the letter and chuckled to himself. "The big kiss-off!" Next, he ran out of his office and into the boys' locker room, since Jaden's next class was gym with Fonda Fontaine, the gym instructor. He placed the letter into what he thought was Jaden's, after seeing his boots at the bottom of it and left as quick as possible.

During the gym class, while most of the students were being introduced to their gym instructor, Syrus was running late.

"Lousy girl's gym!" He said to himself. "Why did they have to make the signs so small?" He ran inside and opened the locker and noticed Jaden's shoes. "I see Jaden's still using my locker." As if by some divine movement, he also noticed envelope that fell literally onto Syrus's feet. "What's this?" He noticed the lipstick smudge. "This isn't Jaden's, somebody wrote me a letter!" He quickly ducked in between two sets of lockers and opened the letter. "Wonder what this says?"

_From the moment I first set eyes on you, I've been in love with you. Meet me tonight in the back of the Obelisk Girl's Dormitory so I can give you a big kiss._

_Endearingly,_

_Alekis Rodes._

Syrus nearly passed out after he wrote it. "This is way better than what my mom writes me!" He exclaimed and started having a daydream about him and Alexis getting together.

* * *

Later that night, Claudio was heading back to his dorm, getting some cooking ingredients for Professor Sartyr when...

"Syrus?" He noticed Syrus running off somewhere, with a big, happy grin on his face. "Not again..." He decided to follow him and try to get him back to his dorm. But as soon as he caught up, Syrus was already in a rowboat heading off to the girls' dorm. "Aw man, I'm too late!"

"Alexis! I'm coming for you, my darling!" Syrus said while he was fully unaware of Claudio trying to call him back over.

"Darn it!" The music fanatic cursed. "This can't get any worse!"

"Hey you!" A voice called from behind him. It was one of Chazz's friends, Torimaki. "What're you doing over here in Obelisk territory, Ra reject!?"

"Watching the water..." Claudio coolly responded as he turned around to face the Obelisk. "Is there a problem?"

The blue haired Obelisk gasped. "You're that Ra that was cheering for that slacker!"

"His name's Jaden, learn people's names why don't ya?" Claudio retorted.

"Whatever, you're just punching bags to us elites!" Torimaki yelled. Claudio scoffed.

"If you were truly elite, you wouldn't spending time trying to flaunt it so much." The Ra told him.

The Obelisk started growling. "I'll show you who's superior! Let's duel!" He pulled out his duel disk and turned it on.

"Whatever you say, blue boy!" Claudio pulled out his own disk and cut it on as well.

"DUEL!"

Torimaki: 4000

Claudio: 4000

"Best duelist, first!" Torimaki shouted as he drew his opening hand plus his sixth card. "I summon Mechanicalchaser in attack mode!" From his side of the field, came a round, six-armed machine with only one eye, two green wings and mounted on a sword. In each of its six hands, it carried a lethal weapon or it was a weapon. (1850/800) I end by placing one card facedown and end my turn!"

"Maybe I should've gone first after your lame move." Claudio mocked his opponent while drawing his card. "I'll set a monster in Defense mode and place a facedown card. Your move!"

"You afraid, reject!?" The Obelisk taunted, taking his turn. "I'll summon Robotic Knight in Attack Mode!" Appearing next to Mechanicalchaser, was a red and black robot that looked like a military general. In its right hand was a sword and its left hand was a machine gun. (1600/1800)

"So it's an all machine deck?" Claudio deduced.

"A little slow aren't ya?" Torimaki said. "Mechanicalchaser, take out his facedown monster with Spear Throw!" The six armed machine, took to the sky and hovered for a bit. When it got a good vantage point, it threw its bronze spear, piercing the face down card. It revealed a young, brunette boy in a brown tunic and tan shorts. The boy screamed as he was destroyed.

"Nice!" Claudio grinned. "By revealing Jukebox Hero Wayward Son, I choose a card on the field and the owner loses 500 life points! And I'll choose Robotic Knight!" A speck of light was shining on Torimaki's duel disc and then exploded when the Obelisk noticed.

"Hey!" He shouted as his life points went down.

Torimaki: 3500

Claudio: 4000

"And for an added bonus, I get to set another Wayward Son from my deck!" Claudio searched his deck and took the desired monster and set it horizontally, face down.

"I'll just end my turn by placing another facedown card!" A facedown card appeared next to the first one.

"My draw!" Claudio said.

"And my trap! Go Light of Intervention!" The card Torimaki, just set was activated showing a fiend monster trying to block itself from a wave of light. "Now you can't hide your monsters by playing them face down!"

"Fine, I'll just summon Jukebox Hero Slash!" From a tower of fire, came a guitarist wearing a leather jacket with a white shirt underneath and blue jeans. He was noticeable from his wild, black hair under a black top hat and large, black shades. He wielded a black guitar with a sharp, red guitar pick. (1300/1500) "I came across a great fan of my dueling skills while I sent these card designs in to Industrial Illusions. When she found out I was creating cards based on rock n' roll, she made sure I created this one!" Slash gave a smile and nod at these words.

"Like he's anything special..." Torimaki scoffed, receiving a scowl from slash.

"Oh he is, and I'll show you what he can do by flip summoning Wayward Son!" The face down monster flipped up to reveal the young Jukebox Hero ready to battle with a brown guitar. (900/900) "Now Wayward Son's flip effect activates, and I'll choose Mechanicalchaser!" By playing a guitar solo, the music starts causing the six-armed robot to uncontrollably shoot its master's disc with a handgun.

Torimaki: 3000

Claudio: 4000

"And it doesn't stop there; Now Slash's effect activates!" Claudio says. "Whenever a Jukebox Hero is summoned, you lose another 500 points of damage!"

"Stop it, with the burn damage!" Torimaki argued. "Fight me, for real!"

"Sorry, that's Slash's job!" Claudio joked. "Show him your moves with November Rain!" Slash played a solo that summoned golden rain upon Torimaki, but it wasn't like normal rain; it was acid rain!"

"Aaahhh!!" The blue duelist shouted as he covered his head with his arms.

Torimaki: 2500

Claudio: 4000

"And now, I'll play Single Neck Guitar and equip it to Slash, giving him and extra 300 ATK!" Claudio inserted a spell that replaced Slash's black guitar with a blue six-string one. The black clad hero tuned the guitar before feeling satisfied with the new sound. JHS: (1600/1500)

"It's still not enough!"

"This is why I'm playing my next card, Rock of Ages!" Another spell was played and from behind Claudio, raised a giant rock that was cracked open and glowing with green mist. "For every Jukebox Hero on the field, warriors gain 200 ATK and DEF and there are two!" The green mist flowed out from the rock and surrounded the two heroes. JHWS: (1300/1300) JHS: (2000/1900) "Slash, let's take the stage! Attack with Guitar Solo Slash!" (A/N: The solo's from Sweet Child O' Mine)

Slash busted out another hard rock solo that created flame rings that melted the Robotic Knight.

Torimaki: 2100

Claudio: 4000

"Man, if the blues are supposed to be the best, we should switch dorms!"

"Just end your turn, already!" Torimaki shouted.

"After a facedown." Claudio set a card and ended his turn.

"Good, now it's time to take control!" The blue haired Obelisk drew his card. "I activate my facedown trap card: DNA Surgery!"

"Uh oh..."

"Uh oh, is right! With this, I'll change all monsters to machines!" The hologram of the trap card started shining and bathed the field in silver light. After it was done, Claudio saw his monsters were now turned into robots. Both of them had a metal paint job with Slash having his hair turned to metallic tentacles.

"Dude, that's not right!" The Jukebox Hero duelist whined as the Rock of Ages stopped feeding power to his monsters. JHWS: (900/900) JHS: (1600/1500)

"Shut up and let me finish! Next, I'll sacrifice Mechanicalchaser for my powerful Machine King!" Torimaki boasted as his six-armed monster was traded in for a tall and powerful-looking machine. It had red arms and center with a silver body and legs. And a head with a red visor for eyes. (2200/1500) And for every machine type monster on the field, it gains 100 ATK points!" Machine King's eyes brightened with power. MK: (2500/1500) "Now I attack Jukebox Hero Slash with Shock Rocket Fist!" The King raised its arm and shot it at Slash, shattering his body into pixels.

Torimaki: 2100

Claudio: 3400

At least with one machine down, Machine King lost some bite as it recovered its arm. MK: (2400/1500) "I've done enough damage for now, at least you're beginning to know your place!"

"Dream on..." Claudio said, activating his face down card showing some guys setting up a stage. "I activate Roadie Cleanup, by discarding a card from my hand, I return the Equip Spell I lost when you destroyed my monster!" He dropped one card into the grave to get his Single Neck Guitar back.

"Like it'll help; I'll end my turn!"

"Here's mine!" Claudio drew. "I'll pass."

"About time!" Torimaki said. "I summon Machine King Prototype!" A smaller version of the Machine King appeared sitting on a stone throne. (1600/1500) "And he gets 100 ATK and DEF for every other Machine on the field!" MKP: (1800/1700) And its presence also boosted the regular's attack points as well. MK: (2500/1500) "Next up, is Fissure destroying your only monster!" The ground opened up, swallowing up Wayward Son. MK: (2400/1500) "Time to lose; both of you attack!"

"Not so fast, I reveal Black Hole Sun!" A trap card flipped open showing a black hole covering the sun and sucking up various monsters. "Your attacking monster with ATK points higher than original is removed from the game!" A black suddenly appeared above the field and sucked in the Prototype without any resistance.

"Still doesn't mean my regular king won't hurt you!" Machine King (2300/1500) shot off his fist again, nailing the Ra Yellow duelist in the gut.

"Urrgghh!!" Claudio grunted as he fell to his knees, clutching his stomach.

Torimaki: 2100

Claudio: 1100

"That's where all of you duelists below the Obelisk Blue should be doing, kneeling to the elite!" Torimaki sneered. "You're one attack away from becoming the loser that you truly are!"

"I'm... still... ready to go!" Claudio said, pushing himself up to his feet. "And still... ready to rock!" He shouted drawing his next card and grinned at his new card. "Heavy Storm, blow away all spell and trap cards!" A massive wind storm picked up, taking the two traps and spell card off the field. "Now that's better!"

"Still won't change anything!" Torimaki counted.

"Let's see how this will... Jukebox Hero Aerosmith!" A wave of blue light came from the ground, and brought out a blonde, long haired man wearing a purple jacket and pants with black shoes. He carried with him a microphone with a brown and red scarf wrapped around the stand. (1600/900)

"What's he going to do, sing me to victory?" Tormaki joked. Aerosmith just smirked and looked back to Claudio.

"Funny guy, ain't he?" Claudio remarked as Aerosmith laughed. "Let's give him your special power!" The hero nodded as he got ready to sing. "By sending a monster card like my Smooth Criminal from my hand to the grave, I can take control of your monster! Hit it!"

_Walk this way!_

_Talk this way!_

_Walk this way!_

_Talk this way!_

As the Jukebox Hero sung, Machine King suddenly marched over to Claudio side and about face on the spot.

"H-Hey, get back over here!" Torimaki shouted to the machine monster.

"Sorry, but he won't listen to anyone other than my music now!" Claudio explained. "But don't worry, I won't attack you with him."

"You won't?" The Obelisk sounded relieved.

"No, Aerosmith will!" Now the Obelisk was scared out of his mind. "Attack with Soundwave Slam!"

_Aaaahhh, yeaaahhh!!!_

Aerosmith's voice being amplified by the microphone started some ringing in the poor Obelisk's ears as he passed out.

Torimaki: 0

Claudio: 1100, Winner.

All the holograms disappeared as both players' duel disc turned off. Claudio smiled at his victory over a 'superior' Obelisk duelist.

"Like I thought, this color business doesn't mean anything." The Ra duelist said to himself. "Heck, even Jaden could be in Obelisk after seeing his skills." He then slapped his forehead. "Oh snap! I gotta warn Jaden about Syrus!" He kicked it into high gear and ran off to the Slifer dorm.

* * *

While Claudio was getting to Jaden, Syrus made it to the girl's campus where he was thought he was going to meet Alexis at. Little did her know, Crowler was hiding in the bushes in that designated spot, wearing a tight, black leotard. (A/N: Seriously, what's with this dude?)

'_This will be perfect, thanks to that faux love letter I wrote!' _Crowler thought, going over the plan in his mind. _'I'll just wait here for Jaden to come around while he searches for Alexis. And when the time's right, I'll snap a picture of him, creating evidence that will get him expelled!'_ But he quickly saw his plan go down the toilet when he saw a different Slifer enter the girls' campus.

"Alexis!" Syrus called out. The Obelisk Headmaster's eyes bugged out seeing him here.

"That's not Jaden, it's that field spell nitwit!" Crowler shouted. His yelling ended up attracting some trouble, if you were a male that is...

"What's a boy doing here!?" A girl called cried out, alerting the other girls.

"I'm not a boy, I'm a man..." Crowler said, thinking he was discovered. He then covered his mouth and dove into the water to escape, clumsily. But it wasn't him the girls spotted, it was poor, little Syrus. The guy didn't have a chance as a crowd of angry girls in their pajamas surrounded him, tied him up and brought him into the dorm for questioning...

* * *

"A love letter from Alexis?" Mindy, a black haired girl asked after hearing Syrus's explanation. She also brought Alexis, still in her uniform to confirm it. "You've got to be kidding!"

"Just ask her, it's true!" Syrus replied, winking at Alexis.

"Uh, hello..." Jasmine, a brunette girl, retorted. "Alexis is really tall and skilled at dueling, and you're reall short and an amateur."

"But it's true!" Syrus protested, pulling out the letter. "Just read it!" Alexis took the note as she and the other girls looked over it.

"Syrus, my name's not spelled right." She said.

"So you don't love me?" He asked. The girls groaned at his persistence.

"Hey, hold on!" Jasmine interrupted, looking over the front of the envelope. "This note's addressed to Jaden Yuki!" And for emphasis, she pointed it out to the little guy, disappointing him.

"Aw, I can't even get a _fake_ love letter?" The young Slifer complained.

"Sorry, Syrus." Alexis apologized. "Guess we have no reason to keep you here."

"Hold on, he could've written the note as an excuse to come here!" Jasmine wasn't ready to let this go.

"So we should turn him in then? Mindy asked.

"Girls, just what is going on down there?" The girls looked up in the balcony seeing Miss Fontaine looking over the balcony. Jasmine and Mindy hid Syrus, so she wouldn't see him as well. "Alright, what's going on?"

"Sorry about the noise, Miss Fontaine." Alexis said to the Obelisk Headmistress. "We'll be sure to keep the noise down."

"Well I hope so, it's nearly Midnight!" Miss Fontaine said as she headed back to her room. "And I have Pilates in the morning." As soon as they were sure that their headmistress was sound asleep, they got Syrus out of hiding.

"So, what now?" Jasmine asked.

"I'll tell you what now, girls..." Alexis said, putting a smirk. "We'll use Syrus as bait, to get Jaden over here."

"What for?" Mindy asked.

"Remember what we were discussing earlier?" Alexis asked. "We're gonna find out how good Jaden really is..."

* * *

At the Slifer Dorm, Chumley was sleeping (like what else is new?) and Jaden was busy with a pastime of his besides dueling...

"Yeah! A 300-move combo!" ...Playing a held-held video game.

"Hey Jaden, are you in there?" He heard Claudio voice from out the door. When the Silfer opened it, he saw the Ra standing near the door. "What's up?"

"It's about..." Claudio was interrupted by a beeping noise from Jaden's Duel Pilot.

"Hold that thought..." Jaden said, running over to the Pilot and answering the message. It had no picture, just a static image of a screen.

[_We have your roommate Syrus hostage.] _The voice sounded deep and mysterious. [_If you want him back, come over to the girls' dorm...alone.]_

Claudio heard everything that message sent. '_Too late!'_

"Aw man, Syrus what happened?" Jaden said to himself.

"He went over to the girls' dorm, with happy look on his face." Claudio replied. "He was probably walking into somebody's prank or something."

"Chumley was telling me the same thing, after I came back from the showers." Jaden realized. "Why didn't you stop him?"

"I tried, but one of Chazz's friends stopped me and got me into a duel." The Ra replied. "I won, though."

"Aw, I missed a duel!?" Jaden complained. "You gotta tell me all the details!"

"Focus for a minute," Claudio interrupted. "Syrus is in trouble, and whoever's got him wants you as well!"

"You're right, I head on over there." Jaden said, picking up his duel disk and deck and ran out the door with Claudio after him.

As soon as they reached the lakeside, Jaden quickly got into a boat. "You stay here in case someone else comes!"

"Gotcha!" Claudio nodded, taking lookout duty as Jaden made his way across the lake.

* * *

Over at the girls' side, Alexis was waiting with her friends, now with all of them in their uniform attire, and a tied up Syrus for Jaden's arrival.

"Here he comes!" Mindy called, seeing Jaden pull up to shore and walked up to the girls.

"Hi, Jaden..." Syrus greeted, glumly.

"Hey, so what's going on here?" Jaden asked. "I ran into Claudio saying that you wandered over here."

"Well, to make the long story short, I'm a complete loser." Syrus replied.

"Your friend here, trespassed into the girls' campus." Jasmine said.

"I told you," Syrus interjected. "It wasn't like that!"

"Now that you're here, you're trespassing, too!" Mindy added, ignoring Syrus's comment.

"That's right, so if you wanna win your freedom, you'll have to beat me in a duel!" Alexis challenged.

"We'll be expelled, if you turn us in!" Syrus cried.

"It's not gonna happen, Syrus." Jaden assured him. "You got a deal, Alexis! Let's throwdown!"

* * *

The duel was taking place on the lake with Jaden and Alexis standing up in a couple of boats. Syrus was in Jaden's boat, and Mindy and Jasmine were in Alexis's.

Crowler treaded the water nearby, finally coming out of hiding, but still far away from the students. "How exciting, a Slifer versus an Obelisk. Put him in his place, Alexis."

"Duel!" Both players drew their opening hands.

Alexis: 4000  
Jaden: 4000

"Get your game on, Alexis." Jaden challenged.

Alexis drew her sixth card. "Etoile Cyber, rise!" A red-headed ballerina in an orange leotard spun as she appeared. (1200/1600) "I'm also playing one card face-down."

"Time to throw down," Jaden announced as he started his turn. "Sweet, I'm going to summon Elemental Hero Sparkman in attack mode. The Elemental Hero of thunder appeared on the lake, in a flash of lightning. (1600/1400) And next I'm going to have him attack your Etoile Cyber with Static Shockwave!" The hero fired bolts of lightning at the ballerina.

"Hold it right there," Alexis called. "I'm activating the trap card Double Passe!" Alexis's trap revealed a Flamenco dancer in a red dress, dancing in the spot light. The lightning stretched around Etoile Cyber and struck Alexis as she braced herself.

Alexis: 2400  
Jaden: 4000

"Double Passe turns your attack on my monster into a direct attack on me," Alexis explained. "And now, my Etoile Cyber that you were just about to attack gets to wage a direct attack on you! Oh, and when Etoile Cyber attacks someone directly, her attack points go up by 600!"

EC: (1200-1800)

"Oh great," Jaden groaned as the monster danced, spun and round-housed kick Jaden in the ribs.

(A: 2400)  
(J: 2200)

"Jaden!" Syrus gasped.

"That Alexis is something else," Jaden murmured, "Sacrificing her own life points just so she can attack mine."

"So are you impressed?" Alexis asked.

"Impressed, I think I'm in love." Jaden returned, joking.

"Yeah, you're sweet too bad I have to crush you. Now, where were we?" She drew a card. "Oooh, I'm going to summon Blade Skater in attack mode." Another gray-skinned woman this one bald and wearing an ice skate on each wrists appeared, skating on the water before joining Alexis. (1400/1500) "And I'm going to play the spell card Polymerization to fuse Etoile Cyber and Blade Skater together to form Cyber Blader!" Alexis's new monster had light blue skin and hair wearing an orange and white leotard and a set of futuristic glasses over her eyes. (2100/800) "Now Cyber Blader, attack Sparkman with Whirlwind Rage!" The monster went into a spin as she launched towards Sparkman. Suddenly a foot lashed out and destroyed Sparkman.

Alexis: 2400  
Jaden: 1700

"So much for Sparkman," Jaden said.

Alexis's friends cheered for her as she took the lead. "Way to go Alexis!" Mindy said.  
"I knew this guy beating Dr. Crowler was just luck!" Jasmine added.

"Well I'll be happy to prove you wrong," Jaden said starting his turn. "First I'm going to play the field spell card Fusion Gate." He slid it into the field spell drawer. "With this, I can summon fusion monsters without a Polymerization card. He showed Alexis his Avian and Burstinatrix Monster cards before stashing them in his pocket, "So first I'll summon this one: Elemental Hero Flame Wingman!" Without fusion sequence, Flame Wingman just appeared in normal light flash. (2100/1200)

"Okay, looks like it's going to be one fusion monster against another." Alexis said, staring down the E-Hero with a confident smile. "Although, since they have the same number of attack points, they'll both be destroyed."

"Not after I play this spell, Kishido Spirit!" The spell card showed a warrior with white armor. When Jaden played it, a white ring flashed through water before disappearing. "Now Flame Wingman can take down any monster with the same number of attack points and not be destroyed. And thanks to his super power, when he destroys your Blader, you take damage equal to her attack points. Now go, Wingman, and attack Cyber Blader!"

"Someone hasn't done his homework," Alexis muttered.

Flame Wingman's dragon hand produced a fireball and went to fire it at Cyber Blader at point blank range.

But Cyber Blader remained, when the smoke cleared!

"How was she able to withstand my Wingman's attack?" Jaden said, confused at the results.

"Simple, Cyber Blader has a special ability in that she can't be destroyed by an opponent with one monster." Alexis explained.

"But that would mean that…"

"That neither of us loses life points."

Jaden chuckled a bit. "Well I guess you got me."

"Oh when I get you, Jaden, you'll know it." Alexis drew her next card. "Like now, for example, I equip the spell card Fusion Weapon to my Cyber Blader, giving her 1500 ATK and DEF!" Cyber Blader's hand transformed into something that resembling a tri-pronged blaster.

CB: (3600/2300)

"Uh-oh, you might want to brace yourselves for this one, Sy 'ol buddy," Jaden told Syrus.

"Go, Blader, attack Flame Wingman with Trident Shock!" A spiral-shaped lightning blast spat out of the transformed hand and destroyed the Flame Wingman. Jaden had to cover his face from the shock.

Alexis: 2400

Jaden: 200

"Uh-oh, your life points are looking a little low," Alexis teased. "I hope you boys haven't unpacked yet."

"That's right," Mind said in an equal manner like Alexis. "Because once she wins, both of you are being expelled."

"We are?" Syrus said, frighteningly.

"Don't worry, Sy, that's not gonna happen, promise." Jaden assured him.

_You shouldn't make promises you can't deliver, Jaden, _Alexis thought.

_I hope I'm not making a promise I can't deliver, _Jaden thought. _The only card I have out is Fusion Gate, but there's still a chance I can win. It just all depends on what I draw right here, right now. _"Here it goes!" Jaden drew a card.

It was Monster Reborn.

"Perfect," Jaden said making Alexis react.

"I play the Elemental Hero Clayman in attack mode, rise up!" The burly hero appeared not even shielding itself. (800/2000) "And now I play Monster Reborn so come on back Elemental Hero Sparkman!" The armored hero appeared from a vortex emitted by the card. (1600/1400)

"What difference will he make?" Alexis asked. "My Cyber Blader has way more attack points than either of them."

"Not separately, but with Fusion Gate's special ability, I can summon someone who can!" The two monsters stood back to back and started spinning. "Elemental Hero Thunder Giant, come on out!" Lightning shot into the air and formed a vortex, the force knocking both boats and Crowler around. A large yellow-armored creature appeared. It had a blue center that crackled with electricity. (2400/1600)

"Hate to break it to you, but my Cyber Blader still has more attack points at 3600." Alexis told him

"I know, I know," Jaden said dismissively. "But one of Thunder Giant's special abilities is that he can destroy any monster whose original attack points are less than his own."

"Wait, original attack points?"

"That's right, attack points without any kind of enhancement."

"But… before I played Fusion Weapon, her attack points were just 2100." Alexis felt like she was in trouble.

"That's right, and that's lower than my Thunder Giant's, which means your Blader is automatically destroyed." The Thunder Giant held out its hand and fired bolts of lightning danced around Cyber Blader and destroyed it. "And you know what the best part is, Alexis? I still have his attack left to use on you. Voltic Thunder!" This time bolts of electricity came out of both of its hands and converged on Alexis.

Alexis: 0  
Jaden: 200, Winner

Mindy and Jasmine were stunned, not even sure if what just happened had happened. Syrus cheered while Jaden just pointed two fingers at Alexis. "That's game!"

* * *

The two boats came together. "Well, you know the rules I win so we get off free." Jaden said.

"All right, all right, we'll keep quiet about this." Alexis replied.

"If you ask me, we should turn all of them in anyway," Jasmine, who looked liked she was ready snitch, said.

"Well nobody asked you," Alexis snapped and turned back to the boys. "Just go on and get out of here."

"Sure," Jaden said. Then he paused, "You know… you're a real strong player, Alexis."

"You… think so?" Alexis asked surprised at the compliment.

"That's right and if there's one thing I like more than anything else, it's dueling strong players." Jaden replied. "Well, see you around." And with that, Jaden and Syrus rowed away from the dorm.

_Even if I did win, there's no way I could turn them in, _Alexis thought. _This school is a lot more interesting… and fun… with them than without._

_I've never seen Alexis act this way, _Jasmine thought. _I wonder… is she actually falling for that Slifer?_

Crowler also watched Jaden's departing dinghy. "Lucky brat," he hissed. "But I'll find a way to expel him yet… just as soon as I find a way home." He then dropped into the water below.

* * *

That's all for this chapter folks! Hope you like the duel with Claudio, showing off more of his skills! And trust me, with the next episode, you will!

**Next episode, it's testing day! Also, a chance to snag some fresh, new rare cards... maybe...**

Until then, later! R&R!

As for the idea of Jukebox Hero Slash and Aerosmith, thank YugiNAtem117!


	4. Testing Time!

**Duelist of Dawn:** What's up, everybody! With the second story of the Melodies of Life Chronicles done, I've decided to put some of this story out on the table. A special thanks to Khiruki, YugiNAtem117 and JDG13572468 for the reviews, I might have another great story on my list. Anyway, YugiNAtem117 has requested her character of hers to be added and hey, with the help and praise she's given up; I'm more than happy to!

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh GX or any of the franchise, or the lyrics to Master Exploder, owned by Tenacious D. I own Claudio Osbourne and the new character, Melody Hikarii is owned by YugiNAtem117.

* * *

**Chapter 4: Testing Time**

It was the day before the first exams of the year as Claudio was in Professor Satyr's Class, finishing up another lecture. After the first day, the students were in different periods with different people. Claudio was lucky to have Bastion in his class, but felt cursed with being with Chazz and his goons. As the class ended, Satyr spoke up before the students left.

"As a reminder to everyone, the promotional exams start tomorrow morning, headed by Professor Banner." He informed us. "It'll be similar to the entrance exams instead it'll consist of 45 questions and 5 five Duel Puzzles. And there will be a thirty minute reprieve before the dueling exams, where duelists will be paired off in order to promote to the next dorm up or in the Obelisk's case, staying were they are. So with that, I hope you are studying well and wish you all well!"

The class was dismissed and everyone cleared out, talking amongst themselves. And among those was Chazz...

"I shouldn't have to take these exams..." He said. "I'm already the best duelist here."

"You the best!? Hah, that's Zane's spot, loser!" Claudio recognized the voice as Jasmine's, one of Alexis's friends. Not exactly a friend of his, seeing that she wasn't too keen on him when he introduced himself. He figured that being a friend of a nice gal like Alexis, he could to have another friend to hang with. But all she told him was...

"_Get lost, Ra! I wouldn't be caught dead with a duelist, with less experience than me..."_

"She acted like I was asking her on a date..." Claudio muttered to himself.

"Well this is Zane's last year," Chazz yelled. "And after that, I'll be the Kaiser of Duel Academy!"

"Ambitious little guy, ain't he?" Claudio said to himself.

"Alright there, old chap?" I felt a pat on the shoulder, coming from Bastion.

"Yeah, just thinking about the exams tomorrow." Claudio said.

"Well, no worries then..." Bastion said. "The written exam should a breeze for someone with your marks! And your dueling skills are admirable, just make sure you don't get paired up with me."

"Is that a challenge, Einstein?" Claudio smirked. "We could go anytime you want!"

"Another time, shouldn't we get to studying?" He asked.

"Oh, right!" Claudio said. "Let's go take our butts to the library, and get reading!" Bastion laughed as they left.

* * *

After about a few hours of reading, the Ra Yellow boys left and went separate ways. Bastion said he had to go to the card shack for card that benefitted one of his decks. Claudio found it weird to have as much decks as Bastion does, but after seeing them in action in a dueling session against Dimitri, he wouldn't question that logic. Claudio was heading back to the dorm cafeteria for some food.

"Hey Ra reject!" He turned around to see the Obelisk from the lake, Torimaki. "I've got a bone to pick with you!"

"Didn't I leave you lying on thw ground last time?" The Ra yellow duelist asked, casually. "Do you and your machines wanna get recycled, again?"

"Hah, that was a practice deck to throw you off!" Torimaki boasted as he held up his duel disk. "Now I'll show you my real skills, with my real deck!"

"I could but, I don't have my duel disk on me so..."

"Well, I guess I'll fight you the old fashioned way!" Torimaki interrupted, assuming a boxer's stance.

"Do that, and the Disciplinary committee will come down hard you." We were interrupted by a girl wearing clothes like the Obelisk girls, except the colors were yellow. She had black hair styled like a certain female magician and brown eyes.

"Who the heck are you?" Torimaki spoke to the girl rudely.

"Man, I bet you don't have a girlfriend." Claudio retorted. "Be nice to the girl; or is it because she's a Ra, as well."

"It's okay," The girl spoke. "I'm Melody Hikarii, and from over hearing the conversation between you two, I'd like to step in for my fellow Ra..."

"Claudio."

Melody smiled. "... Nice to meet you." She said and turned back to Torimaki. "I'll duel you in Claudio's place."

"Fine by me, as long as get to stomp a Ra!" Torimaki declared activating his duel disk. Melody complied by activating hers.

"Let's duel!" They shouted, drawing their opening hands.

Melody: 4000

Torimaki: 4000

"Ladies first!" Melody said as she drew her sixth card. She looked over the choice cards, before settling on three of them. "I place two cards face down." Two spell/trap cards appeared at her feet. "Then I'll summon Apprentice Magician in defense mode!" From a purple flash, a blonde woman in a purple outfit appeared. It consisted of a cloak, boots and armguards. She also had a red headband and a white belt and a magician's staff that she defended herself with. (400/800) "I end my turn."

"She's using a spellcaster deck?" Claudio asked himself.

"My draw!" Torimaki drew. "I summon a spell-caster of my own, the Lord of Dragons!" From a dark blue light, a man in white bone armor appeared, from the name it was dragon bones. He also had a blue cape that blew across the field. (1200/1100)

"And a dragon deck?" Claudio said.

"That's right; once I get rid of this girl, I'll unleash them on you!" Torimaki said to the male Ra.

"Hey, your opponent's over here!" Melody shouted. "Hurry up!"

"You're in a hurry to lose!" The Obelisk taunted. "I play the Flute of Summoning Dragon!" A bronze horn with the ending resembling a dragon's head, appeared in the Lord of D.'s hands. He started playing a low tone. "I'll summon two more dragons to the field! So meet Spear Dragon and Luster Dragon!" Answering the call of the flute, two dragons flew onto the field. The first dragon was blue with a tan underbelly and a long nose. Its arms were also its huge wings and its head had two white horns. (1900/0) The second dragon was also blue but it was actually sapphire diamonds. It flashed a jagged snarl at its opponent. (1900/1600)

"Oh boy..." Melody muttered.

"Spear Dragon, attack with Cyclone Burst!" The dragon in question shot a sharp, wind blast that cut through the magician, shattering it to pixels. "And when it destroys a monster in defense mode, it still deals damage!" The wind blew over to Melody as she guarded herself with her duel disc.

Melody: 2900

Torimaki: 4000

"Well, I still got Apprentice Magician's effect to use!" Melody said. "When she's destroyed in battle, I get to take a Level 1 or 2 Spellcaster from my deck and set it on the field!" She took a monster card from her deck and set it face down in Defense Mode.

"Grr, well since it's not damaging me, Luster Dragon get it, Sapphire Flames!" The sapphire dragon fired of a blue flame at Melody's face down monster, another Apprentice Magician.

"The cycle continues!" Melody smirked as she set a new monster.

'_She's playing this guy, like I did the other night...'_ The jukebox hero duelist thought.

"Lord of Dragons your turn, Dark Spell!" The caped lord crossed his hands, creating a dark orb and flung it at the face down monster... "Another Apprentice Magician!? Are you two related or something?"

"Be thankful, I can't have another Apprentice, but I still have a monster fitting the requirements!" She said, setting a new monster. "Also since your Spear Dragon attacked, he goes into defense!" The long nosed dragon dropped to the ground, panting.

"I end my turn with this!" A face down card showed up at his feet.

"My turn again!" Melody drew. "I activate one of my face down cards, Mystical Space Typhoon, destroying your face down!"

"Then I'll just activate it, Imperial Order!" A trap flipped up on Torimaki's side, having a king ordering his men. "Now you can't use your spells!" The winds of the spell died down.

"Plan B, I flip my monster up: Old Vindictive Magician!" The monster that appeared on Melody's side was an old man in red robes and a blue cape and carried a green staff. (450/600) "And once he's revealed, he destroys one monster on the field!"

"You can't; my dragons are immune to card effects as long as Lord of D. is on the field!" Torimaki said.

"Wasn't aiming at your dragons, destroy HIS spellcaster!" The old man, fired off a green blast, destroying the Dragon lord.

"No way!"

"Oh yeah!" Claudio cheered.

"Now I sacrifice the old guy, for Chaos Command Magician!" The old man vanished as the magician from Claudio's entrance duel appeared. (2400/1900) "Attack Luster Dragon with Chaos Magic!" A red lightning blast was shot from the mage's scepter, blowing the dragon up into many sapphires.

Melody: 2900

Torimaki: 3500

"And then I'll add a face down to cover it!" Melody ended.

"Good!" Torimaki drew. "Now, I'll stop Imperial orders effect's!" The mention trap card shattered. "Then, I'll activate the Field Spell Mountain!" After the card was slid into the field spell slot, the area was changed to resemble a spot where the duelist and spectator were surrounded by tall mountains. "This will increase all dragons' power by 200!" Spear Dragon flew up to a mountain top and perched itself there. (2100/200)

"But, I'll sacrifice Spear Dragon for Luster Dragon #2!" The blue dragon flew away, deep into the mountains. In his place was a dragon related to the first Luster Dragon, but was made of emeralds with crystals on its shins. It roared in delight, feeling right at home with the current field. (2400-2600/1400-1600) "And I'll add more power with Dragon Treasure, raising its stats near 3000!" A blue aura shone around the emerald dragon. (2900/1900)

"Overkill, much?" Melody scoffed.

"It's necessary to show off who's the superior duelist; now take out her magician with Emerald Flame!" The powered up dragon breathed in deeply and exhaled a massive, green flame that torch Chaos Command Magician with one touch, with the rest of flame conversing on the lady Ra. Melody screamed as she dodged the flames.

Melody: 2400

Torimaki: 3500

"And since you hate fire so much, Dragon's Gunfire takes 800 points away from ya!" The giant dragon once again breathed an emerald fireball at Melody, causing her to scream again.

Melody: 1600

Torimaki: 3500

"I think I've done enough damage for now." The Obelisk said feeling pleased with himself.

"Get... over yourself..." Melody grunted.

"You okay, Mel?" Claudio asked her.

"Yeah..." She straightened herself enough before drawing her card. And grinned... "I'm fine..." When Claudio saw that grin, he felt the need to do it as well...

"Blue dude, you're in trouble..." He said, playfully.

"I activate a face down, Call of the Haunted!" Melody declared. "It lets me bring back Old Vindictive Magician from the graveyard!" The old mage appeared from the ground. (450/600)

"Weak!" Torimaki shouted. "My dragon has way more attack power than that crusty old geezer!" The old mage fired off a dark shot at the blue duelist's feet. "Yikes!"

"He really doesn't like the jokes about him." Melody said, as Claudio laughed. "Besides, there's more; next I play Magical Dimension!" A golden sarcophagus appeared behind the old mage. "I can only do this with a Spellcaster on the field. I'll sacrifice my magician and special summon another one!" The sarcophagus opened up, sucked the old man and closed shut. "Come forward, Cybernetic Magician!" The coffin opened up again, revealing an all silver man with blond hair, wearing blue pants, a light purple robe and wielded a silver staff with a hand guard. (2400/1000)

"Bring him on!" Torimaki challenged. "I won't lose much after my monsters are gone!"

"No you won't!" Claudio interrupted. "Or have you forgotten about the second effect of her spell?"

"He's right; Magical dimension takes out 1 monster after the special summoning, and I pick Luster Dragon #2!" The sarcophagus sucked in the emerald dragon, closed it and disappeared into the ground.

"Hey!" Torimaki shouted.

"And, since I special summoned, I'll normal summon Breaker the Magical Warrior in Attack Mode!" A soldier in red armor appeared wielding red shield and sword. (1600/1000) "And when he's Normal Summoned, I can give him a spell counter that increases his attack power by 300!" A blue glowing symbol appeared on his shield. (ATK: 1900)

"Not again!" Torimaki cringed. "Beaten by two Ras?"

"Breaker, Cybernetic Magician, knock him off his high horse!" The silver mage shot off silver lightning at the Obelisk, shocking him, followed by a swift slice from Breaker, knocking him down.

Melody: 1600, Winner

Torimaki: 0

"Game over, and I thought Obelisk were 'all-powerful,'" Melody boasted.

"But then again, any first years could be powerful." Claudio added. Torimaki picked himself up and glared at the two Ra Yellows. "I don't think you wanna pick on the lady again, unless you feel like being kicked around again?"

"Grr, wait 'til Chazz hears about this!" The Blue duelist ran off to his own dorm.

"Humph, stupid Obelisks..." Melody muttered.

"At least you handled yourself, nice job Mel!" Claudio said, cheerfully.

"Uh, thanks." She said turning her head slightly, hiding a blush.

"Whoa, now I'm definitely seeing another side of you..." Claudio noted. "I mean, first you knock around an Obelisk like a pro, then you start feeling shy around a friendly guy?"

"Well... I don't like it when people are talking about others like that." Melody told him. "It really ticks me off... And, it's tough making some friends around here."

"Hey join the club!" Claudio exclaimed, patting the lady Ra on her shoulder. "I mean, I never liked how the Slifers were treated; and they haze them the most. But with duelist like Hero Boy, they should think twice about that! Also us Ra Yellows, they forgot who's next in line to become Obelisks, if I got there I'm not joining the 'elitist attitude' committee." He then took his guitar off his back and played a few notes. "Besides, I wouldn't have time for playing rock n' roll."

Melody giggled. "I glad you're not like them to begin with!"

"You know, how about we go over to the meal hall and talk about ourselves a bit more?" Claudio offered. "Got finished studying for the promotion exams, and I got a new friend to talk to."

"You mean me?" Melody asked pointing to herself.

"Of course!" Claudio said.

"I'd like that." She smiled as they walked over to Yellow dorm.

They spent the entire dinner talking about how they got started in dueling, why they favor the decks they use and bit about home life. Melody idolized Dark Magician and Dark Magician Girl as they were the prominent spellcasters, and started dueling because of after Yugi won with them in Battle City. She wanted to become a great Spellcaster duelist here at the academy. Her home life was pretty normal, raised by good parents, watching duels on the TV and having a good circle of friends. She was pretty shy at first, but gradually opened up. Even beat up some guys who messed with said friends, Claudio was freaked once she told in detail about the last guy who did that.

Claudio told his story about how he loved music and wished how some rock n' roll musicians could be Duel Monster cards, so when a new archetype contest was made by the creators, he started thinking of all of his favorite musicians and songs and drew some pictures, even some young fans of his dueling wanted to had some. Before all that, he used some low level cards but had an incredible assortment of magic and traps to back it up.

Soon sundown came and Melody had to hurry over to the girls' side. But they wished each other luck in the exams.

* * *

(Test day!)

The next day, a fleet of ships and air planes cruised through the ocean. It was like they were heading off to war or somethin "Well, everyone," the Captain spoke to his crew. "It's been a long journey, it seems like everyone's been after us with attack subs, secret spies and air force fighters but it'll all pay off soon. We will arrive at our destination with our payload safe and intact. Now, full speed ahead, this is the moment we've been waiting for, the moment Duel Academy gets their new rare cards!"

* * *

Claudio was snoozing in his bed, not knowing that the sun came up; but he was about to get a rude awakening...

"Blast Magician, Exploding Spell!"

A red cloaked magician with a scepter that doubled as a scythe, flung a red orb under Claudio's bed and...

*BOOM!!*

"Aaahh!!!" Claudio screamed as he was knocked off his bed, and hid under his desk. "Run to the Hills! We're under attack!" He then heard two people laughing; a girl and a boy. When Claudio, peeked out of his desk, he saw Melody laughing her head off and Bastion giving one of those amusing laughs, unlike Melody's. "That was so, freaking wrong you two!"

"It was Bastion's idea!" Melody protested and hid behind the intellectual duelist.

"But clearly it was Melody's monster." Bastion pointed out to the magician that vanished.

"Melody..."

"You weren't waking up after your alarm started playing this song 'Hurtkiller' or something." She said.

"It's 'Painkiller' and don't you forget it." Claudio told her.

"Sor-ry, but we don't wanna be late for the exams, so get dressed." Melody said, walking out the door.

"I met her last night, and already she starts acting like Mom who used a pot and ladle to wake me up." Claudio noted to Bastion.

"She seems nice, a little hesitant when I met her outside your room." He said.

"Yeah, but once you get to know her, she'll be cool!" Claudio noted. "Now I'll go wash up and meet ya outside."

* * *

(At the Silfer Dorm)

"Please, please, please, let me pass this test." Syrus was sitting at the desk with lit candles and wearing a white headband with three Monster Reborn cards on them. He was praying to a poster of Slifer the Sky Dragon; apparently he had little to no faith on passing. "I don't want to be stuck in this red jacket forever… not that anything's wrong with red, I mean it looks great on you, Slifer…"

*RING!!!*

"SLIFER!!" Syrus freaked, but he just heard the alarm clock ringing. "Just the alarm clock..." He walked over where the clock was residing, which was right next to Jaden's head, "...and as usual, Jaden sleeps through it." He started to push Jaden slightly. "Jaden, wake up; the tests are today and we don't wanna be..."

"WRONG!" Jaden yelled, smacking Syrus in the face, knocking the poor Slifer to the floor. "'Because I played a trap!" Jaden was still sleeping and turned over on the bed.

Syrus groaned, "Why can't he ever sleep in defense mode? It'd be a lot safer!"

"Duh, Syrus..."

The blue haired Slifer looked up to see Chumley looking down on him, head propped up on his arms, "You shouldn't be waking him up at all! Let him catch some Z's, and make our day easier. Get what I'm saying?". Syrus shook his head slowly, "Chumley, I don't get _anything_ you're saying,".

"You see, we have two different tests today. A Written Test and then a Field Test. The Written Test should be pretty easy, but the Field Test has you paired up against other students, mostly from the same dorm andI _don't_ wanna duel the same guy that beat Dr Crowler. _Now_ do you get it'?" Chumley added, winking.

"Yeah, I get what you're saying alright!" Syrus glared at Chumley, "It's no wonder you were held back three years in a row!" He turned back to Jaden's sleeping form, "Jaden, wake up already, I'll save you a seat!" And with that he ran out the door.

Chumley sighed, "Oh well...Plan B, it is."

* * *

(In the test room, with Prof. Banner)

Thirty minutes have passed, and most students were well into the test already. Obelisks were already getting ahead as were the Ras, but most of the Slifers were having trouble as it is. As expected of themselves, Claudio, Bastion and Melody were sure enough to pass their exams; they were already halfway done, at this rate the field test was a choice for them.

* * *

(Meanwhile...)

"Man that breakfast Chumley cooked, sure was something else!" Jaden had _finally_ got out of bed and was dashing to the testing room despite how late he was. Along the path, a heavy-set woman wearing a pink blouse with blue overalls and glasses was having trouble pushing a van that was out of gas by the look of things. Jaden dashed right by her, kicking up a cloud of dust around the woman. But then Jaden skidded to a stop. "To be late or on time?" He asked himself. "Oh well, seeing as I'm never on time..." He ran back behind the van and gave a helping hand. "Never fear, Jaden's here!"

"Oh good! You must be from the auto club!" The woman replied, thankful for the help.

"Well don't let the red jacket fool you," Jaden responded as he let go of the van. "I'm just your average good deed dude."

"Isn't that nice?" She replied, but without Jaden's help the van started moving back downhill.

"It would be nice, if I pushed!" Jaden said, pushing the back of the van again. "Now I can skip the gym!"

"You're such a sweet boy!" She said gratefully. "I'll remember this!"

* * *

(Back in the test room...)

"You have 45 minutes left." Banner said to all the students, taking the test. Or at least, everyone awake...

"A field spell... counters a normal spell..." Syrus was sleeping his time away, and hadn't even worked on a single question.

"I didn't know this was an oral exam..." Syrus woke up to Jaden's smiling face. "Or maybe you could've done without the all night Slifer séance."

"Hey Slacker, keep it down," Chazz started yelling from his seat up top. "Unlike you, some of us are trying to pass."

"Hey, I try to pass, it just doesn't end up that way." Jaden argued.

"Oh Jaden..." The argument was cut short when Banner called him to get his exam. Of course, he slept through it, too."

After another hour, Banner cleared his throat, "All right, children, the written exam is now over, now please walk don't run to get in line for your new rare cards."

"They're here!?"

"Oh dear."

As soon as those words left the professor's mouth, a mass mob of students ran out from the classroom as everyone took off. Soon, only Jaden, Syrus, Bastion, and Claudio were left.

'_Talk about rush hour!' _Claudio thought as he as a sweatdrop went down his head.

"Everyone's at the card shop trying to improve their decks for the field test." He heard Bastion telling Jaden and Syrus about the new rare cards.

"Hey wait a second, Bastion," Syrus said. "Why aren't you and Claudio in a hurry?"

"Oh please, one errant card and the delicate balance of my deck would be thrown off." Bastion replied.

"Ditto." Claudio added. '_But I guess Mel's off getting her share, though.'_

"Well mine wouldn't." Syrus said.

"So let's go, there's nothing like the smell of new cards in the morning!" Jaden exclaimed as he dragged Syrus out of the room.

"Well, I'm gonna find Melody; maybe she'll have some luck on getting some new Spellcasters..." Claudio told Bastion as he left out.

* * *

At the card shack, the students were banging down on the steel door, hoping to get at the cards before anybody else...

There was also some guards forming a fence between them for some reason... a reason about to make itself known...

"Oh children," the officer called to the mob of students who were banging up against the metal door blocking the Card Shop. "Looking for these?" The crowd burst into cheers. He held out the brief case. The metal door slid opened a crack. The officer bent down to enter. "Then come and get them."

The metal doors opened and the card shop was revealed. The brief case was on a table.

It was empty.

A face fault on a massive scale erupted from the students.

Melody pushed through the crowd and saw the empty case. "Where'd they all go?" She asked.

A counter girl was standing by the brief case and so was a man in a long black coat and hat. "You know the rules, first come first serve," the counter girl said.

"And I was here first, so I took everyone!" The man replied.

The crowd melted away, all with negative feelings of the entire ordeal.

"Darn it!" Melody shouted. "Oh well, I better just suck it up and take it with the deck I already have!" She headed off to the field testing room.

* * *

Later, Jaden and Syrus made it to the card shack and found it was a ghost town. Worried that all the cards were gone, they ran to the counter to ask the counter girl, Sadie.

"Excuse me, counter-girl?" Jaden and Syrus went to the counter. "Do you have some packs left?"

"Sure we do, but just the normal ones. Here you go." She slid a single pack across the table.

"We said some, not one," Jaden and Syrus complained.

"I'm done for," Syrus whined. "I slept through the written part of the exam and now I'm going to fail the field part because I can't upgrade my deck."

"Then you take the pack, Sy." Jaden offered.

"You mean you would give me the last pack?" Syrus asked. "But what if… what if you fail?"

"I may flunk from time to time but I never fail." Jaden said with confidence.

Chazz's friends had just explained what happened at the card shop to him. "We couldn't get you a single one, sorry, Chazz."

"You know what's sorry? You two, but it doesn't matter, because there's not a single Duelist at this school who can beat me no matter what card they carry."

"Unless that single Duelist happens to be Jaden Yuki." The three Obelisk Blues turned to see a man in a long black coat and hat.

"Who are you?"

"Somebody who thinks you despise Jaden Yuki as much as I do."

"That's him!" Torimaki cried. "That's the sticky fingers who took all of the rare cards?"

"Rare cards, what rare cards? Oh, you mean… THESE!" He spread his jacket open to reveal row after row of cards.

"Enough of this cloak and dagger," Chazz said. "Tell me who you really are!"

"Don't recognize me, do you, Chazz? Well, how about now!" He threw off his hat to reveal that…

"Oh, it's just Crowler," Chazz said dismissively.

Crowler face faulted. "Is that any way to talk to the one who's going to help you beat Jaden Yuki on the field test?"

"But we're not in the same dorm," Chazz pointed out. "So I can't be his opponent!"

"Oh, you just leave that to me, you just be sure to use these rare cards in the field test against him. And once he loses miserably, he'll be kicked out of the school!" Crowler handed Chazz a stack of rare cards.

* * *

Right before the field exam's began, Melody caught up with Claudio again and told him about everything that happened at the card shack.

"Wow! Every card!?" Claudio asked, surprised that anybody would cough up the cash for every rare card sent to the store.

"Yeah, some guy just showed up out of nowhere." Melody replied. "But at least I can duel fine without any upgrades at the moment!"

"That's the spirit!" Claudio praised. "Who do you have to go up against?"

"Some guy named Chester, another Ra yellow." She replied as stepped into the field. "Wish me luck!" Claudio gave her a thumbs up before leaving for his own test.

* * *

The field test had six dueling fields side by side. He saw Bastion and Melody already starting their duels, as he walked up to his field. His opponent, also a Ra Yellow, was the black haired Dimitri, the copcat duelist. But something seemed off about him...

"You ready to duel, wise guy?" He spoke in a fake-Brooklyn style accent. And his hair style was changed to resemble something sporadic.

"Uh, Dimitri?" Claudio asked. "Why are acting like Joey Wheeler, bro?"

"Whatever, let's just duel already!" He shouted turning on his duel disk, along with Claudio.

"Duel!"

Claudio: 4000

Dimitri: 4000

"I'll start!" Claudio drew his card. "I start off with Band Roadie in Defense Mode!" In flash of light a man with a goatee and a mullet hairstyle, in black leather clothes, carrying a toolbox. (700/500) "And I'll leave it at that.

"My move!" Dimitri drew his card. "I'll summon my Little-Winguard in Attack Mode!" In blue light, a small, blue armored warrior with a small shield and sword appeared. (1400/1800) "Attack his Roadie!" The small warrior jumped up and did an overhead slash on the roadie, sending him to the graveyard.

"Well, my Roadie as a special ability!" Claudio said as he took out his deck. "When destroyed in battle, I can special summon a Level 3 or below Jukebox Hero! And I pick Modest Mouse in defense mode!" A two foot mouse appeared wearing a black tie suit, with a banjo in hand appeared. (800/1200) "And since he's alone on the field, I draw two cards from the deck!" After shuffling his deck, Claudio placed his deck back and drew two cards, now with a hand of seven.

"I'll just place two facedown cards and end my turn." Two spell/trap cards appeared at his feet. Also Little-Winguard shifted his position to defending. "And at the End Phase, my monster can switch his position."

"Okay then, I draw!" Claudio drew...

"And activates Drop Off! Sending the card you just drew to the graveyard!" Claudio looked at the card he drew, shrugged and sent it to his discard slot.

"Now, back to business, I sacrifice Modest Mouse for Jukebox Hero Kill Master!" The mouse disappeared, and in his place was a cowboy-looking man with a symbol that resembled a plus. He also had black shades, covering his eyes completely. (2400/1700)

'_Finally, I get to fight.'_ Kill Master spoke in a low, British accent.

"Sorry, it took so long." Claudio replied making sure no one heard him. "In fact, how about you attack with Motor Bass!"

'_Why didn't say so?'_ The cowboy Jukebox Hero pulled out a silver bass guitar and started playing a groove that threw light sparks at tiny soldier.

"Not so fast, I play Fairy Box!" A little whack-a-mole booth appeared in front of Little-Winguard. Also, Dimitri pulled out a silver coin with an eye symbol on it. "Every time you call an attack, I call Heads or Tails with this coin. If I'm right, your monster's attack points drop to 0 for the battle! If I'm wrong, your attack pulls through; and with my luck, I'll guess right, heads!" Dimiri flipped the coin in the air.

'_This guy thinks he has Wheeler's legendary luck?' _Claudio thought. _'He's gotta be..._'

"Heads!"

"What!?"

"_Oh, bugger..." _The sparks backfired and fizzled out as Kill Master's power dropped to 0. (0/1700) This in turn, cost Claudio some life points.

Claudio: 2200

Dimitri: 4000

"Ouch, I'll just place two facedowns and that's it." Claudio said, feeling somewhat burned. Kill Master's attack points went back to full power, (2400/1700) "But at least I get a small consolation prize! At each of my end phases, Kill Master lets me get 600 life points!" Kill Master played his bass solo again, surrounding Claudio in a white wind, restoring his life points.

Claudio: 2800

Dimitri: 4000

"Well then, you're hanging in there?" Dimitri asked. "That's good, kid! My move!" As the copycat duelist looked over his current hand, the Jukebox Hero duelist felt irritated somewhat.

'_Copying Joey's deck one thing, but the voice and mannerisms are ticking me off!' _He thought.

"Okay, I pay 500 life points to keep Fairy Box in play!" Dimitri declared.

Claudio: 2800

Dimitri: 3500

"Next, I switch Little-Winguard to Attack Mode and play Rocket Warrior in attack mode!"The blue warrior stood up again as a green rocket appeared and transformed into a small warrior with a yellow face and a shield and sword. (1500/1300) "Next up, is the continuous spell card Attrition!" A spell appeared that had a red dragon and a blue dragon trying to eat one another from their tails.

"You have Attrition in that deck!?" Claudio was worried. "Joey never had that card!"

"Guess again," Dimitri dropped his Joey voice, and into his normal voice. "Joey played this card against Yugi before the Battle City finals started; Marik had them trapped in a dangerous duel and place that card in Joey's deck."

"Oh, never heard of that duel, sorry!" Dimitri face vaulted and quickly got back up.

"Well you're in for a big surprise!" He went back to his Joey voice. "With Rocket Warrior and Attrition, your Kill Master's about to get seriously owned, pal! Rocket Warrior, assume Invincible Mode and attack!" Rocket Warrior transformed back into a rocket and launched itself at Kill Master, neither monster was destroyed but Kill Master was feeling worse for the wear. (400/1700) "With Attrition, I can decrease your monster's attack points by Rocket Warrior's original ATK points."

"Yeah, but Kill Master's points was decreased by 2000," Claudio noted. "What up with the extra 500?"

"That's Rocket Warrior's effect, he can't be destroyed in battle while attacking, plus he drains 500 Attack Points from the monster he attacks. But he gets it back at the End Phase." Dimitri explained. "But this turn, Little-Winguard's gonna finish him!"

"No he's not!" Claudio activated one of his face downs, "I activate Feathers!" The trap card depicted of a man walking away from a woman with black, feathered wings, unaware that he's about to be attacked with a hammer. Black feathers flew from the card and surrounded the blue solider, and gave him black wings. But instead of embracing them, he hid them as best he could and dropped to the ground. It weakened him, because of that. (600/1400)

"Feathers trap card stops an opponent's monster from attacking or changing battle position, also decreasing the monster attack points by 800. Maybe your Little-Winguard's been a liar!" Claudio taunted. (A/N: If you know how the song goes, you'll get his meaning.)

"I'll end my turn." Dimitri said. Kill Master was still on his knees, even as some power was restored. (900/1700)

"Cool, my move!" Claudio drew his card. "I summon Jukebox Hero KG!" The bald Jukebox Hero from the entrance exams appeared. (1200/1400) "And guess what? Remember the card you made me sent to the graveyard?" Dimitri nodded, not liking where this was heading. "Well, thanks to KG's summoning, the card in the graveyard comes back; Jukebox Hero JB!" From the ground, JB appeared next to KG. (1400/1200) "Finally, I'll do a little more special summoning, by sacrificing my Kill Master!" He turned to the weakened hero. "Sorry, but it's for the best..." Kill Master nodded as he vanished in golden flames. "Now, I summon Soul Guitar!" From the flames, shot out a golden guitar and landed in Claudio's hands. (1000/300)

"What good is that thing?" Dimitri asked.

"When summoned to the field, Soul Guitar gains ATK points equal to the original sacrificed monster's ATK!" The guitar shone more golden light as it powered up. (3400/300)

"Yeah, but Fairy Box has a chance of stopping your attack!"

"Not after I play Dust Tornado!" Claudio's second trap played, sending a tornado to destroy the carnival box. "Now it's time, boys let's play!"

(Play Master Exploder from Tenacious D in the Pick of Destiny)

AAAAAAAAAH

I do not need (He does not need)  
a microphone (a Microphone)  
My voice is... POWERFUL!!!

AAAAAAAAAH!!!!

First solo, Claudio played a solo, which shot golden fireballs at Rocket Warrior, destroying it along with the Attrition card...

Claudio: 2800

Dimitri: 1600

Next, JB screamed at Little-Winguard with a sonic wave approaching...

AAAAAAAAAH... YEAH!!

The shout only served to knock off the warrior's blue helmet off, exposing his bald and surprising all-black head with yellow dots for eyes

Sorry...

JB and KG walked over to the Little-Winguard as the audience laughed...

I did not mean (he did not mean)  
To Blow your Mind (blow your mind)  
But that stuff happens to me...  
all the time

KG swung his guitar at the Winguard destroying it.

Dimitri: 1000

A round of solos started as the two Jukebox Heroes returned to Claudio's side, and then JB ended with his last lyrics...  
Take a Look (take a look)  
Tell me what do you see (What do you see?)  
We've got the pick... of destiny

Dimitri dropped to his knees as the music affected his duel disc...

(End Music)

Claudio: 2800, Winner

Dimitri: 0

Everyone cheered as the holograms and music faded...

"I never thought I actually do that during a duel." Claudio said as he left the arena. The rest of the duels had ended as well, since Bastion and Melody joined at the stands for the last match.

"That was awesome!" Melody exclaimed. "Did you always play music with those monsters?"

"Nope, first time." Claudio replied.

"Well still, a good match indeed." Bastion praised. "Of course, Melody and I won our duels."

"That's fantastic, now let's see what the next match is... huh!?" He couldn't believe the match that was setup...

Jaden gasped, "You mean I'm dueling an Obelisk and it's Chazz?" He asked Crowler who was judging their exam.

"That'r right, Jaden," the teacher confirmed. "Since you always talk such a big game, I decided to pull some strings for you so you got the challenge you deserve." He pointed to Chazz, "So congratulations, you'll be dueling one of the top ranked students at the school, what an honor! I sure hope you were able to snag a lot of today's rare cards so that your deck's up to snuff. What's wrong, aren't you going to thank me?"

_This is bad, _Syrus thought.

"They can actually put a Slifer versus an Obelisk!?" Melody asked.

"This is clearly a trap," Bastion said. "Crowler hopes to expel Jaden by having him duel a powerful opponent with nothing stacked in his favor. Only a cavalier fool would agree to this."

"I'll do it!"

Everyone gasped at Jaden's answer.

"All right, Chazz, get your game on," Jaden said. "Now we'll get to finish what we started at Obelisk Arena."

"Indeed," Crowler said indifferently. "And in front of the whole school too so everyone can watch."

"Yeah, watch you get slammed by me," Chazz jabbed. They inserted their decks into their Duel Disks.

"Let's duel!"

Crowler ran out of the way.

Chazz: 4000  
Jaden: 4000

"No excuses this time, Chazz."

"Bring it, Slifer Slacker!"

"Oh, it's brought!" Jaden drew his sixth card.

"_Coooo."_

"Well, if it isn't my favorite furry friend," Jaden said looking at his Winged Kuriboh card he just drew. _Kuriboh, you're in for a treat, because we're about to rain down some serious moves on Chazz. _"You remember this guy from our first duel, don't you, Chazz? Elemental Hero Clayman!" Jaden summoned rock hero in defense mode. (800/2000) "And he'd like to get reacquainted."

"Not after he sees what I got for him. Don't think that overgrown pile of pebbles stand a chance against me, or against this!" He drew a card. _'Appreciate the rare card, Crowler.' _"Fresh off the presses, Magical Mallet!"

"What's that?" Jaden asked.

"A redo, all the cards in my hand that I don't want I return to my deck and then I can draw the same number of cards."

"A rare card on the first draw?" Syrus gasped.

"He must have been lucky to get some," Claudio added.

"And a very dangerous card at that," Bastion explained. "Now Chazz will be able to pick exactly which cards he wants and which cards he doesn't."

"I didn't even get to the best part," Chazz said, redrawing from his deck and showing Magical Mallet again. "You see, Jaden, I got to shuffle Magical Mallet too! So if I drew it again, which I just did, I can play it again and again. And that comes in handy, know why?"

"Uh… not really." Melody noted.

"It comes in handy when I'm looking for this! V-Tiger Jet, sharpen your claws for attack mode!" A yellow mechanical tiger, shaped like a fighter jet appeared. (1600/1800)

"Crud, not one of those!" Claudio said.

"And there's a lot more where that came from! Check out the magic of Frontline Base, it lets me summon a level 4 or below monster this turn. And I have just the one, W-Wing Catapult!" A blue jet platform appeared. (1300/1500) "Gentlemen, start your engines!" The set of wings took off and the V-Tiger Jet soon joined it. "Now merge!" The Catapult revealed two missile launchers. The Tiger Jet landed on top of it. Thruster units appeared on the back of both the machines. (2000/2100) "All right, the VW-Tiger Catapult!"

"I knew it, a union monster fusion!" Claudio revealed.

"But wait, I'm not done yet, because he still has his special ability." Chazz told Jaden.

"That's not good," Jaden complained.

"Is this guy's turn going to end sometime this century?" Syrus asked.

"By sending a card to the graveyard, I can force one of your monsters into attack mode!" The card face Clayman was kneeling on disappeared as he stood up. "So after this Heat-Seeker Blitz from my Tiger Catapult, your life points are toast!" The Tiger Catapult fired its missiles. Jaden groaned from the smoke produced by Clayman's destruction.

Chazz: 4000  
Jaden: 2800

"Ouch, hero boy's in trouble!"

Crowler saw all this from the special viewing box where he was watching with Chancellor Shepherd. "My goodness," he said with fake sincerity. "Looks like Jaden can't play with the big boys after all. I guess he's not as good as he thinks."

Shepherd just stared out the window.

"I'll finish up with one card face-down." Chazz said as a face down card appeared at his feet.

"You go ahead and finish up while I'm just getting warmed up." He drew a card. "Speaking of, here's a guy who can really turn up the heat, Elemental Hero Sparkman in defense mode!" The electric warrior crossed his arms to protect himself (1600/1400). "And I'll throw down a face-down.

"Not much else he can do with all the new rare cards Chazz seems to have," Bastion said.

"No kidding," Melody muttered. "I wonder…"

Alexis was also watching the duel but from behind. _This is a complete mismatch, how can Jaden fight back if he doesn't know what he's fighting?_

"Ready for round two, Slifer Slime?" A blue machine with a spike ball lower region and two cannon barrels on its shoulders appeared. (1800/1500) "Well X-Head Cannon is and thanks to Frontline Base, so is Z-Metal Tank." A yellow tank that looked more like some kind of cruiser than an actual tank also appeared. (1500/1300)

"Wait, if he has X and Z," Syrus said. "That can mean only one thing…"

"Now I play my face-down card," Chazz said as his trap card was lifted up. "Call of the Haunted, and in case you slept through that class as well, it lets me bring a monster back from the graveyard. And I choose…" A red metallic dragon appeared. (1500/1600)

"No way!" Claudio and Melody cried.

"He has it!" Bastion confirmed.

"It's him!" Syrus gasped.

"That's right, it's Y-Dragon Head! I discarded it with my Tiger Catapult's special ability." The new monsters flew up and began to lock on to one another, with X taking the top, Y in the middle and Z on the bottom. (2800/2600) "And next I'll combine them to create the XYZ-Dragon Cannon!"

"Now Chazz has two monsters out with over 2000 attack points each," Bastion said.

"He could end this right now," Melody said.

"But wait, Jaden, there's more." Jaden gasped. "Actually, less, you see they say that two heads are better than one. But I would have to disagree, especially when the one in question is the ultimate V to Z Dragon Catapult Cannon!" The two machines joined and transformed. The new creation looked vaguely humanoid and was made up of all the machine monsters Chazz had. (3000/2800) "Makes your Sparkman look like a spark plug, or at least it did." Sparkman disappeared.

"My Sparkman!" Jaden cried as the audience gasped.

"Oh, I'm sorry, didn't I mention V to Z's special ability? He allows me to remove one card on your side of the field once per turn." He chuckled. "And if you think that's impressive, wait until you see its attack, an attack that will strike your life points directly."

"Not so fast, Chazz, I have a trap, A Hero Emerges!"

"Blast!" Crowler cried.

"A Hero what?"

"Emerges, as in emerges onto the field. You see, now you have to choose a card from my hand and if it's a monster card, I get to play it. So take your pick, Chazz."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever, the far right."

Jaden sought out the card in question. "Sweet, Elemental Hero Burstinatrix, I'll play her in defense mode." The fiery female hero took a defensive stance. (1200/800)

"That's what you think, you Slifer Slacker, when Dragon Catapult Cannon attacks, I get to switch one of your monsters into attack mode." Burstinatrix stood. "Which means not only will she get zapped!" The Dragon Catapult Cannon fired a lightning blast. Burstinatrix cried out in pain as she was destroyed. "But your life points will too."

Chazz: 4000  
Jaden: 1000

The crowd gasped.

"Aww, what's the matter, Jaden, having some test anxiety?" Chazz taunted. "I knew scum like you didn't belong at this academy but don't worry because it will all be over soon!"

"No way, Chazz, I still have a whole army of vicious monsters in my deck ready to get at you. This isn't over, it's only just barely started!" He drew a card.

And gasped.

"What do you think, Winged Kuriboh?" Jaden asked. The card cooed in agreement. "Well, all right, if you say so, let's do it! I summon Winged Kuriboh in defense mode!" The Kuriboh with white wings appeared. (300/200)

Immediately a squeal went up from most of the females in the crowd. Unfortunately for Syrus, Bastion, and Claudio, they were in the thick of it.

"It's so cute!!" Melody was no acception.

"And I'll throw down a face-down too," Jaden concluded. "That's it."

"That's it?" Syrus asked. "All he's done is play defense."

"If Hero boy has game plan, he'd better use it soon." Claudio noted.

_I sure hope Jaden knows what he's doing, _Alexis thought staring at the Slifer boy wide-eyed.

"That's all, huh? Good, because now I get to cook that Kuriboh and I like mine well done." Chazz said. "There's about to be a fried furball on the field, you loser!"

"You don't scare me!" Jaden argued.

"I don't have to, that's his job." Chazz pointed with his thumb at the Dragon Catapult Cannon. "Dragon Catapult Cannon attack!" Once again, a giant blast of energy headed right for Winged Kuriboh.

'_Secret weapon time'. _Jaden stashed two cards in his graveyard. "Not so fast, Chazz, by sending two cards to the graveyard, I can activate my face-down card Transcendent Wings!"

"WHERE DID HE GET THAT?" Crowler cried.

Winged Kuriboh's wings suddenly grew and deflected the blast.

"It can't be!" Chazz exclaimed.

"Oh it be," Jaden confirmed. "Transcendent Wings has evolved Winged Kuriboh into a level 10 monster." Winged Kuriboh Level 10 had its small face wrapped in a helmet that looked like a dragon and extremely large angelic-like wings. (300/200) "And it gets better, by sacrificing itself, Winged Kuriboh destroys all monsters in attack mode and deflects their attack points back as damage to you. Kuriboh, show him how it's done!" Dragon Catapult Cannon's blast was deflected back at the giant machine and it was destroyed, taking a huge amount of Chazz's Life Points.

Chazz: 1000  
Jaden: 1000

"Lucky punk," Chazz said glaring daggers at Jaden.

"Lucky?" Jaden asked. "Nah, I just happen to have a soft spot for old ladies. But not for you, Chazz, and that's too bad because with a thousand life points apiece and my turn coming up, all I need is the right monster and you'll be finished."

"Serves Chazz right; he had it won with just those two monsters separately." Bastion noted. "But his arrogance got in the way."

"Big time!" Claudio and Melody said together, and noticed when they did.

"Here goes something!" Jaden drew a card. "Yes! Elemental Hero Avian!" The feathered E-Hero appeared, shocking all of the spectators. " Attack!" The winged hero charged forward and slashed its claws across Chazz's side.

Chazz: 0  
Jaden: 1000, Winner

"He did it!" Syrus cried happily.

"There you go, Hero Boy!!" Claudio shouted as the crowd cheered as well. "Colors don't matter!"

"Yeah!" Melody added.

"Impossible!" Crowler cried leaning against the glass. "Not with all the rare cards I gave Chazz, this simply can't be!"

"Rare cards, what exactly are you talking about, Crowler?"

Crowler jumped, he hadn't realized he been talking out loud or that Chancellor Shepherd was listening in. "Uh… nothing… I… uh… have to go grade some tests." He quickly walked off.

Shepherd laughed at Crowler's back.

Jaden waved to the crowd who was cheering for him, and pointed at Chazz. "That's game, unless you want to duel again."

"Oh we will," Chazz hissed.

"Jaden!"

"Hey Jaden!" Syrus, Claudio, Melody and Bastion ran up to him.

"That was well done, Jaden." It was Chancellor Shepherd, speaking over a loudspeaker. "Never in the history of our revered academy has a Slifer ever dueled an Obelisk at these exams. Not only did you hold your own, but you won! Your courage against overwhelming odds is… inspiring. It is with great pride that I grant you the promotion to Ra Yellow. Good job!"

The crowd cheered again.

"You're the best, Jaden!" Syrus complimented throwing his arms around the taller boy's waist.

"I do what I can," Jaden said with a smile.

"Good show, Jaden, allow me to be the first to welcome you to the Ra dorm." Bastion offered.

"And I'll be the second!" Claudio added.

"Thanks," Jaden said shaking hands with both of the Ra Yellow students.

* * *

Later that night at the Slifer dorm, Chumley was contemplating on searching for a new roommate after hearing from Syrus that the E-Hero duelist got promoted.

"Hey Syrus, if you're gonna mope around, you might as well make me a grilled cheese." The koala boy ranted.

"I just thought Jaden would say goodbye to us at least..." Syrus said sadly

"Hey, who's talking about saying goodbyes?"

Both Slifers turned to the side to see Jaden leaning against the open doorway of the dorm. Syrus jumped up out of his bed. "Jaden?! What are you doing here?!"

"I wanted to say congrats on passing your field test. Also, in case you've forgotten," he placed his hands on his hips, "I _live _here!"

"What?!"

Jaden shrugged, "Sure, Ra Yellow has nice, clean sheets, lack of cockroaches, and those spiffy blazers, without you Syrus, it's not my home!" he explained. Syrus sniffed and dove at him, tears falling from his eyes like a waterfall. His roommate squirmed, "Hey! Easy, Syrus, you're getting my jacket soaked!"

Syrus looked up, tears still going, "I thought...I thought I lost you forever! Now I'm never letting go!" Jaden sweatdropped, "Just chill out, Syrus! Come on, get off!"

Chumley laughed at the entire ordeal.

* * *

At the Ra Yellow dorm Claudio, Bastion and Melody were celebrating as well...

"To us!" They said, clinking their soda cans together.

"For our successful exam passes!" Bastion said.

"And showing we are great duelists!" Melody added.

"Too bad Jaden, declined coming around..." Claudio said. "But hey, at least he's showing that the Slifers can kick butt, too!"

"Yes, can't wait to duel him someday…" Bastion said.

* * *

But all was not well in the dorm of Chazz...

"Stupid Slifer, you lucky punk!" He shouted. "I'll show you, who's superior around here!"

* * *

Another chapter done! And a long one with three duels! Hope you like it.

**Next time, there's a duelist stalking the night and he has come for Jaden!**

Rate and Review and I'll get back to ya! Later!


	5. The Shadow Games Return: Part I

Duelist of Dawn:

Hello duel fans and lovers of the story! Last chapter turned out to be my longest one on this story; 10,000 words! I guess it was the fact that I put three duels in one story! I hope you liked the new girl Melody, I know her original creator does. Back to business; YugiNAtem117 and Khiruki, glad to hear you're still reading!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh GX or any of the franchise. I own the character Claudio Osbourne and the character, Melody Hikarii is owned by YugiNAtem117.

Now it's story time!

* * *

Chapter 5: The Abandoned Dorm's Darkness

* * *

The Abandoned Dorm, a forbidden place as per the rules at Duel Academy, and a spooky one at that. It wasn't like any of the dorms today, heck if it was still a verified, living dorm people would be ecstatic to live at least in the Slifer Red Dorm. It was a large, run-down building with boards over the windows and the front door broken open. As lonely as the place was, one person frequently visited since she came to the island. That person was Alexis Rhodes. She walked through the trees and stopped right at the wall and 'Do not enter' sign. Next, she laid down a red rose at base of the wall and prayed...

"Be at peace brother, wherever you are...

* * *

Next day after class, Claudio visited the card shack when heard about a new shipment of assorted cards. After the fiasco with the rare cards on exam day, he went to see if they had some packs for him. And with the duel points he racked up, he could buy himself another deck for all he cared. He settled on some new packs, hoping for some new cards as extra support for his deck.

"Let's see what these packs got for me..." Claudio muttered as he searched through the deck. "Hmm, some of these warriors could help out, but they are not exactly compatible to the monster cards." He skimmed through the next pack, "Hey, some field spells and some new traps!? Hello!" He felt extra pleased with the field spells, they actually looked like concert stages. As for the traps he got some decent ones, some summoning and destroying ones.

"Got any new cards lately?" He heard Melody's voice behind him.

"Yup, and check out these field spells!" Claudio showed her the cards.

"It's a shame you didn't have those; you would feel right at home performing with those cards." Melody said.

"Yeah, they'll be tricky to use as well, since they affect my side of the field as well." Claudio thought out loud. "Such as the power of a field spell."

"You'll be fine." Melody said patting him on the back. "Time to go get some packs, wait here!" She ran off to the shelves, grabbing what she could find.

'_Wow, look at her go.'_ Claudio thought as she took a whole box of packs and bought them. When she returned to her friend, she was carrying them with another package. "Where did that come from?"

"Oh, my mom sent me some winter clothes." Melody said. "Guess I'm staying around when winter break rolls through."

"Maybe she could visit on Christmas?" Claudio added. "You know, I'll carry the package to your room; looks like you got some trouble holding them."

"Thanks!" She threw him the package, but when Claudio caught it, HE had more trouble carrying it. "Whoa! You must have a whole wardrobe in here!"

"Suck it up!" Melody shouted, startling the Jukebox Hero duelist. "Now, let's go!"

'_Okay, when did she get so scary?' _Claudio thought as he walked after her, struggling with the package.

* * *

It took about a half hour to get to Melody's dorm room, turns out she lived right at the same dorm building. Since there were a limited number of girls in Ra Yellow with no girls' dorm of the Yellow, they gave her a room at the top floor of the building.

"Here we are!" She said as she unlocked the door to her room. It was a little wider than the boys' floor rooms, but it basically had the same essentials. Claudio was happy to put the 'heavy' package down on her bed, and took the time to look around. Melody had decorated the room with posters of some famous spellcasters; no doubt the Dark Magician and Dark Magician Girl were present, there was also a young girl in white and blue clothing with a background of an older woman version of the girl. Even a poster of the Magician of Faith was present and twins girls with one in a white dress and the other in a black one. He then turned his attention to a picture frame of Melody in a blue dress with her parents. Her father was a tall, black-haired man in a white dress shirt and khaki pants. Her mother was like the older version Melody, having blonde hair and in a yellow dress under a white apron.

"Happy family, huh?" Claudio asked his friend. Melody smiled at the picture.

"Yup, my loving parents!" She replied cheerfully.

"Now I actually know where you got the good looks from!" He added, jokingly. Melody blushed and tried to look angry with her hand on her hips.

"I don't whether you're hitting on me or my mom!" She said. "But cut it out!"

"Sorry, sorry..." He said, trying to raise his hands in defense. He turned his attention to the posters, to change the subject. "Very nice posters, you got here. I can imagine some of these cards in your deck."

"Yeah, but not all of them." Melody replied. "But, I know how to make the most of what I got!"

"I'll say; I heard from Bastion, that after his field test duel; you had completely locked your opponent to surrender!" Claudio exclaimed. "And hardly anyone does surrender the duel."

"Oh, he told you that?" Melody suddenly felt bashful from the praise. "I could've sworn I told him not, too!"

"Why's that?"

"I wanted to tell! Now that brainy blabbermouth spoiled how I won my duel!" She then heard Claudio started laughing and hit him in left arm. "Don't laugh!"

"Sorry, but 'brainy blabbermouth?'" Claudio said, holding his arm. "That's funny!" Melody then started laughing as well, seeing that he wasn't laughing at her reaction to Bastion spoiling her duel. Claudio then returned to his room, but then got an idea... "I wonder what Hero boy and his red man friends are doing?" He took his guitar and went over to the Slifer house to visit.

* * *

At the Slifer dorm's mess hall Jaden, Syrus and Chumley were telling ghost stories and when Claudio showed up they brought him along for a scary one, or at least as scary as they could...

"I went out into the woods, and underneath the full moon, I see a path leading to a cavern that seems… abandoned!" Syrus said taking his turn.

"Oh really?" Jaden asked interested. "And then what?"

"Then at the back of the cavern I see a mysterious lake. So I go in to look very carefully. And under just the right angle of light, at the very bottom of the lake beyond my reflection, I see a rare and powerful card. Naturally, I go to get it, but when I reach out for it… an arm shoots out of the water, grabs me, and begins to PULL ME INTO THE LAKE! AAAAAHHHHHHHH! HELP ME, NOT THE WATER, NOT THE WATER!"

Apparently Syrus had gotten so into his story that he thought he was living it out.

"Water's not so scary," Jaden said.

"Not even dirty swampy water?" Syrus asked. Claudio shook his head. Syrus sighed, "You're right, only a chump would be afraid of a story like that," he said unaware that Chumley had taken a position in the far corner of the room.

"Still, good story," Jaden said picking up a four-star monster called Earthbound Spirit. "Mid-level scares for a mid-level card." The rules were you had to tell a scary story depending on the level of the monster was. "Your turn, Claudio."

"Here goes..." Claudio shuffled the deck and drew a monster of seven stars; Hyozanryu. "Hmm, maybe this story will work; but I'm not sure it fits the appropriate level."

"Just go with it, man." Jaden urged him on.

"Don't be afraid, don't be afraid..." Chumley started chanting as he was coming back from the corner.

"Uh, c-come on, how s-scary a story this could be?" Syrus asked, trying to convince himself not to be scared either.

"Well here goes, and to sweeten the pot," Claudio picked up his guitar. "Some music to go along with it!"

"Alright! After seeing you play during your duel before I had to duel Chazz, this'll be sweet!" Jaden exclaimed.

"Not scary music, too!" Chumley started cowering back at that corner.

(Play Mr. Crowley by Ozzy Osbourne)

"It started when a young woman was trekking through the snow, alone. Why do you ask? Her lover thought she was a traitor to their army, and cast her aside. She felt heartbroken, like the whole world came crashing down. Her travels led to a dark castle with a gothic look to it. Candles lit area up so as if the ceiling and walls were stained red. Once in, she found what she was looking for: a lake filled with dark water..."

"Oh come on, it's like my story!" Syrus interrupted.

"There may be something else about that water, right Claudio?"

"Right. It was filled with dark power that could make you strong, but also drive you insane. The army betrayed her because of her lineage that tied in with it. The woman thought, 'They're so dead set that I'm a part of this lake, may as well give them what they want.' And so, driven in despair, she dove right in. At first she felt nothing, just floating there, but it turned out there was more; black mist tentacles grabbed and tried to pull her deeper into the lake. The woman struggled, but it was all in vain as she drowned." Syrus and Chumley were freaked by this. "But the worst part of it was, as the woman drowned, the lake spawned a darker version of her and used to lure others into the lake. Pretty soon, she had her own army: The Drowning Doom."

(End music)

"That story was well worth 7 stars!" Jaden said, slapping Claudio on the back. "Way awesome and with the right music, too!"

"Thanks, how you guys..." The Ra turned to see Chumley hiding face in his hands and Syrus hiding under the desk. "... Guess I had the scariest one yet."

"I only hope I can get a high number so I can tell a story like…" But the card Jaden drew was Sinister Serpent, a weak one-star monster.

"Aww, you lucked out," Syrus said, coming out from under the table. "You don't have to scare us at all." Chumley also walked back to the table.

"Well, I think I have a story that might do the trick," Jaden said putting the card down. "Actually, it's more of a memory. Back when I was a little kid, I used to hear sounds, but I only hear them way late at night. I think I was dreaming, but then… I heard them… they sounded like voices, but not ones that I recognized. I would go into the playroom to investigate but when I did, there was nothing there at all… except my cards."

"And…?"

"And that's the end of the story."

Syrus and Chumley groaned. Claudio shrugged; at least the story fit the level

"But want to hear something strange?" Jaden asked. "Lately, I started hearing them again."

'_I wonder, _Claudio thought. _I've been hearing the monsters in my deck, but lately I'm hearing more than just them as well..._

"HA-HA-HA-HA-HA!" A laugh came from behind Jaden. "I want to get in on the fright fest!"

It was only Professor Banner and Pharaoh.

"GYAH!" Syrus and Claudio fell out of their seats.

"You… you just did," Claudio said, getting up.

"Yeah, we're kind of on the edge of our seats here," Jaden added.

"Or we were," Syrus added. Chumley had went back to the corner again, cowering. "But since you're here, why don't you draw a card, the tougher it is, the scarier it is."

"Well that sounds easy enough." Banner drew a card.

It was the Five Headed Dragon, and it had the highest level possible!

"Level 12?!" Claudio said. "Get ready to have nightmares, boys!"

"I think I'm going to go to bed now," Syrus said.

"But don't you want to hear about the abandoned dorm?"

"Abandoned dorm?" Jaden, Syrus, and Claudio all asked.

Banner pulled up a chair and sat down. "Did you know that there are actually four dorms on the island?" The boys shook their heads. "You only know of the three named after the Egyptian God Monsters, but back when this school was first constructed, a special fourth dorm was created. This dorm was made for those who were as good as Obelisk Blue but without the rudeness and snobbery. In fact, it was called the Millennium house."

"Really?" The boys asked.

Banner nodded. "Nobody talks about it anymore. Because they shut it down because several students started to go missing."

"Where did they go?" Syrus asked.

"Well that's the mystery of it," Banner replied. "But rumor was it had something to do with Shadow Games."

"Shadow Games?"Claudio asked. "Why does that ring a bell to me?"

"Thanks, you can stop now," Chumley pleaded from behind another table.

"You see, children, Shadow Games are duels that are played with mystical objects called Millennium Items. Claudio, this is what we discussed in class today, remember?"

"Oh yeah; the game of duel monsters started it in Ancient Egypt."

"That's correct, but the Egyptians, their form of dueling was in Shadow Games. And if you lost, you got sent to the Shadow Realm, a mystical place that feeds on the darkness and fear of those who enter it. According to legend, Shadow Duels were very lethal and some even led to deaths."

"And what does this have to do with the abandoned dorm?" Jaden asked.

"The dorm being called the Millennium House?" Claudio asked the Professor.

"Correct, it was originally built to study the Millennium Items and the Shadow Games. But then a team of researchers also started disappearing, so the rest were afraid that investigating it would lead to them being trapped forever in the Shadow Realm. When Kaiba Corporation first established this school, they made it into a dorm, but then the students who roomed their disappeared as well so they shut it down."

"Come on," Jaden said dismissively. "Millennium Items, Shadow Games, this stuff can't possibly be true."

Banner chuckled and adjusted his glasses, "Well that's what most people say, but as the saying goes, in every fable exists a grain of truth." Pharaoh yawned. "Well I think that's my cue to get back to my room, good night, Children." Banner left out the door.

"Good night, Professor," Jaden, Claudio, and Syrus said.

"I guess it must be that rundown building that was X-ed out on this map." Claudio said, pulling out his Pilot.

"Sweet," Jaden said. "Then you can lead the way for us tomorrow night."

"What do you mean tomorrow night?" Syrus asked.

"What do you mean us?" Chumley threw in.

"It'll be fun," Jaden said. "We might even find out what happened to all those missing people."

* * *

Dr. Crowler heard the entire thing from outside. "This is just the opportunity I've been waiting for," he said excitedly. "I think it's time the Shadow Games make a comeback, Millennium Items and all." He walked away thinking of just the person to enlist...

* * *

In a dark alleyway in Domino City, a duel was just about to wrap up with one of the participants scared out of his mind. "Okay, you win, just take whatever you want and go!"

"What I want," the metal masked man in a trench coat wearing a duel harness similar to Crowler's but the tray on his sleeve, "Is your soul!" He held up a gold-colored upside down pyramid with a single eye at the center. It suddenly started glowing gold as the opponent protested again...

"Please show some mercy! Let me go!"

The man just looked on emotionlessly as the pyramid spread around the scared man. "Some mercy? What is that?" The gold light turned white as the opponent screamed and fell over, scattering the cards in his deck. "Rest in peace; in the shadows." As he went up to make sure his opponent was down and out, his cell phone rang. "Speak." The person on the phone spoke some details. "Duel Academy, tomorrow night… I'll be there." He hung up the phone and smirked.

"Hey boss, another job?" Another person in a black coat and with a blindfold on appeared.

"Indeed it there is." The trench coat wearing man replied. "In fact, there might some be some fun for the both of us..."

* * *

The next day during class, Jaden and Syrus slept the day away as Banner gave his next class. Unaware that Crowler was peeking in on them.

'_This will be the last time you sleep in on a class, Silfer Slacker!'_ Crowler thought. _'But you'll have your real lesson... on the Shadow Games!'_

* * *

Later that night Crowler stood alone on the docks next to the lighthouse, waiting. After an eternity of waiting, he was about to give up when he heard footsteps behind him. He turned around and saw a person in black standing a few feet away from him.

One of these people was a tall man in a black trenchcoat and a widebrimmed hat, Crowler looked back to the man, "So you're the one they called the Shadow Duelist?" he asked.

The tall man smirked, "My opponent's call me many things, but most of them are hard to discern through their shrieks of horror. What's the job?" he asked as a fog appeared around them.

Crowler smiled as he informed him of the work, "I want you to frighten someone so intensely, he'll leave this island and never come back! Are you up to the challenge?"

"Of course I am!" The shadow duelist replied. "I never turn my back on a challenge, neither does my underling..."

"Underling?" Crowler asked, but then felt a hand on his shoulder and tensed up. When he turned around, he saw another person through the fog wearing a blindfold.

"Hello!"

"AAAHH!!!" Crowler shrieked as he hid behind the shadow duelist. "W-Who's that!?"

"Allow me to introduce my associate, Striker."

"Uh... yes well, who do I make the check out to?"

"Titan," The shadow duelist replied. "And we'll make sure this someone faces the terror of the Shadow Realm!" The fog disappeared, taking the hired men with them.

"I know I'm getting my money's worth if he has help." Crowler said as he left.

* * *

"You know, you _could_ think of it as being lost, or you could think of it as us finding a few places where it's not..."

"How did I get into this mess again?" The four Slifers and Ra boys had traveled through a forest in search of the abandoned dorm. "We've been 'finding' a lot of places for almost an hour."

"Well it could be worse, ya know," Chumley thought out loud. "Well, worse for Syrus anyway."

"Like how?" Claudio asked.

"We could find a large puddle of dirty swamp water..." Chumley taunted the younger one.

Syrus glared at him. "Shut up! Chumley,_ you're_ the one who refused to take a bath last night because you were scared of the bath water!"

"Man, is that what reeks?" Claudio asked while holding his nose, looking disgusted. "I thought he had some spoiled grilled cheese on his breath."

"Hey, don't make fun of how I save my grilled cheese, you Ra!" Chumley said, feeling offended.

"Chill man, I'm not like those guys who thinks he's better than everybody." Claudio protested. "I just play the game."

"Hey guys...check it out," Jaden aimed his flashlight ahead of them. They looked ahead to see a rose lying on the ground in front of a wall.

Syrus tugged at Jaden's sleeve, "Look what's behind it..." Jaden looked up to see a run-down building with boards and debris everywhere,

"The old dorm!"

Chumley moved behind the rest of the boys, "And it probably got lots of ghosts in there, too..."

"Relax, Chumley...no one's here," Jaden assured him.

Claudio was about to agree with him when a loud snapping sound was heard. "Then what was that?!" He yelped.

Jaden turned and watched Alexis and Melody step into his flashlight. "Hey you two...what are you doing here?" he asked.

Alexis frowned, "Funny...we were about to ask you guys the very same thing."

"Yeah Claudio, Bastion said you snuck out around an hour ago!" Melody added.

"That little snitch..." Claudio angrily muttered. "You see...

"Well we heard about the dorm and wanted to check it out..." Jaden explained for him.

"Well you shouldn't have; don't you know that kids have a way of disappearing around here?" Alexis inquired, walking closer to them.

"People disappeared here?" Melody asked.

"So the rumors are true..." Claudio muttered silently.

Jaden waved them all off, "Aw come on...that's just a myth."

"Believe me I know; why else would the Academy close this place off?" She told them.

"Plus, I heard it's completely forbidden. If any faculty catches any of you here, you will get expelled!" Melody warned.

Jaden grinned and said to them both, "Then what are you two doing here?" he wondered.

The Queen of Obelisk Blue turned bright red, "I have my reasons, that's why!" she snapped.

Jaden shrank back, "Hey...Alexis, we just came to look around. Don't worry, we'll stay out of your way, I promise!"

Alexis sighed and walked a short distance away, "It's just that..."

"Just...what?" Syrus asked.

"One of the kids here that disappeared... was my brother." She finished quietly.

Jaden and Claudio looked away and stared at the rose on the ground. '_That explains the rose...' _They both thought.

They looked back to see Alexis walking away.

"If Alexis' brother really was one of the kids that disappeared, then the rumors about this place were true the whole time." Claudio said.

Syrus looked at the old building again. "I say we go back Jaden..."

"Well, I say we go in. Who knows, could be fun!" Jaden replied cheerfully.

"SAY WHAT?!" Syrus shouted as he and Chumley

SJaden and Chumley began to walk towards the dorm, with their flashlights leading their way. Jaden waved at the lagging Slifer and Ras. "See you later, you guys! Don't disappear on us!"

"Oh wait up!" Syrus ran in after them. Claudio was about to follow until Melody grabbed his jacket and yanked him back.

"Oh no, you don't!" She said.

"Oh come on!" Claudio whined.

"No way! I may be intrigued by this, but I'm not about to risk expulsion on the first year!" She snapped as she put him in a headlock, walking him away from the dorm. "And I won't let my rock-headed friend risk it either!"

"I can walk on my own!" Claudio protested as they got away.

They were also unaware of the fact that Alexis was still around, watching everyone leave. She had a let off a chuckle seeing the two Ras bicker, but it quickly turned to worry seeing Jaden going in the dorm.

'_I hope Jaden knows what he's doing...'_ She thought. As she was turning to leave, a shadow came in and snatched her.

AAAAHH!!!

* * *

"You hear that?" Claudio whispered.

"Yeah, that was Alexis!" Melody replied. "She could be in trouble!"

"Just like you..."

Another shadow came in and grabbed Melody!

"Claudio!" He turned around just in time to get knocked on his back by the shadow. "Help!!" Melody cried out as she was carried off into another part of the dorm.

"Melody!" Claudio got right back up and followed the shadow, going to get his friend back. _'Now I regret coming here in the first place!'_

_

* * *

_

Back with the Slifers, they were checking out the inside of the dorm. It was more rundown inside they outside; looked like an inside storm hit the rooms and halls.

Jaden laughed, "Sorry...but ya know, this place is sweet! I mean, with some fresh paint, a couple of boxes and a throw rug...we could so totally move in here!"

"You kidding?" Syrus asked. "This place is worse than the Slifer Dorms! I mean...look at this!" he pointed his light to a nearby wall. On it, was a large amount of symbols and letters carved or painted on. "What the heck is all this?"

"Do you think it has to do with the Shadow Games Banner was talking about?" Chumley thought aloud, looking at the marks.

Jaden walked up and peered closely at one of the sets, "Hey you know what? I think this wall shows the seven Millennium Items! Ring, Puzzle, Scale, Key, Rod, Eye, and Necklace... never heard of 'em." He turned his flashlight towards another wall with a photograph on the wall. "And that's someone I've never seen before..."

* * *

In another part of the dorm, Alexis woke up in a coffin with her wrists and ankles tied together.

"Where am I?" She wondered.

"Dangling on a hook, just waiting for your friends to fall into my trap!" She heard a sinister voice.

"Jaden..." She gasped. Then she saw a eye flash in front of her.

* * *

In fact, the same thing was happening elsewhere...

Melody was tied to a pole, struggling to get free.

"Don't bother girly, those rope knots are tight!" She heard a voice call out, a creepy one...

"Who are you!? Let me go!?" Melody shouted.

"Just seeing if that kid I knocked down early is gonna come after ya." The voice replied.

"You try and hurt Claudio, and the first thing I'm gonna do when I get out of this is break your legs!" Melody threatened. "That way you won't run when I hurt you even more!"

"You're in no position to make threats, especially with this!" A gold object dropped to the ground in front of Melody. It was a golden pole with two scales dangling from it. "Now then, who's the tough guy now!"

* * *

The Slifer boys continued to look around, until a loud scream ripped through the air.

"What was that?" Syrus cringed.

"It sounded like Alexis!" Jaden shouted, running towards the hallway where they came from. The other two quickly followed suit downstairs until Jaden suddenly came to a stop. He bent down and picked up something from the floor.

"It's...it's one of Alexis' cards!" he gasped, holding up one of the dancer cards from their duel.

Before anyone could answer, another scream echoed through the building, but this one was different and it came from the upper floors. "Who else could be here!? Chumley asked.

"Melody!" The boys turned to see Claudio on the top floor running through.

"Claudio!" Jaden yelled to get his attention. "Is someone else here?"

"Yeah! Melody just got kidnapped!" The Slifers gasped. "Did you guys hear anything?"

"Yeah, we heard Alexis scream down where we are and another where you are!" Jaden told him. "Chances are that's Melody!"

"Okay, you guys go find Alexis, make sure she's alright. I gotta go find Melody!" Claudio said.

Jaden nodded. "Go for it! Meet up with us outside the dorm when ya do find her!"

Claudio gave them a thumbs up. "Gotcha...good luck you guys!" he waved at them and disappeared into another hallway.

Syrus groaned and pulled at his hair, "This is bad...we don't even know where Alexis could be!"

Chumley pointed to the side where a dark hallway leading down. "Only one place she _could _be..."

* * *

"Melody! Where are you!?"

Claudio ran through the upper floors, waving his light around like a madman as he tried to find his friend. He came to a door that had a glow coming out from underneath. "This...doesn't look right..." He whispered to himself, but kicked the door down anyway.

The first thing he saw when he entered was Melody tied up and a guy with a blindfold on about to gag her. "Hey!" The man turned around showing himself; he wore a black cloak and had white hair. He looked to be in his early twenties.

"Claudio!" Melody said, happy that her friend came to rescue her and then turned to the cloaked man. "You're in trouble now!"

"Like hell I am..." The cloaked man. "Welcome to the party, kid! Enjoy the trip I gave you earlier?"

"Let her go now!" Claudio demanded.

"Can't do that I'm afraid." The guy said. "The name's Striker; I'm on special assignment to make you and your friends' experience here, a living nightmare!"

"Too bad that I grown out of the Boogeyman!" Claudio joked. "You don't scare me!"

"Even with this?" Striker showed the item that Melody saw earlier.

"What the--!"

"That's right; we're gonna play a little game, a Shadow Game!" Striker cackled. "And you two are on today's soul collection plate!"

"Like hell we are!" Claudio and Melody shouted. Claudio pulled out his duel disk.

"Looks like I get to be a roadie for a night..." Claudio said inserting his deck. "By kick this piece of trash off the stage!"

"Oh goodie, a rock n' roll brat..." Striker revealed his duel disk, a black disk that had the tray come out like a scythe. "This is gonna be fun..."

* * *

Claudio wasn't the only one dealing with a Shadow Game problem. Jaden, Syrus and Chumley were standing in a round room, underneath the dorm looking at a tall figure in black while Alexis lay motionless in a coffin nearby, bound hand and foot.

"You wish to save her?" Titan, the Shadow Duelist pointed to Alexis, "Then you'll have to beat me in a Shadow Game!"

"He's not lookin' at me, is he?" Chumley whimpered.

Jaden stepped forward, "Look I'm not afraid of dueling you, but Shadow Games don't exist!"

Titan laughed darkly, "My foes didn't believe in the Shadow Games either, but they were convinced right before they were sent screaming into the Shadow Realm!"

"So _you're_ the one behind the disappearances! Well this time is different, you won't take Alexis!" Jaden swore.

"Jaden!"

He turned to see Chumley holding a Duel Disk he had taken out of his knapsack, and then placed it on his arm, glaring at the Shadow Duelist, "Get your game on!"

Titan smirked as he activated his own Duel Disk, "Shadow Game that is, foolish boy!"

* * *

And first cliffhanger of the story! Please don't kill me! Anyway, I need to make a proper deck for Striker's deck. I'll probably do a fiend deck, but does anybody else got any ideas?

**Next time: Claudio and Jaden duel to save the girls, but can they handle the rules of a Shadow Game? **

Please R&R! Later!


	6. The Shadow Games Return: Part 2

**Duelist of Dawn:** Back again duel fans! Thanks to Khiruki, I have the perfect deck for Striker to have. What is it? Just read on!

**Discaimer:** I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX. I own Claudio and Striker while YugiNAtem117 owns Melody. And I don't own any music used in the story.

Last time on Duel Academy Stories, Jaden and the gang told some ghost stories on night, this led to Professor Banner telling a story about an old dorm on the island. Unfortunately, Crowler heard how Jaden wanted to go there, so he called in a dueling hit man named Titan who brought along his partner, Striker in an attempt to scare Jaden at the island. The duo's plan involved kidnapping Alexis and Melody, and the twist is that they have Millennium Items! Claudio met Striker while Jaden and the Slifers met up with Titan. Can they beat these guys and save the ladies? Let's find out...

* * *

**Chapter 6: The Shadow Games Return Part 2: Struggle in the Shadows**

(Jaden vs. Titan)

Jaden: 4000

Titan: 4000

After both players grabbed their opening hands, Titan began the duel on his Draw Phase. "Prepare yourself fool, to enter the Shadows! I summon forth Infernalqueen Archfiend in Attack mode!" Jaden watched as a large, bone-covered creature in dark robes appeared on the field, screeching. (900/1500) "An Archfiend monster?"

"Yes...and now that this card's out, each and every monster that has Archfiend in its name gains 1000 ATK points!" Purple fog seeped into the Archfiend's body as she grew more powerful. (1900/1500)

"Uh, yeah, I actually already knew that." Jaden said, grinning. "I also know to keep an Archfiend monster on the field, you hafta pay Life Points during every Standby Phase of your turn!"

"Hehehe...no I don't." Titan said, confusing the Slifers. "Not after I play this, the field spell card Pandemonium!" Titan inserted a card into his custom Duel Disk, causing a light to shine across the field, forcing the others to cover their eyes at the brightness. When they opened their The room around them soon changed into a disturbing room with bone statues of horrid monsters and bone-laced walls and a lava pool in the middle of the field.

"Whoa...pretty cool." Jaden said.

"And it doesn't just change the scenery, it changes the rules!" Titan declared. "Now, I don't have to pay Life Points in order to keep my Archfiend on the field!" Also, if they're ever destroyed outside of battle, I get to place another Archfiend of a lower level right into my hand!"

'_Now this'll be harder than normal since he's not losing points from them...' _Jaden thought as Chumley and Syrus shivered in fear of the room.

"I know what you're thinking, foolish boy," Titan turned to the motionless form of Alexis, "Your little friend's fate is all but sealed and you know what?" he paused as the coffin she lay in closed up and disappeared into the ground.

"Alexis!" Jaden shouted.

"That's not fair!" Chumley cried.

"What have you done with her?" Syrus demanded.

Titan scowled at them both. "The same thing I shall do to you two, if you continue to pester and annoy me!"

"Hey, leave my friends out of this! I'm the one you're dealing with so leave them alone!" Jaden drew his card and looked over his hand, '_I don't have any card that can beat 1900 attack points but maybe..._' "Elemental Hero Avian! I summon you out in attack mode!" The green feathered hero appeared, ready to fight. (1000/1000) "Then I'll end my turn with two facedowns,".

"Too bad you won't have a chance to use them," Titan said as he drew a card and slapped another onto his disk. "Terrorking Archfiend in attack mode!" Alongside the Archfiend queen, another Archfiend, this time, one with electricity sparking around its body appeared. It certainly covered the 'king' part as he had a red king's crown on his head. (2000/1500) "Now you have _two_ Archfiends to contend with, and with the special ability of my Infernalqueen, Terrorking's attack points automatically increase by 1000 points, making him a more fiendish force to deal with!" More purple energy surrounded the new Archfiend. (3000/1500)

"3000 points?!" Jaden couldn't believe it. Suddenly, he was facing a monster that was equal in strength as the legendary Blue Eyes White Dragon.

"That's right." Titan replied, "And now, I'm going to put them all to use! Terrorking Archfiend, attack Avian! Locus Storm Barrage!"

The Terrorking's chest opened up into a vortex and a swarm of locusts flew out of it, heading straight for Avian.

"No way!" Jaden cried. "You forgot about my facedown card, Mirror Gate! This Trap card causes both of our monsters to trade places. _My_ Avian for _your_ Terrorking! So those 3000 ATK points are gonna go work for me!" A clear force appeared in front of Avian, ready to trigger.

Titan chuckled. "You really think you could bait _me_ in a Trap? Look around you and tell me who's trapped..."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, your Trap card won't work on my Terrorking! It simply activates his special ability, an ability that will determine our monsters fate by chance," He explained as six different colored balls rose from the center lava pool of the field and floated to his side. "You see, when he's targeted by an opponent's effect, Terrorking's ability gives me a gambling chance." He pointed to the balls and Jaden saw that each one had a different number on it from 1-6. "A number between one and six is selected at random and if it happens to be a two or five, your Trap is destroyed and Terrorking stays to fight on my side. So, let's spin the wheel of fate and see what happens, shall we?"

A burst of fire appeared on surrounded the first ball, then started to make its way around the other balls quickly.

"It's ok...the odds are _way_ in Jaden's favor..." Chumley said, hoping it didn't land on the 2 or 5.

"You flunked math, Chumley!" Syrus reminded him.

"Nuh uh...I got a 54." He shot back.

The flame slowed down until it came to stop on the number two, causing Titan to grin again.

"It seems that chance has favored the Terrorking Archfiend. Mirror Gate is shattered!" he said triumphantly as the shimmering veil in front of Avian went to pieces, "Locust Storm Barrage, finish him!"

Avian howled in pain as the locusts covered every part of his body, tearing at him in a feeding frenzy before exploding into a puff of smoke.

Titan: 4000  
Jaden: 2000

"That's not good...but at least that activates my other trap!" Jaden looked on as his second rose upward, "Hero Signal!" A beam of green light shot forth from the Trap card and hit the ceiling, a large black _'H__'_ in the middle of it.

"When my monster is destroyed in battle, this Trap card allows me to summon a monster from my deck or my hand, as long as it has Elemental Hero in its name." Jaden watched as a large brown monster appeared on the field in front of him. "And I choose Elemental Hero Clayman in defense mode!" Clayman took a defensive stance as he answered the signal. (800/2000)

"Way to duel!" Syrus praised to his best friend.

Chumley nodded. "That Clayman should keep his Life Points safe!"

"I don't think so..."

Jaden raised an eyebrow at Titan. "Huh?"

His opponent held up the golden pyramid in his other hand. "At least they won't be safe from this!" A fierce light shined from the Item, causing the others to become rather uneasy.

"Now the Shadow Game has _truly_ begun!" Titan laughed coldly. "Don't your Life Points seem so utterly insignificant when it's your very life on the line?" The shine ended as Jaden felt like nothing happened until...

"Jaden!"

"No!"

Hearing his friends call out to him, Jaden looked down only to see a fog swirling around him, his arm and chest was partly erased, as if someone had taken a huge eraser and rubbed him out "Hey, my arm!"

"Hehehe...it is the way of the Shadows, fool!" Titan explained. "Transcending the game and attacking your body."

Jaden frowned and tried to reposition himself but couldn't. He looked down and tried to move his legs, but was unable to. "Hey! Why can't I move my feet?" He demanded, still trying to move.

Titan held a serious face, although he was quite amused at Jaden's plight. "As the Shadow Fog rolls past, it will ensnare you all into its grip, taking you completely..."

Chumley and Syrus began to cough and their hands went to their throats as the fog came around them. "It...it's getting hard to breathe in here..." Chumley wheezed.

Titan nodded at them, "You all are at the mercy of the night now. Treasure the numbness you feel inside now, for it will not last as you all make your way into the chasm and void where every waking moment is filled with misery and-"

"Oh c'mon, gimme a break!" Jaden interrupted. "It can't be _that_ bad. Back at our dorm, we got blackout curtains so we can sleep in later, so I'm not afraid of the dark!"

Titan held up his golden pyramid. "But your blackout curtains don't wield the same kind of mystic power as my Millennium Item does!" he pointed out as his Item began to glow once again."It's your move, but make it count...for it may be your last!"

Jaden looked at his hand, which looked like his arm, mostly erased. '_Wow...Millenium Items, Shadow Fog...man, who could ask for a better challenge?' _He thought, smiling slightly.

Titan frowned at Jaden. '_What's he smiling about? He should be begging for mercy right now!'_

"Ok Jaden...get your game on!" Jaden drew, "I play the Spell card, Pot of Greed! Allowing me to draw two more cards!" he drew two more and smiled some more."I'll use Polymerization fuse the Elemental Hero Sparkman in my hand with the Clayman I have on the field..."

He paused as Sparkman leapt into the air as soon as he had been called to the field, quickly joined by Clayman and the two of them swirled together to create a huge monster in purple and yellow armor, arcs of electricity sparking about him. (2400/1500)

"Say hello to Elemental Hero Thunder Giant! Now, I'll use his special ability and destroy one monster on your side of the field whose original Attack Points were lower than his. Thunder Giant, let loose on Terrorking Archfiend with Static Blast!" he ordered, pointing to the powerhouse Fiend. Thunder Giant roared and fired off a ball of electricity from its palm, aimed directly for the Terrorking.

Titan chuckled, "I activate Terrorking's special ability once again, Spin Roulette!" he declared as a fireball appeared on the set of colored orbs next to him.

Syrus moaned as the fireball began to move around the circle again, "Aw man...it can't land on a two or a five again..." Unfortunately, his prayers weren't answered. The flame had landed on the Number Five ball.

Titan smirked, "I win again. Looks like fate isn't even on your side even half of the time! Now, you will pay the price!" he laughed as the lightning bolts were redirected from Terrorking back at Thunder Giant, blasting him to smithereens.

Jaden groaned, "Talk about some really rotten luck...this stinks!"

"Jaden! Be careful!" Syrus called out to him.

Chumley gulped, _This is so anti-licious. No matter what Jaden does, that Shadow Duelist's Archfiend deck can use the Spin Roulette to save himself, and this choking dark fog isn't helping much either. I mean, Jaden first came here to save Alexis, but it looks like he might not be able to save himself!_

Titan began to laugh coldly. "All your monsters are destroyed, and you are next, boy! Prepare to join the Shadow Realm!"

* * *

(Claudio vs. Striker)

"Time to duel!" Both players drew their opening hand as Melody looked on helplessly.

'_Claudio, good luck...' _She thought.

Claudio: 4000

Striker: 4000

"Let's see what the shadows have in store for you!" Striker drew his sixth card. "I'll summon Treeborn Frog in defense mode!" A little orange frog with black spots and wings appeared. (100/100) "And I'll leave it at that!" The blindfolded duelist grinned.

"Huh?" Melody asked. "A Treeborn Frog!? You've got to be a joke duelist if that's your opening move!"

"That's just fine with me!" Claudio drew his sixth card and looked over his hand. "First, I'll summon Jukebox Hero Manson in attack mode!" A dark portal opened revealing a pale man in a black vest and pants with a microphone in his hands. (1500/1200) "Attack with Dark Voice!"

_Reach out and touch faith!_

Manson started singing summoning a dark fist and punched the little frog off the field. "If this is your best, you might as well untie my friend right now!" Claudio remarked. "And I'll place one card face down to end my turn!"

"Alright!" Striker shouted on his draw phase. "Now, to school you two in on something: If I have no spells or traps on my field during my Standby Phase, I can special summon my little frog back!" A ripple on the ground appeared and from it, Treeborn Frog appeared! (100/100)

"Oh no!" Claudio said.

"It's tribute fodder!" Melody added.

"You finally figured it out, didn't ya?" Striker grinned as his Treeborn Frog was sacrificed by a thunderbolt. "Well, too late! Meet Zaborg the Thunder Monarch!" The thunderbolt fizzled out, revealing a man in white armor, green helmet and a yellow highlander kilt. He created thunderbolt in his hands and grinned at Claudio. (2400/1000)

"A Monarch!?" Melody shouted.

"That's right, girly!" Striker grinned. "And now, watch your friend get fried; when Zaborg's Tribute Summoned, I can automatically destroy a monster, like that pale hero of yours!" The thunder monarch charged up and raised his arms to the skies summoning a thunder cloud to smite Claudio's monster. "Now he's defenseless, Electric Judgment!" Zaborg then gathered up lightning in fist and fired at Claudio.

"RRAAAGGH!!" Claudio yelled as he was shocked.

"Claudio!!" Melody cried out, seeing her friend drop to his knees.

Claudio: 1600

Striker: 4000

"Well that was fun, next couple of turns should finish this!" Striker finished. "Oh yeah, since you lost some life points, time to give up some of your soul!" The millennium item activated, shining right in Claudio's direction as he tried to block with his disk, while Melody closed her eyes and looked the other way. Once the light was gone, and everything was clear...

"Claudio, your body!" Melody cried. The JH duelist looked down to see both of his legs and part of his stomach area was gone!

"What... just happened?" He said, still smarting from the electric shock.

"It's the Shadow Game, my young friend!" Striker grinned. "Be thankful I'm not using a painful rule, like feeling the aftershock pain when a monster's destroyed! Every time you lose some points, you lose some of body and soul to the Shadow Realm!"

"Claudio, get up!" Melody told her friend.

"Don't bother, after that attack he should be paralyzed!"

"Well... think again..." Claudio struggled to draw his next card. "You may have first blood, but because JH Manson wasn't destroyed by battle, he comes right back!" The dark portal appeared on the ground and Manson crawled out and got into a defensive stance. (1500/1200)

"I'm not scared." Striker said, yawning.

"Well you should," Claudio said, standing again. "Like you, I'll sacrifice my resurrected monster and summon Jukebox Hero Sandman!" Manson suddenly turned to sand and dropped onto the ground. Then, the sand started reforming into a new human shape. The 'person' looked like a man with a goatee and sandy hair. (2100/1200)

"Uh, Claudio..." Melody said as Striker laughed. "Next time summon a monster that's stronger than thunder head!"

"I did!" Claudio replied

"What?" Both Melody and Striker asked.

"Fine, I'll show you... Sandman, attack with Sand Crusher!" Sandman turned into a sand snake and slithered over to Zaborg.

"Zaborg, he obviously wants to go to the Shadow Realm early; grant his wish!" Zaborg tried to shock the snake, but it had no effect! Pretty soon, the snake wrapped up the Monarch. "What gives!?"

"Sandman's effect; when battles a Light Attribute Monster, he gains 1000 attack points!" (2100-3100/1200) "Now extinguish the light!" The sand spread throughout Zaborg's body and the density of it crushed him. The sand flowed back to Claudio's side and reformed into the 'human' form. (2100/1200)

Claudio: 1600

Striker: 3300

Striker lost a part of his arm where he held his cards and a piece of his leg.

"Yes!" Melody said. "Now what do you have to say for yourself, sucker?"

"Lucky shot, kid..." Striker grinned, as if nothing serious happened. "I'll get field control back!"

"Well, I have two more facedown cards that say otherwise!" Claudio said. "Your move."

"Let's see..." The blindfolded duelist drew. "First, I'll set this baby in defense mode..." A face down defensive monster appeared. "Then, I'll play the spell Stray Lambs giving me two lamb tokens!" In two pink puffs, a white and red lamb appeared on the field, unaware of any danger. (0/0) x2 "Now, I end my turn with a face down card!"

"More Tribute fodder..." Claudio muttered as he drew his next card. "Need to start, smashing! I summon Jukebox Hero Tom Sawyer in Attack Mode!" White fog rolled around and a warrior with a stern look appeared in silver battle armor. He had brown hair that reached his shoulders and carried a guitar that looked like a spear point at the neck. (1900/1000) "Now I attack with Pride Spear!" Sawyer ran up to the face down monster and launched a jumping spear attack.

*CLANG!!*

But it was deflected by a small zombie in a purple cloak's scythe! (300/200)

"Sorry kid, Spirit Reaper can't be destroyed in battle!"

"Fine Sandman, attack one of those lambs!" Sandman raised his hand to launch some sand...

"Sorry kid, I activate Shift!" Striker declared. "Now, I can switch the target of your attack to another monster on my side of the field! And I pick Treeborn Frog!" The sand shifted to the monster in question and was destroyed.

"Darn it!" Claudio shouted. _'He's just gonna keep this up_, until he can bring out another Monarch; assuming if that's his game plan...'

'Claudio's in for a rough time...' Melody thought. 'Monarchs are a pain since their effects are activated once they are Tribute Summoned, and Zaborg's just one of them!'

"I end my turn." Claudio said reluctantly.

"Aw, too bad!" Striker drew his card. "Treeborn Frog, come on back!" The winged frog came back with a lively 'Ribbit!' (100/100)

"Now, I activate my trap card, Maps!" Claudio's face down card activated showing a picture of a road map with a red line marking a forked road. "Now you have a choice since you special summoned a monster: discard 3 cards from your hand or drop the top 3 cards from your deck!" Striker growled.

'_Now Striker's gonna risk losing some Monarchs monsters no matter what!'_ Melody thought happily.

'_I can't risk most of my hand.' _Striker made his decision by discarding from his deck. "I'll place one card facedown and sacrifice a lamb token to summon Mobius the Frost Monarch!" A freezing wind came in, making the Ra Yellows shiver. The unsuspecting lamb token was destroyed by a rising ice pillar and from it another white armored man with a blue cape appeared. (2400/1000)

"Great..." Claudio says sarcastically. "What's he do?"

"He destroys up to two spell and trap cards on the field!" Striker said proudly. "And I got just the two in mind!" Mobius created a blizzard around the field destroying a trap card Claudio had and a trap card Striker had.

"Now I activate Statue of the Wicked, letting me summon a Wicked Token to the field!" A yellow-worm like creature appeared from the dark debris. (1000/1000)

"Are you gonna keep doing this!?" Melody shouted.

"Hey if it ain't broke, don't fix it!" Striker replied, "Mobius, Attack Sandman with Blizzard Terror!" The Frost Monarch created another blizzard, this time with hailstones that pummeled against the Jukebox Hero's body, reducing it to nothing. Claudio started to lose the rest of his stomach and dropped to the ground again.

Claudio: 1300

Striker: 3300

"Next, I'll place my last card face down!" Striker's remaining card was set facedown. "Look at the bright side, you won't have to worry about being overweight in the Shadows!"

'_Man, what am I going to do?'_ Claudio thought, feeling hopeless. '_Every time I got a strategy set, those Monarchs ruin it once they appear. Plus, I'm in need of points fast! Jaden, hope you got better luck than I do...'_

* * *

(Jaden vs. Titan)

Back with Jaden, he didn't have as much luck as he wanted. He was still staring down the Infernalqueen and Terrorking Archfiends and the Pandemonium Field Spell. (1900/1500), (3000/1500)

"Your destiny is set, boy! Soon my Archfiend deck will finish off your monsters and my Millennium Item will finish off your soul!" Titan gloated, holding up said Item.

Jaden frowned as he took the next card in his hand. "This duel isn't over yet, big guy." He declared. I still got some cards up my sleeve...like this one! Mirage of Nightmare!" A spell card appeared with a traveler ambushed by mummies. "With that, I'll throw down two facedowns and end my turn." Two facedown cards on both sides of the spell card appeared.

Titan chuckled "Don't waste my time! Your Life Points won't last long enough for you to use anymore of your cards. Alexis' soul will be soon be gone and so will yours!" He raised his hand to his deck as a card popped out of it. "It's my turn..."

"Hold on!" Jaden stopped him. "I think you're forgetting something! Mirage lets me draw until I have four cards in my hand." With his hand empty, Jaden drew the full four.

"Urg...fine! It won't matter anyway!" Titan boasted. "You could have four _million_ cards in your hand and they still wouldn't help you against the crushing power of my monster. Allow me to demonstrate!" Titan turned to his Terrorking Archfiend monster. "Locust Storm Barrage!"

Terrorking's chest opened up once more and a horde of locusts erupted from within the horrid fiend, straight at Jaden!

'_Talk about butterflies in your stomach.'_ Jaden thought as the swarm approached him. "I play the Trap Card, Mirror Force! Say goodbye to all your monsters in Attack Mode!"

"Totally-lishus!" Chumley pumped his arm, "If Jaden keeps this up, we'll finally be able to get out of here, and with Alexis too!"

Titan watched as both his Infernalqueen and Terrorking Archfiends were destroyed, thanks to his redirected attack, and he wasn't pleased. "How dare you!"

Jaden blinked, "How? Because I'm daring, I guess,"

"Well let's just see how daring you are after this!" Titan took a card from his hand, "I'm activating the effect of Desrook Archfiend! By sending this card to the Graveyard, I can resurrect Terrorking Archfiend back to the field!"

He inserted the card into his Graveyard slot and looked back at Jaden as the Terrorking returned to the field. (2000/1500) "Say hello to a not so old friend..."

"Him _again_?" Jaden asked in disbelief.

"And now, I activate the effect of the Field Spell Card, Pandemonium!" Titan said with a cold laugh, "It's powerful magic allows me to draw a new Archfiend if any of my Archfiends are sent to the Graveyard," he paused as a card popped out of the apparatus on his chest, "My new Archfiend can't be as powerful, but my Terrorking is packing more than enough power as it is. Now, let's try this again...Locust Storm Barrage!"

"Aw jeez...will this storm ever let up?" Chumley groaned.

"Go, Emergency Provisions!" Jaden pressed another button his Disk, and his other facedown rose upward. "This Spell Card allows me to sacrifice another Spell or Trap Card on the field, and in return, I get 1000 Life Points! So, I choose my Mirage of Nightmare card!"

Titan: 4000  
Jaden: 3000

He barely had time to hold his arms in defense as the locusts hit him hard, knocking away his Life Points.

Titan: 4000  
Jaden: 1000

"You still stand?!" Titan snapped. '_Curse that boy and his card...He was almost done!'_

Jaden winced as the toll from the Shadow Game came again, but grinned as he regained his foot. "As long as I got two good legs with me..."

"Is that so?" Titan pulled out his Millennium Item from his pocket and held it outward again. "Well I hate to tell you, but your legs aren't good, and now with this latest strike on your Life Points, neither are your arms!"

Once again, the light from the Millennium Item filled the room and Jaden watched as his right arm disappeared just like the other parts of his body.

'_Talk about hanging on by a limb...'_ Jaden drew his next card. "Better make this turn count if I wanna help Alexis. Alright, I play the Spell Card, The Warrior Returning Alive, which brings back Elemental Hero Avian from the Graveyard." he picked up his revived monster from the Graveyard slot and looked over his hand, "Now, with the help of Polymerization, fuse with the Elemental Hero Burstinatrix to create the Elemental Hero Flame Wingman!" The two heroes fused together and created the headliner of Jaden's deck. (2100/1200) "What do you say we turn up the heat in here, Wingman? Attack with Infernal Rage!"

The Wingman flew over and hovered above the Archfiend, fire gathering in the mouth of his right hand. It aimed, and then fired a torrent of burning red flame at the creature, consuming it in a blaze of pain.

Jaden grinned as he watched the Archfiend became incinerated. "Oh, by the way...your monster won't be the only one hurting! You will too, because you take damage equal to the Attack Points of your destroyed monster, thanks to Wingman's super power!"

Electricity sparked from the shadow duelist's gear as felt the pain of the battle and effect damage.

Titan: 1900  
Jaden: 1000

Syrus and Chumley looked on, as Titan's right leg and left arm were slowly dissolving away. "He's disappearing too!"

"Think that could work on my waistline?" Chumley thought out loud.

"It doesn't matter at all!" Titan shouted. "I have another Desrook Archfiend in my hand and I'll send it to the Graveyard to bring back my Terrorking! There is no escaping _him_, boy..." Titan chortled as, for the third time in the duel, his Terrorking Archfiend appeared on the field. (2000/1500)

"This guy is _really_ overstaying his welcome." Jaden murmured as he took another card from his hand. "I gotta get rid of him somehow, but first, I'll defend myself with Dark Catapulter he declared as a dark metal monster with two rods sticking out of its back appeared on the field, kneeling and guarding. (1000/1500) "Now c'mon and do your worst!"

Titan shook his head as he drew his card. "Be careful what you wish for, because you just might get it, especially when this card is involved!" He looked at his Terrorking, who dissolved away in little lights. "I sacrifice my Terrorking Archfiend and summon forth, my Skull Archfiend of Lightning!"

In the Terrorking's place, a much bigger Archfiend stood, bolts of electricity crackling over every part of its body. It looked like the Summoned Skull monster card, but more grim and terrifying. (2500/1200)

"You wanted my worst? Well now you got it! Every last super charged bolt of it!" Titan roared as the Archfiend shot an electric blast at Flame Wingman, electrocuting him completely and blasting him straight to the Graveyard.

Titan: 1900  
Jaden: 600

Jaden winced as he stood up from the leftover of the attack, _I've got to hold on...for Alexis..._

The light from Titan's Millennium Item glowed again, followed by his dark laugh, "Look into my Millennium Item, and feel yourself drifting further in to the Shadows!" Titan said, trying to lull Jaden into unconsciousness. "That's it boy. You're Life Points are all but gone, and soon, you will be nothing more than a soulless, hollow, shell! Feel yourself drifting boy...feel yourself drifting...,"

Jaden fell to one knee, staring at the Millenium Item in the Shadow Duelist's hand, his voice getting fainter and his vision becoming more and more blurry.

_I...I can't see anymore...what's...happening to me?_

The glow died and Titan smirked as he watched Jaden fall victim to the power of the Shadow Realm. _Look at him suffer..._ he gloated mentally _The shadows are indeed a powerful weapon...especially the Shadows of your very mind. If only he knew!_

All Jaden could see around him was a veil of darkness. No matter where he looked, nothing but shadows surrounded him.

'_Alexis...I'm...sorry...' _He thought sadly.

* * *

(Claudio vs. Striker)

"Claudio, you still beat him!" Melody shouted words of encouragement to her friend. "Get up!"

"Save your breath, girly!" Striker said. "The Shadow will soon consume him along with your friends in the basement. Plus, I got five monsters to his measly one!"

"Friends?" Melody thought, until it hit her... "Jaden and Alexis! What did you do to them!?" She demanded.

"Not a thing." The blindfolded duelist replied. "But my boss, Titan is dealing with that right now!"

Claudio was still out of it as he was trying to get up, but to no avail.

'_Man... this Shadow Game's messed me up,' _Claudio thought as his vision got blurry and his eyes got heavier. _'Melody... sorry...'_

* * *

(Jaden)

_Cooo!_

A soft hooting sound made Jaden look up, and he saw a small orb of light dancing around him. "Hey, is that you, Winged Kuriboh?" He called out softly.

The orb of light continued to dance all around him, as if it were trying to tell him something. He weakly waved at it, "Whoa...slow down Kuriboh. That light of yours is gonna hypnotize me more than help me! I-," he stopped and looked straight ahead. Kuriboh's ball of light was directly in front of the Shadow Duelist, only now, something was different. Something had changed. He looked hard at his opponent and noticed the shadows surrounded both Kuriboh and Titan had been pushed back, revealing the strange room he saw before the Pandemonium Field card was played.

'_That's it!'_ Jaden thought, as he opened his eyes to find himself back in the game. '_We're not dueling in the shadows...he's playing with my mind!'_

_

* * *

_

(Claudio)

_Hey boss, get up!_

Claudio woke up to find an image of Jukebox Hero JB. '_JB? Wait, I'm not imagining this am I?_

_No, but I can tell ya what you are imagining! _JB took Claudio's head and made him look in front of him, causing pain to the guy.

'Ow! Watch the hair!' Claudio said. But then he found a faint light coming from JB's guitar and it pushed back the shadows. Claudio started to see the room as clear as when he first came in.

_See it now?_ JB asked.

'_Yeah, I can see it now!'_ Claudio thought as he felt himself getting up. '_This isn't some shadow game! And that Millennium Item he's got isn't real either!'_

As both of the boys got to their feet, they said...

* * *

"I've got this Shadow Game scam figured out now!"

* * *

(Jaden vs. Titan)

"Shadow Game scam?" Chumley asked.

"What does he mean?" Syrus added.

"My soul's not on the serving plate anymore! Now c'mon, let's keep going!" Jaden drew his next card while Titan looked on, growing nervous.

'_What's going on? Why isn't he trembling anymore?'_ Titan wondered.

"First, I'm gonna activate my Dark Catapulter's special ability! It allows me to remove one card from my Graveyard for every turn Catapulter was in defense mode for. Next, for every card I remove, I get to destroy one Spell or Trap card out in play on the field!" Jaden reached downward and removed a card from the Graveyard slot, "Since he was in Defense Mode for one turn, I'll remove Avian from the game and destroy that Pandemonium card of yours! Jaden's Dark Catapulter leaned forward, a ball of electrical energy gathering between the two spires on it's back, aimed directly at Titan's Spell Card. "Storm Shower Blast!"

"Uh oh..." Titan held up his duel disk in front of him just as the burst of energy collided with him. Within moments, his Field card was blasted and bone statues disappeared from the field, leaving the group in the room from before.

Gritting his teeth, Titan held up his Millennium Item, "So what? You haven't destroyed _this_!"

Jaden just grinned, "Be careful what you wish for pal...because you might just get it!" He tossed his Avian card as hard as he could and watched as it became stuck right in the eye of the Millennium Item.

"What...what did you do!?" Titan cried as Jaden's body reverted to normal, no longer missing any parts. The same was for Titan.

"Alright! Jaden got his body back!" Syrus shouted happily.

Jaden looked behind at him. "I never lost it, Sy. This whole Shadow Game thing was just a big fake. Nothing but a bunch of smoke and mirrors used to make me _think_ I was losing my soul." He explained. "I mean, this guy is a complete sham, he's probably nothing than just an out of work carny!"

"I'm not out of work!" Titan protested. "I can get my job back at the fair anytime I want!"

"I'm sure you could...and I'm sure that paper mache Millennium Item goes over real well with the kiddies!" Jaden added.

Titan began to sweat, "No! Shut up! It's real! _I'm_ real!"

"You're nothing but a sideshow phony!"

"FOOL! You forget, I still have the girl!" Titan reminded him, smirking.

"Alexis?" Syrus asked.

"That's right, she's still in danger." Chumley added, seeing the coffin returning when the field spell left.

Titan chuckled. "Yes...you remember the girl? She's locked away in a Shadow Tomb, her soul festering in the dark recesses of the Netherworld! That proves that this Millennium Pendant is real!" he cried triumphantly, holding up his cracked Item, "What do you have to say to that?!"

"Besides that you're a big dunce?" Jaden shot back. "The walls of this dorm were covered with sketches of the seven Millennium Items. The one you're holding? It's called the Millennium _Puzzle_ not the Millennium Pendant!"

Titan gulped._ 'He figured it out! Forget the money! Time to find Striker and get out!'_

Jaden looked hard at him, "You don't have Alexis' soul at all, so give her back and all the other kids you snatched!" He ordered.

"Other kids?" Titan asked. "I don't know what you're talking about! And because of that carny comment, you can find your friend by yourself!" He snapped, throwing something at his feet. There was a bright flash in the room and soon the area was filled with smoke.

"No way!" Jaden bolted head on through the thick smoke, "You're not getting away that easy, get back here!"

* * *

(Claudio vs. Striker)

And while Jaden got down to the matter, Claudio was about to as well...

"Claudio, what are you talking about?" Melody asked. "Shadow Scam?

"It means, that you're gonna be free in a minute!" Claudio declared as he drew his card.

'_This kid's supposed to be shaking in his shoes. What gives?' _Striker thought.

"First, I'm about to set your whole world ablaze as I play the spell, Sabotage!!" Claudio inserted a spell card depicting and explosion blowing away a bunch of monsters. "Sabotage destroys all monsters on the field, and we get hit for 300 points of damage by the monsters we controlled!"

"What!?" Striker said as a small mine dropped out of nowhere. "Huh?"

*KABOOM!!!*

The mine exploded taking Claudio's Tom Sawyer and Striker's five monsters with it, covering the field in smoke.

Claudio: 1000

Striker: 1800

"Claudio, you okay in there!?" Melody shouted as he coughed when the smoke reached her.

"Big mistake, kid!" Striker yelled as he tried to reach for his item. "Where is it!?"

"You mean this?" The smoke cleared to show Claudio holding the Millennium Item in his hand. "I don't think it should be with anyone else!" Claudio smashed the item against the wall and broke it in half!

"NOO!!" Striker and Claudio both regained their body parts when the item broke.

"Alright, you got your body back!" Melody cheered.

"Never lost it, Mel!" Claudio grinned. "That Shadow Game he set up was an illusion trick playing with our minds! That's why I was feeling weak and why we both saw my body being rubbed out!" Striker was cringing, he was found out.

"So the Shadow Games aren't real?" Melody asked.

"It probably is, but not this guy's game." Claudio replied. "If that item was real, it wouldn't have broken as easily as it did. And this dude's probably a former carny, too."

"Street magician!" Striker blurted out and covered his mouth. "Oop! I'm never gonna get paid at this rate!" He gasped again.

"Yup, busted!" Claudio grinned. "Now it's time to knock you down! I play Guitarist Superstar in Attack Mode!" A man in a white muscle shirt and blue jeans appeared with an electric guitar. (1800/1000) "End this, with Battle Cry!" The superstar rushed in while playing a solo that would rally an army...

"If you think this is over, think again!" Striker's face down card activated. "Go Metal Reflect Slime!" A liquid metal spike ball appeared defending him. (0/3000)

"Stop!" Claudio ordered his superstar to return to his side of the field. "I'll place another card face down and end my turn."

"My move!" Striker practically ripped the next card from his deck. "I play Pot of Greed, letting me draw two more cards!" The blindfolded duelist took two more cards from his deck. "I sacrifice my slime and summon Granmarg the Rock Monarch in attack mode!" The liquid metal slime melted and in his place was a tan armored warrior with blue banners on his legs. (2400/1000) "And once summoned, he can take out a facedown card!"

"Well, you gonna have to gamble on this; I have two!" Claudio grinned. For the first time in the duel, Striker was hesitating.

"Yeah, you got 'em now!" Melody cheered.

"I-I choose... the left card!" Striker pointed as the Rock Monarch slammed the ground, making a stone spire drop from the ground and nail the card. "Now attack his monster with Stone Fists!" Granmarg then turned his attention to the superstar and crushed him between his fists.

Claudio: 400

Striker: 1800

"I end my turn!" Striker declared and looked as his last card. _'When my turn comes again, Thestalos should wrap it up for me with his effect, if he draws a monster with a high enough level! I'll make him pay for the humiliation he gave to me!'_

"Claudio, I hope you get some kind of miracle draw!" Melody said.

"Don't worry, I got this in the bag!" Claudio grinned as he drew his next card.

"You're bluffing!" Striker retorted.

"Sorry, but it's all true! I'll play my own Pot of Greed!" Claudio drew two cards. _'Perfect!_' "I place a monster facedown and play a Field Spell!"

'Darn, now his hand's free of cards!' Striker thought.

_'Is Claudio playing what think he's playing...'_ Melody thought as she remembered yesterday at the card shack...

(Flashback)

_"Got any new cards lately?"_

_"Yup, and check out these new field spells!" Claudio showed her the cards._

_"It's a shame you didn't have those; you would feel right at home performing with those cards." Melody said._

_"Yeah, they'll be tricky to use as well, since they affect my side of the field as well." Claudio thought out loud. "Such as the power of a field spell."_

_"You'll be fine." Melody said patting him on the back._

_(End flashback)_

_'Time to see what he does with it..._' She smirked.

"I play Live Stage- A Favor House Atlantic!" Claudio declared as he opened up the field spell slot on his duel disk, inserted the card and shut the slot. The room turned white for a bit, before it settled on an ocean where a factory was located. It was big and brown with two smokestacks at the top and only one window was made. The duelists and spectator was just outside it building near the entrance. "And I'll call it a turn!"

"Fine then!" Striker drew his card. "I'll sacrifice Granmarg to summon Thestalos the Firestorm Monarch!" The Rock Monarch was set a flame and disappeared. From it, another Monarch monster made his appearance. He wore sliver armor with a gold symbol down the middle and a red cape around his back. (2400/1000)

"Alright, what does he destroy this time?" Claudio said sarcastically. "I really hate this summoning destruction crap!"

"Actually Claudio, he can't do anything!" Melody said.

"Huh?" He got his answer when he saw Striker seething. "What's with Daredevil?"

"The monarch he summoned destroys a card in your hand, and you don't have any!" Melody explained. "Plus, if it was a monster you had discarded, he would damage by 100x the level of the monster."

"Well I'm glad that I didn't have a four star monster!" Claudio laughed.

"I'll give you something to laugh about! Fairy Meteor Crush equipped to my monarch!" A flaming aura appeared around Thestalos. "Now I can damage you even if your monster's in defense mode; I win!"

"Oh no!" Melody cried out.

"Thestalos, bring me victory with Firestorm Crush!" The Monarch raised his hands creating flames at his finger tips and rained them upon Claudio's face down monster and torching it! "Yes; that'll teach ya to make fun of me!"

"Cry me a river..."

"Huh?" Striker saw that the monster was gone but his life points were untouched.

"Yes!" Melody cheered. "He's still in, pal!"

"Cheater! You're life points should've dropped to 0!" Striker accused.

"Remember my facedown card? I activated it when flame boy over there started his firework display, Mystical Space Typhoon!" Claudio said showing him the spell that saved him.

Striker growled.

"Oh, and the monster you destroyed?" A ghost image of a black haired man wearing a red shirt with the letters 'JH' on it appeared behind Claudio for a brief moment. (A/N: Think of Dave Grohl from the band Nirvana) "It was Jukebox Hero Nirvana! And his ability lets me draw two cards but I have to put one of them at the bottom of my deck." He looked at the two cards he drew before deciding one two send to the bottom. "Oh, and since your battle phase is over the effect of my field spell kicks in!"

"What effect!?" Striker asked.

"You've heard of the song based on this card right?" Claudio asked. "Well, let me skip right to the chorus line... _ahem_

"Good eye..."

A gun was heard cocking.

"Sniper..."

Somewhere on top of the factory, a shadow took aim at Thestalos...

"Now I shoot..."

*BANG!* A shot was heard and a bullet quickly headed for the unsuspecting Monarch...

"You run!"

Thestalos was hit and disappeared in a red light.

"What?" Striker found his monster back into his hand.

"That's the effect of A Favor House Atlantic; after the end of a battle phase, a monster on the attacking side gets sent back to the owner's hand!" Claudio explained. "Normally, you would've had a choice, but you only had one!"

"This can't be happening..." Striker fell to his knees, he lost.

"Finish him, and let me outta here!" Melody said.

"With pleasure!" Claudio drew. "And what better way to end this with Jukebox Hero Voodoo Child!" A purple smoke appeared and from it came a black man with a pink bandana wrapped around his afro. He wore a silk green shirt with white pants and carried a white guitar. (1600/0) "And before you say he's not strong enough, I'll give him the Single Neck Guitar Equip Spell and raise his attack points by 300!" The white guitar was replaced by a blue six-string guitar. Voodoo Child tuned it up before playing it right. (1900/0) "Now let's give him the experience; attack him directly with Purple Haze!"

As the Jukebox Hero played, the same purple smoke he used to make his entrance was surrounding Striker. It served to blanket the field and drop Striker's life points to 0!

Claudio: 400, Winner

Striker: 0

Claudio silently made his way towards his tied up friend, when he felt the pole he asked. "Melody, I'm right here." The smoke cleared up to show him right behind her. "Finally..." He untied the ropes and freed her and the first thing Melody did was hug him.

"Boy, am I glad to see you!" She said.

"Likewise, you okay?" Claudio asked. She nodded and released the hug. "Let's go see if Jaden got Alexis free!"

"Okay, but first things first..." She walked up to the fallen Striker and kicked him where the sun won't dare shine!

"OWWWWW!!!!"

"That's for tying me up, you sicko!" She yelled out and stormed out of the room.

'_Note to self: don't ever get her angry.' _Claudio thought as he ran after his friend.

* * *

(Jaden vs. Titan)

Jaden and Titan watched as about a dozen beams of light appeared from all directions and merged together in the middle of the floor, right between them. It peirced through the smoke of Titan's smokebomb and formed a huge glowing eye in the floor.

"Wow...," Jaden breathed, looking around him, focused on the symbol, "How'd you do that cool trick?".

Titan backed away from the symbol, eyes wide behind his mask, "I...didn't...,"

All of a sudden, a wind picked up, swirling the smoke around them like a dark tornado from the heavens. Jaden watched the twister surround them, wind blowing hard like nothing he had seen before.

"What the-?!"

The smoke quickly covered the two of them and soon, the smoke was replaced by a perfect sphere of darkness, crackling with energy.

"Jaden!" Syrus called out to his friend.

"Syrus, Chumely!" Both Slifers turned to see Melody and Claudio run into the basement.

"Melody, you're okay!" Syrus said.

"Yup, that fake Shadow duelist learned not to mess with us Ras!" Melody said, pumping up her fist. "And he did it for the money, too!"

"Wait, your Shadow Duelist was a fake, too!" Chumley asked.

"Yup, he had us going for the moment until I figured it out he had some trick item!" Claudio added. "Why, your guy did the same thing?"

"Uh-huh..." The Slifers nodded. "He had that puzzle, but he slipped up when he called it a pendant." Chumley said.

"Okay, now that we realized we were conned by two fakers..." Everyone turned to the dark sphere. "Can you explain how this got here?" Melody asked.

"After that Titan guy was about to make a getaway, some lights flickered on and created this thing and trapped Jaden in!" Syrus said.

"Have you tried getting in?" Melody asked.

"No, but we don't wanna risk getting trapped in there!" Chumley said.

"So, now what; wait til this thing spits 'em out!?" Claudio asked.

"Seems that way..."

* * *

(Inside the Shadow Dome...)

Jaden and Titan were seeing a void of endless darkness and one of them was freaked out! Can you guess which one?

"What is this place?!" Titan demanded, fear filling his voice. "Where am I?!"

Jaden scowled. "Enough of the tricks, already! Where's Alexis!"

"_Trick_?" Titan looked away from the darkness, towards him. "I could never do anything like this! I'm not that good!"

A shriek made the two of them turn to see a large mass of black blobs coming at them. Jaden stared '_What in the world? This guy's got everything up his sleeve...'_

Titan, however, was unfortunate. He was soon assaulted by the blobs as they began to cover every inch of his body. "Jaden! Help me! Get these things off of m-," His cry for help was cut off as a blob launched itself into his mouth, muffling his scream.

Jaden was about to step forward, when he noticed that he had his own group of black blobs were surrounding him. "What the..." He couldn't move to the sides, or backward to avoid them and they were closing in around him fast.

That's when he heard it. The same hoot from his friend that helped him many times before. He looked down at his deck and was startled to see a small ball of brown fuzz trying to escape from the deck. What amazed him even more was the furball was Winged Kuriboh itself, in all its brown furred glory, wings and all.

He rubbed his eyes. "Ok...I think I'm hallucinating. First I hear you, now I'm seeing you? What in the world is going on here?" Kuriboh gave a small hoot before flying down to his feet, glaring at the blobs, which seemed to retreat a small bit at the sight of the Duel Monster.

"Jaden Yuki..."

Jaden looked up as he heard his name. Titan was no longer covered by the mass of slimy blobs, but he wasn't like he was before. His voice was more sinister and his eyes were glowing bright red behind his mask.

"The Shadows pang for a soul... and only one will survive..."

Jaden slumped his shoulders. "Oh c'mon! Let this go! Now you got red contacts? Man, you really went overboard preparing for this didn't you?"

Titan raised his duel disk and the army of blobs formed a large circle around them, making sure this duel finishes. "The duel will continue here in the Shadow Realm, Jaden...and you will lose your soul!!" He rasped as both the Skull Archfiend of Lightning and Dark Catapulter appeared back on the field.

Titan: 1900

Jaden: 600

Jaden shook his head. "Still using the Shadow Realm stuff huh? Well at least we can finish the match!" He took a card from his hand and inserted it into his disk. "I play the Spell Card, Monster Reincarnation! By discarding one card from my hand, I can bring a monster back from the Graveyard to my hand!" He exchanged the cards and slapped the one he received from the Graveyard. "C'mon back, Elemental Hero Sparkman!"

Titan watched as the gold and blue armored Hero appeared on the field, in a defensive stance. (1600/1400).

"Very well...my turn." Titan declared as he raised his hand to his deck.

"Don't forget, Mr. Tall, Dark and Scary! Without your Pandemonium Spell card, you gotta pay 500 Life Points in order to keep that Archfiend on the field!" Jaden reminded him.

Titan hunched over as dark smoke slowly poured out of his mouth as his Life Points dropped.

Titan: 1400  
Jaden: 600

Titan then stood straight up as if nothing happened "A five hundred Life Point loss is nothing compared to a soul... Skull Archfiend of Lightning, attack!" He ordered. Immediately, the Archfiend let out a torrent of electricity that struck Dark Catapulter directly, blowing it to bits. Strangely, Jaden nearly felt the bits fall on him as he guarded with his duel disk.

Jaden lowered his arm as the attack died down. "Geez...you don't hold back on the tricks, do ya?"

Titan ignored him as he took two cards from his hand. "I now place one card facedown and I summon the Desrook Archfiend in Attack Mode to end my turn..." A new Archfiend appeared alongside the other. It was a made of bone and red flesh and looked like a small tower, also a face was grinning right at Jaden. (1100/1900)

Kuriboh hooted and looked at Jaden who smiled. "No worries, Kuriboh! I'm still in this duel!" He assured as he drew his next card and looked at it, '_They say the best defense is a good offense. Lucky for me, this card lets me do both...'_

"Sparkman, I'm putting you in attack mode and arming you with the Equip spell card, Spark Blaster!" Jaden inserted the spell card into the slot as his Hero rose to an offensive stance, newly equipped with a high-tech firearm in his hand, "This gun has three blasts, and each one lets me change the position of any monster on the field, and I think I know just who to use it on first..."

"So be it...change the position of my Skull Archfiend of Lightning." Titan interrupted. "His 1200 defense points should make for easy conquest. Unless..." He paused as an all too familiar six set of balls appeared, "If the roulette wheel stops you!"

"Sorry, but he's not the one I'll be using the Spark Blaster on." Jaden said. "In fact, Sparkman's not gonna use it yet! Sparkman, attack Desrook Archfiend with Static Shockwave!" Sparkman held up his empty hand and shot out a lightning blast of energy, striking the Archfiend head on, destroying it completely.

Titan: 900  
Jaden: 600

More smoke dropped out of the Archfiend duelist's mouth.

"Oh, and as to who I'm gonna use the Spark Blaster on?" Jaden asked. "The Sparkman himself!"

Sparkman lowered his blaster and fired off a round at his feet, making it kneel down into defense position.

"Coward!" Titan stared hard at Jaden. "You use your Sparkman to damage my Life Points, and then use your own card to make him switch to defend your own. But it doesn't matter, it won't save you from this!" He pressed a button on his disk and his facedown card rose up, "The Trap Card, Battle Scarred! Now, the 500 points needed to keep Archfiend on the field affects your as well, for as long as he stays on the field!"

Titan: 400  
Jaden: 100

Both players felt the sting of the Life point loss.

"This is bad..." Jaden winced as Winged Kuriboh was still keeping the blobs at bay. "I won't be able to last another turn...but I still got Sparkman!"

Titan shook his head from his loss. "Not anymore...Skull Archfiend, destroy that peon! Blast Stream of Fury!" He commanded as his Archfiend roared and sent out another blast of electrical energy straight at Sparkman, who cried in pain before exploding. "Next, I'll place a card facedown and then play the Spell Card, Double Spell!" Titan continued, inserting a card into a slot. "Now, bu simply discarding a Spell Card from my hand, I can use a Spell Card from your Graveyard and I choose Emergency Provisions!" The chosen spell card appeared in Titan's hand. "Now, by sacrificing a useless card..." He looked down at his face down to see it dissolve away. "I gain 1000 Life Points!"

Titan: 1400  
Jaden: 100

"It's useless to resist, boy. You have no monsters on the field, and no other cards in your hand!" Titan waved his hand to the small blobs that surrounded them. "Now, when Battle Scarred takes your last Life Points, you're soul will be forever trapped here in the Shadow Realm!"

Jaden looked down at the horde of slime creatures as Kuriboh fended them off. '_I better make this turn count... cause either way, this will be my last one!'_ Jaden thought as he drew his card, "I summon the Elemental Hero Bubbleman in attack mode!" A stocky man in blue armor and matching cape, with two water hoses attached to his gloves appeared on the field, facing down the Skull Archfiend. (800/1200) "Now, Bubbleman would just burst if he's left alone. So, if he's the last card in my hand when I summon him, I'm allowed to summon another monster. Also, if he's the only card on the field when he's summoned, I get to draw two more cards!" Jaden took the top two cards from his deck and looked at them. "Well what do ya know? I just drew his favorite..Bubble Shuffle!"

A spell was shown with bubbles dancing around.

"Ok, so it's actually a two step, but here's how it goes. I put my monster and your monster both in defense mode, then I get to sacrifice Bubbleman to bring out another monster!" Jaden explained.

"Only if my Skull Archfiends ability doesn't stop you from succeeding," Titan waved his hand to the Roulette Wheel floating next to him. "If this Roulette lands on a one, three or six, your pathetic Spell Card fails to activate!"

Jaden groaned. "Aw man...I have the worst luck with this thing..." He muttered, eyes focused on the Roulette Wheel, watching the fireball move around the set of balls until it came to a complete stop one of them.

It was the number two ball.

"What?! Two?!" Titan stared in shock at the result.

Jaden pumped his arm. "Yes! Finally, I won!" He cheered as both Bubbleman and Skull Archfiend knelt down into defense position.

"Now, let's give a big Shadow Realm welcome to Elemental Hero Bladedge!" Jaden cried as a golden armored being stepped onto the field, large gold blades protruding out of its arms and legs. (2600/2300) "I know what you're thinking, 'He looks pretty sharp!' and you're right! He's so sharp, when he attacks a monster in defense mode, the difference between his attack points and the monsters defense points act as points dealt to you as damage! Bladedge, show him how you got your name, Slice and Dice attack!"

Bladedge soared full speed at the Skull Archfiend and passed right through it effortlessly. Titan stepped back as the Archfiend was soon covered in large gashes, light pouring out of it right before it exploded in a fiery pillar of smoke.

Titan: 0  
Jaden: 100, Winner

"NOOOO!!!" Titan screamed as he was once again, attacked by the horde of slime balls. He slowly began to sink into the floor and was nearly gone from sight when he began to fight back, head barely above the horde. "Help me!" he pleaded, "Get them off of me!! Tell my kids... I love them..."

Jaden could only watch as Titan fought helplessly against the creatures but lost... '_Wow...sweet special effects...' _He turned to Kuriboh who cut a way out of the Shadow Realm. "Alright, let's make tracks!"

* * *

(Outside...)

"Hey guys, look!" Claudio pointed to a little cut in the dome with Jaden diving out of it!

Jaden!" Syrus cheered.

"Are you all right?" Melody asked.

"Never better, guys!" Jaden said.

"What happened in there?" Chumley asked.

Before Jaden could reply, the dome where the final part of the duel took place in started to implode on itself. The process caused a huge wind to kick up almost blowing the casket Alexis was in away. As the others held on for dear life, Jaden struggled to hold the casket, and Alexis, down until the dark orb burst into particles.

Jaden stood up and clapped. "Awesome! I wonder what he does for an encore. Talk about a magic trick. There were all these little monsters and vortexes and…"

"Magic trick?" Syrus interrupted Jaden's half-explanation. "You don't think that was the real Shadow Realm?"

"Nah, its all mirrors and fog machines, just like I said. Although…" Jaden scratched his head. "I'd give my entire deck to find out how he did it. I've never seen anything like it." He then saw Claudio and Melody. "I see you freed Melody, was your guy a phony, too?"

"Yup, but I'll tell ya later." Claudio protested. "We should get Alexis out of here."

* * *

Later on, Crowler walked through the hallway of the abandoned Millennium House, coming into the cave. "Little-Jaden must be paralyzed with fear by now. Oh, Titan, where are you, my friend? I'd like to hear every detail, every chat…" Crowler noticed a card on the ground and picked it up.

It was Pandemonium. "Titan would never leave this behind unless… he lost! Jaden Yuki has outwitted me again! But this isn't over yet, not by a long shot."

"That's for sure..."

Crowler shrieked as he found Striker leaning against the wall. "You, what happened?"

"Some kid beat me, too." Striker said. "Name's Claudio or something..."

"Hmm, really..."

* * *

When Alexis awoke, she found herself in the forest with Jaden, Syrus, Melody, Claudio and Chumley. "Where am I?"

"Good morning, sleepyhead," Jaden said.

"What are you doing here?" She demanded.

"Hey, what kind of thanks is that?" Jaden asked, backing up a bit. "We're here because we had to fight the bad guys, win the duels and save the damsels in distress."

"Oh yeah, that strange man snatched me, but how did you know I was in trouble?"

"With Melody, Claudio found her when we heard her scream." Syrus said.

"With you, we found your card." Jaden handed Alexis her Etoile Cyber card. "And look at what else we found..." Jaden showed Alexis the photograph they obtained.

Alexis's eyes started to tear up. "It's… my brother!" She said. "This is the first trace of him I've seen in a long time."

"Your brother?" Melody and Claudio asked.

"Did he get caught up in this shadow game mess?"

"He must have, considering the story of this place."

"Well, we brought it to let you know we wanna help find your brother, Alexis." Jaden added. "Besides, we can't have you locked in any more tombs."

"You were really worried about me, weren't you?"

Before Jaden could answer, everyone saw the sun rising.

"Ladies and gents, we need to bail before anybody sees us!" Claudio announced. "Let's get back to the dorms!"

"Yeah!" Everyone said.

"Oh and Alexis, we were never here!" Jaden added as the Slifers and Ras ran off.

'_But you were here and you saved me,'_ Alexis thought as she looked back at the picture. '_And now, there's a chance I could find my brother...'_

* * *

Never thought I'd finish this properly! As you can see, I prefer writing the full duel rather than doing it in two chapters. Well thanks for reading!

**Next time, the gang as been ratted out to the Chancellor and now they have to escape expulsion by dueling some arranged players Crowler gonna setup in a week. Time to practice!**

Don't forget to leave a review! Later!


	7. Disciplinary Dueling

Duelist of Dawn:

Yes! Thanksgiving week is here! Only a day of classes and I can hang with family eating turkey and work on my stories! And I got some new ones in the making, thanks to the readers; you guys! It'll be hard to work 'em in, but I've got a plan for the occasion! But now, I thank YugiNAtem117, Khiruki, Senri Shiki Fan, and AzureKite4 for their reviews and ideas. Let's go into the chapter now!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX or any music used in this story. I own Claudio and YugiNAtem117 owns Melody! Time to start!

* * *

**Chapter 7: Disciplinary Dueling**

Among the early morning, the sun wasn't up yet; but someone was: Zane Truesdale, the highest ranking student at Duel Academy. He was standing alone near the lighthouse, just staring at the sea. Later, he was joined by a friendlier person who happened to see him.

"Zane?" The top Obelisk never turned to the source, but recognized it as Alexis Rhodes. "What are doing out here?"

"Nothing. Just felt like being alone." He replied in a neutral voice. Alexis stood next to him.

"You know, with your little brother enrolled here, I thought you'd be less alone, not more." Alexis said.

"Well, that's because he doesn't belong here." He stated bluntly.

* * *

It was early morning when a truck filled with soldiers pulled up to the Slifer dorm. Professor Banner exited his room, "Who's playing war at this time of day?" He wondered. He looked up to see the soldiers rapidly ascending the steps. "Oh no, it's the Disciplinary Action Squad! They only show up when a student is in serious trouble, and they're heading right for Jaden's room!"

* * *

Inside the room in question, Jaden, Syrus and Chumely were snoozing away mainly because it was a free day. Unfortunately, it was cut short by a forceful knock on the door waking Jaden up.

"Open this door right now or we will break it open!"

Jaden opened his eyes and sat up in bed as a loud knocking came from his door. Yawning, he walked over, "Oh really, you and what army?"

"The Disciplinary Action Squad Army!"

He opened the door and was surprised to see a large group of people in dark uniforms standing outside his dorm room.

The woman looked him over, "You must be Jaden Yuki..."

"Uh...yeah...so what's going on?"

Ignoring the question, she looked over his shoulder to one of the sleeping roommates. She frowned as she caught sight of the light blue hair, "I take it that's Syrus Truesdale" she asked.

Jaden nodded, "Yeah...so who are you guys, and why are you here?"

The woman looked down at him as Syrus climbed out of bed and walked over. "As I said, we are the Disciplinary Action Squad and you two are under campus arrest!"

"Arrest?" Jaden raised an eyebrow, "What did we do?"

"That will be made clear to you at the interrogation," she informed them, "Now get dressed!"

* * *

As Syrus and Jaden walked near the interrogation room inside the school, they spot another familiar face waiting for them at the door...

"Claudio?"

The Ra Yellow duelist looked their way, and gave a sad smile. "Got you two, huh?"

"You mean, you're on campus arrest, too!?" Syrus asked.

"Yup." He replied. "Apparently, someone ratted us out that we were at the dorm."

"No way!" Jaden said. "No could know we were there except Chumley, Alexis and Melody; and they wouldn't do that!"

"I know... I tried to tell them we were chasing two dueling mercenaries, but they dismissed it before I could finish why." Claudio sighed. "Let's just get inside, to see how hard they gonna drop the book on us."

The two Slifers and Ra were now standing in a large, circular room with about five or six giant TV screens, each one with a different person on them. Three of them they knew well: Doctor Crowler, Chancellor Shephard, and the woman from the D.A.S. Not only did they know why there were they... they found out what was going to happen because of it.

* * *

"Suspension?!" They said at the same time.

"That's why I suggest," the D.A.S. woman replied, "You three have trespassed into the Abandoned Dorm in the woods, which is _strictly forbidden_, and we have received an anonymous letter from a faculty member and an eyewitness who backs it up. You three must be punished to make an example for all the students!"

'_Striker!'_ Claudio thought. '_He must've tattled us out! And I bet that faculty member was the one that hired him and that Titan guy!'_

"But what kind of an example are we setting, that we are a bunch of hard-hearted tyrants?" Crowler jumped in. "_I _say that we arrange something more sporting..."

"Sporting?" Jaden looked at Crowler's monitor. "What do ya mean?"

"Well Jaden...how about you and Syrus team up and play a tag-duel?" Crowler suggested, "Win and you go free...lose, and you both are expelled?"

"A tag-duel?" Jaden smiled at the idea, "That sounds sweet!"

Syrus turned to him, his face saying that he really didn't agree with him, "B-but Jaden! He said we'll get expelled if we lose!" he whispered.

"As for you Mr. Osbourne," Claudio turned to Crowler's screen. "You'll be in an 8000 point duel, with the same stipulations."

"Fine, since you're so dead set on it." Claudio grumbled.

"Chancellor, what do you say? I believe they have accepted the conditions..." Crowler asked Sheppard.

Sheppard nodded. "Very well...I'll arrange some opponents immediately."

"Oh now, Chancellor." Crowler cut him off, looking back at Jaden, Syrus, and Claudio. "Don't worry yourself about this! Allow me to find some opponents for these boys."

"You'll have three days to prepare." The Chancellor declared. "Claudio, you'll duel first."

* * *

Later on, Chumley went to the Chancellor's office after hearing about the conditions Jaden, Syrus and Claudio were placed in.

"You wanted to see me Chumley?"

The larger and older Slifer boy nodded as he stood in front of the Chancellor's desk, "Yeah. Look, I...I was at the Abandoned Dorm too! I should be the one to duel with Jaden!"

"No, it should be me."

"And I should be helping Claudio in his duel."

Chumley turned to see Alexis and Melody walk up to the desk, the automatic door closing behind her. Chumley wasn't the only one surprised to see the girls, Chancellor Sheppard's face said that he wasn't expecting this either.

"They were helping Melody and I, sir, it's mostly my fault they were there." Alexis said as she stepped directly in front of Sheppard.

"Yeah, they only came into the dorm when..."

"That's so bogus." Chumely said interrupting the female Ra. "It's totally my fault. I was the one that lead them to the Abandoned Dorm, because I wanted to check out the...Abandoned Cafeteria..."

"Fat chance, Chumley," Alexis said and bowed slightly to the Chancellor. "Please, Chancellor, let _me_ be Jaden's partner..."

Sheppard couldn't help but smile at the three of them. The boys had real good friends, but he still had to keep some authority. "I'm sorry, but the decision is final. Claudio will duel alone and Syrus will be Jaden's partner. And I'm sure that they'll do just fine."

Chumley, Melody and Alexis looked at each other, all of them thinking that it wasn't going to be as easy for Syrus as it would be for Jaden. And Claudio would have a really tough time in a duel that takes longer than normal school duels. This was going to be a hard punishment.

* * *

"So what did he say?!"

Chumley had barely entered the room before Syrus latched onto him, a miserable look his face.

"Did he say yes?!" He sobbed. "Please say he said yes! If I'm Jaden's partner, I'll get us both expelled!"

"I _tried_ Syrus!" Chumley said as he pushed him away. "I even lied and said that I was the one that led you guys to the dorm!"

"Well, you _did_ lead us to its cafeteria..." Jaden offered as he sat at his desk, going through his deck. "So in a way, you did lead us there..."

Syrus turned to his friend, "How can you be so calm about this, Jaden? Aren't you scared that I'm gonna get both of us kicked out?"

Still going through his cards, Jaden shook his head, "Nah..." He looked at Syrus, "I wouldn't have any other partner!"

"Are you out of your mind?!" Syrus cried.

Jaden smiled, "Look, Syrus...we're gonna go in there, duel our best and win the match. Know why?"

"No not really..."

"Cause you and I are gonna work out our skills right now." Jaden rose from his chair. "Now, go get your deck, 'cause we are gonna duel!"

"Uh..." Syrus stood there silently for a few moments, "W-what?"

* * *

"I'm so sorry, Claudio." Melody had also come back to the Yellow dorm and went to her friend's room. Alexis also came in with her. "I couldn't get him to have a tag duel."

"Tag duel?" Claudio asked as he stopped working on his deck, inserting some new monsters. "Why would ask for that?"

"Because, I'm responsible for having you go in there!" She cried.

"But don't forget, you girls went there to stop us remember?" He returned. "So, if me and Jaden's heroic acts are rewarded with duels to see if we're good enough to stay..." Claudio stood up with his finished deck. "... I'll say bring on the villain!"

"Claudio..." He turned to Alexis. "You know, if Crowler's arranging the opponents for you guys, then you'll have rough time."

"Well then, Miss Rhodes, I'll just have to give as good as I get." Claudio replied. "And I'll make sure to win. Now I'll go see what Jaden and Syrus are doing." Claudio said leaving the dorm with his gear.

"He's a little like Jaden; can't resist a strong opponent when he gets one." Alexis muttered.

"He's not realizing that he could leave me behind..." Melody said.

"What?" Alexis asked.

"I mean, leave Duel Academy behind! Yeah, that's it!" Melody quickly spoke. "He won't be able to become a famous duelist!"

"Okay..." Alexis spoke up. "Well since he means that much to you, I'll help get him ready for the duel."

"Really?"

"Of course. After seeing that promotion exam duel, I was quite impressed that he stayed focused on the duel while he was playing his guitar." Alexis admitted. "Plus, he kinda reminds me of my brother when he did that."

"Oh..." Melody said. "Well, we should go catch up to him."

* * *

Claudio ran out to the Slifer dorm and saw Chumley looking over the edge of the cliff. "Yo, Koala man!"

Chumley turned around and saw him coming. "Hey."

"What's going on?" Claudio asked. "Some boat come in?"

"No, Jaden and Syrus are about to duel." Chumley replied.

"Cool."

Chumley looked down to his below, about to start to duel on the beach. "Ok guys, remember, this is just a practice duel for your tag-duel, so go easy!" He called out to them.

Both boys noticed that Jaden had a large smile on his face while Syrus looked like was about to wet his pants, if the waves nearby didn't do that for him first.

"From the looks of Jaden, I don't think that he knows how to go easy..." Claudio said.

"That's probably a good thing..."

Chumley and Claudio jumped and turned to see Alexis and Melody walking up to them.

"What do you mean?" Chumley asked.

"From what Alexis told me, Jaden not going easy is a good thing..." Melody said.

"Yeah..." Alexis nodded in agreement. "Believe me, I know Dr. Crowler and the people he could get, most likely aren't pushovers. Both Jaden and Syrus need to be at their best, because if they're not, they'll both be expelled..." She turned to the male Ra. "As for you Claudio, we're dueling after them."

"Really?" He asked.

"Since you don't know who your opponent is and what he'll play, best to duel someone you haven't seen play." She responded.

"And I'm dueling you tomorrow!" Melody jumped in. "I won't let my best friend get expelled!"

"Aw, I didn't know you cared." Claudio said jokingly.

* * *

"Alright Syrus..." Jaden inserted his deck and waved towards his friend. "Get your game on buddy and let's have some fun!"

Syrus sighed. "Yeah...fun...sure, whatever. Might as well have some fun before we fail and get kicked out of here..."

"Uh...what was that?"

"Oh... uh, nothing!"

"Then, let's duel!"

Again, he sighed, "Yeah yeah...let's duel..."

Jaden: 4000  
Syrus: 4000

Jaden drew his hand, "Here I come, Syrus..." he drew his card and looked at his hand, '_Sweet...'_

"I summon Elemental Hero Avian in Attack Mode!" He said as his winged warrior appeared in front of him. (1000/1000) "And then I'll throw down and face down! Your go!"

Syrus drew his card. "Let's see..." He looked at the card he had just drawn and smiled_. 'Oooh! My Patroid has enough power to take down Avian!'_

"Hey, Syrus... what's that smile for, you just get something good?" Jaden called out to him.

Panicking, Syrus nodded. "Uh...yeah I think so. I summon Patroid in Attack Mode!" He declared as a strange monster appeared. It looked like a car from an old kid's show, complete with big eyes, and a police hat on its roof, its wheels sticking out like arms and legs. (1200/1200) "Now, attack with Siren Smasher!"

Patroid zipped off towards Avian, its siren blaring and beaming out red lights, aimed straight at the winged Hero.

"Not so fast, Syrus! I play my Trap, Negate Attack!" Jaden declared as his facedown card rose upward. The Trap Card unleashed a strange vortex that forced Patroid backwards, away from Avian, leaving his Hero safe from attacking this turn.

"Aw man..." Syrus moaned. "I should've known your facedown was a Trap..."

* * *

"Duh...Syrus walked right into that one." Chumley muttered, shaking his head. "Can't believe he did that..."

"What's wrong with Syrus?" Claudio asked.

"Yeah, I know the little guy had more cards to play." Melody added.

* * *

"Dirt is great, doncha just thing dirt is the greatest thing?" Syrus asked as he made small designs in the dirt, his back to Jaden.

"Sy! Don't crack on me just yet, you just made one mistake is all." Jaden said.

Syrus turned around and rose to his feet, "Yeah, the mistake of coming to this school..."

Jaden shook his head. "No Sy, you just forgot to use Patroid's special power. Once per turn, he lets you check out one of your opponent's facedown cards. You _could've_ seen my Trap, and played something to stop it." He explained.

"Yeah, I know I'm no good!" Syrus looked away, eyes closed. "I don't belong here."

"Whoa...hold on. I didn't mean anything like that!"

Syrus lowered his head. "I know that, Jaden... I know you didn't mean it. It's just that..."

Jaden waved at him. "You're right, I shouldn't butt in. We're opponent's right now and from now on, we should act like it!" He drew his next card. "I summon Elemental Hero Sparkman in Attack Mode!" Once again, the familar electrifying Hero appeared next to Avian, sparks flying out everywhere. (1600/1400) "And now...I'll have Sparkman attack Patroid!"

Syrus watched in dismay as Sparkman created a spear of lightning and threw it hard, hitting Patroid directly in the middle. The Patroid let out a sad siren and exploded, blasted by the spear.

Jaden: 4000  
Syrus: 3600

"And now, Avian, attack Sy!" Jaden declared. "Windstorm Strike!"

Avian leapt into the air and beat his wings hard, creating a small cloud of dirt before diving right it and knocking Syrus clear off of his feet.

Jaden: 4000  
Syrus: 2600

"Finally, I'll place a card facedown and that's my turn." Jaden slipped a card in his disk as Avian came back to him.

Syrus sat up, smiling slightly. "Can I crack up _now_? I just got nailed on both of our turns, I can't win!"

"Of course you can win Syrus!" Alexis called out to him. "You just have to believe in yourself!"

"Yeah, little Red!" Claudio added. "We all know you got more tricks in that deck of yours! And with your machines, I know you got major combos!"

"They're is right, Syrus, don't give up!" Melody jumped in.

"I mean, duh! That's the first thing they teach you in Freshman Dueling class! I should know, I took it twice!" Chumley shouted.

"Huh!?" Claudio and Melody asked. "What year are you in, dude?"

Syrus let the words sink in, and then looked at his deck. "He's right. Not only am I dueling for myself here, I'm dueling for Jaden too!" He took a deep breath and pushed himself from the dirt, "It's time I started acting like it!"

* * *

"Come on, Syrus you can do this!" Alexis shouted.

Chumley nodded. "Yeah, go for it Syrus! You just gotta believe in yourself, duh!"

"You've got people that wanna see play this out!" Claudio added.

Alexis giggled and looked at the boys. "You know, you two pretty good with words of encouragement..."

"Thank you!" Claudio smiled.

Surprised by the comment, Chumley smiled slightly. "Yeah, I got lots of books on self-esteem and self-confidence. For some reason, my dad keeps getting them for me..."

"Yeah...wonder why..." Melody said. "Well thanks to you, Syrus is back in the duel and not playing in the dirt. Nice work."

"Uh...thanks..."

Alexis looked back down at her two friends on the beach. "The only question now is how he plays from here on out..."

* * *

"Alright...here goes nothing..." Syrus drew his next card and looked at his hand. '_Well... I don't have anything that could take down Avian or Sparkman. Looks like I'll have to go with a different strategy_.' "I play the Spell Card, Pot of Greed! This allows me to draw 2 new cards from my deck!" Syrus drew two new cards.

'_Huh?!'_ Syrus stared at the pair of cards he just drew... one was Polymerization, and the other one he drew was, '_Power-Bond...!'_

'_Judging from Syrus' face...he must've drawn a __sweet__ card!' _Jaden thought as he watched his friend stare at his cards. '_Wonder what it is...'_

"Power-Bond's like Polymerization...only better." Syrus whispered to himself. "If I summon a Machine-Type Fusion monster with this card, it's Attack Points are doubled!" His shoulders slumped and closed his eyes. "Oh well...I'm not good enough to play this card...at least according to my brother..."

* * *

(Flashback)

"_I'll never forget that day. It was back in grade school and I was dueling this really mean bully. It was my big chance to stand up to him, my big chance to show him that I couldn't be pushed around!"_

Syrus: 1600  
Bully: 1900

_A younger Syrus was facing a big sized bully. The bully only had a face down card, while Syrus had nothing._

_"Alright, you're going down!" Syrus drew his next card and smiled, very happy at his luck._

_'Awesome, Power-Bond! The card my brother gave me! I'll win for sure now!' He looked up at the bully, smiling._

_"Quit your stalling, you little pip-squeak! You're gonna lose and you know it, so let's just get it over with!" The bully barked._

_"Yeah, well that's what you think!" Syrus said confidently. "This duel is mine!"_

_"Yeah right!" the bully shot back, "The only thing that's gonna be yours is a serious butt-kicking!"_

_Syrus laughed at him. "Sorry, but I'm not scared of all your nasty threats. Do you hear that? I'm not afraid of you anymore! You know why?" He raised his card, ready to play i., "Cause I'm the one that's gonna take you down!"_

_"STOP!" A voice shouted._

_Syrus stopped in the middle of his happy moment and fell to the ground at the interruption. He sat up and looked behind him. "Hey, who said that?!"_

_A taller and older boy in a blue school uniform walked by with his dark blue hair swaying behind him. A younger version of his older brother..._

_"Zane?!"_

_His older brother walked to the bully and held out a card. "This duel never happened, got it? Just take this card and go."_

_The bully looked at the card and laughed. "Nice card...you got yourself a deal!" He swiped the card from Zane's hand and walked away, stuffing it into his pants pocket._

_"What are you doing, Zane?!" Syrus picked himself up, "I was about to win this duel with the card you gave me!"_

_Zane didn't even turn around to face him. "No you weren't, Syrus, and if I had known that you were gonna misplay it, I'd have never given it to you in the first place!" He snapped._

_"Misplay? What are you talking about? I wasn't gonna misplay it!"_

_"Yes you were!" Zane held up a card. "This is the facedown card that kid on the field!"_

_Syrus peered at the card and recognized it as one of the best known Traps in the game. "Spellbinding Circle...?"_

_"That's right! This is a very powerful Trap Card, Syrus. When this Trap is sprung, the monster attacking is forced to stop it's attack and it cannot change its battle position," Zane explained, "So you would've attacked using a monster you summoned with Power-Bond, and it's attack points would've doubled! But Spellbinding Circle would've prevented you from attacking with it and you would've taken a lot of damage to your Life Points at the end of your turn for using Power-Bond!"_

_He was right and Syrus knew it. Syrus sniffed and lowered his head, on the verge of tears from the scolding._

_"You weren't thinking Syrus... you didn't take into account the facedown card, and you didn't take in account Power-Bonds adverse effect! Sure, you may know how to __use__ Power-Bond, but there's a lot more to dueling that just that!"_

(End Flashback)

* * *

"Just holding this card again gives me the chills." Syrus muttered continued to look down at the card in his hand. "And what did he mean that just using it wasn't enough?"

Claudio looked over at Syrus's hand and saw that he had the cards to win... _'This might be Jaden's first lost coming!'_

"Hey!" Jaden called out to him. "You alright over there, Sy?"

Snapping out of his trance, Syrus shook his head and looked at Jaden. "Uh...I'm fine." He put Power-Bond back and pulled out a different card, "I play this Spell Card, Polymerization! Now, I'll use it to fuse the Gyroid and the Steamroid in my hand to create the Steam Gyroid!"

'_What's he doing!?'_ Claudio thought.

A swirling vortex opened up above the two duelists and two strange vehicles appeared on the field, one looking like a cartoony helicopter, and the other one looking like a toy train with the same cartoonish look. Both were sucked into the vortex and moments later, a monster with the Steamroid's body and the Gyroid's fan blades appeared. This was the Steam Gyroid. (2200/1800)

"Alright, Steam Gyroid, it's time to go _loco_-motive!" Syrus ordered. "Attack with Train Twister!"

Steam Gyroid rotated its fans rapidly, creating a tornado funnel that rose high into the air and curved around before slamming into Avian. The Winged Hero struggled for a few moments before hearing a loud whistling sound. Steam Gyroid soared through the funnel and rammed itself hard into Avian's chest.

Jaden: 2800  
Syrus: 2600

"Gotcha..." Syrus taunted. "Have enough, Jaden?"

Jaden's shoulders shook as he laughed loud and hard. "Have I had enough? No way, Sy! You know the old saying 'No pain, no gain'...and with what I have planned, you're gonna get a lot!" He drew his card, "You and I aren't just friends anymore, Syrus, we're rivals and I have the cards to treat you like one!"

He grabbed a couple of cards from his hand, "Now brace yourself! I play the spell card, Polymerization! Elemental Hero Sparkman and Elemental Hero Clayman, unite as one!" He commanded as his large, clay Hero appeared on the field only to rise up into the air.

The air, which a large mass of storm clouds had gathered, thunder rolling and lightning bolts streaking across the sky as they disappeared. Soon, a huge figure descended from the sky, trailing clouds as it fell. (2400/1500)

"Here he comes, the Elemental Hero Thunder Giant!"

* * *

"This is bad for Syrus..." Alexis muttered.

Chumley looked at Alexis, "C'mon, it's just another monster..."

"No it's not, Chumley," she said quietly, "Thunder Giant can automatically destroy one monster on the turn he's summoned, if the monster he's targeting has Attack Points that are less or equal to his own," she explained.

"Really?" Chumley's eyes widened. "Then I guess practice is getting out early for Syrus..."

"You know it..." Melody added.

"And it wouldn't have happened if Syrus didn't flake out on another card..." Claudio muttered.

"Huh?" Melody heard what her friend said.

* * *

"Ok Thunder Giant, take out Steam Gyroid!" Jaden ordered his newly summoned Hero.

Thunder Giant roared and raised its finger to the heavens, using it as a lightning rod. A bolt struck it and he redirected it back up to the sky. Moments later, a shower of bright needles rained down upon Steam Gyroid, hammering it hard and fast. Steam Gyroid let out a panicked whistle before being wiped off the field.

Syrus lowered his arm as the smoke cleared. "Aw man...that leaves me defenseless!" he cried.

"Yeah, it does!" Jaden held up his card. "Elemental Hero Burstinatrix, I summon you in attack mode!" He cried. The red-clad heroine appeared on the field and flew around Thunder Giant a few times before stopping in mid-air. (1200/800) "Now, tag attack!" He ordered. "Thunder Giant, Voltic Thunder!"

Syrus screamed as his body became a current of high voltage power, the electricity coursing through him, knocking him to his knees.

Jaden: 2800  
Syrus: 200

"Now, Burstinatrix attack with Flare Storm!"

The Heroine's hands were engulfed into a pair of red-hot fireballs that were pressed together to create a much bigger and fearsome looking fireball before she launched it straight at Syrus.

Syrus backed away as the holo-flames raged around him, destroying the rest of his Life Points without mercy.

Jaden: 2800, Winner  
Syrus: 0

"That's game!" Jaden said as he gave his two finger salute. "Pretty sweet duel, Syrus!"

Syrus slowly sat up from his fallen place and looked at his friend as he approached. "I dunno, Jaden... I didn't put up a good enough fight..."

"What are you talking about?" Jaden stopped, a few inches from Syrus. "Sure, I was able to pull it through at the end, but you pulled off some pretty sweet moves there. Although, I am wondering about something... what was that card you pulled? The one you didn't play?"

Before Syrus could stop him, Jaden bent down and pulled away the card his brother gave him.

Jaden looked at it. "Power-Bond? This is a sweet card, Syrus, why didn't you play it? If you did, your Steam Gyroid's attack would've been doubled! You would've had one tough monster..." He looked down at his friend, grinning. "On second thought, I think it was cool for me that you didn't play it."

"You don't understand..." Syrus stood up and snatched the card away. "My brother says I'm not good enough to play it and it's obvious that he's right..."

"Syrus..."

"It's also obvious that you won't be able to win the tag-duel with me as your partner." Syrus murmured before running off down the beach.

"Hey, wait! Syrus!"

"Syrus!" Chumley yelled at him and ran to cut him off at the pass. Alexis, Melody and Claudio were left alone on the cliff, looking down, the scene still playing in their heads.

* * *

The waves crashed against the rocks as Alexis, Melody and Claudio walked up to Jaden, who was looking out at the water.

"I guess practice doesn't make perfect...at least not with Syrus, it doesn't." Alexis reasoned.

Jaden frowned. "I don't get it. Syrus is a cool guy, but he doesn't see what I see. He has a problem with believing in himself and he had this awesome spell card, but didn't play it because of his brother telling him not too!"

"Not a very good brother if you ask me." Melody added.

"That's why he never played it?" Claudio asked.

Alexis, however, just looked at him, her eyes wide at what she had heard.

Jaden noticed this right off. "What is it Alexis?" He asked. "Did I say something?"

She nodded. "Yeah...that brother of his goes to this school. You've probably heard of him too..."

"I haven't..." Melody said, putting her arms behind her head.

"I'm with her..." Claudio said.

"Yeah, me neither...who are you talking about?" Jaden asked.

Alexis looked at all three of them, "Hello? Third-Year Obelisk student and the best duelist in the school? He's the Kaiser, the big man on campus! Zane! He's as good as his reputation, maybe even better!"

"Yeah? Well, Alexis..." Jaden turned back to the waves. "He doesn't sound like he's very good to his little brother. I wonder what happened to the two of them..."

"Jaden...don't pry..." Alexis warned him, "It's their problem, don't get involved."

Jaden grinned and punched his open palm. "Don't worry...I'm not gonna pry, Alexis. I'm gonna _duel_!" He looked at both girls and Claudio. "I'm gonna duel him and find out what's goin' on!"

"Jaden, you're not listening! No one duels Zane!" Alexis protested.

"Is he supposed to be untouchable?" Claudio asked.

"People duel Zane if their tag-team partner isn't playing up to snuff because of him." Jaden shot back. "I wanna see how I stack up against this guy anyway..." He said with a grin.

'_Well...if he's not going to listen to me...'_ Alexis shook her head and smiled at him, "Good luck then Jaden...good luck."

Jaden threw his fist into the air. "Get ready and watch yourself, Zane! I'm coming for ya!" And with that Jaden ran off.

"Hope he can get a duel with the guy." Claudio said.

"You've got other things to worry about!" Alexis declared as she strapped on her duel disk. "Remember what I said?"

"Oh right!" Claudio said. "At least I won't be dueling an Obelisk who's full of themselves."

"Huh?"

"We've had a run-in with a guy who's had it in for Claudio." Melody said. "Don't know why, but that's how I met Claudio."

"She's right." Claudio said. "So let's get to it!"

"Duel!" Both players drew their opening hands.

Alexis: 4000

Claudio: 4000

"I'll start!" Alexis drew her sixth card. "I'll start with Etolie Cyber in Attack mode!" The ballerina from her first duel with Jaden appeared. (1200/1600) "And I'll end with two face downs."

"Cool monster!" Claudio exclaimed as he drew his card. "Let's how she dances; I'll summon Jukebox Hero Lee in Attack Mode!" In blaze of fire, an Asian guitar player with long, brown hair jumped out wearing armor made up of dragon scales. The Hero played a fast guitar solo with his dragon-scaled guitar that ended with a flame ring around his feet. (1600/1200) "Pretty cool, right!"

"Yeah..." Alexis said. "For me!"

"Huh?"

"By summoning your monster, it activates my trap: A Rival Appears!" Alexis' face down card flipped up showing two little girl magicians fighting each other. "It lets me summon a monster from my hand with the same level as a monster on your field."

"Alright, he's level four." Claudio told him. "But I'll play a quick-play spell card, Reload!" Claudio reshuffled his 4-card hand into his deck and drew four more.

"Then, I'll put my Blade Skater in defense mode!" Alexis summoned her bald skater who defended herself. (1400/1500) "But what was the point in playing that?"

"It activates Lee's special ability!" Claudio informed him as the flame circle around the hero went into the guitar as it turned red. "For every card effect in a chain link, he gains 300 attack points! And there were two!" (2200/1200) "Now attack Etolie Cyber, with Force of the Flames!" Lee started another fast solo as he sung:

_So far away we wait for the day _

_For the lives all so wasted and gone! _

_We feel the pain of a lifetime lost in a thousand days! _

_Through the fire and the flames we carry on!"_

And a fire dragon spirit appeared from the guitar and dove right for the ballerina.

"I activate Doble Passe!" Alexis declared. "It directs your attack against me instead!" The dragon went around Etolie Cyber and struck Alexis dead on!

"Whoa!" Melody said. "That had to hurt!"

Alexis: 1800

Claudio: 4000

"Wondering why I did it?" Alexis asks. "It's because my monster now attacks you directly, and she gains 600 attack points from a direct attack!"

As Etolie Cyber danced across the field, her power increased. (1800/1600) Then, she did a spinning kick to Claudio's gut, making him hunch over!

"That one, too!" Melody commented.

Alexis: 1800

Claudio: 2200

"Ouch!" Claudio said. "One tough strategy you got there! No wonder you're a real deal Obelisk!"

"Flattery won't win you this duel!" Alexis smirked. "But thank you though."

"Cool, two cards face down, and I'll end it there." Claudio said as two cards appeared at his feet. Both Etoile Cyber and Jukebox Hero Lee's attack points went to their original value. (1200/1600) (1600/1200)

"Good, my move!" Alexis drew her next card. "I summon Cyber Tutu in attack mode!" A little red-haired ballerina appeared in a red and white leotard with a white tutu. (1000/1000)

"Wow Alexis, you have some pretty cute monsters!" Melody exclaimed. Cyber Tutu even blushed at the comment and waved back.

"Next, I play Polymerization to fuse my monsters to form Cyber Blader!" Blade Skater and Etoile Cyber on the field combined to make Alexis' star card. (2100/800) "And to make sure no funny business will go on, I'll play Allegro Toile to destroy a face down card while my monster attacks! Cyber Blader, attack his hero!" The blader skated across the field, shooting an arrow at the left face down.

"Nuts!" Claudio's face down was Feathers. Then, Lee braced himself as the blader slice his guitar, then him.

Alexis: 1800

Claudio: 1700

"Now, Cyber Tutu attack with Pounding Pirouette!" Cyber Tutu rushed in with a pirouette kick to Claudio's face.

Alexis: 1800

Claudio: 700

"Why do ladies hit so hard!?" Claudio whined, making the girls (monsters included) laugh.

"Sorry, but this is a duel!" Alexis said as she stopped her laughing. " Your move."

"Oy..." Claudio groaned as he drew his next card. "First up, Foolish Burial! I'll send Jukebox Hero KG from the deck to the grave!" The card in question was sent to the grave while Claudio reshuffled. "Next up, Earthquake switching your monsters to defense mode!" The ground started shaking as both of Alexis' monsters dropped to their knees. "Now, I summon Jukebox Hero JB!" JB appeared saying "Aw Yeah!" (1400/1200) "And he brings KG from the grave!" (1200/1400)

"You know, you need to start playing other monsters besides those two." Alexis commented making both of the Jukebox Heroes face vault.

"Well, there's reason for them being here and it's this!" Claudio's face down activated showing JB and KG rushing some metal gates. "The trap card, Storm the Gates! Since you have only defense position monsters on your field, my level 4 or lower monsters can attack you directly!"

"Darn!" Alexis shouted.

"Yup, in fact since you helped me train, I'll play another song! Hit it boys!"

(Play Storm the Gates by Tenacious D)

The mission is clear,  
i'm going over there  
I'm going to do the mission

KG rushes over the Alexis' monsters and hits a sound wave attack on Alexis.

Alexis: 600

Claudio: 700

I flip around the corner,  
flat as a pancake  
And then i- oh noo! A camera

JB does a little more acting with the music as he hides near some bushes that came out of nowhere.

Stay back here,  
devise a plan  
Dive into the bushes

Against all odds  
Infiltrate,  
storm the gates!  
storm the gates!

JB starts jumping around near the cliff.

Ninja style,  
samurai (Storm the gates!)  
Metal pole,  
climb that stick (Storm the gates)

He finds away to climb the cliff and climbs to the top.

Climb into that --- (A/N: Sorry, no cursing!)  
Now i'm climbin up,  
up on the roof  
I got cat-like reflexes

Against all odds  
Infiltrate,  
oh! storm the gates!

Two air-vents on the roof,  
thats what the guy was talkin a- Crap!

JB finds a vantage point, but almost trips.

Electric Eye  
Infiltrate,  
storm the gates!  
storm the gates!  
storm the gates!

JB jumps and hits a musical number on Alexis, ending the game.

(End music)

Alexis: 0

Claudio: 700, Winner

"Thank you very much!" Claudio says. "I also play at birthday parties!"

"Well, you can adapt pretty well!" Alexis said, walking over. "But you became too predictable on your last move, you're lucky I didn't have anything to stop it."

"Oh..." Claudio muttered.

"I told you, somebody would say that!" Melody said in a sing-song voice.

"Whatever!" Claudio shouted back in the same tone.

Alexis laughed at the exchange. "You two are really close, you know that?"

"Huh?" Claudio and Melody said.

"It's obviously that you guys are close."

Claudio and Melody looked at each other with a questioning look.

"Uh, of course we are..." Claudio said.

"That's why we're friends." Melody added.

"Sure, that's what you want to believe..." Alexis said as she walked away.

"It's true!" Claudio shouted to the Obelisk.

"Well, we better get back." Melody said. "We got two more days to whip you into shape."

"Yes, ma'am!" Claudio mock saluted. Both Ra Yellows walked back to the dorm as the sun set.

* * *

Another chapter down! Glad I got to use a new card! And now, I need some help on arranging Claudio's opponent! I need a tough one to make a great struggle!

**Next time, it's Jaden vs. Zane; the undefeated E-hero duelist vs. The Kaiser!**

Please Review, Later!


	8. The Duel for Syrus

**Duelist of Dawn:** Welcome back, peoples! Glad to have some reviews to keep me going! I'll be also returning to my Melodies of Life Chronicles Stories soon if you checked that out, so I'm trying to get a good balance here on two stories. Anyway, before the Disclaimer I've got potential players to go up against Claudio and will be posting them at the end of this chapter. So get ready!

**Disclaimer:** I don't Yu-Gi-Oh! GX or any music in the story. I own Claudio and YugiNAtem117 owns Melody.

* * *

**Chapter 8: The Duel for Syrus**

"I can't believe this Zane guy..." Jaden mumbled as he sat down at a table in the card shop, writing on a form paper. "It's because of him, Sy's got no confidence at all. If my big bro told me that I wasn't good enough to use a good card, I'd be insecure too. But now...that's all gonna change." He paused his writing and tapped his cheek with his pencil. '_I wonder...do you spell Zane with two N's? Man, these Duel Request forms are a drag...'_

Jaden was too busy filling out the form, that he didn't notice Crowler creeping up behind him.

"Duel Request form?" Crowler reached over Jaden's shoulder and swiped the form away, scanning it. "Planning a duel eh? Against who?" His eyes bugged out and he smirked. "You _must_ be joking..."

Jaden reached out, wanting to take back his form. "No I'm not! I'm gonna take Zane on in a duel to boost Syrus' confidence for our tag-match." He explained.

"Ah yes, the big tag-team duel...the one where if you both lose, you'll both be expelled?" Crowler said as he shook his head,."Now you say that dueling Zane will prepare you for the match? Well that's too bad, because there will be no duel!"

Jaden watched in horror as Crowler ripped his Duel Request form to bits and pieces, laughing as he did so. "Hey!"

* * *

"Look, it's not you, it's me. I'm sorry, but I just can't use you in my deck anymore. I gotta make room for another Koala..."

Chumley sat on a tree branch, his deck spread out before him, and a Des Koala card in his hand. He looked at the deck, the card and nodded. "Yeah...fifteen ought to be enough."

"Fifteen? Chumley, there's only two types of Koala monsters!"

Chumley looked below him to see Claudio looking up at him.

"What do you mean? Koala's rule, dude!"

"Not if you have more than 3 of each..."

"They do too!" Chumley scowled. "Besides, shouldn't you be looking through your deck, for your Discipline Duel?"

"Taken care of!" Claudio replied. "Melody's gonna duel me later.

"Oh yeah?"

"Yup!"

Chumley rolled his eyes and began to scoop up his cards when most of them slid off and fell from the tree branch. He tried to get them all, but ended up clinging for dear life, hanging upside down from the branch...looking like one of the koala's he loved so much.

"Hey guys!"

Both Claudio and Chumley looked down to see Jaden standing near them, Chumley's scattered cards at his feet.

"Hey, Jaden...waddup?" Chumley greeted, still clinging onto the branch.

Jaden just smiled and bent down to pick up his friend's cards. He couldn't help but laugh at what he saw, "Chumley, there's like...a zillion koala cards here!"

Chumley smiled, "Yeah, Koala's so rule...hey, you wanna have a pick-up duel against 'em?"

"I wouldn't." Claudio said. "I mean, your deck doesn't have the requirements of three of the same monster!"

"A pick up duel...?" Jaden smacked himself in the head, ignoring Claudio's comment. "Duh, why didn't I think of that? Thanks guys!" He turned back the way he came and started to run off.

"Where are you going?" Claudio yelled.

"The Obelisk Blue Dorm!"

Chumley nearly let go of the branch, not believing what he had just heard. "Why are you going there?!"

"To duel Zane!"

"_The _Zane?!" This time, Chumley did let go of the branch and he fell from his safe spot...right on top of Claudio.

"Get... off... me!" Claudio cried in a muffled voice.

"What are you boys doing?"

Chumley saw Melody walking up with her duel disk.

"Nothing." He replied.

*WHAM!* Melody slapped the big guy off her friend.

"What was that for?" Chumley asked.

"For not getting off him!" Melody retorted making Chumley cringe. Melody helped her fellow Ra up. "You okay?"

"I think... I got wind knocked out of me earlier..." Claudio wheezed out.

"Well get the wind back in ya; we got a duel!" Melody declared.

"Now?" Claudio was confused.

"Now!" The Yellow girl dragged him out of the forest area, and out in the open. Melody let him go while she continued to walk to the other side and turned on her disk. "Let's go!"

Claudio was still confused by her actions, he knew they had a duel today but she was kinda being forceful with it. "Uh, Mel? You alright?"

"Of course!" She shouted. "Now, let's duel!"

"Well okay." Claudio said, turning on his disk.

"Duel!" The players held their opening hands.

Melody: 4000

Claudio: 4000

"Me first!" Melody drew her sixth card. "I summon Apprentice Magician in defense mode!" The young female magician from when they first met appeared. (400/800) "I'll also set one card, and turn it over to you!" A face down card appeared at her feet.

"Here it comes!" Claudio drew. '_Knowing her, she'll want me to attack and she'll summon another monster. I'll play it safe for now...' _"I'll summon Jukebox Hero Modest Mouse in defense mode!" The banjo playing mouse appeared to defend. (800/1200) "Since I have him alone while he's summoned, I draw two cards!" Claudio drew his cards and looked over his seven card hand. "Next, I set two cards face down and end my turn!"

'_He knew what was going on.'_ Melody thought as she drew. "I summon Gemini Elf in Attack mode!" Appearing in twin light pillars two elves appeared. A blonde one with a blue dress down to her mid-thighs, and a red head in a purple dress with slits on both sides, showing off her legs. (1900/900) "Next up, Mystical Space Typhoon!" A twister came from her hand and destroyed Claudio's Negate Attack. "Gemini Elf, attack his mouse with Twin Spell! And while I'm at it, I'll activate Magician's Circle!" Melody's Trap activated. "Now we both summon a Spellcaster monster from our decks in Attack mode, as long as they have 2000 ATK or less!"

"Crap!" Claudio may have spellcaster monsters, but he only had a weak one that fit the trap's profile. "I summon Jukebox Hero Nirvana!" A black haired man wearing a red shirt with the letters 'JH' on it appeared with a red drum set. (500/1200)

"And I'll summon my Illusion Magician!" A small Magician in purple robes appeared. Though his face wasn't visible but two green eye dots, he looked strangely familiar... (1100/1900)

"I'm freaking out here!" Claudio said, staring at the new mage. "Is that...?"

"I know..." Melody interrupted. "Looks like the head honcho of Yugi's deck doesn't it?" Claudio nodded dumbly. "Well, I can tell you that his special ability: While on the field or graveyard, Illusion Magician's name is treated as the Dark Magician!"

"What's the point in that?" The J-Hero duelist asked.

"Later, now as I was saying Gemini Elf, attack the mouse!" The elves charged their attack into a single spell and blasted the poor mouse. "And my magician, attacks Nirvana with Illusion Magic!" The attack was just like the Dark Magician's, Nirvana turned into a photo-negative of himself before he was destroyed like a mirror shattering.

Melody: 4000

Claudio: 3400

"And, I'll think I'll place this for later, come on music man!" Melody taunted. "Step up!"

"Music Man?"

"You're giving everyone nicknames lately, so why not one for you?"

"Fair enough, my draw!" Claudio drew his next card. "Here comes my field spell: A Favor House Atlantic!"

"Not so fast, Dust Tornado!" Melody activated her card to destroy the card before it had the chance to appear. "And I'll set this for the second effect!" Melody set a new card as the tornado vanished.

"Sorry, but I wanted you to do that!" Claudio said.

"Huh?" Melody was now confused. "What're you talking about?"

"This..." Claudio held up a new card. "Another field spell card Live Stage- Soundgarden!" The scenery change to a secret garden-type place with giant and small flowers everywhere. (A/N: Think of the opening in Soundgarden's music video, Black Hole Sun when the band starts singing.)

"Wow, this is beautiful!" Melody squealed as she took in the new surroundings. But then it hit her, "You played the other card on purpose to force my hand!"

"Bingo, and now you're paying for it!" Claudio slapped a monster card on his tray. "I play Jukebox Hero Man in the Box!" Forming in front of Claudio, was man in a dark cloak. His hands he was holding a black, long neck bass guitar. (1500/1600) "Now the effect of my field spell activates! Whenever a Jukebox Hero's summoned, a note counter is placed on the card, and for every one of those, the Jukebox Heroes gain 100 ATK points!" A musical note came out of a small flower and floated around the field. (1600/1600) "And I'll activate Ultimate Offering!" The lone trap on his field activated. "I'll pay 500 points for another summoning! And I pick Soul Mic!"

Melody: 4000

Claudio: 2900

As Claudio paid his price, a microphone with a stand appeared in front of Claudio. (300/200)

"And now my friend," Claudio spoke as his voice was amplified by the mic. "Since you can't activate that face down card, my Hero attacks Illusion Magician with Grunge Bass!" Claudio started singing as the cloaked bass player attacked the small mage while singing backup.

(Chorus of Alice in Chains' Man in the Box)

_Feed my eyes_

_Can you sew them shut?_

_Jesus Christ_

_Deny your maker_

_He who tries_

_Will be wasted_

_Feed my eyes_

_Now you've sewn them shut!_

Melody: 3500

Claudio: 2900

"Now it's my turn! With Soul Mic, I can attack directly!" Claudio declared.

"How? By serenading me?" Melody asked.

"No, with this!" Claudio kicked the stand away to reveal a ball and chain attached to the microphone. The duelist swung it at Melody's feet.

"Watch it!" She shouted.

Melody: 3200

Claudio: 2900

"And that's my turn!" Claudio said.

"Okay pal, you asked for it!" Melody said as she drew her card. "I'm sacrificing my Gemini Elf, for a monster you guys would deem the cutest monster ever!" Gemini Elf disappeared as a flurry of hearts appeared in the air.

"Melody!" Claudio shouted, he had an idea of whose coming. "Are you...?"

"That's right!" Melody said cheerfully. "I summon Dark Magician Girl!" From the hearts appeared a young and beautiful magician. She had a long blonde hair and blue eyes, with a slight blush on her cheeks. She wore a blue magician's hat, robe and boots with a pink mini-skirt and carried a small scepter. (2000/1700)

"No way! You have one of Yugi's magician's!?" Claudio's eyes bugged out, mainly because she was a very rare card, almost as her teacher. The female mage giggled at the look on his face.

"Yup, and you're the first one I had to bust this monster out on!" Melody declared. "I told you, I'm gonna get you pumped and my Dark Magician Girl's gonna help me! Especially since she gets 300 points for every Dark Magician or Magician of Black Chaos in the graveyard!"

"Oh man, and that Illusion Magician counts as one if he's in the graveyard." Claudio remembered as the monster getting the boost was surrounded by a pink aura. (2300/1700) "It'll be fair to warn you that you can't attack my mic since I have a Jukebox Hero on the field!"

"I'll take care of that thing later!" Melody shouted. "For now, Dark Magician Girl use Dark Burning attack!" The mage cheered as she charged up a dark, pink ball in her scepter and flung it at the cloaked monster.

"Big mistake, Mel!" Claudio said. The cloaked monster took off the hood revealing...

"OMG!!" Melody shrieked as she saw the monster's face, the guy's eyes was sewn shut! "Hurry up and destroy him!" The dark, pink orb hit its mark. "Claudio, what's the big idea about that!?" DMG was also disgusted at the monster she destroyed.

"Sorry, but didn't you hear the lyrics?" Claudio asked.

"Still, he was creepy!" Melody returned.

"Since you hate so much you'll really hate this: Any damage I received from Man in the Box's battle, is dealt to you instead!"

"What!?"

Melody: 2500

Claudio: 2900

"I'll place a card face down and end my turn!"

"Finally!" Claudio drew. "I summon Jukebox Hero Voodoo Child!" The afro Jukebox Hero appeared. (1600-1700/0) "With him summoned another note token and another 100 points!" Another note floated across the field. (1800/0) "And now with Ultimate Offering, I'll summon another monster!"

Melody: 2500

Claudio: 2400

"I now sacrifice my mic and Voodoo Child for..." Both monsters combined in a dark light. "Jukebox Hero Prince of Darkness!"

_ALL ABOARD!!!! HA HA HA!!_

The light diminished as a man in dark robes appeared. He was a brown-haired with dark, circular shades with a Microphone in hand. (2500-2700/2200)

"That's a spellcaster!" Melody realized.

"_Yeah..." _The new monster said. _"And it's about freakin' time you summoned me to a duel! It's a wonder you have that last name of yours."_

"Shut up!" Claudio yelled at his new monster. "You're not exactly easy to summon you know!"

"_So then work harder!"_

Claudio groaned.

"Claudio?" He looked at Melody. "You guys wanna argue some other time? We are in duel!"

"Oh sorry!" Claudio said. "And remember, I get another note counter!" A third note appeared. (2800/2200) "I'll just have him attack! Dark Metal Madness!"

"_Take nap dear, you look bushed..." _The Dark Prince summoned a dark hand that engulfed the lady magician in darkness.

Melody: 2000

Claudio: 2400

"Now when he destroys a monster he gains 200 Attack points and loses 200 DEF Points." Some of the darkness the prince used was seeping into his hands, giving and taking power. (3000/2000) "I'll end my turn there!"

"Good, because it's payback time!" Melody said as she drew her card. "First, I activate Call off the Haunted to bring back my Dark Magician Girl!" The trap in question activated, bringing back the mage for another go. (2300/1700) "Next, comes Magic Formula giving her 700 ATK points!" The other facedown card let out a magic book that appeared in the girl's hand as she skimmed through it and gained new magic. (3000/1700) "And Pot of Greed!" Melody draws two cards.

"Aw man!" Claudio whined.

"Now I summon Dark Elf to the field!" Melody summoned a dark skinned elf with purple hair and a dark green robe. The elf gave a devious smirk at Claudio. (2000/800) "Now Dark Magician Girl, go get your revenge! Dark Evaporation Wave!" DMG used a new spell, presumably from the Magic Formula. Instead of charging power, she waved it at the ground, creating a purple sea that came for the prince.

"You're suiciding your monster!" Claudio cried.

"No, I'll play Rush Recklessly to give her 700 points!" The energy wave cracked with more energy when DMG put more power in her attack. (3700/1700)

"_Sharoonnnn!!!!!"_ The dark monster cried as he was washed away.

Melody: 2000

Claudio: 1700

"Now we end our game, sorry!" Melody said. "Dark Elf, attack with Dark Enchantment! And I'll willingly pay 1000 for your attack!" She added confident she'll win. The elf started chanting as she floated over to Claudio with a dark aura.

Melody: 1000

Claudio: 1700

"Now, I can activate my trap!" Claudio cried as he revealed the card he had since the first turn. It showed a picture of Jukebox Hero Aerosmith super-kicking Mystical Beast Serket in the chin. "Sweet Chin Music, coming at ya, baby!" Claudio ran up to the elf and delivered a kick to the elf, destroying her.

"I was hoping you didn't activate it!" Melody slapped her forehead.

"But that's not all it does!" Claudio interrupted. "Sweet Chin Music also takes five hundred life points from you!"

"Awww!!"

Melody: 500

Claudio: 1700

"I'll set my last card, and that's that!" Melody said as Dark Magician Girl's ATK went back to 3000.

"My draw!" Claudio drew his card and smirked. "Looks like I win!"

"No you didn't!" Melody said.

"Wanna bet?" The Ra boy turned over the new card, Monster Reborn!

"Oh no!"

"Oh yeah! Come on back, Prince of Darkness!" The symbol of the spell card floated it up and shined a bright light revealing the Jukebox Hero of Darkness one more time! (2500-2800/2200) "And since he's back he gets stronger due to Soundgarden!" (2900/2200)

"_You have interrupted the Prince of Darkness's nap!"_ The Jukebox Hero shouted at his summoner.

Claudio groaned. _'Why do I put up with him?'_

"Not good enough, unless that last card helps, I'll beat him again!" Melody boasted.

"Actually it'll help me win..." The card was Rush Recklessly! "Kinda strange that both of us had this card to power up the strongest monster we've played so far..." The Prince of Darkness started glowing. (3600/2200)

"Yeah..." Melody was smiling. "It is strange..."

"But, like I said, I'll be the victor when I use it! Prince, attack!" Claudio ordered.

"_This'll really hurt!" _Prince of Darkness summoned his dark hand again, ready to strike.

"Okay Claudio, I think you're ready!" Melody smiled. "I know you'll win your duel and stay at the Academy!"

"Thanks, Mel!" Claudio said in appreciation. "Glad to have you as a friend!"

"Although..." Melody smile broke into a big grin. "You're not getting a win off me!"

"Huh?"

"Activate Ring of Destruction!" The familiar ring of red bombs went around the Prince of Darkness' neck. "Time to go out with a bang!"

"Oh boy..." Claudio muttered.

"_At least I'll go back to my nap..."_ The monster said as the bombs blew him to the grave and took both of the Ra Yellows'points with him.

Melody: 0

Claudio: 0

Draw!

"Whew!" Both players said as the field turned back to the clear field they were at before. "That was fun!"

They noticed they were speaking at the same time.

Then they had blown up in laughter.

* * *

Back with Jaden, his mind was set of entering the Blue dorm and taking on Zane, but as he was pushed to the ground, Jaden realized it wasn't going to be easy getting in.

Dusting himself off, Jaden glared at the two Obelisk boys that barred his way. "What's your problem?" He demanded.

The first Obelisk, a boy with spiky brown hair shook his head, "_I_ don't have a problem, but you're gonna have one soon if you don't beat it, Slifer Slacke!,"

His friend, a boy with short black hair nodded. "Yeah, Zane wouldn't even waste his time with you. You're probably still wet behind the ears from Pre-Duel school!"

"Am not!"

Those words could've been a sign of things to come, or just something coincidental because soon after, the first Obelisk boy emptied out a large bucket of water at him, soaking him from head to foot.

The Obelisks laughed at the sight and started to walk off. "_Now_, you are..."

Jaden grit his teeth, these guys may not like Slifers coming by and they may think they're all high and mighty, but he wasn't going to give up that easy.

"We _will_ duel, Zane...we _will_ duel..."

* * *

Later, Claudio, Jaden, Melody and Chumley made their way back to Slifer dorm, Jaden drying off with a towel, still mad at what had happened at the Obelisk dorm.

"So...what are you going to do now?" Chumley asked.

Jaden shook the towel deep into his hair. "I'm not gonna give up, that's what I'm gonna do, Chumley. One way or another, I am gonna duel Zane,"

"You know, you _are_ good, Jaden, you've taken down a couple of Obelisks, but do you really think you can take on the best?" Claudio asked, as he started to open Jaden's door.

The trio stepped in and before Jaden could reply, they noticed Syrus was still in bed, wrapped up in his blanket.

"Why's the little guy sleeping in the middle of the day?" Melody asked.

Jaden nudged the bundle, "C'mon Syrus get up! This is ridiculous, even Chumley got up today!"

"Yeah, lousy bladder..." Chumley muttered under his breath.

Jaden pulled away the blankets only to see the bed was empty, "Hey...where is he?"

"Hey look..." Chumley found a note that fell out of the cover and read it out loud...

"Dear Jaden, I'm leaving Duel Academy. Don't try and stop me, it's for the best. I'd only be holding you back if I stayed..."

Jaden snatched the note and looked it over, then crumpled it up. "Oh no you're not Syrus...you're not going anywhere!"

Chumley nodded. "Let's go stop him...after dinner."

"Chumley!" The Ras scolded.

Jaden ran out the door, while yelling. "Not after dinner! Now!"

"Aw c'mon, tonight's grilled cheese!" Chumley whined.

"So what?" Claudio said. "You can make those anytime.

Jaden went back and grabbed Chumley by his blazer. "If we don't hurry up, it'll be Syrus' last day!"

* * *

As Jaden and the others scoured the area, Syrus was already set to leave. Hidden in a small bay near the lighthouse, the Slifer boy had already made a raft of logs and he was ready to leave.

"So long Duel Academy... Syrus muttered and sniffed, wiping away a tear, "Hope the others do well..."

* * *

"Syrus! Come on, where are you!" Jaden yelled, stopping at the edge of a small cliff. A soft hooting sound made him look down at his deck and he saw that it was glowing. He was about to ask what was going on, when another hooting made him turn to the side. There, on his shoulder, Winged Kuriboh sat. "Oh it's you..."

Chumley wheezed as he caught up with him, "So...hungry...hearing...voices..."

Jaden watched as Kuriboh floated into the sky. "Can you find Syrus?" He asked. Kuriboh nodded, hooting again before taking off.

"C'mon guys!" Jaden looked back at the others, Melody and Claudio catching up.

* * *

Zane stood at his usual spot on the lighthouse dock, looking at the sunset, thinking about some things again. Hearing footsteps, he turned to see Alexis come up to him. Zane turned back to the sunset as the Rhodes came to his side. He glanced at Alexis, "Any news or trace yet?" He asked quietly.

She shook her head, "I can't believe he's still gone. I looked everywhere for a new sign, but I always come up empty-handed..."

Zane folded his arm. "Don't worry about it, you'll find him, just don't give up."

"Speaking of brothers..." Alexis looked at Zane. "I saw yours the other day."

"Oh _did_ you now?"

"Yeah, he lost at a practice duel with Jaden Yuki." She recalled. "Your name came up too, Zane...but not in a good way..."

"The big, bad, brother, huh?" Zane didn't even blink at the news. "What does he want to scold me now?"

Alexis smiled a little bit. "Actually...he wants to duel you." She replied.

Before Zane could say anything else, they heard some splashing. Both of them followed the noise and saw a small raft floating behind a couple of rocks, along with a large tuft of blue hair.

"It's Syrus!"

* * *

"Stay back, Jaden!"

Melody watched as Syrus tried to push off in his raft, only to be stopped by Jaden jumping onto it, and in the process, making it split apart, sending the two of them into the water.

"Well that was a smart plan..." She said, sweatdropping.

Syrus came to the surface, arms flailing. "Help me! I can't swim!!" He yelled.

"And you were about to set off into the ocean?!" Jaden cried as Syrus wrapped his arms around his neck."That makes a lot of sense!"

The two of them disappeared beneath the waves, with Kuriboh watching from above as Chumley raced to help them.

"I'm coming, guys! Hold on!" He yelled before jumping into the water.

"You guys, it's not that serious!" Claudio said, trying to get the Slifers' attention.

Chumley opened his eyes to see that he was halfway out of the water and halfway in. He felt the ground and blinked. "It's shallow..."

As if they heard him, Jaden and Syrus rose from underneath the water, completely soaked and gasping for air.

Syrus rubbed his arms and glanced at his roommate, "Why did you come after me, Jaden?" He said, shivering, "I stink..."

"Next time, don't take a bath in the ocean." Claudio commented.

Syrus looked away. "They'll assign you a new tag-team partner. Just let me go and you'll have a much better shot of winning the match without me..."

Jaden walked in front of him. "Sy, that's just your brother talking! You gotta believe in yourself!"

"You gotta believe _me_!" Syrus sobbed, tears leaking and mixing with the sea water. "I'm a lost cause..."

"He _is_ right, you know..." A cold voice interjected.

All the Slifers and Ras looked up to see Alexis and Zane on a nearby path a short ways above them.

"_That's_ Zane?" Melody, Jaden and Claudio asked at the same time, looking straight at the Kaiser of Duel Academy.

Zane ignored the trio and looked hard at Syrus, "You dropping out, little brother?"

Syrus nodded slightly. "Uh...yeah, kinda..."

"Hmph..." Zane closed his eyes and turned away. "It's about time..."

That remark made Syrus lower his head, feeling worse than he already did before. He turned and made his way to some logs floating nearby from his damaged raft.

Jaden watched Syrus and shook his head, "He's wrong, Syrus..."

All he heard from Syrus was a loud sniffling sound.

Jaden growled and glared back at Zane. "You're his big brother, how can you say that?!" He demanded.

"Because I know him." Zane said simply. Alexis gasped at the comment.

"Yeah, I bet you know it all, huh?" Jaden waded out of the water, leaving a trail behind him. "But you're wrong and I'm gonna prove it right now. Let's duel, Zane!"

"You know, now I see why most Obelisks act the way they duel..." Claudio muttered to Melody.

"I hear ya..." She replied.

Syrus turned to his friend. "Jaden..."

Zane raised an eyebrow. "Duel a Slifer?" He thought out loud before smiling. "Sure...why not? It's been awhile since I went _slumming_."

Jaden grinned, "Then get your game on!"

"He's good, Jaden, don't do it!" Syrus pleaded.

"I'm sure he is good, Syrus." Jaden replied. '_I'm also sure that this will help Sy's confidence problem...without hurting mine.'_

* * *

That night, after the sun had set, Jaden and Zane, as well as the rest of the gang walked to the main dock, Jaden and Zane carrying Duel Disks.

"This is...gonna be a very interesting duel..." Melody said.

"Yeah, the best duelists from Slifer and Obelisk, very..." Claudio agreed.

"DUEL!" they both shouted.

Zane: 4000  
Jaden: 4000

"Alright...now we see what's going on with Sy and his bro," Jaden smiled, barely containing his excitement, "Also how I rank up against the best!" He drew his card. "Here I come, Zane! First, I'm gonna summon Elemental Hero Avian in Attack Mode!" The winged E-Hero made his appearance. (1000/1000) "Now, I think I'm gonna throwdown a facedown while I'm at it." Jaden finished as he inserted a card into his slot.

Zane drew his card. "That's all huh? Okay. For my first move, I summon Cyber Dragon in Attack Mode!"

The Slifers and Ras watched in amazement as a metallic dragon rose from the ground and curled up behind its master. (2100/1600)

"No way!" Jaden exclaimed, "How were you able to summon a Level Five monster on your first turn?"

"I can play the Cyber Dragon _because _it's my first turn, Jaden." Zane explained. "With no monsters of my own on the field, and one on yours, it requires no sacrifices. Now I play Mystical Space Typhoon to destroy your facedown card."

Jaden turned away as his facedown was blown away by a miniature tornado. "Well that was fast..."

"Not as fast as your Life Points will go down. Cyber Dragon, attack Avian with Strident Blast!" Zane commanded.

The metallic dragon rose and let out a stream of fire, engulfing Avian completely.

Zane: 4000  
Jaden: 2900

Syrus watched silently as his friend was already on the track of losing this duel. '_I tried to warn him that Zane was good...'_

'_I think Jaden made the mistake of playing a monster in Attack Mode and playing a face down on the first turn.'_ Claudio thought.

"Next..." Zane held up a card. "I'll activate the Spell Card, Different Dimension Capsule!" He declared as a strange looking sarcophagus with a clock emblazoned in the center appeared. "This allows me to take a card from my deck, place it into the capsule, and in two turns, add it to my hand."

Jaden watched as the capsule opened up, letting the holo-card inside and closing before sinking beneath the ground. "Wow..." He said, as he wiped the end of his nose. "That's gotta be the best card of his entire deck. I can't wait to see what comes outta there!"

'_I can...'_ Syrus thought miserably. _'Cause it's not gonna be pretty...'_

"It's your move, Jaden..." Zane said.

'_I know and I better make this move count.'_ Jaden thought as he looked at Zane and his metal dragon. '_Because I'm starting to see that he might be as good as everyone says he is...maybe even better...but not better than me!'_

"Alright, Round Two!" Jaden drew his next card, "First, I'm gonna rock with Polymerization, then I'm gonna roll both Elemental Heroes Sparkman and Clayman and fuse them to create the Elemental Hero Thunder Giant!"

The large, electrified armored Hero appeared on the field, letting out a might roar at the Cyber Dragon. (2400/1500)

"Is this guy trying to be like me with the rock n' roll comments?" Claudio asked, with a sweatdrop on his forehead.

"Calm down, music man..." Melody said trying to calm her friend down.

"Now, since his special ability destroys a monster with attack points lower than his own, your Cyber Dragon is vaporized!" Jaden explained as Thunder Giant struck the Cyber Dragon with a huge bolt of lightning, destroying it.

"Yes!" Jaden smiled as the dragon was blasted. "Looks like the big man on campus just got a little bit smaller, wouldn't you say?"

Chumley nodded. "Yeah, I'd say that!"

"And the best part about that..." Jaden smiled some more. "... is that that blast was just Thunder Giant's special ability. He still has his own attack, which I'm gonna use on you!"

Thunder Giant gathered a large amount of energy in its hands and fired it at Zane, hitting him dead on. However, Zane didn't even move. He just stood there calmly as his Life Points went down a good deal.

Zane: 1600  
Jaden: 2900

"You know you could at least flinch a _little_..." Jaden muttered as he inserted a card into a slot. "Oh well...maybe this facedown card will get you later."

'_Yeah...if Jaden lasts long enough to use it...'_ Syrus thought, turning to his brother.

"Man, this guy's ice cold, even in taking damage!" Claudio exclaimed.

"Nice moves, kid." Zane said as he drew. "Now that my field is empty again, I can bring out another Cyber Dragon..."

An identical metallic dragon appeared in front of Zane, a distorted growl coming from within. (2100/1600)

"...or better yet, _two_!" Zane held up a card. "I play the Spell Card, Monster Reborn! With just one monster in my Graveyard, you can guess who I'm bringing back!" He said as his disk glowed and his first Cyber Dragon was revived, standing next to his second one. (2100/1600)

"But neither would be here for long..." Zane took another card from his hand, Polymerization. "In present form anyway. Dragons, unite!" He commanded as both monsters swirled together into a black void, "Cyber-Twin Dragon, emerge!"

From the dark void, a new monster appeared. This had the heads of both Dragons, but the body of one, each head with a different circle of color. One yellow, and one blue. (2800/2100)

"Twin Dragon?!" Chumley stared at the new creature in awe, "One was tough enough already!"

"My Twin Dragon can attack _twice_ in a round, Jaden!" Zane pointed to the Thunder Giant. "Meaning double the trouble for your monster _and_ your Life Points! Twin Dragon, attack!" He commanded.

"Not so fast!" Jaden pushed a button, "I've got a Trap! A Hero Emerges! Now normally, you'd have to randomly select a card from my hand and if it was a monster, I'd get to summon it. But since it's the only card in my hand, I'll just bring him out! Wroughtweiler, come on out in Defense Mode!" A large, black metal dog appeared next to Thunder Giant in a defensive crouch. (800/1200)

"You'll need him, Jaden! Cyber Twin Dragon, Double Strident Blast!" Zane barked. His two headed monster roared and let out two separate blasts, each one hitting the different monsters on Jaden's side of the field.

Zane: 1600  
Jaden: 2500

Jaden lifted his head, smiling. "Glad you did that! 'Cause when Wroughtweiler is destroyed, his special ability activates! It takes one Polymerization card and one Elemental Hero from my Graveyard and add them back to my hand. Just when you probably thought you can stop worrying about them, huh Zane?"

"I don't worry." Zane said evenly.

This made Jaden smile. "Aw man! You're chill...not even flinching or worrying...you _are_ good!"

Zane smiled slightly. "Thanks. You're good too, Jaden..."

"Well at least he's being nice..." Melody commented. Claudio nodded.

'_Huh?!'_ Syrus blinked in surprise. '_Since when did Zane give props?'_

"Now...where was I? Oh yeah!" Jaden drew his card. "I was about to summon the Elemental Hero Bubbleman in Attack Mode!" he slapped the card onto his disk and the cape-wearing Hero appeared, water hose ready to fire. "And, since he's the only monster on my field, I'll use his special ability and draw two more cards from my deck!"

He drew his cards and immediately he heard the hoot of his friend. He looked at new the cards, '_Transcendant Wings and Winged Kuriboh! The same cards I used to trash that Dragon Catapulter! An evolved Winged Kuriboh would turn Zane's Cyber Twin Dragon into a pile of cyber junk, and its attack points would be dealt to him as damage! That would be enough to knock his life points to 0 and win the duel...but I can't summon anymore monsters this turn, so I'm just gonna have to wait til next turn.'_

"Alright, Zane." Jaden said, looking up from his cards. "I play Polymerization to fuse my Elemental Hero Bubbleman with my Elemental Hero Clayman to create the Elemental Hero Mudball Man! Rise, Mudball Man, in Defense Mode!"

A new monster, one with a perfectly round main body, rounded arms and a blue head appeared on the field, kneeling, protecting Jaden. (1900/3000)

"Lishius!" Chumley smiled widely. "Mudball Man's got 3000 DEF points! That Twin Dragon will have a hard time getting past him!"

"Now all Jaden has to do is wait for a miracle strategy and he'll win!" Claudio added.

'_I don't believe it...Jaden might actually win!'_ Syrus thought, stunned at how the duel went so far.

"Gimme your best shot, Zane!" Jaden challenged.

"My best? Alright, you got it." Zane drew his card and watched as the Capsule rose from the dirt, chunks rolling off it.

'_Oh no...' _Syrus knew what this meant.

"It's been two turns since I first activated Different Dimension Capsule, and now I can take the card I put in it and add it to my hand." Zane placed the card in his hand and looked straight at Jaden. "You played well...but not well enough..."

"Hey, just gimme what you got, Zane, I'm ready for it!" Jaden said, still ready for the next move.

"...I'm sure you are, Jaden. A good duelist is ready for anything. Even knowing the difference of using a card and playing a card can make the difference in a duel." Zane said as he glanced at Syrus briefly, then back at Jaden, bowing his head slightly. "... and you play your cards well, Jaden."

'_That's a good compliment...but even better advice...' _Jaden thought. '_Just hope Syrus is listening right now...'_

And indeed Syrus _was_ listening to what his older brother had said. '_Of course! That's what he meant by what he said all those years ago! Using and playing your cards are two different things...I understand it now!' _He realized.

'_I think Syrus is gonna be just fine in his tag duel, now.' _Melody thought. '_But Claudio's gonna be by himself, hope he can tough it out in a duel that could be twice as long.' _

"First, I'll play this De-Fusion card and split up my Cyber Twin Dragon into two separate Cyber Dragons." Zane paused as his monsters divided itself into its original forms. "Next, I activate the magic of the Spell Card, Power-Bond!"

He inserted the card into his disk. "This card allows me to summon a Machine-Type Fusion monster, and with the final Cyber Dragon in my hand, I can fuse them together to create...the Cyber End Dragon!!!"

The spectators watched in amazement as through a torrent of blue flame, the winged dragon appeared, three heads sticking out of the same body. (4000/2800)

"Whoa!" Melody shouted. "It's like seeing a machine version of the Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon!"

"And it can tear down Mudballman with that power!" Claudio added.

Ignoring the shouts, Zane continued his turn. "Thanks to Power-Bonds ability, when I summon a Fusion Machine-Type monster, its Attack Points are doubled!" (8000/2800)

"8000 points?!" Chumley gasped. "No way!"

"It could be a One Turn Kill!" Melody added.

"And keep in mind, Jaden, when Cyber Dragon attacks, the difference between his Attack Points and your monsters Defense Points are dealt to you as damage!"

Jaden's eyes widened and he made a lopsided grin. "Oh boy..."

"Just hang in there, Jaden!" Chumley yelled. "If you can survive the attack, you can win this duel for sure thanks to his Spell Cards effect!"

Alexis nodded. "That's right. At the end of the turn Power-Bond is used, the one who used the card gets dealt damage equal to the attacking monsters original Attack Points!"

'_Yeah...but that won't matter if you play it right.'_ Syrus thought, hearing his friends. '_And Zane has! I just wish it wasn't at Jaden's expense...' _And to confirm it Claudio said...

"Too bad Jaden has nothing left on the field to protect his monster!"

"Cyber End Dragon, attack Mudball Man! Super Strident Blaze!" Zane roared, waving his arm. "Finish this duel!"

Jaden watched as his Hero was obliterated in a giant blast right before the leftover damage came right at him, hitting him dead on. After the blow, he fell to his knees, head hung low.

Zane: 1600, Winner  
Jaden: 0

"Jaden!" Chumley yelled.

Alexis stared. "I can't believe it...he lost..."

"Yeah, but it happened..." Claudio added.

"No!" Syrus ran to his friend, "Jaden!"

Jaden lifted his head as Syrus came to him, and smiled at the older Truesdale, "Great duel, Zane..."

Zane chuckled and turned away, then looked back, smiling slightly. Syrus' eyes met with his brothers and they just stood there as if sharing a mental, mutual understanding of what had just happened. Zane turned away again and walked away, with Alexis following after him.

"So...what do you think?" Alexis asked him, walking alongside him.

Zane retained his usual calm face. "Doubt he had me...but I think Syrus has chosen some good friends..." He said quietly.

"Wow...your brother's got some mad skills, Syrus!" Jaden commented, watching Zane and the other two leave.

Syrus shrugged. "Maybe, but mom says I got the looks in the family."

All the other kids stared at him, speechless, and then began to laugh hard. Syrus laughed too, before stopping. "What's funny?"

Jaden shook his head. "Come on...let's go home and work on our decks. While we're at it, let's rearrange your deck so that you can use Power-Bond." He offered.

Syrus nodded. "Yeah, good idea. Now I know how to play it, not just use it!"

A loud rumbling sound made the two of them turn to see Chumley holding his stomach.

"You know what _I _could use?" Chumley asked, rubbing his belly. "A couple of grilled cheese sandwiches..." All the Slifers ran off back to their dorm.

"We should get some grub, too!" Claudio said. "That duel and Chumley's rambling got me hungry!"

"And after that work on your deck!" Melody said. "If I was able to get you into a tie, you'll need a lot of work!"

"Yeah... yeah..." Claudio played it off.

* * *

I did it! I finally put a high level monster in Claudio's duel! I've wanted to do that ever since the other duels! Also, I hope you liked the addition of Melody's deck! Especially Illusion Magician! In fact, need to leave some credit!

Illusion Magician

Level 4

Dark Attribute

Spellcaster

1100/1900

Effect: While on the field or in the graveyard, this card's name is treated as 'Dark Magician.'

All creative credit goes to the creator of the Yu-Gi-Oh! Franchise.

**Next time, ever wanted to see Chumley duel? Well it's going to happen, and it's against his daddy!**

Read and Review! Later!


	9. Should I stay or Should I Go Home

**Duelist of Dawn:** Yeah, tomorrow's Thanksgiving and I'm ready to eat some Turkey! And the other courses, too! So, I'll make this a short one without a duel for Claudio.

**Disclaimer: I don't Yu-Gi-Oh! GX. I only own Claudio while YugiNAtem117 owns Melody.**

* * *

On a dark night, two men were on a row boat heading to Duel Academy. The man rowing the boat was hired by the muscular one who was staring at the direction at hand.

"Row faster!" The muscular man ordered the rower. "I wanna be at Duel Academy by daybreak!"

"Yes, sir!" The other guy replied, with a strained voice.

'I won't have my son wasting one more day, slacking off!' The muscular man wore a white muscle shirt (duh!) and black pants. Also his face was identical to a certain Slifer, except without the fat.

* * *

Just a couple of days before the Discipline Duels of Jaden, Syrus and Claudio, and most people think that those three were gonna get kicked out anyway since they heard professionals were coming in to duel them. Of course, their friends had the utmost confidence in them. Bastion and Melody were helping out Claudio as much as they could before Judgment Day as Dimitri put it when he heard about the stuff.

As for Jaden...

"This is the life..." Jaden was relaxing on the ground, under a tree near the school. "Green grass, some warm sunshine, just peace, quiet and some privacy."

"JADEN!"

"Uh oh, spoke too soon on the last few perks." Jaden said as Syrus come running up to him. "What's up, Sy?"

"Jaden, you have to come quickly, something terrible has happened." Syrus told him.

"You flunked the Traps Test, didn't ya?" Jaden asked.

"Actually, I got a B!" Syrus said proudly, but then got serious again. "But that's not it, Chumley's dad is here!"

"So what? Did he raid our fridge?" Jaden shrugged.

"No, Jaden! He came here to force Chumley to drop out!"

"No way, not our buddy!" Jaden gasped.

Jaden and Syrus ran to the Slifer dorm where a group of Slifers, were peeking in on Professor Banner's room.

"Whoa! That's Chumley's Dad?" Jaden asked.

"He looks more like a bodybuilder." Syrus commented. Jaden nodded in agreement. "But I guess if you were carrying around Chumley as a baby, you'd have to be."

Inside, Prof. Banner and Mr. Huffington was still talking as the Slifers continued to listen in on the conversation.

"I mean don't get me wrong," Mr. Huffington was saying. "If Chumley was any good at dueling, that'd be one thing. But he's clearly not, he's wasting his time here. It's time for him to give up dueling and come on home." Jaden and Syrus both gasped.

"I see your point..." Banner said neutrally. "Chumley is a bit… uh…" He even started chuckle nervously, while choosing his words in front of the father.

"You can say it, he's a dunce." The big guy said, not even denying it. That's why I want him to come on home and join the following business."

"And what business would that be?" Banner asked.

"The hot sauce making business!" He said, banging his fist on the table spooking the Professor and his cat. "You do like hot sauce don't you?"

"Oh, of course, I can't get enough of it." Banner said, trying be on the man's good side.

"Loud and clear..." Huffington said bringing out a tall bottle, wrapped in red paper with a picture of chili peppers on it. "Free sample."

"Oh no, I couldn't..." Banner said nervously.

"Oh yes you could..." Mr. Huffington glared at the teacher. "Just think of it as a goodbye gift from the family!"

"So he's really dropping?" Syrus asked.

"Not if we can help it!" Jaden replied. "Come on, we need to talk some sense in to him." The two of them ran up to their room. When they got to the room they saw Chumley packing things into his backpack.

"Chumley, what are you doing?" Jaden asked.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" Chumley asked harshly.

"It looks like you're giving up, that you're taking everything you ever worked for and throwing it all away! Like you're abandoning all of your dreams and you don't even care!" But as Jaden grabbed Chumley's shoulder, the older Slifer turned around, the other three saw tears in his eyes. "Chumley!"

"He does care..." Syrus realized.

"No, I just have something in my eyes is all." Chumley denied as he rubbed his eyes. "Now just leave me alone, will you? I mean it's not like I'm worth wasting your time on anyway, at least not according to my Dad."

"Whatever..." The Slifers turned around to see Claudio, leaning in the doorway. "I mean, you got here to this school right?"

"Yeah, but..."

"But nothing!" Claudio snapped. "If your dad sent you here in the first place, why drop out? Why did you think you could be a great duelist?"

"Because I can be!" Chumley argued. "I even have a special power; sometimes I can hear Duel Monsters talking to me."

"You talk to Duel Monster cards? Join the club." Claudio said remembering how he talks to them and played music with them at times.

"So did you tell this to your father?" Jaden asked.

"Of course not!" Chumley said tears streaming. "Everything to him is just hot sauce, hot sauce, hot sauce."

Jaden had heard enough and grabbed Chumley by the arm. "Come on." Jaden dragged Chumley out the door with Syrus and Claudio following.

* * *

The Slifers and went to see Chancellor Shepherd to explain the situation. Also there were Professor Banner and Mr. Huffington. "So there you have it..." Jaden finished. "Chumley can't be allowed to drop out, he has a gift."

"Yeah, a gift for eating grilled cheese." Mr. Huffington jabbed.

'_Harsh!" _Claudio thought. _'Only time my dad was hard on me was learning music, but that was him being the drill sergeant that he is!'_

"Look, I know Chumley, I'm his roommate." Jaden vouched. "Not to mention his friend."

"Yeah, me too," Syrus agreed.

"And me." Claudio added in.

"Look, boys, I respect you sticking up for your friend like this." Sheppard said. "But I'm afraid that this is a personal matter that has to be settled between Chumley and his father without any interference from outsiders."

"That's right, it's family business!" Mr. Huffington added. "And I know Chumley a lot better than any of you do. I know his real worth and right now, the only worth he has is to bottle hot sauce at the family factory."

"Oy..." Claudio muttered.

"But if you're so dead set on this 'gift' of yours, then we'll settle this with a duel."

"Huh?" The kids said.

"If you win, you get to stay here, but if I win, you're coming home." He cast a side glance at Sheppard. "Is that fine with you, Chancellor?"

"Agreed..." Sheppard nodded. "It'll be first thing tomorrow morning."

* * *

"See, guys, what'd I tell you?" Jaden asked as they all left the main building. "I knew it'd be a piece of cake to convince Chumley's dad to let him stay at the Academy."

"Jaden, we just convinced him to a duel, Chumley still has to win if he's going to stay." Syrus pointed out.

"Yeah, but come on Chumley's Dad doesn't know how to duel. He's an amateur." Jaden added.

"Plus, he's probably been with hot sauce too long, to step up his game." Claudio joked.

"Actually, he's three-time state dueling champion." Professor Banner jumped in. The kids gasped.

"For real?" Claudio asked.

"Why do you think he was so insistent on sending Chumley to Dueling School?" Banner replied. "To become more like him, and wait until you see his deck. As you already figured out, he makes a living off his special hot sauce. Well his deck reflects the kick of this sauce. Just as it can take you out in one sip, so can his deck take you out in one turn." The kids gasped again. "And oh, the morning after."

Jaden, Syrus, and Claudio all face-vaulted. "Sounds like being drunk to me." Claudio said.

"So Chumley challenged his father to a duel knowing all that?" Jaden asked. Everyone looked at Chumley who had a determined scowl on his face. They smiled. "Chumley, you must really want to stay here, huh?"

"Then go get your deck ready for battle dude!" Claudio said. "And take this!" He threw a card Chumley, Polymerization.

"But how am I gonna use this?" Chumley asked.

"Because I know there's a monster that combines with koala to form a powerful fusion monster." Claudio replied. "And with your deck, there's something you can do with it!"

"What he said!" Jaden said as he dragged Chumley to the dorm a little faster with Syrus following. Soon Banner and Claudio was left.

"Well, it's getting to be that time, later Prof." Claudio said running back to his dorm.

* * *

Back at the Slifer Dorm, Banner and Mr. Huffington were back in the Prof.'s room sharing a hot sauce bottle. The guy wasn't even worried about the match tomorrow.

"Another sip, Professor?" The hot sauce maker offered as he poured some in the cup.

"You're too kind, you have my thanks." Banner replied.

"My pleasure," Mr. Huffington then looked at Pharaoh who was slurping down the stuff in his dish. "And your cat from the look of things."

"Yes, good thing I stocked up on kitty litter."

* * *

In Jaden's room...

"What's with all of Chumley's cards?" Jaden asked. "They're all Koala cards."

"Koalas are my favorite, duh!" Chumley snapped.

"No offense, Chumley, Koalas are cool." Syrus said. "But…"

"But can you win with them?" Jaden asked. "After all, isn't that the point of a Duel Monsters game, to win?"

"Here, try this," Syrus said. He handed out a card with a picture of a kangaroo dressed like a boxer on it. "I got it a while back but never used it, maybe you can use it."

"Really, Sy?"

"Yeah, if you join it with one of your Koalas, you'll have a deck from down under."

"And I got something for you, too." Jaden went to his bed and fished a card from under the pillow. "Something that will really come in handy."

Outside, Mr. Huffington heard the boys talk, contemplating on what he just heard...

The next day, the boys joined Professor Banner and the Huffingtons inside a practice room

* * *

, somehere in the main buliding. It seemed like an old ninja's room. Even Claudio came to support Chumley.

"All right, Chumley, Mister Huffington, you both know what the stakes are of this match." Professor Banner said. "If Chumley wins, he gets to stay at school. If he loses, well, he returns home."

"That's right." Mr. Huffington agreed. "Or my hot sauce won't chap your lips."

Banner turned to look at Chumley. "Chumley, are you sure you want to go through with this, going to work at your father's factory. Chapped lips."

"I can handle anything right now." Chumley said as his eyes narrowed.

Banner nodded his head, "Now without further ado, let's begin the duel, gentlemen."

The two activated their Duel Disks and drew their opening hands.

"Duel!"

Chumley: 4000  
Mr. H: 4000

"Here I come." Chumley announced as he drew a card. "Totally licious, I'm going to play Des Koala in attack mode." A koala with brown and white fur with leaves in its belly pouch and mouth appeared. (1100/1800)

"Uh oh..." Claudio muttered. "Bad start."

"In attack mode?" Chumley's dad saw the mistake as well. "Don't you know that if you set him in defense mode first and then flip him into attack mode later, Des Koala's special ability deals me 400 points of damage for every card in my hand?"

Chumley slumped his shoulders. "Duh, of course I know that… now."

"Well now it's too late, you should've taken your studies more seriously." His father drew a card. "Maybe now you'll learn."

"Watch closely children..." Professor Banner said to Jaden, Syrus, and Claudio. "You may learn something."

"Seeing as how he's a state champion, I don't doubt it," Jaden said. "I just hope it isn't that one turn finisher he's known for."

"Yeah, the duel will be over before it starts." Claudio added.

Syrus gulped.

"Ready, son, because here I come! I summon Dizzy Tiger in attack mode!" A humanoid tiger wearing a pair of wife beaters, khaki slacks and a girdle and holding a bottle appeared. Immediately it started moving around uncontrollably. (1800/600)

"Weird." Jaden commented.

"So what's it dizzy from?" Syrus asked.

"It looks like too much hot sauce." Claudio said. "Only thing confuses me is that how could hot sauce do that to someone."

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean that beast has some bite left in him." Jaden said.

"Dizzy Tiger, attack! Hot Sauce Slash!" The tiger threw out a paw which knocked the Des Koala into the grave. The strike then continued on to Chumley which had a odorous aftershock him.

"That's hot sauce all right." Chumley said covering his mouth.

Chumley: 3300  
Mr. H: 4000

"That stinks." Jaden said.

"But his attack sure didn't." Syrus added.

After the attack was finished, the tiger looked liked it had a bad time staying on two feet.

"At this rate, we'll be home just in time for dinner…" Mr. Huffington declared. "Which is hot sauce, I might add."

"I'll tell you what you can do with your hot sauce!" Chumley snapped.

"Hey, keep your cool there, Chumley," Jaden called.

"It's nice that he's standing up for himself in front of his Dad though." Syrus commented. Upon receiving Mr. Huffington's dirty look, Syrus ducked behind Claudio.

"Chum, fight back," Jaden cheered.

"Yeah, you still got points left, and cards to play." Claudio added.

"I know." Chumley said exasperated as he drew a card. "Yeah… yeah, that could work. Okay, I activate the spell card Koala March. This lets me summon a koala monster back from my graveyard as long as it's a level 4 or below." Des Koala reappeared. (1100/1800)

"Check it out, Jaden, now Chumley has his Des Koala on the field again." Syrus said.

"That's true, I just hope he can work it better this time around." Jaden said.

"Especially, since he can't use that one's special ability." Claudio said.

"Not it, them..." Banner corrected. "Koala March also lets him summon a monster from his hand as long as it's the same one he brought back from the graveyard and if I know Chumley…"

"I summon another Des Koala in attack mode!" A second one joined the first. (1100/1800) "And I sacrifice them both to summon Big Koala." A giant blue-furred koala appeared without the leaves in its pouch or mouth. (2700/2000)

"That is a BIG koala." Claudio commented on the new monster's size Jaden and Syrus nodded in agreement; the monster's height almost reached the ceiling!

"Not bad." Mr. Huffington commented.

"No duh not bad. Now, Big Koala, attack Dizzy Tiger!" Big Koala charged towards the Dizzy Tiger on all fours. "Take Down from Down Under!" Big Koala lifted Dizzy Tiger into the air and threw it at the ground with a loud thump!

Chumley: 3300  
Mr. H: 3100

"Dizzy Tiger's gonzo!" Chumley announced.

Chumley's friends cheered.

"So you want to fight, huh?" Mr. H said as he drew his card. "Well let's fight. I call Dizzy Angel to the field." A man in a white suit with long, scraggly blond hair and a large hot sauce bottle in one hand. And just like the Tiger, he couldn't keep on either feet, or wings. (1800/600)

"He reeks of hot sauce too." Chumley commented. "And from the looks of it, he's been hitting it hard."

"_Come over here and say that!' _Chumley heard a drunken voice, coming from Dizzy Angel!

'_Weird,' _Chumley thought. '_I'm hearing those voices again.'_

"I activate the spell Hot Sauce Bottle!" A large red bottle appeared in front of Dizzy Angel who looked at it with a passion. "And I also activate the spell card Flipping the Table!" The ground underneath the dueling field became a low-leg table. Mr. Huffington flipped it sending both monsters into the air. Big Koala fell to the ground so hard it broke apart. Chumley's dad laughed. "This card destroys everything on my field… except for itself that is. Then you get the same number of cards on your side of the field destroyed. Now you're left defenseless."

"That must be the one-turn finisher Professor Banner was talking about." Claudio said. "No wonder he's a champ."

"I don't know if I like it..." Jaden commented. "It totally resets the field, it's hardly fair!"

"That's just like you." Chumley argued with his dad. "You don't like something so you trash it!"

"I didn't get to be state champion three years in a row by being nice, son." His dad returned.

Suddenly Dizzy Angel appeared and started doing his weird walks again.

"What's Dizzy Angel doing back?" Chumley asked. "Shouldn't he have been destroyed by Flipping the Table?"

"Wishful thinking, you see Dizzy Angel has a special ability. It can't be destroyed by the effect of Flipping the Table." Mr. H replied.

"Oh great, this guy's going to continue to weird me out." Chumley grumbled as he saw the angel do the Egyptian dance.

"It gets worse, because when my one Hot Sauce Bottle is destroyed and sent to the graveyard, its special ability activates dealing you 500 points of damage!" A red smoke washed over Chumley's field, making him cover his mouth.

"Eww, is that what stinks!?"

Chumley: 2800  
Mr. H: 3100

"But I'm not done yet. Dizzy Angel, go in for your attack! Hot Sauce Sizzler!" The Angel fired a blast from its bottle that left Chumley dazed.

Chumley: 1000  
Mr. H: 3100

"I just can't win!" Chumley whined.

"Stop talking like that, Koala boy!" Claudio shouted. "Keep thinking like that and you WILL lose!"

'_Don't worry, son, this will be over soon.' _Mr. H thought."Make your move, why don't ya?"

"But make sure you think it through, Chumley." Professor Banner advised his student as Pharaoh yawned. "One wrong move and you'll be back home bottling hot sauce."

"Duh, I know," Chumley said as he drew a card. It was the card Syrus gave him last night. And he also had the Polymerization card Claudio gave him. '_I guess now is as good a time as any.' _"First I play the spell card Silent Doom! With it, I can bring a monster back to the field from my graveyard! And I choose Big Koala!" The koala appeared in defense mode. (2700/2000)

'_I won't get kicked out without a fight.' _"Next I activate Polymerization. With it, I'll fuse the Big Koala I have out on the field with the Des Kangaroo in my hand!" A green kangaroo wearing a purple jacket and red boots and boxing gloves shadowboxed before combining with the Big Koala.

"To create the Master of Oz!" The new monster was slightly bigger than the Big Koala! It was green and tan in some spots and had the body of a kangaroo with the head of a koala. Like the kangaroo it had red boxing gloves, carring a championship belt on his shoulder and weights in his pouch. (4200/3700)

"That's what I'm talking about!" Claudio cheered.

'_Like I didn't see that coming,' _Mr. Huffington thought as he recalled what he learned while spying on the boys.

* * *

(flashback)

"_By the way, Chumley, I have something for you too," Jaden said as he held out the Master of Oz card. "After all, with 4200 attack points, it packs a pretty good wallop."_

"_Thanks, you guys," Chumley said. "You really helped me out. Now I can use Claudio's Polymerization card!"_

_(End flashback)_

* * *

"Now go, Oz," Chumley commanded. "Out Back Attack!" The Master of Oz let out massive punch which knocked Dizzy Angel off the field.

Chumley: 1000  
Mr. H: 700

"I'm still here." Mr. H said.

"So bring it!" Chumley challenged.

"Oh man, Chumley almost had him." Syrus grumbled.

"This is a close one, guys." Claudio commented.

"Yeah..." Jaden agreed. "It's going right down to the wire."

"Chumley, you fought a good duel, but you lost." Mr. H. declared.

"What are you talking about?" Chumley demanded. "Master of Oz has 4200 attack points! "

"That doesn't matter. You forget, with one flip of the table he'll be gone."

"That card doesn't scare me because I know its weakness!"

"Flipping the Table has a weakness?" Jaden asked.

"That's right." Chumley replied. "After you use it, you can't summon up another monster. And that means you'll be defenseless, Dad!"

"Not bad, son..." Mr. Huffington said eerily calm. "You spotted the card's weak spot. I'm very impressed with you. But still, it won't change things! You see, it doesn't matter if I'm defenseless, because I have these! Two Hot Sauce Bottles!" Two more hot sauce bottles appeared on the field.

"Wait, if one Hot Sauce Bottle deals 500 points, of damage, then with two on the field…"

'It'll be bad." Jaden said, finishing Syrus's math.

"I activate Flipping the Table!" Master of Oz and the two Hot Sauce bottles were destroyed as the table flipped up.

Chumley: 0  
Mr. H.: 700, Winner

"I don't believe it, Chumley lost," Syrus said.

Mr. Huffington just stared at his defeated son with a serious look. He then turned and left the room. Chumley glumly followed.

"Chumley, wait!" Jaden called as he and Syrus ran after their friend.

"Almost, Chumley..." Claudio said, sadly. "Almost..."

* * *

Claudio waited outside as Chumley went back to his room to pack up. Jaden and Syrus tried again to keep him from going, but the two of them knew that Chumley had made a promise and he had to keep it.

'_If only used Des Koala's ability the first turn, he would have won_." Claudio thought. He replayed the duel in his head and found with its special ability and the number of cards Mr. Huffington had, Chumley could've stayed. "But, what's done is done..."

"Hey..."

The Jukebox Hero duelist turned to see the three Slifers come out of their room, Chumley holding his knapsack, his eyes puffy from the goodbyes.

"Well...guess this is it," Claudio said, shaking Chumley's hand. "C'mon...we'll walk with you..."

The boys walked down the path towards the meeting place where Banner and Mr. Huffington were supposed to be waiting for them. But when they got there, only Banner and Pharaoh were there.

"Hey, Professor...where's my dad?" Chumley asked.

"Oh...I'm sorry, but he had to go Chumley. Something went wrong with the mild sauces." Banner reached into his pocket and pulled out an envelope. "But he left this for you..."

Chumley opened the envelope and took out the letter, and it read: "Dear son, there's more to school than just your studies, and while you may not have made great grades there...you have made some great friends. That's...reason enough...for you to stay..." Chumley crumpled the paper, tears beginning to leak from his eyes.

He took off running to the nearest cliff and saw that his father was riding away from the island in a small boat. He cupped his hands together. "DADDY!!" He yelled, his voice echoing off the rocks, "I won't let you down! I won't let any of you down! From here on out, I'm gonna make you proud of me! My family _and_ my friends!"

Chumley watched as his father shrank in the distance, hearing his fellow Slifers and Claudio walk up behind him. While not all of them had a smile on their faces, they could all understand the bond that was formed between both father and son that day.

* * *

A short chapter, but I want to get to the festivities of two things: One, my third Melodies of Life story (coming soon, a lot of stuff to think about and add) And two, the discipline duel of Claudio is next! And thanks to Khiruki, I have one as he pointed out an insightful thought. I'll just have to create an alibi for the duelist being there as well as a new deck!

Rate and Review folks! Later!


	10. Judgement Duels Part 1

**Duelist of Dawn: **It's here! It's finally here! My first 8000 point duel! And man I hope I impress some folks! And I bet you'll be blown away by the duelist facing him! Oh I can't wait, the disclaimer, please!?

**Disclaimer: I don't Yu-Gi-Oh! GX or any music used in the story. I only own Claudio while YugiNAtem117 owns Melody.**

* * *

**Chapter 10: Judgment Duel Part 1: A Player's Return**

* * *

Dr. Vellian Crowler walked through the hallway of Duel Academy's main building, taking note of all of the red-coat students.

'_Just look at them, pathetic slackers littering the campus like vermin.'_ He thought._ 'The hallowed halls of MY Duel Academy are for the elite, not the lame and especially NOT Jaden Yuki.'_ And then, he busted out yelling, "THAT SLIFER SLACKER HAS MADE A FOOL OUT OF ME FOR LONG ENOUGH!" Crowler yelled so loud it caused the Slifer Red students around to duck into a nearby classroom. "But soon he will pay most dearly for it. Soon, he will be the one who looks like a fool."

"Dr. Crowler."

Crowler turned to see Chazz Princeton walking up to him. "Ah, Chazz, how can I help you?"

"You can put me in the elimination duel against Jaden, that's how!" Chazz said. "This time I'm sure I can beat him and send him packing."

"Sorry, Chazz but you're sitting out this time around." Crowler said, making Chazz gasp. "Don't get me wrong, your skills are admirable, but I'm not taking any chances. Whoever the student that loses today will be expelled from the Duel Academy. So to make sure that Jaden Yuki is one of those students, I'm having him face the greatest tag Duelists in the world!"

"Then let me have the Ra Reject, that's also on the hit list." Chazz asked desperately. "I don't care who he is, I'll take him down!"

"Sorry, but this is why you're not dueling today." Crowler remarked. "You're letting your anger blind you, and it'll cost you the duel and the chance to take ANYONE out." And with that, Crowler left leaving Chazz confused and angry.

* * *

At the Slifer Red Dorm, Jaden and Syrus were in their room with Chumley, going over their decks.

"How can you guys be so calm?" Chumley asked.

"How can we not be?" Jaden retorted. "Another day another duel right, Sy?"

Syrus just groaned a bit.

"But this isn't just another duel," Chumley said. "It's an elimination tag-duel, and if you lose you'll be on the next bus out of here."

"That's totally why we're not gonna lose today." Jaden said. "And Chumley, we're on an island, bus?"

"Whatevs, maybe you guys should give me your meal cards just in case."

"Thanks for the vote of confidence," Jaden said sarcastically.

"Well someone's got to eat your grilled cheeses if you go." Chumley said.

Syrus stared at the Power Bond spell card. '_ Chumley may have a point.' _He thought. '_The last time I dueled, I was awful, just like my big brother always told me I was. If we're going to stay at the academy, I'm going to have to concentrate and not let anything get in my head, especially Zane.' _Syrus tried to shake off the doubt._ 'That's it...I gotta believe in myself. Believe in myself, believe in myself...'_

"I BELIEVE IN MYSELF, JADEN!"

Jaden turned away from Chumley to see Syrus leap from the floor. "Uh...that's great Syrus. Now c'mon, we gotta head on out.

Chumley watched as his roommates walked towards the door, "Good luck you guys! I really want you to win the match."

"More than you want the grilled cheese?" Jaden asked, looking at his friend, amazed.

The larger boy nodded. "I'd rather have you guys as friends, then have extra grilled cheeses..."

"You know, I think I might just cry..." Jaden said, breaking into a grin.

"See ya soon, Chumley!" Syrus waved at him, and then headed out the door, followed by Jaden.

'_Yeah...I hope so.'_ Chumley thought gloomily, watching his friends leave.

* * *

And at the Ra Yellow dorm, the same support was given to Claudio as he left. He was going to prove that he deserves to be here at the Academy. The only reason he was in this mess was because of Striker being the eyewitness of ordeal. He even brought his guitar to give himself more incentive to stay.

"You nervous, Claudio?" Melody asked.

"Yeah, this is like one of the worst times to be dueling." Claudio replied. "I have to duel to stay in school, rather than have fun with it."

"But that's just it!" Melody said. "You could still have fun; kicking the other guy's butt!"

"Well you got that right." Claudio smiled, until Melody grabbed him by the collar of his blazer.

"And you better win; I won't let my best friend in this Academy get kicked out for saving me!" She retorted. "Especially after the training I've put him through!"

"Okay, okay!" Claudio said, fearfully. "Just don't kill me, and I'll go beat this guy!" Melody let him go.

"Sorry..." She said, feeling down. "You're my first friend at this Academy, before then I had trouble talking to people outside a duel. And, I could be going back to that shy little girl if you're around..."

Claudio smiled softly and hugged her. "Then I better make sure I win."

"You better..." She said, returning the hug and letting go. "Now, let's go; Bastion's already at the main dueling arena!"

"Yes, ma'am!"

* * *

At the main dueling stadium, all the students, teachers and the Chancellor took their seats waiting for the first.

**Attention! The First of the two Disciplinary Duels are about to begin! Remember, these are test conditions! These are sudden expulsion matches!"**

Bastion sat in one of the many seats of the arena, noticing most of the population of the school was filling the arena up and quick. He listened to the announcement and folded his arms, "A bit harsh I'd say..."

"You got that right..."

"Huh?" He turned to see Alexis walking up and sitting next to him.

"You're Bastion Misawa right? One of Jaden's friends?" She asked.

"I...suppose you could say that." Bastion responded as he shifted in his seat. "And you're Alexis Rhodes aren't you?"

Alexis nodded. "Yes, and I'm part of the reason Jaden, Syrus and Claudio are in this mess. They were helping me at the abandoned dorm..." She explained.

"Oh... wait; part of the reason?" Bastion caught on. "What was the other reason?"

"Me." Both Alexis and Bastion saw Melody coming, and taking her seat next to Alexis. "While Jaden and Syrus were getting Alexis, Claudio was saving me from this Shadow Duelist."

"I see..." Bastion understood.

"But now, if anyone's gonna need help, it's those three." Alexis noted. "I hear Crowler got three professional duelists, and they used to work for the creator of Duel Monsters."

"You mean back in Duelist Kingdom?" Melody gasped. Alexis nodded. "Oh great..."

**"Send in the accused: Claudio Osbourne, Syrus Truesdale and Jaden Yuki!"**

Chazz sat in an empty section of the audience, next to the entrance. He was still angry that he wasn't the one taking on the Slifer Slackers. He turned to see the three of them enter the arena and kicked the seat in front of him, making nearby Obelisks turn to look at him.

Even though they didn't see it, both Syrus and Jaden heard the kick. Jaden looked around and grinned, "The acoustics are great in here, guys! This is gonna be a blast."

"Yeah...you think that they'll count the echo as your tag partner?" Syrus wondered.

Jaden reached over and ruffled Syrus' hair, "For the last time, _you're_ my partner!"

Syrus laughed and pulled away from him, "Wouldn't hurt to ask!"

"Syrus, you should be lucky you have a partner," Claudio jumped in. "I'm the first one being slammed."

"Yeah, but you'll do fine, man!" Jaden said. "I just feel sorry for whoever's gonna duel you!" They both started laughing.

As the two them headed to the platform, Chazz gripped the arms of his seat, his knuckles white. "You Slifer Slackers...it should be _me_ who's taking you out! But I guess as long as you get kicked out, it doesn't matter who does it..."

Higher up in the stands, Zane Truesdale stood as still as a statue, looking on at his little brother with hard stare. '_Well little brother, I guess it's time to prove whether or not you belong here or on the next boat out of here...'_

Syrus, unfortunately, looked up behind him and spotted his big brother staring at him. '_Zane!'_ He thought and then walked after Claudio and Jaden with his mantra of '_Gotta believe in myself, gotta believe in myself._

After both of the Slifers and Ra finally arrived at the platform, Crowler turned to the audience, hand in the air. "And now, for the first discipline duel, Claudio Osbourne to the arena!" And in a low voice, "And you slackers take a seat over there..." He pointed to the two empty seats behind Claudio that had a sign saying _'Reserved for the soon to be expelled! HA HA HA!'_

"Whatevs..." Jaden said, heading on over. Syrus was a little bit offended, but joined his friend anyway. Claudio himself went to his side of the arena.

"Now it's time to introduce our first dueling guest..." Crowler said pointing to the dark hallway. The audience was quiet waiting for the duelist to appear. Suddenly, two shining white eyes appeared in the darkness, spooking everyone in the arena except Crowler who was chuckling. Finally, the duelist himself appeared, stunning Claudio to bone.

"No way..." He whispered.

The man he saw appearing had to be at least 7 feet tall. He was a Caucasian, dark-haired man wearing a dark hat and coat with the letters '**P**' on the left side, and '**K**' on the right side. He also wore a silver armor-like shirt with dark green pants and black boots. The most distinguishable thing about him were the scars over his eyes and burn marks on his forehands.

"... Panik the Player Killer!!" Crowler finishing the intro, leaving the entire stadium murmuring to each other.

"P-P-Panik the Player Killer!?" Melody said shaking. "He's supposed to have been dead!"

"My word..." Bastion said. "Back in Duelist Kingdom, the last anyone has seen him was that he died in towering inferno!"

"He wasn't what I expected!" Alexis said, even she was stunned at what she's seeing right now.

"He's a giant!" Jaden exclaimed.

"I'm glad I'm not the one dueling him!" Syrus said, cowering in his seat.

Back on the dueling arena, Panik stood over Claudio with an intimidating grin on his face. "Hello, little duelist..." He said, in a deep voice. "Hope you're ready to Panik!" Claudio cringed at the sight of him.

"Crowler..." Sheppard spoke up. "Isn't this too much for our student? I wondered who've you arranged for the tag-duel?"

"No way!" Crowler said. "The students broke a big time rule, so they'll face big-time duelists!"

"Claudio has a one in one million chance to win his duel." Bastion said. "Panik knows how to use his opponent's fear against him."

"Bastion, shut up!" Melody shouted. "He's not going to lose to some guy who thinks he's the scariest thing ever!"

"Melody's right." Alexis added. "You should have faith in your friend, not placing them in overwhelming odds."

"I'm going to enjoy what this Panik feller going to do to that reject!" Torimaki said, grinning. "Serves him right for him making a fool out of me!"

"And after that, Jaden's next!" Chazz added, with the same devious grin.

"Now duelists, shuffle your decks!" Panik and Claudio shuffled their decks as Crowler instructed. "Now exchange decks and shuffle again!" Both players shuffled the others deck and returned them. "Return to your sides, gentlemen." Both of them returned to their sides. "Now the rules are the same except with 800 points, understood?"

"Yeah..." Panik and Claudio nodded.

"Then DUEL!" Crowler declared, running off the arena.

"DUEL!" Both players drew their opening hands.

Claudio: 8000

Panik: 8000

'_This'll be great!'_ Crowler thought looking at Claudio, still freaking out over Panik's appearance. _'After seeing their poor friend having to pack up and go home, Jaden will lose all hope in winning his tag duel and he'll lose miserably!'_

"This will be over soon, boy..." Panik said cryptically.

"Well, I'll make sure that you coming here is a bust!" Claudio declared as he drew his sixth card. "I'll start off, with the Drummer Superstar in Defense Mode!" In a flash, a blonde, wild-haired man playing on a drum set appeared. (500/2000) "And I'll end with a face down card!"

"Hiding already?" Panik mocked. "Well I make sure that's all you can do! I play Cost Down! By discarding one card, all the Monster's in my hand are two stars lower than normal." Panik discarded one card to his graveyard. "And it comes in handy summoning the Lesser Fiend in Attack mode!" A four-armed, muscular fiend with the head of a jackal and the legs of a bear appeared. (2100/1000) "Now my beast, attack that peon! Dark Palm Strikes!" The fiend roared over as it approached Claudio's side of the field and pummeled the drummer into darkness. "And when this beast destroys a monster in battle, it casts it off to the removed from play zone!"

"Grr..." Claudio growled as took his monster and put it in his pocket.

"I'll end my turn with these..." Two face down cards appeared at Panik's feet. "I knew that facedown card was a bluff, I'm going to enjoy inflicting much pain to you, I promise you that!"

"Claudio's off to a bad start..." Syrus muttered.

"Yeah, it's Claudio, I think he's already letting this guy get to him." Jaden said.

"Claudio!" Melody shouted. "Don't let this guy scare you, beat this clown!"

"I know..." Claudio drew his next card. "I'll start off with Jukebox Hero Bowie!" In a flash of light, a red headed man with heterochromatic eyes appeared. He wore a sliver, glittery jumpsuit and carried a normal guitar. (1700/1000) "But, he's not here to fight, because I'll sacrifice him to special summon my Soul Guitar!" Bowie disappeared in golden light as a golden guitar appeared in Claudio's hands. (1000/300)

"HAH!" Panik mocked. "You sacrifice one weakling for an even weaker one!? You must want go home and hide from my monsters!"

"Obviously, you don't know Soul Guitar effect!" Claudio retorted. "When it summoned by sacrificing a Warrior monster like Bowie, its gains the ATKs of the tribute!" The guitar ignited in golden flames as it gained power. (2700/300) "Now let's see if you can handle my music! Wildfire Solo!" Claudio plays a fast paced solo that burns the Lesser Fiend on impact.

Claudio: 8000

Panik: 7400

"First shot, goes to me!" Claudio cheered as he hoisted the guitar on his shoulder.

"Alright!" Alexis cheered. "He's still in this!"

"He was never out of this, just spooked a little!" Melody added.

Panik busted out laughing. "Insolent cur! My monster was a decoy for these: Michizure and Coffin Seller!"

"No!" Claudio cried as a transparent Lesser Fiend came out of nowhere and grabbed Claudio's guitar, and crushed it with its arms.

"Michizure activates when you destroyed my monster, it takes another monster with it to the dark depths of the grave!" Panik chortled. "But I'm not letting your monster take his resting place without a price; with Coffin Seller, anytime monsters are sent to your grave, you lose 300 points!" A cloaked man came behind Claudio and smacked him on the head with a shovel!

"Ow!"

Claudio: 7700

Panik: 7400

"I'll end my turn." Claudio declared.

"Now it's time for more pain!" Panik shouted as he drew his card. "I'll play the spell Meteor of Destruction!"

"Oh no!" Claudio's friends cried out. Claudio saw a massive meteor headed straight for him and crashed right in his face!

"AAAH!!" He screamed as he was sent back a few feet. The smoke cleared with him panting.

Chazz and Torimaki were enjoying the pain, the Ra was being put through.

Claudio: 6700

Panik: 7400

"Now I summon the Melchid the Four Face Beast!" Panik summoned a monster made up of four different mask, two red and two yellow. (1500/1200) "And I'll add a little darkness into the manner, with Mystic Plasma Zone!" He opened his field card slot and a dark hurricane cloud appeared over the field. "Now all Dark Attribute monsters gain 500 ATK and lose 400 DEF, but let's be honest, at this rate I won't be hiding anymore! (2000/800) "Now my beast, attack him directly with four-face slam!" The monster growled it spun furiously and slammed into Claudio.

"Aaah!" Claudio shouted as he got slammed again. "I don't know much I can take this..."

Claudio: 4700

Panik: 7400

"If this was a 4000 point duel, Claudio would've lost soon." Bastion said. "I'm sure that next turn, he'll be done."

"Listen Bastion..." Melody growled. "I'd keep your mouth shut if you keep dogging my friend like that. GOT IT!?"

"Yes ma'am!" Bastion replied, freaked out.

"Aw man, if Claudio's doing this bad, what chance do we have?" Syrus asked.

"It's cool, Syrus..." Jaden said, as the little guy looked confused. "Look..."

"I activate Damage Condenser!" Claudio said, activating his trap. "With this, I discard one card..." Claudio slipped a card to the discard slot. "And I can summon a monster with as much ATK as the points I've took! Since I lost 2000 points, I can summon a monster with up to 2000 ATK from my deck!" He searched through his deck and found one. "And I pick Jukebox Hero Voodoo Child!" The afro haired guitarist appeared as Claudio reshuffled his deck. (1600/0) "And he's a Dark Attribute monster, so guess what?"

Panik gasped as the newly summoned monster gained power from the field spell that he played. (2100/0) But after that he smiled. "But I bet you discarded a monster didn't you?" The cloaked man activated Coffin Seller again taking a small fee.

Claudio: 4400

Panik: 7400

"I knew Claudio was waiting for the right moment!" Jaden said.

"But he lost nearly half his points to do it!" Syrus pointed out.

Melody gripped the seat in front of her. "Claudio, I hope you got some kind of plan to risk all those points."

"I bet he does." Alexis commented.

"It's my turn!" Claudio said. "First I play Pot of Greed, to draw two cards!" Claudio drew two more. And smiled. "Like you I play Cost Down!" Another card was discarded from his hand. "And it was another monster if should know..."

Claudio: 4100

Panik: 7400

"Stop losing so many life points!" Melody shouted.

"You must enjoy the pain, don't you?" Panik taunted. "Am I scaring into submission?"

"Actually, no!" Claudio said. "Now, I summon Jukebox Hero Prince of Darkness!" Voodoo Child vanished into darkness taking another 300 life points from Claudio.

Claudio: 3800

Panik: 7400

_ALL ABOARD!!! HA HA HA!!_

The dark cloaked Hero appeared, powered up by the field Spell. (2500-3000/2200-1800)

"_Now this is nice!"_ The Prince of Darkness said, looking at the cloud above, _"You finally summoned me to a place that I like!"_

"You're still giving me lip over my field spells?" Claudio asked. "Whatever, just attack that four-faced beast over there!"

The Dark Prince looked at the monster in question. "_It'll be my pleasure!"_ He summoned dark lightning from the field spell, frying the beast in question. "_S'mores, anyone?"_

Claudio: 3800

Panik: 6400

"About time, I beat some more points out of ya!" Claudio cheered. "And my monster get's strong as well for killing your monster!" (3200/1600)

"Take him down Claudio!" Melody cheered.

"Good show!" Bastion called out.

"Keep it up!" Alexis cheered.

"Yeah, show 'em what your made of Claudio!" Jaden cheered.

"Way to play!" Syrus added.

Pretty soon, the whole school was on Claudio's side... except a select few...

"Aw man, he's supposed by beaten down by now!" Torimaki shouted.

"Don't worry, he just got lucky..." Chazz muttered. "As soon as that reject get slammed, Jaden's next..."

"No, that Ra needs to lose!" Crowler shouted.

"What was that?" The Chancellor was right behind him.

"Nothing sir..."

"How dare you!!" Panik yelled. "You're supposed to fear me! I am the Player Killer!"

"I don't care!" Claudio said. "I set my final card and end my turn! Although... I am wondering something..."

"What's that?" Panik asked, roughly.

"Just how are you here?" Claudio asked. "I heard you were burned to ashes in Duelist Kingdom!"

"Oh that..." Panik took off his coat, showing his arms with black burns! Everyone in the arena gasped and was horrified. "It happened when that little upstart Yugi Moto interfered with me! If you already know, I worked for Pegasus as one of his eliminators in the Duelist Kingdom Tournament years ago. As I finished off my latest victim, he came along and demanded a match to save that girl Valentine from being eliminated from the island!"

"Oh yeah, he dueled you to keep Mai Valentine in tournament." The Ra Yellow parroted. "But how does that tie in with the burns on your arms?"

"I used pyrotechnics to instill the fear in my opponents during the match..." The Player Killer explained. "Many of my opponents were begging to surrender, but not Yugi; he beat me and in retaliation I tried to burn him asunder!!"

"What the---"

"But somehow that pyramid he wore around his neck, protected him and tried to burn me alive!" Everyone was in awe of his story, by all accounts Panik should have died back then. "And in a last ditch move, I remove my coat, jumped out of the flames and left the island. Ever since, I've been honing my skills in underground duels, inflicting the same pain and fear I once dealt all the years. And now, I get to do the same thing to you!"

"So that's how he survived..." Alexis muttered.

"Yes, and he's no longer using any defense raising tactics." Bastion added. "Meaning, he's dealt with a lot fear and pain himself."

"Would you two think for a minute?" Melody said. "Claudio's dealing with a psycho who enjoys hurting people!"

"We know, but we can only hope Claudio can endure all that and win." Bastion said.

"Both of them are topdecking now..." Alexis added. "It's gonna be a close one..."

'_Please be alright..._" Melody thought.

"I draw!" Panik said. "I'll set a monster in defense mode."

"Running scared are we?" Claudio grinned as he drew. "I'll set a monster in defense mode and have Prince of Darkness Attack!"

"_Let's see what happens, when I do this!"_ The dark hero threw his microphone at the face down monster and flipped it up. The monster was a small blue Cyclops and Prince of Darkness gained more power. (3400/1400)

"You've destroyed Hiro's Shadow Scout!" Panik declared. "You must draw three cards and discard any spell card among them!" Claudio drew three cards and looked them over: He drew a trap card, and his two field spells, A Favor House Atlantic and Soundgarden. He discarded the spells and held onto the trap.

"From Claudio's face, he discarded some good spells." Bastion said. "But I hope he can use that lone card he has for something."

"Finally, you're showing support!" Melody said, slapping Bastion on his back. "I'm proud of you!"

"Uh... thank you..." Bastion replied.

"I end my turn." Claudio declared.

"Good!" Panik drew. "I set another monster in defense mode!" Another facedown monster appeared.

"My turn again!" Claudio drew his card. '_Time to see if I can call you out buddy...' _Out loud... "I activate the continuous spell Welcome Home!" A spell appeared in front of Claudio it was a picture of a video screens with a certain symbols on it.

(Play the instrumental of "Welcome Home" by Coheed & Cambria)

"What does that card do?" Panik demanded. "Tell me!"

"Actually right now, nothing..." Claudio said. "But when played the right way, it'll be something special! But for now, just enjoy the music!"

"I will destroy that card!" Panik declared.

"You can try, but now I flip summon Jukebox Hero Nirvana!" Claudio's face down monster reveled to show Nirvana ready to drum. (500/1200) "With him flipped, I can draw two cards and put one at the bottom of my deck." He drew two cards and put one at the bottom. "Now Prince of Darkness attack!"

"_This is getting old..._"The Jukebox Hero attacked and destroyed the monster creating a dark smoke.

"HA HA HA!!" Panik said. "You've destroyed my Newdoria!"

"Crap!" Claudio said.

"Now your monster goes to the grave and 300 points with it!" A red fiend with a black vest and green pants jumped out of the smoke and latched on to the Prince of Darkness.

"_Shaarooonnn!!"_ Claudio's monster cried as he was destroyed.

Claudio: 3500

Panik: 6400

"He lost his best monster!" Melody cried.

"Well then he better get it back!" Alexis said.

"Hey what's going on?" Jaden asked as Claudio's Welcome Home card started glowing. Suddenly two video screens appeared with dark scenes on them.

"Are those... TV screens?" Syrus asked.

"What's Claudio up to?" Melody asked.

"You don't know?" Alexis asked.

"No, it's the first time he's used that card." Melody replied.

"All right, now I'm getting somewhere!" Claudio said. "Nirvana, attack with Drum Bash!" Nirvana played a drum solo that launched the cymbals at the Player Killer.

Claudio: 3500

Panik: 5900

"Next, I place one card face down and end my turn!"

"Grr..." Panik growled. "I draw... and play Card of Sanctity! Be generous for this bounty, for we draw until we have six cards in our hand!" Panik drew a full six card, while Claudio drew five. When Panik saw his hand, he laughed manically. "Now I have something to make you cringe in fear!"

"Like what!?" Claudio challenged.

"First, I'll play this face down." A face down card was played. "Next, I play Tremendous Fire! Now we both feel the pain of the flames that almost ended my life, but I only take half of what you take!" A tornado of flames spread itself and burned both players as the spectators heard them scream.

Claudio: 2500

Panik: 5400

Melody, Bastion and Alexis cringed at the sight, while Chazz and Torimaki relished it.

"Ouch!" Jaden cringed. "Man, this has been a painful duel at Claudio's expense."

"Yeah, this Panik guy keeps using a lot of painful direct damage cards." Syrus added.

"Now I play these two cards: Brain Control and Premature Burial!" Panik declared. "I'll be losing 1600 points, 800 for each card but that makes no difference to me!"

Claudio: 2500

Panik: 3800

"With Brain Control, I'll take your Nirvana!" Nirvana's pupils disappeared as he walked over to Panik in a trance.

"Nirvana, come back!" Claudio cried out, but his voice went unheard as Nirvana took his place beside Panik. "Grr..."

"Now with Premature Burial, I resurrect my Four-Faced Beast!" The monster with four masks appeared again. (1500-2000/1200-800)

"Oh no, Claudio's defenseless!" Melody cried out.

"Even though I could attack you with these monsters..." Panik said. "But I have a more... fitting creature to annihilate you..."

"What do you mean?" Claudio asked.

"A creature that shows my inner turmoil of the flames, a beast that shows true fear to my opponent and a powerful fiend that's only rivaled by the Egyptian Gods!" Panik rejoiced.

"What are you talking about!?" The Jukebox Hero duelist demanded.

"I'll sacrifice these monsters, and since one of them was yours you take damage from the Coffin Seller trap card!"

Claudio: 2200

Panik: 3800

"And now meet the last monster you'll see in your life!!!!" Panik slammed the monster card on the tray. Suddenly, a flaming portal opened up from the ground and flames were shooting out from it.

"Oh crud!" Claudio said. "What's he summoning now!?"

"Stay strong, Claudio!" Melody shouted. "You can still beat whoever he summons!"

"Now meet your doom!!" A giant flaming hand reached out of the portal.

"Oh man, oh man, oh man..." Syrus said.

Then a head appeared out of the portal, it was red, had two giant, dark eyes, and had yellow horns coming out of the sides. (3500/3000)

"Meet my ULTIMATE OBEDIENT FIEND!!!!" Panik rejoiced.

"Oh yeah, put the reject in his place, Panik!" Torimaki cheered.

"Great Scott!" Bastion cried. "That's one of the most powerful monsters before the Egyptian Gods!"

"No way!" Alexis cried.

"And Claudio has nothing to defend him!" Melody added. _'I don't want him to leave...'_

"Oh no, Claudio's gonna lose!" Syrus called out.

"It doesn't look good..." Jaden muttered. But all doubts were placed aside once Claudio said...

"Too bad that monster of yours has one fatal weakness!" He said, making his friends sigh in relief. "It can only attack if you have no cards in your hand and only him on the field! And by my count, that facedown card and that card in your hand qualify as a hindrance to big ugly!"

"Oh really..." Panik replied calmly. "Well, too bad it's all for naught! I activate my spell Bait Doll!"

"So you're gonna force one of my facedown cards to activate, go ahead!" Claudio challenged. _'Too bad they're both spell cards!'_

"Don't worry, I won't!" Panik said.

"Huh?" Everyone asked.

"The last time I tried that, it cost me the duel! So instead, it'll be my own card!" Panik said. "Bait Doll, activate my trap..." A tiny doll dropped on the Player Killer's facedown card, followed by a tiny scythe that stuck the doll and card, forcing it to activate. "...My Darkside trap gives my fiend an extra 500 ATK and its effect is negated for one turn!" The flaming fiend glowed red. (4000/3000) "And now Bait Doll goes to back to my deck and my trap goes to the grave!" Panik reshuffled Bait Doll back to his deck. "Now there's nothing holding my monster back!" The Ultimate Obedient Fiend rose out of the portal showing off its tall height, it was halfway to the ceiling! "Now, my fiend… Show him true terror and wipe out his life points!!!" The fiend's fist ignited and headed straight for Claudio.

"CLAUDIO!!!" His friends cried out. As the fist got closer...

"It's not over yet... Spell card, reveal!!" Claudio face card activated showing a picture of a Tyrant Dragon in the background as four dragon hands reach out of the ground with music instruments. "Heart of a Dragon!"

(Play the Chorus of 'Heart of the Dragon' by DragonForce)

"When this is activated, I get rid of my entire hand, monster free I might add!" Claudio sent his hand to the grave. "In exchange, I get to summon 4 Jukebox Heroes to the field!" From the ground, four dragon hands tore open the field and took a defensive stance: Jukebox Heroes Nirvana, Voodoo Child, Bowie and Prince of Darkness. They all had dragonic transformation with claws and wings of a dragon. "Also, they get treated as Dragons once they're summoned by this card." The fiend redirected its attack on Nirvana.

Claudio: 1900

Panik: 3800

Another screen appeared from the Welcome Home card.

"Whew!" Melody said, holding her heart. "That was so close!"

"Lucky punk!" Chazz said, kicking the chair in front of him.

"Why don't you just give up!?" Panik shouted. "You continue to be a thorn in my side!!"

"Aw calm down!" Claudio shouted. "Just end your turn!" Panik growled as his fiend lost its bonus. (3500/3000) "Thanks!" Claudio drew. "I'll activate my other face down, Mystical space Typhoon to destroy Coffin Seller!" The trap card was blown away by a twister. "I end my turn!"

"Sweet!" Jaden cheered. "Now he won't lose any more points when he's monsters go to the grave!"

"I draw..." Panik said, but it caused the fiend to drop back in the portal, hindering its movement. "At least I can play it now! Offerings to the Doomed! I can skip my draw phase to destroy one monster on the field. And I choose that Dark Prince of yours!" The monster growled as it was destroyed on the spot. It also added another screen from the spell. "Now my fiend, release yourself and attack!" The giant fiend dragged Voodoo Child to the fiery portal, adding a fifth screen to the card. "With only one monster remaining, I destroy you in two turns!"

"Claudio..." Melody whispered, worried for her friend.

"He's gotta pull a winner out of that deck now!" Jaden shouted.

"It's your move, boy!" Panik shouted.

'_This could be my last chance...'_ Claudio thought. _'I may be safe for another turn, but I need something to end this now!' _Claudio drew and looked at it and put on a sad face.

"Bad draw..." Panik taunted.

"Actually, it's a second chance." Claudio inserted a spell card with a picture of an unknown duelist drawing cards but receiving an electric shock from it. "Pts. Of Authority lets me draw up to five cards, but I have to pay 200 points for each one." He explained. "And I plan on paying the full 1000!" As Claudio drew, he had to endure the electric shocks while drawing his five cards.

Claudio: 900

Panik: 3800

"Yes! Time to bring out my ace!" Claudio cheered.

"What!?" Panik said. "That Prince of Darkness wasn't your best monster!?"

"No, but he is a favorite of mine!" Claudio said. "And it's high time, that he appears! But first, I activate Gryphon's Feather Duster to destroy my Welcome Home card and gains 500 points!" The spell card shattered. But the five screens spawned from it stayed.

Claudio: 1400

Panik: 3800

"Now, as you destroyed my monsters after I played it, my spell's been collecting "C&C" counters." Claudio explained as the screens displayed those counters. "And now that five of them on the card when it was destroyed, my best monster get's to rock the stage!"

"It's won't be any stronger than my Fiend!" Panik said, feeling uneasy.

"It will be!" Claudio said. "Say hello, to Jukebox Hero Coheed Cambria!" The five screens behind Claudio began spinning around the field, as it happened, a giant symbol appeared on Claudio's side of the field. (A/N: Think of the Coheed and Cambria symbol)

(Play the ending of "Welcome Home")

"Coheed Cambria?" Syrus asked.

"Sweetness, he's been holding out to bring his best monster!" Jaden cheered. "And some great music as well!"

"Coheed Cambria, rise!!" Claudio shouted as he played a guitar solo that summoned a brown-haired man, reached down to his shoulders, and a little bit taller than Claudio, playing on a red-double neck guitar. He wore black shirt with the same symbol that was on the screens and black jeans and shoes. (3300/3000) "And thanks to your field spell, he gets stronger than your fiend!" (3800/2600)

"_Feels good to finally hit the stage!" _The new Jukebox Hero spoke to Claudio._ "But I guess you had trouble in other duels."_

"You don't know the half of it." Claudio replied. "But right now we're on thin ice, which is how I summoned you. Now let's get some more boys out!" He turned back to Panik. "When Jukebox Hero Coheed Cambria is summoned by the effects of Welcome Home, I can take any two Jukebox Heroes and place them in defense mode. The only downside is that those monsters stay like that."

"_You got it!"_ Coheed plays another solo as he sings...

(Chorus of No World For Tomorrow)

_Bye bye world, or will our hope still hold on?  
Boy, you're never gonna see, the thin__gs that will come of thee  
Raise your hands high!_

Two pillars of light rose out of the ground.

"NO!" Panik screamed, covering his eyes. "Not the light!!"

_  
Young brothers and sisters,  
There's a world's worth of work and a need for you_

From the first light, The Prince of Darkness made his return in Defense Mode_._ (2500-3000/2200-1800)

Oh, change is coming, feel these doors now closing in.  
Is there no world for tomorrow if we wait for today?

From the second one, Jukebox Hero Nirvana showed up. (500/1200)

"Yeah!" Melody cheered. "Take out that fiend right now, Claudio!"

"He can even win, since Panik can't draw next turn!" Alexis added.

"Brilliant moves!" Bastion praised.

"Now, I could destroy your monster now," Claudio said. "But I got four more cards to use, enough to win on this turn!"

Panik started cringing.

"First up, the spell Rock of Ages!" The giant rock filled with green mist appeared. "For every Jukebox Hero on my field, my warriors gain 200 ATK for each one; there are currently four Jukebox Heroes, so my warrior Coheed gains 800 ATK!" The green mist wrapped around the warrior in question. (4600/2600) "Next, is Single Neck Guitar and I'll equip it to Bowie, giving him 300 ATK!" Bowie's guitar was replaced by a blue six-string guitar, he growled cheerfully at the new guitar. (1700-2000/1000) "Now I'll replace it with Double Neck Guitar which takes the 300 point bonus and makes it a 700 point bonus!" The blue guitar was replaced by red double neck one, similar to Coheed's. (1700-2400/1000) "Third, I'll switch him to ATK mode!" Bowie stood up and tuned his guitar, ready to play. "And now the final touch, Soul Mic in Attack mode!" Claudio played his final monster card, the microphone he played in Melody's duel. (300/200)

"He's won on this turn!" Bastion calculated. Melody was speechless, Claudio was gonna stay at the Academy!

"Now it's time to send you off with a farewell concert!" Claudio said, with the microphone amplifying his voice.

"Hey, where'd he get that microphone!?" Crowler yelled.

"Hit it!"

(Play the End Complete III by Coheed and Cambria) (A/N: Because of the length, I'm showing a part of it)

Bowie, Coheed, Nirvana and Claudio played their instruments as Claudio and Coheed took the vocals...

Mama, I'm living proof that labor is just around the corner.  
A ghost to walk the end designed for you and I,

No one will ever know.  
No one will ever know.

A scream is heard on the field as the Claudio and his monsters played more intensely...

We are the fate of Heaven  
The call of Justice  
We are now waiting while you wish us away  
With your plans in all deliverance  
Won't take us over, baby

Coheed yelled as the Ultimate Obedient Fiend was being dragged back into its portal by the music, with Claudio singing back up.

GOD (He will not save you)  
IS NOT, (He will not save you)  
HERE! (He will not save you from this)

GOD, (He will not save you)  
IS NOT, (He will not save you)  
HERE! (He will not save you from this)

The Fiend was destroyed by an unknown force, making it shatter.

Claudio: 1400

Panik: 2700

You've been stealing my lines.  
Now go on living your lies  
For on your knees you will find  
You'll face a jury in Hell.

Bowie played a solo that blew a forceful wind at the Player Killer, almost knocking him off the stage.

Claudio: 1400

Panik: 300

Repeating the verse from "We are the fate of Heaven" Claudio removed the mic stand and started swinging the ball and chain attached to the microphone, wildly.

"NO! HOW COULD I LOSE AGAIN!!!!?" Panik screamed.

"Bye Bye!" Claudio shouted as he threw the chain straight at Panik, knocking him off the stage onto his back.

Claudio: 1400, Winner

Panik: 0

The entire Stadium cheered at the outcome...

"The winner, Claudio Osbourne!" Chancellor Sheppard declared.

"Whew!!" Claudio said, dropping to his knees as all the holograms went away. "That was tough!"

"_But you manage to pull it out..._" Claudio looked up and stared at the spirit of Coheed Cambria. He smiled.

"Thanks, man!" Claudio said, giving a thumbs up to the spirit.

"Tight dueling, Claudio!" Jaden said as he and Syrus ran up to him. "You never stop bringing the folks a show, huh?"

"It's what I do, hero boy!" Claudio replied.

"Claudio!" The Jukebox Hero turned around just time for Melody to tackle him in a hug.

"Told ya I get the stay!" He said.

"And you had me worried, you big jerk!" Melody shouted. "You were losing all those life points just to get ahead!"

"No pain, no gain... even Panik would tell you that!" Claudio replied, pointing to the big guy still lying on the ground. "Or not... I think I hit him a little too hard."

"Good, no one messes with my friends and runs away unpunished!" Melody said, grabbing his arm. "Now let's go to our seats, and watch the Slifers kick whoever they got!"

"Ow, Mel let go!" Claudio cried, as he was dragged to the upper seats as Jaden laughed.

"Darn it..." Crowler muttered angrily, but calmed down. "So Panik was a lost cause, no matter; at least I still can remove those Slifer Slackers out of the picture for good!"

"Aw man, he was almost outta here!" Torimaki cried.

"At least Jaden can get expelled..." Chazz muttered to himself.

"All right everyone, clear the field for the next duel!" Crowler announced.

"Go time Syrus!" Jaden said.

"Right..." Syrus replied.

* * *

Oh yeah! I hope my first 8000 point duel wasn't a bust! Because when the school duel comes around, I'm doing it again! And I hope you liked the surprise! Khiruki, thanks for the idea dude. And I thanks AzureKite4 for the Heart of the Dragon Card, be sure to see it on my profile page.

Also another card was added:

Darkside

Normal Trap

Effect: This card is can activate when Ultimate Obedient Fiend is on the field. The monster's effect is negated and gains 500 ATK

**Next time, if Panik showed up, who do you think is coming next? Here are some hints: they're bald, brothers and always rhyme in their sentences. Figured it out?**

Read and Review, happy people! Later!


	11. Judgement Duels Part 2

**Duelist of Dawn: **I am feeling great baby! My one-on-one duel with Panik and Claudio took off and kept itself in the sky! I'm definitely doing this again for the big events like the school duel! But now with that aside, it's time now for the original tag-team duel! And I will be chaining some obvious stuff that should have happened, near the second part. I'm also doing the whole duel together like with the Shadow Duelist Episode. Once I get to the Shadow Riders, that's when it'll start being real two or three-parters as far as a single duel goes. And now, the Disclaimer...

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh GX or any of the franchise. I own the character Claudio Osbourne and the character, Melody Hikarii is owned by YugiNAtem117.

Now let's get on with part two!

* * *

Last time on Duel Academy Stories, the day of the Disciplinary Duels had finally come. First up, Claudio Osbourne faced a duelist who's been thought dead since Duelist Kingdom: Panik the Player Killer! Surprising, huh? Our Jukebox Hero Duelist was scared at first, but manages to hang in there long to pull out a winning combo, courtesy of his ace monster: Jukebox Hero Coheed Cambria! Now with the Player Killer down and out, can Syrus and Jaden pull of a victory against the visiting tag team? Let see...

**Chapter 11: Judgment Duels Part 2: Tag Team Trial**

"Will the participants of the disciplinary tag-duel step forward?" Crowler announced.

"Alright, Syrus!" Jaden said to his partner. "If Claudio can win a duel with the same stakes by himself, it should be a piece of cake winning this thing together!"

"Yeah, if say so..." Syrus replied, not feeling as enthusiastic as his friend.

Up in the stands, Alexis and Bastion were overlooking the conversation

"Syrus really has to get it together." Bastion said. "Jaden can't beat two duelists by himself at the same time."

"I know; I thought that duel Claudio won would improve his confidence." Alexis added. "Hmm?" She notices Claudio and Melody walk up to their row and sat down next to her. "Congrats on staying at the Academy!"

"Yes, impressive dueling, old chap." Bastion said.

"Thank you, guys!" Claudio said. "The only way I'm leaving this place is by graduating!"

"You know it!" Melody added. "Now let's see if Jaden and Syrus can pull it out like you did."

Back down at the arena, Jaden noticed another friendly face coming into the arena. "Hey look, Chumley made it here!"

"Just barely." Syrus added as they both waved at the koala duelist.

"And I thought running... was supposed to be healthy..." Chumley said, trying to catch his breath.

"And now, without further ado, allow me to introduce our special guest Duelists..." Crowler announced. Two men flipped onto the stage. They were both bald in Chinese robes, one wearing orange and the other green. They had strange markings on their heads. Alexis, Claudio, Melody, Bastion, Chazz, Chumley, and Chancellor Shepherd watched astonished as they flipped over Jaden and Syrus and landed on the other side.

"Who are they?" Jaden and Syrus asked.

"The Paradox Brothers!"

"Salutations, you fools." The one in orange greeted.

"Hope you're ready to duel?" The one in green asked.

"Uh, I never heard of these guys." Jaden said, amused by the greeting.

"Me neither," Syrus said. "Maybe this tag-duel won't be so bad."

"Perhaps, since they haven't duel in ages," Crowler introduced. "They have only lost one tag duel and the one to be them was Joey Wheeler and the Duel King himself."

"No way," Syrus gasped. "They fought Yugi Moto?" The Paradox Brothers grinned at Syrus's reaction.

"I've heard that these guys are the best tag Duelists in the world," Alexis said. "This is hardly fair."

"I think that was Crowler's point." Bastion said. "Statistically speaking, I put Jaden's odds at winning at one in fifty."

"Hey, I was placed in overwhelming odds," Claudio commented. "And look how I turned out."

"And Bastion, what did I tell you about placing bets against your friends?" Melody asked.

"I never placed a bet on Claudio." Bastion replied.

"You did what?" Claudio asked.

"Hey Chumley," Chazz called out to the big Slifer. "Looks like there's going to be a whole lot more room in your dorm. Your friends are toast."

"Not licious," Chumley groaned.

Zane was as stoic as ever as he looked at the opponents.

"Crowler, first Panik, now the Paradox Brothers?" Sheppard called from the sidelines. "I know this is a little much..."

"Not at all, remember?" Crowler protested. "Jaden and Syrus broke big time rules so they should duel big time opponents! And as you saw clearly, Panik was defeated, so there's a chance the brothers could be defeated."

"Wow, Dr. Crowler!" Jaden said, slapping the Obelisk Blue headmaster on his back. "I didn't know you had so much faith in me and Syrus!"

Crowler sweatdropped. _'Oh, me and my big mouth!'_

"And besides you're the one paying the three men their travel costs!" Sheppard said, making Crowler drop to the ground.

"These guys can't even beat male pattern baldness, there's no way they'll beat us." Jaden said, jokingly.

"How clever," Crowler moaned as he got back up. Out loud on the microphone, "Duelists, prepare to battle!" Everyone activated their Duel Disks. "The rules of this duel are quite simple. Each team will have 8000 points, rather than having four thousand to each player separately. Also there is no sharing of strategy, no sharing of advice, and no sharing of cards that aren't already in play. You can, however, use cards on your partner's field. Understand?"

"Yeah!" The duelists replied.

"All right, then, duel!" Crowler said, leaping off the stage.

Jaden/Syrus: 8000

Paradox Brothers: 8000

"Get your games on!" Jaden said as everyone drew their initial hand. He looked at Syrus who nodded.

"Here I come," Syrus announced as he drew a card. "First I'm going to summon… Gyroid in attack mode." A blue helicopter with eyes appeared. (1000/1000)

"You must be joking," Para said. "I'm surprised that thing even has an attack mode. This, on the other hand…" He drew his sixth card. "Jirai Gumo, attack mode!" A giant brown spider appeared opposite the helicopter. (2200/100)

"An overgrown bug?" Jaden asked as he drew his sixth card. "That's nothing that my deck can't squash. "I summon Elemental Hero Burstinatrix, defense mode!" The female Hero of fire took a defensive stance in front of Jaden.

"The best defense is a good offense." Dox said starting his turn. "I summon Kaiser Seahorse, attack mode!" A blue and seemingly armored creature carrying a spear and shield appeared. (1700/1650)

'_Okay, if I know dueling like I think I know dueling, these guys are going to attack next.' _Syrus thought, seeing as everyone played a monster.

"I choose to play a spell card from my hand..." Dox announced startling Syrus. "Tribute Doll! To activate it, I must sacrifice one monster on the field. Good thing my brother is so generous with his." The brothers shared a look. "Farewell, Jirai Gumo." Black vines gripped the spider and destroyed it. "Now I can summon a level 7 monster this turn and I choose Kazejin!" The spider was replaced by a green machine that was only a pair of arms and a face with a Japanese kanji on it. It appeared in a blast of wind. (2400/2200)

"He sacrificed his brother's monster to summon a better one for the team, now that's tag dueling." Bastion said.

"Would you mind not sounding so impressed, Bastion?" Alexis asked, sounding annoyed.

"Melody, you know what that is?" Claudio asked.

The Ra Yellow girl nodded. "A powerful spellcaster monster that's one of the three that makes a more powerful one."

"Whoa," Claudio said. "Let's hope the boys can destroy it before the other two come out."

On the arena, Para and Dox started their rhyming taunts again...

"Do you actually think you know anything of this game?"

"You're losers, you're jokes, in other words, you're lame."

"And if they think this is starting to get grueling."

"Wait until I give them a true schooling." Dox finished. "I play Dark Designator. This powerful spell allows me to call out the name of any monster I can think of. And if it's in my brother's deck, it is added immediately to his hand." He then put on a fake thinking look. "Now let me see… Sanga of the Thunder!" He pointed to Para.

Para laughed and drew the card. "What do you know, it is right here, ready to tear them asunder."

'_You've got to be kidding me!' _Jaden thought. '_Another level 7 monster?'_

"The duel is just starting..." Para announced.

"Yet it is almost done..." Dox said.

They each pointed to the kids. "For your demise has already begun!"

Syrus gasped.

"Don't worry, Sy, they're just saying that because it makes for an easy rhyme." Jaden assured him. '_Now I just hope we don't make for an easy match. But to make sure, let's do a monster roll call.'_ He looked at his and Syrus's field._ 'I got my Burstinatrix chilling in defense mode and Sy's got… well… his little helicopter thing.'_ And then he looked over to brothers' field._ 'Not bad, but not good considering we're staring down some heavy competition including some level 7 green thing I've never seen before.'_

"What do you think, Jaden?" Syrus said, feeling scared. "If we quit now, we'll get some extra time to pack all our stuff."

"The only thing we're packing is some serious dueling punch!" Jaden said, trying to encourage his friend. "I'm telling you, we'll beat these guys, Sy."

"You know what, Jay, you're right." Syrus smiled and then thought, '_We ARE packing some serious dueling punch!' _He cast a side glance at Zane in the stands. '_Not only will I show the Paradox Brothers, but I'm going to show my brother as well. I want to remain at this Academy and that's what I'm going to do!' _He then put on his game face."All aboard!" Syrus announced as he drew a card. "I summon Steamroid in attack mode." Syrus summoned a cartoonish, locomotive next to the helicopter. (1800/1800)

"And I also play this: Polymerization!" Syrus's two monsters are pulled into a vortex. "Check it out, I take Steamroid and Gyroid and fuse them together to create the ultimate engine that could: Steam Gyroid!" The two monsters formed to create the fusion monster that he played against Jaden in their practice duel. (2200/1600). "Now that's locomotion!" He cheered. "You see, you made a mistake with all that teamwork: by sacrificing Jirai Gumo, you left your brother wide open!"

"Uh… Sy."

But Syrus was too pumped up to hear Jaden, "And I'm coming in. Steam Gyroid, attack Para!"

"An attack?" Para asked surprised.

"Got that right!" Steam Gyroid rushed towards the orange-clad brother.

Alexis, Bastion, Melody and Claudio gasped. Chazz and Crowler chuckled. Zane just scowled.

"Brother, if you would please..." Para said.

Dox nodded. "It would be my pleasure indeed, brother." He then motioned to his monster. "Kazejin, defend with Squall Barricade!" The green monster stepped in front of Para and blew a cyclone that blocked Steam Gyroid and forced it back. "Our monster's special ability, do you like?"

"It reduces your monster's damage to 0 without even a fight!" Para explained.

Syrus looked stunned stupid. "So I goofed?"

"Do these two actually think they have a chance of beating Para and Dox? They stink worse than dirty socks…" Crowler muttered happily. "Hah, now they even have me doing it."

"Forget it, Sy, no biggie." Jaden assured.

"Yeah, right," Syrus said glumly.

"Hey, I'm serious, pal, just keep going."

"All right," Syrus said. "I place one card face-down and end my turn."

"At last a smart move..." Para said drawing a card. "I play Monster Reborn and bring back the frightful Jirai Gumo!" The spider returned to the field. (2200/100) "And I play a spell card, Tribute Doll!"

"Not again!"

"Yes again, and again I choose to sacrifice Jirai to summon a level 7 monster: Suijin!" The spider was sacrificed again for a new, blue monster that looked like a pair of legs with a mouth in the midsection. (2500/2400) "But I'm not done yet, mind if I borrow a monster, Brother?"

"Please, that's why he's there." Dox graciously offered.

"I sacrifice Kaiser Seahorse!" The monster was covered with dark fire.

"In case you did not know, when summoning a light attribute monster, Kaiser Seahorse's sacrifice counts as two instead of one which is why I can now summon Sanga of the Thunder!" The new monster was a dull bronze color and was only an armored top and a pair of arms. (2600/2200)

"Now I place those odds at 500 to 1." Bastion said.

"What are the odds of you shutting up?" Alexis asked.

"Guys, calm down..." Claudio said, trying to keep the peace.

"Oh great, here it comes..." Melody muttered.

"Three monsters on our side, what could be better?" Para asked.

"I know, Brother, when they come together." Dox replied.

"Prepare yourselves!" Para rejoiced. "I sacrifice Suijin, Kazejin, and Sanga of the Thunder so I can now summon the ultimate monster: Gate Guardian!" In a huge burst of light, a compilation of the three monsters appeared. Sanga formed the head and arms, Kazejin was the torso, and Suijin was the legs. (3750/3400)

"Gate Guardian!?" Syrus cried.

"He's gi-normous!" Jaden added.

"Wait until you see his attack. Go, attack Steam Gyroid! Tidal Surge attack!" The bottom part gathered the water and the top gathered the lightning. The middle combined both elements and fired it with the wind element, straight at Steam Gyroid. The attack was so powerful that not only did it destroy Syrus's monster, but it hit him as well.

Jaden/Syrus: 6750  
Paradox Brothers: 8000

"Oh man, was that the monster you were talking about, Mel?" Claudio asked.

"Yeah, you can see why they're tough to beat." Melody replied.

"This isn't a duel its target practice for the Paradox Brothers." Bastion said. "And Sy's the bull's eye."

"He's just made a few bad moves is all," Alexis said. "I'm sure he can come back… at least I hope he does. Jaden's good but he's not good enough to win this thing by himself."

'_Is Crowler so dead set on getting Jaden kicked out, that he had to make Syrus and I suffer as well?'_ Claudio thought.

"I know it hurts…"

"But it's about to get worse."

"If it gets as bad as this rhyming then we're in serious trouble," Syrus commented.

Peeking up from the edge, Crowler chuckled. '_These two are dueling perfectly!' _He thought._ 'They know just what to do and are doing it. After all, in a Tag Duel, once you eliminate the weakest link, the whole chain comes crumbling apart.'_ Crowler gave a devious look to Syrus._ 'And they certainly found just that, little Syrus. Poor little Syrus, he would be the weakest link on a plate of sausages.'_

'_I hope Jaden has something special in that deck of his,' _Syrus thought worriedly. '_Or this match is over and so are our lives at the Academy!'_

"Well, the bigger they are the harder they fall, so let's take this thing down!" Jaden said. Syrus let out a doubtful groan.

"I'd like to see you try..." Para challenged as he laid a card face-down.

"Then it's time to go to work!" Jaden said drawing a card. It was Polymerization. "Sweet." He looked through his hand. "You're about to get called out, Big Guy. First I'm going to call out the Elemental Hero Clayman!" The rock hard warrior appeared next to Burstinatrix. (800/2000) "And next I'm going to play Polymerization!" Clayman and Burstinatrix leapt into the vortex. "I fuse Burstinatrix and Clayman together to form… the Elemental Hero Rampart Blaster!" The new fusion giant looked feminine and wore a red helmet, carried a red shield in her left arm and her right arm was a missile launcher. (2000/2500) Jaden summoned her in defense mode. "She's bad!"

"Yeah, she's bad, but not as bad as that Gate Guardian." Syrus said, comparing the stats of the two monsters. "She has only 2500 defense points. That Gate Guardian's attack points are 3750. Blaster will be blasted!"

"No sweat, that's what her special ability is for, Sy." Jaden explained. "You see when she's in defense mode, Rampart Blaster can attack an opponent directly."

"Our life points!" The brothers cried out.

"Now go, Rampart Blaster, blast them with Rampart Barrage!" Rampart Blaster fired two missiles from her gun launcher hand which struck each of the Brothers. "Sure it's only half the points you would normally lose, but hey it's a special effect, what are you gonna do?"

Jaden/Syrus: 6450  
Paradox Brothers: 7000

"A lucky move," Dox growled.

"All right, we're back in this game!" Syrus cheered.

"Sy, we were never out of it." Jaden told him.

'_Yeah, Jaden's right, we can win this.' _Syrus thought happily.

"It's my draw!" Dox announced as he drew. "I activate the equip spell card Fairy Meteor Crush! And I'm equipping it to the Gate Guardian. Now when the Guardian attacks a monster in defense mode, the difference between his attack points and your monster's defense points, are dealt to you as damage!"

"Not so fast," Syrus called out. "You forget, I have a face-down card." With a wave of his hand, the Slifer activated it. "Go, Mystical Space Typhoon! It destroys one spell or trap card on the field and I'm using it on the one you just played, Fairy Meteor Crush!" The tornado rushed towards the Gate Guardian.

"Right into my trap!" Para announced as his facedown card flipped up. "I activate Judgment of Anubis! Foolish boy, this lets me stop your spell simply by discarding one card. Your typhoon has just been downgraded to a cool summer breeze." Mystical Space Typhoon slowly dissolved into nothing. "But wait, that's not all it does. Anubis also destroys one of your creatures." Rampart Blaster exploded as the trap card shined on her and the winds of the explosion hit the Slifers as they held their ground.

"And then its attack points are dealt back to you, pretty cool special feature!" Dox finished.

Jaden/Syrus: 4450  
Paradox Brothers: 7000

"I know it seems like your back is to the wall, but in fact the wall is right in front of you, I play this and end my turn." Dox summoned a gray brick wall with pipes for arms appeared and protected itself. (0/2100) "It's called Defense Wall, and as long as it's on the field in defense mode all the monsters you have got to attack him!"

"The Gate Guardian on offense and that wall on defense." Bastion commented. "Almost flawless."

"I get it," Alexis said irritated. "Now are you going to be quiet or am I going to have to move?"

"Honestly!" Melody added.

"Einstein, I know this is impressive and all." Claudio admitted. "But you're cheering for the wrong side!"

"It's your move," Dox told Syrus, "What are you waiting for?"

"To be honest, a miracle," Syrus murmured. He drew a card and frowned on it. "I… summon Cycroid in… uh… defense mode." An orange, one-eyed bicycle appeared and defended itself with its handlebars. (800/1000) Syrus then noticed Jaden staring at him. '_Uh-oh, Jaden's looking at me, I know it was a weak monster but it was all I could do.'_

"You summon a bike, well it's about to get a flat," Para said drawing a card. "Gate Guardian, Tidal Surge Attack!" Water and electricity combined with the wind and lashed out again. The bike braced itself but it was destroyed. "And don't forget the effect of Fairy Meteor Crush, the difference between my attack points and your defense points you take as damage." The Gate Guardian charged up the elements again and blasted Syrus, making him cry out.

Jaden/Syrus: 1700  
Paradox Brothers: 7000

Chumley, Bastion, Alexis, Melody and Claudio all gasped.

"Your life points are falling…"

"Your game play is appalling…"

"There is nothing to do except give up and start bawling!" Everyone looked at Jaden who had his face hidden from sight, not budging an inch.

"What's wrong with Jaden?" Alexis asked. "I hope he's not giving up."

"After everything that's gone on, it wouldn't surprise me." Bastion muttered.

"He wouldn't!" Melody said astonished.

"He won't..." Everyone turned to Claudio. "He's just trying to think things through..."

"But look at the field," Bastion protested. "It's two monsters to none. It's a simple calculation to figure... they'll be knackered."

"Nice, Bastion," Alexis said, irritated. "Now you're putting them down using words I don't even understand."

"What does 'knackered' mean?" Claudio asked. Melody whispered the meaning in his ear. He blushed at the knowledge. "Bastion that's nasty!" Melody covered her mouth to hide her laughing.

"Huh?" Bastion asked.

"Never mind that," Alexis stopped that conversation and returned to the duel. "Let's keep our focus on the duel; I'm sure Jaden has a strategy."

"Oh I'm sure he does," Bastion agreed. "It's Syrus I'm concerned about. He's walked into every trap, spell, and attack card the Paradox Brothers played. He's been horrible."

"On second thought, I liked it better when I couldn't understand you." Alexis said.

"Me too." Claudio added.

"Oh, sorry." Bastion said, shutting up.

Chumley was silently begging them to win. '_Please let them win! __I'd give up grilled cheeses for a week! I'll fry them instead!'_

'_Finally, those Slifer Slackers are getting the beat down they deserve!' _Chazz thought. '_I can't wait until they lose and get expelled from the Academy, especially that loser Jaden!' _

"Uh, Chazz?" Torimaki asked, seeing him seething. "You alright?" The Obelisk just ignored him and continued his thoughts.

'_That slime! Thinking he can become the next King of Games. That's my destiny! Those Slackers aren't even rich enough to afford a destiny.' _He cast a side glance at Claudio who was sitting in between Melody and Alexis. '_And once they're gone, I'll take care of that Ra reject Claudio. He beats one of my boys, lucks out in his elimination duel and now he thinks he deserve to be next to Alexis! I'll send him packing my own way!'_

"I'm a genius, a sheer genius!" Crowler said, chuckling. "First I trap Jaden in the Abandoned Dorm, then I arrange this tag duel as punishment, and then I hire the best tag Duelists to ensure he and Sryus lose and get expelled!" Crowler burst into laughter.

"So, Crowler, enjoying the boys' punishment a little too much, aren't we?" Crowler jumped, he forgot Chancellor Sheppard was sitting right behind him.

"Oh my no, you misinterpret," Crowler said, nervously. "I'm just laughing because I'm happy the duel's nearly done. I wouldn't want to prolong our students' suffering, they look all so weary."

"They don't look weary to me," Sheppard said. "In fact, Jaden looks like he's getting his second wind." Crowler looked at Jaden, the boy had raised his head with a determined look on his face.

The Paradox Brothers noticed it too...

"Well, well, the Slifer Red forges ahead," Para commented.

"When a smarter Duelist would have fled instead," Dox finished.

The hero duelist scratched his head. "Oh man, I'm starting to wish the Academy made us Slifer Orange then we wouldn't have to put up with so many of these awful rhymes!" Jaden cracked. The Paradox Brothers actually looked insulted by that comment. Winged Kuriboh's spirit appeared on Jaden's shoulder and cooed. "Yeah, I don't think they got it either."

"Forget about our rhyming…"

"Just concentrate on your card playing."

"For the partner you have…"

"To win, you have a long way."

Syrus looked hurtful at his friend. "Don't you listen to them, Sy," Jaden said.

"But Jaden, they're right." The little duelist replied.

"No they're not, and I know so…" Jaden said as he pointed at the Gate Guardian. "Because you're the one who's going to take that thing down. So let's go!" He drew a card. "First I'm going to summon Elemental Hero Sparkman in attack mode!" Sparkman appeared in a flash of lightning. (1600/1400) "And next I'll equip him with this, Spark Blaster!" A sliver gun appeared in the monster's right hand. "With each blast, I get to switch the battle position of one of your monsters. Gate Guardian, take a knee!" Sparkman fired the blaster. Blue energy showered over Gate Guardian forced the behemoth to drop to one knee and cross its arms.

"Well that was certainly an odd choice," Bastion commented. "Unless Jaden has something planned, he's wasted his move."

"Unless he uses those other two blasts he has left..." Melody said.

"You must be a fool, when Gate Guardian's on defense, he never tires. Your situation is just as dire."

"And though I hate to feed the fire, our Defense Wall you have yet to retire."

"Which is why, my second blast is going to him!" The brothers gasped as the blast hit the wall, causing it to stand straight up! "Now Sparkman, attack it with Static Shockwave!" Sparkman used his free hand to fire lightning bolts at the Defense Wall, making it crash into Dox.

Jaden/Syrus: 1700

Paradox Brothers: 5400

"And now, I'm just going to throw a face-down and end my turn." Jaden said as a facedown card appeared at his feet.

"You'll pay dearly for that, my draw!" Dox growled as he drew his card. "I'll just play this face-down, no more, no less. Brother, you do the rest."

"Excellent decision, I think it's for the best. For next turn I'm sure to win us this contest." Para declared.

Syrus groaned. "Jaden, you heard them, next turn they'll take us down. There's no point in me even drawing. I should just give up, at least then they'll let you have a rematch."

"Syrus, listen to me..." Jaden said. "One draw, that's all it takes to turn this duel around. You remember the last time you had one draw, right?"

_(Flashback)_

_During one of their practice duels, Syrus was backed into a corner and had nothing to get out of it._

"_You're not getting out of this one, Sy."_ Jaden said.

"_Yeah, you're right, I give, let's have a rematch. But first, let's see what I would've drawn first." Syrus turned over the top card in his deck. "Whoa, this would've changed everything!"_

"_Yeah, well, it doesn't change the fact that you already gave up the match, right?" Jaden asked nervously._

(End Flashback)

"You hear what I'm saying, Sy?" Jaden asked. "There's no such thing as a last draw because with the right card you can always get another draw."

"But…"

"No buts, you want to stay at this Academy, right?" Jaden interrupted. "Then make your move, pal, it's all up to you."

'_That's what I'm afraid of...' _Syrus thought. '_My last draw could help us stay in this or send us packing.'_ He stared at the defending Gate Guardian and then suddenly struck up an idea as he remembered a duel he had finished with Chumley...

(Flashback)

Jaden looked at Syrus's hand a spotted a good card.

"_Whoa, that's a pretty sweet card." Jaden commented. "With the right combo, we can take down anything. So will you let me have it?"_

"_No!" Syrus yelled._

"_Oh come on!"_

"_No, you always do this…"_

(End Flashback)

'_That's it, that one card is our only chance we have. But if I don't draw it, we're done for, Jaden and me, all our hopes and dreams, everything we've been through, it would be for nothing. I do want to stay at this Academy, so let me draw it!' _Syrus drew a card. He turned to Jaden and smiled, "Jaden!"

"Sy, did you draw it?" Syrus nodded. "Then show him what you're made of!"

"Right!" Syrus inserted a spell card, "I activate the spell card Shield Crush! And just like the name suggests, it crushes any monster trying to hide in defense mode, like… the Gate Guardian!" The card let out a blinding flash of light which destroyed Gate Guardian.

"Gate Guardian's cooked!" Para cried.

"I can hardly look," Dox said.

"Now show 'em the drill!" Jaden cheered.

"Now I summon Drilloid in attack mode!" As Syrus placed the card on the tray, a purple, cartoonish machine burrowed out of the ground. (1600/1600) "Attack Para directly with Drill Force!" The machine rushed the field and struck Para in the gut.

Jaden/Syrus: 1700

Paradox Brothers: 3800

"Nice going, Sy," Jaden congratulated. "The bigger they brawl, the harder they fall!" The two smiled at each other.

The crowd burst into cheers.

"All right, fried cheese here I come," Chumley cried.

Zane just grunted.

"No, this is supposed to be punishment! And the crowd's treating them like heroes! How can they be doing this?" Crowler asked.

"Simple," Sheppard replied startling Crowler again. "They're students at Duel Academy, and we accept nothing but their best."

"Did you see that? Did you? Tell me you three saw that!" Bastion said, shocked at what just developed/

"Bastion, we're right next to you, of course we saw it." Melody said.

"And we saw Syrus taking the drill to those bald heads of the brothers." Claudio added.

"But you know what amazes me more than even them taking down that Gate Guardian?" Alexis asked. "The teamwork they used to do it. "That's what it's going to take to win this."

"Yes, so let's hope they can keep it up." Bastion said.

"I play one card face-down and end my turn," Syrus said. He turned to Jaden. "Thanks for the pep talk."

"Hey, thank you for the sweet move," Jaden returned.

"Mind if we join in on the praise, you two?" Para asked.

"Because for destroying Gate Guardian we should really… thank you."

Syrus looked confused.

"They say what does not kill you only makes you stronger," Para said drawing a card. "And it's true, after all, we're not beaten yet and we're about to become more powerful than ever! I play the spell Dark Element! This spell card can only be played when Gate Guardian is in the graveyard. We pay half our life points…"

Jaden/Syrus: 1700  
Paradox Brothers: 1900

"We can summon a monster that can't be destroyed in battle."

"Dark Guardian!" The Paradox Brothers called out. Black smoke took shape and formed an armored, burly man carrying an axe and riding some sort of a mechanical spider. (3800/3450)

"Invincible in battle and has nearly 4000 attack points?" Bastion asked.

Syrus was thinking along the same lines. "This is bad!"

"Guardian, attack Drillroid with Axe Slash Bash!" Dark Guardian swung its axe producing energy waves.

"That's it!" Bastion cried. "If this connects, Jaden and Syrus will lose!"

"Jaden!"

"Syrus!"

Chazz was the only one chuckling. As was Crowler.

"Farewell..." Para said.

"Not yet!" Jaden cried. "I play my face-down, Hero Barrier! Sorry, fellas, but this lets me stop one of your attacks so long as there's an Elemental Hero out. And as you can see, Sparkman's standing strong!" The attack bounced off a shield producing wind that kicked up everything in the vicinity, and almost nailed Drilloid.

"Whew!" Melody and Alexis said.

"Nice save, hero boy..." Claudio muttered.

"An impressive trap card."

"I'd never thought they would be so hard."

"I know, we bombard and bombard. Oh well, at least our precious Dark Guardian…"

"…Has kept up his guard."

"Quite right, brother, he will not be blasted to shards."

"He'll finish them off next turn…"

"And this duel will be ours!"

Syrus sunk to his knees. '_Just when I step up my game, they step up theirs even more.'_

"Here it comes," Crowler said giddy. "The moment I've been waiting for: the moment these two slackers get expelled!"

"Chin up, Sy," Jaden comforted his friend. "This match isn't over yet."

"But Jay…"

"But nothing, pal, stand up." Jaden told him. '_Because you're going to want a good view for what I'm about to pull.'_

Syrus struggled to stand.

"Looks like the boy still wants to proceed."

"Really, I thought for surely mercy he would please."

"No, he would need smarts to want to concede."

"Can it, you two," Jaden said. "It's my turn!" Jaden drew. "I play the spell Pot of Greed, this lets me draw two cards and next I play Fusion Gate!" Jaden slid a spell card into the field spell drawer. "With this, I don't need Polymerization, I can bring out all the fusion monsters I want. And I think I'll fuse Elemental Hero Avian, Bubbleman…" He motioned to his Sparkman. "And why don't we throw Sparkman into the mix as well." Sparkman turned into yellow light and joined the green light that was Avian and the blue light that was Bubbleman. "All to create… wait for it…" There was a burst of light. "And there he is, the Elemental Hero Tempest!" The new monster was wearing blue armor and had wild green hair, a glass visor over his eyes, and green wings with white metallic feathers. And his right arm, a sliver cannon. (2800/2800)

"Fine creature," Bastion commented. "But it's still too weak to defeat their Guardian."

"Bastion, just whose side are you on?" Melody and Claudio shouted.

"I hope Jaden knows what he's doing." Alexis sighed.

"An impressive move, but it is useless, boy."

"Have you forgotten about Dark Guardian? He's still deployed. And since in battle he can't be destroyed…"

"Their beast is null and void."

"Void this," Jaden said. "Skyscraper!" City Buildings started to appear around them. "Ever hear you should never play in a construction zone? Well it's true, because now my Elemental Hero gains an extra 1000 attack points because he's weaker than Dark Guardian!" (3800/2800)

"What the…"

"Now, Hero Tempest, attack Dark Guardian with Tornado Blast!" Tempest dove towards Dark Guardian and fired its cannon at point blank range.

"Didn't I warn you? In battle he cannot be beat. Your Tempest has been wasted so just accept…"

"Your defeat," Dox finished for his brother.

"Sy, can you spare a card?" Jaden asked.

"Sure!"

"I use Tempest's special ability!" Syrus's facedown card disappeared. "Sorry, you guys, but as long as I banish one of our cards to the graveyard, Tempest isn't destroyed!" As the wind storm died down, both monsters remained.

"Nice work wasting your attack there, slacker," Chazz said snidely.

"I don't get it, was he hoping for a tie?" Alexis asked. The Ra Yellows just shrugged.

"Clever," Zane said. The first thing he said since the duel began. "Just so long as Syrus knows what to do next."

"Jaden…"

"Hey, it's cool." Jaden said to his partner. "Syrus, everything will work out if you play the right card come your turn."

"If he has a turn," Dox said drawing a card. "I play the trap card One-on-One Fight! Though I'm sure you'd rather run and hide, this forces both our strongest monsters to do battle. So I hope your Tempest is up for a rematch."

"But why, it'll be a tie again," Syrus protested. "So what's the point in attacking?"

"I have my reasons."

"Sneaky," Alexis commented. "In order for Tempest to keep matching Dark Guardian, Jaden's going to have to keep sacrificing cards."

"And whatever edge they give him," Bastion added.

"But except for Tempest, Jaden has Skyscraper out," Melody pointed out.

"Which means..."

"Well, I don't want to do it," Jaden said, voicing Claudio's thought. "But I have no other choice. I guess I got to get rid of Skyscraper!" The buildings lowered and the audience appeared again. Tempest struggled in the battle with the guardian as he lost his boost. (2800/2800)

"So you saved your monster," Dox said as shockwaves ripped through Tempest and into the Duelists. "But not your life points."

Jaden/Syrus: 700  
Paradox Brothers: 1900

"That's all for me."

"But I give you my guarantee."

"Next turn the duel will be ours."

"Just wait and see."

"All right, Sy, it's all up to you. If you really want to stay at this Academy, then concentrate and your deck will pull through," Jaden said. "And get ready to play the right card!"

Syrus nodded and looked at his deck_, 'Play...that's what my brother was saying. About the difference between using a card, and playing a card...but do I know the difference?' _He looked up at the stands and saw that Zane was still watching him.

Then, it was like everything disappeared around him and he was face to face with Zane, wearing a blue middle school uniform while Zane still wore his Obelisk Blazer. Zane had his back to him while Syrus' head was lowered.

"Hey Zane, what's the difference between using a card and playing it?" Syrus asked, looking up at his older brother, "Aren't they the same thing?"

Zane turned his head slightly to him and replied with, "That is something that can _never_ be taught...only learned. It takes a moment of pure clarity, when you're dueling on a whole new level. A _higher_ level, all the angles, all the moves. You won't think, just act..."

Syrus snapped back to reailty and saw that he was back on the platform, still dueling. He placed his hand on his deck, ready to draw '_Ok...no more thinking. It's time for me to act!'_

"Here we go!" He drew the top card out and looked at it, "Yes! First, I sacrifice Drilloid to summon UFOroid in Attack Mode!" As Syrus placed his Drilloid cinto the Graveyard, a small saucer appeared floating around him, with the same cartoonish look as his other monsters. (1200/1200) "Also, I activate the Spell Card, Power-Bond!"

"What's that!?" The brothers asked.

"A fusion card to create a machine-type monster!" Syrus explained "And I know just what two monsters to fuse..." He looked to Jaden. "Jaden, do you mind?"

"Hey, what's mine is yours." He replied.

"Then I choose to fuse UFOroid and Tempest to form UFOroid Fighter!" The space saucer transformed into a hovering platform which Tempest was shown riding. "And it gets better, its attack points are the sum total of each individual monster's attack points." (4000/4000)

"It matters not," Para said. "So cease your useless bantle!"

"You know Dark Guardian cannot be destroyed in battle."

"I know, but that doesn't matter! Because Power Bond has an effect that lets me double its attack points!" The fusion monster glowed with a blue aura feeling the power. (8000/4000)

"8000 points!!?" The brothers cried out.

"Sure, Dark Guardian won't be destroyed, but the same can't be said for your life points." Syrus smirked. "Now, Roid Fighter, attack with Cosmic Flux Blast!" Tempest fired its cannon creating a blue beam of energy that blew through Dark Guardian and struck the brothers.

Jaden/Syrus: 700, Winners  
Paradox Brothers: 0

"Yeah!" Melody and Claudio cheered and hugged each other, but noticed a bit later and turned away from each other blushing.

"They won," Bastion said with a smile. "Well, well, I must say I'm getting more impressed every day."

"I'm just glad Jaden gets to stay at the Academy," Alexis said, cheerfully.

"Don't you mean Jaden and Syrus?" Claudio asked, shaking off the blush.

"Of course, I'm glad they're both staying," Alexis stammered. "I only said Jaden's name because… er… uh… well… come on, let's go congratulate them." And she left out the seats with Melody and Claudio.

Chazz kicked the back of the seat in front of him so hard that it bent. He then got up and stormed off with his boys following him.

"No, it can't be," Crowler said falling to the ground. "They won, they beat the legendary tag Duelists! How could they have won?"

"Obviously it was because of your splendid teaching!" Banner said kneeling down with Pharaoh. "Oh wait, they're in my dorm." Pharaoh licked Crowler's face.

Crowler then started freaking out, "That fur ball just licked me! Does he have rabies!? Let me see his papers! CALL THE POUND!"

"We did it, Sy, we won," Jaden said.

"Yeah, we… we…" Syrus sniffled, trying to hold back his tears. "We did it, we really won."

"Congratulations, boys!" Claudio said as he, Melody and Alexis came up to them. "You did it."

"Yes, you all did great," Shepherd agreed. "You two and Claudio have proven that you have the skill and most importantly, the desire to stay at this Academy."

Everyone cheered.

"Oh yeah," Jaden said like he remembered something. He pointed with two fingers at the fallen Paradox Brothers. "Dueling you two was a real honor, and if you ever want a rematch…" He winked at them. "Just holler."

"Well said, Jaden," Shepherd said. "I'm sure it'll be even better written."

"Huh?"

"I'd like a five page report from all of you on what you learned by dueling."

"What a bummer," Jaden said slumping his shoulders.

"Okay, then, how about ten pages, and single spaced." And he turned and walked away.

"TEN WHOLE PAGES?!" Jaden cried. "I never even read that much, and single spaced? This will take forever!"

"Well I already know what I've learned," Claudio said.

"What's that?" Melody asked.

"That no fake boogeyman can take me down!" He cheered, making the girls laugh.

"Is he always this funny?" Alexis asked Melody.

"He tries..." Melody replied

Syrus turned to look at Zane. '_I'd like to think that I impressed you, Zane, that I proved that I have the desire as well as the skill to become a great Duelist like you. But I know that I still have a lot to learn. But at least now I can do it here at the Academy.' _

A shadow of a smile crossed Zane's face as he left.

Jaden was still ranting about the report Chancellor Sheppard assigned him until Claudio said, "Cheer up, hero boy at least we get to stay at the academy!"

The audience was giving the duelists a standing ovation.

Having seen all this, Jaden lost his grumpy mood and gave them a two finger salute. "That's game!"

* * *

And that's the end of that! As you saw, I changed a bit of the duel because it was so obvious that someone could do that!

**Next time, Bastion gets a chance to go to Obelisk Blue! But can he beat his opponent?**

Rate & Review! Later!


	12. Bastion's Formula Text

**Duelist of Dawn:** My Thanksgiving break is almost over, I'm sad... Not really! After receiving such praise of the last two chapters, I'm still grinning! And even people liked the changes to Jaden and Syrus's tag duel, because you readers and I both know they could've have done so much more in that duel instead of the stuff on the show. Anyway, I thanks AzureKite4, YugiNAtem117, patattack, Senri Shiki Fan, Khiruki, Rocket Knight 777 and Alicia-Marie1998 for their reviews so far; I'm so grateful for all the praise! I've really came a long way from my first ever Yu-Gi-Oh! Fic.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh GX or any of the franchise. I own the character Claudio Osbourne and the character, Melody Hikarii is owned by YugiNAtem117. And a little cameo of Josh owned by Joshua Chung. He's the author of **Academia? **It's pretty funny and got some good stuff, too! Now onwards to the chapter!

* * *

**Chapter 12:** Bastion's Formula Text

It was Gym time today and the two of the schools dorms were currently playing America's favorite pastime, Baseball! It was currently the Slifer boys versus the Ra boys as the Slifers were up to bat, while the Ras were in the outfield. All the guys were currently in their white and blue gym clothes with the Slifers were red bandanas on their arms and the Ras wearing yellow ones. It was currently the top of the ninth, with the Slifers leading 3-0. There were two outs and the second and third were bases loaded. Next up to bat, our Elemental Hero duelist, Jaden Yuki!

"Jaden, keep your eye on the ball!" Syrus coached.

"Heh, it'll be hard to do to that..." Jaden replied. "After I hit the ball out of the park, we'll have a six run lead!"

"Dream on, Yuki!" Jaden looked to see Claudio, playing catcher for the Yellow team. "All it takes is three strikes, and you're out!"

"Like how I stuck you out, the past three innings?" Jaden taunted. The Jukebox Hero duelist growled as he remembered how he kept swinging and missed.

"Whatever..." He said.

"Hold on! Time out!" A voice called out, running into the baseball field, Bastion Misawa. "I was deep into some attack point quantum mechanics and lost track of time."

"What are you? A virgin?" Another Ra Yellow, Josh said to the intellectual duelist. He was known as the joker of Ra Yellow, but his deck and his dueling says otherwise.

"Can ya throw?" One of the yellow players asked Bastion, ignoring Josh's joke.

"Sure."

"Well, we need a fresh arm... Pitcher change!" The tired pitcher left the field for Bastion to take the mound.

"This isn't a written exam, Bastion!" Jaden said. "I hope you know what you're getting into!"

"Oh trust me, Jaden." Claudio grinned. "It's over for ya, hero boy!"

"I believe Mr. Osbourne is right, Jaden." Bastion said, getting ready to throw. "Now get ready; this is coming in red hot!" Bastion didn't wait for the signals as he launched a fast ball, straight down the middle. Jaden missed and Claudio caught it.

"Strike one!" And as for the next throws...

"Strike two!"

"Strike three, you're out!" Jaden was struck out.

"Nuts!" He shouted.

"Told ya!" Claudio said, taking off the catcher's gear. "And if you think his pitching's great, wait 'til you see him knock it out of the park!" He left for the sidelines to wait his turn to bat.

"Yeah, we'll see..." Jaden said as he took the pitcher's mound, and Syrus took his place as the catcher.

* * *

At the bottom of the ninth, Jaden already struck out the first two batters. But he then he started get sloppy, for some reason...

"Ball 4, take your base!" For the next three batters, with Josh being second and Claudio being the third, he walked them all intentionally.

"Time!" Syrus called as the Slifers met at the mound. "Jaden, what happened? You got two outs, and walked the last three batters!"

"Pretty slick, right?" Jaden smirked.

"Slick?" All the Slifers asked.

"Yeah, it was the only way to pitch Bastion!" Jaden revealed.

"What? You walked all those guys to get even with Bastion?" Syrus asked.

"Nah, I wanna get ahead!" Jaden declared as Bastion took his place at bat. "You hear that, buddy!? You're going down!"

Bastion put on his helmet and smiled. "Down the base line perhaps." He replied. "Now give your best, Jaden! That is even you can get the ball over the plate."

"You want it!? You got it!" Jaden pitched a fast curveball, hoping to get Bastion to swing and miss. He swung, but it hit!

Meanwhile, Dr. Crowler was passing by the field trying to think of his next move on getting Jaden kicked out...

"The Paradox Brothers couldn't beat Jaden! Chazz couldn't beat Jaden! I need someone who can beat Ja...AAH!" His ranting was interrupted by a ball straight to his left eye, knocking him into the baseball equipment.

"Heads up!" Crowler popped out of the pile and saw Jaden and Syrus. When the Slifers realized who was hit, they freaked.

"IT'S YOU! WHO ELSE WOULD CAUSE SUCH INTENSE PAIN?!" Crowler cried.

"That's keeping your eye on the ball," Syrus cracked, as Crowler had the ball lodged in the eye.

"Sorry," Jaden said. "It was…"

"My fault!" Bastion came up to them. "I was the one who hit the ball."

"Of course." Crowler said, his mood completely changing as he heard Bastion. "Here I was looking for a new accomplice and here it hits me right in the face! Well the eye, but that's beside the point."

"Dr. Crowler, accept my apologies." Bastion said, bowing in respect.

"No, no, no, I've been meaning to have my contacts refitted for ages and now I have the perfect excuse." Crowler said, trying to be nice. '_And a new protégé to back me up!'_

"Huh?"

Crowler jumped, he forgotten that Jaden and Syrus were still there. "DO YOU TWO MIND?"

"Sorry," They said. "See ya, later Bastion!" And they ran off.

"You really shouldn't be associating yourselves with those slackers..." Crowler said. "I think it's time you associate yourself with someone more on your level… like me."

* * *

Later on, Claudio was waiting for Crowler to get finished talking with Bastion, since Crowler was supposed to teach class. Melody sat next to him talking about it.

"So you don't know what Crowler wanted to talk to him about?" She asked.

"Not at all." He replied. "I mean when I went over there after seeing what was taking so long, Crowler was walking with him out of the field."

"That is strange." Melody said. "After trying to get you expelled, I'd figure he wouldn't wanna associate with any Ras; despite us being closer to becoming Obelisks."

"Yeah..." Claudio heard the door open, hoping for Crowler to get class over with, but instead it was the hot-headed Princeton. "Oh great, here comes the fake king of Duel Academy..."

"Oh, joy..."

Chazz entered the classroom and sat down towards the top of the stadium-style room. "It's good to be at the top. Yo, foot rub and an ice tea, pronto!" He commanded snapping his fingers.

"Get it yourself." A random Obelisk student snapped.

"What did you call me?" Chazz asked the Obelisk. "Go on, say it again, I don't think I heard you."

"Chazz, what are you doing?" Another Obelisk student asked, walking up to him.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" Chazz asked rhetorically. "I'm sitting in my seat."

"That's not your seat anymore." The Obelisk informed him.

"You idiot, this seat is mine, I even have a name tag right…" But when Chazz looked again, the name tag that he put there personally to show everyone that only he was supposed to sit there, was gone! "What the--!"

"I think you'll find your name tag down there." The Obelisk pointed to a seat towards the bottom near the Ra Yellows. And it was in front of where Melody and Claudio were sitting.

"I don't wanna have to look at the back his ugly mug!" Melody shouted.

"You said it..." Claudio agreed.

"No way, this has to be some mistake! The next King of Games shouldn't sit with third-rate no-names!" It was then that Dr. Crowler, now sporting a shiner from being hit with the ball, walked into the classroom. "Dr. Crowler, what's the meaning of this? I don't deserve to sit with the losers!"

"Oh I wouldn't say that, Chazz," Crowler said. "After all, it was a loser that beat you… what was his name… oh yeah, Jaden Yuki, a Slifer! That's why tomorrow you're going to duel Bastion Misawa and if you lose to him as well, you two switch dorms!"

Chazz gasped as the dilemma he was in. "You mean… I'd become a Ra reject?!"

"I guess you're not as half as dumb as you pretend to be, Chazz." Crowler said, even applauding in amusement.

Chazz growled in embarrassment with the rest of the class laughing, Chazz fled the room. "I WON'T BE A RA!!!"

"So that's why Bastion was talking to Crowler..." Claudio thought.

"Yeah." Melody added. "But just switching dorms; doesn't seem like the kind of thing Bastion would capitalize on."

"I know, he would rather get there by himself, not by taking down others." Claudio agreed. "Although, I feel happy for him for having a chance getting into the top dorm.

"Well, it's all up to Bastion." Melody said. "We're supposed to meet up at the cafeteria after this. Let's talk to him then..."

* * *

While Melody and Claudio were taking class, Bastion, Syrus and Jaden had their free time, and were currently heading to the Ra dorm.

"Okay, so maybe that last one wasn't a foul ball." Jaden said, talking about the earlier baseball game.

"Jaden, over the center field fence normally isn't." Syrus added.

"I play like I duel," Bastion explained, while showing him a baseball bat with formulas written on it. "You see, I find that statistics, geometry, mathematics, we use all of them in our daily lives. Whether we're counting life points, or home runs, or just how many helpings of dinner we have."

"You know, I never thought of it that way," Jaden said to Bastion.

"So do you have a formula for everything?" Syrus asked.

Bastion chuckled, I'll show you."

While the Ra Yellow dorm, the Slifers thought while it wasn't the posh mansion that the Obelisk dorm was, it was still better looking than the Slifer Red dorm. Bastion led Jaden and Syrus to his room which was on the second floor, where said Claudio's room was across from his.

When Bastion opened the door to his dorm room, Jaden and Syrus let out a gasp. The walls and ceiling was covered with equations and formulae. "Welcome to my dorm room," he said. "Also my lab and my workshop." He pointed to the wall his desk was up against. "Over there is formula for trap cards." He swung his hand to point to the opposite wall and ceiling, "Over there is for spell cards." His hand swung again this time pointing to the wall with the window. "And that's… well you get the idea. In here I've cracked the ability to beat almost every card ever made, but as you can see I'm running out of room. So…" He held up a mop and paint bucket, "Mind helping? Since Claudio's still in class with Melody, I need some extra help."

"Sure." The three set out to whitewash the walls of Bastion's dorm.

"Hey check it out, I'm Michelangelo," Jaden said while standing on a step ladder, as Syrus and Bastion laughed at the joke. "Get, because I'm painting on the celinnnnggg!" Jaden lost his footing and his hold on the brush. The brush went flying right into Syrus's face.

"You do realize, Jaden, that this means war," Syrus said, in mock anger.

"Look, Sy, it was just an accident!" But Syrus was already picking up a paint bucket and getting ready to throw it.

"That's enough, you two." Bastion scolded. "Now give me that paint…" Syrus threw the paint at Jaden but Jaden ducked and the paint covered Bastion's face instead. Jaden burst into laughter. "Oh, funny is it?" Bastion smacked Jaden's face with a paint rag. That got Jaden steamed who immediately fought back with his paint brush.

It was pretty much a paint war after that.

* * *

After a ceasefire, the three got done painting Bastion's room and after cleaning up themselves, Bastion invited his two helpers to the Ra Yellow cafeteria where they saw Claudio and Melody eating together. "Hello there." Bastion greeted his friends.

"Oh hey Bastion!" Melody greeted back.

"What's up, Einstein?" Claudio also greeted. "And I've seen you brought Hero Boy and Little Red with ya!"

"I had them help out in painting my dorm room, so I'm treating them to dinner." Bastion informed them.

"Well then, grab some food and join us!" Claudio exclaimed.

"Yeah, it's seafood day, we got fish and lobsters!" Melody added. Immediately, Jaden and Syrus stormed over to the buffet line and grabbed some fish before sitting down in front of the two Ras and started chowing down. Bastion chuckled as he went to get his dinner, Melody and Claudio were bugging out at the Slifers' eating habits.

"Are... you guys okay?" Claudio asked.

"I don't think I ever had such a good time eating!" Jaden said as he stuffed some fish into his mouth. "Bastion, Claudio, Melody you guys are alright."

"Yeah," Syrus agreed. "And so is Ra Yellow's food!"

"Oh, you flatter us," Bastion said bringing over his lobster dinner. "But I'm sure it's not all that much better than Slifer."

Jaden and Syrus's eyes bugged out upon seeing the lobster. "Trust me, the closest thing we have to fish is Banner's cat's breath," Jaden cracked.

"Wow, I'm surprised you get something to eat!" Melody said, astonished at the comment. "This academy's got you living like bottom dwellers."

"Speaking of bottom dwellers, Bastion," Syrus said. "What were you talking with Crowler about back at the ball field?"

"Actually, he wants me to test to be an Obelisk." Bastion replied.

"Are you serious?" Syrus asked.

"It's true." Everyone turned to Melody and Claudio. "We overheard from the girly-man himself." Claudio said, as Melody giggled.

"Is that why you were cleaning your room, because you were switching dorms?" Jaden smiled. "Well congratulations, Bastion, you deserve it."

"Again, you flatter me." Bastion said, trying to endure the praise.

"But you deserve it, bro!" Claudio said. "I saw you duel at the entrance exam…"

* * *

(Flashback)

_On the field in front of the proctor were two defense monsters known as Gear Golem the Moving Fortress (800/2200) and Big Shield Guardna (100/2600). The monster opposing the dueling proctor was a Vorse Raider (1900/1200) and there was also a face down spell/trap card._

"_Alright new guy," The proctor called to the Bastion. "Multiple choice; you have two monsters staring ya down, do you A: throw in the towel, B: beg for mercy, or C: run home to mamma?"_

"_I'll go with D: none of the above!" Bastion announced before pressing a button on his duel disk. "I choose to activate my trap card. You see, with Ring of Destruction I can destroy any monster in attack position and we both take damage equal to its attack points."_

_A Ring of red bombs appeared around the Vorse Raider's neck and exploded on impact, dropping the boy's life points to 1300, while the proctor's dropped to zero ending the duel. As the holograms disappeared the Proctor smiled._

"_Clever move," He said. "Welcome to the academy."_

(End Flashback)

* * *

"You kicked that Duel Proctor's butt!" Jaden exclaimed. "You'll be a shoe-in to pass Crowler's test!"

"And couldn't have happened to nicer guy!" Melody added.

"Well thank you." As the five first-year students dug into their respective meals, Bastion just looked at them with a sad smile on his face.

* * *

In the Obelisk boys' dorm, Chazz was currently in contact with some not so nice fellows; his older brothers, Slade and Jagger on the video screen communicator, that was a flat screen TV.

"Got it, Chazz?" Slade asked

"Yeah." Chazz replied.

"We can't hear you." Jagger pried.

"I said I get it!" Chazz rolled his eyes. Apparently, someone had gotten word to the family that his position among the elite was in jeopardy and they called to "check up" on him.

"Well you better understand," Slade threatened. "The Princeton Group has a plan. Your brother and I are already going through with our ends of it."

"And you had better be following through with your end as well," Jagger spoke up. "Just think of it, Little Brother, the world of politics, finance, and Duel Monsters! If the Princeton family rises to the top of all these things, we will control the world! The future of the Princeton family relies on you."

"Be the best no matter what!" Slade shouted, ending the conversation.

Chazz clicked off the video communicator. '_Be the best?' _Chazz thought snidely. '_How can I be the best?' _He got up and went to the window. In the distance he could see Jaden and Syrus. '_When there are lucky punks like those guys out there? _He then saw Bastion walk up to them before all three of them took off down the path that led to the Slifer dorm. '_Looks like Bastion's heading off to spend the night at the Slifer dorm. That means that his dorm room would be empty!' _Chazz had an idea.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the Slifer dorm, Jaden and Bastion were sound asleep in Jaden, Syrus and Chumley's room. Since there were no spare mattress and three bed bunks couldn't accommodate four guys, Jaden removed his mattress and shared it with Bastion. Both of them were snoring like crazy right now, as Chumley and Syrus looked down at them.

"Hey Syrus, what's that Ra doing here?" Chumley asked.

"He just had his room painted so we're letting him crash here for the night." Syrus explained.

"But what if he wakes up and starts to make fun of us… or even worse… duel us." Chumely said, feeling cautious.

"Bastion's okay, Chumley, besides he let us eat at the Ra Meal Hall." Syrus calmed him. "Also Melody and Claudio are two of his friends."

"Oh… he can have my bed then."

* * *

At the Ra Dorm nearing the morning, Chazz went up to Bastion's dorm room. He put his hand on the door knob when he noticed the desk up against the wall next to the door. He opened the drawer and found a dueling deck. As he searched, Chazz realized it was the deck that he used in the entrance exam and the promotion exam, and developed a big grin. "There's not gonna be any duel, if Bastion doesn't have a deck!" He cackled. "He might even get kicked out!"

"Bastion…?" Unfortunately, Melody came downstairs in a white shirt and blue pajama pants and caught him taking the deck. "Hey!" Chazz made a break for it. "Get back here, Princeton!!" Melody chased after him. The chase led all the way to the docks, where Chazz stopped and Melody caught her breath. "Okay, that's as far as you go..."

"Good," Chazz replied. "Because I'm right where I need to be... to do THIS!" Chazz took Bastion's deck and threw in the ocean. Melody gasped as Chazz laughed. "Now I won't have to worry about anyone getting MY spot!"

"Guess again!" Claudio ran over to the scene wearing a black shirt and pajama pants along with his duel disk and saw the cards in the water. He turned to Melody and whispered. "He took the bait?"

"Totally!" She whispered back and then turned back to Chazz. "You really have sunk to the bottom of the barrel, you know!"

"So what?" Chazz said. "No one deserves to be the best at this Academy, except me!"

"So trashing your opponent's deck makes you stronger?" Claudio asked rhetorically. "What a great philosophy."

"You might as well, give up on going to your duel if this how you treat your opponents." Melody retorted.

"No one tells me what to do!" Chazz shouted. "Especially some weak girl!"

"Why you..." Claudio's was about to give Chazz a lesson, but Melody stopped him from advancing. "Mel?"

"You got your deck Princeton?" Melody asked, calmly.

"I hope you're not challenging me?" Chazz snidely remarked as he revealed his duel disk. "Cause you don't know who you're dealing with."

"Then you shouldn't have a problem!" Melody said revealing her deck. "Claudio, give me your disk; I'm about show him what happens to people who mess with my friends."

After seeing the determination in Melody's eyes, Claudio removed his duel disk and handed it to her. "Good luck."

Chazz scoffed. "So you're going through with this? Fine!" He said.

"DUEL!" The players activated the duel disks and drew their initial hands.

Chazz: 4000

Melody: 4000

"At first I was gonna trash your friend over there..." Chazz said, talking about Claudio. "But you'll do."

"What do have against me?" Claudio asked.

"Someone like you shouldn't be around Alexis!" He remarked. "It's been on my case since I seen you two talking and sitting next to each other!"

"Is that all?" Claudio said. "'Cause that's a stupid reason to hold a grudge!"

"Besides, it's not like they're dating." Melody added. "So hurry up and make your first move!"

"In a hurry to lose?" Chazz said, drawing his sixth card. "I play Cost Down!" He discarded a card to his graveyard. "And then, I'll summon Helpoemer!" A blue, decaying fiend attached to a stone slab appeared. (2000/1400) "I end my turn! And it's not like you'll beat me anyway!"

"After what you did!" Melody shouted, practically ripping the top card from her deck. "I'll take down that monster and you in one turn!"

"One turn?" Claudio asked. 'Chazz man, you're in for it!'

"If you have Exodia, I'd believe you." Chazz laughed. "But I bet you don't have that!"

"I have something better, I play Magician's Valkyria in Attack mode!" A female magician, similar to the Dark Magician Girl appeared, except the skirt was purple and the scepter was large and looked like giant hook with magic jewels. (1600/1800)

"Oh please!" Chazz said.

"Next, I play Magical Dimension, sacrificing her and summoning my Dark Magician Girl!" Valkyria disappeared into the coffin and Melody's favorite monster appeared in a flurry of hearts. (2000/1700)

"I'll take that card after I beat you!" Chazz said. Dark Magician Girl just scowled and stuck her tongue out at him.

"I don't think she likes you, pal!" Claudio joked.

"And especially after I destroy Helpoemer with my spell cards second effect!" The coffin reopened, sucking in the fiend monster and dragging it to the grave. "Then I'll equip her with Magic Formula giving her 700 points!" (2700/1700) "And finally, I play Premature Burial, paying 800 points to get Valkryia back!" The first female magician made her comeback. (1600/1800)

"A one turn kill!" Claudio said, never actually seeing one so early in the duel.

"No way!" Chazz yelled. "I can't be defeated by a Ra!"

"Should have thought of that before dumping Bastion's cards, expecting to get ahead!" Melody said, anger evident in her voice. "Now girls, Double Mystic Scepter Blast!" The Magician girls combined their magic staffs, and create a pinkish-blue blast that knocked Chazz on his butt.

Chazz: 0

Melody: 4000, Winner

"Let that be a lesson to people who mess with my friends!" Melody shouted, shutting off Claudio's duel disk. "Let's go back to the dorm, Claudio."

"You got it!" Claudio replied following her. "By the way, nice PJs." That comment earned him a kick to his leg. "Ow! Sorry!" He ended up limping back.

Sometime after that, Chazz got up with a ticked off look. But at least he did his job as he walked off to his dorm; at least no one else saw the duel. Obviously, he forgets who hangs out at the docks near the lighthouse: Alexis and Zane.

* * *

In the morning, Jaden, Syrus, and Bastion were awaken by a slamming on their door. "Jaden! JADEN!"

Jaden got up, opened the door and saw Ms. Dorothy, the owner of the card shop. "What is it, Ms. Dorothy?"

"I was unloading some supplies from the docks when I saw them… cards everywhere!" The three boys gasped and immediately took off towards the pier.

They found Ms. Dorothy's claims were correct, a bunch of cards were scattered among the water.

"That's Ring of Destruction!" Jaden spotted a trap card.

"And Vorse Raider!" Syrus added, spotting the monster card.

"Bastion, these are all of your cards." Jaden identified.

"It's my own fault." Bastion said. "This deck was in the desk I moved out to the hall while we were painting yesterday."

"Who would want to do something like this?" Syrus wondered.

"Someone who doesn't want you to be promoted to Obelisk Blue," Jaden said. He looked up at his friend, "What are you going to do? Your promotion exam is in less than an hour."

'_Well it seems that the plan that Claudio, Melody and I thought of, came into fruition._' Bastion thought as he stared at the cards and picked up one. "Leave it to me."

* * *

Bastion, accompanied by Jaden and Syrus, came into the main duel arena where Dr. Crowler and Chazz were waiting. "Ah, Bastion, you made it." He greeted. When he saw Jaden and Syrus , he frowned a bit. "And I see you brought some friends."

"I hope you duel better than the company you keep." Chazz smirked.

"Wait a second, Chazz is your test opponent?" Jaden turned to Bastion, "Bastion, he must be the guy who chucked your cards into the ocean!"

"Pardon?" Crowler asked.

"I don't know what he's talking about, Dr. Crowler, I didn't do a thing." Chazz denied.

"Oh, is that so?" Everyone turned to see Zane, Alexis, Melody and Claudio standing at the entrance.

"I saw you Chazz, when Melody chased you to the docks, you dumped those cards into the water!" Alexis said. "Normally, I don't like to snitch but you don't mess with someone's deck."

"That's low, Chazz, even for you," Jaden said.

"Oh come on, how do you know I wasn't throwing away my own cards?" Chazz said, still lying. "I guess Bastion and I just have similar decks."

"Liar!" Melody and Claudio shouted.

"We were there, Chazz!" Claudio argued.

"Especially after I took you down in turn!" Melody added, shocking Jaden and Syrus.

"Really?" They asked.

"Really." Zane replied. "Alexis and I saw the whole thing."

"Nobody calls me a liar, and nobody calls me a thief!" Chazz retorted. "And you don't have any proof, I lost any duel in one turn!"

"Fine, you're not and we don't," Bastion said. "Let's just get on with our duel, shall we?"

"But Bastion, what about your deck?" Jaden asked.

"Oh, don't worry about that!" Claudio said, patting Bastion on the back. "Einstein's got that covered!"

"He's right, a good Duelist always keeps a spare deck on hand, or a few." Bastion unzipped his yellow jacket. "You two saw all my formula on the wall, right? Well…" He spread his blazer to reveal a vest with six card pouches on it. "They were for all my different decks! And each of them contains one of the six attributes!"

Chazz cringed, as he saw his plan for keeping Bastion from taking the exam had failed. "Fine, keep your six crummy decks, I need only one, which I'll unleash on you for thinking you're better than me."

"That's the pot calling the kettle black." Melody said. "After what I did to him earlier."

Bastion activated his Duel Disk and inserted one of his decks. "You're just a theorem to be solved, Chazz, a code to be cracked, you're finished!"

"Bring it, you worthless reject!"

"DUEL!"

Chazz: 4000  
Bastion: 4000

"Get ready! "Because here comes the hurt!" Chazz said starting off. "I summon Chthonian Soldier!" The dark armored warrior appeared. (1200/1400) He then took another card from his hand. "And a card face-down, that'll do it for now."

"Oh will it now?" Bastion asked.

"Sounds like Bastion has something up his sleeve." Jaden commented.

"He works quickly," Alexis said as she and Zane came up to stand besides Jaden and Syrus.

"Trust me, Alexis," Claudio said. "Bastion's got this won."

"I summon Hydrogeddon in attack mode! Hydrogeddon, arise!" A geyser of mud water rose up and created a gray and brown dinosaur with an amphibian tail. (1600/1000) "Now attack Chthonian Soldier! Hydro Gust Attack, destroy him!" Bastion's monster let out a blast of water that sprayed and destroyed the soldier.

"Thanks, you just activated my Soldier's special ability!" Chazz announced. "It causes you to take the same amount of damage to your life points as I do!"

Chazz: 3600  
Bastion: 3600

"Not bad," Zane commented.

"Bastion walked right into that one," Jaden said.

"I activate a special ability also," Bastion said, taking out his deck and searches through it. "You see, Chazz, when Hydrogeddon successfully destroys a monster in battle, I'm allowed to summon another Hydrogeddon from my deck. So rise, Hydrogeddon!" Bastion took another Hydrogeddon card from his deck and summoned it, creating an exact double of the first monster. (1600/1000) "And my battle phase continues which means that now I can wage a direct attack on you, Chazz. Go, Hydrogeddon, Hydro Gust Attack!" The new Hydrogeddon fired its attack. Chazz screamed as he was knocked down by the attack.

Chazz: 2000  
Bastion: 3600

"Just like Bastion," Claudio said. "Ignoring any damaging effect just activate his own."

"You'll pay for that," Chazz said getting up. "I activate my trap card Call of the Haunted," Chazz's facedown trap activated. "This lets me summon a monster back from my graveyard and the monster I choose is… that's right, Chthonian Soldier!" A burst of electricity brought back the Chthonian Soldier. (1200/1400) "Next, I activate the spell Infernal Reckless Summon! After I special summon a monster with 1500 ATK or less, we must summon in attack mode, all monsters from our hand, deck, or graveyard that match the monsters we currently have on the field." Chazz grabbed two cards from his deck. "And I'll bring out my other Chthonian Soldiers!" From the same burst of electricity, two more soldiers appeared side-by-side the first one. (1200/1400) x2

"It doesn't matter how many of those things Chazz summons," Alexis said as Bastion summoned a third Hydrogeddon. (1600/1000) "They still won't have enough attack points to beat those Hydrogeddons."

"Not by themselves, they won't." Zane said as Chazz took a card from his hand.

"I activate the equip spell card Chthonian Alliance! The monster this card is equipped to gains 800 attack points for every monster on the field with the same name as it." The Chthonian Soldier on Chazz's left growled as it was covered in dark energy, and grew three times its normal size. (3600/1400) "That brings its attack points up to… well you're the math nerd, you figure it out."

"3600..." Melody groaned.

The spectators gasped at the power, the soldier was giving off.

"Attack, one of those Hydrogeddons!" Chazz commanded. The giant, super-powered Chthonian Soldier slashed through the middle Hydrogeddon. Bastion grunted from the damage.

Chazz: 2000  
Bastion: 1600

"Oh no!" Melody shouted.

"Bastion's life points have gone down by more than half!" Jaden said. "He's losing the duel!"

"Bravo, good show," Bastion said drawing a card, not even caring about the lost points as he placed another monster card on the field. "But it will be short-lived. Rise, Oxygeddon!" A Pteranadon monster made of green air appeared in a from an Oxygen geyser. (1800/800) "Now attack one of the 1200 point Chthonian Soldier with Vapor Stream!" The new monster breathed a clear air blast at one of the weaker soldiers, taking it out.

Chazz: 1400  
Bastion: 1600

"Forget?" Chazz scoffed. "When my Soldier's destroyed, you take the same amount of damage as I do!"

Chazz: 1400  
Bastion: 1200

"My turn's not done yet. Next my Hydrogeddon will attack your other Chthonian Soldier!" Once again, Bastion ordered one of his Hydrogeddons to attack and destroy the Soldier, causing both players to take the same amount of damage from Chthonian Soldier's special ability.

Chazz: 1000  
Bastion: 600

"Oh man why does Bastion keep attacking when he's hurting himself more than he's hurting Chazz?" Syrus said, comparing the scores.

"He's fine," Jaden assured Syrus.

"He's playing smart," Zane added. "The Chthonian Soldier with the equip card has 3600 attack points. Bastion would have to summon an incredibly powerful monster to beat him. Unless however…"

The large Chthonian Solider lost most of his height and power. (2000/1400)

"Wait, I see, unless he takes out the other Chthonians and lowers the big one's attack points!" Syrus realized.

"Right, Sy, so if Bastion's going to win this, he's going to have to give up some life points." Jaden said.

"Last, I'll place this card face-down." A face down card appeared at Bastion's feet. "That'll do for now."

"Will it? I doubt it, Wiz Kid!" Chazz taunted as he drew his card. "I sacrifice my Chthonian Soldier and all the cards in my hand in order to summon Infernal Incinerator! Bet you didn't see that coming." He started to laugh as his soldier was engulfed in an inferno sphere.

"Infernal Incinerator!?" The sphere started to explode, covering the field in smoke and from it, a giant fiend salamander appeared with the top half of a Chthonian Solider on the head. (2800/1800)

"Better break out your calculator because if you can't figure out a way to beat this guy, you're through!" Chazz said.

"I hope Bastion's face down can help him." Melody said.

"You and me both, Mel." Claudio added.

"Face it, Bastion, you have no chance against my Infernal Incinerator." Chazz said. "Especially since he gains 200 attack points for every monster you have on the field." (2800-3400/1800)

"That thing has 3400 attack points?" Jaden gawked. "That means no matter which monster receives the attack, Bastion's through!"

"Infernal Incinerator, attack with Firestorm Blast!" The monster opened its mouth revealing a row of sharp teeth and launched a huge ball of fire at Oxygeddon.

"Bastion!" The Ra Yellows cried as the blast was nearing Bastion's monster.

"I activate my trap card Amorphic Barrier!" A wall of ice rose up around Bastion's monsters. "When I have three or more monsters, this trap card stops my opponent's attack and ends the battle phase. But nice try, Chazz."

"That was close." Syrus said.

"Who cares?" Chazz said, not caring in the slightest. "One turn, that's all it buys you and then you'll be all mine!"

"I'm afraid there won't be a next turn." Bastion declared as he drew his card.

"What?"

"You heard me, and I activate the spell card Bonding H2O." Bastion inserted a spell that showed a beaker, being poured to create water. "I sacrifice two Hydrogeddons and one Oxygeddon..." The three monsters turned into geysers and combined. "...and summon Water Dragon!" The geysers formed a large serpentine-dragon made of water. (2800/2600) "And since the number of monsters on my side of the field has decreased, so does Infernal Incinerator's attack points." (3400-3000/1800)

"It doesn't matter, my monster's attack points are still higher than yours." Chazz smirked.

"Better double check your work," Bastion warned. "Because I've already done all the math!"

"Done all the math?" Crowler questioned. "Does that mean that…?"

Jaden confirmed Crowler's suspicions. "Bastion had this planned from the beginning."

"Told ya, Chazz was done!" Claudio said.

The Water Dragon created a large tidal wave that washed over Infernal Incinerator, taking away all of its power. (0/1800)

"No, it's attack points!" Chazz cried.

"Indeed, that's Water Dragon's special ability." Bastion explained. "You see when he's out on the field, the attack points of fire attribute and pyro-type monsters automatically become 0. Now Water Dragon, attack! Tidal Blast!" The dragon fired a high-powered blast of water that surged over Infernal Incinerator again this time destroying it and knocking Chazz from the stage and dousing the whole arena in water.

Chazz: 0

Bastion: 600, Winner

"A well played duel, Chazz," Bastion said when Chazz surfaced and the water started to recede. "But not well enough."

"Pure luck," Chazz retorted as he spat out some water. "You drew a lucky card and stumbled into victory!"

"Perhaps, but I find that luck tends to favor the prepared," Bastion said. "And I was prepared to defeat you with half a dozen other cards as well, just as I was prepared for your suspected sabotage of my deck."

"What do you mean, Bastion?" Syrus asked.

"The moment I learned Chazz was going to be my opponent, I was prepared to face his underhanded tactics I've heard about from Claudio during the first day." Bastion explained. "So before I left last night, I made sure that all my best cards were with me and the only cards in the deck in my desk were cards I could afford to lose. Plus..." He looked back to Claudio and Melody. "I also had two of my fellow Ras track you down to see if you'd try it, and from how I heard Melody trounced you worse than I did, it seems I was correct."

"And I had fun doing it, too!" Melody exclaimed as Claudio laughed.

"How can you even prove it was your cards that got thrown in the ocean?" Chazz argued.

"Simple," Bastion said removing a wet card. Immediately, everyone noticed that there were some math equations on the card's face. "This card I retrieved from the water with a formula I wrote on it. I suppose you could've written it but then the math would've been wrong, and it's not."

"And we can fish out more, and see some other equations on them." Claudio added.

"Chazz, you cheated, you lie, you stole, you loss. You deserve to be demoted."

Chazz screamed in fury. "This can't happen to me!"

"Bastion Misawa," Dr. Crowler said, walking up to him. "Congratulations, and welcome to Obelisk Blue."

"Thank you, Dr. Crowler, but I'm afraid I cannot accept such an invitation at this time."

"What? But why?"

"When I entered this Academy, I made a promise that I would only enter Obelisk Blue when I become the number one student in the freshman class." Bastion said, turning to the Slifer. "Jaden, of all the new students, I think that number one student is you. You shouldn't even be a Slifer with your skills."

"Hey thanks, does that mean you want to settle this right here?" Jaden asked. "I mean seeing you guys duel really made me want to get my game on."

"Sorry, but not now."

"Why not?"

"Because I have a lot of work to do before I duel you, many formulas to write, theorems to solve, equations to bounce. You're a good Duelist and I want to be ready." Bastion explained. "Soon my dorm room walls will be filled with new problems and equations and we will have our duel. Just be prepared for it to turn out like that ball game… you know, the one where I struck you out."

"You just keep dreaming, Bastion. Baseball's a past time, but dueling's my life! Until then, pal!"

"Until then."

* * *

Bastion declined going to Obelisk Blue until defeats Jaden Yuki. I can see that; it's like what an old legend once said: "To be the man, you gotta beat the man!"

**Next time, Chazz leaves Duel Academy and a dueling monkey is out and kidnapping girls! Crazy, ain't it!?**

R&R, Later!


	13. Ape Escape and Viral Spread

**Duelist of Dawn:** Yeah, time for another chapter! I plan having another powerful monster debut in this one. Thanks to Rocket Knight 777, I'm finally going to use it so you'll understand its effects. And to tell you the truth, I wanted to use him during the Panik duel, but Coheed Cambria came up first. But anyway, special thanks to all who have reviewed. I'm really making some good stuff into the original. In fact, while doing this one I'll add that duel with my new monster right after the events of episode 13.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Yu-gi-oh! GX, I own Claudio and YugiNAtem117 owns Melody. Also, I own no music used in the fic.

* * *

**Chapter 13: Ape Escape and the Viral Spread**

Now you think with a place called Academy Island, all you'd think about was Duel Academy, the three dorms, the abandoned dorm (if you were unlucky), and the many student and teacher duelists that inhabit it. Well, think again! Somewhere in a remote corner of the island, a hidden facility was stationed. It's been there for who knows how long or if someone has discovered it; it might be like the abandoned dorm for all intended purposes...

*CRASH!!* A sound of glass breaking.

Or not...

*WARNING!!* *WARNING!!*

"Code red, I repeat code red!"

If we go inside the facility, there were a lot of suits and scientists running around, in search of something or getting some tranquilizer guns,

"We must hurry, the specimen can't be allowed to escape." One of the security guys said, readying his gun.

Somewhere else in the facility, a monkey with some tech helmet and a duel disk ran out of a room, heading to the elevator. The doors opened revealing a guard with a gun. The guard fired but the specimen was too fast for it. It leapt into the elevator, hopped on the guard's head, then onto the outside roof of the elevator. It rode the elevator to the top where it broke a window and escaped into the night.

* * *

The next morning, Chazz walked out of the school with a small bag. He took one last look at the school that 'denied him his rights' as he called it, and sneered. "Stinkin' Duel Academy; you demote me, you laugh at me? Well I've had it!" He then continues to walk through to the docks saying, "You won't have Chazz Princeton to kick around anymore!"

* * *

Later on as everyone was waiting for Prof. Banner to start class, Syrus ran through the door straight to Jaden. "Jaden, Jaden, it's awful! He's gone!"

"Huh, who's gone?" Jaden asked.

"It's Chazz! He's gone!" Syrus replied.

"What, Chazz is missing?" Immediately the class started gossiping.

"Wow, Princeton's really hated losing to you two, huh?" Claudio said to his Ra Yellow friends, Bastion and Melody.

"He must have, if he didn't want to be demoted." Bastion said.

"Chazz must be more of a sore loser than I thought, if he's skipping out on the Academy." Melody added.

"Hey you know what," Torimaki said. "I saw Chazz packing his stuff last night."

"I guess he didn't want to show his face after losing to Ras and Slifers," A second Obelisk spoke out.

"I say good riddance," another Obelisk Blue said. "We don't need duelists like him if he can't beat the stepping stones."

"Sheesh, with friends like those, who needs enemies," Melody muttered.

"It's make Chazz an anti-hero with all that, backing him up." Claudio added.

"Jaden," Syrus said to his roommate. "I know Chazz has been a pain to us in the past, but what if he's in some serious danger? He might need our help!"

"You're right, Sy, let's go look for him! We're not going to let Chazz run away without a fight!" The two Slifers left the classroom.

Alexis and her two friends; Jasmine and Mindy watched as they left.

"Good luck to them..." Claudio said.

**Attention! Will Claudio Osbourne report to Chancellor Sheppard's office immediately. I repeat, Claudio Osbourne to the Chancellor's office.**

"Looks like someone's in trouble!" One of the Obelisk's said, starting another gossiping party among the students.

"Why would the Chancellor want me?" Claudio asked.

"I don't know." Bastion said.

"You didn't do anything bad, did you Claudio?" Melody asked.

"No..." He replied.

"Well..." They were interrupted by Banner, who showed up near the Ra Yellows. "Maybe, you should go see him so you won't jump to any bad conclusions." He chuckled a bit.

"Right!" Claudio said. "Excuse me, sir." And with that, he left classroom heading off to the Chancellor's room.

"With all the important things out of the way, let's get start... hmm?" Banner saw a few empty seats. "Where's Jaden and Syrus? Also Alexis, Jasmine and Mindy?"

"Huh?" Melody and Bastion looked up to see the Obelisk girls' seats empty as well. "When did they leave?" Melody asked.

* * *

Jaden and Syrus had snuck out of the school by crawling through a hole in the wall. But as they got up and dusted themselves off.

"You know, the school does have regular doors." The Slifers let out a scream. They were caught by Alexis, Jasmine, and Mindy.

"Oh, hey, Alexis," Jaden greeted, "We were just… uh… getting an early start on our homework."

"Yeah, right," Alexis said sarcastically. "You were going to look for Chazz; we heard you two talking about it."

"Uh… yeah, we were." Syrus confessed. "Are you going to stop us?"

"Oh we have no intent on stopping you." Alexis replied. "In fact, we're going to help."

"Since when do you care about Chazz?" Jaden asked.

"I don't," Alexis said. "But Chazz is an Obelisk Blue and we look after our own."

"Well that's good enough for me." Jaden said as both Slifer boys and three Obelisk girls took off through the woods looking for Chazz.

* * *

Meanwhile, Claudio had finally reached the Chancellor's office with the Chancellor sitting at his desk. Also with him were Dr. Crowler and Zane Truesdale.

"Hey Zane!" Claudio greeted. The Kaiser just stood there with that stoic look on his face. "Nice to see you too, Sunshine! And Dr. C..." Crowler just shrugged his shoulders.

The Chancellor was chuckling a bit before addressing the Ra Yellow student. "Now Mr. Osbourne; I bet you're wondering why I've called you here."

"I'm not in anything deep, am I?" Claudio asked.

"I wish..." Crowler muttered, but no one heard him.

"No, it's nothing like that..." Sheppard said, making the Ra seemed more relaxed. "I've actually called you here for two reasons. One, you are familiar with the last week before Winter Break, are you?"

"Yeah." Claudio nodded.

"Well after seeing you playing music during the duel, how would you like if you were to perform during the last two days?" Sheppard asked.

The Jukebox Hero duelist's eyes bugged out. "Are you kidding? Of course I would! It'd be great to do that! Singing some old Christmas favorites and rockin' around the Christmas tree..."

"Well, we certainly made his day..." Crowler muttered, before speaking up. "Oh and there's one other thing."

Claudio stopped his thoughts, and turned to Crowler... "Oh, your second thing. What's up?"

"After reviewing your scores, I think you are qualified another event." Crowler said.

"And that's..."

"One of the two school duels..." Zane said.

"School duels?"

"It's were Duel Academy and another school North Academy battle each other for bragging rights for the next year." The Kaiser explained.

"And I'm one of the two?" Claudio pointed to himself.

"Actually three." Sheppard got back in. "We'll be having one tag duel and one singles duel, if we win both duels we'll win the grand prize, as opposed to a single trophy."

"So I'm tag teaming with someone?" Claudio asked.

"Precisely, but another person is also qualified for the spot; so were arranging a duel-off with the two of you." Crowler said. "Winner will be in the tag duel and have the choice of the partner."

"Cool! So who's my opponent?"

"An Obelisk Blue named Shawn." Zane said. "And from your previous duel with Panik, you should be formidable enough for an Obelisk."

"The duel will take place after classes; do you accept?" Sheppard asked.

"Count me in!" Claudio said.

"Then it's settled," Sheppard turned to Crowler. "Please tell Shawn to report to the main arena after all classes."

"Yes sir."

* * *

Back with the Slifer Boys and Obelisk girls, they were in the forest calling out for Chazz to come out of hiding. It was continuing on for a half hour, until...

"That's it..." Alexis said, and then at the top of her voice. "CHAZZ, YOU LITTLE TOAD, YOU BETTER SHOW YOURSELF RIGHT NOW BECAUSE IF THIS IS A TRICK, YOU BETTER HOPE WE DON'T FIND YOU!" Her voice echoed through the trees, causing birds to leave out.

"Yeah, threatening him, that'll bring him out," Jaden said sarcastically.

"I'm sure there's a perfectly logical reason for Chazz disappearing." Jasmine said calmly.

"Yeah, like maybe he snuck out to get me some flowers," Mindy said, gushing. "My Chazz-y is so romantic."

"Chazz-y, romantic?" Jaden asked.

"That's a new one." Syrus added.

"You like Chazz?" Jasmine asked. "Last week, it was Bastion, before that it was Claudio. Who's next, Little Syrus?"

"Well he is kind of cute!" Mindy replied.

Suddenly, they heard something move... Alexis was the first to notice. "Shh..."

"What is it?" Jaden asked Alexis. Everyone noticed that she was staring intently at a bush.

"Something's moving," she said. Everyone followed her glance to see something rustling in the bushes.

"Chazz-y?"

"All right, game's over, we found you," Jaden said as they all walked towards the bush.

Something leapt from the bush, scaring the group and plowed right into them, creating a scuffle for about 20 seconds before running back into the woods. The group got up, after the 'brawl.'

"Not Chazz," Syrus said.

"Not human either." Alexis added.

"What was that thing?" Mindy asked.

"I heard it."

"Where'd it go?"

"There it is!"

"Move!"

Three men wearing suits burst from the unbeaten path. One of them was wearing sun glasses and holding a gun.

They heard a scream and the four remaining kids realized just what or rather who was taken from them.

"Jasmine!"

The creature, which everyone could now see it was a monkey, was leaping through the trees with Jasmine in its paws.

"It's what she always wanted," Mindy muttered. "Some guy sweeping her off her feet."

"Yeah, some guy, not some monkey," Alexis pointed out.

"What's going on?" Syrus wondered.

"Who cares, it's got Jasmine, we have to save her," Jaden said. The four kids took off.

* * *

Jasmine was frantically trying to tell the monkey to set her free to no avail, and it continued all the way to a cliff with a tree. After landing at the tree, Jasmine was hanging on to the primate for dear life! "Don't let me go!!"

The men in the black suits caught up to them first. "Take aim and fire!" The short one commanded.

"Sir," The man holding the gun said. "I can't shoot him without harming the girl. As much we need that monkey back, harming a girl would put us in a lot of hot water."

It was then that Jaden and the others arrived. With Jaden noticed that besides the weird helmet and harness, "Hey, that monkey's wearing a Duel Disk! Either that, or a strange-looking banana!"

"That's no banana, or an ordinary monkey," The short old man said. "His name is Wheeler and he's a trained Duelist."

"A dueling monkey, no way!" Jaden said. "Still, Jasmine…"

"Somebody help me!" She cried.

"If you're telling the truth and that monkey really knows how to duel, then the only way to settle this is with a duel." Jaden said, stepping towards Wheeler. "You hear that Wheeler!? Let's throw down!"

Wheeler cautiously started Jaden down, still carrying the Obelisk girl.

"I think you got his attention, Jay." Syrus said.

"Okay, if I win, you let Jasmine go." Jaden said to the monkey.

"If you win, we let you go, including the suits with the guns." The guys in question growled at that, they couldn't afford to lose a valuable specimen.

"But where's does that leave me!?" Jasmine cried.

"Don't worry, he's not gonna win." Jaden assured her. "So what do you say, Wheeler?"

Wheeler let out some screeches. "I'll take that for a 'yes!'"

"How can they understand each other?" Mindy wondered.

"Maybe all that training has made Wheeler learn how to understand human speech," Alexis theorized. "Or maybe Jaden's really a monkey."

Wheeler set Jasmine towards the top of the tree than leapt onto a rock. It screeched as the Duel Disk flicked on.

"Wow, you really know how to work that thing," Jaden said activating his Duel Disk.

"I have a clear shot," The man with the gun said as he took aim.

"No, wait," the old man said. "This could be the field test we've been waiting for."

"All right, time to duel," Jaden announced.

"Duel!" Came a digitized voice from Wheeler's helmet.

"It can talk?" Sy asked, just as flabbergasted as Alexis and Mindy.

"Please, that would be completely unrealistic," The old man said. "The helmet reads his mind and talks for him."

Wheeler laughed, as far as the helmet went and both players drew their initial hands

(Jaden: 4000)  
(Wheeler: 4000)

"I'll start off..." Jaden said, drawing his card. "... by summoning Elemental Hero Sparkman in Attack Mode!" The thunder based E-Hero appeared, ready to fight. (1600/1400) "And I'll call it a turn! You saw my moves, now do yours." He turned to the others. "Get it, monkey see, monkey do?"

Everyone groaned as his pun.

"My turn, my turn," Wheeler said. "Draw." Through his helmet, he scanned the monster in front of him: [_Berserk Gorilla, ATK: 2000, Level: 4, Recommend: Attack with this monster]_ "Berserk Gorilla! Attack mode! Attack mode!" Wheeler placed his card on the field, making a large gorilla, with red eyes appear before him. (2000/1600)

"What is he, family?" Jaden quipped. "Guess we now know who got the looks."

"Berserk Gorilla attacks Sparkman!" Wheeler let out some more screeches as Berserk Gorilla slugged Sparkman off the field.

Jaden: 3600  
Wheeler: 4000

"Now, one card face-down," Wheeler said. "End turn. Monkey see, monkey duel! Better!"

"Now the monkey has puns?" Jaden asked.

"I make monkey out of you! You! You!" Wheeler taunted as Jaden groaned.

"Jaden, focus on the duel," Syrus said. "Don't lose your cool!"

"It'll be hard, Sy..." Alexis added. "After all he is getting beat by a monkey."

Jaden drew his next card and overlooked his hand. "Looks like I will be losing my cool, but in a good way! I play Polymerization to fuse Avian and Burstinatrix to form..." The two mention heroes, combined again making... "The Elemental Hero Flame Wingman!" (2100/1200) "Now attack that Gorilla with Skydive Scorcher!" Flame Wingman took off to the skies and then dropped into its signature move, destroying the big gorilla.

Jaden: 3600

Wheeler: 3900

"Now, you'll lose more life points from your destroyed monster's ATK due to Flame Wingman's effect!" The hero flew up to Wheeler, blasting a flames from the dragon hand.

Jaden: 3600

Wheeler: 1900

"I'm the man!" Jaden cheered, but saw Wheeler sitting down, looking depressed. "You calling it quits, already?"

"Awesome, Wheeler lost 2000 life points," Syrus said. "Good for us!"

"Yeah, not so much for our furry little friend," Alexis commented.

"Does that mean he's giving up?" Mindy asked.

"Oh please," The old man said. "He just made one mistake, that's all. Back at the lab, if he made one mistake, we would punish him for it." The kids gasped. "No, he won't make mistakes again, he'll just get better."

"Top secret, sir." One of the suits whispered to him.

"Oh right, never mind..."

"Hey Wheeler, are you giving up?" Jaden asked again.

"Never surrender, never surrender!" Wheeler screeched as he drew his next card. [_Acrobat Monkey, Level 4, ATK: 1000, Recommend: Combination with other cards to win battle]_

"Then looks like its game on," Jaden said.

"I summon Acrobat Monkey in attack mode!" Wheeler summoned a blue metallic monkey that flipped around. (1000/1800) "Now, I activate face down! Trap, trap, DNA Surgery!"

"DNA Surgery!" Jaden gasped. "That turns every monster on the field into whatever type that monkey wishes!"

"I choose beast type, beast type!" Flame Wingman turned into a wolf with the same appearance and Acrobat Monkey looked like a real monkey wearing armor. "Now I play Wild Nature's Release!"

"Wild Nature's Release," Alexis said, realizing what's coming. "That spell card increases the attack points of one beast-type or beast-warrior type monster on the field by the value of its defense points! Wow, this monkey is good!"

"And it looks bad for Jaden," Syrus said.

"Acrobat Monkey, power up, power up!" Wheeler ordered. Acrobat Monkey, flexed it muscles, shedding its armor until it was only wearing its helmet. (2800/1800)

"Go, Acrobat Monkey! Attack Wingman with Somersault Smash!" In a spinning somersault, Acrobat Monkey tackled the Wingman, destroying it.

(Jaden: 2900)  
(Wheeler: 1600)

After the attack, Acrobat Monkey held its head in pain before it shattered.

"What just happened?" Syrus asked.

"When Wild Nature's Release is used on a monster, that monster is destroyed at the turn's end," Alexis explained.

"But that means Wheeler is defenseless," Syrus said.

"Your turn! Your Turn!" Wheeler declared.

"Alright, my draw!" Jaden said, but was interrupted by some more monkey noises. He thought it was Wheeler, until he looked over to side, with some rocks nearby. He gasped. "Guys, look over there!"

Hiding behind the rocks was a group of about a dozen monkeys.

"Uh-oh, more monkeys!" Syrus said.

"There must be a whole tribe of them!" Mindy added.

Winged Kuriboh's spirit came out and let out a series of coos and Jaden turned to look at Wheeler. "Is that why you escaped, Wheeler, to get back to your family?"

Wheeler nodded, "Must win! Miss friends, miss family!" He said.

"Wheeler, I know you want to be free." Jaden said, solemly. "But I made a promise that I would rescue Jasmine by beating you in a duel, so I'll have to play Elemental Hero Clayman in Attack Mode!" The stone hero appeared, ready to fight. (800/2000)

"Don't forget, don't forget, DNA Surgery! Clayman turns into a beast-type!" Wheeler interrupted as the Hero became a bear-looking creature with Clayman's armor.

"Fine with me; it doesn't stop me from playing the spell Courageous Charge!" Jaden held up a spell showing a rocket about to go on a collision with a big meteor. "First I pay 1000 Life points..."

Jaden: 1900  
Wheeler 1600

"Then I'll choose a monster with 1000 ATK points or less, like Clayman and let him attack!" The beast threw a transparent right hand to Wheeler, spooking him a bit.

Jaden: 1900

Wheeler: 800

"Now since I chose him for Courageous Charge, you also take damage from Clayman's Defense Points!" Wheeler laid down on the ground, knowing it was over for him.

Jaden: 1900, Winner  
Wheeler: 0

Wheeler's helmet showed a picture of a sad monkey with the words "LOSE" over it.

"That's game," Jaden cheered. "So time to release Jasmine."

Wheeler picked Jasmine off the tree and put her on the ground. Jasmine got up and ran to the others where she was met in an embrace by Alexis and Mindy. She then turned to Jaden. "Thanks for saving me."

"No problem!" Jaden replied.

"What about Wheeler?" Mindy asked. They turned and stared at the monkey, who was looking like he lost his best friend.

"I know it kidnapped me, but even I think it deserves more than being somebody's needle poking experiment." Jasmine added.

"All right, you flee-ridden failure," The man with the gun said. "Let's go."

"Hold on," Jaden called. "Wheeler doesn't belong with you, he belongs out here with his family."

"You know what," The old man said. "The boy has a point: Wheeler does belong with his family. So we'll just take all of them!" Immediately he and the other man took out guns and aimed them at the monkeys.

The pitter patter of little feet preceded a pudgy cat which leapt up on the men and made them all fall into each other.

"Pharoah!?" The kids gasped at the animal who single handedly stop the guns.

"Tsk, tsk Pharaoh. Naughty kitty!" Everyone turned to see a familiar teacher with long hair and bifocals. "You'll have to forgive Pharaoh, he's gets testy when animals… and humans… are threatened."

"Professor Banner!"

"Who are you?" The old man asked as if he didn't hear what the kids were saying.

"Oh just your average teacher, Duelist… animal lover." Still holding Pharaoh, Banner kicked one of the dropped guns over the edge. "Now, I don't think your boss would like it very much if he found out you three were involved with threatening children, nor would the authorities."

The old man growled as he had no hope of winning...

After the men left, the kids removed the armor from Wheeler until all he was wearing was the Duel Disk. The humans watched as Wheeler was reunited with the other monkeys. "It's like a family reunion," Syrus commented.

"Hey Wheeler, let's duel again sometime," Jaden called out. Wheeler let out some more monkey sounds while waving. Jaden did his trademark pose. "Me too, it was a super fun match."

"Uh… Jaden, his talking helmet is gone, you know." Syrus commented.

"That was a close one," Mindy said. "If the Professor hadn't showed up, both Arthur and Wheeler would be dead meat."

"How'd you find us, Professor?" Alexis asked.

"Like I said, I love animals," Banner explained. "Plus it wasn't so hard with a cat who can track as well as Pharaoh."

"But why were you looking for us?" Jaden asked.

"Well, children, I wanted to tell you that Chazz is just fine."

The kids smiled, "That's great news," Jaden said.

"Yes, but… there is some bad news as well, follow me please." Banner led them down to the dock. "You see, early this morning, Chazz was already boarding a lone boat, heading back to the mainland."

"Well that's a shame," Jaden said.

"He did make things interesting." Syrus said.

"My Chazz-y," Mindy sighed. The others sighed too but for a different reason.

"Hey cheer up everybody," Jaden said. "I'm sure he'll be back again someday, after all good rivals are hard to find."

"But class is never hard to find." Banner interrupted. "And you five have some making up to do!"

The kids groaned as Banner led them back to the school.

* * *

Later on, they find students heading for the main arena.

"The duel's getting ready to start!"

"Alright, save me a seat!"

"What's going on?" Alexis asked. "And who's dueling?"

"Why don't we find out." Banner said.

"Cool, I can't wait to see this duel!" Jaden exclaimed as he ran.

"Uh, he's running the wrong way." Mindy said.

"With that speed, he'll still be at the duel." Jasmine said as they all walked over to the arena.

At the main arena, Claudio and Shawn was staring each other down while shuffling each other's deck. Shawn was a tall guy with messy black hair. From his black eyes, the Ra Yellow saw someone that was ready to take down the man in front of him. Claudio was thinking about what happened when he met up with Bastion and Melody again...

* * *

(Flashback)

"_Hey guys!"_ Claudio greeted his friends, having a big grin on his face.

"_I take it something good happened to you in the Chancellor's office." _Bastion said.

"_Very good, I might add." _Claudio replied.

"_Alright then spill!" _Melody pried.

"_First, you know about that school duel that's coming after the Winter right?" Both of them nodded. "Well I got a chance for being in a tag-duel event!"_

"_That's great!" Melody said._

"_Splendid!" Bastion added._

"_But my problem is, besides having to win, is picking a partner." Claudio said, dropping a grin. "I mean, you're both my good friends and both of you are great duelists! I'd hate to choose between the two of you..."_

"_You should go with Melody..." Bastion interrupted._

"_Huh?" _

"_I mean think about it, if you partner up with me, it'll be like trying to choose six other people with the decks I carry." Bastion said. "Besides, with your deck being mostly warriors and Melody's with Spellcasters, your decks should be able to work together."_

_Melody snapped her fingers. "He's right! I mean they even have cards that sometimes help both, even Dark Magician's make good warriors."_

"_That is true..." Claudio said, thinking about all the cards that do that. "Then it's settled, all I gotta do is win!"_

"_And speaking of Winter Break, I gotta ask you something..." Melody said._

"_What's that?"_

"_Well..." Melody started to develop a blush on her face. "The... um... week before Winter Break..."_

"_I see where you're going..." Bastion interrupted. "You're going to ask him out about that winter festival!" Melody turned redder than she has done in her life._

"_Is that true Mel?" Claudio asked carefully. Suddenly, Bastion got kicked his knee by the clearly, embarrassed girl._

"_Why do you always tell him before I do!?" Melody shouted at the brainy duelist before running off._

"_Melody! Come back!" Claudio ran after her. He followed her all the way back to Ra Yellow dorm, straight up to her room. He tried to enter, but the door was locked. "Mel, are you in there?"_

"_Go away!" Her voice was muffled with the door in the way, and also she sounded like she was crying._

"_Please Mel, don't cry." Claudio said, hating to hear or see his friend in tears. "Come on, it's not your fault Bastion keeps opening his mouth. Heck, if anything I thought he'd be one shutting up being all brains."_

"_You don't know, how hard it was for me to gather up the courage." Melody said. "I was hoping he'd understand, but I guess not!"_

"_Mel, Mel, relax for a minute..." Her friend said, trying to reach out to her. "It was unexpected, and I'm sorry that you never got to say what you want to say. I'm guessing Bastion was impatient."_

"_Yeah... jerk..." Melody said, sounding like she was getting herself together._

"_Listen..."_

_*BEEP* *BEEP*_

_Claudio's DP beeped as he pulled it out._

_[Your duel begins in 10 minutes, please report to the main arena]_

'_You guys have bad timing...' Claudio thought. "Hey Mel, that duel I'll told you about is starting, but I guess you want to be alone for a bit longer."_

"_I'll try to make it..." She says._

"_Cool, I'll make sure to get in a hit for ya." Claudio said, about to leave. "Oh yeah, to answer your question; yes..."_

_(End Flashback)_

* * *

"Return your decks gentlemen." Crowler announced, snapping Claudio out of his flashback. He and Shawn returned decks and went to their sides.

'_I really hope you come, Mel..." _Claudio thought inserting his deck

"So, you're the kid that beat Panik?" Shawn said, in a tone similar to Chazz's. "It was dumb luck..." The Ra yellows and some of the Slifer's booed at the comment.

"Why do you think so?" Claudio asked, knowing what was coming next.

"No kid and his fanboy deck, really has a chance at this Academy." Shawn replied. "I don't what Pegasus was thinking, letting those monsters get printed on cards."

It was then, Banner, Syrus, Alexis, Jasmine and Mindy came into the arena.

"Hey Claudio's dueling..." Syrus noted.

"Yeah, and he's dueling one of the worse opponents any deck could take," Alexis noted. "Shawn's deck is lethal; it'll even give Zane a run for his money."

"Really!?" Syrus freaked.

"Oh my..." Banner said

"Hey guys, glad you could make it!" The group looked down to see Jaden sitting in the row below them.

"Whoa, you're fast!" Jasmine said.

"Hey, I never miss a good duel!" Jaden said. "And how Claudio took down Panik, I can't wait to see what he does against this guy!"

"Alright, this match is for being the representative in the upcoming tag-team duel portion of the School Duel!" Crowler announced. "From the Obelisk Blue Dorm, Shawn Masters!" The blue blazer students were roaring in cheers. "And from the Ra Yellow Dorm, Claudio Osbourne!" It was the Yellows turn to cheer, even Jaden and the rest of the group cheered as well. "Mr. Masters, you'll have the first turn! Now duelist, GO!" Both players drew the starting hand.

Shawn: 4000

Claudio: 4000

"You heard the man; me first!" Shawn drew is sixth card. 'Already got this in the bag!' He thought. "I'll start with Spirit Reaper in defense mode!" A small skeleton in a purple robe and carried a scythe, appeared. (300/200) "I'll also place two cards face down, end turn!"

"My move!" Claudio drew. "I'll set a monster in defense mode with one card facedown and end my turn."

"I'll activate my trap card!" Shawn's trap flipped over, showing the tell-tale of purple spores with the Kanji for death.

"Crush Card Virus!" Claudio shouted as Spirit Reaper broke down into the deadly spores.

"That's right, it's time to take apart your deck; starting with your field! Any monster with 1500 ATK or over is destroyed, and it ends after your 3rd End Phase." Shawn demanded. The face down card flipped over showing Jukebox Hero Nirvana. "You lucked out on that, but let's see what your hand says..." Claudio reveals his hand: Jukebox Heroes Aerosmith and Kill Master, Rock of Ages, and Maps. "Looks like you have two monsters to send to the grave!" Claudio reluctantly sent his two monsters to the grave. Next, Shawn drew his card and played it "And finally, I'll play Delinquent Duo!"

"What's that do?" Syrus asked.

"For the cost of 1000 Life Points, both players have to send a card from Claudio's hand and send it to the graveyard!" Alexis replied.

Shawn: 3000

Claudio: 4000

"That totally removes Claudio's hand!" Jaden realized, as Claudio sent both cards to the grave.

"And finally, I'll end with a face down card." A face down card appeared at Shawn's feet. "See how I took apart that pathetic hand of yours in one turn? Soon, your deck's gonna feel the virus as well!"

"My draw!" Claudio looked at his hand and saw Jukebox Hero Li. "Darn it!" He sent the card to the grave. "I end my turn."

"Aw man, it's only been a few turns, and Claudio's already behind, despite life points." Syrus said.

"He's gonna end up losing if any card he draws is a powerful monster." Jasmine added.

"Nah, he won't lose..." Jaden said.

"You see how hopeless it is?" Shawn taunted as he drew. "I summon Giant Orc in attack mode!" A giant fiend with a large bone appeared wearing greens shorts. (2200/0) "Attack his face down monster with Bone Bash!" The big orc ran over and slammed the bone on top of the card, revealing Nirvana before destroying.

"With him flipped up, I draw two cards then put one of them to the bottom of my deck." Claudio informed his opponent. 'I just hope it's not any strong monsters...' Claudio drew his two cards.

"Now show 'em!" Shawn shouted. Claudio revealed his hand: Storm the Gates!! And Children of the Grave.

"Sorry, no monsters here!" Claudio put Storm the Gates at the bottom.

"And I'll make sure, you won't be able to play ANY monsters thanks to my next card..." Shawn's next face down was similar to the Crush Card Virus, but the spores had the kanji for demon.

"Oh no!" Claudio realized.

"That's Deck Devastation Virus!" Banner said. "Now Claudio can't use any monsters below 1500 ATK either!"

"Claudio's in deep trouble now!" Mindy shouted. "He can't summon any monsters now!"

"And all I need to pay is my Giant Orc, later big guy!" Shawn sacrificed his Orc has the spores spread across the field as well. "And I'll end my turn!"

"You're not gonna play any face downs?" Claudio asked. "A little reckless aren't ya?"

"Why bother? You can't defend yourself!" Shawn retorted. Claudio shook his head and drew Pot of Greed.

"I'll set this face down and end my turn." Claudio set his other card.

"My move!" Shawn drew. "I summon Protector of the Sanctuary in Attack mode!" A fiend that looked like a transparent maze appeared. (1100/1900) "Attack him directly!" The soldier was pleased to hear that as he swiftly crossed the border and slashed Claudio right on his left shoulder.

Shawn: 3000

Claudio: 2900

"And I'll leave it at that!"

'Man, I'm in a tough jam...' Claudio thought, recovering from the hit. 'At least the Crush card Virus is almost up...' He drew his next card. It was a ritual spell card called Mankind's Plea. 'I could use it if only I had that monster which I can draw with Pot of Greed, but I can't risk him seeing the monster...' "I end my turn!" The crowd gasped at the thought, but thinking that was all he could do with the effects of the Virus Traps in play.

"Congrats, the Crush Card Virus is done!" Shawn mocked his opponent. "Too bad, it's over for ya! I draw!" He drew his next card. "It's over! I summon Barrier Statue of the Abyss!" A purple fiendish statue appeared with a seal marking below it. "Now attack!" The statue came to life and struck the Ra in his gut.

Shawn: 3000

Claudio: 1900

"Like I said, your deck's weak! Attack my Protector and I'll add a quick-play spell called Fiendish Rage giving him 800 points and another card!" Shawn drew as his monster grew more powerful. (1900/1900) The fiend rushed through and Claudio was still reeling from the gut check.

"Claudio, get up!"

That shout snapped him out of the pain as he activated his trap...

"Go, Children of the Grave!" Claudio declared. The trap's picture was a group of young people marching off to a battle.

"What does that do?" Shawn asked. "Not like it matters..."

"It does," Claudio grinned. "I can revive a monster from the grave in exchange for 1000 points."

Shawn: 3000

Claudio: 900

"Hah! Then you wasted them for nothing; my statute blocks any special summons unless their dark attribute!" Shawn laughed. "Finish him!" Protector of the Sanctuary slashed down...

*CLANG!!*

"What!?"

The sword was blocked by a big, white bone. But not just any bone...

"You took my Giant Orc!!" Shawn shouted as Giant Orc knocked the fiend of its feet and bashed him down. (2200/0)

Shawn: 2700

Claudio: 900

"Did I mention it comes from your grave?" It was Claudio's turn to mock. "Sorry, forgot to mention it. And Giant Orc IS a Dark monster, so it's fair game!"

"Alright!" Jaden shouted. "That's showin' him!"

"That was a close one!" Syrus said, exhaling his held breath.

"It sure was." Banner added.

"But who snapped him out of that hit?" Alexis asked looking around.

"Check it out!" Jaden pointed across the arena...

... And they saw Melody at the very top, watching the duel with a relieved smile.

"It's Melody!" Syrus said.

"Thanks, Mel!" Claudio called out, as she just smiled. He turned back to his opponent. "So what was that about my 'pathetic' deck?"

"Grr... I end my turn..." Shawn growled.

"Good, my turn!" Claudio drew. "Your Deck Devastation Virus is still in effect, but..." He revealed and summoned his new monster. Jukebox Hero Tom Sawyer (1900/1000) "He doesn't fit the requirements! Now attack with Pride Spear!" The hero launched his guitar/spear at the statue, making it crack and fall to pieces.

Shawn: 1600

Claudio: 900

"He can win this!" Melody said. "Come on..."

"Giant Orc, end this!" The huge fiend was about to slam his former master when...

"_Cooo!"_

A Kuriboh popped up and took the fall!

"Kuriboh!?" Jaden said, astonished.

"You didn't think with a fiend deck like mine wouldn't have a Kuriboh in it, did you?" Shawn asked. "And now that your turns over, Giant Orc goes to defense mode!" Giant Orc got down to one knee catching his breath.

"Go ahead!" Claudio said.

"And I will!" Shawn said, drawing his card and started smirking. "My second Virus is done, but you're through! With at least three fiend's in the graveyard I gonna summon something that once struck terror during the Battle City days!"

"Dude, I know don't have any Egyptian Gods, so stop bluffing..." Claudio said, in a monotone voice.

'_Wait! Three fiends in the grave...' _Melody gasped. _"He's summoning one of Bakura's occult monsters!"_

"Duh, the King of Games has them! But I got something else, by removing Kuriboh, Protector of the Sanctuary and my Barrier Statue..." The holograms of those three monsters appeared and formed together to make a purple specter floating around the field for bit. "... to summon one of the most powerful fiend monsters ever created: Dark Necrofear!" The ghost formed a bald, blue skinned woman in leg and chest plates, holding a broken baby doll (2200/2800) (A/N: I would also like to add this statement, "Why they take away the baby!?" That will be all...)

"Whoa!" Jaden said. "Cool entrance!"

"And spooky!" Syrus said, hiding behind Banner.

"But that's not all..." Shawn said. "Remember my face down, from the beginning? Time to play it right now!" The face down card revealed a woman being wrapped in vines. "The Resurrection of Chakra Ritual Spell Card!"

"Oh crud!" Claudio said. "Hey wait, I never seen that!"

"And you'll never forget it! I sacrifice another Level 7 monster Maju Garzett in my hand as tribute to summon Chakra!" He held up the Maju Garzett card and set it in a holographic aflame next to the active Necrofear. White mist formed and through it, came a four-armed, one-eyed fiend with a purple body and scythes as its feet. (2450/2000)

"That's crazy looking monster..." Jaden said.

"But a powerful one." Banner added.

"Time to brace myself..." Claudio muttered.

"Chakra! Attack his _fake _hero!" The fiend grabbed Tom Sawyer and threw him straight at Claudio.

"Hey!" He shouted as he felt his monster break into pixels before contact.

Shawn: 1600

Claudio: 350

"Your move, any last words?" Shawn taunted.

"Yeah: get ready for the finale!" Claudio said drawing. "First, I play Pot of Greed!" Now with the Virus cards' effects ended, he drew two cards without worrying about them. "Time to show off the ultimate fiend killer!"

"What, you must be joking!" Shawn laughing. "I know all the cards in your deck can't even touch me right now, and if it wasn't for your facedown card, I'd take my Giant Orc back."

"You can have him back, after I play MY ritual card, Mankind's Plea!" The spell card showed a meteor heading into orbit with an image of a metal soldier riding inside it.

"I hope you'll like 'em, but to summon him I need at least 8 stars worth of monsters," Claudio explained. "And I'll start with your Giant Orc and the Soul Guitar in my hand!" Giant Orc burst into flames as the golden guitar joined it and start roaring.

(Cue Judas Priest's Painkiller)

"Oh, here he comes!" Claudio said.

"Here who comes?" Shawn asked.

The sound of a motorcycle revving up filled the arena.

"Is that is monster coming?" Syrus said

"I think so..." Jaden said, looking around.

"Time to come out..." Claudio said, as the music got faster.

_Faster than a bullet_

_Terrifying scream_

_Enraged and full of anger  
He's half man and half machine _

The sounds of motorcycle revving up filled the arena again...

Rides the Metal Monster  
Breathing smoke and fire  
Closing in with vengeance soaring high

Suddenly from behind Claudio, a motorcycle leaped over his head and landed in front of him. The motorcycle was nearly all chrome metal with the chassis of it shaped like a dragon and the wheels were two circular saws. And riding on it was a metal solider with wings, igniting its index finger with fire. (?/?)

He is the Painkiller  
This is the Painkiller

"Meet Jukebox Hero Painkiller!" Claudio shouted.

"Cool monster!" Jaden exclaimed.

Melody chuckled. "You always have your biggest monsters come out with a big entrance..."

"What's with the Non-existent life points?" Shawn demanded to know.

"Oh that..." Claudio said. "Painkiller's ATK/DEF comes of the original ATK of the tributes."

"So Giant Orc had 2200 and Soul Drums has nothing..." Syrus calculated.

"It has 2200 ATK..." Alexis added up.

"Aw I was going to say that!" Syrus groaned. But then he gasped. "It's still not strong enough for him to beat that Chakra!"

"He does have the one card in his hand, maybe that'll power up his monster." Jasmine added.

"Finally, I play Mist Body!" The spell shone on Painkiller. "And now, time to show you why he's the ultimate fiend destroyer! Attack with Demon Slayer!"

"Claudio! He's too weak!" Melody shouted.

'_It's all good, Mel...'_ Claudio thought as Painkiller revved up its metal monster as it blew out fire before riding towards the larger Fiend and shooting flames and crashing into it, knocking Chakra topsy-turvy.

Shawn: 1600

Claudio: 100

"Hey, why's it still standing!?" Shawn yelled. "My monster was stronger!"

"Oh yeah, one: Mist Body prevents the monster equipped from being destroyed. Two: there's a little known fact about my metal Jukebox Hero: when he battles a Fiend monster, it's automatically destroyed during the damage step, even when the Fiend is stronger. And when he wins the battle against the monster, you take damage to half the monster's attack points!"

"No..." Shawn saw that Chakra finally lost its balance and collided with him.

Shawn: 475

Claudio: 100

"I end my turn!" Claudio declared.

"I draw!" Shawn drew. "I equip my monster with the Axe of Despair giving it 1000 ATK!" In her right hand, she wielded the demonic axe with a smirk. (3200/2800) "Now attack!"

"If it connects, he's done for!" Melody said. But it never did as...

"Wait a minute, back porch lady! I activate my Trap card: Feathers!" Claudio's trap activated, having the fiend monster wear black wings. It seemed to like it, but then felt her power draining... (2400/2800) "Feathers, weakens your monster by 800 ATK points and prevents it from moving! You were too busy going for the win, you forgot about my trap!"

"I end my turn..." Shawn seethed.

"Don't cry, man..." Claudio said drawing. "At least not yet, I equip Clementine to Painkiller!" The flying V guitar showed up, but not in Painkiller's hands, it ended up attached to the motorcycle's head. (3000/2200) "Now Painkiller, attack Dark Necrofear!" Painkiller rode his motorcycle again shooting flames and electricity from the dragon's mouth, melting the fiend.

Shawn: 0

Claudio: 100, Winner

The crowd cheered as the holograms went away.

"Yes! He won!" Melody cheered.

"Claudio..." The Chancellor stepped up to him and patted him on the back. "Fine work, my boy. You are now a tag-team representative of the School Duel; all that's left is to choose your partner."

"Taken care of; Melody Hikarii." Claudio responded.

"Then we hope to see both of you in top form after the winter." Sheppard said.

"You got it!" Claudio then looked up to Melofy and gave her a thumbs up, which see returned with a wink.

* * *

Yeah, that duel with the monkey wasn't enough, so I spilled about the School Duel a little early. Plus added a little event for Christmas Time!

**Next time, there's more spirits than just Jaden's Winged Kuriboh and Claudio's Coheed Cambria, but they're not that nice! But before all that, some events of the week before the break.**

Please read and review!


	14. Holiday Chapter: Breaking the Ice

Duelist of Dawn:

The holidays are here! And since were closing in on Christmas time, I planning on some chapters for the holidays plus the next one's is mostly songs! But here's another chapter for ya! Also, sorry for the delay in this chapter, finals week is coming and I need to get cracking! So, I won't be writing again until next Thursday. I won't stop! Well, I still need to get the song chapter out, so I'll probably squeeze it in during the weekend.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything from the Yu-Gi-OH! Franchise or any music used in this chapter. I own Claudio and YugiNAtem117 owns Melody.

* * *

**Holiday Chapter:** Breaking the Ice

* * *

Winter, the last of the four seasons; most people love it because of the holidays that come around, or love the snow. For boats and planes, thank God it's not snowing. But it still gives the students to enjoy a week of fun and away from classes.

Claudio wakes from his bed, ready to plan the day out, hang out with his friends and practice for the last couple of days where he plans the rock the stage. But for right now, he heads over to Bastion's for a little wakeup call. Claudio walks into the brainy duelist's room with his guitar and a boom box.

"Time now for a rehearsal, he he..." Claudio whispered. "Bastion, sleepyhead..." He grabs his alarm clock and clicks it on. "Wake up!" The alarm clock doesn't work since Bastion's snoring his blocking it out, but it doesn't stop the Claudio from turning on the boom box, playing loud music...

(Play Du Hast by Rammstein) (A/N: Guess where this is coming from!)

The music plays near the Ra Yellow's head, but it still doesn't wake him up!

"I really hate doing this..." Claudio pulls out his guitar, and... "Wake up, Einstein!" He starts jamming with the guitar solo on the music...

"AAHH!!!" Bastion falls off his bed, finally opening his eyes, and saw what disturbed his slumber. "Claudio!"

"Rise and shine Bastion! We should get out and enjoy the free week!" Claudio said, still playing along with the music. Bastion gets annoyed and shuts it off.

"It's still early; I have plenty of time for creating new dueling strategies." Bastion said, trying to go back to bed.

"Aw, you're no fun!" The Jukebox Hero duelist said packing up his stuff. "But then again, I need to meet up with Melody later; that winter festival's starting this afternoon."

"You go do that..." Bastion yawned and fell asleep again.

"Man, he's as worse as Jaden!" Claudio said, walking out the door. "Except one goes with his logic and the other uses his instinct.

* * *

After getting a shower, Claudio put on some black boots, gloves, hat and a blue winter coat over his clothes, and waited for Melody to come out. It may not have snow yet, but it was still cold outside. _'I wonder what's in a festival in winter....' He thought. 'Aside from all the holiday-themed things, would there be more to it than just that?'_

Suddenly, Melody's door opened with her coming out. "Hi, Claudio." She was wearing some of the winter clothes that her parents sent her. She wore a white hat and gloves with red boots and a light blue winter coat and a scarf.

"Well, look who's all bundled up for the weather!" Claudio said.

"It is cold out there; I opened my window a bit and it was freezing!" Melody protested. "Besides, I see you're doing the same thing."

"Better safe than sorry." He said.

"Let's just get to the main building, before it gets any colder." Melody said.

"After you."

* * *

Both Ra Yellows made it to the Academy building and headed straight for the gym, where all the people were currently having a good time. The place was covered in decorations such as paper snowflakes, lining up some walls, Christmas trees, music played in the background and even some of the faculty was dressed like the elves or some festive Christmas colored clothes. There a lot of activities to do such as making gingerbread people and buildings, decorating cards and creating some ornaments. There were even carnival-like games based of duel monster cards like the Fairy Box and Roulette Spider where you could also win prizes, and in addition to a small dueling corner, they even had the Dungeon Dice Monsters game made by Duke Devlin.

Claudio whistled at the sight of everything going on. "This festival looks great for an indoor party; makes it look like a game corner or rec center."

"Yeah, we need more of those around here." Melody agreed.

"There's only a couple, and both of them are in the Obelisk Dorms." Claudio informed her.

The magician duelist sighed. "Figures... Oh well, while they're wasting their skills, we'll be moving on up!"

"Well said, let's have some fun!"

First thing they did was make some cards and ornaments to send to their families. Aside from the numerous cards they made, Claudio made a green guitar charm and a small figurine of Painkiller. Melody made a red scepter charm along with a figurine of the Dark Magician Girl.

Next up, some games to play; they challenged each other to a game of Fairy Box, it was like a whack-a-mole game except it had some sheep monsters like the ones off the spell card Scapegoat. It was a one minute game, but it felt somewhat quicker than that, because as soon as the timer started the sheep popped up! Both Melody and Claudio were having too much trouble keeping up, still they were laughing at how each other would miss out on one, and it wasn't until the last 15 seconds of the game they started to hit the sheep. With the low scores they gained, they only gained a common spell card as a prize.

"Well... that was crazy..." Melody said, catching her breath.

"No kidding." Claudio added. "Who knew that Scapegoat monsters were speedy when they aren't asleep?"

"It's a wonder they're not any threat besides acting as a defense or a cost tribute." Melody said. "Well, wanna make some gingerbread people then eat them?"

"Sure!"

They headed over to the gingerbread counter and set to decorate the cookies. They each made with gumdrops and colored frosting making them look like one of Jaden's Elemental Heroes. Claudio made one in Avian's likeness, while Melody did one of Burstinatrix. Afterwards, they ate 'em and it was delicious!

* * *

Across the room from them, was an Obelisk Blue girl staring at them, making more ginger bread men. She had light blue hair and eyes, wearing a Santa hat and a slim red dress. Her name was Lola, but usually they called her the Ice Queen because of the deck she runs. Anyway, she was staring at the two Ra Yellows, but mainly Claudio with a great deal of interest.

"Hey there, Lola!" The Ice Queen turned to see Mindy walking up to her clad in a slimming Santa coat and hat. "What's new?"

"You know that guy over there with that Ra Yellow girl?" Lola asked, pointing over to where Melody was at.

"Oh, that's Claudio!" Mindy replied. "He's going be in the tag-team duel with Melody, the girl he's eating with."

"Really..." Lola said, getting a smirk on her face. "That's the cutie with that music deck; he shouldn't be hanging out with girls with no talent to be in the Obelisk Dorm."

"Hey, despite her being in Ra, she's actually pretty good!" Mindy informed her. "She scores high in her classes, even matched Alexis a few times, and she's really good in a duel!"

"You mean that promotion exam?" Lola scoffed. "She was facing another no-talent duelist; if they let us Obelisks face them we could rid the school of girls like her."

"Like?"

"Mindy, dear..." Lola wrapped her arm around Mindy's shoulders. "Think about it; every female duelist that has enrolled in Duel Academy has always risen to be in the top dorm, like us and like Alexis." She then pointed to Melody. "If she's in Ra Yellow or Slifer Red, then she doesn't belong here. Now if you'll excuse me..." She freed Mindy out of her grasp and walked over to the Ras. "I have a heart to steal."

Mindy blinked in confusion.

* * *

"Hey, let's try that Dungeon Dice Monsters game!" Melody said. "I have to see how much fun it is!"

"You haven't played it?" Claudio asked. Melody shook her head. "That's okay, I could teach ya; only played it a few times but the rules are still fresh in my mind."

"Cool!" Melody said. "Any monsters I should know about?"

"Well, I remember when Yugi played in his first time, he used a Dark Magician to..."

"Let's go!" Melody interrupted as she dragged him by the arm to the dice boards. Unfortunately, they were full up. "Darn! Looks like we'll have to wait."

"Yeah..." Claudio said, stretching out the arm that Melody grabbed. "Man, you got a strong grip."

"Aww, poor baby..." The Jukebox Hero duelist turned around to see a girl walking up to him. "I could massage it to make it better." Her voice took on a seductive tone.

"Uh, thanks miss..." Claudio felt awkward at her forwardness. Melody on the other hand didn't like it.

"Lola, an Obelisk Blue." She said, emphasizing the Obelisk part.

"Nice to meet you." He greeted. "I'm..."

"Claudio Osbourne, I know who you are." Lola said. "Cute, too."

"Thank you..." Claudio said, blushing. "You're... pretty yourself."

"And a gentleman, too." Lola said, pretending to be embarrassed. "There are not many guys like you around."

"Well, Bastion's a nice guy, I can knock him out of bed and you guys could have a blast talking to each other."

Lola started giggling. "But I bet he's not as funny as you, hmm?" She asked, getting into his personal space. "How about you and me get together for a game of Dungeon Dice Monsters, and possibly become better friends."

"Thanks..." Claudio stepped back, feeling awkward. "But I'm playing with Melody next."

"Oh..." Lola said, but she wasn't going to give up. "Listen; you don't want hang out with her..." Melody had enough.

"Alright, what's your problem?" She said.

"I'm just helping him choose the winning side." Lola said. "He shouldn't be hanging out with trash like you." The argument was starting to draw a crowd.

"And what kind of 'trash' are you talking about?" Melody asked, angrily.

"The kind they don't allow in Obelisk Blue's ladies dorm, right from the start." Lola retorted.

"And yet she's beaten two Obelisk blue students, and one of them was just in one turn." Claudio stepped in. "I don't what your problem is, but its best that you leave us alone."

"No, I won't." She said. "If my words won't convince you to break up with your little girlfriend; then I'll duel her to get her off your back!"

"What?" Claudio and Melody said.

"You heard me! If I win, Claudio becomes mine, if this girl wins, she keeps you." Lola said.

"Hey look, I'm nobody's boyfriend and..."

"Let's go!" Melody interrupted.

"Huh!?" Claudio said, having Lola grin. "Melody, are you..."

"I may not be too keen on your stakes, but it'll get you out of our heads, I'll duel!" Melody said, finalizing the deal.

"Good, now follow me..." Lola made her way to the dueling corner.

"Hey, I may not like the stakes either," Claudio said. "But what's her deal? I could've ignored the forwardness, but..."

"She crossed the line with her elitist attitude..." Melody said. "I know; but next time, you really need to walk away. You were giving her the wrong idea..."

Claudio sighed. "Well now I'm really hoping you'll win; I'd hate to go out with her."

"You have my word..." Melody said. She went over to the arena to get ready, while some guys were coming over to Claudio.

"Dude, I envy you!" One of them said.

"Yeah, having two hot girls battle to get with you..." The second one added.

"And yet, I just wanted have a simple day of fun..." Claudio muttered to himself, following after the girls to see the duel.

* * *

Over in the dueling corner, Lola strapped on her duel disk and inserted her deck while Melody did the same.

"Duel!"

Lola: 4000

Melody: 4000

"I'll start!" Lola drew her sixth card. "I summon Cyber Valkyrie in defense mode!" In flash of light, a female warrior with futuristic armor and visor, took a defensive stance while kneeling. (1300/1500) "I end my turn!"

"My turn now!" Melody drew her sixth card. "I summon Magician's Valkyria in Attack mode!" The Dark Magician Girl look-alike appeared, with her scepter ready to battle. (1600/1800) "Now Attack her Cyber Valkyrie with Mystic Scepter Blast!" Valkyria was charging up her magic for an attack.

"Sorry sweetie," Lola said. "Any monster that attacks Cyber Valkyrie loses 300 ATK points! Give her the cold shoulder!" The Cyber warrior blew a small blizzard at the magician, causing her to lose her focus. (1300/1800) The magic fizzled out as she tried to warm herself up.

Lola: 4000

Melody: 3800

"She's using a cyber ice deck!" Claudio figured. "These cyber monsters are becoming a dime a dozen these days..."

"I'll end my turn with a face down." A card appeared in front of Melody's feet.

"Hmph." Lola took her next card. "I'll summon Frost Tiger in Attack mode!" An ice pillar shot up, inside it was a tiger that was as white as snow, with an ice horn on its forehead and two on either side of its head. (1900/0) "Then I'll switch Cyber Valkyrie to Attack mode..." The Valkyrie stood up and assumed a boxer's stance. "Frost Tiger, attack her magician with Icicle Horn Strike!" The tiger broke free of the pillar was in and rushed the magician and took her out.

Lola: 4000

Melody: 3400

"I activate Soul Rope!" Melody's face down card activated. "I'll pay 1000 points to special summon a Level 4 or below monster from my deck!"

Lola: 4000

Melody: 2400

"I choose Skilled White Magician in Defense mode!" From the trap card, a magician wearing white robes and a hood appeared. It had three jewel symbols on them and carried a white scepter in his lap. (1700/1900)

"I set these down and let you go." Lola set two facedown cards on her field.

"Here's another magician for you!" Melody drew her next card. "I summon the Rapid-Fire Magician in Attack Mode!" A male magician in purple suit, hat and cape appeared, carrying two silver scepters with white orbs in them. (1600/1200)

"You should know you can't touch my monsters, unless you want to suicide him against my Valkryie." Lola goaded.

"I could, but not yet..." Melody said. "But first I'll play Dian Keto the Cure Master, giving me 1000 life points!" A kind, green haired old woman appeared and healed Melody.

Lola: 4000

Melody: 3400

"Not only that, but when a spell is played, Skilled White Magician gains a spell counter!" One of the jewel symbols lit up blue. "And just for you, since it was a normal spell, Rapid-Fire Magician deals 400 points of damage to you!" The magician smirked as he the orbs on the scepter grew red. He launched them at the Obelisk, who quickly shielded herself with her duel disk.

Lola: 3600

Melody: 3400

"Almost evened the score!" Claudio cheered.

"Next, I'll end my turn with another face down card." Melody set another card.

"Well, that was a waste..." Lola said, drawing her card. "Claudio-dear must be so bored with hanging around you, if this is your best..."

"Claudio-dear?" The guy in question had to ask.

"You don't even know him and you're treating him like a soul mate!?" Melody shouted. "What's wrong with you?"

"Nothing; just a girl who'll make sure that she get what she wants and keep others away from it." Lola played her next card. "I activate Cold Wave!" Both of the girls' face down cards became encased in ice. "Until the start of my next turn, none of us can set or activate any spells or traps. But it won't stop me from taking out your Rapid-Fire Magician, tiger attack!" The Frost Tiger pounced on its prey, shattering him to the ground.

Lola: 3600

Melody: 3100

"Your turn..." Lola smirked.

Melody drew her next card and smirked. "I summon Apprentice Magician in defense mode!" The young blonde, headband wearing appeared, defending with her staff. (400/800) "And I must thank you for helping me with my strategy!"

"What are you talking about?" Lola argued. "Without any spells and traps to enhance your monsters this turn, you can't touch me!"

"Oh I beg to differ," Melody said. "I activate a special ability of my new magician; I can have her place a spell counter on her a monster that can have one, like my Skilled White Magician!" The apprentice pointed her staff at the white magician, causing one of the spell counters to light up; making all three of them light up.

"Hey wait!" Lola yelled. "Where did that second counter come from!?"

"It came from you, which was why I thanked you earlier!" Melody said. "When you played Cold Wave last turn, you gave my magician another spell counter. Now that I have three, I'll activate his special ability!" The three counters started to shine bright white as the magician covered himself in a white aura.

"I wonder what Mel's up to…" Claudio said to himself.

"What are you up to?" Lola demanded.

'_Impatient much?'_ Claudio thought.

"Fine, I'll humor you; when Skilled White Magician has three spell counters on him, I can sacrifice him for special monster from my deck!" Melody said as the aura got brighter. "My Buster Blader!"

"What!?"

"Whoa!"

The crowd was in shock when the aura dissipated revealing a purple armor clad warrior with a sword that had blue jewels adorned on it. (2600/2300)

"Hold on! You were supposed to have only Spellcasters!" Lola shouted.

"Hey, if you knew the special abilities of my monsters, you would have seen it coming." Melody responded, loving the angry look on her opponent's face. "Now Blader, attack her Tiger with Buster Slash!" The warrior rushed over to the ice tiger and cleaved in half.

Lola: 2900

Melody: 3100

"That's showin' 'em, Mel!" Claudio cheered. "You even got me surprised to have a warrior in your deck, despite abilities!"

"And you should pay attention; you're gonna need to learn if you wanna be my tag team partner!" Melody said, turning to her friend with a wink.

"_Why isn't he paying attention to me!?"_ Lola thought, screaming in her mind. _'I'll just have to show them how cold I can be, when I don't get what I want...'_

"I end my turn!" Melody said, as all the spell/trap cards thawed out.

"My move!" Lola drew next card. "I'll pass."

"Great!" Melody drew her card. "I'll set a monster in defense mode, and have Buster Blader attack your valkyrie, sure he gets weaker," Cyber Valkyrie tried to blow back the charging warrior with her storm, (2300/2300) but it still wasn't enough...

"I think you're forgetting my face down cards!" Lola said, activating one of them. "I activate Blizzard Wall, switching my Valkyrie to defense mode." The monster went back into her defensive stance.

"Still doesn't save her!" Buster Blader sliced the monster in half. "Now... huh?" Melody saw that Buster Blader's sword was encased in ice.

"That's the second effect of my trap; when the target's destroyed, I get to put an ice counter on the monster that destroyed it!" Lola explained. "And ice counters stop your monsters from switching battle postions!"

'_That's it?'_ Claudio thought._ 'There's got to be more than just stopping battle positions being switched...'_

"I'll end it there." Melody said.

Lola drew her next card and shrugged. "Now you'll see the true power of the ice! I summon the Cold Enchanter in Attack Mode!" A blizzard blew past the field making most of the spectators shiver, but Lola just shrugged it off as a woman in a light blue armor with the same colored boots and stockings and a white cape and gloves. She also carried a scepter that had a giant snowflake at the top. (1600/1200) "And for each ice counter out, she gains 300 ATK!" An ice aura shifted from the Buster Blader's sword to the Enchanter's scepter as it glowed white. (1900/1200) "And that's just the tip of this iceberg!"

'_Oh man, now I remember!' _He then told his friend, "Mel, you may wanna brace yourself for this..."

Lola smirked. "Finally, he's seeing who the winning woman is..."

"That's not what I..."

"What Cold Enchanter's ability is that I can discard one card from my hand, to place and ice counter one of your monsters, and I'll give Buster Blader one!" Lola discarded one card and watched in delight as the warrior was encased in ice!

"What did you just do!?" Melody shouted.

"I just made your warrior unable to change its battle position." The obelisk girl replied. "Also, my monster gains another 300 ATK!" (2200/1200) "And now, let's change the scenery to fit the festive year by sending us to the Absolute Zero Barrier!" After Lola inserted the field spell into the slot, a clear wall of ice surrounded the playing field. "And this helps out with my field, because now monsters with ice counters can't attack and they lose 500 ATK for every counter on them."

"Not good!" Claudio said as the frozen blader lost power. (1300/2300)

"Cold Enchanter, show that warrior he's not welcome in my winter wonderland, Blizzard Blast!" The enchanter used her scepter to summon a fierce storm that shattered the ice statute that the warrior was turned into. The remains blew past Melody as she blocked as best she could.

Lola: 2900

Melody: 2200

"I've think I've done enough damage for once..." Lola said ending her turn and without the ice counters, Cold Enchanter's power went back to her original stats. (1600/1200)

"You're gonna wish you haven't done that..." Melody said, drawing her card. "I activate Call of the Haunted to bring back my Valkryia!" The Ra girl's trap re-summoned her Valkryia from the grave. (1600/1800) "And I'll summon another one in defense mode!" A second Valkyria appeared next the first. (1600/1800) Both magicians then created a barrier over Melody's side of the field. "Now that I have my magician lock, so you can't touch me!"

"I was wondering when you'd do that!" Claudio called through the ice field. "All you have to do is stay in long enough for the kill!"

"Oh, she won't be in it for long enough..." Lola said drawing her card. "I'll summon Flying Penguin!" Popping out of the ice was a small, blue penguin with ears shaped liked wings. (1200/1000)

"I hope you have something else other than a cute penguin," Melody said. "Otherwise, I can't wait until my turn."

"You may want to hold on for a second..." Lola said, discarding a card from her hand. "I'll give your defending Valkyria an ice counter!" The enchanter encased the magician in ice. (1100/1800) "Also, my monster gets stronger!" (1900/1200)

"You still can't hit me or my monster's since I have two Valkryias!" Melody said.

"What's Lola doing now?" Claudio asked himself.

"I'll be happy to show everyone what I'm about to do!" Lola responded and then turned to Claudio with a seductive gaze. "Especially, you sweetie!" Claudio felt awkward at the gesture while Melody was growling. "My last card requires me to sacrifice two water attribute monsters for a special summon!" The two monsters were encased in ice pillars and then combined with each other causing the monsters to shine. "Now I sacrifice my monsters to special summon the Ice Master!" The ice pillar broke, causing another blizzard to start, but this time it didn't stop. Finally, a blonde, feminine figure appeared thought the storm, wearing a white helmet, dress and cape with blue lines on them, though the blizzard made it seem like her eyes were the only thing showing. She carried an icicle scepter, and stared down Melody through the storm. (2500/2000)

"Oh great..." Melody muttered.

"And now to activate her power!" Lola informed. "Once per turn, she can give a spell counter to a face up monster, like your apprentice!" The blizzard froze the magician on command. (0/800) "Next, I'll sacrifice my Ice Master!" The monster in question started to glow a chilling blue...

"Why are you doing that!?" Melody asked.

"Because by doing so, any monsters carrying ice counters are destroyed along with her!" Lola replied, making Melody, Claudio and the other spectators gasp as the blizzard got more violent. The Ice Master shouted in agony and fury as she disappeared into the blizzard. Then, out of nowhere, the defending Valkryia and Apprentice were suddenly crushed by an angry ice spirit.

"But it still left her wide open..." Claudio said and then gasped. "Her face down card!"

"Ooh! My Claudio-dear is smart!" Lola gushed, making the object of her affection groan. "I activate my Call of the Haunted to bring her back!" The Ice Master returned, causing another blizzard. (2500/2000) "I'll give your second Valkryia an ice counter!" The blizzard froze the magician from head-to-toe like so many others. (1100/1800) "Now Ice Master, show her who the real spellcaster is!" Ice Master's eyes grew pure white as she summoned a hail storm that crushed the opposition. And to add insult to injury, Melody was hit by a few hail stones as she lost more life points.

"Melody!" Claudio shouted as his friend was taken down.

Lola: 2900

Melody: 800

"You might as well stay down..." Lola taunted. "After you take your turn, I'll just wipe out the rest of your life points while I take Claudio away from you!" She started laughing triumphantly.

"Melody, come on you can still do this!" Claudio said, urging his friend to continue who was rubbing her side. "I know you got a strategy to get yourself out of this!"

"Claudio-dear, you may as well leave her alone and get with the winning woman..." The ice duelist said. "In fact, I could accompany you on your singing debut later this week."

"Mel, come on get up..." Claudio ignored Lola's voice and continued to empower his friend. "You know you can win this duel and besides if I were dueling her and she's been badmouthing you, I'd probably try a one turn kill as well."

Melody stood up, giggling a bit. "I know..." Melody said. "And thanks..." She drew her card. "I summon Maha Vailo in Attack mode!" A female magician in a purple robe-like dress appeared. (1550/1400) "Next, I'll equip her with Malevolent Nuzzler giving her 700 points!" A green necklace adorned with a black jewel appeared around the magician's neck. (2250/1400) "And before you get say anything else Lola, she gets an extra 500 points for having an equip card on her." (2750/1400)

"I'll still be here when you attack my monster!" Lola said. "Then, I'll take you out!"

"Will you just be quiet over there!?" Claudio shouted over at the Obelisk girl. "Man, you just another one of those 'almighty types', my least favorite." Lola gasped.

"And trust me Lola, you won't have another turn after flip summoning another Rapid-Fire Magician!" Another double scepter wielding magician appeared. (1600/1200) "Then I'll play Magical Blast to deal 200 points damage for every Spellcaster I have; plus with my monsters affect you lose 400 more points!" Both magicians combined their power to shoot a blast at Lola with Rapid-Fire Magician putting more emphasis on it. The ice duelist braced herself as the spell hit home.

Lola: 2100

Melody: 800

"And finally, I play De-Spell to destroy your field spell and deal 400 more points to you!" The ice field shattered and fell around Lola.

Lola: 1700

Melody: 800

"Now Maha Valio, attack Ice Master with sacred lightning!" Maha Vailo raised her hands to the skies and summoned lighting from her fingertips, taking out the Ice Master.

Lola: 1450

Melody: 800

"Rapid-Fire Magician, warm her up!" The magician crossed his scepters creating fire around Lola, and struck her disk.

Lola: 0

Melody: 800, Winner

"Looks like you won't be with my friend anytime soon!" Melody said. Lola groaned in defeat as Claudio came up to Melody.

"Nice duel, although I could do without stakes." He said.

"Sorry, but it was the only way to get her off your back!" Melody responded. "With the way you were looking, while she was all over you..."

"Okay, okay... But since I wanted no part of that stakes thing, you owe me."

"Fine, what do I have to do?" Melody asked. "And be reasonable..."

Claudio thought for a moment before saying, "Can you sing?"

* * *

Card Stats for the chapter:

Frost Tiger

Water Attribute

Level 4

Beast

1900/? (I just thought 0 would be appropriate)

Cyber Valkyrie

Water Attribute

Level 4

Warrior/Effect

1300/1500

Decrease the ATK of a monster attacking this card by 300

Absolute Ice Barrier

Field Spell

Each monster on the field loses ATK equal to the number of "Ice Counter(s)" on it x 500. In addition, monsters with at least 1 "Ice Counter" cannot attack.

Blizzard Wall

Normal Trap

Change the battle position of 1 monster that was declared as an attack target. If that monster is destroyed by battle, place 1 Ice Counter on the monster that attacked it.

* * *

And I'll think that should do it for this chapter, because the next chapter is basically a song fic chapter. I've already got some good songs lined up, both dueling and Christmas.

Winter Wonderland

Jingle Bell Rock (who didn't see that coming)

Believe In

Blind Ambition (This and the song above from the Yu-Gi-Oh! Movie Soundtrack)

If you like it or think the line up needs a little tune up, send me a line. Until then read and review!


	15. Holiday Chapter: Jingle Bell Rock!

**Duelist of Dawn:** Well, I've got a good reviews and it was mostly from two girls fighting over a guy! This is so great! But now, we get to the second part of my holiday special: a song-based chapter! Christmas songs and songs from the Yu-Gi-Oh! The Music! (Cause you know you need those songs!) Anyway, I like to thank Rocket Knight 777, Senri Shiki Fan, YugiNAtem117, AzureKite4, Khiruki and pattack. And now my disclaimer...

**Disclaimer:** I don't anything of the Yu-Gi-Oh! Franchise or any of the Christmas or Yu-Gi-OH! Songs. I do own Claudio and Melody is owned by YugiNAtem117.

* * *

**Holiday Chapter:** Jingle Bell Rock!

* * *

After a couple more days of fun, Claudio headed over to the gymnasium and started to rehearse for the final day with playing his guitar. After accepting his offer to sing, Melody was also present in rehearsal and she very good at singing. They were ending another song they planned for one of the duets.

_I believe in, you better believe that_

_I believe in you, oh yeah (yeah) _

"This is a great song, Mel!" Claudio said, grabbing a drink of water. "And you wrote this?"

"Uh-huh." She answered. "I usually don't sing a whole lot except with my family and when I'm alone, and I made this song during one of those lonely times."

"Well, this doesn't sound like a lonely song to me." Claudio said. "Feels like more people should get into this song, this is too good!"

"Thanks." Melody smiled. "Too bad that my parents couldn't be here."

"Yeah, mine too." Claudio added. "But hey, at least we're hanging out with Banner, Jaden, Syrus and Chumley for the break; so it won't be that lonesome. Plus, I got some cool gifts from the family, a day ago."

"Can I see?" Melody asked.

"Sure, we can stop by my room." Claudio replied. "Let's go."

When they reached the room, Melody that Claudio's room was decorated with a few Christmas things. There was paper snowflakes lined on the walls, and a small Christmas tree in the corner.

"Someone got into the spirit." Melody smirked.

"Hey, you did too!" Claudio said. "I've see the wreath on your door when I went up there to get you!"

"But that's all I had, since I figured I would spend the break with folks." She protested.

"Right, right..." The male Ra said. "Anyway, I got my presents in the closet over here..." He went to the closet door and opened it up to take out some things. From them, there was a music sheet book, a black and blue sweater and some booster packs.

"I know you were happy, with what you got." Melody noted.

"I was; and they loved the trinket's I made after the first two." He said. "Oh, and I also got something from my sisters..."

"You've got sisters?" Melody asked.

"Yeah, two older ones and little one." Claudio replied as he showed her a photo of him and his sisters together. All of the sisters had brown hair and blue eyes. The oldest and tallest one on the left had her hair in a ponytail and wore purple dress that went down to her ankles and white high-heels. She gave a soft smile in the picture. The middle-sister stood about a few inches lower that the oldest with some of her hair covering the left side of her face. Her expression was a lot more cheerful, wearing a Santa hat, green sweater, blue bell-bottom pants and black shoes. And the youngest one had the cutest smile you'd ever see, as she was a little girl about 5 years old. She also wore a Santa hat over her hair that was in braids with blue barrette in them, and also wore a red Santa dress and black boots.

"Wow, I bet there's a lot of guys going after your older sisters." Melody said, seeing how beautiful they looked.

"Yeah, but they're still single." Claudio added. "Haven't found Mr. Right, yet. Anyway, the oldest is Lulu and the middle one is Mary."

"And who's your cute little sister?" Melody asked, and couldn't help but smile.

Claudio chuckled a bit. "Solana, she always liked to hang around me when she had the chance."

"She misses you a lot doesn't she?"

"A whole lot; at least she got the family with her despite them working." Claudio said. "I hang out with her more times than I could count."

"I'm jealous that I'm an only child now." Melody pouted.

"Well, until then..." Claudio wrapped around her shoulders. "You've got friends that you can hang with."

"Thanks..." Melody said. "So are we still going to rehearse or what?"

"After I give you your present..." Claudio said, reaching under the small tree and pull out a small present. Melody took it gently and opened it. It was a figurine of the Dark Magician. "Seeing as you don't have a Dark Magician yet, think of it as a good luck charm for when you do get one. Plus, you were having a hard time making one since for some reason the instructions were..." He was stopped when Melody hugged him, tightly I might add. "Uh, Mel... you're hugging a little... never mind..." Claudio just returned the hug.

"Thank you..." She whispered.

* * *

(Concert day!)

People were now gathering up in the gymnasium, waiting for the concert to start. Among them, our favorite band of Slifers was sitting near the front row talking about the upcoming show.

"I could've seen this coming," Chumley said. "With all that music playing Claudio does on and off duels, it was a matter of time..."

"You think he's going sing about his monsters?" Jaden wondered.

"Jay, it's a Christmas concert..." Syrus said. "He's probably doing only Christmas songs."

"Although..." The Slifers turned to see Bastion come to sit next to Syrus. "He could put dueling song in here as well, after all he's only doing four songs."

"That could be true." Syrus said.

In another part of audience, Alexis was sitting in between Jasmine and Mindy with the latter being giddy as a fan girl for her favorite band.

"I bet Claudio will become famous after this, and I could start a fan club for him!" Mindy squealed as Alexis and Jasmine sweatdropped.

"Oh great, her crush on Claudio came back..." The brunette groaned. "I don't see how she could have so many of them at once."

"You're guilty of having crushes on guys, too." Alexis pointed out. "It may not be on Claudio, but when you see someone attractive in your eyes, you act just like Mindy."

"I...uh..." Jasmine blushed and stuttered. "Never mind..."

* * *

Backstage, Claudio and Melody were getting ready for the show. Claudio was dressed in the same clothes he came to the entrance exams in, tuning up his guitar. Melody was wearing a Santa dress, with red stockings and boots, and she was making sure that she had her voice ready to go.

"I hope you two are ready to perform!" Both Ra duelists saw Miss Fontaine standing at the stage door in her own Santa dress. "It looks like everyone's here."

"Well, Mel you ready?" Claudio asked his partner.

"Actually, it's you who should feel more ready," Melody corrected. "You're the one singing the first song and part of the second."

"Oh right..." Claudio scratched his head, like he just remembered. "I'm ready."

"I'll go inform the audience!" The Obelisk Blue Headmistress went out to the stage.

"You nervous?" Melody asked her friend.

"Of course; but I'll lose the feeling once I start playing." Claudio said. "Are you nervous?"

"Yeah, and don't say to picture audience naked, 'cause that's plain wrong!" Melody said.

"I wasn't going to say that..." Claudio replied.

"But don't worry too much, I'll just follow your lead after your first song and I'll knock 'em dead when I come in!" Melody said, raising her fist into the air.

Claudio grinned. "That's what I'm talking about!" They shared a high-five as they heard Miss Fontaine addressing the folks.

"Hello students and faculty of Duel Academy!" She said, speaking into a microphone. "I've hoped you've all enjoyed this free week of holiday fun!" The audience cheered and clapped in response. "But now, we have decided to end it with a special concert being played by one of our students. So everyone please give a round of applause to Claudio Osbourne!" As Miss Fontaine left the stage, Claudio walked out with guitar and... his duel disk? There was still some cheering going on, mostly from his friends and faculty members, while the rest was still pondering over the duel disk he was wearing.

"What's up, everybody!?" Claudio asked the audience. He was greeted by another round of cheers. "Good, good. You know, I never thought I'd be singing for a main attraction such as the Winter Festival, but it's a big honor to do that. Especially for this place..." A round of applause was made. "Thank you, thank you. This first song I'm playing, kind of shows how most people want to be the best out there; the King of the Mountain type. But first, I'll introduce my band, cause I can't do this alone!"

Surprising everyone, he turned on his duel disk and drew a few cards. "Introducing my Guitarist and Drummer Superstars!" Slapping two cards on the field, a man in a white muscle shirt and blue jeans appeared with a bass guitar appeared next to him. And behind him and Claudio, a blonde, wild-haired man playing on a drum set appeared, ending with a rimshot. "I've been playing music with my monsters during some of my duels, so this could answer the question you had about me wearing my disk. Now, let's play!"

(Play Blind Ambition from Yu-Gi-Oh! The Movie)

(Guitarist Superstar plays in the bass as Claudio sings)

_I wanna change the world,_

_I wanna find my pearl,_

_I wanna be the one who_

_In the end gets a pretty girl..._

_(Whole band plays)_

_Don't wanna be outdone,_

_I wanna be second to none,_

_I wanna be the hero not a zero_

_To anyone_

_But I'm subtraction by addition,_

_And I'm a pretty bad magician,_

_I haven't figured out my mission,_

_Just another boy with blind ambition_

_Everyone: Oh, o-o-oh oh oh oh oh o-o-oh oh oh oh, Hai! Hai! Hai! Hai!_

_Claudio: I wanna take the throne,_

_And have the microphone,_

_I wanna sing the greatest record_

_You will ever own_

_I wanna cure all ills,_

_And have my face on a dollar bill,_

_I wanna be the zen master,_

_Not that fool up on the hill_

_I want you to sign my petition,_

_And I'm turnin' up the road to perdition,_

_I wanna be the new rendition,_

_Just another boy with blind ambition_

_Everyone: Oh, o-o-oh oh oh oh oh o-o-oh o-o-oh oh oh oh oh o-o-oh o-o-oh oh oh oh oh o-o-oh oh oh oh, Hai! Hai! Hai! Hai!_

_C: It's a feelin' in me!_

_It's a feelin' in you!_

_Everyone is tryin' to find their place_

_And stake their claim!_

_OH!!_

_(Guitar solo)_

_C: I wanna take the throne,_

_And have the microphone,_

_I wanna sing the greatest record_

_You will ever own_

_I wanna change the world,_

_I gotta go find my pearl,_

_I wanna be the one who_

_In the end gets a pretty girl..._

_E:But I'm subtraction by addition,_

_And I'm a pretty bad magician,_

_And I'm waiting for an intermission,_

_Just another boy with blind ambition,_

_I want you to sign my petition,_

_And I'm turnin' up the road to perdition,_

_And I wanna be the new rendition,_

_Just another boy with blind ambition_

_Oh oh oh, Just another..._

_Just just just another boy..._

_Oh oh,_

_Just another boy with blind ambi-_

_Justa justa just another boy with blind ambi-_

_Justa justa just another boy with blind ambition..._

_C: It's a feeling in me!_

_It's a feeling in you!_

_(Guitar solo)_

_C: Oh-oh-oh.._

_Oh-oh-oh.._

_E: Hai! Hai! Hai! Hai!_

_C: Oh-oh-oh.. Oh-oh-oh.._

(Fade End music)

The audience cheered for the first performance and even impressed that Claudio's using his monsters to play when not in a duel, attacking someone.

"Not bad, huh?" Claudio said feeling a little tired. "Now, we can't have a winter festival without some Christmas themed songs, can we?"

(Play Jingle Bell Rock)

"Sing along if you know the words!" Claudio said before singing.

_Claudio: Jingle bell, jingle bell, jingle bell rock  
Jingle bells swing and jingle bells ring  
Snowing and blowing up bushels of fun  
Now the jingle hop has begun_

_Jingle bell, jingle bell, jingle bell rock  
Jingle bells chime in jingle bell time  
Dancing and prancing in Jingle Bell Square  
In the frosty air._

_Melody enters in singing: What a bright time, it's the right time  
To rock the night away  
Jingle bell time is a swell time  
To go gliding in a one-horse sleigh_

(Audience cheers)

_Melody: Giddy-up jingle horse, pick up your feet  
Claudio: Jingle around the clock  
Melody: Mix and a-mingle in the jingling feet  
That's the jingle bell,  
Claudio: That's the jingle bell,  
Both: That's the jingle bell rock!_

(End music) (Audience cheering louder)

"Melody Hikarii, everybody!" Claudio introduced as Melody waved cheerfully.

"Merry Christmas, everybody!" Melody announced. "Like my friend on the guitar, didn't think I'd be singing either. But don't think this is over... another favorite Christmas song!"

(Play Winter Wonderland) (A/N: I pretty much like the Ozzy Osbourne version with Jessica Simpson, mainly because it was funny to see them sing together)

_Claudio: Sleigh bells ring, are you listening, In the lane, snow is glistening  
Melody: A beautiful sight, We're happy tonight.  
Both: Walking in a winter wonderland._

_Melody: Gone away is the bluebird, Here to stay is a new bird  
Claudio: He sings a love song, As we go along,  
Both: Walking in a winter wonderland._

_Claudio: In the meadow we can build a snowman,  
Melody: Then pretend that he is Parson Brown_

_M: He'll say: Are you married? We'll say: No man,  
C: But you can do the job When you're in town._

_M: Later on, we'll conspire, As we dream by the fire  
B: To face unafraid, The plans that we've made, Walking in a winter wonderland._

_(Guitar solo) (Audience claps to the beat)_

_C: In the meadow we can build a snowman,  
M: And pretend that he's a circus clown We'll have lots of fun with mister snowman,  
B: Until the other kids knock him down._

_C: When it snows, ain't it thrilling, Though your nose gets a chilling  
M: We'll frolic and play, the Eskimo way,  
B: Walking in a winter wonderland._

_C: Oh yeah!_

_B: Walking in a winter wonderland, Yeah, yeah!_

_B: Walking in a winter wonderland_

(End music)

The audience was really getting into the concert as everyone applauded.

"All right, it's getting to be that time, so we have one more song for ya!" Claudio announced, as most of the audience felt disappointed that it was over.

"I know, but don't worry; we saved this last one to leave you all with a bang!" Melody said, as she gave Claudio the 'go ahead' to start playing.

(Play Believe In from Yu-Gi-Oh the movie soundtrack) (A/N: Besides, this could've been the original theme to the anime, anyway)

(The band starts playing with Claudio going around the stage, getting the people pumped up before taking the vocals.)

_Claudio: You always find me_

_Making time for you_

_So many dreams to come true_

_No room to figure_

_We've had it all_

_Take a look at what we've got_

_Each other, for one another_

_Friends to the end_

_Here we go_

_C & M: We stand together through these hard times_

_Don't let these days pass you on by_

_I believe in, you better believe that_

_I believe in you, oh yeah_

_(Another instrument beat kicks in before Melody takes the lead)_

_Melody: So now you look at me_

_While I'm lookin at you_

_I think to myself_

_I'm watching out for you_

_Let's take a chance together_

_We never have before_

_When I think about thinking of you_

_It feels like there's nothing else to do_

_We took a chance together_

_Here we go_

_Both: We stand together through these hard times_

_Don't let these days pass you on by_

_I believe in, you better believe that_

_I believe in you,_

_C: oh I know that_

_M: (oh)_

_B: You want it all_

_(Soft guitar solo)_

_M: (Ah ah) (Ah ah)_

_(Band plays solo with Melody skipping around stage before standing next to Claudio)_

_B: We stand together through these hard times_

_Don't let these days pass you on by_

_(Only drums, and clapping)_

_C: I believe in, you better believe that_

_(Return all music)_

_B: I believe in you, oh_

_I believe in, you better believe that_

_I believe in you, oh yeah_

_C: (yeah) (Oh yeah) (Oh)_

(End music)

The audience finally got up and applauded as the holograms of both superstar monsters faded away. Melody and Claudio took a bow and then announced...

"Thank you very much, and Merry Christmas!!" As they walked off the stage.

* * *

And yes, Merry Christmas to all my readers and reviewers! I hope this chapter fits to your liking! Because the next time I'm writing we'll be going back to the chapter and duel writing!

Later!


	16. The Spirit Game

**Duelist of Dawn:** I loved doing that Holiday twin-chapter special! And I even finished some studying ahead of time to bring you this chapter! A special thanks to all the readers of my Holiday specials!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything of Yu-Gi-Oh! GX. I own Claudio and YugiNAtem117 owns Melody.

* * *

**Chapter 14:**** The Spirit Game**

* * *

It was finally winter break as most of the students left by boat to go home. The few that were already stayed at the island were already at their dorms or hanging out with each other, being nice and warm in the rooms. There was another person also staying around for the break, but he wasn't having the time of his life...

"Help! HELP!"

The guy was running for his very life through the forest, like a monster was after him.

'_I can't believe this is happening!'_ He thought, glancing over his shoulder as he kept running, '_I can't believe he came alive!! He took my friends...'_ And then, out loud..."PLEASE! SOMEONE HELP ME!"

But as he ran, the sound of footsteps was made right behind him. _'Run as fast as you can mortal; you won't back out of our deal...'_

* * *

At the Slifer dorm, Melody and Claudio decided to hang out with Jaden, Syrus and Chumley at the Slifer dorm. The normally loud Slifer dorms were now rather quiet as only a few Slifers occupied it now. Professor Banner was the only faculty member left to chaperone them, so the Ra Yellows regularly had to check in with him.

"With most of the people leaving for winter break, the whole island seems like one of those deserted islands..." Melody noted, as she looked out the window to watch the snowflakes falling.

"But with some of the people we're hanging with now, it won't feel like that by much." Claudio added.

"Right and besides, we'll have the rest of the break to have fun."

"And also more duels for us!" Jaden cut in.

Both Ras turned around to see, the Slifer having a friendly duel with Syrus with the roid user having the field advantage so far.

"And that also means more cafeteria food for us!" Chumley added his input.

Everyone was currently in the main eating hall of Slifer Red dorm. Professor Banner, Chumley and Pharaoh were sitting near a small barbecue grill cooking something.

Banner was cooking the contents on the grill, and talked to the koala duelist. "With that said, Chumley, I can't help but wonder why all we're eating are marshmallows...,"

"Well we already ate all the grilled cheeses,"

Banner raised an eyebrow to that comment. "_We?_"

"Yeah, who's we?" Claudio added.

Meanwhile, Pharaoh watched the marshmallows grow bigger until...

_*POP POP!!*_

Pharaoh freaked out as the two large marshmallows exploded, sending bits of melted white goo at them.

"Lunch is on Pharaoh, guys!" Melody joked as Claudio laughed.

*CRASH!!*

A loud crashing sound made both Ras jump away from the door while everyone else stopped what they were doing and turned to the source.

Another student, an Obelisk Blue, had crashed through the door and now lay on bits of wood and glass, groaning in pain.

Claudio knelt down and picked the Obelisk off the debris and sat him down chair, "Hey, dude...you alright, can you hear me?"

Jaden walked up to the guy next and asked, "You ok, bro? You look like you've seen a ghost!"

The boy picked his head up and looked at them with a terrified look in his eyes. "I...I have..."

"Uh...what are you talking about..." Melody said, nervously.

"Jinzo!" The boy cried out, "The Duel Monster card!"

Jaden and Claudio exchanged looks, and then turned to the Slifer Dorm head.

"Professor Banner, you might wanna call the school nurse..." Jaden told the tall man.

Banner walked up to them, and looked closely at the boy. "I know you...you're Torrey. You were in my Para-Dueling class,"

The boy, Torrey, looked up at him and nodded, "That's right...," He reached over and grabbed Banner's legs and pleaded, "That lecture you gave about Duel Spirits being real...it's all true! We ended up bringing one to life..." He whimpered.

"Forget nurse, he needs the school psychologist, quick!" Claudio remarked, with Melody hitting him on the shoulder.

Banner knelt down and placed his hands on the boy's shoulders, "Calm down, Torrey, tell us what happened, from the very beginning."

"Yes, Professor..."

* * *

-Flashback-

'_A while back, I told some of my friends about what you said and that under certain conditions, Duel Spirits can come to life.' Torrey narrated. 'Well...we started to try and make those conditions...even though the Academy forbids it._ _We did it a couple of times, but nothing happened...until yesterday.'_

_In the library, three Obelisk boys stood in front of a table, each one holding a set of candles while wearing robes. One was Torrey, another was a shorter boy, and the last one was a plump boy wearing glasses like Torrey. The smaller boy placed a board on the table and looked at his friends._

'_Maybe it was because we used our bed sheets as robes, or that we used Doctor Crowler's bath candles, but anyway, this time something was different! You see, we all put our hands on a Ouija Board and said the incantation...'_

_"From vapor to flesh, wind to a roar, come Jinzo from the Land of Yore!" The three chanted in unison, their hands planted firmly of the seeing glass on the Ouija board. All of them stood there in silence, looking around to see if anything happened."_

_Everyone turned their heads to see a book falling from the second floor shelving, and immediately began to grow nervous._ Then _suddenly, they felt the glass move and they all looked down, as it began settling itself on different letters._

-End Flashback-

* * *

Torrey lowered his head. "The Ouija Board spelled out, 'Give me three, and I'll be free'. But we thought that he meant cards!"

Banner frowned, "Dear me... mere cards alone won't satisfy Jinzo's appetite. This is just awful!"

"What did Jinzo mean by, give me three and I'll be free?" Syrus asked.

Torrey looked at him and said, "He meant people!"

"People?!" Syrus and

"The worst thing is that we had already agreed..." Torrey lowered his head again, "...before we even knew what he meant. Now my friends..."

"What about them? Torrey, what happened?" Melody asked kindly.

"They're both gone!" He answered. "At first, one of them disappeared, and then the other one vanished...now he's coming after me!"

"You sure they didn't just leave on break?" Jaden suggested.

Torrey shook his head. "No, I called their parents, but they had no idea where they were. Even _I_ tried to get on the ferry to get away, but when I got to the docks, he was there, on the boat waiting for me!"

Jaden frowned. '_Well it seems the Slifer Dorm is safe...'_

Suddenly, the lights went out and the whole room was dark. A loud scream and a cat screech were heard, followed by rapid thumping of footsteps and kitchenware being knocked over.

"This is freakin' me out..." Claudio stated feeling scared.

Banner held up his hands as Pharaoh let out a hiss. "Relax everyone, maybe it was just a fuse going out."

"Or maybe a just a light bulb?" Chumley offered.

"Or maybe...it was _me_!"

Everyone yelled and turned to the door, seeing a tall man in a black leather coat and hat standing just outside, holding an unconscious Torrey under his arm.

'_Who the heck is that!?'_ Claudio screamed in his head.

"Let Torrey go, Jinzo!" Jaden snapped.

"We have a deal!" Jinzo cackled before turning and running off into the woods.

"No you don't!" Jaden shouted as he ran after them.

"Jaden!" The rest of the gang ran after them.

* * *

After a short while of searching the forest, the group stopped running when they reached an area with a fenced off perimeter, a tall metal tower at each corner with wires and generators lining the fence. They found Jaden just outside it.

"You really need to try out for track and field, hero boy." Claudio said, catching his breath.

"Where are we...?" Syrus asked.

Banner looked around, "From the looks of things, this might be the central power station for the whole island..."

"Just this one?" Melody wondered as she looked around and gasped. "Guys, look!" She pointed over to the clearing that lead to Torrey lying on the ground nearby.

"Torrey!" Jaden shouted and started running up to him. "You're safe now, buddy!"

Seconds later, Jaden stopped running as a bright light ripped through the dark night. A cold, dark laugh echoed as electricity arced and jumped from the four towers, crackling around the area.

Everyone watched as Jinzo appeared out of nowhere, laughing as the energy flashed. His body wasn't covered with a coat and hat anymore; he looked his image on the Duel Monster card: a tall humanoid in a dark green suit and had some metal mask on his face. Only it looked like it was a holo-image that was low on power.

"_None_ of you are safe!" The monster stated.

"Hey, bald head move aside so we can get Torrey back!" Claudio shouted.

Jinzo laughed at the demand. "Fool...as I said, he made a deal and I am just fulfilling it."

"What's going on?" Syrus turned to Banner, pointing to the shimmery creature, "Why does Jinzo look like that?"

Banner looked at Jinzo, and then looked at the towers which still sparked electricity, putting two and two together. "He's using the power of the supply station to keep himself in this world until he can get Torrey's soul. He's a crafty one..."

"Well, if you want a third soul Jinzo..." Jaden stepped forward. "Take me!"

Jinzo looked at Jaden for a bit. "You _do _seem to have more vitality than this pathetic human...." He glanced at Torrey's form, seeing how exhausted he was compared to the Slifer. "Very well, I'll take you up on your offer."

"On _one_ condition: we duel!" Jaden stated. "If I win, you release Torrey and the other kids you took and if you win, you can have me."

"A duel?" Jinzo seemed to think for a few moments, "Alright. I should be sustained long enough by this electrical limbo for a match." He laughed as more white arcs appeared around them, cutting Jaden off from the rest of the group. "First I'll beat you, and then I'll consume you!"

"Like that'll ever happen..." Jaden remarked, holding up his duel disk and it whirred to life. "Get your game on, Jinzo!"

Jaden: 4000  
Jinzo: 4000

Jinzo nodded as five large cards, serving as his opening hand, appeared behind him. "Let's..." He paused as a sixth card appeared in front of him. "First, I summon Malice Doll of Demise in Attack Mode!"

Everyone watched as a very creepy looking doll in overalls with a large axe appeared on the field. The doll's wide eyes were looking at Jaden with bloodlust. (1600/1700)

"Oh great, a killer doll!" Melody said. "I seen this in a movie once."

"Next, I'll play the Spell Card, Ectoplasmer!" Another card was revealed from behind Jinzo, and stood in front of him. "This fiendish spirit allows each player to sacrifice a monster on their field at the end of their turn. Then, half of the monster's Attack is dealt to the opponent as Direct Damage!"

A long, white worm-like spirit rose from the Doll, and flew right through Jaden's chest. The Slifer winced as his points went down.

Jaden: 3200  
Jinzo: 4000

"Jaden's already falling behind and it's not even his first turn yet!" Syrus gasped.

"Worse, that doll can come back since it was sent to the grave by a continuous spell." Melody added.

Jaden rose to his feet, looking on at the field, '_Melody's right:_ _Ectoplasmer's a Continuous Spell Card. Jinzo will be able to use its magic every turn.'_ He then smiled._ 'But luckily, so can I.'_

"Alright spooky, my draw!" Jaden drew his card and looked at his hand. "This will have to do. I summon Elemental Hero Avian in Attack mode, and then I'll throw down four face downs..." The winged hero appeared, along with the four facedown cards behind it. (1000/1000)

"Next, I'll play a Continuous Spell Card of my own!" Jaden grinned as he inserted the last card in his hand. "Mirage of Nightmare! Now, when it's your turn, I get to draw four cards, but when it's _my_ turn I'll have to discard four cards. But before all that, I'll have my Avian attack you! Windstorm Strike!"

Jinzo growled as Avian's punch, literally, went right through him, leaving a hole in its wake.

Jaden: 3200  
Jinzo: 3000

"I'm not done yet," Jaden grinned wider. "Now I'll use your own Ectoplasmer sacrifice effect against you. I'll sacrifice my Avian and deal you damage equal to half of his own Attack Points!"

Avian fell to his knees, but a spirit form of itself rose from the body and punched Jinzo in the chest, just like it's physical counterpart had done.

Jaden: 3200  
Jinzo: 2500

"Nice comeback, hero boy!" Claudio cheered.

"But those face down cards better do something, when that doll comes back!" Syrus added.

Jaden pumped his arm, "Yeah, we got ourselves a game now!"

Jinzo growled as another card appeared in front of him. "A game that you will soon lose; since Malice Doll of Demise was sent to the Graveyard thanks to an effect of a Spell Card, he automatically resurrects..."

The possessed doll, armed with his axe reappeared, with the same menacing look. (1600/1700)

"Speaking of Spells, mine now activates...Mirage of Nightmare!" Jaden drew his four new cards. "Next, I'll play one of my face downs, Emergency Provisions! As long as I give up a Magic or Trap Card, I can gain 1000 Life Points, so I'll have to toss Mirage of Nightmare to do it!"

Jaden: 4200  
Jinzo: 2500

Chumley smiled. "Lishius! Not only did he get 1000 more points, he got rid of Mirage so he won't have to ditch his cards!"

Jinzo wasn't worried, as he was focusing on take away those points and more..."I summon Emissary of the Afterlife in Attack Mode..." A fiendish monster in a black cloak, wielding a scythe floated next to the doll. (1600/600)

"On second thought, maybe it would've been better to play some defense..." Chumley whimpered.

Jinzo pointed to Jaden, "Since you have no monsters out, I can attack you directly; Sickle Slasher!"

The Emissary raised its scythe into the air and it glowed, ready to strike.

"Not so fast!" Jaden cried as another card was revealed. "I play my Trap Card, A Hero Emerges! Now, you can pick a card from my hand, and if it's a monster, I can summon it out instantly. So go ahead and pick!"

Jinzo lifted a finger, that sparked the card he pointed to. "Far right!"

Jaden looked at the card and placed it on the field, "Nice pick...for me, anyway. Say hello to Elemental Hero Sparkman!" (1600/1400)

The familiar, electric Hero came from the sky, and did a kamikaze attack against the Emissary.

"Foolish mortal!" Jinzo snapped, "By sending Emissary to the Graveyard, his special effect is activated. Now, each of us can take a Level 3 monster from our decks and add them to our hands. I choose Thousand-Eyes Idol." A card image of the monster was sent to the machine's hand.

Jaden looked through his deck. "And, I choose good ol' Burstinatrix!"

"So be it, now to continue with my turn," Jinzo said, "Doll of Demise, attack with Cleaver Heaver!" He commanded.

The doll laughed darkly before throwing its axe at Jaden. The Slifer groaned in pain as it passed right through him.

Jaden: 2600  
Jinzo: 2500

"And I end my turn, but don't forget the effect of Ectoplasmer..." Jinzo reminded as his doll vanished and its spirit wrapped itself around Jaden's body, damaging him.

Jaden: 1800  
Jinzo: 2500

Jinzo laughed again. "Having this duel was a wonderful idea. It's much more fun, enjoying something...slowly tasting it instead of taking it all in at once."

"Jaden, your legs!" Chumley yelled out to his roommate.

The Slifer looked down to see that his legs were looking like Jinzo's body, shimmery and fading out. "What's happening?!"

"I'm cashing in on our duel, boy. You lost half your Life Points, so I'm taking half of your life force," Jinzo explained, "It feels _so good_!"

"Don't worry Jaden!" Melody shouted. "All you need is a strong enough monster to take him out!"

"I'm not gonna let you take me Jinzo...I'll duel to the end!" Jaden drew his card, "I summon Elemental Hero Clayman in Attack Mode!" The big, rock hero appeared in front of Jaden. (800/2000) "Next, I'll play from the field, Clay Wrap and equip it to my Clayman!"

Another face down card opened up, covering Clayman in a slimey wrap. _'Never heard of this card...'_ Claudio thought.

"...and I'll just keep on going with Polymerization. I'll fuse Clayman with my Burstinatrix in my hand to create the Elemental Hero Rampart Blaster in Attack Mode!" The feminine fusion monster appeared, readying the missile launcher. (2000/2500)

"Here's the sweet part. Since Clayman was used in the Fusion, both he and Clay Wrap are sent to the Graveyard and that activates it's ability. The ability to destroy a Spell Card on your side of the field!" Jaden pointed to the one that mattered, "I choose the Ectoplasmer card!" The mentioned card exploded on impact.

'_Jaden, you could've won just by fusing and without using Clay Wrap!'_ Claudio thought._ 'What are you doing!?'_

"Now it's time to let Blaster do what he does best. Attack with Rampart Barrage!" Jaden ordered.

Jinzo didn't even flinch as multiple missiles shot from Rampart Blaster and struck the machine head on, knocking a very large chunk of points off his meter.

Jaden: 1800  
Jinzo: 500

Most of the spectator cheered, but not Melody or Claudio.

"You should be lucky you didn't have a body to feel that one...I end my turn with a face down." Jaden said.

"My draw," Jinzo raised his arm and another card appeared in front of him. "Hehe...and I couldn't have asked for a better one. With this card, my resurrection is all the more closer!"

"What card?!" Both Claudio and Jaden demanded at the same time.

Jinzo chuckled. "First, I'll activate Malice Doll's effect again and have him come back from the Graveyard, but only to sacrifice him in order to conjure..." the spirit laughed as his newest card turned around and revealed itself to the others, "JINZO!!!"

The field came to life all the electricity from the nearby power stations gathered into the air, and then struck the card point blank. The card disappeared and a large figure rose, crackling with dark pink energy before the light disappeared and its place, was the spirit itself: Jinzo, not even a hologram, he was actually real! (2400/1500)

"Aw c'mon! You can't just draw yourself!" Jaden protested.

"I just did!" Jinzo shot back. "Now I can attack you personally, or rather your Rampart Blaster for now...Cyber Energy Shock!" He launched an orb of crackling power straight at the Fusion monster, blowing it to pieces on contact.

Jaden: 1400  
Jinzo: 500

"You're next..." Jinzo said, ending his turn.

'_This is bad...'_ Melody said as she looked at the field while the Slifer students were looking freaked as more of Jaden's body disappeared. '_Jaden has no monsters, and he can't play any Traps because of Jinzo's special ability to negate the activation and effect of Trap Cards!'_

"My move!" Jaden drew his card, "I summon Wroughtweiler in Defense Mode!" He declared as the metal dog jumped in front of him, crouched in defense. (800/1200) "And there's a reason why he's called Man's Best Friend..."

Chumley nodded. "If Wroughtweiler is destroyed, Jaden can get an Elemental Hero and Polymerization back from the Graveyard."

"It's still a risky move, I hope he knows what he's doing..." Syrus murmured.

"Are you ready for more pain, mortal?" Jinzo inquired as another card appeared in front of him, "I summon Spirit Caller!" Jaden grit his teeth as an elderly looking person in robes appeared. (1000/1000)

'_Here it comes...'_ Jaden thought as he got ready for the upcoming attacks.

"Next, I'll attack your Wroughtweiler with Cyber Energy Shock!" Jinzo fired another shot.

Jaden looked away as his loyal cyber-dog was destroyed, then grinned, "Oopsie...now I get Clayman and Polymerization back from my Graveyard!" He held up the two cards to show him.

"It doesn't matter...you have no monsters on the field to use them with." Jinzo taunted. "Spirit Caller, attack with Breath from Beyond!"

The elderly figure's face changed into a horrid one as it let out a high-pitched screech that passed right through Jaden, making more of his own body turn shimmery and transparent.

Jaden: 400  
Jinzo: 500

"Finally, I'll equip myself with the Spell Card, Amplifier!" Jinzo paused as a large, metal helmet appeared on his head, feeding him energy. "This card allows me to ignore my Special Ability. So I bet you can guess what this facedown is..." He cackled as the said card appeared in front of him. "Your demise is near..."

"I don't think so!" Jaden drew his next card, "I'm playing the magic from Pot of Greed!" He drew two more cards, "I summon Elemental Hero Bubbleman!" The blue armored Hero came to his side. (800/1200) "Next, I'll give him more power by equipping him with Bubble Blaster! This raises his Attack Points by 800!" A large, blue water cannon with a glass target shield appeared in Bubbleman's hands. (1600/1200) "Now, attack with Bombarded Bubble Barrage!"

Bubbleman took a knee and shot a huge bubble from the cannon at the Spirit Caller. The bubble burst as soon as it connected, wiping Spirit Caller from the field.

"Finally!" Claudio said, but was interrupted by the metallic monster.

Jinzo chuckled. "Well done...but I activated my Trap Card, Spirit Barrier!" Jinzo raised his arm to reveal his face down card, "This keeps me from taking damage as long as there's a monster on my field, and in case you've forgotten, it's me!"

"You're just a phantom to me, Jinzo and this card..." Jaden took a card from his hand, "...will prove it! I play the Spell card, Fairy of the Spring! With it, I can take on Equip Spell card from my Graveyard and add it to my hand. I choose my Clay Wrap!"

"Isn't that the card that can destroy a Spell or Trap when it's sent to the Graveyard?" Claudio asked, looking at his other friends.

Chumley nodded. "It could come in handy."

"I'll end my turn with a face down." Jaden inserted a card into a slot.

Jinzo laughed. "You're pathetic...almost as pathetic as I'm going to make your Bubbleman look!" He launched another energy blast directly at the Hero, but all it did was knock the blaster from the Hero's hands. (800/1200)

Jaden grinned/ "Sorry, didn't I tell you? When Bubbleman is equipped with Bubble Blaster, when he's attacked, Bubble Blaster takes the hit and he stays on the field!"

The spirit seethed as he set a card on the field beside him. "That buys you _one_ turn...that's it!"

"That's all I need..." Jaden drew his card and looked at it, smiling.

'_Winged Kuriboh!'_ Jaden watched as his spirit monster appear beside his head cooing. '_I'm with you there, pal...that is one ugly dude.'_

He wasn't the only one who could see Kuriboh...

"A spirit?" Jinzo looked on.

'_Is that a Winged Kuriboh?'_ Claudio thought, looking right at Jaden.

"He's a friend first and a spirit second!" Jaden said defensively. "Which is probably why _he_ doesn't need to snack on human souls to chill out in the Land of the Living! Now back to work...I bring out the Hero Clayman to the field again and I'll equip him with Clay Wrap, just like before!" Like last time, the slimy wrap covered Clayman before disappearing from sight. "That's not all! Next, I'm gonna bust out Polymerization and fuse Bubbleman with Clayman to create the Elemental Hero Mudball Man!"

The big and round Hero appeared, ready to battle. (1900/3000)

Jaden smiled. "Now, since Clay Wrap was sent to the Graveyard, I get to use its effect to destroy one Spell or Trap card on the field, so I choose that Amplifier of yours!"

"NO!" Jinzo roared as the helmet blew apart and as he reverted to his transparent form, flickering in and out of the living world.

"Now Jinzo's destroyed because Amplifier was knocked off the monster!" Melody cheered.

"NO! I WILL NOT LET IT END LIKE THIS! I REFUSE!" Jinzo shrieked before disappearing from sight.

Jaden looked around. "Where'd he go?"

"Guys..." Everyone looked at Syrus, pointing to Torrey. Everyone followed his finger to see Torrey standing up, his eyes glowing red.

"Torrey, are you ok?!" Jaden asked.

"I'm...not Torrey," the Obelisk looked at them all, speaking with two voices; his and... "I'm Jinzo, and I bring myself back with my Call of the Haunted card..." He declared, looking down at the face down on the field.

"No you don't!" Jaden pushed a button on his disk, "I activate the Trap Card, Solemn Judgment! It may take half of my Life Points to use it, but that's ok, because it takes that Trap Card you were about to play and destroys it!"

Jaden: 200  
Jinzo: 500

"Nooo!!" Jinzo moaned as the card was destroyed before it activated.

"Now, Mudball Man, finish him with Fire Shockwave!"

The Hero jumped into the air and let loose a red beam filled with dozens of rings that rained down upon the possessed Obelisk. As it made contact, a bright light appeared and engulfed the whole area, causing everyone else to blackout.

Jaden: 200, Winner

Jinzo: 0

* * *

The next time Jaden opened his eyes, he was still in the power plant area but it was morning.

"Did we miss breakfast?" Chumley asked, sitting up while the others awoke.

Jaden couldn't help but chuckle a bit before looking back where Torrey was before he blacked out. Torrey _was_ there, but now, so were the missing two Obelisk Blue students.

"Thank goodness they're back," Banner sighed in relief as they walked up to the sleeping students.

Syrus looked at Jaden. "You think they'll remember anything?"

Jaden hummed and looked at the trio, '_Probably better if they forgot. I won't though...Duel Spirits are real, but they're dangerous too.'_

"Wow, what time was it when got out here?" Claudio thought out loud. "Or did we camp out after that duel?"

"All I know is, we better get those three inside somewhere." Melody said, pointing to the exhausted Obelisks.

"Nah, let 'em sleep it off..." Jaden said. "I bet their spirits are weary!" He joked, but no one got the punch line. "Oh come on that was funny!"

"Not really..." Melody said.

"You know, I could go for some grilled marshmallow sandwiches." Chumely said.

"We haven't run out yet?" Syrus asked.

"I'm not running anywhere!" Chumley shouted. Everyone laughed at that statement, except Jaden.

"How was that funny?" He asked. Everyone groaned...

* * *

Hey, I got it done! Finally, I'm making time for this story since it's quicker to do somewhat. But I haven't given up on my other story!

**Next time, Jaden and Claudio get into to some trouble on the tennis courts and end up having to duel one of the best tag teams in Obelisk Blue, and the prize; becoming engaged to Alexis and Melody!**

Please rate and Review! Later!


	17. Courtship

**Duelist of Dawn:** Looks like I had more time to bring another chapter for my Finals, enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything of the Yu-Gi-Oh! Franchise or any music. I own Claudio while YugiNAtem117 owns Melody.

* * *

**Chapter 15: Court-ship**

* * *

After winter break breezed through, Duel Academy re-opened the doors for classes again. Right now, gym class was running and everyone presently in class was playing tennis with pairs. Jaden and Syrus were playing against Mindy and Jasmine, while Melody and Alexis were playing against Claudio and Bastion. With the Ra Yellows and Obelisk, all four players were keeping it together yet the girls were ahead currently.

"Bastion, I hope you got an equation to stop these girls from kicking our butts," Claudio said to his partner. "Otherwise, we'll be through..."

"Relax Claudio," Bastion assured him. "It's our serve and with what I've come up with, we'll win the rest of the way. Just follow my lead..."

"Hey guys, any day now!" Alexis called over, ready to go.

"Yeah, hurry up so we can beat you down already!" Melody taunted.

"Please..." Claudio waved off. "Trust me, when I say this; we're about to make a comeback."

"Whatever you say..." The lady Ra continued with the taunts.

"Bastion, serve the ball." Claudio said.

"With pleasure!" Bastion launched the ball, with some force that Alexis returned to Claudio, and he shot to Melody that went back to Bastion. While they were having the time of their lives, Syrus and Jaden were having trouble against the Obelisk girls. Well mostly Syrus, Jaden was just frustrated with playing the game altogether.

"Come on, would someone tell me what does tennis have to do with dueling?" He asked as Syrus returned the ball.

"Everything!" Mindy replied. "Taking turns, thinking on your feet and the more you play..." She paused for a moment to hit the ball in the air, heading right for Jaden. "...the better you'll do!"

"In that case..." Jaden leaped into the air to deal a powerful strike, but at a bad angle as the tennis ball curved away from the court he was at to the neighboring one, and it was about to hit someone... "Alexis, heads up!" He yelled as the ball was closing in on the Obelisk's face... until someone got into the line of fire and deflected it away from her. Too bad, another person was targeted...

Claudio was about to hit the tennis ball he was currently keeping in play, when he heard Bastion's warning...

"Claudio, duck!" Bastion warned him. The Jukebox Hero duelist saw the ball, and ducked in time but it cause him to put a huge force on the ball he was currently focused on.

"Oh man, Melody, deflect it!" Claudio shouted. She was about to do that, when another person got in the way and swat it away from all the players.

Unfortunately, it headed right for...

"That's Dr. Crowler..." The Obelisk Headmaster was currently refereeing another tennis match, when two tennis balls came in, one right after the other and nailed him right in the eye and forehead, knocking him down.

Meanwhile, the one who blocked the shot was now visible, a young man with brown hair wearing a tennis uniform made for Duel Academy, landing a few inches in front of Alexis. Plus another blue-haired young man, also in a tennis uniform, landed in front of Melody.

"Thank you…" Alexis said in half-surprise to the guy in front of her.

"I almost had that shot!" Melody said to the guy in front of her.

"Alexis, Melody!" Jasmine and Mindy came over to check on the girls. "You two almost got creamed, are you okay?"

"Yeah, would you like me to carry you to the nurse?" The brown-haired guy said, turning to face the girls, flashing Jasmine and Mindy a grin…which ensnared them right off the bat.

"They seem alright to me," The blue-haired guy stood up, also giving a shining grin to the ladies, making Jasmine and Mindy swoon even more. "And cute, too."

"No thanks, we're fine." Alexis politely answered.

"But next time, don't interrupt my shot." Melody added pointing to the Ra Yellow boys across the net. "I almost had them!"

Unknowingly, the tennis guys were entranced by the girls; the brown-haired one was staring at Alexis and the blue-haired one was doing the same to Melody. And they both had the same thoughts: '_What a hottie!'_

Upon receiving no reply, Alexis spoke up, "Do you need us to carry either of you?"

"Naw, it's just that…I've seen you from Obelisk Blue, not that I've had the chance of talking to you…" The brown-haired man said, who was obviously ensnared by Alexis as he grasped Alexis's hand in a gentlemanly manner before realizing what he was doing, and stopped. "…let alone touch you!"

"Plus, I've seen you singing up on stage during the winter festival," The blue-haired man, trying to be suave and debonair to Melody. "You really have a beautiful voice."

"Sweet," Alexis said, still not entirely sure what was going on.

"Yeah... thanks..." Melody added, just as lost as Alexis was.

"Anyway," Both men said started to walk away as the brown-haired man asked, "Back to my match…um, what was the score?

"I think it was love-something…" The blue-haired man replied.

Everyone just stared as they went off.

"What the heck was that all about?" Claudio asked, being somewhat irritated with the guys that left, especially the blue-haired one for some reason. Jaden just shrugged. But then, they felt the hairs on the back of their neck standing up as Crowler came up behind them, seething.

* * *

At the nurse's office, Crowler was getting treated for his black eye and forehead bump while ordering Jaden and Claudio to come with him for their punishment.

"Look, we're really, really, really, really, _really _sorry for your eye and forehead," Jaden said. "How's that?"

"Nope…still not good enough," Crowler fumed as Miss Fontaine, who was there also, swung his head over to her as she doused the black eye in a bag of ice. "A little harder next time, my vertebrae are still intact!" He said angrily to the nurse.

"You know Dr. Crowler. if you don't mind me saying so, Jaden and Claudio weren't even the ones who hit the balls back at you." Miss Fontaine stated trying to calm the angry doctor to no effect.

"I do mind!" Crowler retorted, pointing to the boys. "Because they were the ones that started it, I'm sure of it! I saw with my own two eyes!" Fontaine gasped and sweat-dropped as the Dr. corrected himself. "Well one eye now..."

"Like he cares," Claudio muttered. "He just wants to punish us because we're not Obelisks."

"Care to say that again, you Ra reject?" Crowler asked, turned his head in Claudio's direction.

The Ra was about to yell back at him until Jaden stepped in and said, "Look if you're gonna punish us, we won't play tennis anymore; I don't even like it."

Crowler smirked at the Slifer. "Well, that can be a fitting punishment for you and Mr. Osbourne." He declared. "I'll make you BOTH play and under the tutelage of the tennis co-captains, to whip you both in shape!"

"I don't believe this..." Claudio muttered. "You know we didn't do anything to harm you!"

"And we said we're sorry!" Jaden added.

Crowler just got in both of their faces and said, "And you will be...

* * *

In the ladies' locker room, Alexis and Melody were putting up their gym clothes in their lockers after putting their normal academy clothes on.

"I don't think it was fair for the boys to get punished by Dr. Crowler." Melody said. "They never hit him."

"You know Crowler; get him mad and anyone in the way is in trouble." Alexis replied.

"Still..."

"Hey Alexis, Melody!" Both turned to see Jasmine and Mindy, back in their Academy uniforms, with smiles.

"We found out about those two hot tennis guys for you." Mindy said.

"Hey wait a minute, we never asked you to find out about anything!" Alexis replied.

"If we wanted to know, we would've asked them ourselves." Melody added.

"Yeah, yeah..." Jasmine waved off. "Anyway, those guys were Harrington and Steven Rosewood as in the Rosewood Sporting Goods store chain!"

"Harrington's the brown haired cutie, and Steven's the blue-haired one!" Mindy added. "They're both 3rd year Obelisk Blues!"

"Okay, so..." Melody said. "They're top ranking students, great for them."

"Great? Two boys who're both rich and total hotties?" Mindy said. "That's not great Melody, those two are boyfriend material and Steven's your type!"

"And Harrington's a match for Alexis, so both of you need to get them before any other girls do!" Jasmine added.

Alexis and Melody sighed. "Listen, I'm not looking for a boyfriend right now..." Alexis said.

"Me neither," Melody added. "Besides, I didn't like how that guy was invading my personal space."

Suddenly, Syrus ran past them, looking very flustered. "Oh man oh man oh man!" He said, dashing back and forth across the hallway. "Where's the lousy tennis team?" He then noticed the Obelisk and Ra girls near the locker room and started to jog in place. "Alexis, do you know where the tennis team meets?"

"Out on the courts, Syrus." She replied. "What on earth is going on?"

"It's the most unfair thing ever! Dr. Crowler's making the tennis team co-captains boss Jaden and Claudio around as punishment for hitting him with those balls!" Syrus said before running off again.

"Why's that the most unfair thing ever?" Jasmine wondered.

Melody figured it out, "Those guys that jumped in front of us were the ones that did it!"

* * *

"Service!"

At the tennis courts, the Rosewood brothers were putting the Slifer and Ra through the major workout plan as both of them kept serving tennis balls at them with amazing speed. Claudio was able to keep up with Steven for most of the time, but with the amount of serves Claudio was striking back and his stamina reaching the limit, it wouldn't be long for him to collapse. Jaden on the other hand, had a hard time keeping up as Harrington kept serving faster than Jaden could react most of the time.

As another ball came in, Jaden and Claudio tried to go after but ended up knocking heads, and fell to the ground.

"How long... is this... going on...?" Claudio asked, catching his breath.

"Yeah... they weren't... gonna run... speed drills..." Jaden said. As soon as more tennis balls came in, both of them shot back up and tried to keep up, despite feeling like their hearts were going to burst out of their chests. "These guys aren't gonna let up!"

"No kidding!" Claudio replied.

But as both of them were going to swing at another serve, they tripped on stray tennis ball.

"Is it over?" Jaden groaned, when he fell.

Both Rosewood brothers walked over across the net with some stupid grins on their face.

"Come on boys, no pain, no gain!" Harrington said. "You both gotta hustle to build those muscles!"

"Yeah, you need to sweat to become a threat!" Steven added. "If you don't pick up the pace, you'll never win the race!"

"Alright, alright!" Claudio shouted. "Enough with the rhyming clichés, as annoying as they are, I get it!"

"There's no letter 'I' in the word 'Team', Claudio!" Steven said, making some kind of strange pose. "It's the very first rule in tennis!"

"Even when you're playing singles?" Jaden asked. "That's also strange rule for team sports."

"Moving along..." Harrington interrupted, and turned to his blue-haired brother. "Hey bro, what kind of drill should they run this time for their forehand and backhand?" And for emphasis, he swung the racquet forward and backward as he said it.

"I think 1000 strokes each should make tennis more their racquet!" Steven joked. "Get it? Racquet? Racket?" Both brothers were laughing as they returned to the other side.

Syrus, Jasmine and Mindy were currently watching over at the sidelines.

"I get it, this guy's a total nut." Syrus stated. "The clichés, the crazy practicing...

"You know, now that I think on it, they are a bit obsessive." Jasmine added.

"Let them obsess... over me!" Mindy said, oblivious to the previous two statements.

Meanwhile, Jaden and Claudio were continuing their practice until both of them swung off-balance, and knocking them down and sending the tennis balls rolling towards two sets of feet.

"Well..." Jaden said, feeling worn out again. "At least were done on the first ten."

"Actually, I'm... on eleven." Claudio replied.

Mindy spotted Melody and Alexis. "Hey, girls!"

Both Steven and Harrington turned around at that, to see Alexis and Melody walking up to them.

"Sorry we're all sweaty, girls," Harrington said, as he and Steven walked up to them.

"Yeah, it's just that we've been kicking these guys'-," Steven was speaking but then noticed he was talking to thin air.

Both of the girls ignored them and walked over to Jaden and Claudio, "We've been looking for you guys. I ran into Professor Banner on the way here and he said someone spotted Chazz." Alexis said.

"Really?" Jaden asked. "Where is he?"

"You mean Chazz actually left the island?" Claudio asked.

"I thought I told you this during the break." Melody said to him.

"Oh right..."

During the conversations, Harrington and Steven were both not pleased and to emphasize it, they looked like they had flaming auras around them.

"A bunch of benchwarmers talking to a girl like Alexis!" Harrington grumbled.

"Let's go run some interference; no one gets to talk to Melody except me!" Steven added as both of them went over to break up the conversation of the group of four.

"HEY!!"

"TIME OUT!!"

Alexis, Jaden, Claudio and Melody jumped at seeing the Rosewood brothers storming over.

"You two can't be talking to a first-round pick like Alexis!" Harrington argued. "Both of you couldn't return a bucky-whip with some topspin, so just stay away from my Obelisk pixie!"

"And also stay away from Ra fairy!" Steven added.

"What are you two talking about?" Claudio asked, confused for the moment.

"Chill out, we were just talking to the girls." Jaden added. "So, you were saying Lex..."

"Lex!?" Harrington got right in the middle of them, forcing Jaden to jump back a bit. "What is that, some kind of pet name!? Where'd that name come from!? What's it short for!?"

"...Alexis." Jaden replied, flatly.

Suddenly, Steven got into Claudio's face. He didn't even flinch when it happened. "And I bet you have a pet name, for Melody huh?" Then, he found his right arm in a hammerlock by none other than Melody. "Yaaaa!!!"

"It's Mel," The female Ra jumped in. "And I appreciate it if you didn't get in my friend's face!" She harshly let him go, causing the blue-haired tennis fanatic to hold his arm in pain.

"Ouch!" Claudio joked.

"That's it!" Harrington said. "Steven, this huddle's over..."

"Good, now get the heck away from us!" Claudio said.

"Yeah, we're just having a conversation!" Jaden shouted also. "Beat it!"

After feeling the pain subside, Steven chuckled. "You really need to know your sports. What my big bro means to say is, 'when the huddle's over, you make the play, you don't run away!'"

"So you want a team tennis match?" Claudio asked. "Fine, Jaden you game?"

"Actually," Harrington interrupted. "We want a tag duel! And the winners become Alexis' and Melody's fiancées!"

"Whoa, hold up!" Alexis blinked, "Fiancées?!"

"When did this come about!?" Melody asked.

"Just now..." Steven stepped in.

"I just love weddings!" Mindy squealed.

"Yeah, but I'm not sure about arranged ones." Jasmine added.

"Well I'm not too clear on the stakes... but I never back down from a challenge, let's throw down boys!" Jaden declared.

"Huh!?" Alexis and Melody said.

"What!? Hey, Jaden what the..." Claudio got interrupted when he was dragged to the locker room by Jaden, to get there Duel Disks and decks.

"This is going to be a fun duel!" Jaden said. "With both of our hero monsters, we'll beat those guys!"

"Uh Jaden, you do know the stakes, right?" Claudio asked.

"I heard but, I'm not backing out at the chance to get my game on!" The Slifer replied. "Or this case, our game on!"

"Here we go," Jasmine sighed.

"Yeah, if these Rosewood guys duel like they play tennis, it'll be rough going for Jaden and Claudio." Syrus noted.

"This is great," Mindy squealed, talking to Alexis and Melody. "Both of you have two cute boys dueling for your hands in marriage!"

Melody sighed and folded her arms, "No one's getting married, Mindy...,"

"Well, fine, you're both getting engaged, why split hairs?" Jasmine said with a smile.

"We're not getting engaged either Jaz!" Alexis snapped, glaring at her friends, "The only reason I haven't walked out of here is because I want to see if the rumors that Harrington and Steven are as good as Zane are true!"

'_As good as my brother?'_ Syrus turned to brothers with worry on his face, '_Oh boy... then they must be better duelists than tennis players!'_

"Then why are you staying, Mel?" Mindy asked, teasingly.

"I wanna see those two tennis goofballs get beat... hard." Melody replied.

"So you DO want Claudio to be your be your fiancée!"

"That's not what I said!" Melody replied, face turning red a bit.

* * *

Later, all four guys had their duel disks strapped on their arms and ready to go.

"I hope you boys are ready!" Harrington said for his side.

"Yup!" Jaden replied. "And willing!"

"Let's go!" Claudio shouted.

"DUEL!!"

Rosewood Brothers: 8000

Jaden/Claudio: 8000

"Home team, first!" Steven declared drawing his first card. "I set one monster in defense mode and end my turn!"

"That's it?" Claudio said drawing his card. "I summon Soul Drum in defense mode!" A sliver drum set with a flaming aura appeared. (0/2200) "And I'll leave it at that!"

"Here we go..." Syrus wondered.

"I've always wondered why it was an effect monster, yet he never used its effect?" Melody noted. "I bet he'll have a surprise later..."

"Cool card, got anymore like it?" Jaden asked.

"A couple more, yeah." The Jukebox Hero duelist replied. "But right now, let the tennis head number two have his shot."

"Service!" Harrington shouted as he drew. "First, I'm gonna volley a Spell Card at ya...Service Ace!"

"A Spell Card already?" Jaden blinked, "Man..."

"I played a spell card on my first turn, you didn't complain about that." Claudio said.

"Oh yeah..." Jaden sheepishly rubbed the back of his head.

"This going to be a long duel..." Claudio groaned.

"You're ready to put these benchwarmers away, if you're pulling out your heavy hitters first!" Steven replied.

"That's right...and just like a power serve, this will make 'em sweat," Harrington inserted the card into his disk, before addressing their opponents. "I pick a card from my hand, and you can guess whether it's a Spell, Trap or Monster. If you guess right, you're fine, but if you guess wrong...then you two get served with a stinging 1500 points of damage!"

Jaden grinned, "So all I gotta do is guess? Easy!"

"Then Jaden, you get to pick out the card name..." Harrington said, holding up a card and showing the back of it.

Jaden squinted at the card and hummed for a short while, making the nearby onlookers wait impatiently.

"This is making Jaden sweat!" Syrus realized.

"And hum too!" Mindy added.

Harrington sighed, "Look at you! This is probably the hardest workout you've had all week-long!"

"Or all year-long!" Steven added, making them both laughed.

"Alright!" Jaden interrupted. "I'm guessin' now...Spell Card!"

The older tennis co-captain looked at him and grinned slightly, "You sure...? There's still some time left to change your mind...,"

Jaden grew a bit nervous, "Uh...wait, I change it to trap card!"

"Hehehehe..." Harrington grinned and turned over the card, a Mega Thunderball. "Monster!" He laughed, "Guess we found something else you're bad at!"

"Oh great..." Claudio muttered.

Jaden's eye twitched as a bead of sweat rolled down his face.

"Now, this monster goes away..." Harrington tucked the card into his pocket, "Then I'll unleash the force of Service Ace! Try returning this shot, pals!"

The card on Harrington's field glowed and let out a beam of light that crashed into the ground at Jaden's feet, blowing some nearby tennis balls into the stands.

Rosewood Brothers: 8000

Jaden/Claudio: 6500

"Already the duel's looking to be bleak for ya!" Harrington said. "I'll just place these cards facedown, and finish the set!" Two face down cards appeared in front of him.

"Better make this count..." Jaden drew as soon as the blast dissipated and glanced at his hand. '_Since I can't attack them directly without going through that facedown monster, I'll just have to go after it...' _"I summon Elemental Hero Burstinatrix!" The fiery, female hero appeared. (1200/800) "Attack Steven's facedown monster!"

"What!?" The people sidelines shouted.

"Jaden, you better hope it's not a high defending monster!" Claudio warned as the elemental hero threw a fireball at the face down card. From the smoke, a sliver ball with millions of needles coming from it. (750/700) "What the heck?"

"Boys, meet Needle Ball and by revealing it, you lose 1000 points!" Steven said as his monster broke out in needles, firing at the Slifer and Ra. "Lucky for you, me and Harrington lose 2000 points, but like you'll be able to get past us any way!"

Rosewood Brothers: 6000

Jaden/Claudio: 5500

"Whoa, they lost almost as much as points as they dealt!" Syrus exclaimed.

"Yeah, but think about it Sy," Melody said. "They must have had a reason to put it their deck."

"I'll throw down two face downs and call it a turn!" Jaden declared as two facedown cards appeared in front of him.

"Finally!" Steven drew his card. "I summon the Swift Server in attack mode!" Jumping from the sky, was a wild, white-haired man wearing blue tennis shirt and shorts, carrying a big red racquet. (1500/800) "And I'll show you his special ability: by discarding a monster with 'ball' in its name, I can deal 500 points of damage!"

"Uh oh!" Jaden said.

"With a monster like that, I should've known..." Claudio said.

"I discard Mystical Shine Ball and Mega Thunderball to let loose the swift serve!" Steven discarded the monster, and the Swift Server threw the two mentioned monsters up in the air and swats it at Claudio's feet, amking him jump!

Rosewood Brothers: 6000

Jaden/Claudio: 4500

"Now Swift Server, attack Jaden's hero with Slice Serve!" The monster pulled a sliver ball out of its pocket, and threw it in the air, making the ball transform to a hidden kunai-like weapon. As it got ready to strike, Claudio walked up to his Soul Drum and sat down at the chair.

"What's he doing!?" Steven yelled. "You're not supposed to come out to the field!"

"I can when it involves my Drum's special ability, drawing in your attack!" Claudio said, picking up some drum sticks and played a solo that made the Server change its form, and swats the ball at drums. The ball was deflected and it hit Harrington on the arm.

"Ahhh!" He cried out as he felt the pain.

Rosewood Brothers: 5300

Jaden/Claudio: 4500

"Now I know why I saw it was an effect monster in entrance exams!" Jaden praised. "Thanks for the save!"

"No problem; gotta look out for my partner!" Claudio returned. "Besides, this duel can help me get in tune with all sorts of strategies during the School Tag Duel." He turned to Melody. "So Mel, hope you're paying attention; you're gonna need to learn if you wanna be my tag team partner!" He said with a wink.

"You're quoting what I said during my duel with Lola!" Melody retorted.

"Felt like a good time to say it!" The Jukebox Hero duelist said.

"Hey, lay off my girl!" Steven shouted.

"She's no one's girl! Claudio shot back. "Just end your turn!"

"Fine..." The younger Rosewood grumbled.

As Claudio drew his card, he contemplated on something... _'I think I'm on to the team strategy! Effect damage; Harrington's gonna use spells and trap damage, while Steven's using monster attacks and effects, while serving as the sole defense against direct attacks!'_ "Jaden, mind if I borrow a tribute monster?"

"Like I told Syrus, what's mine is yours pal!" Jaden replied.

"I'll sacrifice Jaden's Burstinatrix and my Soul Drums to summon..." Both monsters combined in fire. "Jukebox Hero ZP!" From flames came a tall, curly-haired man with dragon armor and a helmet fashioned from a dragon's head wield a microphone. (2600/2300)

"Hey, he almost looks just like that Li guy he used in my duel!" Alexis acknowledged, after glancing at the armor.

"Now, I activate the trap card Elemental Energy!" Jaden flipped over one of his facedown cards, showing Burstinatrix and Avian attacking evil monsters. "When an Elemental Hero is sacrificed for a summoning, I can special summon another one that's the same level as the monster sacrificed. And I choose Elemental Hero Avian!" From a windstorm, Avian appeared in front of Jaden. (1000/1000)

"So that's why Jaden allowed the sacrifice," Alexis realized.

"Now ZP, take it away with Fury of the Storm!" Claudio commanded.

(Chorus of Fury of the Storm by Dragon Force)

_Into the fires of forever we will fly through the heavens  
With the power of the universe we stand strong together  
Through the force of power, it will soon reach the hour  
For victory we ride, Fury of the Storm!_

The monster in question threw his microphone at the Swift Server, and it suddenly turned into a dragon's head and devoured the tennis monster!

Rosewood Brothers: 4200

Jaden/Claudio: 4500

"Oh yeah!" Jaden cheered. "We're ahead now!"

"But not for long!" Steven stated. "Right bro?"

"Of course, I reveal my trap..." A face down card appeared showing two tennis balls hitting the net. "Double Fault Ace! I can activate when our side took battle damage twice in a row, after this card was set!"

"Wait, we never did that!" Jaden protested.

"Yeah... but I did..." Claudio realized. "From when Soul Drum dealt deflected battle damage and just now when I attacked Steven's monster."

"That's right and now thanks to this trap you lose 1500 life points!" Harrington stated. "And since a monster with 'ball' in its name is in my brother's graveyard, you lose another 500 points!" The trap card shot out two giant orbs at Jaden and Claudio who recoiled back. "I lose the top 5 cards for the card, but it's worth it to deal that much damage!"

Rosewood Brothers: 4200

Jaden/Claudio: 2500

"Oh man, just when things were looking up, Harrington knocked them back down again." Syrus said.

"It's cool, little red!" Claudio assured the youngest Slifer. "Me and Hero boy are still in this!"

"It won't matter after my turn!" Harrington said, drawing a card. "I play Smash Ace! This lets me turn over the card on the top of my deck, and if it's a monster..."

"We get nailed, with 1500 points of damage right?" Jaden groaned, "C'mon..."

"Actually, it's a 1000 but..." Harrington pulled out the top card, looked it over, and then held it out, "A monster, _ha_!"

"Aw...Lady Luck strikes again. She hates me!" Jaden tugged at his hair.

"And me..." Claudio added.

"But she _loves_ the Rosewoods, like all the girls do!" Steven said as both brothers grinned.

Harrington pointed to Jaden, "Activate Smash Ace's effect!"

The Slifer watched as a wide vortex rushed at him from above, swirling faster and faster as it descended on him.

"I don't think so! I activate my facedown Trap Card, Feather Wind!" Jaden grinned as his facedown card was lifted upward.

"What the...?!" The brothers cried out.

Avian flapped his wings hard, and as soon as the Smash Ace energy came into contact, it was sent flying to the sidelines, right in front of the audience.

"Sorry, but that ace of yours just got knocked out of bounds," Jaden jerked a thumb to the dirt cloud where his friends stood, coughing.

"Watch where you're aiming, Yuki!" Melody shouted.

Harrington smiled as he put the card he drew in his pocket, " Oh well, you win some, you lose some!"

"Yup, sometimes, you gotta take hits to make 'em!" Steven added.

"Oh no, the clichés are back..." Claudio grumbled.

"Don't worry, Claudio, I got a plan to stop 'em," Jaden said. "Here's one for ya: he who laughs last, laugh's loudest!" Then Jaden and Harrington got involved with a laughing contest.

"That's his big plan?" Claudio said, with a sweat-drop on the back of his head.

"Hey, at least my big bro can out last your friend!" Steven shouted at the Jukebox Hero duelist.

"Not really caring, I just want to get this duel over with..." Claudio muttered, staring at the two laughing hyenas.

"Now they're having a laughing contest?" Melody asked, not believing the turn of events.

"This is pathetic..." Syrus said.

"It's just sad..." Jasmine agreed while Alexis nodded in silent agreement.

Mindy giggled, "I can imagine Harrington laughing while I tickle him!"

"WILL YOU TWO KNOCK IT OFF!?" Claudio yelled at the laughing Obelisk and Slifer, who stopped abruptly. "Jaden, take you turn!"

"Uh... right..." Jaden said, drawing his card. "I play Pot of Greed, drawing two cards!" He drew two more cards. "Then I play, The Warrior Returning Alive to bring Burstinatirx to my hand from the grave." The mentioned monster slid out of the graveyard slot. "Finally, I play Polymerization to fuse Burstinatrix and Clayman to form Elemental Hero Rampart Blaster!" The two monsters fused into the stone-armored cannoneer. (2000/2500) "Also I'll summon Elemental Hero Bubbleman in attack mode!" The blue, water themed hero appeared. (800/1200) "Attack with Bubble Shot!"

Bubbleman shot off a stream of water at Harrington.

"Now I activate, Receive Ace!" Harrington's final trap activated. "This card negates your attack, and deals 1500 points of damage to ya both!"

'_Oh boy...' _Jaden covered his head as the water turned around and doused him.

Rosewood Brothers: 4200

Jaden/Claudio: 1000

"That's okay, because I have two more attacks!" Jaden declared. "Avian attack Harrington with Electric Orb! Plus, I'll activate the quick-play spell in my hand called Wing Shot! It gives Avian an extra two hundred ATK!"

Avian brought his hands together and as soon as a sphere of energy was created. (1200/1000) He launched it hard and fast, hitting the eldest brother dead on.

Rosewood Brothers: 3000

Jaden/Claudio: 1000

"Rampart Blaster, follow-up with Rampart Barrage!"

Harrington lifted his head to see an entire cluster of missiles shoot out of the Blaster's launcher and fly at him, sending up a cloud of smoke as they crashed into the ground, also dealing Steven some damage.

Rosewood Brothers: 1000

Jaden/Claudio: 1000

The people in the sidelines cheered, except for Alexis who said, "At least they stopped laughing..."

"All tied up!" Jaden smiled as his monsters came back, "Got anymore clichés?"

Harrington growled. "You got that card, little bro?"

Steven drew his card and grinned, "I do now!"

"What're they up to, this time?" Syrus asked.

"Probably some super monster coming up..." Melody replied. "'Cause Steven's been holding all the monsters, while Harrington's been using all the spells and traps."

"Not only that, because of these crazy conditions of the duel," Alexis added. "Harrington mainly keeps hitting Jaden while Steven mostly goes after Claudio."

"I think this time I'll let my card do the talking for me!" Steven inserted a card into his disk, "I activate the continuous spell card, Deuce!" A spell card showed a tennis scoreboard at 40-love a piece.

"Another Spell card?" Jaden scratched his cheek as the hologram appeared.

"Hold on, he's using a spell card?" Claudio was surprised.

"That's right, but I can guarantee you that you two never seen one like this before," Steven said, "Harrington, since you're the spell expert, show the benchwarmers how this spell card operates."

"Gladly," Harrington said, running a comb through his hair. "This can only activate when all players have only 1000 Life Points... Now, we can only attack with one monster, and Life Points don't matter. You win by being the first to damage the other play twice in a row."

"Now it's becoming a tennis game..." Claudio muttered.

"So...it's nothing but a head-to-head match now?" Jaden inquired.

Harrington smiled as he slapped a card onto his disk, "Told ya that card will say it all!" He turned to Steven. "Win this game!"

"You got it!" The younger brother replied. "Now, I summon the Big Server!"

A huge, cyborg-looking tennis player appeared on the field, a tennis racket attached to his right arm and pupil-less eyes staring at Claudio. (300/300)

"The reason he's called the Big Server is because his serve is so big...plus, he can attack you directly!" Steven explained, turning to his monster, "Big Server, nail him with Spiked Serve!" he ordered.

Big Server shouted and tossed a spiked tennis ball into the air before smacking it hard with its racket, sending it flying into Claudio's duel disk.

Rosewood Brothers: 1000

Jaden/Claudio: 700, 1 attack

"That was easy...I just need one more, the duel will be over, and Melody will be mine!" Steven gloated.

"Not to mention, Alexis will be mine!" Harrington added.

"WILL YOU TWO SHUT UP!?" That yelling came from Melody, who spooked Steven and the other spectators. "I WOULD NEVER MARRY YOU!!" She then turned to her friend. "Claudio, pulverize this stuck up rich bum!"

"Oh I will..." Claudio said, looking at his hand. _'All I need are some choice cards in my hand to do it...'_ He turned to Steven. "Looks like your wedding plans went down the drain!"

"No it hasn't! The stakes are still on!" Steven said, taking a card from his deck before shuffling it again. "Now Big Server's other ability let's me bring Service Ace to my hand! You can draw a card too, Osbourne, but it won't be as good as my card!"

"We'll see about that..." Claudio drew his card, another spell card. _'Power Slide... finally...'_

"Now I'll activate Service Ace!" Steven added. "You remember how it beat Jaden, right? You choose the card's type in my hand. If you guess right, you're good. If not…"

"I'll get served..." Claudio muttered. _'Especially since that's the second strike to the LP...'_ He then smiled. "It's a monster..."

"What!?" Steven turned it over, showing another Mega Thunderball to Claudio and putting in his pocket.

"It was no surprise, given your deck..." Claudio added.

"I'm done yet, I'll equip the Giant Racquet to the Big Server!" A giant, red racquet was strapped behind the Big Server. "Now on the first attack, all damage dealt to my monster goes to 0."

"Darn it," Claudio realized. "And with Deuce on the field, I can't even damage you and Harrington will have a shot on his turn."

"Exactly right, at least you're smarter than your partner..." Harrington jabbed. "So just give up..."

"Whoever said I was giving up..." Claudio said, confusing the brother. "My move!" He drew his card. "First, I'll activate my Book of Moon Spell!"

"Yeah!" Melody cheered. "Now Claudio could take that equip spell, off of Steven's monster."

"And I'll use it on ZP!"

"Huh!?" Syrus and Melody were shocked at the announcement as a facedown monster card took the place of ZP.

"Claudio, what gives?" Jaden asked.

"This..." Claudio said. "I summon Jukebox Hero Slash in Attack mode!" The black top hat wearing, guitarist back from his first duel with Torimaki appeared. (1300/1500) "Now that I have two monsters out, you're about to lose!"

Both Rosewood Brothers laughed. "I can't believe you're in Ra Yellow with your knowledge!" Harrington said.

"We told you only one monster can attack!" Steven added. "You should be ranked as a Slifer!"

Jaden smiled, finally getting what his partner was doing "I'm starting to see why you two are snobby Obelisks..."

"What did you just say?!" The brothers yelled at the Slifer.

"You snobs always underestimate your opponents," Jaden said, pointing at Claudio who had a calm smile, despite the insults. "He's got a plan around your Deuce card."

"Well then let's see it!" Steven challenged.

"Gladly, since ZP never changed his battle position before I use Book of Moon on him, I can flip summon him to Attack Mode!" The high level Jukebox Hero monster revealed itself for battle. (2600/2300) "And being summoned activates Slash's effect: Whenever a Jukebox Hero is summoned; you lose 500 points of damage! November Rain!" Slash played a solo that summoned golden acid rain that burned off half of the brothers' score.

Rosewood Brothers: 500, 1 attack

Jaden/Claudio: 700

"And, I found a way around your monster's Giant Racket!" Claudio continued. "I activate the Spell card, Power Slide! I'll cut ZP attack points in half..." (1300/2300) "And it lets him attack directly!"

"When did you..."

"When did I get this card?" Claudio finished, "When you used your Big Server's effect. Remember, you said it wouldn't matter what I drew, but it looks like your wrong! ZP, attack the tennis heads with Power Slide!" The Dragon Armor Clad singer ran past the Big Server and dropped to his knees to slide into the middle gap of the Rosewoods and shout into his microphone, blowing them both out the way.

Rosewood Brothers: 0, 2 attacks

Jaden/Claudio: 700, Winners

"That's game!" Jaden cheered, doing his trademark pose.

"Of course!" Claudio added.

Both brothers dropped to their knees in defeat. But only one of them was starting to feel emotional all of a sudden...

"She was my first draft pick, my Marquis girlfriend, my soul mate!"

Jaden and Claudio sweatdropped as Harrington climbed to his feet and ran out crying for his mother.

"Oh man, why does this always happen every time he doesn't get what wants?" Steven muttered to himself. Then, he started to shed some tears... "Oh, who am I kidding? I never got what I truly wanted either!" He then followed after his brother, crying all the way...

"Wow..." Claudio said. "And they wanted to get married? Change their snobby and whiny personalities and they'll have a chance."

"That was some awesome dueling you guys!" Syrus said, running up to the winning team.

"Hey, no pain, no gain!" Jaden replied.

"Don't start..." Claudio added.

"Speaking of gain," Jasmine noted to Mindy. "Have Jaden and Claudio gained a wife?"

"So romantic!" Mindy said.

The boys walked up to Alexis and Melody, not really hearing the others' talking.

"Alexis, I guess I'm your fiancée now, huh?" Jaden asked.

"You were serious about the stakes!?" Claudio asked. "Do you even know what that means?"

"Actually... no..."

Mindy, Jasmine and Syrus did fell to the floor at the statement.

"Oh my God, Jaden it means..." Alexis covered Claudio's mouth.

"It means friend... at least for now, big guy." She said, in Claudio's place who widen his eyes.

"Then I guess we were already fiancées!" Jaden said. "The same with Claudio and Melody."

"Right..." Melody said, letting this scene play out.

"Well, I'll see you guys around!" Jaden waved as he left the gym. Alexis then let go of Claudio.

"Why didn't you tell him?" He asked.

"Would he still understand after not even caring about it so much?" Alexis replied.

"Okay..."

"Besides, now you owe me!" Melody got in Claudio's face.

"For what!? I was forced into this!"

"But you could've walked away, but instead you gave Jaden the opportunity to drag you in!"

Claudio sighed. "Fine, what do I gotta do?"

"I'll think of something..." Melody answered as she left, a devious smirk on her face.

"I told you after your duel!" Claudio shouted running after his friend who kept ignoring him. "Tell me!"

Alexis smiled at the retreating Ra Yellows, _'Those guys are too close...'_

* * *

Cards of the Day:

Jukebox Hero ZP

Level 8  
Light Attribute

Warrior

Effect: This card is also treated as a Dragon-Type Monster. If Jukebox Hero Li is on the Field or in the Graveyard, increase this Monster's ATK by 500  
ATK: 2600  
DEF: 2300

Idea and creative credit goes to AzureKite4.

Swift Server

Level 4/ Warrior/ Earth Attribute

Effect: By discarding a card with 'Ball' in its name, inflict 500 points of Damage to your opponent.

1500/800

Idea and creative credit goes to me.

Big Server

Level 3/Warrior/Earth Attribute

Effect: This monster can attack your opponent directly. Each time this card inflicts Battle Damage to your opponent's Life Points, you can add 1 "Service Ace" from your Deck to your hand and your opponent can draw 1 card from his/her Deck.

Service Ace

Normal Spell

Effect: Pick 1 card from your hand. Your opponent must guess whether it is a Spell, Trap or Monster Card. If they call it right, send the card to the Graveyard without resolving. If they call it wrong, inflict 1500 points of Damage to your opponent's Life Points.

Smash Ace

Normal Spell

Effect: Pick up the top card of your Deck, and both players check it. If it is a Monster Card, inflict 1000 points of damage to your opponent. That card is then removed from play.

Deuce

Continuous Spell

Effect: Activate only when each player's Life Points are 1000 or less. While this card is face-up on the field, both players can only attack with 1 monster during their respective Battle Phase. Each time a player inflicts Damage to their opponent, he/she can put 1 counter on this card, and remove 1 counter from this card that was placed by the opponent. The first player to place 2 counters consecutively on this card wins the Duel.

Giant Racket

Equip Spell

Effect: Once per turn, Battle Damage to the monster equipped this card and to the equipped monster's controller that they take from a battle involving this card becomes 0.

Receive Ace

Normal Trap

Effect: Activate this card only when your opponent declares a direct attack. Negate that attack, and inflict 1500 damage to your opponent. Then, send the 3 top cards of your Deck to the Graveyard.

The above six cards were used by Harrington Rosewood during the Yu-Gi-Oh! GX episode "Courting Alexis" All creative credit goes to the creator of GX.

Double Fault Ace

Normal Trap

Effect: Activate this card only when your opponent deals battle damage to you twice in a row. Inflict 1500 points damage to your opponent and an additional 500 points for each 'Ball' monster in the graveyard. Then, send the top 5 cards from your deck to the Graveyard.

Wing Shot

Quick-Play Spell

Activate only when Elemental Hero Avian attacks. Increase the monster's ATK by 200.

All creative credit of the two mentioned cards goes to me.

* * *

Alrighty! Hope I did my best, turning this duel into a tag-duel! This will be my last chapter until Thursday, time for studying!

**There's a Dueling Giant on the loose, knocking out the Obelisk students! And Crowler's sent Jaden in to take care of him. But after hearing about it, Claudio steps in after hearing about what the Obelisk Headmaster plans to do with the predicament.**

Read & Review! Later!


	18. Attack of the Duel Giant!

**Duelist of Dawn:** At last finals are over for me! And after this episode, I'll be working on my other one for a while to get that up and running!

**Disclaimer:** Remember what I said about me not owning Yu-Gi-Oh! GX? It's true! Especially when I said that I own Claudio and YugiNAtem117 owns Melody!

* * *

**Chapter 16: Attack of the Duel Giant!**

* * *

In the dead of night, a duel was going on in the forest. A sound of a monster attack was made with a smoke cloud appearing and an Obelisk Blue Student being thrown out of it. The guy's cards were scattered around him, as his life points hit 0. As he sat up, he saw his opponent, a huge figure wearing multiple blue blazers all around him and black shades that covered his eyes. He picked up a rare card from the pile...

"I'll be taking this!" The huge figure said. "You're lucky a card is all you're losing tonight!"

The Obelisk cringed in fear.

"Next time, pick on someone your own size." He chuckled as he disappeared into the night.

* * *

During school, a bunch of Obelisks were conversing about the late night duel.

"I heard he picked off another one last night..."

"Me too! I hear he's huge, and he can't be beaten..."

"I heard that-"

"What's up guys?" Jaden greeted as he, Syrus and Chumley walked up to them.

The Obelisks turned to them, scoffed and walked away.

Jaden blinked, "Is my breath really that bad?" He asked sarcastically.

Syrus frowned at the higher ranking students, "Lousy Obelisks...talking behind our backs and strutting off!"

"Duh, guys..." Chumley turned to them, "They're talking about the Duel Giant!"

"Duel Giant?" Jaden asked.

Chumley nodded, "This really tough duelist that's taking down all the Obelisks he challenges and the scary thing is, he only comes out at midnight,"

"Wait a minute," Syrus snapped his fingers, "I've heard about this guy! He takes their cards too!"

"Anyway, he only plays using an Ante rule," Chumley continued, "So if you duel him and lose, you gotta turn over your best card!"

"Isn't that illegal?" Syrus inquired.

Chumley nodded, "Yeah. People say he duels in disguise because of that rule, wearing the blue blazers of the Obelisks he's beaten!"

"Oh Jaden, m'boy!"

Everyone looked ahead to see Dr Crowler walking up to them, feeling surprisingly happy.

"He's being nice, something's wrong..." Syrus backed away a few inches.

Crowler stopped a couple of feet from the group of reds, still smiling, "Jaden, how would you like to have no homework for the rest of the year?"

"No homework!?" Jaden exclaimed.

Crowler leaned in, "You and Syrus both, all you have to do is help me with a little problem. What do you say?"

Jaden grinned, "Sure, I'll help ya!"

"Whoa, wait, shouldn't we wait and see what he wants you to help him with?" Syrus whispered.

Crowler chuckled, "Nothing to worry about, Jaden. All you have to do for me, is to go on a field trip."

Again, Jaden grinned, "I love field trips, where's it taking us?"

"Oh...just all around campus. I just need you to find and duel the fellow who's having all these illegal matches..." Crowler explained, "I believe you might've heard of him, the Duel Giant?"

"Yeah, the guy that's beating your dorm!" Jaden cracked.

Crowler pulled back, a look of disgust on his face at the remark, "I...I don't keep track of such things," He huffed as he started walking away, "Good luck, Jaden!"

As the Head of Obelisk Blue walked off, Jaden clapped his hands, "Alright, let's go find us that Duel Giant!"

"Uh...Jaden," Syrus tugged on his friend's sleeve, "Is it too late to say this is a bad idea?"

"Yeah, doesn't Crowler hate you?" Chumley added.

Jaden shrugged, "Yeah, but c'mon, how can I throw away no homework, a field trip, and a big duel?"

"By saying no?" Syrus suggested.

"Yeah...don't you even know how to _say_ no?" Chumley asked.

"Yes," Jaden replied. Chumely and Syrus groaned as they headed off. Unaware that Crowler, was peering behind the corner chuckling.

"This will work out perfectly," He said. "Once Jaden turns in the identity of Duel Giant, I'll have them both expelled for dueling with the ante rule!" He then laughed triumphantly

He was unaware, that Claudio and Melody were listening and they set off to find Jaden.

* * *

Syrus shook his head as he and his friends sat down in a dueling arena while a Ra dueled an Obelisk, "Jaden, how are we supposed to find the Duel Giant if we keep taking breaks like this? I think we should just go back to doing homework..."

"Come on, Sy this looks like a good duel!" Jaden replied. "After that we can continue searching..."

The Obelisk had 200 Life Points, and a Marauding Captain on the field in Attack Mode (1200/400), while the Ra Yellow, a rather short, nervous looking boy with long green hair had 300 Life Points and a Mad Sword Beast in Attack Mode as well. (1400/1200)

The Ra boy looked at his hand, shaking. "Uh...lessee..."

Jaden leaned forward as he was able to see the cards in the boy's hand. He squint his eyes and scanned the Ra's hand, "Sweet, he's got Earthquake! He's got this duel won...all he needs to do is throw it down!"

'_C'mon Brier,' _The Ra looked up from his hand, '_You got this guy right where you want him. Just take him down and bring it home. Just forget that everyone is watching you...' _He looked at his hand. '_Now, should I use Earthquake to switch his Marauding Captain into Defense Mode, or just attack?'_

"Just make a move already!" His opponent yelled, "I'd like to get home sometime _this_ school year!"

Brier shrank at the outburst, but kept the focus on his hand.

His opponent wasn't the only one who was in the teasing the poor Ra. He had three fellow Obelisks on the sidelines, goading him as well...

"What's the matter, short-stack? Can't see over the cards?"

"Looks like the little baby's gonna cry...wanna call your mommy?"

Brier tried to ignore those words as he looked over his hand, "Eenie, meenie..."

"Miney, mo!" His opponent finished angrily, "Make a move, you're goin' way too slow!"

Cringing, Brier shut his eyes, "Fine! I'll...I'll attack with my Mad Sword Beast!" He yelled.

"Wha?" Jaden was confused at Brier, not going with the plan to win and just charging in head first. Syrus and Chumley were confused at Jaden's thought as the Dinosaur-Type monster charged full speed at the opposing monster.

The Obelisk smirked, "I activate my facedown card! It's called Reinforcements and it gives me 500 Attack Points and I think I'll give them to Marauding Captain!" The double sword wielding warrior charged in ready to intercept. (1700/400)

The warrior met the Mad Sword-Beast halfway and sliced it deep, blowing it to pieces, and finishing off Brier's Life Points.

Brier: 0

Obelisk: 200, Winner

Jaden sighed in disappointment as the duel finished, "He was so close..."

"A classic case of stage fright..."

Everyone turned to see Bastion standing nearby, hands on his hips.

"The boy has tremendous skill, but he needs to get over the fear of dueling in public," the Ra continued, "If he could handle that problem, he would be a great duelist."

"Really?" Syrus asked.

"Of course, ask Claudio; he's dueled Brier before and he had a tough time winning when it was just those two dueling alone."

Brier was on his knees, holding the tears that threatened to fall.

"I didn't think he could get any smaller, but it looks like I was wrong!" The victorious Obelisk laughed with his fellow dorm mates.

Jaden hummed and looked back to see Brier walk off the platform, looking very angry while the Obelisk and his friends jeered and laughed. Something about that look on the short boy's face made him shiver.

A light cooing sound made itself known, as Winged Kuriboh came to his partner's side. Jaden looked at the Kuriboh and nodded, '_I felt that too...' _He said mentally.

"So what's the crew up to these days?" Bastion asked.

Syrus looked at Bastion, "We're looking for a giant."

"A giant?" Bastion raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, the one that's been beating all the Obelisks," Chumley added.

Bastion frowned, "Yes, I've heard of this titan...from what I hear, he's someone you wouldn't want to make angry,"

"Uh...speaking of giants..." Jaden pointed ahead towards one of the exits, "Check it out!"

Everyone followed his finger to see Brier walking up to a very large, heavy set Ra who was holding his arms out to him, as if to comfort him. The man was almost as tall as the hall ceiling and almost as a third wide of the hallway.

"Wow...that guy's huge!" Syrus gasped.

Bastion chuckled, "Who, Beauregard? Please, he's no Duel Giant."

"What are you talking about? He's gigantic!" Syrus pointed out.

Again, Bastion laughed, "That's true, but he's no duelist, Syrus. He's here at the Academy because he's studying to be a game designer. I know him...he can _hardly_ duel, even with a set strategy lying right in front of him."

* * *

Brier and Beauregard walked down the hallway, leaving the arena behind them. The larger Ra looked at Brier, who looked rather upset that he had lost his duel to his fear of others watching him.

"Hey boys!" They saw Claudio and Melody in the hallway, greeting them. "What's new?"

Brier looked down at the ground as Beauregard patted him on the back.

"Somebody got you down again, huh?" Melody asked, softly to small Ra.

"Those Obelisks kept making Brier lose his cool out there, and he lost." Beauregard spoke up with a deep voice.

"They never learn..." Claudio muttered as he went up to Brier. "Want me to mop the floor up with them? I'll send them crying off the stage!"

Brier shook his head. "No... I just hope the Duel Giant gets them." He replied. "Ever since he came around, more and more Obelisks become scared to duel; and it'll show them they shouldn't pick on the little guy! And he takes their rarest card to make sure of it!"

"Duel Giant, huh?" Melody pondered. "Well..."

"Well looky here!"

The Obelisk Brier dueled, along with his three friends, approached them.

He looked Beauregard over, "_Someone_'s exceeding this hall's weight limit!"

The bigger Ra groaned, looking hurt at the comment.

"Hey, are you catching my drift _Wide-Load_?" the Obelisk snapped, raising a fist, "You are in my way!"

"So what!?" Claudio yelled. "Ask politely and he'll let you!"

"Oh please; why would some rock star wannabe tell one of the elite off?" The Obelisk scoffed. "Any of you Ras wouldn't last a minute against us!"

"That's does it, I'll..." Melody was about to go slap the taste out of the Obelisk, but Brier grabbed her wrist before she could move it. "Huh?"

Brier lowered his head and shook his head before backing towards the hall. Melody nodded and stepped out of the way but without giving the Obelisks a scowl. Beauregard and Claudio followed suit, with the latter also scowling at the Obelisks as they walked off laughing.

Brier grit his teeth, angry at the way they were treated and was about to cry when he heard footsteps coming back to them.

"Hey, hold up!"

The four Ras turned to see Jaden and the others running up to them. Brier backed away, as if to hide himself from them.

"Hero Boy, glad you came around." Claudio said, about to tell him something important.

"Hold on, for a minute, bro," Jaden said as he looked up at Beauregard, "Sorry, but I didn't feel like waiting 'til midnight to duel you."

Beauregard's face went from calm to surprise while Brier stepped up, "And what's that supposed to mean?!"

"It means I know _you're_ the Duel Giant," Jaden explained, still looking at Beauregard, "So let's throw down right now!"

"Huh?" Claudio and Melody also looked to Beauregard questioningly; they knew the big guy couldn't duel when he played a monster card in the spell/trap zone.

Brier scoffed and took Beauregard's hand, turning around, "There's no such thing as a Duel Giant...c'mon Beauregard..."

"Hey wait..." Melody tried to talk to them, but Brier led the bigger male away by the hand, as fast as he could.

"No?" Jaden called.

"No!" Brier yelled back.

"_No...?_"

"NO!"

Chumley sighed as the Ras walked away, and then looked at Jaden, "I don't think that was the Duel Giant, Jaden..."

"Yeah," Syrus nodded, "Didn't you hear what Bastion said? He's only here to be a game designer, and he doesn't duel at all..."

Jaden glanced at the see-through form of Winged Kuriboh. '_They're right...it doesn't make sense. At least not yet_...'

"Wait a sec!" Melody shouted, getting the Slifer boys' attention. "He was just talking about how cool that guy was a minute ago!"

"Yeah, now he's covering it up when you guys came around." Claudio noted.

Jaden gasped. "That's it!"

"What's it?" Everybody else asked.

"You'll see when we meet him tonight and get no homework for the rest of the year!" The E-hero duelist smiled.

"Who told you that?" Claudio asked.

"Dr. Crowler." He replied. "He told me to go after this guy and turn him in."

Both Ras gasped. "Jaden, don't go." Melody told him.

"Why not?"

"Crowler's setting you up!" She told him. "We heard him talking about it earlier!"

"He planned to expel you since that ante rule's forbidden on the island, and the Duel Giant only duels with that rule." Claudio added as the Slifers gasped.

"I knew it!" Syrus exclaimed. "He's still trying to get us expelled!"

"Not lishus..." Chumley added.

"So... I'm still getting homework?" Jaden asked, oblivious to the danger he was about to get into. Everybody fell to the ground after that statement. Melody got up, and hit him on the head. "OW! What was that for?"

"Stupid! Crowler's trying to kick you off the island, and all you're worried about is homework!?" She asked.

"Uh..."

The female Ra sighed. "Why do I even bother?"

"Don't worry guys," Everyone turned to Claudio. "Listen Jaden, Syrus, get your homework done; I'll go after the giant."

"No way, man!" Jaden argued. "I'm not gonna pass up this opportunity to prove who the Duel giant is, or a duel!"

"And I'm not letting you get expelled by some girly headmaster, who can't stomach the fact that he actually lost to you." Claudio argued. Jaden's expression was the same, as JH duelist sighed. "Alright, I'll make you a deal; let me duel this guy and you can come with, just promise me you'll get your homework done so Crowler can't find another reason to torture you."

"Okay..." Jaden caved in. "Besides, I know who the guy is..."

"Then meet me at the front of the Academy before midnight."

"Gotcha!" Jaden acknowledged. "See you then!" He ran off, leaving the arena with Chumley and Syrus following after them as the koala duelist was complaining about running.

"I'm coming, too!" Melody shouted. "I won't pass up the opportunity to see someone take down a giant!"

"I won't even stop you." Claudio replied, and then smiled a bit. "Unless, this is what I owe you..."

"Forget it, boy!" Melody retorted.

"Awww..."

* * *

It was close to midnight, as the two Ras and three Slifers joined together and hid behind a large stone in the front of the Academy's courtyard. Claudio was going through his deck to make sure, he was set to duel. Melody was right next to him, looking for cards she hadn't seen yet. Syrus was spooked at the night, thinking something bad would happen as Chumley and Jaden was peering behind the stone, looking out for the Duel Giant.

Syrus looked at Jaden, "You really think the Giant will come out tonight?" He whispered fearfully.

"Shh..." Jaden held a finger to his lips, "Not if we keep blabbing!"

"Yeah guys, be quiet!" Claudio added, whispering also. Afterwards, he shuffled and inserted his deck into his duel disk. "Ready."

"Alright, everyone keep quiet so we can find this guy." Melody told them.

Chumley leaned in, "Look, there's two things I do with my mouth, ok? Talk and eat, so either gimme a grilled cheese sandwich or-,"

At that moment, a scream echoed through the air.

Jaden leapt to his feet, "It's him! Let's go guys!" He yelled, taking off full speed to the forest.

After some minutes of hard running and catching up, the gang came across an Obelisk Blue student, kneeling on the ground holding back tears, his deck scattered everywhere around him.

"Which way did he go?" Jaden demanded, skidding to a stop.

The Obelisk looked up and pointed ahead, "That way..."

As Jaden ran off again, his friends following, Chumley looked back at the defeated Obelisk.

"That guy's from the Arena!"

The group of five kept running until Jaden caught sight of something large just ahead of them, a few yards away inside the forest.

"HOLD IT!"

The large thing stopped walking and turned around, letting the Slifers get a good look at it. It was a huge figure, with numerous Obelisk blazers on its torso, some of them covering its face with some black shades over the eyes. A Duel Disk was on its arm, just as Jaden's was on his own.

"Caught ya, big guy," Jaden panted.

Syrus gulped at the sight of the Duel Giant, "Maybe not Jaden...c'mon, who in their right mind chases a giant?!"

"Me..." Claudio said as he pointed to the Duel Giant, "So let's get this party started, big guy?"

'_Claudio...'_ The Jukebox Hero duelist turned to see a transparent version of Coheed appear next to him. _'Put me up for grabs...'_

"_Alright... like I'm gonna lose one of my favorite monsters in a duel..."_ Claudio nodded as the spirit went away and held up the Coheed Cambria card. "Okay, here's my ante card since this is the rule you go by!"

"...so be it, duelist," the Giant agreed.

Both Claudio and the Giant turned on their Duel Disks and inserted their decks in sync.

"DUEL!!"

Giant: 4000  
Claudio: 4000

"Get your game on, Claudio!" Jaden cheered.

"You get the first move!" Claudio offered.

"If you insist!" the Giant drew his card and looked at it, "I summon Giant Orc in Attack Mode!" The giant fiend carrying a giant bone appeared, growling. (2200/0)

"Fiend monsters!" Claudio cheered, not fearing the big monster. He looked at his hand and saw the one monster that could put him away. _'And I have Jukebox Hero Painkiller waiting to take the stage, when he ends his turn!'_

Syrus whimpered, "Aw man..."

"Chill out, Sy..." Melody said. "Claudio's got this thing won!"

Jaden smiled at the Giant, "And he also made a major mistake. When Orc attacks, he's automatically switched to Defense Mode. Now, this wouldn't be a problem, if it weren't for him having 0 Defense Points!"

"But before I end my turn," He inserted a spell card on the field. It showed a picture of a crowd of people looking at a notice on the wall. "I activate the Continuous Spell Card Prohibiton!"

"What's that do?" Chumley asked.

"I call out a card's name, be it Monster, Spell or Trap. And while this card's on the field, you can't play that card!" The giant explained.

"Too bad, you've never seen me duel before!" Claudio grinned. "Otherwise, you could stop me from bringing out the heavy hitters!"

"Hah," The giant scoffed. "Jukebox Hero Painkiller!"

"What!?" Everybody shouted as Claudio looked more astonished.

'_How'd he know about my monster!?'_ He thought, looking at his hand.

"And from the look on your face, you have it in your hand, don't you?" The giant taunted. "Too bad, I end my turn."

"One of Claudio's best monsters is taken out of the duel." Jaden said.

"It's awful..." Chumley said.

"It's horrible..." Syrus added.

"It's okay..." Melody said.

"What do you mean?" Syrus asked.

"Don't you see it?" She replied. "There's a reason that he specifically choose Painkiller to get kicked off the duel..."

"His whole deck is fiends!" Claudio realized. "You're running scared!" He drew his card. "But, I still got more cards to play! I'll set this monster face down and end my turn."

"And it will be one to remember!" the Giant drew his card, "Now, I'll attack with Giant Orc! Bone Basher!"

The huge creature roared and brought down it's might bone club onto face down card, revealing Jukebox Hero Nirvana, smashing him to pieces and sending it to the Graveyard.

Claudio coughed as the smoke from the impact wafted around, "With Nirvana flipped up, I draw two cards..." Claudio drew two cards. "... And put one at the bottom of my deck..." He sent a card to the deck. "Plus, now that Orc attacked, he goes to defense mode..." The big fiend did just that as it kneeled and crossed his arms.

"Not that he has any!" Jaden added.

"Not that he needs any..." the Giant chuckled, "I summon Second Goblin!" He declared, inserting the card into the slot underneath the Giant Orc.

Syrus blinked, "That's a monster card, but he's treating it as a Spell card?" He asked confused.

"It's a Union monster..." Melody figured.

"Union what?" Syrus looked at her.

"Union monster; remember the VWXYZ monsters Chazz used against Jaden?" She asked, as Syrus nodded. "Union monsters can be used as Equip cards to boost a monsters ATK and DEF points, or give them a nice effect to compensate for any mishaps. On every other turn, you can use it as an Equip, or just a normal monster." she explained. "Also, it can save the monster its equipped to for one turn."

The Giant chuckled, "The girl knows her stuff. As an Equip card, Second Goblin can be used to switch my Orc from defense," he paused as his Giant Orc rose to full height from his kneeling position, "To offense!"

Syrus gulped, "Oh boy..."

"What's offensive is his face," Chumley muttered, earning surprised looks from the others in the sidelines.

"Yeah, can't you wrap a couple of blazers around his face?" Jaden cracked.

"It's your move, Ra!"

"Cool!" Claudio drew again. "I'll play Polymerization to fuse Jukebox Heroes JB and KG to form..." Both monsters jumped into the vortex, but came out, still separate but with more hardcore clothing and guitars. (2600/2600) "... Jukebox Hero Tenacious D!"

'_Oh man...' _JB cried out, looking at the Giant Orc. '_This is one of the ugliest monsters I've faced!'_

'_Yeah, he's even uglier than the red guy who almost got me!'_ KG added.

"Well boys, let's kick him off the field!" Claudio declared. "Attack with Pyro Tower!"

'_Taste the favor of rock!_'The duo shouted rocking their guitars to set the Giant Orc ablaze, but only the Second Goblin got burned to ashes. The flames also blew over the Duel Giant.

Giant: 3600

Claudio: 4000

Not only did the attack knock back some points, but it also blew away the ensemble of blue blazers the Giant wore around him.

Jaden smiled, "Thought so..."

"It's Beauregard!" Syrus gasped.

"I thought he couldn't duel?" Chumley asked, confused at what he was seeing.

"Beauregard?" Claudio asked. "What gives man?"

"Yeah, I knew you didn't like the Obelisks, but resorting to... this?" Melody added.

Beauregard looked fearful and turned his head slightly, showing a transmiitter in his ear. "What should I do?"

"You can stop the charade," Jaden offered, leaving everyone confused as he pointed to a nearby rock, "How's about the _real_ Duel Giant comes out?"

Everyone watched as Brier jumped up from behind the rock, a headset walkie talkie on his head.

"It was _him_?" Chumley wondered aloud.

"What's going on here?" Claudio asked, but then it hit him... "Of course..."

"Catching on, aren't ya Claudio?" Jaden praised.

"Buy why?" Syrus asked.

Brier looked at Jaden hard, "How did you know?"

"Back at the Arena, I felt how mad you were at those Obelisks, and when I saw your big friend here," he pointed to Beauregard, "It sorta came together," he explained.

"But I _lost_ that duel," Brier reminded him, "What made you think _I_ could be the Duel Giant?"

"Because I heard you were a great duelist, only problem was you have stage fright...which cleared up why the Duel Giant only came out and dueled at night," Jaden shrugged, "Wasn't that hard to figure out."

"Also add in how you praised the Duel Giant for his work, and that's what did it for me." Claudio added.

"Now, I'm up to date." Melody noted.

Syrus sighed, "Well, now that we got all this sorted out, it's over."

"What do you mean 'over'?! _Nothing's_ over!" Brier screamed, making Syrus shrink back, "I won't go back being 'Little Brier' again! People make fun of my height every single day! They always call me short, a shrimp, and I'm tired of it! Don't you see; that's why I get nervous and can't concentrate!"

He reached over and placed his hand on his large friend's shoulder, "Then I met Beauregard...they made fun of him too. From that moment, we became friends and made a promise that we'd get back at those who mocked us, big time!"

* * *

(Flashback)

_In a dimly lit room one night, both Brier and Beauregard were on the floor looking over their decks._

_"Also, we'll play by the Ante rule, so when we beat those guys, they'll have to give us their best card!" Brier smiled, "That'll show 'em not to pick on people who're different!"_

_"But..." Beauregard looked at him worriedly, "What if we get caught?"_

_Brier smiled slyly, "Just leave it to me."_

(End Flashback)

* * *

"Well, what are you gonna do now?" he asked, "We know who you guys are, and pretty soon, everyone will know as well...even Crowler. Unless..."

Brier frowned, "Unless _what_?"

"Unless we finish this duel, right now, out in the open!" Claudio finished as he smiled widely. "Besides, I know you got skills; you almost beat me once. And now I know why you stopped Painkiller."

Brier grits his teeth, "I guess you leave us no choice..." he looked at his friend, "Let's do this!"

Beauregard nodded, "Yeah!"

Brier/Beauregard: 3600

Claudio: 4000

"Draw Beauregard!"

As the big Ra drew, Brier looked over his shoulder, looking at the hand, "I summon Goblin King in Attack Mode!" As soon as Beauregard slapped the card down, a small green, big headed goblin appeared wearing a long red robe and crown that was too big for it. (0/0)

"0 Attack Points?" Claudio asked. "What's up?"

"Not for long!" Brier smiled, "Next, for every Warrior monster I send to the Graveyard from my hand, I can summon a Half-Goblin!"

After discarding two warrior cards from the hand, Beauregard placed two cards on the field in Defense Mode. Between the Orc and the King, two green goblins in turban-like hats appeared, blocking with their small knives. (500/500) x2

"Now for Goblin King's Special Ability! He gains 1000 Attack and Defense Points for every Fiend monster I have on the field...and guess what? I have three!" The small, royal goblin suddenly grew two sizes tall as it fit into the clothes now. (3000/3000)

"Uh oh..." Claudio muttered.

"Goblin King, attack Tenacious D!" Brier ordered. With a shriek, the Goblin King ran over and punched both guitarists in the gut.

Brier/Beauregard: 3600  
Claudio: 3600

"Well, like how your Second Goblin saved your Orc," Claudio smiled. "Tenacious D's ability's about to save me; when the monsters destroyed, it brings back the monsters that made it!" As the fusion card went into the graveyard slot, JB and KG's individual cards came out as the Ra set them in defense mode. "KG, JB come on back!"

'_Who knew that little goblin, grew up to be so big?'_ KG said, defending with his guitar. (1200/1400)

'_At least were back!'_ JB added, also taking a defensive stance. (1400/1200)

"One of you is going down!" Brier shouted. "Giant Orc, take out JB!" The normally large goblin slammed the guy with his bone.

'_Buddy!!'_ KG cried out.

"And in case you forgot, Claudio..." Brier smiled, "Your Coheed Cambria's still up for grabs! You're gonna lose this duel, and that card is gonna be all mine! Lucky for you, Giant Orc goes to defense mode and I'll end my turn!"

After blowing back the smoke, Claudio drew his card. "You're gonna have to work for it! First, I'll bring us to the Live Stage- A Favor House Atlantic!" The forest disappeared and was replaced by factory with the ocean near it. "Nice scenery, huh? Next, I set a face down monster in defense mode with a face down card, and finally another spell card called Tribute to the Fans!" A spell showing rock fans cheering for Voodoo Child on stage appeared. "And I'll end my turn."

"Sweet place, but Claudio's gotta do something else besides defend." Jaden noted.

"It's cool Jaden." Melody said. "Just watch..."

"Draw!" Brier told Beauregard. The big guy drew and showed Brier the card. "I activate Card of Sanctity, letting us both draw until we have six cards in our hands!" Beauregard drew the full six, while Claudio drew 5 to make his six card hand. "First, I'll play the Shallow Grave, letting me bring my Second Goblin back!" (A/N: Even though it's really supposed to be facedown, the anime never cared.) From the grave, the short goblin came back, blocking with a towel. (100/100)

"Well, it lets me bring back a monster, too!" Claudio added. "And I'll bring back Tenacious D!" The twosome fusion monster reappeared. (2600/2600) "With KG on the field, you're kinda seeing double, huh? Plus, with Tribute to the Fans, he gains 400 points for coming back to my field from the grave!" (3000/2600)

"So what, I'll use Second Goblin's ability and make him an equip card!" Brier said, as the small goblin hopped on top of the Orc's shoulder. "Next, I'll switch Giant Orc into attack mode with Second Goblin's equip effect!" Second Goblin wiped some sweat of the Orc and got him to stand up. "Finally, I'll summon the Goblin Elite Attack Force!" About eight Goblins in white armor appeared, standing at attention. (2200/1500)

"Whoa, the Goblin Attack Force got an upgrade!" Chumley said.

"And with another Fiend, my Goblin King gets stronger!" The Goblin King grew another size, nearly ripped out its robe and the crown was too small. (4000/4000)

"4000!?" Jaden shouted. "Claudio's in trouble!"

"King, attack Tenacious D again!" The giant king stomped over the fusion monster and...

"Sorry, but your monster's going on a trip..." Claudio said, activated his facedown card. "Black Hole Sun activates!" A black hole, eclipsing the moon, opened up and sucked in the Goblin King. "When you attack with a monster that has more than its original attack points, it gets removed from play."

"Yeah!" His friends cheered.

"Still doesn't mean you're in the clear," Brier shouted. "Attack Force, take out KG!" The goblins drew their swords and then stormed the helpless Jukebox Hero. "Giant Orc, take out his face down monster!" The big Orc struck the facedown card, revealing the Band Roadie before it was destroyed.

"Band Roadie's effect activates when you destroy him! Now I can search for a Level 3 or below Jukebox Hero, like Modest Mouse!" The banjo playing muse appeared, defending. (800/1200)

"I set this face down, and end my turn." A facedown card appeared in front of Beauregard, and the two Goblin monsters went into defense mode.

"Aren't you forgetting my field spell?" Claudio asked. "Once you end the battle phase, a monster goes back to your hand!"

"I return, Goblin Elite Attack Force!"

*BANG!! BANG!! BANG!!* A ring of gunshots fired from somewhere on top of the factory that blasted the goblins back to Ra duo's hand.

"My move!" Claudio drew. "I'll play Mystical Space Typhoon to get rid of Prohibition!" A cyclone was headed for the lone spell card.

"Now Claudio can win with Painkiller!" Melody cheered.

"I knew you'd try that!" Brier said, as his big friend activated a trap card. "Magic Jammer negates that effect after sending one card from my hand to the grave!" Beauregard discarded a card while the cyclone went away before it reached the spell card.

"Looks like I'll get creative," Claudio muttered, looking at his hand. "I'll play De-Fusion, separating Tenacious D into the KG and JB, both in attack mode!" The duo went back to being separate cards again. (1200/1400), (1400/1200) "And since they came back from the grave, they both get 400 attack points!" (1600/1400), (1800/1200) "Now, I summon Jukebox Hero Man in the Box!" The cloaked bass playing hero appeared. (1500/1600)

Melody cringed at the sight of him. Even though he's hiding his face, Melody remembered what's under the hood. "Claudio, anyone but him!" She whined.

"Sorry, working on a strategy!" The JH duelist apologized. "I switch Modest Mouse in to attack mode!" The mouse stood up. "And since all three of your goblins have low defense points, my monsters can destroy them! Go guys!"

Modest Mouse jumped on the Giant Orc and knocked out the Second Goblin with its banjo, so that Man in the Box could destroy the Giant Orc with its Grunge Bass attack. JB and KG both took their guitars and summoned fire to torch both half-goblins.

"That was an impressive concert, don't you think?" Claudio asked. "Now, I return Modest Mouse to my hand because of my Field Spell and set card to end my turn." A face down card appeared at Claudio's feet.

"With three monsters, Claudio can get around his field long enough to deal some damage!" Melody cheered.

"No he won't!" Brier said, as Beauregard drew. "I summon the original Goblin Attack Force in Attack Mode!" Another group of 8 Goblins came out, but were wearing purple shirts with tan leather armor and armed with metal clubs. (2300/0) "Also, I'll discard another Warrior to summon my last Half-Goblin." The heavy set card holder discarded a card so another small goblin could take the field. (500/500) "Also, I'll activate United We Stand that gives my Goblin Attack Force 800 points for every face up monster on my field! With two of them, they gain 1600 ATK/DEF!" The spectators gasped wjile the Attack Force cheered as they raise their clubs. (3900/1600)

"Oh man, 3900 attack points!?" Syrus cried.

"Time to get my rare card, attack KG!" The monsters advanced, attempting to bash the bald guitarist.

"This is going to be strange but effective..." Claudio's facedown activated, showing a trap card with a picture of a singer on stage that froze up in front of the crowd. "I activate Stage Fright!" The Goblins suddenly stopped inches away from KG. The Ra duo looked to see their monster looking like they've seen a ghost as they backed up to his side of the field.

"What's wrong?" Brier said to his monsters. When they looked around to see their master, the little Ra saw the same fear he once had when in front of the crowd. "It's..."

"It's how you once looked when you got a lot of people looking at you duel." Claudio informed him. "When I have more monsters than your side, Stage Fright negates the attack and ends the Battle Phase, causing A Favor House Atlantic to take another monster."

"I'll send my half-goblin back!" The shot was made and blasted the goblin back to Beauregard's hand. "But I have another warrior to discard, to bring him back!" The little goblin reappeared. (500/500) "I end my turn!"

"That was a good move; he made sure Goblin Attack Force stays at 3900," Melody muttered. "But also since the attack was negated, they don't switch to defense mode either."

"Claudio needs to pull a winner out of his hat, now." Chumely added.

"Draw!" Claudio drew his next card. "I'll sacrifice JB and KG, to invite Jukebox Hero Coheed Cambria to the stage!" The two monster of Tenacious D disappeared to bring out Claudio's ace monster with the double neck guitar. (3300/3000) "Well you wanted this card, so you'll have to face him in battle!"

"He's still too weak!" Brier said.

"Getting to that..." Claudio said. "I activate Stop Defense on your Half-Goblin!" The small goblin stood up, dagger ready.

"No!"

"Yup, it's over!" Claudio declared. "Melody, shield your eyes..."

"Don't tell me twice!" She had already done, know what was coming up.

"What's up?" Jaden asked, confused over the Ra girl's fear.

"Man in the Box, attack the Goblin Attack Force!" Claudio said, as the monster jammed on his bass. All it did was irritated the goblin group.

"Here I thought I had something to be worried about!" Brier said. "Get that cloaked weirdo off the field!" Waiting for that moment, the Goblins rushed the field and beat down the cloaked monster. When they were finished, they saw the cloaked was removed to show the monster's sewn eyes before leaving the field.

"AAHH!!" Syrus and Chumley freaked out.

"That was cool!" Jaden said, causing the other Slifers and Ra to fall over.

"Sorry Brier, but any battle damage involving Man in the Box is dealt to you instead!" Claudio grinned.

Shockwaves of the bass music, hit the two Ra's dead on.

Brier/Beauregard: 2400

Claudio: 3600

"Now Coheed, take out the Half-Goblin for the win!"

"_You got it!"_ He played a wild solo (A/N: From Welcome Home) that ripped through the small goblin, knocking Brier and Beauregard down.

Brier/Beauregard: 0

Claudio: 3600, Winner

"Oh yeah!" Claudio cheered, as the holograms went away.

The two Ra's picked up themselves as Claudio's friends congratulated him on the duel. Brier lowered his head, "They beat us Beauregard...we're finished,"

"Not _us_," Beauregard looked at the gang, with a somber face, "Please, just turn _me_ in, forget Brier!" he pleaded.

Brier looked at his friend, "Huh?"

The larger duelist looked down at his companion, "I've always been alone and I'm not gonna let them expel you for showing me what it's like to have a friend. After all, didn't we promise that we'd stand up for each other?"

"But..."

"You're the best duelist I've ever seen, Brier!" The heavy set Ra continued, "There's no way I'll let them kick you outta here!"

"But what about your dream of being a game designer?"

Beauregard smiled slightly and ruffled Brier's hair, "Not _all_ dreams come true..."

Brier felt his eyes fill with tears, "Beauregard..."

"Hold it! Hold _everything_!"

Both Ra's turned to see Jaden and the others standing nearby now, "Huh?"

Jaden shook his head, "None of us gonna turn either of you in. I know what it's like, to be made fun of. Everyone goes through that at one point in their life," he gave them a thumbs up, "We're cool!"

Brier blinked, "W-what?"

"We only said we'd turn you in so you would come out, duel me in the open, and you did!" Claudio added, "Although we kept going back and forth, before coming up with a heavy hit, you did okay with only four people watching us!"

Brier looked at him for a few moments, and then stood up, "I guess you're right. I was able to duel in front of people, Claudio...Maybe I can do it again, and sorry I lied to you and Melody back at the arena."

"Apology accepted," Claudio nodded.

"Me too." Melody added.

"I just hope Brier doesn't come after me with those Goblins!" Jaden cracked.

Brier laughed as Beauregard rose to his full height, a large smile on his broad face.

Jaden looked around, then at the Ra's, "Now get outta here! You don't want Crowler comin' by and catching ya, right?"

Both Ra's nodded and took off into the forest, Brier having a big lead ahead of Beauregard.

"Well with that problem solved, Brier's going to return all those rare cards and you guys did your homework!" Melody thought.

"Yeah!" Syrus said. "Glad I did it before coming out here!"

"Uh..."

Claudio turned around to see Jaden looking nervous all of a sudden. "You didn't do your homework, did you?" The Slifer cringed.

"Jaden!" Everyone shouted.

"Crowler's going to have a field day with all those papers he'll give ya." Claudio added.

"Let's just get to bed before it happens." Melody said, running back to the Ra dorm. "Later!"

"Wait up!" Claudio shouted after her.

"We better go, too." Syrus suggested as all three Slifers walked to their dorm. "You're gonna have a huge problem in the morning."

"Don't remind me..." Jaden groaned as Chumley laughed a bit.

All five were unaware that someone was watching them leave and the duel before. He stood up on a high tree branch, in the moonlight with the blue bandana blowing in the wind.

"Guy's got some skills..." He said. "Can't wait to see if Zane's claims about that Ra is true or not." Then, in a split second, the man leapt into the night...

* * *

In the morning, Jaden had to catch up on the homework he missed, and was assigned extra homework by Crowler, who didn't take the news of the Giant very well. He was also surprised that Syrus did all his, but accepted it anyway as he was too busy grilling Jaden.

"So, let me get this straight," Crowler leaned in, hands on Jaden's desk, looking straight at the Slifer, "You found the Duel Giant, beat him...then he somehow managed to _escape_?"

Jaden nodded as he sped through the papers he was given, "That's what happened, Teach. Last time I saw him, I think he was headed up a beanstalk or something,"

"You also say that you _didn't_ duel using the illegal Ante rule, but the other Obelisks _did_?"

Jaden looked up from his work briefly, "Did they? I heard that they all lost their cards...temporarily?"

Crowler raised an eyebrow, but sighed. He wasn't going to get anything else from these Slifer Slackers.

"So you find the Duel Giant and lost him, the cards were lost but now they're found, and-,"

"I didn't have homework and now I do..." Jaden interrupted.

"Just keep writing!" Crowler snapped.

Staring into the classroom, Melody and Claudio were seeing Jaden doing the giant stack of homework papers.

"He's taking credit for my hard work?" Claudio whined.

"Well, he was the one that had to find the guy," Melody told him. "Plus, he figured out the Duel Giant's identity."

"True, but still... HE beat the Duel Giant?"

"Calm down, music man." She patted her friend on the shoulder. "Come on, Professor Satyr's class is coming up."

"Okay..." Claudio said, "Hey did Brier and Beauregard give back those cards?"

"Uh-huh!"

* * *

Meanwhile, Beauregard and Brier stood around the courtyard, listening to the news that was buzzing around the area.

"Yeah, I found my rare card this morning too..."

"I found mine at my doorstep!"

"Get this, _mine_ was in my deck!"

The two Ra's looked at each other and smiled.

* * *

Yay, I got this done! And man, was it hard to make it longer! I had to make sure I used Goblins the rest of the way for Brier's deck! Plus, I hope you like the small intro of the person at the end of the duel! Somebody already knows the identity beside me.

**Next Chapter: There's someone stealing the famed Golden Eggwiches making sure everyone else gets the nasty ones. Time for a stakeout! Plus, another OC debuts next chapter!**

Read and Review people! Later!


	19. Drawing Nature, Stealthy Ninjas

**Duelist of Dawn:** It's almost that time again! Merry Christmas! And I got to put up this chapter before I go visit the families the next two days! I hope you like this chapter! Especially with another 8000 point duel in it starring a new OC!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Yu-Gi-OH! GX or the rest of the franchise or any music used or names. I own Claudio, YugiNAtem117 owns Melody and introducing Kenji, owned by AzureKite4!

* * *

**Chapter 17: Drawing Nature, Stealthy Ninja**

* * *

After classes inside Duel Academy, Jaden, Syrus and Claudio were running down a hallway leading to the card shack.

"Jaden, Claudio, slow down!" Syrus whined, lagging behind the E-Hero and Jukebox Hero duelists.

"I can't; not on Sandwich Day!" Jaden replied.

"You mean that's why you dragged me here after lunch?" Claudio asked. "You just ate!"

Jaden ignored Claudio's words as they finally made it to the shack, where a bunch of Slifer and Ra students were crowding around a deep, square food bin that was filled with a ton of sandwiches inside small packages with the Duel Academy logo on them. All three of them ran up to the bin and looked inside.

"Isn't sandwich day just the greatest, guys?" Jaden asked. "All these choices and not one of them labeled."

"How's that the greatest, Jay?" Syrus replied.

"Yeah, there are a lot of nasty ones in there," Claudio added. "And I'm not taking my chances with it!"

"Well, there's one good sandwich," Jaden said, "The golden eggwich that comes from the magical rooster who lays the golden egg!"

"Jaden, roosters don't lay eggs..." Syrus said.

"Not to mention golden ones." Claudio added.

"Still, it's worth going through all these just to get it! I heard those things are delicious!" Jaden said, sticking his hand into the bin and pulled out a sandwich. He tears open the packages and takes a bite of it and... "Yuck!!"

"I take it wasn't the eggwich..." Claudio said, looking at the Slifer's disgusted face.

"Grilled tongue!" He whined as he dropped to his knees.

"That's the fifth week in a row that's happened!" Syrus said.

"Is there only one in every week?" Claudio thought. "Then I know that I won't have a chance..."

"Better a bad draw here than in a duel."

The boys turned around to see Alexis also holding up two non-eggwiches in her hands.

"Hey Alexis." Syrus greeted.

"Oh I get it," Jaden stood up and face the Obelisk Queen. "You took the eggwich, just to have lunch with me, didn't you?"

That comment actually made her blush. "I did no such thing!" She blurted out. "I-I was just practicing my drawing skills."

"Sure you did..." Jaden continued his teasing.

"I was!" She yelled.

"Quit teasing her, hero boy." Claudio stepped in. "She basically doesn't have the eggwich on her."

"It's true..." Everyone saw Melody and Miss Dorothy come up.

"I just heard since the past five weeks, nobody has been able to draw the eggwich!" Melody told them.

Everyone gasped. "Really?"

"Well, at least no one I know has been able to draw it." Miss Dorothy replied. "Someone must be sneaking them out after hours."

"Wow, that thief must pretty good to draw those five weeks in a row." Syrus noted. That also made Jaden angry a little, scaring the little guy.

"I'm sorry," Dorothy said.

"Hey, don't be that way." Melody consoled the store owner. "It's the thief's fault, not yours."

"In fact, let's catch this thief!" Jaden declared.

"How we're going to do that?" Syrus asked.

"By going on a sandwich stakeout, 24/7!" The E-Hero duelist said.

"Huh!?"

"Well, we better wait until the buildings close down for the night." Claudio suggested. "The thief will most likely strike with everyone sleeping."

"Good idea." Alexis said. _'Maybe this eggwich thief will have a lead on where my brother is...'_

"Then, we better get ready for tonight." Melody added.

"The shop closes around 8:00" Dorothy said. "You can stop by then."

"Sounds like a plan!" Jaden declared. "See ya at night!" He ran off.

"Wait up!" Syrus ran after.

"You heading back to the dorm, Mel?" Claudio asked. "I'm about to."

"Sure; need to finish my homework anyway..." Melody replied.

"I'll see you later as well, Miss Dorothy." Alexis said, leaving after the Ras.

"Bye!" The store owner left as she went into the back. She was completely unaware of another student, dropping from the ceiling and taking some sandwiches.

"I've think I got the perfect plan to lead Claudio into a duel with me..." He said, before dashing off unnoticed.

* * *

Later that night, Zane was at the lighthouse, staring out at sea again and keeping quiet. He was already met by Alexis saying she had to stake out a thief, as he could have information on her big brother. The Kaiser was just enjoying the peace and quiet until...

"Hey there Zane!" A voice called out from behind the lighthouse.

The top ranked Obelisk sighed. "You're late, Kenji."

The person came out from behind the lighthouse was also an Obelisk Blue duelist standing 5' 11". He was had white and almost ghostly pale skin, with jet-black hair style like a famous fighter and his eyes were strangely silver. Also around his forehead was a blue bandana, blowing in the breeze.

"Actually, I was here 20 minutes ago." Kenji replied. "You just never looked around the lighthouse."

"How you became an Obelisk; I'll never know..." Zane said, not moving an inch from his spot. "Plus, you called this meeting."

"Anyway... I plan on dueling that Ra student Claudio tonight." Kenji said. "I saw him duel the other night, and I was very impressed. Also we all know about that 8000 LP duel against Panik; anybody that can take a beating like that and keep on going seems like a fun opponent."

"You think you could beat him like I did Jaden?" The Kaiser asked.

"Of course not," The smaller Obelisk replied. "You how I like my duels; long and full of surprises! So it won't be as quick as how you beat Jaden."

"I see..." Zane said.

"Well, it's about time to go wait for that eggwich thief." Kenji said about to take his leave.

"You should know not to freak out Alexis with that stunt you pulled." Zane warned.

"Relax, that's only if I run into Claudio." The younger Obelisk said. "If Alexis is around him when it happens, sorry!" He leaves the lighthouse with quick-speed.

"I'll feel sorry if Alexis tries to kill him..." Zane muttered.

* * *

At the card shack, the gang hung out in Ms. Dorothy's office. Jaden and Syrus were playing a card game other than Duel Monsters for once with Chumley watching them. Claudio and Melody were playing Duel Monsters just not the duel disks. And Alexis was reading a book on her latest history homework.

"High card!" Jaden said, as he picked out a good card from Syrus's hand and put it in a pile.

"Picking cards, drawing cards, amazing." Syrus groaned.

"Why thank you!" Jaden said, feeling proud.

"Hero boy beat ya again, Sy?" Claudio asked, playing a monster card.

"Yeah..."

"At least it wasn't a big thing like losing something valuable..." Melody added, as she played a couple of spells.

"So guys," Chumley said. "When this sandwich thief comes around, you think he'll have anything on him?"

"Chumley, the guy steals egg sandwiches not grilled cheese!" Jaden said. "Tell him, Alexis."

"It's true, Chum." She responded, not taking her eyes out of her book.

"Hey, what's 'Lex doing over there?" Jaden whispered to the rest of the gang.

"Homework, maybe..." Melody guessed.

'_I'm waiting for this thief to show up.'_ Alexis thought. _'Who knows; this guy could have something to with my brother and all the others...'_

"Who wants some stake out snacks?" Miss Dorothy came into the office with some pastries.

"Is it grilled cheese?" Chumely asked hopefully until he saw the tray. "Aww, what are those?"

"You know, there's more food than grilled cheese." Melody said. "It's like this guy I read about being obsessed with ramen!"

"It looks tasty to me." Claudio said, referring to the tray.

"Thanks," Miss Dorothy said. "These are my special stuff pastries with 3 flavors: strawberry, chocolate and lemon custard."

"Thanks, Miss Dorothy." Syrus thanked.

"Uh..."

"Is this about grilled cheese?" Claudio interrupted Chumely as he shook his head. "You really need to cut down on that. Anyway, I need to know where the lemon custards are at."

"It's right..."

"Wait a sec..." Jaden said. "How about we draw for which pastry we want? I'm looking to get strawberry!"

"You want to draw pastries like cards?" Chumley asked.

"Actually, that sounds like a good idea." Melody said.

"Go for it, Jaden." Alexis encouraged.

"Alright, wish me luck!" Jaden reached out for the nearest one and took a bite out of it. "Strawberry!"

"And on your first try!" Syrus added. "Way to go!"

"It's good to know I still got it!" The E-Hero duelist said.

"Stop bragging, Jay." Claudio said, reaching for one on the side and bit into it. "Crud, I got chocolate!"

Everyone had a good laugh until they heard something knock over inside the shop.

"Looks like he's here..." Alexis whispered. "Hide!"

Miss Dorothy turned off the lights and hid behind a counter. Alexis and Melody hid inside the lockers and the boys hid behind some shelves. More noises were made outside as everyone got out of hiding and peer through the one way window.

"It's the thief..." Jaden whispered. They saw the sliding doors being lifted up by someone with a lot of muscles, and having little difficulty doing that.

"He's an animal!" Syrus whispers as the person crawls under the door and goes over to the sandwich bin.

"Let's get him!" Melody said as they opened the door and cut on the lights.

"Drop the eggwich you thief!" Jaden said to the guy. He was very muscular and only wearing torn up khakis and had long black hair.

They guy let out a Tarzan yell and then rolled out the shack with the sandwich bin, breaking the door.

"Man, he's really been hitting the gym to do that!" Claudio said.

"Talk later, we need to catch that guy!" Melody added. "Jaden, Syrus, Chumley and Miss Dorothy follow his trail, while Alexis, Claudio and I head to the school entrance to cut him off."

"Right!" Everyone said.

* * *

Melody's group went to the entrance and then looked around.

"Anybody see him?" Claudio asked.

"No." The girls said.

"We should head to the forest..." Alexis was interrupted by someone speeding in front of them. "Was that him?"

Melody gasped. "I think so he dropped one of those sandwiches!" She pointed out, seeing a wrapper on the ground.

"He ran to the left, let's go!" Claudio said as the girls ran after him.

* * *

Meanwhile, the Tarzan guy was climbing up a waterfall to escape the Slifers after almost running into them. By the time they caught up he was halfway up the falls.

"Who is this dude?" Jaden wondered.

"DAMON!" The wild man stopped as the Slifers turned to see Miss Dorothy finally catching up.

"You know him?" Jaden asked.

"Take your time to answer," Chumley said, catching his breath. "I need to rest."

"Yes, I know him!" She said, looking up at the wild man. "And he knows better than stealing!" The wild man slipped off the waterfall and fell into the water. Once he popped out of the water, Miss Dorothy got a good look at him. "Wow, you've changed!"

"Yes I change, I change for better!" Damon said, in gruff voice.

"Not your grammar." Chumley muttered.

"Miss Dororthy, how do you know him?" Jaden asked the store owner.

"From school; he used to be an Obelisk Blue." She replied.

"Boy, they had a chill dress code back then, huh?" Jaden said, about the guy's attire.

"No, he was different the last year." She replied. "Then one day, he just vanished. Damon always visited me at the card shack, especially on sandwich days. But he always was bad in drawing the right one."

"Are you sure he's the same person?" Syrus asked. "This guy always gets the good ones."

Damon laughed. "Not same person, I new person now. I live in the nature, I hone my skills." He said.

"Why'd ya leave?" Jaden asked.

"When I Obelisk, I test good but have difficulty drawing right cards." He replied. "My draw ruin me each time! I do everything to work hard but nothing! But as I watch nature, like waves crashing back and forth. Then, hit me!"

"You want me to hit you?" Jaden asked.

"No! IT hit me!" Damon corrected. "Just like I know what come next in wave, I realize I know what come next in cards! Must simply be in tune with nature! This why I train with nature, to learn, to be at one with nature, to be at one with the draw! I get very good, but one way to be sure I take eggwiches. This why I take them these past weeks, not because I thief!" He starts to cry.

"We understand." Dorothy said, feeling sympathetic.

"I don't." Jaden stated. "Don't get me wrong, I know you're legit with the eggwiches but I like those eggwiches as much as the next guy so let's duel! If I win, you stop swiping them. If you win, they're all yours!"

Damon smiled. "Fine, but I expert drawer! There no way you can beat me!"

"Hey, I'm no slouch either!" Jaden replied.

"It's true." Syrus said.

"Best I know." Chumley added.

"It on!" Damon said, reaching behind a rock to grab his duel disk. Jaden had his already as they both turned them on.

* * *

Claudio, Melody and Alexis were walking into another part of the woods looking for their thief. As they looked into an open part of it, they stopped looking.

"Looks like he gave us the slip, ladies." Claudio noted.

"Aw man, and I was so sure that we'd catch him!" Melody whined. "What a waste!"

"Let's just hope Jaden and the others found him." Alexis added.

"Yeah, let's head back to the school." Claudio said. As they were about to turn around...

"Hello, young friends!" A voice called out, seemingly coming from all sides. Everyone tensed up a bit, as they looked around.

"Huh!?" Melody said.

"Looks like you've finally caught up with me!" The voice said. "I was wondering if I had to come back to get you."

"I don't like this..." Alexis muttered, staying cautious.

"Alright, pal!" Claudio shot back to the forest looking to his sides. "Where the heck are you!?"

"You don't have to yell, I'm right in front of you!" The voice replied. Claudio looked to the front, but still saw nothing. "Try looking up, dude..." Claudio and the girls looked up to see an almost ghostly paled-skinned person wearing an Obelisk Blue blazer and bandana, standing upside down from a tree branch. "Hi!"

"AAAAHHH!!!" Claudio and the girls screamed and fell on their butts. "What was that all about, man!?" Claudio yelled.

"Heh, sorry!" The guy said. "I was just hanging around and had to stop you from leaving!"

"Kenji..." The two Ra Yellows turned to the female Obelisk as she stood up.

"Oh... h-hey Alexis!" The male Obelisk said, nervously.

"You know this guy?" Melody asked.

"Yeah; he's a first year Obelisk like Chazz was, even went to the same prep school." Alexis replied. "And I told him not to scare me like that again!" Kenji cringed a bit, still staying upside down.

"Hey, how are you standing like that?" Claudio wondered.

"Ah, that is an ancient ninja secret..." Kenji replied in a sage-like tone.

"He's probably using wires or magnets like the movies." Melody said in an unimpressed tone.

"GAH!!" That resulted in Kenji falling off the branch in a weird anime style fall. He got up looking ticked off. "I'm NOT using anything to stay up like that!"

"Sure, whatever..." Melody said.

"Alright, alright..." Alexis jumped in before things got hectic. "It looks like the guy we ran into was you, Kenji. But since you don't look anything like the eggwich thief, we can leave you alone."

"But why lure us away from the real thief?" Claudio asked the ninja.

"For two reasons: one, your Slifer Red friends already caught up to the guy." Kenji explained. "Two..." He pulled out a duel disk out of nowhere and pointed at the Jukebox Hero duelist. "... I want to duel you!"

"What for?" Alexis asked.

"Well, I've been hearing about this guy's victories for quite some time." The Obelisk ninja explained. "I saw him at his discipline duel with Panik, also his recent victory over the Duel Giant."

"You were there?" Both Ras asked at the same time.

"I thought Jaden went after the Duel Giant." Alexis said.

"Crowler was planning to expel him for dueling with the ante rule." Claudio said. "After hearing about it, I stepped in to duel him."

"Is he still holding on to that loss?" Alexis groaned.

"Anyway, seeing his monsters in action; I figure I duel him, too." Kenji finished his explanation. "That's why I left the sandwich wrapper to get you to follow me."

"That explains it... wait, you're not..."

"No, I'm not one of those elitists looking to knock you down of a 'super-imposed ego' for beating other Obelisks." Kenji said. "Just looking for a friendly duel."

"Cool!" Claudio took the duel disk and strapped it on and pulled out his deck, shuffled it and inserted it in the disk. "Let's rock!"

"Gladly!" He unbuttoned the blazer, showing a black shirt underneath. He slipped his left arm out of the blazer's sleeve and flexed it before strapping on his duel disk and inserting his shuffled deck.

* * *

"DUEL!!!" Damon and Jaden shouted.

Damon: 4000  
Jaden: 4000

"Time to throw down..." Jaden drew his sixth card, "Sweet! I summon Elemental Hero Avian in attack mode!" He declared as his feathered green hero made his entrance. (1000/1000) Next, he inserted a card into the first slot, of the spell/trap zone. "I'll throw down a facedown and end my turn!"

"Just as tree sways to and fro, I know what will come," Damon drew his card and chuckled at what he saw, "The Nature has taught me well. I play card facedown, then I play card I just drew, Drawler!"

Damon let out a Tarzan yell as a huge golem-looking monster appeared, huge wheels underneath its limbs. (?/?)

"Now, for every card in my hand that I return to deck, Drawler gain 500 Attack and Defense points," he held up his entire hand, "I have four cards, and I return them all!" Drawler felt empowered by the returned cards, glowing. (2000/2000)

"Aw man...that Drawler's decked out." Syrus moaned.

"Drawler, attack Avian with Stone Roll Wrecker!" Damon commanded. His stone monster growled and immediately ran over Avian with its huge presses, completely flattening the Hero like a how you see a cartoon after being flattened.

Damon: 4000  
Jaden: 3000

Jaden looked down at his deck to see that his card didn't go to where it was supposed to go, it went to the bottom of his deck, "What the...?"

"When monster in Attack Mode get beat by Drawler, he no go to Graveyard, he go to bottom of deck," Damon explained, "So you won't be able to use long time. My turn end."

"Nice move," Jaden complimented as he drew and looked at his new card, "I activate Polymerization!" he held up the magic card, "Now, I fuse Elemental Hero Burstinatrix and Elemental Hero Clayman from my hand to summon the Elemental Hero Rampart Blaster in Defense Mode!" The feminine fusion hero appeared, blocking with her red shield and aiming her cannon at Damon.

"In Defense Mode?" Damon echoed.

Jaden nodded, "Yep. But if I take her Attack Points, and split them in half, I can attack you directly! Rampart Barrage!"

Damon let out another Tarzan yell but it was cut short as cough as the missiles crashed in the ground in front of him, knocking off a quarter amount of Life Points.

Damon: 3000  
Jaden: 3000

'_He draw good card for man who wear shirt and have haircut,'_ Damon thought, looking at Jaden, '_But he no match for way of nature!'_

As Damon rose to his feet, Jaden looked straight at him '_...This guy's got a weird look in his eyes. Well, __weirder...'_

"I activate Trap!" Damon paused as his facedown card was raised, "Miracle Draw! This how work. Before I take card from deck, I announce what card I think I draw, and if I right, you take 1000 points of damage. If _I_ wrong, I take damage."

Syrus blinked, "So he's just guessing what card he's gonna draw?" He asked, unsure if he heard right.

"I guess..." Chumley replied, uncertain himself.

"You think I won't guess right?" Damon asked Jaden.

Jaden shrugged, "You might..."

"No _might_! The snow no might melt, it _will_ melt!" Damon closed his eyes for a few moments, a look of intense concentration on his face. After a short time, Damon's eyes shot wide open, "Card will be Card Loan!" He declared, drawing his card.

He held up the card to show them all that it _was _Card Load.

"No way!" Syrus stared at him. "He guessed right!?"

"This guy's weirding me out," Chumley commented.

"Now, thanks to Miracle Draw, you lose 1000 Life Points," Damon told Jaden, smiling.

Damon: 3000  
Jaden: 2000

Jaden grunted at the loss, but he didn't say anything to it.

Damon inserted the card he just drew into a slot, "Next, I activate the effect of Card Loan. You gain 1000 Life Points and I lose 1000 Life Points, but I get to draw one card from deck," he paused and drew, "But at end of turn, I return card to my deck."

Damon: 2000  
Jaden: 3000

"All that to make a draw?" Chumley asked, unsure of the move.

Damon looked at his card, "I like!" he inserted the card into a slot, "I activate Dropper, a Spell card. Now _you _draw card," he looked at Jaden, "and I guess. If I'm right, all cards in your hand and field go back to your deck!"

Jaden drew his card and held it up, the back of it to Damon.

The wild man closed his eyes again and for a short time, he stood there in silence.

"He can't do this again," Syrus said.

Damon opened his eyes, "De-Fusion!" He called out.

Jaden looked at the card and laughed, "Well waddya know? You're right again!" He turned the card over and everyone gasped, seeing the card _was_ De-Fusion. He took all the cards in his hand, and the Rampart Blaster and placed them back into the rightful place, then shuffled his deck.

Syrus shook his head as he saw that Jaden was now completely defenseless, "This is gonna hurt..."

"Drawler, attack with Stone Roll Wrecker!" Damon ordered.

Drawler rushed at Jaden, but instead of flattening him, it went through him.

Damon: 2000  
Jaden: 1000

Damon took Card Loan from his field and placed it back into his deck, "I end my turn."

"Then here's mine," Jaden drew his card, "I'll summon Wroughtweiler in Defense Mode and end my turn!" The black, metal dog came and blocked with his head. (800/1200)

"Not lishius...," Chumley looked on at the field, "With Miracle Draw still out on the field, all Damon has to do is guess the right card again, and it's goodbye eggwiches..."

"Is it over yet?"

Everyone turned to Miss Dorothy, who they had completely forgotten about until now. Syrus shook his head, "No, it's not over..."

_'This it. Just as I know leaves wilt and grow, I know I can pick my next draw...' _Damon thought, looking at Jaden and his beast, '_With Wroughtweiler in Defense Mode, there is only one card that can help me. With it, I can crush Wroughtweiler...can crush Jaden!'_ He closed his eyes and concentrated '_Shield Crush...Shield Crush...give me Shield Crush!'_

"My next draw will be Shield Crush!" Damon declared and drew his card. He looked at it and his face turned to that of shock, it was the monster Doron! "Oh no!"

"He got it wrong?" Chumley couldn't believe it as Damon grunted from the damage he took.

Damon: 1000  
Jaden: 1000

"I summon Doron in Attack Mode!" Damon placed a card on the disk and a strange figure appeared on the field next to Drawler. It sort of looked like a blackened mummy. (900/500)

Jaden smiled slightly at the scene.

Damon growled, "So I guess wrong, it no matter! I still beat you, just wait and see," He looked at his huge stone dozer monster, "Drawler, attack Wroughtweiler with Stone Roll Wrecker!"

Once again, in a matter of moments, Drawler ran over and flattened Wroughtweiler like something from a cartoon.

As his monster was destroyed, Jaden reached down to his graveyard slot where two cards appeared, "Thanks to Wrought's effect, I can bring Burstinatrix and Polymerization from my Graveyard and add them to my hand!"

"Fine, but I not done yet," Damon declared as he waved his arm, "Doron attacks you! Mad Dash Stinger!"

Three transparent clones of Doron ran out of the actual monster and surrounded Jaden, each one punching him multiple times. Jaden winced at the loss of points.

Damon: 1000  
Jaden: 100

"Jaden!" Syrus cried, "Hang on!"

Miss Dorothy looked at the boys, "Is it over now?"

"No." Chumley replied.

"I end turn," Damon smiled confidently, "And since you only have 100 Life Points, soon like the seasons end, I end you!"

"Ok, that's enough!" Damon's confident look disappeared at Jaden's snapping.

"All this nature stuff...that _terrible _fake voice," Jaden shook his head.

"Fake voice?!"

Jaden looked at him, "Damon, you only spent _one_ year out here. It's not like you were actually raised out here by wolves or something..."

"Time to get real Damon; if drawing cards were as predictable as snow melting, you'd _never_ be wrong!" Jaden went on, "But you just did! Drawing is all about trusting your gut and being in tune with yourself. Even then," he shrugged, "There's no way you'd be always right. You're only human, Damon...even if you do get around swinging on vines!"

He held up his deck, "That's what makes drawing so great, you never know what's gonna come next! You can only hope...like I'm hoping for a certain card right now!" He drew his card, "Well waddya know?" He glanced at Damon from behind the card, "You remember when you sent that first monster I had back to my deck and said I'd never get it back? Well, because you made me shuffle my deck, guess who's back on top?" he turned the card over to reveal it was Avian.

"So what? I can just use Drawler to destroy him again!" Damon shot back.

Jaden shook his head, "Not this time! I play the Spell card Polymerization to fuse my returned Burstinatrix and my Avian in order to summon the Elemental Hero Flame Wingman!" Jaden's headliner fusion monster appeared. (2100/1200) "Flame Wingman, attack Drawler with Infernal Rage!" Jaden ordered his Hero.

Wingman fired off a stream of flames from its dragonhead arm and burned Drawler right off the field in a wall of fire.

Damon: 900  
Jaden: 100

"So what?" Damon looked through the smoke of his destroyed monster, "I still standing!"

"Not for long!" Jaden smiled, "I activate Flame Wingman's superpower. He can now attack you directly with the Attack Points of your destroyed monster as damage. That brings you down to..."

Damon: 0  
Jaden: 100, Winner

"Zero!"

Damon fell to his knees, "I...lose...?" He pounded the dirt and he even reverted his voice back to normal, "I can't believe I lost! I trained out here for a whole year!"

Jaden walked up to him, "Hey, you're speaking like a real human being again!"

"Huh? I uh...no get...what you..."

The Slifer sighed and shook his head, "It's ok Damon. Look, just be yourself ok?"

Damon looked up at Jaden, "You mean it? Because I could really use a shower and a haircut..."

Miss Dorothy walked over and knelt in front of him, "And a shirt," she added, near tears.

She wasn't the only one. Damon was on the verge of crying. He quickly rubbed his eyes, "Well...I was thinking. All that vine-swinging really got my body ripped so..."

"Damon, a shirt...!" Miss Dorothy repeated.

"Okay..." Damon said as he and Miss Dorothy hugged.

* * *

(Back with Claudio's group)

"Before we begin, I have one request..." Kenij said, turning on his duel disk.

"What's that?" Claudio asked.

"Let's make this an 8000 point duel." The Obelisk said. "Let's us both feel out our decks more."

"Sure I'm game!" Claudio said activating his duel disk. "With Jaden already getting to the thief, we have more time to play!"

"DUEL!!" Both players declared as they drew their opening hands.

Kenji: 8000

Claudio: 8000

"I'll start!" Kenji said, drawing his sixth card. "I'll summon Ninja Commander Ikusa in Attack Mode!" A ninja in dark green armor, katana and a black mouth mask appeared in a puff of smoke. (700/700)

"A ninja deck, huh?" Claudio said. "This'll be fun."

"Yeah, especially after my Ninja's Special Ability: Multiplicity!" Kenji declared as the ninja made a few hand signs before another ninja seemingly split off from the other. This Ninja was clad in black with a katana as well. (400/400) "As long as my Ninja Commander's in Attack Mode, I can summon a Ninja Soldier Katana as well, but I'll have the soldier in Defense Mode. And finally, I'll set two cards face down to end my turn." A couple of face down cards appeared behind the Commander.

"My move!" Claudio drew. "I summon the Band Roadie in Attack Mode!" A man with a goatee and a mullet hairstyle, in black leather clothes, carrying a toolbox in his left hand and a giant wrench in his right hand appeared. (700/500)

"I know what he's planning!" Melody cheered.

Alexis caught on as well. "He's taking out the commander before it summons another ninja. But unless he has something to power up Band Roadie, he'll just suicide it."

"Yeah, but it can summon another monster once destroyed in battle!" Melody added.

"Oh..."

"Roadie, attack that commander with Wrench Smash!" Claudio commanded. The roadie rushed in, ready to strike. Also the Ninja Commander met him head on and collided with an explosion.

"A little suicidal, aren't ya?" Kenji asked. "Too bad it was all in vain!" When the smoke cleared, the Ninja Commander was still standing!"

"How'd he survive!?"

"When your monster attacked, I activated my Ninjustu Art of Decoy Trap." The card that was face down revealed a tree monster in ninja clothing taking the hit for a retreating ninja. "When it's activated, I select a Ninja on the field so I can stop it from being destroyed in battle!"

"So Claudio's monster was the only one destroyed." Alexis realized.

"Still, I can summon another Level 3 or below Jukebox Hero from the deck!" Claudio said. "Like Jukebox Hero Jovi!" Where the Roadie stood, a blonde man wearing a blue vest and jeans appeared. He also carried a brown guitar. (1300/800) "I could go for damage, but I'll make sure you don't have too many monsters; Jovi attack the soldier with Flowing Solo!" Jovi played a soft guitar solo that summoned water out of thin air and destroyed the weaker ninja. "Last, I'll place a facedown to end my turn!"

"Okay, my move!" Kenji drew. "With Ikusa's ability I summon another Ninja Solder to the field!" An identical black-clad ninja appeared next to the commander. (400/400) "But I'll sacrifice him, to summon my Ninja Master Shogun!" The Ninja Soldier vanished as three scrolls appeared in its place. They all unraveled and exploded creating red sparkles covering another ninja wearing colorful Japanese ceremonial robes and a red Kabuki mask (1600/1600)

"You know, those colors are a bit bright for a ninja." Melody noted.

"Well, it's a good thing his special ability makes up for the looks." Kenji said. "It lets me summon two more Ninjas that are level four or below from the deck." The ninja duelist reached for his deck and search through it. _'I'm all set... After this, I'll bring my real ninjas!'_ "I bring out my Ninja Commando Kabuki and my final Ninja Soldier Katana!" From the forest, two more ninjas jumped through the trees and hopped down next to the Ninja Master. One was the Ninja soldier and the other was a white armored ninja with black pants. (400/400), (700/700) "Finally, when Kabuki's summoned in any way I can summon any Ninja monster from my hand or deck, like my White Ninja!" In a flash, and summoned a ninja wearing an all white outfit. (1500/800)

"He has five monsters on the field already!?" Alexis asked, shocked.

"No way!" Claudio shouted.

"Way! Time for all my ninjas to attack! Shogun, attack with Flame Art Ninjutsu!" The Ninja Master made a few hand signs before blowing out flames from his mouth.

"Time for my trap!" Claudio trap flipped up showing Jukebox Hero Slash taunting some warriors to fight. "Spolin' for a Fight!"

(Play AC/DC's Spoilin' for a Fight!)

"Now all of your monsters have to attack my monster!" Claudio declared.

"I was already gonna do that." Kenji stated. "I hate to say this, but that's a lame card!"

"How's this for lame: it also weakens your monsters attack power by 100x their level!"

"Ahh!"

The ninjas felt the music calling them to battle, yet they didn't feel their strength drop...

NMS(1600-1100), WN(1500-1100), NCK and NCI,(700-400)x2, NSK(400-100)

"Jovi, counterattack!" Claudio shouted as Jovi jammed on his guitar engulfing all the ninjas in water, except Ikusa due to the trap on his field.

(End music)

Kenji: 4600

Claudio: 8000

"Wow, he took almost half of his life points in one move!" Alexis gasped.

"Go, Claudio!" Melody cheered.

"If all your monsters are like that faker Jean Claude Magnum, this will be easier than expected!" Claudio grinned. But to everyone's surprise, Kenji just laughed.

"He's lost it..." Melody said.

"You guys forget; a wise ninja has many resources to use." Kenji grinned. "Those monsters I used were just a test, now it's time for the real thing!"

"Huh?" Everyone else said.

"I'll prove it by activating my field spell, The Hidden Ninja Village!" Kenji stated, inserting the field spell into the opened slot. The landscape didn't change anything around the field, rather behind the ninja duelist. A wooden gate was right behind him and beyond that bustling village! "Your turn."

"He's thinning out the deck, so he can get better draws." Melody noted as she saw that most of Kenji's monsters were summoned from the deck rather than the hand.

"Here we go!" Claudio drew his next card. _'That field spell as something to do with ninja monsters. Just have to find out what...'_ "I'll summon Jukebox Hero Slash in attack mode!" The top hat, shade wearing hero appeared. (1300/1500) "Attack with Guitar Solo Slash!" Slash prepared to play when...

"Now!" Kenji shouted. Shadows came out of the forest and threw small shurikens at the hero making him play faulty notes. (1300-800) Luckily, the attack was still launch but Ikusa place another decoy on the field to escape.

Kenji: 4500

Claudio: 8000

"What just happened?" Claudio asked.

"My field spell!" Kenji exclaimed. "During damage calculation only, your monsters lose 500 attack points when attacking a ninja monster! Sure, I took some damage, but not enough! Plus, my decoy trap keeps him in play!"

"But every little bit helps! Jovi, attack!" Slash regained his power (800-1300), as Jovi lost his in the thick of battle as his attack hit another decoy of Ikusa. (800/800)

Kenji: 4400

Claudio: 8000

"I'll end my turn with a face down!" Claudio set a card by his feet and Jovi got his power back. (1300/800)

"My move!" Kenji drew and nodded. "Now, you'll see some of my greater ninjas!"

"Greater ninjas?"

"That's right; I commend you on knock my life points about halfway home, but the real fun's about to begin!" Kenji revealed his other face down card, showing a Ninja Soldier Katana standing up straight with a hand sign and their shadow slowly rising out of the ground beside the ninja. "I reveal my Shadow Clone Spell card, letting me summon a ninja with an equal level than one of my ninjas on the field."

"Well, he has a level 3 monster on the field..." Alexis noted.

"And, I get this one from the deck as well!" Kenji searched his deck. "And here's one of my favorite ninja girls: Ninja Kisaragi in Defense mode!" Ikusa performed a hand sign that caused his shadow to spread to another monster zone. From it, a young ninja girl wearing a navy blue tank-top with a white Hawaiian flowered design underneath a sleeveless dark-gray vest. Both stop just below the rib-cage, revealing the midriff. She also wore khaki shorts folded back over a blue belted hip-pack, resting across her right hip and a blue and white bandanna. The ninja girl waved cheerfully as she went into a defensive stance, ready to throw something. (500/2000)

"I've never seen ninja with high defense points." Claudio noted.

"If you think she's impressive, how about the Strike Ninja!" Kenji summoned another ninja, well known mostly from the Dungeon Dice Monsters games. This ninja wore a black ninja suit with gold wrist, knee caps, and mask. (1700/1200) "Also I equip Kisaragi with Giant Shuriken!" A large, four-point shuriken flew out from the sky at the ninja question, but she caught it without effort. "Strike Ninja, attack Slash with Lunging Claw Thrust!" The black clad ninja swiftly pulled out a kunai and took out Slash in no time flat.

Kenji: 4400

Claudio: 7600

"Now Kisaragi, will attack!" The female ninja grinned as she gripped the shuriken.

"She can attack in defense mode?" Claudio asked.

"That's right and with the Giant Shuriken she can bypass your monsters to attack you directly!" Kenji added as he turned to his ninja girl. "Have fun!" Kisaragi leapt into action and threw the giant shuriken at Claudio, as he braced himself. But the weapon landed in front of him.

"Huh?" Claudio asked. "Aah!" He then felt a chop to his neck, as kneeled.

"Kenji: 4400

Claudio: 7100

"And here's the best part is I get a new card!" Kenji said. "Like your Emergency Provisions card!"

"What!?" Claudio looked at his hand, noticed that the same card was gone from his hand! "You took that from me!"

"Correct!" Kenji said. "When Kisaragi does damage to you, she steals one card from your hand and adds it to mine; granted I can't do anything with it now, but there's always a use for it. I'll end my turn for now by placing another face down."

"Kenji's starting to get field control." Alexis noted. "Unless Claudio summons a powerful monster to take out Kenij's defense ninja, he'll keep losing cards."

"Come on Claudio, get back in this!" Melody shouted.

"Gotcha." Claudio replied as he drew. "I play Foolish Burial to send Jukebox Hero KG to the grave from my deck!" The monster slid out of his deck and Claudio sent it into the graveyard. "Next I'll summon Jukebox Hero JB in attack mode!" JB appeared ready to go. (1400/1200) "With him summoned, KG comes back from the grave!" KG shot out the grave next to JB. (1200/1400)

"I guess that's why you had Polymerization in your deck." Kenji said, staring at the new duo.

"Yeah, but I currently don't have it." Claudio replied. "But it's okay, because I play Rock of Ages!" A giant rock filled green flowing mists appeared behind Claudio. "For every Jukebox Hero on my field, my Warriors gain 200 ATK for each! That would be 600 for every one of my monsters!" The mists flowed through the Jukebox Heroes, as their power increased.

Jovi (1300-1900/800), JB (1400-2000/1200), KG (1200-1800/1400)

"Good, but my village will weaken them when they attack!" Kenji added. "So unless Ikusa's in your sights, don't bother going after the other two!"

"Well, here's my next card, Clementine!" JB's guitar was replaced by the flying-V guitar. "JB now gains 600 points and becomes immune to your spells! JB (2000-2600/1200)

"That's the way!" Melody cheered.

"JB attack Kisaragi with Tenacious Metal!" Claudio commanded.

'_Don't try to fight the metal!'_ JB said, rocking sound waves that not only destroyed the kunoichi, but blocked off any sneak attacks from the field spell's residents.

"And since they'll get destroyed if I went after Strike Ninja, I'll go after Ikusa instead. JB, Jovi, attack!" Both monsters lost points, but were able to continue attacking. KG (1800-1300), Jovi (1900-1400)

"Reveal Spirit Barrier!" Kenji's face down created a barrier between the ninja's and the Jukebox Heroes' combined attack. "Now, I can stop damage as long as monsters are out and Ikusa is the perfect defense!"

"Snap!" Claudio shouted as he snapped his fingers. "I end my turn..." KG returned to 1800 ATK and Jovi to 1900 ATK.

"Cool!" Kenji drew. "I'll sacrifice Ikusa to summon another ninja!" Ikusa vanished from the field.

"Why'd he do that?" Alexis said. "He had a perfect defense going on!"

"I summon Ninja Hattori to the field!" From the sky, Hattori drop to the field and stood up with his arms crossed. He wore a black ninja garb with silver shoulder guards, arm guards and shin guards. He also had a red cape and a katana strapped to his back. (2100/1700) "And I equip him with Fuhma Shuriken giving him 700 Attack points!" Hattori reached into his cape and pulled out some shuriken with an unknown kanji on them. (2800/1700) "Attack KG with Stealth Slash Strike!"

The new ninja unsheathed his sword and swiftly ran over staring Claudio in the eyes, spooking him a bit. Slowly, Hattori sheathed his sword; once it was all the way in, KG exploded in pixels.

Kenji: 4400

Claudio: 6100

"Now since Hattori successfully destroyed a monster this turn, I get to attack another monster this turn!" Kenji stated. "Plus with one less Jukebox Hero out, your remaining monsters loses 200 points!"

JB (2400/1200), Jovi (1700/800)

"Attack Jovi!"

Another split second later, Jovi was destroyed as Hattori rushed through him and returned to Kenji's side.

Kenji: 4400

Claudio: 5000

JB (2200/1200)

"Gotcha!" Claudio said. "Once Jukebox Hero Jovi's destroyed in a fight, the monster that took him out is destroyed!" Jovi's spirit came out of the graveyard and charged the ninja.

"Fine, once Fuhma Shuriken's destroyed from the field, you lose an additional 700 Life Points!" Kenji grinned as Hattori threw the shuriken at Claudio's duel disk before Jovi's spirit took him down.

Kenji: 4400

Claudio: 4300

"I can't believe Kenji caught up with Claudio so fast!" Melody exclaimed seeing the current scores.

"Yeah, I knew Kenji was good, but to make a huge comeback like that..." Alexis added, impressed by the ninja duelist's skills.

Despite all of the damage, Claudio grinned. "Finally, another friendly rival! And doesn't even gloat about how he's superior!"

"I just play the game, to the best of my ability." Kenji said. "I end my turn!"

"Okay, let's see if my top-decking can get me some where!" Claudio drew his card. "I activate the spell Crazy Train!" A holographic freight train appeared from the sides of the forest and stops in front of Claudio and opened its doors. "I return any three Jukebox Heroes from the grave, shuffle the deck and then draw two more!" Jukebox Heroes Slash, KG and Jovi slid out of the graveyard and Claudio shuffled them back into his deck. He then drew two more cards. "I'll also play Pot of Greed!" Claudio drew two more cards, now having three in his hand. "I'll set a monster facedown, and attack your Strike Ninja with JB!" JB was about to play his guitar...

"Sorry, I'll activate Strike Ninja's special ability to remove him from play by also removing two DARK attribute monsters from play, like my Ninja Commader Ikusa and Ninja Master Shogun!" The two monster cards were ejected from Kenji's graveyard as Strike Ninja disappeared in a flash, making JB's sound waves fail to hit him.

"Well, I can still hit you!" Claudio returned when the sound waves continued and slammed the Obelisk Ninja.

Kenji: 2200

Claudio: 4300

"I'll end my turn." Claudio declared. Strike Ninja returned to the field.

"I draw!" Kenji drew. "I activate Pot of Greed for two cards!" Kenji drew two more. "I summon Ninja Uchiha in attack mode!" A young male ninja appeared from the village. He looked around 13 with raven-colored hair and black eyes. He wore white shorts, dark blue sandals and shirt. (1700/1200) "Attack his face down monster!" Uchiha did some hand signs and blew fire at the face down monster, revealing Jukebox Hero Wayward Son (900/900).

"When Wayward Son is revealed, I pick a card on the field and the owner loses 500 Life points." Claudio informed Kenji. "I choose Strike Ninja!" The ninja had lost control of his hand as he took out a shuriken and launched it at his master.

"Aah!" Kenji dodged it time, but his life points still took a hit.

Kenji: 1700

Claudio: 4300

"Also, I can get another Wayward Son from my deck and set it on the field in defense mode." Claudio continued as he took his second Wayward Son and set it on the field.

"I end my turn after placing this face down." Kenji stated.

"Kenji's lucky he's got the perfect defense set up." Alexis noted. "And with his monsters having 1700 ATK plus that field spell, Claudio needs to pull something out to strengthen them up."

"My turn!" Claudio drew. "I reveal my Wayward Son again!" Claudio's second Wayward Son revealed himself. (900/900) "I'll choose your field spell!"

Kenji: 1200

Claudio: 4300

"Next, I sacrifice him for Jukebox Hero Smooth Criminal!" Wayward Son vanished as the gangster suit wearing Jukebox Hero appeared, straightening his hat. (2200/1500) "With him on the field, JB gets 200 more ATK while Smooth Criminal gets 400 thanks to Rock of Ages!"

JHJB (2200-2400/1200), JHSC (2200-2600/1500)

"Also, I activate my facedown card, Mystical Space Typhoon taking out Spirit Barrier!" A cyclone ripped apart the barrier.

"Now Claudio can damage him!" Melody said.

"Time to end this in one attack, by revealing my other face down: Power Slide!" Claudio's spell flipped up. "And by cutting Smooth Criminal's ATK points in half, you're done!" (2600-1300/1500) "Attack Kenji directly!" Smooth Criminal flipped over the ninjas and prepared a flying kick to the other duelist.

"I activate the spell I took from you; Emergency Provisions!" Kenji flipped up the mystery card. "And I'll send my decoy trap and my field spell to gain 2000 points!" The trap card and field spell both disappeared in golden light and washed over Kenji.

Kenji: 3200

Claudio: 4300

Kenji still took the kick from Smooth Criminal as he landed on his butt.

Kenji: 1900

Claudio: 4300

"Aw, I almost had you!" Claudio whined, but shrugged it off. "No matter, JB take out Uchiha!" JB fired off his sound waves taking out the young ninja.

Kenji: 1200

Claudio: 4300

'_Now I need to drive it home in a couple of turns!'_ Claudio thought. "Your turn!"

"I draw!" Kenji drew. "I play Card of Demise to draw up to five cards!" Kenji drew the full five having no other cards. "I place two cards face down..." Two face down cards appeared at Kenji's feet. "Next, I play Tribute to the Doomed, discarding one card to take out Smooth Criminal!" Kenji sent a monster card to the grave and Smooth Criminal was mummified and dragged to the grave.

"Oh boy..." Claudio said as JB lost 200 ATK. (2400-2200)

"I'll set this monster facedown, switch Strike Ninja to defense mode and end my turn." Kenji set a monster and switched Strike Ninja to defense mode and gave Claudio the go ahead.

"Okay, I draw..." Claudio drew his card.

"Hey guys!" A voice called out. Everyone turned to see Jaden and Syrus running up ahead.

"Jaden, Syrus..." Melody greeted.

"You catch the thief?" Alexis asked the Slifers.

"Oh yeah!" Jaden did a peace sign. "We'll be having eggwiches next week!"

"Great!" Alexis exclaimed. "So where is he?"

"With Dorothy and Chumley getting a haircut." Syrus replied.

"So what's going on with Claudio and that Obelisk over there?" Jaden asked.

"Well the Obelisk, Kenji wanted to duel him after hearing how good he is." Melody informed him.

"And from the looks of things, Claudio could win!" Jaden said.

"Let's see..." Alexis said as everyone went back to the duel.

"I summon Soul Mic!" Claudio's metal microphone appeared. (300/200) "And I'll attack you directly with it!" Removing the stand, the Ra took the ball and chain attached to the mic and swung it at Kenji's feet, making him jump.

Kenji: 900

Claudio: 4300

"Now JB attack Strike Ninja!" JB slammed his guitar on the ninja, knocking him out. "I end it there."

"My turn!" Kenji drew. "First, I reveal my Armed Ninja!" Kenji's facedown monster revealed to be a black clad ninja with a blue mask and pads, carrying a staff. (300/300) "Once revealed, I can destroy a spell like Clementine!"

"Oh no..." Claudio watched as the Armed Ninja swiped the guitar out of JB's hands and destroyed it. JB (2200-1600/1200)

"Next, I play Jar of Greed to draw a card." Kenji drew another card. "And I summon Ninja Grandmaster Sasuke in Attack mode!" A ninja clad in silver armor and a mask appeared with a green garb over it. (1800/1000) "Then I equip another Fuhma Shuriken to the Armed Ninja!" The weaker ninja held out some shuriken like Hattori wielded earlier. (1000/300) "Sasuke, attack JB with Double Kunai Thrust!" The grandmaster took out to kunai and slashes JB to the grave.

Kenji: 900

Claudio: 4100

"And Armed Ninja, take out that Soul Mic!" The darker ninja threw the special shuriken and hit the mic, shocking it out of Claudio's hands.

Kenji: 900

Claudio: 3400

"I'll end my turn!" Kenji stated.

"Claudio's in trouble now..." Jaden noted. "This doesn't look good for him."

"I hope he draws the card he needs and soon..." Melody added.

"Here it comes!" Claudio drew. "I play Guitarist Superstar in attack mode!" A man in a white muscle shirt and blue jeans appeared with an electric guitar. (1800/1000) "I may lose 700 after this, but I'll risk it! Attack Armed Ninja!" The superstar knocked the Armed Ninja off the field, but Claudio still got hit by the shuriken the ninja had.

Kenji: 100

Claudio: 2700

"And I'll call it a turn!" Claudio added.

"All he needs is another hit and he's won!" Melody exclaimed.

"My turn!" Kenji was still resorting to top-decking as he drew. "Now I activate my facedown..." A trap card revealed an open scroll stamped with the kanji for "Forbidden" in red. "Forbidden Art: Resurrection!"

"Forbidden art?" Everyone else asked.

"Ninjas may have a lot of techniques and abilities, but resurrection takes nearly all your power to perform," Kenji stated. "It costs me my whole hand." The ninja duelist sent his lone card to the grave. "And it lets me summon any Ninja monster in my grave."

"Well, who you got?" Claudio asked.

"My ace!" Kenji shouted as a coffin with the kanji for "Forbidden" appeared. "Come out, Ninja Hayabusa!!" The coffin opened and a figure jumped out of it and stood at the highest point of the forest in the moonlight. It was another black garb wearing ninja, but he also had a blue aura around him. (2700/1900)

"I... lost..." Claudio muttered as he stared into the eyes of Kenji's strongest ninja. Still, the Ra was ready for it to end... _'This is probably what Jaden felt like when Zane beat him with Cyber End Dragon...'_

"This is the end..." Kenji stated. "Hayabusa, Sasuke! Attack!!"

Hayabusa performed a high dive off trees and Sasuke rushed forward as well. In two swift action's, Guitarist Superstar was cut down followed by Claudio's life points and he was left kneeling on the ground.

Kenji: 100, Winner

Claudio: 0

"He lost!?" The spectators said as both duelist duel disk shut off and all holograms disappeared.

"Claudio, you okay?" Melody ran over to her fallen friend.

"Heck yeah!" Claudio stood up and looked at Melody. "One of the best duels I had with an Obelisk!"

"Glad you had fun!" Kenji said walking over to the group. "See how much you get out of 8000 point duels?"

"Of course, I experienced with Panik after all." Claudio replied. "At least there's no chance of me getting kicked out."

"That's true..." Syrus added.

"Anyway, guys awesome moves!" Jaden jumped in. "Wish I made it to the whole thing!"

"If me and Claudio have another showdown, you will." Kenji stated.

"It's getting late, we should get back to sleep since the whole eggwich thief is resolved." Alexis yawned.

"Hey, I could walk you to the docks if you want." The ninja duelist offered.

"No ninja stuff..." Alexis warned. "We're just walking."

"Aww, we could get a lot faster hopping through trees!" Kenji whined.

"Kenji..."

"Okay, I'll walk..." Kenji gave in as he and Alexis were off. "Also, Claudio..."

"Yeah?" The Ra asked.

"You really got some skills!" Kenji praised. "Zane was right about you."

"Huh?" Everyone asked.

"Later!" The ninja ran off.

"Hey, get back here!" Alexis ran after him.

"Zane, huh?" Claudio thought to himself before he and his friends were off to bed.

* * *

About a week later, Damon had returned to Duel Academy, in his former Obelisk uniform and his mane cut. He didn't do the Tarzan thing, or steal the eggwiches anymore, just as he promised. Now, he and Jaden were in the store, headed for the bin. They also saw Claudio, Alexis and Melody digging through the bin as well.

"Did anyone draw the eggwich yet?" Jaden asked Miss Dorothy.

She shook her head smiling, "No one yet!"

Damon and Jaden smiled before reaching into the bin together. Only, it was in vain.

"I got it! I got the eggwich!"

Both of them looked up to see Alexis holding up a sandwich triumphantly, a large smile on her face.

"And it's mine now!" Kenji swooped in and took it. "Thanks!" And he ran out of the shack with Alexis hot on his trail, plus everyone laughing at the Obelisks.

* * *

Card of Demise

Normal Spell

Draw cards until you have 5 cards in your hand. During your fifth Standby Phase after activation, send all cards in your hand to the Graveyard.

Used by Seto Kaiba first in the Yu-Gi-Oh! Movie. All creative rights and credit go to the owner.

I'll set up Kenji's cards in another chapter showing all his cards created.

* * *

Yup! Claudio finally lost one guys! At least it was to a nice guy! And all from AzureKite4 so give him a shout out for the character!

**Next time: Yugi's deck is going on tour at Duel Academy! But Dimitri takes at duels with it for his own gain of being the best! But someone is not too happy with that…**

Read & Review! Later!


	20. The Copycat King

**Duelist of Dawn:** Hope everyone's ready for this chapter! If you know this episode, then get ready! And I bet everyone had a good Christmas time with their folks! I know I did!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX or any of the franchise. I own Claudio, YugiNAtem117 owns Melody and AzureKite4 owns Kenji.

**Chapter 18:** The Copycat King of Games

* * *

Another day at the card shack and everyone was storming the counter for some tickets. But it's not just any tickets, there were the tickets to see the dueling deck of the legendary King of Games: Yugi Moto! Bastion, Claudio and Syrus were already in line for them and the tix were selling quick. Posters of the young duelist were set up around the room, advertising the event.

"Thanks for coming to buy tickets with me." Syrus said to the Ra. "Knowing that Jaden would be late to get his ticket, it's better to have another guy to back me up for tickets."

"No problem, little red!" Claudio said. "Besides, I'm getting Melody's ticket."

"She's gonna be late, too?" Syrus asked.

"Actually, I'm surprising her." Claudio replied. "Plus, she's with Miss Fontaine with something."

"Next, please!" Syrus and Claudio walked up to counter where Miss Dorothy and Sadie were selling the tickets. "Syrus, Claudio, how may I help you?"

"We need four tickets, please." Syrus spoke up.

"We got friends that couldn't make it here, so we'd by the tickets for them." Claudio added.

"Isn't that sweet?" Miss Dorothy said, smiling. "Well, we have only four left and..." She looked around to see all the students having bought their tickets. "Everyone's been able to buy them, so..."

"WAIIIT!!!" A voice called out as a familiar Ra Yellow ran through the crowd and in front of Syrus.

"Dimitri?" Claudio asked. "What's up, bro?"

After catching his breath, Dimitri spoke up. "I wanted to buy a ticket! They can't all be gone!"

"Sorry, but these two bought the last ones." Miss Dorothy apologized. The Ra growled and turned to Syrus and Claudio.

"You guys already have tickets!" Dimitri yelled. "Who's the other two for!?"

"We bought them for Jaden and Melody..." Claudio replied.

"They couldn't make it, so we got it for them." Syrus added.

"So what!?" The frustrated Ra said. "Tough for them!"

"Calm down everyone!" Everyone turned to see Bastion coming through the crowd. "Alright you three, how about you guys duel for a ticket?"

"It wouldn't be fair for all three of us to duel!" Dimitri whined.

"That's not what I meant," Bastion said. "You choose either Claudio or Syrus to duel for their second ticket, and the winner gets it. Sound good?"

Dimitri grinned. "Of course, and I know just who I want to duel..." He points at the blue-haired Ra. "You!"

"M-Me!?" Syrus said, feeling like he was accused of something.

"With the new deck I built, you won't be able to beat me with your deck!"

"Are you sure, Dimitri?" Claudio asked. "Syrus is tough for a Slifer Red; you've seen how he and Jaden took down the Paradox Brothers."

"Yeah, but I know in a singles duel; he won't last!" Dimitri gloated.

"Fine then!" Syrus said, unsuspected to everyone.

"Syrus?"

"I'm tired of people talking to me like I'm the weak one!" The little Slifer said. "I'll show 'em!"

"Cool, then good luck man." Claudio said, patting Syrus on the shoulder.

"Will everyone please spread out!?" Sadie called to the people in the shack. "A duel is about to start!"

"A Ra versus a Slifer?" One guy whispered.

"This'll be over quick..." Another one said.

"Or Dimitri's losing streak will continue..." A third person said.

"No love at all for these two, huh Einstein?" Claudio asked as he and Bastion backed up a good few feet away from the duel site. "They act like Syrus and Dimitri are the laughingstock of the Academy."

"I suppose," Bastion replied. "By the way, I heard actually lost a duel yourself."

"Yeah, Kenji Yuuyami." Claudio answered. "Nice guy, finally an Obelisk who doesn't think he's the greatest thing that ever lived."

"It sounds like Jaden's loss against Zane." Bastion added.

"At least I didn't face a Cyber End Dragon..." Claudio muttered. "Duel's about to start."

"DUEL!" Both duels drew their opening hand.

Syrus: 4000

Dimitri: 4000

"I'll start!" Syrus drew his sixth card. "I summon Gyroid in attack mode!" The Slifer's blue helicopter with cartoonish looks appeared. (1000/1000) "And I'll end with a face down."

"My turn!" Dimitri drew, but he changed his voice.

"Did he change his voice?" Bastion asked.

"Oh yeah..." Claudio groaned. "He did this during my promotion exam, sounding like Joey Wheeler."

"I summon out the Ancient Gear Soldier!" Dimitri declared. A monster similar to the Ancient Gear Golem appeared. The only differences were that this monster was shorter and its right arm was a machine gun. (1300/1300)

"Doesn't Crowler have a monster that looks similar to this one?" A spectator asked.

"Yeah, I think Dimitri's using his deck..." Another guy said.

"Soldier, attack with Rapid Fire Flurry!" Dimitri commanded. The machine gun of the soldier started to rev up and took aim at the blue helicopter.

"I activate my facedown..." Syrus pushed the button on his disc to play his face down, but it wasn't doing anything... "What's going on?"

"You should've studied up," The Ra taunted. "When an Ancient Gear Monster attacks, you cannot activate any spells or traps until after the damage step of battle."

"Uh oh!" Syrus watched as his helicopter endure a lot of bullets, but thankfully it survived... "Lucky for me, my Gyroid can survive being destroyed in battle by the first attack!"

"Yes..." Dimitri muttered. "But your life points still go down."

Syrus: 3700

Dimitri: 4000

"And to finish my turn, I set these two cards face down." Two face down cards appeared at Dimitri's feet.

"And my turn!" Syrus drew his next card. "I activate Limiter Removal, doubling my Gyroid's attack points!" Gyroid felt itself let loose as its circuits ran into overdrive. (2000/1000) "Next, I'll summon Jetroid in attack mode!" A red fighter jet with the same cartoonish look appeared. (1200/1800) "Gyroid, attack that soldier with Airborne Strike!" The helicopter wasted no time in taking to the air and dive-bombing the Ancient Gear monster to bits.

Syrus: 3700

Dimitri: 3300

"Next, Jetroid will attack you directly!" The red jet aimed itself at Dimitri and ignited its engines, performing a quick tackle to Ra Yellow duelist.

Syrus: 3700

Dimitri: 2100

"And I'll end my turn!" Syrus declared. "And since it's the end, Gyroid goes to the grave because of Limiter Removal's effect." The helicopter overloaded and exploded on the spot.

"Alright Syrus," Claudio noted. "Take it to him, little red."

"Syrus is getting better, ever since that tag duel." Bastion added.

"Hey Bastion, Claudio!" Both Ras turned to see Jaden and Melody get through the crowd to meet them. "What's up?"

"Hey Bastion, what's going on?" he greeted, looking over the heads of the others, "Is it eggwich day again?"

Bastion shook his head smiling, "No, Jaden, just some lunch-time tussle..."

"Well, who's dueling?" Melody asked. She and Jaden looked to the left and saw the Ra Yellow. "Hey, it's Dimitri."

"Never heard of him." Jaden replied. "And who's the other-," Jaden turned to the other side of the store to see... "_Syrus!_?"

Syrus turned at the sound of his name being called and saw the others, "Hey Jaden!" He waved back.

"What's going on?" Jaden asked, making his way out of the crowd.

"A high-stakes duel," Syrus explained before pointing to an assortment of posters on the wall above them, "Check it out!"

Jaden looked up at the wall to see all the posters had the picture of the greatest duelist of all. Yugi Moto, the King of Games himself!

"Yugi's deck is going on tour, and its first stop is Duel Academy!" Syrus told them, "Isn't that the coolest?"

"Yeah it is!" Jaden stared longingly at the posters, a happy look on his face, "The original King of Games deck...to see with my very own eyes!?"

And he wasn't the only one. "The deck with the first Dark Magician and Dark Magician Girl!?" Melody exclaimed. "I'm really going to enjoy this when the tour starts!"

"Yeah, and if I win this I get-," Syrus turned back to the Jaden and Melody noticed that they were still staring at the posters. He walked over and waved a hand in front of their faces, "Hello? Hey guys...?" he looked at them both and groaned, "I knew this was gonna happen... well Jaden anyway..."

"Melody, come back to Earth, girl." Claudio said, trying to snap the magician duelist out of her stare.

Jaden slowly pushed away Syrus' hand, still looking at the poster, "Yugi's deck, _here_! I can't believe it! It's a piece of history...all it's been through..."

Syrus nodded, looking back at the posters, "Yeah, think about it! It's the deck he took to Duelist Kingdom, where he beat Pegasus, the creator of Duel Monsters!"

"Don't forget Battle City!" Jaden threw in, "Where he used it to beat Seto Kaiba..."

"And he also beat Marik, too!" Melody added.

"I know and the way he used those Egyptian God cards?" Syrus reminded them, "Man that was amazing. Of course the deck won't be on tour with the Egyptian Gods. But luckily, all the classics from his deck will still be there!"

"And that's all the reason I need to go!" Melody declared.

"Aw man, I can't wait!" Syrus practically squealed in excitement, "It'll be the biggest thing ever! We gotta go...we hafta go!"

Jaden looked at his bouncy friend, "I'm with you Sy, so what are you doing dueling?" he asked, looking at his opponent, "Let's go get some tickets!"

"Jaden..." Miss Dorothy called out from behind the counter, "That's why Syrus is dueling. There's only one ticket left for the exhibit and whoever wins gets it!" She whipped out the ticket stub, "Can you imagine a better prize than that?"

"Uh yeah," Jaden eyed Syrus, "One with _two_ tickets..."

Syrus blinked, "Two? You wanna bring a third person, Jaden?" he reached into his pocket and pulled out a ticket, "I already got mine early on."

Jaden stared at his friend and a smile crept onto his face as it dawned on him, "You're dueling for _my_ ticket?"

"Of course!" Syrus walked back to his original place on the field, "I'm gonna win, too!"

"What about me!?" Melody burst out, scaring the Slifers. "Now, I'm gonna be left out!"

"Chill, Mel..." Claudio reached into his pocket and pulled out two tickets. "Dimitri stopped us from buying two of them since you and Jaden were around doing something important, and he chose to duel Syrus for the second ticket. And Syrus wanted this duel to show how much he improved." He gave Melody one of the tickets. "So here is yours."

Melody hugged her friend a little more tightly. "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! I don't think I'll be able to pay you back, though..."

"You could start by stop trying to break me in half?" Claudio gasped out.

"Deal!" The Ra girl let him go as he dropped to the ground, gasping for air.

"You're the best, Syrus!" Jaden cheered back on the field.

Syrus smiled at the words and turned his attention back to Dimitri.

"My turn!" Dimitri drew his card and smiled, "I play Heavy Storm! That, young scholar, will destroy all Magic and Trap cards on the field!"

Jaden looked at Dimitri, a little thrown off. Something about his voice felt like something he had felt before, but he couldn't place it. "That sounds familiar," He commented.

"It should..." Jaden turned to see Bastion had made his way to their place in the crowd. "That's the move Crowler used on you, Jaden..."

"Huh..." Jaden turned back to the duel, "Talk about a coincidence..."

"Yeah, I remember hearing something about that..." Melody added. "But I didn't stay since I was too happy about passing my exams."

Dimitri's smile widened as two ugly golden Fiendish tokens appeared in a fog, "Now, I'll sacrifice the Wicked Tokens that were created and summon forth, the legendary Ancient Gear Golem!"

Jaden stared as the huge mechanical monster rose from the fog. (3000/3000) '_Talk about total deja vu...' _He thought, looking at both the monster and its owner, who had this smile that he would swear, belonged to the real owner of the Golem.

"Ancient Gear Golem, attack with Mechanized Melee!" Dimitri ordered, waving his hand forward.

The huge mech pulled back its fist and threw a hard right straight towards Syrus' monster and his Life Points.

"Not so fast!" Syrus called out, "I activate my Jetroid's special ability! When he's attacked, I can play a Trap from my hand like..." he held up a card from his hand, "Magic Cylinder!"

Syrus smiled as a pair of red cylinders appeared between his monster and the Golem, "This Trap takes Mechanized Melee and throws it in reverse!"

Dimitri stepped back, "Time out!"

It was too late; the Golem's Melee strike entered one tube and seconds later, shot through the other one like a rocket and collided with Dimitri, knocking away the last of his Life Points.

Syrus: 3700, Winner

Dimitri: 0

"Yeah!" Syrus raised his arm in victory, "That's how ya duel!"

"Sweet move!" Jaden ran over to his friend, "You sent that Golem to the junkyard!"

Syrus rubbed the back of his head, "It was easy, really. I've already seen you beat Doctor Crowler and since Dimitri copied his deck, I knew exactly what to do..."

"Yeah, those Ancient Gear monsters would have stopped it if it were on the field." Melody said. "It was great that you had a monster that could get around that."

"Yeah! Oh that reminds me!" Syrus walked over to the counter where Dorothy handed him the stub. He held up the ticket and walked back Jaden, "Here's your ticket, Jay..."

"Sy, you are the best!" Jaden praised, accepting the ticket.

"Alright everyone, show's over..." Dorothy told the crowd, rising from her stool, "Time to get back to class..."

As the crowd dispersed, Dimitri could hear what some of them thought about the duel.

"Another _stunning_ performance by Dimitri!"

"As a Ra Yellow, he shoulda creamed that Slifer loser!"

"I guess copying a great duelist and being a great duelist are two different things..."

"What a joke!"

"Really! It's a wonder he's still here."

Bastion, Claudio and Melody looked from side to side, seeing the crowd get thinner and thinner and then turned to Dimitri, smiling.

"Well, I think that's the worst of it..." Bastion said.

"Yeah, they had been losing duels, too..." Melody noted to the ones talking. "They shouldn't be talking."

"At least Dimitri makes an effort to duel..." Claudio added.

"Sure, until the next time I lose!" Dimitri snapped as his voice went to normal now as he rose from the floor, "Well I've had it!"

The three Ras stepped to the side quickly and watched as him ran past them, an angry look on his face.

* * *

Later that night, Dimitri sat alone in his dorm room at his desk, countless books and notebooks littering his desk. He thought back to his duels and how many times he lost and banged his fists.

"I don't get it! It doesn't make sense!" he growled, throwing his notes and texts off of his desk, "I watch, I study...and I _still_ lose!"

Papers filled with deck outlines, equations, and formulas that would make Bastion find a comrade in Dimitri fluttered to the floor while the Ra seethed with anger.

"Crowler's deck...it was as useless as all the rest of them!" he grits his teeth, "Kaiba's or Zane's...it doesn't matter _who_ I copy, I always lose! What is there left to do? After all, if _copying_ the greatest duelists in the world won't help me win...what can?"

As soon as he said that, he felt something brush against his knuckle. He looked down and noticed a small flyer lying in the middle of the desk. Looking at it, Dimitri smiled and picked it up, "Of course, it's so obvious! _Becoming_ the greatest duelist..."

* * *

"...then _I_ said, 'No, you don't, Dimitri, 'cause I'm putting your Mechanized Melee in reverse'...well, like that, only cooler,"

Chumley nodded as Syrus finished his tale about how he won against the Ra earlier that day. Both of them turned and saw Jaden wasn't listening to a word they were saying. He was staring at his Winged Kuriboh card.

"Thinking..."

Jaden lifted his head from his desk, "I can't get Yugi's deck outta my mind..." he replied.

Chumley turned his head slightly to him, "Why?"

"Why?" Jaden turned in his seat, a grin on his face, "Why do you like grilled cheese?" He asked, rising from the chair, "Look, I can't wait another second to check out those legendary cards. Who's up for going to the exhibit with me right now?"

Chumley sat up on his bunk, "You mean while they're setting up?" he nodded, "Good idea, that way we can avoid the rush."

Syrus frowned, "So wait, I went through all that trouble dueling to get you that ticket and you're not even gonna _use_ it?"

"Syrus..." Jaden ruffled his hair, "We'll go and take a sneak peek tonight, and tomorrow, we'll be the first ones in line!"

* * *

In the exhibit hall, two security officers had just finished up their rounds and checked in with Dr. Crowler.

"Alright, Mr Crowler-,"

"That's _Doctor_ Crowler!"

"Doctor Crowler..." The officer handed the Head of Obelisk a small chain, "Here's the key to the exhibit hall..."

"Thanks for letting us off early," the second one gave a small salute, "We'll catch you here bright and early tomorrow for the big opening!"

"Have a good one Mister...uh Doctor...uh..."

"Good night, sir."

Crowler waved at them as they walked away, "Yes, yes, good night!" he called, trying to hold back his giddy laughter. He looked at the key, "Quite a good night, indeed," he turned and started down the hallway, looking at the numerous posters of Yugi on the wall, "After all, how many can say that they were in the presence of greatness? Of the world's most famous dueling deck?"

He opened the door and walked inside. In the middle of the room was a display case with a mini-pedestal inside of it. As he walked closer to it, he noticed something was very wrong. The glass case had a jagged hole on one side, the broken glass crunching as he walked over it. The deck of Yugi Moto, the King of Games...was gone!

"It's...not there!?"

* * *

Meanwhile, the two guards were making their way down the hall, unaware of what had happened.

"You know, I didn't know he was a doctor?"

"Yeah, well I didn't even know he was a _dude_..."

While these two chatted away, the three eager Slifers turned the corner and quietly ran the opposite way down the hallway, towards the exhibit hall.

As they neared it, the Slifers saw another three people making their way towards them.

"Claudio? Melody? Bastion?" Syrus blinked, "What are you guys doing here?"

The three Ras looked at each other smiling, before addressing that question.

"What else?" Bastion pointed to the hall, "Getting a glance at the deck..."

Jaden grinned, "Guess great minds do think alike huh?"

"I was dragged here..." Claudio raised his hand.

"And seeing the deck without a big crowd, is the stuff of dreams to me!" Melody said.

A shrill shriek echoed down the hallway at that moment, making all of them look towards the door at the end.

"Hear that?" Syrus looked at Jaden.

He nodded, "Someone's in trouble..."

"C'mon, let's help her!" Bastion urged before running down the hall, closely followed by the others.

They burst into the room to see Crowler jump at their entrance. He was standing at the display case where the deck was supposed to be; only it wasn't there.

"Oh my god..." Melody stared at Crowler, "He stole the deck!"

"I don't believe this..." Claudio added.

Syrus frowned, "Why'd you do it Doctor Crowler?"

The Head of Obelisk waved his hands and shook his head quickly, "Wait, you got it all wrong!"

Jaden turned to Bastion, "Let's go get Chancellor Shephard."

Nodding in agreement, everyone turned to leave, but before they could, they all fell face first into the floor. Melody kicked Crowler's hands off her foot. "Hands off!"

Crowler picked himself up to his knees, begging. "Believe me...I know this looks bad but I didn't steal the deck!" Crowler said quickly, "I swear!"

"Then who did?" Bastion asked him.

"You _were _the only one here, Doctor Crowler...," Chumley pointed out.

"Standing right next to the case," Syrus added.

Crowler stood up, arms open, "Then search me! Search me right now!"

"Whoa calm down, Doc!" Claudio said, crossing his arms in an X fashion.

Jaden looked straight into Crowler's eyes and rose to his feet, "It _might_ be because I don't wanna search him...but I think Doctor Crowler is telling the truth."

"So that means the real thief is out there somewhere," Melody deduced, "Someone's going to be sorry they ever took it..."

Jaden nodded, "Let's split up look for the creep..."

Crowler nodded rapidly, "Yes, yes! We must find this wrong-doer, this pillager! Of course, when I mean '_we'_ I mean '_you.'_"

"Whatever..." Claudio muttered as he and his friends went out to search.

* * *

On the coast, on a large outcropping of rock, Dimitri stood there in the moonlight, a large green scarf wrapped around his neck, it and his blazer blowing in the wind. He was currently enjoying the prize he had stolen.

He smiled as he fanned out Yugi's own cards, taking in the feel and the beautiful artwork on the cards.

"Finally...now that I have the best cards," he reached up and pulled the scarf away from his face, "I'll be the best duelist in the world!"

"Hey!"

'_Truesdale...'_ Dimitri didn't even turn at the shout. '_Perfect! I'll test out this deck on him!'_

"Someone just stole Yugi's deck! You know anything?"

Chuckling, Dimitri turned around, "Stole? What do you mean stole?" He asked in a much deeper voice, "This is _my_ deck!"

Syrus just stood there as Dimitri tossed him a Duel Disk, then noticed that the Ra had a disk on his own arm as well.

"Put the disk on and I'll prove it to you! Right here, right now," Dimitri challenged, inserting the deck into his now active Duel Disk.

"Aw man..." Syrus placed the spare disk on his arm and switched it on.

'_Time to see how much better I am with the King's deck...'_ Dimitri smirked.

* * *

Meanwhile, Chumley, Claudio, Jaden, Melody and Bastion met up at the bridge that connected the island to the docks.

"Dorm's clear," Bastion reported.

"Nothing in the classrooms," Chumley panted.

"Claudio and I couldn't find anything at the ferry," Melody added.

"I couldn't find anything either..." Jaden said.

A yell from nearby made them turn towards the bridge.

"That was Syrus!" Jaden cried, taking off.

"He must've found the guy!" Claudio thought out loud.

"Then let's stop standing around and get this guy!" Melody shouted as she lead the group on the chase.

* * *

Dimitri smiled as Syrus lay there on the rocks, defeated.

"Ah yes...it's good to be the King of Games!" He laughed loudly in his deep voice as Jaden and the other came running up to their fallen friend.

"Syrus, you ok?" Jaden knelt down to his friend, "What happened?"

"He...has it..." Syrus slowly sat up, "Yugi's dueling deck..."

Melody gasped and glared at Dimitri as Jaden ran over near where Syrus was standing at, "Fun times over, Dimitri!" he snapped, "Give back the deck, right now!"

"Dimitri?" the Ra scoffed, "_I'm_ Yugi...Dimitri's just some child who would copy other people's decks. You see, with this deck," he held up his Duel Disk, "I'm not just copying the King of Games...I _am_ the King of Games!" he looked at Jaden, "If you want this deck back, you'll have to prove that I'm not..."

"Hold on!" Every turned to see Melody jumping on the ledge opposite Dimitri.

"Melody?" Everyone asked.

"Let me take him," Melody said strapping on her duel disk and turning it on. "Yugi's spellcasters are the reason why I became a spellcaster duelist. And seeing someone else stealing them and using for their satisfaction, ticks me off!" She turned to Dimitri. "So what do you say, Dimitri!?"

"That's _Yugi._" He responded. "Still, I accept your challenge!"

"Take 'em down, Mel!" Claudio cheered.

"Game on!" Melody shouted, inserted her spellcaster deck.

"It's time to duel!" Dimitri shot back as they both drew their hands.

Dimitri: 8000  
Melody: 8000

"Ladies first!" Melody drew. "I set a monster in defense mode and one card facedown also." A facedown monster and spell/trap card appeared. "And that'll do it for me!"

"Will it?" Dimitri drew and held up three cards, "I use Polymerization to fuse Gazelle, the King of Mythical Beasts and Berfomet to create Chimera, the Flying Mythical Beast!"

Images of two beast-type monsters, one was brown standing on all fours and a sharp on its head, the other was a four-armed, red beast with yellow horns on the head. They swirled together in a vortex for a few seconds and then reappeared as a single monster. A two-headed monster with the faces of the monsters that formed it appeared. It stood on all fours, with two white wings and a tail that was a snake. (2100/1800)

"Uh oh...this isn't gonna be pretty..." Jaden groaned, looking at the monster.

"Now go!" Dimitri pointed to face down monster, "Attack with Pulverizing Pounce!"

Chimera leapt and tackled the card image to reveal the Old Vindictive Magician. (450/600)

"Sorry, but when Old Vindictive Magician is flipped up, Chimera goes bye-bye!" Melody said as the old mage fired a blast at the fusion monster, blasting it to pieces at Dimitri before he left.

Dimitri lowered his arm from his face, "Nice ability, now let me show you mine! When Chimera is destroyed, I'm allowed to summon Berfomet from the Graveyard!" He declared as his four-armed monster appeared again, this time in Defense Mode. (1400/1800)

Chumley turned to his friend, "Syrus, you just dueled this guy. Any advice on how to beat him?"

Syrus shook his head, "No...I tried everything I could think of, but I just couldn't do it,"

"Then...what are you saying, Syrus?" Chumley asked, "Melody doesn't stand a chance against him?"

"I'm saying that against Yugi's deck, it's a very good possibility," The little Slifer replied.

Bastion folded his arms, "It's more than a possibility. Dimitri's a Copycat Duelist, and in order to beat him you must exploit the weaknesses of the duelist he's copying, as _you_ did when you first dueled Dimitri, Syrus," he glanced at the small Slifer, "You saw him use Crowler's deck, and you already knew how to beat him. But the problem with _this _one is that he's copying Yugi, a duelist who's weaknesses are not so well known...if he has any at all,"

Claudio nodded in agreement, "There is no actual, written way on how to beat Yugi and his deck, so there's no written way Dimitri could be beaten."

"Very well put, Claudio," Bastion nodded, "Couldn't have said it better myself."

"But Mel's gonna win no matter what deck Dimitri uses." Claudio added.

"Okay, my turn!" Melody drew. "I may not have the real Dark Magician, but I have one that can still work out, I summon Illusion Magician!" The Dark Magician look-alike appeared, waving his wand. (1100/1900)

Everyone except Claudio gasped. "Is that..."

"No, but like Melody said it's just as good!" Claudio answered for Bastion.

"That's right, while it's on the field, its name becomes the Dark Magician!" Melody cheered, pulling out another card from her hand. "This lets me play the Thousand Knives spell card!" On cue, 1000 knives appeared around the magician. "Destroy Berfomet!" The magician waved the wand, causing the knives to stab the monster and destroy it.

"No way!" Dimitri cried out.

"Yes way!" Melody cheered. "Attack him directly with Illusion Magic!" The mage used his spell to shock the copycat duelist.

Dimitri: 6900

Melody: 8000

"I end my turn." Melody declared.

"Nice!" Jaden exclaimed. "It may not be as strong as the real Dark Magician, but Melody can still use all the cards that work with him!"

Dimitri drew and looked at his hand, "Alright, for my turn, I place one card facedown. Then I play this," He held up a card with a pink background and a symbol that looked like an angelic medal, "Monster Reincarnation! Now, by discarding one card from my hand, I can add one monster card from my Graveyard and add it to my hand..."

He slipped one card from his hand and placed it into his Graveyard slot, and then as soon as he did, the other card popped out.

"Gazelle, the King of Mythical Beasts return!" He commanded, slapping the card onto the field. Once again, the uni-horned brown beast appeared in Attack Mode. (1500/1200) "Attack that mage with feral slash!" Gazelle jumped in the air, ready to sink its claws into the magician.

"I activate Spellbinding Circle!" A mystical circle with archaic symbols surrounded the beast and locked him in the air. "This stops your monster from attacking or changing its battle position as long as this trap is out!"

"No matter, I play the magic card, Swords of Revealing Light!" Dimitri declared.

Melody and everyone else watched as dozens of long, glowing blades rained down upon the field, surrounding her field. "Not this card!"

"Yes, it has served me well countless times in the past," The copycat duelist smirked. "Until the end of your 3rd turn, you won't be able to make any attacks. Make your move."

"I'll stop that card!" Melody drew. She smiled when she saw it. "And it'll be sooner that you think; I summon Breaker the Magical Warrior!" The red armored paladin appeared with his sword and shield at ready. (1600/1000) "And he gains a spell counter that raises his attack power by 300!" A spell counter appeared on Breaker's shield. (1900/1000)

"Lishus! Breaker can destroy a spell or trap card by giving up that counter!" Chumley said.

"All she has to do is call for it." Claudio added.

Dimitri grinned, "Yes...normally. Too bad he won't be around to do that," He watched as his facedown card was raised to reveal a card with a coffin on it, "Because I have a Trap card out, Dark Renewal! When you make a summoning, I can sacrifice one of your monsters and one of my monsters in order to bring back a Spellcaster monster from my Graveyard!"

Jaden chuckled, "Too bad you don't _have_ a Spellcaster monster in your Grave. By my count, you only have Chimera and Berfomet!" He reminded him.

"You may want to double-check your work," Dimitri smirked, "Remember when I used Monster Reincarnation and discarded a card from my hand?"

Jaden thought back and groaned, "Oh yeah..."

'_This isn't good..._' Claudio thought._ 'Only one monster can actually be brought back by this card... Mel, brace yourself...'_

"Now, to bring back that Spellcaster... Gazelle and Dark Catapulter, make some room for the one...the only...my friend...Dark Magician!!!"

The coffin opened up and the legendary Spellcaster from the King of Games rose from it, staff twirling, his purple robes fluttering in the wind. (2500/2100)

"Wow..." Jaden shook his head smiling, "I am star-struck here! The Dark Magician is like the headliner for Yugi's entire deck!"

"You think he gives autographs?" Syrus wondered aloud.

"I wish I brought my camera..." Chumley added, nodding, "This is so lishus..."

'_Well played,'_ Bastion thought as he watched. '_I doubt Yugi himself could've done it better himself. Dimitri's copying him perfectly. However, that's bad news for Melody...'_

"It may be one of my favorites, but don't appreciate you playing it!" Melody growled at how her favorite magician was used by a thief. "I switch Illusion Magician to defense mode. Your go, Dimitri!" The small magician kneeled and set the staff on its lap.

"That's _Yugi_," the Ra Copycat reminded her as he drew his card, followed by him inserting it into the slot under Dark Magician, "I play MY Thousand Knives Spell Card!" He paused and hundreds of little glowing knives appeared floating around him, "And since you know the effect, I'll use the knives to destroy your monster!"

The Dark Magician waved his staff and pointed at the Hero, sending the waves of glowing knives straight at its previous form. The mage was slashed by every single knife before exploding into a fiery shockwave, sending dirt flying past Melody and the others.

"Still star-struck?" Dimitri asked, "Well, let's see how you feel after you're struck by your star! Dark Magician, Dark Magic Attack!"

The Spellcaster raised its staff, the end of it glowing brightly. He was pushed back slightly as he let loose an orb of powerful energy directly at Ra Yellow girl. Melody cried as the orb made contact, knocking off a large chunk of Life Points.

Dimitri: 6900  
Melody: 5500

"That...hurt..."

"Give up!" Dimitri barked at her, happy at the success of his attack.

Melody lifted her head, glaring at him, "Never...!"

"That's the spirit," the Copycat nodded, "Never give up, always believe in the Heart of the Cards. That's what I always say!"

"Shut up!" Melody yelled as she drew her next card. "I summon Witch of the Black Forest in Defense Mode," She said as three-eyed woman, in a black dress appeared, crouching and crossing her arms. (1100/1200) "That's it for me."

"Well well, there may be no known blueprint on beating Yugi, but it looks like Melody's trying to design one." Bastion noted. "If my hunch is correct, what she's planning might just work..."

"Seeing that she's studied up on Yugi's duels and magicians, it'd most likely work." Claudio added.

"Don't forget," Dimitri reminded Melody as he drew, "With Swords of Revealing Light still out, you cannot attack. However, _I_ still can! Dark Magician, once again with Dark Magic Attack!"

Melody watched as her witch monster exploded thanks to the Spellcaster's attack, "Thanks! When the Witch's attacked and sent to the Graveyard, I can use her special ability to bring out a monster with 1500 DEF or less from my deck." She searched through her deck and pulled out one monster. "I'll choose my Relinquished!"

"Way to play," Dimitri nodded, "You show great promise..."

"This guy is _really_ starting to bug me, acting like Yugi!" Melody drew and slapped a card onto the field, "Come out, Apprentice Magician!" Her young, female mage appeared defending with her staff. (400/800) "Then I'm gonna place a facedown card and end my turn!"

"I know Melody's got tougher monsters, but it's hard when a powerhouse monster's on the field, taking out your monsters." Jaden commented.

"It's been three turns now," Bastion said, looking at the field.

"That means the Swords of Revealing Light are over!" Claudio realized.

Syrus smiled, "Melody! Did you hear that, the Swords are gone, you can attack next turn!"

"That's assuming she even _has_ a next turn," Dimitri scoffed as he drew, "Dark Magician, attack Apprentice Magician!" he commanded.

Melody pressed a button on his disk, "Not so fast! I laid a Quick-play spell!" she looked at her rising facedown, showing three kids in graduate gowns and caps, "Magical Academy! It activates as soon as you declare an attack, so now, I discard two cards..." she discarded two of her three card hand. "And sacrifice my Apprentice..." The mage disappeared. "This lets me summon a Spellcaster monster from my hand." She played the last card in her hand. "My Dark Magician Girl!" A flurry of hearts flew through the area as the apprentice of the Dark Magician appeared. (2000/1700)

"Whoa, she's even cuter in person." Jaden noted.

"The Dark Magician Girl!?" Syrus was blushing.

"Incredible..." Bastion noted. "I never knew Melody having a rare monster such as the Dark Magician Girl."

"Meaning she's getting serious..." Claudio added. "Trust me I know."

Melody's DMG turned around towards the spectators and waved at Jukebox Hero duelist.

"She waving at me?" He wondered. "Wow..."

"You done flirting?" Melody asked her monster. The female mage giggled. "Okay, first since DMG was summoned by Magical Academy, she gains two levels and 500 ATK." Blue aura surrounded the mage, feeling the power. (2500/1700), (Lv. 8) "Plus 300 for a Dark Magician in the graveyard, which my Illusion Magician qualifies in the grave..."A pink aura now surrounded the mage. (2800/1700)

"Alright!" Syrus shouted gleefully, "Dark Magician Girl has more attack points than the Dark Magician!"

"Though it feels kinda strange for her attacking her apprentice." Jaden added.

Bastion smiled, "Well there's still this fact; without the Egyptian God cards, that Dark Magician is the strongest monster Dimitri has..."

Dimitri heard those words and laughed, "I'm afraid you're wrong..."

"Huh?" Melody blinked.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't help overhear your friends..." Dimitri turned to her, "But they're wrong..."

"What are you talking about!?" Claudio asked.

Dimitri smiled at those words, "You see, Dark Magician _may_ be the strongest monster in my deck, but as a duelist, it's rarely about the card, it's what you do with it!" he drew his next card, "And what I'm going to do is play this! Dedication through Light and Darkness!" The picture in the spell card, looked similar another famous Magician, the Magician of Black Chaos.

'_Does it summon the ritual monster?'_ Claudio thought, staring at the spell.

"This card takes Dark Magician and turns him into something _more_ powerful..." Dimitri chuckled as a dark mist came out of the Spell card and wrapped itself around the Spellcaster.

"Melody, watch your back with this one!" Claudio screamed at his friend, earning questioning looks from the others.

"...the legendary, Dark Magician of Chaos!"

The Spell card pulled the Dark Magician in and a bright purple light poured through, illuminating the area in its aura.

"That...doesn't sound friendly," Chumley murmured.

"It's not," Bastion raised a hand to block most of the light, "It's one of the most powerful monsters you'll ever see!"

Claudio nodded, "The Dark Magician of Chaos is known as the rarest and most powerful Spellcaster in the world!"

Dimitri nodded, the purple light shining behind him, "Indeed he is, and I'm about to unleash it on _you_ Jaden! Chaos Magician, rise!" he ordered.

The Spell card behind him glowed once more and a dark, blurry figure swooped out of it, darting back and forth a few times before coming to a stop in between Dimitri and Jaden. This new Spellcaster had a tight, black suit, with red rings around his arms and legs. On his head, was a wide black headdress that complimented the long black hair and pale blue face. It twirled around is pointed black staff a few times before coming to a complete stop. (2800/2600)

"By successfully summoning him, I can take a magic card from my Graveyard and add it to my hand, so I choose Monster Reincarnation," He reached down and took a card that popped out.

Melody just smirked. "Too bad that Dark Magician Girl gains more power since your regular Dark Magician's in the graveyard!" DMG was surrounded by a stronger pink aura. (3100/1700)

"IT was a good thing that Melody jumped into the fray," Claudio noted. "With Dark Magician Girl, she can actually dominate this whole duel!"

"No joke!" Jaden added. "Still, it would have been cool to duel against Yugi's deck."

"Looks like I'll have to use this..." He placed another spell card in his disk. "Offerings to the Doomed!" He directed his attention at the Dark Magician Girl. "I'm sorry, but I must do this..."

"What!?" Melody shouted as her magician was destroyed.

"Now Chaos Magician, Scepter Strike!" Dimitri commanded

Chaos Magician pointed his sharpened staff and fired off a crackling orb of energy, and then everyone watched as it struck Melody head on, leaving her kneeling to the ground.

Dimitri: 6900

Melody: 2700

"Melody!" Claudio shouted, worried for his friend.

"Just face it," Dimitri held up his disk, "This deck and I fit perfectly! Always have, always will!"

Melody lifted her head, coughing from the smoke, "Not if I can help it!" she wheezed staring down the Magician and the Copycat. _'But with my hand empty and that Magician out, it's gonna be tough taking down Dimitri.'_

Syrus looked on at the field, taking in both sides, "Melody is in deep trouble..."

"Unfortunately, Syrus, that's the understatement of the year," Bastion somewhat agreed, "Look what she has to contend with: the Dark Magician of Chaos, a 4200 Life Point gap, the King of Games' deck...it's not deep, it's subterranean..."

"Well, if Melody draws the right card, she get through." Claudio stated.

"Okay my turn!" Melody drew her lone card. "I start with Pot of Greed, letting me draw two cards!" Melody drew her two cards. "I set one card facedown and summon the White Magician Pikeru in attack mode!" A little girl in a white robe and shoes appeared. She also wore a yellow lamb hat and wields a small pearl staff. (1200/0) "I end my turn!"

"Melody's trying to get something started." Chumley noted.

"Yeah, but a monster with low points is kind of a bad start, eh Bastion?" Jaden asked, but received no reply. Bastion was too busy staring at Melody's magician. "Okay..."

"My turn, and since I played Offerings to the Doomed last turn, I can't draw this turn." Dimitri stated. "But, it won't matter since I play the Pot of Greed I've been saving!" He drew two cards. "Next, I summon Kuriboh in attack mode!" The famous round and brown-furred fiend took its place on the field, cooing. (300/200) "And your face down's a bluff, and I'll prove it once I take out your magician!" The Dark Magician of Chaos took that as the sign to attack as he leapt into action.

"Sorry, but it's not!" Melody shouted as he activated her trap. "Magic Cylinder!"

"Oh yeah! Fakeout!" Claudio cheered as the dark mage fired off his blast, only for it to get sucked into one of the magic tubes and come out the other. The attack passed by the attacker and hit the copycat duelist.

Dimitri: 4100

Melody: 2700

"Take that!" Melody said triumphantly.

"Nice moves!" Jaden praised.

"Yeah, she could actually beat Yugi's deck!" Syrus noted.

"I place one card face down, make your move!" Dimitri said.

"With pleasure!" Melody drew. "And since it's my standby phase, Pikeru lets me get 400 life points for every monster on my field, including herself!" The white magician waved her wand at Melody, restoring some life points.

Dimitri: 4100

Melody: 3100

"Next, I place a face down card..." Melody took the card she drew and set it behind Pikeru. "And have Pikeru attack Kuriboh!" The little mage went after the furry fiend...

Dimitri only smiled as the blast came closer, "But _which_ Kuriboh?" he pressed a button on his disk, "I play the Spell card, Multiply! By sacrificing my Kuriboh, I'm allowed to summon Kuriboh Tokens that fill every empty space on my Monster Card Zone...," he shrugged as the four Kuriboh clones appeared since there was one spot already occupied, "Of course, your attack is still in play," he watched as one Kuriboh Token was blasted by the attack, "But its significance has been deflated..."

Melody got a little irritated that her attack caused more monsters to surface, "Fine, I'll just end my turn."

"Very well," Dimitri drew and looked at his card, then showed it to Melody, "I'll throw _this_, the magical Card of Sanctity! This card allows us both to draw until we each have six cards in our hands," he explained as both duelists reached down and drew their new cards from their decks as quick as possible. For Melody it was the full six, Dimitri drew five since he still had Monster Reincarnation in his hand.

Dimitri looked at his new hand, "Excellent, I drew the monster Watapon!" He showed everyone an image of a cute little white ball of fluff, "If this card is added to my hand by way of Magic, Trap or Monster effect, I can summon him to the field," He placed the card onto the field and the little white ball with antennae appeared. (200/300) "But I'm afraid Watapon won't be here for long, because I'm going to sacrifice him to bring out the Dark Magician Girl!!"

"Uh oh!" Melody and Claudio said as the copycat summoned the DMG to his field.

"This is so lucky!" Syrus said, happily. "Seeing two Dark Magician Girls in one duel!"

"Easy, Syrus!" Jaden patted his friend's head.

"As you said to me before, Dark Magician Girl gains 300 points for every Dark Magician in both graveyards." Dimitri's DMG felt a pink aura surround her, giving her power. (2600/1700) Dimitri pointed to Pikeru, "While we're on the subject of Dark Magician, don't forget about this one! Dark Magician of Chaos, attack!" he commanded.

"Here comes my face down!" Melody revealed a spell card showing a totem pole that had speakers inside it. "Command Silencer!" The totem pole was about ten feet tall when it appeared. As the Chaos Magician raised his scepter, the speakers went off created an ear-splitting sound that made Dimitri's side of the field hold their ears.

"What's that card do, bust eardrums?" Jaden looked on at the field, immune to the sound.

"It negates an attack and lets Melody draw one card." Bastion explained.

"With the way that totem pole looks, I could use that for my deck." Claudio commented as Melody drew her card, making her hand seven cards strong.

"And what he started," Dimitri looked from the Dark Magican of Chaos to the Dark Magician Girl, "_She'll_ finish! Dark Magician Girl, Dark Burning Attack!"

The female Spellcaster raised her short staff and fired a stream of purple flames that engulfed Pikeru completely, taking her off the field.

Dimitri: 4100

Melody: 1700

"The Heart of the Cards is a powerful thing, aren't they Melody?"

Instead of growling at the Heart of the Cards comment, she smirked. "Alright, so you got me with a few good shots...now it's my turn!"

"_Your_ turn?" Dimitri repeated.

"Yeah, my turn," Melody drew her next card, having eight in her hand. "And with the cards in my hand, it's time to dish out some payback!"

"With eight cards in her hand, that's a guarantee!" Chumley noted.

"First up, I bring back my Illusion Magician with Premature Burial!" The magician duelist summoned her magician back from the grave. (1100/1900) "And with him out of the graveyard, Dark Magician Girl loses 300 points!" True to her word, DMG lost some bite in her power. (2300/1700)

Dimitri: 4100

Melody: 900

"Then I play Poison of the Old Man!" An old man in a red robe appeared with two vials of green potion and purple potion. "I could deal 800 points to you, but I need the 1200 LP gain, so I'll take the green vial." The old man offered Melody the green vial and had her drink it, filling her with health.

Dimitri: 4100

Melody: 2100

"Much better!" Melody said. "Now I play Polymerization!"

"Polymerization!?" Dimitri shouted in horror.

Melody developed a devious smirk. "You know what's coming, don't you?" She asked. "Since a Dark Magician is on my field since Illusion Magician's effect makes his name that, I have a fusion monster that I got lucky to have!"

"You mean..."

"That's right! I fuse my Illusion Magician with my Buster Blader!" The armored warrior appeared by the Dark Magician look-alike and fused themselves thanks to Polymerization. From the fusion it created a pale-blue skinned magician that had dark blue robes and light armor. It wielded a blade that was flowing with new found magic. (2900/2400) "Meet the Dark Paladin!"

"Man, she's really pulling out all the stops here!" Claudio exclaimed.

"As she should to get Yugi's deck back." Bastion noted.

"This is totally lishus!" Chumley said. "If she had dragons in that deck, it would be more powerful enough to take out everything Dimitri has."

"But Dark Magician Girl has her 300 points back since Illusion Magician's in the grave again!" Syrus said as the mage gained more power. DMG(2600/1700)

"Not enough..." Jaden said.

"Then, I'll add my Hand Spell Bomb!" A picture of a Blast Magician blowing up random spell cards in a player's hand. "For every Spell caster on your field, I can take out the same number spell cards in your hand to deal 500 points of Damage each!" Paladin summoned a purple bomb and threw it at Dimitri's hand, exploding on contact. Images of Diffusion Wave-Motion and Monster Reincarnation were shattered.

Dimitri: 3100

Melody: 2100

"Now, Paladin attack with Dark Magic Blade!" Dark Paladin raised his sword to the sky and imbued it with purple energy. He then slashed downwards created a beam that destroyed the Chaos Magician. Dimitri felt the sparks hit him from the excess damage. "Plus Dark Magician of Chaos is removed from play thanks to its own effect!"

Dimitri: 3000

Melody: 2100

"Take that, Yugi-Dimitri-whatever your name is!" Chumley cheered.

"Way to play!" Syrus cried, throwing his arms up and waving them around, "That's how ya duel!"

Jaden smiled at Melody's accomplishment, "Awesome...She's actually beating Yugi's deck!"

"Keep it up, Mel!" Claudio added.

'_Simply remarkable!' _Bastion smiled. '_Dimitri is playing just as the King of Games would, but Melody is playing competitively, winning even!'_ Bastion turned to his attention to Melody and her two magicians, 'S_he was overwhelmed at first by Yugi's deck, but she's managed to turn things around. Maybe one day, her deck will go on tour alongside Yugi's deck...if she manages to win it back that is...'_

"Finally, I'll set one card facedown to end my turn!" She let out a deep breath. '_Almost there! A few more attacks, and I've beaten Yugi's deck! Just glad only he could use the Egyptain Gods, otherwise I'd be in real trouble...'_

"He's all yours, Mel!" Claudio cheered.

"You have _nothing_, my deck is prepared for all contingencies!" Dimtiri roared as he drew his card, "I'll place Dark Magician Girl into Defense Mode to end my turn!" The female mage kneeled down to defend herself.

"Prepared, huh?" Melody mocked as she drew. "I summon Maha Vailo in attack mode!" The female magician in the purple robe-like dress appeared. (1550/1400) "Next, I equip Fairy Meteor Crush to Maha Vailo letting her gain 500 ATK thanks to her special ability!" Maha Vailo started glowing fiery red as she felt a new power infuse with her. (2050/1400) "Plus, I can deal piercing damage to a monster in defense mode! So attack a Kuriboh token with Sacred Lightning!" Lightning shot down from the sky, frying the token and shocking Dimitri at the same time.

Dimitri: 1150

Melody: 2100

"That's gotta hurt!" Claudio cracked.

"Now, Dark Paladin attacks Dark Magician Girl!" The paladin fired an arc wave at the girl, destroying her. "Then I'll use De-Fusion to split Dark Paladin to my Illusion Magician and Buster Blader!" Dark Paladin glowed brightly before splitting up into the monsters that created him. (1100/1900), (2600/2300)

"My...Melody's more and more impressive with every turn! What skillful play! She now has two more monsters to attack with separately!" Bastion praised.

"She's laying the smack down on Dimitri!" Claudio cheered.

"Illusion Magician, attack with Illusion Magic!" The mage blasted the second Kuriboh token. "Buster Blader, use Buster Slash!" The blader leapt over to the last Kuriboh token, slashing this on contact.

"Now that's how ya duel!" Syrus said with a wide smile.

Chumley nodded, "Lishus! She just needs to attack one more time and he'll finish off Dimitri's Life Points!"

"It's too bad she needs to wait next turn for it." Jaden commented.

"It's all she needs." Claudio added.

"She needs a lot more than one turn to defeat me!" Dimitri cried as he drew his next card, "Perfect, the Heart of the Cards has served me again!"

Melody gulped, '_I got a bad feeling about this...'_

"I remove one Light monster and one Dark monster from my Graveyard-"

"Whoa! Pause and rewind!" Jaden interrupted, seeing Watapon and Kuriboh appear again before disappearing, "You're removing them?"

Syrus tilted his head, "I've never seen this...is it a summoning?"

Chumley shook his head, "Naw, can't be..."

Bastion let out a gasp, "No, it is! That's exactly what he's doing! There are two monsters that can be summoned like this. Two rare monsters of such power, duelists have scoured the world looking for them..."

"The Envoys!" Claudio figured.

"The who?" The Slifers asked.

"You've heard of them?" Bastion added.

"Yeah, I've seen one of them: Chaos Emperor Dragon- Envoy of the End." The Jukebox Hero duelist explained. "Strong as the Blue-Eyes White Dragon, but its effect made it outlawed in tournament play."

"Do you remember the second one?" Jaden asked.

"Forgot the name, but that one is so rare no one could find it." Claudio commented. "Probably there's nothing of them left..."

"Well you're wrong because," Dimitri held up his card, "I have one right _here_! Black Luster Soldier-Envoy of the Beginning!!"

The spectators watched with shocked expressions as a familiar warrior in dark blue armor with golden linings, a curved blade, and an almost triangular shield with the same coloring as it's armor appeared through the white vortex that ensnared the Watapon and Kuriboh. (3000/2500)

"So Yugi _did_ have that card...I thought it was just a rumor!" Melody gasped, enthralled by the solider.

Dimitri smiled, "Well you're wrong. This monster has been a part of my deck for a long time. I only take him out for..._special _occasions," His smile disappeared, "Like now, Luster Blade attack!"

The powerful Warrior raised his blade and in a flurry, stabbed the air, sending blurry copy images of the blade across the field, striking and destroying the Illusion Magician.

Dimitri: 1150

Melody: 200

"Oh man, that's not good!" Melody said, worriedly.

"_That_ was just the beginning," Dimitri chuckled, "Now, I'll show you the true power of this card. You see, if the Black Luster Soldier is able to destroy your monster in battle, he's allowed to attack again!"

"No way!" Jaden shouted.

"Aw man...no wonder why these cards are outlawed!" Syrus whimpered. Melody growled.

"And now, Black Luster Soldier, finish this!" Dimitri commanded, "Luster Blade Attack!"

Bastion shook his head as the powerful Warrior flew to Melody again, "This is it, Melody's Life Points can't take another hit!"

"Oh no!" Claudio cried.

"It's over!" Dimitri laughed triumphantly.

"No it's not!" Melody declared as she flipped over her facedown trap card. "Go Magic Spirit Barrier!"

Before the soldier struck Maha Vailo, Illusion Magician returned to erect a barrier, blocking the attack and then disappearing again.

"What's this...?" Dimitri asked, baffled at the defense.

"My Magic Spirit Barrier lets me remove a monster in my graveyard from play to negate your attack!" Melody explained.

Dimitri grunted at the twist, "Fine, I'll just finish this next turn. The Heart of the Cards will see to that!"

Melody looked at her deck._ 'The Heart of the Cards... that's what I'm afraid of...'_

"Come on, Mel!" Claudio shouted. "You can still pull yourself out of this!"

"I can't!" She shouted back, "Not with the Heart of the Cards on his side."

"What!?" Claudio got confused. "He doesn't have that!"

"What do you mean, 'he doesn't'!?" She argued. "That's Yugi's deck!" She then gasped in realization. _'Of course! __Yugi's__ deck! That's Yugi's deck, so there's no way the Heart of the Cards is on Dimitri's side! The Heart of the Cards comes from believing in your own cards, and not someone's you stole.'_ She thought, mentally slapping himself in the face for not realizing it sooner, '_And I believe in my deck, so if the Heart of the Cards is on anyone's side, it's on mine!'_

Melody drew her card and looked up, smiling, "Sorry, Dimitri, but I believe!"

"What?" Dimitri looked confused.

"Let me tell you something," She explained. "Yugi may have not had a weakness exploited openly, but I found one!"

Everyone gasped. "Is she serious?" Syrus gasped.

"Yugi's deck doesn't have any major weaknesses I know about." Bastion was just as confused.

"What's she planning?" Claudio asked.

"It'll all become clear after this... I play my own Card of Sanctity!" Both Players drew up to six cards. Melody smiled at her cards. "First, I play De-Spell, followed by Tailor of the Fickle to activate a chain!"

"Why's she's doing that?" Chumley thought, "Tailor of the Fickle makes an equip spell on the field change owners but since it's the only one on the field, De-Spell would take it out."

"Yeah, what gives?" Jaden added.

"This!" Melody held up a monster card. "I summon Winged Kuriboh Level 9!!"

"Level 9!?" Dimitri and the spectators were shocked as a Winged Kuriboh took the field. But instead of looking what it'd be after Transcendent Wings, it had wings that weren't as big as the Level 10 version and had red armor. (?/?)

"Undetermined?" Dimitri wondered.

"Now this is what I was talking about earlier about Yugi's weakness." Melody explained. "Winged Kuriboh Level 9 gains 500 ATK and DEF points for every spell card in your graveyard. So tell me how many there are..."

"I never realized it either." Syrus wondered. "How many did he send there?"

"I think it's..." Chumley was counting his fingers before...

"10 spell cards!" Bastion interrupted.

"And with 500 for every card, that's 5000!" Claudio shouted. The Kuriboh hooted loudly as it was surrounded by a huge green aura. (5000/5000)

"Whoa, that's incredible!" Jaden said, staring at the powered up Kuriboh.

"And even though it's not really anything, my spells still need to resolve..." Melody referred to Tailor of the Fickle switching Fairy Meteor Crush from Maha Vailo to Buster Blader and De-Spell destroying the equip spell. MV(1550/1400) "With that out of the way, Kuriboh attack with Spell Power Strike!"

'_Cooooooooooooooo!!!!'_ The Kuriboh charged in with a determined face, taking out the Luster Soldier and tackling him into Dimitri.

Dimitri: 0

Melody: 200, Winner

"Yes! I beat Yugi's deck!" Melody jumped up and down for her victory.

"Alright, Mel!" Claudio cheered.

"And it's also the end of you using that deck, Dimitri!" Jaden added.

The Ra fell to his knees, "I lost...even when I used my...," he shook his head as a few of the cards fell to the ground, "Yugi's cards," he whimpered, his voice normal now, "What's wrong with me? Why can't I ever win?!"

"The answer to _that_ is obvious..."

Everyone turned to see Alexis, Kenji and Zane walk into view from around a large boulder.

Dimitri rose a little bit, "Hey...you're Zane..."

"Big bro?" Syrus looked at the elder Truesdale.

"Why are you guys here?" Jaden asked the trio.

Zane glanced at him, "Why else? To see the deck, but it was gone..."

"We snuck into the exhibit hall, but all we found was broken glass. We knew the thief couldn't have gotten far so we searched," Alexis nodded to Kenji, "Luckily, we ran into Kenji here who saw you guys dueling and..." she shrugged, "Here we are."

"Let me guess, Kenji," Claudio asked the ninja duelist. "Ninja secrets?"

"You're catching on, Claudio!" Kenji gave him a thumbs up.

"We came earlier, but didn't want to interrupt the duel." Zane told them

"Kind of you," Bastion smiled.

Melody's eyes widened, "Wait, so you mean, you saw the whole thing? Me and Dimitri?!"

Zane smiled and looked upward behind the others, "Not just us...your duel drew quite an audience."

Everyone in the group turned to see at least a dozen other students on the cliffs above them. From Slifer, Ra and Obelisk, a lot of people came around, drawn by the duel.

"Uh...hi!" Melody waved at them, blushing as they clapped, "Glad you guys could make it!"

While she took in the applause, Dimitri looked at Zane, "What now?"

The Kaiser shrugged slightly, "Well, the punishment for stealing has always been crystal clear: straight up expulsion. But, since everyone here enjoyed seeing Yugi's deck in a duel rather than in a display case, I doubt anyone will turn you in."

"What difference does it make?" Dimitri looked at the ground, "I still lost..."

Jaden chuckled, "You didn't lose...the person you were pretending to be did, Dimitri."

"Yugi?" Dimitri frowned, looking up at him.

"No!" Jaden shook his head, "Believe me, you could _never_ be Yugi!"

"Then...who was I?"

"You were you...but you weren't. You see, when you copy someone, it's not like you're that person. You're you copying that person, ya know?" Jaden looked up, "Yeah that makes sense, right?"

"Hero boy, don't hurt yourself." Claudio patted the Slifer on the head.

Zane sighed, "I'll _attempt_ and try to explain what Jaden means, Dimitri. You'll never win unless you put yourself out there. That means you need to use your own deck, your own strategies, instead of piggybacking off someone else's. There is no amount of studying you can do, to be able to use someone else's deck as well as they can."

"Yeah what he said," Jaden grinned, "That's exactly what I meant!"

Melody hopped off the rock and walked over to Dimitri, then held out his hand, "Now about we put that deck where it belongs?"

"...ok..."

* * *

The next morning, the exhibit hall was filled with students that walked around, taking in the posters of Yugi and his deck itself. As Zane promised, no one reported Dimitri, so no one really got into trouble.

Jaden smiled as he, Chumley and Claudio leaned against the wall, "It's good to see things get back to normal."

Chumley nodded, "Well, as normal as things get around here," he turned to his friend, "So what's that you got here?" he asked, noticing a rolled up object in his hands.

Jaden chuckled as he unrolled it, "Check it out! A poster of Yugi Moto with his signature on it! Pretty sweet, huh?"

"My little sister's got poster of him in her room." Claudio added. "So I don't need one."

"Hey guys!" The boys turned to see Melody walk up to them.

"Hey Mel, thought you'd be here since I didn't see you up in your room." The Ra boy said.

"I ran into Dimitri on the way." She replied. "Get this, he tried to mimic my deck next!"

"Huh?" The boys asked.

"Glad he didn't have any of the girls' uniform, otherwise he's got problems." The magician duelist shook her head.

"Thank God!" Claudio let out a big sigh.

"Jaden! _Jaden_!"

All of them turned to see Syrus running up to them, full speed.

"Hey, Sy?" Jaden greeted. "What's the matter?"

Syrus panted, trying to catch his breath, "It's Dimitri...he's at it again!"

"WHAT?!"

* * *

The three Slifers and two Ras ran through the woods until they came across Dimitri...only he didn't look like himself. He wore the same red blazer, had the same haircut, heck even the same pants as Jaden.

"I've been waiting for you..." He turned around and everyone got a good look at him.

Jaden facefaulted, "Dimitri, c'mon!"

"Who's Dimitri?" the Copycat asked them, "My name is Jaden, and I'm a Slifer Red. Now listen, we're going to duel, so turn you game on!"

While the other four fell over at those words, Jaden slapped himself in the face, "It's _get_ you game on! Say it right, geez!"

Dimitri whipped out a deck, "C'mon, we're gonna settle this right now! Let's throw-up...I mean...throw-down! C'mon, get your deck out, this is gonna be swell!" He then threw a pose that just made the others feel more uncomfortable.

"It's _sweet_!" Jaden snapped, "You're not even doing my pose right!"

"Well...how am I doing it wrong?" The Copycat duelist asked him.

Syrus, Claudio, Melody and Chumley sighed as Jaden began to give Dimitri pointers on how to correctly imitate him.

"Wish _I_ had a catch phrase..." Chumley murmured.

"I just wish we were outta here..." Syrus said.

"At least he's not imitating me..." Claudio added.

"Whatever..." Melody muttered.

* * *

Magic Spirit Barrier

Normal Trap

Remove 1 Spellcaster monster from your deck. Negate one attack on your monster.

Image: Illusion Magician blocking a shot for Dark Magician Girl

All rights reserved to me for the creation of this.

* * *

And it's done! Didn't expect Melody to be in this or Winged Kuriboh Level 9 did you?

**Next time, two new students transfer to Duel Academy. One's a cowboy and the other's got a secret that Jaden plans to find out about.**

Read & Review! Later people!


	21. Maiden and the Cowboy

**Duelist of Dawn:** Time now for the last of the OCs to make his debut and one of the funniest duels to ever to happen to Jaden!

**Disclaimer:** don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX or any of the franchise. I own Claudio, YugiNAtem117 owns Melody, AzureKite4 owns Kenji and introducing Jethro owned by Rocket Knight 777!

* * *

**Chapter 19:** Maiden and the Cowboy

* * *

It was the early morning at the Slifer dorm, as the Slifer Students were eating their breakfast. Banner stepped inside the mess hall with something important to say...

"Children, please quiet down, I have an announcement to make! Chumley, stop chewing with your mouth open!"

Banner paused as every Slifer in the mess hall stopped talking or chowing down on their breakfast before moving to the side, "Now everyone, please join me in welcoming two new transfer students," he paused again as a short boy wearing a large hat and a taller boy with a black cowboy hat walked out from behind a counter and joined him by his side, "Blair Flannigan and Jethro Cartwright."

Everyone looked at the new kids in the Slifer Red blazers. Blair was shorter than even Syrus, had brown eyes, and he could see tufts of purple hair sticking out from under the cap.

The taller one looked to be 6 foot even and had his sandy blond hair in a ponytail going down to mid-back under his hat. Making him stand out more was the fact that he wore blue jeans instead of the khakis and brown cowboy boots. Plus he carried an acoustic guitar on his back and a lasso on his belt.

"I had to stop chewing for some transfer students?" Chumley complained.

Syrus sighed as he got a better look at the shorter kid. Besides the hat, Blair wore these gray pants that seemed too small for him, because they went well above the ankles.

"He's shorter than me, dresses goofier than me..." Syrus lowered his head, "My sidekick days are over..."

"Aw be nice, you guys!" Jaden rose up from his seat between Chumley and Syrus, "Blair, Jethro, welcome to S-L-I-F-...uh...something, Slifer!" He half-yelled, raising his arms to the ceiling.

Blair and Jethro looked at Jaden like he was crazy. It didn't stop the E-Hero duelist from getting up from the table and running up to the new kids. "This is the best dorm on campus, I mean, sure we're not a bunch of snobby, uptight, egghead straight-A gettin' brainiacs, but still..."

"Jaden, wait a moment..." Banner interrupted him, "You don't understand."

Jaden grinned as he pulled the small boy to him, "What's not to understand, Professor Banner? I'm just..." Blair wrenched himself free of Jaden and hid behind Banner, peeking out at the others. "Trying...to make...Blair...feel at home..."

"I think you spooked the little fella." Jethro spoke to Jaden in a Southern accent.

Banner sighed, "But you see, this _isn't_ Blair's home, as least not for long. Nearly all of his entrance exam scores were perfect,"

"Oooh..."

"You see Jaden, it is policy that when a transfer student comes to Duel Academy, they _must _start out in Slifer Red," Banner explained slowly, "But with Blair's test scores, he'll most likely advance to Ra Yellow in just a few days..."

Jaden scoffed, "Yeah, right! Next, you'll probably tell me that Jethro could be an Obelisk if he wasn't a transfer either!" he turned to his fellow Slifers still wearing that silly grin of his, "I love this guy!"

"I was..." The cowboy replied, making Jaden stop his laugh. "But I plan on toughing it out here; who knows I could make some dueling history as a 'seemingly' low ranked duelist." He said cracking a grin.

"Well then Jethro, you and Blair can take the double-bunk room on the first floor." Banner informed the transfers. "Now why don't you both say hello to your fellow Slifers?"

Blair cleared his throat and said, "Hello," in a low voice, barely being heard.

"Howdy!" Jethro greeted with a tip of his hat.

* * *

After breakfast, all students of the Slifer, Ra and Obelisk dorms gathered in the main greeting hall for a special announcement. Most of them were talking amongst each other about things known to them. Soon, Chancellor Sheppard's face appeared on the big monitor ready to give out the news.

**Settle down everyone...' **He addressed the students. '**Chumley, stop chewing with your mouth open!"**

"Awww..." The koala duelist whined putting away his grilled cheese. "Not here, too..."

**"Now, everyone. For those who don't know, there are some big matches coming up between us and our rival, North Academy. Last year, our very own Zane Truesdale whooped them good, and this year we hope to do the same..."**

Syrus noticed Blair looking at Zane leaned over, "Hey, Blair, didja know that Zane's my big brother?" he whispered.

"Really?" Blair turned to him, eyes wide in surprise.

"You must be proud having brother who's a top duelist." Jethro added.

Syrus nodded, "Yeah, he's pretty cool, but Mom says _I_ got the looks," he said casually with a shrug as the cowboy chuckled a bit.

**"Now, we already have Claudio and Melody from Ra Yellow representing the tag-team division, but we're still debating on who will be representing us for the single match at the School Duel-off, as we've come to call it. So, if you keep hitting those books and duel hard, you may be the one who gets the honor!"**

The screen cut off as the students started talking amongst themselves again.

"Alright! Hear that?" Jaden half-shouted, coming between Blair and Syrus, "It could be me!"

Syrus huffed and folded his arms, "Or it could be me, but let's face it, Jaden...," he glanced at his older brother, "It'll probably be Zane,"

"How come?" Jaden asked, looking at the older Truesdale.

"Because he's amazing..." Blair said quietly and Jaden could swear he saw his face turn a little red.

* * *

"Amazing?" Jaden scratched his head as he and his friends walked into the courtyard after the assembly, "It's not about being amazing, it's about being the best!"

"He _did_ beat you in a duel, Jay," Syrus reminded him.

"Although, it was a close match." Chumley noted.

"That's true." The little Slifer added. "What do you say we just hang around the place since it's a weekend?"

"Sounds good to me." Chumley agreed.

"How about we find those two transfer kids?" Jaden suggested. "Show them around the place."

"Cool let's go!" The three Slifers set off to their dorm.

* * *

Fortunately, one of them was already doing that. Blair was currently running around campus looking for something... or rather someone. The new smallest Slifer found Zane walking away from the main building. He gasped in surprise, watching him leave thinking he was the coolest thing ever. But when he tried to approach the Kaiser...

"Look boys, new meat!" Blair turned around to see three Obelisks grinning down at him. The one up front had messy, white hair, and the ones behind him had short, black hair and spiky brown hair.

"You lost?" The black-haired one spoke.

"Cause we'll be happy to show you around." The brunette Obelisk added.

The white-haired one pulled out a couple of duel disks. He threw one at Blair's feet and put the other on and inserted his deck, turning it on. "After you go through a little beating first."

Blair stumbled upon his feet, trying to make a break for it, but he was stopped by the two other Obelisks.

The white-haired Obelisk laughed. "We didn't say you had a choice in the matter..."

"Maybe he should!"

A lasso rope came out of nowhere and roped the Obelisks in Blair's way.

"Hey!"

"Who did that!?

Coming into view, was Jethro walking up to the scene, lasso in hand and tipping his hat to the boys. "Howdy there, boys." He greeted. "I couldn't help noticing the disrespect you were showing my little friend here."

"Stay out of this, Slifer Sludge!" The white-haired Obelisk yelled. "This is none of your business."

"Yeah, now let us go!" The other Obelisks said.

Jethro answered that by hog tying the two Obelisks together before stepping up to the white-haired one.

"Looks like it became my business, after harassing my partner here." The cowboy gestured to Blair. "So, if you plan on messing with one of horses in the rodeo..." Jethro picked up the duel disk off the ground and inserted his deck. "Prepare to face to entire stable!"

"So you want the beating, fine! After I thrash you, I'll come after the little..."

Everyone noticed that Blair ran off to who knows where.

"Heh, looks like you got stray cattle in the pasture." The cowboy smirked.

"Shut your mouth! You're gonna wish you haven't messed with Ivan!"

* * *

Meanwhile, Jaden and his friends were approaching the dorm when...

"Guys look..." Syrus pointed to one of the guys they were looking for.

Up ahead, Blair was running just out of sight behind a large pillar.

"What's the new kid doing?" Chumley wondered aloud.

Jaden frowned, something wasn't feeling quite right. He took off running after the new kid.

"What the-? Where are you going!?" Syrus yelled after him.

Jaden turned and waved back at his friends, "I just gotta check something out!"

* * *

Blair eased his way across a long, thick tree branch that ended just over a balcony at the Obelisk Blue dorm. Quickly and quietly, he jumped off and made his way into the room. Little did he know, he was being watched.

'_First Blair makes that weird comment about Zane, now he's sneaking into the Obelisk Blue dorm...something's not adding up...'_ Jaden thought. After climbing the tree, both Slifers entered the dorm room Blair had entered and he stood there in silence as they watched Blair practically cuddle with a deck case close to his face.

"What is he doing...?" Jaden whispered. "This is getting very strange..."

"C'mon guys, let's get upstairs!"

Jaden turned and looked down to see Zane and a trio of other Obelisks approaching the dorm building. He ran into the room where Blair was still cuddling with the deck.

Blair jumped at the sudden voice and stared at the other two Slifers, "Where'd you come from?"

"It doesn't matter, we gotta go!" Jaden interrupted, "If you are caught here, you will get booted out for trespassing!" He urged.

Both of them glanced at the door as different voices and laughs were heard from the other side.

Jaden gulped and grabbed Blair's hand, "I'll explain later, we just gotta get outta here!" he hissed, pulling hard on the smaller boy's hand.

What happened next seemed to happen in slow motion. Blair let out a gasp as his hat fell to the floor and a loud click filled the air. Jaden turned to see Blair's hair became very long and a frightened look came to his face.

He gaped, "You...you're...you're uh...," he stopped and watched as Blair grabbed the hat and ran out, leaping onto the branch before sliding down the tree to escape, "Uh...outta here, I guess," he finished, running for the tree branch as well.

"Hey, you! What are you doing here?!"

The E-Hero duelist paled when Obelisk trio approached the room with Zane right behind them.

"Hey Zane, look who we caught sneaking in your room." One of them said.

Then they turned to the pile of cards Blair was holding. "And he was digging through your cards, too!"

"Oh boy..." Jaden muttered while glancing at Blair running from the dorm. "You see there was this guy... well girl..."

"Save it, Slifer Slacker! We're taking you to Dr. Crowler!"

Jaden saw this as his chance to book. "Well then, I guess we'll hang out another time!" But as he was about to jump, the three Obelisk grabbed and dragged him across Zane's room. "Oh come on, anyone but Crowler!" He cried.

"Then we'll just have to handle you ourselves!"

"Dr. Crowler, help! Help!"

As they were all having a fallout, Zane spotted the hairclip among his scattered deck. He put two and two together and said, "Let Jaden go..."

"WHAT!?" The Obelisks gasped.

"Huh!?" Jaden said, confused as the others.

"Do you want me to reconsider, Jaden?" The Kaiser asked indifferently. "Or do you want to leave here safely?"

"Leaving's good!" The Slifer jumped at the chance and left the dorm. "Let's not do this again sometime!" As he made it outside, "Phew! Wait until I tell the guys!"

Behing the tree, Blair popped out hearing Jaden's talk. "You won't be telling anyone anything..." Blair spoke in a little girl's voice, her real voice...

* * *

Back to Jethro and Ivan...

"DUEL!" Both players drew their opening hands.

Jethro: 4000

Ivan: 4000

"Superior's first!" Ivan drew. "First, I'll summon Marauding Captain in attack mode!" In a flash, a soldier with sandy blonde hair wearing silver armor and a cape. In his hands were two silver blades. (1200/400) "And when this monster's summoned to the field, I can summon another monster up to Level 4 from my hand!" He pulled out another warrior monster. "Command Knight, come out!" A female warrior in red armor appeared. (1200/1900) "And she gives all warrior monsters 400 ATK points and she's immune to battle if another monsters out." MC (1600/400), CK (1600/1900) "Your turn!"

"Nice start!" Jethro said as he drew his sixth card. "But I bet you never battled with warriors like this one..." He slapped a monster card on the field. The monster wore a brown cowboy hat over his black hair and had a moustache. Along with the blue jeans, the wardrobe consisted of a red handkerchief around the neck, brown boots, white shirt and a brown vest over it. He loaded his Colt .45 gun and got it ready to fire. (1400/1200) "Say howdy, to my Desperado Six-Shooter!"

Ivan smirked, "Just like a Slifer to have weaker monsters."

"Let's see what my monster says, attack!" Six-Shooter cocked his gun ready to fire. "And his effect activates, letting me roll a die!" A white die appeared in the sky, spinning in mid-air. "You a gambling man, Ivan?" The Obelisk grumbled. "No? Well with these monsters, I am!" The die dropped to the ground and bounced around a couple of times before settling on a 4. "And with a 4, my Desperado gains 100 ATK times the number rolled!" (1800/1200) "Now attack with Shootout Impact!" Six-Shooter fired at Marauding Captain and pierced the armor, sending him to the grave.

Jethro: 4000

Ivan: 3800

Six-Shooter's attack returned to normal. (1400/1200)

"And to finish, I place two cards face down!" Two face down cards appeared at the cowboy's feet. "You ougtha think twice before judging my cards, boy."

"Says you!" Ivan drew his card. "I summon Familiar Knight in Attack Mode!" A knight with silver armor, shield, sword and a helm appeared. (1200-1600/1400) "Attack the Six-Shooter!" The knight drew his sword and leapt into the fray.

"You must have something in your eyes," Jethro cracked activating a trap card. "I activate Ready for Intercepting! It forces one Warrior or Spellcaster Monster to switch into Facedown Defense Position. And I choose Command Knight!" The female knight was replaced with a facedown card image.

"Good luck getting through her defenses!" Ivan smirked.

"I'll worry about it later, but I reckon you should worry about your Familiar Knight." The cowboy replied. "Without Command Knight being face-up, he loses those 400 point bonus!" The attacking knight gasped as he lost some fight in him. (1200/1400) "Six-Shooter, counterattack!" The Desperado fired again, taking out the knight.

Jethro: 4000

Ivan: 3600

"At least I got his effect!" Ivan explained. "When he's destroyed in battle, we both can summon a monster up to Level 4 from our hands! And I choose D.D. Warrior Lady!" A pretty blonde female warrior appeared. She wore a tight black shirt and skirt with boots and fingerless gloves. Something to notice was that her left arm that was carrying a light sword was mechanical. (1500/1600)

"And here's my Desperado Twin Six-Shooter!" Jethro summoned a monster similar the original six-shooter except this one had a black cowboy over his brown hair, plus two guns that he twirled around in his hands. (1500/1200)

"At least I can take out the other shooter!" D.D. Warrior Lady slashed through the original six-shooter, taking him off the field.

Jethro: 3900

Ivan: 3600

"I'll end my turn with one card face down."

"Let's go!" Jethro drew his next card. "I sacrifice my Desperado shooter for my Desperado Rifleman!" Twin Six-Shooter left the field and another one took the field. This one had a tan cowboy hat over his blonde hair. With the blue jeans, a white shirt was under the leather vest along with a brown handkerchief around the neck. Instead of a gun, the weapon of choice was a Colt revolving rifle. (2000/1200) "Next, I'll take us to a little place that's home to the Desperados; the Wild West City!" When Jethro inserted the field spell in, the road they were on was replaced by an old Western town with the wooden buildings, saloons, and some tumbleweeds being blown across the field.

"What the-?" Ivan looked around.

"Feels like you time-traveled, huh?" Jethro grinned. "With this in play, all Desperado monsters gain 300 ATK points!" Rifleman felt happy to be here, and gained more power. (2300/1200) "Since I don't want you gain any points of your own, I'll have Rifleman attack your facedown knight!" Rifleman loaded up his gun and shot at the facedown card revealing Command Knight. "And his special ability let's me deal damage even if your monsters in defense mode.

Ivan groaned feeling more of his Life Points slip away.

Jethro: 3900

Ivan: 3200

"I end my turn." The Slifer Cowboy declared.

"My move!" Ivan drew his card and smirked. "First I activate my facedown card, Call of the Haunted to bring back Command Knight!" The female knight returned to the field. (1200-1600/1900), DDWL (1500-1900/1600)

"Next, I'll sacrifice my Warrior Lady to summon Freed the Matchless General!" A blond, middle-aged man in light-blue armor appeared and had a long-sword in on his hip. (2300-2700/1700) "And to end this quickly, I'll add United We Stand to my Command Knight..."

"No can do!" Jethro cut him off, activating a trap card, showing Desperado Six-Shooter shooting a Legendary Sword out of the hand of a Blade Knight. "I activate Disarming Shot! After sending a card to the grave, it lets me destroy the equip spell you planned to play!" The Slifer discarded one card from his hand, and Rifleman shot the spell card when the hologram appeared. "Also, you get hit for 500 points of damage!" The remains of the spell scattered around the Obelisk.

Jethro: 3900

Ivan: 2900

"Whew! I'm having fun!" The cowboy shouted.

"Hey, what's going on over here?" The duelists turned to see Claudio and Melody running up to the duel.

"Wow, did we just come into the Wild West?" Melody asked.

"I think it came from the new guy." Claudio said, pointing to the Slifer.

"You're correct, mister..."

"Claudio Osbourne..."

"...and Melody Hikarii."

"Nice to meet ya!" Jethro replied. "I'm..."

"Why you're busy talking to the rejects, I have Freed attack your cowboy, Matchless Strike!" Ivan commanded as Freed removed his sword from the scabbard and rush toward the Desperado. The Rifleman fired off some rounds, but the general either blocked or dodged them all as he took the slash across the chest, ending his time.

Jethro: 3500

Ivan: 2900

"Now, Command Knight, direct attack that Slifer Slime!" The female knight dashed over to the Slifer and cut across his chest, making him cry out.

Jethro: 1900

Ivan: 2900

"And I'll end your torment for now with a face down." A facedown card appeared at Ivan's feet.

"You alright, man?" Claudio asked the fallen cowboy.

"I'm... fine..." Jethro said, drawing his card. "First, I'll play Pot of Greed, letting draw two more cards!" Jethro drew two more cards. "Next, I'll play Graceful Charity, letting draw three cards and discarding two of them right after!" He draws the three cards, and drops to off to the grave. "Here's Premature Burial, paying 800 points to summon back my Rifleman!" The Desperado returned to the field, rifle at ready. (2000-2300/1200)

"I'll just send him to the grave again!" Ivan taunted.

Ignoring the Obelisk's words, "I summon Desperado Mustang in Attack Mode!" Galloping steps were heard throughout city. Leaping from out of nowhere, a brown horse wearing a saddle appeared next to the rifleman who petted the horse. (800-1100/300)

"Wow, a horse and a normal one." Claudio noted.

"And it's cute, too!" Melody gushed.

"Well, this ain't no ordinary horse, folks!" Jethro commented. "This horse has the power to bypass Ivan's monsters to attack directly!" The horse let out a strong cry before jumping over Command Knight and giving the warrior duelist a kick with its hind legs. The force knocked Ivan head over heels.

Jethro: 1900

Ivan: 1800

Melody and Claudio cringed at the hit.

"That had to hurt!" Claudio commented.

"Just look at him, and tell yourself that again." Melody pointed out.

"And I'll add my last card facedown to finish my turn." Jethro declared.

"Grr..." Ivan got back up and drew his card. "I'll teach you to knock me around! Freed attack that pony!" The general rushed into the fray as blindly as the Obelisk declared the attack.

"Activate Negate Attack!" Jethro's trap repelled Freed's attack and prevent any destruction. "You should have thought that move through!"

"Yeah, he just let his anger take over." Melody added.

"Whatever, I activate my facedown card, Just Desserts!" A ghostly hand appeared from the trap and grabbed the Slifer's Duel disk draining the life points out of it.

Jethro: 900

Ivan: 1800

"Just Desserts takes off 500 points for every monster you have on the field!" Ivan explained. "I'll end my turn, but make sure you finish up quick so I can go after that other kid."

"Other kid?" The Ra duelist wondered.

"This Obelisk was harassing another transfer student when I got here." Jethro explained. "It's the reason I'm dueling."

"Another typical elitist snob..." Melody shook her head.

"Never a dull moment..." Claudio added. "But where is the new guy?"

"The little buckaroo ran off before the duel started. But at least he's safe... My draw!" Jethro drew his lone card. "I activate Mining for Magical Stones, letting drop the top two cards of my deck to the grave to get Pot of Greed!" Jethro paid the cost to return his spell card. "Then, I'll play it!" Jethro drew two cards. "It's over, Ivan! I play Polymerization to fuse Desperado Mustang and the Desperado Six-Shot Rifleman in my hand!" The Six-Shot Rifleman looked just like the regular rifleman except having stubble and a blue handkerchief around the neck. Both he and the horse fused together and came out to the field. It was the Desperado, with the handkerchief now over his mouth, on the Mustang. "And the original attack points are the sum total of the monsters' original Attack points plus 300 with the field spell!"

"Mustang had 800 points, so what did Six-Shot Rifleman have in attack points?" Claudio asked.

"Oh, he had 2300 ATK so adding that with 800 plus 300..." Jethro explained.

"3400!" Melody finished.

The Desperado waved his hat around as the Mustang rose up to its hind legs a bit before going back to all fours. (3400/3400)

"And it also gains the ability of the Desperado Warrior monster I use in the fusion, which I'll demonstrate, attack!" The Rifleman loaded up his gun as the die rolled around the field. When it stopped, it land on a 1. "Uh oh... a 1 cut his original attack points in half..."

"That means I win!" Ivan laughed. "I knew those cowboys weren't all that! Maybe if you had some Indians they could help out next time!"

"Actually, it's not over..." Jethro said, confusing Ivan and the spectators.

"What are you talking about?" The Obelisk asked.

"My field spell has another effect, since my monster uses a die roll effect, I negate the effect of my first roll and start it again!" the Slifer explained.

"No fair!" Ivan growled as the die rolled out again. When it stopped this time, it was a 6!

"A 6, that's good right?" Melody wondered.

"Gotta be..." Claudio replied.

"Oh it is," Jethro grinned. "A 6 doubles the original ATK!" The Rifleman cocked his gun ready to dish out some damage. (6800/3400) "Attack Freed and end this duel!" The shot fired but as the force hit the General, it knocked him into Ivan, who also got knocked out.

Jethro: 900, Winner

Ivan: 0

"That should teach you not to mess with folks." Jethro said, turning off the duel disk, making all holograms vanish.

"And yet another elitist taken down." Claudio said.

"We should get a job doing this..." Melody chuckled and then turned to Slifers. "By the way, nice dueling."

"Well thank you kindly, miss." Jethro said tipping his hat.

"Hey, cowboy!" The three of them turned to see the two Obelisk that Jethro roped and hog tied. "You're gonna untie us right?"

"Nah, I'll leave ya like that until someone finds ya." Jethro said.

"Serves them right." Melody noted.

"Well, it's nearly lunch time, we should get going." Claudio said.

"Yeah, let's go." Both Ras were about to walk away until Claudio stopped.

"You wanna join us?" He asked the cowboy.

"Sure, why not?" Jethro replied running after the Ras.

* * *

That night, Alexis walked along the dock, headed straight for the lighthouse where Zane stood and Kenji leaned on the lighthouse, waiting for her.

"Wow, a cold, wet dock in the middle of the night...you two sure do know how to show a girl a good time." Alexis said sarcastically.

Zane ignored the sarcasm, "Lex, I caught Jaden in my room earlier today," He said calmly.

"Jaden?" Kenji repeated, "What would he be doing in your room?"

Zane held out an open palm, showing them a wooden barrette with a cute Duel Monster on it, "I dunno, but check this out."

Alexis eyed the piece of jewelry and turned to her friend, "That's a _girl's_ hairclip..." she said slowly.

"Was someone from the girls' dorm there with you?" Kenji asked.

"Actually, it's that new transfer student Syrus told me about." The Kaiser replied. "From the name, I could tell Blair was actually a girl."

"So what's the move?" The ninja duelist asked.

"Ask her why she was in my room..." Zane said, walking off leaving Alexis and Kenji by themselves.

"Man, Zane's harder to figure out sometimes, even for me." Kenji shook his head. "I do wonder how Syrus puts up with him..."

"It's the opposite of how my brother used to acts towards me." Alexis noted. "He may have annoyed me most of the time, but at least he paid attention to me."

"Atticus?"

The Obelisk girl nodded sadly.

"Sorry, for bringing that up..."

"It's okay, I just miss him that's all." She replied. "It was hard coming back here alone without him."

"And yet you're not alone completely..." Alexis looked to her friend. "I heard from Zane that your brother introduced you two since you guys were in need of friends." Kenji pointed towards himself. "And you're the first one who didn't shun me after freaking you out at the Abandoned Dorm, remember?"

Alexis nodded. "It's how we met..."

* * *

(Flashback) (A/N: My first for the story!)

After leaving the Obelisk Arena after Jaden's illegal off-hour duel with Chazz, she was about to head back to her dorm but took a little detour. She found herself at the Abandoned Dorm for the first time of her returning year. She took out a red rose and set it near the gates.

"Be at peace, brother..." She prayed. "I just hope you're able to comeback..." She yawned as felt sleepy, but as she turned around an upside-down figure was standing in her way.

"AAAHHH!!!" She screamed and tripped backwards.

"Huh!? Wha?" The figure opened its eyelids showing off silver eyes. That served to spook Alexis even more, the way they seemed to shine.

"Stay back!" She screamed.

"Whoa, whoa! Calm down!" The figure jumped off the tree it was hanging off of and stepped into the moonlight revealing a pale white boy in an Obelisk Blue Blazer and a blue bandana. "Are you okay?"

Alexis calmed down a bit, and suddenly put on an angry face. "What's your problem!? It's not funny to scare people at all!"

The boy raised his hands in defense. "W-wait a sec, I was just practicing my skills and thought the forest around this place wouldn't attract any attention!" He said, trying not to make the girl any angrier that she was.

"You're supposed to be a ninja?" Alexis asked. "Please, you had to be either hanging off the branch by your legs, to do that."

"Well, I can." The boy stated.

"Prove it and I'll believe you." The Obelisk girl said, crossing her arms.

"Okay." He said, like it was the easiest thing in the world. The Obelisk boy walked up to the tree and placed his right foot on in it. To Alexis, it looked like he was trying to push the tree down. "Now..." He took his left foot while the right foot was still on the tree. Alexis watched in amazement as the Obelisk boy walked up the tree and then upside down on the branch. "Hi!"

"You're really doing that?" Alexis asked.

"Yup, no wires, no magnets, it was just me and a little focus of the mind." The boy said.

"Okay, I believe you." Alexis apologized.

"Sorry for spooking ya, never thought someone would come out here."

"Well, me neither, since there's been students missing at this dorm." Alexis explained. "One of them happened to be my brother."

"Sorry to hear that... but as long as you keep at it, you'll find him." The boy said. "Maybe he and the others escaped somehow and lying low but having trouble contacting people."

Alexis smiled slightly. "He probably is hiding somewhere; but I'll keep my search going so that I know he's okay." She turned to the new guy. "Thanks..."

"Oh, wait a minute..." He jumped down from the branch he was standing again. "Better to introduce myself right-side up than upside down." Alexis laughed a bit at that comment. "Name's Kenji Yuuyami."

"Alexis Rhodes, nice to meet you."

They shook each other's hands after the introduction.

(End Flashback)

* * *

"I also remember telling you not to scare me again with that stunt you pulled." Alexis glared.

"Hey, I didn't know you'd end up with Claudio searching for me," Kenji protested. "Sometimes I'm too fast, other people are a blur if I don't notice."

"Just kidding..." Alexis giggled. "Now, we should catch up with Zane before he gets angry."

"That was mean..." The ninja duelist said, as they left the docks.

* * *

With Claudio, Melody and Jethro, they were learning a lot about each other as they headed over to the Slifer dorm to find Blair and make sure the little Slifer was safe. Jehtro was actually a skilled trick rider in a rodeo owned by his family. He offered to teach them to ride horses anytime in the summer if available. Also, he loved country music; Claudio thought it'd be great having another music lover, even though he was more into rock n' roll.

"You have a deck based on rock music?" Jethro asked. "Shoot, I thought Musician King and the Heavy Metal King would be the only thing representing that."

"Well, I made sure there were more!" Claudio gloated.

"Don't get a big head..." Melody told her friend, before turning to the Desperado Duelist. "So I guess the deck reflects your personality."

"In a way, yes." Jethro replied. "I have another set of monsters, but I won't reveal them until later."

"Fair enough..." Claudio said. After reaching the dorm, he saw Syrus and Chumley hanging around the cliff overseeing the beach. "Maybe they saw Blair..."

"Hey guys!" Melody shouted over to them.

"Shhhhh!" Syrus and Chumley both said, trying to get them to lower their voices. The Ras and Jethro tiptoed over to the boys and peeked over the cliff to see Jaden and Blair talking to each other.

"Hey there he is." Jethro said.

"I guess Jaden's been looking for him, too." Melody thought out loud.

"What do you think they're talking about down there?" Claudio asked Syrus and Chumley.

Chumley shrugged, "I dunno, but it must be pretty serious."

Syrus sighed, "I knew this would happen, Jaden's found a new best pal to hang around with." He lowered his head, "Guess my sidekick gig is over..."

"That's _not_ it, Syrus,"

The three Slifers and two Ras turned to see Alexis, Zane, and Kenji walk up to them.

"Blair's not really a guy, _she's_ a girl." Zane explained.

"Yeah, the Obelisk Blue security cams caught her sneaking around Zane's room." Kenji continued.

"What the camera's _didn't_ show is why Blair went through the trouble," Alexis added, looking at the two people below.

Syrus looked thoughtful as he looked down at his friend, "Wonder how Jaden plans to solve that mystery?"

"DUEL!"

All of them turned down to the action that was about to unfold between Jaden and Blair.

* * *

Blair: 4000  
Jaden: 4000

"Time to throwdown!" Jaden said as he and Blair drew their initial hand.

"Alright!" Blair drew her card, "Get ready to fall in love!" She placed a card onto her disk, "I summon Maiden in Love!" Jaden watched as a young girl with long brown hair and a flowing yellow dress came to the field. She had a dreamy expression on her face like she was in love. (400/300)

"She's cute!" Syrus exclaimed. Chumley grumbled a bit, while Jethro laughed at their mannerisms.

"Ok...my turn..." Jaden drew his card and looked at his hand, "So many choices, but I think I'll go with this one!" He slapped a monster card he drew onto his disk, "Elemental Hero Avian!" The feathered Hero appeared on the field between facing the maiden. (1000/1000)

"Attack with Quill Cascade!" Jaden ordered as soon as his monster arrived.

"Oh, my poor helpless maiden..." Syrus mourned.

"Hey, who says she's yours?" Chumley countered.

"Boys, focus!" Melody shouted.

"Yeah, let the monsters do the fighting instead." Alexis agreed.

Avian beat his wings hard and sent his quills down onto the Maiden, who gasped in both surprise and pain before falling down to her knees to cover herself from the attack. Blair was enduring the wind that was blown her way.

Blair: 3400  
Jaden: 4000

"You may have broken her heart, Jaden, but she lives to love another day!" Blair said. "You see, as long as she's in Attack Mode, her ability keeps her from being destroyed in battle!"

"Reminds me of the Unhappy Girl's effect," Melody said. "It can stay on the field as long as she's in attack mode, but stops monsters from attacking after the damage."

"I wonder what this one does..." Kenji thought, looking on.

A soft hooting grabbed Jaden's attention. The Slifer turned to see his furry friend floating beside him.

"Hey Winged Kuriboh, what's up?"

The winged monster pointed to the field ahead and Jaden turned, only to see Avian kneeling beside the Maiden.

"What's going on?"

_**"My...my lady, are you alright?"**_ Avian asked the poor Maiden.

_**"Maybe, maybe not," **_she replied, looking away sheepishly.

Jaden stepped back, "WHAT?!" He shrieked, surprised at what his monster was doing, "C'mon, Avian, pull yourself together! You're supposed to be in Attack Mode, not in love!"

-----

"Looks like we've got some competition," Syrus murmured to Chumley, who was also looking on at the Maiden.

"You dudes alright?" Claudio asked.

"Yeah, you guys are sure acting funny over a little missy." Jethro added.

-----

"My monster is head over heels, could it get any worse?" Jaden asked, staring at the field.

Blair hummed playfully, "Actually, it could..." She said, "You see, my Maiden has another effect. Whichever monster attacks her, gets a Maiden Counter!" She explained as her Maiden blew a kiss towards Avian, who blushed as a small pink heart appeared on his chest.

"What's a Maiden Counter?" Jaden inquired.

She wagged a finger, "You'll find out..." she replied in the same voice, "But moving on now," She drew her next card and looked at her hand, then inserted a card into the slot beneath her monster, "I play the Equip card Cupid's Kiss to my Maiden!"

Both players and their audience watched as a small cherub with a bow flew into view and kissed the Maiden on the cheek.

"Now..." She pointed to Avian, "I'll have her attack!"

The Maiden ran out to the other side of the field like a slow-motion love scene,_** "Oh Mister Avian Hero, come out come out wherever you are! I wanna give you a hug**_**," **She called out.

Avian, surprised by what she was doing, stepped aside and watched as the Maiden fell to the ground. She slowly sat up and looked at him sadly, _**"Why did you do that?" **_she took her face into her hands and began to cry, _**"You're so mean!"**_

_**"My Lady...**_**" **Avian knelt down, _**"Please accept my apologies,"**_

The Maiden smiled and blew a kiss at him, _**"Ok," **_With Avian's help, she climbed to her feet, _**"Now, will you do me a little favor?"**_ she asked sweetly.

_**"Anything, my Lady,"**_

_**"Good, see him?"**_ she pointed to Jaden, _**"Take him down!"**_

_**"Done!"**_ Avian leapt into the air and blew his wings hard at Jaden, sending near invisible air-blades at him.

Jaden covered his face as the attack ripped through him, "Avian! Snap out of it!" he yelled over the noise, "Can't you see she's totally just using you?!"

"She can use me any time!" Syrus said.

'_I never felt this way without a grilled cheese...'_ Chumley thought as he blinked.

"That's gotta hurt Jaden more than his life points," Kenji said. "Blair's able to take control of his monsters with the Maiden if he targets her and when she attacks. Glad I'm not dueling her."

"Scared?" Zane taunted, yet still keeping his normal voice.

"No way!" Kenji protested.

"Calm down, you two..." Alexis stepped in.

Blair giggled as Avian came to her area, alongside the Maiden, "Sorry Jaden, but when my Maiden takes damage from a monster that has a Maiden Counter, the Equip Spell Cupid's Kiss activates! That allows me to take control of one your monster, and sure, it costs me some Life Points, but it's about to cost _you _a lot more!"

Blair: 2800  
Jaden: 3000

She looked through her hand and picked a card from it, "Well, since I've taken control of your only monster, I'll place this card facedown and end my turn," she said, inserting the card into her disk slot.

"Man...Avian's fallen in love and I'm falling behind!" Jaden drew his next card and looked at it.

'_Sparkman...' _He looked back at the field, '_But __if I attack, he'll fall for Maiden just like Avian did! Still, I gotta do something...'_

"I summon the Elemental Hero Sparkman in Attack Mode!" Jaden declared, slapping the monster card onto the disk. Sparkman showed up in an electric current. (1600/1400) "I hate to do it, Avian, but you're either with me or against. Sparkman, attack Avian with Static Shockwave!" He ordered.

Blair pressed a button on her disk as the electrical assault approached Avian, "I don't think so! I play the Trap card Defense Maiden!"

To Jaden's and Avian's surpise, the Maiden in Love stepped in just as the blast came and took the full hit, enduring a best she could.

"See? It redirects Sparkman's attack from Avian to my Maiden, so that she gets hit instead of Avian," Blair explained as her points went down, "And you know what that means..."

Blair: 1600  
Jaden: 3000

The Maiden fell to her knees after taking the hit, crying. Avian knelt down beside her again, glaring at his fellow Hero, _**"Sparkman, you dare attack a defenseless Maiden? For shame, Sparkman, for shame!"**_ he scolded.

Sparkman clutched his helmet, apparently distraught at what he had done to the girl and started crying a bit, _**"You're right, I'm so sorry!" **_He apologized to the Maiden, _**"Please, forgive me! I'll do anything, anything!"**_

_**"Anything?"**_ the Maiden looked at him, _**"Well, I can't think of anything right now, but I'm sure something will come to mind later,"**_ She said, winking at him.

Sparkman felt overjoyed, _**"Just simply say the word, my darling!"**_ He declared, as a small pink heart appearing on his chest.

While Jaden groaned, Blair smiled. "And she will now that Sparkman has a Maiden Counter..."

-----

Syrus smiled as he and Chumley looked down at the Maiden, "I want one! How do I get a Maiden Counter?"

"Yeah me too, I want one too!" Chumley nodded in agreement.

"Uh...guys, you _do _realize that she's just a card, right?" Alexis asked them slowly.

Zane chuckled, "Try and remember who you're talking to" he murmured, "When we were growing up, Syrus kept saying he was going steady with the Dark Magician Girl."

Syrus felt embarrassed at that comment.

"Is that so?" Kenji got a big grin on his face. "Wow, I mean I like some Duel Monster girls but I never thought to 'go steady.'"

"Sy, did she break your heart?" Alexis asked teasingly, "Or did you decide to see other monsters?

"Mel, you may wanna hide your card." Claudio whispered to Melody.

"It's not leaving my pocket..." She replied.

-----

"Alright, here I go!" Blair drew her card, "I activate the Equip Spell card, Happy Marriage! Now my Maiden gains as many Attack Points as Avian has...that is, if Avian says 'I do' of course!"

The Maiden changed her wardrobe from her yellow dress to that of a white wedding dress with flowers on it. She took hold of Avian's arm and looked up at him.

**"**_**It would be my honor,"**_ Avian swore as he took her arm into his. The Maiden gained her points from the spell card. (1400/300)

"Now, let's have her pay a visit to Sparkman!" The Maiden ran to Sparkman, who dodged her move, causing her to trip, and Blair's points go down a little more.

Blair: 1400  
Jaden: 3000

_**"Sparkman, how could you do that? You said you would do anything for me!" **_she whimpered, sobbing into her hands.

Sparkman immediately went to her aid, _**"You right, I'm sorry! Command me, my love!"**_

_**"Alright, that's better!"**_

_**"What is your wish?" **_Sparkman asked, rising to his feet.

_**"I wish..."**_ she pointed to Jaden, _**"That you'd beat up that mean boy over there!"**_

_**"With pleasure!" **_Sparkman turned to Jaden and fired off a stream of electricity.

Jaden yelled as the powerful strike hit him in the chest.

_**"Well don't just stand there, Hubby?" **_the Maiden glanced at Avian.

_**"Of course not, my dear!" **_Avian beat his wings and soon the air blasts combined with the electrical arcs, causing more damage to Jaden.

Happy at her progress, Blair took off her hat and untied her bandanna, letting her long hair fall. She sighed happily, "I'm sorry, but you can't beat me, Jaden. I'm dueling for love!"

Blair: 1400  
Jaden: 600

-----

"Well tan my hide, Blair really is a girl!" Jethro exclaimed.

"Dueling for love?" Zane frowned, "Doesn't mean she's dueling _with_ love?"

Alexis rolled her eyes, "Oh c'mon, you mean you haven't figured it out yet? Think about it Zane," she held up some fingers, "She puts on a disguise, tricks her way into our school, and breaks into _your_ room?"

Syrus' face turned into that of surprise as it came together, "_She's _in love!"

"Big time," Alexis turned back to the duel, "And she's in love with you, Zane."

-----

Winged Kuriboh hooted to his partner as Jaden rose to his feet after the double strike.

"Yeah, you're right. Playing two guys against a girl was stupid, but hey, nothing can be done about it now," he shrugged as he drew. He looked at his card, then his hand, "Of course! It's so obvious! If I'm gonna take on that Maiden in Love, I'm gonna need a woman's touch and I have just the one. I summon the Elemental Hero Burstinatrix!"

Sparkman and Avian both seemed to panic as the fiery Heroine came to Jaden's side of the field, not looking very happy. (1200/800)

"Heck if you two can stare at the married woman all you like," Claudio said to Syrus and Chumley. "I prefer a female Hero myself!"

"Claudio, not you too!" Melody whined.

"Just kidding, but she is cute." He said.

"_**Burstinatrix!"**_ Avian and Sparkman cried in panic.

_**"Uh...I know this looks bad..." **_Avian started.

_**"Save it! You two are pathetic,"**_ Burstinatrix interrupted, _**"But your honeymoon is just about over!"**_

Both Heroes stepped back as flames surrounded Burstinatrix's form. This wasn't good for either of them.

_**"We're in for it now..."**_ Sparkman whimpered.

Jaden stared at his two Heroes, then at his Heroine, "You go, Burstinatrix!" he took a card from his hand, "Time to get our monsters back. I play the Spell card Burst Return! When Burstinatrix is on the field, this card lets me bring back all other Elemental Heroes to my hand!"

As he placed the card into his slot, the little pink hearts on Sparkman's and Avian's chests disappeared and they shook their heads, as if they were coming out of a trance.

_**"What was I thinking?"**_ Avian clutched his head, _**"I didn't want to get married!"**_

_**"Oh boy, Sparkwoman will never forgive me if she found out!" **_Sparkman followed suit and held his head in despair.

The two Heroes looked at each other, _**"Guy pact: this never happened!"**_ they said together.

_**"How about you two guys get over here or I'll tell the entire deck!"**_ Burstinatrix snapped angrily at them.

Both Heroes nodded and disappeared from the field, then appeared back into Jaden's hand.

"Alright, now that I got my two monsters back, it's time for a little payback!" Jaden placed a card into a spare slot, "I play Polymerization to fuse my Burstinatrix with my Avian to fuse and create the Elemental Hero Flame Wingman!" Jaden smiled as his favorite fusion monster appeared. (2100/1200) "Next, I play Mystical Space Typhoon to take out Happy Marriage!" The cyclone destroyed the Maiden's wedding dress, putting her back in her normal, yellow dress. (400/300)

"Now Flame Wingman..." He paused as Flame Wingman lifted its dragon-head arm, "Attack with Infernal Rage!"

The Maiden screamed as flames engulfed her, and Blair covered her head as the leftover fire ripped past her monster and wrapped around her.

Blair: 0  
Jaden: 600, Winner

"That's game," Jaden turned off his disk, "Thanks for the sweet duel, Blair!"

Blair sighed and looked at him, "Alright, guess I hafta tell you my secret then..."

Jaden shook his head, "Nah, I already learned a lot during the duel," He smiled, looking past her, "And I think our spectators learned something as well."

Feeling very nervous, Blair slowly turned her head around to see Zane and the others standing a short ways behind her.

Alexis smiled and glanced at the Kaiser, "Sure did. Love is on her mind Zane..."

Blair got to her feet quickly, "Zane, you're here!" She blushed a little, "I guess you know...I'm the one who snuck into your dorm room," she lowered her head embarrassed, "I've been in love with you ever since I first met you."

"She's really smitten..." Kenji noted.

Zane ignored the ninja and nodded at Blair, "At the Nationals..."

"That's right!" Blair lifted her head, "It was right after you won the Championship match, and right then, I made a pledge that I would do anything to be with you!"

"That's probably where I met her at the exams to transfer." Jethro said to himself.

"I remember you said that if I trained really, really hard, I can get into Duel Academy like you, and I did!" Blair smiled widely and held out her arms, "Now that I'm here, we can get married!"

Kenji patted Zane on the shoulder. "I think you know what to do, bro..."

Jaden laughed at Blair's declaration, "Get married that's a good one! Your honeymoon can be in the cafeteria and Dr. Crowler can give you away!"

Blair looked at Jaden, "I'm not joking..."

Alexis smiled slightly at her, "Blair, sweetie, love doesn't work like that. You can't sneak your way into someone's heart," she nodded to her deck, "Just look what happened to your Maiden. She used tricks to get love and she ended up alone and in tears. You can't use spells and disguises to find your soulmate, Blair. You have to be honest and upfront with them."

"Yeah right! You just want Zane for yourself!" Blair snapped and gave her the evil eye, "You're trying to get rid of me!"

Kenji and Claudio laughed at her outburst as Melody shook her head.

Alexis smiled nervously and backed away, "Zane, a little help please?"

The Obelisk stepped forward, "Blair, as flattered as I am by your affections, right now I'm in love with only one thing: dueling."

"Dueling?" Blair asked as Zane took something out of his pocket.

He took her hand and placed the barrette she had lost in his room into her open palm, "I'm sorry, but it's time for you to go home."

Jaden stepped between them as tears came to Blair's eyes, "Hold on, why does she have to go home? Because you said so? Hello!" he waved a hand in front of Zane's face, "She's a student here at Duel Academy and a good one!"

Kenji stopped laughing to address the E-Hero, "Actually Jaden, she has to go home because Zane says she's in second grade."

"Say...what?" Jaden slowly turned and stared at Blair.

"It's true." Zane nodded.

"_Second grade?!_" Syrus, Chumley and Claudio shouted.

Jaden held his head, "Are you saying I almost lost to an eight-year old?!"

Blair stuck out her tongue and smiled, "Eight and a half, if that makes you feel better!"

The brunette Slifer fell to the ground, laughing hysterically. "That's why dueling so great! If you're old enough to draw, you're old enough to win!"

"I think Jaden's brain just went addle-headed." Jethro muttered. He saw Blair walk up to him

"Thanks for helping me with those Obelisk earlier." She said.

"No problem, little missy." Jethro kneeled down to her level. "No one should've been treated they way you were about to be that time."

-----

The next day, they all stood at the docks, watching Blair get on board and to wish her a safe trip back home.

"Goodbye, you guys!" She called out, waving to them, "I'll be back just as soon as I finish grade school...and middle school too, but I'll be back!"

Jaden laughed and looked over his shoulder, "Ya hear that, Zane?"

"Please," the Kaiser scoffed, "By the time that happens, I'll be long gone..."

"Well, that's true," Jaden turned back to see the boat move offshore, "I guess Blair's crush ends here, huh?"

Zane chuckled, "Don't be so sure..."

"Goodbye Jaden, my sweet prince! I love you!" Blair yelled from the boat, making Jaden feel sick to his stomach.

"She's supposed to like Zane!" he hissed, turning to Alexis, who was holding back a giggle.

"She _does _like Zane, but apparently she loves _you_..."

Zane chuckled and walked away, "Good luck with that, Jaden,"

Syrus and Chumley started to follow him.

"Hey, Chumley, wanna go to the store and get some new cards?" he asked innocently.

"Yeah, I got one in mind..." the large Slifer murmured.

Alexis rolled her eyes as Kenji, Melody and Claudio followed her, leaving Jaden by himself, "Do me a favor boys, and stay away from the girls in _my _deck."

"And mine." Kenji added.

"Especially mine." Melody noted.

"Glad I don't have to worry about that." Claudio said to himself.

And Jethro's debut is done!

To the Creator: Hope I made him look good!

**Next time: The faculty members are trying to declare a representative for the singles duel of the School Duel-off. And it comes down to four people! Let's see who makes it to the winners circle!**

Later peoples, please R&R!


	22. The Duel Off: Part 1

Happy new year, everybody! 2010 is finally here! In two months, my one year anniversary as an author will come to pass! Until then, enjoy my new chapter that's somewhat based on the two-part episode, The Duel-Off. But with my twist, it'll be a four-part episode with this one being the beginning. So let's get the Disclaimer, and start this thing! And to tell you the truth, I've wanted to setup the duel you're about to see.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX or any of the franchise. I own Claudio, YugiNAtem117 owns Melody, AzureKite4 owns Kenji and Jethro is owned by Rocket Knight 777.

* * *

**Chapter 20:** The Duel-Off Part 1: Setting the Stage

* * *

Today started at the loading docks where a certain store owner was directing traffic.

"Keep it moving fellas, keep it moving!" Dorothy said as she clapped her hands to about a dozen workers running by, carrying boxes and trunks from the boat's cargo area to the loading dock. She pointed to two different sides, "Booster packs go there and starter decks go there you guys!"

She was about to yell something out again, but a noise made her stop. She turned and looked down at the waves that crashed along the side below. She could've sworn that she had heard something, but it must've been her imagination.

Shrugging, she turned back to see the workers had stopped moving the boxes and were now looking at her.

"C'mon, I didn't say it was break time!" She clapped her hands again, "Move it, move it, move it!"

If she _had_ kept her sight down at the water, she would've noticed a dark form moving underneath the waves. The figure made its way past the docks and towards a bed of large rocks. When it came close enough, the figure reached the surface and pulled itself onto the nearest rock.

The figure was that of a tall man with long hair tied in a ponytail, his wetsuit glistening with the salt water. As he climbed onto the rock, he pulled off his snorkel and looked up towards the building that occupied the center of the island.

He smiled as he looked on at the building, "There it is, the scoop of a lifetime: Duel Academy," he began to take off the wetsuit, eyes never leaving the building, "Now let's go see what kinda dirt I can dig up on the story that will make me my fortune..." He laughed.

* * *

"ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND?!"

Crowler slammed his hands down on the oval table where he, Banner, Chancellor Sheppard, and other major faculty members were having meeting. Along with them were Zane, Claudio and Melody.

"The School Duel between Duel Academy and North Academy is the biggest match of the year!" Crowler shrieked, "We can take no chances, so it's _clear _that Zane should be our rep!" He pointed to the Kaiser.

Sheppard nodded, "Zane _is_ our best student, but he's a third year student and I've received word that North Academy will be using a first-year student."

"Why would they do _that_?" Crowler demanded.

The Headmaster shrugged, "Who knows, but in the spirit of competition I think _we_ should use a first-year student as well," He turned to the upperclassman, "You understand, don't you, Zane?"

Zane nodded, "Of course, Chancellor."

"Hey, we got a ton of good first-years here." Claudio noted. "Myself and Melody included."

"Too bad were already taking the tag duel with whoever North Academy has lined up." Melody reminded him.

"I bet it'll be the 2nd and 3rd best duelists there, no matter what the year." The Jukebox Hero duelist thought. "But no one's gonna beat us!"

Chuckling, Sheppard turned back to his fellow faculty members, "Glad to see someone has some spirit here. Now then, the only question is who this first-year should be...?"

Before anyone could say anything, Zane folded his arms, closed his eyes and replied with, "Jaden Yuki."

That thought made Sheppard look at him, intrigued by the thought of the Slifer, while it made Crowler cringe at the idea.

Banner nodded as he petted Pharaoh, "I agree, Jaden is our best new student." He looked down at his cat. "Don't you agree?"

Pharaoh only mewled in response.

Crowler rolled his eyes and threw his arms up, "Oh, well if the _cat_ says so..."

"Chancellor," Zane turned to the bald headmaster, "Jaden will make Duel Academy proud, trust me..."

Sheppard looked at him for a few moments, and then nodded; "Alright then, it's decided...unless someone has any other suggestions?" He looked at his colleagues.

Crowler grit his teeth at the thought of Jaden representing them in the School Duel, _'__Jaden Yuki...that Slifer Slacker! Everytime he does well, he makes __**me**__ look bad! There has to be someone else...'_

At that moment, a smile spread across his face, "Wait! Of course, Kenji Yuuyami!" He cried, "_He _should represent us!"

"Kenji?" Claudio and Melody wondered. Zane looked curious as well.

"From your dorm?" Sheppard looked at him curiously.

"Oh yes!" Crowler climbed onto the table and crawled his way toward his superior, "He's far more qualified, while Chazz may have been at top in prep school, Kenji's dueling and grades are remarkable," He reached Sheppard and leaned forward, "Besides, I heard he even beat Claudio in a duel!"

"Who told you that?" Claudio wondered.

"Well, I have my sources, Mr. Osbourne," Crowler replied. "...and I hear you didn't even stand a chance!"

"Even if I brought him to 100 points, when he did beat me?" The Jukebox Hero duelist asked. "Besides, I'm happy there's someone other than Sunshine over here," Pointing to Zane, "that doesn't think he's the almighty and then gets knocked off his throne like Jaden did to you."

Crowler was cringing in anger, trying not to vent it out in front of the faculty members.

"Well Claudio, do you have someone in mind that you think is qualified to represent Duel Academy?" Zane asked.

"How about Bastion?" Melody stepped in. "He's wanted to duel Jaden for a while. Plus he has high marks in all his exams. Would that qualify?"

"It does..." Sheppard said. "Well, we can make this a Duel-off tournament for the chance to represent the singles duel, but we need a fourth student..."

"Jethro Cartwright." Claudio said.

'_No! Not another Slifer!' _Crowler screamed in his mind.

"Well, he hasn't been here long enough." Banner said. "But with the scores he had transferring to here, I'm told he could jump straight to Obelisk right after Ra."

"Well, we could forget the Slifers and the Ra!" Crowler said. "If we're using a first-year, we might as well have Kenji dueling!"

"You just want Jaden out of the spotlight." Everyone turned to Claudio, who looked at the Obelisk headmaster in the eye.

"C-Claudio?" Melody was thinking that he shouldn't have opened his mouth on that one.

"What did you say?" Crowler fumed.

"Think about it: every time Jaden's name gets praised, you feel like the total loser." The Ra explained. "In fact, every time you hear that he defeats an Obelisk, it reminds you of the very loss he handed to you at the entrance duels."

"What's your point!?"

"My point is that, you underestimate anyone who isn't an Obelisk and that you think your dorm is the best that's ever gonna be." Claudio kept explaining. "Sure Zane and Kenji are great, but Jaden is noticeable as is Bastion and I have faith in Jethro's abilities even with me being the higher rank."

Crowler was about to get even angrier, but surprisingly he smirked. "Too bad you have no actual say in the board."

"Then, you won't have a problem having me duel you for the right of making this a four-man tournament." Claudio declared.

"Whoa!" Melody shouted. "Are you sure you want to make this guy angrier than he already is, Claudio?"

"It's okay; if he lost to a 'Slifer Slacker,' then a Ra should be more than a match for him." Claudio goaded the Obelisk headmaster.

Crowler laughed. "That Slifer beating me was a fluke! And I'll prove it when I show you whose boss around here."

"Okay, well since you're gunning for Kenji defeating Jaden, if you win, that's what the duel-off will be to represent Duel Academy." Claudio said. "And if I win, Bastion and Jethro are added to the mix, making it a mini-tournament."

"Fine, I accept your challenge." Crowler smirked again. "Chancellor, I'll be having that duel during my last class, if you don't mind."

"Then it's settled." Sheppard said. "Having a sporting and fair duel, you two."

As Claudio and Dr. Crowler stared each other down, Zane thought this should be amusing while Melody was thinking what got into her best friend mouthing off to a teacher.

* * *

After infiltrating the building, and dodging groups of students and staff, the man from the ocean snuck into a nearby locker room and began to dig through the first unlocked one he could find. He smiled as he pulled out a large Slifer Red blazer.

"Gotta blend in somehow..." he snickered, taking off his black jacket and pulling the blazer over his blue shirt.

* * *

"For real?"

Banner smiled and nodded as he heard Jaden's reply to the news he had told his class, "Yes, Jaden you will be dueling Kenji in a duel off to see who will be representing us in the School Duel against North Academy."

Jaden turned and looked up at Kenji, who was sitting at the top row behind Alexis. The Obelisk looked down at him and the two of them smiled, both of them eager at the idea.

"However," Banner quickly got their attention, as well as the rest of the class. "Jethro and Bastion are also in line for the chance, if Claudio defeats Dr. Crowler during his class today."

The whole class looked towards the Jukebox Hero duelist, who just smiled and gave the peace sign to everyone. Bastion and Jethro were surprised that he stuck up for them, but smiled nonetheless.

"Well, no matter what the outcome of today's match, I wish you all the best of luck." Banner said, dismissing class. Some of the class left for the next class or something else, while the rest stayed behind.

"Way to go, Jay!" Syrus walked up to his friend, "You might be able to be in the School Duel!"

"No Slifer's ever done that before!" Chumley nodded, "You'd make Duel Academy history!"

"Aw..." Jaden rubbed the back of his head, "Ya think so?"

Hearing footsteps, Jaden turned to see his fellow Slifer come up.

"Well Jaden, I reckon us Slifers have the chance of showin' those North Academy boys, how we do business." Jethro said.

"Got that right!" Jaden agreed. "And we get to throwdown!"

"That's if Claudio defeats Crowler."

All four Slifers turned to see Bastion, Claudio and Melody walking down to chat with them.

"Well, Bastion, I guess you have shot too!"

Bastion chuckled, "And I'm actually hoping to get to duel you. Ever since my duel with Chazz, I've been formulating a new set of cards to defeat you and your monsters."

"You said you would..." Jaden got to his feet, smiling, "So are ya finished?"

Bastion shook his head, "No, but it will be soon," He turned to face his fellow Ra. "Claudio, I hope you can bring that to a head."

"Looking forward to it, Einstein." Claudio said, patting his friend's shoulder.

"Til then, Bastion!" Jaden nodded.

As Bastion walked off, Syrus and the other Slifers came to Jaden, interested in what they had heard.

"Bastion's made a whole deck just to duel you with?" Syrus asked, making sure he heard that right.

"I dunno whether you should be really honored or really scared," Chumley added.

Jaden smiled and put his hands behind his head, "Well guys, I guess we'll find out when we throw down!"

"Or if you end up dueling Kenji right off." Alexis decided to make herself known with Kenji right by her.

"Hey guys." Melody greeted.

"Jethro, you and Bastion should be lucky that Claudio stood up for you." Kenji said. "I heard he actually mouthed off to Crowler and demanded the challenge."

"Really!?" Alexis turned to the Ra in question.

"Yup. Heck, I've wanted to say that to him for a while now!" Claudio replied.

"Crowler could hold a grudge on you for years on end!" Syrus said.

"He's been on my case every since the Abandoned Dorm." The Ra waved off.

"That's true, but you could end up his main target for his anger!" Melody said.

"She's right you know." Chumley added. "Remember the Duel Giant incident?"

"Okay, okay, I get it. But knowing him, he'll try something that will let me stop all of this craziness." With that Claudio left, leaving everyone in the dark about his intentions during the duel.

* * *

Later in the day, it was time for the duel between an Obelisk teacher and a Ra student. Some people were already heading there, but one person was walking away in another secluded part of the school. Now having donned the perfect disguise, a Slifer Red blazer, the man with money on his mind walked down the corridors of Duel Academy, checking out the scenery. As he walked on, he noticed a couple of people in blue blazers coming his way and smiled.

"Hey, fellow duelists," he greeted, walking up to them, "What's shakin' around here?"

The leading Obelisk pushed him away, "Out of the way, you Slifer Slime!"

"Hey..." he called to the Obelisk, but they ignored him. He turned to see a kid in yellow come by, "Hey, how's it going?"

"Beat it, Slifer Sludge!" the Ra hissed, pushing him away too.

The man shook his head, "What is going on here? Why won't anyone talk to me?"

"Hey!"

Turning around, the man saw a kid wearing the same color blazer as him. The boy had short brown hair and a questioning look on his face.

"Oh...uh, hey..."

The boy looked him over, "You're old, how can you be a Slifer?" he asked quietly.

The man was taken aback by the question and began to panic.

"Come on, Jaden; you can't judge others by their age." Jethro said. "He could've just kept to himself all these years like I heard Chumley did."

"Hey!" The koala duelist whined.

"Is that so?" Jaden grinned as he slapped the older man on the back, "It's cool, we totally understand! It just took you awhile to get accepted here! Don't be ashamed, old timer!" He took the guy by the wrist. "C'mon, a duel's gonna start at the main arena!"

As Jaden and the old guy ran off, Jethro, Syrus and Chumley were trying to keep up.

* * *

Nearing the arena, Alexis and Kenji were walking together talking about the upcoming duel.

"You think Claudio's gonna struggle in his duel?" Kenji asked.

"Crowler may talk a big game, but plays a terrible one." Alexis replied. "Although, since Claudio's seen how they work, he could have any easier time if he changed up his deck."

"Maybe... from my duel with him it could've gone either, but I planned ahead during the duel despite knowing his monsters. So Claudio will be fine." The ninja duelist added as they approached the arena. "Here we are." He was about to open the door when...

"Kenji?"

He turned to Alexis. "Yeah?"

"You know I go to the Abandoned Dorm every night to pray for my brother's return, right?"

"Yeah, you told me the first day." He replied. "Something wrong with going again?"

"Well..." Kenji noticed Alexis was kind of hesitating on her words. "I was hoping... you'd come with me, this time."

"Sure, but any particular reason?" Kenji asked. "You've gone by yourself plenty of times."

"Yeah, and one of those times a guy kidnapped me." She pointed out. "Ever since then, I've been looking behind my back just so I could pray in peace."

"That explains the more frequent visits you pay me and Zane, not that I mind. I enjoy hanging out with you."

"Then that means you'll come?"

"Of course, with me scouting out, no one will think twice of getting you." Kenji said, giving her a thumbs up.

Alexis smiled and hugged him. "Thank you."

"No problem." He replied, slightly surprised at the hug before she let go.

"Well, we got a duel to watch!" She said.

"After you..." Kenji offered as he opened the door.

"Thanks..." Alexis walked in first after Kenji.

* * *

As the main arena filled up, Crowler and Claudio were in the middle of shuffling each other's deck at the center of the duel ring.

"I hope you're ready to learn your place, Mr. Osbourne." Crowler said in a low voice as Sheppard was at the sidelines.

"I just hope you're ready to stop looking down on us 'low-ranked' dorms." Claudio replied. They returned the decks to each other before walking to their sides. Jaden and the Slifers made it inside the arena and found some seats.

"We made it!" Jaden exclaimed, sitting down. The new guy sat down with him as Chumley and Syrus caught up with them.

"Why... do we... always have... to run?" Chumley wheezed out.

"And Jay, you're faster than us." Syrus added. "You really need to slow down."

"And miss a part of Claudio beating Dr. Crowler?" The E-Hero duelist said.

"It's no use..." Syrus turned to the Jethro and the new guy. "Better get used to this; Jaden will always run his fastest for a duel."

"Take your word for it..." Jethro said

"Uh-huh..." The guy mumbled.

"Ancient Gears vs. Jukebox Heroes, never thought I'd see it..." Chumley mumbled.

"DUEL!" Crowler turned on his duel vest while Claudio turned on his disk.

Crowler: 4000

Claudio: 4000

"Now let's start off with something simple for you..." Crowler said, letting a card fly out of his deck holder. "I play the spell Ancient Gear Castle!" Behind Crowler, an old castle with gears around it appeared like it was a half of a field spell. It had old cannons on top and inside the draw bridge. "With this in play, all my Ancient Gear monsters gain 300 ATK points."

"So bring one on in already!" Claudio challenged.

"If you insist..." The Doctor summoned a monster. "Here's Ancient Gear Soldier!" An old machine with a machine gun for right arm appeared. (1300-1600/1300)

"That's no surprise..." Bastion noted.

"And then I'll play Tribute Doll!"

"Huh? Since when does a Level 7 Ancient Gear monster exist?" Melody wondered.

"They don't." Bastion replied. "He must have some other type of monster we've never seen him have."

"I sacrifice my solider..." Black vines crushed the machine. "To summon Emes the Infinity!" From the card, a tan, giant machine monster appeared, towering over the field. It was four-armed, carrying a giant sword, staff and shield. And from the looks of it, it had wings and a long tail coiled behind it. (2500/2000) "And to finish, I place one card face down."

"Well, you're trying to pull out the stops." Claudio said, drawing his card and going over his hand. '_Never expected a non-Ancient Gear monster, looks like I have my work cut out for me...'_

"Come on, young man; no need to stall." Crowler taunted. "Just hurry along, so I may finish this..."

"First, I summon Jukebox Hero Modest Mouse in defense mode!" The rat with a banjo appeared on the field. (800/1200) "With this, since he's the only guy on my field when summoned, I get two more cards!" Claudio drew his two extra cards. "Next, I'll play the field spell: Live Stage-Gimme Shelter!" The arena was transformed into a fallout shelter with many provisions stacked up in shelves.

"What is this place?" Crowler asked, looking around the new scenery.

"You'll find out after I finish up," Claudio said, inserting another card. "I play the Magic Reflector Spell card letting me place a counter on my field spell!" A little machine appeared in front of Claudio. "Finally, I place one card face down, your move."

"There must be a reason why Claudio chose to defend his field spell." Alexis noted. "Magic Reflector lets him save a spell card from a one-time destruction."

"Probably has something to do with defense, since Modest Mouse is not exactly the best of that department..." Kenji added.

"A pathetic move!" Crowler collected another card. "I think I'll switch Emes to Defense mode." The machine monster shifted his position to hold up its shield. "But, then I'll activate my Zero Gravity Trap!"

"Uh oh..." The Ra said as all monsters were lifting off the ground a bit, switching them both to Attack mode.

"And if you think that's bad... I'll make it worse with another Ancient Gear Soldier!" A double of the Ancient Gear Solider appeared. (1300-1600/1300) "Now Emes, attack his rodent with Sword of the Mech!"

The giant machine raised its sword high and to slam down on the mouse...

"Sorry, I activate Feathers stopping it from moving and decreasing its ATK by 800!" Claudio trap flew open, covering the giant machine in black feathers, hindering its movement. (2500-1700/2000) "Glad to see all your monsters are not Ancient Gears, otherwise I couldn't do that!"

"But I can still get rid of your rodent!" Ancient Gear Soldier fired its machine gun, blasting the mouse to smithereens.

Crowler: 4000

Claudio: 3200

"I'll end my turn." Crowler declared. "So far I'm not impressed with this field spell; it's not worth destroying after all!"

"Keep thinking that..." Claudio said, as he drew. "First I summon Jukebox Hero Tom Sawyer in ATK mode!" The warrior/guitarist with his guitar spear showed up to fight. (1900/1000) "It's time to send that machine to the chop shop, attack!" Sawyer rushed in and slashed the machine, and then he played a loud note on the guitar, breaking it to pieces.

Crowler: 3800

Claudio: 3200

"Now, I place another card facedown to end my turn!" Claudio declared.

"He's gonna have to activate that card before Crowler attacks." Alexis noted.

"Claudio knows it, but I hope it is one that he can activate before the attacks." Kenji added.

"So far, Claudio's hanging in there." Jaden said.

"Yeah, but it won't be long before Crowler brings out that Golem." Syrus said.

"Lucky enough Crowler only has one to sacrifice with." Chumley added.

"My move..." Crowler drew. "I'll sacrifice my Solider for my Ancient Gear Beast!" The solider disappeared to make room for a mechanical quadruped that resembled a wolf. Like all Ancient Gear monsters, the old metal and silver gears were making up the body. (2000-2300/2000)

"Before you continue, I'll activate Enemy Controller!" A giant game controller came up to the field and attached its cord to the Beast monster. "Time to switch your monster's mode: Up, Right, B, A!" The controller followed Claudio's input causing the Ancient Gear Beast to lie down. "Now, you can't attack me!"

"Stall all you want, but you will be beaten." Crowler said, ending his turn.

"Please..." Claudio drew his next card. "Time for my high level guys to come visit! I sacrifice Tom Sawyer to invite Jukebox Hero Kill Master to the field!" Tom Sawyer vanished as Kill Master took the field, adjusting his shades and cowboy hat. (2400/1700)

"Hey, another cowboy!" Jethro exclaimed. "He'd make one heck of a Desperado!"

"Yeah, but I don't think he uses a gun." Syrus noted, staring at the bass guitar Kill Master had around his back.

"And, I'll equip him with his ride; Motorhead Bike!" A red chopper motorcycle appeared, also complete with a back end to have someone stand on it. Kill Master mounted his ride and revved it up. "With this, Kill Master gains 700 ATK points. (2400-3100/1700) "Now send that beast to the funny farm!"

"_Got it." _The spellcaster said, riding his bike and knocking the beast out with the back end.

"Of course I didn't get your life points, but hey knocking your monsters out helps, too!" Claudio smirked. "And to end my turn, Kill Master grants me 600 life points!"

Kill Master pulled out his bass guitar and strummed on it, surrounding the Ra in white wind.

Crowler: 3800

Claudio: 3800

"They're tied up now..." Melody said.

"Thankfully Claudio has field control." Bastion added.

"My turn." Crowler took his next card. "Now, Mr. Osbourne as we've been Normal Summoning monsters, my Ancient Gear Castle has gained counters. Currently, it has three."

"So it does, have a second ability?" Claudio asked.

"Yes; by sacrificing my castle along with those counters, they count as tributes so I can summon a high level Ancient Gear Monster to the field!" Crowler explained. "Like my Ancient Gear Golem!" The castle broke apart revealing Crowler's signature monster. (3000/3000)

"Well it's a good thing, Kill Master has more points." Kenji said.

"Next, I'll play Block Attack to switch Kill Master to Defense mode!" Crowler said, making the motorcycle rider shift his bike to the side.

"This won't be good!" Jaden said.

"Golem, attack with Mechanized Melee!" The Obelisk Headmaster commanded. The giant machine pulled back his fist and then let loose the onslaught, destroying the cowboy. "Plus, you still take the difference between my monster's ATK and your monster's DEF as damage!" The fist continued, pushing the Jukebox Hero duelist back a few inches.

Crowler: 3800

Claudio: 2500

"He lost his healer and a chunk of his life points!" Jethro said. "Things are not looking so hot for our buddy, down there!"

"Now do you see where you stand against me?" Crowler taunted. "You won't be able to summon a high enough monster to stand in my way!"

"It's all good, since you destroyed my monster's bike!" Claudio smiled. "When it's destroyed, you lose 700 points!"

"No way!" Crowler yelled as his life point counter sparked him.

"Crowler: 3100

Claudio: 2500

"I end my turn!" He declared.

"Here goes!" Claudio drew. "I play Pot of Greed, drawing two cards!" Claudio took his two cards. '_Bingo!' _"I summon Jukebox Hero Man in the Box in Defense Mode!" Claudio summoned his cloak wearing bassist who stared down the Golem. (1500/1600) "Your turn!"

"That's it?" Syrus said.

"I guess." Jethro said.

"Claudio's actually having a rough time out there." Kenji said.

"Well, he's probably holding cards that need to activate during battle." Alexis replied.

"Good thinking; he can lessen battle damage since his monster's defense points are higher." Bastion noted.

"But that's not all it does..." Melody said, bracing herself for what's next.

"Finally, I have your back against the wall!" Crowler drew his card. "Now, my Golem attack and destroy his monster!" The Golem reared his fist back and punched the cloaked hero in the gut. He may have fallen to the ground, but he was able to survive the attack! "What!? Check your gear; that monster should've been destroyed!"

"Sorry, but it's a-okay!" Claudio grinned. "You weren't the only one collecting counters; remember where we are?" Crowler then remember the field spell was still active and all around the field. "For every spell card played while this is active, I grab a counter to place on the field. Since five spells have been played between you and me, five counters are present on the field, and two of them can save a Defense Position monster from being destroyed." The counters in question, were actually provisions inside the shelter. Man in the Box grabbed two of them and ate them, to feel revitalized and returned to his position.

"But you should've still taken damage!" Crowler demanded.

"That's where Man in the Box's special ability came in, all battle damage involving him is dealt to you instead!"

Crowler: 1400

Claudio: 2500

"Fine, I'll take out your monster with Smashing Ground!" A giant fist took out Claudio's defense.

"His defense is gone!" Melody cried out.

"Take your turn!" Crowler said feeing proud of himself.

"Ok..." Claudio drew, feeling angry that is chance to end it was gone. But when he saw his hand now, it was going to be good! "Since a fusion monster beat your golem the first time, it'll have to do this time!" Claudio held up three familiar cards. "I fuse JB and KG together to form Jukebox Hero Tenacious D!" The two Jukebox Heroes went into the Polymerization card and came out with their hard rocking attire. (2600/2600) "And before you brag about him being 400 points short, I play Rush Recklessly to juice 'em up by 700 points!" The JH duo felt a rush of adrenaline running through them, playing their guitars wildly. (2600-3300/2600) "Now attack that Golem!"

"_Faacceemelterrrr!!"_ Tenacious D sung while playing their guitars. The rusted golem started to melt by the power of their rock and soon was reduced to a giant puddle.

Crowler: 1100

Claudio: 2500

"Alright!" Claudio shouted to his rockin' duo. "You know, I finally found a signature move for ya!"

"_Oh yeah!"_ KG cheered. _"Facemelter!"_

"_Sounds just like we do to our fans; melt their faces with our rock!"_ JB praised. _'Minus the actual melting, of course...'_

"With no cards left in Crowler's hand, Claudio can win this!" Melody cheered.

"Looks like Jethro and I will be in the running for the school duel." Bastion smiled.

"Yeehaw!" Jethro cheered. "Crowler, sorry 'bout your bad luck!"

"Claudio's gonna win!" Jaden said.

"And Crowler's gonna lose again!" Syrus added,

"Totally lishus!" Chumley smiled.

"Well, looks like me and Jaden have some competition huh, 'Lexi?" Kenji asked.

"Looks that way." Alexis nodded. "And ''Lexi''?"

Kenji's pale face added some red, remembering what he just said. "Uh..."

"It's okay..." Alexis flashed him a smile, making most of Kenji's normal color return as he flashed a small grin.

"I end my turn, Doc!" Claudio said as his monster duo returned to the original score. (3300-2600/2600)

Crowler was now getting livid, if his next card didn't get him out of this jam; he'd be known as the teacher who lost to a Slifer AND a Ra! "My turn!" Crowler actually ripped his next card of the deck, instead of waiting for it to come out. "I play MY Pot of Greed!" Crowler got a second chance as he grabbed two more cards. After looking at the both of them, he busted out in laughter, freaking out most of the audience.

"I don't like the sound of that..." Kenji said.

"Me neither..." Alexis added.

"Boys, I think our buddy's in trouble." Jethro said.

"I think you're right..." Jaden replied.

"Aww, Claudio's was about to win!" Melody grumbled.

"Time to get control back; I play Premature Burial to bring back my old friend!" Out of the ground, Ancient Gear Golem rose up looking the same as ever. (3000/3000) "It may have cost me 800 Life points to use, but I have a stronger monster!"

Crowler: 300

Claudio: 2500

"Still doesn't mean my life points won't take a big drop." Claudio retorted.

"Actually it will." The teacher grinned holding up his card. "And this next card will prove I'm the bigger man as well..." He turned it over showing one of the worst cards you'll ever face...

"Shrink!" Claudio gasped.

"That's right!" Crowler said, playing the card.

"_Whhhhoaaaaaa..." _The JH duo shrunk to two feet tall, and felt freaked out as they felt weaker. (2600-1300/2600)

"Oh boys, how's the world from down there?" The Obelisk headmaster taunted. "In fact, I'll have my Golem over for a visit!" Instead of using its punches, Ancient Gear Golem stomped on Tenacious D, flattening them. And to add insult to injury, the Golem saved its punch for Claudio! Luckily, he jumped out the way but still lost the points.

Crowler: 300

Claudio: 800

"Crowler, you just made a big mistake..." Claudio declared. "When Tenacious D is destroyed, JB and KG come back!" When the golem lifted his foot and returned to Crowler's side, the two Jukebox Heroes crawled out of the crater, trying their best to defend. JB (1400/1200), KG (1200/1400)

"Please... your field spell may save your silly little rock band, but you'll still take damage!" Crowler pointed out.

"Yeah, yeah..." Claudio was surprisingly calm. "You remember my favorite monster right?"

"What are you babbling about?" Crowler asked.

Jaden snapped his fingers. "Of course! Jukebox Hero Coheed Cambria!"

"Coheed Cambria?" Jethro asked.

"Oh yeah, you weren't there at the time he first summoned him." Syrus turned to the Desperado duelist. "It totally saved him from being expelled."

"Expelled?"

"We'll tell you the details later." Jaden said. "But when you see it, Claudio's gonna win."

"Since you're so confident, how about an extra wager on our duel?" The Obelisk teacher asked.

"I'm not agreeing to getting expelled if I lose." Claudio growled.

"Nothing like that, I just think two Obelisks should represent the tag team duel instead of two Ras." Crowler said.

"What!?" Claudio and Melody shouted.

"Like I said, when you lose the Obelisks will represent Duel Academy for the tag duel." Crowler said. "And the bet's already been set." The Ra's eyes narrowed at that.

"What's in it for me?" Claudio asked. "There's no way, Sheppard agreed to that without a catch."

Crowler sighed. "Fine, if you win you get anything you want in addition to Jethro and Bastion being added to the running."

"Now, that's better." The JH duelist said.

"He's going through with it?" Alexis asked.

"Not like he has a choice." Kenji replied. "But if he gets his ace monster out, it'll work out in the end."

'_Okay deck, we need to pull out a star for the finale...' _Claudio thought, getting ready to reach for his deck. "Draw!" Claudio drew his lone card and looked at it. "Well, it's not Coheed Cambria..."

The audience gasped, looks like Crowler wins...

"Then that means I win!" Crowler shrieked for joy.

"But... I still need to show you the monster." Claudio continued.

"He's showing his monster before he plays it?" Chumley asked.

"That's not something a player should do, unless he has to." Bastion wondered. "What's he up to?"

"I guess we'll find out..." Melody muttered.

"Here he is..." Claudio revealed his card. It was a Dark Spellcaster card with 2100 ATK points and 2000 DEF points. The picture showed a dark-haired young man in a red cape, white shirt and pants. He sat down in a chair, holding a guitar that was fashioned out of a skeleton. The look on his face was like he saw pain coming. "Crowler, this here is Jukebox Hero Crowley."

Some people laughed at the name resemblance, while others were wonder why Claudio was gonna play a monster weaker than the Ancient Gear Golem.

"Are you trying to mock me with pathetic excuse of a monster!?" Crowler's face was red with anger and embrassment.

"Nope, it's actually a very good song." Claudio said, pulling out his guitar. "But, I won't be having him on my field."

"You're not?" Crowler blinked. "Then, how are you going to play it?"

"By sacrificing a monster on your field, I can special summon it to your side!" Claudio informed him.

"That means, Claudio can avoid the piercing damage!" Melody said.

"I think that monster has other powers Claudio plans to use as well." Bastion added.

"Jaden, Syrus and Chumley should know this music; although it was an instrumental the last time..."

(Play Mr. Crowley by Ozzy Osbourne)(A/N: A classic!)

Claudio's guitar played the same song when he told his story to the Slifers the night before the Shadow Duelists. It was an eerie feeling to it. Soon the shelter field spell, was filled with countless candles. Crowler was feeling spooked, even though he knew what was coming. After a pause in the music, Claudio sang...

_[__Mr. Crowley, what went down in your head?]_

Suddenly, a dark portal opened up under the machine golem.

_[(Oh) Mr. Crowley, did you talk to the dead]  
_

A dark rope wrapped around the golem's leg and started to pull it in.

_[__Your lifestyle to me seemed so tragic  
With the thrill of it all  
You fooled all the people with magic  
(Yeah)You waited on the demon's call] _

[Mr. Charming, did you think you were pure]

More ropes wrapped around the machine's limbs and torso as it started to sink into the portal.

_[__Mr. Alarming, in nocturnal rapport  
Uncovering things that were sacred, manifest on this earth  
(Oh)Conceived in the eye of a secret  
Yeah, they scattered the afterbirth]  
_  
A guitar solo rang from the portal as Jukebox Hero Crowley appeared from the portal, playing his skeleton guitar with his eyes closed. (2100/2000)

_[Mr. Crowley, won't you ride my white horse?]_

To the audience, it seemed like Claudio was speaking to the dark Jukebox Hero while they played their music.

_[Mr. Crowley, it's symbolic of course  
Approaching a time that is classic  
I hear that maidens call  
Approaching a time that is drastic  
Standing with their backs to the wall]  
_  
As Crowley played another solo, Claudio addressed to the good doctor.

"When I end my turn, Crowley takes 600 points away from the card's controller." He informed him. Crowler shrieked again at the upcoming loss.

_[Was it polemically sent?]_

Crowley began to turn around, facing the Obelisk headmaster...

_[I wanna know what you meant]_

Crowler was staring at guitar players in fear...

_[I wanna know]_

Everyone waited on bated breath for Claudio to end the duel...

_[I wanna know what you meant, yeah!]_

"I end my turn!"

Crowley opened his red eyes...

"AAAHHHH!!!!" Crowler felt dark lighting shock his duel vest's Life point counter, as Crowley's skeleton guitar was rattling, playing the final solo.

Crowler: 0

Claudio: 800, Winner

(End music)

Crowler fell to his back, stunned at the loss of another student duelist. _'Not again... Not again!!'_

"Bastion, looks like you have a shot at Jaden after all!" Melody said to her brainy friend.

"I'm glad, now I can properly prepare for the Duel-offs." Bastion said. 'Thanks to you, Claudio...'

"Alright, Jethro; you're in!" Syrus praised the cowboy.

"Yup, and it means double the Slifer delight!" He replied feeling happy with himself.

"And we'll show Bastion and Kenji how we duel!" Jaden added. He turned to the old guy. "Hey old-timer... huh?"

Surprisingly, the guy slept through the entire match.

"Hope you're ready to have two matches, if you get the chance." Alexis told her ninja friend.

"Yup, just gotta work on the old deck and had some new ninjas to my arsenal." Kenji replied. "That first strategy won't be enough for this, I'm sure." As he turned to leave. "I'll meet ya tonight so we can go to dorm."

Alexis nodded and turned back to the arena.

"Congratulations, to Claudio Osbourne." The Chancellor praised. "And also to Bastion Misawa and Jethro Cartwright for qualifying for the duel-off tournament. Now please, turn your attention to the screen for the upcoming matches tomorrow after class."

The widescreen turned on, showing the following matches:

(First match: Jaden Yuki vs. Bastion Misawa)

(Second Match: Jethro Cartwright vs. Kenji Yuuyami)

"Sweetness! I got Bastion!" Jaden cheered.

"And I got another Obelisk to meet at the showdown." Jethro said. "I just hope he's not the arrogant type."

"Nah, he's cool." Jaden waved off.

"You ARE up against him!" Melody said, talking to Bastion.

"Well, I must get going..." Bastion left the arena about to prepare for the night.

"I can't believe I lost the chance to make sure those slackers don't duel..." Crowler whined.

"And you'll be making sure you don't expel anyone else." The headmaster looked up to see Claudio standing over them. "Part of the deal, right?"

Crowler growled, but nodded and walked away still reeling from the lost. Claudio chuckled and looked to the audience clapping for his success.

* * *

The first part's done! Expect the second part coming up with my next chapter of my FFIX story if I got any fans of that here.

**Next time: The awaited match of Jaden's instinct and Bastion's brains comes up, but with the Ra's plan to stop Jaden's deck, will the Slifer win this time?**

Rate & Review, fans!


	23. The Duel Off: Part 2

It's Part 2 of the Duel-Off Saga! You already know this duel but instead it's all in one chapter! So let's spare the details and get to the duel!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX or any of the franchise. I own Claudio, YugiNAtem117 owns Melody, AzureKite4 owns Kenji and Jethro is owned by Rocket Knight 777.

* * *

**Chapter 21: **The Duel-Off Part 2: The Genius vs. The Hero!

* * *

That evening, after spending the rest of the day of showing the 'new guy' around campus after Claudio's duel, Jaden and the others went back to the Slifer mess hall for some dinner.

The man looked down at his tray of food, questioning whether or not it was edible.

He looked across the table and saw that Jaden was practically shoveling food into his mouth. Jethro was actually being clean about it

"Ya might wanna hurry up," Jaden said between mouthfuls, "Or you won't have time to get seconds!"

"...seconds...?" The guy asked.

"Or thirds...' Jaden continued, still going at the food.

"And sometimes fourths." Syrus added. "A garbage disposal was supposed to come in for us, but after seeing Jaden eat, forget it!"

"I see, well..." The new guy decided to dig in.

"Well boys, I better get started on my deck against Kenji." Jethro said, finishing up the last of his meal.

"Night pal, and good luck!" Jaden said, as the Desperado duelist left out the mess hall.

* * *

After dinner, and after the sun had set, Jaden, his friends, and the newbie sat around the dorm room while Jaden was going through his Hero deck, which was currently spread out along the floor.

"It _does _look good, but..." Syrus looked up at the ceiling, "I wonder what kinda deck Bastion's gonna have?"

"Dunno, but sounds like he some major time and brain juice into it," Chumley said thoughtfully.

'_I'll never get my story if I keep hanging with these twerps...'_ The 'old timer' thought frustrated, before noticing something on the floor. He bent down and picked it up, it was a card. He looked at the card and grit his teeth, '_Skyscraper...the card that ruined me...'_ He thought about the last time he dueled, facing a powerful dragon. He played Skyscraper in a desperate attempt to make a comeback, but somehow it made things worse...

"Hey, Old Timer, you ok?"

"STOP CALLING ME THAT!" The older 'student' snapped his head to Jaden. "My name is Gerard!" But then just realized at the mistake he just made... _'Crap! I used my real name!'_ Gerard mentally groaned, trying to keep a calm face.

"Ok, Gerard it is!" Jaden smiled, then looked down at the card he was holding, "Hey, it's my Skyscraper card," He glanced up at the older man, "You like that card?"

Gerard scoffed and looked away, "Please, to like this card, you'd have to like _dueling _first..." He muttered.

Syrus tilted his head, "If you don't like dueling, why are you here?"

"Oh! Uh..." Gerard began to panic again, "Ya see...I uh...I mean that I don't like dueling because I'm just not good at it!" He lied quickly, praying that they bought it.

Chumley nodded, "I know how you feel, I'm not very good at it either," he looked down at his own cards, "But that's changing…" He pointed to Jaden and Syrus. "Once I started hanging out with Jaden and the others, and saw how they dueled, it totally changed my life."

Syrus turned to the old timer, "Gerard, that's it! If you watch Jaden, you might get into dueling more and the best thing is coming up! Jaden's gonna duel Bastion soon, maybe you could drop by!"

"Yeah, sure..." Gerard nodded and then mentally added, '_Please...I'm done with dueling. These kids should mind their own business_.' But then he thought of something. '_Seeing as these kids like to pry, maybe they can help me get the scoop I need!'_ He spoke up in a friendly manner."So, you guys, I was just wondering. Do any of you know a rumor going around about kids disappearing?"

"You mean the abandoned dorm?" Jaden offered.

Gerard eyed him, "Abandoned dorm?"

The Slifer nodded, "Yeah. We wandered inside it once and well..." he smiled nervously, "_Very _strange place..."

* * *

Jethro was currently in his room, going through his deck. _'Only Claudio and Melody have seen me play, so those boys won't know what hit them...'_ He then pulled out some new cards, and smiled. "But still, it's a good thing my Desperadoes are not all that I have..." He selected some cards and inserted them into the deck. Then, he got work on some tactics he could use...

* * *

Once again, in the middle of the night, Alexis placed a rose against a stone on the perimeter of the old dorm. Kenji was also there, hiding in the shadows for anything suspicious.

"Be at peace, brother...wherever you are," She whispered.

A rustling sound behind them made the two Obelisks turn around, Kenji stepping in front of Alexis protectively, ready to fight. "Who's there!?" He yelled out to the forest.

From the treeline, Gerard stepped out into view. He had ditched the other Slifers earlier that night after hearing about the place and decided to check it out.

He waved at them both, "Why hello there..."

"Hi...do we know you?" Kenji asked quickly, eyes narrowing at the stranger.

Gerard nodded, "Uh...yeah, I've seen you two around campus. Listen, I've heard around school that some students have gone missing here," He glanced at the dorm, "Would you two happen to know anything about this?"

Alexis stepped to the front and scowled, "What's it to you, ponytail?"

Gerard eyed the rose and smiled, "Just curious is all..."

"Yeah well, those students and how they disappeared aren't for your amusement!" Alexis snapped, "So just mind your own business!"

"Calm down... "Kenji pulled his friend back and started to walk away, "I'd listen to her and just walk away if I were you; this isn't a joke!"

Gerard blinked, confused as the two students walked away, "Okay...well I dunno what _they're _problem is, but I'm not giving up," he snickered, pulling out a small camera from his pocket and snapped some pictures, "I'm gonna get this story!"

* * *

While Gerard began his dirt digging, Bastion was in his dorm room, sitting at his computer. He had been doing research on Jaden's deck for weeks, and he was still trying to figure out how to successfully defeat him.

He typed away on his keyboard, "Countless equations, a myriad of theorems, yet _still_..." He rubbed his chin, eyes never leaving the screen, "I have yet to solve the problem that is Jaden's deck..."

Bastion clicked the mouse a few times until a familiar monster came to the screen, "The Flame Wingman, an impressive specimen. Whenever he destroys a monster, that monsters attack points are dealt to the owners Life Points. In order to stop him, I must stop Burstinatrix and Avian so they can't fuse. Of course...," he clicked the mouse again and another recognizable image came to the screen, "Even if I do stop _them_, Jaden still has the Thunder Giant. He can destroy a monster that has up to 2400 Attack Points as soon as he's summoned! To stop him, I must take out Sparkman and Clayman before _they_ can fuse."

He leaned back in his chair, hands behind his head and eyes focused on the computer ahead of him.

'_Think Bastion, think!'_ He racked his brain. "I could assemble a deck to handle each one of those monsters, but that would leave far too much to chance. There must be a simple way to neutralize the threat...some strategy to stop those Fusion monsters..."

That's when it hit him...

"Wait a moment, that's it!" He reached over and let his fingers fly across the keyboard, "It's so obvious! Jaden Yuki, the code to your deck has just been cracked!"

* * *

The next morning, everyone sat down in the appointed arena, eager to watch the Duel-Off Tournament and the first match between Bastion Misawa and Jaden Yuki. Jethro was also present, sitting with Syrus and Chumley, awaiting his turn.

One of these people was very eager, but not because of the duel itself, but because he was confident that Bastion would cream Jaden. The Head of Obelisk Blue stepped onto the platform as the two duelists came to their respective ends.

Crowler looked at the audience and raised his hands dramatically, "It's time, duelists! To find out who will be representing our most illustrious academy in the annual School Duel!"

Cheers erupted all around the arena as Crowler nodded, taking in the applause before waving to one end of the platform, "For our first match; Introducing...from the Ra Yellow Dorm, Bastion Misawa!"

More cheers came as fellow Ras and friends of Bastion clapped for their favorite.

"And on this end..." Crowler waved to Jaden's side, "From Slifer...some kid," Crowler finished, less enthusiastic this time.

"Crowler's got some lip..." Claudio said. "Show a little respect."

"I know..." Melody said. "But I can't help but choosing between of my two friends to win."

"It's cool to me." The Jukebox Hero duelists replied. "No matter who wins, they're representing, along with us, in the school duel. Also," He pointed to the two duelists about to battle. "They wanted this duel for a while."

"You're right, can't deny them this duel." Melody said, turning her attention to the duel. "Besides, Bastion said he's got a foolproof plan to stop Jaden and his fusing tactics."

"Uh oh, I'm definitely paying attention to this duel!" Claudio said, excitingly. "Especially since these guys are tough!"

On the field, Jaden nodded to Bastion, "Here we go...good luck!"

"I appreciate the sentiment, Jaden," Bastion smiled, "But with the deck I've prepared, I don't need luck."

"Heh, well we'll see about that!" Jaden said, holding up his deck.

"Go Jaden!" Syrus called from his seat in the stands, "This is what you trained for...or didn't..."

"How long did he train?" Jethro asked. "I forgot to ask."

"A half hour..." Chumley replied. "But that's just Jaden being him."

Above the seats, at the railing surrounding the stands, Zane walked over to Kenji and Alexis who were standing side by side, eyes focused on the two duelists.

"It'll be instincts against intelligence here," He greeted, taking a spot alongside Alexis.

"What's wrong with instincts, Zane?" Kenji asked. "I use 'em all the time."

"The fact that he beat you and Jaden with intelligence." Alexis joked.

"Whatever..." The ninja groaned, leaning on the rail. The Obelisk Queen laughed before turning her attention to the duel.

* * *

While everyone was busy getting ready for the duel to start, Gerard had snuck into the library and was now sitting at an empty computer desk, a small PDA linked up with it. Gerard smiled as he waited for the password to be cracked, so he could hack into the database.

"C'mon...show me some good stuff for my story!" he chuckled, rubbing his hands together.

* * *

"Now," Crowler raised his arms again, "Without any further ado-"

"Get your game on, Bastion!"

"You're on, Jaden!"

"Let's duel!" both duelists cried as they turned on their duel disks.

Bastion: 4000  
Jaden: 4000

"Alright, first move!" Bastion drew, "I summon Carboneddon in defense mode!" He declared as he placed a card sideways on his disk. A gray, metallic dinosaur appear on his field kneeling and crossing it's arms for the guard. (900/600) "That'll do for now."

"Man, a whole new deck and Carboneddon is the best you can bust out? Ok, whatever works for ya," Jaden drew his card and smiled, "I play Burstinatrix in attack mode!"

Bastion watched as the red-clad Heroine came to the field, looking ready to fight. (1200/800) _'Hmm... only one turn and he already has half the equation he needs to create his favorite monster, the Flame Wingman.'_

"Off to a good start there!" He called out.

"Yeah, sure am! I got news for ya, it only gets better!" Jaden pointed to the metal monster on the opposing side, "Burstinatrix, attack!" He ordered.

As soon as Burstinatrix's hand connected with the defending monster, it exploded into a plume of flame and smoke that soon blew away from Bastion, who looked rather calm.

"I'll end my turn with a face down!" Jaden finished as he inserted a card into an empty slot.

Bastion nodded, "You don't waste any time, Jaden, I like that," He drew his next card and looked at it. '_Here it is! The one card that will win me this duel! But first...'_ "I'll summon Oxygeddon in attack mode!" He declared, slapping the card onto his disk. The green pterodactyl made of Oxygen screeched as it appeared on the field, stretching out its wings. (1800/800) "Now, Oxygeddon, attack Burstinatrix!" He ordered.

"Think again!" Jaden pressed a button on his disk, "I play a Trap! Hero Barrier! With this card, if I have an Elemental Hero on the field, I can negate your monsters attack once!"

A blue barrier came in between Oxygeddon and Burstinatrix just as the former let loose a blast of sonic waves.

"Sorry, Bastion, but Burstinatrix isn't busted _yet_!" Jaden grinned.

"Well played, Jaden," Bastion praised, "Of course I would expect no less." He looked at the card he had drawn earlier, '_Of course when I use this card, it won't matter how well you play...'_ "I'll go and place this card facedown," he inserted the card into a spare slot, "And I'll end my turn."

"Alright," Jaden drew his card, and then placed it on the disk, "I summon Elemental Hero Sparkman in attack mode!" Soon enough, the electric Hero joined the fiery Heroine on the field. (1600/1400)

Jaden held up another card, "Next, I'll play the Spell card, Spark Blaster and equip it on Sparkman!" He paused and watched as the futuristic pistol appeared, wires coming out of the handle and going into Sparkman's wrist, "This lets me change the battle mode of any monster on the field, and the one I have in mind is Oxygeddon!" Sparkman fired off a ball of sparking energy that struck Oxygeddon in the chest, making it go into a defensive crouching position, wings folded in front.

"Now, Burstinatrix can take him out!" Jaden looked to his Heroine, "Magma Comet!" In the palm of Burstinatrix's hand, a big orb of swirling fire, which was about twice the size of her own head, appeared. She pulled back her arm and lobbed it hard at Oxygeddon.

Bastion couldn't help but smile as his monster was attacked, "Looks like someone has forgotten their chemistry," He shook his head, "Fire and oxygen don't mix Jaden, so when Oxygeddon is destroyed in battle by a Pyro-type or Fire Attribute monster, it deals 800 points of damage to both of us!"

The fire swirled around the mass of oxygen for a few moments before blowing up, engulfing the entire platform in fire.

Bastion: 3200  
Jaden: 3200

Jaden looked up after covering his face from the flames, "Sweet move, your monsters ability cost us both our Life Points," he grinned, "But I'd do it all over again and ya know why? Because now your field is empty! Sparkman, attack Bastion directly!"

Bastion grunted as the electric Hero fired off a few bolts of energy that passed right through him.

Bastion: 1600  
Jaden: 3200

In the stands, Sheppard turned to Banner, who was sitting a row or two behind him. "Looks like Zane was right about the boy, he's quite the duelist."

Banner smiled, "It's true, we teach our Slifers well..." he chuckled, "When they _don't_ ditch class..."

Unfortunately, Crowler wasn't enjoying the duel as much as the others. He was panicking because of the way it had gone so far.

_'That fool Osbourne shouldn't have nominated Bastion! Bastion's getting creamed, I'm getting humilated, and worst of all..._He pulled his hair hard, _Jaden's looking better than ever!! And the only reason is because I had to allow this...'_

"Sorry, Bastion," Jaden smiled, "But it looks like it'll be back to the drawing board again if you wanna beat my deck!"

Bastion smiled, "No Jaden, I think not. You see, I've _already_ beaten it, it's just a matter of showing all of my work," He then added in his mind. _'And the matter of allowing Jaden to play the card that will enact my master plan to bring down his deck.'_

"Now, let's get back into the fray, shall we? It's my turn," Bastion drew his card, "I'm summoning Hydrogeddon!" He paused as a large monster composed of muddy water came to his aide. (1600/1000) "Hydrogeddon, attack Burstinatrix!"

Jaden watched as a stream of water erupted from the Hydrogeddon's jaws and rammed itself into Burstinatrix, blowing her to pieces.

Bastion: 1600  
Jaden: 2800

"Next, I'll activate Hydrogeddon's ability," Bastion continued, "Whenever he destroys a monster in battle, it allows me to summon another Hydrogeddon," he plucked a card from the pile of cards in his disk, "and look, I happen to have one here in my deck!"

An identical monster joined the first Hydrogeddon on the field. (1600/1000)

Bastion took another card from his hand, "Next, I play the Equip Spell card, Living Fossil! I can now summon a monster from my Graveyard as long as I equip it with this. So the monster I'll bring back is..." He reached down to his slot as a card popped out. "Oxygeddon, rise again, old friend!" He called as he slapped the monster card onto the field again. (1800-800/800) "Of course, his attack points are lowered and his ability is canceled, but it's worth it!"

"Now it gets good," Once again, Bastion took a card from his hand, "I play the Spell card, Bonding H2O! With this card Jaden, when I bond two Hydrogeddons and one Oxygeddon, they do the same thing that two hyrdogens and one oxygen molecules do...they become water! Or in this case," he paused as his three monsters swirled around and around until a huge serpent made from deep blue water appeared in front of him. (2800/2600) "The almighty Water Dragon!"

Jaden looked up at the serpent, "That's not good..."

"Impressive monster," Sheppard mused.

Banner nodded, "Yes, an impressive move, too," he looked at the duel, "It'll be tough..."

Pharaoh mewled in agreement.

Now, Crowler was enjoying the twist. He giggled from his place on the sidelines, "Finally, I knew it was a good idea for Claudio to nominate Bastion for this match. Bastion's looking magnificent, I'm looking brilliant, and best of all, Jaden looks like a complete fool!"

"Come on Jaden..." Syrus muttered.

"Bastion's got Jaden in a tight spot." Claudio noted.

Melody eyed Bastion's face down card. "And if Bastion's face down card stops Jaden's next move, it'll be even tighter."

"It's your move now, Jaden," Bastion nodded to his opponent, '_And if you plan to take on my Water Dragon, there's only one move you can make, and it's the move I've been waiting for...'_

"Well Bastion, it's like they say: 'when the going gets tough, the tough get going'. So here I go," Jaden drew his new card and smiled, "Sweet!" He looked up at Bastion, "You got one of your best monsters out, so allow me to summon up one of _mine_!"

He looked at his hand, fingers grazing the cards, "Now I may not know much about chemistry as much as you do, but I can still mix it up! Avian and Bubbleman, get ready to fuse with Sparkman to create the Elemental Hero Tempest!" Jaden smiled confidently as his three Heroes came to the field, followed by the image of his Polymerization card, "Now, fuse!"

"I don't think so, Jaden!" Bastion cried.

"Huh?" Jaden stared at him, taken back.

Bastion waved his arm to his face down, "Go, reveal Trap card! Cursed Seal of the Forbidden Spell! Now, by discarding one Spell card from my hand, I can negate your Spell card and destroy it!" He placed one card on the tray and watched as it was sucked into the Graveyard, and then he looked up at Jaden smiling, "And you can no longer use the Spell card that was destroyed for the rest of the duel!"

Jaden stared at him, completely frozen in shock as his Polymerization card was destroyed. He blinked, "Wait, I can't use Polymerization anymore!?"

"I'm afraid not," Bastion folded his arms, "Which essentially means you can't use any of your Fusion monsters either. No Flame Wingman, no Thunder Giant..._none_ of them!"

Syrus shook his head, "No Fusion monsters?! But that's how Jaden wins _all_ his duels!"

"And the Elemental Heroes are mainly used with fusions." Jethro added. "Sam Hill, Jaden's in trouble!"

"Compute it anyway you like, Jaden, but the answer will still be the same...you can't win!" Bastion chuckled as his Water Dragon loomed over Jaden and his failed Fusion attempt.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the darkness of the empty library, Gerard sat at his computer, impatiently waiting for the password to the database to be finally cracked.

"If I can just get past this thing, I'll be able to access Duel Academy's student files..." He murmured, sitting back in his chair. He watched as his little PDA failed to get the right password and was about to lose it when it finally managed to crack it.

He smiled as the screen changed and showed him Obelisk the Tormentor, The Winged Dragon of Ra, and Slifer the Sky Dragon, the three Egyptian God cards that the dorms of the school were named after.

"Got it!"

The screen changed again from the Gods to an image of Duel Monster cards. However, they weren't really cards. Some of them were showing the backside, while other showed him images of different students from different dorms. One picture of a young man with brunette hair in Obelisk Blue colors caught his eyes.

Gerard leaned forward, eyes scanning the words, "Atticus Rhodes. Studying abroad on special sabbatical..." He frowned as his eyes darted from side to side, seeing different kids with similar statuses.

"This one too...and this one, and that one..." he looked some more, "Him, him...and her too..." He scratched his head, "This is weird. All of them are studying abroad, but they have no forwarding address. I don't buy it at all, these must be the missing kids from the abandoned dorm and the Academy must be trying to cover it up!"

He smiled as he made some notes in his personal electronic device, "I smell a front page scandal and a major payday to the reporter who makes this story. Thanks for the scoop, Duel Academy, and good luck trying to survive all the bad publicity!"

If he had looked a little more to the side, he would've seen a small monitor was turned on and showing the duel off between Bastion and Jaden. The latter had just brought out his Avian in Defense Mode.

* * *

As Jaden summoned Avian in defense mode (1000/1000), Bastion stood confidently as he waited for the Slifer to finish his turn, "Face it Jaden, with your Fusion monsters neutralized and my Water Dragon about to strike, you and your monsters are about to be all washed up

"I can't watch..." Syrus groaned, afraid that his friend would actually lose this duel.

"It's not all bad. Jaden still has more Life Points," Chumley pointed out.

"Get back in the rodeo, man!" Jethro called out. "You can find a way outta of this

"Well, looks like we've underestimated Bastion." Zane smiled. "He's been playing this like a pro. After all, with just one card, he's disarmed Jaden's entire deck."

"C'mon, he's just taken away the Fusion monsters," Kenji reminded him, "It's not like he killed off all monsters in his deck..."

Zane eyed the Ra,"True, but that alone might be enough to bring Jaden down...after all, Fusion monsters are how Jaden wins all his duels."

"Still, I know Jaden's not going down without a fight." Alexis added.

"Wow, Bastion's really got a lock on Jaden!" Claudio figured. "Then again, no one's ever thought to stop him from using Polymerization."

"No joke." Melody added. "I thought it was gonna be Magic Jammer, but Cursed Seal of the Forbidden Spell? Jaden could be done for..."

Meanwhile, further down, Crowler was having the time of his life. He pounded the platform, smiling from ear to ear, "That's it, Bastion! Show this Slifer Slacking Sludge who's boss!" he cheered, "Show him he doesn't belong in the School Duel!"

"My, Pharaoh," Banner ran a hand along his pet's back, "This does not look good."

"It's still my go, and I'll switch my Sparkman to Defense Mode," Jaden reached down and turned his monster sideways, watching his Hero crouch, "And that's all I do for now."

"Not much you can do when you've been stripped of the ability to use your favorite monsters, eh Jaden?" Bastion

Jaden shook his head, "Wrong Bastion, there's _loads_ to do. Like finding a new plan. It'll be tough, but I'm up for it, and then Bastion it'll be all the sweeter when I win!"

Bastion smiled, "Yes, when you win," he murmured, "Well, we have nothing if not our dreams, then I suppose however farfetched. Now let's get on with the duel!" he drew his card and looked at it, "I summon The Mathematician in attack mode!"

A short man in scholar robes, a pair of thick glasses, a long beard and a staff appeared alongside the huge Water Dragon. (1500/500)

"You see, when he's summoned to the field, I must take a card from my deck and send it to the Graveyard," Bastion proved this by sending a card into the slot, "But if he's destroyed in battle, I can take a card from my deck and add it to my hand!" he glanced at his Graveyard, "Of course, none of that is very pressing at this moment. What, with my Water Dragon ready to surge into action!"

At those words, the watery serpent shot a long stream of water that crashed down upon Sparkman, drowning him and sending him to the Graveyard. Jaden glared lightly through the watery wall that was in front of him, thanks to the Water Dragon.

"And now, Mathemetician attacks your Hero Avian!" Bastion cried, "Number Cruncher!"

The monster in thick glasses raised its staff and sends a beam of numbers and variables at Avian, blowing him to pieces on contact.

"Just when we thought it couldn't get any worse..." Syrus shook his head is dismay.

"He's wide open now..." Chumley muttered.

* * *

'_Now that I have records of those missing students, I'll be able to sell this story for a fortune!' _Gerard thought happily as he walked down the corridors of the school, '_Sure, the scandal will probably ruin Duel Academy, but oh well!'_

(Flashback)

_"You're old..."_

_Jaden slapped his shoulder, "Hey, no worries, it's cool!"_

_"You good, Old Timer?"_

_"Stop calling me that!"_

_"Hey, Skyscraper! You like that card too?"_

(End Flashback)

Gerard shook his head, '_That kid! Why can't I just forget about him?!'_ He thought as he neared a large arch-way where screams and cheers were heard.

"Hm?" he turned and walked through the entry way, catching sight of the Water Dragon of Bastion's and Jaden standing on the opposite side of the platform.

"How about that? It's that duel those Slifers wanted me to see," Gerard looked back and forth from the duelists, "The one that was supposed to change my life and look..." he smiled, "It seems Jaden is losing."

* * *

"Well, my turn's done, Jaden," Bastion declared, "So, if you still plan on beating me, feel free to go ahead and do your worst!"

The Slifer grinned, "Oh, I will. Because _my _duel is just starting!"

"Is it now?" Bastion smiled, amused slightly.

"Yep, you see, we're different," Jaden looked at him, "You make all your moves on the field, while I make all my moves on the field!"

He reached down to his deck, "Alright, where were we?" He drew his card, "First, I'll summon Elemental Hero Bubbleman in attack mode!"

Now, his recognized water based Hero came to the field, cape flowing behind him. (800/1200)

"Now, when I summon Bubbleman, and if I have no other cards out, that's a good thing! Know why?" He reached down and drew, "It lets me draw two new cards, and one of them," He held a card up. "I'll play right now. Bubble Blaster! This lets Bubbleman get an extra 800 attack points!" A large water cannon appeared as Bubbleman took a knee, and took the cannon over his shoulder. (1600/1200)

"Now, Bubbleman attack!" Bubbleman fired a huge bubble blast that crashed right into the Mathematician, blowing him to the grave.

Bastion: 1500  
Jaden: 2800

"Well played," Bastion lowered his arm away from his face, "But since you destroyed Mathematician, his ability activates, allowing me to draw one card," He took the new card from his deck.

"Yeah yeah, but it's still my turn," Jaden reminded him, "Now I'm gonna throw down two face downs and then I'll play the Spell card, Mirage of Nightmare! Then I'll call it a turn," He finished up as the three holo-cards appeared on the field. "See, Bastion, I'm no one-trick pony. You take away my Fusion monsters and I'll just come right back at ya with something else, 'cause it's not about the Fusion, it's about the monsters and all of mine are raring to go!"

"If you say so, Jaden," Bastion reached down, "My draw!"

As he drew his next card, Jaden smiled, "Time for Mirage of Nightmare's effect! During your Standby Phase, I can draw four new cards from my deck and add them to my hand!" He drew his four cards, and then pressed a button on his disk, "Now I activate my Spell card, Emergency Provisions! Allow me to tell how it works, Bastion. For every Spell or Trap card on the field that I send to the Grave, I gain 1000 Life Points!"

He pointed to his first Spell card, "So I'll choose my Mirage of Nightmare!"

Bastion: 1500  
Jaden: 3800

* * *

"Not a bad move," Gerard said thoughtfully, "First, he uses Mirage to get new cards, and then he ditches it with Emergency Provisions before it can hurt him..." Realizing what he just said, Gerard rubbed his head, "Not that I care about this duel or anything anyway..." he turned to walk off, but stopped, and turned back_._

"Quite impressive," Zane nodded, "Jaden switched his strategy and he's _still_ playing well."

Alexis crossed her arms along the railing, "Yeah, but will it be enough?"

"Guess we just gotta wait and see..." Kenji murmured.

* * *

"You're simply postponing the inevitable, Jaden," Bastion smiled, "You see, your deck is a problem that's already been solved!"

"You're wrong!"

"Well then, perhaps this will convince you then!" Bastion took a card from his hand, "I play the Spell card, Pot of Greed, and thanks to its effect, I get to draw two more cards from my deck!" He paused, taking the two cards and placing Pot of Greed into his Graveyard slot, "Furthermore, now there are ten cards in the Graveyard, lying on top of my Carboneddon, but he can handle the pressure...in fact, he thrives on it! Because of the gravitational force on Carboneddon, he changes into diamond, which allows me to use effect!"

Bastion reached and took out the Carboneddon card and placed a new card onto the disk, "By removing his card from the Graveyard, I can now summon Hyozanryu, the Diamond Dragon!"

With an ear-splitting screech, a new dragon descended onto the field alongside Water Dragon. This new dragon had a beautiful hide of diamond scales, and a powerful set of claws, with an impressive set of wings. (2100/2800)

"Wow, a card for one of the Battle city days." Melody thought.

"Bastion's too much into Chemisty..." Claudio muttered.

"Now, Hyozanryu, attack Bubbleman with Diamond Devastator!" Bastion ordered.

The new dragon screeched and launched a stream of diamond shards. The diamond shards soared past Bubbleman, blowing his Bubble Blaster away. (1600-800/1200)

"Whoopsie, Bastion," Jaden shook his head, "When Bubbleman is attacked when he's equipped with Bubble Blaster, it's the Blaster that gets destroyed, not the monster!"

"But now that your Blaster's gone...who will protect you against the Water Dragon?" he pointed to Jaden, "Water Dragon, Tidal Blast!" he ordered.

Once again, the liquid serpent fired off a blast of high-powered water and blew Bubbleman away in a bright blue light, taking a chunk of Jaden's points away from him.

Bastion: 1500  
Jaden: 1800

"Go Trap card!" Jaden cried, "Hero Signal!"

From Jaden's facedown card, a beam of light shot into the sky and above them both, a big bold **H** was seen, the symbol of the Elemental Heroes.

"This activates when one of my monsters is destroyed," Jaden explained, "Now Bastion, I can summon a monster that has the words Elemental Hero in its name from my deck or from my hand!" He placed a card onto his disk, "And I choose the Elemental Hero Clayman!" Jaden let out a sigh of relief as his big, bulky, brown monster came to the field in attack mode. (800/2000)

Bastion couldn't help but smile, "My, you just won't give up will you, Jaden? You certainly are one stubborn duelist."

"Thanks Bastion..." Jaden scratched his cheek, "At least I think that was a compliment..."

"Anyway, I'll end my turn with a face down." Bastion inserted a card into his disk.

* * *

"This is really getting good!" Gerard stared at the two duelists, "I forgot how much fun dueling can be!"

* * *

"Here it goes!" Jaden drew his card and inserted it into his disk, "I activate the Spell, The Warrior Returning Alive! With this effect, I can take one Warrior-Type monster from my Graveyard and add it to my hand!"

He reached down and plucked the card out of the slot, only to place it on the field, "I choose Bubbleman, then..." he inserted another card as his caped Hero came back (800/1200), "I activate the card, Bubble Shuffle! With this, I can change Bubbleman's and one of your monsters from attack mode to defense mode!"

Bastion grit his teeth as his Water Dragon curled up into a defensive position while Bubbleman knelt down, his arms crossed.

"Also, if I sacrifice Bubbleman while he's in defense mode, I can summon any monster that has Elemental Hero in its name from my hand," He took a card from his hand, "and that's exactly what I'm gonna do, Bastion! Bubbleman, move over for Elemental Hero Bladedge!"

Bubbleman glowed and disappeared, followed by the golden-armored Hero powerhouse taking his place, its armor shining in the light of the arena. (2600/1800)

Zane smiled, folding his arms, "Those Fusion monsters _may _be Jaden's best, but that monster is a close second."

"It's also going to be a close match-up." Alexis added quietly, never blinking.

"This is too nerve racking folks." Kenji muttered.

"Aw Jaden, what are you doing?" Syrus yelled, "That Bladedge only has 2600 attack points, it's not strong enough to take down that Water Dragon!"

"He's gotta have another card his hand." Jethro wondered.

Hearing his roommate's cry, Jaden grinned as the end tray of his duel disk popped open, "It's enough Syrus...when I do this!" he placed a card into the slot, "The Field Spell, Skyscraper!"

* * *

Gerard's eyes widened to the size of saucers as the huge buildings rose from the ground, surrounding the others.

"Skyscraper..." He murmured as flashes to his final duel came back to him again. Tall buildings stood proud around him and his opponent as the duel went on. But, something happened...no matter how hard he tried, he lost that duel.

* * *

"Now a monster with Elemental Hero in its name battles, and it has weaker points than the monster it's battling, it gains 1000 extra points!" Jaden smiled, then pointed to the Water Dragon, "Bladedge, show 'em what you got with Slice 'n Dice attack!"

Bladedge flew across the field, thanks to a small jetpack on its back, and rammed it's arm-blade clear through the Water Dragon's neck, blowing it apart. EHBE(3600/1800)

"Now, Bladedge's ability activates! When he destroys a monster in defense mode, the difference between his attack points and the destroyed monsters defense points are dealt directly to you as damage!"

Bastion: 500  
Jaden: 1800

Bastion looked on through the cloud of smoke, "Well my Water Dragon has a special ability too, Jaden. When he's destroyed in battle, I can summon one Oxygeddon and two Hydrogeddon's from my field!" he paused as the three dinos came back to his field, "Next, I activate a Trap card called Last Magnet!"

A huge round magnet dropped from the sky and landed hard on Bladedge's shoulders, the monster kneeling due to the weight. EHNE (2600-1800/1800)

"This activates whenever one of my monsters is destroyed," Bastion explained, "Next, it attaches to the monster responsible for destroying my monster and then it lowers that monsters attack points by 800!"

"Yeah?" Jaden grit his teeth, "Well my Clayman can still clobber at peak performance, especially with Skyscraper on the field! Go, Clayman, attack Oxygeddon with Clay Clobber!

People all around them let out waves and waves of murmurs as the Clayman flew over the platform and slugged Oxygeddon hard, causing it to blow to pieces. EHC(1800/2000)

"Good show, Jaden." Bastion praised.

"Well, I do what I can," Jaden shrugged casually.

"Alright, it's my turn now," Bastion drew his card, "From my hand, I play the Spell card, Litmus Doom Ritual! Now, by sacrificing cards from my hand and field with up to eight stars, I can summon Lithmus Doom Swordsman!"

A sparking monument rose from the earth, followed by his two Hydrogeddons being wiped away from the field. In their place, an impressive warrior in a tunic and red cape, carrying two swords in his hands appeared. (0/0)

"Doom Swordsman isn't affected by Traps, and he can't be destroyed in battle," Bastion smiled, "Essentially, he's invincible! Also, if there happens to be a Trap card on the field, like Last Magnet for example, my Doom Swordman's attack and defense points become 3000!" A red aura seeped from the magnet Bladedge was holding and flowed into the swordsman. (3000/3000)

"Now, Litmus Doom Swordsman, give Bladedge a taste of _your_ steel!" Bastion commanded.

His Ritual monster let out a battle cry, then leapt over to Bladedge, and with a few quick swipes, it destroyed the golden Elemental Hero with ease, even with the power boost from Skyscraper. EHBE(1800-2800/1800)

Bastion: 500  
Jaden: 1600

Since Bladedge was destroyed, Last Magnet disappeared, causing Doom Swordman's power and defense revert back to normal. (0/0)

"Well done, now Hyozanryu, make me proud and attack Clayman! Diamond Devastator!"

Hyozanryu fired off another stream of diamonds and hit Clayman fast and hard. The earthen Hero groaned as the diamonds tore through him. Within seconds, Clayman exploded into a fiery cloud.

Bastion: 500  
Jaden: 1300

"There's more, from my hand, I play the Spell card, A Wingbeat of Giant Dragon!" Bastion inserted the card into his disk, "Now, by returning one Level 5 or higher Dragon-Type monster from my field, all Spell and Trap cards on the field are destroyed, meaning Skyscraper is demolished!"

Jaden watched in dismay as his tall surroundings crumbled around them, followed by his Field Spell tray popping open, tossing out Skyscraper.

"Finally," Bastion inserted another card, "I'll end my turn with a face down."

"Looks like Bastion's advancing..." Claudio thought out loud.

"Yeah, I can't think of anything that Jaden can do to stop Bastion now." Melody added.

Jaden looked at Bastion for a few, long minutes, and then smiled, "You know Bastion, I don't think I've had more fun in a duel..."

"I've enjoyed it too, Jaden, and I'll continue to enjoy it...when I beat you," Bastion said confidently.

"Actually...I'm ending this _now_!" Jaden drew his card and looked at it, "Sweetness! I'm gonna summon a new Elemental Hero, and here he is!" he slapped the card onto his disk, "The Elemental Hero Wildheart !!" A dark-skinned, muscled man in a loincloth, a giant sword on his back jumped on to the field. (1500/1600)

"That's brand new!" Claudio said.

"But not strong enough..." Melody added.

"A new one?" Bastion smiled, "Too bad he won't last long. I activate my facedown Trap card, Spirit Barrier!" He watched as his facedown was raised from the floor, "Now, thanks to this card's effect, as long as I have _one_ monster on the field, any battle damage can be turned all the way down to 0!"

Jaden shook his head, "Nuh-uh! Traps don't work on Wildheart!"

"Is that so? Well, I suppose it's a good thing they still work on my Swordsman then," He paused as his monster glowed from the barrier, "Remember, when a Trap card is out, his power grows!" (3000/3000)

Jaden grinned, "It's all good..." he held up a card, "I activate the magic of Cyclone Boomerang and equip it to Wildheart, raising his attack points by 500!"

A large twister appeared on the field and weaved its way to the new Hero. As it approached, it slowly disappeared to reveal a huge boomerang spinning around and around before Wildheart reached up and grabbed it. (2000/1600)

Syrus shook his head at the change, "His power is still short a thousand..."

"Yeah, what gives?!" Chumley demanded.

"I wonder myself..." Jethro added.

On the field, Bastion stared at Wildheart and the Cyclone Boomerang for a short time before his eyes widened, realizing what was about to happen.

"I'll show you what gives!" Jaden pointed to the Litmus Doom Swordsman, "When it makes its return trip!"

Wildheart shouted and tossed the boomerang, causing it to spin rapidly along the ground, aimed right at the Swordsman. However, it was in vain, because before the Boomerang could even touch Doom Swordsman, a transparent barrier appeared and deflected the weapon, sending it flying back towards Wildheart. The Hero yelled in pain as his weapon hit him hard.

Bastion: 500  
Jaden: 300

Jaden looked through the smoke, "Perfect! Now I play Cyclone Boomerang's effect. You see, when this card and the monster it was equipped to are sent to the Graveyard, all Spell and Trap cards on the field are destroyed and for each one destroyed, you get dealt 500 points of damage!"

Bastion looked up and watched as his Spirit Barrier shattered, just before the shards rained down upon him. He covered his head, but that didn't matter. The damage was done, and the duel was over.

Bastion: 0  
Jaden: 300, Winner

Cheers erupted all around them as the monsters disappeared and the duel disks were turned off.

Zane smiled, "I guess when it came to Jaden Yuki, Bastion miscalculated..." He mused.

"Yeah, either that or maybe some strategies you can't solve..." Alexis murmured.

"HE DID IT!"

Both Kenji and Alexis turned to see the man from the abandoned dorm the night before, cheering for Jaden's victory.

"Oh yeah, what a duel!" Gerard pumped his arms in the air a few times before stopping, smiling, "Thanks, Jaden..."

Meanwhile, Crowler was wallowing in his own sea of despair. He slowly sank to the floor, "Doesn't this slacker ever _lose_?!"

Chancellor Sheppard rose from his seat, "So be it. Jaden Yuki will advance to the final match!"

Jaden grinned as all his friends leapt onto the platform, whooping and cheering.

"Way to play, Jay!" Syrus praised.

"Indeed," Bastion walked up to them while Jethro also came up. "You beat me fair and square Jaden, or rather, you beat _this _deck," he held up his defeated deck, "But you can be sure that there'll be another."

"And another duel," Jaden nodded, "Count on it!"

Bastion smiled and held out his hand. Jaden looked down at it, smiled, and slapped it before shaking it.

* * *

"Hey, you!"

"Stop right there!"

Gerard stopped in his tracks as he heard the two voices from the night before.

"You were the creep who was asking us questions about the dorm," Alexis accused, "What are you doing here?"

Gerard smiled, his hands in his pockets, "Not what I thought..."

Kenji frowned, "What?" he asked.

"You see, I came here looking for a story, and what I found was something _very_ different," The reporter continued, "I found the duelist inside me, the duelist I had forgotten about so long ago. See, I'm a reporter, a sleazy one, I'll admit it. I used to make a living digging up dirt. But I didn't always. I took on monsters and spells before I took on tabloid pictures," He turned and looked at the two Obelisks, "It's true. I was...a duelist, just like Bastion and Jaden. But I wasn't any good, and I kept losing, and the memories were awful, but after today's match, it made me remember what dueling is really about." He took out a electronic disk.

"I had a great lead that I was gonna sell to the highest bidder...a lead that would probably ruin Duel Academy," He hefted the piece of technology, "But I don't wanna ruin this place...not now. I just wanna help now," He turned around to face the two students, "To find them, _all_ of the missing students. Including your brother, Alexis."

With that, he turned and walked away, leaving the Obelisks in silence. Kenji looked at Alexis, who seemed to have changed by his words. She looked...more hopeful. Finally she turned around, to face the ninja duelist.

"Time for your duel, Kenji." She said.

"Oh right." He said, rubbing his head. He turned to the arena where people were awaiting the next duel. "Wish me luck." He said as he stepped inside. Alexis walked back up to the stands, wanting to get a good view of her friend's duel.

* * *

"All right everyone, clear the field for the next match!" Crowler announced.

"Well Jethro, time for you to throwdown against Kenji!" Jaden said, patting the cowboy on the back.

"You bet." Jethro nodded. "Let's see how I stack up against an actual Obelisk."

"Hey!"

The Slifers turned to see Kenji standing at the arena entrance. "Hope you're ready, cowboy!"

"Well then, step right on up and let's have ourselves a showdown!" Jethro said, throwing down the gauntlet.

The ninja duelist was happy to oblige as he made his way to the arena...

* * *

And that's part two, folks! The Duel-Off saga is half done!

**Next time: Once again, an Obelisk and a Slifer get to scrapping as Kenji and Jethro duel for the right to face Jaden.**

Read and Review, folks!


	24. The Duel Off: Part 3

Time for Part 3 of the Duel-off Saga! And this time, it's all original for this and the final part of it! This will be a great duel I bet! Let's get it on! Also, I dedicate this chapter to my Mom whose birthday is today! Happy B-day, Mom!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX or any of the franchise. I own Claudio, YugiNAtem117 owns Melody, AzureKite4 owns Kenji and Jethro is owned by Rocket Knight 777.

* * *

**Chapter 22: **The Duel-Off Part 3: East Meets West!

Last time on the Duel Academy Stories; Thanks to Claudio's victory over Crowler, joining Jaden and Kenji in the running for the singles match of the School Duels were Jethro and Bastion. Bastion had the opportunity to duel Jaden in the first match. He had the E-Hero duelist on the ropes, courtesy of the Curse Seal of the Forbidden Spell Trap Card that locked the Polymerization form being used. Of course, that didn't stop Jaden from resorting to his knack for using whatever he has left in the situation. It finally came through for the Slifer when he pulled the win with a new Elemental Hero called Wildheart and his trusty boomerang! Now it's time to see who he faces in the end: Kenji or Jethro.

* * *

As the Slifer cowboy and the Obelisk ninja stepped up to the middle of the stage, they exchanged decks and shuffled them.

"Never thought I duel a Slifer." Kenji said to the cowboy. "But if you're here, you're definitely not a pushover."

"And I reckon you won't be," Jethro replied. "After all, you are an Obelisk. Glad you're actually not taking me lightly."

"Hey, if a Ra like Claudio gave me trouble, no doubt any of you first-year Duelists could do the same."

Both players returned to each other's decks and went to their sides of the ring.

"Kenji's gonna be tough." Claudio said as Bastion took his seat next to him. "A lot of low-level ninjas in his deck will mean big trouble since he can swarm the field."

"Yes, I've never seen Jethro's deck in action," Bastion agreed adding his thoughts. "But if he can battle an Obelisk and win, he could hold his ground."

"But this will be so exciting!" Melody exclaimed. "It'll be ninjas versus cowboys!"

"The eastern soldiers vs. the western warriors, fascinating." Bastion thought.

"Alright!" Jaden exclaimed. "I can already tell this will be a great duel!"

"But Jaden..." Syrus said.

"What?"

"You're gonna be facing one of these guys in the next match!" Chumley added for the little Slifer. "You gotta keep an eye on this duel, like I keep mine on grilled cheese."

"Then again, Jaden does keep his eye on duels when he's not in one." Syrus thought out loud.

"Time now for the second match of today!" Crowler announced, getting the crowd pumped up. "First, from my very own Obelisk Blue, Kenji Yuuyami!"

The Obelisks were all in good spirits as Kenji waved to all of them, and looking back to grin at Zane and Alexis. Both of which nodded.

"And then from Slifer... this cowboy..." Once again, the Obelisk headmaster showing his disdain for the reds, dropped his voice introducing Jethro.

"_What's with this bad egg?"_ Jethro thought.

"Don't pay him any mind, Jethro!" Kenji called out. "You're battling me, not Crowler!"

The Slifer smiled. "You're right; I'll just show that schoolmarm how great us Slifers are." He said to himself.

"Now let's start the match!" Crowler announced, jumping off the stage.

"Yeehaw!!" Jethro shouted, raising his left arm and activated his duel disk.

"Hah!!" Kenji slipped his left arm out of the blazer's sleeve and flexed it before strapping on his duel disk, like he did in his duel against Claudio.

"I don't see why he does that." Zane said in an unimpressed tone.

"I think it's kinda cool, to do that." Alexis said.

Zane raised an eyebrow at her sentence.

"DUEL!!"

Jethro: 4000

Kenji: 4000

"I'll start!" Jethro announced, drawing his sixth card. "I set one monster in defense mode, and place one card facedown." Two facedown cards appeared, one monster and one spell/trap card. "Your go!"

"Hmm, he's hiding his monsters?" Claudio thought out loud.

"Yeah, I can't think one monster to use as a defense..." Melody added.

"My move!" Kenji drew. "I won't bother to hide mine, I summon Ninja Dog Akame in attack mode!"

Including Zane, everyone that was present at the night of the Claudio/Kenji was in confusion as a snow white dog appeared. It had short, furry tail and had a headband with its name in Kanji. (1800/1200)

"A dog?" Jethro asked.

"Yup, and it's time I attack with it!" Kenji declared as the white dog rushed at the facedown monster. It was the Desperado Twin Six-Shooter. Akame bit down the Desperado, sending him to the grave. "Then, I'll place one card facedown to end my turn." A face down card appeared at Kenji's feet. "I know you're waiting for something!"

"That obvious?" Jethro replied.

"You mean that Jethro wanted his monster to be destroyed?" Jaden asked.

"Must be some plan he's got..." Chumely thought.

"My draw!" Jethro drew his card. "I activate Call of the Haunted to bring back my Twin Six-Shooter!" The Slifer's trap activated bringing back the six-shooter. (1500/800) "And next I'll summon a sweet lady I like to call, Desperado Lady!" In a flash a woman in a brown dress down to her ankles, boots and cowgirl hat appeared. Like all Desperadoes, a handkerchief was around her neck, a white one. She carried a .22 caliber rifle in her hands, ready to shoot. (600/500) "And don't pay her any disrespect either, you see for every Warrior type Desperado on my field, she gains 100 ATK and that's two." The lady loaded her rifle, making sure she was ready to go. (600-800/500) "Also, with another Desperado warrior on the field, she can't be selected as an attack target."

Kenji nodded and turned to the other monster on the field. "I figure your Twin Six-Shooter's got a special ability..." He deduced. "But first, I activate my Hidden Soldiers Trap!" Kenji's trap revealed a dragon battling a soldier but more of them were lying in wait. "This lets me summon a dark-attribute monster up to level 4 from my hand." The ninja duelist selected a monster card from his hand. "I select my Strike Ninja!" The black clad ninja with golden guards appeared. (1700/1200)

"Nice moves!" Jethro praised. "But to address your thought about my monster, it's when it attacks!" Twin Six-Shooter took that as the sign and started to twirl his guns. "Now I roll a die and depending on the number rolled, a different effect takes place!" A die popped out of the sky and rolled around. Everyone waited until it settled on a 2. "Yes! Now my monster gains 2x200 ATK points, in other words 400!" Twin six-shooter shot of with both rounds as his power increased. (1500-1900/800) The bullet grazed Akame, sending it to the graveyard.

Jethro: 4000

Kenji: 3900

"And to finish up, I place one card facedown." The Slifer declared, ending his turn while his Desperado's power returned to normal. (1900-1500/800)

"It's about time!" Kenji drew. "I've seen a lady of yours, now meet one of mine!" Strike Ninja vanished. "I summon Ninja Kasumi!" The field was covered in sakura petals being blown around. Among them, a beautiful, red-headed kunoichi appeared. Her blue ninja outfit was blowing in the wind, as she opened her red eyes. (2000/1500)

Immediately, she started gather some male admirers as they all stared googly eyed at her.

"Look at her!" Syrus said in a dreamily tone.

"I saw her first!" Chumley argued.

"No way!"

"What are you guys fighting about?" Jaden said, oblivious to the ninja's beauty.

"I don't see what's so appealing about her." Bastion said with his eyes closed.

"Then why are you blushing?" Melody teased.

Claudio cracked up at the sight of the intellectual duelist's face. "Come on Bastion, you can't deny that's one good-looking monster!"

Bastion continued to groan and blush even more.

"Oh boy, Kenji you've done it now..." Alexis groaned.

Zane kept a straight face on the entire time. If he was interested, he did a good job of hiding it.

"Quite the looker, you got there." Jethro said, tipping his hat to the kunoichi, who smiled back in return.

"Yeah, she's a cutie alright." Kenji replied. "But what's more dazzling is her special ability: when she's summoned, I can bring a Ninja Monster to my hand with up to four stars!" After searching through his deck, he found a card and shuffled his deck. "I select Ninja Kato!"

"That's what makes Kenji a dangerous opponent," Claudio said. "He can bring all of his monsters to the front line, and have more at ready."

"Next, I activate the A. Forces, grant my warriors 200 ATK for every Warrior and Spellcaster type on the field!" Kasumi was surrounded in a blue aura, feeling the power coursing through her. (2000-2200/1500) "Now take out his Twin-Six Shooter! Destiny Dagger!" The red-headed kunoichi rushed the field and pulled out a dagger, striking the cowboy in the gut.

Jethro: 3300

Kenji: 3900

Desperado Lady lost some points, watching her comrade get struck down. (800-700/500)

"I end my turn with another facedown!" Kenji declared.

"Impressive, he took little damage then paid it back in spades." Zane noted.

"Yeah, never thought he'd take out a high level monster so early." Alexis added.

"Yes! Take down that Slifer, Kenji!" Crowler cheered.

"Well, you got me this round," Jethro said as he drew. "But that won't happen again! First, I play Polymerization to fuse my Lady and the Mustang in my hand..." The mustang appeared and combined with the Lady. "...to form my Desperado Lady Rough Rider!" After the fusion, the Desperado Lady was sitting side-saddle on the mustang, with her rifle in a holster held by the horse. (1200/900) "And she gets 200 points for every Desperado. (1200-1400/900)

"That's still not enough..." Syrus noted.

"He knows what he's doing." Jaden assured him.

"Next, I summon my Desperado Sharpshooter!" A new Desperado showed up to the field. Along with his blue jeans, white shirt and leather vest, he wore a white cowboy hat under his black hair, handkerchief and brown boots. He had a short moustache over his lip and a Colt Revolving Rifle in his hands. (1200/900) "With another one of my cowboys on the field, my Lady Rough Rider gets an extra 200 points!" Sharpshooter tipped his hat to the lady as she smiled and nodded back. (1400-1600/900)

"He's protecting his female monster." Bastion thought out loud. "Since she does retain the ability she had before."

"What are you up to over there?" Kenji asked. "These two won't stand up to Kasumi!"

"Don't worry, partner." Jethro replied, and then smirked. "This next shot's for you!" Kenji gasped. "I can cut my Sharpshooter's original ATK in half to have him attack directly!" Sharpshooter smirked as he aimed his rifle. (1200-600/900) "Attack!" The shot fired as it headed for the ninja duelist.

"I activate Spirit Barrier!" Kasumi performed some hand signs and erected a barrier that blocked the shot. "Now I can prevent battle damage done to me as long as a monster's present on my field!"

"That was good; he can't get hurt now." Melody noted.

"Well don't think it's over!" Jethro declared. "I'll stop here for now, but next turn's gonna be a different story!"

"Then let's see what my turn, brings out!" Kenji drew. "I summon Ninja Uchiha in attack mode!" The young boy ninja appeared with a fierce stare. (1700-1900/1200) "With another warrior monster, The Allied Forces gives him and Kasumi another 200 points!" NK (2200-2400/1500), NU (1900-2100/1200) "And then, I'll activate the equip spell card Last of the Bloodline and equip it to Uchiha!" A spell card appeared, showing only a single drop of blood. "This lets him copy one monster effect, and I have copy that Sharpshooter's!" The ninja's eyes closed for one second and then opened them up again revealing red eyes with three tomoe in them. As Uchiha stared at the sharpshooter, the tomoe started to spin. "Now I'll cut his attack points in half to Attack!" (1700-850-1250/1200)

"Then I'll activate the Grazing Bullet trap card!" Jethro's trap activated, revealing an unidentified cowboy shooting a gun, with the bullet barely touching the opponent's arm. "This lets me select one monster from both our sides that's in Attack mode, and I'll choose my Sharpshooter and your Kasumi." Both monsters were glowing red. "Now, we both get hit for effect damage for our selected monster's attack points!"

Everyone gasped as a two bullets rang out and barely grazed both duelists' arms. Jethro actually took the shot, but Kenji had rubbed his arm after his shot.

Jethro: 2100

Kenji: 1700

"Whoa, Jethro really changed the pace of this duel with just one card!" Jaden exclaimed.

"But still that ninja's attack is still coming!" Syrus warned as Uchiha performed some hand signs and blew fire at the Cowboy.

Jethro: 850

Kenji: 1700

"Kenji's one attack away from winning!" Alexis said. "All he has to do is attack with Kasumi!"

Zane closed his eyes. "Too bad he can't..."

"Huh?" The Obelisk Queen asked.

"The monsters selected by Grazing Bullet can't attack on the turn it's activated." Zane told her. "If Jethro has any more direct damage cards like that, and Kenji's done."

'_Come on, fight back...'_ Alexis thought, worried for her friend's situation.

"Well, I'll let you go for now." Kenji declared. Uchiha's attack strength went back to 2100.

"Time to go to work!" Jethro drew. "I activate Pot of Greed!" Jethro drew two cards. "And then I'll activate one of them, Desperado Lasso, equip it to my Sharpshooter" A tan lasso appeared in the cowboy's hand and he started twirling it around. "With this I can switch one of your monsters into defense mode and keep it there."

"Whose it gonna be?" Kenji dared.

"Uchiha!" The Sharpshooter roped the boy ninja and pulled him to the ground. "Since I don't want you attack my life points for the win, he'll stay tied up at the moment!"

"Almost had 'em..." Alexis muttered.

"Now I play Fusion Recovery to bring back my Desperado Lady and Polymerization to my hand!" Jethro gathered the mentioned cards to his hand. "Now it's time to show ya'll a new monster of my own!"

"Another cowboy?" Kenji asked.

"Actually no, I summon the Desperado Red-Tail!" Jethro brung out a brown-colored hawk that flew around, calling out and landed next to the sharpshooter. (300/500)

"I get the horse, but the bird?" Jaden asked. "How's that fit in with a Desperado deck?"

"Maybe it's because it has the name 'Desperado' in it?" Syrus told him.

"Oh yeah..." Jaden said. Syrus sighed.

"What kind of effect this new friend has?" Kenji asked.

"I'm glad you asked," The Desperado duelist replied. "This happens to be a union monster, so the effect will come in once it is equipped to the appropriate monster."

"A Desperado monster." The ninja duelist figured.

"Correct!" Jethro praised. "And who better than my Lady Rough Rider!" The red-tail hawk flew over to the lady and landed on her shoulder. "Now she'll gain 300 extra Attack points!" Lady Rough Rider gently petted the hawk. (1600-1900/900) "And now I'll have her attack Uchiha; strike 'em down!" The cowgirl took aim and blasted the ninja off the field. Kasumi got weaker because of it. (2400-2200/1500)

"I activate my facedown card... Card of Last Will!" Kenji's trap card revealed a hand that was out of the grave, holding five cards. "When a monster's destroyed, I can draw until I have five cards in my hand." Kenji drew the four cards he needed to make five.

"That's fine, but when a monster equipped with Desperado Red-Tail destroys a monster, you lose 300 Life Points and a card from your hand." The Hawk flew off the cowgirl and struck Kenji's hand and sent a card to his grave."

Jethro: 850

Kenji: 1400

"I'll switch Sharpshooter to defense mode and end my turn!" The Slifer declared.

"Got me good," Kenji said, drawing a card. "I'll set a monster in defense mode and have Kasumi attack the Sharpshooter!" Kasumi rushed the field and sliced the cowboy down.

"Without another Desperado warrior, she loses 200 points and her immunity ability." DLRR (1900-1700/900)

"Lucky, I didn't draw a strong enough monster to take her down, so I place this down and end my turn." Kenji declared, with a facedown card appearing at his feet.

"I bet Kenji's has something bring out another Ninja to the field so that he'll power up his ninja." Bastion thought out loud.

"I hear ya, Jethro just got placed in a tight spot." Melody said.

"I don't think so..." Claudio added.

"What do you mean?" Bastion asked.

"Remember what he brought back with Fusion Recovery?" The JH duelist questioned. The other Ras gasped.

"My turn!" Jethro drew. "I summon my Desperado Lady back to the field!" The female Desperado, without the horse, returned to the field. Both girls looked at each other and nodded. (600-800/500) "And my Lady Rough Rider gets her 200 back!" (1700-1900/900) "And I'll end it there."

"That's it?" Syrus asked. "What's the point of summoning her then?"

Alexis gasped. "They both can protect each other! Both of them can't be attacked when a Desperado Warrior monster's on the field!"

"A lock..." Zane interpreted.

"My draw..." Kenji drew. "I'll pass this turn."

"Great! Jethro can make a comeback!" Jaden cheered.

"Out of luck, friend?" Jethro taunted as he drew. "That's okay, mine's still good! And I can show you another new monster I have!"

"Another animal?" Kenji asked. "Sounds like there's more to your deck than cowboys."

"There are." Jethro nodded. "My next Desperado is one that trained by a Native American tribe to be one with nature spirits. After his training, he gained a hawk as his spirit guide and companion."

"Desperado Red-Tail!" The ninja duelist realized.

"Right, so first my Red Tail will be re-summoned as a monster!" The hawk flew off the Lady Rough Rider and landed in between the girls. (300/500) DLRR (1900-1600/900) "Now I'll bring out Polymerization to fuse Red-Tail and the Desperado Six-Shooter in my hand!" Both mentioned monsters fused together... "Meet Desperado Falconer!" Appearing on the field, was the Desperado Six-Shooter in his normal attire. But the distinguishing thing about him was that a large spirit of the Desperado Red-Tail behind him. (2200/1550) "With another Desperado warrior, both my ladies gain power boosts!"

"Impressive, but he can't destroy Kasumi." Kenji stated.

"Not after him," Jethro shook his head. "I'm after the face down! Go Falcon Dive!" Falconer went into a spinning dive bomb and struck the facedown card. It revealed a ninja in a dark blue suit that only shows his black eyes. (1300/1300)

"I activate his special ability, saving him from battle once!" Kenji said as Kato disappeared from Falconer's line of attack. "What a shame; I was hoping to see what he could do..."

"Well, look no further!" Jethro exclaimed. "My new friend can attack twice!"

"What!?" Kenji shouted as Kato reappeared just to get tackled by Falconer.

"And when he destroys a monster in battle, you lose 500 life points!" The spirit of the hawk flew out of Falconer and struck Kenji head on.

Jethro: 850

Kenji: 900

"Kenji probably expected all cowboy themed monsters, but instead got something different." Zane noted. "If he underestimates Jethro again, it'll be all over."

"Well, he'll find a way to comeback; considering all he's been through in duels." Alexis added.

"And for my final card... High Noon Showdown!" Jethro played a spell card, showing Desperado Twin Six-Shooter standing under the clock of the Wild West City, with the clock at 12 noon. "This card will decide who gets to battle Jaden!" In the mid-left side of the field, a wooden clock tower.

"How so?" Kenji asked.

"First both of us remove one monster in our decks or hand from play." Jethro declared as he took a monster from the deck and placed it into his blazer pocket. Kenji followed suit, also taking a monster from his deck. "Now, we wait until 12 standby phases to bring them to the field for a little showdown, in other words; six of your standby phases, and six of mine."

"I got it." Kenji nodded.

"I'll turn it over to you then." The cowboy ended his turn.

"Here's my turn!" Kenji drew his card.

"And here's one o' clock!" Jethro pointed to the clock that ran until the big hand was in the twelve and the little hand was on the one.

"Well, I can't attack your ladies, but I can still do this: I sacrifice Kasumi!" The kunoichi vanished. "To summon Ninja Ayane!" A purple haired kunoichi took her place on the field. She was dressed in a purple outfit with a chain shirt underneath. She wielded several kunai, and a mask on her hip. (2000-2200/1500)

"She has the same attack points as Kasumi." Jethro said. "What's the point?"

"She lets me grab one spell or trap card from my graveyard; my Hidden Soldiers trap!" Kenji took out the mentioned trap from his graveyard and put it in his hand. "But here's the real reason I summoned her." He took another card, a spell, from his hand. "I play the Art of the Raging Mountain God spell card!"

"That's not something good." Claudio said.

"I bet it's even worse than we think..." Melody added.

"With Ayane on the field, I can destroy all face up monsters other than herself!" Kenji stated.

"He'll be wide open!" Jaden said.

"Finally!" Crowler cheered.

Ayane performed a long string of hand signs. After she finished, the kunoichi was surrounded by violent, purple waves that erupted across the field. Jethro was struggling to keep his hat on as he watched his three monsters get blown across the field and destroyed by the waves.

"Looks like Kenji advances..." Zane muttered. Alexis nodded and found herself smiling a bit.

"There has to be a catch." Syrus said. "It can't be that easy."

"And there is..." Kenji said, hearing the little Slifer's words. "I can't attack for two turns."

"You had me shaking in my boots for a minute there!" Jethro admitted.

"Well, use your time wisely." Kenji said. "I end my turn."

"Jethro has two turns to figure a way out of this mess." Claudio said.

"Actually one more," Bastion corrected. "Remember two of his battle phases are skipped, and he just skipped his first."

"That's bad." Claudio said.

"My draw!" Jethro drew as the clock struck two. "I set a monster in defense mode and end my turn."

"My turn again..." Kenji drew. "I set a monster in defense mode and with that, the effects of my spell has ended."

"Hope Jethro's got something ready..." Jaden wondered.

"I draw!" Jethro drew, and the clock stuck three. "I set one card facedown and end my turn."

"It's been real, Jethro!" Kenji drew. The clock tower struck four. "I flip summon my White Ninja!" The white clad ninja appeared out of the card. (1500-1700/800) "And still there's Allied Forces on my field, so more power is gained!" WN (1700-1900/800), NA (2200-2400/1500) "Now, when White Ninja's Flip summoned, I can destroy one monster in defense mode!"

"Oh no!" The Slifers yelled as the ninja threw a kunai with a paper bomb attached to it at the face down monster. On contact, the monster exploded.

"Time to win!" The ninja said. "Ayane, end this!" Ayane was about to strike until...

"Not so fast!" Jethro revealed his face down trap. The picture was of a monster being blinded by a shining light. "I activate Dazzling Radiance! It stops Ayane's attack and forces the weaker White Ninja to attack instead."

"What else does it do?" Kenji asked suspiciously. "Claudio hit me with a trap card similar to this, so spill..."

"Can't put the dust in your eyes can I?" The cowboy laughed. "Your White Ninja's new target is Ayane!"

Kenji gasped as his side of the field was blinded by bright light. "Don't attack!" He pleaded, but it was too late; he heard the sounds of battle between his two monsters. When the light was over, Ayane was left standing. (2400-2200/1500)

Jethro: 850

Kenji: 300

"I may be reduced top decking, but I got luck on my side!" Jethro grinned.

"So you do..." Kenji said, setting a card face down. "Go on..."

"Gotta watch out for those mirages!" The Slifer said, drawing his card. It was now five o' clock. "Especially this actual spell!" The spell card was called Mirage! The picture was of a desert with a blurry illusion of civilization. "Now for three turns, I can't be affected by spells or traps that target me or be attacked directly!"

"Jethro must have the devil's luck or something!" Alexis exclaimed. "I've never seen anyone top-deck like he does!"

"It's gonna run out soon..." Zane said.

'_Now my Shadow Clone Spell is kinda of useless...'_ Kenji thought. _'Oh well, might as well setup defense, after all...'_ He glanced as his pocket. _'His showdown spell will bring my ace out, and I'll win the duel and face Jaden!' _Out loud... "I activate my Shadow Clone Spell." His facedown card flipped up. "I can summon another ninja monster that's the same level as Ayane or lower." He picked out a monster from his hand. "I choose my Ninja Kisaragi!" The young ninja girl took her place on the field, ready to attack when needed. (500-900/2000), NA (2200-2400/1500)

"Setting up defense are we?" Jethro asked. "Probably the best thing to do since you can't touch me right now. I end my turn."

"Don't get cocky..." Kenji drew and smirked. "I summon Ninja Soldier in defense mode." The black clad, katana wielding ninja came to defend his master. (400-1000/400), NA (2400-2600/1500), NK (900-1100/2000) "And I'll place one card facedown, to end my turn."

"Kenji's got something good." Melody said.

"You saw that smirk, too?" Claudio asked. The magician duelist nodded. "Let's see what he's got..."

"My draw!" Jethro continued to top-deck. The clock turned to six o' clock.

"And it activates my Dust Tornado!" Kenji activated his trap card, blowing away the Mirage Card.

"His defense is gone!" Chumley said.

"If he doesn't have the right card, he's finished!" Jaden added.

"Impatient?" Jethro asked.

"Kinda..." Kenji admitted.

"You know what; me too!" The cowboy duelist played another spell card; a famous one showing a stopwatch in front of a pyramid being hit by lightning. "And Turn Jump's gonna help!"

"Another card used by the King of Games?" Bastion said, surprised by the card.

"And judging from the name it moves the turn count ahead by a certain number." Claudio said.

"Yup." Melody nodded.

"Turn Jump causes the turn count to move forward by 6 turns, 3 for each of us!" Jethro announced as a transparent stopwatch appeared in the middle of the field. The hands on the watch, suddenly moved rapidly. That in turn caused the clock tower on the High Noon Showdown card to move ahead time, until...

*DING!!**DING!!**DING!!*

The clock stuck twelve!!

"Time now for the showdown! So the remaining effects of my card can now activate!" The cowboy Slifer cheered.

"You mean special summoning the monsters wasn't it?" Kenji asked.

"Heck no! Before we special summon the monsters removed by this card, all face up monsters must return to our hands to clear the field for the stand-off!"

When the clock was heard, Kenji's ninjas threw smoke balls and left the field. The Obelisk removed their cards from the disk and placed them into his hand.

"Now that the field is clear, our two monsters now show up to the field; First, my toughest Desperado monster, Shot-Gunner!"

From the field, another Desperado appeared, walking up to the field, spurs clanking on the ground. Aside from the blue jeans and leather vest under his tan shirt, he had a brown cowboy hat under his black hair, a black handkerchief around the neck, and black boots. He had a silver shotgun, ready to fire. (2550/1600)

"Well, he's not stronger than mine especially with my A. Forces spell still out; rise Hayabusa!" Kenji announced as his ace ninja flipped out of nowhere and landed on the field, face Shot-Gunner. (2700-2900/1900)

"Oh man, that's the monster that did Claudio in!" Syrus said.

"What was Jethro thinking?" Chumley thought out loud.

"Wait a sec guys... look..." Jaden pointed to the clock tower that was now glowing white. "I think that Showdown card has one more trick left in it..."

"And here comes the showdown; I have to flip a coin a call it. If right, your monster's destroyed and half his attack points come out of your life points, if wrong, the effect happens to me." Jethro explained.

"You're leaving this to a single coin toss!?" Kenji asked.

"Why not? This basically declares the winner." The cowboy replied. "Besides win or lose, I had one heck of a time battling ya!" A silver coin appeared in Jethro's hands. Heads was an eye, but tails was left blank. "Here goes!" He flicked the coin high in the air. "Heads!!"

Everyone watched with held breath as the coin stopped rising and started falling.

'_Come on, heads...' _Jethro prayed.

'_If he gets this right, a Slifer will be guaranteed a spot at the school duel!'_ Crowler cringed. _'Land on Tails!'_

The coin fell onto Jethro's right hand...

He quickly covered it with his left, to stop it from falling...

The audience watched as Jethro slowly removed his left hand to reveal...

"Looks like my luck...

Tails...

"...has finally run out..."

Hayabusa struck down Shot-Gunner with a swift palm strike to the gut and a roundhouse kick to the clock tower, destroying both.

Jethro: 0

Kenji: 300, Winner

Everyone cheered for the two duelists' battle, but someone else was in his own happy world...

'_Oh joy! Now all Kenji has to do is beat that other Slifer slacker, and I won't be humiliated!'_ Crowler cried in happiness. _'And what's more, I made that reject Osbourne look like a total fool nominating the very two people who were knocked out!'_

"Kenji strikes again..." Zane said.

"But can he beat Jaden?" Alexis added. "It's tough whether you stop his fusions or not, remember..." She then thought of something. _'But now I'm torn between choosing over my two friends to win...'_

"Man, to think I set you and Jethro up at the chance," Claudio said to Bastion. "Only for it to crash and burn."

"Not to worry," Bastion assured him. "You also made an exciting way to see who'd best represent Duel Academy."

"Yeah, so don't let yourself down." Melody patted her friend on the back. "Crowler would love to see you sulking after this."

"Oh yeah, I don't want him to have another reason to love the defeat Jethro got." The Jukebox Hero duelist realized.

Back in the ring, both players collected their cards and met each other at the ring.

"Kinda feel bad that I took myself out." Jethro said sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head.

"Maybe it'd be better if you had Second Coin Toss," Kenji suggested. "But you are impressive in your luck once I had you backed into a corner."

"Yeah, my dad said I had a knack for that." The cowboy said. "But at least I gave you a run for your money; good luck against Jaden."

"Oh right..." The ninja duelist said.

"Well looks like it's you against Kenji." Chumley said to the E-Hero duelist.

"You nervous?" Syrus asked.

"No way!" Jaden exclaimed. "It'll just get me psyched!" He stood up and shouted to Kenji. "You hear that, Kenji!? Let's throwdown!"

The Obelisk turned to the other Slifer he'll face and smiled back.

"Well now," Sheppard stood up. "Our final match will be Jaden Yuki vs. Kenji Yuuyami! Both duelists will have a 15-minute break, so prepare your decks for what shall be a great duel!"

Jaden and Kenji stared each other down, ready for the next duel at hand...

* * *

Turn Jump

Quick-Play Spell

Move the turn count forward by 6 turns (3 turns for each player). All cards on the field are treated as having had their effect(s) active for three full turns for both players.

Used by Yugi during the Final Season of Yu-Gi-Oh!

Grazing Bullet

Normal Trap

Activate only during your opponent's Battle Phase. Select 1 face-up Attack Position monster on each player's side of the field. Inflict damage to each player's Life Points equal to the total ATK of his/her opponent's selected monster. Your opponent's selected monster cannot attack in this Battle Phase.

Dazzling Radiance

Normal Trap

Activate only when your opponent declares an attack and he/she controls 2 or more Attack Position monsters on his/her side of the field. Negate the attack, and your opponent must immediately declare an attack with the monster with the lowest ATK in face-up Attack Position on his/her side of the field, selecting another 1 of his/her own monsters on the field as the attack target.

Mirage

Normal Spell

Until your 3rd Standby Phase after the activation of this card, you will be unaffected by the effects of Spell and Trap Cards that target a player, and you cannot be attacked directly by any monster.

The three above cards were used by Richie Merced from the manga Yu-Gi-Oh! R.

The rights of all four above cards goes to the creators.

* * *

Part three's open and closed. The final part will close the Duel-Off Saga!

**Next time: Another Slifer/Obelisk match will determine who represents Duel Academy's single duelist against North Academy's first-year.**

Read and Review!


	25. The Duel Off: Part 4

We have reached the final duel of the Duel-Off Saga! Elemental Heroes vs. Ninjas! And to up the ante, another 8000 point duel for ya! Let's go! As for the poll, you'll get some manga cards into the mix!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX or any of the franchise. I own Claudio, YugiNAtem117 owns Melody, AzureKite4 owns Kenji and Jethro is owned by Rocket Knight 777.

* * *

**Chapter 23: **The Duel-Off Part 4: Final Round!

Last time on the Duel Academy Stories: The second duel off the Duel-Off Tournament saw Jethro Cartwright vs. Kenji Yuuyami, a Slifer vs. Obelisk match. Jethro's strategy of blocking, restraining and throwing out damage was putting Kenji in a tight spot. It had everyone on edge once they were down to their last points. Even more once Jethro showed off his High Noon Showdown spell. The cowboy's lick was also tremendous as he kept holding on until he made it to the final turn. Too bad, that was when his luck ran out. Now Kenji's gonna battle Jaden that has beaten many an opponent, but lost to Zane. Can he be the second Obelisk to do so?

* * *

Right now, the arena was on intermission as per the Chancellor's orders. Kenji needed this seeing as he had the most recent duel finished. He was currently going over all of his cards, and reevaluating his strategies.

'_This is it,' _He thought, shuffling his deck. _'The final match of the day.'_ He drew out some cards, some new, some old. _'Jaden's unpredictable; his deck may rely on fusions, but he's shown he can adapt without it.'_ He reshuffled his deck again._ 'I underestimated Jethro's strategies, despite never seeing them. And it almost cost me...'_ He drew the top card, Ninja Hayabusa. _'But I won't make the same mistake, no matter what Jaden plays.'_

* * *

Meanwhile in another locker room, Jaden was looking at his cards, smiling for the upcoming duel. "Alright, guys; we're gonna face the guy who ended Claudio's undefeated streak." He said talking to his deck. "And I got a feeling it'll be as tough as Zane."

'_Cooo...'_ Jaden saw Winged Kuriboh come out and land on his shoulder.

"Yeah, I'm a little worried." The Slifer replied. "But I can't wait to get out there and throwdown! Especially with what I'll do out there!" He stood up and picked up his duel disk. "Time to get my game on!"

* * *

Nearing the end of the intermission, the audience was anxious to see the last duel commence. After the last match, everyone was ready and raring to go!

"I have to say, Claudio," Bastion said. "This mini-tournament turned out to be the best thing to ever happen before the School Duel event."

"And it'll be even sweeter during the event," The Jukebox Hero duelist said, reclining in his seat. "Whoever wins this duel, will beat North Academy's new guy, along with me and Mel beating their tag-team."

"You said it!" Melody added. "With how much practicing we've been doing, we'll stay in sync with each other."

"And we had to learn about each other's strong and weak points, so we can play off and protect them." Claudio nodded.

"Well, how about I help you two with that?" Bastion asked. "I can use the workout with my other five decks."

"Yeah, we've only seen your water deck." Melody realized.

"I like to see the others as well." Claudio added.

"I'll be happy to oblige." Bastion said.

"Jaden's gonna have a rough time, gents." Jethro said to his fellow Slifers.

"I'll take your word for it." Syrus responded. "Kenji's nearly like the first-year double of my brother when comes to duels."

"What makes you say that?" Chumley asked.

"Hearing from various people, despite Chazz being the number-one in that prep school the Obelisks kept talking about, he's only lost one match and it was to Zane." The little Slifer explained.

"Wow, he could be next in line for the top Obelisk, after Zane leaves." Jethro said. "And I dueled someone like that? Makes me feel proud, getting him down to less than 500 life points."

"Two duelists with only one loss under their belt." Alexis noted, turning to Zane. "And that was to you."

"Someone's going to walk away from this with two." The Kaiser replied.

"Yeah, but think about all the stops they'll pull to win." She added. "They know each other's strategies; unless their side decks give them an edge." For an afterthought she added, _'It's gonna be even tougher to know who to root for...'_

* * *

"Alright!" Crowler shouted into his microphone. "The 15-minute intermission is up! Will the finalists, please report to the field!?"

The audience was ecstatic as both Kenji and Jaden appeared on opposite sides; both of them had smiles on their faces.

"And now introducing..."

"Hey Dr. Crowler!"

The Obelisk Headmaster nearly tripped over the mic cord when Kenji interrupted him. "Uh, yes Kenji, what do you need?"

"I want you to introduce Jaden first," The ninja duelist told him. "Plus, be more enthusiastic about it; we're trying to have a good duel going on."

Crowler gasped at Kenji's request, as did the audience.'

"You want to me to be introduced first?" Jaden asked, pointing at himself.

"Yeah," Kenji replied. "They should know who you are, and be able to cheer for you with the same gusto." He turned to Crowler. "Right?"

"Crowler?"

He turned around to see Chancellor Sheppard addressing him. "Please continue, and please be fairer in introducing our top first-years."

"Fine..." Crowler grumbled. He held up his microphone and spoke, "First... from Slifer Red..." He was really trying to stomach the introduction. "Jaden Yuki!"

As expected, the crowd cheered for the E-Hero duelist. Of course the Slifers were the loudest.

After mentally clearing those words out of his mind, Crowler went on... "And from Obelisk Blue, Kenji Yuuyami!"

Saying that made him feel better, as well as the many Obelisks who cheered loudly.

"Now both duelists exchange decks and shuffle decks." Crowler announced, as both boys went to the center of the arena and followed the instructions.

"Best of luck out there." Jaden said.

"You, too." Kenji nodded. "Taking on two Slifers in the same day, gotta say it feels great to face the toughest among them."

"Well then, time to throwdown!"

Both players returned their decks and went back to their sides.

"For this final duel, we will have an 8000 point duel to properly ready them for the upcoming match against North Academy!" Dr. Crowler said.

Kenji found himself smiling again, feeling an even better match in making. Jaden had felt the same.

"An 8000 point duel?" Claudio said. "Kenji's gonna feel right at home."

"Jaden looks like he's happy for it, too." Melody noted.

"And now, let the final match begin!" Crowler announced, jumping off the stage.

"Get your game on!" Jaden shouted, as both players turned on their duel disks, with Kenji doing his signature duel disk pose.

"DUEL!"

Jaden: 8000

Kenji: 8000

"So who's first?" Kenji asked.

"I'll go second," Jaden offered. "Let's see what you got!"

"Gladly!" Kenji drew his sixth card. _'Let's see what you make of this...'_ He put the sixth card in his hand and chose a different one. "I summon a new ninja to field!" He placed the monster card on the field. From it came a different ninja than what anyone has seen. His clothing consists of pants and boots covering his lower body, along with a black sleeveless shirt and open hood. Green light armor covered his forearms and lower legs, while an open V-shaped green vest protected his torso, extending to a matching small fauld and loincloth. If you'd look into his eyes, you'd see reptilian slit pupils. (900/2000)

"Who's that?" Jaden asked.

"Ninja Reptile; one of my loyal ninjas in battle." Kenji said as the green ninja, turned to face his master and bowed.

"He sure isn't strong enough." The E-hero duelist said.

"Then attack him, and find out..." The ninja duelist dared. "I end my turn."

Everyone gasped, questioning his style of play.

"Is he out of his mind!?" Crowler yelled. "Why is he playing that in attack mode!?"

"That monster has to have a special ability." Alexis said. "He didn't set anything to defend his ninja."

"It does." Zane replied. "I've faced it before; one of the reasons he became the first to damage my life points in a long while."

"Really?" Alexis gasped.

Zane nodded. "Watch..."

"You want an attack," Jaden drew his card. "You got one! Avian, Burstinatrix, fuse to create Elemental Hero Flame Wingman!" The wind and fire themed heroes fused together to form Jaden's favorite fusion monster. (2100/1200) "Now, attack with Skydive Scorcher!" The hero took flight into the air and dove right into the ninja's body with flames engulfing him. Kenji shielded himself with his disk to lessen the blow.

Jaden: 8000

Kenji: 6800

But to Jaden's surprise, Reptile was still standing! "Hey, what's going on!?"

"This is what I was talking about." Kenji grinned. "While in attack mode, Reptile can't be destroyed in battle. And there's more..."

"That doesn't sound good..." Chumley said.

Everyone watched as Ninja Reptile, removed his mask and revealed a lizard-like face!

"AHHH!!" Syrus shrieked.

"Whenever Ninja Reptile gets into a fight, he spits out an acid counter that makes a monster lose 100 ATK points for every star it has!" Kenji explained.

"Flame Wingman has 6 stars..." Claudio counted.

"So he loses 600 ATK points!" Melody finished as the green clad ninja spat acid blob at Flame Wingman's dragon arm, making it writhe in pain. (2100-1500/1200)

"Then I'll throwdown a facedown and call it a turn." Jaden declared as he set a card on the field.

"My draw!" Kenji drew his next card. "Now I'll summon, Ninja Scorpion!" Flames burst from the ground and from it another ninja appeared. His gear was similar to Reptile's but it was orange, (1900/1200) "Next, I'll play Mystical Space Typhoon to destroy your face down!" A mini-tornado blew away the card Jaden had on the field.

"Darn..." Jaden said, bracing himself for the attacks.

"Scorpion, attack with Underworld Spear!" Kenji ordered.

The new ninja wasted no time as he turned to the side a bit, resting his right arm over his left with the palm open.

"What's he doing?" Claudio asked.

Suddenly, Scorpion's palm opened up revealing a sharp spearhead!

"Whoa!" Jaden shouted once he saw that.

"_Get over here!!"_ Scorpion shot forth his spearhead that had a rope attached to it. It wrapped around Wingman and pulled him over. When the Elemental Hero was close enough, Scorpion ended his life with an uppercut.

Jaden: 7600

Kenji: 6800

"Now Reptile, strike him directly with Venom Punch!"

Reptile hissed as he ran over to the Slifer and struck him in the left shoulder. It left Jaden holding his shoulder in pain.

Jaden: 6700

Kenji: 6800

"Ooh..." Jethro cringed. "Things are not looking up for Jaden..."

"Not lishus..." Chumley added.

Crowler was enjoying the duel so far, and it was only three turns in. "That was brilliant! Not only he took out that Slacker's favorite monster, but he dealt 100 more points in battle!" He laughed again.

"My, what an impressive move." Banner noted.

"Kenji is one of our toughest Obelisks." Sheppard chuckled.

"Kenji took a big hit and unleashed an even bigger one; wow..." Alexis said.

"He's definitely going all out instead of his 'wait and see' tactics." Zane noted. "Reptile was just bait to lure Jaden into summoning a high-level monster."

"I play this facedown and let you go." Kenji said as facedown appeared at his feet.

"My turn!" Jaden drew. "First, I play Fusion Recovery so I can return Polymerization and Elemental Hero Burstinatrix to my hand!" The two mentioned cards slipped out of Jaden's graveyard as he collected them. "Now, let's try this... I'll fuse Clayman and Burstinatrix to form Elemental Hero Rampart Blaster!" This time, the hero of fire fused with the hero of earth to create the heavily defender with her missile launcher at ready. (2000/2500)

"Another fusion?" Kenji asked.

"Yeah, but this one will be able to strike your life points directly!" The E-Hero duelist smirked. "Go Rampart Barrage!" On command, Rampart Blaster fired out two missiles that passed by Reptile and Scorpion and hit Kenji dead on!

Jaden: 6700

Kenji: 5800

"Well, it may have been only half of her attack points but at least I got away from your ninja's abilities." Jaden shrugged.

"That was good," Bastion said. "Setting up defense and still take down Kenji's life points."

"But how long will it last?" Claudio asked.

"Knowing Kenji, that defense won't stop him for long." Jethro said.

"From what I've seen, Kenji only has one monster that can take down the Blaster." Chumley added. "It'll be fine."

"I hope so..." Syrus said.

"Now, I'll play this down and take a little break." Jaden set another facedown card as he ended his turn.

"A good defense..." Kenji said, drawing his card. "But I have a better offense! I set this face down and summon Ninja Sub-Zero in attack mode!" The room suddenly got colder as a blizzard rolled in and brought another ninja in similar to Scorpion and Reptile appeared. Only the color was blue and his arms were covered in ice. (1800/1000)

"You still won't be able to take out my monster." Jaden said.

"True, but I can still stop it; Sub-Zero, put his hero on ice!" Kenji said. The ice ninja started to focus his hands into a circular formation and started to gather water from the air. But as it got closer, the water turned to ice; when he gathered enough ice, Sub-Zero shot it at the Rampart Blaster and froze it in place. "Nice ice sculpture!"

"What the--? " The Slifer's said, seeing the frozen hero.

"That's cool." Melody said. "No pun intended."

"No kidding." Claudio added.

"You see, once a turn Ninja Sub-Zero can stop one monster from battling and or changing their battle position until your next round." Kenji explained. "Now that Blaster's taken care of, time to scrape off more of your life points."

"How can you do that when my monster has 2500 Defense points?" Jaden asked.

"It's thanks to Ninja Scorpion, that's how." The ninja duelist declared. "He can attack you directly, by cutting his attack points in half for the attack." Scorpion was surrounded by a dark red aura. (1900-950/1200) "Now, go!" Scorpion jumped in the air and disappeared into a portal behind him.

Jaden was looking around for the ninja. _'Where did he go?"_ He then felt something come up behind him, and turned around to see a similar portal.

'_Sucker!'_ Scorpion appeared from the portal and decked the Slifer in the jaw before returning to Kenji's side.

Jaden: 5750

Kenji: 5800

"And I'll finish it here." Kenji declared.

"My turn." Jaden drew. "I'll start with Pot of Greed!" He drew two cards. "I play Mirage of Nightmare and summon Wroughtweiler in defense mode!" Jaden's spell appeared as well as his machine dog. (800/1200) "And with that I'll call it a turn!"

"I draw!" Kenji drew.

"Me too, thanks to Mirage of Nightmare! Letting me draw until I'm holding four!" Jaden drew his four cards.

"Better hope those will help you later, because it's time to wipe the field clean of your monsters!" He played a spell card that showed Reptile, Scorpion and Sub-Zero destroying a Dark Scorpion monster in fatal blows. "I activate Fatality!"

"Fatality!?" Claudio shouted. "Any card with that name, sounds lethal!"

"And a very lethal card it is;" The ninja duelist smirked. "With either one of these monsters in play you see before you on my field, I can destroy all of your monsters this turn plus taking 500 points for each!"

Scorpion took the chance to pull of the mask and reveal...

"ZOMBIE!!!" Chumley and Syrus freaked out seeing Scorpion's skull head. His eyes were fireballs as he inhaled the air and then exhaled flames that burned both the metal dog and the heavily armored hero to their graves.

Jaden: 4750

Kenji: 5800

"Well, time to get back what I've lost with Emergency Provisions; sending my Mirage of Nightmare to the grave!"

"Actually, you'll lose more thanks to this: Bad Reaction to Simochi!" Kenji's trap activated making the white sparkles of the Emergency Provisions card turn to poisonous purple. "As long as this card's on the field, your Life point increasing cards will hurt you instead!"

Jaden cringed feeling the negative effects of the provisions as they became poisoned.

Jaden: 3750

Kenji: 5800

"Jaden went down another 2000 points!" Melody said, astonished how the Slifer was getting beaten down.

"Mirage of Nightmare and Emergency Provisions is a predictable move if you have the right card to counter it." Bastion noted.

"I think Kenji's done pulling his punches." Claudio added. "He's been laying down the perfect traps and even letting Jaden play his fusions."

"Jaden looks like he's about lost it." Zane said, noting how shocked the guy was.

"Wouldn't you be if all the normal strategies you've played were suddenly stopped the moment it was on the field?" Alexis asked. "It's happened to Jaden twice in one day in two duels."

"Except Kenji's letting Jaden launch his strategies, while Kenji gets ready to counter." The Kaiser said.

Crowler was absolutely overjoyed at what was happening. _'Almost there! Kenji's about to bring the ultimate victory to the Obelisks!'_

"Looks like I lose..." Jaden smiled slightly.

"Actually, you still have a chance." Kenji replied.

"Huh!?" Jaden and Crowler asked.

"Since I used Fatality, I can't attack you." The ninja explained.

"Phew... thought I was a goner back there..." The Slifer exhaled.

"Grr..." Crowler got angry at the fact that Jaden was not down and out.

"Come on, Jaden!" Syrus encouraged.

"Fight back! You can still win this!" Chumley added.

"Just watch out for anymore tricks!" Jethro shouted.

Pretty soon the entire Slifer audience got behind Jaden, cheering him on.

"You see that Jaden," Kenji pointed out. "Your fellow Slifers haven't given up on you; best to continue on, right?"

Jaden nodded. "Of course, I plan on making a comeback anyway."

"Well, after a facedown, I'll see if you can back up your words..." A facedown card appeared near Kenji's feet.

"Here goes... something!" Jaden drew his card, now having five. "I play Elemental Hero Bubbleman!" The water themed hero appeared. (800/1200) "Since there are no other cards on my field, I draw two cards!" Jaden drew his cards. "Next, by sending the Metamorphosis in my hand to the grave, I can trade in Bubbleman for an upgraded version of him!" A ripple of lights surrounded the hero as he began to change. His back, water gun weapon and his helmet sprouted fin wings. (800/1200) "Meet my Elemental Hero Neo Bubbleman!"

"There's gotta be something more to him..." Bastion thought to himself.

"I think there is, but I can't remember it..." Claudio said.

"Now I play Hero Heart, letting him attack twice while his power's been cut in half." Neo Bubbleman shined blue as he lost power. (800-400/1200) "And finally Bubble Blaster, giving him 800 points in battle!" The giant water cannon appeared in the hero's hands, ready to fire. (400-1200/1200)

"But I thought only the regular Bubbleman could hold it." Kenji said.

"Oh yeah, his effect treats him as the original." Jaden explained. "But now, I'll go after Reptile with Bubble Slamming Stream!" The hero fired his cannon, letting loose a hydro stream blast.

"You forgot, Reptile will survive and..." The ninja duelist stopped and gasped as the attack hit Reptile and destroyed him; but still Reptile fired an acid blob on Bubbleman before he was destroyed. (1200-800/1200)

Jaden: 3750

Kenji: 5500

"How... did he..."

"Why Reptile was destroyed?" Jaden finished for Kenji. "That's because any monster that battles with Neo Bubbleman is destroyed after the Damage Step."

Kenji gasped.

"Yeah, you know what I'm doing! Attack Scorpion!" Jaden commanded Neo Bubbleman to strike the orange clad ninja who retaliated with a large flame blast. The opposing attacks wouldn't let up until...

*KABOOM!!!!*

A huge explosion surfaced, causing both duelists to shield themselves from the smoke and Crowler to get pushed on his back due to him being so close to the action. The crowd was in awe, seeing an impressive duel going on.

When the smoke cleared, Jaden was waving away the smoke with his disk while Neo Bubbleman lost his blaster and was coughing up smoke. (800-0/1200)

On the other side, Kenji was dusting himself off while Scorpion was nowhere to be found.

"Whoa..." Chumley said. "That was intense..."

"Yeah, it's really stressful at this rate..." Syrus said.

"Yet Jaden's trying to make a comeback." Jethro concluded.

"Jaden's full of surprises." Melody said.

"This is getting crazy," Claudio added. "That Neo Bubbleman is one cool monster to be able to take out any monster that it comes to fight it."

"I concur..." Bastion said.

"Kenji might be in trouble now..." Zane said. "He's got to find a way to get around Jaden's hero without losing his monster."

'_This is almost so close...'_ Alexis thought.

"I'll throwdown a facedown and call it a turn." Jaden said, setting a card on the field. While that happened, Neo Bubbleman got the points he lost from Hero Heart. (0-400/1200)

"Okay..." Kenji drew. "I activate Shadow Clone to bring out Ninja Kato to the field." In a flash, the black-eyed ninja appeared to defend his master. (1300/1300) "And next, I'll give him the Fuhma Shuriken adding 700 points to his score." The ninja pulled out the special shuriken, spreading them out in his hand. (1300-2000/1300) "And then, I'll have Sub-Zero attack your Neo Bubbleman!" Sub-Zero charged up for an ice wave...

"I activate Negate Attack!" A vortex appeared in front of Neo Bubbleman protecting him from the ice blast. "This stops your attack and ends the battle phase!"

"I'll end right here." Kenji stated.

"My turn again." Jaden drew. "Sweetness, I play Legacy of a Hero!" A spell was played, showing off the remains of Flame Wingman: his dragon arm and his white wing. "Since I have at least 2 level 4 or higher Elemental Heroes in the grave, I can draw three cards!" Jaden took his three cards and looked them over with his other card. "I play my last Polymerization to fuse my Neo Bubbleman and my Elemental Hero Sparkman!"

"What?" Zane asked. "There's no fusion between those two unless they're with Avian."

"I guess he has a new fusion..." Alexis shrugged.

Sparkman showed up as he fused with Neo Bubbleman; many people were thinking Jaden was out of his mind, since Avian was gone. But they all shut up as they seen a new Elemental Hero take the field with snow blowing behind him. It was a pure white armored hero with a cape flowing behind him. (2500/2000)

"Introducing... the Elemental Hero Absolute Zero!" Jaden introduced.

"Nice card!" Claudio said.

"And cold, too." Melody shivered. "First that ice ninja now an ice hero? Who came up with the idea of turning down the temperature?"

"Apparently, Jaden and Kenji..." Bastion muttered.

"Awesome, a new hero!" Syrus cheered.

"Can't wait to see what it does..." Jethro added.

"With Absolute Zero in play, he gains 500 points for every other Water-Attribute monster on the field." Jaden explained. "And guess who fits the bill?"

"Oh great..." Kenji muttered as Sub-Zero shined blue as Absolute Zero powered up. (2500-3000/2000)

"Absolute Zero, attack! Super Frozen Shock!" The ice hero flew to the air and threw a giant icicle at the ninja. It pierced through torso and froze the ninja, before breaking in to pieces.

Jaden: 3750

Kenji: 4300

Absolute Zero lost some power, once Sub-Zero was gone. (3000-2500/2000)

"Never thought I could use this guy!" Jaden said. "It's your turn!"

"Kenji's in trouble..." Alexis muttered. "He really needs to bring out Hayabusa in a hurry..."

"Now it's getting fun!" Kenji said as he drew. "First, looks like I'll have to setup some defense; I'll sacrifice Kato, making him give up the Shuriken to deal 700 points of damage to you!"

Kato threw his Fuhma Shuriken at Jaden's disk, damaging his life points.

Jaden: 3050

Kenji: 4300

"I summon Ninja Master Shogun in Defense mode!" The three scrolls unveiled the Kabuki masked ninja. (1600/1600) "With him in play, I bring out Ninja Commando Kabuki and Strike Ninja in defense mode!" Both the white masked ninja and the black/gold ninja leapt on to the field. (700/700) (1700/1200) "Plus, I'll bring out Ninja Soldier Katana thanks to Kabuki's ability!" The katana wielding ninja soldier appeared. (400/400)

"Setting up defense the best possible thing to do now." Zane said.

"But he's got one monster that can stop Absolute Zero." Alexis noted. "But it's long shot..."

"Finally, I'll place one card face down." A face down card was set. "Give me your best shot!"

"Here it comes!" Jaden drew. "I summon Elemental Hero Wildheart!" The loincloth wearing hero appeared. (1500/1600) "Attack Strike Ninja!" Wildheart let out a battle cry as he took the sword on his back and slashed the opposing ninja. "Absolute Zero, take out that Shogun!"

"I activate Kunai with Chain!" The shogun pulled out a hooked weapon attached with a chain and threw at the Elemental Hero, subduing him and making him crashed to the ground.

"Nuts!" Jaden said.

"Kunai with Chain switches the attacking monster to defense mode." Kenji explained. "It also can equip to a monster on my side and grant it 500 ATK." NMS (1600-2100)

"And just when Jaden was on a roll..." Claudio said.

"I'll end my turn by throwing down a facedown." Jaden declared.

"My draw." Kenji drew. "I play Spellbook Inside the Pot letting us both draw three cards." Both players drew their three cards; Jaden holding four, Kenji holding five. "I play Ninja Dog Tesshin!" A brown and black German Shepherd dog appeared. Like Akame, Tesshin had a headband with his name on it. (1200/1500) "And this dog gains 400 ATK points for every ninja on the field, and there's three on it!" Tesshin howled as he felt the ninja monsters backing him up. (1200-2400/1500)

"Jaden's field is about to get cleared." Melody said.

"I switch Ninja Master and Ninja Soldier to attack mode!" Both ninjas stood up, in a battle ready stance. "Now Tesshin attack Wildheart!" Tesshin rushed the wild hero and tackled him with a flipping technique.

Jaden: 2150

Kenji: 4300

"Ninja Master, reel in Absolute Zero and take him out!" The Shogun pulled the Ice Hero with his weapon and then blew fire at him, melting him on the spot. "Now, how's that!?"

"Perfect!" Jaden replied, confusing the ninja duelist. "When Absolute Zero leaves the field, all of your monsters are destroyed!"

"No!" Kenji shouted as a harsh blizzard took out all of his ninjas.

"Kenji's in trouble..." Alexis muttered.

"I'll place two facedowns and end my turn." Kenji declared.

"Let's see if I can get you to lose more of your points." Jaden said as he drew. "I play the Warrior Returning Alive to bring back Wildheart!" The monster card in question slipped out the graveyard, letting Jaden retrieve it. "Then, I'll play Fusion Gate!" As Jaden, inserted the field spell into the slot, the field was changed to a green data grid you would see inside a computer. "With this, I can summon all the fusion monsters I want from hand or the field! And I have just the two: Wildheart, Bladedge fuse to create... Elemental Hero Wildedge!" Both the Wildman and the golden hero disappeared into the grid. And appearing from it, a hero that looked like Bladedge that took off most of his armor, leaving the helmet, right leg armor and the left arm blade. He also carried a larger version of Wildheart's sword. (2600/2300)

"Kenji's going to get slammed at this rate." Claudio said. "He'll still be in this, but barely."

"Wildedge, attack Kenji directly with Scimitar Slash!" The fused hero took the large sword off his back and then swung it furiously.

"Here's my trap, Reinforcements be grateful for the 500 ATK points your hero's about to receive!" Kenji said, activating of his face downs.

'_HAS HE LOST HIS MIND!!!?'_ Crowler shrieked in his mind as Wildedge got stronger. (2600-3100/2300)

Alexis gasped also. "What's he thinking!?"

Everyone thought that Kenji was out of his mind as he braced himself for the attack. He grunted in pain as the slash hit home.

Jaden: 2150

Kenji: 1200

"Now, to answer any doubts..." He flipped up the other facedown card. "Damage Condenser, by discarding one card I'll summon a monster with up to 3100 ATK!"

"But he doesn't even have a monster with 3000 ATK!" Syrus said. "What's the point?"

"Remember Kenji's ace monster?" Jethro asked.

Chumley gasped. "Hayabusa!"

Kenji discarded one of his two cards. "Ninja Haybusa, come forth!" From the trap, Kenji's ace appeared. (2700/1900)

"I get it now," Bastion figured. "Only 100 points shy of getting his desired monster with Damage Condenser, he used Reinforcements to strengthen his chances."

"And with what I've seen, every time Hayabusa's out, it's been trouble for his opponent." Melody added. "No offense, Claudio."

"None taken..." He replied. "I agree with you."

"I end my turn." Jaden said.

"And it stops the effect of Reinforcements!" Kenji declared as Wildedge returned to 2600. "I draw!" Kenji drew. "Now, I summon Ninja Dog Akame!" The snow white dog appeared, ready to pounce. (1800/1200) "Hayabusa, wipe Wildedge with Shinobi Shadows!" The ninja held his right hand with his index and middle finger outstretched as he summoned shadows to take out Wildedge.

Jaden: 2050

Kenji: 1200

"Akame, follow up!" The dog rammed his body into Jaden, knocking him to the ground.

Jaden: 250

Kenji: 1200

"Sorry, Jaden," Kenji stated. "It's all over for you."

"No way, Kenji!" The Slifer grinned. "A duel's not over until the last card is played! And last I checked, I still got some left."

"Well, to stop your fusions and anything else to save you, I play Heavy Storm!" Kenji shouted as a harsh wind blew away the grid field and Jaden's facedown card. "And I'll end my turn here."

"If Jaden doesn't get a good draw, he'll lose next turn." Chumley said.

"I can't think of anything he has left." Syrus said.

"If he was able to pull out that Absolute Zero, he may have another monster fusion left." Jethro stated.

"But he's used up all of his Polymerization cards!" The little Slifer protested. "And there's no other way to bring them back!"

"Just chill out, little buddy." The cowboy said. "It'll all work out if he comes across the right card."

"This is it, someone's gonna lose soon." Zane said.

"Definitely." Alexis agreed.

'_Alright, there's one card in my deck I need,'_ Jaden thought looking at his deck. _'And I'm putting all my faith in it!'_ Jaden drew his card, once looking at it, he smiled. "Looks like this duel's over! I just drew a special kind of card made for my heroes!" He flipped it around showing a spell card showing a blue hero and a red hero fusing together with the symbol of the Elemental Heroes. "Miracle Fusion!"

"Miracle Fusion?" Kenji asked.

"Yup, it's like Fusion Gate only it lets me fuse monsters to create an Elemental Hero." The Slifer explained. "Plus, I can use monsters from the graveyard to do so! And the one's I'm picking is Elemental Hero Clayman and Elemental Hero Avian!"

"Another fusion with two incompatible monsters?" Bastion asked.

"Maybe it's like Absolute Zero in a way." Claudio wondered.

"Wait, I just got it!" Melody said as both Ra boys turned to her. "Absolute Zero was a water attribute hero, right?"

"Right." The boys replied.

"What I'm guessing is that he needed an Elemental Hero and Water attribute monster." She explained.

"So he's either fusing for a wind attribute or an earth attribute." Claudio figured.

"Well, let's see..." Bastion said.

Clayman and Avian disappeared through a blue portal that merged them into one another. From the portal, a wind rushed through the field as a blue Elemental Hero appeared, wearing white and gold armor with a blue cape covering it. (2800/2200)

"Give a Duel Academy welcome to Elemental Hero Great Tornado!" Jaden cheered.

"Wow, you were right Mel!" Claudio said.

"A wind attributed Hero." Bastion mused. "I wondered what could have showed up if he chose the earth attributed hero..."

"Nice monster." Kenji said. "But unless you have something to power him up, my life points will be spared going down to 0."

"I won't need anything except Great Tornado's special ability!" The Slifer said. "Once summoned, all of your monsters lose half their strength!"

Kenji and the whole audience became shocked as a tornado surrounded Hayabusa and Akame, making them kneel down in weakness. NH (2700-1350/1900) NDA (1900-950/1200)

The Obelisk ninja dismissed his shock and smiled. "Finish this Jaden." He said, ready to take the hit.

"It's been a blast, bro!" Jaden said, as he turned to his monster. "Great Tornado, attack with Fury Wind Cutter!"

Great Tornado removed his cape and stretched out his arms, creating another tornado that caught Hayabusa in the storm and blew him into pixels.

Jaden: 250, Winner.

Kenji: 0

The crowd erupted into cheers as the holograms were shut off.

"The winner is Jaden Yuki!" Sheppard announced. "Which means you'll represent the singles competition in the school duel!"

Zane smiled at the ending. "I'll know Jaden will do Duel Academy proud. Also Kenji put up quite the fight."

"Yeah, it was kind of hard for the both of them." Alexis said as both of them left for the arena.

"Looks like Jaden's joining up with us, Claudio." Melody said.

"North Academy's gonna fry, my friends." Claudio said, stretching out his arms.

"Well, best of luck to all three of you." Bastion said.

"Jaden!" Back on the field, Syrus, Chumley and Jethro met up with him.

"Great duel out there, Jay!" Syrus said.

"I'll admit you had me going once you started fusing monsters I never thought that could happen." Jethro said.

"Me too." Chumley said.

"Me three..." The Slifers turned to see Kenji walk up to him. "That was a great finisher, man. It'll be great seeing those monsters at the school duel."

"Count on it!" Jaden said, as he and Kenji shook hands.

The Obelisk ninja left the arena and met up with Zane and Alexis. "Hey guys."

"Great duel out there." Zane said.

"Almost made quite a comeback." Alexis added.

"Yeah, too bad it had to end." Kenji said. "I was having too much fun out there." He turned around to see Melody and Claudio meeting up with Jaden at the arena. "The rest is left to those three now."

* * *

"I can't believe it, that Slifer Slacker is representing us, representing _me_!" Crowler moaned, rocking back and forth against the platform.

Jaden smiled and raised his arm in victory, "School Duels, get your game on!"

"And be ready for us to rock North Academy's world!" Claudio shouted.

"Cause Duel Academy's gonna win!" Melody added.

* * *

And that's the end of the Duel Off saga! I'd like to thank Rocket Knight 777 for this idea. And I hope you like the additions to Jaden's deck. In fact here's today's new cards!

**Jaden:**

Elemental Hero Absolute Zero

WATER

Warrior/Fusion/Effect

Level 8

ATK: 2500/DEF: 2000

1 'Elemental Hero', 'Destiny Hero' or 'Evil Hero' monster + 1 WATER monster

This monster cannot be Special Summoned except by Fusion Summon. This card gains 500 ATK for each WATER monster on the field other than "Elemental Hero Absolute Zero". When this card is removed from the field, destroy all monsters your opponent controls.

Elemental Hero Great Tornado

WIND

Warrior/Fusion/Effect

Level 8

ATK: 2800/DEF: 2200

1 'Elemental Hero' monster + 1 WIND monster

This card cannot be Special Summoned except by Fusion Summon. When this card is summoned, halve the ATK and DEF of all face-up monsters on your opponent's side of the field.

Legacy of a Hero

Normal Spell Card

Image: Elemental Hero Flame Wingman's wing and dragon head lying in a spotlight.

Activate only if there are at least 2 Level 4 or higher "Elemental Hero", "Destiny Hero" or "Evil Hero" monsters in your Graveyard. Draw 3 cards.

(The above three cards were used by Jaden Yuki in the Yu-Gi-Oh GX manga. Creative credit goes to the writers of the manga.)

**Kenji:**

Ninja Dog Akame

Beast

Level 4

1800/1200

Earth Attribute

Ninja Dog Tesshin

Level 4

Beast/Effect

1200/1500

Effect: Gains 400 ATK points for every Ninja monster on the field. You can't attack any other ninja or ninja dog monsters except this card.

Ninja Scorpion

FIRE

Level 4

Warrior

1900/1200

Effect: This is also treated as a Zombie Type. If there's a monster with more attack points than this monster, this card can attack directly with half its ATK

Ninja Sub-Zero

WATER

Level 4

Warrior

1800/1000

Effect: Once per turn, you can select 1 monster on your opponent's side of the field. The selected monster cannot change its battle position or declare an attack until the end of your opponent's next turn.

Ninja Reptile

WIND

Level 3

900/2000

Effect: This card is also treated as a Reptile-type monster. This card cannot be destroyed by battle while in face-up Attack Position (Damage calculation is applied normally). When this card battles, the opposing monster loses 100x its current level as long as it's face up on the field.

Fatality

Equip Spell

Can only be equipped to "Ninja Scorpion", "Ninja Sub-Zero" or "Ninja Reptile". The equipped monster gains the effect to destroy all monsters on your opponent's side of the field and deal 500 points of damage for each monster destroyed. However, the owner of the equipped monster cannot attack this turn if the effect is used. This effect can only be used during the Main Phase 1 of the owner of the equipped monster.

(Ninja Sub-Zero, Reptile and Scorpion are based off of the Mortal Kombat series. Creative rights go to their creators. The card ideas are from Azurekite4 as well as the Ninja Dogs.)

* * *

**Next time: Crowler won't accept Jaden in the driver's seat, so he's sent a special Obelisk to make sure he's out. But the Obelisk's a little kooky...**

Read and Review!


	26. The Mokey Mokey Smackdown!

Alright, it's time for one of my favorite episodes as almost everyone goes crazy in this chapter!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything from the Yugioh! Franchise. I own Claudio, YugiNAtem117 owns Melody and Rocket Knight777 owns Jethro.

* * *

**Chapter 24: The Mokey Mokey Smackdown!**

The School Duels between the Duel Academy's duelists and North Academy's trio was just a week away. A lot of people were anticipating an exciting event, especially the Chancellor seeing as he won it the last time because of Zane. But still, there's always a Black Sheep among the flock that shares a different opinion...

"I can't believe that none of my Obelisks going to represent Duel Academy in the school duels!" Crowler was walking around in a secluded forest during the mid-morning. He was angrily muttering his disdain for the people who were selected to be the representatives. "Especially Jaden... we'll be laughed out of the arena if a Slifer shows up to duel!" He yelled out. "Which brings me here... to Duel Academy's most dangerous specimen..." The Obelisk headmaster was now at a chicken coop with a large fence surrounding the area. It only had two houses, for the hens and... the wild roosters who were alarmed at the sight of Crowler entering their territory.

"Oh no, not you birdbrains!" Crowler growled, but was attacked by whole rooster flock. He managed to leave them for the moment and headed towards a sandbox in the middle of the coop. He dug frantically at it until he came across a metal hatch "Ah, the secret entrance..." He said, opening the hatch. But as he did, the wild roosters came back for another round of pecking and tackling as they knocked the good doctor inside the tunnel. The birds were still attacking him as fell down until...

*THUD!!*

... He hit the bottom. Crowler quickly recovered as he opened another hatch and slammed the door in the roosters' faces. After breathing a sigh of relief, he says to himself, "It's true what they say, you can't make an omelet without breaking a few eggs." He was now in a small room where these weird spacesuits were setup. "Now it's time to break Jaden... for good." Crowler put on one of the suits as well as a set of eyewear like the ones you see on Star Trek. He then opened another door that reveal a large yellow dome, with large cables plugged into it and was half in water. After scanning the door open with his ID card, the air inside hissed out as he called inside. "You in there, Belowski? It's your old friend, Dr. Crowler! I know it's been awhile, but I need to come out and teach a young student that he shouldn't mess with the Academy's best!"

* * *

Later on, Jaden, Claudio and Melody were going through their cards, planning out strategies in an empty classroom. The two Ras were having an easier time at it, as they've done it before, but Jaden was still struggling as evident as the tired look on his face.

"You alright, Hero boy?" Claudio asked.

"No way, man!" The E-Hero duelist replied. "I don't how I can come with planning out what cards to use in the duel."

Melody shrugged, "Just do what you always did before." She said. "After all, you're pretty much unpredictable after defeating two major opponents, the other day."

"Plus there are a lot of people counting on us." Claudio added. "Except Crowler, he pretty much wants you off the team."

"Thanks for the vote of confidence..." Jaden groaned going back to rearranging his deck.

"Don't be like that, dude." The JH duelist said. "Our friends won't put the pressure on you."

"Yeah, they'll give you the motivation to duel with us." Melody added.

"At least that'll calm me down..." Jaden said, looking at another card. "I think..."

It was then Syrus, Chumley, Jethro and Bastion showed up and sat around the three School Duel reps.

"Jaden, there you are!" Syrus called out.

"We've been looking around for you." Chumley said.

"And we've got something great to help you out in your duel." Bastion added.

Jaden was still wigging out over his cards.

"What's with him?" Jethro asked Claudio.

"He's worried about his school duel." The JH duelist replied. "He was even singing Eeny-Meenie-Miney-Mo while rearranging his cards."

The cowboy chuckled. "Is that all? Then he's lucky that I'm around!"

"Why's that?" Melody asked. Jethro walked up to Jaden as he was lying face down on the desk.

"Jaden, you should take up my Desperado Six-Shooter and show them the luck of the draw!" He said, as he held up the mentioned card.

Bastion also pulled out one of his cards and showed it to Jaden. "Actually you should use my Water Dragon card, with its outstanding power."

"You could use my Power Bond if you need." Syrus said, holding up the fusion card.

"How about Des Koala?" Chumley asked holding up his favorite card.

That's when the Slifer let out his frustration...

"What I need is some time to think!" Jaden shouted moving everyone back.

"There's no need to be rude, Jaden." Bastion scolded. "We're trying to help you win the School Duel, it a huge event."

"Not to mention if you lose, it'll be a huge disappointment." Syrus added.

"Hey, lay off the guy!" Claudio interrupted. "Stop adding so much pressure!"

"Yeah, we know the whole school is counting on two victories." Melody added. "But all we can do is our best."

"Thanks guys." Jaden praised the Ra tag team.

"You know Melody's right." Bastion said calmly. "Dueling's about being the best you can."

"Thank you, Einstein..." Claudio muttered.

"And the best..." Bastion took out his monster card again. "Needs the power of my Water Dragon card!"

"Or Power Bond!" Syrus jumped in.

"Or Desperado Six-Shooter!"

"Des Koala, all the way!"

"That's it!" Melody shouted. "Jaden, Claudio, get your cards and disks and let's find some place secluded!"

"Cool!"

"I'm in!"

Jaden and Claudio gathered their gear as Melody led them out of the classroom.

"You know a good place, Melody?" Jaden asked as the three of them walk around campus.

"We'll head for the roof, it's as good a place as any." She replied.

"Oh yeah, we always practiced up there." Claudio remembered.

They climbed the stairs reaching the roof. It overlooked the front of Academy Island, reaching as far as the lighthouse.

"This is a nice view!" Jaden exclaimed. "It's a good thing we're the only ones here."

"'Sup!" Everyone turned their heads towards a black-haired boy, wearing a blue worn out, sleeveless shirt and pants, brown sandals on his feet and wearing an Obelisk Blue blazer like a cape.

"Hey, who's that?" Claudio asked.

"No idea." Melody shook her head. "I've never seen him before."

"Uh, not to be rude, but we were planning to get some peace and quiet up here." Jaden said. "What are you doing here, by the way?"

"I'm up here to duel you, Jaden!" The boy exclaimed in a hippie-like voice.

"Who are you?" Claudio asked.

The Obelisk boy was relaxing on his back, staring at the clouds. "Just a dude with a deck, call me Belowski." He introduced. "You ever notice how clouds look like Duel Monsters if you look really close?"

"What is with this guy?" Melody wondered.

Just then, Winged Kuriboh popped out of Jaden's deck and flew around the Slifer.

"Hey pal." Jaden said, as the little monster cooed. "What is it?"

"Hey, a Winged Kuriboh." Claudio said.

"Huh?" Melody asked. "What Winged Kuriboh?"

"Nice Kuriboh!" Belowski said, sitting up. "I hear they like being scratched behind the wings."

"Wait a sec..." Jaden looked at the Obelisk then behind at Claudio. "You guys can see him?"

"Yeah..." Claudio said, thinking it was obvious.

"Of course I can!" Belowski added. "And hear him, though my Kuribohese is a little rusty."

"You've got to be kidding me..." Melody muttered.

"You know, unless you use it every day." The Obelisk said, picking up his duel disk. "Anyhow, let's duel!"

"Again with the dueling?" Claudio asked.

"I know, he must think I'm easy pickings 'cause I'm a Slifer." Jaden added.

"Red, Blue, Yellow who cares?" Belowski mused. "Those I just symbols The Man uses to propagate social division."

"Huh?" Jaden, Claudio and Melody said.

"You see it's all a conspiracy to..."

"Alright, whatevs, let's just throwdown!" Jaden interrupted.

"Far out..."

"Jaden, there you are!" Everyone saw Syrus, Chumley, Bastion and Jethro appear.

"You guys have perfect timing." Claudio smiled.

"Time for what?" Jethro asked. He then noticed Belowski, standing up. "Who's that Obelisk over there?"

"My opponent!" Jaden exclaimed.

Out of sight, Crowler was still in his 'spacesuit' as he looked on to the up and coming duel. "Poor Jaden, once Belowski uses his power, he won't be able to duel ever again! Good thing, I have my armor to protect me, otherwise I'd be the stupor he and the others are about to be in!" He cackled.

Back with Jaden and Belowski...

"Get you game on!" Jaden declared as he and the Obelisk drew their starting hand.

**Belowski: 4000****  
****Jaden: 4000**

"Sure man whatever..." Belowski said as he drew his sixth card, "Alright, first I'm gonna summon Mokey Mokey in defense modey modey!" He laughed as he placed his card onto the field.

As soon as the card touched the disk, a small, white square with wings and a strange halo shaped like a question mark appeared. (300/100)

"Mokey Mokey...," it squeaked.

"Goodness me, that's not a monster, that's a marshmellow!" Bastion exclaimed, smiling.

"He's so cute, like a big, fluffy pillow!" Melody squealed, smiling as well.

"Makes me wanna take a nap..." Syrus added, smiling too.

Chumely suddenly looked tired, "Now that you mention it... me too..." He yawned.

Claudio on the other hand was staring at his friends. "What's wrong with you guys?"

"Alright, I guess I'll just toss down a couple of facedowns and chill now." Belowski finished, placing two cards into his slots.

"My turn then!" Jaden drew his card, "What a turn it'll be. First, I'm summoning the Elemental Hero Sparkman in attack mode!" The electric themed hero appeared in front of Jaden. (1600/1400) "Next I'll play the Spell card, Polymerization! Since both Elemental Heroes Avian and Burstinatrix are already in my hand, I can fuse them to create the Elemental Hero Flame Wingman!" Jaden smiled as his favorite monster came to Sparkman's side. (2100/1200) "Well, bud, still wanna duel me?" He asked Belowski.

To his surprise, Belowski laughed and clapped, "Totally man! Those monsters of yours are _righteous_!"

"Righteous?" Jaden blinked, "Not the reaction I was hoping for..."

"I'd be freaked..." Claudio muttered.

A light hoot from Kuriboh gave Jaden an idea. "You're right, Kuriboh...an attack oughta knock some sense into him. Sparkman, attack!" Sparkman jumped into the air, and then started to charge up lightning.

Belowski shook his head and pressed a button, "Your attack will not stand, man, I got a Trap card! It's called Human Wave Tactics. Wrap your mind around this: at the end of the turn, I get to Special Summon a monster, if it's the same level of the one that's destroyed..." He shrugged, "They hafta be Level 2 or below, but it's all about the balance man! The yin and the yang..." The trap card showed a huge army of Mokey Mokeys bunched together.

"Whatever that means," Jaden murmured, "All _I_ know is that my Sparkman's attack is still happening!" Sparkman threw a thunderbolt into Belowski's monster, blowing it up. "Now that your Mokey Mokey is gone, my Flame Wingman can attack you directly!"

Belowski watched as the Fusion Hero flew into the sky, then came down, leg outstretched, flames engulfing it.

"Dude..."

The flaming foot connected and Belowski was sent to the floor, groaning from the attack.

**Belowski: 1900  
Jaden: 4000**

"Now I'll call it a turn, Belowski," Jaden said, finishing up his turn.

"Oh...that was _very_ unchill dude," Belowski murmured as he sat back up, "But now I can summon Happy Lover thanks to Human Wave Tactics!" A light shined revealing a round, yellow fairy monster with a pink heart on its forehead. It also had two pink wings and two purple wings. (800/500) Belowski then shuffled his deck and drew for his Draw Phase. "And since Happy Lover likes to spread the love, I'll bring back his buddy Mokey Mokey in attack modey modey!" he grinned, placing another card onto his disk.

"Mokey Mokey..." Another winged white block appeared next to Happy Lover. (300/100)

More contented sighs spread through the audience as the second Mokey Mokey came to the field.

"He has such a calming presence, doesn't he?" Bastion mused.

"Mokey Mokey makes everything feel so chill ..." Melody sighed happily.

Syrus smiled, "Makes me feel warm and fuzzy..."

Chumley yawned again.

"Hey guys, come back from la-la land!" Claudio shouted, snapping his fingers in front of Syrus and the gang, but to no avail. "How come everyone's gone loony on me?"

"That's just the beginning man," Belowski continued, inserting a card into his disk, "Next, I play the card Mokey Mokey Smackdown, then I think I'll attack your Stratos with my Happy Lover..." He grinned goofily.

"What for? Stratos had _way_ more attack points than your Happy Lover!" Jaden reminded him.

"I know, man, but it's all good..." he turned to his Happy Lover, "Go, Gushy Burst..."

The small, winged fairy fired a stream of pink and purple energy at Sparkman, who easily batted it away and the attack doubled back, hitting the Happy Lover head on, blasting it to pieces.

**Belowski: 1100  
Jaden: 4000**

"MOKEY MOKEY! MOKEY MOKEY!" The little Mokey went berserk as its eyes bugging out of its square body. As it cried out, it changed color from light-blue to bright red, cheeks turning dark red while the question mark turned into an exclamation mark.

"What's up with that little marshmallow now?" Claudio wondered.

"Oh wow...look at Mokey Mokey go..." Melody sighed.

"I can watch him all day..." Bastion added, smiling.

"Yeah, he's the best!" Jethro shouted, throwing his hands in the air.

Belowski smiled, "Yeah, he is..." He looked at Jaden, "Since your Sparkman just destroyed a Fairy-Type monster, my Mokey Mokey Smackdown card activates, and that raises my Mokey Mokey's power to 3000! Far out, huh? Power to the Mokey Mokey..." he laughed.

"No way!" Jaden stared as the Mokey Mokey was engulfed in a bright light, still crying out it's out name. (300-3000/100)

"You go, Mokey Mokey!" Melody, Syrus and Jethro sighed happily.

"Yes, and we're going right with you!" Bastion added as they all clapped together.

"Oh c'mon you guys!" Jaden turned and lightly glared at them, "Who's side are you guys on!?"

"Mokey Mokey's, duh!" Jethro replied, making Jaden fall over.

"Now where was I?" Belowski rubbed his head as Jaden got back up, "Oh yeah, I was gonna have my Mokey Mokey attack your Flame Wingman!"

"Huh?!" Jaden stepped back, "Oh boy..."

"No worries, dude..." Belowski smiled as the air around his Mokey Mokey began wave it's wings, creating ripples in the air, "The Mokey Mokey Wave is _full_ of good vibrations...well, maybe not good for your Wingman, though..."

Jaden watched as the vibrations through the air caused his Flame Wingman to explode, as well as causing his Life Points to go down.

**Belowski: 1100  
Jaden: 3100**

"Mokey Mokey...Mokey Mokey...!"

Jaden growled and glared at his friends, "What's _with_ you guys?!"

"I'm starting to wonder that as well!" Claudio said, shouting at Belowski.

Belowski grinned, "Aw, they're alright, guys...they're just feeling the Moke..."

"The Moke?" Both boys asked together.

"Yeah...the Moke's all about_ harmony_ man," Belowski explained as he inserted a card into an empty slot, "It gets better, 'cause I play Mystic Wok. Just like a sizzlin' plate of kung pow tofu, Mystic Wok refills my energy. But balance dude, I only gain Life Points to that of the attack points of the monster I sacrificed. So I'll sacrifice Mokey Mokey..."

The fuming Fairy cried out again before disappearing from the field in a flash of light.

"So that's three grand in points!"

**Belowski: 4100  
Jaden: 3100**

"And since Happy Lover's gone, Human Wave Tactics restores balance to my universe! All I gotta do is choose _which_ balance," Belowski paused and looked through his cards before placing a card on the field, "I'm thinking Haniwa is my type of Zen..."

Jaden stared as a short, brown, round headed stone monster appeared with a blank expression. (500/500) "Haniwa?"

"Yeah!" Belowski cheered.

"Oh man, what next?!" Claudio wondered.

"Hey dudes..."

The Slifer turned to see everyone was sitting indian-style on the floor...everyone except Chumley, who crashed out on the floor, sleeping. Melody, Syrus, Bastion, and Jethro were sitting close to each other, looking very chill.

Bastion tilted his head, "You gotta chill out man..."

"What?" Jaden said.

Melody nodded, "Yeah...you can't bring all this negative energy to a duel, dude,"

"Totally..." Jethro muttered.

"_WHAT!?_" Claudio yelled.

"C'mon, sing with us, dudes, sing our mantra!" Syrus chimed in.

"_MANTRA_?!" Jaden and Claudio yelled.

"Mokey Mokey!" The group cried in unison.

Jaden turned and glared at Belowski, "What did you do to my friends?!"

Belowski laughed, "Freed their minds, man..."

"Mokey Mokey!"

"Okie dokie, Mokey Mokey!"

"Alright, what's going on here!?" Claudio shouted to the sky

Before Jaden could play his next move, a familiar laugh reached his ears. Claudio heard it too and they both turned to see Dr. Crowler wearing some sort of a space suit, jump down from a nearby pillar of marble stone.

"Oh Jaden, Claudio..." The Obelisk Headmaster called out as he descended, "I see you've met my favorite students, Belowski..." He put his arms on the boys shoulders, "I just love him...well, when I'm safe from his powers."

"Powers?" Jaden repeated, not sure if he heard right.

Crowler nodded, "You see, Belowski is a very special duelist. You see, as a baby he was left on our doorstep here at the academy. While we raised him, he quickly became a master duelist. As a mere child, he rose through the ranks of the academy, and while that happened, strange things started to happen." He patted Belowski on the head.

"You mean the way he talks?" Jaden offered.

"Or did he get hyped up on something you fed him?" Claudio cracked.

"_No_..." Crowler snapped, "I mean how Mokey Mokey comes alive when Belowski duels with him, powers and all! Powers that lull everyone around him into a lazy daze...," he nodded to the group, "Like your friends, and soon...like you two."

"Crowler, lay off!" Claudio shouted as he stood up, "It's one thing trying to beat Jaden, but taking it out on the rest of us!?" Then he came across a thought. '_But if what he says is true about Belowski's powere, how come Jaden and I aren't affected by it?'_

Belowski waved him off casually, "It's ok man, it's not like they're in any danger. Mokey Mokey makes them feel all nice and cozy," he explained.

"Indeed," Crowler nodded, "At one time, it made _all_ the school's duelists feel that way, and that is why we had to move Belowski. We built him a new home: A titanium encased holographic chamber deep underground..."

'_What the...!?'_ The Ra couldn't believe what he just heard.

Claudio scowled at Crowler, "You mean a jail..."

"Jail's such an ugly word," Crowler wagged a finger, "We prefer _Mandatory Restraint Habitat_. It was actually quite nice inside, just like a tropical island paradise."

"Sure it was," Jaden snapped, "And just like an island, you stranded him there!"

Belowski shook his head slowly, "Naw, man, it was cool. I just chill and everytime there's a student Doctor C wants me to take care of, I get to come out, ya know, duel or whatever," He sniffed, "It's a pretty sweet gig!"

Crowler nodded, "That's right."

"Plus, I got plenty of time to hang with my monster crew and spin our wheels and stuff," Belowski continued, "Dudes, we have some _deep_ talks too...we're totally unravelling the universe. You should come!"

Jaden glanced to the side, hearing a hoot come from his furry friend, and then looked back to Belowski and Crowler, "No thanks, we're good here. Dueling is _our_ thing, so how about we get back to it?"

"Hey man...that's chill," Belowski nodded.

"Alright!" Jaden drew his next card and placed it on the field right off, "I summon Elemental Hero Wildheart!" The wildman hero appeared. (1500/1600) "Now, attack Haniwa!"

With a battle-cry, Wildheart leapt over to Haniwa and cut apart the stone monster to rubble.

"Sparkman, your turn!" Jaden pointed to Belowski, "Light up his world!"

Crowler screamed and ran away just as Belowski was being shocked from the second Hero's attack, leaving him sprawled across the ground again and smoke coming off him.

**Belowski: 2500  
Jaden: 3100**

"I'll throw down a facedown and end my turn," Jaden finished, placing a card into his disk, "_Dude_."

Belowsi rose to his feet, "You know, you're a real party pooper, dude. Good thing I got Human Wave Tactics to summon a new Happy Lover," he laughed as another winged Fairy came to his side of the field in attack position.

Crowler looked at Jaden, then looked at Belowski, "Hey, why isn't he dozing off like the others!? Mokey Mokey is supposed to _drain _Jaden, but no! Look," he pointed to Jaden, "He's just fine! I mean, look at his friends!" Crowler then pointed to the now sleeping group of audience members, "Why isn't Jaden like that!?"

"I guess we're lucky!" Claudio smirked.

Belowski looked at the sleepers, then Claudio, then Jaden, "Search me dude..."

"_That's _your answer?" Crowler asked confused.

"Aw man, it's all cool" Belowski drew his next card, "Watch, I'm gonna use my Pot of Greed and draw two more cards." After drawing his two cards, he smiled. "Far out! I got Dark Factory of Mass Production!" Belowski placed the card into his disk, "I know it sounds _so_ totalitarian, but it lets me bring back two monsters from the Graveyard to my hand," he reached down and took two cards, "and I'll pick two Mokey Mokey's since I'm already holding the third..." he paused as the three Mokey Mokey's appeared in front of him "Then I'll combine them with Polymerization to bring out _this_ little friend..."

Claudio and Jaden watched as a huge shadow covered the roof. A gigantic Mokey Mokey look-alike was now floating in the sky, right in front of the roof. (300/100)

"_Little _friend!?" Jaden said.

"That's big!" Claudio added.

"You said it bro!" Belowski looked up at the gigantic Mokey Mokey, "He's Mokey Mokey King! Check out his King wave..."

"Mokey Mokey King..." the huge monster breathed in a deep, loud voice before sending out a sound wave like its smaller counterpart.

Jaden grit his teeth at the move, "Wildheart, use your Wild Slash on that thing!" he ordered.

Once again, the wildman hero counter-attacked by jumping at the Mokey Mokey King cut him right between the eyes. The huge monster had a look of surprise and pain right before it exploded, sending three globs to the field. Each glob turned into a Mokey Mokey, the same ones that Belowski used to create the King. MMx3 (300/100)

**Belowski: 1300  
Jaden: 3100**

"Dude, that was so totally awesome man!" Belowski praised, "But the circle of life must go on. From one comes many dude, and with Mokey Mokey King's special effect brings back all three Mokey Mokeys!"

Jaden groaned, "That's just great."

"Don't worry Jaden!" Claudio called out, "Sooner you get this over with, sooner we can get the others back to normal!"

All three Mokey Mokey's combined their soundwaves and the area was soon filled with a high-pitched frequency that caused Crowler's helmet on his suit to explode, exposing the doctor's to the soundwaves and powers of Mokey Mokey.

"Alright man...now Happy Lover, Wildheart!" Belowski pointed to the Hero, "Gushy Burst!"

Happy Lover flew into the air fired off a beam of love energy, a beam that Wildheart batted away and sent it back to Happy Lover, blowing it away completely.

**Belowski: 600  
Jaden: 3100**

"Aw man...look what you did to my little Mokey Mokeys!" Belowski shook his head as his three Mokey Mokey's turned red and each had their exclamations popping out of their heads, "Good thing Mokey Mokey Smackdown is still in effect, huh? Because now, they all get 3000 attack points!" MMx3 (300-3000/100)

"This is _not_ sweet," Jaden muttered as a bead of sweat rolled down his head.

Belowski pointed to the wild Hero, "Mokey Mokey One, go get that Wildheart, and Mokey Mokey _Dos_," he pointed to the other Hero, "You're on the Sparkman."

Once again, the soundwaves of Mokey Mokey emanated from the little monsters and spread to the other side of the field. Wildheart was the first victim to be blown to pieces.

**Belowski: 600  
Jaden: 1600**

But before the soundwaves could destroy Sparkman, Jaden pressed a button on his disk.

"That's enough! I play a Trap card called Hero Barrier! As long as I have _one_ Elemental Hero on the field, I can negate an attack from one of your monsters!" he explained as a glowing barrier came between Stratos and the second soundwave.

"Nice move man...but I still got one more Mokey!" Belowski reminded him.

Sure enough, the third angry Mokey Mokey destroyed Sparkman with its own soundwave, finishing the job the second Mokey failed to do.

**Belowski: 600  
Jaden: 200**

"Wow, this strategy's great..." Claudio said as he couldn't help being impressed with Belowski's. "By sending his weak Fairies into battle, it sets off Mokey Mokey Smackdown giving him the power to take down almost anything. Then, he uses life point gaining cards and Human Wave Tactics as a buffer to shield himself from losing straight away."

"And now, thanks to Human Wave Tactics, I'm allowed to bring out another Happy Lover for another go around," Belowski turned to see a third clone of the Fairy appeared in defense mode. (800/500) "Next, I'll play this way cool Trap card, called Gift of the Mystical Elf. Too bad it's not wrapped, but still, it's totally filled with good karma," he grinned as his monsters glowed, "I get 300 extra Life Points for each monster out!"

Belowski: 1800

Jaden: 200

"Ugh..." Jaden lowered his head as the move was done.

Belowski looked at Jaden and blinked, "Dude...you're not lookin' too hot...wanna take a burrito break or somethin'?"

"Maybe later...but now," Jaden slowly drew his next card and held it out, "I'm summoning the Elemental Hero Bubbleman!"

Belowski watched as the caped and water-equipped Hero came out. (800/1200) He raised his hand to his chin in thought, "Wow...I gotta say, I'm impressed, dude. How do you keep dueling after all we put you through?" he asked.

"I wouldn't question it, hippie dude." Claudio added as the four Fairies on Belowski's field wondered the same thing.

Jaden smiled, "Because I don't give up...especially in a duel _this_ much fun! Nah, I'm gonna keep fighting to the end," he looked at his Hero, "Especially with Bubbleman now out on the field. If he's the only one on my field when he's summoned, I can draw two new cards from my deck," Jaden paused and drew the said cards, "Now I'm gonna activate one of them; Hero Heart, cutting Bubbleman's attack points in half in order to attack twice." EHB (800-400/1200) "Now let's get to it. Bubbleman, attack Mokey Mokey!" Jaden ordered.

"I hope you know what you're doing on this move." Claudio warned as Bubbleman shot down a Mokey Mokey, ticking off the other two.

**Belowski: 1700  
Jaden: 200**

"Now you went and did it. Remember Mokey Mokey Smackdown?" Belowski pointed to his card, "Because of its effect, my two Mokeys get 3000 attack points each," he reminded him. MMx2 (300-3000/100)

"Sounds like my kinda fight," Jaden smiled, "Bubbleman, attack Mokey Mokey again!"

"I can't watch..." Claudio said, covering his eyes.

As Bubbleman leapt into the air and fired off another stream, Jaden placed a card into his disk, "Next, I play the card, Bubble Illusion! When Bubbleman's on the field and I play this, I'm allowed to play a Trap card from my hand!" he took the remaining card in his hand and held it out, "What better Trap than Mirror Gate?"

"Mirror Gate?" The Ra lowered his hand from his eyes, "Phew! Talk about cutting it close!"

"Thanks to Mirror Gate, both of our monsters switch sides," Jaden grinned as Bubbleman and Mokey Mokey went to opposite sides of the field, with the attack still in play, "What's mine is yours and what's yours is mine!"

The bubble stream hit the newly converted Mokey Mokey head on, making the little guy even more angry.

"Alright," Jaden grinned wider, "Give him a taste of his own Mokey!"

Belowski stepped back as the soundwave from his old Mokey Mokey came back at him, 'This is...this is a bummer man..."

Seconds later, the roof was covered in smoke as the Bubbleman exploded, sending Belowski skidding across the floor.

**Belowski: 0, Winner  
Jaden: 200**

"Jaden, I think you knocked him out." Claudio said as he approached the fallen Obelisk. "But then again, Belowski couldn't do anything else to get himself out of that jam."

Jaden walked over to the little Obelisk as he woke up, while Claudio went to check on the others.

"That's game, Belowski...and what a game that was," Jaden put his hands on his hips, "I actually felt like you had me there a few times."

Belowski looked up at Jaden and giggled, "Yeah, man, but I don't get it...why didn't you trance out?"

"Why would I?" Jaden shot back, "When I sleep, I dream of dueling, simple as that,"

"Ooh..." Belowski nodded, "I get it...I think. You love dueling so much, when Mokey Mokey tried to zonk you out, the more revved up you got," he yawned and fell onto his back, "That's good to know...for...next...time..." he yawned again, "But for now...I need a nice long nap...later..." With that, Belowski fell asleep.

"Hey!" Jaden said, trying to wake up the little guy.

"Jaden..." The Slifer turned around to see the Ra, carrying Melody. "You're gonna have to take Syrus back to the dorm."

"What!?" Jaden shouted. "They're still out!?"

"Don't worry, after they sleep Mokey Mokey's daze off, they'll be fine." Claudio assured. "We'll comeback for the other three later."

"Good, I need help if I'm gonna bring Chumely back." Jaden said, as he carried Syrus on his back. As they walked down with Melody and Syrus, Jaden had to wonder something, "After what Dr. Crowler said, how come you didn't go loopy like these guys?"

The Ra shrugged, "I figured 'cause we can see monster spirits. Plus, Mokey Mokey used sound waves to attack, and I've been around them long enough to kind of tone out the negative ones."

"Oh... Gotta admit that was the strangest duel I've been in." Jaden admitted.

"Made good practice for your duel." Claudio reminded.

"Yeah!" Jaden exclaimed. "And after surviving that duel, I'm ready for North Academy's best!"

* * *

After Chazz's episode, it'll be the last time, I'll use 4000 point duels. Meaning, the story duels will change. So the next chapter is something to expect! Sorry I couldn't change much, except the absence of Alexis and Kenji. But I'll show something different with Chazz's first duel at North Academy.

Read and Review, please!


	27. Rebirth of the Chazz

Two for one deal on Duel Academy Stories! After this, it's the end of 4000 point duels! Enjoy the last set!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh! GX or the other series.**

* * *

**Chapter 25: Rebirth of the Chazz**

Instead of seeing someone from Duel Academy, the scene opens up to a foggy night in the middle of the ocean. I know what you're thinking: who could be out in the middle of the ocean? The answer: Chazz Princeton.

Chazz sat at the tip of the sinking yacht, duel disk between his legs and a bottle of water in his pocket. He may have been stranded, but it didn't stop him ranting about all he's done at Duel Academy before running away when he was defeated at the hands of that Ra student, Bastion Misawa.

"Lousy scrubs, it's all _their_ fault," he spat, eyes focused on his disk, "Dr. Crowler, Bastion..._Jaden_..."

"_Hey Chazz, let's go, get your game on!"_ Chazz glared at the hallucination that had manifested since the boat started to sink. Jaden's face would appear out of nowhere and talk to him as if Jaden himself were really there.

"Quiet!" The former Academy student snapped, "Or I'm gonna wipe that ugly grin right off your face!"

The imaginary Jaden waved idly at him, "_Take your best shot, Chazz!_"

Chazz looked down, grabbed his disk and placed it on his arm, "If only I _could_..." He murmured, looking at his deck, "Just _one_ more duel, that's all I want!"

"_Really? That's __**all**__ you want?_" Jaden's image asked with a grin, "_I'd want not to be stranded!_"

The former Obelisk growled and swiped his arm at the image, "SHUT UP!" A loud beeping made Chazz look at his disk just in time to see the power go out.

Shaking his head, Chazz began to laugh as he leaned back against the railing. "Stranded?" He reached for his water bottle, "I'm not stranded, I'm perfectly fine!" He opened up the bottle and put it to his lips, expecting a refreshing liquid to quench his thirst, but nothing came out.

Chazz eyed the bottle and saw that no water remained, "A little _thirsty _maybe..."

"_You know what I'm thirsty for?_" Jaden's face appeared in front of him again, "_Another duel with ya, Chazz!_"

"Duel this!" Chazz tossed the bottle, then watched in horror as it passed right through the image and flew into the sea, "Oh no!"

He shot to his feet and reached for it, but lost his footing and fell into the murky, cold depths of the ocean. As he sank further and further into the sea, hundreds of air bubbles escaped his body as a large dark form sped towards him.

'_I'll get you for this, Slacker!'_ Chazz screamed in his mind as his vision began to go dark, '_I'll get you...!'_

Then, it all went completely black.

* * *

"Hey...hey Boss, rise and shine!"

A small glowing orb floated around Chazz's unconcious form, weaving from left to right in front of his face.

"Up at at'em...hellooo?"

The orb stopped bouncing and looked at Chazz, who was still unmoving.

"C'mon wake up!" Tt yelled, smacking the boy in the face, "Alright...guess I gotta do my wake up dance an-GACK!"

Chazz held the glowing ball, irritated at the sudden light and annoying sound. He squeezed it until it popped into nothingness. Opening his eyes, Chazz saw that he was no longer in the water, or even his own boat. He was lying on a cold, wet, metal floor while seaweed hung from the ceiling and fish flopped helplessly nearby.

"Good morning, young duelist..." A quiet voice greeted.

Chazz groaned as he sat up, "What's going on?" He turned to the source of the voice and was startled at what he saw, "Or better yet, what are _you!_?"

Sitting across from him, a large, bulky form sat on the floor, nearly covered in seaweed. A yellow scarf covered the lower half of its face while huge goggles covered the top half. It wore a heavy red coat and white gloves.

The figure chuckled as it looked up from a deck of cards in its hands, "I'm the person that saved your life, and for now, that's all you need to know."

Chazz frowned, "Wait a minute..." He looked at his duel disk to see that the deck slot was empty, then glared at the figure across from him, "Those are _my_ cards! Give them back!" He demanded, holding out his hands.

"Oh, certainly! How rude of me..." The being reached outward as if to give the duelist his cards, but instead of giving them to Chazz, it opened its hands all the way and let every single card drop into a nearby puddle, "Woopsie!"

"Jerk!" Chazz was about to get up and run at the figure, but stopped when his mysterious figure tossed a card to him. Barely catching it, Chazz looked at the figure, somewhat surprised.

"_That_ card more than makes up for it. So relax..."

Chazz glared, "It _better_..." he looked down and facefaulted at the sight. The card was a monster with only 1000 DEF but no ATK! And it had a horrible picture of a small yellow creature with eyestalks, posing in a pair of red bikini briefs. The name was Ojama Yellow.

"What is this?! It's just a no-name, I don't need this!" Chazz snarled, raising his arm, about to toss the card.

"Wait!" The figure cried, "Stop! That is the card that will change your life!"

Chazz looked at him, disbelievingly, "Oh, gimme a break!"

"I'll give you something far better...another chance to beat Jaden..."

"How do you know about him?! Tell me!"

"You talk in your sleep," The figure replied simply, "And from what you've said, this Jaden beat you badly in a duel/"

Chazz scoffed and looked away, "He was just lucky is all..."

"Lucky?" The figure chuckled, "Do you often run away from just luck?"

"_He's got you there, Chazz! You may be wearing blue, you turn yellow fast!_"

Chazz growled at the hallucination, and then turned to his savior, "That's it! No one calls Chazz Princeton a coward!"

"Talk is cheap, young duelist." The figure shot back.

"That may be, but I'm rich!" Chazz rose to his feet, "And I'll spend _whatever_ it takes to be the best out there!"

Again, the seaweed covered lifeform chuckled at his words, "That's your problem...no amount of money can buy you that. You must earn it if you can." It leaned forward, "And _that_ is precisely what we're going to find out. Good luck, young duelist."

As soon as it said those words, the metal room the two of them were sitting in began to flood with saltwater. Chazz stuck the card into his blazer pocket as the figure waded through the rising water level.

"Remember to hold your nose..."

The room soon filled completely with water, and just when Chazz thought it couldn't get any worse, a hole opened up in the roof above him and he was shot out of it. He shot through the water and just as he was about to lose all of his breath, he breached the water's surface and flew into the air, screaming.

Chazz landed hard on something hard and cold as ice. Slowly, he sat up and winced, "Crazy kook...you'll hear from my attorney about this!"

After he rose to his feet, Chazz was surprised at that location he was now at. The surrounding area _was_ a huge field of ice! He thought he might have been sent to the far north or far south. Off in the distance, a tall building stood proudly among the white wasteland.

"Heh...at least I'm back with civilization..." Chazz smirked as he made his way towards the building, "Well, kinda. This place is kinda low-rent...but no problem." He adjusted his blazer collar to keep the wind from freezing his neck, "One phone call and I'm outta here! Only question is should I ask for the plane or the chopper?"

* * *

The former Obelisk walked and walked, eyes set on the building. As he came closer, he noticed that the part he saw before was a huge wall and in the middle of it, a very big wooden door. He stopped just feet from the door and looked the building, "Not bad...of course, _my_ pad is bigger!" He bragged.

Chazz walked up to the door and pounded on it, "Open up! Let's go!" He yelled, "Is there anybody home?! HELLO!"

"Oh they're home...but you'll need forty cards in order for them to let you in."

Startled, Chazz turned to see a man sitting a few yards away, huddled near a low fire. The man was balding, tufts of brown hair in the back of his head and a thin layer of stubble on his face. He wore tattered brown clothes and torn pants, as well as a duel disk on his arm. A sorry pair of round glasses completed the pathetic look.

"That's just the way things work here at North Academy..."

Chazz frowned at the man's words, looked up at the door, and then made his way to the first human he had seen in sometime, "North Academy? So _this_ is Duel Academy's arch-rival..."

The man nodded, "That's right. Here, take a seat next to me my friend. I could use some company," He offered, moving over a few inches, "After all, I've been here for a long while."

Chazz eyed him, "So what's with the forty card deal?" He asked as he sat down.

"How it works is that there are hidden all around in glacial crevasses, on ice cliffs...it's sorta like a test," He turned to Chazz, smiling slightly, "Find forty cards and they'll let you in."

"Hm..." Chazz looked at the man's disk and was surprised to see a deck inside, "So how many do _you _have?" He asked, looking back up at the man.

"Well, I've actually managed to find only thirty-nine cards..." The man murmured, glancing at his deck, "But it took every ounce of strength that I had to do so...I'm too worn out to find that last card."

Chazz chuckled; since he had one card, he could get easily with the stranger's 39 combined. He reached into his blazer and pulled out a money card, "Great, so you don't need the other thirty-nine. Here, I'll buy them off ya. Go on, take it."

The man looked at him, horrified and held his deck close, "No! Besides this fire and these tattered clothes, this deck is all I have left! These cards are priceless to me!"

Disgusted, Chazz rose to his feet. "Fine, whatever. I'll just find my own!"

As Chazz walked into the icy wilderness, the man at the fire watched him leave.

"Good luck, young duelist. In this barren wasteland..." He turned back to the fire, rubbing his arms for warmth, "You'll need it."

* * *

So, Chazz searched the icy wastelands, looking for forty cards to collect so he could enter North Academy's gates to make a phonecall.

He climbed in and out of the icy crevasses.

He pulled himself up tall cliffs.

He swam through freezing cold water to get every card that was square in his line of sight.

'_I can't believe I have to find forty cards,'_ He thought angrily as he searched the area, '_Just to get North Academy to open their stinking doors for me. Talk about a school that's hard to get into.'_

* * *

After what seemed like hours of searching, and through aching limbs, Chazz walked back to the front door, where the man from before was still sitting, huddled near the fire.

"I see you've been busy doing nothing," The kid muttered.

Surprised, the man rose to his feet and walked over, "You're back! Did you find all forty cards?"

Smirking, Chazz held up his duel disk, "Of course!"

The man nodded, "Good for you then. I suppose you'll be heading on to bigger and better things now..." He lowered his glasses and rubbed his eyes, "Don't worry about me though, I'll be alright. Well...until the winter comes anyway..."

"Winter?" Chazz raised an eyebrow, "But I thought-"

"No," The man shook his head, "These are _summer_ months. It's quite lovely during the summer, and the fall is rather nice, only about thirty below..."

"Uh..." Chazz stared at him, blinking.

The man held his arms again, "After that, however, it tends to get a bit nippy..."

"Uh huh..."

"But listen to me," The man shook his head, "I'm sure you'll want to get on your way..."

Chazz rolled his eyes, "Oh, quit your whining already, would ya, Baldy?" He snapped.

"Huh?" The older man looked at him.

Smiling, Chazz held up his deck of cards, "I lied about before. I didn't find forty cards, I found forty_-one_," He tapped his deck, "An extra one so you can come in too."

The bald man gasped, "You mean...I get to enter? Really?"

"Yeah yeah," Chazz fanned out a few cards, "Just shut up and take your card,"

It only took a few moments for him to find a card he was willing to part with. He plucked the card that the seaweed covered person from before had given to him, grinning. "Here." He held it out, but as he did, Chazz's arm veered off to the left. Then, as he tried again, it veered off to the right.

The bald man looked at him, a little confused, "Are you gonna give it to me or not?"

"It's my hand!" Chazz gripped his wrist, the hand with the card moving around with a mind of its own, "It...won't let go!" With a poof of smoke, Ojama yellow appeared in front of his eyes as Duel Spirit.

"You can't get rid of me, Boss! We're pals, buds, best friends forever! You know, BFF!" It said.

Chazz shocked at the creature, shook his head, "No, we're not!"

"What's going on?" The man asked, "Are you ok?"

"Don't you see it?!" Chazz hissed, looking at him.

"See _what_?"

The creature giggled and floated to Chazz, shaking its bikini clad butt in his face, "Aw Boss, you're the only one who can see me!"

Chazz looked at the little freak, not liking this at all, "Go away!"

"Sorry, Boss," the creature floated around to his other side, "If we're gonna be partners, you gotta stop being so uptight!"

"You're not real!" Chazz swatted at the monster, "So get lost!"

"Get lost? Funny you should say that," The yellow being flew behind Chazz, "I have two brothers who are also lost. We oughta find them for our deck..."

Giving up, Chazz shoved the card into his deck, making the creature disappear, "Be quiet!" Noticing that 'Baldy' was staring at him like he was crazy, Chazz plucked another card out of his deck and held it out, "Sorry, that was the wrong card. Take this"

"Uh, sure, thank you. Whatever you say," The man murmured, taking the card, "I really appreciate this Mr...?"

"The name is Chazz Princeton and don't you forget it." But after looking the guy over... "On second thought, _do_ forget it. I don't people to associate me with _you_." He walked back to the campfire and sat down, arms behind his head, "Now go ahead and get inside...The Chazz likes to make his own entrance."

"Yes of course! Thanks again!" 'Baldy' said, gratefully.

As the guy passed through the doors, Chazz sat on the ice, staring into the fire, "Thanks for nothing...I really only found forty cards, and now, I'm short one..."

"_Hahaha...I knew you were a nice guy!_" Jaden's face appeared again, laughing wildly.

"Shut UP!" Chazz turned and punched the hallucination. That's when he noticed something. A card called Chaos End lay beside him, just inches away from his leg.

"_When you're a nice guy, nice things happen to ya..._"

Chazz snatched the card and headed towards the door. He looked up, holding his disk in the air, "Alright, open the door! I got your forty cards right here!"

Seconds passed until about five beams of energy beamed down from the top of the doorway and connected with his duel disk, as if scanning it. Then, Chazz's disk whirred to life, as if the power source was back on full battery. The giant doors creaked loudly as they slowly opened.

Chazz walked through quickly, and then stared at the surroundings. There was only one street, and on each side was a row of wooden buildings. It sort of looked like one of those old American western movies he had glimpsed at times in his life. Strange thing was, for a school, there didn't seem to be anyone _anywhere_.

"_This_ is North Academy?" Chazz looked from side to side as he made his way down the road, "What a dump..."

As he walked, a loud sound, the sound of glass breaking made Chazz turn to see the bald guy being tossed out into the street. Without a second thought, Chazz ran over to him and knelt down, "Hey, you ok, Baldy?"

Baldy groaned as he lay on his back, then turned to him, "Wha-what happened?" He moaned.

"You got the North Academy welcome is what happened," A harsh, deep voice answered, followed by a laugh.

Chazz looked at the building where Baldy had been thrown out of to see a group of rough-looking teenagers in coats, wearing duel disks. He blinked and looked all around to see that he and Baldy were completely surrounded by people in similar garb.

He looked back to the building and saw someone that fit the profile as the leader. Surrounded by a group of four other duelists, a large built young man in an orange and black vest sat on a rocking chair, duel disk on his arm. He had a cold look in his eyes, and matching short hair and goatee that gave him an intimidating look.

"Now, it's your turn," the large man chuckled, pointing to Chazz, "Think you're up to the challenge, new guy? Do ya?"

Chazz scowled, "Who are _you_?" he asked, looking him over.

"I'm the guy who runs things around here. People call me the Czar," The large man looked at 'Baldy', "Your friend here just through our little hazing ritual: The 50-Man Duel Gauntlet."

"A 50-Man whatsit?"

"_Duel Gauntlet_," Czar repeated, "It's how we rank students around here. Why don't you go and tell him how it works, Kyle?" He asked a nearby duelist, a kid of short stature with a long front bang sticking out.

Kyle smirked, "See, you gotta duel fifty students..."

"You start off with the lowest rank and work your way up." Another of the four, Max around the Czar continued.

The third, Rick nodded, "When you lose, _that's_ your rank."

"Unless you _don't _lose," The fourth duelist near the Czar, Alvin, went on before looking at the large man himself.

(A/N: Those other three duelists need names, not just Kyle!)

Czar grinned, "Then you duel _me_," He jerked a thumb to himself, "Number 50!"

"But _everybody_ loses!" A duelist near Chazz scoffed, "Like your friend here. _He_ lost the first match he had!"

"But now, he's on latrine duty," Another duelist chuckled coldly.

Chazz rose to his feet, smirking and looked at the group, "So I just have to win fifty times? That's it?"

"Easier said than done, rookie!"

The former Obelisk glared at the one who said that, "The name is Chazz. Chazz Princeton! And soon," he glared at them all, then pointed to the large man, "Your Czar will fall and the Princeton will rise!"

"Then let's go!" Czar shouted, and snapped his fingers.

The Rank 50 student came up and turned on his duel disk. "The name's Maven, and just like your friend you gonna be on toilet duty." He taunted.

"DUEL!"

Both players started drawing their opening hands.

Chazz: 4000

Maven: 4000

"Me first!" Maven shouted, drawing his sixth card. "I'll start off with Vorse Raider in attack mode!" An armored animal carrying a deadly weapon appeared on the field. (1900/1200) "Lucky for you I can't attack on the first turn, so that's all for now!"

"That's it?" Chazz scoffed drawing his sixth card. "First, I play Hinotama to deal 500 points of damage to you!" A shower of fireballs rained down on the North Academy student as he covered his head with his arms.

Chazz: 4000

Maven: 3500

"Lucky shot!" Maven shouted.

"Let's see how you feel. When I summon KA-2 Des Scissors in attack mode!" A metal blue crab-like machine appeared. It had six legs and two big blue pincers with the 'KA-2' logo on them. (1000/1000)

"Hah! That's what you've found out there in the ice!" Maven laughed as the other North Academy students followed after. "I can't wait to finish this!"

"You won't be able to after this..." Chazz shot back activating another spell. "I activate 7 completed to give him 700 ATK points!" A red 7 appeared on the machine's head energizing it. (1000-1700/1000)

"Yawn..."

"Now it's time for Limiter Removal to double the ATK of my machine!" A red aura surrounded the machine, feeling its system overloading. (1700-3400/1000) "Attack Vorse Raider!" The mech ran up to the Beast-Warrior and used its pincers to crush him.

Chazz: 4000

Maven: 2000

"I'll crush you on my next turn, since Limiter Removal takes out that machine when it's the end your turn!" Maven declared.

"No, you won't thanks to Des Scissors' ability!" Chazz smirked. "When it destroys a monster in battle, you get hit with 500 points for every star Vorse Raider had!"

Maven gasped. "That means..."

"You go bye-bye!" Chazz said. "Now Des Scissors use Toxic Haze!" The machine spewed white mist as the North Academy collapsed onto the ground.

Chazz: 4000, Winner

Maven: 0

"Alright, my turn!" The 49th rank duelist stepped, not giving Chazz a chance to savor the victory...

* * *

No one at the school thought Chazz would win with a bunch of mismatched cards, and that first victory was a fluke. But it was all turned around as the Princeton duelist rose through the ranks and shut each and every one of the duelists' mouths, leaving them in a big pile.

Chazz smirked as his latest victim fell to the ground beaten, "You go bye-bye!"

The four duelists around the Czar watched Chazz as he progressed through the ranks.

"So what?" Alvin, the black haired teen with long bangs scoffed.

"Beating those amateurs doesn't prove a thing!" Kyle, the shortest of the four added.

"You still have to get through the four of us!" Max, the heavy set teen snapped.

"Only then can you duel the Czar," Rick, the glasses wearing brunette threw in.

Chazz cackled as he reshuffled his deck again, "Duel each one of you? I've wasted my time long enough as it is. I'll take all four of you on right now!"

The four duelists lined up, duel disks on and at the ready, "You're on!" They shouted together.

"DUEL!" the four of them and Chazz cried as the wind blew between them.

**Alvin: 4000  
Kyle: 4000  
Max: 4000  
Rick: 4000  
Chazz: 4000**

"Me first!" Alvin drew his card, "C'mon out Marauding Captain!" He watched as a warrior with a mop-style blonde hair and was wearing a rusty suit of armor appeared on his field, "But I'm not done yet! When this monster card is summoned, I'm allowed to summon another Warrior-Type monster so I'll play another Marauding Captain!"

Chazz, as well as the little yellow monster spirit that hovered above his shoulder, watched as the three other duelists summoned the same monster over and over until eight Marauding Captains stood shoulder to shoulder, swords at the ready.

"Oh, and in case you forgot, Rookie," Rick grinned, "When there's two or more Marauding Captains on the field, you can't attack any of them! Or any other warrior monster that occupies the field along with them!"

Kyle laughed, "Nah, he can't forget that, because he probably never knew it in the first place!"

"Good point, and now he'll suffer for it!" Max sneered.

Chazz smiled, "Please, the only way you scrubs could ever make me suffer is you all keep talking like you are now. My turn," Chazz drew his sixth card, "I'll play two facedowns and one Giant Rat in defense mode." A very large, blue furred rat holding a bleached white skull in its paws appeared, huddled over between Chazz and his opponents. (1400/1450)

"All you're throwing in is an overgrown rodent?! What a joke!" Rick shook his head.

Chazz chuckled, "Perhaps, after all, he _is_ a weaker card. One card that the old Chazz never would've had in his deck. But I've learned something since I arrived here. I learned that life deals you all kinds of cards, and sometimes you gotta make best with what you got."

"Aw that's so nice of you, Boss! You're talking about me aren't ya?" The monster spirit said.

"Actually, I wasn't! Chazz swiped at the little monster, "You're still as annoying, revolting and non-existant as ever! Got it!?"

His four opponents' faces turned to that of confusion as they watched Chazz scream and swing his arm at what they thought was the Giant Rat.

"You're a disgusting, little yellow gremlin and I don't like you, so quit bugging me!!"

Even the Giant Rat wasn't the target of Chazz's anger, but it thought that and looked saddened as he yelled at it at the top of his lungs.

"Disgusting, maybe, but yellow?" Alvin drew his card, "Get your eyes checked! Back to the duel!" he inserted a card into his disk slot, "I play the Allied Forces! This allows all Warrior-Type monsters a 200 point boost in power, for each Warrior-Type monster on the field, which means all the Marauding Captains are now at 2800 attack points!" All of the Captains raised their swords at the upcoming victory as their power was increased. (1200-2800/400) x8 "Now go, smash that rat!"

The first Captain ran to the Giant Rat and ran it's blade down the middle, splitting it into two pieces.

"He's defenseless, attack him, men!" Kyle ordered the rest of the Captains just as soon as the Rat disappeared from the field.

"Not so fast!" Chazz yelled, "I activate my Giant Rat's ability! It lets me summon an Earth-Attribute monster with 1500 or fewer attack points!" He slapped a card onto his disk, "So c'mon out Gyaku-Gire Panda!!"

With a loud roar, a large, angry looking panda with a bamboo stick appeared on the field, teeth baring down on the others. (800/1600)

"Aw, lookit the big teddy bear!" Max sneered, "It looks cuddly!"

"You may not think so after this..." Chazz shot back at him, "I play Gyaku-Gire Panda's special ability! For every monster on my opponent's side of the field, he gains an extra 500 attack points!"

The large panda practically tripled in size as it glowed with a strange red aura. (800-4800/1600)

"Not so cuddly now, is he?" Chazz smirked, "Now, I'm gonna activate a facedown Trap card, Ring of Destruction!" He paused as a large ring of red grenades appeared around the Panda's neck, "This Trap card destroys one monster and all players take damage equal to that monsters attack points!"

"But why?" Rick asked, "We'll all end up with zero attack points!"

"Not me..." Chazz shook his head as he activated another trap. It showed Des Koala, Des Wombat and Gyaku-Gire Panda standing in the spotlight. "Call of the Wild! It lets me summon another Beast-Type with the same level as another beast I have out... So come on out, Des Wombat!" Answering Chazz's call, a brown, docile looking animal appeared, scratching its fur with his back legs. (1600/0) "And with him out, I take no effect damage.

Every one of the four duelists watched in horror as the grenades glowed and the wombat stood up glowing in front of Chazz, shielding him.

"You...go...bye...bye!" Chazz waved at them, smiling like a madman before the Panda exploded, causing not only the Marauding Captains to be destroyed, but a huge cloud of smoke to envelope the area. Chazz's Des Wombat forced the smoke away from him, and as the smoke cleared, he saw every one of the four other duelists were on the ground, moaning in pain.

**Alvin: 0  
Kyle: 0  
Max: 0  
Rick: 0  
Chazz: 4000, Winner**

Chazz turned to the Czar who was waiting patiently in his chair, "Alright Granny, outta the rocker, you're up!"

Chuckling, the Czar rose to his full height as he inserted his deck into his disk, "And _you're_ going down. Because now it's the Czar against the Princeton, and there ain't no way I'm going to get shoved off my throne by you. Get ready for a Battle Royale!"

After a few moments, both Czar and Chazz stared each other down in the streets, the defeated duelists watching on from the sidelines.

"Duel!" they both shouted as their Life Points went up.

**Czar: 4000  
Chazz: 4000**

"Me first," Czar drew his card and looked at his hand, "I play two copies of the Spell card, Fiend Sanctuary! Now, I get two metal Fiend Tokens!" The spells summoned two monsters made of silver ball bearings. (0/0) x2 "And like you, they won't be staying long. I sacrifice them both to summon Zoa!"

The two shiny figures appeared, and then were quickly replaced by a huge, blue-skinned demon with powerful limbs and yellow fangs. (2600/1900)

"Next, I'll place two cards facedown and end my turn," Czar looked at Chazz, smirking, "Heh...already my field stacks! See how different it is with the Czar?"

"But it'll end the same. My turn," Chazz drew his card and face faulted at what he had drawn. It was the weak card the spirit from before gave him. He scowled, "_You_ again?!"

"Nice to see you, too!" The little monster poked its head from the card, "Need me to fight a monster for ya? Let's do it!" The spirit turned its eyestalks around to see Zoa on the other side, "Oh...uh, nevermind..."

Chazz looked at the creature, then Zoa, then smiled, "You know, I think I finally found a way to get rid of you!" He placed the card on his disk, "I play Ojama Yellow in defense mode!"

The little monster, Ojama Yellow, shook his head as he came to the field, "No! Not me, anyone but me!" (0/1000)

Ignoring the pleas of his monster, Chazz continued his turn, "I'll place two cards facedown and call it a turn."

"Time out...there's some garbage that seems to have been blown onto the field," Czar laughed harshly, "Oh wait, I'm sorry...that's just your monster!" He laughed as he drew his card, and then pressed a button, "Oh well, he's going to be in for it anyway. I play the Trap card, Metalmorph, and equip it to Zoa!"

The huge winged-Fiend suddenly became all shiny in a flash of light. Chazz could even see his own self and monster in the body of the beast. (2600-2900/1900-2200)

"Now, I'll sacrifice him while he's equipped with Metalmorph to summon something even better!"

Czar's monster disappeared as the dirt around them, along with lots of rocks seemed to be tossed into the air as it vanished.

"The ferocious Metalzoa!!"

In Zoa's place, a huge monster with armor similar to that of a cyborg appeared. It had long, metal wings coming out of its head, and each hand and foot had three long claws sticking out of the metal. (3000/2300)

"Next, I'm going to activate another Trap card," Czar pressed another button on his disk, "Call of the Haunted! Now, I can bring back a monster from my Graveyard. So, I'll bring back regular Zoa!"

Chazz grit his teeth as the first Zoa came back to the field, standing alongside its Machine counterpart. (2600/1900)

Once again, Chazz's imagination kicked in as Jaden's floating head appeared next to him.

"_Wow, two monsters with 2600 and 3000 attack points? What on earth are ya gonna do, Chazz?_"

"Easy..." Chazz grinned slyly, "I'm gonna win."

Czar shook his head, smiling, "You know, it's crazy enough for you to talk to yourself, but it's even crazier to think that you're gonna _win_! You can't win, and you know why? I've watched you duel 49 times, I know your deck and I know you don't have _one_ monster that is stronger than my Zoa!"

'_Maybe,'_ Chazz thought as he stared the two monsters down, '_But I know how to make the best out of what I got!'_

"Alright, Zoa attack!" Czar pointed to Ojama Yellow, "Glimmer Strike!"

The first Zoa bent down and fired off a glowing X mark that soared towards the screaming monster. Chazz held up his arm as his Ojama was blown to bits, but it wasn't over yet.

"Now, Metalzoa, attack him directly with Hardened Glimmer Strike!" Czar shouted.

Like its counterpart, Metalzoa fired off a glowing X mark that flew right into Chazz, taking off a huge chunk of Life Points.

**Czar: 4000  
Chazz: 1000**

Czar folded his arms, enjoying this very much, "The Prince's place is at the heel of the Czar, and that is exactly where I'm gonna put you!"

"...yeah, don't bet on it." Chazz retorted.

"Huh?" Czar looked at Chazz, not sure if he heard him right.

"You see, I was _waiting_ for you to attack me so I can play..." Chazz pressed a button on his disk, "Inferno Tempest! With this card, when I take 3000 or more points of damage, all monsters in our Graveyards and decks are taken out of play!"

"Why would you do that!?" Czar demanded, "What are you planning!?"

Chazz smirked, "If you know my deck as well as you say you do, I'm sure you know." He took his deck and took out all the monsters in it and the Graveyard, then placed the remaining cards into his deck slot, "And you know that your reign as Czar is coming to an end!"

"What are you talking about? I have two monsters out, you have none and now you don't have any in your deck! You've lost!" Czar grinned confidently, "My reign isn't over, its stronger than ever! You're about to lose!"

"Oh...am I? We'll see here and now," Chazz drew his next card, "Alright Czar, now you're about to get royally crowned, and _not_ in a good way! I play the Spell," He held out the card he just drew, "Chaos End!"

Czar watched in horror as both of his Zoa's were soon completely covered by long jagged cracks in their bodies, "What's going on!?"

"Well, that's the magic of Chaos End," Chazz explained, "When seven or more monsters are removed from the game, Chaos End destroys every monster on your side of the field!"

Czar stared as his monsters were blown to pieces, "No way!"

"And now..." Chazz pressed a button again, "I'll play a Trap that's a blast from the past: Return from the Different Dimension! By paying half of my Life Points, every monster I removed from play are brought back to the field. Every last one of them!" he raised his arm to a swirling vortex in the sky, "Now, come on back..." One by one he called the monster's names as they came through the vortex.

"Disc Fighter!" A purple armored warrior, carrying two yellow discs came out. (1000/1000)

"KA-2 Des Scissors!" The machine that dominated the first of the 50 duels appeared. (1000/1000)

"Gemini Imps!" Two demons, a purple demon with a white face marked by a red 1 and a blue demon marked by a red 2 appeared together. (1000/1000)

"Skull Knight #2!" A skeleton wearing gray armor and a red cape came, sword drawn. (1000/1200)

But before Chazz could call on another monster, Ojama Yellow popped out instead "And Ojama Yellow!" It shouted, trying to make an intimidating pose. (0/1000)

"Grr... I didn't want you to come back!" Chazz snapped, causing the almost naked monster to cry.

Czar looked, shocked at what was about to happen, "No... wait! Stop!"

"Stop? I don't think so!" Chazz pointed to his opponent, "Now, give the Czar a king-sized clobbering, you guys!" He ordered.

Every single monster, save Ojama Yellow, let loose their own attack on the reigning Czar, hacking away at his Life Points as he helplessly took the damage. With a scream, Czar fell to the ground after the smoke from the attacks cleared up.

**Czar: 0  
Chazz: 1000, Winner**

"You go bye bye!" Chazz cackled as his opponent lay on the ground, barely awake from the damage.

"Well done...you truly deserve to be called the best."

Chazz looked up from the Czar to see a familiar figure standing over the large man. He gaped and pointed, "It's you! The guy who rescued me!"

Indeed it was the man who rescued Chazz. The same person who wore the heavy red coat, the big goggles and the yellow scarf. Only difference now was that no seaweed covered him.

"But... how did you get into the school?" Chazz asked, staring at him.

The man chuckled and reached for his scarf and goggles, "Why, you let me in, of course." Chazz watched in surprise as the goggles and scarf was removed, revealing the man's face.

"Wait..." Chazz ran up to him, "So now you're the bald guy?"

'Baldy' chuckled, "I'm this school's Chancellor. My name is Foster, and that camp outside, the sub in the water...it was all just to get to _you_, young duelist."

"To get to me?" Chazz scowled, not really liking how this was going, "What for?"

"You have a gift, Chazz, and I sensed it as soon as you handled that Ojama Yellow card." Foster explained.

"I hate that card!" Chazz spat.

Foster smiled, "You might now, Chazz, but you'll learn. Hopefully in time for the School Duel," He adjusted his glasses, "You see Chazz, since you've beaten everyone here, you're now the best North Academy has to offer. That means you'll be our singles representative in the School Duel."

"So wait, I'm going up against someone from Duel Academy?" Chazz questioned.

"That's right," Foster knelt down to the unmoving duelist at his feet, "At first, we chose Czar, but clearly he's needs help so he'll be in the tag duel instead. Plus, I never really liked the guy anyway."

Chazz scoffed as Czar woke up, "I don't blame you. What kinda duelist sits in a rocking chair?"

Foster looked at him, smiling, "It doesn't matter now. You're the top duelist and you're the one to who the school bows!"

Sure enough, Czar scrambled to his feet, only to kneel at Chazz's feet, head bowed low.

Chazz couldn't help but grin, "So who's the unlucky punk I'm dueling?"

"Who?" Foster smiled more, "Why, the one I promised you. Jaden Yuki!"

"Jaden?!" Chazz's eyes widened, "You gotta be kidding!" He gasped as more and more North Academy students bowed to him from behind.

"No, I'm not," Foster shook his head, "Think of it, this is your chance for revenge!"

"Revenge...?" Chazz chuckled softly, "I can't wait. I'm gonna beat him so bad, he'll never wanna duel again!"

As more and more people bowed to him, Chazz laughed so loud it echoed around the school and into the icy wasteland outside the school.

* * *

Call of the Wild

Normal Trap

You can only activate this trap if a Level 3 Beast-type monster is on the field. Special Summon from the deck another Level-3 Beast-type from the deck in defense mode. This monster cannot attack.

This card is my own creation, creative rights go to me.

* * *

It's now time to say, it's the end of the 4000 point duels! But before all that, Azurekite4 has brought to my attention that both of you haven't seen where Melody and Kenji were during the first days of Duel Academy.

So now you have the choice: Do you want the School Duels next? Or do you want to see some flashback chapters of Melody and Kenji? Say so in your reviews!

Until next time, bye!


	28. School Dueling: Part 1

Okay, I figured by doing the School Duel first, I can make the Flashbacks of Melody and Kenji to separate the Freshman Year storyline and the Rise of the Sacred Beasts storyline. (Look up Yu-Gi-Oh! Wikia to see what I'm talking about.) So now let's get onto the festivities!

But first...

I DID IT!! (Confetti drops and victory music plays!)

My second story that made 100 reviews! I thank all of my reviewers who've been reading and all the people posting this as alerts and/or favorites!

Also, to the reviewer pilot, there will be more OCs in the Shadow Riders saga.

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX or any of the franchise. I own Claudio, YugiNAtem117 owns Melody, AzureKite4 owns Kenji and Jethro is owned by Rocket Knight 777.

**Chapter 26: **School Dueling Part 1: Knight and Swordsman

On the night before the School Duel, North Academy was racked by a fierce thunderstorm. But these weather conditions didn't change the mood of the students inside the giant wall surrounding the school.

Everyone was gathered in a huge crowd, facing a tall formation at the end of the street. On the formation, Chazz, Czar, Kyle and Chancellor Foster stood, facing one another. Chazz no longer wore his Obelisk blazer from Duel Academy. Now, he wore a large black duster coat over his dark shirt and pants.

"Students of North Academy!" Foster raised his arms, "I present to you our school's trio of duelist to face off against our rivals!" He cried, as the rest of the students roared in cheers. "And now, I present to them their new cards!" The Chancellor walked to Czar and Kyle and hand them cards to help out their decks.

"Now, I give to our top duelist our school's best dueling cards." Foster then held up a special set of cards to the black coat duelist. "With them, you will triumph! You...will Chazz it up!"

"Chazz it up! Chazz it up! Chazz it up! Chazz it up!"

Chazz smirked as he took the cards, listening to the chant, and turned around, looking down at his fellow North Academy students.

"Duel Academy is toast!" he roared, raising a fist to the air. The crowd cheered and followed suit, each one punching the air with their fists, chanting his name over and over again.

* * *

Speaking of Duel Academy, Jaden, Claudio and Melody were at the empty arena meeting up before the competition showed. Feeling psyched up, the Slifer had a brainstorm...

"Hey guys, how about we call out our monsters for the final rally?" Jaden said, turning on his duel disk.

"You know something," Melody pondered. "Why not?" She turned on her duel disk.

"Don't start the party without me!" Claudio followed after his friend.

"C'mon out, Elemental Heroes Avian, Burstinatrix, Clayman and Sparkman!" Jaden smiled as his four intial heroes appeared, standing in front of him.

"Now, Illusion Magician, Dark Magician Girl, Buster Blader, and Breaker come on out!" Melody said as she called her three Magicians and Warrior to her side.

"While we're at it..." Claudio slapped four of his cards onto his disk, next to his friends' monsters, "JB, KG, Slash and Coheed Cambria come on out, you guys!" The Jukebox Heroes joined the circle of monsters surrounding the three reps.

The smiles on their faces, seeing their monsters joined to battle. "Yeah...we've got the sweetest monsters ever!" Jaden cheered.

"With these guys on our side, North Academy's team is in trouble!" Claudio said, strumming some notes on his guitar.

"And nothing's gonna stop us from doing just that!" Melody added.

"Hey guys!"

"Look alive, friends!"

Jaden turned to see both Syrus and Jethro running into the arena, "Hey guys, waddup?"

"There you guys are..." Syrus slowed to stop, "C'mon, everyone's waiting for you three!"

"What for?"

"The Meet 'n Greet, Jaden," Jethro answered, pointing the way that he and Syrus came, "The guys from North Academy are here! Your opponents are here!"

"Well what didn't you say so?" Jaden leapt off the platform, his monsters disappearing, "Let's go!"

"Right behind you!" Claudio ran after Jaden as his monsters disappeared as well.

"So am I!" Melody turned off her duel disk and followed after the boys.

"Let's get to the docks, little buddy!" Jethro turned and dashed after the group, with Syrus trailing behind all of them.

* * *

Meanwhile, Chancellor Sheppard, Crowler, and everyone else at the school were at the docks waiting as the North Academy's Chancellor stepped off of the bridge from the submarine.

Sheppard beamed and shook the balding man's hand, "Foster, it's been far too long! You seem to be doing well."

"Yes, well, I've had plenty of time to recover after that defeat you handed to us at last year's School Duel." Foster chuckled.

"Oh, that was a long time ago," Sheppard said dismissively, "Besides, it was a close match."

"Not really," Foster smiled, "But I have a feeling that this year, it will be."

Sheppard nodded, "Yes, I expect that as well! Well, here's to the spirited duels between our two schools."

At that moment, Jaden, Claudio and Melody managed to squeeze between Crowler and Sheppard.

The Slifer was most eager as he looked at both Chancellors, "Yeah, yeah, spirited. Now, c'mon where's my opponent?"

Sheppard pulled away from the handshake and looked at his singles representative, "Yes, Jaden, we were about to get to that." He lightly scolded.

"Well I can't help but feel the same way..." Claudio muttered.

"Ditto." Melody nodded.

"Oh, great, I'll just wait until you get there." The Slifer said.

Foster looked at the trio curiously, but stared at Jaden as he looked him over, "Jaden Yuki, so _your_ Duel Academy's phenom...?"

"Phenom?" Jaden snapped his head at the word, "That's the coolest thing I've ever been called, what's it mean?"

Sheppard leaned over as Foster fell over at the comment, "It means be quiet!" he hissed.

The Ras were laughing at everyone's mannerisms.

"So, c'mon, c'mon!" Jaden urged, ignoring the laughter and warning, "When do I get to meet my opponent?!"

"Right now..._slacker..._"

Jaden blinked and looked past Foster, at the submarine where other North Academy students stood patiently, "Who just said that?"

The crowd dispersed and revealed it was an old rival from the beginning of the year.

"It was me."

Jaden stared in shock at who answered him, "Whoa, hold on! Am I just seeing things or is that Chazz!?"

Chazz Princeton smirked and folded his arms, "You got that right, Slacker!"

"Well, why are you here?"

"For the School Duel."

"I think it's sold out..."

"I'm _in_ it!"

"What, like a ref?"

Chazz's eye twitched, "I'm dueling _you_!" He snapped.

"Wait...so you're North Academy's school singles rep?" Jaden asked confused.

"Hey wait a sec..." Claudio interjected. "Since when did _you_ transfer?!"

"When I stopped getting respect here... Osbourne..." Chazz replied, never blinking.

"Like you ever deserved it..." Melody scowled.

That's when Czar and Kyle, stepped to the Ra team. "That'll change..." Czar said. "He couldn't get respect, so he'll have to _take_ it!"

"Just like when we put you two down." Kyle added.

"He'll then 'Chazz you up,' Slifer." Alvin chimed in, pointing to Jaden.

Chazz nodded at his subordinates, "Big time!"

Both Chazz's team and Jaden's team stared each other down, probably thinking the same thing about the upcoming duels. However, the staring contest didn't last long as a loud whirring sound soon filled the sky and a powerful wind made everyone cover their heads.

"Now what?!" Jaden turned to see two helicopters coming down from the sky behind the crowd. In one of the helicopters, two men stood near the open entry way. One had a goatee and the other one didn't. The only things that were similar about them were the color of their hair, which was black, and the dark suits they both wore.

"Hey, Chazz!" The beardless one called out.

"What's going on, Little Brother?" The other one added, "Mind if we join in?"

Chazz's eyes widened at the two of them, "Slade! Jagger! What are _you_ doing here?!" He yelled over the helicopter blades.

"Why else?" Jagger yelled back as the helicopters landed and the engines began to die down, "We're here to see your big dueling victory!"

Slade nodded as he and his brother stepped out of the helicopter, glaring at Chazz, "You _are_ going to win, aren't you, Chazz?"

"That's it! Beautiful! Just act natural..."

Now it got really strange. Despite the entrance of Chazz's siblings in helicopters, now the area was soon being invaded by men in things that looked like cherry picker trucks. Large cameras, hundreds of feet of cable and almost any other electrical device was soon carried around by the growing number of new people.

"Set on Camera 1!"

"We're almost ready on Cameras 2 and 3!"

Foster turned to the nearest person, "What's going on?"

"What's going on? I think you mean _when_ are ya going on, and the answer is primetime baby!" The man who looked like the director answered, "This School Duel's gonna be broadcast worldwide!"

Jaden's eyes widened and turned to the nearest camera, "No way! Me on TV, in full color, in full stereo?!"

Inside a nearby van, everyone watched as Jaden's face filled every TV monitor, his smile plastered on each copy of his face.

"Dueling on television?" Claudio asked. "Hope the family's watching."

"Mine too," Melody added. "Although, it'll be nerve wracking with the rest of the world watching."

"It'll be fine, Melody..." A soft, motherly voice said behind her.

The Ra Yellow girl gasped as heard how familiar that voice was to her. She turned around to see an older woman with blonde hair and a yellow dress. And the thing was, she was like an older version of Melody! "Mom?"

"Hello!" Her mom waved as she approached her daughter.

"Mom, I can't believe you're here!" Melody was thrilled to see her as they enveloped each other in a hug.

"Well, after hearing from your father at his job," Mrs. Hikarii started to explain, "Hearing about a broadcast scheduled at Duel Academy, I figured I come visit you. But it's even better knowing my daughter's dueling in the event."

"Well it makes me feel a lot better knowing you're here and Dad's working to keep this on the air." The magician duelist said. "Oh and I almost forgot..." Melody took her mother's hand and led her to the Jukebox Hero duelist. "Mom, this is my friend Claudio Osbourne and my partner in today's tag duel. Claudio, this is my mother Daisy."

"Pleasure to meet you, Mrs. Hikarii." Claudio greeted.

"So you're the best friend I've been hearing so much about." Mrs. Hikarii said. "I also heard you two sung together during the winter break."

"It was a lot of fun, and Mel's a great singer." The JH replied.

"And I'm very glad that she has a good friend that she can open up to."

"When she duels, you'll see how better she's gotten over the course of the year." Claudio added.

"And I can't wait either." She replied, hugging her daughter.

"Also, I can't wait to see my little brother dueling as well."

"And how well he's does with his family around."

"He'll win, that's what!"

It was Claudio's turn to be surprised as he heard three female voices behind him. He turned around to see three girls with brown hair and blue eyes. The oldest and tallest one on the left had her hair in a ponytail and wore purple dress that went down to her ankles and white high-heels. The middle one was only a few inches shorter than the first with some of her hair covering the left side of her face. She was dressed in blue halter top and bell-bottom pants and black shoes. The youngest one was five years old blue barrettes in her hair. She wore a white shirt with blue jeans and white shoes.

"Lulu, Mary and Solana." Claudio smiled. "What a surprise!"

Solana ran up to her big brother and hugged him tightly. "I missed you, big brother!"

"I missed you, too." The JH duelist replied. "Are you doing alright in school?"

"You're not daddy!" Solana snapped, making her siblings and the Hikarii's laugh.

"I see your doing well." Lulu said, walking up to her younger siblings. Her voice was also a motherly type.

"As well as a guy can be." Claudio replied, picking up his little sister.

"And I also here you're making quite a name for yourself!" Mary said, in a country accent.

"Yup, not bad for the only guy in the Osbourne house." Claudio grinned. "Except Dad, of course. Speaking of which, how's he and Mom doing?"

"Both are working at the moment." Lulu replied. "So they sent us instead.

"Ahem..." Melody cleared her throat. "Isn't it rude to ignore introductions?"

"Oh right..." Claudio rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment. "Lulu, Mary, Solana, meet one of my friends, Melody Hikarii and her dear mother."

A round of handshakes and greeting were given until Solana poked her brother on the shoulder getting his attention.

"Is Melody your girlfriend?" She whispered.

Claudio blushed and widened his eyes. "S-she's just a friend." He whispered back in embarrassment.

Solana giggled noticing his discomfort. "Then why are you blushing?"

"No reason..." He then turned to the others. "I'll lead you guys to the seats."

* * *

While everyone was getting settle in the arena, Chazz sat in a locker room, with his brothers standing across from him. They had brought him here, away from everyone else so that could have a small chat in private. It was no surprised that Chazz didn't want his family being around, "You set this all up, didn't you? This broadcast."

Slade turned to him, "Of _course_ we did! We need to show the whole world that you're on your way to be Duel Monsters best, Chazz. It's all in the plan..."

"Yeah yeah..." Chazz looked away, "I know, I know!"

"World domination is on our grasp, Little Brother," Slade went on, "Politics, finance and Duel Monsters! If we can take them all, we can take the world! Jagger and I have done our part, it's time you come through with your part of the plan!"

"To conquer the world of Duel Monsters," Jagger urged, "To be the _best_! To not give up!" He glared at his younger brother, "Did you _really_ think you could get away from your duties? Get away from _us _by dropping out of Duel Academy?"

Chazz lowered his head, "I...I..."

"Don't deny it!" Jagger yelled, rising to his feet, "You've always been the slacker of this family!"

Slade folded his arms, "It doesn't matter, the point is that you can still make this up, Chazz! You can still show everyone that we reign supreme!"

"That's right," Jagger reached over and picked up a nearby briefcase, "And the dueling cards in this case will help you do just that! They're the most expensive out there, so you have _no_ excuse to lose!" he dropped the case onto the bench across from his brother, "Don't let us down, Chazz! "Don't let the Princeton family down! Now get out there and win that duel!"

"It's doesn't matter about that tag duel, but when you win, the world will know that the Princeton's are the best!" Slade ended.

With that, Chazz was left alone in the locker room, his only company was the briefcase of rare cards in front of him.

He stood up and walked to the nearest sink, head hung low. He stood there in silence, the words of his brothers fresh in his mind.

"Man up...man up...MAN UP!"

Chazz raised his arms and pounded on the mirror, "Man up, Chazz! Show them that Chazz Princeton is no slacker, that you're worthy of the Princeton name!" he sank to his knees, "Show them that you can win...and that you can keep...winning..."

Tears leaked from his eyes, "Show them that your supreme...show them that you can still win..." He punched the floor, "Go and win, go and win!"

While Chazz had his little breakdown, he didn't notice Jaden's reflection in the mirror. He had no idea that his opponent and rival had just seen him lose himself like he did.

* * *

It's time for the School Duels to finally commence!

Every single seat in the arena was filled with a student from either Duel or North Academy. Everyone screamed and cheered from the top of the lungs, chanting their favorite's names as the camera crews made their rounds, catching every bit of the fanfare. Among the North Academy students sat Slade and Jagger. And among the Duel Academy students, Claudio's sisters and Melody's mother sat.

Foster and Sheppard sat side by side, in the large crowd of North Academy students. The balding man smiled as he glanced at his colleague, "Same bet as usual, eh Sheppard? You do remember, don't you?"

"Absolutely," Sheppard nodded, "After all, old friend," He turned to Foster, "It's what makes this so special. Of course it'll have to be two wins to be fair."

On the sidelines, Jaden, Claudio and Melody looked onto the field while his friends were giving him a pep talk.

"Ok, this is it. The duel against your rival." Syrus said. "You're arch-nemesis!"

"How ya feeling?" Chumely added.

Jaden glanced at Syrus, and Chumley, "Eh, I'm fine,"

Chumley frowned, "Fine? Don't you mean 'sweet' or something?"

"No..." Jaden shook his head, I feel fine, it's just...I overheard Chazz talking earlier and well," He looked at Chazz, who was followed by Czar and Kyle, "It's just too bad that one of us has to lose this duel. I kinda know where he's coming from now. From what I hear, it's not exactly an easy place..."

"Do you know what was it about?" Claudio asked, shuffling his deck.

"He kept saying something about being worthy of the Princeton name, or something." The E-Hero duelist pondered.

"Uh oh," Melody figured. "These TV cameras are probably here because of Chazz and his brothers, not this whole event."

"I don't think Chazz has stage fright." Claudio said.

"No, I mean there's pressure on him from his brothers." The magician duelist corrected. "I mean, 'being worthy of the Princeton name?'"

"Oh..."

"Attention students!" Sheppard rose from his seat, Foster following suit, "Welcome to the School Duel-off between our two schools!"

Foster raised a hand, "And now..."

"Let this year's competition begin!" They both cried.

Sheppard looked to his right hand man, "Dr. Crowler, introduce the duelists for the event!"

"With pleasure, Chancellor Sheppard," Crowler walked onto the platform, a microphone in his hand and a camera crew moving around the platform, "After all, they have four duelists among both sides that I know personally, and by personally, I mean I just adore them!"

"Now he likes us..." Claudio whispered to Melody and Jaden.

"Well, we have to be united for this event..." Melody whispered back. "And I think it's because our family's here...

"First, from Duel Academy-"

The section of Ras, Slifers and Obelisks erupted into a huge uproar.

"Alright, settle down, settle down," Crowler waved his arm to one side of the platform, "Introducing, Jaden Yuki, Claudio Osbourne and Melody Hikarii!"

More cheers erupted from trio's fans, friends and family as Jaden stood there, looking very calm despite the pressure and the Ras were waving at the crowd.

Crowler nodded, "Yes yes, now, from North Academy-"

"Get off the stage!"

"W-what?!" Crowler turned to Chazz, who was walking up onto the platform with Kyle and the Czar.

"I'll introduce myself, scrub..."

Crowler glared at him, "I beg your pardon!?" He screeched, stomping his feet, "Scrubs don't have PhD's in dueling! I-huh?" He looked down to see that his feet were now tangled into the microphone's cord. Screaming, Crowler fell over the edge of the platform, landing hard on his face.

Jaden walked to the edge, looking at the fallen teacher, "Maybe you should go cordless next time."

"Maybe you should shut up, Slacker," Chazz spat, walking over to him, "It's Chazz Princeton's turn now! But then, I never did need an introduction, everyone here knows who _I_ am," He looked at the crowd of Duel Academy students, "Or _do_ you? You see, Chazz Princeton has changed! Sure, I used to be a classmate of yours, but the old Chazz left now, and the _new_ Chazz is here. Here to-"

"Chazz it up! Chazz it up! Chazz it up!"

Chazz nodded as his new friends yelled the chant, "That's right, say it again!" he barked.

"Chazz it up! Chazz it up! Chazz it up! No mercy, Chazz!"

"Got that right, boys! And with me as the top of North Academy, none of them will lose!" Chazz yelled, before turning to his two lackeys. "Don't lose..." He said in a low, harsh tone.

"Right, Chazz!" Czar nodded, and then called out to the Ra Yellows. "Hey Yellows, come on up and get the North Academy beating!"

"At least when you lose, you have your mommy and big sisters to run to crying!" Kyle added.

"You should call yours once Mel and I knock you two off your high horses." Claudio said, stepping onto the arena.

"And it's not gonna be easy taking us down!" Melody added. "So let's go, boys!"

Everyone turned on their Duel Disks, as the crowd cheered their favorite side.

"DUEL!!" The players said, drawing their starting hands.

Duel Academy: 8000

North Academy: 8000

"Visitors first!" Czar drew his sixth card and smirked. "I summon Masked Knight LV 3!" In a flash of light, a short grey armored knight appeared, the plates ornamented with gold, steel wings attached to the armor and a sword sheathed across his back. (1500/800)

"A level monster?" Syrus wondered.

"Yeah, I remember being somewhat different years back." Alexis noted. "But if these guys play it right, they'll be hard to defeat."

"Especially with effects like those knights have..." Zane added.

Sheppard took a good look at the Masked Knight, "Isn't level monsters your school's top cards? Why would-," His eyes widened and turned to his friend, who was snickering, "Foster, you _didn't_!"

"I did what I had to do...I told you Sheppard," He glanced at the other bald man, "I want that prize, and I _am_ going to get it!"

"Oh yeah? Not if I have anything to say about!" Sheppard shouted.

"Don't press your luck; the cards I gave those two are inferior to the cards I gave Chazz." Foster chuckled.

"Now, I'm going to activate the knight's special ability!" Czar commanded as a blast of golden aura fired from Masked Knight LV3's helmet crest and struck Claudio's disk.

Duel Academy: 7600

North Academy: 8000

"He can't attack yet!" Solana shouted.

"That was a special ability, Solana." Lulu informed her.

"So it doesn't count as an attack." Mary added.

"It takes away 400 life points at the cost of not attacking." Czar sneered. "But I can't even attack on the first turn, So it's your go!"

"I'll take you on that offer!" Claudio said, drawing his sixth card. "And it starts with Jukebox Hero Li!" In blaze of fire, the Asian guitar player from Claudio's first duel with Alexis appeared playing a fast guitar solo that ended with a flame ring around his feet. (1600/1200) "And also one card facedown!" A face down card appeared at his feet. "Back to your side!"

"Here goes!" Kyle drew his sixth card. "I summon Silent Swordsman LV 3!" In another flash of light, a short, blonde blue-skinned warrior appeared. He wore a blue overcoat and grey helmet, and wielded a sword that's slightly bigger than he was. (1000/1000)

"Not another one." Melody muttered.

"And I know what that one does." Kenji said, as everyone turned to him. "Any spells aimed at that monster will be useless, and if it gets stronger, spells will be completely useless period.

"Then that'll be worse for both of them." Jethro added. "They both have good spells in their decks."

"It'll be okay, if they can work together." Mrs. Hikarii said. Yet there was a hint of worry in voice...

"And to end my turn, I'll also place one card facedown." Kyle ended with a facedown.

"My move!" Melody declared as she drew her sixth card. "And I'll summon Element Magician in attack mode!" A young woman with blue long hair that was for the most part flowing freely, but semi bound up in small rolls on the side of her head, and wore a light green bodysuit and green gloves appeared onto the field. (1500/1200) "And since I'm the last person to go, I can attack! Go Spellbound Helix!" The Magician focused her palms to create a red and green ring of magic that spun around. With a cry, she unleashed it on the Silent Swordsman who was using his sword to defend.

"I activate Interdimensional Matter Transporter!" Kyle activated his trap that brought out a strange, futuristic machine. "With this, I can remove a monster from my side from play and bring it back at the end of the turn!"

"Aw man!" Jaden whined as the machine shot a beam that digitized the swordsman into itself before the spell could reach it.

"You could attack again..."

"But you'll have to go through me!" Czar finished for his partner.

"No deal..." Melody muttered. "I'll set a card face down to end my turn." At the word, the machine ejected the little swordsman back on the field.

"Then let the Czar reign supreme!" Czar drew his card. "Now my Masked Knight levels up!" The knight turned white and it started growing into a taller, thinner version of itself. (2300/1300) "To level 5!"

"That's not good..." Jaden muttered.

"Melody and Claudio's monsters are in trouble!" Chumley said.

"Now attack that Hero with Persona Straight Slash!" The new Masked Knight unsheathed its sword and ran towards the dragon armored guitarist.

"Not so fast!" Claudio shouted. "I play Jar of Greed to draw one card!"

"That's useless!" Chazz shouted from the sidelines. "Take him out boys!"

"Or rather wait on the lady!" Melody interjected. "I activate Rush Recklessly to add 700 points to Jukebox Hero Li!" Li started playing another fast guitar solo as a green aura surrounded him. (1600-2300/1200)

"But then they'll destroy each other!" Kyle shouted.

"No they won't!" Claudio grinned, "Cause now a Chain Link's been activated and Li's special ability kicks in giving him 300 ATK for every card in the link!" The flaming ring around Li, transferred into his guitar. (2300-2900)

"2900!?" Czar said, shocked at the turn around.

"Get him, big bro!" Solana cheered.

"You heard the girl, Li! Counter attack!" Claudio commanded. Li's flaming ring rose up as the knight charged into flames to his doom.

Duel Academy: 7600

North Academy: 7300

"Burn baby!" The JH duelist shouted as the Duel Academy crowd. "Also still get that card from Jar of Greed." Claudio drew his card.

"Impressive teamwork!" Alexis noted. "Both of them were able to start Li's special ability and capitalize on the attack!"

"Exactly what I would've done." Chumely added. "If I had those cards..."

"Chum, I was aware that Claudio's cards are one of a kind." Kenji said.

"And he had fun coming up with the card ideas." Mary noted.

"Yes, Claudio did tell me it started with a song called Jukebox Hero." Bastion wondered.

"And then he bought a guitar asking our father to teach him." Lulu said, she then smiled as the memory came back to her. "And he made sure he practiced every day."

"And now he's a great guitar player!" Solana ended.

"That's nice." Mrs. Hikarii smiled. "He must've had a lot support to continue playing and have fun with it."

"So what else you got, Czar?" Claudio asked.

"This... two cards facedown!" The burly North Academy student set his cards. "And then summon Marauding Captain in defense mode!" The mop haired captain appeared, crossing his swords for defense. (1200/400) "And it lets me summon another Masked Knight LV 3 in defense mode!" A copy of the LV3 knight appeared. (1500/800) "And I'll activate his effect!" The knight's crest fired another beam at Claudio, who didn't flinch that time.

Duel Academy: 7200

North Academy: 7300

"It's your turn, Osbourne..."

"Thanks!" Claudio drew. "I set monster in defense mode..." A facedown monster was set on the field. "And I'll have Li attack Marauding Captain!" Li summoned a fire dragon spirit with his solo and torched the captain. "And I'll set another card facedown to end my turn."

"Not much he could do since Marauding Captain draws in all attacks made on warriors." Bastion noted.

"But now, that Silent Swordsman's going to level up!" Kenji noted.

Kyle drew his next card. "Now my Swordsman rises to Level 5!" The little swordsman grew in height as it was surrounded by a blue aura. Afterwards, he was now 6' tall and also almost out grew his sword. (2300/1000) "And don't think about using any spells cards, cause their all immune to him!"

"Now we really need to summon a stronger monster." Melody said.

"No kidding..." Claudio added. _'But I'll make sure my traps take care of it...'_

"Attack and destroy that Element Magician with Silent Slash!" Kyle commanded as the taller swordsman advanced on the mage.

"Go trap!" Claudio flipped over one of his cards. "Feathers! This stops your attack and drains that swordsman of 800 ATK points!"

"And I'll counter it with my Trap Jammer!" Czar activated his trap, destroying Claudio's Feathers. And without it, Element Magician cried in pain as she was destroyed.

Duel Academy: 6400

North Academy: 7300

The North Academy crowd was cheering on the damage done to the rival school.

"Well, well," Foster smirked. "After this duel ends in my favor and Chazz beats Jaden, I'll be having that prize."

"No, you won't!" Sheppard yelled and turned to the Ras. "Come on! You can still win this!" He shouted, in a desperate tone.

"This is too easy, I was sure Duel Academy had some decent tag teams!" Kyle mocked, as Claudio and Melody growled.

"You take that back!" Solana shouted.

"You tell him." Jaden encouraged. "Trust me, Melody and your brother are just warming up."

"Well, let's see them get out of this jam." Kyle said, setting a card ending his turn.

"My turn!" Melody drew. "First, I'll summon Illusion Magician in defense mode!" Her Dark Magician substitute appeared on the field. (1100/1900) "Now I'll play Dark Magic Attack!"

"Hey, you don't have the Dark Magician!" Czar accused.

"Yes, I do thanks to my Illusion Magician being called Dark Magician when it's on the field!" The magician duelist smirked as she let her Magician strike the North Academy team's facedown cards. "Now, I'll add Mystical Eruption to the mix!" The quick-play spell card showed a picture of a sudden light blasting from a rock formation. "Now the owner of a destroyed spell or trap card loses 1000 points. And since you two had separate cards..."

"They'll lose 2000 points!" Jethro realized.

"Oh no!" The North Academy team said. And then a blast of light enveloped them, making them cry out in pain.

Duel Academy: 6400

North Academy: 5300

"What a move!" Jaden praised.

"She's really gotten better!" Mrs. Hikarii cheered.

"Impressive strategy." Zane added. "And a use of a monster that can substitute for another."

"Don't you have something like that for you Cyber Dragons?" Kenji asked. The Kaiser nodded.

"I'll put this facedown and end my turn." Melody ended.

"That was a great move, Mel!" Claudio praised. "It'll be hard to recover from that!"

Then he heard Czar chuckled. "Actually, it'll be quite easy..." He drew his card. "Now, I'll level up my knight again!" The short knight grew into the level 5 version again. (2300/1300) "Now, you're thinking I'll attack your one of your monsters. But instead I'll activate the knight's special ability!" The knight shined its crest and launched bigger blast than its weaker self that made Claudio and Melody flinch. "You lose 1000 points!"

Duel Academy: 5400

North Academy: 5300

"That's a big leap from the 400 damage." Mary noted.

"But it won't be able to attack, right?" Lulu asked.

"Right," Bastion replied. "But I wonder why Czar chose to do that?"

"Now, it's time to make my knight level up again." The burly duelist declared.

"How the heck you're gonna do that?" Claudio asked.

"Yeah, it'll need to wait until your next turn." Melody added.

"Not with this... Level Up!" Czar held up the desired spell card in his hand. The North Academy side erupted in triumphant cheers as he inserted the card into the slot. "Now my Masked Knight, Level up!!" The knight then flexed its muscles and grew in height again. It now had a more intimidating look to it, especially in points. (2900/1800)

"2900 attack points!?" The Ras gasped.

"That's right!" Czar said. "And now, I'll go after that hero with Persona Big Slash!" The swordsman drew its now giant and darker sword and chopped down Li. The shockwaves of the fight blew into Claudio as he grunted.

Duel Academy: 4100

North Academy: 5300

"And guess what?" Czar taunted. "My powerful knight can also deal damage with his effect, even before or after battle!"

"Oh no!" Solana cried.

Claudio growled. "How much...?"

"1500!" The Masked knight fired the biggest crest beam ever imagined and it hit both Ras dead on!

The Duel Academy spectators gasped and the North Academy followers cheered seeing the points go down.

Duel Academy: 2600

North Academy: 5300

"They won't be able to pick themselves up after this!" Kyle laughed.

"Exactly! I'll just end my turn with this and let them forfeit!" Czar replied as facedown card was set.

"Don't bet on it!" Claudio shouted. "I'm not letting the school, my family or my partner down!" Claudio drew his next card. "Looks like your Knight's turn to get slain! First up, is my Pot of Greed!" Claudio drew two cards. "Next, I'll flip summon Jukebox Hero Wayward Son!" His young Jukebox Hero took the field. (900/900) "And once flipped up, I select one card and the owner loses 500 life points! And I choose Masked Knight LV 7!" The knight turned around and decked the big duelist in the face.

Duel Academy: 2600

North Academy: 4800

"Now, usually I don't have my boys use swords..." Claudio held up a spell card with a silver sword. "But I'll make an exception in this case; I equip my Wayward Son with the Grade Sword giving him 300 points!" Wayward Son put away his brown guitar and held up a sword. (900-1200/900)

"Why would he play that, knowing both those monsters are too strong for it?" Mary asked.

"It did seem pointless..." Lulu added.

Kenji on the other hand, smirked. "He's not gonna use Wayward Son in battle," Everyone turned to him. "Grade Sword will make him two tributes for a warrior type monster."

"But which one?" Syrus asked. "Either ZP or Coheed Cambria?"

"Let's see..." Zane said.

"Now, I'll sacrifice Wayward Son to summon Jukebox Hero ZP!" A pillar of fire erupted, bring forth the second of the dragon armored Jukebox Heroes. (2600/2300)

"He can get rid of that Silent Swordsman now!" Solana cheered.

"But there's more!" Claudio interjected. The soul of Li came out of the graveyard and increased ZP's power. (2600-3100/2300) "If Li's in the graveyard or on the field, ZP's ATK goes up 500!"

"Oh yeah!" Jaden cheered. "Now both of those monsters are in trouble!"

"And since we'll survive Masked Knight's ability next round, I'll attack that Silent Swordsman!" Claudio declared as the hero threw his microphone and transformed it into a dragon's head.

"I activate my Shift card, making Masked Knight the attack target!" Czar said as he flipped up his trap, making the dragon's head devour the powerful knight.

Duel Academy: 2600

North Academy: 4600

"Not exactly the plan, but I'll just set this and end my turn." The Ra's facedown card appeared as he ended his turn.

"Looks like you're boys are not looking so hot!" Sheppard gloated to Foster. "They may have higher life points, but my team has field advantage!"

The North Academy headmaster growled.

"It's my move!" Kyle drew and smirked. "First I play Shield Crush!" A spell card destroyed Melody's magician in a yellow blast.

"Now they've made sure any cards compatible with the Dark Magician aren't used." Bastion noted.

"Melody..." Mrs. Hikarii muttered, see her daughter lose one of her favorite monsters.

"Now I play Hammer Shot!" A giant hammer appeared in the middle of the field.

"Hang on!" Claudio activated his facedown card. "Go Shrink! Cut ZP's power in half!"

"Huh!?" The spectators gasped as ZP shrunk to half his height. (3100-1550/2300)

"What was that about?" Alexis asked.

Zane smiled. "Smart move, Hammer Shot goes after the strongest monster on the field."

"But, that's ZP." Mrs. Hikarii said.

"Not anymore..." The Kaiser said, as everyone watched the hammer come down on to the Silent Swordsman, destroying it.

"What!?" Kyle shouted. "Silent Swordsman isn't affected by spells!"

"Correction!" Claudio grinned. "Not affected by the opponent's spells, meaning Mel and I!"

"But it was your own card that did the destruction!" Melody added.

The Duel Academy crowd cheered at the change of pace.

"Then, I'll have no choice..." Kyle muttered. "I play Level Modulation! My opponent can draw two cards..." Melody drew her two cards. "Then, I can bring back my Level 5 Swordsman!" The tall, blue-skinned swordsman appeared again. (2300/1000)

"What's he up to?" Jethro asked. "He can't attack with it, and now its effect is negated."

"Wait a sec..." Kenji said. "What was that spell card Czar played for his knight?"

"Level Up!" Bastion gasped.

"I now activate Level Up! On my Swordsman!" The Silent Swordsman was enveloped in a bright light as he grew up. "While you two were messing around with Masked Knight, Czar and I were setting up a plan to dismantle all your spell cards!" The light ended making the Silent Swordsman a little over 7' and was now bigger than his sword! (2800/1000)

"But it's no powerful than Masked Knight's highest level." Claudio said.

"You're forgetting what you did in the beginning..." The shorter of the North Academy duo smirked.

"Crud, you forced me to use my card!" The JH duelist replied.

"That's right, now suffer!" Kyle turned to his swordsman. "Now attack with Silence Slash!" The swordsman swiftly struck down the Jukebox Hero and the smoke covered the Ra duo.

Duel Academy: 1150

North Academy: 4600

"Yes!" Foster cheered. "I'm only one victory away from the Grand Prize!"

"No!" Sheppard cried. "I'm only one loss away from the Grand Prize!"

"No, they're gonna lose!" Syrus said.

"Don't say that!" Solana snapped. "Melody and Claudio are gonna win! They'll get out of this!"

"Of course they will." Jaden added. "Melody's still got her turn to make a comeback."

"Provided none of her cards are spells." Zane said.

"Your turn!" Kyle shouted.

Melody drew her next card. _'Now it's even tougher without spell cards.' _She then took two cards in her hand. "I set two cards and end my turn."

"My turn!" Czar drew. "Now summon my last Masked Knight in defense mode!" The third and final knight appeared. (1500/800) "And now I activate its effect!" The crest on its helmet blasted the Ras.

Duel Academy: 750

North Academy: 4600

"Then I set one card facedown and end my turn!" A facedown card was set.

"My move!" Claudio drew.

"And I'll activate Dust Tornado on the girl's facedown!" A tornado blew over to Melody's side.

"I'll then activate Ceasefire!" Melody flipped over her trap. "I get to hit you boys with 500 points of Damage for every effect monster on the field!" Masked Knight, Silent Swordsman and Illusion Magician sparked with red lightning that shocked the North Academy team; all before the tornado hit the activated trap.

Duel Academy: 750

North Academy: 3100

"And to up the ante... Jukebox Hero Man in the Box!" Claudio declared as his cloak wearing bassist took the field. (1500/1600)

"Uh oh..." Lulu muttered.

"What?" Solana asked.

"We're gonna have to cover your eyes if it gets destroyed." Mary replied.

"Huh?" Most of the people around them asked.

"You'll see..." Syrus replied.

"Take out Masked Knight!" The cloaked hero jammed on his bass, knocking it out. "You're move!"

"And your time to get slammed!" Kyle drew. "Silent Swordsman, take his monster and the rest of their life points!"

"Yes!" Foster shouted as did the rest of the North Academy crowd. But those who've already seen the monster either covered their eyes, in Solana's case her eyes were covered by her sisters or waited on bated breath as the Swordsman cut the hero down, but exposed his sewn eyes as he was kicked off the field. Needless to say, the rivals of Duel Academy were freaked.

"Surprise, surprise!" Claudio grinned. "Now all battle damage is turned on you!"

The opposing duo gasped out of their shocked as their life points took another drop.

Duel Academy: 750

North Academy: 1800

"So you got anything else for us?" Claudio asked. Kyle just waved off his hand signaling the end of his turn. The Ra boy turned to his partner. "Mel, you think you can bring it home?"

"Depending on this next card, I hope so." She replied. _'But I won't back down... Mom's with me, too.'_ She then drew her next card. And combined with another card she planned on, she smiled. "Game over, boys!" A dark portal opened up behind her. "I remove Element Magician and my Illusion Magician from the game...' The two magicians appeared and then disappeared into the portal.

"She has an envoy!?" Bastion thought.

"Oh yeah, it's over for those two!" Jaden shouted.

"... And I'll summon the Chaos Sorcerer!" From the portal was another mage with purple skin, wearing all black clothing consisting of a hat with two red horns on the side of his head, a black shoulder cloak, armbands that went from his elbow to his wrists that were black as well, and finally wore a pair of black leather pants. He cackled, staring at the Silent Magician. (2300/2000)

"That's different..." Jaden muttered.

"Do you know what that is?" Solana asked the Slifer.

"No clue..."

"It's similar to the envoys, but as you can tell by the stats, it's weaker." Alexis said.

"How's it similar?" Chumley asked.

"Watch..." Kenji said.

"Now, I activate my Sorcerer's special ability!" Melody declared. The sorcerer's hands ignited with purple and red flames. As he laughed, Chaos Sorcerer shot the swordsman's feet, making him disappear.

"No way!" The North duo gasped.

"Yup, one monster removed from play!" The Ra girl said cheerfully. "Now to end this, by sacrificing him and summon my Dark Magician Girl!" The sorcerer disappeared paving the way for the Dark Magician's apprentice. (2000/1700) "Dark Burning Attack!" DMG flew over to the opposing duo and blasted both of them with pink orbs.

Duel Academy: 750, Winners

North Academy: 0

Duel Academy's crowd was in a roar of excitement as they won the tag match.

"Yay!" Solana cheered.

"They won!" Lulu and Mary added.

"I'm so proud!" Mrs. Hikarii was delighted as well.

Claudio and Melody slapped high fives.

"Nicely done, partner!" Claudio said.

"Thanks for the help, partner!" Melody added, causing both of them to laugh.

But with North Academy's side, all was not well...

"Get off the arena!" Chazz shouted to the losing team.

"But Chazz..."

"I said NOW!!" The louder tone in the youngest Princeton's voice caused them to run off the stage and to the sidelines. He then turned to Jaden, sitting in the audience. "Get down here, Slacker!"

"You bet!" Jaden said, hopping out of his seat. "Wish me luck, guys!" He said, passing by the Ras.

"Rock on, Hero boy!" Claudio said, stepping off the arena.

"Good luck, Jaden!" Melody added, following her friend.

The E-Hero duelist then stared down Chazz, who was being stared down by his brothers... as both duelist cut on their disks...

* * *

Part 1 of the School Duels is done! Talking, well by PMs, to a favorite reader the Masked Knights showed up in the story. Normally, I would have stayed away from it; but since it has nothing to do with tuners or Synchro monsters, I let it go.

Masked Knight LV3

EARTH

Warrior/Effect

Level 3

ATK: 1500/DEF: 800

Once per turn, you can inflict 400 points of damage to your opponent. If you activate this effect, this card cannot attack this turn. During your Standby Phase, send this face-up card to the Graveyard to Special Summon 1 "Masked Knight LV5" from your hand or Deck.

Masked Knight LV5

EARTH

Warrior/Effect

Level 5

ATK: 2300/DEF: 1300

Once per turn, you can inflict 1000 damage to your opponent. If you activate this effect, this card cannot attack this turn. During your Standby Phase, send this face-up card to the Graveyard to Special Summon 1 "Masked Knight LV7" from your hand or Deck.

Masked Knight LV7

EARTH

Warrior/Effect

Level 7

ATK: 2900/DEF: 1800

This card cannot be Normal Summoned or Set. This card cannot be Special Summoned except by the effect of "Masked Knight LV5". Once per turn, you can inflict 1500 damage to your opponent.

(The Masked Knights were used by Gill Randsborg/Jill de Lancebeaux in Episode 16 of 5D's. Creative credit goes to the writers of Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's.)

Grade Sword

Equip Spell

Equip only to a Warrior-Type monster. It gains 300 ATK. If the equipped monster is Tributed to Tribute Summon a Warrior-Type monster, you can treat the equipped monster as 2 Tributes for the Tribute Summon.

**Next time: It's the rematch between Jaden and Chazz! Psyched? I am!**

Read and Review.


	29. School Dueling: Part 2

Part 2 of the School Duels are about to commence. Read on, baby!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX or any of the franchise. I own Claudio, YugiNAtem117 owns Melody, AzureKite4 owns Kenji and Jethro is owned by Rocket Knight 777.

* * *

**Chapter 27: **School Dueling Part 2: Dragon Madness

* * *

As the main dueling event was about to commence, Melody and Claudio walked up to the audience to sit with their friends and family.

"I knew you'd win, big brother!" Solana said, hugging Claudio.

"Told ya!" He gloated.

"Don't get a big head about." Lulu said.

"I'm not, I just said I knew Mel and I would win." Claudio said.

"Well, we're still very proud." Mary said, ruffling her little brother's head.

"I bet your father's proud watching you back home." Mrs. Hikarii said to her daughter.

"I had some help!" Melody replied.

Back on the arena, Chazz and Jaden were ready to play...

"Alright...game on, Slacker. Let's see what you got, Jaden!"

"With pleasure, Chazz!" Jaden shot back.

"No, the pleasure will be all _mine_, because you're goin' down!"

"DUEL!" They both yelled as their duel disks whirred to life.

Chazz: 8000  
Jaden: 8000

"CHAZZ IT UP! CHAZZ IT UP! CHAZZ IT UP! BRING HIM DOWN CHAZZ!"

"Ask and you shall receive!" Chazz drew his first card, "For my first move, I'm gonna summon a monster with some bite. Rise, Masked Dragon!" He commanded, placing a card sideways onto his disk.

From a burst of light, a large dragon with a long neck and big wings appeared in a defensive curl. Most of its body was covered in white scales, but the underbelly was covered in red scales. As for the name, the face looked like was a covered by a mask. (1400/1100)

"That'll do for now..."

"Not when you see what I got, Chazz," Jaden drew his card, "Just what I needed! I've got new monsters, too! Meet the new heroine of the heroes; Elemental Hero Lady Heat in attack mode!" He smiled as his new heroine appeared in a burst of flame. Unlike Burstinatrix, she was blonde and light-skinned and wearing a white and red body suit, with an orange and red skirt. (1300/1000)

"Now he's got a new hero that's not a fusion monster?" Claudio asked.

"And I bet he has more new ones, fusion or not." Melody said.

"Actually, I should say _slayer_ mode, 'cause that's what she's gonna do to that Dragon!" Jaden declared as Lady Heat shot a volley of small fireballs, which hit Masked Dragon dead on, sending it screeching all the way to the Graveyard.

"Awesome!" Syrus cried, "Jaden's just taken the lead!"

Chazz smirked at the Slifer's words, "Nuh-uh...he's taken the _bait_!"

"Uh oh..." Jaden knew this was going to be either very interesting, or very bad.

"I activate my Masked Dragon's special ability!" Chazz declared, "When he's destroyed in battle, I can summon a Dragon-Type monster with 1500 or fewer attack points from my deck, and I have just the one! See for yourself...c'mon out, Armed Dragon LV3!!"

At that command, a small dragon with orange and brown scaly armor, wings coming out of its back, sharp little teeth, and a set of spikes in its chest appeared, with a small roar. Everyone in the North section cheered as it came to the field. (1200/900)

"Another Level monster?" Syrus looked at his friends for an answer.

Alexis nodded, "Yeah, and I bet LV3 is the lowest, and if Chazz plays this right, it'll get a lot bigger!"

"I can't help but wonder where Chazz could've gotten that monster," Bastion mused.

"I bet from the chancellor of North Academy." Jethro figured. "'Cause I've never seen 'em at this school until the North boys showed up.

Sheppard gasped at the Armed Dragon, "That's not...!?"

"It is..." Foster said, with a proud smirk. "Your singles representative is done for!"

"No he won't!" Sheppard rose to his feet, hands cupped around his mouth, "Let's go, Jaden! Jaden it up! Jaden it up! Jaden it up!"

Jaden scratched his head as his headmaster attempted to cheer him on, "Yeah...sure..." He grinned, "Sweet card, by the way, Chazz. I can't wait to see what that Armed Dragon card can do!"

Chazz smirked, "Don't worry, you'll have a front row seat."

"Cool, but until then," Jaden looked at his hand and inserted a card into his disk. "I'm throwing down a facedown and end my turn. And _once_ it's the end of my turn, Lady Heat's ability activates!"

"What?" Chazz said, shocked.

"I can deal 200 points of damage for every Elemental Hero on my field!" Jaden declared as a small fireball was thrown by the heroine that Chazz shielded from.

Chazz: 7800

Jaden: 8000

"Great, now I can start ending you!" Chazz drew his next card, "You see Jaden, during my Standby Phase, Armed Dragon's effect activates. By sacrificing his LV3 form," he paused and placed the LV3 card into his slot, "I can summon Armed Dragon LV5 right to the field!"

"Say _what_?!"

"Now then...let's go ahead and get to it shall we?!" Chazz watched as his small dragon disappeared into a beam of light, "Armed Dragon LV5, rise!" He cried as a much larger dragon with dark red and black scales, and bigger claws and fangs appeared in its place. While everything looked similar, one of the major differences was that instead of one set of spikes in its body, there were three of them now, the jagged metal teeth poking outward. (2400/1700)

"Be careful Jaden!" Bastion yelled out, "By leveling up, Armed Dragon's power has substantially increased, and he was plenty powerful before!"

"I'm more worried about the ability." Melody said.

"Yeah, if those other LV monsters were just child's play, this dragon's will be a tough one." Claudio added.

"Wow Chazz," Jaden whistled, "That monster's pretty sweet. But then, so is my Trap card, Hero Ring! I'll use this and equip it to Lady Heat!"

A medium-sized, red shield materialized and latched onto flaming heroine's arm.

"Now, monsters with 1900 or more attack points, can't attack!" Jaden explained, "Them's the breaks!"

His rival laughed coldly, "You want breaks? I'll give you breaks, Jaden. Because even _with_ that Hero Ring shield out, Armed Dragon LV5 is gonna crush your creature!"

Jaden blinked, "_How_?"

"His special ability,_ that's_ how! You see, by discarding a monster to the Graveyard, I can destroy a monster of yours if it's attack points or equal or lower than the monster's I tossed!"

"So...?"

"So, if Flying Kamakiri #1 with 1400 ATK goes to the Graveyard..."

"_Any _monster under a certain number of attack points!?" Jethro said.

"That is one bad dragon..." Claudio added.

"And that means Jaden's Lady Heat will be in big trouble!" Syrus realized.

"She has less attack points that Kamakiri!" Chumley added.

"Sorry Heat," Jaden sighed to his Heroine, "My bad..."

"Go, Armed Dragon LV5, Shrapnel Blast!"

Everyone watched as the spikes on Armed Dragon's back shot outward like a volley of missiles and rained down upon Lady Heat, blowing her away.

Chazz cackled, "And that's just his _ability_! Time for his direct attack: Inferno Roar!"

Armed Dragon let out a fierce roar that made the walls vibrate as spinning blades that glowed red shot out of its body and slammed into Jaden, knocking him into the air. Jaden landed hard on the platform, wincing as he rolled to a stop.

Chazz: 7800  
Jaden: 5600

Chazz scoffed at Jaden's form, "So _that's_ Duel Academy's best, huh?"

"No!" Sheppard cried out, "Get up, please!"

"That attack actually hurt him?" Mrs. Hikarii gasped.

Suddenly Jaden flipped over onto his feet, "Nice shot!" he commented, grinning from ear to ear.

"That's a negative..." Melody replied to her mother's question.

Chazz stared at the Slifer, "Huh!?"

"Although," Jaden rubbed the back of his head, "For the next TV broadcast, I think I'd rather have a stuntman!" he laughed.

"..whatever," Chazz inserted a card into his disk, "I'll place one card facedown and end my turn!"

Slade smiled as he sat alongside Jagger, both of them watching their little brother.

"Finally, he's starting to act like a Princeton!"

"True," Jagger snickered, "I just hope he doesn't win_ too_ fast!"

"Huh?" Slade turned to him, confused.

Jagger smiled, turning to look at his brother, "The longer he thrashes this kid, the more we make in commercial revenues!"

Both brothers turned back to the duel, laughing at their plan of personal gain.

"Okay, my draw!" "You're in trouble now. I summon Elemental Hero Bubbleman to the field in attack mode!" He paused as his blue caped Hero arrived to his aid (800/1200), "Also, when Bubbleman is summoned, and he's the only monster on my field, like right now, I'm allowed to draw two more cards!"

He drew two more cards and nodded, "Now I'll use one of them: Polymerization! I'll fuse Bubbleman and Clayman who's in my hand!" The rock E-Hero appeared and fused with the water hero.

"He's summoning Mudballman!" Syrus said.

"But if Chazz has a 1900 ATK or higher monster, it'll get destroyed next round!" Chumley cried.

"I don't think so..." Everyone turned to Kenji.

"What're you talking about, Kenji?" Alexis asked. "It's only monster Bubbleman and Clayman can fuse into."

"Remember my match with him?" The ninja duelist asked.

"Of course, another new Elemental Hero!" Zane realized.

The Kaiser was right on the money as a metallic fist emerged from the fusion portal. The audience gasped when the body attached came out; the hero was fully encased in hard steel, maybe a material harder than that. And it stood an equal height to Chazz's Armed Dragon. (2200/2600)

"That is so cool!" Solana cheered.

"I'll admit does look strong!" Mary added.

"But it's weaker than the dragon..." Lulu said, bumming the younger sisters' joy.

"It should have a special effect..." Mrs. Hikarii noted. "Otherwise, he wouldn't play it..."

Chazz was oblivious to all this and laughed. "You're setting a paperweight on the field? Better luck next time, Slacker!"

"Well let me clue you in on his special ability..." Jaden smiled, making Chazz second guess his previous choice of words. "When Gaia hits the field, I can take half of a monster's attack points and add them to his!"

"No!" Chazz cried as the Hero slammed his fist to the ground, using the earth's power to drain Armed Dragon's power. (2400-1200/1700) All at the same time, Gaia was gaining the amount lost! (2200-3400/2600)

"Now attack with Gaia Force!" Jaden commanded as Gaia slammed his fist into the ground again, but this time a fist made from the earth came out and gave the dragon and uppercut!

Chazz: 5600

Jaden: 5600

"All tied up!" Claudio cheered.

"Yeah, these new fusions of his are incredible!" Syrus said.

"So Jaden's gonna win?" Solana asked her older brother.

"It's looking to be that way..."

Meanwhile. Chazz lowered his arm after the blast, "Thanks for that! It lets me play my Trap!" He pushed a button on his disk and his facedown card flipped up, "Call of the Haunted! Tell me, Jaden, do you believe in ghosts? If you don't, then you're about to, because this Trap card allows me to summon any monster from my Graveyard, and I bet you know which one I'm gonna pick!"

"Oh great..." Chumley muttered.

"Armed Dragon LV5, rise once more!"

From the floor, pieces of rubble flew upward as the large Dragon monster came back to its master's side, letting out another roar. (2400/1700)

"CHAZZ IT UP! CHAZZ IT UP! CHAZZ IT UP!" his fans screamed from behind, "SHOW NO MERCY!"

Jaden felt a bead of sweat roll down his cheek, "Well, I guess all I can do is throwdown a facedown and hope for the best." Gaia returned to its original power of 2200.

'_Go ahead, Slacker_,' Chazz thought, smirk firmly on his face, _'Cause with what I have planned for you, not even your best will help you!'_

"Get ready for me to mop this low-rent Duel Academy floor with you, Jaden!" Chazz taunted as he drew his next card, "I could attack your monster, but to avoid your face down, I'm using Armed Dragon's special ability. I'll discard Despair from the Dark to the Graveyard and since it had 2800 attack points, your metal monster's about to get welded!" He pointed to the Hero, "Now, Armed Dragon, destroy Hero Gaia with Shrapnel Blast!"

Once again, the spikes from Armed Dragon's back shot out of its hide and flew towards the metal hero.

"Not so fast! I play the Spell card De-Fusion!" Jaden shouted, "Quick, Gaia, de-fuse!"

At the last second before the missiles blasted the platform, Bubbleman and Clayman separated and dodged them all, and kneeled in defense position. (800/1200), (800/2000)

Chazz shook his head, "Doesn't matter, my Armed Dragon still can attack! Armed Dragon, Inferno Roar!"

For the second time, the arena's walls vibrated as three separate glowing red blades flew through the air and hit Clayman, cutting the Hero into pieces effortlessly. Jaden groaned as his stone Hero was slain.

"Now, to take this duel to the _next_ level!" Chazz's smirk became bigger and bigger.

"WHAT?!"

"When Armed Dragon LV5 destroys in battle, I can upgrade my Armed Dragon from level 5 to level 7! Won't you join me in welcoming the ultimate and the all powerful..." Chazz threw his arms into the air, "The almighty Armed Dragon LV7!!!"

This newest Dragon was like the previous two, but again, nothing like either of them. It still had the basic similarities in scale color, but the spikes on the body were now blades, sharper, longer, and incredibly sharp looking fangs. One of the few differences was that this monster was so large, it now stood behind the platform that Chazz was standing. Another was that its wings were now completely made of metal, and it had a longer neck. (2800/1000)

Jaden looked up at the monster as Chazz's fans chanted their favorite's name over and over.

"Ok...so he's big. But who knows?" he shrugged a little, "He _could_ be friendly..."

Jagger frowned at the sight of the newest Dragon, "That's strange...that monster wasn't in the suitcase I gave Chazz."

"What?!" Slade looked at him, "Are you sure?!"

"Positive!" Jagger nodded, "The LV 7 version of that dragon wasn't in there; those aren't our cards." (A/N: And if you think about it, they never said anything about the first two Armed Dragons, meaning they had them.)

Sheppard glared at Foster, who was chuckling at the progress of the duel. The Duel Academy Chancellor got to his feet again, "C'mon, Jaden! We're all with you! Jaden it up! Jaden it up! Jaden it up!"

Chazz looked back to his crowd of fans, "Show him how it's done, boys!"

"CHAZZ IT UP! CHAZZ IT UP! CHAZZ IT UP!"

The praise from his fans made Chazz laugh. He loved this so much, being the one with respect for once. He turned back to Jaden, smirking, "Aw, what's wrong?" he taunted to the silent Jaden, "You're not so talkative anymore, are ya? You don't have anything to say, Jaden?"

The Slifer looked at him, his Armed Dragon, then back at him, smiling, "Yeah, I do! I gotta get me one of those, he's so cool! Trade for him?"

"_No_, I won't trade for him!" Chazz snapped, eye twitching, "What's wrong with you?! You're supposed to be scared of him, not _admiring_ him!"

Jaden shrugged, "How can I be scared of him? He's an incredible monster and this has been an incredible duel!" he hopped around, "This is so awesome, how can anyone not be any excited?! I'm _stoked_! This is what dueling's all about, thanks, Chazz!"

"Thanks? You're pitiful Jaden," Chazz shook his head, "Jumping around like a fool, never taking anything serious. _That's_ why you'll never be a champion! You see, it takes discipline to win! You have to have a sense of duty, and a plan! _I_ have a sense of duty, _I _have a plan, and that's why I'm going to beat you, Jaden! That's why I'll beat anyone in my way! I can conquer anyone, you hear that?! I CAN CONQUER THE WHOLE WORLD!" He screamed.

Jaden stared at him, a little nervous, "Okay...well, if you don't mind," Jaden drew his next card, "Can I take my turn first?"

"Go ahead, but make it quick!"

"Fine, chill...I'll set a monster in defense mode!" A facedown monster appeared. "And I'll throwdown this facedown and end my turn. Quick enough for ya?"

"Not bad, but it's downright sluggish compared to how fast my dragon's going to take your facedown!" Chazz drew his card, "First, I'll use Pot of Greed to draw two cards." Chazz drew his two cards. "Now I activate Big Bang Shot and equip it to my Dragon!"

"Oh no!" Melody shouted.

"What's wrong?" Her mother asked.

"It gives Chazz a huge edge in the duel," The magician explained. "Not only the Dragon becomes 400 points stronger, but Jaden's life points are gonna get hit even if the monster's in defense mode!"

The Duel Academy side gasped as one of the claws went red. (2800-3200/1000)

"Now attack his facedown with Dragon Talon Terror!" Chazz commanded as the dragon claw smashed the facedown card, revealing Wroughtweiler before it shattered. It also created an explosion that washed over Jaden's side of the field.

Chazz: 5600

Jaden: 3600

Jaden lifted his head as the smoke cleared, "Well, before Wroughtweiler goes belly up, his special ability activates. I can now take Polymerization and one Elemental Hero from my Graveyard and add them to my hand," he reached down and picked up Lady Heat and Polymerization from the Graveyard slot.

"Then, it's your turn!" Chazz declared.

"All right!" Jaden drew. "Now meet another new hero; Elemental Hero Knospe!" This new hero was way different than the others. It was basically a little flower bud wearing a little necklace. (600/1000)

Immediately, Claudio's sisters and the Hikarii's squealed at how cute it was. But it also sparked the laughter of the North Academy side.

"What's Jaden thinking of playing that little guy?" Syrus asked.

"He's got to start somewhere I guess..." Jethro figured.

"Yeah, but it's better off in defense mode since Big Bang Shot's still on the field." Kenji noted.

"Before you start taunting the little guy," Jaden explained. "As long as Knospe is with a fellow Hero, he can't be touched, plus he can attack directly!"

"What!?" Chazz shouted.

"You heard me, Knospe attack with Seed Shot!" From its two hands, Knopse fired two seeds and hit Chazz in the head.

Chazz: 5000

Jaden: 3600

"And whenever it does battle damage, it gains 100 ATK, but loses 100 DEF." Jaden continued as Knospe had a green aura around it. (600-700/1000-900) "And I'll throw down another facedown and leave at that!"

"Small, but effective." Zane noted. "He just needs to protect his life points from another big hit."

"If that's your best move, then I'll finish this quickly!" Chazz drew his next card. "Watch this! I'll my Dragon's ability and discard a monster card from my hand, I can destroy all monsters on the field with the same or few attack points than the monster I tossed."

"That's...not...good," Jaden muttered.

"Oh no!" Alexis gasped, "That'll leave Jaden wide open!"

"Dear me!" Crowler stared at the Dragon,"

Zane nodded slowly, "That is one _impressive_ ability..."

"North Academy must have been holding out on you in the past, Zane." Kenji noted.

"No joke, if they had these monsters." Claudio added.

"I discard my Armed Dragon LV3 to the Graveyard, so all your monsters with 1200 or less attack points, will be completely wiped out!" Chazz threw his less powerful Dragon into the Graveyard slot, and then looked at his beast, "Go! Serrated Sonic Disk!"

Armed Dragon LV7 roared and sent three spinning disks, glowing with blue energy. The three disks separated from each other and sliced through the two E-Heroes, clearing the field and wiping away Jaden's defense.

"Jaden!" Syrus cried, "No!"

"Oh my!" Crowler squeaked, ducking from the aftershock of the blast.

"Jaden's about to take a big hit!" Claudio said.

Proud of the destruction, Chazz was now going in for the kill... "Now Armed Dragon LV7, attack Jaden directly with Dragon Talon Terror!"

Everyone watched as the dragon roared, rearing its giant claw into the sky, ready to bring the pain down upon Jaden.

"Not so fast Chazz!" Jaden pressed a button, "I play a Trap! Hero Spirit!"

Just before the talons connected with him, Avian reappeared between Jaden and the talons, then took the attack himself, saving his master.

"What the?!" Chazz reared his head back at the sudden save, "When did you-? How did you-?! Why didn't my attack go through!?"

Jaden lifted his head as the platform was cleared of the smoke created by the destruction of his Hero, "Didn't you know, Chazz? When a Hero is destroyed and Hero Spirit is on the field, all the damage from your attack goes right down to zero, zip, zilch, nada!"

"Congratulations, you could use a thesaurus," Chazz muttered before smiling, "It'll take more than that to beat my Armed Dragon. A _lot_ more than any pathetic monster you have!" he laughed, "Face it Jaden, you're toast!"

"...man, I gotta get _something_ started!" Jaden murmured as he drew his next card. A light cooing made him smile, he knew what he had drawn before even looking at the card itself, "Hey Kuriboh, maybe you can help me get outta this jam," he whispered.

"I summon Winged Kuriboh in defense mode!" Jaden declared as his winged monster appeared on the field, claws crossed protectively over its fur (300/200), "and that'll do for now,"

"Why'd you play _him_?" Chazz sneered, looking at the ball of fuzz, "You planning to dust or something?"

At that comment, Winged Kuriboh bounced around, squeaking something that sounded like he was angry by what Chazz said.

"Aw, did I hurt his wittle feelings?" Chazz taunted, enjoying the little monster's anger.

"It's ok if you did, Boss," Ojama Yellow said as he appeared next to his 'partners' ear, "Those furballs give me the creeps. I mean, lookit all that hair! Where does these monsters come from?!"

Chazz glared at the yellow spirit, "Get lost! If I want your opinion, I'll _give_ it to you!" he snapped, "Got it?!"

"Got it, Boss," Ojama Yellow floated behind his shoulder, "Sorry..."

Kuriboh, even in its solid hologram form, hopped onto Jaden's shoulders, letting out hoots and pointed to Chazz as it did so.

Jaden looked at him, "What're you squeaking? Chazz has a Duel Spirit?"

Kuriboh nodded and hooted again.

Turning away from his partner, Jaden looked back at Chazz and his eyes widened, "I see him! Hey Chazz!" he grinned, "Who's your friend?"

Chazz growled and danced around in his spot, waving his arms frantically at the Ojama, "He's no one, it's nothing! Nothing but your imagination, he's not real! Nothing to see here, no Duel Spirits at all!" he slapped Ojama's see through body into his hand, making the annoying gremlin disappear.

"Back to business," Chazz huffed, turning back to Jaden, "My turn now!" he drew his card and grinned, "And it's also your Kuriboh's turn to get blasted!"

Winged Kuriboh glared at him, squeaking angrily again.

"Armed Dragon LV7, attack Kuriboh with Dragon Talon Terror!" Chazz ordered, pointing to the furball.

The huge spike covered Dragon roared, raised its claws, and brought them down onto Jaden's side again, tearing through the Kuriboh, blasting him to pieces.

"I think I'll leave it at that."

Syrus blinked, confused at the move, "Wait, why didn't he use Armed Dragons special ability?"

"Because Kuriboh's would cancel it out," Bastion explained, turning away from the duel, "The turn in which he's destroyed, Jaden doesn't receive any damage," (A/N: I know I'm still using the anime version of battle damage, but... ya know...)

"Good that was about to be 3000 points down the drain." Kenji figured.

"My go now," Jaden drew his next card, "and I activate the Spell card, Graceful Charity!" Jaden drew three more cards, but discarded two thanks to the effect. "Then I'll activate Disgraceful Charity, which lets me bring back the two cards I discarded!" He looked at the two cards he got back and nodded, "Sweet, just the card I need to turn this duel around and around!"

"Say..._what_?" Chazz raised an eyebrow.

Jaden grinned as he slipped a card into his Graveyard, than slipped another card into a spare slot, "Go, Special Hurricane!"

"What the?!" Chazz took a step back.

"That's right!" Jaden's grin grew bigger, "By discarding a card to the Graveyard, I can activate this Spell card and destroy any monster that was Special Summoned!"

A large, swirling vortex erupted from the Spell card Jaden played and collided with Chazz's Armed Dragon, completely obliterating him. All that was left was a large shockwave of smoke as the Spell resolved.

"No way..." Chazz glared at Jaden through the smoke, "It can't be!"

"Oh it _be_, alright," Jaden shot back, "Now, you be in some big time trouble, because your best monster is off the field, and you're all alone on it!"

"Totally lishus. I would've done the same thing," Chumley said with a nod, "I mean, if I had those cards...and Jaden talked me through it, step by step..."

"That's all?" Bastion questioned him, "You sure you wouldn't want him to hold your hand while he's at it?"

Everyone else chuckled as Syrus at the duel waved his arms, "Way to play, Jaden! Now, follow through and take it to Chazz's Life Points!"

"You got it, Sy!" Jaden smiled at his friend's comment. "I summon Elemental Hero Stratos!" Another new hero appeared in a gust of wind. He was wearing a blue armor with two turbine wings attached to his back. (1800/300) "And when summoned, I can bring an Elemental Hero from the deck to my hand..." He took the desired card he wanted. "Like Elemental Hero Burstinatrix!"

"He's bringing out all the new guys, for this occasion." Kenji nodded.

"Now, Chazz, prepared to get winded..." The Slifer then stopped and thought about what he said, "Wait... that doesn't make any sense..." he sighed and shook his head, "Oh, just attack!"

Stratos took flight and then sped up the turbines to unleash twin tornadoes that blew Chazz off his feet.

Chazz: 3200

Jaden: 3600

"Ha!" Sheppard turned to Foster, grinning from ear to ear, "That prize is _so _mine! After all, looks like your boy is down for the count!"

Foster growled and turned back to the duel, "Oh, no he's _not_!" he shot out of his seat, "CHAZZ, GET UP!" he screamed.

"CHAZZ GET UP! CHAZZ GET UP! CHAZZ GET UP!"

Slade's eye twitched as Chazz's cheering section started up again.

"Jagger, what does Chazz think he's doing?! We've given Chazz the best dueling cards in the world, but he's not using them!"

"It's...my...turn..." Chazz panted as he slowly climbed to his feet from the blow, and then drew his card, "I play...a Spell card. The Graveyard in the Fourth Dimension! This baby lets me take two monsters outta my Graveyard, and shuffle them right into my deck," he reached down at grabbed the two mentioned cards, "Sure, they have to be a certain kind of monster, but it's just the kind I need,"

'_That means...'_ Jaden thought as Chazz held up the cards.

"My Armed Dragons!" Chazz smirked, "Also, it just so happens I happen to have another one in my hand as well!" He placed one of the cards onto his disk, "I summon the Armed Dragon LV3!"

"CHAZZ IT UP! CHAZZ IT UP! CHAZZ IT UP!"

Chazz smirked wider as his small Dragon came back in defense mode (1200/900), "Yeah...," he nodded, hearing his fans, "Now, Jaden's about to be all _washed_ up!" he laughed as he placed one card facedown behind the Armed Dragon.

"Now Jaden needs to destroy that monster and quick." Lulu noted.

Even though he was taunted his opponent, Chazz's mind was set on winning this duel.

'_I have to win this. I can't let my brothers down!' _He thought as images of his brothers filled his head.

_"World Domination is in our grasp!"_

_"You have to be Duel Monsters' __**best**__!"_

Chazz turned to the audience to see both Slade and Jagger sitting a few yards away, looking at him intently.

"I'm trying!" He yelled.

"Uh...trying _what_?" Jaden asked, confused by the sudden change in behavior in his opponent, "Trying to weird me out? Earth to Chazz..." he followed Chazz's line of sight to see the two men in dark suits, "Oh yeah... Chazz's brothers..."

(Flashback)

_Chazz raised his arms and pounded on the mirror, "Man up, Chazz! Show them that Chazz Princeton is no slacker, that you're worthy of the Princeton name!" he sank to his knees, "Show them that you can win...and that you can keep...winning..."_

_Tears leaked from his eyes, "Show them that your supreme...show them that you can still win..." he punched the floor, "Go and win, go and win!"_

(End Flashback)

"Oh yeah, this whole broadcast was setup to have Chazz be the victor." Melody said.

"You mean..."

"Yup, whatever you heard about this School Duel was probably set up by Chazz's brothers." Claudio finished for Mary.

"They're just pressuring their younger brother to win this." Melody added.

"Poor dear..." Mrs. Hikarii muttered.

"Jaden!" Syrus called out to his best friend.

"You gotta turn this duel around, Jay! You gotta show everyone what's up!"

"That's it it!" Jaden nodded, understanding what he had to do, "I gotta win this duel. I gotta show Chazz what duelings really about! Alright Jaden..." He took a deep breath, "It's time to get your game on!" He looked up at Chazz, a fierce look in his eyes, "LET'S DUEL!"

"What are you talking about, we _are_ dueling!!" Chazz yelled at him, "Remember!?" The North Academy crowd was laughing at the Slifer.

Jaden sighed and drew his card, "Alright... Stratos, attack that Armed Dragon with Wild Slash!"

Stratos jumped into the air again, and then quickly descended down onto the Armed Dragon and punched it right in the gut. The Dragon exploded, leaving Chazz's field wide open.

"Thanks for that," Chazz waved the smoke away and pressed a button on his disk, "I play my facedown card, the Trap known as the Grave of Enkindling! Since a monster was destroyed in battle, we both can go through our Graveyards and summon a monster to the field in defense mode," he looked at his Graveyard slot, "I think I'm gonna use another Armed Dragon...and this one is LV5!" The LV 5 version of the dragon returned, shielding with his arms. (2400/1700)

Syrus groaned, "Grave of Enkindling made that _way_ too easy! Isn't there a drawback to using it?"

"If I recall correctly," Bastion rubbed his chin thoughtfully, "The rules state that the resurrected monster _must_ stay in defense mode. But that's a mood point, after all, with LV5's special ability of discarding a monster from his hand and destroying a monster with equal or fewer attack points that, Chazz could gain the upper-hand again."

Chazz glared at Jaden, waiting for the Trap to take effect with him as well, "What are you waiting for? Resurrect, take a monster out of your Graveyard! But, I should warn you, it'll be a round trip!"

"Uh, monster? I think you mean _monsters_!"

"Please!" Chazz scoffed, "What are you talking about? That Grave of Enkindling only lets you bring out _one_ monster!"

Jaden only smiled as he took a card from the slot, "I bring back Hero Kid from the Graveyard!"

Chazz watched, stunned as a little boy in a space suit, wearing a red mask and high-tech looking gear flipped onto the field (300/600), "What the!? _He_ wasn't in your Graveyard, Jaden!"

"Think again... you remember when I played Special Hurricane?"

(Flashback)

_"That's right!" Jaden's grin grew bigger, "By discarding a card to the Graveyard, I can activate this Spell card and destroy any monster that was Special Summoned!"_

(End Flashback)

"Oh yeah..." Chazz scowled at the memory.

"Like I said, Chazz, it's not just him," he looked at his new Hero, "If he happened to be Special Summoned, just like he was right now, I get to call out every other Hero Kid I have in my deck!"

As soon as he said those words, two other boys, identical to the first one, leapt out of the deck slot and landed alongside their brother, crouching. (300/600) x2

"Now, I'll throwdown a facedown and end my turn," Jaden finished, sliding a card into a slot under one of the Heroes.

Chazz chuckled, "I see what you're doing, Jaden. You think because you summoned three monsters, I'll have to discard four cards to destroy all your monsters, right?" he held up his hand, "You wish. I don't have to discard _three_ cards, because I only have to play _one_!"

"I don't like the sound of that..." Syrus whimpered.

"Play one card!?" Sheppard leaned forward, "What could it be!?"

"He using that spell card!" Melody and Claudio figured.

"Alright, here I go," Chazz drew his card and grinned, "I play the Spell card Level Up!"

Jaden gulped as the Spell card appeared, "Uh oh..."

"What does Level Up do?"

Chazz grinned as Sheppard asked that question, "Wow, I guess someone's forgetful! What this card does is let me level up a monster and I choose..." he pointed to his own, "My Armed Dragon LV5! With this Spell card, I'll upgrade him from LV5 to LV7!" he laughed.

And once again, the LV5 Armed Dragon disappeared and its towering counterpart filled its space, letting out a low, deep growl as it looked down at the opposing side of the field. (2800/1000)

"Yes!" Slade smiled as his little brother made a comeback.

"Yes!" Foster pumped a fist in the air as the huge monster returned.

"No!" Zane leaned forward, shocked, "With that monster out, his ability can destroy all of Jaden's monsters again!"

"CHAZZ IT UP! CHAZZ IT UP! CHAZZ IT UP! CHAZZ...IT...UUUUUUUP!"

"I've got something I've wanted to tell you for a _long_ time, Jaden, so listen up!" Chazz curled his fist, smirking, "I got _my_ game on and I'm about to turn _yours_ off!"

The huge Dragon reared its ugly face, roaring and flexing its shiny claws in the arena's light. The camera crews circled the platform, the film still going.

"That's it, keep it baby! Remember, the camera loves ya!"

Chazz glanced at the director, "Then keep it rolling, because you haven't seen _anything _yet!" He turned back to Jaden. "Time to take this duel AND my dragon to the highest level!"

"What!?" Melody shouted.

"LV 7 isn't the highest!?" Claudio added.

Foster was grinning manically now.

"Oh boy..." Jaden muttered.

"Now, I sacrifice my LV7 Dragon in order to bring out..." The Armed Dragon grew to an immense size that almost stood up to the ceiling. The new look had the dragon like it was wearing black and silver metal armor around the red scales. All the sharp blades became sharper and the claws were large. (3000/2000) "ARMED DRAGON LV 10!!"

"Level 10!!?" The Duel Academy spectators were shocked.

"The highest I've seen was 7!" Jethro shouted.

"Apparently, now 10 is the highest you've seen." Bastion added.

"Wow..." Jaden muttered. "I'm in trouble..."

"Got that right, especially with my new dragon's special ability!" Chazz declared. "All I have to do is to discard any card from my hand and all of you monsters on the field are finished!"

"Any card!?" Sheppard shouted.

"Any card!" Chazz discarded one card... "Now Armed Dragon, Sonic Cutter Screech!" Everyone watched as the Armed Dragon inhaled and then screeched out sonic waves that destroyed every monster Jaden had! "And this I gonna be even better, Armed Dragon attack with Static Orb Thrust!" The dragon opened its right hand and gathered electricity, when it was maxed out it threw the orb straight at Jaden, making him feel the shock!

Chazz: 3200

Jaden: 600

"Oh no!" Sheppard cried.

"Oh yes!" Foster cheered.

"CHAZZ IT UP! CHAZZ IT UP! CHAZZ IT UP!"

"Finally, Chazz is bringing glory to the Princeton name!" Slade grinned proudly.

"And think of all the money we'll make now that world domination's just one turn away!" Jagger added.

"Get up, hero boy!" Claudio shouted.

"Yeah, it's not over yet!" Syrus added.

"You can do it, Jaden!" Solana cheered.

The E-Hero duelist struggled to get on his feet, but managed to anyway. "Don't worry, Chazz isn't gonna win..."

"Come on, Slacker it's over for you!" Chazz retorted.

"I'll tell you what, Jaden, if you surrender now, I promise I won't embarrass you on global TV!" He pointed to the camera crews, "Oh wait, I already did!"

Syrus frowned as Chazz continued to laugh, "It's not _that_ funny..."

"You forget, Syrus, Chazz has had it in for Jaden ever since they first dueled," Claudio reminded him, "If I were Chazz, I'd be enjoying every minute of this."

Sheppard waved his arms frantically, "Come on, Jaden, don't give up!"

"Who's giving up?" Jaden smiled, "I'm having way too much fun to give up! After all..." He turned to Chazz and looked him straight in the eyes, "_that's_ what dueling's all about! Win or lose, because you'll be having fun all the time!"

Chazz scoffed, "Oh gag me!"

"It's true!" Jaden grinned goofily, "If _I_ can have fun losing, shouldn't _you _have fun winning? It's not that hard...despite whatever your brothers may have told you."

"What do you know about my brothers!?" Chazz snapped at him.

"For starters, Chazz, I know they're the ones you're dueling for..." Jaden glanced at the two other Princetons in the audience, "And I know how much pressure they've put on you to win this duel."

Chazz only growled, but that was loud enough for Jaden to hear him.

"C'mon, Chazz," Jaden looked back at him, "Remember when you used to duel for fun? The excitement of it?"

"...I only duel to win, slacker..."

"Well, let's see where that gets ya," Jaden drew his next card, looked at it, and inserted it into his disk, "First, I play Polymerization to fuse Avian and Burstinatrix to create and summon the Elemental Hero Flame Wingman!!"

Chazz watched as the very familiar monster from his past duels descended from the sky and take the field. (2100/1200) "So what? He doesn't stand up against my Armed Dragon! After all, the Armed Dragon LV10 has 2800 attack points, you're way outmatched!"

"You're wrong, Chazz," Jaden smiled, "Cause I'm inviting my three Hero Kids to come back out and play with us!"

Gasps and murmurs rippled through the arena after Jaden made the announcement of his plans.

"To...play?" Chazz raised an eyebrow."

"Yeah, with _your_ monsters points!" Jaden pressed a button on his disk, "I activate my facedown Trap card, Miracle Kids! Here's how it works, for every Hero Kid I have in the Graveyard, your Armed Dragon loses 400 attack points! And since I have three, your Dragon loses 1200 attack points!"

Three bursts of light shot out of Jaden's Graveyard and merged with the Armed Dragon. As soon as the last one disappeared, Armed Dragon seemed to shrink a little as its points were drained. (3000-1800/1000)

"And to up the ante, Lady Heat comes back!" The other burning lady hero came back in a flaming inferno. (1300/1000)

"_Now_ who's outmatched? Actually don't answer that, I'll have Flame Wingman answer for ya!"

"Chazz is gonna lose!" the camera director cried, seeing a torrent of flame erupt from Flame Wingman's dragonhead and engulf the Armed Dragon, "Cut the camera feed, cut the transmission!"

Everywhere TV's were showing the duel, and millions of people watched in excitement. That is, until the duel was stopped and instead, a newswoman with short hair appeared on screen, a nervous look on her face.

"Uh...hello, we interrupt this duel to bring you a special new bulletin to tell you all that...everything is fine!"

Everyone that was watching either cursed, moaned, or threw stuff in anger that such a good duel was cut off before it was ended.

Chazz screamed as his Armed Dragon was burnt to a crisp by the Flame Wingman, leaving nothing but ash in its wake.

**Chazz: 2900  
Jaden: 600**

Syrus smiled widely, "Alright! The Flame Wingman took out the Armed Dragon in one hit!"

"That's not all," Bastion told him, "There's still his superpower!"

Alexis smiled, "And it's one that's gonna _burn_ Chazz. It can deal damage to a duelist's Life Points equal to their destroyed monster's attack points! In this case, it's 1800!"

Chazz screamed again as the flames of the Wingman hit him.

**Chazz: 900  
Jaden: 600**

"And now Lady Heat attack!" Jaden sent his final hero in to torch the rest of his opponent's life points.

"NOOOO!" Chazz fell to his knees as the duel drew reached it's conclusion.

"And that's game!" Jaden did his two fingered salute as his duel disk turned off, his fans cheering wildly behind him.

Chazz was about to look up when he noticed two pairs of black shoes enter his sight. He looked away slightly, knowing who it was that joined him.

"You loser! You dog! You've disgraced yourself, and you've disgraced the Princeton family!"

"You are no brother of ours anymore."

Chazz looked at them, "Please..." He panted. "Give me another chance."

"_Another_ chance!?" Jagged repeated, "You know how much we've spent on this duel!?"

The cameras, the rare cards, none of which you used I might add!" Slade barked.

"I'm sorry..." Chazz kept his head low, "I thought I could win this duel by myself..."

Jagger growled, reached down, grabbed his ex-brother's coat collar and lifted him clear off the ground, "_Yourself!_?"

"When could you do _anything_ by yourself?!" Slade screamed, about to raise a fist on Chazz.

That's when a lasso roped Slade's wrist and a swift jab to Jagger's wrist caused him to drop the younger Princeton.

"Enough of this!"

Slade and Jagger turned to see Jaden glaring at them, every single one of his friends standing behind him. And they saw Jethro with the rope and Kenji getting Chazz away from his dysfunctional family.

"Sure, he may have lost the duel, but how could he not with you two jerks breathing down his neck the entire time?" Jaden spat.

Jagger glared at him, "Two jerks!? Do you know who we are, we could have you _crushed_, Kid!" he growled.

"Yeah..." Claudio scowled. "Someone who too airheaded just to know when they're family member tried their best!"

"Why you..." Slade curled his hand out of the lasso and threw it off him, "Watch your tongue!" He turned back to the E-Hero duelist, "Why would you guys defend Chazz anyhow? He's a nobody now! Disowned by _us_ and the whole world!" He waved to the crews circling the area, "The camera's got everything on tape! He was schooled. He got mopped up!"

Jagger growled. "And worse he got beaten down like a dog!"

"Wrong..." Jaden lifted his head, a hard look in his eyes, "He won a fight today...the fight against you two! He played by _his_ conditions, played with _his_ cards! That's what matters!"

Jaden turned to his opponent, who was coughing, "Tight duel, Chazz, and I think that despite it being cheesy sounding, we _both_ won here today."

"You're just saying that," Chazz muttered, rising to his feet, "I mean, c'mon...no one else believes that."

"We do, Chazz!"

"Yeah! All the way!"

The arena was soon filled with the chant of 'Chazz It Up', but it wasn't made by just the North Academy students alone. Every other student of Duel Academy chanted along with them, moved by Jaden's words.

Jagger and Slade looked all around them, taking in the screaming.

Slade growled and turned to his brother, "C'mon, we don't have time for this..." He turned and headed towards the arena's exit, Jagger following close behind him as the students in the arena continued to chant.

Later that evening, as the sun began to set, Chazz stood on a small cliff, watching his brother's helicopters fly off into the distance. He was no longer a Princeton in his brother's eyes. He was just a duelist without a family.

'_Only one last matter I have to settle...'_ He thought as he headed back towards the docks where his North Academy friends and his former classmates of Duel Academy were waiting for him.

Jaden smiled as Chazz joined them, "Guess this is goodbye, huh, Chazz? Don't forget to write," he nudged him on the shoulder.

Chazz looked at his feet, "I'm _not_ going back, Jaden."

A collection of horrified gasps made Chazz look over his shoulder to his North Academy comrades, "Look guys. I'm sorry, but I don't belong with you,"

Czar blinked, "But...then where do you belong?"

Chazz turned all the way around, facing him and the others, "Right here. Duel Academy was _always_ my home,"

"But...you're our best duelist, Chazz!" Czar reminded him, "Are you sure about this?"

"Yeah, I'm sure," he looked over his shoulder to the headmaster, "If Chancellor Sheppard will have me back, that is,"

Sheppard smiled warmly, "Well, you _were _one of our best duelists...how could I possibly refuse?"

Foster nodded and looked at his former Champion, "I guess it's time we got going, then. Good luck, Chazz."

"May I have your attention please?"

Everyone turned to Crowler, who was on top of a makeshift stage, holding a microphone.

"Before we give out the grand prize..." He said. "One of winners in today's winners of our esteemed university will play a small concert for everyone here!"

The Duel Academy students cheered as they knew what was up.

Claudio Osbourne was on stage...

* * *

To me, a good song chapter should end this. Cause there's really no way two duels took up the whole day. And, if you're having most of the Armed Dragon's, might as well bring the top one!

Read and Review!


	30. School Music

Time for the second song-based chapter! Party time!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX or any of the franchise. I own Claudio, YugiNAtem117 owns Melody, AzureKite4 owns Kenji and Jethro is owned by Rocket Knight 777. Plus I own no music used in this chapter, as it belongs to the band, singer and their record label.

**Special Chapter:** School Music and Farewells

* * *

As the Duel Academy audience cheered, Claudio walked up on stage. He remembered talking to various people about this sudden event.

(Flashback)

* * *

_It was the day before the School Duels, as Chancellor Sheppard visited Claudio who was playing music in the gym by himself. "Mr. Osbourne..."_

_The Ra looked up to see the head of school right in front of him. "Hey, Chancellor; what's new?"_

_"I came to ask you if you wouldn't mind performing another small concert after the School Duels." Sheppard informed._

_"I could..." Claudio pondered. "Any other events you got planned, just to save you time?"_

_"Besides the graduation ceremony, there is the Duel Monster Spirit Festival..." Also it might become recurring thing while you're enrolled at the Academy, so we could pay you..."_

_"As long as it doesn't turn into one of those things that just promotes the school for there on gain, you got a deal." Claudio added._

_"Fair enough, after all..." Both of them shook hands. "You initially came here to duel."_

_"True, the music's really a hobby of mine." Claudio admitted. "But just to loosen up the folks is great, too."_

_(End Flashback)_

* * *

'_Too bad, Melody wanted to just hang with her mother for the rest of the day,'_ Claudio thought, tuning up his guitar. _'But then, we never expected the family to be here...'_ He glanced at his sisters, Melody and her mother waving at him and he waved back. _'At least someone else decided to join in..._

* * *

(Flashback)

"_Hey, Claudio!" The Ra turned around to see Jethro run up to him._

_"What's up, cowboy?" Claudio asked._

_"I hear that Chancellor Sheppard's had you perform once during the winter break, is that true?" The Desperado Duelist asked._

_"Oh yeah, it was a lot of fun with Melody, too." The Ra replied. "Why do you ask?"_

_"Cause I hear from Melody that it's happening again." Jethro replied._

_Claudio nodded, "Yup, hope to have out there, too!"_

_"And actually, I was wondering I could join in with ya." The cowboy admitted._

_That caught the Jukebox Hero duelist's ear... "The acoustic you came to school with?"_

_"Yes sir..." The Cowboy Slifer pulled out the guitar in question. "I've got a ton of songs, too."_

_"Well, I don't need all of that yet." Claudio chuckled._

_"So you'll let me on?" Jethro asked._

_"Why not?" The Ra shrugged. "I let Melody on, well more like had her come on due to something that during the winter festival."_

_"She told me." The Desperado duelist patted the JH duelist on the shoulder. "You're one lucky guy."_

_"Funny, Alexis kept talking about how close Mel and I are, too." Claudio muttered. "But anyway, since the North Academy guys gotta leave by night fall, I have room for three songs."_

_"Then I'll put one in..." Jethro replied. "And it's a good one!"_

_"I bet..." Both boys shook hands and went to the gym to practice._

_(End Flashback)_

* * *

'_It's a very good one, indeed...'_ He thought one final time before talking into the microphone. "What's up, everybody!?" He got a roaring cheer among the crowd. "As expected! We had some great duels today against North Academy, I can see exactly why they are Duel Academy's rivals; so how about a round of applause for all the North Academy students including the one that participated in the Duels."

Everyone applauded the students of the North who also applauded themselves.

"All right, for the first song is actually a request by my tag partner from today and friend, Melody." Melody waved back as the crowd cheered again. "Well, we never expected the family to come over so she'll be in the audience with her mom this time. But she then told to play a song based on one of my Field Spells, and I'll be happy to do that! So, without further ado, time to bring out the band!" Claudio announced, activating his duel disk and summoning two of his superstar monsters. "Guitarist and Drummer Superstar, come on out!" Everyone cheered as the two mentioned monsters appeared. "Plus for this song, I need to play two more cards... first, my favorite monster Jukebox Hero Coheed Cambria!" The JH duelist's ace monster was summoned and met by a roar of admiration from the crowd. "And two, the field spell in question!" Opening the side slot of the disk, he inserted the field spell and pretty soon the stage became the setting of the card!

"Let's go!!"

(A Favor House Atlantic by Coheed and Cambria)

(Coheed Cambria and Drummer Superstar starts out with an up-tempo intro, which got the crowd to move to the beat. After a small solo from Claudio, he and Guitarist Superstar join in as Coheed Cambria starts to sing...)

_Coheed Cambria: Your eyes tell the stories of a day you wish you could  
Recall the moments that once have  
Retract the footsteps that brought us to this favor  
I wouldn't ask this of you_

_Claudio: Good eye, sniper  
Here I'll shoot and you run  
CC: The words you scribbled on the walls of the loss of friends you didn't have  
I'll call you when the time is right  
Are you in or are you out?  
For them all to know the end of us all  
Both: All_

_C:Run quick they're behind us didn't think we'd ever make it  
This close to safety in one piece  
Now you want to kill me in the end of what could maybe  
Save us from sleep and what we are_

_CC: Good eye, sniper  
Now I'll shoot and you run  
The words you scribbled on the walls of the loss of friends you didn't have  
I'll call you when the time is right  
Are you in or are you out?  
For them all to know the end of us all  
All_

_C: Bye bye beautiful  
Don't bother to write  
Both: Disturbed by your words and they're calling all cars  
Face step let down, face step step down_

_CC: The words you scribbled on the walls of the loss of friends you didn't have  
I'll call you when the time is right  
Are you in or are you out?  
For them all to know..._

_C: Bye bye beautiful  
Don't bother to write  
Disturbed by your words and they're calling all cars  
Face step let down, face step step down_

_Both: Bye bye beautiful  
Don't bother to write  
Disturbed by your words and they're calling all cars  
C: Face step let down, face step step down_

_(End music)_

The crowd cheered as Coheed Cambria and Live Stage- A Favor House Atlantic were taken off the disk.

"Thank you very much!" Claudio said. "For this next song, were gonna have a change of music and another addition to the stage. He hasn't been here long enough to meet everybody, so how about shows himself now... introducing Jethro Cartwright!"

The audience cheered as Jethro took the stage and tipped his hat to the crowd.

"Thanks for having me up here, Claudio!" He said. "And also it's great to perform a song for both Duel and North Academy!" With the audience applause, Claudio began tuning his guitar. "Now, like my Ra friend here said for this song it'll be different; I'm a bit of country musician myself, but I have good one to play for you all with some of Claudio's help. This happened to be a song I wrote seeing all these towns and cities while on the road to try out for the Academy, so enjoy!"

(Life is a Highway by Rascal Flatts) (A/N: There's also the original Tom Cochrane version, but the Rascal Flatts version is the country genre)

After the drum intro, Jethro added his opening play with his guitar, allowing the bass and lead guitar to get in.

_Jethro:_

_Whooo!_

_Mmm yeah...  
Life's like a road that you travel on  
When there's one day here and the next day gone  
Sometimes you bend, sometimes you stand  
Sometimes you turn your back to the wind  
There's a world outside ev'ry darkened door  
Where blues won't haunt you anymore  
Where brave are free and lovers soar  
Come ride with me to the distant shore  
We won't hesitate  
To break down the garden gate  
There's not much time left today_

_Jethro and Claudio:_

_Life is a highway  
I wanna ride it all night long  
If you're going my way  
I wanna drive it all night long_

_J: Through all these cities and all these towns  
It's in my blood and it's all around  
I love you now like I loved you then  
This is the road and these are the hands  
From Mozambique to those Memphis nights  
The Khyber Pass to Vancouver's lights_

_Knock me down get back up again  
You're in my blood  
I'm not a lonely man  
There's no load I can't hold  
Road so rough this I know  
I'll be there when the light comes in  
Both: Just tell 'em we're survivors_

_Jethro and Claudio:_

_Life is a highway  
I wanna ride it all night long  
If you're going my way  
I wanna drive it all night long_

_J :Gimme gimme gimme gimme yeah_

_Jethro and Claudio:_

_Life is a highway  
I wanna ride it all night long  
If you're going my way  
I wanna drive it all night long_

_J, C (in parenthesis) :There was a distance between you and I (between you and I)  
A misunderstanding once  
But now we look it in the eye_

_Ooooo...Yeah!_

_There ain't no load that I can't hold  
Road so rough this I know  
I'll be there when the light comes in  
Both: Just tell 'em we're survivors_

_[Chorus: (x3)]  
Both: Life is a highway  
I wanna ride it all night long  
If you're going my way  
I wanna drive it all night long_

_Gimme gimme gimme gimme yeah_

(Fade End music)

"Jethro Cartwright, ladies and gentlemen!" The Desperado Duelist bowed out and waved his hat at the audience as they cheered. He shook Claudio's hand and then walked off stage. "Told ya he was good!" As the audience gave their approval, the JH duelist noticing the sun was setting. "Okay, I got time for one more song then we got to say goodbye to the North Academy duelists. But for at this time, this song should be appropriate as he played another card on his duel disk.

(Enter Sandman by Metallica)

Claudio played an ominous intro that crowd clapped to the beat.

As the drums and bass were added, sand was rising up near the duelist.

When the guitar got a lot fierce the sand shaped into a person, then shaped some sand into a guitar and started singing.

_Sandman: Say your prayers little one  
Don't forget, my son  
To include everyone_

_Claudio: I tuck you in, warm within  
Keep you free from sin  
Till the sandman he comes_

_Both: Sleep with one eye open  
gripping your pillow tight_

_S: Exit: light  
Enter: night  
Take my hand  
Were off to never never land_

_C: Something's wrong, shut the light  
Heavy thoughts tonight  
and they aren't of snow white_

_B: Dreams of war, dreams of liars  
Dreams of dragon's fire  
S: And of things that will bite, yeah!_

_B: Sleep with one eye open  
Gripping your pillow tight_

_Exit: light  
Enter: night  
Take my hand  
S: We're off to never never land, yeah!_

_Claudio starts his solo, while Sandman melting into a pile again and started to surround the JH duelist, like it was trapping him in the eye of the sand tornado._

_Near the end of the solo, Claudio got down his knees as Sandman reformed behind him, and both closed their eyes as the music got a little softer..._

_S: Now I lay me down to sleep_

_C: Now I lay me down to sleep  
S: Pray the lord my soul to keep_

_C: Pray the lord my soul to keep  
S: If I die before I wake_

_C: If I die before I wake  
S: Pray the lord my soul to take  
C: Pray the lord my soul to take_

_S: Hush little baby, don't say a word  
and never mind that noise you heard  
Both of them opened their eyes as Claudio rose to his feet._

_B: It's just the beast under your bed,  
in your closet, in your head_

_S: Exit: light_

_Enter: night  
B: Grain of sand_

_S Exit: light  
Enter: night  
B: Take my hand  
We're off to never never land_

_Sandman laughs wickedly until..._

_Boom!!_

_...He explodes, leaving sand across the stage._

_C: Yeah, yeah_

_Yo, whoa!_

_The sand picked itself up and started to slither inside Claudio's graveyard as they sung the final verse_

_S: We're off to Never never land_

_C: (Take my hand...)_

_S: We're off to Never never land_

_C: (Take my hand...)_

_S: We're off to Never never land_

_C: (Take my hand...)_

The music ended once all the sand disappeared into the graveyard. The audience applauded one final time as Claudio bowed and turned off his duel disk.

"Okay..." Crowler came in a nearly shoved Claudio off the stage. "Now that all the music's be played out, to present the prize of this year's match between North Academy and our esteemed university...Miss Duel Academy!"

At those words, almost every male student rushed the stage.

"Miss Duel Academy? Sounds hot!" Jaden grinned.

Syrus edged near Jaden, "Jay, be my wingman ok?"

Claudio couldn't help but laugh at the Slifers, but turned around to meet this Miss Duel Academy.

Mrs. Hikarii and Solana chuckled, while Melody, Lulu and Mary shook their heads.

"Boys..." Melody muttered.

"Here she is!" Crowler announced

Everyone's anticipation turned to disappointment and slight horror as Dorothy from the card store rose from the stage, wearing a dress and make up. It was so scary that Claudio actually fell of the stage, crashing into Syrus. The girls all laughed at that scene.

"_Dorothy's_ Miss Duel Academy?!" Jaden gaped.

To make things more disappointing, it turns out the big prize Foster and Sheppard kept raving about was a simple kiss from the plump woman. Foster began to sob and dashed to his submarine as Dorothy kissed Sheppard on the cheek.

Chazz raised an eyebrow, "That's a chick?"

When all that blew by, Claudio and Melody went to say goodbye to their family members.

"It was great seeing you, Mom." Melody said as they hugged each other.

"I'm happy I got the chance to come see how better you've gotten." Her mom replied as they released their embrace. "But it will be funny to tell your father that they cut the transmission because of one loss."

"Yeah, blame Chazz's hardheaded brothers."

"You should call home more often, Claudio." Lulu told her little brother.

"Yeah, usually I'm playing music, dueling or studying by this time." The JH duelist replied.

"Well I'm happy that you're doing alright for yourself." Mary said, hugging him.

"And bring me something when you come back!" Solana interjected.

Claudio chuckled. "Of course, I will; maybe a deck to teach you dueling."

"Really?"

"Really."

The youngest couldn't help but hug her brother as tightly as possible.

"Okay, Solana don't crush him." Lulu said, amusedly. She then kissed Claudio on the forehead. "We'll see you at home."

"Yeah, after I finish first year with flying colors!" Claudio exclaimed. "And change the face of Obelisk Blue when I get there!"

The sisters chuckled as they and Mrs. Hikarii got on a boat to the mainland. They said their last minute farewells as the boat cruised away from the island.

"Good to have family, eh Mel?" Claudio asked.

"Yup..." Melody replied. She then turned to the submarine where an another group of farewells were made by the 'tough' boys of North Academy.

After a rather tearful goodbye and chants of "Chazz It Up" from North Academy students as their submarine drifted away, Sheppard looked at the returning student.

"Chazz, about you coming back, there's something that we have to talk about."

"Oh? What's that?"

"Banner?"

Professor Banner weaved his way to Chazz through the other students, "Since you dropped out of Duel Academy and are returning, you are technically a new student. For that, you must start from the bottom at Slifer Red."

Chazz looked both shocked and horrified, "What?! _Slifer!_?"

Banner nodded, "Yes, welcome! We'll get you fitted for a blazer when we return to the dorm, then we'll get you settled in with Jethro, who doesn't have a roommate..."

"Well, welcome to the dorm, roomie!" Jethro said, giving the 'new guy' a friendly headlock.

Chazz quickly got out of it and got into the cowboy's face, "The Chazz bunks alone! Got that!?"

"Really? Then how do you feel about cockroaches?" Syrus asked him.

"Cockroaches?!"

Jaden grinned, "There's only a few of them. Besides, it's mainly the rats ya gotta worry about."

"Rats?!" Chazz turned back to the sea, "I changed my mind! Take me back! I wanna come back!"

Laughing, Jaden turned to the others, "Guys, how about we give Chazz the Slifer Cheer?"

"I don't want it!" Chazz snapped, turning and glaring at them all.

"S-L-I-F-E-"

"Can't we just stick with 'Chazz It Up'!?" Chazz begged.

"OR SLIFER IT UP!" Everyone yelled before closing in on Chazz for a huge group hug. Chazz groaned and sank to the ground, tugging at his hair, "My new family's already dysfunctional!"

* * *

Yes! The Freshman Year Storyline has ended! But now it's time for the Shadow Games to begin... after a couple of chapters showing off two students needing some back ground of the first days... but since they're flashbacks, most of the duels will revert back to 4000 since it's a past thing.

But I'm also going to be working on my next chapter of my FF9 fic since it's been awhile so I'll try to post them simultaneously if I can after college work.

Until then!


	31. Melody

Alrighty folks! Time for the first of two flashback chapters! Starring YugiNAtem117's OC, Melody Hikarii! Let's take a look back!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Yu-Gi-OH! GX or the rest of the franchise. I own Claudio, YugiNAtem117 owns Melody, AzureKite4 owns Kenji and Jethro is owned by Rocket Knight 777.

**Flashback Chapter: **Melody Hikarii

* * *

_My name is Melody Hikarii, a spellcaster duelist and one of the few girls of the Ra Yellow Dorm. Usually, you'd see all the girls enrolled at the Academy shoot straight up to Obelisk Blue, but not me... Oops, kinda getting ahead of myself here! (giggles) Let me get you to where dueling all began for me, and you'll see where I came from..._

* * *

(10 years ago-Domino City)

_My first time I got into dueling was sometime during the Battle City tournament. My dad's works studio production for a TV studio that filmed the promotion and many of the Battle City duels around that time. From my house with my mom, or just going outside and experiencing them first hand, I've seen a lot of duels. Seeing all the duels made me so happy, but I really didn't see any monsters that I liked._

_But one day, my mom woke me up from my room and told me to get dressed. Never to question anything urgent my mom says, I got on some clothes and followed her all the way to the plaza. And to my surprise, I saw them! Two of the greatest duelists ever dueling nearby... Yugi Moto and Joey Wheeler! It was so incredible, I could hardly contain my excitement! But it all came together after seeing two monsters that would change my life... The Dark Magician and Dark Magician Girl! I don't how many times I thanked my mother that day, but after that I got into dueling on my own._

* * *

(Fast Forward to the Entrance Exams)

_Between that duel and up to the exams, I start collecting Duel Monster cards and every time a spellcaster monster was picked up, I added them to my deck along with any good spells and trap cards I could use along with them. But my happiest moment came in the form of the Dark Magician Girl! It's never left my deck when I always had to reconstruct it. Still, I always had bad luck on the original Dark Magician, but I found a substitute for all the cards that went along with it. A little mage that looked so similar to the Dark Magician, just smaller and you couldn't see his face... But it still fit my deck well, as I made it to the Kaiba Corp. Dorm where the entrance exams. I already passed my written exams, with flying colors of course, and got my Duel Disk as a final gift from my dad before heading off. I remembered I had to go in my school uniform, since I didn't want to be late._

_As soon as I got there I was actually one of the first, and had my name registered for the dueling tests and had my deck checked for illegal cards. Good thing none of them were illegal, as I was showed to the duel field where all of us applicant students where hanging around. Most of the kids I noticed were wearing red, yellow or blue blazers; the academy students. Of course, I had a hard time trying to approach most of the kids around here, being shy and all, so I was waiting on my turn and going through my cards when..._

"Attention. Will Melody Hikarii please report to Dueling Field #3," A voice over the PA announced. "I repeat, Melody Hikarii to Dueling Field 3."

"Here I go..." I said, going down the stairs were the fields were. Some ladies in white and yellow uniforms helped me on to the platform. As it elevated to the dueling field, I was met with a proctor with purple blazer.

"Okay, applicant..." He said in an authoritative tone. "Your name..."

"Uh... Melody Hikarii..." I greeted, thinking I was lucky to be loud enough.

"Well, it's time earn your place Miss Hikarii." The proctor stated as he cut on his duel disk, signaling me to do the same.

"DUEL!" Both players drew their opening hand.

Proctor: 4000

Melody: 4000

"I have the first move." I started, drawing her sixth card. "And I start with Summoner Monk!" A blue skinned old man in blue and white robes appeared, sitting in a lotus position. (800/1600) "Once summoned, he moves into defense mode. But he's already done that, so I'll activate his next effect..." I discarded one card from my hand. "By sending a spell card from hand to the graveyard, I can special summon Rapid-Fire Magician in Defense mode!" A male magician in purple suit, hat and cape appeared, carrying two silver scepters with white orbs in them. (1600/1200) "And I end my turn!"

"Okay, my move!" The proctor drew his card. "First, I start with Smashing Ground to take out your Monk!" A giant fist came out of the sky and smashed the monk to the grave. Despite all that, I smirked.

"Sorry, but playing a normal spell card while my Rapid-Fire Magician's out costs you 400 points!" The mage launched the orb in one of his scepters that turned red and launched it at the proctor.

Proctor: 3600

Melody: 4000

"Then, I'll stop him with my Mad Sword Beast!" A dinosaur on all fours with a tough green hide appeared. "And it can do piercing damage to a monster in defense mode, so I can get your life points!" The proctor had his dinosaur charge magician, ramming it off the field.

Proctor: 3600

Melody: 3800

"I finish my turn with one card facedown." A facedown card appeared at the proctor's feet. "Your move, applicant."

"Okay, draw!" I drew my next card. "First, I play Mystical Space Typhoon!" A mini-tornado struck the proctor's facedown card. "And with that out the way, I summon Gemini Elf!" Twin elves appeared; a blonde one with a blue dress down to her mid-thighs, and a red head in a purple dress with slits on both sides, showing off her legs. (1900/900) "Attack Mad Sword Beast!" Both elves raised a hand and shot of a magical orb that struck the dinosaur on the head.

Proctor: 3100

Melody: 3800

"Now I finish with one card facedown!" I set a card to end my turn.

"Impressive move, applicant." The proctor praised as he drew his card. "Let's see you keep up! I summon Soul Tiger in Defense mode!" A blue flamed tiger appeared and crouched on the ground. (0/2100) "Your move..."

"Thanks!" I said as I drew. I had this in the bag, now. "Now I activate my facedown, Magical Dimension!" A golden and black coffin appeared. "By sacrificing my elves, I can bring out another Spellcaster monster." The coffin drew in the elves and closed. "Now I bring out my Chaos Command Magician!" The coffin re-opened itself showing a blue-skinned spellcaster. The monster wore dark green robes and hood with a scepter of the same color with a red spherical jewel. (2400/1900) "Now, my spell can do something else: take out your only monster!" The coffin shot off a blast that grab the tiger and pulled it in to the graveyard. "And since I haven't normal summoned I'll bring out Magician's Valkyria!" A female magician, similar to the Dark Magician Girl appeared, except the skirt was purple and the scepter was large and looked like giant hook with magic jewels. (1600/1800) "Now both of my monsters attack!" Both mages crossed scepters and charged up their magical energies and struck the proctor dead on...

Proctor: 0

Melody: 3800, Winner

"A great finishing move!" The proctor smiled. "Welcome to the Academy."

"Thank you, sir!" I bowed as her platform lowered. And as soon as I left the stadium... "I'm in! I'm in! I'm in!" I jumped for joy and ran home to tell my parents...

_Yup! That's how I got in! And I was so happy that I didn't bother to see other duels, I just went home and told my parents the good news!_

* * *

(Forward to Duel Academy Opening Day)

_After three days, I packed up most of my things and got on the next helicopter to Duel Academy. Straight after the ride, I had to get changed into the uniform. With my high grades, I thought I was a definite Obelisk Blue until..._

"Miss Hikari, here's your uniform." _The attendant said handing me a blouse and a yellow miniskirt. One part of me was angry at the dress code, couldn't they have made the skirts a bit longer? But the other part was disappointed at the dorm I'd ended up in; Ra Yellow. I heard from several faculty members that if some of the Ras that applied went to a Prep School or had connections, they would've been in Obelisk Blue. I never went, but I just had to make the best of it._

_After the opening ceremonies, I walked up to the Ra Yellow Dorm, a coed dorm. But I felt better once they said my room was at the higher floors while the boys' rooms were at the bottom. Once I got settled in, I headed for the welcome dinner; there was a lot of food, but I found out that not many girls were in the same dorm that I was so I felt a little shy joining up with the boys at a different table._

* * *

_For a few days, I hardly talked to anyone but still maintained high grades. Then, one day I decided I should stop being afraid of what the next person might say to me and make some friends! That's what brought me to my first friend at the Academy..._

"Hey Ra Reject! I've got a bone to pick with you!" I turned at the sound of an arrogant tone, but found that it wasn't directed at her, it was directed at another Ra Yellow. He had black hair styled in dreadlocks and was staring down a blue-haired Obelisk. And remembering that line, the Obelisk had the arrogant tone and the 'Ra Reject' comment was referred to the male Ra. I eavesdropped on the conversation, seeing where it was going.

"Didn't I leave you lying on the ground last time?" The Ra yellow duelist asked, casually. "Do you and your machines wanna get recycled, again?"

My eyes bugged out. _'Wow! Somebody from my dorm beat an Obelisk!" _I was real impressed.

"Hah, that was a practice deck to throw you off!" The Obelisk boasted as he held up his duel disk. "Now I'll show you my real skills, with my real deck!"

"I could but, I don't have my duel disk on me so..."

"Well, I guess I'll fight you the old fashioned way!" Torimaki interrupted, assuming a boxer's stance.

'_Alright, time to get in there..._' I walked over to the boys and told the Obelisk off, "You do that and the Disciplinary committee will come down hard you..." Both boys turned to look at me.

"Who the heck are you?" The Obelisk spoke to me, not even a hint a respect in his voice.

"Man, I bet you don't have a girlfriend." The Ra guy retorted. "Be nice to the girl; or is it because she's a Ra, as well."

"It's okay," I said. "I'm Melody Hikarii, and from over hearing the conversation between you two, I'd like to step in for my fellow Ra..."

"Claudio."

I smiled, knowing he was a lot nicer. "... Nice to meet you." I greeted and turned back to the Obelisk. "I'll duel you in Claudio's place."

"Fine by me, as long as get to stomp a Ra!" He declared activating his duel disk. I complied by activating mine.

"Let's duel!" They shouted, drawing their opening hands.

_I couldn't be how easy it was to beat that guy! If he was an Obelisk, then I'm definitely asking for a dorm check for who's the highest ranked! Even during the duel, Claudio cheered for me despite just meeting him._

"At least you handled yourself, nice job Mel!" Claudio said, cheerfully.

"Uh, thanks." I remembered almost heading back to my shy demeanor as I hid a blush.

"Whoa, now I'm definitely seeing another side of you..." Claudio noted. "I mean, first you knock around an Obelisk like a pro, then you start feeling shy around a friendly guy?"

"Well... I don't like it when people are talking about others like that." I told him. "It really ticks me off... And, it's tough making some friends around here."

"Hey join the club!" Claudio exclaimed, patting me on the shoulder. "I mean, I never liked how the Slifers were treated; and they haze them the most. But with duelists like Hero Boy, they should think twice about that! Also us Ra Yellows, they forgot who's next in line to become Obelisks, if I got there I'm not joining the 'elitist attitude' committee." He then took his guitar off his back and played a few notes. "Besides, I wouldn't have time for playing rock n' roll."

I found his comment funny. "I glad you're not like them to begin with!"

"You know, how about we go over to the meal hall and talk about ourselves a bit more?" Claudio offered. "Got finished studying for the promotion exams, and I got a new friend to talk to."

"You mean me?" I asked pointing to myself.

"Of course!" Claudio said.

"I'd like that." I smiled as we walked over to Yellow dorm.

_And just like that, we became fast friends._

_With him and a bunch of our other friends, we had plenty of fun... like that time I knocked Claudio out of bed..._

* * *

Claudio was snoozing in his bed, not knowing that the sun came up; but he was about to get a rude awakening...

"Blast Magician, Exploding Spell!"

A red cloaked magician with a scepter that doubled as a scythe, flung a red orb under Claudio's bed and...

*BOOM!!*

"Aaahh!!!" Claudio screamed as he was knocked off his bed, and hid under his desk. "Run to the Hills! We're under attack!" He then heard two people laughing; a girl and a boy. When Claudio, peeked out of his desk, he saw Melody laughing her head off and Bastion giving one of those amusing laughs, unlike Melody's. "That was so, freaking wrong you two!"

"It was Bastion's idea!" Melody protested and hid behind the intellectual duelist.

"But clearly it was Melody's monster." Bastion pointed out to the magician that vanished.

"Melody..."

"You weren't waking up after your alarm started playing this song 'Hurtkiller' or something." She said.

"It's 'Painkiller' and don't you forget it." Claudio told her.

"Sor-ry, but we don't wanna be late for the exams, so get dressed." Melody said, walking out the door.

_Beating Chazz for throwing Bastion's card in the ocean..._

* * *

"In a hurry to lose?" Chazz said, drawing his sixth card. "I play Cost Down!" He discarded a card to his graveyard. "And then, I'll summon Helpoemer!" A blue, decaying fiend attached to a stone slab appeared. (2000/1400) "I end my turn! And it's not like you'll beat me anyway!"

"After what you did!" Melody shouted, practically ripping the top card from her deck. "I'll take down that monster and you in one turn!"

"One turn?" Claudio asked. 'Chazz man, you're in for it!'

"If you have Exodia, I'd believe you." Chazz laughed. "But I bet you don't have that!"

"I have something better, I play Magician's Valkyria in Attack mode!" A female magician, similar to the Dark Magician Girl appeared, except the skirt was purple and the scepter was large and looked like giant hook with magic jewels. (1600/1800)

"Oh please!" Chazz said.

"Next, I play Magical Dimension, sacrificing her and summoning my Dark Magician Girl!" Valkyria disappeared into the coffin and Melody's favorite monster appeared in a flurry of hearts. (2000/1700)

"I'll take that card after I beat you!" Chazz said. Dark Magician Girl just scowled and stuck her tongue out at him.

"I don't think she likes you, pal!" Claudio joked.

"And especially after I destroy Helpoemer with my spell cards second effect!" The coffin reopened, sucking in the fiend monster and dragging it to the grave. "Then I'll equip her with Magic Formula giving her 700 points!" (2700/1700) "And finally, I play Premature Burial, paying 800 points to get Valkryia back!" The first female magician made her comeback. (1600/1800)

"A one turn kill!" Claudio said, never actually seeing one so early in the duel.

"No way!" Chazz yelled. "I can't be defeated by a Ra!"

"Should have thought of that before dumping Bastion's cards, expecting to get ahead!" Melody said, anger evident in her voice. "Now girls, Double Mystic Scepter Blast!" The Magician girls combined their magic staffs, and create a pinkish-blue blast that knocked Chazz on his butt.

* * *

_Even had some real major accomplishments, like beating the deck Yugi had by figuring out that he used too many spells were his weakness!_

Let me tell you something," She explained. "Yugi may have not had a weakness exploited openly, but I found one that no one thought of!"

Everyone gasped. "Is she serious?" Syrus gasped.

"Yugi's deck doesn't have any major weaknesses I know about." Bastion was just as confused.

"What's she planning?" Claudio asked.

"It'll all become clear after this... I play my own Card of Sanctity!" Both Players drew up to six cards. Melody smiled at her cards. "First, I play De-Spell, followed by Tailor of the Fickle to activate a chain!"

"Why's she's doing that?" Chumley thought, "Tailor of the Fickle makes an equip spell on the field change owners but since it's the only one on the field, De-Spell would take it out."

"Yeah, what gives?" Jaden added.

"This!" Melody held up a monster card. "I summon Winged Kuriboh Level 9!!"

"Level 9!?" Dimitri and the spectators were shocked as a Winged Kuriboh took the field. But instead of looking what it'd be after Transcendent Wings, it had wings that weren't as big as the Level 10 version and had red armor. (?/?)

"Undetermined?" Dimitri wondered.

"Now this is what I was talking about earlier about Yugi's weakness." Melody explained. "Winged Kuriboh Level 9 gains 500 ATK and DEF points for every spell card in your graveyard. So tell me how many there are..."

"I never realized it either." Syrus wondered. "How many did he send there?"

"I think it's..." Chumley was counting his fingers before...

"10 spell cards!" Bastion interrupted.

"And with 500 for every card, that's 5000!" Claudio shouted. The Kuriboh hooted loudly as it was surrounded by a huge green aura. (5000/5000)

"Whoa, that's incredible!" Jaden said, staring at the powered up Kuriboh.

"And even though it's not really anything, my spells still need to resolve..." Melody referred to Tailor of the Fickle switching Fairy Meteor Crush from Maha Vailo to Buster Blader and De-Spell destroying the equip spell. MV(1550/1400) "With that out of the way, Kuriboh attack with Spell Power Strike!"

'_Cooooooooooooooo!!!!'_ The Kuriboh charged in with a determined face, taking out the Luster Soldier and tackling him into Dimitri and destroying his life points.

* * *

_And tag-team with Claudio to beat North Academy's team..._

"Game over, boys!" A dark portal opened up behind her. "I remove Element Magician and my Illusion Magician from the game...' The two magicians appeared and then disappeared into the portal.

"She has an envoy!?" Bastion thought.

"Oh yeah, it's over for those two!" Jaden shouted.

"... And I'll summon the Chaos Sorcerer!" From the portal was another mage with purple skin, wearing all black clothing consisting of a hat with two red horns on the side of his head, a black shoulder cloak, armbands that went from his elbow to his wrists that were black as well, and finally wore a pair of black leather pants. He cackled, staring at the Silent Magician. (2300/2000)

"That's different..." Jaden muttered.

"Do you know what that is?" Solana asked the Slifer.

"No clue..."

"It's similar to the envoys, but as you can tell by the stats, it's weaker." Alexis said.

"How's it similar?" Chumley asked.

"Watch..." Kenji said.

"Now, I activate my Sorcerer's special ability!" Melody declared. The sorcerer's hands ignited with purple and red flames. As he laughed, Chaos Sorcerer shot the swordsman's feet, making him disappear.

"No way!" The North duo gasped.

"Yup, one monster removed from play!" The Ra girl said cheerfully. "Now to end this, by sacrificing him and summon my Dark Magician Girl!" The sorcerer disappeared paving the way for the Dark Magician's apprentice. (2000/1700) "Dark Burning Attack!" DMG flew over to the opposing duo and blasted both of them with pink orbs.

* * *

_My first year at the Academy's been great so far! But it's not over yet so, I plan on finishing this year and the one's in the future to show I'll be the best Spellcaster duelist ever!!_

And with that only one more person to talk about before we head on back to the main story.

Rate and Review!


	32. Kenji

The second of flashback chapter has arrived! I made sure to them side by side, since it was mainly some talks and 4000 point duels. Still, enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Yu-Gi-OH! GX or the rest of the franchise. I own Claudio, YugiNAtem117 owns Melody, AzureKite4 owns Kenji and Jethro is owned by Rocket Knight 777.

**Flashback Chapter:** Kenji Yuuyami

* * *

My name is Kenji Yuuyami, an Obelisk Blue student. Now when you think of the Blue dorm, you think of the best there will ever be. At the time, I thought so as well, and wanted to test that theory. But before all that, I'll show how it came to a head during my first days at the Academy.

* * *

(First Academy Day)

Since I went to prep school, all I had to do was a written exam to pass since dueling was the qualifier for that. Besides dueling those proctors at the entrance exams would have been a bore. Why would they have students battle decks that can easily defeated? Anyway, at the first academy day, I saw my new dorm. It made everything look like royalty. But after hearing who made the place, it's understandable why the Obelisk dorm his greater than even the Ra or Slifer Dorms; big ego complex. I didn't do much aside from setting my stuff in and pickup the Academy issued duel disk.

After that, I headed to welcome dinner. It was a big party yet a more sophisticated touch to it. Gourmet food, big punch bowls and classic music played by actual musicians.

'_All this just for being in the high ranked dorm?'_ I thought to myself. _'This is just giving the people here a big head and bigger ego.'_

I heard a lot of the students talk about their money and how it bought them the best cards to beat anyone. I was brought from a wealthy family as well, but from my family, I had to work to earn my way around; ninja skills and dueling arts. My discipline from all the learning and teachings are all focused in my cards as well; all ninjas and ninja dogs. Of course, I have my own fun-loving personality that's put into the dueling so that I can enjoy it too. And after seeing all this, I didn't bother staying long and went straight on my own after one plate of food.

I remember just wandering into a secluded part of the forest just train my ninja arts and meditate. Now, I don't know if this surprises you, I can actually do some of those tricks that the people in those cheesy Jean-Claude Magnum flicks. My favorite trick is walking, running and standing upside-down on surfaces. Once I got to a good spot, I start to do just that and just let myself drift. That also led me to my first friend at the Academy...

* * *

_"AAAHHH!!!" I heard a girl scream._

_"Huh!? Wha?" I opened my eyes. That served to spook the girl even more, maybe it was my silver eyes._

_"Stay back!" She screamed._

_"Whoa, whoa! Calm down!" I jumped off the tree I was hanging off of and stepped into the moonlight revealing who I was. "Are you okay?"_

_She calmed down a bit, and suddenly put on an angry face. "What's your problem!? It's not funny to scare people at all!"_

_I raised my hands in defense. "W-wait a sec, I was just practicing my skills and thought the forest around this place wouldn't attract any attention!" I said, trying not to make the girl any angrier that she was._

_"You're supposed to be a ninja?" The Obelisk asked. "Please, you had to be either hanging off the branch by your legs, to do that." _

A lot of people say that to me, either that or tell me that I using props to keep myself like that. For some reason, I lose focus and fall down afterwards. Don't know why...

_"Well, I can." The boy stated._

_"Prove it and I'll believe you." The Obelisk girl said, crossing her arms._

_"Okay." He said, like it was the easiest thing in the world. The Obelisk boy walked up to the tree and placed his right foot on in it. "Now..." He took his left foot while the right foot was still on the tree. The girl watched in amazement as the Obelisk boy walked up the tree and then upside down on the branch. "Hi!"_

_"You're really doing that?" She asked._

_"Yup, no wires, no magnets, it was just me and a little focus of the mind." The boy said._

_"Okay, I believe you." She apologized. "Sorry for snapping at you..."_

_"Sorry for spooking ya, never thought someone would come out here." I added._

_"Well, me neither, since there's been students missing at this dorm." She explained. "One of them happened to be my brother."_

_"Sorry to hear that... but as long as you keep at it, you'll find him." I told her. "Maybe he and the others escaped somehow and lying low but having trouble contacting people."_

_She smiled slightly. "He probably is hiding somewhere; but I'll keep my search going so that I know he's okay." She turned to me and smiled. "Thanks..."_

_"Oh, wait a minute..." I jumped down from the branch he was standing again. "Better to introduce myself right-side up than upside down." The Obelisk laughed a bit at that comment. "Name's Kenji Yuuyami."_

_"Alexis Rhodes, nice to meet you."_

_We shook each other's hands after the introduction._

Gotta say, it was nice meeting someone who like me; working hard to deserve her rank. After walking her back to the girls' dorm, I found out she was a first-year as well. (A/N: After remembering Duel Academy's a three-year school, Alexis had to be a first-year. Otherwise, the third season would have left her out. Azurekite4 has brought that to my attention) But the second day, would lead to my second friend; one I never knew about status at the school until after I dueled him...

* * *

(Second day)

After classes, I was able to have some time to myself around the campus. But I wanted to also duel against some guys around the campus to see how I would do against my own class. Fortunately, I didn't have to wait long...

"Well, look who it is..." I turned around to see two kids from the prep school I went to. Also known as Chazz Princeton's lackeys at the time; Torimaki and Raizou. "Never expected to see your pale face around here."

"But I expect you two to kiss up to Princeton." I retorted. "It's always like you two to follow rumors of who's the 'Next King of Games.'"

"So!?" Raizou shouted.

I smirked. "Exactly my point..."

"Hey, you weren't the one who made the #1 spot back at Prep School!" Torimaki said.

"Neither were you two," I said back. "But I just learned from my mistakes and moved on to become a better duelist."

"Please," Torimaki scoffed. "As if your ninjas could beat anyone; remember Jean-Claude Magnum had some of those and lost to Mai Valentine during the Battle City tournament."

"Yet he collected five locator cards with the same deck." I held up my deck. "I may have some of his cards, but I'm not a fan of his. It's why my other cards are my heavy hitters."

"Then let's see what you've got!" Raizou held up his duel disk and inserted his deck.

"Good, I wanted a duel!" I slipped left arm out of my blazer's sleeve and flexed it before putting on my duel disk and inserted my deck.

"DUEL!"

Kenji: 4000

Raizou: 4000

"This'll be quick!" Raizou drew his opening hand and sixth card. "I start with Stone Statue of the Aztecs in defense mode!"

"Of course it'll be quick, it's a 4000 point duel." I stated as I drew my next card. I smiled at the results. "Here's some true defense AND offense; I summon Ninja Kisaragi in defense mode!" The ninja that appeared was one of my female ninjas or kunoichis. She wore a navy blue tank-top with a white Hawaiian flowered design underneath a sleeveless dark-gray vest. Both stop just below the rib-cage, revealing the midriff. She also wore khaki shorts folded back over a blue belted hip-pack, resting across her right hip and a blue and white bandanna. She took a defensive stance but look like she was ready to attack still. (500/2000)

"A weak offensive if you ask me." Raizou taunted.

"Then let's see how you like these cards, three copies of Fuhma Shuriken, boosting her power by 700 each!" Kisaragi held some small shuriken with an unknown kanji symbol and slipped them into her hip-pack, giving her a hefty amount of power... (500-2600)

"Uh oh..." My opponent muttered.

"Don't worry, your monster's not my target since I now play my Giant Shuriken!" A giant four-point shuriken landed in my kunoichi's right hand. "This gives her the power to attack directly!"

"But your monster's in defense mode!" Torimaki protested from the sidelines.

"Then it's good thing that Kisaragi's own ability let's her attack while in defense mode..." I stated. "Attack!" Kisaragi grinned as she launched herself in the air and threw her shuriken in the air, knocking down Raizou.

Kenji: 4000

Raizou: 1400

"You'll pay for that!" He shouted.

"Actually, you will since she takes a card from your hand when she does battle damage." I saw my ninja girl swiftly took a random card and threw it to my hand. "Thanks for Heavy Storm..."

Raizou growled. "I was going to destroy your spell cards next turn!"

"That's sounds like a perfect idea!" I said, as I played it. The harsh winds blew the spell card images right of the field. Both Obelisks were stunned at my game play as Kisaragi lost her big power boost. (2600-500) "And to answer to your silent question, when Fuhma Shuriken is destroyed while on the field you lose 700 life points for everyone."

Raizou gasped as Kisaragi took out the three shuriken and threw them straight his duel disk.

Kenji: 4000, Winner

Raizou: 0

"Man, this was too quick." I thought.

_I can duel with 4000 points, but I find there's always high chance for a One-turn kill, plus with guys like Raizou, Torimaki and Chazz flaunting Crowler's philosophy and their own money around, I can't get a decent opponent. But that one guy came around an gave me a match to remember..._

"There's no way could you beat me that fast!" Raizou shouted. "Let's go again!"

"And I'm adding myself into this!" Torimaki said, pulling out his duel disk.

"Then allow me to even up the playing field..."

I heard a stoic, emotionless voice behind me. Before I turned around, I saw a tall boy with blue hair down to the neck but had some bangs near his blue eyes. He was wearing a long white coat with blue outlines and gray pants.

"W-wait!" Tormaki and Raizou turned off their duel disks and protested. "That won't be necessary!"

"Good..." The white coat wearing guy said. "I don't like an unfair game; this kid beat you fair and square, Raizou. And I'm willing to bet that he could beat you too, Torimaki." The guy turned to me. "A good duel; I'm impressed to see you could work a deck into an advanced move like the one turn kill."

"Thanks... uh,"

"Zane Truesdale."

"Kenji Yuuyami, nice to meet you." I said as we shook hands. "You saw all that? The duel, I mean?"

"I was on my way back to my dorm room when I saw the beginning of your duel." Zane explained. "And all with one monster..."

"If your that impressed, mind if I duel against you?" I asked.

The older duelist paused a bit before bringing out his duel disk and responding with, "Are you sure?"

"Why not?" I asked. "Plus, I wanted my next duel to be someone, I haven't seen play you don't mind a longer duel."

Zane gave slight smile. "Sure... a freshman Obelisk should be quite an opponent, especially one that could pull off advance..."

"Kenji's dueling Zane!?" Torimaki shouted. "Is he crazy!?"

"It'll be over no matter what." Raizou added.

"Hey guys, a duel's going on outside!" A random voice came out of the Obelisk dorm and pretty soon a whole crowd came in just before the duel started.

"You ready, kid?" Zane said, turning on his duel disk.

"You bet!" I replied, cutting on my duel disk again.

"DUEL!" Both players drew their initial hands.

Kenji: 4000

Zane: 4000

"How about you go first?" Zane offered.

"Fine by me!" I said, drawing my sixth card. "I summon Ninja Kato in Attack Mode!" (1300/1300) "Then I'll also set one card facedown to end my turn."

"Alright, my move!" Zane drew his sixth card. "I summon Cyber Dragon!" With a roar, a metallic serpent-like dragon rose from the ground and slither next to Zane. (2100/1600)

"A level five monster?" I asked.

"My Cyber Dragon's special ability let's me summon it if I have no monsters on the field while my opponent does." He explained. "Which means, I'll make my normal summon with the Heavy Mech Support Platform!" Appearing from the sky, was a large platform with red wings and thrusters on the back. (500/500) "Now I'll turn it into an equip card, giving my dragon an extra 500 ATK and DEF!" The platform latched itself on to the back of the metal dragon, charging it with power. (2100-2600/1600-2100)

"Oh boy..." I muttered.

"Let's see you handle this! Cyber Dragon, attack his ninja with Strident Blaze!" Cyber Dragon let out a stream of fire that engulfed Kato and spread towards Kenji.

Kenji: 2700

Zane: 4000

"I knew your facedown card had to be a bluff." Zane told me. "You'll have to try harder if you want to stand a chance."

"Taken care of; once per turn, I can save Ninja Kato from being destroyed in battle!" I explained see my ninja reappear by taking off a camouflage copy of the ground.

"I'll just set this down, and end my turn." Zane said, placing a facedown card.

"My turn!" I drew my next card. I thought it was good for a little fake out strategy with my facedown card. But eventually, I'll have to play it. "I set a monster in defense mode, another card facedown and switch Kato for the defense as well." A facedown monster card and spell/trap card appeared as Kato went into defense. "That's all for now."

"Really..." Zane drew his card and held it up. "Let's see how it handles my Polymerization card!" Two more Cyber dragons came out and stood next to the first.

"Three Cyber Dragons!?" I exclaimed.

"That ninja kid is toast if Zane's playing his ultimate monster!" One of the spectators said.

"He wasn't last long enough to even attack Zane anyway." Another one said.

A lot of people were treating this Zane guy as the best they'll ever was. Especially when I heard...

"It's been three years and no one's been able even make a dent in his life points. Not even the teachers could do it!"

It's was time to prove them wrong...

"I'll fuse the two Cyber Dragons in my hand to form the Cyber Twin Dragon!" The new dragons fused within the vortex and then came out a twin-headed Cyber Dragon; one with a yellow head, the other a blue head. (2800/2100)

"Whoa..." I said, staring at the new fusion monster.

"And with this monster I can attack twice, meaning both of your monsters are done!" Zane explained. "Attack with Double Strident Blaze!" Both heads of the dragon struck Kato, completely taking him off the field. "Now, my normal Cyber Dragon will take out your last monster; Strident Blaze!" The original unleashed flames on my face down ninja, as I smirked once the monster revealed to be my Armed Ninja.

"You revealed my Armed Ninja, letting me destroy a spell card on the field!" A dozen kunai dropped from the sky and struck the small mech on the Cyber Dragon's back, making it weaker. (2600-2100/2100-1600) "And union monsters become spell cards with their special ability."

"And yet, you've fallen into my trap..." Zane said, opening up his face down card. "De-Fusion! Separate my Twin Dragon!"

"Oh no!" I gasped as the Twin Dragon split into the original Cyber Dragons. (2100/1600) x2

"Which means, I have two more attacks to use! Strident Blaze!" Both dragons unleashed their flames, until...

"I activate Call of the Haunted to bring back my Ninja Kato!" My black clad ninja reappeared in attack mode. (1300/1300) Still, I braced myself has he took the brunt of the battle and was sent back into the graveyard.

Kenji: 1300

Zane: 4000

"You saved yourself from losing with that maneuver." Zane nodded. "Not bad. Let's see what else you got..."

"Alright!" I drew my next card. "I play Pot of Greed!" I took two more from my deck. "Now I play Ninja Reptile in Attack mode!" A ninja wearing pants and boots covering his lower body, along with a black sleeveless shirt and open hood appeared. Green light armor covered his forearms and lower legs, while an open V-shaped green vest protected his torso, extending to a matching small fauld and loincloth. In his eyes were reptilian eye slits. (900/2000) "Then I'll place another card facedown, to end my turn."

"Who's this guy think he's kidding?" A spectator said.

"It's an obvious trap..." Another said. Those guys would be in for the surprise of their lives.

"Sorry kid..." Zane drew...

"I activate Battle Mania!" My trap that's been sitting from round one activated. "Now all your monsters have to attack!"

"Then, I'll have to oblige, but first..." Zane activated one of the most common spell cards of Duel Monsters. "Mystical Space Typhoon to destroy your other card!" A small tornado ripped apart my facedown card. "Now attack his ninja!"

"Slow down, Zane!" I shouted. "The card you destroyed was my Cross-Counter Trap Card, letting me activate any spell or trap card, like my Spirit Barrier!" My trap erected a shield around me with my ninja's essence as the source. "As long as a monster's on the field, I take no battle damage!"

"Your monster will be destroyed after the first strike!" Zane commanded one of his Cyber Dragons to blast Reptile. But all it did was hit the barrier and back off. "What?"

"It's Reptile's effect, while in attack mode, he can't be destroyed in battle." I explained. "Also any monster that battles with him loses 100x the number of stars! Meaning your Cyber Dragon loses 500 points!"

The spectators gasped and freaked out once they saw Reptile's face; an actual reptile. It spat out acid against the metal surface of the dragon as it cried out in pain (2100-1600/1600)

"And it doesn't stop since Battle Mania forces the other dragons to battle!" I watched as the remaining Cyber Dragons attacked, only to get acid spat at them in return, making them cry out as well. (2100-1600) x2

"I end my turn." Was all Zane could say at the moment.

"Time to get serious..." I drew my next card. "I play my Shadow Clone card to special summon a ninja monster with the same level as the one on my field, like my Ninja Commando Kabuki!" A white masked and armored ninja leaped from the ground. (700/700) "And it also lets me summon any other ninja from hand or deck, like Ninja Hattori!" Hattori drop to the field and stood up with his arms crossed. He wore a black ninja garb with silver shoulder guards, arm guards and shin guards. He also had a red cape and a katana strapped to his back. (2100/1700) "Next, I equip Fuhma Shuriken onto Reptile!" Reptile pulled out the special shuriken and got ready to throw. (900-1600/2000) "Now Hattori attack!"

With his cape flowing in the wind, Hattori unsheathed his katana and sliced through the dragon! Zane never even flinched but smile slightly, like something finally happened.

Kenji: 1300

Zane: 3500

"No way, he lowered his life points!"

"That can't be!"

A buzz among the crowd was never ending, but I went back to the duel...

"When Hattori successfully destroys a monster, I get to attack another one!" Hattori swiftly ran back to me, but as he sheathed his sword, he took down another Cyber Dragon.

Kenji: 1300

Zane: 3000

"Reptile, take down his last dragon!" Reptile threw the shuriken at the last dragon, taking it out. "Kabuki, direct attack!" The white armored ninja moved in and kicked Zane, who in turn used his duel disk to block.

Kenji: 1300

Zane: 2300

"And I'll leave it at that." I declared, ending my turn.

Zane chuckled a bit. "As you've probably heard, no one's touched my life points in the three years at this academy."

"Really?" I asked. "And you really must be good to be an Obelisk!"

"So are you, after seeing you break the streak I've been holding." He said. "Impressive." He drew his next card. "So I suggest you get ready for my absolute best, I start with Pot of Greed to draw two more cards." Zane drew his cards. "And then I'll play my Different Dimension Capsule!" A coffin with a clock in the center appeared. "With this, I can take any card from my deck and remove it from the game until my second standby phase, in that it comes to my hand." Zane took a card from his deck and slipped it in the capsule that hid underground. "Now I summon Cyber Larva in attack mode!" A small metal worm appeared at Zane's feet. (400/600) "It's your move."

"Let's see..." I drew my next card. I knew that monster had a special ability, but I had to figure out what... "Hattori, attack!" My ninja struck with his sword, the little worm never had a chance.

"Now, my larva's special ability kicks in and negates any battle damage." Zane explained. "What's more is that I can summon another one to the field!" Another metal larva appeared. (400/600)

"Since it won't do any good, I place this facedown and switch Kabuki to defense mode and end my turn." As Kabuki kneeled, a facedown card appeared at my feet.

"My move." Zane drew. "Now I reveal the card I hid in the capsule."

"It's only been one turn." I said.

"But for this card..." He held up a spell card. "Card from a Different Dimension! It comes to my hand and allows us both to draw two cards from our decks." We both complied with his card's rule and drew the two cards. "Now here comes Time Fusion!" A card that showed a clock entering a vortex was played. "By removing a card from play, I can summon any fusion monster from my deck next turn, but prevent from attack with it during that turn." I saw that the card he removed was Card from a Different Dimension, knowing he was trying to get a special card. "Next I summon Proto-Cyber Dragon in attack mode!" A small version of the Cyber Dragon appeared but had many wires hooked up to it. (1100/600)

"Now, attack his Ninja Commando!" The little dragon unleashed a laser that struck through my ninja. "I'll end my turn with a facedown card."

"Then, my turn!" I drew again. Thanks to his card, I had more options. "I summon Ninja Dog Kurojaki!" A dog of a Shikoku breed appeared. He had a light-brown fur and had a headband with his name in kanji. (300/300)

"So it's a dog now?" Zane asked.

"Yeah, and don't bother attacking him, since he's immune to attacks as long as other ninjas or ninja dogs are with him. Plus he grants them all 400 ATK and DEF!" Kurojaki howled as he gave out power to his comrades and himself. NDK (300-700/300-700), NR (1600-2000/2000-2400), NH (2100-2500/1700-2100) "Kurojaki, attack his Larva!" The dog pounced onto the metal larva, and crushed it.

"Remember, it prevents me from damage plus another joins the field." Zane summoned a new one to the field. (400/600)

"It's also your last one, Hattori attack that last larva!" Hattori's katana sliced through the last larva. "Now attack Proto-Cyber Dragon!"

"I activate Attack Reflector Unit!" Zane's trap showed some reflector panels being attached to a Cyber Dragon. "With this I can sacrifice a Cyber Dragon to summon Cyber Barrier Dragon!"

"Your Proto-Cyber Dragon counts as the original while it's on the field." I realized.

"That's right, so now... rise Cyber Barrier Dragon!" The small dragon was covered by reflector panels until it looked much like the original, except it had a large cuff-like apparatus around its neck and the tip of its tail looked like a sharp-ended probe. (800/2800)

"I'll still take it out since Hattori can attack again!" Hattori jumped behind the dragon, ready to strike...

"Not this time, my dragon can negate the next attack once per round!" Barrier Dragon turned its head around and emitted a green shield that blocked the katana and bounced the ninja back to me.

"Then Reptile will take it out!" Reptile swiftly took off and attacked the evolved dragon before it could setup the shield.

Kenji: 1300

Zane: 1100

"I place a card facedown and end my turn!" I set my card, thinking about my next play that could bring me the victory.

"My draw!" Zane drew. "And also Card from a Different Dimension comes back and lets us draw two cards!" We both drew out two cards. One of my cards was my favorite monster, Ninja Hayabusa. It always reminded me of lineage of the ninja and I had won many duels with him on the field. "Also, it's time for you to meet my most powerful monster. Because thanks to Time Fusion I can bring out my Cyber End Dragon!!" From the sky, a large Cyber Dragon appeared, but this one had three heads and a tremendous amount of power! (4000/2800)

"Nice dragon!" I said, feeling very nervous. "But I'll have one turn to setup the defense and destroy that monster!"

Zane smiled. "I bet you do... but I'll be sure to stop it, since I have just the cards to end this duel!"

"I'm ready for ya!" I said, if it's true I was going to face it head on.

"I bet you are... you're talented duelist and I'm betting you'll go far after this duel." He held up one of his cards. "I play another De-Fusion to separate my dragon into the three inside the graveyard!" The three-headed Cyber Dragon separated back to the three single headed machines. (2100/1600) x3 "But you'll be seeing him real soon as I play Power Bond! It's like Polymerization but for a machine-type fusion, plus it will double its attack points, so I fuse my dragons again to return Cyber End Dragon!" The three dragons fused back into a single body and roared more powerful than ever. (4000-8000/2800)

"He's in for it now!" Raizou cheered.

"Ninja boy's gonna get slammed!" Torimaki added.

"Wipe out Hattori and his life points with Super Strident Blaze!!" As the monster charged up for the blast, I found that opening...

"Activate my Ninja Smoke Ball!" I turned over my trap. "Now your attack is negated! And I know that Power Bond card has a side effect that will cause you to lose instead of me!"

"Correct, it'll cause me to lose life points equal to my dragon's Original ATK, but it won't be happening since I activate my Trap Booster spell!" Zane said, playing a spell that had a bear trap with rockets attached to it. "By sending one card to grave, I can activate a trap from my hand like my Trap Jammer!"

I saw my trap get instantly destroyed, just in time for the three headed dragon to engulf my side of the field in a bright light...

Kenji: 0

Zane: 1100, Winner

All the spectators were cheering that the duel ended and a good one two. I wasn't even disappointed in the duel. Instead of grimacing over the defeat, I laughed.

"Wow, I can't believe I found a great duelist to play against so early!" I said. "And you're a senior here?"

"And the top duelist of the Academy." He added. "It's how I earned the title of 'Kaiser.'

I bugged out, I nearly defeated the best this schools had to offer. "And I can see you earned your spot; and all without flaunting your power or your rank..."

"Thanks, I'll bet you can become top of the Obelisks with more work." Zane said, walking over to me. "Even have chance of beating me..."

"You're welcome, and thanks for the praise!" Then I thought a more brilliant idea. "Maybe it should be an 8000 point duel next time?"

"Sounds like a plan..." We shook hands again.

_Ever since that duel, I've been harder at work in strategies; even hung out with Zane and Alexis at the lighthouse and just enjoy each other's company. Even though with Alexis, I unintentionally mess with her with that upside down trick. Then I even dueled with some greater duelists other than them that I found in the lower dorms.._

* * *

_With Ra Yellow, Claudio..._

...

_"But why lure us away from the real thief?" Claudio asked the ninja._

_"For two reasons: one, your Slifer Red friends already caught up to the guy." Kenji explained. "Two..." He pulled out a duel disk out of nowhere and pointed at the Jukebox Hero duelist. "... I want to duel you!"_

_"What for?" Alexis asked._

_"Well, I've been hearing about this guy's victories for quite some time." The Obelisk ninja explained. "I saw him at his discipline duel with Panik, also his recent victory over the Duel Giant."_

_"You were there?" Both Ras asked at the same time._

_"I thought Jaden went after the Duel Giant." Alexis said._

_"Crowler was planning to expel him for dueling with the ante rule." Claudio said. "After hearing about it, I stepped in to duel him."_

_"Is he still holding on to that loss?" Alexis groaned._

_"Anyway, seeing his monsters in action; I figure I duel him, too." Kenji finished his explanation. "That's why I left the sandwich wrapper to get you to follow me."_

_"That explains it... wait, you're not..."_

_"No, I'm not one of those elitists looking to knock you down of a 'super-imposed ego' for beating other Obelisks." Kenji said. "Just looking for a friendly duel."_

_"Cool!" Claudio took the duel disk and strapped it on and pulled out his deck, shuffled it and inserted it in the disk. "Let's rock!"_

_"Gladly!" He unbuttoned the blazer, showing a black shirt underneath. He slipped his left arm out of the blazer's sleeve and flexed it before strapping on his duel disk and inserting his shuffled deck._

* * *

_And in Slifer Red, Jethro..._

_"Never thought I duel a Slifer." Kenji said to the cowboy. "But if you're here, you're definitely not a pushover."_

_"And I reckon you won't be," Jethro replied. "After all, you are an Obelisk. Glad you're actually not taking me lightly."_

_"Hey, if a Ra like Claudio gave me trouble, no doubt any of you first-year Duelists could do the same."_

* * *

_And Jaden..._

_That was a great finisher, man. It'll be great seeing those monsters at the school duel."_

_"Count on it!" Jaden said, as he and Kenji shook hands._

* * *

_And I will rise to be the best that I can by graduation, or even surpass that! Only time will tell..._

Well now, a great flashback, eh? Now that we've seen the starting of the two OCs whom needed some first day looks, it's time to move on!

Next time: During a field trip, some of the gang gets sent to another place and time! And the duels there... not a pretty position to be in...

Rate and Review, folks!


	33. Tomb Raiders Part 1

Ladies and Gentlemen, we have made it to the Shadow Rider saga... sort of, but still I have Shadow duels for you! Now, if you remember this episode about the Gravekeeper's, well it's time to add to your memory! If you didn't know already, there are more of those monsters and I'm having them come out to play!

And if you are wondering how I got this so fast, I've been working on while doing the flashbacks whenever I had to stop because of brainstorms to make it great!

And to let you know ahead of time, they're three duels that happen in this three-part episode and will happen at the same time. So after this, two more will follow! Enjoy the reading!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Yu-Gi-OH! GX or the rest of the franchise. I own Claudio, YugiNAtem117 owns Melody, AzureKite4 owns Kenji and Jethro is owned by Rocket Knight 777.

* * *

**Chapter 28:** Tomb Raiders Part 1: Keepers of the Grave

"Ugh...that's the last time I mix chili sauce with ice cream..."

Syrus climbed down the ladder of his bunk bed late one night, his stomach practically tearing itself apart from the inside. He walked out of his dorm room and headed down the stairs, walking towards a random door, thinking it was the bathroom. He turned the doorknob and pulled it open. The room had a bed, a large desk and glowing light from inside.

Blinking, Syrus rubbed his head, "Oh man, this isn't the bathroom." He was about to close the door when he heard a strange sound coming from the desk. He rubbed his eyes some more and saw that Banner was sitting in front of a computer monitor, his back to the open door.

**"You are not here to ask **_**why**_**, you are here to **_**obey**_**."**

Banner shifted in his seat, "But Jaden is one of our best students, and he could be buried alive!" He protested to the strange voice.

Syrus stood there, "Buried?" he whispered.

**"If the tomb shall be the end of Jaden Yuki, then so be it. His true potential **_**must**_** be tested! As well as the two others who share a similar spirit..."**

Syrus quickly and quietly closed the door, and then backed away, scared of what he just heard, and all before the identity of the other two.

_'Tested? In a tomb? Where he could be buried alive?! Something tells me this test isn't mid-terms...'_ he thought before quietly running up the stairs to his bed, no longer needing to go to the bathroom. But also he had a cringing feeling of who the other two might be... '_I hope the others are not me or Chumley...'_

* * *

In the same night at the Obelisk Dorm, Kenji was sleeping soundly in bed. Until he had some sort of weird dream...

_Lightning flashed in the darkness..._

_A dark entity appeared in a black dragon's mask..._

_HAHAHAHAHAHA!!!_

The ninja duelist shot up in his bed, breathing hard.

'_The heck was that all about?'_ He thought, looking out his window. _'Something bad is gonna happen... and it's soon...'_After that night, the students were in Banner's Class getting another lecture. But instead of any dueling in general, it was about chemistry, or in this case...

* * *

"So you see, children, we can learn a great duel from alchemy that applies to dueling," Banner went on, standing by his desk with two different vials with multi-colored liquid in his hands. Pharaoh lay comfortably in his master's chair.

Banner held up the vials, "Just as we can fuse two monsters to create a more powerful monster, we can mix two compounds and make something equally impressive," he poured one of the liquids into the large vial and shook it gently, "You see, it's rather very-AH!"

The vials exploded, sending a large cloud of smoke into the air. Banner waved his hand, coughing as he made the smoke go away from his face, which was now smudged from the smoke, "On the other hand...it can be equally devastating..." he coughed before falling on his rear end.

Claudio held back his laughter as the ringing of the bell signaled the end of the class. The ringing also woke up Jaden from his snore fest.

The Slifer Hero user yawned and stretched, "Morning guys...what I miss?" he looked ahead at Banner, who was picking himself up, "Learn anything good today?"

"We learned how to duck," Syrus said quietly.

Melody giggled, "Also learned that we can survive explosions made by Alchemy."

Banner brushed himself off as he rose to his feet, "Oh, I almost forgot! I'm...uh...planning a little field trip," he held up a pile of papers, most likely schedules.

"A field trip?" Claudio perked up. "Seriously?"

"Yeah! Where to? Carnival? Circus?" Jaden asked, excited.

Banner smiled, "Even better! We are going to take a ten mile hike all the way to the excavated ruins, where we will be taking geologic core samples!"

'_Ruins?'_ Melody was finally intrigued. '_Finally we can explore some more of the island!'_

"It's this Saturday at 7:00 AM, so don't be late!"

* * *

And so, Banner's class arrived in the meeting spot outside the Academy, ready for the field trip. However, it wasn't the results Banner had really wanted. While not many of the class came, all of the ones who came, including Banner, had a backpack with them, filled with food and supplies.

Jaden, Syrus, Claudio, Melody, Alexis, Kenji and Chumley were the only ones who came.

Banner frowned, "Only seven of you? Is that all? Where is everyone else?"

Syrus yawned, "It's early in the morning, Professor...they're probably back in their dorms, in their nice, warm beds," he turned to Chumley, "Probably enjoying the company of their soft pillows."

"Like _I'd_ be doing if Banner didn't threaten us with detention... The larger boy muttered.

"Well, you do need to get out more, Chumley." Jaden said, patting him on the back.

"Besides, some outside activity could do us all good, with all the indoor classes since the school duels." Claudio figured.

"Plus, it could be like an adventure; traveling to an unknown part of the island!" Melody added.

"Someone's happy..." Kenji noted.

"To tell you the truth, I couldn't get any sleep either." Alexis told him. "These ruins we're going into used to host the Shadow Games."

"Hey, maybe you could find clues on finding Atticus." The ninja duelist realized.

"That's the plan..." She nodded.

Banner continued to address the students, "Now, before we advance anymore, I must warn you children. When we enter the ruin site, you _must_ be careful. Inside the area, is an ancient tomb. Now, usually..."

Syrus drowned out the rest of Banner's lecture once he heard the word 'tomb.' '_A tomb!?'_ He then pulled Jaden to the side, earning a look of confusion from the E-Hero duelist. "Listen Jaden," He whispered. "I think Banner wants to bury us and Chumley. Last night, he was talking about the tomb and _you_ in it. And he said 'two others,' that could mean Chumley and I since we all in the same dorm.

"Then why not Jethro or Chazz?" Jaden asked.

"Cause they're not rooming with you." The little Slifer replied.

"Sy, this must be another chili sauce nightmare." The E-Hero duelist waved off. "You're worrying too much."

"All right class, let's move onward to the ruins." Banner said, as every got going.

'_Don't say I didn't warn you...'_ Syrus worriedly thought as he walked after the rest of the party

* * *

As they walked, climbed and crawled for many hours, Chumley kept whining and complaining about what he hated throughout the trip:

"Are we almost there?"

"My feet really hurt!"

"Can we take a bathroom break or something?"

"I hate climbing!"

"I hate crawling!"

"I hate hiking!"

"Are we there yet!?"

"I'm hungry!"

"Finally, we're here!" Banner laughed triumphantly, secretly glad he didn't have to put up with Chumley complaining for awhile longer.

'_Good, I was about to whack over the river back there...'_ Claudio thought.

The others looked directly in front of them, was what looked like a broken archway that was mostly covered in green moss.

"Cool..." Jaden breathed, "They looked all ruined," he commented, looking around at the site.

Alexis smiled slightly, "That's because they're _ruins_."

"Picture the decaying, broken stone blocks around you." Melody said, adding to Alexis' comment. "It's how _ruins _are made." Both giggled at the Ra girl's explorer's voice.

Banner set down his pack and looked around, "Marvelous!" he tried to hold back his excitement, "You can still see the fated remains of the oculus, oh and the phastigium! No doubt inspired by a meniment of Saka'Ra."

"If you want ancient, go to Japan check out my family heirloom of Ninja armory and weaponry." Kenji said.

"Well, at least we got here." Claudio said.

"Yeah, even for some old rocks." Syrus said.

"Well I'm just happy I get to sit down," Chumley groaned, rubbing his legs, "I hate hiking..."

Jaden grinned at his friends and looked at his teacher, "Speaking of sitting down, how about we chowdown?"

Banner nodded, "I don't see why not. Afterwards, we can check out the rest of the ruins. Maybe there's some well preserved sarcophaguses around...or is it _sarcophagi_?" he dropped his bag and looked through it, "Oh well, time to eat for now. I love pizza, I can barely wait,"

Jaden and the others turned around on their lunch blanket, staring at their professor.

"Pizza?! You get pizza while we're stuck with whatever it is I'm holding?" Jaden whined, holding up some sort of rice balls.

Banner inched himself away from them, holding his sack close, "I'm your teacher, I need pizza for strength so I can teach you properly!" he said defensively.

Jaden rolled his eyes and joined his friends once again.

"Not to worry Jaden," Kenji said pulling out sushi lunches for seven. "I planned ahead."

"Right on!" Claudio said as every grabbed a lunch and had those rice balls as a side dish.

"Thanks Kenji!" Melody said.

"Yeah, thanks." Alexis added.

The Slifers wasted no time in chowing down as well.

"That's funny," Banner murmured, rummaging through his backpack, "I don't remember having a fur-topping on my pizza,"

Instead of pulling out his lunch, Banner pulled out a familiar fat cat out of his sack, crumbs around his whiskers. Pharaoh mewed and gave a small belch.

Banner facefaulted, "Pharaoh! You were supposed to stay at home, not hitch a ride in my bag and eat my lunch!" he cried. Banner hung his head in dismay, then slowly turned to his students, looking very humble, "Maybe...you could share you lunch with me, children?" he asked, hands together.

Everyone looked at him, mimicking his squinted eyes look.

"Sorry," Jaden replied, "But we're your students and we need this to learn!"

Everyone else nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, besides _you_ weren't gonna share, Professor," Chumley pointed out.

Banner facefaulted again, "But of_ course_, I was going to share!"

"Share what?" Alexis asked, "Pepperoni breath all day?"

"I think that was the master plan, 'Lex..." Claudio added.

While Banner kept trying to score some free food, Pharaoh walked around the area. The fat cat looked around and noticed something sticking out of the dirt. He walked over and dug, shoveling dirt behind him as the object became clearer. It was a large, round disk with symbols carved into it. In the exact middle of the disk, a green gem lay. Pharaoh mewed and prodded the disk.

At the touch of the cat's paw, the green gem began to glow a bright light. Pharaoh shrieked and ran back to his master, while beams of bright green light shot into the sky from the earth.

"What's going on?!" Jaden watched as more and more beams erupted from the dirt. Everyone else rose to their feet and stood back to back, while Pharaoh leapt into Banner's arms, shaking like a leaf.

"Guys! Look up!" Melody pointed to the sky.

Everyone gazed upward to see the sun split into three separate balls of fire and light.

"Is...anyone else seeing things in triplicate?" Banner asked nervously.

Chumley's jaw dropped as a veil of different colored lights appeared, moving around them in a circular pattern, "Man...this is the most lishus field trip ever,"

"Yeah, awesome light show!" Claudio praised.

A hooting made Jaden look away from the light to see Winged Kuriboh on his shoulder.

"What's that?" he asked, earning another hoot, "We should run?"

'_Hey boss!' _Claudio also saw JB's spirit. _'The little furball's right you'd better find some safe ground!'_

As if in response, thunder boomed above them and lightning flashed, making everyone jump out of their skins.

"Everyone, run for cover!" Banner shouted.

Everyone started to run around, trying to find shelter. The lightning and thunder came quicker and quicker each time, making them more frightened.

Banner looked ahead towards a tall building, "We'll find safety in that-" His last word was drowned out by more thunder.

"The _what!_?" The kids shouted.

Banner pointed to the thing ahead of them, "The building with the hole!" he yelled.

Claudio and Kenji looked over their shoulders and noticed Jaden had stopped running. Skidding to a stop, they both turned back for their friend.

"Dude, are you crazy, c'mon!" Claudio urged, tugging at Jaden's sleeve.

"Yeah, this storm's get worse!" Kenji added, noting the numerous bolts.

Jaden looked at him then behind to see the others huddled into a hole, hoping the shelter will protect them from the hole.

"Guys, stay in there, Claudio, Kenji and I will lead the storm away!"

The Ra and Obelisk boys nodded to his friends as Jaden took off, then snapped his head towards the fleeing Slifer, "Wait, we're gonna do _what!_?" They shouted.

As Jaden ran off in the opposite direction, the light from above became brighter and brighter. Claudio and Kenji covered their eyes as they ran after Jaden. But as they caught up with him, the light blinded them all, causing them to black out.

* * *

After the blackout, Jaden had awakened in a strange place. It looked similar to the ruins, but also, totally different. In front of him were the ruins that... weren't _in ruins_ anymore! It was very tall pyramid that was standing in perfect condition.

Jaden had stared in awe at the sight. "I think I taken a wrong turn..." He muttered. Winged Kuriboh cooed in agreement. "Yeah, were not at Duel Academy anymore, Kuriboh."

The little furball with wings then floated in front of him and circled around two more bodies, lying near him.

Jaden gasped. "Claudio! Kenji!" He ran to the both of them and pushed them up. "Wake up, you gotta see this!"

Both boys groaned.

"Is it show time yet?" Claudio muttered.

"What hit me?" Kenji muttered also.

"Guys, snap out of it and look behind you!" Jaden pointed out. The Ra and Obelisk saw their surroundings, and gasped at the reformation of the ruins. Also, the archway from Duel Academy was outside the giant building they were in, but it was whole instead of broken up!

"No... way!" Claudio gasped.

"How'd we get here?" Kenji asked.

"It could be some strange dream..." Jaden wondered.

"That we're all having at the same time?" The ninja duelist asked. "Not likely..."

"Feels pretty real to me..."

"It's too bad we can't have Kuriboh here pinch us to wake us up..." The Slifer joked. Suddenly, he felt a sharp pinch to his cheek, by the monster! "OW! Hey, watch those claws next time, man!"

Claudio saw that and was confused. "Hey how'd he do that?"

"And on that note, how's he here without a duel disk being on?" Kenji added.

"And since when could I feel you?" Jaden reached out and held the Winged Kuriboh in his palms. "Whoa, this is a first!"

"Ahem..."

Kenji turned at the silent cough, and took a defensive stance. "Guys!" All of them turned to see a black-haired girl and blond male teen, and a black-haired man all dressed in black robes, dropping the boys' backpacks at her feet. With them was an

"This is sacred ground!" The girl told them. "You must leave immediately!"

"Or you shall be imprisoned in the tombs of this land!" The black-haired man added.

"Wow, what dorm are those clothes from?" Jaden asked.

"Jaden, I think that's the wrong question to ask..." Claudio whispered to him.

"Yeah, let's find everyone else and..."

Kenji was interrupted as the black-haired man grabbed him and held him up against the shadows. The girl did the same to Jaden while the blond got to Claudio.

"What gives, man?" Claudio asked.

"Quiet!" The blond finally spoke, and shushed the Ra. "The soldiers are coming!"

On cue, a group of footsteps were made on the ramp above the six. They were wearing the same robes as the cloaked people holding the students, but they were armed with spears. Everyone held their voices until they were sure they were gone.

"What's going on here?" Kenji asked the robed people let him, Claudio and Jaden go.

"There are others who share your dress." The blond replied. "They've been taken by the Gravekeeper Chief."

"What!?" Jaden shouted.

"It's true," The black haired man nodded. "They'll be punished for trespassing in the tomb."

"Oh no they're not!" Claudio jumped in. "Not if we have a say in it!"

"He's right," Jaden added. "Take us to our friends!"

"If you want us out so badly, we can get them and leave." Kenji said.

The cloaked people looked over to each other before hand the boys their backpacks.

"So be it, you were warned." The girl said as she led them all inside the tomb.

They stopped at an empty room. "You all must wait here."

"For what?" Claudio shouted. "We need to get our friends back!"

"I shall get them." The girls said. "If you three are caught around the tomb, you'll be of no use to them."

"Fine..." The boys caved in as they sat around and the girl left.

A certain amount time past and still no sign of the black robed people, causing Jaden to tug at his hair, "What is taking her so long?!" He growled.

"Yeah, it has been a while..." Claudio said, leaning against the left side of the wall.

Kenji was meditating on the other side of the wall, before a thought popped into his head, "Wait, what if she and those others are working with this Gravekeeper Chief?"

Jaden and Claudio groaned in realization. "That's means we probably gonna get setup as well!" The Ra stated.

"SOMEONE! HELP US!"

The scream of a girl made the boys jump to their feet.

"That was Alexis!" Kenji shouted turned and looked up at the window. With a well placed jump and his upper-body strength, he latched onto the opening and pulled himself up. Outside the room he was in, was a deep rectangular pit below him. Jaden and Claudio leapt as high as they could and looked out the other two windows. Squinting, they saw five stone coffins in the middle of the pit. The boys' eyes widened, seeing that in the coffins were their friends. Each of them had their own coffin, and they were all wrapped with stuff that looked like it came from a mummy prep room. They also saw that the girls' were now being transported to another part of the tomb.

"That's it we gotta go after them!" Claudio shouted.

"But we also gotta worry about the other guys, too!" Kenji added.

Then, each of the boys felt a sharp prodding on their rear ends making them pale; someone else had come...

"Get down," a deep, gravelly voice ordered.

"Move _towards_ the sharp object?!" Jaden looked over his shoulder to see a small group of men in white clothes and black cloaks. Some were armed with spears, while others had daggers at their belts. While each of them was a different person, many of them looked the same, save one man. He had dark skin, much like the others, wore a fine robe of white and black with gold embroidery and a thick beard.

"Yeah, that's a good idea!" Claudio added sarcastically looking back at the group.

"And a crazy one!" Kenji shouted.

"_Now_," the bearded man hissed, ignoring the outburst.

"Ok, ok!" Jaden said as he and the others slid down the wall, rubbing their backsides, "Ever hear of a handshake?" That question earned them about half a dozen more spears pointed towards him. Jaden held up his hands, extremely nervous at the turn of the situation, "I'm so sorry, where are my manners! I'm Jaden Yuki, and my friends Claudio and Kenji?

All of the guards had the spears near the boys' necks.

"...And what would your name be?" He asked the bearded man he assumed was the leader.

"I am the Gravekeeper Chief and you have traversed on the sacred tomb that I protect..."

Jaden gulped, "Hey, that's great, pal! Now, how's about me and my friends just go and grab our other friends, then we'll just head on out?" he offered shakily, "We'll zip back to the dimension we came from, ya know?"

"That is not possible..."

"Why not?" Claudio asked.

The Chief chuckled, "Because fools, you have tread upon my domain and now you will be punished along with your friends."

"Oh c'mon, can't we just pay a fine or something?" Jaden asked desperately.

"You cannot..."

"Oh yeah? Then _you_ can't point your spears at us!" Claudio pushed the spears away, but cringed as the spearheads came back, pointed at his neck.

"Jaden, Claudio, we're in way over our heads," Kenji told the Slifer. "Even though, I'd like to hurt these guys for trying to mummify our friends...

Again, the Chief laughed, "You all show some spirit, Strangers. We will forgive your trespassing...given that you survive my challenge," he offered, "What do you say?"

Jaden looked at the spears, "Well, what's the challenge?" he shot back.

The Chief smiled and held up a deck of Duel Monster cards as his answer.

"A duel?" Jaden grinned as the spears were removed, "_Now_ you're speaking my language! I'll take you on, but only if you set all my friends free if I win! Deal?"

"Agreed," the Chief nodded, "But that's only _if _you three win..."

Jaden opened his pack and pulled out a duel disk from inside his pack, "For my friends, there's no if about it pal," He looked back at the Chief, "I'll win!"

"Wait a sec!" Claudio jumped in. "All of us have to duel!?"

"That is correct." The Chief replied.

"Then who are we dueling?" Kenji asked pointing to himself and Claudio.

"Guards! Take the yellow one and the blue one to their opponents!"

Guiding the boys with their spears, the guards led them out of the room.

"Jaden, come out alive, you hear me?" Claudio asked.

"Like I said, I'll win this!" The E-Hero replied.

"But, if you lose, you and your friends will be punished. You will be buried alive!"

* * *

Jaden and the Chief stood on opposite ends of the pit, high above the coffins that his friends occupied. Jaden's duel disk whirred to life as a strange duel disk appeared on the Chief's arm. The deck and Graveyard area had the shape of a round conch shell, but the tray for the field was straight as can be.

**Chief: 8000  
Jaden: 8000**

"Get your game on!" Jaden yelled from his end of the pit as he drew his cards.

"Get my game on?" the Chief repeated, drawing his hand, "What does that mean?" he demanded.

Jaden shook his head, "Sheesh, it's a saying. Ya know, like slang?"

"Slang?" the Chief glared at him, "How dare you speak to me with your filthy tongue from the mouth a serpent! I place a card facedown in defense mode, thus ending my turn," He declared as he placed the mentioned card onto the disk.

"Ending yours, and starting mine," Jaden drew his card and looked at it just as another hoot from Kuriboh made him smile, "Hey Kuriboh..." he glanced at his friend, then looked at his hand, "You're gonna love this..." he looked at his opponent, "I summon the Elemental Hero Bubbleman in attack mode!"

Jaden smiled as his caped water hero came alive (800/1200), "This guy's got some pop, too! When he's summoned to the field, and there are no other cards on my field, I can draw two more cards!" he drew his cards, "Sweetness..." he moved some of his hand around, "Next, I'll place one card face down on the field and end my turn!"

The Chief drew his card, and then placed it on the disk, "Gravekeeper's Spear Soldier!" He paused as a man in black robes carrying a long spear appeared in front of him. (1500/1000)

Jaden noticed that the monster card was identical to some of the men that held him, Claudio and Kenji in the room earlier.

"I hope your Bubbleman's draw gave you two _very_ good cards, because he's already outmatched in battle, and soon he will be outnumbered. I now summon, in attack mode, Gravekeeper's Guard!" he waved his arm and the facedown monster from his first turn was revealed to be a fat man with a three-pronged spear. (1000/1900) Again, Jaden was reminded of some of the men from before.

"_His_ effect," the Chief glanced at his Guard, "Forces one monster that's out to return to its owner's hand. So, I choose Bubbleman!"

Multiple red rings emanated from the Guard and spread outward. As soon as the rings touched Bubbleman, a beam of red light shot upward and Bubbleman returned to Jaden's hand.

"Now that you are left unguarded, I'll attack you directly!" the Chief pointed to him. "Go, Gravekeeper's Guard! Attack with Blazing Blade Strike!"

The fat man with a spear lifted his three-pronged weapon and flew to Jaden's side, bringing it down hard across Jaden's chest.

**Chief: 8000  
Jaden: 7000**

Jaden yelped and his hand went to his shoulder, "I felt that..." he looked over to Kuriboh, "This is _real_!"

* * *

Down below, the lids to the coffins began to slowly close, inch by inch.

Pharaoh mewed and Banner shivered, "Hello! No joke it's real!" the Headmaster of Slifer shouted up to his student.

Both Chumley and Syrus cringed at the closing of the coffins.

* * *

"Now, Gravekeeper's Spear Soldier, wage your attack!" the Chief ordered his second monster, "Lunging Spear Assault!"

The second Gravekeeper monster let out a battle-cry before jumping to Jaden's side of the field and jabbing the Slifer in the gut with his spear.

**Chief: 8000  
Jaden: 5500**

Jaden again winced after the blow and doubled over.

"Ok...I think I'm startin' to get it now," he panted, watching the monster return to his master, "This isn't just about Life Points, it's about my _life_!"

The Chief laughed mildly, "Yes," he pointed down at the coffins, which were starting to close up more and more, "and _their's_, for every thousand life point's you lose, the coffins start to close!"

'_That explains they're part in this...'_ The E-Hero duelist thought as he looked down again.

* * *

Syrus whimpered as it became darker in his own coffin, "Guys, I'm claustrophobic! For real!"

"Me too," Chumley whined, "If it'll get me outta here!"

* * *

"It's my turn now," Jaden drew his new card, "and I play the Spell card, Polymerization!" he cried as a swirling vortex appeared above him, "Elemental Heroes Avian and Burstinatrix combine to create..." he paused, watching his feathered and leotard-clad Heroes merge together, "The Elemental Hero Flame Wingman!"

The Chief raised an eyebrow as a large, red-and-green winged monster with a dragonhead arm descended from the sky. (2100/1200)

Jaden grinned, "Did my Bubbleman give me two good cards? Well, see for yourself because from both of them, came _him_," he waved his arm to the Spear Soldier, "And this next attack!"

The Spear Soldier yelled as a ball of fire rained down upon him from the Flame Wingman's arm, burning him to a crisp before exploding.

Groaning, the Chief covered his head from the backfire wave as his points went down.

**Chief: 7400  
Jaden: 5500**

"Don't think you're outta the woods yet!" Jaden grinned some more, "Because for every attack point that Spear Soldier had when he was destroyed, get dealt to you as damage, courtesy of my Flame Wingman!"

Once again, the Chief covered himself protectively as a huge ball of fire shot down towards him. He held back a yell as the flames surrounded him.

**Chief: 5900  
Jaden: 5500**

"Next, I'm gonna summon up Wroughtweiler (800/1200) in defense mode and end my turn," Jaden said as his robotic hound appeared alongside the Wingman.

"It's ok, Jaden's gonna win this!" Syrus said in a shaky voice, "Way to play, Jay!"

"Alright, make your move," Jaden urged the Chief, "The quicker I win this duel, the quicker I can get my friends back!"

The Chief laughed, "All the quicker for them to be sent to their doom,"

Jaden frowned, "I just know I'll win, that enough for ya? Now c'mon!"

The Chief drew his card and looked at his hand, "First, I'll change my Gravekeeper's Guard from attack mode to defense mode..." he paused as his Guard knelt down onto one knee, "Then I'll place one facedown monster in defense mode as well."

"I guess you don't know the first rule about Duel Monsters," Jaden commented as he drew his next card, "A good defense is a sweet offense. And who better to teach you that rule than Stratos!" Jaden's turbine flying hero appeared. (1800/300) "And his effect let's me bring any Elemental Hero from deck and add it to my hand!" He checked the deck and found one. "I choose my Elemental Hero Wildheart!" After adding to his hand, he looked to his fusion monster. "Flame Wingman, attack with Inferno Rage!"

Flame Wingman leapt into the air, aiming his dragonhead arm at the Gravekeeper's Guard. The flames gathered at the tip of the mouth and fired off like a rocket, blasting the Guard into fiery pieces and dealing the Chief some more damage through the superpower.

**Chief: 4900  
Jaden: 5500**

"Then, I'll have Stratos take out your face down monster!" Stratos sped up his turbines, and aimed it at the face down monster. It was a gray-feathered owl with a gold crown.

"You have revealed my Owl of Luck which lets me take a Field Spell from my deck and place it on top." The chief took a field spell card, shuffled the deck and placed his card on top of the deck.

"Alright, it's your move!" Jaden declared.

The Chief drew his field spell as smirked.

'_I don't like __**that**__ look...'_ Jaden thought as the Chief looked at his other cards.

The Chief slapped a card onto his disk, "I play Gravekeeper's Assailant in attack mode!!"

Jaden watched as a young woman in a long black cloak with a curved dagger appeared on the field. (1500/1500)

"Then I'll play the spell Gravekeeper's Initiation!" A spell appeared showing a young man going through a painful marking on his back. "It lets me summon the Gravekeeper's Commandant to attack mode as well!" Another Gravekeeper dressed in a black coat, yellow armor and tan pants appeared. His face was covered by a jackal mask. (1600/1500)

"Now I cast Necrovalley!" The end of his tray popped open and he placed the card into it.

Jaden watched in amazement as the top of the tomb disappeared and a huge valley of dark rocks and dirt in the air appeared all around them. Both he and the Chief stood on top of giant rock pillars while their monsters floated on nothingness.

"Not good..."

The Chief nodded, "As long as this card remains on the field, the power of the Necrovalley will increase the attack and defense points of my Gravekeeper's by 500!"

"What?!" Jaden's eyes widened, "You're kidding!"

Both Gravekeepers felt right at home as their power increased. GA (1500-2000/1500-2000), GC (1600-2100/1500-2000)

"Now, Gravekeeper's Assailant, attack Flame Wingman!" The Chief ordered.

Jaden blinked, "What, you got sand in your eyes? Can't you see Wingman still has more points? Unless you got some sorta-,"

"Special ability?" the Chief cackled, "Yes, the Assailant does, actually. It allows her to change the battle mode of your Wingman from attack to defense!"

The Assailant's eyes glowed white and the Wingman was soon surrounded by a purple aura, forcing him to kneel down, with his arms over his chest.

"Oh man..." Jaden turned from his monster to the Chief, "Man, you really know how to duel, don't you?"

The Chief nodded, "The best is yet to come, boy. Assailant, attack Wingman!" he ordered, pointing to the defending Hero.

With a small grunt, the Assailant flew to Jaden's side of the field, her knife growing bigger. She appeared behind the Wingman and backstabbed him. Jaden cried out as his monster exploded before his eyes.

"Now, my Gravekeeper's Commandant will destroy that cur!" The Chief pointed to Wroughtweiler, "Take him down!"

The commandant charged at the metal dog and took out a quarter-staff and struck it blasting into digitized bits and pieces.

Jaden grinned as he lowered his arm from his face, "Whoopsy. Did you forget _his_ special effect? When Wroughtweiler is destroyed, I get two cards back from the Graveyard: an Elemental Hero _and_ a Polymerization!"

"You have the wisdom of dirt," the Chief spat at him, "Necrovalley negates that effect!"

"Huh?!"

"Any Spell, Trap, or Monster Effect involving the Graveyard is completely usless! Just as you have proven to be in your effort to save your friends." the Chief laughed out loud, "Don't you see? Both you and your cards are useless here!"

Jaden looked down at his Duel Disk and groaned. Right now, Stratos was his only monster but he was now weaker than his opponent's monster.

* * *

"No way, Jaden can still win this!" Syrus protested.

"I hope so," Chumley replied.

"Oh no, it's no use, we're done for!" Banner moaned.

"That's not true!" Syrus shot back at his professor, "Jay's still winning, look at the Life Points!"

"_Forget_ the Life Points, look at the Field!" Banner snapped lightly, "Jaden has no monsters out and the Gravekeeper's Chief has two!"

* * *

Jaden felt a bead of sweat roll down his cheek as the Gravekeeper Chief laughed confidently.

_'How did this happen? We set out to find some ruins, and suddenly we're about to become some! This is no joke...if I don't get my game on, we're all gonna be long gone!' _Jaden thought.

The screams and cries for help from his friends and teacher rang in Jaden's ears as he stood silently on his side of the field.

"Don't fret about your friends screams," the Chief chuckled, "Soon, they're voices will be muffled as they are buried alive deep beneath the earth."

Down below, his friends watched on for their would-be savior.

"I know you can win this, Jay!" Syrus said hopefully.

"And I know I want outta here!" Chumley moaned.

"Alright, let's go!" Jaden drew his next card. "I play Elemental Hero Wildheart in Attack mode!" The Wildman themed hero took the field. (1500/1600) "And I'm not through yet, I add Cyclone Boomerang!" Wildheart's secondary weapon blew over towards him as he caught it. (1500-2000/1600)

"Unless you wish to destroy that new monster of yours against my Assailant, my commandant will destroy him!" The chief gloated.

"Then let's add Wild Half into the mix!" Jaden held out a card that showed a wolf howling at the moon. "When Wildheart's on the field, I can cut a monster attack and defense points in half and put a half token with the same points of the selected monster!" He explained, and I choose that Commandant!"

The chief watched on as Gravekeeper's Commandant was split in half as well as his points. (1600-800-1300/1500-750-1250) x2

"Now, Wildheart attack his Token!" Jaden commanded as his monster threw the boomerang at one of the twins, knocking him out of the game.

Chief: 4200

Jaden: 5500

"Stratos, follow up on the real deal!" The airborne hero struck down the real Commandant, sending him to the grave.

Chief: 3700

Jaden: 5500

"Now who's outnumbered?"

The Chief drew his card. "It'll be you once Assailant attacks!" The female Gravekeeper slice through Stratos with her giant blade and leaped back to her master's side.

Chief: 3700

Jaden: 5300

"Next, I'll set a monster and end my turn." A facedown monster appeared next to the Assailant.

"Alright, I got him on the run!" Jaden drew. "Wildheart, attack!" Once again, the Wildman threw his boomerang, this time at the facedown monster.

"Fool!" The Chief rejoiced. "Block it, Gravekeeper's Spy!"

Jaden gasped as it was one of the people who hid him, Claudio and Kenji came and knocked back the boomerang. He had the same black hair and robes to prove it. (1200-1700/2000-2500)

Chief: 3700

Jaden: 4800

With another 1000 points down, the coffins were almost half closed.

"And once flipped up, I can summon another Gravekeeper from my deck to join his side, like my Gravekeeper's Curse!"

The spy was met by another black robed man with braided dark hair and a short, curved staff in his hands.

"Now, I shall activate the effect of Gravekeeper's Curse, an effect that will deal you 500 points of direct damage!"

Gravekeeper's Curse's staff seemed to grow larger as the monster began to glow with a yellow aura. And then Jaden started glowing with the same aura, and started writhing in pain!

Chief: 3700

Jaden: 4300

"I set a card facedown... and that's it." Jaden declared still feeling the aftershock.

"Now that you're done..." The chief drew. "I'll switch my Spy to attack mode..." The spy stood up and took out a dagger from his cloak. "...And have my Assailant attack and use her ability to switch Wildheart to defense mode!" The assailant used her power to make Wildheart kneel before her, but as she attacked, she was actually slowing down her descent allowing Jaden to quickly activate his facedown...

"Go Hero Barrier!" A barrier of blue wind kicked up as the assailant bounced off the shield.

The Chief glared at the returning Assailant, "You should've attacked _faster_!" he scolded with a hiss. The Assailant bowed her head and returned to her place on the field.

Jaden scowled at his opponent, "Hey, it's not her fault you messed up, it's your own!"

"Shut your mouth... Or better yet, let my Spy destroy your monster!" The spy saw his chance to swiftly uppercut Wildheart in a flash. "Now, Gravekeeper's Curse will attack with Doomsday Purge!"

Jaden's body now felt extreme pain as his body was enveloped by the familiar yellow aura of the Gravekeeper's power. He writhed on the rocky pillar, screaming at the top of his lungs.

Chief: 3700

Jaden: 3000

The Chief set two cards on the field. "Behold! The power of the Shadow Game!"

Jaden tried to get to his knees, "Sh-Shadow Game?!" He panted. "Is that what this is?!"

"Yes," the Chief laughed again, "and the game's almost over. For you, your Life Points, and for your friends!" he pointed downward and Jaden saw that the coffins were once again, closing by a little bit.

Jaden took another deep breath, "C'mon Jaden...gotta get your game on! Gotta do it for your friends, they're all counting on you! Don't let them down! Especially when down means six feet under in an old sarcophagus," he shook his head, "No way, no how!" He drew. "I play Legacy of a Hero! Since there are at least 2 level four or below monster in my grave, I can draw three cards!" Jaden took the three cards and smiled, "Sweet!"

"Sweet?" the Chief raised an eyebrow, "Does that wretched slang mean you've drawn some good cards? Well don't be so sure, you don't know what is good because you don't know what you're up against!"

"Try this on for size; I play Bubbleman in Attack mode!" The water caped hero appeared. (800/1200) "Next, I'll give him Bubble Rod, increasing his ATK by 800!" A blue scepter appeared in Bubbleman's hand. (800-1600) "Then I'll switch Wildheart to Attack mode, and take out your spy!" Wildheart stood up and flung his boomerang at the Spy, sending him to the grave.

Chief: 3400

Jaden: 3000

"Next, Bubbleman attacks with Bubble Spell!" The blue hero collected water with his new weapon and flung it in a harsh wave, drowning Gravekeeper's Curse.

Chief: 3100

Jaden: 3000

"And after one card facedown, I'll end my turn!" Jaden declared.

"Now you'll see why you will lose this!" The chief drew. "First, Graceful Charity!" He drew three cards and then discarded two from the new hand. "Then I'll shall activate my facedown cards; my Rite of Spirit Traps!"

"What does that do?" Chumley wondered.

"It can't be good..." Syrus muttered.

"It lets me bypass the effects of Necrovalley to summon a Gravekeeper monster from my graveyard!" The Chief explained. "And with two, I can summon out my Gravekeeper's Priestess..." Another female Gravekeeper stepped out. Unlike the other Gravekeeper's, she wore white robes and carried a golden staff with a snake head on top. (1000-1500/1500-2000) "And myself!"

"Yourself!?" Jaden exclaimed as the Chief was transported to the field! (1900-2400/1200-1700)

"Thanks to the power of Necrovalley, I gain 500 extra attack points and defense points, also, with me on the field, my Graveyard isn't effected by Necrovalley!" the Chief smirked, "Meaning _I _can use Spells, Traps, and Monster Effects on any monsters laid to rest there!"

"Oh great..." Jaden moaned.

"There's more..." The chief grinned. "I shall now sacrifice my Assailant for my greatest ruler... Gravekeeper's Visionary!"

The Assailant looked at Jaden with sorrow as she left the field and was replaced by taller figure dressed in white robes and upper body armor. Like Commandant, he wore a jackal mask and carried a long scepter. (2000-2500/1800-2300)

"No way..." The E-Hero duelist said, stared at the three powerful monsters and one was the duelist himself!

"Now to activate my Priestess' special ability granting all Gravekeeper monsters 200 ATK and DEF!" The priestess raised her staff high and surrounded her side with blue aura. GP (1500-1700/2000-2200), GC (2400-2600/1700-1900), GV (2500-2700/2300-2500) "And you have more to worry now that my Visionary gains 200 more ATK for every Gravekeeper in my graveyard!" The spirits of Gravekeeper's Spear Soldier, Guard, Curse, Spy, Commandant and Assailant filled their Visionary with more power! GV (2700-3900/2500)

"3900!?" Jaden exclaimed.

"That's right, now it's time to send you and your friends home; their eternal home!" The chief charged up an orb and launched it at Bubbleman, destroying him and the weapon he held.

Chief: 3100

Jaden: 2200

"Since Bubbleman was destroyed with Bubble Rod, I can draw one card!" Jaden made his draw.

"It won't matter, Visionary attack with Great Curse of the Tomb!" The visionary raised his hands and summoned a plague of locusts to destroy Wildheart.

Chief: 3100

Jaden: 300

"Now Priestess, finish him!" The eyes on her snake scepter were glowing red as it turned into a real snake.

"JADEN!!" The Slifer's friends cried out.

"Go Flute Of Summoning Kuriboh!" Jaden's facedown summoned his Winged Kuriboh. "As you can see it summons Winged Kuriboh from my deck!"

"How fitting. The blind lead the blind and the weak protect the weak. Hiding behind that Kuriboh may be your idea of defense, but in _my_ world, rodents like that are meant for pounding, not protecting!" the Chief laughed.

"He's no rodent!" Jaden snapped at him, "He's one of my very best friends!"

"Well, with friends like you he needs no enemies," the Chief commented as he drew his next card, "After all, you've just thrown him to the wolves!" He pointed to the Kuriboh. "Priestess, Attack!" The snake wrapped around the winged monster and squeezed it to pixels.

But now because of the Shadow Game taking its toll on the E-Hero duelist, Jaden dropped to his knees...

The Chief laughed as Jaden managed to pick himself up from his place on the ground, "You're proving to be even less of a challenge than I thought," he paused, hearing sobs coming from Jaden, "Come now, fight back! This is barely fun anymore!"

The sobs turned into laughter as Jaden lifted his head, a large smile on his face.

"Really? Because _I'm_ having a blast!"

"Your friends lives are at risk, and you say you are having a blast?" the Chief asked, not sure if his opponent was going insane.

"You got that right," Jaden rose to his feet, dusting the seat of his pants off, "Because I'm just one turn away from winning this duel!"

"You are wrong," the Chief argued, "and once you see what I'm about to play, you'll see why!" he slipped a card into his disk, "I play the Spell known as Royal Tribute! This is a card that I can activate as long as Necrovalley is on the field! Now, we both discard all monster cards in our hands to the Graveyard!"

Jaden looked down at his hand to see his only monster disappear and then reappear in his Graveyard slot, "Not good!"

"No, it's not!" the Chief smiled, "Well, not for you at least. Now, whatever monsters you were planning to win with-,"

"-are gone," Jaden finished. He looked at the remaining card, _All I have is The Warrior Returning Alive, which I can't even __**use**__ thanks to Necrovalley! And my other trap is useless without the right monster. With no monsters in my hand, I gotta draw something big to save my friends. It all comes down to this!_

Jaden drew his card and looked at it, _Sweet! One of my most powerful monsters!_ he thought with a smile before looking up at the Chief.

The Chief chuckled again, "Drawn a good monster have you? Too bad you can't use a sacrifice to bring it out!"

Scowling, Jaden looked at his card again, _He's right. For this one, I'd have two sacrifice two monsters and I don't have __**any**__!_

He stood there for a few moments looking at his two cards and smiled after his period of silence. He glanced up at his opponent, "Then again. Maybe..._just_ maybe, I don't need any!" he nodded, "Yeah! Necrovalley Field Spell card is all I need!"

"Please!" the Chief scoffed, "Necrovalley negates any effect aimed at monsters in the Graveyard!"

Jaden only grinned, "Exactly. Only it doesn't negate the effects coming _out_ of the Graveyard!"

"WHAT?!"

"Don't 'what' me! You know exactly what I'm talking about! My monsters in the Graveyard? If they have an effect I can use, I'm gonna use them!"

"_NO!_"

"Yes..." Jaden reached for his Graveyard, "and I'm sure I can find one that'll come in handy right now! After all, it's been a long duel and I got a bunch of monsters down in the Graveyard to choose from! Thanks to that card you played earlier..."

* * *

(Flashback)

_"You are wrong," the Chief argued, "and once you see what I'm about to play, you'll see why!" he slipped a card into his disk, "I play the Spell known as Royal Tribute! This is a card that I can activate as long as Necrovalley is on the field! Now, we both discard all monster cards in our hands to the Graveyard!"_

(End Flashback)

* * *

"Yeah, you see, what helped you out so much back then, is gonna hurt you now!" Jaden grinned as his Graveyard glowed, "Because that one monster I discarded was a certain Elemental Hero...one called the Elemental Hero Necroshade (1600/1800)!"

The Chief watched in amazement as a new monster appeared behind him. It had blood-red flesh, huge shoulders, and bone armor covering a little bit of its body.

"He allows me to summon one Elemental Hero without a sacrifice one time and one time is all I really need!" Jaden slapped a card onto his disk, "Because the monster I'm gonna bring out is the Elemental Hero Bladedge!!"

The Gravekeeper's were astonished as the gold, sharp hero appeared. (2600/2200)

"Now, Bladedge, attack Gravekeeper's Priestess with Slice 'n Dice Attack!" Jaden ordered, pointing to the female staff-wielding Gravekeeper.

The golden Hero soared across the empty area between duelists and sliced through the Gravekeeper with such ease. The monster exploded weakening the Gravekeeper's Chief a bit. (2600-2400/1900-1700)

Chief: 2200

Jaden: 300

"Alright!" Syrus cheered.

"He's almost won!" Chumley cheered.

"Aren't you forgetting something?" Banner told them.

"Wha?" The boys said.

"That Gravekeeper's Visionary's points stay the same he gets 200 ATK for every Gravekeeper monster in the grave!" The headmaster informed them.

"Oh man...

"I'll place this facedown and end my turn." Jaden set one of his cards.

The Chief laughed again. "Just forfeit! I know that card's a bluff." He drew. "And I'll prove it with this attack!" Visionary prepared to attack when...

"Not quite!" Jaden lifted up his trap. "Go Edge Hammer!" Bladedge started to glow a brighter golden aura and got ready to charge. "By sacrificing Bladedge, I can destroy a monster and deal you damage equal to that monster's attack points!"

"It won't work on my Visionary!" The Chief protested. "Since I drew a Gravekeeper monster just now, I can discard it to save him from being destroyed! So you lost your monster for nothing!"

This time it was Jaden's turned to laugh. "Who said I was choosing him? I'm after YOU!"

The Chief gasped as Bladedge charged at him and knocked him off the field and his life points down!

Chief: 0

Jaden: 300, Winner

"That's game!" Jaden did his two finger salute as Necrovalley sank into nothingness and the surrounding tomb appeared once more.

The Chief groaned in pain as the Assailant and a group of spear-carrying Gravekeeper's ran to the both of them.

"Is he okay?!" Jaden ran around the square perimeter as the Assailant got her leader to his feet.

He was then barred passage from reaching them by the other Gravekeepers. The Chief noticed this and waved his arm, "No! He lives!" he looked at Jaden, "He was a worthy opponent."

Jaden grinned, "Aw thanks! Your moves were pretty tight, too! It was a sweet match, let's duel again sometime!"

"What?" the Chief stared, flabbergasted, "You mean you enjoyed playing in a Shadow Game?"

Jaden nodded and looked at the people keeping him from advancing, "And you guys? You were pretty scary!"

The Gravekeepers could only stand there, not sure what to say in response to Jaden's words.

"Only one other person has passed this challenge," the Chief took a deep breath, still recovering from the attack, "That is, until now. For overcoming our trials, I bequeath unto you," he reached up and pulled at something from under his shirt, "this mystic medallion." Once he handed the gift,

"Some gift," Jaden held up the pendant, "It's only half!"

"But of course!" the Chief lightly scolded, "The only other person who passed the challenge has the other half. Hopefully, when the time comes for you to battle in another Shadow Game, this medallion will serve you well,"

"Sweetness...I'll be sure to remember that," Jaden said as he placed the medallion necklace around his neck. He then watched as the Chief waved his arm, then saw the coffins down below them open all the way, his friends free at last.

"We're free!" Syrus yelled happily.

"Ugh, someone turn down the light!" Chumley moaned.

"Not me, I love light, light is my friend!" Banner said joyously as Pharaoh mewled.

On that note, the wrappings around them were unraveled, letting them crawl out.

Syrus then remembered something... "But still, Claudio and Kenji have to get back with the girls before either us leave anywhere!"

"Oh yeah..." Jaden mumbled, looking over the forest... _'Hope they're alright...'_

* * *

Yay! Let me tell you, this duel became a lot more fun with the additions of more Gravekeeper cards!

Gravekeeper's Priestess

DARK

Spellcaster/Effect

Level 3

1000/1500

The field is treated as "Necrovalley". If there is a face-up Field Spell Card, this effect is not applied. All face-up "Gravekeeper's" Monsters gain 200 ATK and DEF.

Gravekeeper's Visionary

DARK

Spellcaster/Effect

Level 8

2000/1800

You can Normal Summon this card by Tributing 1 "Gravekeeper's" monster. This card gains 200 ATK for each "Gravekeeper's" monster in your Graveyard. If this face-up card would be destroyed, you can discard 1 "Gravekeeper's" monster instead.

(Both of these monsters are to be released to the Booster Pack: Absolute Powerforce on February 16th. All creative rights go to the creators.)

Gravekeeper's Intitiation

Normal Spell

Activate only if you have another Gravekeeper monster in your Graveyard. Summon 1 Level 4 or Below Gravekeeper's monster from your deck.

* * *

Also, I hope you liked the ending of the duel. Throughout the entire time Jaden's used Edge Hammer in the series, he never got to use the effects. But anyway, thanks for reading!

**Next Time:** Claudio's turn to survive a challenge in his first Shadow Game. Will he be able to stand against his opponent's mastery of the Millennium symbol?

Read and Review! Later people!


	34. Tomb Raiders Part 2

Are you ready for another Shadow Duel!? I bet you are! This time, it's my OC's turn to duel against a Gravekeeper and pass a 'trial.' Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Yu-Gi-OH! GX or the rest of the franchise. I own Claudio, YugiNAtem117 owns Melody, AzureKite4 owns Kenji and Jethro is owned by Rocket Knight 777. I also don't own any music used in this story.

**Chapter 29:** Tomb Raiders Part 2: All-Seeing Eyes

* * *

Last time on the Duel Academy Stories: Professor Banner led some his students into some ruins for a field trip. Somehow, they get sucked into an alternate dimension where the ruins were a pyramid! Kind of insight, especially when the class gets the full history experience of what happens when you trespass on ancient ground: you get buried alive! Fortunately, they have three chances: Jaden, Claudio and Kenji having to duel to free their friends. Jaden, having experienced Shadow Games before, had to duel the Gravekeeper Chief and take all the pain to win the duel, the Slifer dorm mates' freedom and a half a medallion. (whoopee...) Let's see what happens to Claudio in his duel...

* * *

After hearing the challenge set by the Gravekeeper Chief, Jaden was eager to duel, but Claudio had to make sure he was hearing what was being said...

"Wait a sec!" Claudio jumped in. "All of us have to duel!?"

"That is correct." The Chief replied.

"Then who are we dueling?" Kenji asked pointing to himself and Claudio.

"Guards! Take the yellow one and the blue one to their opponents!"

Guiding the boys with their spears, the guards led them out of the room.

"Jaden, come out alive, you hear me?" Claudio asked.

"Like I said, I'll win this!" The E-Hero replied.

* * *

The guards were now leading Claudio and Kenji through another part of the tomb and its hallways were lit with torches.

"You think Jaden's gonna behind alright with that Chief guy?" Claudio whispered to his friend.

"In a normal duel, yeah," Kenji replied. "But we're playing for more than just to win, with everyone's lives at stakes."

"Yeah..." The Ra mumbled. "Let's just focus on getting Melody and Alexis out, while Jaden gets our teacher and two of our friends."

Both of them reached a fork in the path.

"The yellow one goes left..." One of the guards said. "The blue one goes right..."

The boys looked to each other and nodded.

"See you on the other side, ninja dude..." Claudio said walking to the path designated.

"How about when we get back?" Kenji replied as he walked the other way.

* * *

The guards never followed Claudio down the path. And the Jukebox Hero duelist took note of that when looked behind him.

'_Guess they won't need to...'_ He thought. _'They're proabably barring the path back... Besides, I can't leave without Melody or Alexis...'_

The room he went into was a dark damp place, like a crypt littered with coffins. A lot of tools were hanging around and it clearly reeked of corpses in that room.

"Aw man, this place reeks!" Claudio said, holding his nose. "If being in this place is my challenge, I might pass out before somebody calls 'start!'"

"Claudio!" A girl's voice screamed. The Ra gasped as he recognized the voice.

"Melody! Is that you!?" He shouted.

"I'm in here!"

He heard her voice coming through the only closed coffin in the room. "Hang on!" Once he got over there, he pushed the lid open. "There!" Melody was wrapped in bandages.

"Thank God!" She said feeling relieved. "I never thought I end being buried alive."

"Well, get that thought out of your head." Claudio replied. "As soon as I get you out of these bandages, we'll find the others and get out of here!"

"That's not an option..."

Both Ras turned to see the blond Gravekeeper that led him and the others into this mess.

"You!"

"I prefer the name 'Ardeth' thank you." The blond replied. "I'm the descendant of the first Gravekeeper Clan." (A/N: Guess where I got the name from?)

"Wouldn't that make you, the head guy here?" Melody asked.

"Actually, we come from many Clans, all with different ways of punishing trespassers of our domain." Ardeth corrected.

"We didn't ask to come here." Claudio said. "In fact, we don't even know HOW this came to be!"

"Yet, you still crossed sacred ground!" The descendent snapped. "Luckily for you, the Chief said he'd pardon you and your concubine if you pass my challenge."

Claudio and Melody stopped listening at the word 'concubine,' and blushed at the meaning.

"Hey!!" Both of them said. "We're not like that!"

"And yet you still fight for her?" Ardeth asked. "If you have no affiliation with her?"

"We're best friends, weirdo!" Melody shouted. "So let's get to whatever it is you came here for so we can get out of here!"

"Very well..." Ardeth pulled out the same type of duel disk that the Chief wielded and inserted his deck.

"Fine by me!" Claudio opened his bag that he took and grabbed his disk and deck. "Just get ready to get kicked off the stage!"

"Stage?" Ardeth asked.

The JH duelist groaned. "Whatever, let's duel!"

Both duelists' duel disk turned on and drew their opening hands.

Ardeth: 8000

Claudio: 8000

"I shall start!" Ardeth drew his sixth card. "I summon A Man with Wdjat!" The room lit up showing a man in a red-hooded cloak with a familiar symbol on his forehead. (1600/1600) "Next a facedown card." A reversed card appeared behind the monster. "Make your move!"

"Cool!" Claudio drew his sixth card. _'Figuring out his strategy's going be tough... let's play it safe for now...'_ "I set a monster in defense and set one card facedown." Two reversed cards showed up on his side. "Back to you."

"This isn't fun..." Ardeth drew. "Since you're hiding, let's see what you've got to play."

"And how are you going to do that?" The JH duelist asked.

"With my monster's effect; it lets me look at one card you have facedown." The gravekeeper smirked. "Let's have a look at your facedown card!"

Both Ras gasped as Claudio's facedown was revealed. It was Storm the Gates!!

"So you must have a lower level monster to strike directly, eh?" Ardeth said, as he read the card's contents. "How about we destroy it..." He pulled out a card from his hand. "With Mystical Space Typhoon!"

A small cyclone blew away the trap card Claudio had.

"Now set another monster..." A facedown monster appeared. "And have my monster attack yours! Wdjat Beam!"

The monster's symbol shot out a searing beam that revealed to be Jukebox Hero KG. The beam shot through his form and destroyed him.

"And I'll activate my facedown, Ultimate Offering!" Ardeth's facedown appeared. "By paying five hundred points, I can normal summon a monster at any moment..."

"Uh oh..." Claudio mumbled.

Ardeth: 7500

Claudio: 8000

"I now sacrifice my Man with Wdjat..." The man disappeared. "To summon Millennium Golem!" In his place, a giant brick layer monster appeared and carried the same symbol the Man of Wdjat had as its eye. (2000/2200)

"Oh no!" Melody cried, bracing herself for what was about to happen to Claudio.

"Golem attack!" The giant closed its right fist and slammed it right into Claudio's mid-section, making him gasp in pain. Once removed, he fell to his knees, clutching his stomach.

Ardeth: 7500

Claudio: 6000

"I... I ... felt... the hit..." Claudio gasped.

"That's right, worm!" Ardeth sneered. "Welcome to the world of the Shadow Game!"

Melody gasped. "Shadow Game!? It's real!" She gasped again, now seeing her coffin closing up about a quarter of the way.

"Yes and as you can see it affects your predicament as well!" The Gravekeeper continued. "For every 1000 points my opponent loses, your coffin closes up. Meaning, if his life points hit 0, you'll be buried!"

"That's... not gonna... happen..." Claudio coughed as he stood up. "Are you done?"

"Actually, I am..." Ardeth said.

"Good..." Claudio drew his next card. "I activate Graceful Charity!" Claudio drew three cards from deck and discarded two monster cards. "Then, I activate another card from my hand known as Jukebox Hero- Rush the Beat!" An image of a drummer wearing a black beanie, t-shirt and jeans. "By sending him to the grave, I can summon any Jukebox Hero from the graveyard!"

"What!?" Ardeth shouted.

Claudio discarded the monster. "Now, coming to the field... Jukebox Hero Smooth Criminal!" The gangster suit wearing hero appeared, kicking the air with his right leg. (2200/1500) "Time to dance, Smooth Criminal use Moonwalker Stride!"

"_Whoo!!"_ Turning his back towards the monster and then seemed to glide on his feet as he advanced to the golem. Finally, he swiftly spun around and kicked the golem's leg off, causing the whole monster to crumble! Ardeth was trying to dodge every brick that fell as his life points went down.

Ardeth: 7300

Claudio: 6000

"And if that didn't get ya, this will!" Claudio continued. "Since Smooth Criminal destroyed a monster, I gain 100 life points x the level of the monster it battled. And with that Golem at six, that's 600!" Smooth Criminal flicked a coin Claudio's duel disk, raising the life point meter.

Ardeth: 7300

Claudio: 6600

"And with another facedown, it's all you buddy!" A reversed card was set. "But then again, since Smooth Criminal was summoned by Rush the Beat's effect, he comes to my hand..." The monster mentioned disappeared as Claudio removed his card and put it in his hand.

"Nice work, Claudio..." Melody said, a little nervous in her predicament. "Just keep it up..."

"He will not!" Ardeth drew. "I place a monster in defense mode and another card facedown to end my turn."

"Now, I can get something started!" Claudio drew once again. "I play..."

"Activate... The Eye of Truth!" Ardeth's facedown card revealed. "With this in play, you must play with your hand revealed!"

Claudio groaned as holographic images of four his cards appeared over his head. Smooth Criminal, Band Roadie, Polymerization and Sweet Chin Music. Plus, he just drew Double Summon.

"Interesting cards..." Ardeth mused. "Are all your monsters worthless?"

"Hey, don't mock the cards I created!" The JH duelist snapped.

"My apologies..." The Gravekeeper mocked. "Your mind must have been lost years ago!"

The Ra growled. "You're lucky I have nothing pummel you with! Otherwise, I'll take out your entire deck!"

Melody gasped. _'I never seen him this angry... he really cherishes his cards...'_

"Since, there's no way I can hide from you, I summon Band Roadie in defense mode!" The black clad roadie appeared. (700/500) "And I'll end my turn." _'I can use his special ability to bring out another Jukebox Hero when takes out the roadie... I'll save Double Summon to hang on for the Eye of Truth's other ability...'_

"Worthless..." Ardeth mocked as he drew. "Like I said, now it's time I show you how helpless you truly are by invoking the Black Illusion Ritual!"

"THE WHAT!!?" Both Ras shouted as a golden urn with the eye symbol appeared.

"I can now sacrifice a one-star monster, my face down Skull Servant to summon my great beast!" A small skeleton in purple robes was sucked into the urn and let out purple mists. "I summon Relinquished!" The monster in question was a blue towering fiend that stood on a prong and had two large arms and a white panel wings. In the dead center was the eye of Wdjat. (0/0)

"That's one of Pegasus's ultimate monsters!" Claudio said, worrying about the new monster.

"Correction: MY ultimate monster!" The gravekeeper rejoiced. "And I'll activate his effect: I can equip itself with a monster on your side of the field like your Roadie!"

The white part of the body opened up, revealing a bowl-like center in the middle and the eye was attached like an eyestalk. The center suddenly became a vortex that sucked the Roadie with its force.

"Aw, no!" Claudio cried out as his monster was now attached to the weird monster, appearing on its wings.

"And now, Relinquished gains the ATK/DEF of your monster!" Ardeth claimed as Relinquished absorbed the Roadie's power. (0-700/0-500) "And I reveal my other facedown monster, Poison Mummy!" The card revealed decaying zombie wrapped in dark blue and purple bandages. (1000/1800) "And once it's flip summoned, you lose 500 points!"

The mummy exhaled a purple smoke that made Claudio cover his mouth to cough. "This... is... bad..."

Ardeth: 7300

Claudio: 6100

"And it's about to get worse... Relinquished attack!" Absorbing Band Roadie's power, the ritual monster's eye fired a pink shock directly at Claudio, making him scream in pain.

Ardeth: 7300

Claudio: 5400

"With another 1000 points down..." Melody's coffin was closing again. "And my Poison Mummy will attack you as well!" The mummy unraveled the bandages on its arm and whipped them across the Ra's face, sending to his knees.

Ardeth: 7300

Claudio: 4400

Once again, Melody's coffin closes a little, almost at the halfway mark.

Ardeth laughed triumphantly. "You really should have created more powerful monsters... Otherwise, I'd be in more danger of losing!"

"Claudio, are you alright!?" Melody asked, forgetting her predicament for the moment.

The JH duelist struggled to his feet. "I won't be... if I don't win this." Claudio drew. With the Eye of Truth, he had to reveal the card: Jukebox Hero JB. "It's a good thing that Eye of Truth comes with a side effect..." The trap card shined, making Polymerization glow as well. "If I have a spell card in my hand, I gain 1000 life points. In other words, Poison Mummy was a bust!"

Ardeth: 7300

Claudio: 5400

The coffin opened up a bit. "Hang tight, Mel! I summon Jukebox Hero JB!"

"_Yeah!!"_ JB pumped his guitar in the air. (1400/1200)

"And remember the first monster you destroyed?" Claudio grinned. "He comes back as well; KG you're on!"

"_Alright!!"_ KG stretched out and strummed his guitar. (1200/1400)

"And let's mix it up with Polymerization!" Both heroes went inside the vortex and came back with their hardcore attire. "Say hello to Jukebox Hero Tenacious D!" (2600/2600)

"Yes, take him down!" Melody cheered.

"You heard the lady, boys..." Claudio pointed. "Take out that mummy! Facemelter!"

"_Faacceemelterrrr!!"_ Tenacious D sung while playing their guitars. The deadly mummy ended up melting in a puddle with the bandages lying over it.

Ardeth: 5700

Claudio: 5400

"That put a big dent in your life points!" Claudio grinned as he set Sweet Chin Music on the field. "You see what happens when you mock my cards?"

"Bah!" Ardeth drew. "Relinquished, attack!"

"What the heck's wrong with you?" Melody asked. "You know that..." She then gasped. "Oh no..."

"Huh?" Claudio turned to Melody. "What's up?"

"This!" Relinquished rammed itself into the rockin' duo who retaliated by strumming there guitars to summon sound waves that pushed the monster back, but destroyed Band Roadie. (700-0/500-0)

Ardeth: 3800

Claudio: 5400

"Since Relinquished as lost a battle while equipped, the equipped monster is destroyed and you lose the same amount of damage!" The gravekeeper grinned as his monster opened its vortex to summon dark lightning at Claudio, making him cry out again in anguish.

Ardeth: 3800

Claudio: 3500

"And since you passed by the 5 grand and 4 grand increments, your girl has one foot in the grave!"

The coffin became half closed, as Melody cringed.

"And since Relinquished isn't equipped at the moment..." The monster's vortex opened up and positioned itself towards the fusion monster. "Absorb them!"

"_Oh no!!"_ KG as Relinquished started to absorb him and JB.

"Sorry..." Claudio flipped open his face down card. "Go De-Fusion!" Tenacious D split back up to avoid the vortex, but returned to wearing their normal clothes. (1400/1200), (1200/1400) "And I put KG in defense mode and JB in attack mode!"

"That was close." Melody said. "He lost his target."

"But I can still take a monster; your stronger one's mine!" Relinquished absorbed JB into itself and had him show up on its closed wings. (0-1400/0-1200) "And to end my turn, I set a card facedown."

"Here's my turn..." Claudio drew Pot of Greed. "And I gain another 1000 points since a spells in my hand."

"You won't..." Ardeth activated his facedown. "Bad Reaction to Simochi turns it into damage!"

Ardeth: 3900

Claudio: 2500

Melody's coffin closed in some more. "This is really getting bad!"

"Crud..." Claudio muttered. _'Now, I have to get something to take out his trap cards.'_ "I play Pot of Greed!" Claudio drew his cards. One was a new monster, the other his trap card: Let There Be Rock! '_With some luck, I'll be able to get his points down low enough for this to work...'_

"I sacrifice KG..." KG vanished. "So I can summon my new monster: Jukebox Hero- Tupac!" On the field, now was a black man wearing a white muscle shirt, blue jeans and black sneakers. On his hands were brass knuckles. (2000/1300)

"And who's he supposed to be?" Ardeth scoffed.

"A legend, but I don't expect you to get with my love for music." Claudio replied. "Even though I'm usually a rock fan, my new friend here got some hits for you!"

"So you wish to put your dear friend in more danger by damaging yourself?" The gravekeeper asked.

"The only way to knock off your weird looking monster, yeah!" Claudio pointed to Relinquished. "Tupac, knock that monster and get JB outta there!"

Running into the fray, the new hero punched Relinquished with both knuckles, making it spit out JB. (1400-0/1200-0)

"Now you take the same damage as me!" Ardeth shouted. "Your friend's only a quarter of the way to be buried!"

"Try to get two monsters on the field to avoid Relinquished's side effects!" Melody shouted as her coffin closed in more.

Ardeth: 3300

Claudio: 1900

"I set one card facedown and end my turn" Claudio concluded.

"Perfect!" Ardeth drew. "I can take control of your monster and bury the both of you!" Relinquished started the suck in Tupac.

"Sorry, no dice!" Claudio shouted as a halo appeared over his Jukebox Hero's head and pulled him in.

"What is the meaning of this!?" Ardeth bellowed.

"Your fault, man." The Ra told him. "When Jukebox Hero- Tupac is targeted by any card effect, he leaves the field until the end of the turn!"

"Fine! I summon King of the Skull Servants!" Another Skull Servant appeared, but a more taller one than normal. (?/0) "And he gains 1000 attack point for any Skull Servant in the grave and I think you remember I set one to bring Relinquished here!" The king cackled as his points were set. (1000/0) "Now, direct attack!" The skeleton leaped at Claudio...

'_I could activate my trap and use a monster to block his attack...' _Claudio looked at his facedown card. '_But Relinquished would take him... as long as Melody doesn't go six feet under after my dec... Wait! My other card!" "_I activate Sweet Chin Music!" When the skeleton got close enough, Claudio gave a swift kick to the skull, knocking it off and sending the body into the grave. "When I'm attack directly, I can destroy the attacking monster and deal 500 points of damage!"

Ardeth growled as the skull hit his duel disk.

Ardeth: 2800

Claudio: 1900

"Just you wait, I'll make sure you don't walk out of here by stopping all of your attacks!" Ardeth shouted.

"With what?" Claudio asked.

"This..." He summoned a strange looking beast that had many eyes covering its body and a blue cape. (0/0)

"Claudio! He's got the Thousand-Eyes Idol!" Melody shouted. "That only means one thing!"

Claudio gasped. '_Thousand-Eyes Restrict!'_

"I can see the fear in your eyes for what's about to come..." Ardeth grinned. "But first, I play Magical Blast to deal two hundred points of damage for every spellcaster monster I have! And if you didn't know, both of these are Spellcasters!"

Both monsters gathered their hands and shot two blasts at the Ra, knocking him on his back.

Ardeth: 2800

Claudio: 1500

"Now I activate Polymerization to fuse my monsters together!" Instead of the usual fusion effects, Relinquished actually absorbed the idol into it.

"What gives?" The JH duelist looking confused.

Then that's when it happened... Relinquished quickly turned a sinister purple, afterwards a lot of eyes were opening like crazy. And then, the wings opened up to reveal a horrifying face with two giant green eyes. The core was now its mouth and the Wdjat eyestalk was a lot livelier as it blinked!" (0/0) "Meet the Thousand-Eyes Restrict!"

"More like the Thousand-Eyes ugly if you ask me..." Claudio cringed as half of the new monsters eyes were focused at him, glaring. Melody felt lucky that most of her vision was obscured by the coffin lid.

"You shall see its power first hand, once your turn starts. So go!"

On cue, Tupac came back to the field. (2000/1300) Suddenly, he was frozen still once he landed on the ground!

"What!?" Claudio stepped back.

"As long as my monster's in play, no other monster can move!" The gravekeeper informed him. "Now draw your card!"

'_There's one monster to use for this occasion..." _Claudio drew Pts. Of Authority. _"Oh man..."_

"With my traps, you lose 1000 points!" Bad Reaction to Simochi blew purple smoke at Claudio, reversing The Eye of Truth's effects.

Ardeth: 2800

Claudio: 500

Melody's coffin was almost closed now!

"Well too bad Melody won't be buried; I activate Pts. Of Authority, paying 400 life points to draw two cards!" Lightning jolts struck his fingers as he took two cards from his deck. "Stupid Shadow Game..."

Ardeth: 2800

Claudio: 100

He looked at his two new cards, Clementine and Jukebox Hero Slash. He beamed at the monster _'Perfect!'_

"Claudio, you got anything?" Melody asked. "I can't see the duel anymore!"

"Well, listen carefully to this... I summon Jukebox Hero Slash!" A tower of fire erupted to bring out the shades and top hat wearing Jukebox Hero. (1300/1500) But just like Tupac, he was frozen stiff.

"Please tell me you're done..." Ardeth groaned. "From your cards, you have nothing play since Thousand- Eyes Restrict stops everything in their tracks."

"Yeah, but not any of their effects!" Claudio grinned.

"What are you talking about?"

"Gee... and you're the one saying I'm dumb?"

"Shut your mouth, boy!"

"How can when I have to announce my next moves? Such as activating my final facedown card!" The card flipped up showing many Jukebox Heroes standing at attention on a stage. "Let There Be Rock!!"

"So, you can summon a few monsters..." Ardeth waved off. "But it won't matter, Thousand-Eyes Restrict will stop your monsters! Then on my next turn, I can take Magical Blast from my graveyard instead of drawing. And because of your earlier attempt to draw cards, I win this match and bury the both of you!"

Claudio was just staring at the gravekeeper as he continued to rant. "...Right. Now, with my trap I can send any number of cards from my hand to the grave." He discarded two cards. "In exchange, I can summon Jukebox Hero monsters up to level 4 equal to same amount of cards I discarded. "So come out Jukebox Hero JB!"

JB returned standing next to Tupac. (1400/1200)

"And a new one called Jukebox Hero- Bon Fire! I sent this one to my grave with Graceful Charity!"

A flaming microphone dropped to the ground as another man followed and swung it around by the cord. He had brown hair down to his neck and wore only blue jeans and black shoes. (1800/500)

As soon they were summoned, they met the gaze of the Thousand-Eyes Restrict and were frozen stiff.

"And now with Slash's ability, when Jukebox Heroes are summoned you lose 500 points! And with two that's 1000! Try stopping this!"

Slash was able to break the hold Ardeth's monster had and summoned his golden acid rain on him.

Ardeth: 1800

Claudio: 100

"And remember, when JB's summoned, KG is too!"

KG joined JB's side. (1200/1400) And that caused, Slash to pelt Ardeth with golden acid rain.

Ardeth: 1300

Claudio: 100

"So what!?" Ardeth snapped. "You can't do anything else!"

"You're right, I'll end my turn now." Claudio smiled. "But at the end phase, Bon Fire's got a little song for you! As he wipes out your life points!"

"He can't! It's another effect!" The gravekeeper gasped.

"Oh yeah!" Melody shouted from her coffin.

"Yup, and he hit's you with 300 points for every Jukebox Hero on the field!" Claudio grinned. "And with 5 on the field, it's over buddy! Hit it!"

(Let There Be Rock by AC/DC)

JB, KG and Slash broke their paralyzing effects and started playing. Tupac started glowing white as he smirked and gave a peace sign to Ardeth. Bon Fire then started singing into the mic...

In The Beginning  
Back in nineteen fifty-five  
Man didn't know about a rock 'n' roll show  
And all that jive  
The white man had the schmaltz  
The black man had the blues  
No one knew what they was gonna do  
But Tchaikovsky had the news  
He said -  
"Let there be sound"

(Slash played a small solo)

There was sound!  
"Let There be light!"

(A giant spot light shone down on the five Jukebox Heroes)

There was light  
"Let there be drums"

(The Spirit of Rush the Beat made a special appearance to start drumming)

There was drums!  
"Let there be guitar"

(All guitarists held up their guitars)

There was guitar!  
"Oh, Let there be rock!"

(Bringing it all together, the Jukebox Heroes started rocking. At the end of the play, Bon Fire used his microphone to launch flames at Ardeth, ending the game)

Ardeth: 0

Claudio: 100, Winner

"Yeah! How ya like that!" Claudio cheered as the holograms disappeared. But he saw, Ardeth kneeling on the ground in exhaustion.

"So... you and your friend live..." Ardeth muttered. "Very well..." The gravekeeper snapped his fingers then saw Melody's coffin open all the way.

"Thank God!" Melody sighed and then smiled at her friend. "But then again, I never doubted you!"

The wrappings around her unraveled, setting her free and letting her run over to the guys.

"I must be losing my touch, for you to pass my trial..." Ardeth rolled up his sleeve and took off what it seemed to be armlet with a green orb attached. "I bestow upon you this magic armlet."

"Thanks..." Claudio took the armlet to get a better look. But it was missing half of it. "Why's there only a part of this armlet?"

"Another has also passed this trial with otherworldly creatures that were also not of this world." Ardeth claimed. "You'll have to beat him to gain the other half."

"Okay..." Claudio slipped on the armlet. It was a little bigger than his arm until, it was able to cling to the side of his arm. "Whoa..."

"So, are we free to go?" Melody asked, looking cautiously.

"You two are, but I can't say the same for your friends." Ardeth admitted. "If they have lost their trials, then by order of the chief they'll be buried."

Claudio and Melody looked to each other with worried eyes...

* * *

Two down, and one to go!

Jukebox Hero - Bon-Fire (Bon Scott from AC/DC)  
Attribute: FIRE  
Level: 4  
ATK: 1800  
DEF: 500

Warrior/Effect:

During the End Phase of your turns, inflict damage to your opponent equal to the number of "Jukebox Hero" monsters on your field x300.

Jukebox Hero - Rush the Beat (Rush the band, best drummer)  
Attribute: EARTH  
Level: 3  
ATK: 1100  
DEF: 1800

Warrior/Effect:

Discard this card from your hand to Special Summon 1 "Jukebox Hero" monster from your Graveyard. You can only attack with the selected monster this turn. At the End Phase, return the selected monster to your hand.

Here's a twist

Jukebox Hero - Tupac (The legend that never dies. The rapper, Tupac Shakur)  
Attribute: LIGHT  
Level: 5  
ATK: 2000  
DEF: 1300

Warrior/Effect:

When this card is selected as a target for a card effect, remove this card from play until the End Phase of the turn.

(A/N: Just so you know, Tupac's in the Rock and Roll Hall of Fame recognizing his talents even though I know it's hip hop music.)

(These three monster cards were created by GuardianSparrow9, creative rights go to him)

* * *

**Next Time: **If you think Claudio experienced pain in his Shadow Game, wait 'til Kenji deals with a Pyramid's only line of defense to save Alexis.

Read And Review! Later!


	35. Tomb Raiders Part 3

It's the final duel of the Tomb Raiders Saga! And I don't mean that hot girl, Lara Croft! And thanks to a snow day, I got to finish this chapter, yay!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Yu-Gi-OH! GX or the rest of the franchise. I own Claudio, YugiNAtem117 owns Melody, AzureKite4 owns Kenji and Jethro is owned by Rocket Knight 777. I also don't own any music used in this story

**Chapter 30:** Tomb Raiders Part 3: Into a Trap

* * *

Last time on Duel Academy Stories: It was Claudio's turn to save Melody as he faced the Descendant of the Gravekeepers, Ardeth. He possessed the power of the Wdjat eye, letting him see Claudio's cards, possible strategy and steal monsters thanks to Relinquished! Or he could bind them with the Thousand-Eyes Restrict! Lucky for that last part, effects were not an issue as the Jukebox Hero duelist used the Burn Strategy of his deck to save his best friend and gain a half of an armlet. (yay...) Let's hope that Kenji get something whole, once he gets his trial done...

* * *

The guards were now leading Claudio and Kenji through another part of the tomb and its hallways were lit with torches.

"You think Jaden's gonna behind alright with that Chief guy?" Claudio whispered to his friend.

"In a normal duel, yeah," Kenji replied. "But we're playing for more than just to win, with everyone's lives at stakes."

"Yeah..." The Ra mumbled. "Let's just focus on getting Melody and Alexis out, while Jaden gets our teacher and two of our friends."

Both of them reached a fork in the path.

"The yellow one goes left..." One of the guards said. "The blue one goes right..."

The boys looked to each other and nodded.

"See you on the other side, ninja dude..." Claudio said walking to the path designated.

"How about when we get back?" Kenji replied as he walked the other way.

* * *

Kenji kept his mind on going to where he supposed to walk.

'_The sooner I get this duel done, the sooner I can get Alexis and Melody out of here and leave this place.'_ He thought.

The room he led to was lined with ancient hieroglyphics. It was also a lot more spacious than it should be. Plus, a room should be carrying a coffin in the far corner.

"I know tombs carry coffins, but I wouldn't put one in here." Kenji noted. "Unless..."

"Kenji, is that you?" A muffled voice behind the coffin asked.

"Alexis, it is you!" Kenji shouted as he ran over to the coffin. He removed the lid and sure enough, it was Alexis wrapped from the neck down in bandages. "I still can't believe that THIS is our punishment for walking on someone else's property."

"It's believable when it's the tomb of a pharaoh." Alexis said sarcastically.

"Figures..." The ninja duelist muttered.

"Now get me out of here before they come back!" She told him.

"Hang on..." Kenji was about to dig into his backpack...

"So your savior has come..."

Both Obelisks looked to see an old man in a silk brown cloak and turban with a green scarf.

"Alright, so who am I dealing with?" The ninja duelist asked, feeling cautious at the moment.

"I'm the Vassal of the Gravekeeper's." The old man bowed. "My name is Ineni."

"And I guess you're supposed to be the challenge that I face?" Kenji asked.

"Please, there's no rush." Ineni waved off.

"Since you got some friends of mine in coffin," Kenji pointed to Alexis. "Especially Alexis, I rather get this over with."

"I see..." The Vassal revealed his Gravekeeper duel disk and inserted his deck. "A pity..."

Kenji grabbed the duel disk from his backpack and putting on his duel disk in his signature pose. "Now let's go!"

"Gladly!" Ineni said as both duelists turned on their duel disk and drew their opening hands.

Ineni: 8000

Kenji: 8000

"If you don't mind, I'll start!" Ineni drew his sixth card. "And I'll place two cards facedown and end my turn." Two reversed cards appeared.

"Just two facedowns?" Alexis asked.

"Yeah, usually a monster shows up." Kenji added while drawing his sixth card. "Let's find out what his game is... I summon Ninja Commander Ikusa!" The ninja commander appeared from a puff of smoke. (700/700) "And his ability let's me summon Ninja Soldier Katana!" A black clad ninja split off of him. (400/400) "Ninjas, attack!"

Ineni stared at both of the lower level monsters like they weren't a threat and let the attacks fly by.

Ineni: 6900

Kenji: 8000

"A small amount to pay to deal more damage later." The gravekeeper smirked.

'_Is he waiting for my powerful monsters to spring his traps?'_ Kenji thought. _'Or does it have a special requirement?'_ "I end my turn with a face down!" A reversed card appeared behind the ninjas.

"And then, I activate Solemn Wishes!" Ineni's trap activated. "From now on, any card or cards I draw will let me gain 500 life points!"

"So that's why you let me attack..." The ninja duelist realized.

"Of course..." Ineni began his draw phase. "And I shall rejuvenate!" Sparkles rained down from the ceiling, reinforcing his life points.

Ineni: 7400

Kenji: 8000

'_Now with that trap out, Kenji will have a hard time keeping that Gravekeeper's life points down...' _Alexis thought.

"And to make things worse for you and your dear friend, I activate Jar of Greed to draw again!" The gravekeeper drew again, also raising his life points.

Ineni: 7900

Kenji: 8000

'_Now he's almost at full capacity!' _Kenji thought.

"And next, I set two more cards facedown and end my turn." Ineni set three more reverse cards.

"Again!?" The ninja duelist shouted. "Why aren't you playing any monsters?"

"Worry about your own strategy, boy!" The gravekeeper replied. "And I'll see to mine."

"Fine!" Kenji drew. "Now since Ikusa's still in attack mode, I can summon another Ninja Soldier!" Another ninja split off from Ikusa. (400/400) "Now, I'll add The A. Forces to raise my ninjas attack points by 200 for every Warrior type monster on my field!"

The ninjas pumped their fist in empowerment as they got ready to strike. (700-1300/700), (400-1000/400) x2

"With that many attack points, Ineni won't be able to recover quickly enough!" Alexis cheered.

"But since I'm convinced you have some monster destroying trap cards at ready, I'll stop with another facedown." Another facedown appeared.

"Scared?" Ineni drew, activating Solemn Wishes.

Ineni: 8400

Kenji: 8000

"And I also activate another trap, Just Desserts!" Another Trap flipped up and had a ghostly hand float over to Kenji. At first, it went for the duel disk, but then it shot straight to his head, draining his energy and making him cry out in pain!

Ineni: 8400

Kenji: 6500

"Kenji, are you alright!?" Alexis said, not only she was worried that her friend was now in pain, but how could it happen. She then glared at the gravekeeper. "What did you do to him!?"

"It is the law of the Shadow Game." Ineni replied. "Once started, the players feel the pain of all damage. Also..."

The coffin Alexis was in started to close in a bit...

"Every 1000 points he loses, your coffin starts to close again. At zero, it'll be sealed shut and buried!"

The Obelisk Queen gasped at her situation now.

"Now let's get back to the duel, letting me activate another card..." The second trap flipped up. One of the first of a special breed of traps... "My trap monster... Embodiment of Apophis!"

From that trap card, a dark humanoid serpent slithered out. It carried a scimitar and shield as its weapon. The distinguishing thing about it was a snake attached on its back. (1600/1800)

"Of course..." Kenji said, getting himself together.

"Apophis, attack Ninja Ikusa!" The human-snake hybrid slithered for a slash with its blade.

"Time for my trap!" Kenji flipped up a trap. "Go Kunai with Chain, raising my ninja's attack by 500 points!"

Ikusa took the chain and threw the kunai attached to it, trapping the serpent and dragging him to the ground. (1300-1800)

"Now counter attack!" Ikusa, threw his the shuriken at command, destroying the trap monster.

Ineni: 8200

Kenji: 6500

Ineni growled. "It's not over yet, I set three cards facedown!"

"My move!" Kenji drew.

"I activate Null and Void!" The trap card showed a man in a purple cloak, evoking a seal in his hand. "This sends the card you just drew to the grave! I also get to see that card."

Kenji revealed it to be Ninja Kasumi, before sending it to the grave. But it didn't deter him by much...

"Ikusa, bring out another Ninja Solider!" Kenji commanded as another ninja was summoned. (400-1200/400) "Now, I activate a card I've been saving since you filled up your spell/trap zones..." Kenji's other facedown was about to reveal itself...

"_If he tries to activate something that destroys my cards, I have Judgment of Anubis waiting for him…"_ Ineni smiled at his facedown card. _'Such a poor fool...'_

"Giant Trunade! Send all spells and traps back to us!"

"What!?" Ineni was shocked as all of his traps were sent back to his hand, making him hold 5 cards.

Kenji was thrilled to pull a fast one, even if it meant weakening his monsters again. NS (1200-400/400) x3, NCI (2000-700/700) He now held 6 cards.

"And now, let's see what else you'll lose after I play A. Forces again..."

NS (400-1200) x3, NCI (700-1500/700)

"Followed by Card Destruction!"

"Ahh!!"

Kenji sent his hand to the grave, drawing 4 more. While Ineni grudgingly discard and drew a new 5 card hand.

"Now, to sweeten the pot by summoning Strike Ninja!" The famous ninja of DDM appeared next to Ikusa, powering up the attack force. (1700-2700/1200), NCI (1500-1700/700), NS (1200-1400/400) x3 "And as you can clearly do the math, I just won!"

"Alright!" Alexis cheered. "Now follow through!"

"What I planned to do!" Kenji pointed at Ineni. "Ninjas, attack!"

All ninjas leapt up to the skies, all pulling out shuriken and got ready to throw...

"Now, you've fallen into my true trap!"

"Huh!?" Both Obelisks were confused.

"Just give up, you have nothing to stop me!" Kenji retorted.

"Actually, I do..." A trap card slipped out of his graveyard, a picture of zombie hands dragging helpless travelers to the ground. "Since you sent this to my grave, I can activate it: Crypt-Keeper's Minions!"

"A trap that activates in the grave?"

"Precisely! By removing it from the grave it lets me activate another trap card from my hand... Mirror Force!"

Both Obelisks gasped seeing the shuriken smash a glass barrier, and caused the shards to smash into the ninjas, destroying them all.

"No way..." Kenji muttered.

"Looks like you are no closer to victory than you already could imagine!" Ineni laughed.

Kenji took a deep breath to calm himself down and then placed two facedown cards and ended his turn.

"My draw!" Ineni drew and smirked at the card he just picked up. "You'll now face the terror of my deck as I activate Cathedral of Nobles!"

Kenji and Alexis watched in horror as a large temple replaced Ineni's side of the field. Stairs were leading to a statue of Anubis and behind it, an ark or ancient chest appeared behind it.

"Now he can activate his trap cards at any time!" Alexis said.

"Exactly, my dear!" Ineni said, setting his three cards facedown. "Allow me to activate my last two Embodiments of Apophis!"

Two more humanoid snake warriors slithered onto the field. (1600/1800) x2

"Now attack him directly!" Ineni ordered.

"Kenji!" Alexis cried out.

"Go Call of the Haunted, bring back my Strike Ninja!" Kenji flipped open his trap.

"Sorry..." The gravekeeper activated his facedown card. "Trap Jammer!"

Kenji saw his one chance at defense shattered and was helpless as the first serpent struck him across the chest.

Ineni: 8200

Kenji: 4900

Alexis saw her coffin close up some more, but it was enough to see Kenji activate his other card.

"Damage Condenser, lets me summon a monster with up to 1600 ATK, since I took that much damage... in exchange for one card in my hand." Kenji searched his deck. "I select Ninja Kato!" A puff of smoke unleashed the stealthy ninja to the field. (1300/1300) "And A. Forces gives him 200 more ATK!" (1300-1500/1300)

"Then I simply remove him from the field!" Ineni let his second trap monster to attack Kato, who simply guarded with his katana.

"I may take damage, but you can't destroy Kato in one attack!" Kenji informed the gravekeeper.

Ineni: 8200

Kenji: 4800

"Fine, I shall let you go..." Ineni said.

Kenji drew. "Time for a comeback; I activate Pot of Greed!" Kenji drew two cards. "And I'll activate Shadow Clone to summon a Ninja monster with up to same level as one the Ninjas on my field, like my level 3 Kato!" Kenji went through his deck and found one. "Now, you may say something about this, but I can assure you he has ninja in his name..."

"Huh?" Ineni raised an eyebrow.

"Come out Ninja Dog Akamaru!" Kenij smiled as a short, white dog appeared with brown spots on his ears. He growled at the two snake warriors. (200/100)

"That cur is not a ninja!" The gravekeeper yelled.

"Like I said, it has 'ninja' in the name. So it's fair game!" Kenji smiled after shuffling and returning his deck. "Especially once I summon his master and partner, Ninja Inuzuka!"

Jumping out of nowhere, a kid with a gray coat and hood landed near Akamaru who was thrilled to see him jumped on his master's head. (1400/1100) "And with another warrior on the field, he gains 400 ATK and Kato gains 200!"

NK (1500-1700), NI (1400-1800/1100)

"Oh no!" The gravekeeper gasped.

"And more to come, while Inuzuka's on the field, Ninja Dog Akamaru gains the equivalent to his partner's!" Kenji smirked.

"_Let's go Akamaru!!"_ Inuzuka crouched down on all fours, and then made a hand sign.

"_Bark! Bark!"_ Akamaru jumped his master's back while suddenly glowing red.

Kenji now made the same hand sign as his ninja, "Activate special ability!"

"_Beast Mimicry!"_

A puff a smoke enveloped both Ninja and Ninja Dog. Once it cleared, Alexis and Ineni gasped at what that smoke produced.

On Inuzuka's back was now a spitting image of him; Akamaru transformed into his master. But that was not all, both of them now looked more feral as their nails and teeth grew sharper and their eyes were filled with the hunter's look.

"_Man-Beast Clone!"_ NDA (200-1800/100-1100)

"No!" Ineni yelled.

"Inuzuka, Akamaru, attack those Embodiments of Apophis! All-Fours Jutsu!"

Both feral ninjas leapt into action and slugged the snakes right of the field.

Ineni: 7800

Kenji: 4800

"Kato, direct attack!"

Kato unsheathed his katana and slashed at the gravekeeper's chest, leaving a cut on his cloak.

Ineni: 6100

Kenji: 4800

"To end my turn, I place one card facedown." Kenji set his remaining card facedown.

"Nice job, Kenji!" Alexis cheered. The ninja duelist, turned around and gave her the thumbs up.

"My draw!" Ineni drew. "I set one card face down and activate one... Go Zoma the Spirit!"

A demonic looking zombie appeared. It was small, yet vicious looking despite that fact. (1800/500)

"Another Trap monster, huh?" Kenji deduced. "I guess you came prepared."

"That I did boy, you may go." Ineni said, calmly.

As Kenji drew his next card, he couldn't help but think something was up... _'Why is he so calm? I can easily run through his life points with what I'm about to pull...'_

"Is there something wrong?" Alexis asked him.

"Have you heard of this card, 'Lex?" Kenji asked back.

"No, this one's new to me." She admitted.

"No asking for help over there!" The gravekeeper snapped.

"Your funeral, I'll activate another spell!" He held up a spell having a picture of Ninja Hayabusa in a stance with a shadowed image of a giant dragon behind him. "Ninja Summoning Art! It's like a Polymerization card for my ninjas, and the two I have in mind are Ninja Dog Akamaru and Ninja Inuzuka!"

Akamaru transformed back into his dog form, started to glowing blue along with his partner, unleashing their power.

"Summoning Arts!" Kenji did a hand sign causing both monsters to erupt in a giant puff of smoke. "Come forth, Twin-Headed Ninja Dog Inumaru!"

"_HOWL!!!!"_ A loud voice bellowed, as a large white paw stepped out of the smoke.

"W-What!?" Ineni stuttered as the smoke now revealed a giant two-headed dog, dripping saliva from their mouths while growling at the opposition. (2800/2300), NK (1700-1500/1300)

"Now, I activate my Jar of Greed Trap to draw one card!" Kenji drew one card. "Looks like I have to risk it all with Akashic Record!"

The spell showed the remains of dinosaur bones with bright, white writing on them. "This lets me draw two cards, but I have to throw them away if I used them before in this duel."

"But you've hardly used any copies, while others have been used up!" Ineni realized.

"Exactly!" Kenji drew his two cards. He smiled. "Good, I haven't used them! Now to activate Inumaru's effect!" He discarded Last of the Bloodline. "By sending one card from my hand to the grave, he can attack twice on this battle phase!"

"Yes!" Alexis smiled.

"But first, Kato destroys your spirit!" Kato swooped in an sliced Zoma, right down the middle.

"You activated my monster's effect!" Ineni smirked.

"Effect!?" The Obelisks gasped.

"Now you take damage equal to Kato's ATK!"

Zoma turned into a ghost and dove right for Kenji's body, making him writhe in pain.

Ineni: 6100

Kenji: 3300

"Are you okay!?" Alexis said, as her coffin closed up some more.

"It's... okay..." Kenji said, clutching his sides. "Now, I can attack you twice with my beast, if you haven't forgotten. Giving you 5600 points of damage!"

"Uh... AHHH!!" Ineni sweatdropped and braced himself for the paw strikes the twin-headed dog gave him, leaving him flat on his back.

Ineni: 500

Kenji: 3300

"He's just one attack away from losing the duel!" Alexis realized.

"And there's no way he can comeback!" Kenji added, setting a card.

"Well, see about that..." Ineni drew his next card. "I set a card face down and end my turn."

"Now to end this..." Kenji drew. "Inumaru attack!"

"I activate Negate Attack!" A vortex repelled the dog's attack.

The ninja duelist grumbled. "I set a monster in defense mode and end my turn."

Ineni drew. "Yes, I activate Card of Demise!" The gravekeeper drew five cards. "And I lose my hand in five turns, but it won't matter..." He set one card on the field. "I activate Metal Reflect Slime!" A metallic spike ball made of slime appeared. (0/3000) "But it won't be here for long, for I sacrifice it to summon Millennium Scorpion!" The slime reformed into a giant blue scorpion with the Millennium symbol on its back. It clacked its claws menacingly at Kenji and waved its tail for an attack. (2000/1800)

"It still won't stop me from taking you out next turn!" Kenji retorted.

"Then let's see you stand up to these, Cup of Sealed Soul and Seal of Serket!" Two spell cards showed an ancient cup and a disk, both with a symbol of a scorpion. "With these in play, I can sacrifice them for a special monster in my deck!"

Alexis gasped. "He can't mean..."

"Rise, Mystical Beast Serket!"

Purple smoke enveloped the Cathedral of Nobles. Walking down the steps was another scorpion monster. It was red with purple limbs, pincers and tail. It had rows of teeth in its mouth and the Millennium Symbol on its back. (2500/2000)

"He's got that monster!?" Kenji stepped back in fear.

"Time for your doom, Millennium Scorpion attack Kato!"

"Kato, defend!"

The ninja back flipped away from the pincers and threw a kunai at the monster's head to drive it back.

"Now Serket, devour that ninja once and for all!"

Serket grabbed the ninja by its arms and threw him right in its mouth!"

Kenji stared disgustingly at the attack, while Alexis closed her eyes and turned away.

Ineni: 500

Kenji: 2100

More of Alexis' coffin closed up.

"Any monster destroyed by Serket is removed from the game plus Serket gains 500 ATK!"

Serket grew larger and more powerful. (2500-3000)

"Still I can activate Card of Last Will to draw five cards!" Kenji drew his cards and then heard something...

" _Poyo! Poyo!"_ A small voice let out.

"Huh?" Kenji looked around and saw a small pink transparent monster. "What the... Kaabii?"

"_Poyo!"_ The monster sat down Kenji's shoulder.

"Are you ready to give up?" Ineni set a facedown card.

"Never!" Kenji drew. "I sacrifice my facedown monster to summon Star Ninja Kaabii!"

The transparent pink monster floated down to the field, and instantly became real! This time it wore a golden headband with a star on it and had purple hair on its head. It also carried a small kunai in hand. (2050/1950)

"Poyo!" It let out doing various slashes with the kunai.

"You must be joking!" Ineni laughed. "That pathetic monster won't be able to stop Serket!"

"Actually, he's here for insurance!" Kenji corrected. He then smiled down at his pink friend. "Plus, it's the first ninja card I held as a kid."

"Well, he's pathetic!" The gravekeeper scoffed.

"This will shut you up... Inumaru destroy his Scorpion!" Kenji yelled.

"I activate Shift!" The Millennium Scorpion swapped places with Serket!

"No!" Kenji watched in horror as Serket crushed the incoming beast and stabbed it with its tail.

Ineni: 500

Kenji: 1900

Alexis was almost sealed in her coffin.

Also, Serket grew stronger and larger! (3000-3500/2000)

"Anger clouded you mind didn't it..." Ineni smirked.

"Too bad, your scorpion's still not in the clear! Kaabii, attack!"

"Poyo!!!" The little ninja, started to inhale a lot of air like a vacuum! The scorpion was losing its ground fast as it was pulled into the ninja's mouth! Surprisingly, Kaabii didn't expand as much after that!

Ineni: 450

Kenji: 1900

"And for his effect, lets me summon a Copy Token of the same ATK and DEF as the monster destroyed! Not only that, but you have to take out the copies before you take out the real deal!"

Kaabii spat out a copy of itself, who jumped for joy. (2000/1800)

"Next, I place a facedown to end my turn!"

Ineni drew. "Destroy the copy!"

The Kaabii copy was taken by the giant scorpion and was devoured, who in turn grew stronger. (3500-4000/2000)

Ineni: 450

Kenji: 400

Alexis' coffin was almost closed!

"It's almost time for you and your friend to be buried!" Ineni grinned. "She'll never forgive you for failing her!"

"That's not true!" Alexis called out from the coffin. "Because he's not gonna lose!"

"Hmm..." Ineni opened the coffin with a wave of his hand to see Alexis' angry face. "And what makes you so sure, girl!?"

"He's not as weak as you think!" She retorted. "And he'll probably draw his winning card on the next turn."

"Have to say, the lady's right!" Kenji smirked. "I'm not gonna lose!"

"Then, let's see you back up your mouth, boy!" Ineni said. "And I'll let the girl watch you fail, with half the lid opened."

On cue, the lid went halfway across the coffin, so Alexis could at least see what was going to happen.

"Now, let's see your draw!" Ineni boasted.

"Here goes!" Kenji drew his card. "Looks like Serket's going to be gone!"

"You have no monsters strong enough..."

"You're right about that fact, but let's have the monster I just drew, say something about that... I summon Lady Ninja Yae!"

A green haired kunoichi flipped onto the field. She wore a skin-tight purple ninja garb and a red scarf. (1100/200)

"This is the monster will destroy my beast?" Ineni scoffed. "It doesn't have the power!"

"And therein lays many of today's arrogance..." Kenji sighed. "Sure it's great to have power, but you also need the skill to refine it! And all my ninjas have that!" He pointed to Alexis. "And she's one of the few who knows what I'm talking about."

"Oh, her special ability!" Alexis realized.

"Right, so once I discard a WIND attribute monster like my Ninja Reptile..." He discarded the mentioned monster. "All Spells and Traps are sent back to the players' hands!"

"Not that! My Serket needs the Catherdral!" Ineni gasped.

"Which is why it's time to say bye-bye!"

Yae summoned a windstorm that blew Cathedral back to the gravekeeper's hands. And without the spell, Serket vanished into a golden light that made him shatter!

"And after that comment you made about my monster, I think someone wants a word with you..."

Ineni saw that Kaabii rolled himself like a ball and slammed right into his head, knocking him for a loop.

Ineni: 0

Kenji: 400, Winner.

"I... lost..." Ineni gasped.

Kenji smiled as every monster disappeared except Kaabii who floated back to him in spirit form. _'How come I never noticed you before?'_

"_Poyo! Poyoooo!"_ Kaabii replied.

'_That figures...'_ Then Kenji blushed. _'Whoa! Are you implying I did this for Alexis on a deeper note!?'_

"_Poyoo..." _The pink ninja grinned.

"Kenji..."

"Huh?" Kenji snapped out of his mind talking and saw Alexis who was now free.

"I said, thanks for saving me." She said.

"Oh, you're welcome." He laughed nervously. "Besides, leave no Obelisk or in this case, Academy student behind right?"

She smiled. "Right."

Ineni walked over to them, causing Kenji to get cautious. "No hostility needed, young duelist; you've passed my trial."

"So a Shadow Game is you're idea of a trial?" Kenji asked.

"It's our ways of this world, and by defeating me you've earned this." Ineni pulled out a half of a helmet, with a blue orb attached at the forehead. (A/N: Picture a spartan's helmet)

"Just half of this is left?" Alexis asked.

"Yes, another as passed the trial as well." Ineni informed him. "And you'll face him in another Shadow Game, once you two cross paths. And with these artifacts, they must be together so they'll attract."

"I see..." Kenji stuffed it in his backpack. "Well, I guess we're free, right?"

The gravekeeper stepped aside and waved his arm.

"Cool, let's go find the others." Alexis said as they walked out the room.

* * *

Back with Claudio and Melody, they left out the tunnel sometime before the ending of Kenji's duel. And made their way back to where Jaden was dueling.

"Now, I wonder how Jaden and Kenji did." Claudio said.

"Yeah, we can't leave by ourselves." Melody added. "Maybe we should wait for Alexis and Kenji before walking towards where Jaden's at."

"Sounds good to me..." The JH duelist nodded and stopped at the same ramp he, Jaden and Kenji woke up and sat down.

"Claudio..." Melody asked.

"Yeah..."

"Thanks for saving me back in there." She said.

"Hey, I was not leaving you in a coffin with people who hang around dead people." He said. "And quite frankly, I like you better alive."

Melody giggled. "Well it's great that I wouldn't want you dead, either."

"My point exactly." He replied. "No one of young age should d..."

He paused and blushed once he felt Melody kiss him on the cheek. Melody herself was blushing and slightly turned her eyes from him.

"Uh..."

"Hey guys!"

Both Ras jumped to see Jaden, Syrus, Chumley and Professor Banner coming down with the Gravekeeper Chief and Assailant.

"Jaden!" They shouted.

"What's wrong with you guys?" Jaden asked. "Did you win, Claudio?"

"Oh yeah!" The male Ra laughed nervously. "And with 100 point left, too!"

"Great, what didja win?" Chumley asked.

"Aside from Mel's freedom..." Claudio unveiled his half armlet. "This."

"You two, huh?" Jaden revealed his half medallion piece.

"That's nothing..."

Every turned to see Kenji and Alexis running up to each other.

"You guys made it!" Syrus said.

"Yeah, and got half of a helmet." Kenji showed off the armor. "Oh well, at least everyone's safe and together again."

"I heard that..." Claudio said.

Banner smiled at his students as Melody took Pharaoh from him, "I knew you would pass this test, boys."

"Wait, what do you mean 'test'? Don't you mean challenge?" Jaden asked.

"Or trial?" Kenji added.

"Uh..." Banner blinked as every other of his students turned to him, "Of course, that is what I mean. I mean, a test is a challenge or trial, right? It's the same thing, really!"

The Gravekeeper Chief turned to Jaden, "Well, it is time for you and your friends to return to your own world."

"Sounds good to me!" Jaden turned to him and the masked girl, "Just how do we get back?"

"Go to the gate of the tomb," the Chief instructed, looking to the sky, "When the three suns meet, the Veil of Radiance will appear before you. _That_ is how you get home,"

"Uh...ok," Jaden scratched his head, not really understanding.

"So we go back to the arch, where we woke up." Claudio interpreted.

The sound of marching made them all look off to the side to see a large group of Gravekeepers coming towards them, weapons at the ready.

The Chief scowled at them all, "Fools! What are you doing?!" he demanded.

"They are trespassers!" One of them yelled, "They must be punished! If not by you, then by one of us!"

"Punished! Punished! Punished!" The rest of the Gravekeepers chanted as they all advanced on them.

"Oh man..." Syrus cringed.

The Chief nodded and stood in front of the group, "Jaden has defeated me and has been forgiven for their misdeeds!"

Even that didn't stop the Gravekeeper mob from trying to kill Jaden and his friends. What _did_ stop them was the Assailant, who stepped between them, her blade clashing and clanging against the weapons of her fellow Gravekeepers.

Her mask became loose as she knelt down in front of her leader. Jaden stared at her, "It's you!"

The girl had been the Assailant during Jaden's duel.

"Yes," the girl rose to her feet, "I'm sorry I had to fight you, but I had to obey my Chief. I am the Gravekeeper's Assailant, but my real name is Yasmin."

"Glad to know we all buried the hatchet, from all this." Melody noted.

Yasmin nodded and turned to Jaden again. "When you get back to your world, tell the one who holds the other half of the medallion that Yasmin is still in the other world and that I haven't forgotten him, and that we _will_ meet again."

"Wow, dating can go through dimensions?" Claudio said.

The assailant snapped back to the mob, "Get back! He has won his freedom and we must honor our sacred law! We are the keepers of the grave, not the makers! Unless you wish to fight me as well," she raised her daggers to make a point.

"Wow..." Kenji muttered as the mob stood down.

"I would hurry if I were you," Yasmin advised as the crowd split into two halves, creating a passage for them.

"No joke…" Jaden grabbed his backpack, ready to leave.

A light hooting made everyone look down at Jaden's belt just in time to see Winged Kuriboh pop out of his master's deck.

'_Poyo!'_ Then Kaabii made himself known.

'_All right, let's get moving!'_ Finally JB came out. _'The arch is this way!'_

Claudio grinned as his spirit monster along with Kuriboh and Kaabii floated away, "Let's go!"

"The suns are combining!" Syrus warned as they started running.

As they neared the gateway, a loud grunt made them turn around. Chumley was on the ground, holding his leg, wincing.

"You okay, Koala-boy?" Claudio asked, rushing to him.

"I'm fine," Chumley waved at them all, "You don't have much time. Just leave me behind!"

"No way!" Melody and Jaden snapped together.

"You must-!" Chumley's protest was interrupted as a dull growl was heard from within his backpack. His pack glowed and a Des Koala popped out, leaves sticking out of its mouth.

"Another one!?" Alexis asked.

After Des Koala managed to take Chumley onto its shoulders, it took off like a rocket towards the gate, the others close behind.

The group reached the archway just as beams of familar green light shot out of the ground and up towards the colorful sky above them.

As the light engulfed them, everyone held on to each other for dear life.

* * *

Jaden slowly opened his eyes. His vision came clearer after blinking a few times. He was lying against a stone pillar, just next to the broken archway of the ruins site.

Kenji woke up against the stone pillar across from Jaden while Alexis' head was on his shoulder.

Claudio woke up near the ruins of the pyramid, with Melody curled up next to him.

Banner was on the ground, as Pharaoh on his face nearby. Chumley and Syrus both lay spread-eagled a few feet away.

"Hey guys..." He got to his feet and saw his Winged Kuriboh card just under his sneaker. He bent down, picked it up and looked at the others again. Chumley's Des Koala card lying near his head.

"Huh..." Jaden scratched his head, "Must've been a hallucination from those moldy sandwiches at lunch time," He thought aloud before feeling something heavy around his neck. He looked down and his eyes widened at the sight of the medallion he won from the Gravekeeper Chief.

"Maybe not..." Kenji said as he eased his way out from under Alexis, not wanting to wake her. He picked up Star Ninja Kaabii.

"So, it wasn't a big dream..." Claudio said as he sat Melody against the wall. And he picked up Jukebox Hero JB. "All real life..."

Jaden nodded at his friends, "But still...," he looked up at the sun above them, "At least we're back to _one_ sun. Although," he looked back at his Winged Kuriboh card, "Something tells me that the Shadows will be back."

"No joke." Claudio said.

"And we gotta be ready once it starts." Kenji added.

* * *

The final duel as has been set, the artifacts have been given! Well, halves but they'll see the others!

Crypt Keeper's Minions

Normal Trap

Picture: Zombie hands dragging helpless victims to their graves.

This can only be activated during your opponent's Battle Phase while it's in the graveyard. Activate 1 Normal Trap Card in your hand.

*This is a card of my own creation. All rights go to me.*

Ninja Summoning Art

Normal Spell  
Effect: Select one Fusion monster in your Fusion deck. Send all the Fusion material monsters, so long as they all have "Ninja" in their name, from your hand or field to the Graveyard to Special Summon the selected Fusion monster.  
Picture: "Ninja Hayabusa" in a meditative stance with a shadowed image of a giant dragon behind him.

Created by AzureKite4, all rights go to him.

Ninja Inuzuka  
Level 4

EARTH

Warrior/Effect  
ATK: 1400  
DEF: 1100  
Effect: This card is also treated as a Beast-type

Ninja Dog Akamaru  
Level 1

EARTH

Beast/Union/Effect  
ATK: 200  
DEF: 100  
Effect: Once per turn, during your Main Phase, if you control this monster on the field, you can equip it to your "Ninja Inuzuka" as an Equip Spell Card, OR change it back to a monster in face-up Attack Position. When equipped to a monster by this card's effect, that monsters ATK/DEF is increased by 400 points. If "Ninja Inuzuka" is face-up on your side of the field, this card's ATK and DEF become equal to "Ninja Inuzuka's".

Fang Over Fang

Normal Spell

Effect: This card can only be activated while both "Ninja Inuzuka" and "Ninja Dog Akamaru" are face-up on the field. "Ninja Inuzuka" and "Ninja Dog Akamaru" can attack as one monster with their ATK points combined.

Twin-Headed Ninja Dog Inumaru  
Level 8

EARTH

Beast/Fusion/Effect  
ATK: 2800  
DEF: 2300  
Effect: "Ninja Inuzuka" + "Ninja Dog Akamaru". This card can only be Special Summoned by Fusion Summon. This card can only be Fusion Summoned by the effect of "Ninja Summoning Art". Send 1 card from your hand to the grave to allow this card to attack twice this Battle Phase

Based of the Naruto series, all rights go to the creators of the show/manga. Cards created by AzureKite4.

Star Ninja Kaabii (Japanese name for Kirby)  
Level 6

LIGHT

Warrior/Effect  
ATK: 2050  
DEF: 1950  
Effect: When this monster destroys an opponent's monster in battle, Special Summon one "Copy Token" (Warrior/LIGHT/Level 1) with the same ATK and DEF as the destroyed monster. Any monster attacking this card, must attack the Copy Tokens first.

It's based on both Kirby's Ninja form and his Copy ability. Creative rights on card goes to AzureKite4 and rights of Kirby goes to their creators.

* * *

As for the name Ineni, his name stems from a Government Official back in during the 18th Dynasty in Ancient Egypt. Name pronounced A-ne-na.

Next Time: Before the start of the Shadow Riders. Ever wonder who would win in a duel between Bastion and Jethro? You'll find out next time!

Read and Review! Later!


	36. Dances With Flames

Alright, here's a canon chapter with Rocket Knight 777's OC as the main guy since he wasn't present in the Gravekeeper chapters. So, in short this is for you buddy!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Yu-Gi-OH! GX or the rest of the franchise. I own Claudio, YugiNAtem117 owns Melody, AzureKite4 owns Kenji and Jethro is owned by Rocket Knight 777.

* * *

**Chapter 31: Dances with Flames**

While Banner took Jaden and the gang to the ruins, another duelist was enjoying his free time. Jethro was busy playing his acoustic in his room, alone. Chazz was true to his word that he didn't want to bunk with anyone, so they found a spare room for returning duelist's stuff. And with all the things the black jacket Slifer had, the cowboy Slifer was kinda glad to have the room assigned to him all to himself still.

'_I wonder what Jaden and those guys finding in those ruins...'_ Jethro thought. _'Maybe something from the old world...'_

Looking around his room, which still carried three bunks, seeing his lasso and boots lined near the door; and his family photo of the rodeo near his hat.

'_I bet Mom and Dad are busy getting the horses ready for the rodeo in a month.'_ He eyed another photo of him and a brown horse. _'Bronco's might win the family another trophy.'_

*KNOCK!!*

He was sent out of his thoughts by the door knocking.

"Who is it?" Jethro asked.

"It's Bastion... do you have a minute?"

Getting out of his chair, he walked over to the door saying, "I got all the time!" He opened the door with the Ra duelist behind it. "Howdy!"

"Morning, to you." Bastion replied. "I was wondering if I could have a duel against you."

"Any reason in particular, either way I'm game." The Slifer admitted.

'Well, I haven't gotten to know you since you transfer awhile back. Plus, you were of the duelist recommended to participate in the school duel and an Obelisk level duelist."

"Oh, I get it; Claudio and Melody told me about you. A really smart duelist and even pinpointing weaknesses; I was really impressed by that duel you had with Jaden."

"Seeing as we're all friends with the same people, it'll be an even greater honor to duel you." Bastion figured.

"Just let me get my boots on and my duel disk ready, and let's have ourselves a showdown!" Jethro cheered.

The Ra chuckled at the Slifer's enthusiasm. "I'll be outside."

* * *

After a quick couple of minutes, Jethro was fully dressed and ready to duel.

Bastion had taken one of the decks from inside his blazer and inserted into his disk.

Jethro took his from the holder on his belt and put it into his disk.

"You ready?" Jethro asked.

"As I ever will be..." Bastion replied.

"DUEL!" Both players drew their opening hands.

Bastion: 8000

Jethro: 8000

"I begin this turn..." Bastion drew his sixth card. "And I'll start by summoning Fox Fire in Defense mode!" A small red fox with a flame on the tip of its tail, appeared crossing its arms. (300/200) "Then, I'll place two cards facedown." Two reversed cards appeared behind the fox. "End turn."

"Another deck, and little fox is the best you've got?" Jethro wondered.

"Why not?" The Ra smiled. "With this deck, I plan to counter all of your Desperado monsters!"

"Really..." The cowboy drew his sixth card. "Let's see you handle this... I fuse Desperado Six-Shooter and Red-Tail together!" The Desperado and the red-tailed hawk appeared behind Jethro and fused together. "Form the Desperado Falconer!" Six-Shooter appeared with the spirit of the Red-Tail infused into himself. (2200/1500)

"Let's see you deal with this, Falconer attack!"

The Desperado swooped in for a dive bomb at the small fox...

"Before Fox Fire goes, I activate my facedowns..." Bastion activated his two cards. "Backfire and Graveyard of the Wandering Souls!"

Fox Fire was tackled down and shattered into pixels.

"Now once a FIRE monster is destroyed by battle and sent into the graveyard, Backfire deals 500 points of damage to you!"

"Well, you're losing the same amount since Falconer destroyed a monster in battle!" Jethro informed the Ra.

Jethro was hit with a fireball, while Bastion was hit by the Red-Tail spirit.

Bastion: 7500

Jethro: 7500

"Getting back to my traps," Bastion turned to his second trap, a picture of a flaming spirit floating around tombstones. "Graveyard of the Wandering Souls lets me summon a fireball token every time a monster is sent to my graveyard either from the field or hand." A small fireball was ignited on the field. (100/100) "And I've placed it in defense mode."

"Too bad that monster's gone too!"

Falconer struck down the newly summoned token.

"Well, I'll place a face down and take a break." Jethro set a reversed card.

"And that in turn summons Fox Fire back from the grave!"

The small fox somersaulted onto the field. (300/200)

"So you have yourself a wall monster, eh?"

"That I do... My draw..." Bastion drew his next card. "I play Graceful Charity, drawing three cards and then discarding two." Bastion drew another three cards, and discarded two from his overall hand. "And since I discarded two Hinotama Souls, I can summon two Fireball tokens!"

Two small fireballs ignited next to Fox Fire. (100/100) x2

"Then I'll summon the Hand of Nephthys!"

An Egyptian woman wearing a gold and orange skirt and clock appeared. Covering her head was headdress with the head of a bird and a red feather on top. (600/600)

"I see what you're doing now..." Jethro realized. "You created separate monsters to not only make a wall, but sacrifices for special summoning purposes."

"Correct." Bastion noted. "In fact, why keep you waiting?"

The Egyptian woman plucked the feather from her headdress and put it on the ground. Once done, it burst into flames around her. Feeding the flames was one of the fireball tokens, circling around the woman.

"I activate the special ability of the Hand of Nephthys! Offering her and one fireball token..."

A giant fire engulfed both of them. Suddenly, a large bird called out from the flames.

"I don't like the sound of that..." Jethro muttered.

Two blazing wings spread out from the inferno and made the flames take on a new shape and form. Now the wings were attached to a golden body of a large bird with a flame tassel on the back of its head. (2400/1600)

"Say, hello to the Sacred Phoenix of Nephthys!"

The bird called out in response.

"And because I monster was sent to the graveyard, Graveyard of the Wandering Souls lets me add a fireball token to the field."

Another fireball ignited on the field. (100/100)

"Attack his Falconer with Blazing Helix!"

The phoenix to the skies and waved its head around, spreading the flame tassel. Once large enough, it whipped its head to the Falconer and scorched the spirited Desperado into ashes.

Bastion: 7500

Jethro: 7300

"Nice attack, even though I get to activate Michizure!" Jethro activated his face down trap.

The trap emitted red waves that destroyed the Phoenix on contact.

"It's like the old saying goes: 'An eye for an eye.' Or at least a monster for a monster..."

"Funny guy..." Bastion mused. "Well, by sending my fire monster to the grave, you activate my continuous traps again; giving me a fire ball token and deal 500 points of damage to you!"

Jethro was hit with another blast of flames.

Bastion: 7500

Jethro: 6800

Also another fireball token was ignited. (100/100)

"And I'll end my turn." Bastion said.

"Let's go!" Jethro drew. "I place this in defense and end my turn."

"So soon?" Bastion asked as he drew. "Well I hope your monster is ready to stand up to my phoenix because she's coming right back!"

A flame shot up releasing the phoenix's rebirth to the field. (2400/1600)

"And I must say, a brilliant planning on your part as well..." Bastion praised. "Since my monster's was revived after being destroyed by a card effect, I lose my two traps."

Both of Bastion's continuous traps burned to ashes.

"Plus, I made it so that the Sacred Phoenix is the only monster you have to sacrifice since Fox Fire and the tokens can't be used for tributes!" Jethro added.

"I'm well aware of that, which is way I'm planning to capitalize on that flaw by activating the Mass Driver Spell card!"

A silver cannon shot up out of the ground, behind the fireball tokens.

"With this spell in play, I can offer tributes to deal 400 points of damage." Bastion explained. "What's more is that I can continue to do this as long as I have monsters ready and waiting."

"Sam Hill..." Jethro muttered.

"But, I'll only offer two of my fireball tokens to deal 800 points of damage!"

The fireballs were sucked into the cannon, and took aim at the cowboy.

"Fire!"

Two rounds were let loose as Jethro was pelted with fire again.

Bastion: 7500

Jethro: 6000

"Next, I'll have my Phoenix attack your facedown card!"

The phoenix waved its wings to rain fire on the facedown monster, revealing a three-eyed furry fiend before it perished.

"Thanks for destroying Sangan, letting me add a monster with up to 1500 ATK to my hand!"

Jethro searched his deck for the proper monster and found one to add to his hand.

"I select my Tribal Spirit- Black Buffalo!"

'_A monster I haven't heard of?'_ Bastion thought.

"Well, I end my turn with a facedown." He said out loud.

"Alrighty!" Jethro drew. "I play Pot of Greed!"

Jethro drew two cards and grinned at his entire hand.

"It's time I show you my new friends; meet Tribal Warrior- BlackHorn the Strong!"

Bastion became even more stunned, as another non-Desperado monster appeared. He saw a muscular Native American man wearing black pants and vest, moccasins, and a black headband holding back his long black hair. He had leather gauntlets on both hands that extend midway up his lower arms, both have the Buffalo horn totem stitched into the part on the back of his hands. (2000/1150)

"A level 4 beat-stick..." Bastion figured. "Well, he must come with a drawback to be so strong."

"Actually, he comes with no price at all!" Jethro grinned. "In fact, how about I add Frontline Base for the trouble!"

A continuous spell appeared.

"It lets me special summon a union monster up to 4 stars!" Jethro placed another monster on the field. "And what better one than the monster you let me draw? Come out Tribal Spirit- Black Buffalo!"

As the name gave out, a black Buffalo walked onto the field giving out a low cry as it was surrounded by a black aura. (0/2000)

"You certainly are full of surprises aren't you?" Bastion smiled. "I should have read more into that Falconer when you first played it against Kenji."

"But, isn't facing down never-before-seen more exciting than just reading about it?" Jethro asked.

"I suppose... but let's what else you have in store."

"With pleasure... Buffalo, form with Blackhorn!"

The tribal spirit was engulfed in a darker aura and started flowing around the Tribal warrior in question. The result of it caused the arms and hands of Blackhorn the Strong to be covered in that same aura.

"And since the Union has formed, Blackhorn gains 500 ATK!" (2000-2500/1150) "Plus, he gains 300 ATK while attacking an opponent's monster." Jethro face his Tribal Warrior. "Now attack Nephthys with Strong Arm of the Natives!"

The tribal warrior flexed his arms, becoming more powerful. (2500-2800/1150) He then grabbed the Phoenix by the wings and slammed the entire body on the ground, shattering the firebird to pixels.

Bastion: 7100

Jethro: 6000

"Now, I place a card facedown to end my turn." Jethro set a card.

"My draw..." Bastion drew. "And I'll activate Bonfire letting me add a FIRE monster with up 4 stars to my hand."

Searching through his deck, he found a perfect candidate.

"I select UFO Turtle, which I'll summon in defense mode!"

The monster was a green turtle with a silver spaced saucer for the shell. It pulled its head and limbs inside the saucer for defense. (1400/1200)

"Finally, I set another card facedown and end my turn."

"My draw..." Jethro drew. "I summon Tribal Warrior- ViolentFang the Cunning!"

A thin, teenage Native American appeared with the same style of clothing Blackhorn did, but the color of the clothing was violet. On his hands were gauntlets with a snake totem stitched into them. (1750/1050)

"And with Frontline Base, I can summon his Tribal Spirit: Violet Snake!"

As the continuous spell started glowing, a violet colored snake slithered out to the field. It hissed as its opposition. (0/1450)

"Time to have another union formation!"

The snake turned transparent and dove into ViolentFang's body. The sleeves of the gauntlets gained the violet aura as well as a Diamondback snake skin design.

"So what's the ability this time?" Bastion asked.

"How's about I show you... ViolentFang attack!"

Suddenly, the Tribal Warrior eyes showed more of a snake's look. Before anyone could question why, ViolentFang's arms flexed outward and smashed the saucer and the turtle within.

"Destroying UFO Turtle activates its special ability, letting a FIRE monster with up to 1500 ATK be summoned," Bastion searched his deck. "Like another UFO Turtle!"

On cue, another turtle came out but this time, out of its shell. (1400/1200)

"Well, with the snake giving ViolentFang power, you have to discard one card from your hand."

Bastion complied with the effect.

"Now Blackhorn, smash that turtle!" Jethro commanded.

Blackhorn flexed his muscles with has his power grew again to 2800 and destroyed the second turtle.

Bastion: 5700

Jethro: 6000

"About time I was in the lead!" Jethro cheered.

"Well, I'll be sure to take it out soon since UFO Turtle summons another FIRE monster like my Solar Fire Dragon!"

A serpent-like dragon in a blazing fire appeared. (1500/1000)

"And since I have some other Pyro-Type monsters out, you can't attack it." Bastion explained.

"I figure a way out soon enough... I end my turn."

"My draw." Bastion drew. "I summon another Solar Flare Dragon!"

Another serpent dragon in flames appeared. (1500/1000)

"Great, now I can't attack any of them!" Jethro slapped his forehead.

"And it gets worse, after I activate my facedown card: Dark Room of Nightmare!"

An ominous mist surrounded the area.

"Now, I end my turn activating my Solar Flare Dragons' effects, dealing 500 points of Damage each."

Both dragon's unleashed a molten fireball at Jethro who shielded himself as best he could.

Bastion: 5700

Jethro: 5000

"And since damage, other than by battle was inflicted you lose 300 more points for both of my dragons' effects!"

The mist gripped Jethro's duel disk, squeezing out more points from him.

Bastion: 5700

Jethro: 4400

"Let's see if I can change that..." Jethro drew. "I play Mining for Magical Stones to bring Pot of Greed to my hand!" He discarded the top two cards from his deck and took out his Pot of Greed from the grave. "Now I'll play it!" Jethro drew two cards. I activate another spell card called Spirit Release letting call on the full power of my Tribal Warriors!"

The Tribal Warriors let out battle cries as the aura of their spirits grew too immense heights.

"What's going on?" Bastion said, trying to block the light with his duel disk.

"Spirit Release lets me return all Tribal Warriors with their spirits combined with them to the deck." Jethro collected all of his cards and shuffled them into his deck. "Then I can summon their more powerful forms to the field! So say 'howdy' to Tribal Spirit Warrior- Black Buffalo and Tribal Spirit Warrior- Violent Snake!"

The spirit auras were still around the warriors, but with Blackhorn he showed off more muscles with the absence of his gauntlets and his head was replaced with a buffalo's! (2500/2000)

It was a similar with ViolentFang's transformation: more muscles without gauntlets and his head and skin were replaced by the form of a Diamondback rattlesnake's! (2450/2000)

"Impressive lineup, but it'll hardly scratch the surface of my monsters, especially since the ultimate defense and attack have been set up!" Bastion said. "Even with the destruction of my fireball token, Fox Fire can comeback after being destroyed in battle!"

"Well, if you looked more carefully partner, I played my monsters in defense mode so I can activate my facedown card... Zero Gravity!"

"Great Scott!!"

Bastion watched as his Fox Fire stood up straight and the fireball token rise to the sky a bit, while the Tribal Spirit Warriors stood up ready to fight. Also, the Solar Flare Dragons curled up together that also signified the lock Bastion still placed on the field.

"So now let's do some damage of my own... Violet Snake take out Fox Fire with Rattle Bite!"

The snake-headed warrior hissed as he stretched his head out and bit down on the small fox hard.

Bastion: 3550

Jethro: 4400

"And by destroying your monster, Violent Snake now forces you to drop one card for every level you Fox Fire had from your deck."

Bastion sent the top two cards from his deck to the grave.

"Now, when Black Buffalo attacks he gains 500 more ATK just for the assault he lets loose on that token of yours!"

The Buffalo-headed monster flexed his muscles. (2500-3000/2000) Then, with his might kicked the fireball to tiny embers.

Bastion: 650

Jethro: 4400

"Looks like you've manage to get me pretty good there." Bastion said, managing to stand up after the onslaught. "Anything else?"

"Just my last card facedown." Jethro declared.

"Then let's what else I have in store..." Bastion drew. "Now Fox Fire comes back!"

The small fox returned to the field. (300/200)

"Then I play my Pot of Greed!" Bastion drew twice. "First, I since I have at least 1 FIRE monster out, I can summon forth Goka, The Pyre of Malice in Attack mode!"

A metal container rose from the ground with a symbol of three fireballs combining. Afterwards, a fire spirit rose from the very top and formed a sinister face. (2200/1900)

"But once summoned this way, I must send destroy one FIRE monsters so I send my Fox Fire to the Graveyard."

Fox Fire shattered into pixels.

"Next, I play the spell card Combustion Fusion!"

The spell showed a firey explosion that was collected into a Volcano.

"By sending my two Solar Flare Dragons and the one in my hand to the grave..."

The dragons circled around each other rapidly, making flame ring.

"I can now summon the Fire Dragon!"

The flame ring now became a large serpentine dragon of fire. (2800/2600)

Jethro whistled at the new beast. "Man, never thought I seen this guy. But then again, giving your other deck with the Water Dragon, it was possible."

"Yes, but it's time that can take out one of your monster..." Bastion played his final card. "I activate the Scroll of Bewitchment on your Tribal Spirit Warrior- Black Buffalo and change its Attribute to WATER!"

The tribal spirit warrior's aura had a hint of blue mixed in with the black.

"And that in turn, activates my monster special power." Bastion smiled.

A lava geyser erupted around the Black Buffalo Warrior and left him smoking around his body. (2500-0/2000)

"Huh!?" Jethro said, seeing his warrior's power go down to nothing.

"While Fire Dragon's out on the field, all WATER attribute and all Fish, Sea Serpent, Thunder and Aqua-Type monsters lose all of their attack power."

"Oh no..."

"Fire Dragon, attack with Lava Blast!"

The Lava flowed from the dragon's mouth and melted the Tribal Spirit Warrior.

Bastion: 650

Jethro: 1600

"Nice moves, but once my Spirit Warrior leaves the field the Tribal Warrior comes back from the deck!"

Jethro searched his deck for the monster in question.

"Return, BlackHorn the Strong in defense mode!"

BlackHorn came back and blocked with his muscular arms. (2000/1150)

"It still won't save him from Goka!" Bastion turned to his other monster. "Go, Underworld Flames!"

Goka's flames erupted out of its container and burned the warrior down.

"And I'll end my turn here." Bastion declared. "All I have to do his draw another monster and I'll have just enough to defeat you."

"Well, let's see if my luck can change all that since I'm backed into a corner." Jethro straighten out his right hand.

"Yes, well luck does favor the prepared." The Ra nodded. "But the question is, how prepared are you?"

"Let's find out!" Jethro drew his card and looked at it. "Ah, nothing... or is it?"

"Hmm?" Bastion wondered.

"I activate Jar of Greed to draw another card!" Jethro drew his next card and checked. "Yeehaw! I drew the Fighting Spirit equip spell! It gives me 300 ATK for every monster you got!"

The Tribal Spirit Warrior let out another battle cry as his power soared over both of the opposing monsters. (2450-3050/2000)

"Attack Goka and end this duel!"

The Violet Snake Warrior ran up to Goka and struck the container with multiple blows crushing it and making the flames explode across the field.

Bastion: 0

Jethro: 1600, Winner

"Whew, finally these monsters of mine went to work!" Jethro said, as the holograms disappeared. "And that flame deck of yours was great as well, Bastion!"

"And you're truly are above Slifer material." Bastion replied, as he walked over to the Slifer cowboy. "Plus, we may have seen who'd been in third place of that tournament awhile back."

"But then again, it'll have to be that deck you used against Jaden." The Slifer wondered. "Why this particular deck?"

"With the deck against Jaden, it was specifically used to counter Jaden's fusions, yet I still lost." The Ra explained. "If I had the chance to face you, I'd rather have a different deck to combat yours."

"I see... I wanted to tryout my other warriors since the change to 8 grand duels."

"It is a lot better to duel this way." Bastion admitted. "A lot more to go on and more ways to go about a duel."

"Well, anytime you want another go, just holler." Jethro held out his hand.

"And I'll be sure to take you up on that offer..." Bastion shook the cowboy's hand.

With another duel, another rivalry based on friendship made...

* * *

And I got it done! Now with another canon chapter done, time to get on the Shadow Rider writing baby!

Graveyard of the Wandering Souls

Continuous Trap

Each time a Monster Card is sent from your hand or your side of the field to the Graveyard, Special Summon 1 "Fireball Token" (Pyro-Type/FIRE/Level 1/ATK 100/DEF 100). "Fireball Token" cannot be Tributed for a Tribute Summon.

Combustion Fusion

Normal Spell

Send three "Solar Flare Dragons" from your field and hand to the graveyard to Special Summon 1 "Fire Dragon" from your hand, Deck or Graveyard.

Fire Dragon

FIRE

Level 8

Pyro/Effect

This card cannot be Normal Summoned or Set. This card cannot be Special Summoned except by the effect of "Combustion Fusion". While this card is face-up on the field, the ATK of WATER monsters and all Fish, Sea Serpent, and Aqua-Type monsters-Type monsters become 0. When this card is destroyed and sent to the Graveyard, you can Special Summon 1 "Solar Flare Dragon" and return 2 "Solar Flare Dragon"s to your deck from your Graveyard.

* * *

**Next Time:** Sheppard is calling on the best duelists of Duel Academy to combat evil known as the Shadow Riders. What will happen when three of them start the war?

Please Read and Review! Later!


	37. Call of Duty! Protect the Sacred Beasts!

Another Snow Day at College allowed me to finish up this opening to the Shadow Riders! It's time to rock baby!

And for the guys you submitted their OCs for this arc, thanks for the patience to get here!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Yu-Gi-OH! GX or the rest of the franchise. I own Claudio, YugiNAtem117 owns Melody, AzureKite4 owns Kenji and Jethro is owned by Rocket Knight 777.

* * *

**Chapter 32: **Call of Duty! Protect the Sacred Beasts!

* * *

Somewhere, in a dark cave at night, a group of shadow figures gathered around as a strange man's voice was heard...

"Our enemies have been tested... our allies are in place... the hour is upon us!" The voice said, delightfully. "It's time to cover the world in shadow! Which among you will lead us to battle?"

"I'll go master!" Another voice claimed, younger and arrogant.

"So will I..." The next voice spoke, sounded monotonous and inhuman.

"And I shall go as well!" The last voice declared, was feminine and haughty.

The voice, presumably the leader, called them out by name...

"Nightshroud..." This figure was a brown-haired man, covered by a black dragon mask. He was dressed in black coat, shirt and pants.

"Twilight..." The next one had a dome over its head, hard to tell if this person was male or female. The rest of him was covered in otherworldly, grey armor.

"Brightveil..." The last was indeed female dressed in a white cloak with the hood over her head. "So be it..."

"We, the Slayer group, will not fail!" Nightshroud boasted as he slipped on an academy duel disk.

"No mere duelist shall defeat us!" Twilight spoke as his dome helmet shined, as he too slipped on an academy-issued duel disk.

"And the island's prize shall be ours!" Brightveil grinned as she slipped on her academy-issued duel disk.

As they left the secluded cave, another figure stepped in and watched them leave.

"Gemini..." The voice spoke to the newcomer. This figure wore a black jacket and wore a shirt that had a grey color. "Should they fail... you know what to do..."

Gemini grinned. "And I'll take pleasure in doing that, when the time comes!"

* * *

Thunder boomed and lightning flashed late one night as Chancellor Sheppard stood alone in his office, his lights turned off. He stood at the window, watching the rain roll down the glass as the sky was illuminated by the lightning. Something had been troubling him lately, something very important. It was something that would change the lives of many that were on the island.

Another flash of lightning came, but this time, Sheppard saw something. He waited until the lightning flash again, and then saw three dark objects flying across the sky, through the storm clouds.

He frowned, placing his hands behind his back, eyes never leaving the sight, "And so, it begins. The fight...the War..."

As Sheppard stayed in his office, the dark forms flew through the air until coming to a complete stop on the mountainside, just below the rim of the volcano that stood on Duel Academy Island.

Three separate figures stepped off of their hang-gliders, the objects from the sky, and stepped a bit away as the both were enveloped in flames. It turned out to be Nightshroud, Twilight and Brightveil.

The taller one gazed out from behind his dragon mask and chuckled darkly. A bright glowing made him gather his hands and in a golden flash, a half helmet started glowing. Brightveil looked down at the half-medallion around her neck also started glowing a golden aura. Twilight raised his arm to see the bracelet on right arm glow like the others. They all looked at each other, knowing the other half was on the island as they looked out across the island, feeling the wind blow pass them.

* * *

Meanwhile at the Slifer dorm, oblivious to the storm, Jaden was fast asleep, snoring the night away. Chumley and Syrus lay curled up underneath their own blankets as the storm raged own, the both of them frightened by the intensity of it.

"I don't get it, Chumley," Syrus looked underneath his bunk to see Jaden roll over onto his side, "How can Jaden sleep through this?"

"Forget the guy who _can_ sleep, think about the guy who _can't_ sleep!" Chumley snapped at his friend, climbing down onto his bunk, "Hold me!"

None of them, not even Jaden, noticed a glow coming from the medallion that the Gravekeeper Chief had given to him.

* * *

At the Ra Yellow dorm, Claudio woke up due to the loud booming of thunder and the flashes of lightning.

"Man..." He groaned. "Can a guy get some sleep around without a storm keeping you up!?"

He then noticed the half armlet glowing on his desk and walked over to it.

"Is... the other half here?" Claudio asked himself.

* * *

Also as the Obelisk Blue Dorm, Kenji also was awake, but he was still lying in bed, and watched his half-helmet glow.

"So... it's here..." He said, like he could feel it approach it. "Maybe I can also find that person in the black dragon mask..."

* * *

The next day, things went about their normal routine. Banner's class on Alchemy, while it did provide some insight on fusion monsters, was becoming a lot more easier just to duel and figure things out.

Kenji however was mulling over the past events. _'First that dream, the dimensional travels and now my helmet's glowing?'_ He thought. _'This is getting a lot darker down the line...'_

"Something wrong, Kenji?" Alexis asked from the next row down.

"Oh, uh, nothing really..."

"Well, you look like you've been up all night." Mindy noted, as the ninja duelist looked a little drowsy.

"You sure you're alright?" Jasmine asked.

"Yeah, don't worry too much." Kenji said, giving an assuring smile to the girls.

While Jasmine and Mindy turned back to Banner's lecture, Alexis wasn't convinced as much.

Claudio was in the same boat as Kenji, but he was telling Melody all about it...

"Your armlet started glowing?" Melody asked him.

"Yeah, during that storm last night it lit up brightly." Claudio replied. "I'm surprised I got to sleep after that."

"At least it's been great so far." The magician duelist noted.

"That's true..."

The bell rung for the end of class, and it also signaled Jaden's wake up time. He had a paper mask to show he was 'awake' during lecture. He lifted his head from his desk and pulled up the face mask he had made sometime before, yawning.

"Alright!" Jaden stretched, "Time to get up."

Syrus looked away from his PDA, "For the next class?"

"Nope," Jaden grinned as he pulled out and opened up his lunchbox, "Time to get up for lunch!" He turned to his lunch, "Oh yeah, the one subject I can't get enough of!"

"Aren't you a little early for that?" Jethro asked. "It's ten in the morn..."

"Just a moment there Jaden," Banner called out to his student just as Jaden stuffed his mouth with a piece of fried food, "I'm afraid your lunch will have to wait. It seems Chancellor Sheppard wants to have a word with you."

Jaden bit into his food, "Hm?"

"Uh oh..." Jethro covered his eyes with his hat.

Chumley leaned forward behind Jaden.

"Hey, I'll be glad to watch your lunch for ya," He offered, "Especially if it has a side of grilled cheese in there."

Jaden laughed slightly, looking at his friend, "You wish!"

"Chancellor Sheppard?" Syrus murmured worriedly, looking at his best friend, "Jaden, what did you do?"

Shrugging, Jaden swallowed his bite as his mask fell over his eyes, "I dunno. Maybe it's good news, like an award or something."

"Yeah right!"

The small group turned to see Chazz rising from his seat. Chazz never did get the Slifer blazer, and now always wore that black coat he came back with for some reason.

Chazz smirked, "its _never_ good news when you go to Sheppard's office!" he pointed at Jaden and laughed, "You are so _busted_!"

"Actually, Chazz, he wants to see you too."

"Say what!?" Chazz snapped his head to Banner, eyes wide.

Banner nodded, "You heard me. He also wants to see some others," he scanned the different sections of his classroom, "Jethro, Bastion, Claudio, Melody, Kenji and Alexis."

Jaden frowned as his friends stood up in their place at the mention of their names, "This doesn't sound good,"

Kenji nodded, hearing his friend, _Something's up..._

* * *

"We're not gonna make a run for it, Professor Banner, you don't have to escort us to Chancellor Sheppard's office!"

Banner nodded as he led the eight down the hallway, "Yes, I do. It seems that Chancellor Sheppard wants to have a word with me as well."

The small group reached Sheppard's door just as two others arrived at the same time. It was Zane and Doctor Crowler.

"Well, well," Crowler smiled at the group, "Look at this convocation of students. Some of the best students in the school, I see,"

His smile widened slightly as he took notice of Jaden and Jethro. He leaned to the side to make eye contact, "Uh oh. Some of these things are nothing like the other," he said in a small sing-songy voice, "Looks like _some people_ are a little bit lost."

"No he's not," Jaden smiled and glanced to the person at his right, "Chazz was invited here."

"He means you!" the former Obelisk snapped.

"Actually, you stand out not wearing an Academy Jacket..." Jethro added. "So... it has to be you..."

"Can it, Lone Ranger!" Chazz snapped at the cowboy duelist.

* * *

The group of eleven entered the office of the headmaster and stood there for what seemed like hours as the balding man explained to him why they were there.

"The three sacred _what _cards?" Jaden asked when he got the opportunity between sentences.

"Beasts," Sheppard turned away from the window and looked at him, "and due to their colossal power, their intense might, they were hidden here,"

"Sweet..." Jaden looked up at the ceiling in thought, "Like in someone's mattress or in a cookie jar?"

Chazz glared at him, "Let him finish!" he hissed.

"They're _not_ in a cookie jar," Sheppard continued, "They're actually much closer than you'd ever think," he pointed down, "Right below you..."

The group of eleven murmured and looked at their feet.

"You see, Duel Academy was built in part to _protect_ the Demon cards. They were buried deep underground, their power sealed safely away. After all, legend has it that if these cards _ever_ see the light of day..." Sheppard put his hands behind his back and his face became more solemn, "Terrible things will happen. Buildings will crumble, light will fade, souls will fall. Our world will be no more!"

Alexis and Melody gulped at what their headmaster had just said.

Bastion's eyes were as wide as plates, "No more...?"

Chazz's brow furrowed, a scowl on his face.

"Aw man..." Claudio whispered.

Kenji shook his head.

"Whoa..." Jethro muttered.

"So where are these cards?" Jaden asked, seemingly un-phased by the news, "I say we take 'em out for a spin!"

"HAVEN'T YOU BEEN LISTENING?!" Crowler screamed at the Slifer, "HE JUST SAID THEY CAN'T SEE THE LIGHT OF DAY!"

Sheppard gestured for him to quiet down, "This is why I've gathered you here today. You eleven are to protect the Sacred cards from the wicked ones,"

Zane frowned and raised an eyebrow, "Wicked ones?"

"That's right," Sheppard nodded, "A band of duelists known as Shadow Riders who covet these cards," he glanced over his shoulder, out the window, "I'm afraid three of them are already here. They arrived in the thick of last night's storm."

"Naturally," Bastion murmured, "The villian's most used cliché."

"And this isn't make-believe..." Claudio muttered.

"Ok..." Alexis took a deep breath, "So how do we protect these cards?"

Sheppard brought out two small black boxes, "By protecting the Spirit Gates. To get to the cards, one must unlock them, and to unlock them, one must gain the eleven keys that are needed for each gate. _That_ is how we will protect these cards, by protecting the keys and the plates... and here they are."

Everyone watched as Sheppard opened the boxes. Inside, within the lined interior, were eleven golden oddly shaped keys.

"One for each of you to guard."

Bastion looked at them, "Wait. If we hold the keys, won't that make us targets for these Shadow Riders?"

Sheppard nodded, "It's true. With these keys, the Shadow Riders _will_ seek you out."

"Uh, seek us out?" Chazz blinked, "You mean _take_ us out!"

"Only in a duel," Sheppard went on, "Fortunately for _our_ side, the keys can't be simply stolen. An ancient edict commands that the keys to be won in a duel. So, I've called upon our schools eleven best to take up this challenge and fight the good fight!" he cleared his throat as he looked at them all, mainly Crowler and Banner, "Well, _nine_ best, but I needed eleven so...you know."

Crowler leaned into Jaden's view, "He certainly doesn't mean _me_!" He hissed.

"Of course, if any of you think that you aren't up to it, and feel like backing out, I won't blame you. After all, these Shadow Riders play for keeps. So..." Sheppard pushed the box and the keys outward to the group, "Who feels like saving the world?"

Bastion looked at Alexis.

Alexis looked at Chazz.

Melody and Claudio looked at each other.

Kenji and Zane did the same.

Jethro was pondering about it.

Jaden grinned and snatched a straight key that also had a string around it, "Count me in!" he laughed as he placed it around his neck, "How about that, it's just my size!"

Hearing him, Zane couldn't help but smile. He reached and grabbed a key, "I too, accept."

"Can't wait to save the world..." Claudio picked up his key.

"Not without me..." Kenji picked up the fourth.

Bastion nodded and reached for another, "It'd be my honor."

Chazz just grunted as he snatched his respective key.

"I don't want you boys having all the fun," Alexis said jokingly as she took a key.

"I hear you!" Melody grabbed a key.

"Those Shadow Riders will be ridin' on out of here!" Jethro picked up his key.

"How can I refuse? After all," Crowler wagged a finger, smiling, "Our very world is at stake! Our way of life, the future of our school," he took the second-to-last key, "and if I said no, I wouldn't have this very posh piece of jewelry!"

Sheppard grumbled, "Well, I'm glad you're doing it for all the right reasons..." he muttered to Crowler.

"Well then, I'm the last one it seems," Banner walked over and claimed the final key for his own. He held it up, looking at it as Pharaoh mewled and pawed at it.

Jaden looked at his fellow key protectors, and then clapped his hands, "Well, let's get started. The best duelist should go first so that would mean... me!" he said with a stupid grin.

"You?!" Crowler screeched in his ear, making the Slifer fall over, "You couldn't beat a drum!" He then turned to Sheppard, "Obviously, _I_ should go first! If not, I say Zane," he waved to his favorite pupil, "After all, he _did_ beat Jaden."

Jaden picked himself up, only to meet Crowler's sneering face half-way up.

"Oh here we go..." Claudio grumbled.

"That's right," the Obelisk Blue professor whispered, "I know all about that little match you had with Zane, and I mean little because I heard you lost in no time at all! How _pathetic_,"

"Look who's talking..." The Jukebox Hero duelist smirked.

Chazz scoffed, "Forget the both of 'em, _I'm_ clearly the best choice!"

"There is no _choice_," Sheppard said, finally stepping in the argument, "This _isn't_ some tournament where you get to choose who goes first, this is war! You could be attacked by your enemy at anytime and anyplace. My students and colleagues; be on your guard..."

* * *

Later that night, Jaden along with Jethro, were in Jaden's dorm room telling the others what his newly appointed duty was and what it was all about.

"...so that's about it," he finished, running his finger along his key, "Now, I just wait."

"Not much else, since we're the ones being hunted." Jethro added. "But at least we won't make it easy on them!"

Syrus stared at him, still not believing what he had heard, "Aren't you two scared?!" he squeaked.

"No joke," Chumley nodded, "Creepy Shadow guys lookin' to beat you so they can destroy the entire world..." He sat back in his desk chair, "I mean, that's pretty intense!"

Jaden nodded, "Yeah. It's not only intense, but it's also exhausting..." he let out a long yawn, "So I'm gonna hit the hay,"

"WHAT!?" Chumley and Syrus cried in unison.

"You can't go to sleep right now, what if a Shadow Rider shows up!?" Syrus pointed out.

"You'd be a sitting duck!" Chumley added.

"They're right, with three of them here, we gotta be on guard!" Jethro said. "They could just strong arm us without getting ready!"

Jaden shrugged and put his arms behind his head, "I'm sure they'll wake me up to duel for the key. I only hope it's not before ten," he took a breath and exhaled calmly, "Actually, make that eleven. You know, time for a shower and stuff,"

Syrus put his head on the back of his seat, "Wow, Jay. You sure are chill about this."

"Hey, no wait..." Jaden sat up, "Better make it twelve. I'd probably need to eat breakfast too,"

The cowboy sighed. "Well, I'll be in the dorm room, getting my deck ready." Jethro then walked out of the dorm room. "'Night boys..."

Syrus sweatdropped, then turned to Jaden, "With the fate if the world at stake, Jay, maybe you could skip breakfast?"

"Yeah," Chumley nodded, eyes glazed over, "I'll look after it for ya..."

Jaden grinned, "Yeah...sure, Chum. Well, now that _that's _settled," he turned around and climbed onto his bunk, "I'm gonna settle myself between the sheets. I'll see you guys tomorrow..." he let out another yawn and rolled over onto his side, "...when I save the world."

Chumley watched Jaden snore, and then turned to Syrus, "Well, at least he'll be well rested," he pointed out.

* * *

At the Ra Yellow dorm, Claudio and Melody visited Bastion's room, staring at the keys they held.

"Three of them are here already... the Chancellor said..." Bastion mused.

"Which means, they can hit three people at the same time..." Claudio noted.

"Scary once you think about it's not a duel for fun, but for the world..." Melody said. "At least we're not going down so easily."

"I heard that..." The Jukebox Hero duelist grinned. "We're not the stepping stone, that's for sure!"

"Here, here!" Bastion nodded. "And, I have different types of decks, all with different strategies to defeat my opponents."

"In other words, we're all set for the war!" Melody pumped her fist up.

"Let's get to our rooms before curfew then," Claudio told them. "It may suck, but that's still keeping us in for the night."

"That's fine..." The magician duelist yawned. "But the second any Shadow Rider comes, let me know..."

"Gotcha, night Bastion." Claudio said as he and Melody left for their rooms.

"Let's hope it stays a good night..." The intellectual duelist muttered.

* * *

At the girls' dorm, Alexis was telling Mindy and Jasmine, who were in their pajamas, about her duty to protect the keys.

"...And that's the story of how I need to be on the lookout for those Shadow Riders." Alexis finished telling her story.

"Whoa, that's like, so cool!" Mindy gushed. "Finally, a chance to show off why you're the Queen of the Obelisks!"

"Don't forget this is a lot dangerous, than it is Mindy..." Jasmine said, trying to be sensible about the ordeal.

"Jaz is right, Mindy." Alexis noted. "If I lose this duel, I could end up losing more than just this key. And the others are in much danger as I am."

"So Zane and Kenji are in the same boat as well?" Mindy asked. Alexis nodded.

"Don't worry; they're tough." Jasmine reassured her roommate. "Besides, Zane's never been defeated so any of those Shadow Riders goes after him are asking to get kicked off the island!"

"And Kenji's pretty powerful in his own right." Alexis added. "So don't worry about either one of them."

"But you know something..." Mindy wondered. "Where are those two? I never saw them go back to their dorms..."

The Obelisk Queen gasped. "I supposed to meet up with them!" She quickly grabbed her Spirit Gate Key and ran out the door.

"You know, Alexis gets all the cute guys to hang out with her." Mindy pouted.

"Well, Zane's mostly a friend to her and I haven't seen any sparks..." Jasmine noted. "But she and Kenji mainly hit it off despite how he freaked her out on opening day."

"Oh, this is so romantic!" The black haired Obelisk gushed again. "It's just like a story I once read..."

Jasmine groaned. "I really need to take those romance storybooks away from you."

If they were more insightful, they would've seen a pair of glowing red eyes piercing the shadows, staring inside the room.

* * *

Meanwhile, Kenji left the Obelisk dorm with his disk and bag, containing his half helmet, and headed for the lighthouse.

"Almost time to meet..." Kenji said to himself and picked up his deck. _'These Shadow Riders won't know what hit them after this..."_

"Kenji!"

The ninja duelist saw Alexis run up to him.

"Alexis? Thought I'd see you at the lighthouse already..." He said.

"I was running late, talking with the girls." She told him. "We should get to the lighthouse."

"Sure..."

'_Poyo!'_

Kaabii's spirit appeared in front of Kenji, frantically waving his tiny arms around.

'_What's the matter, Kaabii?'_ Kenji thought.

Kaabii pointed his kunai at the Obelisk Girls' Dorm. _'Poyooo!'_

Once Kenji turned around, he saw a bright light flashing on and off in a certain room.

"Alexis, look!"

Alexis turned around to see the light flashing and gasped. "That's my room! Mindy and Jasmine could be in trouble!"

"Let's get over there!"

* * *

Both Obelisks headed over to the Girls' Dorm and immediately ran to Alexis' Room and kicked the door open.

"Girls!" They yelled, but they saw no one there.

"This is bad..." Kenji muttered.

Suddenly, a glow came from his bag and the helmet popped out and into Kenji's hands.

"What the---"

A cold, evil laugh filled the air as the light began to get brighter and brighter.

"What's happening?!" Alexis cried.

The laugh came again.

"What's happening?" a cold voice asked them, "The first duel is happening!"

* * *

The light finally began to die down and the Obelisks found themselves in a large area, standing on top of a big, glowing circle.

"Where are we?" Alexis asked, looking around them. They were surrounded by a huge, circular rock wall and the air was filled with very hot air.

Kenji looked around as well, especially over the edge and his eyes widened to see a pit of bubbling lava beneath them, "I'd say a _very_ weird dream..."

Both he and Alexis cried out as a huge serpent, which was made of lava, circled the area.

"Make that a nightmare," Alexis whispered.

"It's neither..." a cold voice said as the lava-serpent crashed into the glowing circle, leaving a huge flame in its place.

The two of them watched a figure walked out of the flames, laughing evilly.

"What's going on!?" Kenji demanded, climbing to his feet.

"You mean you don't know?" the figure asked as the flame died down. The owner of the voice was a tall young man in all black. A heavy trenchcoat was on his shoulders, a strange mask that resembled a dragon's face was on his own, dark brown hair peeking over it. Not to mention a duel disk on his arm.

Kenji glared at the new guy, for a minute. "Guess I'm a slow learner..." He said sarcastically.

The young man smiled as the light from the lava bounced off a ruby-like gem on his mask, "And _you_ can call me Nightshroud."

"_Nightshroud_?"

"Yes. I'll be the one taking that key you have around your neck," Nightshroud said, pointing to the golden object Kenji wore.

The ninja duelist then gasped as the mask was similar to what he saw in his dreams, a few nights back.

'_That mask!'_ He thought. Then he suddenly looked at Nightshroud closer. _'What...'_ He turned to Alexis and back to Nightshroud.

"Something wrong, Kenji..."

"No..." He said, though he was not sure at the moment. _'At least I don't think so...'_

Nightshroud held up a glowing object from behind him. Kenji saw that that the object was identical to his helmet that he was holding...

"Nice helmet," Nightshroud commented, "The Gravekeeper must be getting sloppy. But if you think you'll beat me as easy as you beat him, you have another thing coming! I'll get that key and I'll get it now," he swore, "and to make sure of it, I've brought friends."

"What does that mean?" Alexis demanded as a couple more lava serpents appeared around them, dancing amongst the molten liquid beneath their feet.

Nightshroud chuckled and waved his arm to the side, "Here. Say hello to Jasmine and Mindy!"

Both Obelisks gasped and looked around the place.

"Alexis! Kenji!"

Both of them turned to see a glowing orb sitting on a flat slab of rock, surrounded by three claw-like formations. Inside were their friends, still in their pajamas.

"Oh no!" Kenji shouted.

Alexis cupped her hands over her mouth, "Just hold on, we'll get you out of there!"

"It looks like they're in hot water...or maybe I should say _hot molten lava_!" Nightshroud cackled, "But then, such is the nature of a Shadow Game, Key-Keeper."

"Shadow Game!?" Alexis gasped.

Kenji stepped up, "Listen, just duel me, and let them go!"

Nightshroud shook his head, "I don't think so. I need them to ensure a speedy match. That barrier around them is...well let's just say it wasn't built to last," he held up a card, "I'm afraid there's more...you see, the other thing at stake in this duel is _your _soul, Key-Keeper. Your soul will be sealed away in this card when you lose,"

The card had a black aura swirling around it.

"Of course, if _I_ lose, my soul gets trapped in there. But c'mon, let's be honest with ourselves," Nightshroud grinned wickedly, "Me lose? No way! Now then, shall we?"

Alexis grabbed Kenji's arm, "You can't do this, Kenji!"

"But we have to, if we're gonna save the girls." The duelist said, glaring back at the Shadow Rider. Kenji's disk whirred to life, "You wanna duel, you got one!"

"Good luck, Kenji!" Jasmine yelled from the orb.

"Please end this as quickly as you can!" Mindy added.

"Alright, let's battle!" Kenji shouted, placing his deck into his disk.

Nightshroud's disk activated and the Shadow Rider followed suit.

"Let the Shadow Game begin!"

* * *

Sorry this had to be a cliff hanger, but I think the duel would be better suited in a separate chapter, making this like an intro to the Shadow Rider Arc. The duel will be up later today!

**Next Time:** Kenji faces off against Nightshroud and his dragons to free Alexis' roommates and friends. But it won't be just any ordinary dragon, it's a rival of Blue-Eyes!

Read and Review! Later!


	38. The RedEyes Cometh!

Alright, Alright! Let's get ready to rumble! The first Shadow Rider duel's about to commence! Bring Popcorn, pizza or whatever you need to enjoy this chapter!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX or the rest of the franchise. I own Claudio, YugiNAtem117 owns Melody, AzureKite4 owns Kenji and Jethro is owned by Rocket Knight 777.

**Chapter 33:** The Red-Eyes Cometh

* * *

Last time on Duel Academy Stories: Jaden, Jethro, Bastion, Claudio, Melody, Alexis, Kenji, Chazz, Doctor Crowler, Professor Banner and Zane were given the task of protecting a set of very powerful and dangerous cards known as the Sacred Beasts from a group of evil duelists known as the Shadow Riders. They were each given a key to protect, but not even a day after getting a key, Kenji was forced into a Shadow Game with a Shadow Rider called Nightshroud. To make things worse, his friends were being held captive in a magical orb suspended above a pit of lava. These guys really put the pressure on in duels lately, eh?

* * *

**Kenji: 8000  
Nightshroud: 8000**

"Let's get this Shadow Game started!" Kenji yelled as he and Nightshroud drew their opening hands.

"You wanna see game?" Nightshroud grinned as he drew his card and placed it on the field.

Seconds later, a small humanoid dragon with green skin and wings appeared, kneeling down with a wide, machete-like sword and a round shield. (700/800)

"He's called Troop Dragon and I'll have him defend me. Next, I'll place one card facedown and end my turn," Nightshroud slipped a card into his disk.

Kenji frowned, "Not bad..." he drew his card and looked at it, "But how's he gonna stand up against this!?" he slapped the card onto his disk, "I summon the Goe Goe the Gallant Ninja in Attack mode!"

A spiky, blue-haired ninja in a red ninja suit appeared. He carried a yellow tube-like weapon and a cocky grin on his face. (1500/1000)

"Now let's show him not to mess our friends, attack!"

The ninja ran to the dragon, twirling the weapon around. With a might swing, Goe Goe smacked the Troop Dragon, into the lava pit.

"Oh, did I forget to mention?" Nightshroud smiled as his monster left the field, "Troop Dragon has a special ability, an ability that allows me to summon _another _Troop Dragon when the first one is sent to the Graveyard,"

Kenji watched as an identical Dragon appeared on Nightshroud's field, taking it's predecessor's place, also in defense mode. (700/800)

"Hence the name _Troop_," Kenji muttered as he set a card facedown.

"That's right, and I'm not done yet," Nightshroud said as he drew his card, then pressed a button on his disk, "Now, I'll play my facedown card. It's called Call of the Haunted and it lets me bring back a monster from the Graveyard that was destroyed in the last turn. Such as..." he paused as his first beast came back, "the Troop Dragon!" (700/800)

"Now, as a bonus, I'll sacrifice my two Troop Dragons to summon..."

Alexis watched as the two Dragons disappeared into bits of light, "Summon _what_?"

"Oh great..." Kenji agreed.

The lava pit bubbled before another serpent made from the molten rock burst out from beneath the hot waves. The serpent roared and flew through the air, curving and twisting as it did. It let out another roar as it passed by the prisoner orb.

The girls fell over as the Dragon went by, then went back and test the barrier, "Good, the protective barrier's still in one piece," Mindy stood up and knocked on the wall a few times before her hand actually went through and almost fell into the pit!

Quickly, Mindy pulled herself back and retreated to the middle of the orb, "A smaller piece anyway..."

Jasmine looked at the hole in the wall, "It's disappearing!"

The serpent circled the duelists a few times before finally crashing down onto the energy field, just as the first one did when Nightshroud made his entrance. But instead of another person, what was created from the flames was a huge dragon. Its black scales glistening against the light of both the field and the lava pit blow. Its mighty wings flapped as it let out a ear-shattering roar and it's huge, silvery claws flexed, the tips like the sharpest needles... As it descended onto the field, its ruby red eyes were staring straight at ninja duelist. (2400/2000)

"Not that dragon!" He gasped.

Nightshroud laughed as his new monster arrived, "I summon my Red-Eyes Black Dragon!!!"

The Obelisk girls gasped.

"Now, Red-Eyes Black Dragon," Nightshroud waved his arm towards the opposing monster, "Attack Goe Goe with Inferno Fire Blast!"

The Dragon roared and sent a huge ball of flaming red energy flying from its mouth. Kenji braced himself as the attack hit the ninja dead on, obliterating him. The after-blast sent Kenji skidding across the energy field.

"Kenji!" Alexis wanted to help, but it could cause an automatic forfeit in a one-on-one duel.

**Kenji: 7100  
Nightshroud: 8000**

Kenji held his chest, wincing from the blow, "That...that _hurt_!"

Nightshroud nodded, "That's right and it's about to hurt a _lot_ more, Key-Keeper. Because the _true_ pain is about to begin! So hurry up and move; I've got a doomsday to start!"

"Kenji!" Jasmine yelled, watching her friend get back to his feet.

"Doomsday?" Mindy repeated, "But I'm too young!"

"Sorry, Nightshroud!" Kenji growled before drawing his next card. Looking at what he had drawn, he smiled, "Time to unleash some ninja tactics! I'll start with one card facedown and summon Ninja Sub-Zero!"

After another facedown card, a chill in the air caused the ice ninja to out. (1800/1000)

"Then, I'll activate my other facedown card: Shadow Clone summoning another ninja to field!" Kenji took this one from his deck. "Meet Ninja Scorpion!"

The lava shot out the orange clad double of Sub-Zero. (1900/1200)

"And once I cut his attack in half..."

A dark portal opened up behind Scorpion. (1900-950/1200)

"I can attack you directly with Underworld Strike!"

Scorpion flipped backwards into the portal and out of sight. _'Sucker!'_ He then appeared out of another portal behind the Shadow Rider and struck him in the back, making him kneel.

"Yes!" Alexis whispered, happy at the successful hit.

**Kenji: 7100  
Nightshroud: 7050**

"And don't forget about, Sub-Zero!" Kenji turned to the blue-clad ninja. "Freeze that dragon!"

The ice ninja unleashed his ice wave on Red-Eyes, making it a complete glacier.

"Now you won't be able to attack me with it next turn, but for insurance..."

The field spell slot on Kenji's duel disk opened up, letting him place his field spell inside it.

"I activate the field spell Hidden Ninja Village and end my turn!"

The background of the volcano behind the Obelisks was changed to a forest with a village among the trees. Scorpion also returned to his original power of 1900.

Nightshroud stumbled back from the attack, panting slightly.

"So you can feel the effects of your own Shadow Game, too..." Kenji noted. "Maybe that should teach you to use my friends as bait."

"_Enough_!" Nightshroud yelled as he drew his next card. Through the blue glass of his mask, Nightshroud saw what he had drawn and smiled, "You fool... those ninjas won't change a thing. But you know what, this card I have will! It will change your Life Points, Kenji, and _not_ in a good way. You see, Sub-Zero can't protect you from my Red-Eyes' attack!"

"And, why not?"

"Because this time, his attack is an actual card!" Nightshroud snapped, holding out the card he had just drawn, "Inferno Fire Blast!"

Kenji watched, wide-eyed as Red-Eyes broke his head out of the glacier and fired off another fireball, this time, aiming straight for him.

"A card?" Alexis gasped.

"Kenji!" Jasmine yelled out.

"Watch out!" Mindy cried.

Kenji and Alexis cried out as the ball struck their end of the energy field, flames licking at them. Even though Alexis was on the sidelines, she only felt little ember from the blast. But Kenji was right in the middle of the inferno.

Nightshroud laughed as the ninja duelist covered himself as best he could, "Nice card, huh? It's just as strong as my Red-Eyes' attack, the only difference is that it hits your Life Points directly!"

**Kenji: 4700  
Nightshroud: 7050**

"And I'm not through with you yet, Key-Keeper, next I play Polymerization to fuse my Red-Eyes and the Meteor Dragon in my hand!"

A purple dragon with a meteor for a body screeched as it appeared on the Shadow Rider's field. (1800/2000)

"Oh no!" Kenji saw the two dragons merge. Red-Eyes was getting more muscular and started to change to the color purple. Then his skin cracked all over outlining with hot boiling lava. The fusion dragon roared loudly. (3500/2000)

"Meet the Meteor Black Dragon!" Nightshroud's smile widened, "And let me show you how powerful he truly is, Molten Meteor Attack! Destroy Sub-Zero!"

"Before you attack, I activate Ready For Intercepting!"

Sub-Zero was replaced with a facedown card, before the dragon threw a meteor at the card, destroying the Ninja.

"Now my field spell activates, letting me grab a Level 3 or below Ninja monster from the deck." Kenji searched his deck. "And I choose Ninja Kisaragi!"

"This is a lot more fun than I thought," Nightshroud smirked. "Watching you squirm and feel the pain of my dragons! And to end, I play this facedown."

A reversed card was placed near the Shadow Rider's feet.

"Kenji!" Alexis watched as her fellow Key-Keeper stagger, still feeling the blast.

The ninja duelist panted, his body racked with pain from the card's effect. He glared hard at Nightshroud, hearing his friends nearby and listening to their cries for help.

"Alright, my turn!" The ninja duelist snapped as his hand went for his deck. "And girls, I'll get you out soon!" He drew his card.

"Then do your friends a favor and make your move!" Nightshroud taunted. "Unless you want the girls to die!"

"Ask and you'll receive! Spellbook Inside the Pot, letting us both draw three cards from our decks!" Both duelists drew three cards. "And, I'll summon Ninja Kisaragi!"

The young kunoichi flipped onto the field, grinning at Nightshroud. (500/2000)

"Then, I'll give her the Giant Shuriken and activate The A. Forces, letting all warriors gain 200 ATK for every warrior on my field!"

Taking the small shuriken, Kisaragi slipped them in the weapons pouch while catching her signature shuriken. (500-900/2000), NS (1900-2300/1200)

"Now, I'll attack with her!" Kisaragi leapt into action ready to draw her shuriken.

Nightshroud laughed triumphantly. "You must be losing it! Even if she can attack in defense mode, my dragon would just destroy her!"

"Not if she's attacking you directly!" Kenji smiled.

"What!?" Nightshroud saw Kisaragi throw her shuriken, nearly hitting his feet. Then he felt a sharp chop to his stomach, seeing the ninja girl smiling at him then stealing one of his cards and retreating.

**Kenji: 4700**

**Nightshroud: 6150**

"And as you saw, she took one of your cards..." Kenji took the card from his ninja. "Attachment Dragon, eh? Let's see how it handles, go Quick Summon!"

Attachment Dragon was a small green dragon with red inner wings. (100/100)

"And it says I can equip it onto one of your monsters and switch the battle position once summoned! So let's see how Meteor Black Dragon likes defending!"

The small dragon screeched and flew into the air. Nightshroud looked up and saw the Dragon hovering about his Fusion monster. Attachment Dragon flew down and bit down on the fusion dragon to make it drop to both knees into defensive position.

"Now, I can have Scorpion attack your dragon!"

"_Get over here!!"_ Scorpion shot forth his spearhead with the rope attached to it, wrapping around the dragon and pulled it over. When close enough, Scorpion landed an uppercut that threw both the fusion and Attachment Dragons to the lava!

"Alright!" Alexis cheered. "That was strongest fusion of the Red Eyes!"

"And now it's cooking in the volcano!" Kenji smirked.

"Nice move!"

Jasmine and Mindy pressed themselves against the barrier, watching the duel intently. They both screamed as they passed halfway through the barrier, which now had a pair of large holes in it. Both Obelisks scuttled back to the center as the two holes become a big one.

"I think we should stay away from the edges!" Jasmine said fearfully as she and Mindy held each other. They looked around as the lava began to bubble more and more as lava serpents continued to fly out of it and around them.

"The lava's getting restless..." Mindy said, shaking in fear.

"And I'll end with my final facedown!" Kenji sent last card facedown.

"My draw!" Nightshroud drew. "I play Foolish Burial to send Darkblaze Dragon from my hand to the Graveyard."

Nightshroud sent the mention monster to the grave.

"Now I'll retrieve it with Monster Reborn!"

Coming out from the lava, a thin black and red scaled dragon with four wings appeared. (1200/1000)

"But what's the point of summoning a weak monster like that?"

"Because when summoned from the grave, I can double its attack and defense points!"

The new dragon roared as the lava erupted behind it. (2400/2000)

"And since my monster gets weaker every time that field spell comes out, I'll activate Heavy Storm to destroy it along with the rest of your cards!"

The winds blew over across the field.

"Without that field spell, his monsters will be sitting ducks..." Alexis realized.

"They won't!" Kenji declared.

Once the winds died out, the village was still standing as well as the spell cards on the field!

"It should've been destroyed!" Nightshroud yelled.

"Sorry, but what you destroyed was a fake!" Kenji said as a small goblin held up a poorly drawn picture of the village cackled before being destroyed. "That was my Fake Trap, taking the fall for all spells and traps that would've been destroyed!"

"Then, plan B... Mystical Space Typhoon!" The Shadow Riders facedown card activated, taking out the field spell.

"Darn it..." Kenji muttered.

"Darkblaze Dragon attack Kisaragi!"

The four-winged dragon unleashed a flamethrower that destroyed Kenji's defending Ninja. NS (2300-2100/1200)

"And now with my dragon's effect, you lose points equal to the destroyed monster's attack strength!"

The flames extended to Kenji who screamed in pain.

**Kenji: 3600**

**Nightshroud: 6150**

"How did that feel?" The Shadow Rider cackled as Kenji kneeled down in pain.

"Kenji's really down a lot." Jasmine muttered.

"It's... my turn..." Kenji struggled to get up and drew his card. "I activate Card of Demise to draw until I have 5!"

"Whatever," Nightshroud waved off. "Be sure to send the entire hand in 5 turns, but you won't last long enough..."

Kenji drew his five. _'Gotta make sure I end it before then and still tip things in my favor...'_

"I summon Ninja Commando Kabuki!" The white masked ninja appeared. (700/700) "And since A. Forces is still out, he gains 400 points and gives 200 more to Scorpion!" NCK (700-1100/700), NS (2100-2300/1200) "And by summoning Kabuki I can summon Ninja Dog Kurojaki!" The Shikoku breed dog appeared next to Kabuki. (300/300) "Now all ninjas and ninja dogs gain 400 ATK and DEF!"

Kurojaki howled as he gave out power to his comrades and himself. NDK (300-700/300-700), NCK (1100-1500/700-1100), NS (2300-2700/1200)

"Now Kenji has enough power to take out that dragon!" Alexis realized.

"Scorpion, take out Darkblaze Dragon!"

Scorpion rushed the Shadow Rider's monster and karate chopped it into the lava again.

**Kenji: 3600**

**Nightshroud: 5850**

"Kurojaki, Kabuki, direct attack!"

The ninja and ninja dog both gave Nightshroud some harsh blows and bites, making him breathe in exhaustion.

**Kenji: 3600**

**Nightshroud: 3650**

"Almost even!" Kenji cheered as he set a card facedown. "Guess, I'll be keeping my key..."

"No you won't," Nightshroud hissed. "You're not the only one who can make a miracle draw."

"Then let's see it then," The ninja duelist retorted. "The sooner this duel is over; my friends will be safe!"

Nightshroud drew. "Looks like, I'll activate Card of Demise as well!" He drew 5 more cards.

'_Now both of them will end up losing all they have in five standby phases...'_ Alexis thought. She then turned to Jasmine and Mindy. _'I just hope Kenji wins this soon...'_

"I have the very card in my hand to destroy everything you have!" Nightshroud said.

Moments later, a small group of lava-dragons rose from the pit below, the molten rock dripping off of their bodies as they roared and growled behind their master.

"Ok... that's not good," Kenji murmured at the sight.

"Did you honestly think Key-Keeper...that you can get rid of my Dragons so easily?" Nightshroud asked slowly, "That you can simply banish them all to the Graveyard, then just be done with them!?"

The Obelisk grumbled, "That was the plan I hoped for..."

"Well, you're going to have to keep on hoping..." Nightshroud placed the card he drew onto the disk, "because now I summon the Red-Eyes Black Chick!"

From out of the pit of lava, a small red egg appeared on the field. Seconds later after its arrival, something cracked the shell from within and a small hole was made by the thing lurking inside. Its glowing red eyes were glaring at Kenji. (800/500)

"So then..._that's_ your big card?" Kenji asked, pointing to the egg.

"That's right," Nightshroud nodded, "Until I use Chick's special ability that is. You see, by sending him to the Graveyard, from my hand I can summon his daddy...the full-grown Red-Eyes Black Dragon!"

The egg disappeared in a wall of fire and from that, another Red-Eyes Black Dragon was born, wings outstretched. (2400/2000)

"Actually, that's not true," Nightshroud smiled a bit, "As big as _this_ Red-eyes is, it can get bigger! Red-Eyes, I now sacrifice you to summon..." He watched as his Red-Eyes dove through the field and disappeared into the lava pit, "Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon!!!"

The pool of lava began to bubble and shake violently as something began to stir from beneath the duelists' feet. Also the lava was flowing near the barrier Jasmine and Mindy as a many dragons covered in lava appeared. (2400/2000)

"As the molten ashes of my fallen Dragons boil up from their fiery graves, ablaze with new life, each one gives Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon 300 more attack points!"

"Wait a sec..." Mindy looked at her hands to count, "Two Troop Dragons, a Meteor Dragon, Darkblaze Dragon, Meteor B. Dragon, an Attachment Dragon, a Red-Eyes Black Chick, and his two Red-Eyes Black Dragons..." he looked up as the molten dragons disappeared, leaving one huge one, "... oh no..."

"Yeah..." Jasmine also figured out the math.

"5100 attack points? He can't withstand that!" Alexis gasped.

The final lava Dragon soon lost its magma outer shell and gained a shiny black form. It looked like the original Red-Eyes Black Dragon, but this one had golden stripes along its body and head, as well as six strange wings on its back. (2400-5100/2000)

"It's over! The Spirit Key, your friends, your soul..." Nightshroud laughed triumphantly, "Thanks to Darkness Dragon's attack, they're all mine! Go, Red-Eyes, attack with Inferno Dark Fire! END THIS!"

Everyone looked away as a stream of darkened flames sped towards Kenji and his ninjas. However, the ninja duelist didn't flinch at all.

"I don't think so, Nightshroud! I play a Trap! Go, Negate Attack!"

What the!?" Nightshroud watched as his attack was stopped by a barrier of green light surrounding Kabuki.

"That's right! You're attack's been canceled!" Kenji said with a smirk, "Also, Negate Attack also ends your Battle Phase, so you can't attack for the rest of this turn!"

Nightshroud exhaled loudly as he placed a facedown, "Fine...I'll just finish you off next turn."

* * *

As the Shadow Game went on, Zane stood out at the lighthouse dock, gazing out at the sea. A light shaking on his chest made him reach down and take his Spirit Key into his hands. He looked at it, and then looked out at the island.

"Something's a miss," he thought aloud, eyes moving toward the volcano behind the Academy, hands tightening around the key, "A Shadow Rider...this Key is telling me that one is close..."

* * *

Zane wasn't the only one feeling his Key react to the presence of a Shadow Rider. Bastion stopped typing on his computer and looked down, startled as he felt his key vibrate against his chest.

"The Spirit Gate Key! It's shaking! But that would mean..."

* * *

Claudio was tuning up his guitar, when one of his spirits, Coheed Cambria appeared.

"_Claudio, your key!" _The spirit told him.

The key was sitting right in front of Claudio, as he picked it up. When he did, he felt the object trembling.

"Somebody's in a Shadow Duel!" He realized.

* * *

Melody was resting in her bed, trying to get some rest for the battles ahead. Her key was sitting on her desk, but the shaking never bothered her.

* * *

Chazz glared at the little Duel Spirit who was currently dancing around his face.

"I'm warning you, stop dancing now!" he snapped.

Ojama Yellow pouted and continued to shake his behind, "Sorry, Boss. I'm just trying to stay in rhythm with that Spirit Key!"

"Actually..." Chazz bolted upright, making Ojama fly off to the side, "What _is_ that trembling?"

He looked down and grabbed the Key, staring at it as it continued to vibrate.

* * *

Jethro was keeping a lookout inside his dorm room, with his duel disk on his arm. He was going to be ready if a Shadow Rider showed up at his doorstep. But then a sudden shaking on his chest alarmed him.

"A Shadow Rider's about!" He said, running out the room.

* * *

Another Key-Keeper who didn't seem disturbed by the shaking of the Key, or even noticed the Key, was Dr. Crowler, who was peacefully sleeping in his room. His bed large and frilly comforter blanket over him while he wore a sleep mask and a nightcap.

* * *

Jaden was also sleeping his dorm with Syrus and Chumley, but like Melody and Crowler, he didn't react the Spirit Gate Key's shaking.

* * *

Banner and Pharaoh stared at the volcano in front of them. The Slifer Headmaster held the furry fat cat in his arms while his own Spirit Key was wrapped around his hand. He had a feeling what was going on, as did the others, but wasn't quite sure who was in the middle of it.

"Hmm..."

* * *

Back in his office, Sheppard was worried about his decision of letting the nine students hold and defend the Spirit keys... Crowler and Banner were adults who make tough decisions multiple times so there wasn't much to worry for them.

'_What were you _thinking,_ Sheppard!? Getting your students involved in a battle with such stakes... but then, what other choice did you have? After all, if those Shadow Riders get a hold of the Sacred Beast cards...'_

Sheppard lifted his head from his desk, a solemn look on his face, "...then they'll be destroyed no matter what. We all will!"

* * *

"My draw!" Kenji drew. "I switch all of my monsters into defense mode!"

Both Scorpion and Ikusa kneeled while Kurojaki backed up towards Kenji.

"And place one card facedown." A reversed card appeared. "That's all."

Nightshroud laughed, "That's funny. You know what I call it? A waste of time, and time, in case you forgot is of the essence for your friends!" he turned to the captives within the magic orb, "They're about to be deep-fried!"

Jasmine and Mindy held onto each other.

"Don't listen to him, Kenji!" Jasmine encouraged, "Just focus on winning the duel!"

"Yeah, we still alive..." Mindy looked at the lava surrounding them. "For now..."

Alexis looked at the prisoners, "Kenji, hurry up!" she urged.

"Yeah..." Kenji nodded, "That lava is starting to look really restless!"

"La dee dah, what to do, what to do?" Nightshroud pondered loudly.

Kenji turned and glared at him, "How about you make your move!?"

"Oh, that's right! It's my turn...sorry," the Shadow Rider chuckled as he drew his next card, and then placed it on the disk, "And now, I summon Spear Dragon in attack mode!"

A blue and green scaled dragon with leathery wings and a long, sharp beak appeared on the field. (1900/0)

"Then I'll activate, my facedown card Micro Ray and aim it at Ninja Scorpion!"

A beam of light shot out of the trap and drained the defensive power of the ninja. (2700/1200-0)

Kenji gasped.

"Now, Spear Dragon, take that monster back to the underworld!" Nightshroud ordered, pointing to Scorpion, "Attack with Cyclone Blast!"

Spear Dragon screeched and fired a beam of bright green energy at the ninja, blowing it away easily from the field. Suddenly, Kenji fell to one knee again, crying in pain as the beam of energy cut through him, knocking his Life Points away.

**Kenji: 1700  
Nightshroud: 3650**

Nightshroud laughed again, "When Spear Dragon attacks a monster in defense mode, and his attack points are higher than the defense of the monster, the difference in points is dealt to you as damage!" he explained, enjoying every bit of Jaden's pain as his Dragon wrapped itself with its own wings, "However, as you can see, after he attacks, Spear Dragon must go into defense mode,"

Kenji lifted his head, glaring at him.

"Now, Key-Keeper, that Kabuki's next! Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon, attack with Inferno Dark Fire!"

Another blast of blackened flames burst out of the Dragon's mouth and engulfed the white clad ninja, burning him alive. The blast from the attack sent such a strong wind at Alexis as well, but she held her ground.

"It's your move, Key-Keeper...that is, if you still have the strength to go on!"

Unable to hold his ground, Kenji dropped on to the glowing floor.

"Kenji!" Alexis cried out. Unable to see her friend go through so much pain, she turned to Nightshroud, "That's enough!" she shouted, looking ticked off, "This duel is over!"

The Shadow Rider looked at her, "Says _who_?"

"Says me and this!" Alexis held up her key, "I also have a Spirit Gate Key. Let my friends go and I'll let you duel me for it, and have my soul either way!" she offered.

Nightshroud stared at her intently, his brow furrowing behind his mask,_ 'I know you...'_

"You can't lose, so let them go and deal with me!" Alexis pressured, stepping forward.

"...no..." Kenji slowly pushed himself off the field and climbed to his feet, "I won't let you, Alexis! After all..." He lifted his head, a large smile on his face, "I can still win this!"

Alexis stared at her friend. "He's delirious..."

"No, I'm not! Just watch this!" Kenji declared as he drew his next card.

"YOU BETTER HURRY UP!"

Kenji and Alexis turned to see the orb that held their friends was being splashed with hot lava, cowering and screaming as they tried not to be burned alive.

'_Alright, it's now or never...'_ Kenji looked as this hand. "I can win this with... Ninja Summoning Art! This lets me fusion summon for a monster with 'Ninja' in its name, and I have three of my greatest monsters to do so!"

Ninjas Ayane, Kasumi and Hayabusa stood present on the field.

"A triple fusion?" Nightshroud asked.

"That's right... Ninjas!" The three Ninjas unleashed their blue chakra waves. "Summoning Arts!!"

Kenji did a hand sign causing three ninjas to erupt in a giant puff of smoke that rose out of the volcano.

"_RRRAAGGGHH!!!"_

"What's that?" Alexis looked around for the source. She then gasped at the next monster that came forth...

A large dragon flew over the mouth of the volcano. The inside of its wings were red and the rest of its body was covered in tan scales. It roared proudly as flew inside the volcano and blocked the lava flow from Jasmine and Mindy's barrier. (3500/3000) (A/N: Think of the dragon in the game: Dragon Age Origins)

Although grateful for the save, Mindy and Jasmine were wondering the same thing Alexis did...

"What is that!?"

"Meet my most powerful beast, Ninja Gaiden!" Kenji said, smiling at his dragon. "And with Kurojaki still on the field, he gains 400 ATK points!"

NG (3500-3900/3000)

"Good luck with your attack!" Nightshroud challenged. "He still has less attack points than my Dragon!"

"Actually, he doesn't..." Kenji sighed. "You see, my dragon's effect is similar to your Darkness Dragon. But let me put it in your words..." He looked Nightshroud dead in his eye. "Did you honestly think Shadow Rider...that you can get rid of my Ninjas so easily? That you can simply banish them all to the Graveyard, and then just be done with them?"

"Just get to the point!" The Shadow Rider snapped.

"Fine then," Kenji held up his duel disk. "Ninja Gaiden gains 400 ATK for every ninja and ninja dogs in my graveyard! And there are currently 8!"

It was Nightshroud's turn to be scared as spirits of all the ninjas empowered the dragon as it roared more triumphantly. NG (3900-7100/3000)

"By doing the math, you'd only lose 2000 points..." Kenji noted. "Not enough to win, but I have one more card to help me out..."

"The facedown card!" Jasmine and Mindy cheered.

"I activate the trap card Rebirth Judgment!"

A trap card revealed to have a picture of a red-haired man with half his face becoming mechanical.

"I declare one Type of monster and all monsters in the both players' graveyards become that type." Kenji smirked. "Meaning I can choose anything other than dragons and you're through!"

"Impossible!" the Shadow Rider yelled.

"Alright!" Alexis cheered.

"Yeah!" Jasmine and Mindy cheered.

"And I'll select Warrior just be old fashioned and drain all the power gained from your dragon!"

Smoke seeped out of the dark dragon's body as it landed the platform, losing the strength to go on. (5100-2400/2000)

"Go, Gaiden! Attack Red-Eyes with Sacred Age Flames!"

Kenji's dragon waved its head around, inhaling air. Once done, the dragon aimed at the opposition and blew out hot, red flames that melted the Red-Eyes and even the Spear Dragon!

"It's over!" Kenji said triumphantly as his dragon roared in victory as well.

Nightshroud grabbed his head, screaming as the lava started churning.

**Kenji: 1700, Winner  
Nightshroud: 0**

The defeated Shadow Rider fell over, and then was engulfed in a ring of flame, screaming as the fire licked at him.

"At least... they're safe..." Kenji whispered before falling down as well due to fatigue.

"Kenji!" Alexis her friend as fire erupted from beneath them.

As she reached him, she was surrounded by the searing flames. As their screams filled the night sky, the Obelisks and the Shadow Rider, disappeared into flashes of light.

* * *

Mindy slowly sat up, rubbing her head. She looked around, finding herself outside at the base of the volcano.

"We're alive! We're alive!"

Jasmine then got up and looked around as well.

"I can't believe how close we were to being..."

She was interrupted, when Alexis pulled herself up.

"Kenji... he did it..."

"Yeah!" Mindy said, as the girls stood up.

"Where's is he anyway?"

Alexis gasped as she saw where he was. Kenji was just a short distance away, unconscious with the form of Nightshroud just above him by a few feet.

The girls ran over to him and checked his condition.

"Is he ok? He's not moving!" Mindy said, worriedly.

Jasmine checked the boy's pulse, and then looked at them over her shoulder, "He's alive! Then again, who could blame him after all he just went through?"

"So he's ok..." Alexis sighed in relief, glancing towards a card near Kenji's hand. She took the card and turned it over to see the image of the card turn from black to that of a dragon-mask in front of chains, "Which is more than I can say for Nightshroud. At least we'll be safe from him for now..."

Looking ahead, she walked towards the other unmoving form nearby. The young man was lying on his stomach, his face hidden by his hair and arms. She knelt down as the Shadow Rider began to stir. Grunting, he opened one eye and looked straight at her.

"...uh...Alexis..."

Alexis gasped, "It... can't be!" She stared at the teen, not wanting to believe what she had just heard as tears began to swell in her eyes.

"Kenji, hold on! We're coming!"

Mindy and Jasmine turned to see Chazz, Bastion, Zane, Jethro and Claudio running up to them.

"What happened?" Chazz demanded as they reached them.

Jasmine looked away from Kenji, "One of these Shadow Rider guys challenged Kenji to a duel!"

"So they were here..." Claudio muttered.

Chazz looked at the Obelisk's unconscious body, "So, did he win?!"

Mindy nodded, "He sure did! You guys missed an awesome battle!"

"At least the guy can rest easy, knocking one Shadow Rider of his horse." Jethro noted.

Zane turned to Alexis' direction, glaring at the form she was with, "So, is that him?" he asked, walking over to them.

As he approached, Zane was surprised to see Alexis crying, hugging the body close to her.

"Alexis?" Zane stared at her, eyes wide.

Alexis sniffed and turned to them both, "Guys...it's him! It's really him! I don't understand how, but it's him! I thought we had lost him, but he's back...he's finally back!" she sobbed.

"What are you talking about?" Zane asked carefully, "_Who's_ back?"

"Look at his face!" Alexis pleaded, moving away from the body to show them better, "It's my brother!"

Zane's eyes went wide at the tall boy with dark brown hair. The same boy that was in the photo in the abandoned dorm so long ago.

"Atticus...?" Zane muttered.

The others came up behind them, Kenji being carried by Claudio.

"It wasn't him before," Alexis sniffed again, "Whatever darkness had a hold on him, that card took it away once Kenji beat him!"

The sun began to peek over the horizon, lighting up the area. Zane looked at Atticus who lay in his sister's arms. Then, he looked back at Kenji who was passed out on Claudio's shoulders.

"If this is how it is when you win a Shadow Game with the Shadow Riders, just think what it'd be like if you lose. The sun may be rising now, but it will fall again soon and when it does...we must be ready!"

* * *

A short distance away, the two figures that had arrived with Nightshroud the night before stood, watching the group.

"...he's failed," Brightveil murmured to her dome-helmed partner, "No matter. We will make up for it," she pulled out a half medallion that hung from a string around her neck.

"An Obelisk proved too powerful for even Nightshroud..." Twilight stated. His dome helmet shined as he glared at Claudio. "But that Ra will fall by my hands... I'll make sure of it!

* * *

How do you like the first Shadow Rider duel!? Please tell!

Attachment Dragon

WIND

Dragon/Effect

Level 1

100/100

When this card is Summoned, it becomes an Equip Card and is equipped to a face-up monster your opponent controls. Once per turn, you can change the battle position of the equipped monster.

(Used by Nightshroud/Atticus Rhodes during the two-part episode Doomsday Duel of Yu-Gi-Oh! GX. All rights go to their creators.)

Rebirth Judgment

Continuous Trap

When you activate this card, declare 1 Type. All monsters in any Graveyard become the declared Type.

(Used by Zane Truesdale in the GX episode Tough Love. All rights go to their creators.)

Quick Summon

Quick-Play Spell

Special Summon 1 monster from your hand in face-up Attack Position or face-down Defense Position (but Tributes are required if it is Level 5 or higher). This Special Summon is treated as a Normal Summon or Set by all other card effects.

(First used by Jaden in the GX episode The Art of the Duel. All rights go to the creators.)

Ninja Gaiden  
Level 10

DARK

Dragon/Fusion/Effect  
ATK: 3500  
DEF: 3000  
"Ninja Hayabusa" + "Ninja Ayane" + "Ninja Kasumi"

Effect: This card can only be Special Summoned by Fusion Summon. This card can only be Fusion Summoned by the effect of "Ninja Summoning Art". This card gains 400 ATK for every monster in your Graveyard with "Ninja" in its card name (includes "Ninja Dog"). If you attack with this monster, you can't attack with any other monster for the rest of the turn.

(Created by AzureKite4. All creative rights go to him.)

* * *

Next Time: Ever wonder if there's intelligent life out in the universe besides planet Earth? Well Claudio's going to find out once he meets the next Shadow Rider!

Please Read and Review! Later!


	39. Alien Invasion!

Time for the second Shadow Rider Duel! Plus, the first debut of the Shadow Rider OCs!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX or the rest of the franchise. I own Claudio, YugiNAtem117 owns Melody, AzureKite4 owns Kenji, Rocket Knight 777 owns Jethro and introducing Jeremy Rosewell owned by SulliMike23, and since they are mentioned; Lily Rose Lee owned by Lily Truesdale and Alex Jacobs owned by Digidramon. I also do not own any music in this story.

**Chapter 34: **Alien Invasion

* * *

The following morning, the students involved with the Spirit Gate Keys were in the infirmary as Kenji and the returning student Atticus were both knocked out in the hospital beds with Miss Fontaine looking over their condition. Alexis was already there and no one could really blame her; one of the people she looked up to was gone for a full year with no trace of him left behind. On top of that, some of her friends were victim to malice of Nightshroud's Shadow Game. Mindy and Jasmine were the bait luring anyone with a key, and she and Kenji had to bite. Now, Kenji was out of it for helping her. She was grateful for it, but she still felt bad for all of it.

"I don't know whether feel happy that Kenji took out a Shadow Rider or feel bad that it was actually Alexis' brother being possessed." Claudio stated watching from Kenji's unmoving form to Atticus' form.

"Kinda makes the possibility that more of them could end being possessed people." Jethro said.

"But you know; there has to be some that joined for the power." Zane added in.

"At least one Shadow Rider's off our backs." Jaden assured everyone.

"Yes, but remember..." Everyone turned to Bastion. "Two of them are still here, lying in wait."

"And that's not good." Melody noted. "It'd be better off if we knew who they were."

"Good luck..." Chazz muttered. "If it were that easy, we'd be the ones hunting them."

"I agree with that..." Alexis finally spoke. "Even though there's more kids that are victims of what my brother went through..."

Claudio snapped his fingers in realization. "'Lex, that's it!"

Everyone turned to the Jukebox Hero duelist. "What's it?" Jaden asked.

The Ra turned to the nurse, "Miss Fontaine, is there any way to bring up the files of the missing people of the Abandoned Dorm?"

"We could..." She responded. "But you'll need the Chancellor's authorization if you don't have the records on them."

"Oh okay..."

"Wait, I got something..."

Alexis pulled out a small device and held it out for Bastion to take.

"I found this around the time Chancellor Sheppard was choosing the representative of the School Duels." She said. "When I checked it, it had the very people who were missing from the dorm!"

"Then, we should find a computer and see who else is missing!" Jaden suggested.

"Let's use the computer in the library." Bastion said as he led everyone except Alexis and Miss Fontaine.

"Alexis..." The Obelisk Headmistress said. "I need to go see Chancellor Sheppard about the conditions of Atticus and Kenji; could you look after them for a bit?"

"Sure." The Obelisk Queen nodded.

"Okay, be right back!" Miss Fontaine said as she left the room.

Alexis turned to Atticus and held his hand. _'Glad to you back with us, big brother...'_ She smiled. _'After hearing about how you disappeared, I thought you were gone for good. I won't forgive the people who made you into Shadow Rider... but the thing is you're safe now...'_ She then turned to Kenji, who was still out due to the Shadow Game's pain. _'I have you to thank for that Kenji, even if you didn't know it was him at the time...' S_he then slightly touched the top of his hand. _'Thanks for helping me get my brother back...'_

* * *

In the library, Bastion was looking up the files in the device Alexis had with the rest of the kids behind him.

"Got it!"

A list of names and headshots of the students showed up in process.

"First up: Yusuke Fujiwara." The picture was of a light brown haired teen in an Obelisk Blue Blazer like Zane's. "An Obelisk Blue student in the second year. Age: 18, all other info is classified..."

"Most of his stuff his classified?" Jethro asked.

"That's strange..." Zane pondered. "I've never seen him around during my three years here."

"Nothing?" Jaden asked.

The Kaiser shook his head. But then looked at the next person; A Slifer Red student. "But I know him..."

"Jeremy Roswell." Claudio read the profile of a wavy, brown-haired kid with glasses over his dark brown eyes. "Age 16, Last known relatives: Mother, Father. Last known info: Eligible to test for Ra Yellow. Held at: Millennium House." He stepped back from the computer. "Well there's our first known guy."

"Yeah, showed a lot promise for a Slifer ranked duelist." Zane noted.

"Who's next?" Jaden asked as Bastion scrolled down. The next one was an Obelisk girl. White-blond hair with green eyes. "Lily Rose Lee. Age: 15 Last Known relatives: Father, Sister. Last known info: Promoted to Obelisk at 2nd year. Last seen: Millennium House."

"Another one, huh?" Chazz noted. "Guess we're two for two."

"But there's another one." Melody pointed out. Scrolling past Atticus' profile, a boy with shaggy and long black hair with dark brown eyes showed up. He wore a coat similar to the Obelisk coat except it was crimson and white colored. "Alex Jacobs. Age 15: Last known relatives: Mother, Father. Last known info: A top rank Ra Yellow. Last seen: Millennium House."

"Oh no..." Zane muttered.

"'Oh no?'" Everyone asked.

"A real problem for the Obelisks; the reason for Crowler's constant freak-outs during my second year." The Kaiser shook his head. "In fact, he's happy Alex is gone."

"Hey, this is a good idea..." Claudio grinned.

Melody raised an eyebrow at her friend. "How so?"

"If this guy's a possessed Shadow Rider, we bring him back and Crowler's going to be on pins and needles in the long run!" He laughed. Everyone sweat-dropped at that.

"Well that was strange..." Bastion muttered.

"Aw, you guys are no fun." Claudio pouted in mock-hurt.

"Oh well, at least we got the potential people we could save from the shadows." Jaden said.

"Then all we have to do is just wait..." Zane added.

"I'll send everyone the info on their Duel Pilots." Bastion said, typing things on the computer. "I'll meet you all at the main academy building later."

"Right."

* * *

Later on that night, Claudio was sitting out on the roof of the Ra Yellow Dorm, just strumming his guitar and staring at the moon he also had his duel disk on his left arm ready.

'_That Abandoned Dorm's got a lot more secrets than I thought...'_ He thought._ 'A lot of people went missing and Atticus was just one of them. If some of the Shadow Riders are indeed students of Duel Academy, then it's like we need them to come after us to free them. I'm sure their families would be more than thrilled to have them back.'_

"Hi, Claudio." Melody greeted as she walked carefully along the roof.

"Hey, Mel. What's up?" Claudio greeted back as she sat down next to him.

"Brier said, you were up here." She replied. "I was just wondering where you were, since your room was empty."

"Well, here I am; just playing guitar under the full moon."

"Is there a time after class when you don't play your guitar?"

Claudio shrugged. "Studying, sleeping, reading... a lot of things, I can actually name them all if you don't mind..."

The magician duelist chuckled a bit. "No, that's alright."

"Good, I forgot most of them anyway." Claudio said as he stopped playing.

"So... why are you up here?" Melody asked.

"Thinking about the rest of those missing kids from the Abandoned Dorm," He replied. "All of those students who used to go over or even live there became missing. So many families devastated, probably prevented the rest of their kids to enroll after that."

"But look at Alexis; she came here after her brother did."

"That's because she's got a strong sense of faith to find her family." Claudio pointed out. "I don't blame her; any of my family went missing out of the blue, I'd be searching non-stop."

"Me too." Melody added. "At least the Shadow Riders are away from them."

"Yeah, but now they're after us." Claudio held up his armlet half. "Especially me and Jaden, since these things happened to activate the same night three Shadow Riders came to the island."

"You really think that they'll come after you?" Melody wondered.

"Certain... Nightshroud could've challenged Alexis that, but with him and Kenji having those helmet halves... I just know it..."

"Then you'll just have to beat him; like all the rest..."

"Except you and Kenji; you forced the duel into a draw and ninja dude beat me."

"I'll probably beat you next time..." Melody teased. "After all, I know your cards!"

"I know your cards, too. Don't get cocky missy!" Claudio jokingly retorted.

"Please..."

They started laughing after their little 'spat.'

"You know, I got to ask you something..." Claudio wondered.

"Yeah?" Melody asked.

"Still got that Christmas present I gave ya?" He asked.

"Yup..." Melody pulled out a small figurine of the Dark Magician. "I always took it with me every time I bought a pack... no luck yet."

"Well, try this one..." Claudio pulled out another booster pack entitled 'Millennium Puzzle.'

"I've never seen this one." Melody said as she looked the booster pack.

"Just released; and from the name I have a feeling it's just what you need." The Jukebox Hero duelist grinned. "Open it."

"Okay..." Melody ripped open the top of the pack and pulled out five cards. The first four were cards she already owned...

But she gasped at the fifth card...

"The... Dark Magician?" (A/N: The one with the tablet in the background)

"You got it!" Claudio saw the card. "Alright!"

"I can't wait until I call Mom and Dad about this!" Melody said.

"They will be happy." Claudio added. "Now you have the original and the spirit version of Yugi's headliner!"

"Yeah..." She said softly. "Thanks, Claudio."

"Hey, happy to help out in the cause of fellow Ra and duelist and best friend!" Claudio wrapped his right arm around her making her blush. "Something wrong you're blushing..."

"Oh, um... "She stammered. "I..."

Suddenly a blinding light shined above them.

"Hey turn down the lights!" Claudio shouted as he stood up.

"The time has come, Key-Keeper..." A voice called out.

The Ras gasped and looked at each other. "Shadow Rider!"

Now, Claudio's armlet half shined on his arm as he took notice.

"Melody, I think he's got other half!" He realized.

"Quite right..."

The next sight to the Ra Yellows was a sliver UFO that was producing the light. Then somehow, Claudio suddenly floated in thin air!

"Hey, hey!" He shouted as he ascended more inside the light.

"Claudio!" Melody reached out for him, but missed at last minute, as whatever that was making Claudio float sped up the process.

"Heeelllppp!!!" Claudio shouted as he shot up into the sky as Melody watched on helplessly.

"I have to call everyone!" She pulled out her Pilot and sent some messages.

* * *

In a flash of light, Claudio found himself lying on a metal floor.

"Uhh..." He groaned and tried to focus his eyes off the blinding light. "That hurt..." Getting up, he was able to see clearly where he was; on board the UFO that abducted him. He looked around to see sophisticated technology that you'd see in a movie involving aliens. He tried to walk forward to the area...

*THUMP!!*

... But walked into a glass.

"OW!" Claudio shouted pushing away from the glass. "I'm already trapped, what's the point of this tube?"

"To make sure I'm heard..."

Some doors slid opened in the direction Claudio was facing, greeting his eyes strange individual. He wore a grey cloak over his dark green bodysuit covering from the neck down to the legs. And on his head was white glass dome.

"Hello, Key-Keeper." The strange being said, "Welcome to my alien vessel."

"And who are you supposed to be?" Claudio asked. "A Shadow Rider?"

"You may call me Twilight, human. And yes, I am a Shadow Rider."

"Oh good, saves me the trouble of finding you guys." The Ra said, acting calm. "By the way, what's with the suit? Steal something from a movie set?"

Suddenly, his armlet half started glowing and reacted to the one that Twilight revealed.

"Hmm, it seems our armlet halves are calling out to each other..." The Shadow Rider stated. "Tell me, how was your match with Ardeth?"

"Do you care?"

"Honestly no, but it's time I made the stakes; if you lose, your key and that armlet will be mine. Plus..." Twilight pulled out a capsule with a strange looking creature. "I'll fuse my tiny friend with your brain, making you into my slave."

"Whoa..." Claudio stared at the case. "You're not giving a choice are you?"

"Better than what Nightshroud put the Obelisk through..." Twilight stated. "Besides, after defeating you the next duelist I face will be emotionally broken seeing you enslaved."

"Well, that's not going to happen!" Claudio adjusted his duel disk and cut it on. "Now let me out, so I can kick your butt."

"Of course..."

A quick snap of the fingers, opened the glass tube letting Claudio freedom to duel. Twilight also revealed his duel disk; an Academy version one.

"DUEL!" Both duelist drew their five cards.

Claudio: 8000

Twilight: 8000

"I'll begin, human..." Twilight drew his sixth card. "I summon the Alien Shocktrooper in Attack Mode."

Appearing from a tube inside the room, was a centaur-like green creature wearing black armor and carrying a longsword. (1900/800)

"Aliens, of course..." Claudio muttered. "The spaceship, the abduction and your outfit from a sci-fi flick!"

"Make jokes all you want, I'll obtain your key and that armlet half." Twilight said. "I end with a face down."

"Good!" Claudio drew his sixth card. "I activate Live Stage- Soundgarden!"

The interior of the spaceship turned into a garden filled with large flowers.

"Then, I'll summon out Jukebox Hero Tom Sawyer!"

The spear/guitar wielding musician appeared. (1900/1000)

"And once a Jukebox Hero is summoned, a Note Token is placed on the field, giving Sawyer 100 more ATK!"

A music note came out of a flower and floated around the field. (1900-2000/1000)

"Sawyer attack!"

Using the spear in his guitar, the hero disarmed the alien of its sword and then impaled it the torso.

Claudio: 8000

Twilight: 7900

"100 points, does not matter to me." Twilight stated. "Especially once it activates my trap... Alien Brain..."

A capsule appeared with an Alien's head with tentacles underneath it.

"Once you destroy a Reptile monster in battle, I can now assume ownership of the monster that was the victor and turn it into a reptile."

The alien inside the capsule broke out and latched onto the Jukebox Hero's head. Try as Tom Sawyer might, he eventually succumbed to the mind control and walked over to Twilight's side. Claudio growled at the forced betrayal of his monster.

"I'll place a facedown to end my turn."

"My draw..." Twilight drew. "I set one monster in defense mode and command my Alien to attack."

Claudio braced himself as his own monster dashed right by him, nearly cutting his arm once Tom Sawyer ran by.

Claudio: 6000

Twilght: 7900

The Ra held onto his arm, feeling the pain of the cut. "Shadow Game, huh..." He flipped open his trap... "I activate Damage Condenser letting me summon Jukebox Hero Aerosmith from my deck!"

After discarding one card to his graveyard, a blonde, long haired man wearing a purple jacket and pants with black shoes. He carried with him a microphone with a brown and red scarf wrapped around the stand. (1600/900)

"And Soundgarden gets another token and Aerosmith gains some more attack power!"

"Also it raises my new Alien's power." Twilight added as another note token appeared, raising both Jukebox Heroes' attack power.

JHA (1600-1800/900), JHTS (2000-2100/1000)

"I shall end by playing "A" Cell Breeding Device." Twilight set up a spell card with small purple blobs in capsules.

"Alright, my draw!" Claudio drew. "Let's start with getting my monster back, by activating Aerosmith's special ability!" Claudio revealed a monster. "By discarding a monster card to the grave, I can take control of a monster with the same level! So by discarding KG to the grave, I'll take back Tom Sawyer thank you!"

After discarding the monster, Tom Sawyer jumped back to Claudio's side of the field.

"Now, to make sure nothing else happens to my monster, I'll tribute him for Jukebox Hero Sandman!"

Replacing the alien controlled monster was the hero made of sand. (2100-2400/1200), JHA (1800-1900/900)

"Time for a little payback; Sandman attack his facedown monster!"

Sandman ran towards the facedown monster, forming a sand tsunami that crushed the facedown monster. It revealed a small grey alien before it disappeared.

"By revealing Alien Grey, I set an A-Counter on one of your monsters."

A small purple blob latched onto Sandman like a parasite with a sick, squishy noise once it landed.

"Also, since Alien Grey was destroyed by battle after it was revealed, I draw one card."

Twilight drew his card.

"Yuck!" Claudio looked at the A-Counter with disgust. "At least you're about to get slammed by Aerosmith!"

The blonde Jukebox Hero took his mic stand and slammed the bottom onto Twilight's chest, making him hold his chest.

Claudio: 6000

Twilight: 6000

"Now, we're even in points, but I have field advantage!" Claudio cheered. "I can't wait 'til I'm back on mother Earth!"

Twilight drew his card. "You will not return... in fact you've launched yourself deeper into my world."

Suddenly, a capsule appeared out of the continuous spell. It carried another A-Counter inside.

"On my standby phase, my "A" Cell Breeding Device activates, placing another A-Counter on a monster."

The capsule broke, releasing the counter and latched onto Aerosmith this time.

"This is disgusting..." The Ra muttered.

"Now, let's welcome you to my world by sending us to Otherworld – The "A" Zone."

Soundgarden started to die out as it was replaced by a space area of green, red and blue colors. Claudio and Twilight were now standing on meteors, opposite each other.

"Without your field spell, your monsters return to their original value."

JHA (1900-1600/900), JHS (2400-2100/1200)

"Now, I summon Alien Warrior."

A monstrous grey alien appeared, floating in space. (1800/1000)

"Attack the weaker Jukebox Hero."

With a loud growl, the Alien leapt at Aerosmith who was caught in its arms. Suddenly, the Jukebox Hero felt more ill as the A-Counter glowed and the area suddenly was filled with smoke.

JHA (1600-1000/900-300)

"Hey, why'd he get weaker!?" Claudio noted.

"Due to the A-Counter on your monster, it loses 300 attack and defense points." Twilight explained. "It also applies to my field spell."

Claudio grimaced as the Alien crushed his monster.

Claudio: 5200

Twilight: 6000

"I shall end with two facedown cards." A couple of cards were set facedown near the Alien user's feet.

"I draw..." Claudio drew. '_Crud... I can't attack with Sandman unless I'm liable to get whacked...'_ "I set a monster in defense mode and switch Sandman into defense as well."

A facedown monster appeared as Sandman shifted himself into a sand wall.

"Your go..."

Twilight drew. "I place another A-Counter on Sandman due to my Breeding Device's effect."

Another A-Counter sprouted and latched onto Sandman.

"Next, I summon Alien Infiltrator in Attack mode."

A small black alien with grey tentacles for arms hopped onto the meteor Twilight was standing. (800/500) What was also noticeable is that the Shadow Rider placed it on far right side of the disk.

'_It's a space from Alien Warrior...'_ Claudio thought. _'This is messed up..."_

"Attack directly."

"What!?"

The small alien hopped over to Claudio and pummeled him with the tentacles like whips, sending him to the ground.

Claudio: 4800

Twilight: 6000

"I had monsters on the field, dome-head!" The JH duelist groaned, trying to take his mind off the pain.

Infiltrator jumped back to Twilight. "It can attack your life points directly when you have no monsters, spells and traps on the spaces across from it. And to continue, Alien Warrior attacks your facedown monster."

The Alien slammed its claws into the card, only to be blocked off by a silver drum set. (0/2200-1900)

Claudio: 4800

Twilight: 5900

"A good thing your guy wasn't strong enough!" Claudio grinned.

"As I've said before... 100 points will not matter." Twilight said. "You may go now."

"About time..." Claudio drew. "I play Spellbook Inside the Pot letting us both draw three cards!"

Twilight and Claudio drew three, giving them both five cards.

"I now activate Brainwashing Beam to take control of your Sandman." Twilight activated a trap card that gave a blinding light to Sandman, making him float over to his side of the field.

"Alright, for real what's wrong with your monsters!?" Claudio snapped. "My last Shadow Game had the same problem of a duelist stealing other people's monsters!"

"It's just the way some of my cards work." The Shadow Rider replied. "It's not my fault such an inferior duelist had stepped into my sight to take down."

"Fine." Claudio took out one of his cards. "You like my monsters? Here's Jukebox Hero Crowley for Sandman!"

Sandman exploded as did the A-Counters on him as Crowley came onto the field, sitting Indian style as his defense mode. (2100/2000)

"Also, I may not be able to Normal Summon... But by discarding Jukebox Hero Rush the Beat, I can bring out Sandman without the Counters! " Claudio discarded his monster to summon the sand Jukebox Hero again. (2100/1200) "And now attack Infiltrator!"

Sandman turned into a snake crushed the small Alien, even though it lost points thanks to the field spell. (2100-1800/1200)

Claudio: 4800

Twilight: 4900

"Now, I set one card facedown and by Rush the Beat's effect, Sandman comes back to my hand!"

Claudio picked up Sandman's card and put it in his hand.

"Your turn..."

"Fine..." Twilight drew. "Breeding Cell Device, send an A-Counter on the drums."

An A-Counter landed on the drums, ready to drain power from it.

"Now since it's your standby phase, Crowley takes off 600 of your lifepoints!"

Dark lightning played from Crowley's guitar shocking the Alien user.

Claudio: 4800

Twilight: 4300

"I also activate the trap card Thunder of Ruler to stop your Battle Phase!"

"You are lucky, all I'll do is set two facedown cards." Twilight set two reversed cards.

"Let's see if I can get something big..." Claudio drew. "Yes! I play Heavy Storm! Let's get out of this space!"

The winds were starting to kick up as the facedown cards were about to lift into the sky...

"I chain my trap, Detonator Circle "A" which destroys 1 monster with an A-Counter and deals us both with 1000 points of damage."

Soul Drums exploded as both players were hit with the debris and the place returned to the spaceship.

Claudio: 3800

Twilight: 3300

"Oh... man..." Claudio got back up, holding his stomach where the cymbal hit him. "Not... fun..."

Twilight also got up, but the dome was cracked thanks to the drums hitting it.

"At least we're out of that place, I'll set one monster in defense mode and activate Welcome Home to end my turn."

Claudio side of the field became a dark and shadow-like place. (A/N: Picture Coheed and Cambria's Music Video of Welcome Home)

"My draw..." Twlight drew as Crowley drained another 600 points from him.

Claudio: 3800

Twilight: 2700

"I activate Mystic Wok to tribute Crowley and gain life points equal to his ATK."

Crowley disintegrated into golden sparkles, restoring a hefty amount of Twilight's points.

Claudio: 3800

Twilight: 4800

"Next, I activate Monster Reborn to revive Jukebox Hero Crowley."

Claudio groaned as his monster showed up on his opponent's side. (2100/2000)

"But, I'll only sacrifice that to summon forth my ultimate monster..." Crowley melted and a bright light shined throughout the ship...

* * *

Melody could see the light from the sky, right from the spot she seen Claudio abducted.

"Melody!"

Jaden, Chazz, Jethro and Bastion came to the Ra Yellow dorm.

"We got your message, what's going on?" Bastion asked.

"Claudio's been taken by Shadow Rider!" She told them.

"So then where is he?" Jaden asked.

"Up there!" Melody pointed to bright shining light among the stars. "Some UFO came in and pulled him inside!"

"Oh great... next you're gonna tell us that Aliens exist?" Chazz asked dryly.

"How Alexis described that last duel, it could happen, Chazz..." Jethro stated.

"And if Claudio's in a Shadow Duel... a similar fate could befall him, like Kenji..." Bastion said, as everyone else narrowed their eyes.

'_I hope you're hanging in there...'_ Melody thought feeling very worried. She also felt her spirit key react again as she clutched it.

* * *

On the ship, the light died down showing the top of the UFO missing.

"Oh man!" Claudio shouted, trying to hold his breath.

"Do not be alarmed," Twilight said. "I cannot win your key if you die."

The Ra breathed in the air just to be safe. He sighed in relief when he could still breathe.

"Besides, my new monster needs more room to move." The shadow rider pointed upwards as Claudio followed to see something very disturbing. A monster that could pass of as an Alien fused into a saucer descended from space. It was lined in wall to wall tentacles and had a hideous looking face like all the Alien monsters. (2600/2000) "Meet Cosmic Horror Gangi'el!"

"Now, I'm really going to be sick..." Claudio muttered, holding his mouth.

"It'll get worse as I command Alien Warrior to attack your face down monster."

The muscular Alien stomped down on the facedown card revealing Wayward Son before he was destroyed.

"Revealing Wayward Son, causes you to lose 500 points by selected your giant monster!"

A tentacle lashed out at Twilight, causing the dome to crack more.

Claudio: 3800

Twilight: 4300

"Plus, another one shows up from my deck!" Claudio set another Wayward Son facedown, and shuffled his deck. "And Welcome Home gains a C&C counter since a monster was destroyed!"

A TV screen popped up behind Claudio. (WH: 1)

"I end my turn with one card facedown..." Twilight said.

"Alright..." Claudio drew. "I reveal Wayward Son and select Alien Warrior!"

The young Jukebox Hero appeared with his acoustic. (900/900) His presence caused the Alien Warrior to strike at Twilight to put another crack in the dome.

Claudio: 3800

Twlight: 3800

"Then, I'll sacrifice him to summon Jukebox Hero Sandman!"

The sand themed hero returned to the field. (2100/1200)

"Attack Alien Warrior!"

Sandman surrounded the muscle bound Alien with sand and crushed it, letting Welcome Home have another counter. (WH: 2)

Claudio: 3800

Twlight: 3500

"But you now have two A-Counters on your Sandman..."

Two counters latched onto Sandman's arms.

"Not again... at least I'll do this play the spell Master Exploder!"

Sandman started to glow a white aura with Gangi'el doing the same thing.

"What is this?" Twilight asked.

"It's my spell card, that's what!" Claudio grinned. "For every Jukebox Hero monster I have on the field, I get to destroy the same number of monsters on your field! Let's kick big ugly off the field!"

Sandman formed a guitar of sand, strummed it violently causing the giant alien to shatter and adding another counter to Claudio's spell. (WH: 3)

"You will pay, Key-Keeper!" Twilight growled, finally showing some emotion.

"I am already... once I use Master Exploder, I have to give up the same number of battle phases as the monsters destroyed." The Ra shrugged. "So don't worry about me attacking next turn..."

Twilight drew his next card. "It's a shame you destroyed Gangi'el for nothing..." His facedown card flipped up...

"Call of the Haunted!?" The Jukebox Hero duelist eyes bugged out as the giant, hideous Alien appeared again. (2600/2000)

"Next, I remove the two A-Counters from Sandman to Special Summon Alien Overlord!"

The A-Counters on Sandman evaporated into thin air as another Alien descended from space. It was a darker colored version of the Alien Warrior except it was bigger, more monstrous and traded the muscular arms for six skinny ones with sharp claws attached. (2200/1600)

"Oh man..."

"And now I'll activate its special ability to plant A-Counter on your monster again!"

The Overlord spat out an A-Counter right on Sandman who felt just as disgusted as Claudio did.

"Overlord, attack!"

The alien roared, causing the A-Counter to drain Sandman's energy. (2100-1800/1200-900) Afterwards, the alien lunged at the Jukebox Hero, pummeling him back to ordinary sand.

Claudio: 3400

Twilight: 3500

"Gangi'el, direct attack!"

The monster shot out a blast of sludge from out of nowhere and covered the Ra student in the gunk.

Claudio: 800

Twilight: 3500

"If you can get up, it's your move..." Twilight said. "Unless you surrender..."

"Fat chance... yuck!" Claudio got up wiping off most of the gunk and drew his card. "I play Card of Sanctity to draw until we have six cards."

Claudio and Twilight drew their cards. "I set a monster and end my turn!"

"Very well." Twilight drew. "Hanging on by thread... now it's time to cut the link! Overlord destroy it!"

The six-armed menace ripped apart the facedown monster, Band Roadie. (WH: 5)

"Now my monsters effect activates, bringing out Jukebox Hero Jovi in defense mode!"

Jovi appeared defending with guitar. (1300/800)

"Now, come on with it!" Claudio challenged.

"I'll stand down since I can read the card's effect from here." Twilight stated. "Alien Mars in defense mode."

A white alien stood at Overlord's feet with red orbs on its body. (1000/1000

"And because I summoned an Alien, Alien Dog comes to the field."

A white and blue dog with skin like the alien monsters appeared. (1500/1000) "And once special summoned, I place two counters on Jovi."

The dog threw a bone at Jovi that exploded into two A-Counters.

"Then, I'll place these cards facedown end with an A-Counter on your monster."

Overlord spat out another A-Counter on Jovi while Twilight set two cards.

Claudio drew his next card. "I'll sacrifice Jovi to summon Jukebox Hero Master of Puppets!"

Jovi left the field as a pair of giant hands with guitar strings on the fingertips appeared from space. (400/2000)

"You must be joking playing that..." Twilight scoffed. "A Level 6 monster with 400 ATK?"

"How about some spell action with Rock of Ages! With this all my warriors gain 200 ATK for every Jukebox Hero on the field!" JHMoP (400-600/2000)

When Claudio's spell appeared, a rock with green mist heard among the background.

"Now, I activate Master of Puppets' special ability!"

The hands whipped the strings into the ground.

"Once I tribute my monster, I can summon two Jukebox Heroes from my graveyard!" Claudio explained. "So return Jukebox Heroes Jovi and Tom Sawyer!"

Pulling the strings, Jovi and Tom Sawyer appeared out of the ground in attack mode. JHJ (1300-1700/800), JHTS (1900-2300/1200)

"I activate my trap, Planet Pollutant Virus!" Twilight's trap activated, as Alien Mars exploded. "I sacrifice one Alien monster to destroy all of your monsters without any A-Counters; plus for three turns, all monsters summoned are planted with an A-Counter. It seems you've cleaned off you monsters for their destruction!" Purple smoke polluted the area, but nothing was taking affect! "What is this!?" He then noticed the video screens behind Claudio were emitting a substance that pushed off the smoke.

"Remember Welcome Home?" Claudio explained. "Since five monsters were destroyed while this card's in effect, it now has five "C&C" counters, which are the screens behind me. And with them out, my monsters are unaffected by traps!"

"Then, I'll use Dust Tornado to destroy it and set this card as a response." A giant tornado came out and destroyed the Welcome Home card. _'Next turn, my trap Mass Hypnosis will take three of his best monsters for me to win this duel, his key and unlock the power of my Shadow Charm!'_

"You really done it now..." The Ra smiled. "Since you've destroyed my card with the counters on it, you summoned my headliner! Jukebox Hero Coheed Cambria!"

Appearing with his double neck guitar, Claudio's ace monster appeared. (3300-3900/3000), JHJ (1700-1900/800), JHTS (2300-2500/1200)

"And by summoning him this way, I bring out Sandman and Rush the Beat from the grave! Granted they can't attack, but it helps with defense!"

Sandman appeared once again accompanied by Rush the Beat. JHS (2100-3100/1200), JHRtB (1100-2100/1800), JHCC (3300-4300/3000), JHJ (1700-2300/800), JHTS (2500-2900/1200)

The three monsters summoned were suddenly latched onto by A-Counters.

"Even if you were to destroy my monsters, I'll still have points left and will be able to finish you off next turn!" Twilight said.

"Don't try to convince yourself, dome-head!" Claudio grinned. "I have another card to play involving the monsters I just brought out with Coheed." He inserted another spell into his disk. "The Ritual Spell Mankind's Plea! It lets me sacrifice both monsters to summon mankind's savior, Jukebox Hero Painkiller!"

Sandman and Rush were engulfed with flames and sent into deep space. A twinkle was seen alerting the players to a meteor heading straight for the ship. Once close it enough, the meteor broke off and revealed the metal warrior riding on his metal monster, showing off some flames. "His attack power's the sum total of the original ATK of the two monsters summoned!" JHPK (3200/3200), JHCC (4300-4100/3000), JHJ (2300-2100/800), JHTS (2900-2700/1200) "Plus once he takes out a monster, half of its ATK comes out of your score!"

Of course, an A-counter latched onto him as well. But Twilight was now afraid of the damage he was about to sustain.

"Time to rock the end this duel!"

(Play Rock of Ages by Def Leppard)

_Claudio: Alright!_

_I got something to say  
Yeah__ it's better to burn out  
Yeah, than fade away_!

The Rock of ages emitted the mist around Claudio and his monsters, empowering them.

_All right  
Ow  
Gonna start a fire  
Cmon!  
_

Claudio gets in front of his monsters and rallies them while they play.

_C: Rise up! G__ather round  
Rock this place to the ground  
Burn it up lets go for broke  
Watch the night go up in smoke  
Rock on! _

_Jukebox Heroes: R__ock on!_

_C: __Drive me crazier, no serenade  
No fire brigade, just pyromania, c'mon!_

JHs: What do you want?

_C: What do you want!?  
JHs: I want rock n' roll, _

_C: Yes I do!  
JHs: Long live rock n' roll!_

C: _Oh lets go, lets strike a light_  
_We're gonna blow like dynamite_  
_I don't care if it takes all night_  
_Gonna set this town alight, c'mon_

JHs: _What do you want?_

_C: What do you want?  
JHs: I want rocknroll! _

_C: Alright!  
JHs: Long live rocknroll! _

_C: Oh yeah!  
_

[Painkiller rides up to Gangi'el and slices him with the wheels, destroying the monstrous alien.]

Claudio: 800

Twilight: 2900

[The remains of the monster fell on Twilight as per Painkiller's effect.]

Claudio: 800

Twilight: 1600

_E: Rock of ages, rock of ages!  
Still rollin, keep a-rollin!  
Rock of ages, rock of ages!  
Still rollin, rock n' rollin!_

[Coheed Cambria attacks Alien Overload, ignoring the A-Counter draining his points. (4100-3800/3000)) The music he plays makes the alien writhe in pain and explodes.]

Claudio: 800, Winner

Twilight: 0

_C: We got the power, got the glory  
Just say you need it and if you need it  
Say yeah!  
Ooh yeah!  
(laughs)_

(End music)

"And that's game!" Claudio pumped his fist. "Hey, Jaden's endgame words are catchy! Huh?"

Twilight's dome helmet cracks and the shadow rider started to scream and collapse as the whole spaceship started to wobble.

"And that's not good!" He continued as he stood his ground. "What's going on!?"

{System Error!! Spaceship Self-Destruction sequence now activated} A computerized voice stated.

"Oh man, I gotta get out of here!" Claudio was about to run over to the control panel until he looks back at the fallen form of Twilight and sees his head for the first time. A brown-haired kid was underneath the dome. "So he was a possessed Shadow Rider!" He picks up the unconscious form and walks over to the control panel. "Uh... which button...?"

{Self-Destruct in 30 seconds}

"No! Why does have to happen now!?" Claudio shouted. "Just because of Shadow Game!? I got people who care about me on planet Earth you stinking UFO!" He slammed the control panel hard, causing something to beep.

{Emergency teleport activated!} The computer said as a glass tube enveloped both boys.

"Hope this takes me home..." The Ra muttered.

{Ejecting Capsule... Have a nice day...}

The tube was surrounded by metal and then shot out of the spaceship and down to the planet, just in time for explosion.

* * *

Back down to Duel Academy, everyone saw a blast, small from the distance, but they also assumed that it came from the UFO that abducted Claudio.

"I hope that's not what I think it is..." Jaden said.

"You and me both..." Jethro added.

"Please... let him be okay..." Melody said under her breath. Bastion was on the same page, hoping Claudio wasn't part of that blast.

Chazz looked off to the side, and spotted a twinkle in the sky. "Huh?"

Suddenly, that twinkle became bigger and bigger, until...

"Guys, I think we should bail!" He shouted.

Everyone turned to see what the black coat duelist was talking about; a blazing capsule was heading straight towards them!

"HIT THE DIRT!!"

Everybody ran for cover as the capsule made impact in near the dorm. Once it did, the capsule opened up dropping two bodies out of it.

"Is it safe...?" Jaden asked.

"I'll check..." Melody said. She raised her head out of her the bushes she dove in, looking in the direction of the capsule. She gasped at the sight of one of the bodies and ran over. "Claudio!"

Everybody saw what she was talking about and ran over as well. Melody was now holding her unconscious friend, checking for a pulse.

"Is he alright?" Jethro asked.

"He's fine..." Melody said with relief. She then turned her head to the other unconscious figure. "But check on that guy... and someone go get help for them."

Bastion and Jethro walked over to the other person while Jaden and Chazz ran into the Academy for help.

"Whoa... rough landing..." Melody jerked her head down to see Claudio stirring in her arms. He opened one eye to see her smiling happily. "Hey... Melody..."

"You're alright..."

"Feel a lot better since I got out of my abduction..." Claudio replied. "Took down another Shadow Rider in the process... got back to where I belong..." Melody started to hug him even tighter. "Wait, wait... a little banged up here..."

"Sorry..." She muttered as she loosened her hold on him. "Then I'll do something else..."

"Another kiss on the cheek?" He asked.

"Close..." She smiled and leaned in closer to him.

"Melody... what're..."

Claudio gasped and his eyes were as big as dinner plates as he realized that Melody was actually kissing him, passionately I might add! Claudio was completely overwhelmed by it that once it was over, he fainted! Melody giggled at the sight.

"_Well, he must've had an exhausting duel for that to happen..."_ She thought amusedly.

"Guys, you won't believe who this is!"

Jethro held up the other person, still in the Twilight clothes but without the dome, revealed a wavy brown-haired boy.

"It's one of the missing students!" Bastion gasped.

Melody had to cut on her pilot for the list of names Bastion sent to her and the rest of the key-keepers, until she found the correct description...

"Jeremy Roswell..."

In the shadows, Brightveil saw another of the Shadow Riders defeated.

'_I'll make sure any of those key-keepers, rue the day they met me!'_ She thought to herself as a shadow of a dragon appeared behind her.

* * *

Alrighty, the second Shadow Rider has been revealed! Sullimike23, your guy will get more of a shot later on in the story to show more skills plus the following seasons. And to someone's who been waiting on a certain scene, got it!

Jukebox Hero - Master of Puppets  
Attribute: DARK  
Level: 6  
ATK: 400  
DEF: 2000

Warrior/Effect:

You can Tribute this face-up monster to Special Summon up to 2 level 4 or lower "Jukebox Hero" monsters from your Graveyard.

(Created by GuardianSparrow9, creative rights go to him)

**Next time:** Jaden's next on the Shadow Rider hit list once Brightveil steps in to silence the E-Hero duelist!

Read and Review. Later!


	40. Blinding Balance

I'm uploading this chapter as my 1st year anniversary as author of this site! Yay! And to start my 2nd year a new chapter, starring Lily Truesdale's OC in Shadow Rider form! Let's get to it!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX or the rest of the franchise. I own Claudio, YugiNAtem117 owns Melody, AzureKite4 owns Kenji, Rocket Knight 777 owns Jethro, Jeremy Rosewell owned by SulliMike23, and introducing Lily Rose Lee owned by Lily Truesdale.

* * *

**Chapter 35: **Blinding Balance

During the afternoon, Chancellor Sheppard was in his office, just silent for the moment having a lot on his mind.

'_In two nights, two Shadow Riders have dueled two of my students.'_ He thought. _'And they turn out to be two of my missing students. I guess what everyone was saying is right after all...'_

* * *

(Flashback)

In the morning, he was visited by Jethro and Bastion. They were explaining to him the events of last night that they heard from Melody.

"_So another one struck...' He said._

"_Chancellor, after last night's duel with these Shadow Riders, I believe some of the missing students are among their ranks." Bastion informed him._

_The Chancellor closed his eyes. "So you know about the history of the Abandoned Dorm?"_

"_Alexis told us that Atticus was one of the missing students." Jethro replied. "Then, she found this disc sometime around the School Duel tryouts with the info on them."_

"_I heard Atticus back, but who did Claudio duel?"_

"_It was a high ranked Slifer Red student named Jeremy Roswell." Bastion answered. "Last night, we found him and Claudio lying outside a space capsule. From Melody's point of view, they duel somewhere in space on an Alien ship."_

"_I see... I'll notify Mr. Roswell's family and Mr. Rhodes' as well." Sheppard said, pulling out some files. "How many are left missing?"_

"_Just three more, sir." Jethro said._

"_Okay, that will be all gentlemen..." Sheppard said as both boys left the office._

(End Flashback)

* * *

Sheppard was now looking over three missing student files.

'_If what they say is true, then I hope the rest will be returned safely...'_ He thought as he set to work.

* * *

Back at the Infirmary, two more beds were filled; one for Claudio and one for Jeremy. Once being possessed, the newly returning Slifer was completely out of it and needed time to rest his mind and soul as well as his body. On the other hand, Claudio had bruises on his face from monster attacks that was patched up with small bandages. He also hurt his torso because of another attack, causing him to be in the infirmary. Right now, it was him and Kenji who finally woke up after getting his meal.

"Finally woke up, ninja man?" Claudio asked, before taking a bite out of his food.

"Yeah, just took me the whole day..." Kenji replied. "Man, these burns hurt. And that Spear Dragon attack was no tap on the shoulder either."

"I got hit by my own monsters and the pummeled and slimed by Aliens." Claudio said. "I can't believe I was abducted by Aliens."

"I can't, since it was a Shadow Rider that did the abducting."

Both of them laughed before turning to their food.

"So I guess Jaden's next, huh?" Kenji asked.

"Yeah, that means the third one has the other half of Jaden's medallion." Claudio nodded. "Too bad, we have to wait for him to come or somebody to figure it out."

"Jaden's tough, if the both of us can beat these guys, he can do it hands down."

"Right... I'd figure he'd be first since these guys know about the Academy ranks and Slifer's the lowest. But at least it won't go after Jethro, seeing that they're after the charms."

"Yeah..." Kenji thought back to when he and Alexis were transported to Nightshroud's dueling spot. "Nightshroud could've dueled Alexis, since he went into her room, but he changed to me because of that helmet."

"Same when Melody and I were spotted." Claudio thought back to when he was abducted. "Glad Twilight didn't grab her, made me lucky to wear that armlet at the time."

"Speaking of Melody, while you were snoozing Jethro told me that she actually kissed you." Kenji smiled.

"She did, thought I was dreaming after all the pain I endured." Claudio smiled to himself. "Couldn't believe I fainted after that..." The ninja duelist laughed at that comment. "Shut up!"

"I'm sorry, but come on... someone like you fainted after a kiss..."

Claudio grumbled and went back to his food. "I was in pain..."

"Still, I'm happy for ya..." Kenji continued. "From how Alexis talked, you two getting together was going to happen eventually."

"Now that I look back, how close we've been, I should have realized I liked her that much, too."

"Told you it was going to happen."

Both of them turned to see Alexis and Melody come in the door.

"Thanks for reminding me, 'Lex." Claudio said.

"Hey, people kept telling us, we kept ignoring the truth." Melody said, as she hugged her new boyfriend.

"Yeah... I knew I felt something during that last week before Winter Break." The Jukebox Hero duelist wondered.

"You too!?" Melody asked. "Wow, we have been putting this off!"

"And it'll be awhile before I get out of here, before we get to the dating." Claudio stated.

"So, I'll come visit until you're out." Melody replied. "Besides, you're not missing anything special with those lectures the teachers give."

"It's that easy?" Kenji asked.

"Yeah, you two would get every one of those questions right." Alexis replied standing in between Kenji's and Atticus' beds.

"Then, I'll stay here..." Claudio said, lying back down.

"No, you won't..." Melody scolded, taking the pillow out from under him and started to hit him with it. "Once you get better, you're getting out of that bed!"

"Okay, okay! No more!" He pleaded, making her stop.

"That's what I thought!" Melody said, before kissing him. "I'll head over to the meal hall, before I come back. Bye!" She said before leaving.

Claudio smiled at her retreating form, "Yup... I'm after her..." He then turned Kenji and Alexis who were still looking on. "I know, I know..."

The Obelisks laughed at his sudden embarrassment.

* * *

Jaden and Jethro were now currently at the Slifer Meal Room with Syrus and Chumley.

"Claudio was abducted by Aliens!?" Syrus asked, horrified.

"I thought they didn't exist!" Chumley said in an equally scared tone.

"Chill out, guys!" Jaden assured them. "It was another student being possessed by a Shadow Rider."

"I think you fellas read too many scary stories in the past week." Jethro added. "Even though, the reality is still present."

"That's right, another Shadow Rider is still around here." Syrus realized.

"And from what's been happening Jaden, I'm next." Jaden stated.

"Why you?" Chumley asked.

"Claudio, Kenji and I have Shadow Charms, well they have both halves, while I'm stuck with the only half."

"I get it now; that third Shadow Rider must have the other half!" Jethro realized.

"And this guy will probably want it for whatever power it has, once it's put together." Syrus said. "Oh man..."

"Well he's not getting to me!" Jaden said, standing up. "He won't be able to be the best!"

"If you mean Zane, then I'll believe you..." Syrus stated, dampening the E-Hero's spirits and making everyone present laugh.

* * *

Unknowingly to them, a white cloaked figure sat on the roof of the Slifer dorm, using her powers to eavesdrop on the conversation.

"You're right..." She said, cryptically. "Because SHE is going to take that Shadow Charm half and gain more power..."

* * *

Later that night, while everyone was sleeping, Jaden just came out of the outhouse.

"That's the last time I drink two bottles of water before going to bed." He said, heading back to the dorm room. While on his way, he found a duel disc with a deck inside. "Huh? Why would anybody leave their duel disc out here?" He ran over to pick it up. "Let's see who it belongs to..."

He drew some cards and found some familiar ones... Elemental Hero cards...

"These are mine!" He said, shocked. "But I didn't leave it here..."

"_Coooo..."_

Winged Kuriboh popped of the deck, but more quickly than normal...

"What's wrong, pal?" Jaden asked.

A sudden shine came from the top of his deck, enticing him to draw it. But he ended up drawing two cards.

"This isn't mine..." The cards he drew were monsters that looked like a black and white dragon. Except, one of them looked like the Yin-Yang Symbol and the other was more powerful than the former.

"No, it's mine!"

A light shined around Jaden and expanded into a dome of light. Jaden felt the dragon cards he held jerk out of his hands and float to the other side of the dome. Then, a white cloaked figure rose up from the ground with the hood hiding the face.

"Hello, key-keeper..." The figure said in a feminine voice. "I am Brightveil!"

"A Shadow Rider, so you took my deck!" Jaden shouted.

"Why not?" Brightveil answered. "Saves me the trouble of waiting all night just to get my medallion..."

On cue, both pieces of the Shadow charm started glowing.

"Was the chief that weak to be defeated by the likes of a Slifer?" The Shadow Rider scoffed. "I defeated him in two turns..."

"Whoa..." Jaden muttered.

"By the expression on your face, he must have harmed you down to you last points..." Brightveil grinned. "This WILL be easy!"

"Think again, I'm not letting you get those Sacred Beast cards!" Jaden said, shuffling his deck and activating his duel disk. "So get set to get your game on!"

"Just prepare for your soul to be trapped in this dome, when you lose!" Brightveil pulled out an Academy duel disk and recovered her two dragon cards and shuffled them. "Of course, it'll be smaller than this one..."

As soon as the both players duel disk were online...

"DUEL!!" Both players drew their opening hands.

Jaden: 8000

Brightveil: 8000

"My move first!" Brightveil drew her sixth card. "I start with Vanguard of the Dragon in Attack Mode!"

In a flash, a grey wingless dragon wielding a shield and spear appeared. (1700/1300)

"And I'll activate its special ability! By discarding one Dragon-Type monster to the grave, I can have my monster gain 300 ATK!"

After sending a choice card to her grave, Vanguard roared proudly for the boost. (1700-2000/1300)

"And I'll leave it at that." She stated.

"Well, let's what we can do to change that!" Jaden drew his sixth card. "I summon Elemental Hero Clayman in defense mode!"

The hero of the earth, kneeled to defend itself and Jaden. (800/2000)

"I'll also throw down a facedown!" A reversed card was set. "Your turn!"

"Hmm..." Brightveil drew. "I send another dragon to boost my dragon's ATK again!"

Vanguard felt more power as its muscles bulged. (2000-2300/1300)

"Now, stick his hero!"

Vanguard ran for Clayman, ready to stab it with the spear.

"I activate my facedown, Clay Charge!"

Clayman rushed the dragon and wrapped its stone arms around it.

"Whenever you attack Clayman when I play this card, not only do both monsters bite the dust, but you take 800 points of damage!"

Both monsters exploded in the middle of the field, not even affecting Brightveil in the slightest.

Jaden: 8000

Brightveil: 7200

"You really are a Slifer aren't ya?" The white cloaked Shadow Rider smirked.

"What do you mean?" The E-Hero duelist asked, confused.

"Don't you know when you destroy my Vanguard with a card effect, I can special summon a normal Dragon monster from the grave!"

"What!?"

"Rise, Seiyaryru!"

A bright light, shine from Brightveil's graveyard slot letting large pink dragon fly out and stare down the helpless key keeper. (2500/2300)

"2500 ATK already!?" Jaden bugged out.

"That's correct!" Brightveil shouted. "Seiyaryu, use Mystic Flamethrower!"

The pink dragon blew out blue hot flames that surrounded Jaden, making him scream out in pain.

Jaden: 5500

Brightveil: 7200

* * *

At the Slifer dorm, Jethro woke up to the shaking of his spirit gate key.

"Darn it, he's here!" He said, putting on his gear. He then saw a bright light right outside his door. "And he's close!" Once he opened the door, he was met with Jaden, kneeling down in pain as the Seiyaryu flew back to its mistress. "Jaden!"

"Hot enough, for ya?" The shadow rider smirked as she set a reversed card. "I told my cohorts, to go after you first."

"Hey..." Jaden waved away some of the flames and drew. "Don't let the red jacket fool ya! I summon Elemental Hero Lady Heat in defense mode!"

The second heroine of fire appeared in defense mode. (1300/1000)

"Then, I'll add another facedown, and have Lady Heat take 200 points away from you!"

Lady Heat threw a small fireball at the Brightveil who stepped back to dodge it.

Jaden: 5500

Brightveil: 7000

"Told ya, not to take me lightly!" Jaden smirked.

"Yeah, but he better have a better facedown to help out..." Jethro noted.

"Don't worry about a thing..."

"I draw!" Brightveil drew. "I summon Armored Dragon in Attack mode!"

A dragon with sliver armor flew down towards the larger Seiyaryu. (1900/1400)

"Attack Lady Heat!"

"Not so fast, go Hero Ring!" Jaden said, activating his facedown card.

A red shield appeared in the heroine's right hand.

"Now monsters with 1900 ATK or higher can't attack my monster!" Jaden informed her.

"Fine, I place a facedown to end my turn."

"My go!" Jaden drew. "I summon Elemental Hero Heat in Attack mode!"

Another male hero appeared, wearing the same color scheme as Lady Heat. Difference was the muscles that he flexed. (1600/1200)

"And for each Elemental Hero on the field, he gains 200 ATK!"

The flames roared around him as they seeped into the red center of his suit. (1600-2000/1200)

"I'll switch Lady Heat to attack mode, and then I'll play, the field spell Skyscraper!"

The field around them now sported a city with tall buildings, but what was noticeable was the buildings were lighter than normal. Jaden didn't pay it any mind though...

"Now every time an Elemental Hero battles a monster weaker than they are, they gain 1000 ATK! So go Heat and attack her Seiyaryru with Flaming Fists!"

Igniting his fists, Heat flew over to the pink dragon and slammed it with an axe-handle slam. EHH (2000-3000/1200)

Jaden: 5500

Brightveil: 6500

"Now let's do the same with that Armored Dragon!"

"Afraid not, I activate Dragon's Den!"

Brightveil's trap activated showing a mountain pass filled with various Dragon's. "When you destroy a Dragon-Type monster, I can summon another low-level one straight from my deck!" A card slipped out of her deck as she spoke. "I select Golem Dragon in defense mode!"

Drilling out of the ground was another dragon made of hard stone with jagged teeth, leaning down. (200/2000)

"It still won't change my attack, Lady Heat attack that Armored Dragon!"

"Jaden, wait!" Jethro protested, but it was too late...

As Lady Heat threw a large fireball at her target, the Golem Dragon roared out and fizzled out the flames.

"Huh?" Jaden wondered.

"As your friend can see, as long as Golem Dragon's on the field, you can't attack any other dragons but it. Plus, since you did attack you lost some points."

Jaden: 4800

Brightveil: 6500

"I'll just lay this down, and activate Mirage of Nightmare to end my turn!"

"And with two Elemental Heroes, Jaden's Lady Heat can deal 400 points instead of 200!" Jethro cheered.

Lady Heat shot off two fireballs at Brightveil, taking her life points down a few.

Jaden: 4800

Brightveil: 6100

"My turn." Brightveil drew.

"And I'll draw four cards, thanks to Mirage of Nightmare!"

Jaden drew four cards.

"Next, I'll activate Emergency Provisions to gain 1000 life points for sending my spell to the grave!"

Mirage of Nightmare vanished having Jaden covered in gold sparkles.

Jaden: 5800

Brightveil: 6100

"Just set up to get knocked down; I summon Ruby Dragon!" Brightveil declared.

A red version of the Luster Dragon appeared. (1600/1000)

"And your Skyscraper's weakness is that the power boost only happens when your heroes attack, so I'll send Ruby Dragon to demolish your Lady Heat, since its weaker than 1900 but strong enough to finish her!"

Ruby Dragon's flame melted the shield Lady Heat wielded and then focused on destroy her. Jaden blocked the flames that licked him.

Jaden: 5500

Brightveil: 6100

"And without her, Heat gets weaker; enough for my Armored Dragon to destroy him!"

EHH (2000-1800/1200)

Armored Dragon flew straight into a tackle, taking out the hero.

Jaden: 5400

Brightveil: 6100

"I'll place a facedown card to end my turn."

"Gotta get something going." Jaden drew. "I play Winged Kuriboh in defense mode!"

Jaden's spirit monster appeared ready to go. (300/200)

"I'll just leave it at that."

Brightveil drew. "Ruby Dragon, attack it!"

The dragon ignites the winged furball, shattering it into pixels.

"And I'll leave it at that."

"You know what you're doing, huh?" Jaden smiled as he drew. "I bet you knew about my monster's effect didn't you?

"Of course, now can we get on with this?"

"Sure, I summon Elemental Hero Bubbleman!"

The hero of water appeared. (800/1200)

"And since he's alone, I can draw two cards!" Jaden drew his two cards. "Next, I play Polymerization to fuse Avian and Burstinatrix to form the Elemental Hero Flame Wingman!"

Avian and Burstinatrix fused to form the headliner of Jaden's deck. (2100/1200)

"Now it's time, I hit you back big time!" Jaden pointed at the stone dragon. "Wingman, attack her Golem Dragon!"

Flame Wingman used his Skydive Scorcher attack to destroy the dragon. "And now that monster's attack points come out of your points!"

The flames extended to Brightveil who ducked her head for protection.

Jaden: 5400

Brightveil: 5900

"Next, I activate Bubble Shuffle to switch both my Bubbleman and your Armored Dragon to defense mode!"

Both Bubbleman and Armored Dragon's card images appeared under them as they shifted to defense mode.

"Now, I can sacrifice Bubbleman to summon Elemental Hero Bladedge!"

Bubbleman disappeared as the golden, sharp-edged hero appeared. (2600/1800)

"Oh yeah, show that Shadow Rider who's boss!" Jethro said.

"Now get that Armored Dragon with Slice n' Dice attack!" Jaden commanded.

Bladedge rushed the Dragon and cut it to ribbons.

"And just so you know, it inflicts Piercing Damage!"

One arc of the hero slash hit Brightveil's hood.

Jaden: 5400

Brightveil: 4700

"About time I got back ahead!" Jaden cheered. But then he saw the hood of the Shadow Rider's cloak came apart, revealing her head. "Huh?"

The Shadow Rider's head had white-blond hair, but once she looked up her pupils were gone.

"So you are a possessed Shadow Rider!" Jaden realized.

Jethro pulled out his pilot to search for the girl's profile. "Lily!"

"You mean this girl's body I'm using?" She stated. "Sorry, she's out to lunch now."

"Let her go right now!" The Slifer shouted. "Her family and the Academy staff have been looking for her!"

"Don't care, I'm afraid." She said. "With Nightshroud's and Twlight's defeat, I can be the dominant power once I grab that other half of the Shadow Charm!"

Jaden grabbed his medallion half. "What for?"

"It's the reason, my cohort's and I were after the charms' other halves; we need them to retain our physical forms." She stated. "We only aligned ourselves with the Shadow Riders to overthrow them and take all the power of the Shadow Charms!"

"That's not going to happen!" The E-Hero duelist declared. "If haven't noticed, Kenji and Claudio took out your other two pals!"

"Guess there won't be any balance in our universe, once I become a Goddess among this world and the Shadow Realm!" Brightveil drew. "My move! I start with Pot of Greed!" She drew her two cards. "I activate my facedown card Call of the Haunted to summon my Vanguard of the Dragon!"

A small black dragon landed in front of its mistress. (1700/1300)

"Then, I'll activate Super Rejuvenation, and sacrifice Vanguard to summon a monster that will show you balance!"

Vanguard was vaporized by a bright light.

"Uh oh, what's she's playing?" Jethro said as the light intensified, blinding the Slifers.

"I summon Yin-Yang Dragon!"

A large looking figure uprooted from the ground. Then it began to unwrap its wings revealing its body, the left side is black with a white dot on the left wing while the right side is white with a black dot on the right wing. The dragon shined with light and darkness. (2400/1700)

"What is that?" Jethro asked.

"An instrument of Jaden's destruction; by discarding one monster I can destroy a monster of the same ATK or lower! And I discard a 2800 ATK monster known as the Light and Darkness Dragon to destroy Bladedge and the 2400 ATK Luster Dragon #2 to take out Flame Wingman!"

After sending her two dragons to the grave, Ying-Yang Dragon's wings created the Ying-Yang Symbol on the ground and started to shine a sinister light. It started to spin around and affected the heroes as they both shattered.

"No!" Jaden cried out.

"Now, my dragon attack! Yin-Yang Wave!"

The same symbol on the ground emitted electricity that shocked the Slifer to the ground.

Jaden: 3000

Brightveil: 4700

"Jaden, are you alright!?" Jethro said. _'That hit was massive! And it was real...'_

"And when I end my turn, Super Rejuvenation lets me draw one card for every dragon I discarded and sacrificed for this turn, that's three!"

Brightveil drew three cards.

"My draw!" Jaden drew. "I activate Legacy of the Hero to draw three cards of my own!"

Jaden drew three cards.

"I set one monster in defense mode to end my turn!"

A facedown monster appeared.

Brightveil drew. "I play Decoy Dragon in Attack mode!"

A small, cute blue dragon flew by the Yin-Yang Dragon. (300/200)

"With Decoy Dragon out, if Jaden attacks it, Brightveil will summon a strong dragon to attack with..." Jethro muttered.

"And since I summoned it successfully, I can now Special Summon my Clone Dragon in Attack mode!"

A small multi-colored dragon egg with an embryonic-stage dragon appeared next to the Decoy Dragon. (?/?)

"What's with the egg?" Jaden asked. Jethro was in the same boat.

"Clueless..." The Shadow Rider scoffed. "Once summoned, I can have it copy the ATK and DEF of a monster I have, and it'll be nice for my Yin-Yang Dragon to have a clone!"

The dragon scanned the monster with his eyes then transformed into another Yin-Yang Dragon. (2400/1700)

"Now, Clone Dragon attack!"

The clone blew out a light energy blast that destroyed the face down monster, Wroughtweiler.

"Now, I can grab Polymerization and Elemental Hero Bubbleman from my graveyard!"

"But let's see you dodge this, Yin-Yang Dragon annihilate, Decoy Dragon strike him down!"

The original Yin-Yang Dragon shot off a light and dark blast while Decoy Dragon followed up with a small red flame that caused an explosion between the two powers, knocking Jaden into the dome.

Jaden: 300

Brightveil: 4700

"Next, I'll place two cards facedown and end my turn."

Jaden crawled back to the field. "It's my... draw..." Jaden drew. "I activate Monster Reincarnation, discarding one card to bring back Winged Kuriboh to my hand!"

After selecting a choice card to discard, Jaden recovered his duel spirit.

"Next, I'll throwdown a couple of face down and set a monster in defense mode!"

Three reversed cards, two spell/traps and a monster.

"I activate my trap, Yin-Yang Reverse to flip your monster in attack mode!"

Jaden's facedown monster was revealed to be Winged Kuriboh! (300/200)

"Also, that monster's effect is negated since Yin-Yang Dragon's on the field when my trap is activated!"

"Jaden will lose, if those big dragons hit!" Jethro realized, fearing the worse._ 'And if that happens, I might have to step up...'_

Jaden grumbled. "I end my turn."

"Finally!" Brightveil drew. "Now, I can end this duel, Clone Dragon attack!"

The light and dark blast closed in on the helpless hairball... until...

"I activate Berserker Crush and Swamp of the Fallen!" Jaden flipped over his face-down cards.

"What the--?"

"Now, by removing a monster from my graveyard from the game, I can increase Winged Kuriboh's ATK and DEF by the removed monster's points!"

"Oh no!"

"That's right, and I'll remove Bladedge to power up Winged Kuriboh!"

"_Cooo!!"_ Winged Kuriboh shined brightly as he felt the boost. (300-2900/200-2000)

"And with Swamp of the Fallen, I can cut Clone Dragon's ATK in half!"

CD (2400-1200/1700)

"Now counter attack with Berserker Crush!"

"_COOO!!"_ Winged Kuriboh rushed through the blast and tackled the dragon into oblivion!

Jaden: 300

Brightveil: 3000

"Whoo, Jaden you have a knack for dodging the major bullets there." Jethro said, wiping the sweat off his forehead.

"Ha! That'll teach you Shadow Rider's a thing or two!" Jaden cheered. "Now time to win this duel!"

"You will not!" Brighveil snapped, "I've come too far to lose everything here! I'll end my turn with this card."

"My turn then!" Jaden drew. "I set one more card and switch Winged Kuriboh to defense mode to end my turn."

"Sorry, it won't matter for that now." Brightveil drew and activated her facedown card. "Go Dragon's Rage! Now all dragons deal Piercing damage to my opponent!"

"That's not good..." Jaden muttered.

"Hope you got another miracle card..." Jethro stared at Jaden's face down card.

"It's not! Yin-Yang Dragon, finish him!"

As Yin-Yang Dragon charged up for an attack, Jaden smiled.

"Actually, when I said that I meant it wasn't good for you!" He said.

"Your facedown card doesn't scare me!" Brightveil shouted.

"It will once I reveal Transcendent Wings!" Jaden discarded his two cards and watched as his partner's wings suddenly grew and blocked the oncoming blast. Also he donned armor that started glow a white aura. (300/200)

"Whoa..." The cowboy duelist was in awe of the evolved Winged Kuriboh,

"Now that he's in his Level 10 form, I can sacrifice him to take out all monsters on your field and deal damage equal to their ATK!"

The blast was deflected back at Decoy Dragon and Yin-Yang Dragon and the light expanded to the Possessed Shadow Rider as she screamed.

Jaden: 300

Brightveil: 300

Suddenly, light dome around them started to shatter leaving the Skyscraper field with its normal colors. Plus, Lily emitted a light that left her body and disappeared for the moment.

"Whoa, what's going on?" Jaden asked, feeling freaked out. "Oh..."

Once the light was gone, Lily's eyes went to her normal green eyes.

"_I think she's back...'_ Jaden thought.

"Wha..." Lily's voice also returned to normal. "How'd I get here?"

"Lily, you're back!" Jethro said.

She turned her head to see a couple of Slifer Red Students.

"Um... do you know where we are?" Lily asked looking around and staring at the field spell.

"You're at Duel Academy." Jaden explained. "I was just fighting off a Shadow Rider that possessed you!"

Lily gasped. "Brightveil! Where is she!?"

"I think it was that strange light that left once Jaden beat that Yin-Yang Dragon." Jethro racked his brain.

"My dragon..." She muttered softly. She then noticed she was wearing a duel disk. "Listen, you have to take my life points down to 0, quick!"

"That's what I was going to do, any reason?" Jaden asked.

"Brightveil will come back! She was using my dragon card to act as a medium to possess me!" Lily stated. "If she comes back, my cards will still be tainted! And if she does, she'll use my face down card to summon a monster similar to my Yin-Yang Dragon from the grave!"

"A monster similar to the Yin-Yang Dragon..." Jethro thought out loud and gasped. "Light and Darkness Dragon! But it can't be special summoned!"

"_With my facedown Light of Shadows, it can!"_

Suddenly, a light slowly came up from under Lily's feet.

"_I'm not leaving!! I won't let it all end here!!! Light and Darkness Dragon shall resurrect me!"_

Lily held her head in pain, feeling the Shadow Rider's presence returning. "Hurry!!"

"Jaden, quick!" Jethro shouted.

"Here goes!" Jaden drew. "Sparkman, come out and attack!"

The hero of lightning came out in a hurry. (1600/1400) And already hearing the go ahead, he shot lightning straight at Lily's disc, draining the power and life points.

Jaden: 300, Winner

Brightveil: 0

"_NOOOO!!!!"_ Brightveil was inches away from Lily's disc and facedown card, but with the medium losing a duel while out of the body, it evaporated on the spot. Plus, all the cards in Lily's deck were losing the same light. Finally, Lily herself blacked out, but Jethro swiftly caught her before she hit the ground. A card was dropped

"Easy now..." He said, picking her up.

"Is she alright?" Jaden slowly walked up to them.

"She'll be fine, exhausted at the most part." Jethro said. "What about you, you took quite a beating..."

"I live..." Jaden then kneeled down, clutching his sides. "Barely..."

"We should call the infirmary and tell Ms. Fontaine that we have two more beds to fill." Jethro said.

"You do that..." Jaden groaned.

* * *

Elsewhere, in the same cave where the Shadow Rider's met up, the leader's voice spoke to another...

"Looks like Brightveil and the others planned to betray us, Gemini..." The voice said. "You know what to do..."

"I can't wait to have some fun!" Gemini set off for Duel Academy and to shut a few people up... permanently...

* * *

The second OC duel debut is done, Lily Truesdale, hope you liked it the most cause that's just a taste of Lily's deck! Next time, Digidramon's OC's gonna shine!

Armored Dragon

Level 4

FIRE

Dragon

1900/1400

****

Golem Dragon

Level 4

EARTH

Dragon/Effect

200/2000

Effect: Your opponent cannot select Dragon type monsters (other than this card) as attack targets.

(These two monsters were use by Chazz Princeton in the GX manga. All rights to the creators)

****

Ruby Dragon

Level 4

WIND

Dragon

1600/1300

(Used by Rebecca Hawkins in the Yu-Gi-Oh! Second series anime episode: A Brawl in a Small Town. All rights to the creators)

****

Dragon's Den

Normal Trap Card

Activate when a Dragon Type monster is destroyed in battle. Special Summon 1 Level 4 or Below Dragon-Type monster from your deck in defense mode.

Picture: A mountain pass filled with Winged Dragons.

(My own creation, creative rights go to me.)

****

Yin-Yang Dragon

Level 6

LIGHT

Dragon/Effect

2400/1700

Effect: While this card is face-up on the field, its Attribute is also treated as DARK. By sending 1 Monster Card from your hand to the Graveyard, destroy 1 face-up monster on your opponent's side of the field with an ATK equal to or less than the ATK of the sent monster.

(Made by Lily Truesdale, creative rights go to her.)

****

Yin-Yang Reverse

Counter Trap Card

You can only activate this card when your opponent sets a Monster Card in Defense Position. Change it to face-up Attack Position. If the Monster Card has a Flip Effect, it is not activated. If Yin-Yang Dragon is on the field while this card is activated, negate the targeted monster's effect when it is destroyed.

Picture: The Yin-Yang Symbol with the colors swapped.

****

Light of Shadows (not played, mentioned)

Normal Trap Card

Activate when a LIGHT attribute monster is destroyed. Special Summon 1 DARK monster, ignoring the summoning conditions.

(The above two cards are my creation, creative rights to me.)

* * *

**Next Chapter:** Gemini's come to Duel Academy to silence the reformed Academy students.

Please R & R. Later!


	41. Double Summon

My Spring Break's here! Story writing is here again! And it's time to unveil the next OC, brought to you by Digidramon! And I've got some great 5D's stories to tell you about...

First of which is **A Black Rose By Any Other Name.** It debuted a few days ago, but it has a great opening chapter! Made by Bringer of Peace2.

And of course two stories of Digidramon's **Seven Spirits** and **Spirit Legends**, the former an adaptation of two years before 5D's and the latter, a different, and better take on the show. If you haven't read 'em, please do!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX or the rest of the franchise. I own Claudio, YugiNAtem117 owns Melody, AzureKite4 owns Kenji, Rocket Knight 777 owns Jethro, Jeremy Rosewell owned by SulliMike23, Lily Rose Lee owned by Lily Truesdale and introducing Alex Jacobs owned by Digidramon!

* * *

**Chapter 36: Double Summon**

Somewhere in the forest at night, a dark portal opened up revealing a shadow figure. Taking in his surroundings, he grinned.

"So this is where this mortal learned to duel, eh?" The figure spoke. "Let's see the kiddies handle me!"

The figure showed himself to be the person sent by the Shadow Rider leader; Gemini. Unlike the previous Shadow Riders, he didn't conceal his face showing another possessed Academy student.

Alex Jacobs.

A maniacal laughter was heard through the night.

* * *

At the infirmary, Jaden was being treated for his injuries by Miss Fontaine. Across the bed from him was Lily, who was sleeping peacefully and safe from the shadows.

"I can't believe how many of you guys, coming into the office like this." Miss Fontaine stated finishing her checkup. "Anymore and this will have to be a hospital."

"Sorry, it's been hectic as it is." Claudio stated. "These Shadow Riders can dish out the pain."

"I guess even with knowledge of Shadow Games, we can't seem to stop the damage." Kenji added.

"It's okay; it's that we're running out of room in here." The nurse said to Claudio and Kenji. "You two need to heal up soon in case more end up hurt."

"I'm the closest one to being healed, so I hope I get out." Kenji noted.

"Yeah, me too." Claudio said, falling back on the bed. "I can't stand being in one place for days! Even if the food's good..."

"I hear ya..." Jaden said, lying back down on the bed, eyes heavy.

Alexis was still sitting by her brother's side when she watched Jaden fall asleep. Melody was also there, sitting by Claudio.

"He must've had as hard as you two did." Melody noted.

"Actually, Jethro said he ended up staying awake after the duel ended." Claudio replied.

"Maybe it's because Lily got out of her possession before the duel ended." Alexis wondered.

"That could be the reason," Kenji thought. "Look where Claudio and I had our duels compared to Jaden's. I had to duel in a volcano, Claudio dueled in space, while Jaden was just trapped in a light dome."

"And it disappeared once Brightveil left Lily's body..."

"Now, I'm getting a bad feeling about this..." Melody cringed.

"What wrong?" Claudio asked her.

"What if the next Shadow Rider comes in here expect to duel you instead of the rest of us?" She said. "You won't be able to defend yourself!"

Alexis gasped as well. "And they could also come after Atticus and the others. After all sometimes a group would find some way to tie up loose ends."

"That's it; I don't care if visiting hours over!" Melody declared. "I'm sticking by my boyfriend!"

Everyone started to look at her with wide eyes.

Claudio smiled at her words. "Now I'll feel sorry for whoever crosses you." He hugged from behind, having her sit down. "But calm down, I don't want you in a hospital bed pushing yourself, okay?"

Melody blushed, but more out of embarrassment of her outburst. "Oops." She giggled.

"Maybe you should get a room, you two." Kenji said. "'Cause I see where this is going in a minute."

"Good idea." Claudio nodded before turning to his girlfriend. "Melody, would this qualify as a room?"

"Yes, this does actually." Melody replied.

"So..."

"So..."

Then they caught each other's lips in a deep kiss.

"And of course..." Kenji said shrugged as Alexis and Miss Fontaine giggled at the situation.

* * *

At night, Gemini stood at the main Academy building with a Duel Pilot in his hands.

"Time to send the invitations..." He recorded a message.

* * *

Banner was sitting in his room, watching a something static-y like before he took the kids to the Gravekeeper ruins. He was in conversation with whatever it was on the monitor...

"But you said...!"

"**Now Banner, if you want what you seek... you will duel..."**

The Slifer Headmaster sighed. "Is it that time already?"

"**Unless you want my next Shadow Rider to succeed... you had better hold up your end of the bargain first..."**

"So he's coming after all... when?"

"**Now..."**

A beeping noise from his Duel Pilot; Banner picked it up and answered it. A shadow-like figure appeared, hiding his face.

_[Hello there, key-keeper! The name's Gemini!]_ The message said. _[I hope you're ready to duel, because I've got three defects in my sights that need to be shut down. So if you don't want deaths hanging over your heads, meet me in front of the main building. And bring your key, I want to see it once I take it!]_

The message ended.

Banner stood up and took his deck and duel disk. "It's time..." He turned to his cat, Pharoah who was sleeping. "Stay safe, my friend..."

Little did he know, the other holders of the Spirit Gate Keys got the message as well...

* * *

"Time to go..." Zane said, leaving the lighthouse.

* * *

"That Shadow Rider won't stand up to the Chazz!" Chazz left his dorm room.

"Wait up, Chazz you'll need some back up!" Jethro called as he ran after the black coat duelist.

* * *

"Another Shadow Rider..." Bastion said, leaving his dorm room.

* * *

"Let's see what you're made of... Gemini..." Crowler got his duel vest and walked out of his room.

* * *

At the infirmary, Melody and the others just saw their messages.

"He's here!" The girls said.

"At least he's not coming here..." Claudio muttered.

"That's good..." Jaden said.

"I just hope whoever duels him will be alright..." Kenji added.

* * *

Banner ran to the designated place and saw someone with their back turned to him.

"Are you Gemini?" Banner asked.

"Yeah..." The Shadow Rider replied. "So nice of you to come, and accept the invitation!"

"With the threat you placed, how could I refuse? I will not let my students be harmed!"

"Then you must have done a poor job of losing some to the Shadow Realm..." Gemini finally turned around. "Isn't that right, professor?"

Banner gasped at the Shadow Rider's face. His wardrobe change to a black jacket, a grey colored shirt and black pants, but the identity was not hidden... "A-Alex..."

"Professor Banner!"

Bastion, Crowler and the other key holders arrived at the scene. The Obelisk Headmaster bugged his eyes at the Shadow Rider's identity.

"YOU!!!" Crowler shrieked.

Gemini grinned. "Well, well... if it isn't Mrs. Crowler! How's life?" He simply relished the redness of Crowler's face.

"It's Alex!" Bastion said, reading the profile on his Duel Pilot.

"Alex?" Gemini scoffed. "Sorry, it's Gemini now. Although the resemblance is uncanny, isn't it?"

"It's him alright..." Zane stated.

"But he looks a lot... darker..." Jethro said, looking at the pitch-black eyes of the lost student.

"What was your first clue?" Chazz scoffed.

"I'm saying he's possessed like the other three were!"

"I could've sworn I invited ALL Spirit Key holders." Gemini said overlooking the competiton. "But then again, I'll look later and deal with what I got here."

"I'll be sure to smack you around the...!" Crowler shouted, but was stopped by Banner. "Out of my way, Banner!"

"Sorry, but I have to duel him." He said.

"Why?" Bastion asked.

"I won't have any of you end up like Atticus and the rest." Banner said as he shut on his duel disk. "Plus, I'm quite confident this duel will turn out for the best!"

"Oh it will..." Gemini grinned cutting on a duel disk like the academy's, except his had flame patterns around the main body and running along the card panels. "So get ready!"

Both players drew their opening hands. "DUEL!!"

"No way, Banner's dueling!?" Claudio said.

"This is surprising..." Alexis admitted.

"I hope this teacher isn't like Dr. Crowler..." Melody said.

"Otherwise, bye-bye Spirit Key..." Jaden said.

"It all depends on how he plays his cards..." Kenji added.

Back to the duel...

Banner: 8000

Gemini: 8000

"I could've done with the Mrs. Crowler, but orders are orders!" Gemini drew his sixth card. "I'll start with Gemini Soldier in Defense Mode!"

In a green flash, a small soldier in green armor with white boots, gloves and a cape appeared. He carried with him small spear as he kneeled and crossed his arms. (500/300)

"And I'll set one card face down." A reversed card appeared. "Your move, teach."

"Very well..." Banner drew his sixth card. "I start with the D. D. Crazy Beast in Attack Mode!"

A rip in the dimensional barrier caused a large red beast with sharp teeth to crawl out. (1400/1400)

"A Different Dimension Deck, eh?" Gemini questioned.

"Now attack!" Banner commanded.

The beast roared sending a shockwave, across the field.

"I activate my facedown card, Ultimate Offering!"

Gemini's trap activated and glowed a sinister red.

"By paying 500 life points, I can make another normal summoning anytime I want!"

Banner: 8000

Gemini: 7500

"I bet he's planning to sacrifice the little guy for a stronger monster." Jethro said.

"Yeah, that monster's way too weak anyway." Chazz added.

"I don't need another monster at the moment!" Gemini boasted, confusing the spectators. "You're about to see why I'm called Gemini! I Gemini Summon my solider!"

"What!?"

Gemini Solider started to glow white as the beast rammed the soldier. Surprisingly, the little guy held his ground!"

"My Gemini monsters have the ability to summon themselves twice, in order to activate their effects. Otherwise, they are considered normal monsters." Gemini grinned. "And for my soldier's effect, keeps him in battle for the first attack." He then took out his deck. "Plus, I can summon a Gemini monster up to Level 4 from my deck." A card slid out of the deck. "Evocator Chevalier, come on down!"

A warrior clad in red armor, a cape and a helmet that was shaped like a flame. He carried with him a scimitar. (1900/900)

Banner started to sweat a little. "To end my turn, I set a card facedown as well." A reversed card was set.

"My move!" Gemini drew. "I start by summoning Card Trooper in attack mode!"

A small robot with a red torso and blue bottom rolled on to the field. (400/400)

"And before you mock this little robot, his special ability lets me send up to three cards from the top of my deck." Gemini took the cards and slid them into his graveyard, two monsters and a spell. "And for every one sent, it gains 500 ATK!"

The little machine started to spark with energy. (400-1900/400)

"Now I switch Gemini Solider to attack mode..." The little solider stood up, spear at ready. "And let my Chevalier lead the attack!"

The red armored warrior charged in the scimitar and sliced open the beast.

Banner: 7500

Gemini: 7500

"Now, we'll see how far you fly; Card Trooper, Direct Attack!"

"I activate Draining Shield to block your attack and gain the attacking monster's points!"

Card Trooper's attack was absorbed into a barrier, which Banner used to restore his points and then some.

Banner: 9400

Gemini: 7500

The Shadow Rider scoffed. "Gemini Solider, shave off some points!"

The small solider struck Banner in the stomach, which didn't hurt much.

Banner: 8900

Gemini: 7500

"The beauty of having life points that exceeds the original amount: you escape damage." Gemini smiled. "Except it won't matter!"

"That's right! The soldier's ability is still in play!" Jethro noted.

"Very good! Future Samurai, come out!"

A light-blue clad female samurai appeared with futuristic armor and a green sword. (1600/1200)

"Now attack with Future Shock!"

The green sword emitted electricity that shocked the Slifer Headmaster.

Banner: 7300

Gemini: 7500

"I'll think I'll end this with another face down. And you professors teach the children?"

"Don't give up professor!" Jethro shouted.

"My turn." Banner drew. "I play the Dimension Fissure!"

A rip in the sky appeared above Banner's head.

"With this in play, all monsters are removed from the game!" He declared. "And I follow up with D.D. Survivor!"

A blond-haired man with robotic limbs appeared, covering himself with a tattered tan cloak. (1800/200)

"Then I'll add Black Pendant raising its power by 500!"

The black pendant appeared around the warrior's neck. (1800-2300/200)

"Now, attack with Dimension Chain!"

A jagged chain shot out from the cloak, wrapping around the Chevalier and threw him into the fissure.

Banner: 7300

Gemini: 7100

"Next, I activate Different Dimension Gate!"

A machine appeared causing the multicolored gate to reveal itself.

"Now I can remove a monster from each side of the field and keep it there for as long as this spell is active. So I remove my Survivor and your Soldier!"

The Gate sucked in the two monsters without resistance.

"And since Black Pendant went to the graveyard, I can deal 500 points of Damage to you!"

Gemini staggered a bit as the pendant cracked against him.

Banner: 7300

Gemini: 6600

"And I end my turn, which activates my Survivor's ability, letting it come back to the field!"

D.D. Survivor jumped out of the fissure and stood ready to fight. (1800/200)

"My turn again!" Gemini drew. "I start with Pot of Greed!" He made two draws. "I summon Goggle Golem in attack mode!"

A muscular golem with black pants and fingerless gloves appeared. And like the name suggested, he wore red goggles. (1500/500)

"Now, I pay 500 points to Gemini Summon it!" He added activating Ultimate Offering.

Goggle Golem went into a white aura. "Now his original attack points become 2100!" (1500-2100/200) "Attack his Survivor, crush him!"

The golem gave a swift uppercut to the warrior, knocking it back into the fissure.

Banner: 7000

Gemini: 6100

"Future Samurai, hurt him again!"

The sword shocked the professor once again, as he dropped to his knees.

Banner: 5400

Gemini: 6100

"Give up, your deck is worthless!" Gemini boasted. "And your chancellor gave YOU a spirit gate key! It'll be the easiest duel I've ever won!"

"You're the one that's full of talk, Alex!" Zane shouted.

"How many times must we go through this; Alex is gone and Gemini reigns supreme!" The Shadow Rider boasted. "If it were my way, I take you all Obelisks down; you're nothing special!"

"You'll not lay a finger on my students!" Everyone saw Banner rising up, feeling very angry which was rare. "And whatever you are, you'll also release Alex once you're done!"

"I like to see that," Gemini set a reversed card and switched Card Trooper to defense mode. "Go ahead!"

"Fine, but like last time, my D.D. Survivor returns!"

The dimensional warrior returned. (1800/200)

"Now, I activate my Pot of Greed!" Banner drew two cards. "I summon D.D. Assailant!"

A woman in a light armor and a giant sword appeared. (1700/1600)

"Then I'll play Soul Release to remove the three cards you sent to the grave as well as the D.D. Crazy Beast and Draining Shield from mine!"

Both players removed their cards from the graveyards.

"Then I'll have Survivor attack Future Samurai!"

"What a dolt!" Gemini flipped up his face down card. "I activate Gemini Spark to sacrifice my Samurai!"

Survivor's attacks swung and miss as a thunderbolt got to the samurai first.

"Next, I can destroy a card like that gate and draw another card!"

Another thunderbolt destroyed the gate, letting the Gemini Solider to come out. (500/300) All the while, Gemini drew.

"It came back?" Chazz asked.

"Once Different Dimension Gate is destroyed, the monsters that were sent out of play come back." Zane explained.

"But I won't attack it, since Assailant will target the Card Trooper!" Banner said.

The Assailant's mighty blade chopped the machine in half and sent into the fissure.

"Now to end my turn, I play Gravekeeper's Servant!"

Banner's spell appeared letting a little goblin with a scythe come out.

"With this in play, you must send a card to the graveyard every time you attack; but you won't be able to do that." Banner smiled.

"Of course, with Dimensional Fissure out Gemini wouldn't be able to attack since a monster could be sent out of play!" Zane realized. "Clever move."

"Yeah, now Banner's in the driver's seat!" Jethro cheered.

"You may go now." Banner said.

Gemini growled. "I play Spellbook inside the Pot!"

Gemini drew three, making his hand six. Banner also drew three cards, giving him a hand again. Gemini smiled at his bounty.

"I activate Polymerization!" He declared. "And the best thing about this monster I'm fusion summoning is that I can use any Gemini monsters for it, so I fuse Blazewing Butterfly and Dark Valkyria to summon my Superalloy Beast Raptinus!"

The monsters that fused were of a butterfly of two fiery wings and a dark armored fairy with black wings. Once fused, they formed a dragon that had different types of limbs from other dragons. (2200/2200)

"What's the big deal?" Chazz scoffed. "It won't be able to attack because of Banner's lock."

"Here's the big deal! I activate Heavy Storm!"

Both the servant and fissure were destroyed by harsh winds. Banner gasped as his defense was gone.

"Now I can activate the Hidden Armory Spell, sending one card from the top of my deck to the grave," Gemini took his card and sent it to the grave, "and select an equip spell from my deck like Ebikyo Drakmord! In fact, I'll give it to your D.D. Assailant!"

Once equipped the Assailant started clutching her sides in pain.

"What's going on?" Banner gasped.

"My spell will continue to eat at that monster, causing it to stop attacking plus being destroyed in two of your turns!" Gemini said to Banner.

Everyone groaned at the insight.

"But until then, my dragon attacks your Survivor, Alloy Shocker!"

The dragon let out a blue lightning bolt that shocked the cloaked warrior and sent it to the grave.

Banner: 5000

Gemini: 6100

"And it won't comeback this time, and I'll end my turn with this."

A reversed card was set.

"Banner's in a tight spot now..." Zane stated.

"Maybe, I but I believe he has other cards that'll still help him." Bastion assured him.

Banner drew. "I set a monster in defense mode. That's it."

The assailant screamed as one turn of her life was done.

"My move." Gemini drew. "Now it's time I showed you the full power of my deck by summoning another Gemini Solider!"

Another small solider appeared. (500/300)

"And with my dragon on the field, all my Gemini monsters receive their effects!" Gemini stated as the solider increased its aura. "Next, I activate my facedown card Birthright to revive the monster I just sent to the grave, my Phoenix Gearfried!"

Appearing in flames, a tall white armored warrior appeared. He carried a crystal sword and white shield. (2800/2200)

"That's his strongest monster yet!" Bastion noted.

'You haven't seen anything yet...' "Now it's time, Gemini Solider, attack his face down!"

The small solider stabbed its spear into the face down card, only to be repelled by a small purple worm with sharp spikes on its sides, face and back. (750/600)

Banner: 5000

Gemini: 6000

"Needle Worm sends the top five cards in your deck to the graveyard." Banner explained.

"No problem!" Gemini just took out his 5 cards and sent them in like no big thing.

"He's happy that his cards were sent to graveyard?" Chazz asked.

"Without Dimensional Fissure and cards like Birthright, I'd say so..." Jethro replied.

"Now I activate Gemini Solider's ability to summon another Future Samurai!"

Another samurai warrior appeared onto the field. (1600/1200)

"Attack that worm!"

The samurai shocked the small worm to nothing.

"And I'll end my turn!"

"My draw!" Banner drew. "I set two cards facedown and summon D.D. Warrior in defense mode!"

A man in strange armor appeared with his sword blocking as his defense. (1200/1000)

"I end my turn." Banner declared.

The assailant screamed as she was destroyed.

"Too bad you couldn't find anything for helping out that monster of yours." Gemini grinned as he drew. "Look on the bright side, I get to take my spell card back to my hand since its destruction effect went through!"

Banner didn't react to that statement.

"No comeback? That's fair, and since I'll just play this face down and activate Blasting Vein. Killing off my card and drawing twice."

His face down card was destroyed and he drew two cards.

"I'll have my Future Samurai activate her effect, since I have monsters in the grave again, I remove a Blazewing Butterfly to destroy that warrior!"

The samurai sent out an arc of lightning that broke apart the Dimensional Warrior.

"He's wide open!" The student's gasped.

"Phoenix Gearfried attack!"

The white armored warrior charged in.

"I activate Dimensional Wall, transferring all damage to you!"

"WHAT!?" Gemini was in shock seeing his warrior disappear into a vortex. Next thing he knows, a dimensional vortex opens up behind him and Gearfried slashes him across his back.

Banner: 5000

Gemini: 3200

"Alright, Gemini lost almost 3000 points!" Bastion noted. "The professor still has a chance of winning!"

"Don't bet on it! Raptinus, rush him!" Gemini commanded.

"He just lost his cool..." Zane smirked, eyeing Banner's facedown card...

"I activate Dimensional Prison to remove your monster from the game!"

"NO!!" Gemini watched as a dimensional rip opened up as his dragon went in, never to be seen again.

"And with that dragon card gone, all of his monsters lost their effects!" Syrus cheered as Future Samurai and Gemini Solider lost their auras.

"Future Samurai, get some payback!"

The samurai launched lightning at Banner who braced himself for the shock.

Banner: 3400

Gemini: 3200

"Now I place 1 card face down and switch Gemini Soldier to defense mode and then Gemini summon him."

Gemini Soldier regained his aura.

"End turn..."

"I must say, Alex was never THIS reckless," Banner noted to the Shadow Rider. "Perhaps of you let Alex go, he'd be able to get the proper learning."

"Can it!" Gemini retorted.

"Very well, my draw." Banner drew. "I activate Card of Demise."

Banner drew five cards.

"Now, I shall summon a beast that will bring back Mr. Jacobs!" Banner declared. "I remove the monsters Machine Lord Ur and Beast King Barbaros to summon the mighty Beast Machine King Barbaros Ur!"

Another dimensional rip sucked in a red machine and a beast warrior with a four-legged body half on the bottom and a muscular lion carrying a lance and blue shield. Once inside, a lot of noise was made until a giant red machine arm reached out the rip. Pulling itself out was Barbaros, only he wore parts of Machine Lord Ur as armor to enhance himself. (3800/1200)

"Impressive monster." Zane smiled. "I can see now Sheppard made the right choice of letting Banner help out."

"Now only if Crowler can be the same way..." Chazz smirked.

"I'm right here you know!!" Crowler shrieked, but then calmed down. "No matter, Mr. Alex will get what's coming to him." As an afterthought, _'Wish I could've done that..._'

"Now, I follow up with the spell Forbidden Chalice which lets my monster gain 400 points at the cost of negating his effect."

A wave of sparkling water washed over the giant beast, giving and taking power. (3800-4200/1200)

"But why negate his effect?" Chazz noted. "It would be able to attack both monsters."

"Because then Banner's monster wouldn't deal any damage." Bastion answered.

"Barbaros attack with Flashing Destructive Bullets!" Banner commanded.

The arms of the monster started charging its arms. Once fully charged, it unleashed a flurry of bullets straight at the Future Samurai, shattering her to pixels. Gemini braced for impact as the bullets rained down around him as well, creating a smoke cloud.

Banner: 3400

Gemini: 600

Crowler and the students cheered.

"Banner's only one attack away from saving Alex!" Bastion said.

"And we're almost another Shadow Rider down, it's over." Chazz added.

Suddenly, the cheering was broken by Gemini's maniacal laughter.

"Oh... It's over alright..." He cackled. "It's all freakin' over!!!!"

"He's lost it..." Chazz groaned.

"Yeah, and it's creepy..." Syrus cringed.

"But what's so funny? Banner has the strongest monster on the field, not even that Phoenix Gearfield can stop it." Bastion said.

"It's because he made the mistake of destroying a Normal Monster!" Gemini praised.

"And..." Chazz scoffed.

"It lets me summon a creature from my hand that devastated this world longer than the shadows!!"

* * *

A violent wind kicked up causing everyone to cover their faces.

At the infirmary, Alexis, Melody, Claudio, Kenji and Jaden were watching the duel via their Duel Pilots.

"What's going on down there?" Alexis wondered.

"Yeah, as soon as Banner's ahead the but suddenly it's getting all windy out there..." Melody added.

Suddenly, a green circle of symbols started to appear on screen. A series of asymmetrical lines was drawn forming a six-pointed star inside of it.

"What is that?" Claudio asked.

"Some sort of green circle?" Jaden wondered.

"Yeah, but how'd it get on the screen?" Kenji asked.

"_Poyooooo..."_

"_Cooooo..."_

"_Boss..."_

The spirits of Kaabii, Winged Kuriboh, and JB came out and they were shuddering...

"_What's going on you?" Claudio asked JB._

"_Something strong's coming... and it ain't pretty!" JB warned._

"_Is it that circle?" Jaden asked his spirit._

"_Cooo..."_

"_Ancient magic?" Kenji asked his spirit._

"_Poyo..."_

* * *

Back to the duel, the smoke cleared around Gemini he had glowing green eyes spooking the Banner and the spectators.

"It may cost me some shadow magic..." Gemini pulled out a bronze sword with the Millennium symbol on the hilt, covering himself with dark mist. "But it's well worth it to summon the Orichalcos Shunoros!!!"

"Orichalcos!!!" Banner cried out as a green circle opened up in front of Gemini emitting a green light. Appearing was a giant green idol called a Dogu. It also had retractable limbs that were connect by green threads of electricity. It shined with green light as it fully appeared out of the circle. (?/0)

"Oh no, an Orichalcos monster! But they're supposed to be... be...

"Destroyed?" Gemini smirked. "Since when, at least 10,000 years? Thanks to some Shadow Magic, this monster was able to survive it's destruction 10 years ago! And that's bad for you, especially since it'll be the end of you, Banner!"

"With no ATK?" Zane retorted.

"Oh that, it gains 1000 for every monster on your field; so that means it's currently at 1000." OS (1000/0)

"For an intimidating monster, it doesn't show much promise." Zane said.

"Well, that's about to change..." Gemini drew. "First I activate my facedown card: Nightmare Archfiends, by sacrificing my Gemini Solider, I can summon three Nightmare Archfiend tokens onto your field, teach!"

Gemini Solider emitted a Dark Aura that split himself into three black, white-haired archfiends that stood at attention on Banner's field. (2000/2000) x3

"And with more monsters on your field, my monster gains three thousand attack points!"

Shunoros emitted more green electricity around him. (1000-4000/0)

"Next, I activate Monster Reborn to revive Phoenix Gearfried!"

The white armored warrior re-appeared. (2800/2200)

"And if you didn't know those Archfiends cause you to lose 800 points once destroyed."

Everyone gasped.

"It's over..." Bastion muttered.

"Shunoros, destroy a token! Photon Ring!" A ring-shaped energy blast lifted off of Orichalcos Shunoros and sliced the token in half sending Banner flying onto his back.

"Professor!" The students shouted.

Banner: 1400

Gemini: 600

OS (4000-3000/0)

"And that token takes 800 points once destroyed!"

Banner felt dark lightning surging through his body as he cried out in pain.

Banner: 600

Gemini: 600

"Protect... the... keys... children..." Banner gasped out.

"Gearfried, end this!"

The white armored soldier ignited his blade slicing the second token in half sending another dark shock to Banner, rendering him unconscious...

Banner: 0

Gemini: 600, Winner

"I win the key!" Gemini declared as the key from Banner's hand floated into the sky. It disappeared into tiny particles of light. "Just 10 more gates, to go... heh, heh..."

"Gemini!" The Shadow Rider looked to see Zane ready to duel. "Let's go!"

The doubles merged into one again and a dark portal started to swallow him.

"Another time, Zane. You're lucky using that monster exhausted me; so Banner can hang around for a bit." He grinned. "But don't worry, as soon as I recovered, those traitors are as good as dead!" He laughed manically as he disappeared through the portal as it closed up.

Zane narrowed his eyes at the spot the possessed Shadow Rider disappeared from. Then he looked back at Banner being carried by Jethro and Bastion.

* * *

"No way..." Jaden muttered.

"Orichalcos, I thought they were gone..." Claudio added.

"Things just got a lot tougher for us..." Kenji said.

"Let's just hope Zane's up to the challenge." Melody said.

"Or another gate will open..." Alexis concluded. "And Atticus and the others will be gone..."

* * *

Digidramon, I hope you're not too mad at me for not adding all those cards from the Structure Deck and much support, I plan on doing that next time, one reason for a another chapter. Also, I just wanted to show off your character's dominance on the Shadow Rider business. But given the deck I gave Banner in this situation, I had to switch it up for this duel.

And also, to those who wondered how Banner went and dueled, we've seen what happens in the end, and king

Next Time: Zane plans on taking out Gemini before the Shadow Rider makes good on his promise on taking out Atticus, Jeremy and Lily.

You know the drill, please R&R!


	42. Double Summon Pt 2

Yeah! Looks like my last chapter caused some people to say how unexpected it was for Banner to be dueling, plus showing off the only Orichalcos monster in the game in real life! Hell, I even got props from the man the latest OC came from, Digidramon!

I wanted show off Banner dueling early on screen instead of waiting for the last moment and this deck would do great considering what his real deck actually does. Now back to business...

A special thanks to all who have review and read the story. And if you thought Banner vs. Gemini was great, Gemini vs. Zane will be even better!

Also from I'm adding the monster levels to the stats of the monster when they appear from now on.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX or the rest of the franchise. I own Claudio, YugiNAtem117 owns Melody, AzureKite4 owns Kenji, Rocket Knight 777 owns Jethro, Jeremy Rosewell owned by SulliMike23, Lily Rose Lee owned by Lily Truesdale and Alex Jacobs is owned by Digidramon.

* * *

Last time on Duel Academy Stories: Another possessed Shadow Rider came to the island, Alex Jacobs or by the name Gemini. He was given orders to eliminate the first three Shadow Riders who just regained their bodies from their evil spirits. He sent out the call to the Key-Keepers to challenge him rather than the ambush tactic. Banner was the one who took him on with his Different Dimension Deck. It held on against Gemini's monsters that had the ability to be normal monsters at first and summoned again as effect monsters, opening up lots of possibilities. Especially when he brought out the feared Orichalcos Shunoros who took out Banner's points and spirit gate key... Now Zane plans to take on the Shadow Rider before makes good on his promise...

* * *

**Chapter 37: Double Summon Pt. 2**

* * *

Zane was inside his room going over his deck. He really wanted to take out this Shadow Rider out and fast seeing what he was capable of with Alex's deck.

'_I can't let Gemini win this time...'_ He thought_. 'He_ _wins, not only I'm losing my key but Atticus, Jeremy and Lily will be gone for good.'_

* * *

At the infirmary, Kenji and Claudio were now cleared to be out of bed. Jaden was still hurting a bit, and that's because he kept trying to get out of bed too early and putting the strain on his body. After hearing how Banner was bedridden because of last night's duel, he wanted to get back at them.

"Man, this stinks!" Jaden shouted. "Some guy took out Professor Banner and went off!?"

"Thank goodness, Banner just lost his key back there." Alexis said. "After what we saw, last night... it'll be tough for either one of us to face Gemini."

"Yeah..." Melody added. "He's able to use cards effects bring out the potential of Gemini monsters whether as normal or effect monsters."

"And he really stacks it with that Orichalcos monster we saw." Kenji said.

"I thought that mess was over with," Claudio added. "But then again, the same was said about the Shadow Realm."

"Which is why you and Kenji shouldn't duel just yet," Miss Fontaine stepped up. "You're well enough to move around, but duel with these risks might keep in bed permanently."

Claudio and Kenji looked wide eyed.

"Glad Zane thought to duel before we jumped the gun." Claudio said.

"Tell me about it, as much as I would like to get back at the guy possessing another student and knocking out a teacher; I really hate to cut my learning short for it." Kenji added.

"Well, I glad you're alright still." Melody said to Claudio.

"Too bad for these guys still..." Claudio pointed to Atticus, Jeremy and Lily. "If Zane doesn't beat this guy, I'd hate to see the look on their parents' faces..."

* * *

Night came by again as Gemini stood on the roof of the Obelisk Blue Dorm. He was taking in the night sky and thinking about all the memories his host had of the academy...

"Ah Alex," He mused. "You were always causing trouble for these snobbish duelists; showing them what dueling really is. Even beat them once in a while." He touched the scar along his left cheek. "Of course, some of those taunts got you this scar you wear, but you shrug it off and continue the games." He then smirked. "But look where it got you... possessed by yours truly! And I'm free to wreak havoc across the island, and with the Sacred Beasts, the entire planet!" He laughed and pulled out his Duel Pilot. "But for now, let's call out the welcome committee and finally get down to what I came for..."

* * *

Zane was at the lighthouse, staring at the sea as he always does. Until that silence was ruined by the beeping of his duel pilot.

'_He's here again...'_ Zane pulled out his device and let it play. This time, Gemini's face was clear, no longer hiding.

_[Hello again, Key-Keepers! It's that time again for me to take some keys and this time, for an added bonus, some lives!]_ Gemini laughed. _[Meet me at the Obelisk Blue Dorm; don't forget the keys!]_

Zane put away his device and headed for the destination. "Maybe I should've stayed in my room this night..."

* * *

At the Yellow Dorm, Bastion, Claudio and Melody just ran out after hearing the message.

"We got to stop him this time." Bastion said.

"No joke!" Melody replied.

"I just hope we're ready this time." Claudio added.

* * *

Chazz and Jethro ran towards the blue dorm as well.

"Remind me why you're following me?" Chazz asked the cowboy duelist.

"Cause we came out the same dorm, I reckon..." Jethro grinned.

* * *

Jaden and Alexis stayed at the hospital room, looking at their pilots.

"Be safe out there..." Alexis prayed.

"I just wish I could be there..." Jaden said. "At least Syrus and Chumley decided to go..."

* * *

Speaking of Syrus and Chumley...

"Hurry up, Chumley! Jaden wanted us to see this duel!"

"Aww... running..."

* * *

Kenji ran out of the infirmary...

"I may not be able to duel, but I'll be there to stop Gemini from leaving in case he makes good on his word..."

* * *

At the Blue Dorm, Zane was the first to make it. He looked around for any signs of him, before deciding the direct approach...

"Gemini!!" He shouted to the sky.

"I can hear you!!"

A dark portal opened in front of the Kaiser, with Gemini coming out. "Hello, Zane; looks like you get your match after all."

"With what's on the line; I rather get this duel over with." Zane said, activating his duel disk.

"What? No tea and cookies before the game?" Gemini asked coyly. All he received was Zane's stare. "Wow, I bet the girls think you're the strong, silent type. Have a little fun!"

"I'd hate to see what you do when you don't have fun..." Zane muttered.

"Catch me on a bad day, you'll see..." Gemini activated his disk.

"DUEL!!" Both players drew five cards.

Zane: 8000

Gemini: 8000

"Look it's about to start."

Zane turned to see Claudio and the rest of the gang showing up. "Take 'em down, Zane!"

"My adoring enemies have arrived. Now here comes, the pain!" Gemini drew his sixth card. "I summon Featherizer in defense mode!"

An elf spellcaster appeared in a green and yellow robe with long, white feathers around his neck. (3/700/1100)

"I'll also set two cards on the field and end my turn." Two reversed cards hit the field.

"My move!" Zane declared. "Since you have monsters and I don't, I special summon the Cyber Dragon!"

Zane's signature monster appeared. (5/2100/1000)

"Then, let's get rid of it with Bottomless Trap Hole!" Gemini's trap activated. "Instead of the graveyard, when a monster's summoned with 1500 ATK or more, it's removed from the game!"

Zane gasped as a dark hole opened up under the metal dragon, dropping it off in an endless abyss.

"He knew to play that?" Kenji asked.

"I delved into the memories of this duelist." Gemini grinned. "I know about those prized Cyber Dragons you have. And I'll make it even tougher on ya!"

"Then let's see you stand up to another!" Zane declared as another Cyber Dragon appeared. (5/2100/1000)

"Remember, I can do this when I have no monsters while you do." Zane said. "Next, I summon Cyber Dragon Zwei in attack mode!"

A smaller version of the Cyber Dragon appeared. Only this one had yellow-green outlines around it. (4/1500/1000)

"Hmm, never heard of that one," Gemini muttered.

"And I'll make sure you won't forget, by activating one of its effects." Zane revealed a spell card in his hand. "By revealing Photon Generator Unit, Zwei is now treated as the original. Then, I'll have him attack which gives him 300 ATK while attacking another monster!" (4/1500-1800/1000) "Use, Zwei Blast on Featherizer!"

Zwei fired a green flame at Featherizer, blowing it to pieces.

"Once Featherizer's destroyed, I can send a Gemini monster like Phoenix Gearfried to the grave and draw 1 card."

The Gemini monster was sent to the grave while Gemini drew a card.

"You won't be able to use it, Cyber Dragon use Strident Blast!"

"Sorry, activating Soul Resurrection brings Phoenix Gearfried to the field in defense mode."

Gemini's trap brought out his strongest Gemini monster. (8/2800/2200)

"Well now's the time to activate Photon Generator Unit!" Zane activated his spell. "By sacrificing two Cyber Dragons, I can now summon Cyber Laser Dragon!"

His two Cyber Dragons vanished and a new Dragon appeared. It had a longer, sleeker, and more silver body than the others, but it had that round-tipped tail for its laser. (7/2400/1800)

"That's a new one on me..." Claudio stated on the new dragon's look.

"Yeah, who knew there were other forms Cyber Dragons other than fusions?" Melody added.

"Now attack with Blue Lightning Blast!" Zane commanded.

A beam of blue energy came from the dragon's mouth and blasted Gearfried to nothing.

"I end my turn with one card facedown." Zane stated setting a reverse card.

Gemini drew. "Go Spellbook Inside the Pot!" Gemini drew three cards, giving him six. Zane drew his giving him four. "And now, I fuse Blazewing Butterfly and Gemini Solider to summon my Superalloy Beast Raptinus!"

The firey butterfly and small solider fused into the vortex and created the multi-part dragon. (8/2200/2200)

"And that's not all, I also summon my Knight of the Red Lotus!"

From the skies, a black-armored, red-haired warrior drop to the skies carrying a giant, dark sword. (6/2100/1800)

"That's a level 6 monster!" Syrus cried out. "There's no way he can summon it like that!"

"It's a special summon, kid." Gemini informed them. "I had to have exactly three normal monsters in the grave, and then remove two of them from it to bring him out." Blazewing Butterfly and Phoenix Gearfried slid out of his grave and the Shadow Rider pocketed them. "Next, his special ability, I can summon a normal Level 4 or below from the grave!"

Gemini Soldier rose from the grave in defense mode. (2/500/300)

"And with my dragon on the field, automatic Gemini Summon!"

Gemini Soldier emitted a white aura.

"Your monsters are still no match for my Laser Dragon!" Zane stated.

"Wanna bet!" Gemini took another card and played it. "Go Burden of the Mighty!"

"That card reduces the ATK power of every monster by 100 times their level!" Bastion gasped.

The Laser Dragon groaned losing power. CLD (7/2400-1700/1800)

"Let's have some fun! Knight of the Red Lotus, attack!"

"Not so fast; I activate Half or Nothing!"

Zane's trap activated revealing a Judge Man with two axes, one golden, and the other one sliver.

"Make a choice, Gemini. You can keep attacking, but you'll cut all your monsters' ATK in half, or stop the battle phase!" Zane declared.

Gemini growled. "I'll stop and end my turn. But not like you'll be able to take out my monsters..."

"You wanna bet?" Zane drew his card. "I activate my Laser Dragon's effect: once every turn, I can destroy one monster that has equal or more attack points than its own!"

"What!?"

"So thanks in advance for lowering my monster's attack points, otherwise your dragon wouldn't be a target! Go Blue Lightning Lash!"

The Laser Dragon curled its tail up and aimed the tip at Raptinus. A beam of bright blue energy shot out of the Dragon's tail and struck the other dragon directly in the chest, destroying it easily. And without Raptinus, Gemini Soldier's aura faded.

"I'll end my turn with a facedown card."

"Why didn't he take out that Gemini Soldier?" Chumley asked.

"Two reasons," Bastion pointed out. "One: Knight of the Red Lotus would bring it back. And two: that Orichalcos monster might be in his hand."

"Oh yeah, it was still a normal monster..." Syrus realized. "I just hope Zane beats this guy before it comes out..."

"No life point loss yet," Claudio stated. "Still Zane needs to stay on his toes."

"Let's see..." Melody added.

"My turn!" Gemini drew and grinned at his opponent. "You know Zane, if you're running scared just tell me."

"You might be running scared, Gemini..." Zane said, keeping his calm demeanor.

"We'll see about that; I Gemini Summon my Gemini Soldier!"

The little soldier regained its aura.

"Now, I'll attack with Knight of the Red Lotus, destroy his Laser Dragon!"

The knight charged in, sword drawn as he ran towards the evolved dragon.

"I activate Rush Recklessly giving my dragon 700 ATK until the end of this turn!"

Gemini grumbled seeing his opponents' dragon regain points. (7/1700-2400/1800)

"Now take out his Knight, Blue Lightning Blast!"

The Laser Dragon shot a blue lightning blast at the charging knight, electrifying it to nothing.

Zane: 8000

Gemini: 7700

"Oh yeah, first blood!" Claudio cheered.

"And Gemini's next on the list!" Kenji added.

"So you got lucky, big whoop!" Gemini waved off. "Go ahead."

CLR (7/2400-1700/1800)

Zane drew. _'He's too calm; I know I can't take his monster down unless I attack it twice, but two monsters would come out. Plus, even I attack the new monster, he'll want it in the graveyard.'_ He saw the Burden of the Mighty card. _'Then there's that spell card; my monsters' will get weaker once summoned. Guess I'll play it safe for now...'_ Zane took the card he just drew. "I summon Cyber Phoenix in defense mode!"

A metallic bird with four red wings appeared and wrapped its wings to defend itself. (4/1200-800/1600)

"I end my turn."

"Nothing good yet." Gemini mocked as he drew. "But I have something, Evocator Chevalier in attack mode!"

The red armored warrior came out to battle. (4/1900/800)

"I attack the Laser Dragon with Scimitar Flames!"

Igniting his blade, the warrior took out Zane's dragon, making it burst into flames.

Zane: 7800

Gemini: 7700

"A small dent in my points, but I won't back down." Zane stated.

"I'll end my turn." Gemini said.

"I draw." Zane drew. "I place one card face down and summon Proto-Cyber Dragon in defense mode."

A smaller version of the Cyber Dragon came out. (3/1100-800/600)

"And that's all."

"Man, they only lost so little life points but nothing's gonna give." Claudio noted.

"Well, because of the guy he's possessing; Gemini knows about Zane's deck." Jethro said. "Plus, since Burden of the Mighty's still in play, Zane has to watch what he plays. Lest he really weakens his monsters..."

"My turn..." Gemini drew. "I Gemini Summon the Chevalier!"

The warrior in question gained a fiery aura.

"I play the Equip Spell card Fairy Meteor Crush on to Chevalier and command him to attack Proto-Cyber Dragon!"

Once again, the chevalier charged and cut open the mini-dragon plus taking Zane's points down a notch.

Zane: 6300

Gemini: 7700

"Oh no!" Syrus cried. "Zane just took a big hit!"

"Now we're getting somewhere Zane!" Gemini rejoiced the move he made. "And pretty soon that key will be mine and your soul. Plus, I get to be the one duelist who took out an undefeated Obelisk!" He laughed.

"Are you done gloating?" Zane asked, causing Gemini to stop.

"And my cohorts thought I was strange?" Gemini said as he set a card on his field. "There you go..."

"Thanks..." Zane drew. "I activate Call of the Haunted to revive my Proto-Cyber Dragon!"

Out of the ground, the mini-dragon reappeared. (3/1100-800/600)

"Next up is my Inferno Reckless Summon to bring out two more copies." Zane pulled out two cards from his deck. "Or in this case, since Proto-Cyber Dragon's name becomes Cyber Dragon, I can summon my last original one along with the Proto-Cyber Dragon!"

Another small cyber dragon plus the original came out with the first. (3/1100-800/600), (5/2100-1600/1600)

"So you summoned a few metal snakes, now I can summon another Gemini Soldier!"

Another small soldier kneeled in defense. (2/500/300)

"Nice to know, I'll have another shield soon to defend my points." Gemini grinned. _'Especially since I activate my facedown...'_

"I thought you would know what's coming..." Zane said cryptically as he pulled out another card. "Or did you give up some of Alex's memories in the process of possessing him?"

Gemini finally gasped. _'Oh great...'_

"Looks like you've finally caught on... Go Polymerization!" Zane placed the spell card into his disk. "I fuse the Cyber Dragon's on the field so that I can play my Cyber End Dragon!"

The three metal dragons fused into the portal and then came out a three-headed metal dragon ready to battle. (10/4000-3000/2800)

The spectators cheered.

"Gemini's in trouble now!" Jethro exclaimed.

"Cyber End Dragon, unleash Super Strident Blaze on the Gemini Soldier without an effect!" Zane commanded.

A giant blast shot of the dragon's three mouths aiming for the newly position Solider.

"I activate Unleash Your Power!"

A spell card appeared giving the second Gemini Solider an aura.

"With this, all Gemini monsters without effects gain them on the spot, so I can keep my Gemini Solider in!"

The blast went through the soldier plus knocked back Gemini into the ground.

Zane: 6300

Gemini: 5000

"Also..." Gemini got up. "I special Summon Blazewing Butterfly in defense mode thanks to his second effect!"

Another firey butterfly appeared onto the field. (4/1500/1500)

"I switch Cyber Phoenix to Attack mode and I end my turn with a facedown card." Zane declared. "And since you used Unleash Your Power, you'll have to set your soldier face-down."

"I know how my card works." The Shadow Rider flipped over his Gemini Soldier, replacing its image with a face-down defense card.

"Zane's back in the driver seat!" Claudio said.

"Jaden's missing a great match." Syrus said.

* * *

Back at the infirmary, Jaden and Alexis kept tabs on the duel.

"Keep it up Zane!" Jaden cheered.

"Even with 1000 points down he can still use Cyber End Dragon to win!" Alexis added.

* * *

"My draw!" Gemini snatched the next card right off his deck. "I play Pot of Greed!" He drew two cards. "I play Burial from a Different Dimension to return my first Blazewing Butterfly and Phoenix Gearfried to the grave!"

He took his two monsters in his pocket and put them back into the graveyard.

"Next, I activate Evocator's effect, by sending Fairy Meteor Crush to the grave, I can destroy any card on the field!" He grinned. "Guess who!?"

"His Cyber End Dragon!" Melody gasped.

"Not lishus!" Chumley added.

The Evocator's flames grew to immense heights and engulfed the metal dragon.

"After it's gone, I'll unleash everything I have on ya!"

"There's a reason why my Cyber Phoenix is in attack mode," Zane stated. "My machines can't be targeted by effects that affect just one of them. So tough luck..."

The flames died out once Cyber Phoenix flew over the Cyber End Dragon and absorbed the flames.

"Grr... Fine, I Gemini Summon the Blazewing Butterfly!"

The butterfly's wings burned more brightly.

"Now to activate its effect, by sacrificing it, I can summon any Gemini monster in the graveyard and give its effect on the spot!" The butterfly flew straight into the ground, giving off an eruption of flames. "Now come out, Phoenix Gearfried!!"

Appearing inside the flames was the white armored warrior with the flames serving as its aura. (8/2800/2200)

"Then I'll equip him with Divine Sword-Phoenix Blade!"

A sword with a phoenix-crafted hilt appeared in Gearfried's hands appeared. (8/2800-3100/2200)

"And I'll attack Cyber Phoenix with Phoenix Surge Blade!"

When Phoenix Gearfried attacked, an image of a Phoenix appeared on his blade and melted and sliced the metal bird. Zane covered himself as best he could from the flames.

Zane: 4000

Gemini: 5000

"Zane, are you alright!?" Syrus cried out for his brother.

"He'll soon be cooked with the flames of my soldier burning him!" Gemini laughed.

"I'm still in this." Zane removed his coat that he used to shield himself, leaving him in the black shirt he wore underneath. "Thanks to Cyber Phoenix being destroyed by battle, I can draw one card." Zane drew.

"Yeah, but now Cyber End Dragon's defenseless without him!" Gemini sent the Phoenix Blade to the grave.

PG (8/3100-2800/2200)

"Evocator, burn his dragon!" The flames engulfed the metal dragon, destroying it for good. "I'll stop there for now."

"I draw." Zane drew. "I activate Card of Sanctity!"

Both players drew six cards. Zane smiled at his haul. "Time to make a comeback!"

"But before that, I activate Gearfried's effect: since you played a spell card, I can summon Blazewing Butterfly from the grave!"

The fiery butterfly returned. (4/1500/1500)

"Well you now filled up your monster slots, so any other spells won't let you summon any monsters." Zane stated. "So I can play Mystical Space Typhoon to destroy Burden of the Mighty!"

The spell was destroyed by a windstorm.

"I send a card to the grave to activate my Lightning Vortex to destroy all face up monsters!"

"NO!"

A lightning storm came from the sky, obliterating every monster except his face down one.

"Next, I'll play Time Fusion to remove a card in my from the game to summon a fusion monster next turn." Zane pocketed a card. "Then I play Mischief of the Time Goddess to move to my next turn!"

"Oh great, now that fusion monster's coming now." Gemini gripped his hair.

"That's right, and it's my second Cyber End Dragon!"

Another three-headed metal dragon appeared. (10/4000/2800)

"And to make sure it attacks, I activate my face down card Pyro Clock of Destiny to move things ahead again."

An ancient clock with a flaming minute hand turned to signal Zane's next turn.

"Oh yeah, that's how you play a card!" Syrus cheered.

"And now Cyber End Dragon attack Gemini Soldier!"

The triple blue flames burned up the facedown monster and knocked down Gemini again.

Zane: 4000

Gemini: 1500

"One more attack and you're done!" Zane said.

"I think not!" Gemini cackled still on the ground.

"Uh oh!" Claudio noted. "I think Zane forgot that he could've put that one monster in his hand after he played Card of Sanctity!"

"And when a normal monster's destroyed, that idol comes out." Chazz added.

"And he did!" Gemini jumped to his feet. "Rise Orichalcos Shunoros!!"

"Here we go..." Zane muttered seeing the green circle with a six-point start open up in front of Gemini, letting the green idol float ominously onto the field and shined with a green light. (10/? /0)

"And you know the drill, 1000 ATK per monster on the field!" OS (10/1000/0)

"I place my last card facedown." Zane declared.

"And the downfall of Zane Truesdale begins!" Gemini drew. "Remember I have a lot of ways to increase the power of my Shunoros!" Gemini's eyes were glowing green. "I play the Necromancy Spell Card!"

"That'll revive four monsters from Zane's graveyard and special summon them to his field!" Melody gasped.

"And that big idol will have 5000 ATK!" Chazz added.

"So let's see who comes out to play!" Gemini waved his hands as four monsters appeared in defense.

Cyber Dragon (5/2100/1600)

Proto-Cyber Dragon (3/1100/600)

Cyber Dragon Zwei (4/1500/1000)

Cyber Phoenix (4/1200/1600)

"And now Shunoros gains more power!!"

The giant green idol shined way more brightly than normal. (10/1000-5000/0)

"Even destroying Cyber End Dragon, my life points will still be intact with 3000." Zane stated. "Recheck your strategy."

"Oh its fine, thanks to my next cards." Gemini grinned showing his cards. "Shrink and Shooting Star Bow-Ceal! And that'll reduce your cards attack by 3000!"

Zane watched in horror as his Cyber End Dragon lost half his size and held a giant bow. (10/4000-1000/2800)

"Bye-bye! Attack with Photon Ring!!" Gemini commanded.

A ring-shaped energy blast lifted off of Orichalcos Shunoros and sliced the Cyber Dragon in half and then proceeded to hit Zane.

"Zane!!!" The spectators cried out as the blast hit Zane's field.

Gemini roared in laughter. "Another key and finally, those traitors will be dead!!"

"Not so fast!!"

"Huh!?"

The smoke cleared on Zane's field. He was protected by a thin barrier, but his field was minus one Cyber End Dragon.

Zane: 400

Gemini: 1500

"WHAT!!?" Gemini was livid. "There's no way you survived that!!"

"You overlooked my facedown card, Reduction Barrier!" A trap card showed a pair of hands maintaining a rainbow-colored barrier. "When I take battle damage, it's reduced to 90% of the damage I would have taken; meaning I'm left with 400 points."

The spectators exhaled their held breath.

"Whoo!" Jethro said. "Guy knows how to build suspense."

"No kidding, last time I seen a close call was when I faced Panik." Claudio wiped some sweat from his forehead.

"Or when Jaden nearly got detention for a month..." Syrus added.

"And that was too close!" Chumley said.

"At least Zane has an extra turn before that big ugly idol comes back for more." Melody said.

"And he needs one heck of a miracle draw for that to work." Kenji stated.

"Take your turn, so I can end yours and those traitors' existence!" Gemini shouted.

"If you insist..." Zane drew. "And it looks like your downfall has come..."

"Oh, I'm so scared." Gemini said. "My monster has 4000 ATK points and any other monster you have will just ask for death if they attack!"

"Well the card in my hand will make sure that Orichalcos monster won't survive this next attack." Zane said. "I remove all my LIGHT-attribute Machine monsters from the game!"

The four monsters on the field and the ones in the graveyard shine with blinding light, making everyone shield their eyes.

"Now I summon to the field... Cyber Eltanin!!"

Once the light died out, a massive Cyber Dragon head appeared with shining yellow eyes. (10/? /?)

"Are you kidding me?" Gemini laughed. "How is it going to take out my monster? Even with just one monster taking his ATK to 1000!?" OS (10/4000-1000/0)

"Simple..." Zane smiled. "For every one of my monsters sent out of play, Cyber Eltanin gains 500 ATK and DEF. And in case you miscounted, there were eight, making his ATK and DEF 4000!"

Gemini was now in shock as 8 small floating Cyber Dragon heads appeared fueling Eltanin. CE (10/4000/4000)

"And even though it's not necessary, when my monster hits the field, all other face-up monsters go to the grave!"

"Oh yeah!" Claudio cheered. "Bye-bye Orichalcos idol thing!!"

Gemini shuddered as the light left Shunoros, leaving it collapsing face first on the ground.

"No, I can't lose... I can't..."

"Now, it's time to free Alex..." Zane said as Cyber Eltainin charged up its attack. "Eltanin, end this duel! Draconis Ascension!!"

All the small heads sent energy to the giant one who let out a massive blast at Gemini that purged his dark spirit from Alex's body. Once he fell, the sword he carried fell, blade into to the ground.

Zane: 400, Winner

Gemini: 0

"Alright!!" The spectators cheered.

* * *

"Zane did it!" Jaden cheered.

Alexis looked to her brother. _'You're safe now, Atticus; and that goes for the rest of you...'_ She thought looking over to Banner, Lily and Jeremy. _'Now just get well so you can walk the academy again...'_

* * *

Back at the blue dorm, Zane walked over to Alex's unconscious form. On the duel disk he saw that Orichalcos Shunoros card and picked it up.

"Who knew that one card can cause so much pain?" He muttered. He threw the card on the ground and picked the sword that dropped. "And if it's that dangerous..."

He stabbed the card, straight center causing it to turn into dust by the sword's shadow magic.

"Then it shouldn't be used ever again."

"Nice dueling Zane!" Kenji ran up to him.

"Yeah, that Cyber Eltanin was cool, a bit overkill though." Claudio noted.

"Yet, it was the only card I could use at the time." Zane looked over to Alex as Jethro and Bastion lifted him up. "At least it did the job."

"I'll say, and you did it without ever using Power Bond, that's impressive!" Melody added.

"Thanks." Zane nodded. "Just one more thing I need to do now..."

"What?" Claudio and Melody said.

Zane looked at the remains of his blazer. "Get a new blazer..."

Everyone laughed at Zane's joke even though he wasn't laughing much himself.

* * *

Time Fusion

Normal Spell

Remove from play 1 card in your hand and select 1 Fusion Monster in your Extra Deck. During your next Standby Phase, Special Summon the selected Fusion Monster. The Special Summoned monster cannot declare an attack during the turn it is Summoned.

(First used by Zane Truesdale in the GX episode Graduation Duel. All rights to the creators of that episode.)

Mischief of the Time Goddess

Quick-Play Spell

Immediately end current turn: its remaining Phases, including the End Phase, are skipped. Go directly to the Battle Phase of your next turn.

(First used by Zigfried von Schroeder in the second series episode One Step Ahead. All rights to the creators of that episode.)

Necromancy

Normal Spell

Select up to 4 random monsters from your opponent's Graveyard and Special Summon them in face-up Defense Position on your opponent's side of the field. If a monster Special Summoned by this effect is destroyed, all monsters your opponent controls lose 600 ATK.

(First used by Yugi Moto/Yami Yugi in the second series episode Clash in the Coliseum. All rights to the creators of that episode.)

Reduction Barrier

Normal Trap

Activate only when Battle Damage is inflicted to your Life Points. Reduce the damage by an amount equal to 90% of the original damage.

(First used by Yami Yugi in the second series episode Grappling with a Guardian. All rights to the creators of that episode)

* * *

And with that Gemini's finally defeated. Hope you enjoyed this duel, I had fun typing it!

Next Time: Someone call Van Helsing, a vampire's on the loose! What's going happen when her undead army battles the 10 remaining spirit gate key holders?

Please Rate and review! Later!


	43. Night of the Vampire Part 1

Ah, much love to my last chapter even got a new reviewer for my troubles! Heck, I'm still happy off the last duel; Zane really is the Kaiser as you've seen last chapter!

But now to move on to the next Shadow Rider, if Buffy were here, I'd be hiding behind her as soon as this vampire goes away!

Also, if want to see another redone version of Yu-Gi-Oh! GX, check out patattack's fanfic The Samurai Kid. It has an OC using the Six Samurai monsters!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX or the rest of the franchise. I own Claudio, YugiNAtem117 owns Melody, AzureKite4 owns Kenji, Rocket Knight 777 owns Jethro, Jeremy Rosewell owned by SulliMike23, Lily Rose Lee owned by Lily Truesdale and Alex Jacobs is owned by Digidramon.

* * *

**Chapter 38: Night of the Vampire Pt. 1**

_On a dark lake, as a crescent moon hung in the air, a long boat drifted across dark waters covered in fog. A flock of bats beat their leathery wings as they flew over the boat. In the long vessel, a large and heavy coffin lay._

_The coffin's lid creaked open and a woman with crimson-red lips sat up, taking in the night air. She looked at her bats, and then looked ahead, a wicked smile crossing her face as a dark laugh escaped her lips._

* * *

Jaden bolted upright, waking up from that nightmare he just had. As soon as he sat up, he winced and clutched his chest.

"Jaden!" Syrus practically jumped out of his seat next to Jaden's bed as his friend woke up, "Are you alright?!"

The Slifer opened his eyes and panted, still holding his chest, "Weird dream... I saw a girl..."

"A girl?" Syrus blinked.

"You must be feeling a lot better to be dreaming about girls."

"Actually, I never thought he'd be dreaming about girls..."

"Yeah, he's still out of it..."

Both Slifers turned to see Miss Fontaine, Melody and Claudio, walk into view from behind a curtain, a smile on her face.

"How are the Shad--" Jaden stopped himself, "The other students?" he asked her.

Miss Fontaine sighed and looked to her right where Alexis was sitting at Atticus' bedside, solemn look on her face. Jeremy, Lily and Alex were also still out of it.

"I'm afraid they haven't woken up yet, but the good news is they're in stable condition," she reported, "Poor kids... I don't know what happened to them, but whatever it was, it did a big number on their bodies and mental state."

"That could explain it, Alex was the latest addition." Melody added. "Unlike the other Shadow Riders, Gemini based his personality on Alex's, hearing from Zane."

"At least there's no chance they'll come back." Claudio said. "Nightshroud's a card, Twilight and Brightveil were left once Jaden and I beat them, and Gemini's probably gone thanks to Zane beating and destroying that Orichalcos Card.

* * *

On a body of dark water, the long boat from Jaden's dream drifted silently. The woman from the coffin looked ahead, and then raised her arm to the night sky, her bracelets clinking together.

"Go, my minions!" she hissed, "Find me my prey so we can succeed where Gemini and the Slayer group have failed!" The woman held a thorny red rose to her breasts and smiled as she watched her winged vassals fly off into the night sky.

* * *

Among the classes and dorms, a lot of rumors were going around lately...

"Hey, you hear about the vampire?"

"...a vampire?"

"Dude, I saw her with my own two eyes! Or at least...my roommate did. She's got these gigantic fangs!"

"Wait, you're saying it's a_ she_?"

"I'm so not kidding, a girl vampire!"

"She better stay away from _my_ boyfriend_."_

It became so popular, even Sheppard caught wind of it; and because of that, he gathered some of his Key Keepers to his office to discuss it.

As soon as he heard it, Chazz backed away, looking pretty freaked out, "Vampire?!"

Sheppard nodded, "I'm afraid the rumors aren't rumors after all,"

"Whoa..." Jethro muttered.

"Puh-lease!" Crowler scoffed, "It's just a practical joke!"

"A joke?" Bastion asked skeptically, "It wasn't a joke that put Jaden, Claudio, Kenji and Professor Banner in the hospital after there duels."

Zane nodded slowly, "Do you think that this vampire woman is a Shadow Rider?" he asked his Headmaster.

"Perhaps..." Sheppard looked to his cohorts, "So, we must keep an eye out for anything strange."

Bastion, Zane and Jethro nodded while both Chazz and Crowler looked at each other, rather nervous about the situation.

* * *

"Hmph... let's see this vampire girl try to get the drop on the Chazz,"

Chazz sat in his Slifer Dorm room, his old Obelisk Blazer hanging on a hook nearby in plastic and his deck out before him. He was looking through his deck, checking to see if he should take anything out or add anything in case the vampire chick came after him. He was so busy looking at his cards, he didn't even notice a small bat hanging in the rafters above him, eyes glowing red.

* * *

Bastion sat at his desk, looking through all of his decks. He had made them equal in power, but wasn't sure which one could serve a better purpose against this possible Shadow Rider. He too, was too busy to notice a vampire bat watching him.

* * *

_'Jaden's still out of commission since his battle with Brightveil. Even if Claudio and Kenji are out of bed, it's still too risky for them to duel now. And if this mystery vampire is a Shadow Rider, I need to make sure my Dragons can take her on and beat her quickly since I feel a lot better after mine...'_

Zane sat in his dorm room, fanning out his deck. As he did, another bat watched him from his open balcony window.

* * *

"A vampire? What's next, the Boogeyman?"

Crowler huffed and sat down at his desk inside his large office, his deck in front of him. He rolled his eyes, "Who on earth would believe such nonsense?"

He didn't notice a bat peeking over a window slit nearby.

* * *

Kenji was shuffling through his deck and researching his deck in his dorm room.

"Just in case this vampire is tough, I got to make sure I'm ready to strike.

Another bat perched outside his window.

* * *

Jethro went over his deck, musing over the info he got from the Chancellor.

"We just went from possessed students to vampires." He said to himself. "May as well invite all the undead to play."

Like the others, a bat was hanging from the ceiling spying on him.

* * *

"Never thought a vampire would be the next Shadow Rider," Claudio said, walking around campus with Melody.

"Maybe it's one of those Shadow Charms like you have that brought her back from the dead or something." Melody said.

Claudio's eyes bugged out. "Uh... let's not think about that, and go back to our date, okay?" He asked nervously.

"Okay..." Melody held his hand and laid her head on his shoulder.

As the two of them went about walking, another bat watched on, from the forest. With the flapping of its wings, it left without being noticed.

* * *

Alexis rubbed her eyes and looked at the clock. She had been at Atticus' side for a long time now. For a change, and to stretch her legs, she rose from her stool and walked over to Syrus.

"Hey, how's Jaden doing?" she asked quietly, looking at the sleeping Slifer.

Syrus lowered his head, "He hasn't said anything since last night," he said sadly.

Alexis frowned slightly, "Oh..."

"How's your brother, Alexis?" Syrus asked, looking over his shoulder at her.

Alexis shook her head, "Pretty much the same. But he'll get better, I know it! He's a fighter, you know?"

Syrus nodded, "Yeah, I know,"

"I just hope the rest are. After all, it sounds like the next Shadow Rider is here,"

Syrus looked at the others in bed. "And there's a possibility it might be tougher than the last one."

What the two of them didn't notice was that a bat had been staring at them, hearing the whole thing...

* * *

In a large bathroom, lying leisurely in a big bathtub, the 'vampire' woman watched as a bat fluttered into the room. She turned her head slightly, smiling at her pet, and held out her hand, urging it to come to her.

She giggled as the bat landed on her finger, "My precious, what have you brought me today?" she purred.

The bat's eyes started to glow a bright red and its owner's eyes began to glow the same color.

Images of the Key-Keepers came to her mind's eye, making her smile wide.

"Hmm... so this is our opposition?" she mused, "Who shall it be?"

She watched as the faces of the Key-Keepers come and go until she caught sight of one, one with dark blue hair and a firm, serious face.

"You..._you_ will be my first," She whispered.

* * *

That night, as the rest of the Academy went to be with uneasy feelings, the Key-Keepers returned to Sheppard's office to report what they had done since that morning.

"Good news, Chancellor," Chazz said with a smug smirk on his face, "I searched the whole campus and there's no-,"

"VAMPIRE!"

Everyone turned around as Chumley ran into the room, his face very pale.

Chumley stopped before crashing into Sheppard's desk. He panted, trying to catch his breath, "I saw her! She's at the lake!"

* * *

The key-keepers minus Alexis and Jaden, along with Chumley as their guide, walked through the woods for a short while, coming to the lake's edge. A crescent moon hung in the air and a light fog covered the area. A figure stood just a few feet away.

"Is this the spot?" Jethro asked Chumley.

"Yeah, look..."

A roll of carpet came out of the middle of the lake, unrolling to the ground.

"I think she's expecting us," Bastion said.

Crowler grunted, "At least it's the red-carpet treatment," he commented, looking at the carpet roll just as it became totally flat.

"Blood red, too," Kenji added, "It's fitting for a vampire, don't you think?"

"So, what now?" Bastion asked as Crowler slowly walked behind the students, trying to hide himself...

"Now we face her," Zane reasoned.

Chazz nodded, "Yeah, but who is gonna be...?"

Claudio saw Crowler hiding and decided to see what's up.

"Hey, Doc..." He whispered.

As if on cue, Crowler yelped and jumped out of his hiding spot, ahead of the others.

Chumley crossed his arms, watching his teacher, "Oh wow, you are so brave, Dr. Crowler!"

"We'll be right behind you," Bastion said supportively.

"Yeah, since he was behind us..." Melody muttered.

Crowler spun around, "Hey, I have an idea... let's draw straws to see who goes first!" He offered, then frowned, tapping his chin, "But wait, we don't have any straws. I know, I'll go get them, just don't follow me!"

"Sorry Crowler," Chazz shook his head, "But like it or not, you're up first,"

Tears rolled down Crowler's pale face. It was obvious that he didn't want to be there.

Kenji looked around to see one head short, "Hey, where Chumley go?"

* * *

"Syrus!" Chumley burst into the infirmary, startling Alexis and Syrus, "Crowler's gonna duel the vampire lady!"

Syrus rose from his seat, "That's good! He'll beat her easy, right?" he asked hopefully.

"Wrong Sy," Alexis got to her feet as well, "Crowler may talk a big game, but he plays a terrible one!"

Jaden looked at his friends, and then as a light hooting reached his ears, he turned to the right to see Winged Kuriboh hovering just beside him.

* * *

Crowler stood in front of the others, facing the long path of red carpet that lay above the lake's surface, humming to keep his composure as best he could.

"Yo, Crowler, what's the hold up?"

The head of Obelisk glared at Chazz, "If you're in such a hurry, why don't _you_ go first?!" he hissed just before a strong wind came out of nowhere.

They all turned back to the lake to see the fog lifting and a boat floating not too far away. A tall, beautiful woman stood on the boat, her blood red dress clinging to her like a second skin. With her long green hair, glistening in the moonlight...

"Gentlemen and lady," she greeted. Her voice was thick with a strange accent, "Why don't I come to you?"

She stepped off her boat and started to walk elegantly down the red carpet, sending small ripples across the water with each step of her black heels. As soon as she reached the lake edge, she took one look at Crowler and her face took a look of disgust.

"Who might _you_ be?"

Crowley gulped, "I'm your challenger," he replied shakily, really not wanting to have the honor of that title.

'_Hm, I don't think so...'_ the vampire woman thought, glancing off to the side at Zane, '_I crave another...'_

"You are not worthy," she sighed, turning back to Crowler.

The head of Obelisk nearly lost his footing at the insult, "I beg your pardon?! I have a PhD in Dueling! That's nine years of duel school, you know!"

"Fine...if you are so eager to lose your Key, you may duel me," the woman bowed her head as a group of bats appeared out of nowhere behind her, "Camula, vampire mistress of the Shadow Riders!" Her eyes began to glow a bright red at the end of her introduction.

"Wow, never thought I'd see a female vampire..." Jethro said.

"After hearing about Dracula, of course not..." Kenji added.

Crowler rolled his eyes, "Rubber bats and plastic teeth. You don't scare me!"

"Well perhaps this will. If you lose, not only do I get your Spirit Key, I get your soul..." Camula held up a small doll which looked like a voodoo doll, "Actually, this little doll does,"

"You want to take his soul _and_ the Key?!" Bastion repeated, as if he misunderstood her.

Chazz scowled, "Forget it!"

Crowler, however, smiled while the others looked panicky, "Is that all? Don't want something for your 'mummy' or even perhaps your pet werewolf for something to chew on?" he asked mockingly.

Camula smiled widely and evilly, "Be careful what you wish for, because it may just come true, Key-Keeper! Let's duel!" she hissed as Crowler made his way to another part of the beach, away from the others.

Both Crowler's duel vest and Camula's duel disk whirred to life. Camula's had a custom made disk that at first glance was like a giant bracelet. As it cut on, it grew out bat wings in the shape of Duel Monster Zones.

The two duelists drew their opening hands.

Camula: 8000  
Crowler: 8000

"So, Key-Keeper, you say you don't believe in werewolves?" Camula drew and looked at her card, "Well, perhaps _this _will convince you. Rise, Zombie Werewolf!"

At her command, a large furry lycanthrope appeared on the field in torn pants and eyes glowing bright red and yellow teeth gritting the moonlight. (4/1200/1200)

"I'll end my turn with a face down," Camula finished, slipping a card into her strange duel disk.

Crowler smirked, "Please, what do you take me for, some kind of amateur? That facedown is _obviously_ a Trap and that fleabag is clearly the bait. Even so, I'll bite," he raised his hand as his card popped out of the deck area into his hand.

"You've bitten off more than you can chew, my dear. First, I play a Spell known as Ancient Gear Castle!" he paused as a large castle made of stone and metal chains rose up behind him, "It gives all of my Ancient Gear creatures an extra 300 attack points. Secondly," he held up a card, "I'll play the Ancient Gear Soldier in attack mode!"

He smiled as an ancient, metallic monster with its machine gun arm. (4/1300-1600/1300)

"Now Camula, I think it's time to give that slobbering, mangy mutt his shots!" Crowler pointed to the Zombie Werewolf, "Ancient Gear Soldier, attack with Rapid Fire Flurry!"

The Zombie Werewolf howled in pain as the Gear Soldier opened fire on him, ripping his furry body with shrapnel before exploding into a giant cloud of smoke.

Camula: 7600  
Crowler: 8000

Camula didn't look worried, in fact she was very calm, despite her monster being blasted to smithereens.

Zane grinned at his teacher's success, "I guess Crowler's more of a cat person."

"More like an animal hater, since he hates Pharaoh." Jethro added.

"That was fun!" Crowler practically squealed, "I should get out of the classroom more often!"

"On the contrary, you should study up...," Camula told him, the calm look on her face, "Then, you would know that my werewolf is coming back!"

She was right. With another howl, her Zombie Werewolf appeared back on her field, this time stronger than ever. (4/1200-1700/1200)

Crowler stared at the beast, "But how!?"

"Ah, the living; I forget the ignorance of the beating heart," Camula smiled, "When Zombie Werewolf is attacked, I get to summon another from my deck, one with 500 more attack points!"

Chazz groaned, "And _he_ teaches_ us_?"

Crowler heard that comment and tried to keep his cool. He nodded to them, "Don't worry, everything is under control..." he turned to his opponent, slipping a card into his disk, "I'll place one card facedown and I believe it's your turn."

"Why thank you," Camula nodded as she drew her next card, "I summon Vampire Bat in attack mode!"

Next to the lycanthrope, a group of large black bats appeared, all of their eyes glowing red as they screeched. (3/800/800)

"Now, with my winged friend on the field, every Zombie monster I have gains 200 attack points!" VB (3/800-1000/800), ZW (4/1700-1900/1200)

Crowler scoffed, "Don't the three of you look cute?" he taunted, "Now if you had bags, you could go trick or treating!"

"The only treat will be your demise!" Camula laughed, "Zombie Werewolf, go sic that Gear Soldier! Midnight Pounce!"

With a howl, her werewolf friend leapt and sank its teeth into the metal hide of the Ancient Gear Soldier. The metal man exploded, sending the werewolf back to Camula's side of the field.

Camula: 7600  
Crowler: 7700

"Well, looks like your mutt still has some bite in him after all," Crowler chuckled, "No matter, I still have more Life Points,"

"Perhaps, although not for much longer! Vampire Bat, attack with Swarming Scourge!" Camula ordered.

The flock of bats screeched and soon, every one of them surrounded Crowler, biting and gnawing at his body, their fangs drawing blood with each bite.

'_I can actually feel their little teeth! This isn't some dueling hologram, this is real! But that means...that this is a __**real**__ Shadow Game!'_ Crowler thought as he fell to his knees, clutching his head as the bats swarmed around him.

Camula: 7600  
Crowler: 6700

* * *

Syrus, Chumley and Alexis stayed in the Infirmary, looking at the PDA footage of the Shadow Game while Jaden still lay in his bed.

"Aw man, Crowler's taking a beating!" Syrus moaned.

"No, he can't!" Alexis shook her head, eyes never leaving the screen, "If he loses, he'll lose his key _and_ his soul!"

* * *

Camula laughed wickedly as her winged friends came back to her.

"For rubber bats, they pack quite a wallop don't they?" she asked, with a large smile on her face.

Crowler looked up at her, gritting his teeth as blood seeped through the numerous small holes on his body.

"Look, darling, you don't _have_ to take this punishment," Camula shook her head, looking sympathetic, "Step down and I'll duel the one in white,"

Chazz looked at Zane, "Hear that? Sounds like you're her type," he cracked.

"More like blood type," Claudio added.

"So how about it, darling?" Camula turned back to Crowler, "Give me your student and I'll let you go free!" she offered.

"As tempting as your offer is..." Crowler staggered to his feet, not looking very pleased, "I don't think so! I won't let you lay a finger on _my_ students! Do you understand?! I am the leading professor at the most famous Duel Academy in the world and if you want to get to my pupils, you'll have to get through yours truly!"

"He really does care..." Melody said.

Chazz frowned at his former dorm head, "But, you can barely stand, Crowler!" he protested.

"Don't worry about me..." Crowler turned to them, smiling, "I still...have a deck in my hand, and a few...tricks up my sleeve. Like...this one!" he turned back to Camula, pushing a button on his duel disk and discarding a card from his hand, "I play my facedown known as Ancient Gear Emergency, letting me play an Ancient Gear monster with one level higher than the one you just destroyed." Crowler placed a card onto his disk, "Rise, Ancient Gear Engineer!"

Ancient Gear Emergency showed multiple Ancient Gear Soldiers marching out of a town.

And on cue, another Ancient Gear monster showed, except it had a drill for its right arm. (5/1500-1800/1500)

Crowler chuckled as he drew, "But he won't be alone for long. I play the spell Ancient Gear Revival!"

The spell showed remains of an Ancient Gear Golem being reformed by magic.

"I send the top three cards of my deck to the graveyard to summon the monster I discarded without its normal summoning conditions; my own four-legged friend. The Ancient Gear Beast!"

A large metal hound made of old gears and armor plating appeared, eyes glowing with the energy that fueled him. (6/2000-2300/2000)

"And you're about to see that he's well-trained!" Crowler barked at the vampire mistress, "Ancient Gear Beast, show that Zombie Werewolf who's top dog!"

"Don't do it!" Chazz yelled, "If you win, she'll bring back the werewolf again! Hello!"

Crowler turned to him, "Appreciate the advice, Chazz, but you're forgetting his special ability. Ancient Gear Beast negates the effect of any destroyed monster..." he said, wagging his finger.

Bastion smiled, surprised, "What a clever calculation!"

Claudio nodded, "Yeah, I remembered that effect when he dueled me!" he agreed.

"Now, attack Zombie Werewolf!"

The metal hound pounced onto the lycanthrope, making it yelp in pain as it bit into its side. With a howl, the werewolf was destroyed.

Camula: 7200  
Crowler: 6700

Crowler laughed triumphantly, "If you'd like some help in dueling strategy, feel free to drop by my class!"

"Maybe Crowler's lesson plans really _do_ work," Chazz thought aloud.

"Be quiet," Bastion whispered, smiling a bit, "He'd only give us more homework,"

"Now I'll have my Engineer attack that Vampire Bat!" Crowler commanded. "And once it attacks, you lose a spell or trap to the graveyard!"

The drill spun wildly as the Engineer struck the bat dead on. The bat spread out into tiny flower petals as the Engineer continued to strike the facedown card.

Camula: 6400

Crowler: 6700

"Nice move," Camula smiled as she took out another Vampire Bat from her deck, "Pity the card you activated the special ability of the Vampire Bat," She sent that card to the grave. "By sending another copy to the grave, I can keep my first bat on the field.

The flower petals reformed into the small bat. (3/800-1000/800)

"Plus, the card you destroyed was the trap known as Zombie Bed!" Camula continued. "It lets me summon a Zombie monster from the grave, my Zombie Werewolf!"

The first werewolf returned to action. (4/1200-1400/1200)

"I end my turn here." Crowler stated.

"Good..." She said as she drew her card, "I play Pot of Greed." Camula drew two cards. "I then sacrifice my werewolf to summon Ryu Kokki in attack mode!"

The werewolf vanished to make way for a hideous monster made of skulls and other skeleton parts. (6/2400-2600/2000)

"Eeeek!!" Melody shrieked at the skeleton monster.

"Now, attack that beast! Skeletal Crush!"

Ryu Kokki grabbed the machine and crushed it in a bear hug. Crowler tried to shield himself from the debris.

Camula: 6400

Crowler: 6400

"Now I set this and end my turn."

"That's not a good position to be in." Kenji said. "He can't keep that thing in attack mode just to go after that bat, she'll just revive it again."

"Yeah, what's Crowler gonna do this time?" Claudio wondered.

"This..." Crowler drew his next card. "I play my Pot of Greed!" Crowler drew two more and smirked at his find. "I activate the Field Spell Geartown!"

The whole night scenery was replaced by an old rustic town with giant spinning gears all over it and a smoky sky and buildings rose out of the ground. The sound of spinning machines and gears were heard. Everyone watching was now on top of one the buildings, overlooking the duel.

"With this in play, I can summon Ancient Gear monsters with one less sacrifice, so bid farewell to my Engineer..."

The engineer left the field...

"And say 'hello' to Ancient Gear Golem!"

Crowler's signature monster appeared on the field. (8/3000-3300/3000)

"Check it! Crowler's best monster!" Chazz grinned.

"And both monsters are in trouble now!" Melody cheered.

"Golem, attack that skeleton nightmare with Mechanized Melee!!"

The golem reeled back its fist and then decks the zombie shattering it to pieces.

Camula: 5300

Crowler: 6400

"Now you see I'm a lot worthy!" Crowler said proudly.

"Please..." Camula scoffed. "If you knew how weak you utterly are, then you'd know that your key and soul will soon be mine."

"I place a facedown card and end my turn." Crowler ignored the comment.

"My turn then." The vampire drew her card. "I play the Field spell card known as Infernalvania!"

Geartown was now destroyed and replaced by a Transylvanian castle over a cliff. Bats littered the field as they flew around.

Crowler smirked. "You forget, by destroying my field spell, I can summon any Ancient Gear monster to the field." He took a card from his deck. "I summon another Ancient Gear Golem!"

A double of Crowler's monster appeared. (8/3000-3300/3000)

"But you forget: By discarding one Zombie-type monster from my hand, I can send every monster that's on the field straight to the Graveyard!" Camula explained.

Chazz grinned, "True, but don't forget. By using Infernalvania, you're not gonna be able to Normal Summon your monsters anymore!"

"So what? Who says I need to Normal Summon any monsters?" she cast a smug look at Crowler, "Isn't that right?"

Crowler glared at her, "Don't give me any of that!" he hissed, "I remember that bat's ability!"

"First, I'll sacrifice one of my Zombie monsters for Infernalvania!"

A man in a dark suit with blue hair appeared, but disappeared shortly after as the Infernalvania building behind Camula began to glow. Crowler's Golems and Camula's bat were all blown away.

"Now, by discarding another from my deck, I can keep _this _Vampire Bat on the field," Camula fanned out her deck, then sent a card into her Graveyard slot.

Her bat returned in all its glory. (3/800-1000/800)

"Then, I'll add the Book of life to resurrect my Ryu Kokki!"

The Giant skeletal nightmare returned. (6/2400-2600/2000)

"But it also removes your Ancient Gear Golem from the game as well!"

An Ancient Gear Golem card was removed from Crowler's graveyard.

"Now, attack the good professor!" she hissed at her bat.

Once again, Crowler was completely covered by the horde of bats.

"No! Not again!" he howled, "I can't take much more of this!"

Camula: 5300

Crowler: 5400

"Now Ryu Kokki, attack with Bone Storm!"

The zombie belched out millions of shattered bone fragments, making Crowler shield himself with his vest.

Camula: 5300

Crowler: 2800

"He needs our help!" Zane said evenly.

"No! Stay back!" The Obelisk Headmaster continued to protect himself. "This is my duel...and my duel alone!" Crowler looked at them, looking very worn out, "You must protect...your...keys..." he moaned before falling flat on his face.

Everyone watched in horror as their comrade fell, unable to duel.

"Crowler!" Zane called out to his professor, "We can't just stay here and do nothing!"

Camula smiled and turned to Zane, "Yes, I completely agree with you darling. Come and save your professor, seeing as he can't save himself,"

"WRONG!" a new voice yelled out.

Every other Keeper turned around to see Syrus, Chumley and a familiar face coming up to them, riding on Chumley's back.

"Jaden?!" they said together, surprised to see him there.

Jaden hopped off of Chumley's shoulders and leaned on Syrus' shoulders, "Doctor Crowler can win this duel!"

'_I know that voice...'_ Crowler slowly opened an eye, looking at the group, "It's Slacker..."

"I know because I've dueled him, believe me, he can throwdown and he can beat you!" Jaden turned to the fallen duelist, "Get up, Doctor Crowler and get your game on!"

Crowler, hearing Jaden's voice, somehow found the strength to get back onto his feet. He stumbled around before getting into a good position.

"I'm not giving up!" he spat at the vampire.

"Oh?" Camula raised an eyebrow, smirking. "Are you still here?"

"You had better believe it! I'm here to stay, too, missy!" Crowler snapped, "You see, as much as I hate to admit it...JADEN IS ABSOLUTELY RIGHT! I _CAN_ BEAT YOU, I _CAN_ THROWDOWN, AND I _CAN_ GET MY GAME ON!" He then gagged, "Oh, great, now I feel like I've got to wash out my mouth or something,"

Jaden grinned, "C'mon...it's not that bad, teach,"

"Yes, but you know what is? His Life Points," Bastion observed.

Zane nodded, "To win, Crowler would have to mount quite a comeback."

"Yeah, he really needs to get rid of that Field Spell!"

Crowler raised his hand to his dueling vest as a card popped out, "Now, let's duel!" he looked at his card and slapped it onto his disk, "I summon my last Ancient Gear Golem in attack mode!"

Everyone watched as his favorite Machine creature appeared, towering over Camula and her bat. (8/3000/3000)

"Three Ancient Gear Golems?" Claudio said. "Who's he supposed to be, Kaiba?"

"Three monsters with 3000 ATK, I'd say so..." Melody added.

Syrus frowned at the sight, "But where's the sacrifice?"

Zane pointed to the building behind Crowler, "It's on the field! The Ancient Gear Castle. When it's on the field, and you summon a monster with 'Ancient Gear' in its name, you can sacrifice the Gear Castle and it counts as how many sacrifice as to how many monsters you've summoned so far," he explained.

The castle disappeared, and that left the Golem without a boost of points, but Crowler didn't seem to care.

"Now, Ancient Gear Golem, attack Vampire Bat with Mechanized Melee!" he ordered, pointing to the flying zombie.

Camula winced in pain as the Golem threw its metal fist through her bat, blasting it into pieces.

Camula: 3300  
Crowler: 2800

"Did you forget? My Infernalvania, will destroy your last Golem!" she hissed.

Crowler smirked, "I'm afraid you're mistaken, my dear,"

"Huh?" Everyone asked.

"What's he gonna do?" Chazz asked.

"Oh... nothing..." Crowler's smile widened, "Except destroy every Spell card on the field!" he held up a card, "Suffer the wrath of Heavy Storm!"

A very strong wind picked up, blowing away the facedown Camula had, including the Infernalvania Spell card. Soon, nothing but the two monsters remained on the field.

"Hmph, you must be a bore for your students...so predictable," Camula sighed in a disappointed tone.

"Please, you don't know what you're talking about," Crowler said dismissively.

"Oh... don't I?!" Camula asked as her jaw stretched farther down than any other jaw possibly could. Large fangs on both top and bottom sets of teeth, a thick tongue sitting between her jaws, and fat muscles appearing on her flesh from her elongated jaw. She waved her arm to her card, "I play another Zombie Bed!"

Crowler glared at her, "Oh no, I just destroyed that card."

"Which is exactly what I wanted you to do!" she hissed. "Now thanks to its effect, I get to bring back Vampire Lord in attack mode!"

The vampire that disappeared with Infernalvania came out next to Ryu Kokki. (5/2000/1600)

"Thanks to your card, you're completely defenseless!"

Chazz stared, wide-eyed, "She knows Crowler's moves before he even makes it!"

The vampire mistress chuckled as her jaw shrank back to normal size, "It's so easy to know people's moves and decks when you have a hundred flying bats..." she took another card from her hand as a bat landed on her shoulder, "Now, I'm removing Vampire Lord from play to summon Vampire Genesis!!!"

Camula screamed as her gentleman vampire left the field and in his place, a huge, purple beast with strange wing-like appendages on its back appeared, eyes glowing red. (8/3000/2100)

"Then I'll activate an equip spell known as Sword of Dark Destruction to Vampire Genesis, giving him 400 ATK in exchange for 200 DEF!"

The vampire bulked up as the crystal shined on it. (8/3000-3400/2100-1900)

Crowler looked at the monster, and nodded. He turned to the others, "My students! No matter what happens to me, always remember _this_...it's true, I may have been hard on you at times, but only because I believe in you. Therefore, if I fall here, there's still hope. I know that you all will rise!" He told them, voice breaking.

"Don't talk like that!" Zane snapped at him.

Jaden looked on at the man who tried so hard to throw him out of school, "This isn't good..."

"Have you finished your final lesson yet?" Camula asked impatiently, "Crowler...?"

The Head of Obelisk Blue snapped his head to the annoying vampire, "Excuse me, but that's _Doctor_ to you!" he shouted.

Camula laughed heartily, believe it or not, "Very well. I'll put that on your tombstone as soon as I'm finished! Vampire Genesis, destroy his Golem!"

A purple mist emanated from the Genesis beast and surrounded itself around Crowler's monster. The mist tore the Golem apart, dealing damage to Crowler and his Life Points.

Camula: 3500  
Crowler: 2400

"Is that all?!" Crowler barked at her, stumbling around, "I thought you Shadow Riders were supposed to be tough!"

"You want more?" Camula snickered, "Very well! Ryu Kokki, attack him directly and end this duel!"

Crowler screamed in pain as the bones slammed into his body.

"Doctor Crowler!" Jaden and Claudio yelled, not wanting it to end like this.

"Jaden... Claudio..." Crowler slowly turned his head to the Slifer and Ra who called to him and gazed at them through the bone storm, "Avenge me... my boys..."

With that, and with no strength left in his body, Crowler fell to the ground, defeated.

Camula: 3500, Winner  
Crowler: 0

"His key is mine..." Camula said with a triumphant tone.

Chazz glared at her, "No way..." he growled.

"We can't stop her. Crowler lost the duel!" Jaden reminded his comrade of the rules to the Keys and Spirit Gates.

Camula walked over, bent down and took the key from around Crowler's neck. She looked at it briefly before it disappeard into dozens of lit orbs, "Two down... nine more to go," she giggled, pulling out the rag doll from behind her, "Now, children...for my second prize..."

Everyone watched as the both the doll she held in her hand and Crowler's body began to glow with an unholy purple aura. The doll began to take an ugly shape and soon, it looked like a horrifying version of a chibi Crowler.

Camula shook her head, then dropped it, "Dolls are pretty..._this_ is decidedly not. It's garbage!"

"That does it!" Jaden was about to step forward, but a duel disk got in his way. He looked at the owner, "Zane..."

The Kaiser of Duel Academy stared long and hard at Camula as she stared right back with a more amused look, "She's mine, Jaden, you're still too weak to duel."

Camula smiled as a large dark castle appeared in the fog behind her, "I'm afraid I must say farewell to you all for now, my children."

"We'll find you!" Bastion swore to her.

"And duel!" Kenji threw in.

Again, the Vampire mistress smiled, "Children...that is exactly what I'm hoping for," she cackled before she vanished into thin air, her cold laughter echoing into the night sky.

**To be continued...**

* * *

Zombie Werewolf

Level 4

Zombie/Effect

1200/1200

If this card is destroyed by battle and sent to the Graveyard, you can Special Summon 1 "Zombie Werewolf" from your Deck, it gains 500 ATK.

Vampire Bat

Level 3

Zombie/Effect

800/800

Zombie-Type monsters you control gain 200 ATK. If this card would be destroyed, you can send 1 "**Vampire Bat**" from your Deck to the Graveyard to prevent this card from being destroyed.

Zombie Bed

Normal Trap

When this face-down card is destroyed and sent to the Graveyard, Special Summon 1 Zombie-Type monster from your Graveyard

Ancient Gear Emergency

Normal Trap

Discard 1 card from your hand. Special Summon 1 'Ancient Gear' monster with 1 level higher than the monster that was destroyed in battle, ignoring the Summoning conditions.

Ancient Gear Revival

Equip Spell

Remove 1 'Ancient Gear' monster from your graveyard to summon another 'Ancient Gear' Monster from the graveyard, ignoring the summoning conditions.

* * *

Crowler went down, taking both teachers out of the equation, even making him a doll!

Next Time: Zane plans to end Camula's reign of terror as he goes next, but can he do it since the vampire mistress knows his deck?

Read and Review! Later!


	44. Night of the Vampire Part 2

From the looks of my last chapter, I made that duel better! Alright, time for another chapter.

And if you're wondering how I got this up so fast, I have the scripts of the GX season 1. Plus, I've seen all the episodes more than once. And I'm on Spring Break from college so, I'm pretty much have a lot a free time on afternoons since I waste mornings on homework. And my friends are all scattered across the U.S.

Also, for the fans of the Japanese version, AzureKite4's got a fic called: **YuGiOh! Duel Monsters GX: Duel Academia Legends.** He even uses the character he submitted for this story Kenji, so any lovers of the ninja monsters will really love it. It only has begun, but it'll get better! Along with this story you'll get the feel of both the English and Japanese versions of the anime!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX or the rest of the franchise. I own Claudio, YugiNAtem117 owns Melody, AzureKite4 owns Kenji, Rocket Knight 777 owns Jethro, Jeremy Rosewell owned by SulliMike23, Lily Rose Lee owned by Lily Truesdale and Alex Jacobs is owned by Digidramon.

* * *

**Chapter 39: Night of the Vampire Pt. 2**

The next day, thick rainclouds covered the sky over Duel Academy, which sort of fit the mood around the campus after what had happened last night. However, the moods among the group were just a _tad_ different and than others.

"First, I play a Trap, then I play a Spell, then I'll attack!" Jaden winced at the pain in his body and lay back down on his infirmary bed, "At least, after I get better I will... Camula's gonna get it sooner or later. I mean, taking that Spirit Key is one thing, but taking Crowler's soul, too?!"

"Easy, Jay..." Syrus told him from his bedside, "You should rest!"

Banner nodded as he held Pharaoh, he was a lot better after a good rest from his duel two nights ago. "Syrus is right. We need to be at our best, because if we aren't, it will be _our_ souls that will be sealed in those dolls and our bodies will be...catatonic!"

Pharaoh mewled irritably and leapt out from his master's arms, then scurried underneath Jaden's bed. The Head of Slifer dorm sighed and followed his cat underneath the mattress, "No, Pharaoh! Just because the word has 'cat' in it, doesn't really apply to you! Though, I don't think 'nine lives' makes a difference with vampires,"

"Uh, Professor... you lost your key, remember?" Melody said to the Slifer headmaster.

"Oh... right..." He came out of under the bed and sweat-dropped

"The worst part is, since Camula beat Crowler and took his key, she only needs nine more to open up the Spirit Gates and steal the Sacred Beast cards," Bastion reminded them.

Alexis nodded and turned to her comatose brother, "If that happens, it won't be our souls that will be taken, but it will be everyone in the world!"

"And that's not a day I want to look forward to." Claudio said

"THAT DOES IT!" Jaden punched the air with both arms, "CAMULA'S MINE!"

"Yeah, right!" Chazz got to his feet and pulled the bed sheet over Jaden's face, "You can't even win a fight against a sheet!" he jerked a thumb to himself, "This job is for the Chazz,"

Jaden grunted as he feebly tried to fend off the attacking bed sheets, "Hold on...almost there..." Jaden pulled the sheet back over his head, freeing himself, "There, I won!"

"No you didn't, it's two outta three!" Chazz snapped, pulling the sheet back behind Jaden's head and pushing him down.

"C'mon, Jaden, you can do it!" Syrus cheered his friend on in the epic struggle against the sheet.

Chazz rolled his eyes and turned to the others, "Look, since Jaden isn't up to snuff, one of us has to face Camula,"

"And by 'one of us' you mean you?" Bastion looked at him, "I'm sorry Chazz, but I'm not entirely convinced that you're the man for the job. I should go,"

"_You_?"

"Uh...almost got it..." Jaden kept struggling with his sheet captor, "Man, what this sheet made out of? What thread count is this?"

"Shut up," Chazz snapped, glancing back at his fellow Slifer.

"Ok sure..." Jaden's body stopped fighting it, "I need a rest anyway,"

"And what _we _need is to work together!" Alexis stood up from her chair, "The Spirit Gate Keys and saving Doctor Crowler is all that matters!"

Everyone else nodded, but Jaden sighed in defeat.

"Fine... I'll sit out. At least until I get better..." he groaned.

"You keep fighting to get out of bed, and you never will." Kenji said.

"Yeah, Jaden calm down." Melody added.

Seeing something out of the corner of his eye, Syrus turned to see Zane leave the infirmary. Quickly, Syrus shot out of his seat and walked out of the room, following his brother.

"Zane?" he called out after him in the hallway, "Where you going, big bro? Didn't we just decide to work together?" he asked, "What gives?"

His elder brother looked at him, smiled slightly, then started to walk down the hallway again, "If protecting those keys and saving Crowler's soul is all that matters, then you know where I'm going, Syrus,"

Syrus stood there alone in the hallway, watching his older brother walk away. He wasn't the only one watching, however. Another of Camula's bats was hanging just outside the window.

* * *

In her castle, Camula lay in her bathtub, enjoying the soothing bubbles. She opened her eyes as an image of Zane crossed her mind's eye yet again.

"The one I crave is coming," she smiled before blowing a bubble out of her hand, "and I'm ready..."

* * *

Chazz sat on his bed, looking through his deck again as his annoying Duel Spirit floated nearby.

"Hey, long time, Boss!" Ojama Yellow greeted, moving in front of Chazz's face, "How're things?"

Chazz growled, grabbed the Duel Spirit and chucked him into a nearby flat-screen TV, "They _were_ fine, until you showed up," he muttered.

"Aw, now it's great?" Ojama Yellow phased through the TV, smiling, "Thanks, Boss, you really know how to make me feel good," he flew back over to his partner, "So what are you doing, arranging your deck? Can I help?"

Once again, Chazz batted the annoying spirit away from him. Ojama Yellow flew across the room and landed on the Crowler doll that lay on the desk nearby.

"Ow! Hey, fragile here!"

Ojama Yellow turned around, hearing a familar voice. He wasn't sure about it, so he poked the Crowler doll, just to check

"What are you doing?! Stop!" the doll screeched, but began to laugh as Ojama Yellow began to tickle it, "N-no! Please, stop!"

"Boss!" Ojama Yellow turned back to Chazz, "This doll's alive!"

Chazz looked at him, then at the doll, "What?"

"It's alive!" his spirit partner repeated, "I swear!"

The Slifer walked over and picked up the doll, "Doesn't look alive to me..."

"Hey! Ease up on the grip, will you?!" the Crowler-doll snapped, "You're wrinkling my coat!"

"Oh yeah..." Chazz slowly shook his head, "That's Doctor Crowler alright,"

A loud flapping sound made both Chazz and Ojama Yellow look to the side, at the window. Chazz darted over and pulled back the heavy curtain away to see a large group of bats hovering outside, each one staring at him with their glowing red eyes.

Chazz grit his teeth and darted out of his dorm room, "It's started again!"

Another door of the Slifer dorm room opened up to bring out Jethro.

"Wait for me Chazz!"

* * *

Banner looked out from his office, and frowned worriedly at the bats, "She's back..."

* * *

Bastion, Claudio and Melody caught sight of the bats and stormed out of the Ra Yellow dorms, duel disk on their arms and keys around their necks.

* * *

"Run!" Jaden ordered, climbing onto Chumley's back.

"Aw..." Chumley whined, "_Running?_"

"Actually, piggybacking," Syrus offered.

Alexis put her hands on her hips, staring at her friends, "Whatever it is, we better do it, because I get the feeling that vampire is getting ready to bite again,"

"And we can't let any others be on the menu." Kenji added.

* * *

Everyone met up at the lakeside, looking up at the castle on the water's surface.

"Everyone ready?" Zane asked quietly, the first one to be there.

"I am," Jaden nodded.

"The Chazz is _always_ ready,"

"And so am I." Jethro grinned.

"Don't forget me." Kenji said.

"Ready and willing," Bastion said with a curt nod.

"And me." Melody said.

"As ready as I'll every be," Banner murmured, twiddling his fingers nervously.

"I'm good." Claudio said.

"I'm here, ain't I?" Alexis asked, crossing her arms over her chest.

Chazz rolled his eyes and shook his head, "Are we gonna go or what?!"

* * *

"Aw man, now we gotta do stairs?!" Chumley whined as they started a flight of steps. They had entered the castle a short while before and were now walking through the torch-lit corridors, Zane taking the lead of the group. "Can't I just drag Jaden around? It'd be a lot easier on my back,"

"Quiet..." Zane said evenly as they walked, "We're close,"

After a short while of walking, the group went into a huge room, one that resembled a ballroom. A huge chandelier hung from the ceiling and on two ends of the room, a balcony jetted outward, as if to overshadow the floor by just a bit.

"Ah, right on time!"

Zane stepped forward, eyes scanning the room, "CAMULA!"

"Looking for me, darling?"

Zane, as well as everyone else, looked up at the balcony to see Camula walking into view, a calm look on her face.

"You bet we are!" Jaden yelled, wincing a bit, "We want Doctor Crowler back!"

"That's right," Chazz stepped up beside Zane, "So hand him over!"

"Or else!" Bastion threatened, joining the two of them.

Camula giggled and shook her head dismissively, "I have no interest in little schoolboys..."

"She must mean you," Bastion said, looking at Chazz.

"No, she means _you_!" Chazz shot back.

"Cut it out, both of you!" Melody yelled, shutting them both up.

Camula shook her head and her eyes lingered over to Zane, who was staring her down, "Are you ready, darling?"

Zane nodded, "Let's duel..."

Syrus gulped, looking from both the Vampire to his older sibling, "Good luck, bro," he whispered fearfully.

"He should be fine, remember how bad Gemini got it?" Kenji told the younger Truesdale.

"Yeah, this duel should be a piece of cake!" Claudio added.

* * *

Lightning crashed and lit the entire room as Zane made his way up to the empty balcony, the one opposite of Camula, his duel disk at the ready.

"Let us review. If you win, you get Crowler's soul back, and I'll be on my way," Camula stated, "and I'll be on my way. But if _I_ win, I get your soul, your Spirit Gate Key, and I get to continue me quest to unlock and awaken the Legendary Demons," she continued as her custom duel disk whirred to life, the wing-like tray folding out.

"Duel!" they cried as they drew their hands.

Camula: 8000  
Zane: 8000

"I like to lead," Camula drew her card, only to place it sideways on her disk, "I play Vampire Lady (1550/1550) in defense mode, and I lay one card facedown...that's all for me," she said as a very pale woman in a purple dress appeared on the field, kneeling.

"Really? Shame..." Zane muttered as he drew his card, "Because it won't be enough to protect you from what I have planned," he held up the card he just drew.

Camula raised an eyebrow, "Playing Polymerization?"

Zane nodded, "This allows me to fuse my monsters and I have the perfect ones in mind. My three Cyber Dragons!" he paused as his powerful mechanical dragons appeared before him, "Now unite, and form the almighty Cyber End Dragon!"

From the three Cyber Dragons, his triple-headed dragon was born, its three heads shining as the lightning filled the room. (10/4000/2800)

"Zane just brought out one of his most powerful monsters on his very first turn!" Alexis gasped.

'_Wow...that's not like Zane. He usually feels out an opponent before playing his best cards,' _Syrus looked from the Cyber Dragon and to his brother, '_It's like just using it instead of playing it. I hope he knows what he's doing...'_

"My, I like your aggressiveness, but playing your strongest beasts has its risks," Camula reminded him, "Are you certain that you can handle all of the consequences of when it's gone?"

"She's right," Chumley shifted Jaden's weight, "Zane won't have much to play using four cards on the first turn, but that may be a risk he's willing to take, because that Cyber End Dragon deals trample damage!"

"It does!?" Camula hissed.

"I don't think I have to worry about consequences after this turn," Zane spat at her, "Now, Cyber End Dragon, attack Vampire Lady! Super Strident Blaze!"

The mech-hydra roared and its three heads fired three seperate beams of great power, and as they flew towards the Vampire Lady, they combined to create a huge stream of energy.

"Forget about my facedown?!" Camula shouted over the noise as her card was revealed, "I play the Trap, Red Ghost Moon! Now, darling, by discarding one Zombie-Type monster from my hand to the Graveyard, your monsters attack points are added straight to my Life Points and our little battle ends right here and now!"

Zane grit his teeth as Camula began to show off a golden aura, thanks to the Trap and his own monsters attack.

The vampiress laughed, "That's 4000, plus the 8000 I already had, coming to a total of 12,000 Life Points!"

"Wrong!" Zane held up another card, "I play the Spell card De-Fusion, disassembling my Cyber End Dragon and leaving you..."

"Absolutely nothing!" Bastion smiled, "Red Ghost Moon's target is gone, so its effect is canceled!"

"My points!" Camula watched as the aura around her disappeared before her Life Points could be increased.

Syrus smiled as the Cyber End Dragon disappeared and the three Cyber Dragons came back (5/2100/1600) x3,

"That's a relief!"

"Yeah, he won't have to deal with his opponent with over 10,000 points!" Chumley whooped.

Jaden nodded, "Now _that's_ playing a card!"

"I follow with Pot of Greed." Zane drew two cards. "I'll end with two facedowns," He finished, emptying his hand.

Camula chuckled, "Oh, my darling. I can see now why you're ranked the top duelist at Duel Academy,"

"Actually, you haven't seen anything yet," the Kaiser said quietly.

"Well, I hope not. Zane dear, precious, we haven't even begun to duel, just yet!" Camula smiled wickedly, "I'm going to have so much fun with you,"

Syrus gulped, "I don't think I'm gonna like her kind of fun..."

"If you mean the biting and blood sucking, I agree..." Claudio added.

"Now then, shall we?" Camula drew her next card, "First, I'll sacrifice Vampire Lady to summon Vampire Lord!"

The undead woman in violet disappeared and in her place, the Vampire Lord, grinning and showing of his fangs. (5/2000/1600)

"Now, I'll sacrifice _him_ to summon Vampire Genesis!!"

The handsome vampire prince bowed before vanishing and was replaced by the horrid, winged behemoth Vampire that took down Crowler and his monsters the night before. (8/3000/2100)

"Now she's bringing out her best monster!?" Kenji said. "Not good!"

"Next I activate Genesis's special ability, I can discard any Zombie monster in my hand to special summon another Zombie from my grave!" Camula showed her Ryu Kokki monster before discarding it. "So I discarded the Level 6 Ryu Kokki to summon the Level 4 Zombie Werewolf that I discarded with Red Ghost Moon!"

The werewolf from Crowler's duel appeared. (4/1200/1200)

"Darling Zane, I promised you some fun, didn't I?" Camula tilted her head slightly, "Looks like we'll have it after all. Are you excited?"

Zane's only reply was the firm stare and silent treatment.

Camula scowled, "You're such a bore...Vampire Genesis, attack!!"

Zane looked up at the Vampire as it began to glow a dark purple, "As much fun as this is, I'm afraid I'm going to have to interrupt it with my facedown card."

"A Trap?!"

"I activate Negate Attack cancelling the attack and the rest of the battle!"

A spiral barrier blocked the wind attack that Genesis produced, making it return to Camula's side.

"How dare you!" Camula screeched.

Jaden looked down at his friend, "Your bro's got game, Syrus! No wonder he beat me...although it was close,"

"Yeah..." Syrus nodded.

"It's my turn," Zane drew his card, "Now I play the Spell Card of Demise! This lets me draw five more cards from my deck, provided that I discard my hand in my next five standby phases." Zane drew the new cards and turned one of them over, "Next, I'll summon Cyber Dragon Zwei in attack mode!"

The green outlined Cyber Dragon appeared. (4/1500/1000)

"Then, I'll reveal Photon Generator Unit to make its name Cyber Dragon, and then play the spell!" Zane revealed the card and then placed it in the slot. "By sacrificing two of my Cyber Dragons, I can summon the Cyber Laser Dragon!"

One of his Cyber Dragons vanished along with Zwei, letting his Laser Dragon appear. (7/2400/1700)

"With Laser Dragon out, once every turn, I can destroy one monster that has equal or more attack points than its own!" The Kaiser explained.

"I bet you talk to all the girls like that," Camula mused.

"No, just the ones I really don't like!" Zane spat, "Now, Laser Dragon! Let loose with Blue Lightning Lash!"

His Laser Dragon curled its tail up and aimed the tip at Genesis. A beam of bright blue energy shot out of the Dragon's tail and struck Genesis directly in the chest, destroying it easily.

"Then, I'll play Polymerization to fuse my other two dragons for my Cyber Twin Dragon!"

The other originals fused together for the two-headed metal dragon. (8/2800/2100)

"Laser Dragon, attack her Zombie Werewolf!" Zane ordered, "Blue Lightning Blast!"

Another beam of blue energy, this time from the Dragon's mouth, soared through the air. Camula screamed as the energy beam hit her monster dead on, knocking off a good chunk of her Life Points.

Camula: 6800  
Zane: 8000

"Now I summon another Zombie Werewolf from my deck in defense mode!" Camula took the second copy of her monster and summoned it to the field. "It may gained the 500 ATK from the effect, but it won't matter now." (4/1200-1700/1200)

"Don't think I've forgotten about that; I activate the Quick-Play Spell Aftershock!"

Another spell was played showing a wrecking ball slamming into a wall, barely missing a warrior.

"With this, I can have Cyber Twin Dragon deal Piercing Damage for the turn!"

"Zane, keeps getting better and better!" Melody cheered.

"Attack with Double Strident Blaze!"

Cyber Twin Dragon opened one its mouths and unleashed a blast that ripped through the undead wolf and then shot through Camula herself.

Camula: 5200  
Zane: 8000

"Then, I'll have to play this next one in attack mode!"

Camula summoned her third werewolf, standing up. (4/1200-1700/1200)

But it couldn't hold against the twin dragon's second assault, as it was blown to digitized pieces.

Camula: 4200

Zane: 8000

"Awesome! That's _exactly_ how I woulda done it!" Chumley smiled widely.

"Sure, Chum," Jaden patted him on the back, "In your dreams!"

"Now you guys see why my brother's never lost!" Syrus said proudly, looking at his sibling, "But mom says I got all the looks,"

"Uh..." was all that everyone else could say to that.

Zane slipped another card into an empty slot, "I'll end my turn with a facedown," he said quietly.

"I will not be stopped from my conquest!" Camula said as she drew. "I summon Vampire Bat in defense mode!"

Her small bat appeared, defending itself with its wings. (3/800-1000/800)

"And that'll end it for me." She said regretfully.

Claudio smiled. "With her best monster, Vampire Genesis in the graveyard, she can't do much else!"

"Even with knowing Zane's cards, she didn't have much to stop them or at least mount a counterattack." Jethro agreed. "Looks like Zane will save the day again."

"My move then." Zane drew. "Looks like I was right about adding a few cards to my deck; I activate Fairy Meteor Crush to my Cyber Twin Dragon, so he can keep on dealing piercing damage!"

"No!" Camula shouted.

"Attack with Double Strident Blaze!"

The Cyber Twin Dragon unleashed its double attack on Camula's bat, ripping it to petals.

Camula: 2200

Zane: 8000

"I send another bat to the grave to keep my monster in play!" Camula said out of desperation.

The bat reformed itself in defense mode. (3/800-1000/800)

"Looks like she hasn't forgotten the Laser Dragon..." Jaden muttered. "Zane could've won then."

"It's still in the bag, Jay." Syrus said, excited that his brother continues to take down the Shadow Rider.

"Now attack again!" Zane commanded as the twin dragon attack the bat again, decimating it.

Camula: 200

Zane: 8000

Camula quickly discarded her last bat, to return the other one to the field to defend her. (3/800-1000/800)

"Down to your last bat; but it won't be around for long!" Zane stated as the Laser Dragon unleashed its attacked that not only took out the bat but pushed Camula into the wall behind her, making her fall. "I end my turn."

"Alright! It won't matter if Camula summons another monster or not! She's finished!" Syrus cheered.

Camula growled as she rose to her feet. She slowly made her way back to her place on the balcony, head low, "Darling... you _do _realize you're forcing me to show my ugly side?" she asked as she lifted her head up, showing her elongated jaw, long sharp fangs, and thick red tongue.

"Not this again!" Banner said, freaked out about the vampire's face.

Camula kept her face even as she drew her card. She looked at it, and then back at Zane, "It's only going to get uglier. I play the Spell card Illusion Gate!" she declared as a stone door and archway rose up from the floor behind her.

Zane looked at the door, confused, "Illusion Gate?"

"Wow..." Jaden looked over Chumley's head, "I've never heard of it. You guys know what it does?"

Bastion shook his head, "No, I'm afraid I don't,"

"Not me..." Chazz threw in.

Banner frowned slightly, "I think we're about to find out,"

"Behold!" Camula laughed as the golden choker around her neck began to glow, just as the gate opened up all the way, letting in a bright light, "First, this Spell card destroys every monster on your field!"

Zane covered his eyes as the light shined so brightly, both his Dragons were blasted into smithereens.

"But that's not all," Camula continued as she somehow split into two separate copies of herself, "This card has _twin_ functions. You see, this card allows me to summon any monster that either of us has used during this entire duel."

"What?" Zane blinked, not sure if he heard right.

"Even though you've de-fused Cyber End Dragon after only one turn, you _did_ use him during this duel!"

Zane scoffed, "Please. There's no card that's powerful enough to let you make a move like _that_. There must be some kind of catch!"

"Yes. You see, after I play Illusion Gate, and should I lose this duel, I must offer up a soul to the Sacred Beasts as tribute!"

Bastion raised an eyebrow, "Is that all?"

"Good!" Chazz grinned, "It's what she gets for taking Crowler's!"

"Beg your pardon?" Camula looked down at the audience, "I said a soul, not _my_ soul! You see, in the Shadows, it's all the same to the Beasts..." her eyes moved towards the smallest member of the group, "Syrus..."

Syrus' eyes widened, "Huh?!"

"Yes," Camula smiled, "The Beasts will find your soul to be a tasty treat I'm sure!"

'_No!' _Zane snapped his head to his brother, "Syrus! _Run!_" he screamed.

"I don't think so!"

Before Syrus could make an attempt to run away, the duplicate of Camula flew down and snatched the little Slifer up and away from his friends, holding him close to her as she returned to the balcony.

"Sy!" Zane cried.

Syrus lowered his head, weakened by the magic of the Illusion Gate and the duplicate Camula, "Sorry, Zane..."

"Now..." Camula raised her hand to the sky and light began to shine forth from the Gate once again, "I summon the almighty Cyber End Dragon!"

Syrus cried out as a yellowish aura surrounded him, then poured outward as the three-headed metallic Dragon returned, only this time, to Camula's side of the field. (10/4000/2800)

"Then, I'll play Megamorph! Since I have fewer life points, Cyber End Dragon's attacks points double!"

The monster roared as its ATK skyrocketed! (10/4000-8000/2800)

"Oh man, she was waiting for that the entire time!?" Claudio gasped.

"I think she's been playing Zane then entire time!" Melody added, worried about the fate of either Truesdale.

"Syrus..." Zane grit his teeth as his brother slumped in the Vampire mistress's arms drained of energy.

"Whatever will you do, darling?" Camula taunted, "I have your most powerful monster, and you're little brother..." she looked at the aura before it disappeared, "Actually, I'd think they're one and the same, now. After all, even if you should win back the Cyber End Dragon, you'd be losing little Syrus' soul as well," she giggled as her twin pet Syrus' hair, "So, as I said...whatever will you do?"

'_The facedown card on my field is Reduction Barrier,'_ Zane looked at the card, paused in mid-draw, '_If I activate it to reduce the damage,' _He looked at the monster card in his hand._ 'I can summon Cyber Eltanin and win the duel! Camula will be defeated and we'll be that much close to keeping the world safe from those Sacred Beasts cards, and in exchange, we just lose one soul...my brother's...'_ Zane looked back at the other side of the field, '_The choice is clear.'_

"So what will it be? Save the world, or save your brother's soul? Even though it means losing yours?" Camula asked, hand on her hip.

Syrus groaned and lifted his head, looking straight as his brother, "Zane...go ahead. Do it and win the duel..."

"What?" Zane stared at his brother shocked at those words.

"He can't be serious..." Claudio muttered.

"My soul is a small price to pay to beat Camula. After all, if she wins, she gets your Spirit Key and you know what that means. The Shadow Riders will be that much close to releasing those Demons. Besides, Zane, if one of us has to go down, it might as well be me. I may have gotten the looks, but you have gotten everything else. The skills, the smarts, everything! Anyway, Big Bro, at least this way, I can be remembered besides being your little brother. This way, Zane, I'll be the one who gets to be the hero, the one who saves the day..."

Zane remained quiet and noticed a tear fall from his brother's sad eyes.

"After all, we both know that I wouldn't have been able to do it by dueling. It's just like you said...I never belonged here!"

Zane sighed sadly. "I did say that before, but since then, you've proven me wrong, Syrus. You _do _belong here."

Syrus lifted his head, "Huh?"

"I love you, Syrus. _Never_ forget that. I'll miss you, Little Bro... Farewell." Zane lowered his duel disk and looked at Camula, "I stand down!" he declared loudly.

Syrus' eyes widened, "Zane, what are you doing?!"

"So be it! Cyber End Dragon, destroy him!" Camula ordered, pointing towards the Obelisk.

Syrus and the others could only watch in horror as the three-headed Dragon blasted its own master with its powerful blast.

"No!" Syrus struggled to get free, "Take me instead!" he pleaded.

Camula: 200, Winner  
Zane: 0

Lightning flashed once again as Zane's Spirit Key fell from his neck onto the floor, glowing before vanishing from sight.

Camula's Phantom Gate and her double disappeared, freeing Syrus from their hold on him.

"Big Brother!"

Zane fell to his knees and his eyes grew dull and dark as Camula pulled out another ragdoll. Zane's body glowed with the same light that took Crowler the previous night, soon it disappeared. Camula looked down at the doll to see that it had taken on Zane's features and even a little blazer and blue hair.

"Darling, you're mine at last. A bit smaller and a tad less talkative, but a darling trophy nonetheless..." She said as she caressed the doll.

Everyone watched as Camula disappeared in a swirling cloud of dust and smoke, laughing as she departed.

* * *

After a hasty retreat, everyone managed to find _some_ rest on the banks around the lake. Syrus stared at the castle in sadness.

"Just like that...he's gone..." he whimpered, tears welling up.

Everyone looked at him, all of the saddened by the loss of the school's Kaiser. The strongest of the group had sacrificed himself for the sake of his little brother, who he loved so much.

"No more..."

Everyone looked at Claudio who was clenching his fist and looking up at the castle.

"You hear me, Camula?!" he yelled at the top of his lungs, his voice echoing across the lake, "It's over! I'm sick of you taking my friends! Got that!? What you did to Crowler yesterday and then preying on Zane's brother...it stops here and I'll be the one who stops it!"

"Claudio-," Melody muttered.

"Sure, I might be afraid of that spell card, but I'm taking you on and one way or another, I'm getting our friends back!"

"It's about time!" the Crowler doll in Chazz's jacket pocket muttered.

"I'm coming for you, Camula!" Claudio shouted one more time.

* * *

Red Ghost Moon

Normal Trap

Activate only during your opponent's Battle Phase. Discard 1 Zombie-Type monster. Gain Life Points equal to the ATK of 1 Attack Position monster your opponent controls, and immediately end the Battle Phase.

Aftershock

Quick-Play Spell

During battle between your attacking Machine-Type monster and a Defense Position monster whose DEF is lower than the ATK of your monster, inflict the difference as Battle Damage to your opponent.

(Used by David Rabb in the GX manga. All rights go to the creators of the manga)

Illusion Gate

Normal Spell

Destroy all monsters your opponent controls and Special Summon 1 monster your opponent used in the Duel to your side of the field, ignoring the Summoning Conditions. (I'll be using the anime version rather than the Tag Force Version.)

Someone's pissed! Camula's not gonna like it when Claudio duels her! I hate doing this duel but, it had to be done to show off that Illusion Gate Card. So don't worry Zane fans, he will be avenged!

Rate and Review! Later!


	45. Night of the Vampire Part 3

Here we go again! Time for Zane and Crowler to be avenged as Claudio takes on the vampire Shadow Rider! Hope he brings the garlic and the wooden stake to the party...

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX or the rest of the franchise. I own Claudio, YugiNAtem117 owns Melody, AzureKite4 owns Kenji, Rocket Knight 777 owns Jethro, Jeremy Roswell owned by SulliMike23, Lily Rose Lee owned by Lily Truesdale and Alex Jacobs is owned by Digidramon.

* * *

Last time on Duel Academy Stories: After Crowler's soul was taken, Zane took it upon himself to face her; what Camula wanted the first place. During the duel, Zane was sure to get the landslide victory he was known for throughout his three years in the academy. But the Shadow Rider retaliated with Illusion Gate to take Cyber End Dragon leaving Zane defenseless. Normally, it wouldn't be a problem, since he could've held her off and win next turn. But the side effect to using Illusion Gate was that a soul had to be given up if the user loses the duel, and it didn't have to be Camula's... she ended up choosing Syrus for the payment. Not wanting to see his little brother go through that, Zane took the blast from his monster and lost his key and soul. And the entire scene left Claudio ticked off, wanting to duel. The question is, can he beat the Vampire duelist?

* * *

**Chapter 40: Night of the Vampire Pt. 3**

Chancellor Sheppard stood in his office, watching as another storm raged on outside. The only light present in the room was his computer's monitor, and the occasional lightning flashes. He had been briefed by Banner about the condition of the Gate that held the Sacred Beasts, and was concerned greatly for that.

"Three of the eleven Gates have been unlocked..." he sighed and shook his head, "This is not good,"

A whirring sound made him look over his shoulder. On the monitor, a dark figure with wires and tubes appeared.

_**"You disappoint me, Sheppard,"**_ the figure chuckled, _**"Your excellent duelists only excel in losing. Why don't you just give up and surrender the eight remaining Keys?"**_

"It's _not_ over," Sheppard turned back to his window, "and if I know my students, they'll never give up, no matter what the odds. After all, they've come to this academy to become champions,"

_**"And they'll end up being victims," **_the figure taunted, _**"My vampire is ready to feed again!"**_

The screen turned off by itself, leaving Sheppard to himself.

-----

Alexis sat at her brother's bedside once more, hoping that her brother would wake up, but so far, nothing had changed. Jeremy, Alex and Lily were the same way.

Movement from the other side of the room made her turn to see Jaden tossing a bit in his sleep, groaning in pain with every movement.

"Jaden, get well," she whispered, turning back to her brother, "After all, with my brother and the rest still unconscious and Zane's soul stolen, we'll need all the help we can get to fight the Shadow Games and that vampire Camula..."

Melody came into the room, to check on Alexis.

"Nothing?" She asked.

Alexis shook her head as she turned to see how Jaden was again, but stopped in mid-turn when she noticed something. The half-helmet next to Atticus began to glow brightly, and her brother's hands began to move, reaching for it.

"Atticus!" she gasped, looking at her brother's face.

The older Rhodes grunted and began to slowly open his eyes as he took hold of the object.

Suddenly two more golden shines appeared, coming from it, alerting her to Jeremy reaching out for his armlet and Lily reaching for the half-medallion around her neck.

"Jeremy! Lily!" Melody added running over to them.

"Who cut on the lights...?

Also, Alex started to rub his eye through the lights.

"Alex, too!?" Alexis said as she pulled out her pilot. "I have to call Claudio and Kenji!"

-----

-That night, at the lakeside-

"C'mon, Professor Banner, you have to duel that vampire, you're a Shadow Games expert!" Syrus half-begged as he and Chumley pushed and pulled their reluctant teacher towards Bastion, Chazz, and Jethro, who were waiting for them a few yards away.

Banner tried to pull away from the Slifer boys, "But I can't duel! My key was taken!" He stated. "Besides, who will take care of my cat? Pharoah has a very specific diet!" he protested, holding his feline friend close.

"Don't worry about that, Banner," Chazz smirked, "This is clearly a job for Chazz Princeton" he said smugly.

Bastion turned away, "If you mean feeding the cat, I think you're right," he mumbled.

"I don't think he'll be able to fill Banner's shoes then..." Jethro said, trying not to laugh.

Chazz was about to retaliate when a dull roaring sound made everyone turn to the water. A small motorboat was coming onto the banks, with a couple of familiar faces as their passengers.

"The Calvary has arrived!" Alexis and Melody greeted loudly as they stepped out into the shallows.

"We don't need Banner when we've got Jaden, Kenji and Claudio," Melody stated.

As if on cue, the three boys rose up from the both with Jaden coming out from underneath a dark blanket, smiling.

"Hey guys." Claudio greeted.

"Nice night." Kenji waved.

"What's up?" Jaden said.

Syrus frowned seeing his friend up, "For the last time, you _can't_!"

"Yeah, you're still hurt, Slacker," Chazz reminded him.

Bastion nodded, "It's true,"

"Don't worry about that, Claudio made it perfectly clear last night, he wanted the honor." Jethro stated. "Remember last night?"

"Oh yeah..." Chumley said, and turned to the Jukebox Hero duelist. "You sure wanna do this?"

Claudio nodded. "And I'm not backing down."

"Besides, Jaden understands..." Alexis said, as the Slifer nodded. "See, we were back at the hospital..."

* * *

-Flashback-

_Alexis pulled off Atticus' oxygen mask, "You're finally awake!"_

_Atticus breathed slowly and looked up at her, "Alexis, I have to tell about her. The vampire known as Camula. You cannot defeat her like the others," he wheezed._

_"But why not?"_

_"She has a Shadow Charm that gives her the power to use the Illusion Gate to steal souls." Jeremy added. "I'm sure you've seen her use it already." _

"_But you can stop her with another Charm..." Lily looked down at the half-pendant around his neck, rubbing it lightly. "Or in this case three..."_

"_Really..." Melody said. "So that means we can stop that Illusion Gate card from getting us!"_

"_Yeah, and with three of those charms against her one, you should be fine," Alex added. "You'll be able to push back her power away from anyone, if you bring them all."_

-End Flashback-

* * *

"If we can stop her stealing souls, then we can duel her with all our might, without standing there scared," Alexis finished.

Chazz looked away, "I'm not scared of her..."

"Speak for yourself!" the Crowler doll in his pocket squeaked.

"So we fight fire with fire," Melody continued, "and with our own Shadow Charms!"

Jaden nodded as his and Lily's pendant halves clinked together, "Compliments of Lily..."

"Jeremy..." Claudio held up his armlet halves.

"And Atticus!" Kenji said, holding his helmet halves.

-----

Everyone ran inside the mansion, more ready than ever...

"Alright, Camula, where are you!?"

Claudio and the others looked around as the giant slab of stone closed in place behind them after they entered the castle.

"I'm here for Zane and Crowler, and I'm not leaving without them!" Claudio yelled as a huge flock of bats flew out of the darkness.

The group dashed through the stairway corridor, protecting themselves from the bites and claws of the flying rats. They reached the top of the stairs and found themselves, once again in the ballroom with two balconies. Camula was on top of the one furthest away from them.

"Actually, truth be told, dear, you're not leaving here again." She stated. "Not a single one of you are!"

Claudio climbed onto the opposite balcony, duel disk at the ready, "We'll see about that!"

Both disks whirred to life as the two duelists drew their opening hands.

Claudio: 8000  
Camula: 8000

"Let's go Camula!" Claudio drew his card, "I was angry when Crowler was defeated, but it really got me ticked off when someone messes with family the way you did Zane and Syrus!"

"Well, let me tell you...I don't care," the vampire woman giggled.

Claudio looked the card he just drew, and then at his hand, "Maybe this will change your tune. I play Polymerization to fuse Jukebox Heroes JB and KG!"

Both monster jumped into the vortex and came out with their hard-rocking attire. (8/2600/2600)

"Welcome to the stage, Jukebox Hero Tenacious D!"

"Yeah, one of his best monsters!" Melody cheered.

"And with 2600 points on both stats, they'll be tough to beat." Jethro added.

"What a way to start the duel!" Syrus exclaimed, looking up at the duo.

"Claudio wants to end this quickly," Bastion explained, "With Tenacious D out there, he might just do that."

"I wouldn't count Camula out yet," Chazz muttered.

"Yes," Banner nodded, "After all, we've seen how strong her cards can be. Especially that Illusion Gate..."

"I hope she doesn't get to play it," Alexis murmured.

"But if she does..." Jaden looked at his medallion halves.

"... We got the back-up plan ready." Kenji finished, holding the bag with his helmet halves in it.

"I'll place a facedown and end my turn," Claudio inserted a card into his disk, "Now, show me what ya got!"

"If you're in such a hurry to lose...fine!" Camula drew her card and smiled when she saw what it was, "I play Illusion Gate!" she cried, holding up the card.

Claudio winced as the huge stone doorway appeared behind her, "Not again..."

"I'm sure you remember its effects. To start, _all_ the monsters on the field are destroyed, then I get to summon any monster that you've played," Camula smiled as her necklace began to glow once again, "All I have to do for this, is pay a soul to the Sacred Beasts should I happen to lose this duel. Now..." she looked down at the witnesses as the Gate opened up, "...who shall it be?"

The others began to cough as black smoke from the Illusion Gate wafted around them.

Camula raised her hand, rubbing the necklace gently, feeling its power, "Oh dear me, the choices are so difficult. How about I just put all of your friend's souls at stake?" she giggled.

"What?!" Claudio looked at his friends, then at the vampire.

"_Never_ underestimate the power of the Shadow," Camula smiled, tapping her gold piece of jewelry, "With this necklace, I can do _anything_!"

"Well so can I!" Claudio shouted, and turned to Jaden and Kenji. "Boys, time to bring out the hardware!"

"You got it!" They shouted.

Jaden put together his two medallion halves together, combining them.

Kenji opened his bag and put on the already made helmet over his head.

Claudio then pulled out his other armlet half and connected it on his arm.

The three Shadow Charms were now shining a bright golden light that pierced even the darkest recesses of the room.

Camula watched, astounded as the dark smoke from the Illusion Gate was pushed back away from the group, the Gate itself closing behind her.

"What's happening?!" Chazz yelled.

Alexis smiled widely, "The boys' Shadow Charms canceled out the power of her necklace!" she cried happily.

"Just in time, too!" Bastion added, "I thought we were all done for!"

"Now Claudio can win this!" Melody cheered.

Camula screamed as the light blinded her.

'_Jeremy, Atticus, Lily, Alex, thanks for the help!'_ Claudio looked back up at Camula, "If you still wanna play, get that cheating card off the field so I can beat you down!"

"How about not?!" she hissed, "Illusion Gate, open your doors and accept _my_ soul as a sacrifice!"

'_She's actually putting her own soul at risk?!'_ Claudio noted, _'She's way too confident in that card__.'_

"Now, unleash your power upon the field!"

Claudio was startled as the Gate opened up and a dark mist shot forth, crashing right into his own monster, destroying him.

"Crud!"

"Oh don't worry, you'll be seeing them again soon enough," Camula smiled wickedly, "But they'll be fighting for _me_!"

The Illusion Gate closed up, but as soon as it opened up again Tenacious D returned, with the duo bit darker looking than before, as if it was being covered by a veil of shadows. (8/2600/2600)

"Well, since Tenacious D was destroyed at the time, JB and KG come back from the graveyard!" Claudio grinned.

Both members returned in their original attire, separately. (4/1400/1200), (4/1200/1400)

"You see, keep trying to break my monsters apart, and they'll bounce back sooner than you think!"

"Well, you'll see soon that'll be all in vain... I summon Vampire Lady in attack mode!"

The familiar vampires from Zane's duel appeared, smiling menacingly at Claudio. (4/1550/1550)

"Then I play the Overpowering Eye with my Vampire!"

Claudio freaked out when he saw two giant eyes stare at him from behind Camula.

"Now my Vampire Lady can attack you directly!"

The Vampire Lady hissed as she flew over to Claudio side stared him with a terrifying face. Suddenly, the Jukebox Hero duelist felt a jolt in his head as he held it in pain.

Claudio: 6450

Camula: 8000

"Are you alright!?" Melody called out seeing her boyfriend in pain.

"And when Vampire Lady strikes your life points, you lose another card from your deck." Camula continued. "Time to send a monster card to the grave."

Fighting through the pain, Claudio searched through his deck and sent another monster card to his graveyard.

"Now, Jukebox Hero Tenacious D attacks JB!"

The converted band raised their guitars and shot down dark lightning at JB, frying him on the spot.

"I think I've done enough damage for now, darling" Camula smiled again, "I'll just set this and end my turn."

"Great!" Claudio drew. "I summon to the field Jukebox Hero LP Angel!"

Descending from the field; was a winged, blonde man in black dress shirt and jeans. He carried a microphone that he raised to the sky. (4/2100/0) (A/N: Think of Linkin Park's Chester Bennington)

"A new monster?" Camula raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, I remembered what you said the first time when you dueled Crowler...

* * *

(Flashback)

_Chazz stared, wide-eyed, "She knows Crowler's moves before he even makes it!"_

_The _vampire mistress_ chuckled as her jaw shrank back to normal size, "It's so easy to know people's moves and decks when you have a hundred flying bats..." _

(End Flashback)

* * *

"So, after the last time you dueled Zane, I redid my deck right before I came here." Claudio grinned. "You won't find my deck as predictable as you think. In fact here's another one new one for ya..." The field spell slot opened up letting Claudio set a field spell there. "I play the field spell, Live Stage- Starship City!"

The inside of the mansion was replaced by a nighttime city filled with buildings with neon signs around them. The prominent building was behind Claudio, with neon lights saying "We built this city!"

"Welcome to the place where the Jukebox Heroes come to unwind, Starship City! Where all Jukebox Heroes gain 1000 ATK when they attack a monster stronger than they are!"

The Vampire gasped.

"Claudio's really confusing Camula right now!" Chumley said.

"Well, what did you expect; he's bringing out cards no one's seen been before!" Jaden added.

"Next, I'll switch KG into attack mode, and have LP Angel attack Tenacious D!" Claudio commanded.

LP Angel jumped into the air, gaining power from the field spell's lights. (4/2100-3100/0) Then he headed straight towards the possessed singing duo, while shouting into his microphone, breaking up the band. Camula shielded herself from the digitized pieces and as Illusion Gate disappeared.

Claudio: 6450

Camula: 7500

"And now since Tenacious D was destroyed I get JB back since the monster goes to my graveyard!"

JB returned Claudio's side of the field, happy that he was back on Claudio's side. (4/1400/1200)

Camula scowled as the Gate faded away, "Go ahead and bring them back, I'll still win!" she hissed.

Chazz smirked at the move, "Looks like Claudio keeps showing off a few new tricks..." he mused.

"I hope so!" the Crowler doll muttered from within the confines of Chazz's pocket.

"Don't worry, there's more to come!" Claudio said, "Alright, time to drive the stake on that Vampire Lady! JB, she's all yours!"

"_Taste rock!" _JB shouted as his music was amplified by the field spell. (4/1400-2400/1200) ripped apart the Vampire Lady.

Claudio: 6450  
Camula: 6650

Camula growled, but kept her cool, "How quickly you forget; I activate Thirst for Blood, letting me summon another Vampire Lady in defense mode!"

Her deck glowed and a second Vampire Lady appeared on the field, defending. (4/1550/1550)

"And you forget that KG will take her out since Starship City's on the field!" Claudio returned as KG powered up. (4/1200-2200/1400) "Attack Vampire Lady number 2!"

"_Nighty-night!"_ KG ripped through the second lady.

"You'll pay for this!"

"Well, I'm not worried too much," Claudio said as LP Angel kneeled in defense mode. "Even if LP Angel goes to defense; I end my turn."

'_Fool! You have much more to worry about! This next turn should prove that!' _Camula drew her next card, "I play the Spellbook inside the Pot!" She and Claudio drew three more cards from her deck giving her five and Claudio four. She looked at them and giggled, "Claudio... do you know what's worse than a vampire mistress?"

"Huh?" Claudio raised an eyebrow.

"A vampire mistress with a grudge," She smiled, "So what if you changed your monsters!" She played another card. "I play Card Destruction! Sending all cards in our hands to grave and making us draw new ones!"

Claudio looked at his hand remorsefully and he discarded and re-drew. Camula did the same but had happier expression.

"From Claudio's face, he gave up some good ones." Jethro said.

"Don't worry; he's still got a new hand to use that could help." Melody said. "Plus he has three monsters on the field to her none!"

"But it may take time, since he probably had a plan with the last hand." Bastion said.

"Now then, I cast the field spell Infernalvania!"

Starship City was demolished as the haunted town of Infernalvania was built in its place.

"Oh no, Claudio's monsters will be demolished!" Syrus cried out.

"Now, I discard my last Vampire Lady to destroy all of your monsters!"

The last vampire girl vanished on the field castle behind Camula began to glow. All of Claudio's monsters were destroyed.

"Next, I activate Book of Life to summon Lich Lord, King of the Underworld!"

Rising up from the ground a skeleton figure in a torn red cloak appeared. It also had black wings, and wielded a bone staff with a glittering crystal on the field. (6/2400/1200)

"And then, I'll remove Jukebox Hero Tenacious D from your graveyard to compensate for my king's arrival..."

Tenacious D slipped out of Claudio's grave as he pocketed it.

"Now, Lich Lord attack! Underworld Magic!"

Raising its staff, the zombie unleashed a dark lightning that shocked Claudio, making him writhe in pain.

Claudio: 4050

Camula: 6650

"Claudio!" Melody cried out as she seen him dropped to his knees after the shock.

"Do not fret dear; you will join him after I win." Camula smirked.

"Fat chance!" Claudio stood up. "I'm still here."

"And you won't be for long." The vampire smiled.

"Well, let's see about that!" Claudio drew. "And you know, thanks for discarding my hand last turn."

"What?"

"It activated a special ability of a new monster I had."

"Not another new monster!" The vampire whined.

"Don't whine, considering this monster's type is right up your alley!" Claudio smirked as his monster card came out of the grave. "Now I special summon to the field Jukebox Hero Thriller!"

(Play the first minute of Michael Jackson's Thriller (Album version))

A door creaked open from behind Claudio, alerting everyone. Then the lights dimmed out, as footsteps approached the field.

Claudio never paid it any mind even as the new monster walked past him.

Then the lights cut on.

"AAHH!!" Syrus and Chumley screamed at the sight of the new monster.

It was another zombie, and it looked like Jukebox Hero Smooth Criminal! Except he wore an old and torn red jacket over a black shirt, red pants and black shoes, and like all zombies had that undead stare... (8/2750/0)

"Pretty cool, huh?" Claudio grinned to the spectators.

"Wow, almost three grand." Kenji noted. "Strong."

"And creepy..." Syrus shivered.

"Not only he's strong, he's got another effect: by paying 500 life points..."

Claudio: 3550

Camula: 6650

"... I can summon any Jukebox Hero from my graveyard, by making it a Zombie and having 0 DEF! Which is another important thing about you discarding my hand, it had one monster had to tribute!"

"Yeah!" The spectators cheered.

"Now come out Jukebox Hero Kroeger!"

From the ground, a sandy-blonde guitarist in a brown leather jacket and jeans appeared with blue guitar. And then with Thriller's effect, he became undead looking as his some of his skin began to gray. (6/2300/1200-0)

"Now Thriller, show Camula the real terror of the night by attacking her King of the Underworld!"

Thriller leapt towards the Lich Lord, and broke it apart with two kicks to the skull and chest.

Claudio: 3550

Camula: 6300

"Now Kroeger attack her directly!"

Kroeger also jumped in the air, and slammed Camula with his guitar, sending her skidding back.

Claudio: 3550

Camula: 4000

"I'll set some facedowns, and leave it to you!" Claudio declared as two reversed cards appeared at his feet.

"What a comeback!" Alexis said. "He turned Camula's strategies to take out his deck, and used it to his advantage!"

"Keep going, Claudio you're doing great!" Melody cheered.

"There's something you forgot about..." Chazz stated, grabbing the girls' attention. "Infernalvania's still on the field; Claudio's monsters are toast."

"That's right!" Camula hissed as she showed off her fangs and long tongue as she got up.

"Aw put that thing back in your mouth!" Claudio waved off. "Nobody wants to see that!"

"Make jokes, will you?" Camula drew. "Time to activate Infernalvania again!"

"Not quite, I reveal one of my facedown cards! Go Burn it to the Ground!"

A trap activated showing a Jukebox Hero Kroeger, playing while Pandemonium is being torn down in flames.

"With this trap, I can destroy the current field spell and deal 500 points to you!" Claudio explained. "Kroeger, take it away!"

(Play the chorus of Burn it to the Ground by Nickelback)

As Kroeger played his guitar, fire spread throughout the entire field, even striking Camula a little.

We're going out tonight! (Hey!)  
To kick out every light! (Hey!)  
Take anything we want! (Hey!)  
Drink everything in sight! (Hey!)  
We're going til the world stops turning!  
While we burn it to the ground tonight!

In a firey explosion, Infernalvania was burnt to the ground!

Claudio: 3550

Camula: 3500

"You got her now, Claudio!" Jethro cheered.

"I think not, I play Pot of Greed!" Camula drew two cards. "Next, I play Premature Burial to revive my Vampire Lord!"

Camula's male vampire made his appeared. (5/2000/1500)

Claudio: 3550

Camula: 2700

"But now, I shall remove him from the game to summon Vampire Genesis!!!"

For the third time since she arrived, Camula's strongest vampire, the same one that Zane and Crowler fought against, arrived.

"Did ya see that?!" Syrus whimpered.

"Yeah..." Chumley nodded.

Chazz growled, "3000 ATK!!? He's stronger than both of those monsters!"

"As well as a powerful special ability," Bastion added, "Claudio will have his work cut out for him,"

"Next, I'll use the Spell card Genesis Crisis!" Camula declared as she inserted the card into her custom disk, "Now, once every turn, a Zombie-Type monster is transferred from my deck and into my hand," she plucked a card from the pile of cards on her disk, "With Vampire Genesis, I can discard _that_ monster in order to summon another one, as long as it's a lower level. So I'll be discarding Despair from the Dark to bring out a familiar yet deadly face! Rise Red-Eyes Zombie Dragon!"

"What!?" Claudio and the spectator gasped seeing another Red-Eyes Black Dragon! Except that it looked more like a corpse of the Darkness Dragon version, and its wings were expending blue flames! (7/2400/200)

"A Red-Eyes Zombie!?" Claudio stepped back.

"That's right, dear! Now suffer its wrath!" Camula hissed. "Undead Inferno Blast!"

The Zombie opened its mouth and fired a blue flame at Kroeger, incinerating it to ashes.

Claudio: 3450

Camula: 2700

"Now the effect of my dragon activates, when he destroys a zombie in battle, I can resurrect to my field!"

"Oh no, Kroeger was a zombie thanks to Thriller's effect!" Melody realized.

Claudio gritted his teeth as Kroeger reformed from his ashes and reformed on Camula's side. (6/2300/1200)

"Now whose plan backfired!?" Camula laughed bringing her faced to normal. "Vampire Genesis attack Thriller! Crimson Storm!"

Genesis roared and transformed into a cloud of dark mist that flew towards Claudio's monster. It wrapped itself around Thriller's body and soon, the Hero exploded, leaving Claudio defenseless.

Claudio: 3200

Camula: 2700

Chazz grit his teeth, "So much for that Jukebox Hero Thriller; now Claudio's a sitting duck!"

"And she's has another monster to attack with guys!" Syrus murmured fearfully.

Camula giggled as her Genesis returned to her, "Now, feel the pain of your own monster! Kroeger, attack Claudio directly!"

Kroeger jammed his guitar loudly, making his former master cover his ears. Claudio stumbled as the attack finished, but still managed to stand.

Claudio: 900  
Camula: 2700

Camula scowled, "How fortunate for your life points. But you won't be able to postpone the inevitable. Make your move."

Alexis looked at her friend, "Claudio's hanging on, but Camula still has way more Life Points,"

Chazz nodded, "Shadow Charm or not, how could we ever let him duel Camula? He's just not at the top of his game! We might as well hand over our Spirit Keys now,"

"There's still hope. But I'll admit that with Vampire Genesis and that Genesis Crisis card, it's not that much hope," Bastion added.

"He still has cards to play, and can get a good draw on his turn." Kenji said.

"But look at him," Jethro pointed out. "He's staggering."

"Maybe we can reason with her," Banner suggested, "Perhaps we can get her connected with a local blood bank?"

"Claudio!"

Everyone else turned to see Melody gripping the railing in front of them. Her knuckles were turning white, meaning that she was holding onto it hard.

"Claudio!" she screamed, "Hang in there! Beat her and get Zane and Crowler! I don't want to lose you too!! I care too much about you to see you lose like this!!"

Claudio looked down at his friends and girlfriend and smiled, then turned back to the duel. "I care lot about you too, Mel! Thanks, I needed to hear that!"

Camula glared.

"But Professor, as much as vampires may crave blood, I think _this_ one craves our Spirit Keys and souls a lot more..." Claudio continued.

"Pathetic mortal, you have no idea what I crave!" Camula snapped, "Centuries ago, the vampires were a proud and peaceful race. We lived in harmony with our mortal brothers and sisters. That is, until the Dark Times... until the War. No one knows who struck first, but the fighting was fierce. Neither a soldier nor child was spared as the horror as hatred decimated both our peoples. I, the last of my race, had no choice but to go into hiding. For years I slept, a coffin as my home. Then, one day, a strange approached me, the dark power of the Shadow coursing through his body. He offered me a choice: to spend eternity hiding from the world or to join him in his quest for the Sacred Beasts..." Camula reached up and touched her golden necklace, "For each soul of every duelist I defeat in battle, I would be that much closer to resurrecting my defeated army of vampires, and we would suck our revenge from the bloated vein of humanity!"

"Wow..._little_ too much information there," Jaden shifted in his place, "So, if Claudio goes down here, you'll get his Spirit Key and his soul to start an army of the undead?"

Camula smiled at the Slifer, "You're smart... for a _mortal_." She then turned to Claudio. "Maybe you'll do the right thing for both of us and just give in, Claudio...I promise I'll make it painless for you," she offered.

"Lady, if you think I'm gonna give up, you really have bats in your belfry!" Claudio yelled.

"Just try and stop me!" The vampire mistress challenged.

'_Alright, it all comes down to this. So here goes nothing!' _Claudio drew his next card, "I'm starting with my Pot of Greed. This allows me to draw two more cards!" he reached down and swiped two cards from his deck, "Camula, time to take the stake on ya!"

"Huh?" Bastion asked.

"He's got something big coming up..." Melody gripped the railing again, "C'mon... bring it out Claudio..."

"Now, check it out..." Claudio held up the cards from his hand, and pointed to his face down card that flipped up. "Jaden and Kenji are not the only ones with a triple fusion up their sleeve; I activate the Scratch n' Sniff Revival Spell Card!"

A spell appeared that looked like colors of the Polymerization on a black record being spun around.

"What's that?" Kenji asked.

"A fusion card exclusively for Jukebox Heroes, I just need to remove them from either from my hand or graveyard!" Claudio explained. "And the monster I'm calling for needs one to be at least level 5! And I've got Jukebox Hero Tupac to fulfill that requirement! And the other two monsters I'm using are Jukebox Heroes Bon-Fire and Nirvana! So boys, get ready for a little fusion action!"

The three Jukebox Heroes stood at attention on the field with a multi-record looking Polymerization. Once on, the record started spinning, fusing the three monsters together and picking up speed.

(Play: The Ring in Return by Coheed and Cambria)

Camula hissed and covered her eyes as a bright light ripped through the darkness of her castle's ballroom. Everyone watched and Claudio smiled as a new monster appeared. From the light above the ceiling, descended a man in Roman armor. Strapped to his back were a bow and a quiver of arrows on his back.

Claudio turned around to his monster and said...

"Hello Apollo, where should I begin?" (A/N: Oh, I had to do this! I know it's different with C&C, but I still needed to get this out)

The new monster nodded to Claudio in acknowledgement before facing the opposition. (10/3500/2500)

Claudio nodded back and turned to Camula.

Camula scowled, squinting from the light, "_Apollo_? Another card I've never seen before!? You must be cheating. You put all of these new cards in your deck when I wasn't looking, didn't you?!"

"Uh..._yeah_, before this duel! And besides, _you_ had the nerve of sending your bats to spy on us and our decks," Claudio stated.

Camula growled.

"And besides," Claudio crossed his arms. "Me and the gang figured since you were all about the Shadows, I should pack something that's bright, and that's what this new monster is all about: Jukebox Hero Apollo, Deity of Sound! Derived from the God of Music, thank you very much!"

Camula scowled, "Fine, use him. Even if he has 3500 attack points to take down Genesis, he won't defeat me long enough to take you down!"

"Actually, Camula, he _will_. You see, for his effect, all monsters in my graveyard and that are removed from the game return to my deck, and for each Jukebox Hero returned, Apollo gains 400 attack points!"

"Wait a sec..." Syrus tried to count with his fingers, "How many cards are in his graveyard and removed from play,"

"I lost count awhile ago..." Jaden said.

"Claudio lost Tenacious D with Book of Life, plus the three monsters he used to summon Apollo." Alexis counted. "So that's four on that he removed from the game equaling 1600."

"Then KG, JB, and Thriller are in the graveyard... which makes 1200 more." Kenji added. "So altogether that's 2800!"

"And adding to the base 3500," Bastion continued. "Apollo has 6300 ATK!"

"Quite right!" Claudio emptied out his pocket and raised his duel disk and cards to the sky. "Boys, back to the deck!"

The graveyard shined as the monster cards flew out and surrounded both Claudio and Apollo, empowering them both and then slid inside the deck. (10/3500-6300/2500)

"That means my Vampire..." Camula's eyes widened.

"...is about to bite the dust!" Claudio pointed to the Genesis monster, "Apollo, show this lady how we do things back at Duel Academy! Attack Vampire Genesis with Solar Light Arrows!"

Apollo grabbed his bow pulled back on it, creating an arrow of energy. He fired and the arrow struck Genesis dead center. Camula gasped as her monster exploded into holy light, and it extended to Camula and illuminated the room once again, lighting every corner of the room, and dealing a massive amount of damage to the Shadow Rider.

The Vampire Mistress fell to her knees as the light died down. It was over...she had lost.

Claudio: 900, Winner  
Camula: 0

"Game over!" Claudio thrust his fist towards Camula just as the Illusion Gate appeared behind Camula again, "Huh?"

The vampire turned around as the Gate opened up, horrified as a huge spectral hand appeared and passed through her. The hand retreated back into the Gate and it closed up, leaving Camula on the balcony.

Camula's body slowly turned into dust as a small figure amongst Camula's remains became large and familiar, "It's Zane!"

"Big Bro!" Syrus, Kenji and Alexis ran over to help the Obelisk.

Chazz rolled his eyes, "Bout time this is over with..." he mumbled just as he felt something heavy around his waist. He looked down and was terrified to see Crowler back to normal, hugging him around the stomach in gratitude.

"GET OFFA ME!" Chazz yelled.

"Finally, I'm out of that stinking pocket!" the head of Obelisk Blue sobbed.

Claudio sighed in relief of his duel.

"You won!" Melody ran over hugged Claudio from behind.

"With the monster I had, there was no doubt." He grinned.

Suddenly, as everyone was rejoicing at Claudio's victory, the entire castle began to shake violently.

Jaden looked around, "What's going on?!" he shouted.

"Guys!" Alexis screamed, "Since Camula was defeated, the castle is falling apart!"

Kenji hefted the unconscious Kaiser over one shoulder while Chumley ran over and took his other shoulder, "We've got to get out of here, let's go!" he shouted.

-----

Everyone made it out safely and watched from the lakeside as Camula's castle crumbled into nothingness, leaving a huge cloud of dirt rising into the air. Shortly after, the clouds disappeared and the sun shined brightly in the sky.

-----

Miss Fontaine noticed the change in the light and looked out the window while Jeremy smiled, raised up towards the others in the room.

"Looks Claudio did it guys," he said weakly before lying back down on the bed.

-----

Alexis looked up at the beautiful morning sky, smiling, "At last, the nightmare is over..."

"This one at least..." Claudio said holding out Camula's Shadow Charm necklace, and staring at his newly formed Shadow Charm armlet "Camula was the fifth of the Shadow Riders which means more are on the way. We gotta be ready you guys..."

* * *

Jukebox Hero LP Angel

Dark Attribute

Level 4

ATK/2100 DEF/0

Warrior/Effect

When this card attacks your opponent successfully, this card is switched to Defense position at the end of your turn.

(This card is based off of the lead singer of Linkin Park, Chester Bennington. Submitted and created by Herostar14. All creative rights go to her.)

Live Stage- Starship City

Field Spell

When a "Jukebox Hero" monster attacks, if its ATK is lower than the ATK of the attack target, the attacking monster gains 1000 ATK during damage calculation only.

(Submitted and created by Rocket Knight 777. All creative rights go to him. Based off the song "We Built this City" by Starship.)

Jukebox Hero Kroeger  
Level 5

EARTH

Warrior/Effect

2300/1200

Any monster this card destroys by battle is removed from play.

Burn it to the Ground  
Normal Trap  
Destroy a Field Spell on your opponent's side of the field and deal 500 points of damage to the opponent.

(The above two cards are based off of the lead singer and one of the songs made by Nickelback. Submitted and created by Lily Truesdale. All creative rights go to her.)

* * *

Finally, Camula's defeated! I almost felt sorry for her soul to be taken, but she brought it on herself instead of getting rid of the card! Also, all the other cards seen in the chapter are also on my profile page if you want to see their effects.

Next Time: The gang feels the need to unwind after all of that Shadow Rider business, so Claudio's putting on another music concert.

Rate and Review! Later!


	46. A Legendary Fear

Sorry for the delay, I just got Pokemon HeartGold and it is great! I couldn't believe they waited all that time for the remake of Johto. But hey, good things come to those who wait!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX or the rest of the franchise. I own Claudio, YugiNAtem117 owns Melody, AzureKite4 owns Kenji, Rocket Knight 777 owns Jethro, Jeremy Roswell owned by SulliMike23, Lily Rose Lee owned by Lily Truesdale and Alex Jacobs is owned by Digidramon.

**Chapter 41: A Legendary Fear**

* * *

With all the Shadow Rider business on hold finally, we turn to wading pool male section of Duel Academy where the students go to unwind a bit. And after 5 of the Shadow Riders coming one after the other, Jethro thought it'd be best to hang out there. But there was something else going to take place...

After changing and grabbing some pool gear, the four Slifers, Claudio and Kenji made their way towards the huge body of water, surrounded by potted trees, waterfalls, and large boulders that dotted the area.

Syrus placed a yellow inner tube around his waist, and then ran off a large rock, landing into the water, nothing but a towel around his waist. He sank, and then surfaced, a smile on his face as he shook his head, enjoying the refreshing dip.

"Oh, yeah, this is the life!" he turned and looked up to see Jaden, Chumley and Jethro looking down on him, smiling at his antics, "I mean, can it get any better than this?"

"Yeah..." Jaden grinned, "Like if you hadn't jumped in with your towel,"

Syrus turned back around to see his once fluffy towel floating in front of him, completely soaked. Now, save for his inner-tube, he was in his birthday suit.

"Aw man...that was dryer fresh!"

-----

"Hey, Jaden, c'mon over here, the water's really warm over by Syrus!"

"Uh...no thanks, Chumley. I'm fine over here,"

"Jaden, you finally over that bad dream of yours?" Syrus asked.

Jaden sighed and sat against a large rock while Chumley glared at Syrus.

"What, I only ask because I care!" the short Slifer said defensively, "Sorry, Jay..."

"Yeah..." Jaden sighed again and sank beneath the water.

"Bad dream?" Claudio wondered.

"Oh yeah, Jaden had some weird dream about losing a Shadow Duel and we all had to suffer for it." Jethro explained.

"I think those duels with Camula shook him up more than we thought." Kenji said, leaning against a rock.

"Yeah, she was the one to actually gain something other than keys in her duels." Claudio nodded.

"Now where'd he go?" Syrus asked as he searched the water for his friend. He then gasped as he felt something in the water.

A short distance behind them, Jaden resurfaced, holding up something.

"Hey, guys, look what I got..." he called out teasingly.

Syrus turned around and started doggie-paddling towards his roommate, "Gimme back my towel, Jaden!"

"Yours?" Jaden laughed as he backstroked away from his friend, "Naw, yours was dryer fresh, this one's a wet mess!"

"You'll be messing with me if you don't give it back!"

All of a sudden a wave of ice cold water hit Syrus in the face, causing the poor Slifer to stop chasing after his friend. He, Chumley and Jaden turned to see who it was.

Chazz sat on a nearby rock, small water bucket in his hand, legs crossed.

"Take a chill pill, shortstack," he snapped.

Jaden waved as he treaded water, "Hey, what's new... Chazz-a-roo?"

"Cute..." Chazz rolled his eyes as he set the bucket down next to him.

"Aw, thanks," Jaden rubbed the back of his head, "So why are you here, you come out to hang with us?"

Chazz scoffed and looked away, "Please, like I'd waste my time with you losers. I just came to relax,"

-----

Jaden separated himself from the others as Chazz and Chumley went after Syrus.

Ever since last night, Jaden had been preoccupied with disturbing thoughts and memories of the last few duels against the Shadow Riders. Zane and Crowler lost their souls and became a doll, the Slayer group and Gemini became victims of their penalty games when beaten and Atticus and the rest were freed, and now Camula had her soul taken by her own Phantom Gate after losing to Claudio.

'_With all that's been happening lately, it's no wonder I had that dream...'_ Jaden thought as he sank beneath the water, remembering the dream. He was in a duel against a dark figure and they were both low on points, his Wildheart on the field.

His Elemental Hero attacked his opponent, but he didn't win. A huge form appeared out of the darkness and fired off a blast of bright blue and white energy at Jaden, blasting his Life Points to nothing. To make it worse, he had seen Syrus, Chumley, and Jethro taken into a blaze of blue fire before he himself was covered by a mass of living, black slime.

Jaden rose back to the surface and watched as Chumley, Syrus and Jethro began to play three-way Keep Away from Chazz, tossing his own towel back and forth while the irritated Key-Keeper swam back and forth to get it.

"Dueling used to be about fun, but now it's all about _winning_, because if I lose, I'll be losing a lot more than just a game..."

"Yeah, but..."

Kenji and Claudio came by and sat near him.

"But we can't let that rule our lives," Kenji said. "Otherwise, we'll really lose everything."

"But still..." Jaden wasn't convinced as he leaned back against the rocks.

"Dude, that dream won't come true if you be yourself out in the duel." Claudio assured him. "How do you think we won against the Shadow Riders?"

"But aren't you afraid of losing Melody to these guys?"

"Of course, but she's strong enough to take care herself in a duel." The Jukebox Hero duelist smiled, thinking about the magician duelist. "I'll just be there for the cheering section."

A cooing made Jaden look over his shoulder. Through the steam of the water, he could swear he saw his spirit partner call out to him.

"Winged Kuriboh?"

The Ra and Obelisk looked to where Jaden's eyes were looking and saw the spirit.

"Is that a spirit?" Kenji asked.

"Yup." Claudio said. "I remember seeing him when we were practicing for duels with Melody."

"You can see him, too Kenji?" Jaden asked.

"I even got one of my own." The ninja duelist replied. "I just found that out during that gravekeeper business."

Kuriboh hooted and flew out of sight, Jaden swimming after him. "Hey wait up!"

"Don't forget about us!" Claudio said as he and Kenji took after him.

-----

After sometime, Syrus and Chumley came to where they last saw Jaden while Jethro continued to play Keep Away with Chazz.

"Jay?" Syrus looked at the towel, getting a bad feeling.

Chumley looked around, "Where'd he go?" he asked, before seeing something off to the side, "Huh?"

Like Jaden, Chumley swore that he saw a familiar Duel Monster, this one being a large Koala monster, running through the pool water.

Chumley rubbed his eyes and started to swim to where he last saw it, "Des Koala??"

"Hey..." Syrus turned as his friend swam away, "Chum..."

-----

"Finally," Chazz wringed his towel a little after putting it back on, "This place should be a Kiddy Pool for those slackers...or at least wet 'em down with a hose,"

"Aww, come on!" Jethro said, laughing. "You really need to hang out more!"

"Please, I'm not like you slackers!"

"I'm with ya boss!" Appearing next to the dark coat Slifer was Ojama Yellow, to his dismay. "They don't understand you like I do!"

"Zip it!" Chazz yelled at the little monster, sending it underwater.

"That was strange..." Jethro said, sweatdropping. "Who are you talking to?"

"Huh?" Chazz forgot that he and a few others could see spirits. And Jethro was not one of them... "Oh, nothing..." He said swimming away.

"Okay..."

As soon as Chazz got a good distance away from the cowboy, he exhaled his breath. "Last thing I need is people thinking I'm crazy..."

Ojama Yellow surfaced, water dripping from his eyestalks, "Feel better, Boss?"

"I'd feel better if you just left me alone!" Chazz snapped, turning away, irritated.

Ojama Yellow smiled widely, "Aw, its ok. I gotta get going for the Spirit Party anyway..."

Chazz looked at the spirit, befuddled by the spirit's words.

_Spirit Party..._

-----

Jaden, wearing a spare towel he had picked up from the banks, walked to a secluded part of the wading pool, an area that was almost surrounded by large walls. He looked around, having lost track of his buddy, "Kuriboh?"

"That's the thing about spirits; they appear and disappear whenever they want." Kenji noted.

"Unless you draw them of course." Claudio added.

"_I hear ya, boss!"_ The spirit of JB came out of a sudden. _"Ain't that right buddy!?"_

"_Poyo!"_ Accompany him was Kenji's spirit, Kaabii.

"JB?" Claudio looked behind him. "What's up?"

"Key, Kaabii." Kenj greeted his spirit. "What's new?"

"_The fact that you're over the spot where the rockin' party is going to be, that's what's up!" _JB exclaimed pointing down.

"Huh?" The boys said as they looked down. But when they did, they sank like a stone through the water. Whatever was happening to him, he was sinking into an area that was way deeper that any part of the pool should be.

* * *

For most of his descent, Jaden could only see the dark depths of the water until finally he landed on something hard. He yelled, and then stopped, realizing that he actually _could_ yell. If he was still under water, he couldn't or wouldn't be shouting at all.

He looked around to find that he was now in a large cave area.

"What the...who the...?" he checked himself and found that he wasn't in a towel anymore, but he wasn't naked. He was wearing his usual clothes with his Slifer Red blazer as well as an Academy duel disk on his arm.

"Hey Jay, would you kindly get off us?" Claudio mumbled.

"Yeah, I would appreciate it, too seeing that I'm on the bottom." Kenji grunted.

Jaden looked down to see that he was indeed lying on top of the Ra and Obelisk duelists.

"Oh sorry!" He said, quickly getting off. But as he did, he screamed again.

"Now what?" Kenji said, dusting himself off and finding that he was in his Obelisk blazer and clothes.

Claudio stood up, finding himself in his Ra clothes as well. "Uh, we're not alone; look over there." He pointed.

Kenji looked over to where Jaden and Claudio were seeing and got startled at what he saw ahead of him. Duel Monsters, not cards or holograms, were staring at him, scared half to death because of his presence.

"Uh...hey there," Jaden waved a little at them, calming down a bit, "My name's Jaden. Sorry for dropping in... or dropping _out_, or whatever."

"Wherever this is..." Claudio said, looking around the cave.

A high whistling sound made Jaden look up. Above him was a large hole, the obvious entrance that he fell through. He could see three dark shapes coming down fast upon him.

"Head's up!" Kenji warned as he and the others scrambled out of the way just as three invisible things landed hard, sending up clouds of dirt into the air.

"What's goin' on here?!"

Jaden watched as the cloud cleared and saw that Chumely, Chazz, and Syrus had joined him, fully dressed. But they weren't alone.

Chazz had his Ojama Yellow with him, this time, not see through.

A large Des Koala sat behind Syrus, munching on leaves from its pouch, looking very real and solid.

Syrus felt around the dirt, "My glasses...anyone seen my glasses, I can't see a thing without them!"

Hearing a grunt behind him, Syrus turned and saw a familiar, rounded blur hand him his glasses. Syrus smiled as he took them, placing them on his face as he turned, "Thanks Chumley..."

"We're in some kind of spirit world!" Chumley said excitedly, looking at all the Duel Monsters.

Syrus blinked, "Wait a minute...if Chumley is _there_," he pointed to the Slifer, "Then who's..." he slowly turned around and yelped, "Des Koala?!"

"Whoa!!!"

Another dust cloud formed, letting Jethro inside the cave.

"Jethro?" Chumley asked.

"Man, rough landing..." Jethro said, rubbing his back. But he found himself more surprised seeing that he had his clothes back on. "This day is getting more weirder every day: first, Chazz is talking to air, everyone disappears, then I get dropped on my backside to who knows where."

"Well, we're in the same boat..." Syrus said, "Especially with all the monsters here."

Chazz shrugged and looked at the crowd of Spirits, "Looks like a ton of Duel Monster cards come alive..."

"Cool huh?" Ojama Yellow asked, shaking his butt around again.

"This will take some getting used to..." Kenji said as Claudio nodded.

"No doubt..." Jethro added.

Jaden managed to tear himself from the screams of his friend and look at the other spirits, "This is bizarre..."

"Who are you calling _bizarre_?" a new voice snapped.

Everyone looked to the side to see an impressive figure standing there, arms folded and a smug look on his face.

The figure was male, wore black pants and a shirt, along with a long, white, sleeveless trenchcoat, topped off with a strange, dragonhead-like mask, his long red hair flowing behind him.

"It's Kaibaman!" Ojama Yellow shouted happily.

"Kaibaman?" Jaden rose to his feet, "As in Kaibaman, the Duel Monster card? Wait, so are you the one who brought us all here, the one who's in charge of this place?" Jaden scowled, "Or is this all some Shadow Rider trick?!"

"You ask a lot of questions," he noted, smiling, "but I'm afraid you won't be getting any answers...unless you take me on in a duel, that is," Kaibaman held up his left arm to show a strange disk attached to his arm. It wasn't like Camula's but the guys knew it looked custom made.

"Uh oh," Claudio noted. "Sounds like he means business..."

Jaden held out his arm and his own disk whirred to life, the tray spreading outward.

"By the looks of you, I'd say you accept my challenge, but from what I _sense_, I'm not so sure..." Kaibaman grinned slightly, "I sense fear..."

"No fear, just... confused on why we're here?" Jethro said, scratching his head a bit.

"Wait a sec... you mean fear of losing?" Kenji noted. "No one here is afraid!"

Kaibaman shook his head, and then pointed at Jaden, "The fear I sense comes from you, and it's deep fear. Fear that your friends will pay most dearly!"

"What's this guy talking about?" Chumely asked.

"This isn't about your dream last night, is it, Jay?" Syrus asked in a whisper.

"Oh right..." Kenji remembered. "Don't let that discourage you from dueling a Seto Kaiba look-alike."

Chazz scoffed and rolled his eyes, "Look, if you're all scared, then _I'll_ duel him,"

Jaden slowly shook his head, a look of determination plastered on his face.

Kaibaman chuckled, "Not backing down? Then, you can look forward to facing _this _card," the Spirit held up a card. The card in his hand showed a mighty dragon with white scales and azure-colored eyes.

Jaden's eyes widened at the card, "The...the Blue Eyes White Dragon!" he gasped.

Chazz frowned, "That's one powerful beast. On second thought, I think I'll sit this one out,"

"Oh man..." Syrus shook his head.

"Can we go back to the pool now?" Chumley whined.

"I thought they were only three of those cards left..." Claudio mumbled. "How he get another?"

"Unless that's actually Seto Kaiba in disguise?" Jethro pondered.

"What's wrong? You look like you've just seen a ghost, Jaden," Kaibaman taunted, waving the card around a little, ignoring the comments.

"Try a nightmare..." Jaden hissed through his teeth, "but still, I won't run!" he declared, holding up his disk.

Kaibaman smiled a bit at the Slifer while more and more Spirits surrounded them, sensing something big was going to happen.

"Now, Kaibaman," Jaden stepped forward, disk and deck at the ready, "Let's give these monsters a good show,"

"Let's duel!" they both shouted as they drew their hands.

**Kaibaman: 8000  
Jaden: 8000**

"Alright then, here goes!" Jaden drew his sixth card, only to slap it onto his disk, "First, I summon the Elemental Hero Bubbleman!"

Jaden's white caped Hero appeared, posing heroically as he aimed his glove hose at Kaibaman. (4/800/1200)

"Oh, and if Bubbleman's summoned out, and he's the only monster I have on the field, I get to draw two more cards! Pretty sweet, huh?" Jaden asked as he took his new cards from the top of his deck. He looked at them, and then slipped one into his disk, "Especially this one! I play the Equip Spell card Bubble Blaster!"

A large cannon with a big water tank on top appeared and landed on top of Bubbleman's shoulders, causing the Hero to kneel down. (4/800-1600/1200)

"Lishus!" Chumley smiled, "That gives Bubbleman 800 extra attack points!"

"I'll call it a turn with that," Jaden said with a slight grin.

Chazz folded his arms as he watched the duel, '_Rumors are that Kaibaman was created by Kaiba himself. This could be tough...'_

'_Talk about dreams coming true,' _Jaden thought as he stared down his opponent, '_Last night, I dreamt about Blue Eyes White Dragon, and now, he's got one! I just hope this doesn't end the same way my nightmare did...'_ he glanced at his friends, imagining them in pain surrounded by blue flames, '_...with my friends in deep trouble because I failed. I have to win!'_

"Wishing you could back out now? Too late. My move!" Kaibaman drew his card and smiled at what he just drew, "I summon forth, myself, Kaibaman!!"

Everyone stared as they saw a second Kaibaman appearing. (3/200/700)

"Whoa... I'm seeing double!" Syrus blinked.

"And trouble..." Chazz added.

"Now, I'll offer him to bring out the one, the only..."

Jaden gasped, knowing what was coming, "Not _him_..."

"You better believe it's him!" Kaibaman laughed as he held up a card from his hand, "I summon the legendary Blue Eyes White Dragon!!!"

Every monster took shelter behind rock formations as a fierce wind picked up just as the second Kaibaman disappeared. (8/3000/2500)

"Feast your eyes on the beast that will feast on your soul!" Kaibaman screamed as the huge and powerful ivory dragon appeared above him, letting out an almighty bellow as it stretched its wings to their full extent.

"Our souls?!" Jaden cried in disbelief.

"This could be a really _short _duel," Chazz murmured.

"Only if Jaden doesn't fight back..." Kenji added.

Syrus stared at the beast, "3000 attack points?!"

"Yes, and you'll see them all in action! Blue Eyes, destroy Bubbleman!" Kaibaman ordered, pointing to the Hero, "White Lightning!"

Blue Eyes opened its mouth and fired off its signature attack, a stream of bluish-white electrical energy. The powerful blast engulfed Bubbleman completely, obscuring him from the other's sight.

"Hold it, Kaibaman!" Jaden yelled over the attack, "Since my Bubbleman is equipped with Bubble Blaster, the Blaster takes the hit and my Bubbleman is safe!"

"So Jaden doesn't take any damage," Claudio thought aloud.

"Good thing it's only one of those dragons." Jethro said. "Any one of us could beat the pants off it."

Chumley nodded, "Yeah, but since the Equip Spell is gone, Bubbleman's attack points go back to normal. This isn't good when you're facing down a Blue Eyes White Dragon!" EHB (4/1600-800/1200)

"Alright, my turn again!" Jaden drew his card, "Now, I'll be turning two monsters into one. I play Polymerization to fuse my Bubbleman and my Elemental Hero Clayman to create the Elemental Hero Mudball Man in defense mode!"

Jaden's round monster with the body of Clayman and the head of Bubbleman landed in front of him, kneeling and arms crossed protectively. (6/1900/3000)

"Take that!" Jaden challenged.

"Wow, Jaden must have a bad hand to just resort to defense." Claudio noted.

"No, I'll take _this_!" Kaibaman drew his card, "I play the Spell card Pot of Greed! This lets me draw two more cards," he reached down and drew his new cards, "But, I'll only need _one_. I play the Spell card, Burst Stream of Destruction!"

Jaden blinked, confused, "Isn't that an attack that the Blue Eyes uses?" he asked slowly.

"Yeah," Chazz nodded, "But what's the deal with it being a card?"

"Oh man, it's like the Red-Eyes card Inferno Fire Blast!" Kenji realized.

"You're about to find out," Kaibaman smirked, "You see, I can only activate this card when a Blue Eyes is out, but since he is, I can use it to destroy all your monsters!"

"What?!"

"Go!" Kaibaman pointed ahead, "Destroy Mudball Man with Burst Stream of Destruction!"

Another orb of crackling energy appeared out of Kaibaman's Spell card and flew through the air, striking Mudball Man hard in the chest. The Fusion Hero screamed before exploding, creating a big cloud of smoke.

"No!" Chumley cried out.

"With that blast, Jaden doesn't have a monster and when Blue Eyes attacks..." Syrus grabbed his head, "Oh man..."

Chazz scoffed, "Read the fine print, slackers. On the turn that Burst Stream of Destruction is played, Blue Eyes White Dragon _can't_ attack,"

"It won't matter...," Kaibaman said as he slapped a card onto his field, "I summon Manju of the Ten Thousand Hands!"

A horrifying, disfigured monster with countless limbs and hands appeared on the field, snarling at Jaden. (4/1400/1000)

"Now, he'll lend _me_ a hand," Kaibaman said jokingly, "Because when he's summoned, he allows me to take a Ritual Monster or a Ritual Spell card from my deck and add it to my hand...," he fanned out his deck and scanned through it until plucking one out, "But it won't stay in my hand for long, because I'll be playing it. I play the Ritual card known as White Dragon Ritual! I sacrifice my Manju to summon Paladin of White Dragon!"

In Manju's place, hovering above Kaibaman, a man in white armor carrying a lance appeared, sitting on top of a small pale dragon, ready to battle. (4/1900/1200)

"Like I said, it won't matter that Blue Eyes can't attack this turn, because with Paladin, he doesn't need to! He'll fill in for Blue Eyes just fine," Kaibaman shrugged slightly, "Sure, it's not a Dragon, but he's managed to tame one, and in my book that's tough enough!" he pointed to the exposed Slifer, "Now, Paladin of White Dragon, attack with Ionic Spear Burst!"

The smaller Dragon roared and flew at Jaden as the armored rider reared back its lance while a small twisting aura appeared around it. Jaden yelled as the attack went right through him, knocking away his points.

**Kaibaman: 8000  
Jaden: 6100**

"Jaden!" Syrus shouted.

"He'd better get some cards on the field!" Jethro added.

"I'm not done yet," Kaibaman went on as his Paladin returned to him, "By sacrificing my Paladin of White Dragon, I can summon a monster from my hand or deck, and it's one you're already quite familiar with! Care to guess _which_, Jaden?" he taunted.

Jaden grit his teeth, "Actually..._no_..."

"Let me give you some hints then," Kaibaman said as his Paladin disappeared, "It's got blue eyes...white scales...," he grinned as another great Dragon appeared next to his first one, "The Blue Eyes White Dragon!"

"_Another_?!" Jaden looked up at the new arrival. (8/3000/2500)

"This is bad!" Syrus yelped, "Dealing with _one_ was bad enough! Now Jaden's gotta face _two_?!"

"That card created by Kaiba is a chip off the old block," Chazz muttered, "Jaden better hope that that deck of his isn't an exact copy, or else he's in for it!"

Kaibaman folded his arms as his second Dragon stopped flapping its wings, "It's your move, Jaden..."

"About time. Now," Jaden drew his card, "First, I'll play Legacy of a Hero to draw three cards since I have at least two E-Heroes at least level 4!" Jaden drew three more cards. "Then, I'll play Monster Reincarnation!"

"Lishus!" Chumley smiled, "By discarding a card from his hand, he can bring back a monster from the Grave!"

"Goodbye Elemental Hero Necroshade..." Jaden slipped the card into his Graveyard, then pulled another one out, "...and hello Elemental Hero Clayman!"

"Going to try behind _that_ puny monster again? Pathetic," Kaibaman scoffed.

"No way!" Jaden snapped, "I don't have to hide anymore! Even though I'm glad to have Clayman back, I'm even happier to see Necroshade in my Graveyard, because with him there, I can Special Summon a high-level monster _without_ a sacrifice!" he slapped the card onto his disk, "And the one I choose is the Elemental Hero Bladedge!"

Jaden's golden Hero appeared, flexing his blades. (7/2600/1800)

"Next up, another Polymerization to fuse Elemental Heroes Avian and Clayman to form Elemental Hero Great Tornado!"

Both the winged hero and the stone hero fuse themselves together to form the Elemental Hero that defeated Kenji last time. (8/2800/2200)

"But as strong as those guys are, they're still no match for those Blue Eyes White Dragons!" Syrus whimpered, turning to the beasts.

"Speaking too soon, little Red!" Claudio smirked.

"Yeah, remember when Great Tornado's summoned, all opponent's monster lose half their stats!" Kenji smiled, remembering the card.

A giant tornado engulfed the legendary dragons, making them lose their strength. BEWD (8/3000-1500/2500-1250) x2

"Now Jaden's got those Dragon's right where he wants him!" Jethro cheered.

"Now, Bladedge, attack with Slice 'n Dice Attack!" Jaden commanded.

The golden Hero soared past the first Blue Eyes, its arm blade cutting deep into the Dragon's neck, letting a bright light pour out of the wound before the Dragon exploded. Kaibaman grunted as he was surrounded by the smoke of his fallen Dragon, his points wounded.

**Kaibaman: 6900  
Jaden: 6100**

"Now Tornado, attack the other dragon with Fury Wind Cutter!"

Great Tornado removed his cape and stretched out his arms, creating another tornado that caught the second Blue-Eyes in the storm and blew him into pixels.

**Kaibaman: 5600**

**Jaden: 6100**

"Wow...Jaden _actually_ did it..." Chazz stared at the Slifer, surprised.

"Of course, it's just the dragons by themselves," Jethro explained. "Hard to beat in numbers, but easy to weaken and destroy."

Jaden slipped a card into his disk, "I'll throw down two facedowns and end my turn," he grinned as his heroes came back, "...and to think, I was worried I'd lose. Well, not anymore!"

Kaibaman smirked, "Is that so?"

"For sure!" Jaden nodded, "I'm so over my fear! The trick is to take what your fear does and not let it happen!"

"_Not_ let it happen? Anything could happen..."

"Huh?"

"You actually think because you beat _two_ Blue Eyes, you've won this duel, you've avoided the defeat that you fear? Think again! You're a long way from winning this contest and Blue Eyes is a long way from being beat!"

"I don't believe you!"

"It's true, like it not. The fate of you and the fate of your friends still hang in the balance, you have to _accept_ that and face it head on!"

Jaden frowned, "What _is_ this?"

"_This_ is what dueling is all about! Not afraid of the thought of defeat, but to be always prepared to accept it. That is the _nature_ of dueling, and it is high time that you learn it!" Kaibaman drew his card, "I play Trade-In discarding the last Blue eyes in my hand to draw two cards!" He explained discarding his dragon and drawing his cards. "Then, I'll play the card known as Dragon's Mirror!"

"Uh oh! He's fusing the dragons in the graveyard!" Claudio realized.

"The graveyard?" Chumely asked.

"Dragon's Mirror cand fusion summon a dragon fusion monster if the monsters used are in the grave or on the field." Jethro explained.

"Uh oh..." Jaden gulped.

"It _is_ the same!" Chazz gasped.

"What's the same?" Syrus asked, turning to Chazz.

"Kaibaman's deck," his fellow Slifer explained, "It's the same deck as Seto Kaiba's,"

Jaden glanced at Chazz, then back at the duel, "Then that means..."

Kaibaman grinned, "It means I can fuse every single one of my three Blue Eyes White Dragons to call upon the almighty and the powerful, Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon!!!"

Everyone gasped as the three Blue Eyes White Dragons swirled into a bright, glowing orb, only to emerge into a great three-headed behemoth that looked more and was destructive. (12/4500/3800)

"Allow me to introduce the most powerful, mighty and devastating Dragon of them all!" Kaibaman raised his arm to the sky, pointing to the newly born monster.

Jaden stared at the behemoth as images from the night before came back to him. The beast that fired blue flames at him from the shadowy recesses of the duel...it was this!

"The monster from my dream! It_ can't _be!"

"It can be, and it _is_!" Kaibaman snapped at him, "And it gets even worse. That dream you dreamt? It will now become a reality!"

"This is the worse fusion monster anyone could come up against!" Claudio said.

"Now, go! Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon, attack with Neutron Blast!" Kaibaman ordered.

Jaden pressed a button on his disk, "Go, Trap card! Edge Hammer! By sacrificing Bladedge, I get to destroy one of your monsters, and you take damage equal to that monsters attack points!"

Bladedge flew into the three separate torrents of energy from the Neutron Blast, blades glowing like no other.

"You said I should be afraid of losing?" Jaden shook his head as the three-headed monster was engulfed into a huge cloud of smoke, "I don't think so!"

The bystanders held up their arms to protect their eyes from the smoke and dust from the shockwave.

"He did it!" Syrus whooped.

"Way to go!" Chumley cheered.

"Oh yeah!" Jethro grinned.

"No way!" Chazz cried in disbelief.

"Yes way!" Kenji added.

"Alright Jaden defeated the..." Claudio stopped in midsentence as Kaibaman's form appeared through the smoke, "Huh...?"

"If you won't _accept_ defeat," Kaibaman held up the card he managed to play before the blast, "I guess I'll have to _force_ it on you,"

Jaden's eyes went wide as he saw the image on the card, "De-Fusion and Burial From a Different Dimension?!"

"That's right. With these two cards, I can bring back my dragons into the graveyard, and then revert my Fusion monster back to its normal pre-Fusion form, so welcome back the three Blue Eyes White Dragons!" Kaibaman smirked wider as the three Blue Eyes flew around Kaibaman. (8/3000/2500) x3

"Since Edge Hammer's target wasn't there anymore, it swung and miss! Something that my Blue Eyes won't be doing! Go, my Dragons, attack with White Lightning!"

"Yeah, accept only one's gonna hit the right target! Go De-Fusion!"

Jaden's fusion hero separated into Avian and Clayman that defended from the Blue Eyes assault. (3/1000/1000), (4/800/2000)

Two of the Blue Eyes attacks, destroyed the E-Heroes, while the last one hit Jaden hit dead on, pushing him back.

**Kaibaman: 5600**

**Jaden: 3100**

"Stubborn, aren't you?" Kaibaman taunted.

"Whew, that was close!" Kenji said.

"You said it..." Chazz added. "I don't know how Jaden's stepping up, but he better hurry it up and draw something."

"And against those dragons, there's only a small group of cards in his deck that can do it." Jethro added.

"It's your move Jaden..." Kaibaman stated.

Jaden drew his card. _'I better come up with some defense or take out one of those Blue Eyes before he fuses them, or worse...'_

"_Coo!"_ Winged Kuriboh floated in front of him, getting his attention.

"Okay, at least it'll buy me some time..." Jaden said as he took the card and placed in on the disk. "I summon Winged Kuriboh in defense mode!"

"_Coo!"_ The winged monster appeared, ready to defend. (1/300/200)

"Then I'll call it a turn." Jaden said.

"Well, at least he bought himself a turn." Syrus said, trying to be optimistic.

"Yeah, there's no way he can get around Kuriboh's effect!" Chumley added.

Kaibaman drew. "Looks like you've lost! Prepare to face defeat!"

"Is he crazy!?" Claudio said. "There's no way around Kuriboh's effect!"

"He's right!" Kenji added. "Kaiba doesn't have card to do that!"

"Maybe he doesn't..." Kaibaman held up a card high to the sky. "But I do! I activate the Delta Attacker Spell!"

Claudio and Kenji gasped.

"Jaden's done for!" Kenji said.

"Don't say that!" Syrus snapped. "Jaden will find some way around it!"

"Not this time..." Claudio said. "Delta Attacker needs three normal monsters of the same name on the field. After that, they can all attack directly."

Jaden gasped, "This is bad!"

"Now Blue-Eyes, triple White Lightning!"

The three dragons unleashed their attacks onto the E-Hero duelist and hit him dead on. On contact, the field exploded, sending up a huge cloud of smoke as both Kaibaman laughed triumphantly.

"No!"

"Jaden!"

"What gives?!"

**Kaibaman: 5600, Winner  
Jaden: 0**

-----

Jaden opened his eyes to find himself lying on the ground of the Spirit Cave, Winged Kuriboh hovering nearby.

"Syrus! Chumley! Jethro!" Jaden scrambled to his feet, and looked around, only to find that his friends were just fine. They seemed nervous to be around the multiple Duel Monsters, except Chazz, Claudio and Kenji. Chazz seemed to be annoyed by them, while Claudio and Kenji were converse with some along with JB and Kaabii.

Suddenly, pain shot through Jaden's chest and the Slifer winced, holding it, still feeling the damage from the combined power of the Blue Eyes. Kaibaman walked up to him, arms folded across his chest.

"Defeat is nothing to be scared of, Jaden," he grinned a little, "What matters is that you can get up after,"

Jaden looked up at him, "Wait, so you're telling me that this whole thing was just a test?!"

"Tell me, are you afraid _now_?"

"Actually..." Jaden stopped and thought about it for a few moments, "No, I'm really not,"

"Then, do you know _why_?" Kaibaman asked, "Because you faced it. You lost and you're okay,"

Jaden nodded, taking the words in, "Yeah...I am, huh?"

Kaibaman turned his head as Jaden's friends came running up to him, "So are your friends,"

Jaden turned to his posse, "Guys, I think I'm finally over my bad dream!" he said with a grin.

"Finally!" Jethro said, patting the E-Hero duelist on the back.

"Cool!" Claudio rejoiced.

"Gotta admit, it would've been hectic facing at least one Blue Eyes." Kenji admitted.

Chazz crossed his arms, "Yeah, well I'm over this place. Can we please get out of this Spirit Cave? It's way low-rent,"

"Uh...Kaibaman?" Jaden turned around, "Think you can help us out here...huh?"

Kaibaman wasn't there anymore.

Everyone looked around the cave.

"Where'd he go?" Chumley asked.

"There!" Claudio pointed behind Jaden, towards a thick mist that seemed to fill the cave. Everyone watched as the fading form of Kaibaman walked away.

"If you want a way outta here, you should ask your friend Kuriboh," Kaibaman looked over his shoulder at them, "After all, _he's_ the one that brought you here," he turned back and started walking away, "Goodbye, Jaden..."

Kuriboh flew between the boys and hooted quickly and loudly.

Jaden stared at his partner, "Really, Kuriboh? Just close our eyes and wish for it?"

Kuriboh hooted again.

"Ok..." Jaden closed his eyes, and his friends followed suit.

"I really wanna go back home!" Syrus pleaded.

-----

"This is the first time I've left the wading pool feeling more tense than I did when I came in!" Syrus laughed as he and the others crossed the bridge while the sun set, "It's good to be back where monsters like Des Koala and Winged Kuriboh are just cards, right guys?"

What Syrus didn't know was that Des Koala was walking behind Chumley, back in its spirit form, while Kuriboh flapped its small wings near Jaden's head.

"I know what I know, Kuriboh," Jaden turned to his friend, "I know who I owe a big fat thank you to..."

Kuriboh hooted happily.

"Oh, by the way Sy," Jaden turned back to his friends, "I still got your towel!!"

"What?! Give it!"

"Sure!"

_SNAP!_

"OW! HEY!"

Claudio and Kenji laughed.

"Well, you guys have all the luck." Claudio said.

"How so?" Kenji asked.

"You got the Red-Eyes Black Dragon to fight, Jaden just now faced a Blue-Eyes White Dragon." The Ra said. "Where's a famous monster for me?"

"Why don't you ask Melody to battle her new Dark Magician?" The Ninja duelist asked. "Jaden faced Kaiba's head monster, I got Joey Wheeler's, you should have the honor there."

"Hmm, maybe your right; I did face the look-alike..." Claudio pondered. "But I'll worry about it after we saved the world."

"I hear ya..."

"But at least you guys fought for the Academy." Jethro added.

"Maybe they're scared of real outlaws." Claudio joked.

The three boys had a good laugh at that.

* * *

Finally got this up, again sorry for the wait!

And a special thanks and apology to Rocket Knight 777. sorry for leaving Jethro out last time.

Next time: Someone tries to buy out Duel Academy and it's up to Chazz to save it. But the problem is: how will he do it with just weak monsters!?

Read and Review! Later!


	47. Ojama Power!

Here's another fresh one!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX or the rest of the franchise. I own Claudio, YugiNAtem117 owns Melody, AzureKite4 owns Kenji, Rocket Knight 777 owns Jethro, Jeremy Roswell owned by SulliMike23, Lily Rose Lee owned by Lily Truesdale and Alex Jacobs is owned by Digidramon.

**Chapter 42: Ojama Power!!**

* * *

Another morning at Duel Academy opens up at the Slifer Red Dorm, it was supposed to peaceful until a certain black coat student decided to air out his problems the only way he knows how...

"I can't take it anymore! The Chazz shouldn't live like a Slifer Rat!" Chazz sat up on his bed, in his very cramped room, "I used to be an Obelisk Blue!"

He looked around his room, taking in the room's features and thinking of the ones from his old dorm, "Jacuzzi tub, turndown service...a week of renovations and this place _still_ isn't livable!"

The bed took up most of the room, making him glad he didn't room with Jethro having all of this stuff around. He also brought out his couch and his plasma TV. But whatever else he had was still in boxes since the ending of the School Duels.

While Chazz was having that breakdown, he didn't notice his Ojama Yellow pop out of his deck case.

"_Hey, Boss_!" the Spirit greeted, "_You look stressed!"_ he flew up to Chazz's shoulders and nodded as he felt around, "_Oh yeah, feel all this stress building up!"_

Chazz snapped his head to the Spirit, glaring hard at him, "_You_! If you wanna be helpful, get lost!"

Ojama Yellow cried and floated around him, letting the tears fall.

Chazz swiped at him, "Also...if you wanna see pressure, then how's this?!" he slammed his hands together just Ojama Yellow came in between them.

With a puff of smoke, the annoying Spirit was gone.

"Finally...some peace and quiet," Chazz sighed, lowering his head, "Bout time, too,"

"Hey, what's up, Chazz?"

Chazz yelped, and then slowly turned around, glaring at the source of the newest annoyance. Jaden, Syrus, and Jethro were standing at his doorway.

"Haven't you heard of _knocking_?!" he snapped.

"Yeah, but where's the fun in that?" Jaden shrugged, grinning.

Jethro pointed out of view, towards something that was leaning against the outside wall, "We would've knocked...but your doors way over there," he explained.

Chazz facefaulted, "That's _not_ funny..."

"Hm...I guess not," Jaden turned to Jethro and Syrus, grinning, "So, let's go for fun!"

Without a single moment of hestitation, the three Slifers jumped over the couch that barred the doorway, and start to bounce on Chazz's mattress, laughing with each bounce.

"Get off!" Chazz yelled as he was unwillingly bounced along with them, "My mattress isn't a trampoline!"

Jaden bounced again, "By the way..."

"...the Chancellor..." Syrus bounced, nearly hitting the ceiling.

"...wants to see you!" Jethro finished.

"_Sheppard_?!" Chazz stared at them, unsure if he heard right, "What does he want with me?"

"Something about the fate of Duel Academy... I dunno,"

* * *

Wanting to hear it from the man himself, the four Slifers headed over to the Chancellor's office to find out what's up...

"I have urgent news for you, Chazz,"

Sheppard turned around in his chair and looked at Chazz, who was flanked by Jaden, Syrus, and Jethro. Professor Banner sat nearby on a couch, petting his faithful cat.

Chazz raised an eyebrow, stuffing his hands into his pockets, "Like what? My new bed here yet?"

"Cool!" Jaden grinned, "I say we go and jump around on it, test it out!"

"This isn't about your living arrangements, Chazz," Banner explained quietly as Pharaoh purred in his lap.

"Then _what_?" Chazz glanced from the Slifer headmaster to Sheppard.

Sheppard's face fell a little, "Well...someone is trying to buy out the Duel Academy, and this someone is planning to get rid of all the teachers and students, and shut this place down forever,"

"Shut it down?" Chazz stared at him.

"That's not good!" Jethro said, astonished, "That someone's got a lot of nerve!"

Syrus and Jaden inched themselves away from him, a little bit scared. They had never seen Jethro lose his cool before...

Jaden turned to his Chancellor, "But _why_?"

Sheppard folded his hands together and leaned forward onto his desk, "Without _us_, they could take over the entire dueling world!" he took a breath, "Fortunately, our owner, has given us a chance..."

* * *

-Flashback-

_"You heard me right,"_

_An intimidating man in a white trench coat had his back to the men behind him. These were the same men that demanded they buy the Academy._

_"It's not about the money, it's about the cards," the owner of Duel Academy looked over his shoulder, his cold blue eyes glaring hard at the duo, "I will only sell you my Academy if you prove your worth as a duelist, and beat one of my students in battle,"_

-End Flashback-

* * *

"It comes down..." Banner held up a single finger, "...to _one_ duel."

Jaden frowned, and snapped his head to Sheppard, "Let me duel, I'll whoop this guy!"

"Or I could duel him, and send him packing!" Jethro added.

"No!" Sheppard startled them, "The duelist...is already chosen."

"Well who's it gonna be?" Syrus asked.

Sheppard shook his head and turned his stare to the person that stood in front of him.

Jaden, Syrus and Jethro turned to the duelist, "CHAZZ?!"

"Chazz is gonna duel?" Jaden asked, making sure he got that right.

Banner nodded, stood up and walked to the nearby monitor on the wall, where a loud beeping noise was heard, "For some reason, they specifically asked for you, Chazz," he carried on as he pushed a button, "I believe that this is them now."

"On screen," Sheppard nodded to the monitor.

Banner nodded back and pressed another button. Seconds later, two familiar faces appeared on the TV monitor.

"It's Chazz's brothers?" Syrus stared at the two men on the screen.

"That figures," Jaden muttered under his breath.

Chazz scowled, "Lousy scrubs. What are you up to?" he demanded.

Slade Princeton grinned, "C'mon, Chazz, don't you know? Jagger...?"

"Same thing as always, little brother," Jagger Princeton shared his brother's grin.

"Complete world domination!" they said in unison.

"Don't you remember, Chazz?" Slade asked, "It was our...little 'family project',"

Chazz grunted, "_Your _project, maybe..."

"Well, it pretty much is _now,_ huh, Chazz?!" Slade snapped at him.

Jagger nodded, "That's right. It's all because _you_ couldn't pull your weight! _You _couldn't conquer the world of Duel Monsters like we planned! So now, Slade is just gonna have to do it for you!"

"So I'm dueling Slade?" Chazz asked them.

Jethro grinned, "You can take him easy, Chazz!"

"Totally!" Syrus agreed with a nod.

"Slade's just an amateur," Jaden added, "You guys better rethink your business strategy, because this one stinks!"

Slade smirked, "No, it _doesn't_, because there are a few conditions. First," he pulled up a black briefcase, and then opened it up to show them all a bunch of cards, "I'm going to use all these rare cards, the _same_ rare cards that you wouldn't use for the School Duel, Chazz. Of course, you refused to use them, and you lost. Also, there's one more thing, Chazz..."

"You're gonna leave anytime soon?" The cowboy shrugged.

Slade glared at him, and then turned his gaze to Chazz, "_You_ are only allowed to duel with monsters that have less than 500 attack points in our duel!"

"What the-?!" Chazz glared at them.

"500 attack points?!" Syrus gasped.

Jaden shook his head, "This is a joke, right?! Say no, Chazz!" he urged.

"It's too late for that," Slade wagged a finger, "Way too late,"

* * *

-Flashback-

_"Very well," the Academy owner looked at them again, this time his brunette bangs covering his eyes, "I accept those terms. Now get out of my office,"_

-End Flashback-

* * *

"So, it's all decided, Chazz," Slade shrugged lightly, "Nothing can be done."

"This isn't fair!" Jaden protested.

Slade smirked, "No, it's not, but then, that's the point!"

The elder Princetons began to laugh, but Banner shut off the TV just in time.

Chazz put his hands in his pockets again, turned around and headed for the door, "Guess we gotta pack up our stuff, huh?"

Jaden and his friends looked at him, stunned at the response.

"Chazz, wait a minute!"

The former Obelisk stopped in his tracks, but didn't turn around.

"You can win this!" Jaden said

"For real!" Syrus added.

"You can go and take that bull by the horns!" Jethro threw in.

Chazz shook his head, "Don't you get it? I can't... There's no way. Duel Academy is through,"

With that, Chazz walked out of Sheppard's office, everyone staring as the door closed behind him.

* * *

It didn't take long for news to spread through the school. Chazz heard whispers of his schoolmates buzz around him as the students from each dorm stood in his way. Every step he took, he always heard a different one.

"This is terrible!"

"This is totally Chazz's fault."

"I heard that he's already accepted defeat..."

"Of course, he has! He probably _wants_ his brothers to win!"

"We never should've let him back in here!"

"Well, you know what _I_ think?"

Chazz stopped in his tracks and turned around to see Jaden standing behind him, a calm, but serious look on his face.

"I know that you're all dead wrong," Jaden looked at the students, "Chazz can duel, because I've dueled him myself," he looked towards Chazz, "And duelists don't come closer than him,"

Chazz scowled, "Yeah, I know that. _That's_ exactly the problem, Jaden!"

"What's that mean?" Jaden asked him.

"Honestly, Chazz, you're not making any sense,"

"Bastion's right, being tough is usually a good thing, Chazz,"

Chazz turned around to see Bastion, Kenji and Alexis standing behind him.

"Never thought you'd back out of a duel, Chazz..." Kenji stated. "What's so hard about dueling someone who isn't totally devoted to the game?"

"Look, it's-," Chazz started.

"If it's about Chazz being too tough, specifically his deck; it's about him not even being able to duel."

Chazz turned and saw Zane walking up to him, closely followed by Syrus and Jaden.

"What do you mean?"

Zane looked over his shoulder, "What I mean, Syrus, is that his deck isn't built with monsters that have less than 500 attack points,"

Jaden blinked, then looked at Chazz, "So that means..."

"My cards are all _too_ powerful," Chazz explained, "Because of that condition my brothers set up, my deck is useless! All I got left..." he pulled out the Ojama Yellow card from his coat pocket, "...is _him_,"

Everyone around him gasped in disbelief at the sight of the card.

"_Him_?!" Jaden stared at the Ojama card, "You can't make a deck with just one card!"

"He may not have to..."

Chazz and the others turned around to see Banner sitting nearby on a stairway, holding Pharaoh.

"This is just a rumor, but given the circumstances, I think it'd be worth investigating," Banner smiled slightly, "Now supposedly, my students, _deep_ in the woods is a very old well. Within this well, lay a great many cards. You see, they were discarded by duelists who believed them to be too weak to ever use in their decks," he held up a finger, "Of course, the spirits of these cards are sure to be angry for being left behind,"

"Oh yeah?" Chazz frowned, "Well the Chazz has a feeling that they're gonna be perkin' up real soon, because I'm gonna go find that well and enlist some new monsters for my deck!"

* * *

Chazz walked down a dirt path in the woods, a large backpack over his shoulder. He was on a mission and nothing was going to keep him from completing it.

"Hangin' out with the crew in the schoolyard, findin' trouble never lookin' too hard-,"

Chazz stopped and looked over his shoulder, at Jaden, Kenji and Claudio, "You know, you don't have to follow me everywhere!" he snapped at the tailing trio.

"Hey, I'm trying to see this well for myself." Claudio said. "Also Jaden, leave the singing to me and my monsters..."

"Hey!"

"And aside from seeing spirits, best to back you up from the angry ones," Kenji added.

"Plus, the whole academy is counting on you, Chazz!" Jaden said.

"Gimme a break," Chazz turned around and started walking again, "Like Banner said, it's probably just a rumor anyway,"

"Then explain _those_," The ninja duelist stopped in his tracks and pointed ahead.

Chazz looked ahead and skidded to a stop just as four spectral forms shot out of nowhere, moaning loudly.

"Ok...maybe not,"

"Those guys don't look very happy..." Jaden commented, watching the spirits fly around, moaning.

Chazz scoffed, "They're harmless. They're just low-level Duel Spirits. Look,"

All of a sudden, the spirits flew down upon the group and each one phased through the boys.

Claudio looked down, touching his chest as soon as the spirit went back into the air, "Wow no pain..."

Chazz looked up at the spirits, "Remember, weak spirits. They're kinda like the annoying roommate I got crashin' in my deck,"

"Hey guys, look, the well!"

Chazz, Claudio and Kenji turned to see Jaden pointing off to a small hole, not too far away from them.

"What was your first clue, Slacker?" Chazz cracked as they walked over to it, "The hole in the ground?"

* * *

Chazz reached into his pack and pulled out a rope ladder. After tying it to a trunk, he threw it down the hole, hearing the wooden rungs clack loudly as it became a regular ladder.

First, he went in, followed by Jaden, and then Claudio. Kenji decided to jump down with little effort.

The well area underneath the ground was huge. It had many cards lying around in the dirt and on rocks.

"Check out these cards..." Jaden looked around, "I can't believe people would toss these away,"

Chazz walked forward a bit and knelt down, looking at the cards, "It's just like Banner said,"

Claudio and Jaden knelt down beside him, looking at the cards.

"You could build a weak deck in no time with these cards," Jaden murmured.

"Heck, some of these cards shouldn't even be down here..." Claudio added.

_"In case you knuckleheads didn't notice, this is private property!"_

_"Yeah, that's tellin' 'em!"_

The boys looked at the ground in front of Chazz to see two small spirits standing before them. One was a green colored monster with a muscled body, bikini briefs, large white teeth, a long tongue sticking out of them, and a rather large, single, yellow eyeball.

The other was a black colored monster, with a chubby body, identical bikini briefs, and its forehead seemed to be dominated by an over-sized nose. Unlike the green one, the black one had two eyes instead of one eye.

"_Numbskulls like you ditched us here, so we don't want you here!"_ the black one snapped.

_"Yuk, yuk yuk, yuk,"_ the green one nodded.

Chazz turned to Kenji, "If you ask me, these guys are a few cards short of a deck," he muttered.

_"Hey!"_ the black monster glared at Chazz, "Who _you calling 'short', Chowdahead?!"_

_"Yeah..."_ the green added with a glare.

"Comparing your size to ours," Kenji gestured from the spirits to himself and the boys. "You..."

"_Well, we take offense to that!"_

"_Yeah, that's not cool..."_

Two more voices came next to Chazz in the form of two more spirits. The first was small red monster, with a slightly chubby body, the same bikini briefs, but it stood out more with a yellow handkerchief around its neck and onion shaped head. He had a angry look to him.

The second was a blue colored monster with a very slim body wearing the briefs. Its flat face carried a sort of laid-back expression, but it looks it could still cause trouble without a moment's glance.

"And you are?" Kenji asked.

"_Your worst nightmare!"_ The red one shouted.

"_Yeah, we can really haunt you..."_ The blue one yawned.

"Listen," Chazz turned back to them, "We didn't leave you here, but someone else did because you're _weak_,"

"_It's true..."_

_"We're weak!"_

"_Worthless!"_

"_Outcasts!"_

All four spirits began to bawl as the horrible truth of their strength came to light.

The three boys winced at the crying and covered their ears to dampen the sound level.

"I'm sorry!" Chazz yelled over the crying, "I take it back, ok? Get over it!"

"We're all sorry!" Jaden added.

"I didn't do anything!" Claudio snapped.

"Me neither, just stop the crying!" Kenji yelled.

Ojama Yellow popped out from behind Chazz, holding his head, _"What's all the racket out here, I'm trying to sleep!"_

The crying spirits stopped instantly, staring at the Ojama in disbelief.

_"Is that..."_ the black one pointed to him.

"_Could it be?"_ The red one gasped.

"_Yes!_" the green one nodded rapidly.

"_Yellow?_" The blue asked.

Ojama Yellow rubbed his eyes, then looked at the other spirits, "_Black... Green, Red, Blue? Is that you?_!"

"_OUR LOST BROTHER! OJAMA YELLOW!"_ both Black and Green cried happily along Red and Blue.

"_My family_!" Ojama Yellow leapt off of Chazz's head and landed into the welcoming arms of his long lost family.

"Welcome back!" the other spirits shouted as they spun their sibling around in joy.

"So the entire Ojama archetype is here..." Kenji smiled.

"They any good for 0 ATK and 1000 DEF?" Claudio asked.

"Not by themselves, but at least the Red and Blue are effect monsters that support them." The Ninja duelist explained. "If Chazz has their spell and trap cards with them, then they could be trouble..."

"Wow, first Kuriboh's now Ojama's..." Claudio pondered. "A lot of hidden stuff in the world of Duel Monsters..."

Jaden watched the continued family reunion. "Wow, talk about a family reunion!"

Chazz scoffed, "Maybe a dysfunctional one..." he stood up and turned back to the ladder, "I'm goin'..."

"Going?" Jaden turned to him, "Why, Chazz?"

"Yeah," Claudio raised an eyebrow, "Thought you needed these guys,"

Ojama Yellow turned to his brothers, "_Boss...isn't exactly a big fan of Duel Spirits,"_ he explained, "_He might decide to leave all of you here_,"

"_LEAVE US?!"_ Red and Blue yelped.

Black glared at Chazz, "_Who do you think you are?! Look at me when I'm talking to you_!"

"_I'd do what he says, he gets violent..._" Green warned.

Jaden facefaulted, "So much for _weak,"_

"_You're taking us_!" The Ojamas shouted together.

"_AND US TOO!"_ more and more spirits gathered in front of the Ojama brothers, "_Don't forget about us!"_

Claudio held back laughter as the group of Duel Spirits got bigger and bigger. Each spirit didn't want to be there, and they were begging Chazz to take them with him.

Kenji looked at Chazz, "Well?"

Chazz sighed and slumped his shoulders, "Well, I guess it can't hurt. Fine," he looked back at the monsters, "Anyone who wants to come with me can-,"

A roar of cheers echoed around the cave as all the spirits cried out happily.

"-but there's _one_ condition," Chazz held up his finger.

"_I know!_" Ojama Yellow flew at him, "_Lotsa hugs, right_?"

Chazz screamed and batted the annoying monster away from him as best he could. But that couldn't stop Black and Green from joining in.

"_Hugs, coming up!_" the remaining brothers shouted as they joined their yellow sibling.

"_And bites!"_ Red jumped in.

Blue sweatdropped a bit before shrugging his shoulders "_Meh, what the heck..."_ And then joined his brothers in glomping the unfortunate Chazz.

While Chazz tried to keep the five Ojamas away from him, the rest of the monsters yelled as loud as they could, very happy at their newfound freedom.

"Now we can get started on his deck." Kenji said. "Hey Chazz, I got the perfect center of your deck..."

"Yeah! Like what!?" The black coat Slifer asked amidst the spirit cheers.

Kenji smiled, "Those Ojamas of course!"

* * *

The next day, the entire Duel Academy student body and faculty members attended the Obelisk Arena for the upcoming match.

**"Ladies and Gentlemen, today's match will determine the fate of Duel Academy, but it will also decide whether or not one of your own stays or goes home..."**

Chazz and walked up onto his end of the large dueling platform, duel disks on the left arm and deck already in it.

**"Ladies and Gentlemen, allow me to introduce todays duelists. Chazz Princeton vs. Slade Princeton! Are you ready to duel?"** the announcer yelled into his mic.

The audience cheered loudly, showing their anticipation and excitement.

Slade grinned as he pulled on his duel disk over his suit sleeve. He looked right at Chazz, "It's not too late to back out now, little brother...just tell me if you want to,"

Chazz frowned, "What does _this_ tell ya?" he asked, turning on his duel disk.

"Bring it on, chump!" Slade snapped, slapping his deck into his active duel disk.

"LET'S DUEL!"

Chazz: 8000  
Slade: 8000

"Check this out!" Chazz drew a card, only to slap onto his field, "I summon Soul Tiger in defense mode!"

The gang watched as a large, blue-furred tiger appeared on their friends' field. (4/0/2100)

Alexis tapped her armrest, "With that attack point handicap on Chazz, I bet we're gonna hear that a lot,"

Jaden shrugged, "Who needs attack points when you got defense points like that?"

"You're up..._bro_,"

"Why thank you," Slade drew his card, "I activate the Spell card Polymerization to fuse Lord of Dragons and Divine Dragon Ragnarok to summon King Dragun!!"

Along with the Lord of Dragons, came a white, serpentine dragon that fused together. The end result was the Lord of Dragon's body was now connected to a long, rainbow colored body. (7/2400/1100)

"Check out his special ability," Slade grinned, "Once, every turn, I can Special Summon one Dragon-Type monster from my hand," he pulled one out and slapped it onto his disk, "Like this one for example. Luster Dragon #2!"

Everyone gasped as another, emerald based Dragon appeared on the field with a deafening roar.

Jaden's eyes widened at the field, "Two monsters with 2400 attack points _each_?!"

"This is gonna be painful," Jethro muttered.

Chazz shook his head, grinning, "Big whoop,"

"I think you mean 'big _whooping_'," Slade cackled, "King Dragun, attack Soul Tiger with Fire Scourge!" he ordered.

His Dragon fired a stream of fire that engulfed Chazz, the younger Princeton screaming at the pain he felt from the blast.

Chazz grunted, looking up at his brother, '_Bad__ start, don't need this!'_

Chazz: 6600  
Slade: 8000

"He got nailed," Claudio murmured, watching his friend get blasted on.

"So much for all those defense points," Bastion shook his head.

"With a deck like that, Chazz needs some stalling cards." Melody added. "Or monsters with good special effects."

"I then place one card face down." Slade looked at his brother, "Your move, Chazz..."

"About time," Chazz drew his card, "I'll throw a monster down in defense mode, and that's all,"

"_That's_ all? This'll be over than I thought!" Slade drew his next card, "I summon Luster Dragon in attack mode!" he paused as another Dragon made of sapphires appeared on his field, (4/1900/1600) "Don't forget Dragun's ability! With it, Hyozanryu is summoned!"

Chazz looked up as the fourth Dragon came to the field, growling and snarling. (7/2100/2800)

"_Four _monsters?"

"Good for you, you can add. But, tell me little brother, can you subtract?" Slade pointed to his monster, "I activate Dragon's Rage!" Slade's trap activated.

"Now he can deal piercing damage to Chazz's monsters!" Jethro gasped.

"Teach Chazz a lesson, King Dragun, and take out his last monster!" Slade ordered.

The Fusion monster roared and fired another blast of flames at Chazz's facedown. As the flame hit, the card was flipped upward and a sad young woman appeared, before she was blasted off the field. (1/0/100)

Chazz, blocked himself from the flames that extended to him to deal damage.

Chazz: 4300

Slade: 8000

Slade snickered, but his laughter was cut short as his monsters were soon suddenly covered by hundreds of ugly, tiny creatures in cloaks.

"What's going on?!" he demanded.

"Multiplication," Chazz said calmly, "When Unhappy Maiden is sent to the Graveyard as a result of battle, hundreds of her little friends pop in and ends your turn."

Slade's dragons felt a dark cloud hovering over them, preventing them from moving.

Slade glared at him, "So you last a little bit longer..."

Chazz drew his next card, "I call upon the Spirit of the Breeze in defense mode and then I activate the Spell card, The Dark Door!" he declared, slipping the card into his disk slot, "As long as this door is open for business, Slade, we can only attack with _one_ monster!"

A green fairy in a long white dress appeared with a happy expression. (4/0/1800)

Behind her was The Dark Door spell, having a single monster among a group entering into the light beyond a door.

"Nice try, bro, but it's only a matter of time before I bust that door down," Slade drew his card, "Now, King Dragun attack with Fire Scourge once again!" he commanded.

The Fusion Dragon roared and blasted Chazz's monster to smithereens, and then hitting Chazz again.

Chazz: 3700

Slade: 8000

"My turn!" Chazz drew his card, "I play Ojama Blue in defense mode!"

"What's up?" Ojama Blue said as he appeared. (2/0/1000) But when he saw the four dragons on the field... "AAHHH!!" He screamed like a little girl.

"Heart of a lion..." Claudio muttered.

"A cowardly lion before the badge of courage..." Melody added.

"A _little freak_?" Slade scoffed.

"You can do better?" Chazz shot back.

"You're about to find out!" Slade drew his card and chuckled, "With _this_ little card, you're school is mine. But hey, first things first... Let's get that blue freak off the field! Dragun, Fire Scourge!"

"Uhh..." Blue lost his cool and started to panic. "Can't we just talk!?"

But the King didn't want to hear as he fired at the little Ojama monster.

"You could've said no!!" Blue screamed as he was destroyed.

Chazz grunted as he shielded himself from the excess damage.

Chazz: 2300

Slade: 8000

"Well, you've activated Ojama Blue's special ability!" Chazz declared. "When he's summoned to the field, I get to bring any two cards compatible with 'Ojama' from my deck!" Two cards slid out of his deck. "And I pick Ojama Red and Ojamagic!"

"More of those weaklings?" Jagger scoffed. "This is may be longer than we thought, but it won't matter."

"Right," Slade nodded as he took a card from his hand. "I'll place a facedown card and end my turn,"

"A facedown?" Jethro frowned, "Got a bad feeling about this..."

Zane nodded, "He's probably setting up to destroy Chazz's Dark Door,"

"This...is gonna be interesting," Claudio mused.

"How so?" Melody asked.

"Chazz's brothers are underestimating those Ojamas... A bad move..."

"It must something to do with the cards he picked up..." Alexis pondered.

"Oh it does," Kenji smiled. "Now let's see him go to work..."

"It's my draw!" Chazz drew his next card.

Slade grinned, "Yeah, that's right, and because it is, I can activate my face down. It's a Trap called Dust Tornado! You know what's in this things path, Chazz?"

Chazz growled as a large twister appeared and sent his Dark Door flying into the air.

Jagger laughed, "Looks like the school's ours, bro,"

"Prepare the wrecking ball, Jagger," Slade smirked.

"That's what you think, _bro_," Chazz held up a card, "I play Dark World Dealings! I know you're a little slow, so I'll use small words. We both draw one card from our decks, and then we choose one of the cards in our hands to discard."

Slade drew a card and grinned at it, while discarding the other one he held.

Chazz also grinned. "I draw this..." He drew. "Then I'll discard Ojamagic!"

"Here we go!" Kenji smiled.

"And when Ojamagic's sent to the grave, Ojama Yellow, Black and Green come straight to my hand!" Chazz continued.

"Ooh, how scary," Slade taunted at the move, "Three weak cards from one weak deck. Whatever will I do?" he asked mockingly.

"You'll get Chazzed!" Chazz took the other three Ojama cards into his hand, and selected another. "I play Ojama Red in Attack mode!"

"_YEAH!!! Who wants some!!?"_ Red appeared as he posed in front of his new boss, flashing the piece sign in the hand. (2/0/1000)

"Someone's hooked on caffeine..." Claudio noted.

"That or he's crazy..." Melody added.

Slade raised an eyebrow, "What's so special about him?"

"I'll be happy to explain," Chazz grinned, "When Ojama Red is summoned, I can summon any four 'Ojama' monsters from my hand." He held up three cards. "And it'll be the same ones I picked up: Ojama Yellow, Black and Green!"

The other three Ojama monster came together and yelled: _"TA-DA!!"_ (2/0/1000) x3

Slade had to hold back a laugh as the three Ojamas appeared, "You've got to be _kidding_! You pin the hopes of this entire Duel Academy on those freaks?!"

"That's right," Chazz nodded, "You're about to see why. Sure, they look funny, they smell real bad, and no one really likes them, and they never shut up..."

The Ojama Brothers facefaulted at the hurtful words of their boss.

"...but these guys taught me something important!"

"_You should eat dessert first?_" Green asked.

"_Flies taste great?"_ Black wondered.

"_Bathing is optional_?" Yellow threw in.

"_We can Rock and Roll all night?_" Red asked.

"_And party everyday!"_ Blue called out from the grave.

"That good bros support one another!"

Slade frowned, "So I _haven't_ been a good bro?"

Chazz nodded, "Which is why I don't feel bad for doing this!" he slipped a card into his disk, "I play a Spell card: Ojama Delta Hurricane!" He looked to Yellow, Black and Green. "Do your thing, boys!"

_"Right on, Boss!"_ the Ojama trio cried before jumping into the air.

_"Yellow!"_

_"Black!"_

_"Green!"_

The three of them met one another, their bikini clad rears touching, "_COMBINE! OJAMA DELTA HURRICANE!"_

They began to slowly spin, but that soon became a very blurry wheel as it spun so fast, no one could tell which one was which anymore. The spinning disk of Ojamas hovered directly over the four Dragons that Slade owned, and within seconds, a loud boom was heard, and the four monsters had vanished into a thick cloud of smoke.

"What happened!?" Slade demanded, "They're all gone!"

"Thanks to a thing called _brotherly love_!" Chazz snapped, "Here's how it works, Slade, when all Ojama Yellow, Black and Green are on the field, Ojama Delta Hurricane can destroy all your monsters!"

"_Aw man, why can't I do that!?"_ Red sulked.

"_You already have your thing."_ Yellow protested. "_Calling your brothers out!"_

"_So, why Blue and I are always left out of the Hurricane attack!?"_ Red screamed.

"Shut it!!" Chazz snapped. "I then activate Spellbook Inside the Pot so we can draw three cards!" Both Princeton drew three cards. "Now time to win this! First, Premature Burial I pay 800 life points to bring out Ojama Blue again!"

Chazz: 1500

Slade: 8000

Ojama Blue jumped out the graveyard. "_Freedom!!"_

That outburst shocked the audience.

"_Uh... go boss?"_ He chuckled nervously.

Chazz shook his head and put his mind back on the duel. "I then play the field spell known as Ojama Country!"

After Chazz slid the card into the field slot and closed it, the arena was transported to a small village. The houses were shaped like Ojama Yellow's head, among a hill. And when I say small, I mean small!! Chazz, Slade and the audience were giants among the field!

"_We're home!!"_ The Ojama cried out with tears of joy, flying out all over the place.

"What is this place!?" Slade demanded. "A kiddie town?"

"The Ojama Country." Chazz explained. "As long as I have an Ojama monster out, all monsters' original ATK and DEF are swapped."

The Ojamas cheered, still circling the field. (2/0-1000/1000-0) x5

"Finally, I activate the Big March of Animals! It lets all Beast Type monsters gain 200 ATK for every beast type monster I have on the field! And in case you forgotten basic math, that's 1000 each!"

The elder Princeton brothers gasped as the five Ojamas came back to Chazz's side, striking poses. (2/1000-2000/0) x5

"He's got enough to finish off Slade!" Jethro cheered.

_"Look who's weak now_!" The Ojama yelled together, "_Time to take him out!"_

"Wait, hold on!!"

"Oh yeah, now attack...!" Chazz commanded.

"_Okay boys, ready..."_ Yellow said as he and the Ojamas turned to face Chazz.

"_Aim..."_

They all bent over, pointing their butts at Slade.

"_FIRE!!"_

All the Ojamas launched themselves at Slade, hitting him with their rear ends.

"No fair!" Jagger yelled as Slade was hit.

Chazz grinned, "You go bye-bye!"

Chazz: 800, Winner  
Slade: 0

Everyone around them cheered wildly, excited at the fact that Chazz had saved the school from being torn down. Chazz snapped his head towards the crowd and held up his arm in victory, "You guys know the cheer: CHAZZ IT UP!"

"CHAZZ IT UP! CHAZZ IT UP! CHAZZ IT UP! CHAZZ IT UP!"

Jagger glared at Slade as his brother came down off the platform.

"Imbecile!" Jagger yelled at Slade, "How could you lose this?!"

Slade pushed him off and looked over his shoulder at his brother, "Relax, Jagger... it's only _one_ duel," he muttered.

Jagger frowned, "One duel!? Look at him! That victory has turned Chazz into a hero for them, and a major headache for us!"

* * *

"Sir, we have news on the duel that the Princeton's made with you,"

"And?"

"They've lost sir, and the student they chose to go against has won,"

The man scoffed and turned away from his employee, looking out at the city below him, "Of course he won! You honestly think I'd give my school to those losers? Those two have a lot to learn about world domination,"

* * *

That night, Chazz lay back in his bed, not very happy as his new spirit roommates made so much noise, it could wake the dead. The main source of the noise was the Ojamas chasing one another back and forth in front of him with other monster spirits from the well.

Finally, after so long...

"GET OUT OF HERE!" he screamed at the top of his lungs, swiping at the Ojamas, "I didn't sign up for this!"

Yellow floated up to him, "_Aw, c'mon boss, those guys wanna be your friends! Now, let's go get some pizza!"_ he offered, "_I call extra anchovies_!"

"I don't _want _anchovies!" Chazz yelled at them, "And, I don't want any friends, or roommates, or pets, or...or...or whatever the hell you guys are!"

"_In that case, boss, just call us family!_"

'_Why did I let these guys out of the well...?' _Chazz pleaded mentally as he put a pillow over his head to drown out the noise.

* * *

Just like having Armed Dragon Lv. 10 added to the mix, I added the final two Ojamas into the mix with some choice cards. Hope you like! And looking past all the disgusting stuff, the Ojama are okay monsters to use in a duel!

Also thank to Bringer of Peace2 and AzureKite4 for pointing out my mistake of using Solidarity, so I change it to the Big March of Animals! Thanks dudes!

Next Time: After the whole real world crisis, another Shadow Rider pops up in the form of an Amazon, and she's looking for a husband? What no souls? Don't know if it's a bad thing or a good thing aside from losing the key...

Please Rate and Review! Later!


	48. A Date With an Amazon

Time now for one of the female dominant archetype to shine!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX or the rest of the franchise. I own Claudio, YugiNAtem117 owns Melody, AzureKite4 owns Kenji, Rocket Knight 777 owns Jethro, Jeremy Roswell owned by SulliMike23, Lily Rose Lee owned by Lily Truesdale and Alex Jacobs is owned by Digidramon.

**Chapter 43: A Date with the Amazon**

* * *

Bastion stood on a high cliff, staring out at the saw as the morning sun slowly began to rise. He took a deep breath, and stretched his arms, taking in the morning air. With his morning stretches done, and his head clear, he gazed back out at the waves.

'_Ever since Claudio defeated Camula, things have been eerily quiet...__**too**__ quiet. When the next Shadow Rider arrives, it may be __**my**__ turn to duel, and with two of the seven Spirit Gates open, it's more important than ever...that I be prepared.'_

Bastion reached into his pocket and pulled out his own Spirit Key, the thin necklace thread tied to his belt loop. He stared at the Key for a short moment, and then began to undo his blazer buttons.

After opening his blazer, Bastion looked at the six decks he carried around on a vest. One deck was used on Chazz that day he dueled him for the chance at Obelisk Blue. Bastion had made these six decks to fit each attribute of monster cards. The one he used against Chazz, the one with that used a Water Dragon, was his water-attribute deck. The other five were his Fire, Earth, Wind, Light, and Darkness decks.

'_Good thing I'm well equipped,'_ he thought as he took out one deck and began to look through the cards. Some he recognized from previous duels, but there was one that he didn't recognize at all. It was a monster card that showed an image of a small girl in white with a white lamb hat and red pom poms on her robes. It was a White Magician Pikeru (1200/0).

Bastion raised an eyebrow and held up the card, "Where on earth did _this_ card come from?" he asked himself. He looked around a few times, then back at the card, shaking his head, "Silly distraction..." he muttered, placing the card back into the deck, "_Nothing_ distracts me!"

"From what?"

Bastion nearly fell off the cliff, before he leaned backwards to fall on his back. When he turned around, he saw Claudio and Melody walking up to him.

"You two may want to be more careful, you almost knocked me off the cliff..." Bastion said, catching his breath.

"Sorry, Einstein." Claudio said. "Mel and I never thought anyone would be up at this time."

"So what're you two doing up in the morning?"

"Having an early morning date." Melody said cheerfully. "We were planning to watch the sunrise up here until we heard you ranting how nothing distracts you."

"Dude, anything could distract anybody." Claudio added.

"Well not me," Bastion said proudly. "Not even that cute Pikeru monster!"

"You mean White Magician Pikeru?" Melody asked. "You must like that card, calling her cute!" She teased.

"Oh yeah, remember when you battled Dimitri," Claudio asked his girlfriend. She nodded. "When you played Pikeru, he was staring more than he should..."

Bastion quickly covered the Jukebox Hero duelist's mouth. "Be quiet..." He whispered.

Melody giggled. "So... you do have a crush on her..."

"How can you have a crush on a monster card?" Bastion argued.

"Hey, I had a crush on one when I was little," She argued. "I even have it in my deck now!"

Claudio removed Bastion hand from his mouth. "Me too, it's nothing to be ashamed of; I heard it is common in young duelist like us,"

"I still think its silly..." The intellectual Ra stated.

"Aw, don't worry about it, Claudio." Melody said, leading her boyfriend away from the cliff, "The sooner he admits it to himself, the sooner he gets over feeling embarrassed about it."

"That's true..." He replied. "Let's go wake up Jaden and the guys. I can't wait to use my special wakeup call on them."

"Special wakeup call?" She wondered.

"If this is what Claudio did to me during the winter," Bastion ran up to meet the other Ras, "It'll involve loud music..."

"And you're gonna laugh, sweetie!" Claudio grinned, wrapping his arm around Melody's shoulders. "Trust me..."

"I just can't wait to join the fun!" She replied with a grin of her own.

"I might join you as well; I was planning to wake them up..." Bastion added. _'I just hope they drop that subject...'_

* * *

At the Slifer dorm, Jaden, Syrus and Chumely were wasting the day away snoozing... on a School day... but someone wasn't going to have that...

"You got it set in?"

"Yeah!"

"Before you play anything, let me get the earplugs..."

Inside Jaden's room, Claudio was about to play his Soul Guitar while Melody brought out Blast Magician and Bastion with Barrel Dragon.

"Ready..." Bastion whispered as Barrel Dragon charged and loaded the guns.

"Aim..." Melody whispered as Blast Magician created a red, glowing orb.

"Hit it!!" Claudio yelled.

With a shot fired, an orb blast and a loud strum of the guitar, the three Slifers all woke up, falling out of their beds.

"Hit the snooze button!" Chumley groaned.

"More like the snooze trigger!" Syrus added.

"That's getting up with a bang..." Jaden muttered. They all heard some laughter and turn to see their three Ra friends, turning off their duel disks. "Bastion, Melody, and Claudio? What's up with the wake-up call?"

"Trying to get you all up for class." Melody said.

"But it doesn't start til noon..." Syrus whined.

"Well that's even greater," Bastion said, confusing the Slifers in the room. "We can do some daybreak dueling exercises!"

"Huh?"

* * *

"One, two, draw! One, two, draw! One, two, draw!"

Jaden yawned as he, Chumley, Syrus and Bastion went through some ridiculous dueling exercises their Ra Yellow friends had woken them up for.

"Yeah, _this _was worth getting up for," he muttered under his breath.

"Quiet," Syrus whispered as he drew, "You'll make me lose count,"

Chumley looked over at the card Syrus and just drawn and took the Slifer's hand, holding it still so he can get a better look at it. The card was a monster card, which had the picture of a cute girl with red hair, small cat ears, and a leopard-skin leotard.

"Hey, isn't that Thunder Nyan-Nyan?" he asked.

Syrus smiled and took the card back, "Yeah, it is. I got her a little while ago," he blushed lightly, "I sorta have a card crush on her," he confessed.

"A card crush, that's so lame, Syrus," Chumley pulled out a card and showed it to him, "Check out mine!"

Syrus laughed weakly as he looked at the Dian Keto the Cure Master card Chumley showed him, "Yeah...that's great, Chum, real pretty,"

"I know," Chumley withdrew his card, "It so totally reminds me of my real girlfriend back home, her name is Sally...no, wait, Adrianna!"

Syrus turned around, "Hey, Jaden, you have any card crushes in your deck?" he asked loudly.

Jaden grinned, stopping in his exercise, "Sure do! They bring loads of luck for me!"

"Hey, Melody and I were on that same subject earlier." Claudio added.

"And knowing Syrus's history of 'going steady' with Dark Magician Girl," Melody playfully ruffled the small Slifer's hair. "I bet he has more than just Thunder Nyan Nyan as a card crush!"

"Hey!" Syrus blushed and got out of Melody's grasp.

"I beg your pardon?!"

The three Slifers and two Ras turned back to see Bastion, with an unhappy look on his face.

"I thought we were training here!" he snapped, "And training, gentlemen and lady, does not include standing around and talking about birds!"

"Hello! I'm right here!" Melody snapped, slapping Bastion upside the head.

"Hang on, girl!" Claudio said, holding her back.

"Did he say 'birds'?" Syrus whispered to Chumley.

The larger Slifer leaned to the side, "Ya know what? I'm starting to think that Bastion doesn't have a card crush,"

After recovering from Melody's slap, he replied to Chumley's statement. "A crush on a _card_?! Of course not!" Bastion snapped again, "That's just illogical, irrational, and ridiculous!"

At that moment, a memory flash of the White Magician Pikeru card came to his mind and he stopped in his harsh words. Quickly coming back to his sense, Bastion shook his head, forgetting about the card.

"Look, let's just get back to our dueling exercises, alright?" he sighed.

"Just ignore him guys," Claudio assured everyone. "He does have one, he just won't admit it."

"Well, he better choose his words next." The Magician duelist huffed.

Syrus nodded, "Sure, but I do have plans to play Solitaire with Thunder Nyan-Nyan in about fifteen minutes," he said, holding up the card again.

"WHAT?!"

Bastion's outburst made both Chumley and Syrus fall over, startled by the apparently crazed Ra.

"You'll be breaking that date, and soon, breaking a sweat!" Bastion said firmly, hand going back to his duel disk, "Now, gentlemen, back to our duel training!"

Syrus groaned as he climbed to his feet, "That means the dog house for me; Nyan-Nyan _hates_ it when I cancel on her..."

Jaden glanced at his roommate, "Somehow...I think she'll understand."

"You think?" Syrus looked up at him.

Chumley nodded, "Totally, it's not like she's a real girlfriend like Sally-er, Adrianna,"

"Yeah, Chumley, we get it..." Melody groaned.

"Bastion's not the only one who needs to admit something..." Claudio muttered as the six went back to drawing exercises.

* * *

Later that day, the Slifer Boys, Bastion, and a small handful of other students from different dorms sat in Banner's Alchemy class.

Banner frowned at the sight of so many empty seats as he pet Pharaoh, "There certainly a lot of absences today. Perhaps there's a bug going around,"

'_None that I've heard of,'_ Bastion thought, looking around at the empty seats, '_There's definitely something strange in the air...well...' _his eyes roamed over to Syrus, Jaden and Chumley, who were enjoying a well-earned, yet badly timed nap, '_Besides all that snoring.'_

"Jaden..."

The E-Hero duelist snorted a bit, and saw Jethro trying to speak to him.

"You okay... you actually look tired other than sleeping by choice?" The cowboy asked.

The sound of the door hissing open made Banner turn to see a young lady in yellow walking up to him, holding a duffel bag.

"Can I help you?" the Slifer head asked her.

"Well," the lady in leaned in close to him, "Do you recognize this bag?" she whispered.

Banner looked down at the bag, "Yes, it belongs to one of my students, why?"

While the girl whispered some more to Banner, Jaden fully woke up and saw what was going on. He took one look at the bag and knew that something was up, as did the other Key-Keepers that sat nearby.

* * *

After class, Jaden led Syrus, Banner, Chazz, Kenji, Chumley, Alexis, Bastion, Jethro, Claudio and Melody through the woods, holding his own bag close to him.

"Wonder why that pack was left all the way out here...?" he wondered aloud, walking through a thick area of trees.

Bastion nodded, "Indeed...also, where the owner of the pack is right now?"

"I hope that no one is hurt," Banner added, worriedly.

Melody looked around, "Maybe they just went camping and forgot about it?" she offered.

"Or maybe lost their way around the forest?" Claudio added.

"I don't think it's that simple..." Kenji said. "Everyone should know their way around the island by now, even in getting out of the forest area."

After what seemed like hours of walking, the group of duelists exited the forest and entered a large clearing, surprised at what stood before them. A very large stone and wooden structure loomed nearby, against a small cliff. It looked just like an old coliseum from ancient Rome or Greece.

"Where did _this_ come from?" Jaden asked, staring at it.

Bastion frowned, "I'm going in," he declared before taking off ahead of the others.

The group ran, following him into the large building and stopped shortly after coming in. Inside, stone seats and pillars decorated the interior of the coliseum. But that's not what got their attention. About a dozen of Academy Students from every dorm were in different areas of the coliseum, handling large stone blocks and working with ropes to drag the stones around.

Syrus pointed to one of them, "That guy's from class!"

"Him too!" Chumley pointed to another student.

"I have noticed that most of the students missing were guys," Jethro pondered. "Now we have living proof..."

"Oh my..." Banner murmured as he pet Pharaoh.

Chazz scanned the area and his jaw dropped as his eyes widened when they landed on one worker in particular.

"CROWLER?!"

At Chazz's either surprised or horrified shriek, everyone else looked up to see Crowler trying to move a large stone block with a crowbar.

"What are you doing?" Kenji called out to him.

Crowler looked at them and smiled proudly, "A man's work!"

"A _man's_ work?" Banner repeated, holding his chin in thought, "My, they must've been running very short on men,"

Both Kenji's and Jethro's face turned red as they held in their laughter. Neither of them expected Banner of all people to make a crack at Crowler like that.

"Man, Alex would've loved to hear that!" Claudio smirked.

A loud roar made the group look back ahead to see a huge tiger standing right in front of them.

"Oh no..." Kenji muttered.

Before he could finish, the tiger roared again and began to run at the group. Screaming, they all ran to a large pillar on the other side of the arena, not really wanting to be a part of the tiger's dinner.

Banner looked behind him, "First a coliseum, now a tiger! What's next, a gladiator?!" he yelped as he followed his students into climbing up the large stone pillar.

"Actually, I think she prefers the term of Amazon!" Crowler yelled over the tiger's growling.

"_Amazon?!_" Banner yelled.

"I think he means her..." Jethro pointed out.

Everyone on the pillar looked back behind the tiger to see an impressive looking woman. The woman had a well-built body, tight black pants, long red hair tied into a ponytail, a set of golden bracelets and a spike collar around her neck...and two long scars that went from above her right eye all the way down to her chin. To finish off her ensemble, she had this duel disk that had a perfectly straight field wing, and the entire disk was a silvery color with laced edges. The woman jumped off a high ledge and landed on the ground, smiling.

"I must say, thanks to your friends, I've finally been able to finish my glorious arena!"

Jaden raised an eyebrow at the woman as the tiger went over to her, "Arena...for _what_?" he asked.

The woman smirked as she petted the tiger, who was by the way, almost as tall as her, "Dueling, of course,"

Jaden and watched as the missing students and Crowler lined up a short distance away. The woman pulled out a stack of envelopes and walked over to them, beaming.

"Job well done!" she praised, "Who would've thought that Duel Academy students were such good laborers?" she started to hand out an envelope to each student, "Now, as promised, here's your payment. Some rare cards, which I might add, are _very_ well deserved. Until next time, my friends,"

Crowler held out his hands expectantly. The woman looked at him, "What do you want?"

"Why, I want _my_ rare cards!" Crowler smiled slightly, "I did work like all the rest, you know," he reminded her.

The woman scoffed, "I don't think so,"

"What?!" Crowler gaped at her, "Why not?!" he demanded.

"Because...well, to tell you the truth, I find you to be repulsive, and I don't think you deserve some rare cards,"

"Why you..." Crowler started to advance on her, but was stopped by the tiger, Bass. The huge feline stepped in his way, growling loudly.

Crowler screamed, turned around and bolted out of the arena, screaming at the top of his lungs.

"Ooh, burn..." Claudio muttered to Melody.

"You're really enjoying this, aren't you?" She asked. He nodded.

"Hey!" Kenji yelled at them while the others climbed down, "What is goin' on?!" he demanded.

The woman chuckled and turned around, facing him, "I'm setting up the stage, Key-Keeper, for your vanquishing. I'm one of the Shadow Riders," she explained, "Tania, the Amazon!"

Jaden stared at her, "Uh-oh..."

"A Shadow Rider?" Syrus repeated, "Oh man..."

"You mean 'Oh wo-man'," Chumley muttered, walking up beside him and Alexis, "Amazons are a warrior race of _all _females,"

Alexis whistled, "Wow...you go, girl!"

"Totally!" Melody added.

Tania nodded a little, "Now that the battleground is complete, it's time that we battle! Now..." she looked at the group of students, "Which of you big strong men will it be?" she asked teasingly, before taking a glance at Alexis and Melody, "After all, I'd never harm a sister,"

"Hey, don't do us any favors," Alexis shot back at her.

Jethro shrugged, "Well, at least two of us are safe...I guess,"

"I'm guessing, she has cards that can't mess with female monsters," Kenji added. "Both of which Melody's and Alexis' deck mostly comprise of."

"So, who wants to be the first one to duel and lose?" Tania challenged, looking at the group.

"Right here!" Jaden stepped up.

"Yours truly!" Chazz added, joining the Slifer at his side.

"I'll duel you!" Bastion declared.

"Let's go!" Claudio said.

"I'm game!" Jethro added.

"I'm ready!" Kenji said.

Tanya looked at the boys, "Hmm... if this is really the best you have to offer, then I guess I'll pick..." she pointed to the third duelist, "...you!"

Chazz and Jaden looked to the side at Bastion, who was smiling a little bit.

"Well, I guess you can't win 'em all," Jaden muttered, walking back to join his friends, Chazz and rest of the gang right behind him.

Tania and Bastion walked towards each other, leaving a good distance between them for the duel.

"What's your name?" the muscular woman asked.

"Bastion," the Ra answered, "Bastion Misawa,"

Jaden clapped his hands, "C'mon, go get her pal!" he cheered.

"Don't go easy on her because she's a girl!" Syrus yelled.

Chumley gulped slightly at the sight of Tania, "She's not like a girl I've ever seen,"

"Alright, let's do this," Bastion tore open his blazer to reveal his six-deck vest, "The only question is which deck I shall use?"

Tania grinned a little, "Really? I have that problem, too. I have two decks," she held up two separate set of cards to prove her point, "One is a deck of Knowledge, and the other is a deck of Courage," she tilted her head to the side, "Why don't you go ahead and pick which one for me to use?"

"Fine then," Bastion looked at the decks for a few moments, "I'll pick the deck of Knowledge,"

"Saw that one coming," Kenji noted.

Tania chuckled as she inserted her Knowledge deck into her disk, "Nice choice...,"

"Thank you, but it's not nearly as nice as the choice I'm making for myself," Bastion looked down and took the middle deck on the left side of his vest, "I select my Earth-attribute deck," he declared slipping it into his disk.

"Earth-attribute deck?" Jethro repeated, "Yet another deck about to be revealed..."

"You seen another deck of his?" Melody asked.

"Yeah, his fire deck," The cowboy grinned. "Had me up against the wall with it."

"Let us begin!" Tania ordered, turning on her disk, "Don't worry, this isn't a Shadow Game..."

"Beg your pardon?"

"You heard me," Tania shot back, moving from side to side in her place, as if filled with giddy, "I want _you, _Bastion. It's like this: my tribe is _all _women. So, to marry, I gotta shop around,"

"To _marry_?!" Bastion gawked at her.

"That's right... so let's do this," Tania winked at him, smiling.

"I am glad I didn't picked," Claudio slumped in his deck, as the guys laughed at him.

"And if she did, I'd hurt her..." Melody narrowed her eyes. "Very badly..."

Most of the spectators scooted away after sensing the Magician duelist's anger.

Both Tania and Bastion drew their cards as their points went to full count.

"DUEL!"

Tanya: 8000  
Bastion: 8000

"I'll start this duel," Tania drew her sixth card, "and first, I'll summon the Amazoness Swordswoman in attack mode!"

With a battle-cry, a large, well-built woman with wild, red hair appeared, holding a long, curved blade tightly in her hands. (4/1500/1600)

"Tanya slipped a card into her disk, "I'll also place one card facedown and end my turn,"

"I'm up then," Bastion drew his card, "I summon to the field Magnet Warrior Sigma Plus in attack mode!"

A strange monster carrying a slab-like shield and strange rectangular armor appeared label with the Plus symbol. (4/1800/1500)

"Now, Magnet Warrior, attack that Amazoness!" Bastion pointed to the Swordswoman. "Lode Stone Baton Bash!"

The Magnet Warrior raised its staff as it charged with crackling energy and everyone watched as it collided with the Swordswoman, destroying her in a mighty blow. But something strange happened. Syrus noticed this when he saw the Life Point meters.

Tanya: 8000  
Bastion: 7700

"Why did Bastion just lose Life Points?" the small Slifer asked.

Tania smiled, "That's due to my Amazoness' effect. Bastion took all the battle damage she received from the attack of his Magnet Warrior,"

"It's just like Man in the Box!" Claudio realized.

"Without the sewn eyes..." Melody muttered.

Chumley shook his head, "Bastion walked right into that one,"

Alexis nodded, "That's not like him at all..."

"Or maybe it is," Jaden leaned forward, "Sure, Bastion has fewer Life Points at the moment, but Tania has fewer monsters!" he grinned, "Smart move..."

"Yes...at least, until I play my facedown card!" Tanya cried as her card became upright, "It's called Pride of Tribe. This Trap card activates whenever an Amazoness' is destroyed, and it lets me summon another one from my deck. Who's the smart one now?" she asked with a smile as another Amazoness Swordswoman appeared on her field. (4/1500/1600)

"You see, you miscalculated with that last move. After all, now we have the same amount of monsters...but not the same amount of Life Points!"

Bastion looked at her, breathing deeply, then slipped a card into his disk, "Fine. I'll place a card facedown...and that will suffice."

A dreamy look entered Tania's eyes, "_That will suffice_? Say it again!" she begged, "It sounded so cool!"

Syrus turned to Jaden, "You know, I think it's been a couple of years since Tania's been with a guy, Jay..."

"Couple of years, Sy?" Jaden shook his head, "Try _decades_... this chick is man-crazy!"

"Well Bastion, needs to keep his head on the duel and figure out another way to get past that Amazon." Jethro said.

Bastion smiled a little, "I'm quite flattered, but I'm well aware of what you're trying to do. You're trying to distract me, but I'll tell you right now my dear, it's not going to work, I'm too focused,"

"Oh, are you? We'll see about that," Tania drew her card, "I play the Amazoness Chain Master in attack mode!"

A silver haired woman with a rope and chain appeared. (4/1500/1300)

"Then I'll add Mist Body on Amazoness Swords Woman!"

A bunch of mist covered the first Amazon.

"Now, my Swords Woman can't be destroyed in battle!" Tania declared. "Meaning, I can deal damage to you and not be destroyed!"

"That's not good!" Kenji said.

"Now attack the Magnet warrior with Amazon Slash Attack!"

Both the Magnet Warrior and Amazon charged each other, ready to strike each other.

Bastion pressed a button on his duel disk, "And _I_ play my facedown, Magnet Force Plus!" he paused as green lightning bolts shot out of his card and wrapped itself around the Swords Woman and, "When this card is activated, it can equip onto one monster, and whatever monster it's equipped to gains a positive magnetism and becomes what's known as a Plus monster,"

Tanya blinked and looked her monster, "Oh..."

"And what's more dear," Bastion continued, "Two Plus monsters? Well, then they won't be able to battle!"

As he said that, both attacking monsters were suddenly repelled by the magnetism they gave off.

"Looks like Bastion now had the smart move!" Jaden cheered.

"You think so?" Tania smirked. "I attack with Chain Master!"

Everyone saw she was crazy for attacking with a monster weaker than Bastion's as the Chain Master swung her rope and chain.

"Chain Master doesn't have the same ability?" Melody wondered. "What gives?"

"I activate Rush Recklessly to increase the power of my monster by 700!" Tania played another card.

'_What?'_ Bastion thought as the Chain Master gained more power. (4/1500-2200/1300)

"Now attack with Chain Smash!"

The rope wrapped around the Magnet Warrior and then the Amazon threw it up in the air, and back down to the ground, destroying it.

Tania: 8000

Bastion 7300

"I think she wanted Bastion to play his trap on Amazoness Swordswoman!" Alexis realized. "That way he'd have nothing against the other."

Bastion gasped, recovering from the attack, "But...how? That's two times in a row that she's managed to out-think me..."

"I guess we know where our kids are going to get their smarts from..." Tania teased.

"What?! Our kids?!" Bastion gaped at her, "We're enemies! Rivals!"

Tania smiled, "During this duel, yes, but afterwards, we'll be betrothed to each other. Just think about it: you'll be Mr. Tania the Amazon Woman!"

The spectators groaned at the idea of Bastion hooking up with the Shadow Rider.

"You're relentless," Bastion muttered, "Truly, are you _that_ smitten with me?"

"I prefer _in love_!"

"You hardly know me!"

"I know enough...my little sugar booger,"

"Now I see, she playing mind games with him!" Jethro said.

The intellectual Ra gasped and tried to focus his mind, hearing Jethro's deduction.

'_He's right; keep your cool, Bastion, she's just trying to distract you.'_ Bastion told himself mentally, '_Like those silly card crushes distract Syrus and Chumley_.' He thought about Thunder Nyan-Nyan and the Cure Master and their affects on the Slifers, but then he thought about the White Magician Pikeru he found in his deck.

"No!" he gripped his head, "I'm above all this!" he shouted.

On the sidelines, Jaden, Chazz and Syrus sweatdropped at the sight of the Ra.

"Bastion sure is acting weird..." Jaden commented.

"Love works in mysterious ways..." Syrus nodded.

Bastion turned and glared at them, "Quiet! I'm not in love!" he shouted.

'_And I'll prove it by taking Tanya down!'_ Bastion turned back to his opponent, "My turn!" he drew his card and nodded, "Right... I play the spell Pot of Greed." He drew two cards. "Perfect! I send the Magnet Warriors Alpha, Beta and Gamma from my hand to the grave..."

Three monsters appeared from Bastion's hand, the first being sliver carrying a shield and sword, the second a yellow one with magnets grafted into his head and arms to make it look like horns and hands, and the finally one was a pink, wider one with white wings. They all broke apart a reformed into a new monster.

"... to summon Valkyrion the Magna Warrior!"

The new monster was indeed a mix and match version of the original three monsters. It carried Alpha's sword, a sleeker version of Beta's head and Gamma's wings, while the other pieces made a new sliver body. (8/3500/3850)

Jaden whistled "Wow, Bastion wants to end this now..."

"He just needs to stay off that Swordswoman and find a way to prevent her from attacking." Melody added.

"Now Valkyrion, attack Amazoness Chain Master with Magna Swords!" Bastion commanded.

The new warrior flew over to the Chain Master and sliced her across the mid-section.

Tania: 6000

Bastion: 7300

"Alright, ¼ of the way down!" Kenji cheered.

"Take that!" Claudio added.

"Next, I place this card face down and end my turn!" Bastion declared.

Tanya smiled and wiggled around in her place, "What a move!" she praised, "No wonder I'm in love with you! And, sweetie, because I do, I have to beat you," she became serious again and drew her next card. "I play Amazoness Blowpiper in Attack mode!"

A blue haired woman with a large, bone pipe appeared, and inserted some darts inside the pipe. (3/800/1500)

"I also activate Amazoness Spellcaster! Now, an Amazoness monster and one other monster on the field exchange original attack points with each other," the Amazon Shadow Rider explained, smiling a bit.

An old woman appeared in between the Blowpiper and Magna Warrior. Chanting an incantation, she ripped the essences of both monsters and transferred them to the other bodies.

Amazoness Blowpiper felt more powerful than ever as she got her blowpipe ready. (3/800-3500/1500)

While Valkyrion dropped his sword, as it felt heavier than normal. (8/3500-800/1500)

"Attack Valkryion with Poison Dart Attack!"

The blue-haired Amazoness shot a long, thin dart and struck the Magnet Warrior in the head, destroying it easily.

Tania: 6000

Bastion: 4600

"Now, Amazoness Swordsman will attack you directly!" Tanya pointed to Bastion, "Amazon Slash Attack!"

The burly woman with a curved blade leapt towards Bastion and ran her sword diagonally across Bastion's chest, hitting him fast and shocked him with the Magnet Force.

Tania: 6000

Bastion: 3100

"Man, she really taking it to him!" Claudio gasped.

"Yeah, she's completely thrown him off his game!" Melody said worriedly.

"Don't worry, honey..." Tania spoke to Bastion. "After were married, I can teach you everything I know... In fact here's an early wedding gift, I activate Card of Sanctity letting us both draw until we have 6 cards!"

Both players drew until they had their desired number.

"Finally, I place one card facedown." A facedown card appeared. "Your turn, hun..."

Bastion took another deep breath, before drawing. "I activate Heavy Storm to destroy all spells and traps!"

A harsh storm ripped apart Tania's facedown card and Mist Body and Bastion's Magnet Force card, making Amazoness Swords Woman lose her magnetism.

"Then...I activate Magnet Conductor Plus! This card allows me to bring back a Plus monster from my Graveyard and add it to my hand, so come on back, Magnet Warrior Sigma Plus!"

He reached down and plucked the card from his Graveyard and added it to his hand, "But he won't be staying around for long, because he and the Magnet Warrior Sigma Minus from my hand are going right back to the Grave so that I can summon Conduction Warrior Linear Magnum Plus Minus!"

Everyone watched as an impressive monster of golden armor and large purple cannons appeared on Bastion's field. (7/2700/1300)

"That's a lot of words in that card!" Claudio quipped.

"Then, I'll Summon Magnet Warrior Omega Minus in Attack mode!"

A purple Magnet Warrior with a magnet sword appeared. (4/1900/600)

"Now, I activate Magnum Plus Minus' special abililty!" Bastion declared, "It adds half the attack points of one other Plus or Minus monster on the field and adds it to the Magnet Warrior's attack points! So I'll take half of Omega Minus's attack and add it to Plus Minus!"

Red electricity emitted from the smaller Magnet Warrior, and charged up the Conduction Warrior with overwhelming power. CWLMPM (7/2700-3650)

"He's got her outmatched now!" Jaden cried, staring at the power shift.

"Now, Warrior Magnum, attack Amazoness Blowpiper with Polarizing Pulverizing Blast!"

The powerful Plus Minus monster blasted both cannons at full power and hit the Blowpiper dead on, blowing her to pieces and taking a huge chunk out of Tanya's Life Points.

Tania: 3150

Bastion: 3100

"Next, I place two cards facedown and I'll think that'll do it for me." Bastion said as he slipped two cards into his disk, and as his monster's attack strength went back to normal.

"I really made the right choice of picking you!" Tania squealed. "Now we're really having great chemistry!"

"Is she serious?" Chazz groaned.

"With her logic so far, yup." Jethro nodded.

Tania drew her next card and then grinned back at Bastion. "But I'll have the last word as I activate Rirokyu letting your Conduction Warrior gain half the ATK strength of my Swords Woman!"

A green aura drained the Swords Woman of her power... (4/1500-750/1600)

And transferred to Bastion's strongest monster. (7/2700-3450/1300)

"Then, I'll add Black Pendant to give your monster 500 extra ATK!" Tania added, "Think of this as an engagement necklace!"

A necklace with a Black jewel appeared around Conduction Warrior's neck. (7/3450-3950/1300)

"Bastion better have those cards ready, cause he's about to lose!" Syrus said.

"Now Amazoness Swordswoman, strike down Conduction Warrior Linear Magnum Plus Minus with Amazon Slash Attack!" Tania commanded.

'_This is it! I better think fast or this duel is going to be over fast!'_ Bastion thought as the Amazoness came flying at his superior monster. "Sorry, Tanya, but I play a facedown!" Bastion pressed another button on his disk, "Power Off! Now, my Plus Minus monster reverts back to the two monsters that originated him!"

Tanya watched as the Plus Minus split into two separate Magnet Warriors just as her Swordswoman slashed. MWSP (4/1800/1500), MWSM (4/1500/1800) The move caused her two miss, the attack failing.

"No fair!"

Jaden stood up and clapped, "Tight move!" he shouted.

Bastion closed his eyes and nodded calmly, "Yes, I agree..."

"Even though he lost 500 from Black Pendant, he still kept himself in the duel." Jethro nodded.

Tania: 3150

Bastion: 2600

"I guess I'll just get you next turn," Tanya said quietly as she placed a card onto her disk, "And with Amazoness Paladin on the field, you can be sure that I will,"

Another blonde Amazoness appeared with a tan top and skirt with a longsword. (4/1700/300)

"With Paladin on the field, she gains 100 extra attack points for every monster on the field that has Amazoness in its name," she explained. AP (4/1700-1900/300) "Next, I'll place two cards facedown and end my turn," Tanya slipped them into her disk.

'_At least she's concentrating on her dueling instead of on me,'_ Bastion thought as a bead of sweat rolled down his cheek, "Alright, my move now,"

"Speaking of moving, sweety," Tanya looked at Bastion longingly and chewed on her thumbnail a little, "I think... its best that you move in with me...you know, after we get married? Oh, we'll have the coziest home sweet home!"

Bastion blinked, taken back at those words.

"Oh, I'm sorry, am I distracting you again?" Tanya twiddled her fingers, "With all this talk about how much I love you, and how positively handsome you are?" she giggled, "There I go again, I should stop!"

Bastion stepped back a couple of inches, hand over his chest and his face turning a little red.

"I simply can't help myself!" Tanya cried, "I'm head over heels!"

Bastion's face turned from serious to a dream-like trance, "Yes...me too..."

Jaden paled, "Any barf bags on this flight?"

"Oh man...Bastion's getting all flushed _and_ sidetracked," Syrus noted, shaking his head.

"Hey Bastion, snap out of it, dude!" Claudio yelled. "Get your head back in the game!"

"My turn," Bastion ignored Claudio's words and drew his card all the while, keeping that blush, "I summon another Beta the Magnet Warrior in attack mode!"

Another copy of Beta came to the field. (4/1700/1600)

"Next, I'll play my facedown: 100,000 Gauss! You see, I can activate this when I have a Minus monster and a Plus monster on my field. This lets me switch one of your monsters to attack mode and it drains that monsters attack points by 800! Since all your monsters are in attack mode as it is, I'll just drain Amazoness Paladin!"

AP (4/1900-1100/300)

"That's sweet!" Jaden slapped the wall in front of him, "Now, Bastion has all the monsters beat! This duel is in the bag!"

Tanya smirked, "I would think so too, if not for my facedown card, Dramatic Rescue!" she pressed a button on her disk and soon her Paladin disappeared, "By returning one monster from the field to my hand, I can summon a different one!" she explained as she placed a card onto her disk, "You're about to see that this one is _very_ different. I summon Amazoness Tiger (1100/1500) in attack mode!"

A large tiger, much similar to the tiger that Tania came in with, appeared on the field roaring, one of its eyes closed, a large scar over it. (4/1100/1500)

"Don't try catching _this_ tiger by the toe, because she gains 400 extra attack points for every Amazoness on the field!"

AT (4/1100-1900/1500)

"And, when this card is out, you're no allowed to attack any other Amazoness except it," Tanya explained.

"He has no choice?" Alexis repeated, "He _has_ to attack the Tiger?"

'_Simple,'_ Bastion looked at his monsters, '_I have four Magnet Warriors out. I'll use Omega Minus to destroy Amazoness Tiger, then Sigma Minus to destroy Amazoness Swordswoman, and then I'll use the remaining Beta and Sigma Plus to attack Tanya directly and win the duel.'_

"Fun duel, my dear, but I'm afraid that it's about to be over," Bastion pointed to the Tiger, "Go! Magnet Warrior Omega Minus, attack and tame that Amazoness Tiger!"

Tanya chuckled as Bastion's Magnet Warrior marched to her tiger, "You _must_ be distracted, because you would've seen that I have a trap. Go, Amazoness Archers!"

Bastion looked at revealed Trap card, stunned.

"Sorry, hun, but now all of your monsters lose 500 attack points and they're all forced to wage battle!"

A bunch of Amazon archers appeared and launched arrows that drained the Magnet Warriors of their power and brought out the fight in them.

MWSP (4/1800-1300/1500)  
MWSM (4/1500-1000/1800)  
MWOM (4/1900-1400/600)

BtMW (4/1700-1200/1600)

Syrus moaned, "But if that happens, he'll be forced to attack that Tiger!"

"And it has more attack points than _any _of them!" Jaden added.

"He walked right into a trap!" Chazz growled. "What was he thinking!?"

"He finally got blinded to Tania's love talk, that's what!" Jethro replied. "Clouded the poor guy's mind..."

Tanya looked up as the Magnet trio leapt at her, "Now, Amazoness Tiger, show Bastion that opposites don't just attract, but they attack. Sic 'em with Fang Frenzy!" she ordered.

With amazing speed, the Tiger flew past the four Magnet Warriors, tearing into them without mercy. As soon as the tiger landed, the field was covered in a thick cloud of smoke as the Magnet Warriors were destroyed.

Tania: 3150, Winner  
Bastion: 0

Bastion looked at her, smiling, "I'm...all yours," he whispered before falling onto his face. His key was visible under him just before it disappeared with a glow.

"Bastion!" Jaden leapt over the wall and ran towards his friend.

Tanya looked behind her, "Oh, Bass..."

The large tiger roared and started to chase the others towards the gate. The gates were closing just as they were leaving and as the lagging one, Jethro had to slide underneath it just as it got real low. Luckily, he made it, just a few moments before the gate connected with the dirt.

"That... was... close..." he panted as Jaden ran up to the gate, gripping the bars.

"Bastion!" Jaden yelled.

"Einstein, you alright!?" Claudio added.

Tanya walked up to the gate, smirking, "Sorry, but Bastion and I are gonna have our honeymoon. So, get lost!"

Jaden and Claudio glared at her as she walked away.

"THIS ISN'T OVER! YOU HEAR ME!"

* * *

This had to be another loss where I can't believe that happened. But then again, it's like what Mai Valentine said: Psychology is half the game. And this is where it really happens in my book without any real Shadow Game penalties hanging over your head. The key, yes, but there was no going to the Shadows, no dolls and no sealed cards.

Pride of Tribe

Normal Trap

Activate this card only when a monster that includes "Amazoness" in its card name, or is named "Amazon Archer", is destroyed and sent to the Graveyard. Special Summon 1 monster from your Deck that that includes "Amazoness" in its card name, or is named "Amazon Archer".

(Used by Tania in the GX episode Duel Distractions Pt.1. All rights to the creators of GX and the episode.)

Magnet Warrior Sigma Plus

EARTH

Rock/Effect

1800/1500

"Plus" monsters cannot battle each other. If your opponent controls a "Minus" monster, this card must attack it if possible.

Magnet Warrior Omega Minus

EARTH

Level 4

Rock/Effect

1900/600

"Minus" monsters cannot battle each other. If your opponent controls a "Plus" monster, this card must attack it if possible.

Magnet Warrior Sigma Minus

EARTH

Level 4

Rock/Effect

1500/1800

"Plus" monsters cannot battle each other. If your opponent controls a "Minus" monster, this card must attack it if possible.

Conduction Warrior Linear Magnum Plus Minus

EARTH

Level 7

Rock/Effect

This card cannot be Normal Summoned or Set. This card can only be Special Summoned by sending 1 "Plus" monster and 1 "Minus" monster from your hand or your side of the field to the Graveyard. Select 1 "Plus" or "Minus" monster you control to have this card gain ATK equal to the ATK of the selected monster. This card cannot attack a "Minus" monster. If your opponent controls a "Plus" monster, this card must attack it where possible.

Power Off

Quick-Play Spell

Send 1 "Plus" or "Minus" monster on your side of the field to the Graveyard that was Special Summoned by a monster effect to Special Summon the monsters that were used to Special Summon it.

Magnet Conductor Plus

Normal Spell

Add 1 "Plus" monster from your Graveyard to your hand.

100,000 Gauss

Activate only while you control a "Plus" monster(s) and a "Minus" monster(s). Change 1 of your opponent's monsters to Attack Position, and it loses 800 ATK.

(The above 7 cards were used by Bastion in Duel Distractions Pt. 1. All rights to the creators GX and the episode.)

Magnet Force Plus

Continuous Trap

Activate only when your opponent attacks a "Plus" monster you control. After activation, this card is treated as an Equip Card is equipped it to the attacking monster. Negate the attack. The equipped monster is treated as a "Plus" monster. If the equipped monster attacks a "Plus" monster, the battle is negated. If you control a "Minus" monster, the equipped monster is switched to Attack Position and must attack that "Minus" monster.

(Used by Bastion in the GX episode Magnetic Personality. All rights to the creators of GX and the episode.)

* * *

Next Time: After Bastion's unfortunate loss, Jethro steps up to teach him that you don't have to be in love to be passionate while dueling.

Read and Review! Later!


	49. A Date With an Amazon Part 2

It's part 2 of the Amazoness saga! And this time, it's Jethro's turn!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX or the rest of the franchise. I own Claudio, YugiNAtem117 owns Melody, AzureKite4 owns Kenji, Rocket Knight 777 owns Jethro, Jeremy Roswell owned by SulliMike23, Lily Rose Lee owned by Lily Truesdale and Alex Jacobs is owned by Digidramon.

**Chapter 44: A Date with the Amazon Pt. 2**

Last Time on Duel Academy Stories: The next Shadow Rider came out of few days of reprieve, Tania the Amazon. But unlike the Shadow Riders who wanted souls, Shadow Charms or lives, she wanted a husband! So not even bothering with Alexis or Melody, she chose Bastion to be her opponent who used his EARTH deck against her Knowledge deck. Even with Bastion being the smartest out of the current first years, he was getting outsmarted every turn he had, plus falling for her sweet talk set himself up for the biggest fall ever. Now the 4th gate has been unlocked and Bastion held inside the coliseum... I wonder how long it'll stay like that...

* * *

The night after his defeat, Bastion's screams of agony echoed throughout the dark sky as Jaden and the others huddled around a small campfire, taking in the painful cries.

Alexis sighed and poked the fire, "I hate to hear Bastion suffering like that and not being able to help,"

"No joke," Chazz nodded, "They've been dueling all night, and from those screams, it sounds like Bastion's been losing all night,"

"How long can this go on?" Banner thought aloud.

Jaden rose to his feet.

"We gotta do something!"

"Yeah!" Chumley and Syrus agreed, standing up.

A low rumbling sound began to emanate from the coliseum, making everyone look towards it.

Syrus slowly moved behind Chumley, "What is that...?" he whimpered.

Everyone else watched as Bastion slowly walked out of the coliseum gateway, looking as though he was beaten down, emotionally speaking.

"Bastion?!" Jaden ran to his friend, followed quickly by the others, "Bastion, are you ok?"

Bastion only fell over, but made it to his knees since Jaden caught him before he could hit his head on anything.

"What happened to you in there?" Syrus asked, standing over him.

The only reply was a sorrowful look in Bastion's eyes.

"I think he just got out of his 'relationship,'" Claudio noted.

"Is that true, Bastion?" Jaden asked, "Did she dump you?"

Bastion nodded, "Yes...I'm crushed,"

"You're not crushed, you're lucky," Chazz muttered.

Banner frowned, "I don't understand. She was so smitten with you yesterday..."

Bastion sighed and looked up at the sky, "I know...we were to be married!" he groaned, earning surprised looks from the others. "But she decided I wasn't duelist enough..."

* * *

-Flashback-

_Bastion fell to the dirt as the last of his Life Points went down to zero._

_Tania glared at him, "You're not worthy...beat it!"_

_Bastion gasped._

"_I need someone. Someone who is at my level," Tania mused as she turned away from _

_Groaning, Bastion slowly sat up and watched the Amazon duelist walk off towards the inner archway, "My love...,"_

-End Flashback-

* * *

"I wasn't good enough for her, and she's left me forever. She said she wants a champion, a duelist who can give her a match that she'll always remember,"

Everyone wondered about that as he got up off the ground and wandered back to the Ra dorm.

That afternoon, Bastion stood at a large window in the halls of Duel Academy, head propped up as he gazed out at the island. The images of the Amazon still fresh in his mind, as well as the memories of the duels.

He sighed, '_Tania...'_

* * *

-Flashback-

_"Oh, I'm sorry, am I distracting you again?" Tania twiddled her fingers, "With all this talk about how much I love you, and how positively handsome you are?" she giggled, "There I go again, I should stop!"_

_Bastion stepped back a couple of inches, hand over his chest and his face turning a little red._

_"I simply can't help myself!" Tania cried, "I'm head over heels!"_

_Bastion's face turned from serious to a dream-like trance, "Yes...me too...,"_

-End Flashback-

* * *

Bastion snapped back to reality, holding his head, "Oh, Tania!"

A few feet away, Alexis, Jaden and Claudio were watching him.

Claudio frowned, "Still not over that Amazon, huh?"

Alexis nodded, "Yeah, I've never seen him like this. I had no idea he had fallen that hard over her,"

"Yeah...," Jaden looked at his fellow Key-Keepers, "Really, it's kinda freaky to see Bastion of all people to do that over a girl,"

"You just never understand love, dude..." Claudio shook his head. "In Bastion's case, he's unbalanced love and dueling altogether."

"What do you mean?" Alexis asked.

"He didn't keep his emotions in check." The Jukebox Hero duelist replied. "It's like anger clouding people's judgment; it takes over, you make poor decisions. If you can keep it together, you make the right moves, regardless of the situation."

"I see..."

-----

Bastion entered the Obelisk Duel Arena and stopped shortly after, seeing a crowd of people there, waiting for him. Claudio, Melody, Jethro, Alexis, Jaden, Syrus, Chazz, Chumley, and even Zane were looking at him quietly.

He scowled at them, "What do the lot of you want?"

Jethro held up his deck, "A duel to cheer you up, man, how about it?"

"I can't..." Bastion slowly shook his head, "It's too soon for me,"

"Aw, c'mon, you gotta move on Bastion!" Jaden urged him.

Bastion looked at him, "I just can't duel...without my Tania..."

"Bastion, I hate saying this, but she's probably dueling someone else besides you," Claudio pointed out.

Bastion let out a light gasp, then shook his head, "No, she wouldn't! Not _my_ Tania!"

"Oh, gag me...," Chazz muttered under his breath.

"You don't understand!" Bastion snapped, "We had _passion_!"

"Uh...," Jaden blinked, confused at Bastion's words, "Say what?"

Bastion looked up at the ceiling, the smitten look never leaving for a second, "When I first dueled Tanya, there were fireworks between us! You saw how our cards danced that dangerous Duel Monsters dance together! It was beautiful, majestic...and if I can't have that feeling when I duel...then," his shoulders slumped, "My life dueling...it's all finished," He then looked

"But Bastion, she's a _Shadow Rider_!" Zane reminded him, "We have the world to save, we need you!"

"Yeah, you may have lost your key; doesn't mean you can't continue helping out the rest of us." Melody told him.

"She's right, Einstein." Claudio added. "You just had an off day."

Bastion sighed. "I thought you two would understand..."

"Huh?" Both Ras wondered.

"You two are in love; wouldn't you understand about dueling with passion?" Bastion asked.

"Yeah, but we we're able to duel with passion before Claudio and I were together." Melody explained.

"Yeah, it's the love of the game, dude." Claudio agreed. "So you can keep it up, even after one loss."

"Sorry, as much as all of you require my deck, but until I prove to Tanya that I'm a worthy man, my dueling days are through now and forever!"

"Alright, that's it. I'm gonna go to the bathroom and hurl..." Chazz muttered.

"Just go and ask her for a rematch," Jethro suggested.

Bastion blinked, "A rematch?"

"And don't take no for an answer!" The cowboy stated. "Sometimes when you get knock off that horse, you need to fight the pain of failing and get back on! In fact, I'll back you up!"

-----

Back at the Coliseum...

The Amazon woman seethed with anger and pounded her chest like a gorilla.

The Shadow Rider growled in anger, "This island has nothing but _weaklings_! I need a worthy partner, someone who isn't intimidated by my power!" she punched a nearby wall a few times, and then jump kicked the ceiling, sending a chunk of rock crashing to the floor. It scared her tiger out of its wits.

"If that duelist can't find me, then _I'll _find _him_!" Tania swore, making her way to the exit. Her tiger followed after her while the ceiling fell in behind them.

-----

Later that night, Jethro was in his room, going over his deck ideas,

"_Never thought I had to play Cupid for anyone..." He thought. "But just in case she turns him down, I need to be ready for those Amazoness ladies..._

A knocking at the door made him rise up.

"Jethro, open up!"

He looked through the peephole of his door and saw that Bastion was at his door step.

"Bastion!" He said as he pulled the door open all the way, "What are you doing here?"

"The rematch! Why aren't you read yet!?"

Jethro stared at his Ra friend, "You mean..._now_?"

-----

Jethro and Bastion ran towards the coliseum, followed by the rest of the gang, including Crowler.

"Couldn't have this waited until morning?!"

"NO! TANIA!"

"Yo!"

"Wait up!" Syrus panted as he and the others caught up to them, "Not...fast...like...you guys,"

"Thought you two could use the extra help." Alexis offered.

"Thanks, guys..." Jethro nodded.

A loud growling made them all look off to the side, startled.

"Tania..." Bastion stepped forward, duel disk at the ready.

Tanya shook her head, "Can't you take a hint? I already dumped you, don't you remember?"

"He wants a rematch!" Jethro explained, stepping forward.

"He can't have one," Tanya scoffed, looking at the cowboy, "But _you_ seem quite brave..."

Jethro sweatdropped, grinning "Flattered, ma'am. But, I'm here for my friend," He composed himself.

Tanya chuckled, "He already lost. I duel you, or there's no duel at all!"

"Fine, I'll accept." Jethro tipped his hat. "I'll do it for Bastion!"

Everyone stared at Jethro, not one of them believing what they had just heard.

"_What_?!" Chazz snapped.

Alexis closed her eyes and slowly shook her head, "Oh no..."

"He knows what he's up against, Alexis." Kenji said. "I don't think Jethro's the type to get distracted so easily."

* * *

With everyone else at the sidelines watching, Jethro and Tanya stood in the middle of the coliseum, the pale moonlight bathing the area.

Tania held up her two decks, "You know the rules, you lose this duel, you lose your Spirit Key _and_ your single status. Meaning you move here to this arena with me and become my husband forever!"

Chazz glared at the two of them, "Jethro, I hope you know what you're doing!"

"He'll be alright," Claudio said. "Some his cards will be able to get through some of those Amazoness traps."

"Yeah, but it won't be the same if she changed her strategy as well." Kenji added.

"Don't worry, guys," Jethro grinned, "When I'm done battling, Bastion will know that you won't have to be in love to duel with passion!"

"Take her down, bro!" Jaden cheered.

"Of course, Jaden's enthusiastic about it." Alexis muttered.

"What do ya say we start this, hon?" Tania held up one of her decks, "I used my Knowledge deck against your friend, so I think I'll use my Courage deck against you,"

"Fine by me," Jethro nodded as they both inserted their decks into their duel disks.

"LET'S DUEL!"

Tania: 8000  
Jethro: 8000

"Alright, let's start!" Jethro drew his opening hand, then his sixth card, "I summon Desperado Sharpshooter in defense mode!" The lone sharpshooter appeared with his gun at his side. (3/1200/900)

"_That's_ your move?" Tanya drew her card disgusted, "Well, I have someone to disarm your cowboy. I summon Amazoness Paladin!" she watched as her blonde warrior appeared before her, "While she's out on the field, she gains an extra 100 attack points for every monster on the field that has 'Amazoness' in its name," (4/1700-1800/300)

"Next," Tanya held up another card, "I play this Spell, Amazoness Charm! This card switches all the monsters you have on your field in defense mode, to attack mode and gives them an extra 200 attack points!"

Sharpshooter started to blush at the sight of the Paladin and stood up. (3/1200-1400/900)

Crowler frowned at the move, "I don't get it. Why would she play a card that _increases_ her opponent's attack power?"

"For the thrill of it!" Bastion explained heatedly, "The passion!"

"So, are we enjoying the night so far?" Tania asked Jethro, "I hope you're not getting distracted,"

"Not at all!" Jethro grinned, "In this duel, I plan on giving ya my full attention on the battlefield!"

Tania held up another card, "Maybe _this_ will make you reconsider! The card known as Amazoness Arena! When this card activates, we both gain 600 Life Points and it's just not distracting...," she smiled as a huge cage arena appeared, rising from the dirt around them and closing around them creating a dome of metal bars, "it's _captivating_,"

Tania: 8600  
Jethro: 8600

Chazz looked at the cage, "Wow...she must _really_ be desperate to find a husband if she has to use a cage,"

"I am really glad I'm fighting this Amazon..." Claudio muttered.

Tanya chuckled, looking at her cage, "You see, Amazoness Arena is a sacred arena. In here, you don't just fight with your monster, you fight with your soul!" she explained, waving her arms to show the cage some more.

"And... just _how_ do I do _that_?" Jethro asked slowly.

"Oh, you'll find out. But first, Amazoness Paladin attacks your Sharpshooter!"

The blonde warrior dashed over to Jethro's field and slashed her straight blade hard and swift across Sharpshooter's chest. The Desperado didn't stand a chance and blew up in a cloud of flame and smoke.

Tania: 8600  
Jethro: 8200

"Now, you will see the power of my Arena! When our monsters are done, your soul can duel mine. So, you sacrifice 100 of your Life Points to take away 100 of mine," Tania explained.

Jethro said, "Well, I'm not accustomed to hitting women. Something my folks taught me,"

"And you shouldn't, but this isn't a fight between us, physically. You see, like I said, our _souls_ will clash,"

"If you say so," Jethro shrugged as both his and Tania's souls appeared out of body, ready to fight this one out.

Tania: 8500  
Jethro: 8100

"Wow..." Melody whispered.

Both souls of the duelists raced at each other and jumped into the air meeting each other sky bound. Jethro's soul punched, but missed its target, while Tania's uppercut made contact, sending Jethro's soul to the other end of the Arena.

Tania: 8500  
Jethro: 8000

"Jethro!" Syrus shouted, worried for his friend.

"C'mon, man, this is embarassing for all us guys!" Chumley yelled.

"Yeah, this is just another duel!" Jaden added. "Fight back!"

Jethro's soul climbed back to its feet and slugged Tania hard across the face, sending her reeling back into her body.

Tania: 8400  
Jethro: 8000

Tanya rubbed her cheek, "Not a bad left hook there, kid," she smiled.

"What?!" Chazz stared at her, "She's _complimenting_ his attack?!"

"Isn't she great?" Bastion sighed, earning a disgusted look from Chazz.

"You really need to come out of this, Bastion." Kenji shook his head.

"Well, I hated to do it but..." Jethro drew. "But if that's the rules of the card, I'll oblige. First, I'll play Fissure!"

"Nice move," Chazz said with a nod.

Alexis smiled, "A _real _nice move! He can take out Tania's monster before he can strike!"

"Guess this is goodbye, Paladin," Jethro waved a little as Tania's female warrior was struck down, "I'm not done yet, Desperado Six-Shooter come on out!"

Jethro's main Desperado came out, and loaded his gun. (4/1400/1200)

"And since there are no monsters on your field, the arena won't activate. Now let's roll the die!"

A white die appeared and rolled out on to the ground, and bounced before settling on a 6.

"Yeehaw!" Jethro cheered. "Now my friend's power doubles as he attacks, Shootout Impact!" (4/1400-2800/1200)

Six-Shooter shot of some rounds at Tania's feet. The Amazon growled before the bullets exploded, making her scream as the impact sent her flying a few good feet away, landing on her back.

Tania: 5600  
Jaden: 8000

Jethro waited until the smoke cleared and saw that Tanya wasn't moving. "Tania, are you ok?" he called out to the Shadow Rider.

Tania slowly sat up and rubbed her jaw with her strange gauntlet, "Not bad, cowboy... you're my type of guy,"

"Uh, Bastion," Banner turned to the love-stricken Ra, "I think Tanya's falling for Jethro..."

"Course not! She would _never_ leave me!"

Tanya growled and flipped back onto her feet, "Alright, my turn!" she drew her card, smiling at what she had drawn, "First, I'll place one card facedown, then I'll summon Amazoness Fighter in attack mode!"

A black haired, muscular Amazon wearing teal loincloth and black chains appeared. (4/1500/1300)

"Then I'll add Fighting Spirit to give her 300 ATK for every monster you have!"

The Amazon roared in power as she stared down the Six-Shooter. (4/1500-1800/1300)

"Now, let's fight! Fighter, attack Six-Shooter with Amazon Power Attack!"

The burly fighter ran over and slammed her fists onto the Desperado who went up in small puff of smoke.

Taina: 5600  
Jethro: 7600

AF (4/1800-1500/1300)

"Now, thanks to my Amazoness Arena, it's time we had a rematch!" Tania shouted as her and Jethro's souls appeared in front of them again...at the cost of a few points.

Tania: 5500  
Jethro: 7500

"Not again!" Alexis gasped.

"Watch out Jethro!" Syrus yelled.

"Stick with your jab!" Chumley shouted.

Jethro's and Tanya's souls once again rushed at each other and exchanged blows, knocking one another away.

Tania: 5400  
Jethro: 7400

"You know, I thought hitting like a girl was a bad thing," Jaden cracked as they returned to their bodies.

"Oh...it's a bad thing alright," Tanya grinned, "For your friend!"

"I can't believe he's actually fighting her!" Claudio said. "He said he's a gentleman, but he's getting his fight on!"

"Not like he has a choice until he can replace the field spell." Melody added.

Jethro chuckled, "Alright my move!" he drew his card, "I play Pot of Greed!" He drew two more cards. "Then, I'll fuse Desperado Twin Six-Shooter and Mustang to form the Desperado Rough Rider!"

Twin-Shooter hopped onto the horse and covered his mouth with the handkerchief and took out one of his guns. (8/?/?)

"And this new monster's attack points are equal to the sum total of the fusion materials' ATK plus gains Twin Six-Shooter's effects!" (8/2300/2300)

"Next up, Desperado Specter!"

Rising from the ground was a white, ghostly cowboy with a cape over his back. (2/1300/0)

"And for each Desperado Warrior on my field, he gains 300 more ATK and I'll have three!" Jethro grinned.

The ghostly spirits of the Desperados energized the specter. (2/1300-2200/0)

"But you forget since Amazoness Fighter still has Fighting Spirit equipped, she gains 600 points!"

The fighter grinned as she started down the opposition. (4/1500-2100/1300)

"Still not good, enough; now Rough Rider attack!"

"Not so fast, Jethro!" Tanya pressed a button on her disk, "I activate my facedown card, Amazoness Archers!"

The cowboy gulped as five women with bows and arrows appeared on the field, "Oh boy,"

"If you don't remember what this does, this Trap card drains your monsters by 500 attack points...not too shabby for a girl, huh?"

The arrows shot at the Desperados, startling them and lowering their morale. DRR (8/2300-1800/2300), DS (2/2200-1700)

"Not too shabby, no, but that doesn't mean I'm gonna give up!" Jethro pointed to the Fighter, "Go, Rough Rider activate your effect!!"

A die was rolled that spun around the field until it landed on a 1... Cutting the Desperado's attack in half, (8/1800-900/2300)

"Oh well, keep fighting!"

Everyone watched, surprised that Jethro still ordered his now weaker monster to actually fight Tania's monster. The fighter leapt towards the horse rider and smashed them both.

Tania: 5400  
Jethro: 6200

Jethro winced at the attack, but kept his footing. He looked up at Tania, "Now, let's have ourselves Round Three!" he cried as he sacrificed points and his soul appeared once again.

Tania: 5300  
Jethro: 6100

"Hold on, now _Jethro's _using its effect?" Alexis asked to no one in particular.

"With the effect of both players losing points, its best he does..." Kenji noted. "As long as it doesn't reach 0 by the wayside..."

The two duelists rushed one another and punching each other silly before retreating back into their bodies.

Tania: 5200  
Jethro: 6000

"Not bad...you really duel with passion," Tania panted as they both rubbed their sore faces after the attacks.

Banner raised an eyebrow, "What is she trying to prove?"

"I dunno, but I've never seen anybody duel or fight with so much zeal!" Alexis said, astounded.

Bastion nodded, "Yes... Jethro's enjoying himself in this duel while not being in love!"

"Alright...now because of Amazoness Archers, your other monster has to attack!"

"Okay, but while losing my Rough Rider it strengthened my Specter while weakening your because of you equip card!" Jethro smiled.

The fighter and specter stared each other down as the points shifted. AF (2100-1800/1300), DS (1700-2000/0)

"You still want that battle? Well you're gonna get it, Specter, go get her!"

The ghost flew at Amazon and clocked her with the gun, but all it did was dissipate the aura. (4/1800-1500/1300)

"Sorry, but a monster equipped with Fighting Spirit can save herself by sending it to the grave." Tania explained. "Plus, no battle damage against my Fighter can be made!"

All Jethro did was smile again, "Well, the battle between our monsters is done... but we still have round 4!"

"Not again," Syrus moaned as the two souls of the duelists engaged each other in combat, "This is gettin' old,"

Jethro got in a swift uppercut when he dodged Tania's right arm, but only to get a headbutt in the process.

Taina: 5000  
Jethro: 5800

"Next, I'll place two cards facedown and end my turn!" Jethro declared as two reversed cards appeared at his feet.

"My turn!" Tania drew her card, "I play Card of Sanctity!" Both players drew until they had six cards. "Next up is this little combo, Amazoness Swords Woman and Mist Body!"

The swordswoman appeared by her sister, covered in a mist cloak. (4/1500/1600)

"Attack that specter with Amazon Slash attack!"

Her Swordswoman rushed at the Desperado, who had a grin on his face.

"Sorry, but like your monster now, Specter can't be destroyed in battle!" Jethro said.

The swords woman passed through the ghost, but she kept going!

Tania smiled, "I'm sorry too, but Amazoness Swordswoman's ability makes it so _you_ get all the battle damage," she watched as her Swordswoman charged the Jethro, "So, you may wanna duck now,"

Jethro was able to duck out the way, but still had lost some points from the battle.

Tania: 5000

Jethro: 5300

"Now come and fight!" Tania declared as both of their souls met at the arena. They just ran straight forward and decked each other in the face, before retreating.

Tania: 4800

Jethro: 5100

"And I'll end with a facedown of my own!"

"Here goes!" Jethro drew. "And, even though my Specter's a great monster and all, I'll have to pay 500 to keep him on the field.

Tania: 4800

Jethro: 4600

"But, I'll make a big come back as I play Tribal Warrior – Yellowtail the Quick!"

Most of the Spectators gasped at the newest arrival of Jethro's field. A bare-foot warrior in yellow Native American style clothing appeared. (3/1200/1000)

"Tribal Warrior?" Zane asked.

"It must be related to his Desperado Falconer." Kenji deduced.

"Then, I play Frontline Base to summon Tribal Spirit- Yellow Coyote!"

As Frontline Base started glowing, a yellow colored coyote jumped out and howled. (3/0/1300)

"Now form the union!"

The coyote went transparent and fused itself into Yellowtail that ended up making him develop a yellow aura.

"Now with this in play, I can attack you directly!" Jethro declared. "Go Swift Pride!"

The Tribal Warrior yelled out a battle cry and dashed through the Amazon duelist.

Tania: 3600

Jethro: 4600

"Now, Specter attacks Amazoness Fighter!" The ghost shot off a bullet at the fighter.

"I activate Shrink, which cuts your monster's attack points in half!" Tania said activating her spell card.

Despearado shrunk to half his size as he continued to charge at the fighter. (3/2000-1000/0)

"Counter attack with Amazon Power attack!"

The fighter slugged the specter back to Jethro's side.

Tania: 3600

Jethro: 4100

"Now let's go!" Jethro said activating the arena again with Tania following suit. Tania caught the cowboy with a left hook to the face, which had Jethro swung his right after recovering.

Tania: 3400

Jethro: 3900

"It's your turn now!" Jethro declared as Specter returned to 2000 ATK.

Tania drew. "I'll summon Amazoness Tiger in attack mode!" she paused as a tiger appeared next to her Swordswoman, growling loudly, (4/1100/1500) "This kitty gains 400 attack points for every monster on the field that has Amazoness in its name," Tanya reminded him, "She just _loves_ company," (4/1100-2300/1500)

"I don't blame her, look how powerful she got!" Crowler gaped.

Alexis frowned, "How about we try and not sound quite so impressed, okay?"

"Now, Amazoness Fighter, attack Yellow Tail!" Tanya ordered.

Her Fighter rushed at the tribal warrior, who had the spirit push back her back.

"Since my monster was equipped with a union monster, it goes instead of Yellowtail!" Jethro said.

Tania: 3400**  
**Jethro: 3600

"But I guess it's time to fight again!" The Arena activated again. Both souls appeared on the field again.

"Let's go!"

"Bring it!"

Another round of punches later, knocked off their life points.

Tania: 3200

Jethro: 3400

"Next, up Amazoness Tiger finishes the job! Fang Frenzy!"

The tiger pounced on the Tribal Warrior and ripped him to pixels.

Tania: 3200

Jethro: 2300

"Here we go again!" Jethro said as the arena activated again.

Both duelist slugged out another round of punches before coming back catching their breaths.

Tania: 3000

Jethro: 2100

"What's he doing?!" Chumley asked, desperate for an answer.

"If this keeps up, Jethro's gonna lose!" Syrus whimpered.

"Maybe not," Zane mused, "Maybe he's fallen under Tanya's spell, just like Bastion did,"

Bastion shook his head, "No, it's love! It's, pure love, just like the wind-driven snow, right Tania?!"

The Amazon rolled her eyes, "Yeah, yeah, yeah, whatever lover-boy," she glared at Jethro, "Let's get on with this! Amazoness Swords Woman, attack Specter!" she ordered.

"I activate Mystical Space Typhoon to destroy Mist Body!"

A harsh wind blew away the fog surrounding the Amazon as Desperado Specter shot her down, but not without throwing her sword at Jethro who took the battle damage.

Tania: 3000  
Jethro: 1600

"What the-?" Chazz blinked in disbelief, "Why would Tanya attack a monster with more points?"

"Simple..." Alexis leaned forward, "So she can use the Arena's effect for herself again,"

Indeed, that is what Tanya wanted, because the two souls flew into the air and punched hard, sort of like some kind of arch-enemies. After the blows, both duelists landed back in their bodies, a little weakened from the attacks.

Tania: 2800  
Jethro: 1400

"He's still in there...," Jaden said with a nod.

"For now," Zane murmured.

Amazoness Tiger's points were reduced to 1900 because of the loss of Swordswoman.

"I'll end my turn here." Tania said satisfied with the results.

"My draw!" Jethro said. "And Specter costs me another 500 points."

Tania: 2800

Jethro: 900

"This isn't good; Jethro's almost out of points!" Claudio said worriedly.

"I play Fusion Recovery to bring Polymerization and Desperado Mustang to my hand!" Jethro collected the needed cards. "Next I'll play Polymerization to fuse Mustang and Specter!"

The two monsters fused into the spell card.

"Now come out, Desperado Ghost Rider!"

Desperado Specter rode out on the mustang who was now as ghostly as he was! (7/2300/1300)

"Now this monster gains 300 ATK points for every "Desperado" Warrior in my grave and it's still 3 in the grave!"

The horse let out an eerie howl as the ghost of the dead energized him and its rider. (7/2300-3200/1300)

"Now attack that Tiger with Flaming Star Ghost!"

The horse howled again as its rider shot down the tiger.

Tania: 1500

Jethro: 900

"Now let's go again!" Jethro said.

Both of duelists' souls entered into battle again, knocking each other's faces again.

Tania: 1300

Jethro: 700

"I end my turn with another facedown card!" Jethro declared.

Tania grinned. "Now I'm really going to enjoy defeating you!" She drew her next card. "I activate Monster Reborn to summon my tiger again!"

The tiger rejoined the battle growling at the ghost rider. (4/1100-1900/1500)

"Next, I Megamorph to cut your monster's points in half!"

"I activate Disarming Shot, discarding one card and taking out your Megamorph and 500 points!"

The ghost rider loaded his gun and shot a round at the equip card that scattered over Tania.

Tania: 800

Jethro: 700

"They're neck and neck!" Jaden said, getting out of his seat.

"I attack with my fighter!" Tania declared sending her Amazon into battle.

"What the...?" The spectators announced as the Ghost Rider shot down the fighter.

"She's weakening her tiger again!" Melody stated as the tiger's points went down. (4/1900-1500/1500)

"Yeah, but the field spell activated again..." Kenji muttered as the souls of Jethro and Tania slugged each other again.

Tania: 600

Jethro: 500

"Now, I'll activate the Spell card called Amazoness Spirit Call to seal your fate!" Tania inserted her card into her disk, and her Tiger's power went up by 2100 points.

Amazoness Tiger (4/1500-3600/1500)

"Since she played that Amazoness Spirit Call, if an Amazoness monster is destroyed, another Amazoness gains 700 points for every Amazoness monster in the grave," Zane explained to the questioning looks of his comrades.

"Crap, if it hits Jethro's done for." Claudio muttered.

Jethro just smirked at Tanya, "What's the hold up? You do have me beat, don't you?" he asked.

"Oh, you know honey, just enjoying the moment," Tanya shrugged slightly, "After all, this will be our anniversary. Amazoness Tiger, attack!" she barked.

"Hold your horses, miss!" Jethro activated his other spell. "Rush Recklessly to increase Ghost Rider's attack by 700 points!"

The Ghost Rider met the tiger dead on and won against it again. (7/3200-3900/1300)

Tania: 300

Jethro: 500

"Let's have another go!" Jethro declared.

"With pleasure!" Tania retaliated.

Both of them ended up headbutting each other in the middle, which forced them back.

Tania: 100

Jethro: 300

She grinned at Jethro, "Playing hard to get, huh?" she panted, "I like that,"

"Hey, I just like this all-out showdown were having!" Jethro shot back.

Syrus looked at the two opponents, "Ya know...I gotta admit, I'm liking this duel too. It's non-stop action!"

"I think that's exactly what Jethro's going for, Syrus," Zane mused, "To beat her at her own game,"

"I guess," Chazz muttered, "Unless he's trying to _impress_ her. Maybe this Tania girl is Jethro's type,"

"Jealous you don't have someone to love?" Claudio grinned.

"Shut up..." Chazz muttered.

"Now I summon another Amazoness Swordswoman!" Tania retaliated with another Swordswoman. (4/1500/1600)

"Oh no, she's got two copies in that deck too?" Syrus sulked.

"Now what's Jethro gonna do?" Alexis wondered.

"You've fought well, Jethro," Tania praised, "But my Swordswoman will beat you. Remember her ability to make you suffer the damage you deal to her. Face it, you can't win,"

Jethro drew his card, "With one card I can... and I _just_ drew it! Go, Tribal Warrior – RedFeather the Archer in attack mode!"

Another Tribal Warrior appeared with red Native clothing and a bow with arrows. (4/1450/1200)

"I see, he'll only lose 50 points!" Chazz looked at both monsters.

"He'll have enough to stay in the game!" Chumley realized.

"You go get her, bro!" Jaden cheered.

"Finish it, cowboy!" Claudio cheered as well

Melody nodded, "Had me worried there for a minute,"

"RedFeather, attack Amazoness Swordswoman!" Jethro commanded.

With a battle cry, his native monster fired an arrow at the Swordswoman who sliced it apart and destroyed the archer.

Tania: 100

Jethro: 250

"Let's go!"

"With pleasure!"

Alexis nodded slowly as the two souls appeared, "This is it! She only has 100 Life Points left!"

"And I'm back down to earth," Bastion chirped, startling some of the others nearby, "I can duel passionately, without being in love! Now, go get her Jethro and win this match for us both!"

For the final time, both Tania's and Jethro's souls ran at each other, and punched one another in the face hard. The two souls stood there together, their fists stuck on each other's cheeks as the sunrise peeked over the coliseum.

The souls vanished and the real bodies of duelists stumbled backward, feeling the effects of the blows.

"It's over..." Banner sighed in relief.

"Never," Crowler slowly shook his head, "Have I seen two duelists fight with such passion,"

Zane looked at the Ra, "So, Bastion, are you with us, or are you still in love?"

"I'm still in love...," Bastion slowly smiled, "...with dueling! I see now, where the passion lies once again.

Jethro looked at his opponent, smiling, "I guess that's it. If you stick around, maybe we could have a rematch!"

Tania sat down and shook her head, "No rematch. I joined the Shadow Riders to find a husband...a duelist who was worthy of being my husband. But I've discovered that _I _am not worthy of being with someone as strong as you..."

Tania: 0  
Jethro: 150, Winner

Jethro raised an eyebrow at her as the Arena disappeared, "Tania?"

What happened next, may have freaked a few of them out. Tania began to glow with a purple light and soon, she fell onto all fours, her hair growing longer and white fur with black stripes grew out of her flesh. Soon, in her place, was a giant white tiger with two scars over its right eye.

"A tiger?!" Syrus stared in shock.

Bastion rubbed his eyes, "Tanya? Is that really you?"

The white tiger seemed to look straight at him, '_Farewell Bastion...'_

Tania turned around and headed towards the exit with Bass, leaving behind her black gauntlet that Jethro picked up.

"Well that's... that I suppose..." Bastion said at a loss for words.

"You sure know how to pick 'em, Bastion." Chazz said, patting the Ra on the back.

"Hey, don't worry..." Melody assured her fellow Ra. "There's other fish in the sea!"

"But not too many tigers..." Bastion added.

"Never thought animals could become people..." Jethro said meeting up with the gang. "This'll be one story the family won't believe back home!"

* * *

Oh yeah! I loved this episode, and with another person in the opponent's seat; all the more sweeter!

Next time: An admiral calls out Jaden for a match; but what's the reason?

Also, after that episode I plan on making a few canon chapters, that way I can get some personal things I want with the chapter done before heading off right to the story again!

Read and Review! Later!


	50. Deep Sea Duel

Alrighty! After this chapter, I'll have something planned. You'll see after the end of the chapter!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX or the rest of the franchise. I own Claudio, YugiNAtem117 owns Melody, AzureKite4 owns Kenji, Rocket Knight 777 owns Jethro, Jeremy Roswell owned by SulliMike23, Lily Rose Lee owned by Lily Truesdale and Alex Jacobs is owned by Digidramon.

* * *

**Chapter 45: Deep Sea Duel**

Another day at Slifer Red dorm and things had calmed down after Tania was beaten and Bastion had come to his senses. But it quickly got intense again as Jaden had to deal with a problem...

"YOU DID _WHAT_?! WHERE AM _I_ GONNA SLEEP?!"

Everyone in the Slifer Dorm turned to see Syrus standing in front of Jaden, looking very upset while his roommate looked rather calm as he ate his meal.

"I'm sorry, Sy," the brunette slifer apologized, "I... I guess with all the excitement, I really hadn't thought about that,"

"_EXCITEMENT?!_" Syrus screamed at him, "You traded my bed for a _card_!"

"Whoa!" Jethro overheard. "Jaden, that's not a great thing to be excited about..."

"But I got it for _Syrus_!" Jaden argued as he turned back to the small Slifer, "Isn't your birthday next week?"

"It was last Tuesday, and I'm surprised I made with everything you put me through this year!" Syrus growled, "I might just need a new roommate,"

"Don't say that! I'm really sorry, Syrus!" Jaden smiled and put his hands together as a sign of hopeful forgiveness, "I _promise_ to be a better roommate from now on!"

"What's this? Trouble in paradise?"

Syrus turned and glared at Chazz, who seemed to be enjoying the bickering of the roommates over his food.

"Butt out, this is private!"

"C'mon, it's just Chazz. We share everything...," Jaden's eyes wandered to the untouched ice cream Chazz had nearby, "Like dessert...,"

Chazz grabbed his treat and held it behind him, "Yeah right, Slifer Slacker! Keep dreamin'!"

"Ok...," Jaden glanced at his tray, "Then can I have your corndogs? Oh, and your mashed potatoes?"

"How about asking for a new bed?!" Syrus hissed loudly.

"I have an extra mattress," Jethro offered. "Ever since Chazz got arrangements for his own room, I still room alone as well..."

Before anyone else could say anything about the situation, the door to the mess hall opened up again and Chumley popped his head in, a confused yet worried look on his face.

"Uh...guys, did anyone order a sub?" he asked, looking at the gang, "Because there's one parked right outside...,"

-----

"Avast, ye landlubbers! I be the Admiral!"

A loud, high-pitched sound echoed around the docks of Duel Academy as a large, fat man dressed in sailor's garb and captain's hat stood on top of a huge submarine that sat peacefully in the waters. Everyone clutched their heads at the noise, hoping their eardrums didn't burst suddenly.

Jaden winced as he held his head, "Who is he, a pirate or something?!" he yelled over the noise.

"Ye scalawags ne'er laid yer ears on tales of the Admiral?" the large man yelled into his microphone, "Scourge of the Seven Seas?!"

"Uh...yeah," Alexis rolled her eyes, "I'm thinkin' he's a pirate,"

"But with a submarine?" Claudio wondered. "If he is one, then this the first."

"Or if he's just plain crazy..." Melody added.

"I'm here to challenge one of ye to a duel-!"

Everyone cried out again as the high-pitched tone ripped through the air.

"-the bilge rat known as Jaden Yuki!"

Bastion and Alexis looked up at the man in surprise, "Is he-?"

"A Shadow Rider!" Jaden growled, glaring at the fat pirate.

"Show yerself, Jaden!" the Admiral barked, "Where ye be?"

"Ye be here!" Jaden stepped forward, "And aren't you a little old to be playin' dress-up?"

The Admiral glared at him, "Why, I'll keelhaul ya poopdeck!" he shouted, "Now at arms, ya scurvy dog, it time we be dueling!" he pointed to Jaden, grinning, "Get yarr game on!!"

"Now?"

"No, next week," Bastion muttered sarcastically.

"_This_ should be good," Chazz cracked.

"Let's go! Get aboard!" the Admiral cried, "If not, I be tyin' yer mates to the port for Davy Jones!"

Jaden grit his teeth and started to walk to a small boat that lay in the water nearby.

"Jaden, wait!" Alexis called after him, "If this _is_ a Shadow Rider, there's no way we'll let you go all alone! I'm coming with you!"

Jaden stopped in his tracks, "I dunno... think about it," he turned and looked at them, "In all of these duels recently, my friends all end up in danger,"

Alexis smiled slightly, "Jaden, we're in this together,"

"Right!" Bastion walked up beside her, "I'm with you too!"

Chazz grinned, "I just wish I had a parrot...or at least an eyepatch,"

"Trust me Chazz, it'll be an improvement." Melody smirked.

"Besides, we need to back up you guys up!" Claudio added.

"I'll scuttle the likes of ye, if ye don't come aboard!"

Jaden winced at the high tone again, then turned to his roommate, "Syrus? Are _you_ gonna come?"

Chumley looked at the small Slifer, "How about it, Sy?"

Syrus sighed and looked away, giving the only answer that Jaden needed.

"I guess I'll stay to keep him company..." Kenji said.

With that, Jaden, his fellow Key-Keepers, boarded the small boat and sped towards the large submarine, where a large crane apparatus took hold of the boat and lifted them out of the water.

Bastion looked at the device as they touched the roof of the sub, only to descend through another entrance while the Admiral slowly sank into his own entrance.

"Seems too high-tech for a pirate," he mused, "I think the Admiral is less buccaneer and more _financier_,"

The gang entered a large control room that was filled with TV monitors that showed a large duel arena, and that was apparently on board.

_How else can he afford a submarine, or a submerged Duel Arena?_ Bastion glanced at the Admiral.

"Man, this guy must be loaded with cash!" Claudio said astonished.

"Check it out," Jaden looked at the room, wide-eyed, "Talk about 'shiver me timbers'...,"

"That was strange coming out of you..." Melody noted.

"Ah, tis be a fine ship," the Admiral said proudly, turning to the group, "Now let's weigh anchor and duel ya filthy bilge rat!"

-----

Jaden and the Admiral stood in the sub's duel arena, duel disks at the ready. This was the strangest place he had ever seen a duel arena so far. A platform for walking and duelists went around the side of the room, but below them, they both could see the ocean's depths as clear as day.

"Wish yer mates farewell, ye ain't be seein' them again!" the Admiral laughed as he inserted his deck into a beautiful, custom duel disk. The disk had dozens of incredible looking gems and gold lacings around the edges. Needless to say, it looked like a treasure from the old world.

"Well, what are you waitin' for, Admiral?" Jaden asked as he inserted his deck, "We gonna duel or walk the plank?"

-----

"Walk the plank on a submarine?" Chazz rolled his eyes, "How about we open up a window too?"

"How about he concentrates?" Bastion snapped lightly, "That Admiral is raring to go,"

"Knowing him, and all of this," Melody said looking around the sub, "The admiral's using a Water Attribute based deck."

-----

"DUEL!"

Admiral: 8000  
Jaden: 8000

"Argh this!" Jaden drew his card, "I summon the Elemental Hero Wildheart in defense mode!"

Jaden's tattooed wild-warrior appeared on the field, bulging arms folded across its chest. (4/1500/1600)

At that moment, everything in the room went very dark.

Jaden growled, "I shoulda guessed you'd turn off all the lights...it _is _a Shadow Game!"

"A Shadow Game?" the Admiral blinked, looking confused.

"What's it for?" Jaden barked, "My soul? My Key?"

"What ye be speaking, ya yella-livered-linny swabby?!"

"You know what I mean! What's your Shadow sham gonna be?!" Jaden demanded, "Are you gonna turn me into a doll? Or maybe suck me into some magic card?"

The Admiral scratched his head, looking very lost, "What ye be squawkin'?" he asked.

"The Shadow Game, remember?!"

"Tis no Shadow Game!"

"But what about my Key?"

"Key? What key?"

"The Key that-," Jaden stopped and the two duelists stared at each other for a few moments, "Wait a sec. You _are_ trying to unlock the Spirit Gates, right? Aren't you?"

"Why you scurvy swine!" the Admiral glared daggers at him, "I be no Shadow Rider, and I'll prove it!"

What happened next, tossed most everyone else on the ship off their feet and onto the floor. The submarine rose from the murky depths of the ocean and broke surface, and now it sat peacefully on the water's surface.

-----

Chazz groaned, "I think...I'm gonna be sick,"

"Heck, I'm just in pain..." Claudio said, facedown on the ground.

Melody and Alexis were up against the wall. "That wasn't fun..." The Ra noted.

"I'm ok," Alexis added and held her head, "Looks like the Admiral wasn't lying. This guy really knows his sailing...so I guess he's not really a Shadow Rider,"

Bastion frowned and pointed to the monitors, showing the darkened arena, "Hold on. If he's not a Shadow Rider, how did he manage to shroud the entire arena in darkness?" he demanded, "Could one of you care to explain that?"

At that moment, a sailor hopped onto the control deck and pressed the intercom button as the light in the arena turned back on, "Sir, we fixed the electrical problems in the duel arena, it should be ok now," he reported.

Jaden's friends all fell over at the news/revelation.

-----

"See, me mate? I be no Shadow Rider, I be an Ocean Rider!"

Jaden grinned sheepishly, "Hey, whatever you say, Cappy,"

"I be an Admiral! Now, let's duel!" the fat sailor drew his card.

"Sure!" Jaden called back, "If that's an order, Admiral!" he cracked.

"Ye very well know it was!" the Admiral shouted as his end tray opened up, "Now, prepare to taste the briney deep with this: A Legend-arry Ocean!" his disk glowed a blue aura after placing a card into the end tray.

The area surrounding them turned into a beautiful, underwater realm fill with large stone ruins. Jaden panicked and held his mouth, "I can't breathe! I can't breathe!"

_"Jaden, you __**do**__ realize that you're not really drowning?"_ Bastion's voice came over the loud speaker, _"It's __**just**__ a hologram?"_

Jaden stopped and realized that Bastion was completely right. He regained his composure quickly, "Oh yeah...," he rubbed the back of his head, embarrassed, "Maybe next time, they'll throw in some holographic lobsters for lunch!"

"Will ye think it be a grand laugh...when me sea monsters rip ye from limb to limb?" the Admiral chuckled as he took a card from his hand.

-----

"Of course!" Bastion leaned forward, "The Legendary Ocean card! It reduces the summoning level of all Water-Attribute monsters!"

-----

"Your mate be right, boy," the Admiral nodded, "That means I can play Orca Mega-Fortress of Darkness _without_ a sacrifice, and I be doin' just that!" he declared, slapping the card onto his disk.

Jaden watched as a huge killer whale with mechanical features on its back, large cannon in its mouth appeared, wailing. (5-4/2100/1200)

"Also, in case ye be forgetting, me sea monsters also get an extra bounty of 200 points in both attack and defense!" (5-4/2100-2300/1200-1400)

"Now, Orca Mega Fortress, scuttle that Wildheart!" he pointed to the Hero, "That means 'attack', you swab!"

Orca Mega Fortress took a deep breath, and then shot a huge fireball from the cannon in its mouth at Wildheart, blowing the Hero out of the water.

"I be expectin' more of ye, Jaden..."

Jaden looked through the aftermath of the blast, "Huh?"

"It be true. I know who ye be! Yer deck, yer victories...," the Admiral took a card from his hand, "Oh yes, I've studied ye like a map. A map with a handsome treasure, which is why I came to find ye!" he slipped the card into his disk, "Oh, and I place one card facedown..."

"_Me_? Why?" Jaden asked as he drew his card, "While you think about that, I'll summon the Elemental Hero Avian in defense mode, and throwdown a facedown."

The wind hero appeared, defending himself as a reversed card appeared behind him. (3/1000/1000)

Jaden glared at the Admiral, "So, what's so important about me? Hm, why'd you go through all this trouble?"

The fat sailor smiled, "Well lad, listen. The Admiral be building a new Duel Academy at the bottom of the briney deep! Well, waddya think?"

"Uh...huh?"

"But, me still needs a first mate. A mate that'd be grand... A mate like...," he pointed at Jaden, "ye! And you'll help me run it, ye swab!"

"Me?" Jaden pointed to himself.

-----

"Not Jaden!" Alexis protested, "He can't leave us!"

"Why not?" Bastion mused, "It _is_ an amazing opportunity...,"

Chazz turned and glanced at the monitors, "Personally... I think it's good. Maybe now I'll get a new room,"

"Dude, I seen your room; be happy you're in one by yourself." Claudio noted.

"And we still need to protect those Sacred Beast Cards!" Melody added, "Jaden can't leave!"

-----

"Jaden, ye be the finest duelist in the Seven Seas! I want ye to teach with me! Ye'd be great!"

Jaden grinned and scratched his head, "It's true...I mean, I have taught Chazz a few things,"

"Then yer in!" the Admiral declared, "Welcome aboard!"

Jaden stared at him in shock, "I was...only joking...,"

"Were ye?" the Admiral raised an eyebrow, "Then what say ye to a friendly wager, between mates?"

-----

"Don't do it, Jaden...," Alexis murmured.

"It's a trap!" Bastion cried.

"Good riddance," Chazz scoffed.

"He won't do it," both Melody and Claudio said in unison.

-----

"Forget it!"-

"I ain't be askin' ye, I be tellin' ye! The duel has begun, and the wage has been set," the Admiral shrugged, "If ye win, I be lettin' ye and ye mates go free. But if not, ye leave Duel Academy and join me!"

Everyone in the control room stared at the monitors as Jaden stared the Admiral down. Not one of them, not even Chazz (though he'd want to admit it), wanted to lose Jaden.

"It be my turn now," the Admiral drew his card, "And, I play me facedown card...a Trap card known as Cursed Waters Level 3!"

Jaden looked at the card, "Wicked name...but what's it _do_?"

"It be lettin' me summon monsters from the deep, whose Level totals 3!" the sailor took two cards from his hand and placed them on his disk, "I be summonin' Torpedo Fish and Cannonball Spear Shellfish!"

Jaden watched as two monsters came onto the field. The first was fish shaped torpedo aiming itself at Jaden. (3/1000/1000) And the second was a mollusk inside a steel drill. (2/1000/1000)

-----

"Brillant!" Bastion nodded, "Normally, those two monsters combined levels would equal 5, but with A Legendary Ocean card in play, their normal levels are downgraded by 1, so they're combined Levels are now 3...clever,"

"Yeah, but because of their effects, they dropped down to their original stats." Melody added. "So he won't be able to score some direct attacks."

-----

"And now, I be activatin' the special ability of the fierce Orca-Mega Fortress! By sending one of my beasts to Davy Jones, I can scuttle your facedown!"

Jaden watched as the Cannonball Spear Shellfish appeared above the Orca and shot through the holo-water like a bullet, crashing into his facedown Mirror Gate card, destroying it easily.

"Now, I be bidding adieu to me Torpedo Fish to make your green feathered fellow walk the mutinous plank!"

Much like the Spear Shellfish, Torpedo Fish swam fast and hard into Avian, blowing him to pieces, leaving Jaden wide open.

The Admiral laughed, "Now, me Orca has a clear shot...FIRE!"

The huge killer whale fired off another huge blast of fiery energy that struck Jaden directly in the chest, knocking him off his feet and flipping him over.

Admiral: 8000  
Jaden: 5700

Jaden rubbed his jaw and climbed to his feet, "Not bad...haven't gotten that wet since my trip to Sea Land,"

"Tis no theme park!"

"Well, it could be...it just needs some rides," Jaden offered as he drew his card, "Maybe, something like _this_! Watch as with the help of Polymerization, my Elemental Heroes Clayman and Sparkman combine to create the Elemental Hero Thunder Giant!"

The Admiral raised an eyebrow at the new, fusion Hero, clearly unimpressed, "Is that the best ye can do? Even if that yella-belled gizzard keelhauled me Orca, me only take 100 points of damage!"

Jaden grinned, shaking his finger, "You missed the boat, Admiral. Lemme fill ya in. Once per turn, he can automatically destroy a monster that has less attack points than he has after I discard one card!"

"How that be?!"

"I read the card." Jaden said as he discarded one of his cards. "Now, Thunder Giant, Static Blast!"

Thunder Giant shot a stream of pure electrical energy at the Orca, hitting it dead on in the face. The giant whale moaned before blowing apart, knocking the Admiral off his feet.

-----

"Well, that's why they're endangered," Bastion shrugged.

"Because of Thunder Giant?" Claudio joked. "That's news to me..."

-----

"And now Thunder Giant attacks you directly!" Jaden pointed to the Admiral, "Voltic Thunder!"

The Admiral climbed to his feet, only to be hit with a huge amount of electricity. He twitched around, feeling the power in his body, "Shiver me timbers!" he cried before falling over on his side, smoking a little.

Admiral: 5600  
Jaden: 5700

"And, I'll throw down a facedown," Jaden said as he inserted a cards into his disk, "It's your move,"

The Admiral looked at Jaden, smiling slightly, "Perchance a deal, me boy?" he flipped over (amazingly) onto his feet, "We maroon this duel here and now, and you come work for me for a thousand doubloons!"

-----

"How much?" Chazz blinked, amazed.

"Amazing! That's over a million dollars!" Bastion added.

"That _is_ a lot of booty...," Alexis thought aloud.

"I beg your pardon?" Bastion asked.

"Money, Bastion... money..." Melody added.

-----

"Ahoy, waddya say, Jaden?" the Admiral rubbed his hands together, "Do ye wanna be rich?"

"Nope,"

-----

Again, everyone in the control room fell over at the answer.

"Wow, I didn't think he'd turn that much down." Claudio said, amazed.

-----

"Don't ya get it? I don't care about the money," Jaden explained.

The Admiral raised an eyebrow, "Oh, no? Then what have ye, back at Duel Academy, ye swab? Yer mate, Syrus, doesn't want ye,"

-----

Chazz whistled, "Man... the Admiral did his homework,"

"Syrus?" Alexis turned to him, "What happened?"

Bastion looked at her, "From what I gather, they...had a bit of a falling out, which is why Syrus isn't with us," he explained.

"All because of a bed for a card," Claudio shook his head, "Never would _I_ do such a thing,"

"No wonder Syrus is mad..."

-----

"Mull it over whilst we duel, but remember, ye'd be mine either way!" the Admiral drew his card, "Now, me play this, a monster and another facedown..."

A facedown monster and reversed card appeared.

"Okay, my move!" Jaden drew his lone card. "Thunder Giant, attack his facedown!"

The fusion monster unleashed another blast that turned out to be a Deepsea Warrior. (5/1600/1800)

"Then, I'll play Mirage of Nightmare to end the turn!"

"I draw!" Admiral stated.

"So do I!" Jaden said activating his Mirage of Nightmare card and drawing 4 cards.

"Well, I play the Call of the Haunted to bring back me Orca!"

The Killer whale reappeared boost by the Legendary Ocean field. (5-4/2100-2300/1200-1400)

"Next, I summon the Terrorking Salmon!"

A demonic looking fish swam towards the field, eyeing down the competition. (5-4/2400-2600/1000-1200)

"Now tear apart his hero!"

The salmon struck the Thunder Giant's armor that cracked and turned his on lightning against him. Pretty soon, he exploded.

Admiral: 5600

Jaden: 5500

"Now me Orca, attack the boy directly!"

The whale launched his cannons at Jaden again, who jumped out the way of the blast.

Admiral: 5600

Jaden: 3100

"Well, I'm getting 1000 back with Emergency Provisions by getting rid of Mirage of Nightmare!"

Jaden's spell activated, converting his Mirage card to life points.

Admiral: 5600

Jaden: 4100

"And that'll do it for me!" The admiral declared.

"Okay my draw!" Jaden drew. "Have I got a monster for you...? But first, I activate Fusion Recovery to return Polymerization and Elemental Hero Sparkman from the graveyard to my hand!" Both the E-Hero and Polymerization returned to Jaden's hand. "Now, I fuse Elemental Heroes Heat and Lady Heat together!"

Both Fire Based Heroes swirled together inside the Polymerization card.

"Meet Elemental Hero Inferno!"

The fusion resulted in tall firey hero with mostly red flame patterns over the white. The thing about him was the hands and center of his body were like flaming meteors! (8/2300/1600)

* * *

"So two opposing element monsters set to battle..." Bastion mused.

"I'm guessing it has something to do with WATER attributes for him to summon that one." Alexis added.

"But that slacker summoned a monster weaker than the Admiral's monster..." Chazz grumbled.

* * *

"And before you say anything about points, when Inferno battles a WATER monster, he gains 1000 ATK points!" Jaden noted.

"Ah!!" The Admiral cried.

"Inferno, fry that Salmon with Magma Strike!"

Inferno charged up flames from his fist, raising his power... (8/2300-3300/1600) He then made a break for the salmon that was stunned by the intense heat; once close enough, Inferno threw multiple punches that destroyed the fish.

Admiral: 4900

Jaden: 4100

"Now, I activate De-Fusion to separate Inferno into monster that created them!"

Inferno started to glow red before separating into Heat and Lady Heat. (4/1300/1000), (4/1600/1200)

"And Heat gains 200 ATK for every Elemental Hero I have!"

EHH (4/1600-2000/1200)

"Ye must have been in the briny deep for far too long!" The Admiral boasted. "None of yer monsters can best my whale!"

"He will once Rush Recklessly activates giving Heat an extra 700 points!" Jaden said slipping the card in.

"Blast!"

EHH (4/2000-2700/1200)

"Now cook that whale with Heat Blast!"

Heat charged at the Orca, making it belly up for the second time.

Admiral: 4500

Jaden: 4100

"Now Lady Heat, attack him directly!"

The flame lady also charged, and punched the Admiral in the face.

Admiral: 3200

Jaden: 4100

"And then I activate Lady Heat's effect, dealing 200 points of damage for every Elemental Hero out!"

Lady Heat launched two fireballs at the Admiral, making him jump.

Admiral: 2800

Jaden: 4100

"My turn!" The Admiral drew. "And I activate the Shallow Grave! Here's how this card works: we search our Graveyards and find a beast we want, then we summon it in defense mode," the Admiral reached down and plucked a card that popped out, "I think I be choosin' the terror of the Seven Seas, the Orca-Mega Fortress of Darkness!"

Once again, this time in defense mode, the huge killer whale appeared on the field, again boosted thanks to the Legendary Ocean card. (5-4/2100-2300/1200-1400)

"And I'll bring back Clayman!" Jaden declared as his large, round Hero appeared on the field, arms crossed. (4/800/2000)

"But, before yer monsters makes quick work of me Orca again, I be tellin' ye he's only a sacrifice!" the Admiral smiled, "So hold onto yer britches, for there be another monster...,"

"Uh oh,"

"...and he be called Levia-Dragon - Daedalus!"

A huge sea serpent with blue scales, red spikes on its body, and a gaping jaw of spiked teeth emerged from the watery depths with an almighty roar as the Field card gave it more strength. (7-6/2600-2800/1500-1700)

Jaden looked up at the beast, "Wow...nice fish. Does he bite?" he cracked.

"He won't but this new beast will..."

Daedalus started to transform into another monster that was now a two-headed beast with red spikes now large fins. (8-7/2900-3100/1600-1800)

"... Prepare yerself for Ocean Dragon Lord- Neo Daedalus! And ye best be wary of his special ability," the Admiral warned as he took out the Field card from his tray and sent it to the Graveyard slot, "By sending me Legendary Ocean to the Graveyard, the whole lot of cards in this field of war and hand, meets a dastardly end!"

The Dragon Lord blasted the entire field, completely obliterating Jaden's defense, leaving him completely exposed, "Ramparts be down! Fire all forward battery!" he ordered, pointing to Jaden, "...in other words, ATTACK!"

Again, the Dragon roared and fired another beam of blue energy at Jaden, taking a _huge_ chunk of Life Points out of him.

Admiral: 2800  
Jaden: 1200

* * *

"Jaden's out of cards!" Melody said.

"Unless the next card's a game changer; he's done for!" Bastion said.

* * *

"There he goes!" the Admiral laughed as Jaden fell to his knees, "He be mine, now! Ya'rr finished, tis nothing ye can do to stop me monster!"

Jaden rose to his feet, glancing at the beast, "Well...we'll just see about that. I still got one draw left...mate," he muttered as he drew his card, "And I Special Summon the Elemental Hero Bubbleman!"

The Admiral stared at the caped Hero (4/800/1200), "What be so 'special' about him?"

"I'll tell ya," Jaden smiled, "Bubbleman _hates_ being alone, so when he's the last card in my hand, I get to Special Summon him. Also, if he's the only card on the field when he makes his appearance, I get to draw two new cards from my deck,"

"Blast!"

"Oh, and Admiral? I'm not done yet," Jaden drew his two new cards, "I now activate Legacy of the Hero, which lets me draw three more cards!" he paused and drew another three cards from his deck, "Then I'll discard the Spell card Metamorphosis and sacrifice Bubbleman to summon the Elemental Hero Neo Bubbleman!"

The Admiral stared, wide-eyed, "I'll be hornswaggled!" he cried out.

Bubbleman disappeared and in his place, a new monster with a very similar body, except larger wings on its shoulders and a spikier/finned helmet appeared. (4/800/1200)

"Then I'll play this, Hero Heart! It cuts his points in half and lets him attack twice!"

(4/800-400/1200)

"Also, I play Bubble Blaster to juice up his points by 800.

(4/400-1200/1200)

"And because of your monster's effect, you sent Necroshade to my graveyard so I can summon Elemental Hero Bladedge without a sacrifice!"

(7/2600/1800)

Jaden pointed to Levia-Dragon, "Neo, turn that fish into a sushi special!" he ordered, "Bubble Slamming Stream!"

Neo Bubbleman fired off a powerful blast of high-pressured water at the Dragon, which...at the end of the blast, seemed to have _no_ effect on it, whatsoever.

The Admiral laughed heartily at the failed attack, "Are ye daft, boy? Me sea monster has more attack points than yer Bubble-boy! Try again, ye swab!"

Jaden shrugged slightly, "Well...ok, if you _really _insist,"

The Admiral stopped laughing at his words, "...what?"

"Oh yeah, check it, Admiral. By sacrificing my Bubble Blaster, I turn all your damage to me, to zero, and Neo Bubbleman has a surprise of his own. See, after damage is dealt, your dragon? He goes boom!"

(4/1200-400/1200)

"WHAT?!"

"Sweet effect, doncha think?" Jaden asked as the Dragon was engulfed with a bright light.

The Admiral screamed as his beloved sea monster was blown to pieces.

"And Admiral? You haven't forgotten about his second attack and my Bladedge have ya?" Jaden asked, "Neo Bubbleman, Bladedge, shiver his timbers!"

Bubbleman shot of a sharp stream of water while Bladedge threw and sent him flying all the way across to Jaden's side of the field.

"That's game..."

Admiral: 0  
Jaden: 1200, Winner

'_Argh...I might've been bested in this duel, but tharr be another way to catch this wily fish, Jaden!' _The Admiral thought with a smirk as he regained his composure.

-----

"Jaden wins again!" Claudio praised. "But talk about cutting it close with that Neo Dadelaus monster."

"Yeah, I thought he'd stop after the original one." Alexis added.

"Well at least Jaden's not staying with the Admiral." Melody shrugged.

"Although it would have been a great opportunity..." Bastion said.

"Yeah, for me to get a new room..." Chazz muttered.

"Avast ye students!"

The five students turned to see the Admiral with a happy expression on his face.

"Jaden has decided to stay!"

"WHAT!?" Everyone except Chazz said.

"He become the Admiral's first mate in the next Duel Academy!" He zoomed in on Jaden's expression, who was still in the Duel Arena. He was happy...

"So he's really staying?" Claudio asked.

"Aye, lad." The Admiral nodded. "But I won't keep ye any longer... give them a dinghy and have them shove off for home!"

* * *

"Whoa, what do ya mean 'left'?"

"They took the first and only dinghy home," the Admiral explained as he and Jaden entered the control room after their duel.

"You mean... I'm stuck?"

"Fear it be true, lad," the Admiral pointed to the TV monitors to show his friends leaving on the speedboat, "See?"

Jaden gulped as his friends revved off screen, "Well...what now...uh, Admiral?"

The fat man smiled as his sub descended, "Now ye begin yer new life under the sea, Jaden!"

"Uh... sure...?"

* * *

I decided to stop here for these reasons...

1: At the end of the actual episode, Alexis stated that Jaden was gone for a week before he returned.

2: That gives some incentive to do some chapters where the rest of the gang does something during that time.

Next Chapter: Claudio and Melody decide to have a date on the beach. But while on that date, they are visited by another duo for a tag duel!

Please Rate & Review! Later!


	51. A Double Duel Date

Alrightly, it's been awhile but I'm back! I've come back to my passion! At first this was going to be a separate dueling chapter and song chapter, but due to the length of the latter the songs are at the end.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any music used, Yu-Gi-Oh! GX or the rest of the franchise. I own Claudio, YugiNAtem117 owns Melody, AzureKite4 owns Kenji, Rocket Knight 777 owns Jethro, Jeremy Roswell owned by SulliMike23, Lily Rose Lee owned by Lily Truesdale and Alex Jacobs is owned by Digidramon. Also ZaneKazama001 owns Alister Gates and Erika Parks.

* * *

**Chapter 46: A Double Duel Date**

It's been a day since Jaden's departure with the Admiral, and it's been pretty uneventful since then. Right now Claudio was hanging around his own dorm talking to his eldest sister...

"_So, have you been on any dates with her?" Lulu asked._

"Just a few walks around campus and study dates." Claudio replied. "Not much to do on an island..."

"_Hmm, are there any beaches around?"_ She inquired.

Claudio snapped his fingers. "Yeah, there's one! I forgot she likes the beach, I could've been there!"

Lulu chuckled on the other end. _"Well, don't just stand there; ask her out!"_

"Right, right... Talk to you later, Lu!" Claudio said.

"_Bye!" _She said before hanging up.

"Lucky, I have my swim gear on the occasion they did." Claudio said to himself, and then set off for Melody's room.

* * *

Speaking of Melody, she was in her room talking to her dad.

"_He has been treating you right, has he?"_ Melody's dad asked.

"Of course he has, dad." Melody replied. "Despite how he is on the dueling field, Claudio's a gentleman. Besides, I can handle anyone who tries anything."

Her dad chuckled. _"That's my girl! I hear you also got a Dark Magician card you've been searching for."_

"I know, isn't it great!?" She asked. "I have Claudio to thank for helping me."

"_Ah, yes... the figurine he made for you."_ He mused. _"Quite a lucky charm, even with Illusion Magician."_

"Yup! And it's only going up from here!" Melody smiled.

"_I bet..."_

A knock on the door was heard.

"Someone's asking for me, I'll talk to you later, daddy!"

"_Bye, Melody..."_ Her dad hung after that.

Melody went up to the door and opened it, and found her boyfriend on the other side. "Hey, you!" She said, as they kissed. "What brings you here?"

"My big sister, to be real." Claudio replied. "You like the beach, right?"

"I love it!"

"Then, how about a date for it? In few minutes, since classes are out for the weekend?"

"You know it!" She exclaimed. "Just let me get my swimsuit!" She closed the door, and sounds of clothes ruffling around we heard inside the door.

'_I certainly made her day...'_ Claudio thought as he smirked_. 'I wonder what's all to do there, besides the sand and the surf of course.'_

His thoughts were interrupted when Melody brought out a bag, and was wearing yellow sunglasses.

"Ready to go?" She smiled.

"Yup, got the gear at my feet." Claudio pointed to a yellow bag, possibly holding his own things for the beach time. He then held out his arm. "Shall we?"

Melody took his arm. "We shall!"

* * *

After a good walk from the Ra dorm, they found the beach where it was quite local as many people in swimsuits were enjoying themselves. Most people were surfing, sunbathing, making sand castles, playing beach volleyball or just playing around in the water. There was also a shack were it was like a mini-restaurant and a rental place for surfboards and underwater swimming.

First, they had to get changed into their swimming gear. Claudio was waiting outside the changing rooms, in a pair of blue trunks. He was lucky that he Melody got together overtime. Of course it took him getting abducted to realize their real feelings, but hey it helped! He also thought about his next two years at the academy, hoping they could stay in touch during the end of each year and after the last when they would become duelists in the pro league. Competition never got in the way of their relationship; it actually strengthened it due to one wanting the other to better themselves...

He then heard soft footsteps come up to him and stop, which made look that way. His brown eyes widen at the sight of the magician duelist, clad in a yellow bikini and keeping her yellow sunglasses for the extra appeal, which Claudio noted in his mind.

"Hi there, cutie," Melody said cheerfully, giving him a quick pose of her thin, alluring body. "Wait long?"

"Not at all," Claudio replied, chuckling. "Ready to have some fun?"

"Of course!"

They first joined some other students playing beach volleyball, which one side needed more people to have an even team. It made for an exciting game as both teams knew where to go and had excellent teamwork, like Miss Fontaine had always said in team sports. A close game was called as the opposing team won. But still everyone left on good terms.

Next, they started to hang around the water watching surfers do tricks.

* * *

Sometime later, another couple appeared onto the beach just watching the fun. One was a jet black haired man with dark red highlights, wearing black board shorts with camo on the side of it. The other was honey blonde haired woman wearing a black bikini.

"I'm glad we got away from the pro dueling just to have some fun!" The man said. "Besides, making dueling all work and no play was getting boring!"

"Yet, we're all the way at a dueling school where the same thing about dueling being all work is made." The woman replied. "Bright idea, Alister."

"Hey, we were in invited by the Chancellor, Erika." Alister said. "Hard to pass up chance to chill out, y'know?"

"That's true..." She muttered, making Alister chuckle.

'_Alister, Erika...'_

Suddenly, both of them felt a strong presence among the small crowd of beachgoers. Two spirits appeared at the sides of them. On Erika's side was a red and black machine that looked militaristic. It had a sword in one hand and the other hand was a machine gun.

On Alister's side was female monster that looked like a Native American by the clothes she wore. She was a beautiful, blonde woman wearing a brown skin shirt and ankle length skirt that screamed Native American. She also wore an eagle headdress and two large white wings behind her.

"What's up, Eatos?" Alister asked his spirit monster.

"_There are two people with spirit monsters around them." _Eatos spoke with a soft, voice.

Erika turned to her spirit. "Robotic Knight; can you find them?"

_[Scanning...]_ The robotic voice of the machine said, looking around until it set its eyes on the shack. _[At the shack, two duelists found...]_

Alister and Erika turned their attention to the shack and found a black haired guy, styled in dreadlocks in a white muscle shirt and blue trunks and a black haired girl, styled like a famous spellcaster in a white shirt over yellow bikini sitting right next to him, eating.

"Hey, we saw those two on the broadcast of the school duels here!" Erika realized.

"Yeah, kick butt too." Alister grinned.

As both people looked closer, they saw a couple of monster spirits around them: JB and Dark Magician Girl.

"And I see some monster spirits!" Alister continued. "So, dear Erika; let's say 'hi!' Probably freak them out if they're greeted by two Pro duelists!"

"I agree..." Erika added, as they walked over to the shack.

* * *

At the shack, Claudio and Melody were just watching the sun setting.

"This has been a good day." Claudio noted.

"Even better, since we spent it just having fun together." Melody said, leaning on his shoulder. "Thanks for taking me out."

"No problem; I should be doing this on times we can be together." He replied. "It will be tough on summers where we don't see each other."

"We can still call each other," She added. "Just don't overdo it on the phone bill."

Claudio laughed. "And to think, I hardly used the phone."

"And I have more of a reason to use the phone." Melody added. "I'm really glad we're together."

"Me too..."

They both were about to kiss when...

"This is too cute!"

A voice startled them and they saw a guy and a girl walking up to them. The girl punched the guy on the shoulder making him rub the spot.

"You call yourself a romantic, yet you interrupt another couple's moment!" She stated.

The Ra's sweatdropped at the conversation. "Can we help you?" Melody asked.

"Oh, sorry to ruin your moment here," The honey blonde girl said. "We wanted to talk to the people of Duel Academy whose school duel made TV."

"Really?" Claudio asked. But then thought of something. "Wait a sec, you know who we are?"

"Of course!" Alister exclaimed. "I bet you know who we are!"

Melody got good look at the two visitors, and gasped.

"You're Alister Gates and Erika Parks!" She exclaimed. "You guys are Pro League duelists!"

"In the living flesh!" Alister grinned. "I guess you heard of my two-time regional championships!"

"Don't get ahead of yourself," Erika noted, bumming his joy. "It's in the record books."

"Yeah, especially since you two took down some big time duelists!" Claudio added. "Especially, taking out Bandit Keith!"

"Yeah, after all this time he's still not loved." Alister shook his head. "And yet it was conflicting when I won against Rebecca Hawkins, and when Erika beat Joey Wheeler and Mai Valentine."

"But still, taking on three of the greatest duelists is incredible!" Melody said.

"Yup, even slowly making a name in some tag duels." Erika said. "We're even on the same rank as the Paradox Brothers."

"That is incredible!" Claudio added. "Have you guys run into Panik?"

"Oh yeah," Alister groaned. "I even heard how he and the Paradox Brothers were hired to take some duelists booked for suspension here."

"One of them was him." Melody pointed to Claudio. "And he took out Panik!"

"Get out!"

"She's speaks the truth." Claudio grinned, wrapping an arm around Melody. "Do you know how tough he was when came back on the scene?"

"I have a feeling, since neither of

"You know what?" Alister stated. "Let's have a tag duel right now!"

"Huh?" Claudio, Melody and Erika said.

"Why not?" Alister asked. "We could have some fun with this instead of just worrying about ranks and/or grades and just wing it!"

"Wow, you really are the daredevil of the Pros, huh?"

"Please believe it!" The male Pro grinned.

"At times like this, I wonder if we're really a true tag team." Erika shook her head.

"How long have you been a tag team?" Claudio asked.

"Six years dueling together." She added.

"You know what, let's do it!" Melody said. "It'll even help out what new cards I have in my deck."

"Cool!" Alister said. "Meet us on the beach with your duel disks!"

"Sure!" the Ras said, going to get their duel disks. As they did, Alister and Erika got theirs; both custom colors. Alister's was black and red, while Erika's was Sky Blue and Caribbean Green.

"This should be a great duel." Erika said. "They may be freshmen students, but from that broadcast if we're not careful, we're sunk."

"Serious mode, already?" Alister mused. "A new record!"

Erika shook her head, but couldn't hide the smile. "Let's get to the beach."

"After you darling."

* * *

Claudio and Melody got their duel disks and decks and ready to duel, as were the pro tag team in the middle of the beach.

"DUEL!!"

Alister/Erika: 8000

Claudio/Melody: 8000

"So who's first?" Alister asked.

"Why don't we let the ladies go first, starting with the visitors?" Claudio suggested.

"Sure, they are the guests." Melody noted.

"Yeah, thanks for the courtesy!" Erika said as she drew her sixth card. "I place two cards facedown and one monster in defense mode."

Two reversed cards and a facedown monster appeared in front of Erika.

"Then, I activate a tag exclusive card known as Side Attack!"

The Ra duo was baffled as a spell card with a picture of four ninjas in the corners with the bottom two facing off and the top two facing off appeared. Also on the card, were small arrows pointing at the face-off competitors, while blue and red arrows were pointing diagonally.

"There are tag exclusive cards?" Claudio asked.

"Yup, and this is one of a few that are used in tag duels." Alister replied. "Why don't ya tell the kids how it works?"

"Getting to that..." Erika muttered. "What this card does is allow me to select one of my opponents, and for as long as this card's on the field, I'm only allowed to do battle with that person. And I pick you Melody."

"Okay...?" Melody said.

"Also," Alister took over the explanation. "The other two that are not paired up by choice, will square off! So, it'll be a pleasure to beat you, Claudio!"

"We'll see..."

"It's your move, Melody." Erika said.

"Here goes..." Melody drew. _'It'll be tough taking on a pro tag team, especially with cards like Side Attack; but Claudio and I will make sure we give them a run for their money...'_ She then selected a card. "I start with the Magical Exemplar in Attack mode!"

Appearing from a light pillar, a raven-haired woman in a light green garb appeared with a light smile. (4/1700/1400)

"Then next, I'll activate the Field Spell Known as the Magical Citadel of Endymion!"

The beach was replaced by a gigantic, grey castle with blue skies and windows as well as torches with strange energy emitting from them. The blue sky also looked ominous as it had a tint of darkness in it.

"Nice place, what's the occasion?" Alister asked.

"First, Magical Exemplar gains two spell counters for every spell played."

Exemplar chanted as two blue orbs floated around her in a clockwise movement. (ME: 2SC)

"You'll see after I play the Spell Power Grasp card, letting me place a Spell counter on any card that allows them." Melody explained playing another card. "I choose the citadel itself!"

A blue orb floated in the air, and went to ignite one of the torches. Suddenly, the flames extended to another torch straight across. (MCoE: 2SC)

"Another one?" Erika noted.

"Yup, when a spell card is played with the field, it gains a spell counter as well." The Ra girl continued. "It also applies to Magical Exemplar!"

Exemplar chanted as two more blue orbs floated around her in a clockwise movement. (ME: 4SC)

"And, finally using Spell Power Grasp let's me add another one to my hand, but I can't use it yet until next turn." Melody collected another spell from her deck and added to her hand. "My turn's over."

"Wow, that's a lot for the first turn." Claudio said, amazed at his girlfriend's move.

"Well, keep up cutie cause there's more to come!" Melody said with a wink.

"Hey, lovebirds..." Alister interrupted. "Can I make my move now?"

"Yeah." The Ra couple said.

"Cool!" Alister drew his next card. _'Just the move I was looking for! Although, it's going to add to the problem with this field spell..."_ He then saw Erika's nod, and nodded back. _'At least I'll be covered...'_ He inserted a card into his disk. It showed a spirit of a woman showering a poor man with purple sparkles. "I start with Guardian Treasure, making me discard the rest of my hand to draw two cards!"

Alister complied with the effects and drew his cards.

"I hope those two cards are something since it powers up my cards!" Melody said as the citadel gained another torch and two more orbs floated around the Exemplar. (MCoE: 3SC), (ME: 6SC)

"Oh it is!" Alister grinned. "I place one card facedown and another monster in defense mode as well."

A reversed card and facedown monster appeared.

"And since I have nothing left, I'll end my turn."

"Alright, my turn!" Claudio said, drawing his card. "And let's get some damage on the board with Jukebox Hero Slash!"

The top hat wearing rocker appeared. (4/1300/1500)

"And to help out my partner and me, I'll activate Double Summon allowing me to bring out Jukebox Hero Bon-Fire!"

As another torch ignited and another two orbs appeared around the Exemplar, the shirtless Jukebox Hero appeared, swinging his microphone around. (4/1800/300), (MCoE: 4SC), (ME: 8SC)

"Two monsters, eh?" Alister asked.

"Yup, and with every Jukebox Hero summoned in Slash's presence, you lose 500 points!"

Slash's summoned his golden acid rain that pelted Alister's head.

Alister/Erika: 7500

Claudio/Melody: 8000

"And since, I have to attack you; Bon-Fire get 'em!" Claudio commanded. "Burning Legend!"

Ignite his mic, Bon-Fire threw it at Alister's facedown monster.

"Big mistake!"

The facedown monster revealed itself to be a blue demon with wild red hair who grabbed the mic in his hands, having a tug of war with Bon-Fire (4/500/2200)

"Backup Guardna has more defense points than your attack, buddy!"

The demon threw the mic at Claudio who blocked with his disk...

"Alister/Erika: 7500

Claudio/Melody: 7600

"You okay?" Melody asked.

"No prob..." Claudio replied. "Guess I jumped the gun, huh?" He asked sheepishly.

"Happens to the best of us," She shrugged. "Now, hurry up and finish."

"Right..." Claudio placed a facedown card. "With that facedown, I'll end my turn triggering Bon-Fire's effect, dealing 300 points of damage for every Jukebox Hero on my field! So say goodbye 600 more points!"

Bon-Fire swung his mic around, shooting fireballs at the opposing tag team.

Alister/Erika: 6900

Claudio/Melody: 7600

"Wow, over 1000 damage dealt." Melody said. "Someone's been working on their deck."

"And trust me, sweetie I got more tricks than what to do with." Claudio gloated. "It's your turn, Erika."

"Alright..." Erika drew. "Time to start the destruction, first I flip up my facedown card Needle Worm!"

A purple worm with needles in its body appeared from the facedown card. (2/750/600)

"And with this effect, 5 cards from the top of your deck go to the grave. And since Claudio was the last to move, he'll be the one losing cards."

"Darn..." Claudio discarded the cards from the deck.

"And to continue, I sacrifice the worm and summon Machine King!"

The worm disappeared to make room for the tall robotic king. (6/2200-2300/1500)

"Oh joy..." Claudio muttered.

"Something wrong with my monster?" Erika asked.

"I had a bad run in with a guy from Obelisk who used this on me, that's all..." He stated. "That punch hurt..."

"Okay then... next, I activate my facedown card Clockwork Night!"

Another spell lit the torch of the citadel and two more orbs circled around Exemplar as a spell that looked like gears turning in a factory at night. (MCoE: 5SPC), (ME: 10SPC)

"With this in play, all opponents' monsters currently on the field become machines and they lose 500 ATK!"

Slash, Bon-Fire and Magical Exemplar all became metal versions of themselves, but were unable to handle the pressure of their new look. (4/1300-800/1500), (4/1800-1300/300), (4/1700-1200/1400)

"Plus, with Machine King gains 300 more ATK, plus 500 extra with Clockwork night!"

Machine King charged up with more power. (6/2300-3100/1500)

"Now attack Magical Exemplar with Shock Rocket Fist!"

The king aimed its fist at Exemplar and fired it at her, shattering her to pieces.

Alister/Erika: 6900

Claudio/Melody: 5700

MK (6/3100-3000/1500)

"Stunning comeback Erika, I was really moved." Alister grinned.

"And this is us just working separately for now..." Erika replied back.

"Come to think of it, that's all what's been happening now." Melody said.

"You're right... if this is them by themselves, who knows what'll happen when the tag tactics start." Claudio said.

"I end my turn." Erika stated.

"Okay, my move!" Melody drew. "By the way, when you destroyed Magical Exemplar, all the counters she lost went into the citadel, so it has 15 spell counters total!"

The ten spell counters shot of to differently part of the citadel that lit torches. (MCoE: 15)

"And to defend, I summon Royal Magical Library in defense mode!"

A pillar of bookcases appeared to Melody's side. (4/0/2000)

"And I'll activate it's of drawing cards for every three counters I have." Melody said.

"But it doesn't have one..." Alister stated.

"This is where the citadel comes in, I can substitute its counters for other effects, so I take out 6 to draw two cards!"

6 of torches went out powering the library as Melody drew two cards. (MCoE: 9)

"I place two cards facedown and end my turn."

"Now my turn!" Alister drew two cards. "Now I play Gravity Axe- Grarl! It gives Backup Gardna an extra 500 ATK!"

A stone axe appeared in the demon's hands. (4/500-1000/2200) (MCoE: 10)

"But that's just the trigger to summon Guardian Grarl since it's the only card in my hand!"

Jumping out from the sky, a brown dinosaur wearing a yellow tunic with green pants appeared. (5/2500/1000)

"That's a level 5 monster?" Claudio said. "And I thought Summoned Skull was crazy."

"Well, you haven't seen anything yet!" Alister grinned. "With Backup Guardna's effect, I can give any equip card he's gained and give it to another appropriate monster. So, I shift control of Gravity Axe to Grarl... it is his weapon after all..."

Backup Guardna walked up to Guardian Grarl and gave him the axe, which the dinosaur was grateful for. (4/1000-500/2200), (5/2500-3000/1000)

"This won't be pretty..." Claudio muttered.

"Grarl attack Slash!"

"I activate..." Melody's voice called out. "Shadow Spell, draining 700 ATK points from Grarl and stopping your attack!"

Dark chains erupted from the ground and wrapped around the dino, immobilizing it. (5/3000-2300/1000)

"Thanks for the save."

"You're welcome... now you'll be able to strike him down!"

"Right," Claudio drew. "I sacrifice Bon-Fire to special summon Soul Guitar!"

Bon-Fire went in flames as golden appeared in Claudio's hands. (5/1000/300)

"And its ability lets it gain the ATK power of the warrior monster used for the sacrifice!"

A golden shine was unleashed as Claudio felt empowered. (5/1000-2800/300)

"Now Grarl, check out this Wildfire Solo!" As Claudio played a solo, Alister countered with a trap card.

"I counter with Soul Anchor, keeping Grarl on the field!"

A glowing anchor blocked the flames that threatened to torch Grarl but to no avail. Some of the flames got past and hit Alister a few times.

Alister/Erika: 6400

Claudio/Melody: 5700

"And I'm not done yet..." Claudio smirked. "I know sacrifice Slash to normal summon Jukebox Hero Master of Puppets!"

Slash vanished as a pair of giant hands appeared with guitar strings hanging from the fingertips. (6/400/2000) MK (6/3000-2900/2000)

"A little underwhelming don't you think?" Erika noted.

"But that's where the special ability comes in!" Claudio grinned as the hands whipped the strings into the ground. "By sacrificing himself, Master of Puppets brings two Jukebox Heroes Level 4 or below from the grave, and as you remember, I only got two specific ones!"

The hands rose to the skies, pulling strings with Slash and Bon-Fire attached. (4/1300/1500), (4/1800/500)

"And I'll end my turn letting Bon-Fire take away another 600 points!"

Alister/Erika: 5800

Claudio/Melody: 5700

"Wow! We're keeping up with the pros!" Melody cheered.

"Yeah, we might be able to win this!" Claudio said.

"Don't get to cocky children!" Erika said as she drew and got a devious smirk. "Because kick gloves are off!"

"I don't like the sound of that..." Melody muttered.

"Let's see how you like this, Sangan in attack mode!"

A three eyed furball fiend appeared. (3/1000/600)

"And it's tribute for my facedown card, Crush Card Virus!"

"Oh no!" Melody and Claudio shouted as Sangan exploded into multiple spores that spread across their side. Soul Guitar and Bon-Fire were destroyed on the spot. MK (2900-2800/2000)

"Now, your hands..."

Claudio's lone card was Smooth Criminal which he discarded, while Melody had her second Power grasp and then her Dark Magician.

"Not him!" She cried as she discarded her hand.

"Well, it seems I dodged a bullet." Erika noted. "Now with Sangan, I can bring Blast Sphere to my hand." The mentioned monster card slipped out of her deck while she collected. "Now take out Royal Magical Library!"

Machine King launched his fist, taking out the giant bookcase.

"And I end my turn with one facedown." Erika stated.

"My move!" Melody drew. "I play Pot of Greed!" She drew two cards. Because of Crush Card Virus, it was revealed to be Magic Spirit Barrier and Magic Formula. She discarded the former. (MCoE: 11) "Now I activate my facedown card Miracle Restoring!"

Claudio smiled as Melody's trap activated.

"Now by removing two spell counters, I can summon Dark Magician from the graveyard!" She rejoiced. (MCoE: 9)

A flash from Melody's graveyard brought out the monster she was searching for, he had a paler face than original and wore a dark purple and red robe. (7/2500/2100)

"Oh yeah!" Claudio cheered. "Finally got it out!"

"And I have you to thank for it, Claudio." Melody replied giving him a loving look that made him blush bright red. "Now I give him Magic Formula to boost his attack power by 700!" (7/2500-3200/2100) (MCoE: 10)

"This is bad." Erika cringed.

"I've always wanted to say this!" The Ra girl gushed. "Dark Magician, attack Machine King with Dark Magic Attack!!"

The Spellcaster raised his staff, the end of it glowing brightly. He was pushed back slightly as he let loose an orb of powerful energy that decimated the king of Machines.

Alister/Erika: 5400

Claudio/Melody: 5700

"And with a facedown, I end my turn!" Melody smiled holding up the peace sign.

"My turn!" Alister drew two cards. "I activate Butterfly Dagger-Elma!"

Backup Guardna held up a small green dagger with butterfly-shaped hilt on it. (4/500-800/2200) (MCoE: 11)

"Now I can summon Guardian Elma!"

A red-headed woman wearing a green vest in the shape of a butterfly and red short skirt appeared. Attached to her arms was a white veil that flowed behind her. (3/1300/1200)

"And once summoned I can play any equip card compatible with her and attach it to her." Alister explained. "And as luck would have it, when I played Guardian Treasure, I set some to the grave so I bring out the Cestus of Dagla!"

Strapped to her waist were two golden handle blades. (3/1300-1800/1200)

"Next, I transfer the Butterfly Dagger to Elma!"

Backup Guardna tossed the dagger to Elma, who handled it with care. (4/800-500/2200), (3/1800-2100/1200)

"Now attack Slash!"

Elma threw the dagger Slash which cut his guitar's strings then used her golden blades to take him down.

"And with Cestus of Dagla, Erika and I regain life points equal to the damage you just took!"

Alster/Erika: 6100

Claudio/Melody: 5000

"I activate my facedown card Call of the Haunted to bring out Master of Puppets!" Claudio declared bringing back the hands with strings. (6/400/2000)

"He's bringing back the monsters again!" Erika realized.

"Yeah, I won't be without monsters for too long!" Claudio grinned. "Just like how it backfired, letting Melody bring out the Dark Magician."

"Well let's see you back your words up!"

"Gladly!" Claudio drew. "Card of Demise to draw five cards!" (MCoE: 12)

The five cards Claudio drew were Rush the Beat, Monster Reincarnation, Soul Drum, Soul Mic and Polymerization.

"Flat out of luck on the virus!" Claudio grinned. "But now it's time to bring out a monster for a major comeback! First by activating Monster Reincarnation, discarding Rush the Beat for Soul Guitar!" Claudio made the necessary move to bring the Soul Guitar card back. (MCoE: 13)

"But why that one?" Melody asked. "Rush the Beat could've brought any Jukebox Hero back for the turn and then you put it your hand?"

"It's all good Mel, just watch..." Claudio assured her. "I activate Master of Puppet's effect to take Bon-Fire and LP Angel from the graveyard!"

The hands pulled the strings and brought out Bon-Fire again and LP Angel. (4/1800/500), (4/2100/0)

"When was he in your graveyard?" Erika asked pointing at LP Angel.

"It was thanks to your Needle Worm!" The JH duelist replied. "Now I special summon Soul Guitar by sending Bon-Fire to the grave!"

Bon Fire went up in flames letting Soul Guitar reappear. (5/1000-2800/300)

"Now here's where it gets interesting, I play Polymerization fusing Soul Guitar, Mic and Drums together!" (MCoE: 14)

Soul Mic and Soul Guitar appeared behind Claudio.

"What does it make into?

"It's simply titled 'The Metal!'"

(Play The Metal by Tenacious D)

Soul Guitar started to play by itself as Claudio walked over to Soul Mic and started singing.

You can't kill the metal  
The metal will live on

[Soul Mic glowed with a white aura]

Punk rock tried to kill the metal  
But they failed as they were smite to the ground

[Claudio smashed mic and stand onto the ground, releasing the aura into him, and then advanced to the drums]

New wave tried to kill the metal  
But they failed as they were stricken down to the ground

[He then used his guitar to smash the drums, releasing the aura of the drums]

Grunge tried to kill the metal  
Hahahahaha they failed as they were thrown to the ground

[Finally, he smashed the guitar on the ground, releasing the final aura]

(Screaming)

[As Claudio screamed, the broken pieces of the instruments gathered around him making a metal armor] (10/3600/3000)

(Harmonizing)

[Three ghostly souls came out from the ground and started singing]

No one can destroy the metal  
The metal will strike you down with a vicious blow  
We are the vanquished foes of the metal  
We tried to win for why we do not know

(End music)

"Now tell me, does anyone like the new look?" Claudio grinned, shadowboxing in his armor.

"I heard some armor cards, never thought they existed." Erika noted.

"Yeah, I'm in the same boat." Alister added.

"You always have to bring out your big monster in a big way, don't you?" Melody smiled.

"Why not?" Claudio replied, flexing his muscles. "You like?"

"Yeah, with 3600 ATK I'm also interested in what you do with it." She added.

"Just watch me," Claudio pointed to Guardian Elma. "Cause you're going down! Ha!" The Jukebox Hero duelist ran towards the Guardian monster.

"I activate Sakuretsu Armor to destroy your armor!"

A spiky armor appeared in front of the Guardian trying to shield her.

"Sorry, but my monster isn't affected by traps that destroy The Metal! Didn't you hear the song?"

The trap armor shattered, leaving Elma vulnerable to the shoulder charge Claudio delivered.

Alister/Erika: 4600

Claudio/Melody: 5000

"And I end it here!" Claudio declared.

"Alright, we're back in the lead." Melody cheered. "Just a few more moves, and we win."

"Let's see about." Erika drew. "I first activate Ring of Destruction to wrap around my Machine King which currently has 2900 ATK!"

A ring of red grenades wrapped around the king and destroyed him on the spot, blowing smoke across the field.

Alister/Erika: 1700

Claudio/Melody: 2100

"What's she up to?" Melody wondered.

"Then I play Spellbook inside the Pot!"

Claudio drew three cards, all bypassing the Virus, the same for Melody. Alister and Erika also added three cards to their hand as well. (MCoE: 15)

'_I'm counting on this move...'_ Erika thought.

"I activate Machine King Uprising!" A spell showed the Machine King attaching more upgrades to himself. "With this card, I can remove Machine King that was destroyed this turn and two trap cards from my graveyard from play to summon my most powerful monster, the Perfect Machine King! (MCoE: 16)

Machine King rose from the grave as white and red parts rose up from the grave as well attaching to him and making him bigger and more powerful. After the transformation, it looks liked one of those space fighter type machines. (8/2700/2200)

"That's big!" Claudio noted.

"And he'll get even stronger with Clockwork Night giving him 500 ATK and his own effect thanks to that armor of yours."

"Crud..." Claudio muttered as Perfect Machine King got stronger. (8/2700-3700/2200)

"Now, I attack Dark Magician with Multi Missile Pursuit!"

A barrage of missiles launched from the shoulder launchers.

"I activate Magic Spirit Barrier, removing Royal Magical Library to negate the attack!"

A barrier was created protecting Dark Magician from the assault.

"I'll end my turn with a facedown card."

"Which means I go!" Melody drew. "Now I remove 6 counters from the Citadel!" (MCoE: 10) "This allows me to summon Endymion, the Master Magician!"

Six counters shot out from the citadel and opened up a portal, letting a magician come out. He wore a long, black robe with arcane symbols covering the shoulders, and a metal ring covered with arcane sigils on his back. He wore a black mask-helmet combination with flared sides that looked like wings, and held a long, metal staff with a crescent moon on the end with a purple orb in the center. (7/2700/1700)

"Nice!" Claudio grinned.

"And with his effect, I get one Spell card back from the grave, Spell Power Grasp!"

Melody took her mentioned spell.

"Then, I discard it to destroy Perfect Machine King!"

Erika gasped as a seal appeared around the machine and ripped it apart.

"Game over! Dark Magician attack!"

"I activate Negate Attack!"

Dark Magician's spell was repelled by a spiral shield.

"Darn, I end my turn with a facedown monster."

"And here's my turn!" Alister drew two cards. "First, I activate Guardian Revival to resurrect Elma for 500 points, and also giving her 500 ATK!"

A spell card showed Grarl's hand coming out from the grave. It was the same for Elma as she crawled out from the grave.

"Now let's summon my favorite monster: Guardian Eatos!"

Light shined from the sky, letting an eagle fly down. As it called, it transformed into a beautiful, blonde woman who looks like a Native American with the style of dress she wore, particularly the brown skin shirt and ankle length skirt that screamed Native American. She also wore a eagle headdress and two large white wings behind her. (8/2500/2000)

"Wow..." Claudio muttered.

"She beautiful..." Melody added.

"She does get that a lot..." Alister said. "Anyway, she was able to be special summoned since I cleared my graveyard of monsters. But with my next two cards, it'll be game over!" He grabbed two cards. "First is Eatos' personal favorite, Celestial Sword-Eatos giving her 300 points!"

A diamond sword appeared in Eatos' hands as she sliced the air once. (8/2500-2800/2000)

"And finally Card Destruction to discard our hands and draw a new set!"

When Melody and Claudio discarded, the latter's graveyard shined with white light.

"What the--?"

"And that's the activation of the Celestial Sword! When monsters are sent to the graveyard while this card's in play, she gains the ATK points of every monster sent!"

"That's way too broken!" Claudio declared. "It's almost like Power Bond!"

"Yeah, the drawback is that the sword's destroyed at the end of the turn, but you have nothing to stop me and Erika!" Alister replied. "So let's see who went to the grave!"

Images of Modest Mouse, Kill Master and Man in the Box were seen.

"We have 800 + 2400 + 1500 = 4700 ATK!"

Melody and Claudio gasped as the sword channeled more power into Eatos. (8/2800-7500/2000)

"We're boned..." Claudio muttered.

"Oh yeah..." Melody added.

"Pleasure dueling you guys!" Erika said. "But..."

"Eatos, attack The Metal! We can't kill it, but we can damage it!" Alister finished.

Eatos swung the sword, sending a large arc of power at Claudio who blocked the shot, but still felt his and Melody's points go down to 0.

Alister/Erika: 1700, Winners

Claudio/Melody: 0

The holograms and the disks shut down.

"You alright over there!?" Alister asked. "Hope I didn't hit ya two hard!"

"I'm fine!" Claudio called back. "You two are the real deal!"

"Yeah, but we almost had them!" Melody cheered. "If we had one more turn, we would have one."

"I'm impressed." Erika said. "Enduring the Crush Card Virus and then fighting off some of the prominent Guardian monsters were not easy tasks to do. You even had Alister bring out Eatos!"

"Yeah, most duelists usually fall by the wayside before then." Alister admitted.

"Still, it was a lot of fun." Claudio said. He turned to Melody. "Kind of spiced up the date, huh?"

"I'll say." Melody replied.

"Well, you guys can get back to your date." Erika said. "We need to see the Chancellor anyway."

"That's right; we need to get on the next boat tomorrow." Alister said.

"It was a great pleasure dueling some pros." Claudio said.

"Hey, but next time I like to get on a real one-on-one battle!" Melody said.

"Of course." The pros said. "See ya!"

"Bye!" the Ras said as the returned to the shack.

"Nobody's going to believe we took on some pros!" Claudio said.

"Then let's keep it to ourselves," Melody said.

"Okay! If anybody wants to get up on the karaoke mic and sing, we've got openings!" The shack owner said into the mic.

Melody smiled and grabbed Claudio's hand. "Come on!"

"Whoa, why?"

"Cause I'm going up there!" She exclaimed. "Come on, let's get to the stage!" As they reached the spot, they saw it was too late.

"Somebody beat us to it..." Claudio pointed out to a familiar Slifer cowboy.

"Give it up for Mr. Jethro Cartwright!"

The audience clapped as Jethro stepped up.

"Howdy folks!" Jethro said speaking into the microphone. "I chose this song to sing mainly because it's my parents' wedding song."

A chorus of claps was given as the music started.

* * *

(One More Day by Diamond Rio)

A wish was granted just for me  
It could be for anything  
I didn't ask for money  
Or a mansion in Malibu  
I simply wished, for one more day with you

One more day  
One more time  
One more sunset, maybe I'd be satisfied  
But then again  
I know what it would do  
Leave me wishing still, for one more day with you

First thing I'd do, is pray for time to crawl  
Then I'd unplug the telephone  
And keep the TV off  
I'd hold you every second  
Say a million I love you's  
That's what I'd do, with one more day with you

One more day  
One more time  
One more sunset, maybe I'd be satisfied  
But then again  
I know what it would do  
Leave me wishing still, for one more day with you

One more day  
One more time  
One more sunset, maybe I'd be satisfied  
But then again  
I know what it would do  
Leave me wishing still, for one more day with you (x3)

(End music)

* * *

The audience clapped for Jethro's performance as he stepped off the stage.

"Alrighty that was Jethro Cartwright performing 'One More Day' by Diamond Rio." The shack owner said. "Now, who's next?"

"Over here!" Melody waved her hands around.

"Wow, you're more enthusiastic about singing than I am." Claudio noted.

Melody smiled at him. "That's because I've got a special song to sing..." She pecked him on the cheek. "... For you!" She ran to the stage, as the owner called her up.

"All right, here's Melody Hikarii!"

The audience cheered and clapped as she got ready to speak.

"Okay, this song I'm about to sing is for my boyfriend. Claudio!"

The girls present were saying how cute it was for Melody to do that, while the guys were saying Claudio was a lucky guy.

'_Now I'm really wondering what song she chose..." _Claudio thought smiling.

* * *

(Dana Glover - It Is You (I Have Loved))

There is something that I see  
In the way you look at me  
There's a smile, there's a truth in your eyes

But an unexpected way  
On this unexpected day  
Could it mean this is where I belong  
It is you I have loved all along

It's no more mystery  
It is finally clear to me  
You're the home my heart searched for so long  
And it is you I have loved all along

There were times I ran to hide  
Afraid to show the other side  
Alone in the night without you

But now I know just who you are  
And I know you hold my heart  
Finally this is where I belong  
It is you I have loved all along

It's no more mystery  
It is finally clear to me  
You're the home my heart searched for so long  
And it is you I have loved all along

Over and over  
I'm filled with emotion  
Your love, it rushes through my veins

And I am filled  
With the sweetest devotion  
As I, I look into your perfect face

It's no more mystery  
It is finally clear to me  
You're the home my heart searched for so long  
And it is you I have loved  
It is you I have loved  
It is you I have loved all along

(End music)

* * *

Another round of applause was made as Melody made her way off stage, back to Claudio.

"So... how was it?" Melody asked him.

"Will this answer your question?"

Claudio got her into a passionate kiss, one she was left blushing from.

"Y-Yeah..."

"Alright, is there another person who wants to step up to the mic?" The owner wondered.

"Now, I want to sing for you..." Claudio said, walking up to the stage.

"Alright, it's our music fan Claudio Osbourne!"

The audience cheered as he got up on stage.

"Okay, you know who I'm singing for right?" Claudio asked, earning approvals from the crowd and mainly Melody. "That last song summed up the love Melody had for me, hope this song does it vice versa."

* * *

(Don't Stop Believin' by Journey)

Just a small town girl, livin in a lonely world  
She took the midnight train goin anywhere  
Just a city boy, born and raised in south Detroit  
He took the midnight train goin anywhere

A singer in a smoky room  
A smell of wine and cheap perfume  
For a smile they can share the night  
It goes on and on and on and on

Strangers waiting, up and down the boulevard  
Their shadows searching in the night  
Streetlights people, living just to find emotion  
Hiding, somewhere in the night

Working hard to get my fill,  
Everybody wants a thrill  
Payin' anything to roll the dice,  
Just one more time  
Some will win, some will lose  
Some were born to sing the blues  
Oh, the movie never ends  
It goes on and on and on and on

Strangers waiting, up and down the boulevard  
Their shadows searching in the night  
Streetlights people, living just to find emotion  
Hiding, somewhere in the night

Don't stop believin'  
Hold on to the feeling  
Streetlight people  
3x

(End music)

* * *

The audience cheered as he walked off stage and walked back to Melody.

"How was that?" Claudio asked.

His answer came in the form of another kiss between them.

"Did that answer your question?" She asked.

"Yes it did..." Claudio smiled. "So what's left to do?"

"Don't know, we played around on the beach, dueled Pro Duelists and sung some karaoke." Melody mused over the various activities they did. "With the sun going down, we should call it a day."

"Then let's head on back."

* * *

Walking hand-in-hand, they reached the Ra dorm and went inside. They reached Claudio's floor first, seeing as the boys' rooms were lower than the girls.

"This has been the best date I've ever been on." Melody said. "Thankfully we had no Shadow Rider business to deal with, to enjoy it!"

"I hear ya, as much as a walk around island's great, I like to treat you to a more eventful date." Claudio added. "Glad the beach was there to enjoy."

"And wasted the rest of the day."

They reached Claudio's door first.

"You think I should walk you to your door?" Claudio asked.

"We're almost at curfew, they might try to expel you for being at a girl's room at this time." Melody replied. "So thanks, but I'll be okay."

"Then, I'll just have to end it right here."

Claudio kissed her which she eagerly returned.

"Good night."

"Good night."

They both said before Claudio walked into his room, and Melody walked further upstairs both having same thought.

'_Best day ever!'_

* * *

And I'm finally done! Sorry this took so long folks, had a lot of personal things to deal with before returning to the writing game!

Also I like to thank ZaneKazama001 who submitted these characters! Once season two starts, you'll see them again!

Names: Alister Gates, Erika Parks

Everyday Clothes: Alister (Black t-shirt with a coat of arms on the back, tan cargo shorts, black and red sneakers) Erika (White tank top under a blue jean jacket, white jeans, blue and black vans)

Deck Theme: Alister: Guardian, Erika: Machine/Deck Destruction

Personality: Alister: A fun, innovative daredevil who lives life to the fullest. Is outgoing, fun to hang out with. Erika: A calm, smart girl who employs when she duels the same strategy that Seto used against Ishizu at Battle City which was to pick apart her opponent's deck.

Duel Discs: Alister: Black and red. Erika: Sky blue and Caribbean green.

Accomplishments: Alister: 2 time regional champion, victory over Rebecca Hawkins and Bandit Keith. Erika: Victories over Joey Wheeler, Mai Valentine, and also Bandit Keith

ETC: Alister and Erika have been together for 6 years; considered to be the best tag team duelists next to the Paradox Brothers.

* * *

Cards:

Guardian Revival:

Normal Spell Card

At the cost of 500 life points, player can revive any Guardian from the graveyard and boost the monster's attack points by 500.

Picture: Shows Guardian Grarl's hand coming out of the grave.

(Created by ZaneKazama001, all rights to him)

Side Attack

Continuous Spell Card

Activate only in a 2 vs. 2 Tag-Team Duel. Select 1 opponent; you and the selected opponent are "paired"; your partner and the unselected opponent are also "paired". A player's monster may only attack his/her "paired" player's monsters. If you or your partner's paired player's do not control a monster, you or your partner may attack his/her "unpaired" player directly.

(Show in the GX episode Taken by Storm, played by Frost. All rights to the creators of the episode)

Backup Guardna

Level 4

DARK

Warrior/Effect

500/2200

You can select 1 face-up Equip Card on the field and re-equip it to another correct target on the field. When this card is attacked, you can discard 1 card from your hand to the Graveyard to negate the attack.

Guardian Treasure

Continuous Spell

Discard 5 cards. Draw 2 cards. During each of your Draw Phases, you can draw 1 more card in addition to your normal draw.

(The top two cards were used by Rafael in the episode Fate of the Pharaoh. All rights to the creator of the cards.)

Clockwork Night

Continuous Spell

All face-up monsters your opponent controls are treated as Machine-Type and they lose 500 ATK. Monsters Summoned after this card's activation are excluded. All Machine-Type monsters you control gain 500 ATK.

(Used by Nesbitt in the episode Mechanical Mayhem. All rights to the creators)

Quick Upgrade

Normal Spell Card

Remove 1 Machine King and two Trap Cards to Special summon 1 Perfect Machine King. Destroy it at the end of your 3rd turn this card was activated.

Celestial Sword- Eatos

Equip Spell

The equipped monster gains 300 ATK. While this card is equipped to "Guardian Eatos", each time a monster is sent to your opponent's Graveyard, the equipped monster gains ATK equal to the ATK of the sent monster. If the equipped monster gains ATK this way, destroy this card during the End Phase.

(Shown in Episode Fate of the Pharaoh, used by Rafael. All rights to the creators of the card.)

* * *

Also, sorry I couldn't use all of the cards you wanted to see but it was tough for a tag duel.

Next Time: A rival of Kenji's family comes to Duel Academy to settle a feud. You can guess the monsters that I'll be using!

Please Rate and Review! Later!


	52. NinjaSamurai: Who is Deadliest?

And now people, day two of the week! And I also like to thank patattack for helping me with cards for the opponent of the chapter.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX or the rest of the franchise. I own Claudio, YugiNAtem117 owns Melody, AzureKite4 owns Kenji, Rocket Knight 777 owns Jethro, Jeremy Roswell owned by SulliMike23, Lily Rose Lee owned by Lily Truesdale and Alex Jacobs is owned by Digidramon.

**Chapter 47: Ninja/Samurai: Who is Deadliest!?**

A longboat came into Duel Academy one early morning, being rowed in by someone in samurai armor and helmet. Instead of swords or anything deadly, he carried custom-made duel disk inside a special scabbard. Once the boat reached the shore, the samurai stepped onto the sandy ground, taking in the night air. His face was covered by a black mask with a mouth carved in, only showing the black eyes.

"Samurai... Ninja..." The samurai duelist said. "The rivalry continues..."

* * *

It was during class, taught by Dr. Crowler, they were learning about various monsters.

"Alright, as we all know about the many types of monsters; warriors, spellcasters, machines, etc. But there are selective groups that monsters of any type can belong to..." Crowler looked around. "Can anyone tell me the name of these groups?"

A bunch of hands rose up in response.

"Mr. Misawa, your answer?"

Bastion stood up and addressed the answer to the class. "They are called archetypes, no matter what monster type they are, all of them usually fall under the same names like Elemental Heroes and Vehicroids or like Archfiends: they have some cards that are compatible and yet not 'listed' as actual archfiends."

"Very good, Mr. Misawa." Crowler said, as the student sat back down. "And to date, warrior monsters have the most number of archetypes which leads us to this particular kind..."

Crowler turned to the screen which depicted several samurai monsters in front of ancient castle with crows surrounding the trees. Everybody had questioning looks on their faces except for one face, which had the look of acknowledgement...

"Now, can anyone tell me which archetype these monsters are from?"

That one person, raised his hand, being the only one...

"Yes, Mr. Yuuyami?"

Everyone looked to Kenji as he stood up.

"They're the Six Samurai archetype, warriors they rely on each other and have several cards to swarm and stay active on the field." He said.

"Correct, I'm surprised that a ninja duelist knows so much about samurais."

"Actually, there's quite a history between ninjas and samurais." Kenji replied. "In fact the ninja's way of fighting contrasted with the samurai's. They even battled with each other centuries ago." He sat back down.

"Well, thank for the history, but let's get back to class discussion..." Crowler continues on with the lecture, as Kenji's mind went elsewhere...

'_Kenshin...'_

* * *

(Flashback)

A younger 7-year old Kenji faced off against another kid in a duel. His name was Kenshin.

Kenji: 300

Kenshin: 500

Kenji had a Ninja Master Shogun on the field. (5/1600/1600)

While Kenshin had a face down card and a small, yellow warrior known as Sasuke Samurai, (1/200/300)

"_You may have the stronger monster, Kenji," _Kenshin said as he drew. _"But my next move will end this duel!"_

"_Well, you forget; I have the superior monster and your monster's effect only works if it's facedown!" Kenji said._

"_But what if I activated my facedown card!?"_

_It was Book of Moon. Kenji gasped as his Shogun was replaced by a facedown defense position card._

"_Then I summon the Sasuke Samurai #3!"_

_Another small warrior in red warpaint, wielding two katana appeared. (3/1000/1000)_

"_Now #1 will attack your facedown ninja!"_

_Sasuke Samurai #1, cut down the card not even revealing the Shogun underneath._

"_#3, end this duel!"_

_The other samurai, performed a double slash that knocked Kenji on his back, and his life points to 0_

_Kenji: 0_

_Kenshin: 500, Winner_

_The samurai duelist laughed, "Ninjas may be skilled, but in a direct fight they'll never win! You should give up being a duelist if ninjas will be your main focus."_

"_Shut up!" Kenji glared. "Don't mock my family heritage!"_

"_I only speak the truth, ninja's are only great when the fight unfairly and Duel Monsters pit all monsters in head-to-head combat." Kenshin stated. "Samurais fight with more honor and skill."_

"_The ninja have just as much skill!" Kenji retorted. "If everyone fought the same there would be no use for strategy!"_

"_Hmph, I guess then my winning five games in a row are meaningless then." Kenshin turned to walk away. "Learn to see who's really superior before the proper time of our family rivalry; these duels were just practice."_

_(End Flashback)_

* * *

Kenji sighed. _"It's almost that time... he'll know I'll be here..."_

* * *

In Chancellor Sheppard's office, he was met by the same samurai that docked on the beach.

"You're saying, you want to duel Kenji Yuuyami?" Sheppard asked.

"Exactly." The Samurai said. "It's traditional rivalry between my line of ancestry and his. We must battle."

"Well, I'm afraid I just can't simply, _hand _you over one of my students just for a duel." The Chancellor stated.

"I figured you say that..." The samurai took a scroll from his armor and handed it to Sheppard. "It's a message from my family, letting me on this island to serve my purpose."

Sheppard read over the scroll and narrowed his eyes in understanding.

"Very well, but I must warn you; if you harass any of my students during your stay, I'll make sure of it that you never set foot at this academy." The Chancellor stated.

The samurai bowed. "Of course, I mean no disrespect to your school."

* * *

After classes, Zane, Alexis and Kenji hung out at their usual spot at the lighthouse.

"Hard to believe that class went smoothly, without Jaden," Alexis said. "And Crowler was sure in a happy mood."

"Without the guy who beat him at the entrance duel present, it's basically a walk in the park to him." Kenji said.

"The problem is that without him, you guys are one key-keeper short." Zane added. "What's more, the remaining Shadow Riders could just gang up on him since he's alone."

"Now that I think on it, Claudio was probably right." Alexis said, "After all those turndowns for money, I didn't expect for him to cave in after a win."

"I wonder if the Admiral set you guys up, now." Kenji said. "Probably did."

"Well Jaden better figure a way to get back to the island," Zane stated. "As strong a duelist he is, I doubt he could take on multiple Shadow Riders and their Shadow Charms."

"This must be the reason why they haven't attacked for a while..." The ninja duelist pondered.

* * *

At the red dorm, Syrus was still sulking over the loss of Jaden.

"After what I said, I'm not surprised he left Duel Academy..." He said somberly.

* * *

(Flashback)

_"YOU DID __WHAT__?! WHERE AM __I__ GONNA SLEEP?!"_

_"I'm sorry, Sy," the brunette slifer apologized, "I... I guess with all the excitement, I really hadn't thought about that,"_

_"__EXCITEMENT?!__" Syrus screamed at him, "You traded my bed for a __card__!"_

_"Whoa!" Jethro overheard. "Jaden, that's not a great thing to be excited about..."_

_"But I got it for __Syrus__!" Jaden argued as he turned back to the small Slifer, "Isn't your birthday next week?"_

_"It was last Tuesday, and I'm surprised I made with everything you put me through this year!" Syrus growled, "I might just need a new roommate_,"

(End Flashback)

* * *

"Looks I'll end up getting my way after all..."

* * *

The samurai from before, walked along the island searching for his opponent.

"Where are you?" He asked no one in particular. "I know you enrolled at this academy to better yourself."

"How'd you know so much about the Six Samurai?" He heard a girl's voice ask.

"I read about them in books back home." Another voice he heard was a guy's. "Plus, like I said earlier ninjas and samurais have history battling against each other."

'_I think I found you Kenji...'_ The samurai thought as he followed the voices.

* * *

"I figured that ninjas and samurais stayed away from each other." Alexis said.

"To prevent an all out war, yes..." Kenji stated. "But when on missions, the ninja may have to immobilize and/or kill a samurai in order to complete that mission."

"But doesn't the ninja prefer to stay away from direct combat?" Zane asked.

"Of course, since their main functions included espionage, sabotage, infiltration, and assassination," The ninja duelist explained. "And for those techniques, you'd best stay hidden in the shadows if you have the weapons for it. Ninjas like to perform in a covert operation..."

"Unless they die like dogs..."

Everyone turned to see a figure in samurai armor, with his helmet hiding his face.

"And who are you?" Zane asked.

"Not really your concern," The samurai walked up to the three Obelisks. "But at least one of you knows me..." He raised his head looking at Kenji with his black eyes. "Right, Kenji?"

Alexis and Zane looked at both boys, while Kenji narrowed his eyes. "Kenshin..."

"You know this guy?" Alexis asked.

"We come from two families that have a rivalry dating back generations." Kenji said. "Kenshin comes from a family of samurai."

"I'm happy you remember our destined battle, ninja." Kenshin said. "At first I thought you came to Duel Academy to run away from me."

Kenji growled at that statement.

"He came here for the same reason everyone does," Alexis stepped in. "To become a better duelist, possibly becoming the top duelist."

"Key words: at first," The samurai stated, "But now I see that, because he would hate to dishonor his sensei by running away from it all."

"I won't." Kenji said. "I never dishonor the game, my family or my sensei's teachings."

"Good, then you'll have no problem having a duel right now..." Kenshin unsheathed his duel disk and strapped on to his arm. It looked like a small sword with its 'blade' serving as the tray.

"Of course..." Kenji took out his disk and strapped it on. "Let's move this to the beach."

"Gladly," Kenshin said as everyone moved off the docks and into the sandy shores.

"Ninja vs. Samurais... I presume..." Zane said.

"Who'd you think will win?" Alexis asked.

"In duel monsters it's a tough call; if it's like these monsters like the Six Samurai, both can summon swarms of monsters." The Kaiser stated. "It'll then come to who has the better strategy."

"DUEL!!"

Kenji: 8000

Kenshin: 8000

"I'll start!" Kenji drew. "I set a monster in defense mode!"

A reversed monster was placed on the field.

"And I place one card facedown to end my turn."

"Weak move. Just like a ninja to hide in the shadows, instead of fighting like a true warrior!" Kenshin insulted as he drew his sixth card. "I'll show you a better one, I play the spell Call of the Six Samurai!"

The image of the card had a samurai's helmet, a katana on one side and an armored gauntlet on the other.

"I figured you have the Six Samurai monsters..." Kenji noted. "The Sasuke Samurais started become way too easy to counter."

"And you noticed after this time?" The samurai duelist remarked, getting a glare from the ninja duelist. "But getting back to the battle, Call of the Six Samurai lets me summon from my hand as many Six Samurai monsters as I can!"

"No way!" Alexis gasped.

"It's like Zigfried von Schroder's Ride of the Valkyries!" Zane added.

"So now come to arms; The Six Samurai- Irou, Yaichi and Nisashi!"

Jumping out into the moonlight, three samurais appeared onto the battlefield. The first was Irou, wearing a dark purple cloak and carrying a katana. Also, he wore a visor over his eyes. (4/1700/1200)

The second was Yaichi, wearing black armor outlined in yellow and carried a yumi (a large bow and arrow). (3/1300/800)

And Nisashi, wore green armor and wield a katana and a wakizashi, both glowing green. (4/1400/700)

"Three monsters at once!?" Kenji exclaimed.

"And all their weapons pointed at you!" Kenshin declared. "But first, I activate Yaichi's effect; by giving up his attack, I can destroy a facedown spell/trap card!"

Yaichi took an arrow from his back and aligned it with his bow. After pulling back on the string, he released the arrow onto Kenji's facedown, destroying it.

"And now for your facedown monster," The samurai duelist turned to Irou. "Irou, attack!"

The cloaked samurai carved down the facedown card, without revealing the monster!

"What!?" Kenji gasped.

"Brings back memories, doesn't it?" Kenshin smirked. "While another Six Samurai's on the field, Irou can instantly destroy facedown defense monsters!"

"Now, Kenji's wide open..." Zane noted.

"And with Nisashi, I attack deal double the pain! Attack my foe directly!"

Nisashi let out a battle cry, dealing two slashes to Kenji's mid-section, making him cry out in pain.

Kenji: 5200

Kenshin: 8000

"He lost nearly 3000 points in one move!" Alexis gasped.

"This is bad, Kenji lost his defenses in one fell swoop." Zane added.

"But at least they go back to the deck, at the end." Kenji said. "Like you said, it's like Ride of the Valkyries."

"Not this turn, I add Six Samurai Battlefield!"

The picture was of the Six Samurai Zanji, Irou and Nisashi standing amidst a bunch of fallen warrior monsters.

"Now they stay on the field!" The samurai duelist stated. "Your move!"

Kenji drew. "I play Pot of Greed!" He drew two more cards. "I summon Ninja Kisaragi in defense mode!"

The young kunoichi stepped onto the field ready to strike. (4/500/2000)

"I then give her the Fuhma and Giant Shuriken, giving her 700 points, lets her attack directly, plus her own effect let her attack while in defense mode!"

Kisaragi grabbed her signature weapon as well as her small set of shuriken. (4/500-1200/2000)

"Now, strike directly!"

The kunoichi jumped into the air and threw her shuriken, slicing through Kenshin's points.

Kenji: 5200

Kenshin: 6800

"Now that she did the damage, she can take one of the cards in your hand!"

Kisaragi swiped the lone card in Kenshin's hand and handed it to Kenji.

'_Not something I'll use right away, but later...'_

"I place three cards facedown, and end my turn." Three facedown cards appeared behind Kisaragi.

"Kenji's spell/trap zone is used up while Kenshin's hand is empty." Zane noted. "We'll see what happens when Kenshin draws..."

"I draw!" Kenshin drew, "I have a Pot of Greed also!" He drew two cards and smirked at them. "I special summon Grandmaster of the Six Samurai!"

The next warrior that appeared was an old, silver-haired man with an eye-patch over his right eye. He carried his sword and scabbard in front of him, rather strapped on his person. (5/2100/800)

"As long as a Six Samurai's on the field, he can be summoned to the field without a sacrifice." Kenshin explained. "But now, I activate Yaichi's effect in destroying the face down on the right!"

Yaichi fired an arrow destroying Kenji's Kunai with Chain.

"And then I play Stop Defense on Kisaragi!"

The ninja girl stood up, still ready to attack.

"Now Grandmaster attack!"

"I activate Shadow Clone to summon a Ninja Monster with the same level, so Ninja Commando Kabuki, come forward in defense mode!"

The white masked ninja appeared in defense mode. (3/700/700)

"That's good, Kabuki can summon any ninja from his deck, regardless of level," Alexis smiled.

A card slid out of Kenji's deck. "I summon Ninja Hattori!"

The caped ninja with his katana appeared. (5/2100/1700)

"It still won't save Kisaragi!" Kenshin stated as the Grandmaster struck down Kisaragi.

Kenji: 4300

Kenshin: 6800

"I think you overlooked Fuhma Shuriken's effect!" Kenji grinned. "Once sent to the graveyard, you lose 700 points!"

The small shuriken struck Kenshin's disk, before disappearing from sight.

Kenji: 4300

Kenshin: 6100

"Irou, attack Kabuki!"

The visor wearing samurai sliced the masked ninja to ribbons.

"And I'll switch Yaichi and Nisashi to defense mode to end my turn."

"I draw." Kenji drew. "I'll attack both Yaichi and Irou with Hattori, wipe them out!"

Unsheathing the katana, the ninja struck down both samurai's with quick speed.

Kenji: 4300

Kenshin: 5700

"And to end my turn, I one card facedown."

"I wonder what that card Kenji's holding onto..." Alexis said. "You think it's any good?"

"Not sure, it depends on what Kenji does with it before it ends up in Kenshin's grave."

"My draw!" Kenshin drew. "I summon Spirit of the Six Samurai in attack mode!"

A ghost wearing ancient armor appeared. (3/500/500)

"And now, I play him as an equip card to my Grandmaster, granting him 500 ATK/DEF!"

The spirit became intangible and fused itself into the old warrior, equipping the ancient armor onto him. (5/2100-2600/800-1300)

"Not again..." Kenji muttered.

"Attack Hattori!" Kenshin commanded.

"Before that happens, I activate my second Shadow Clone summoning Ninja Ayane in defense mode!"

The purple clad kunoichi appeared defending herself... (5/2000/1500)

"And once, summoned I can retrieve a spell or trap card, and I'll just retrieve Shadow Clone again!"

The spell card removed itself from the grave.

The Grandmaster still went on with his assault, destroying Hattori.

Kenji: 3800

Kenshin: 6100

"And once a monster equipped with the Spirit destroys a monster, I can draw another card." Kenshin drew. "And I'll end it right here."

"Okay, my move!" Kenji drew. "I play Spellbook inside the Pot."

Both of them drew three cards, Kenji had five, Kenshin had four.

"Now, I'll think I activate Shadow Clone to Summon Ninja Kasumi in attack mode!"

Sakura petals blew by as the red-headed kunoichi stood by Ayane. (5/2000/1500)

"With her on the field, I move Ninja Sub-Zero from my deck to my hand."

The ninja monster slipped out of his deck.

"And then, I'll summon Ninja Dog Kurojaki!"

The small dog appeared howling to the sky. (3/300/300)

"Now all ninja and ninja dog monsters gain 400 ATK/DEF!"

NA (5/2000-2400/1500-1900), NK (5/2000-2400/1500-1900), NDK (3/300-700/300-700)

"And finally, I equip the Fuma Kodachi to Ayane giving her 400 ATK points!"

Two black handle swords appeared in Ayane's hands. (5/2400-2800/1900)

"And add in the fact, she can attack twice with them, you're in for a world of pain." The ninja duelist grinned.

"Alright, he finally got a pace going!" Alexis cheered.

"Ayane, attack!" Kenji declared has the purple haired kunoichi sliced the armor off the Grandmaster.

Kenji: 3800

Kenshin: 5900

"Now, attack him again!"

Another slice from Ayane's swords, destroyed the Grandmaster.

Kenji: 3800

Kenshin: 5200

"Now, Kasumi, Kurojaki direct attack!"

Both Kasumi and Kurojaki charged ahead at the samurai. Once close enough, Kasumi thrust her katana into the Kenshin's chest as Kurojaki leapt over the kunoichi and smashed his head into the samurai's.

Kenji: 3800

Kenshin: 2100

"Finally, I've taken the lead!" Kenji said, as his monsters were impressed with their handy work.

"But it won't stay that way, I assure you!" Kenshin stated. "You've gotten stronger, I hoped you would." He drew. "I play Gateway of the Six and then activate the effect of Shadow of the Six Samurai from my hand!"

A shadow of a samurai appeared. Behind it a door with a symbol glowing out of it...

"By discarding the shadow, I can summon a Six Samurai in my hand so here's The Six Samurai-Kamon!"

A samurai in brown armor appeared. He carried a stack of dynamite in his hand. (3/1500/1000) Also, the door way collected two seals on it.

"Then I summon Specter of the Six Samurai!"

A white ghost of a samurai appeared. (3/1200/400) Another two seals gathered on the door.

"Once this monsters normal summoned I can draw a card for every Six Samurai monster in my grave, and I count six since the Spirit, Shadow and Grandmaster counts."

Kenshin drew six cards.

"He must be looking for something..." Zane pondered.

"Yeah, that's seven cards he just drew. "Alexis added.

"Next, I play Shien's Castle of Mist!"

A dark mansion surrounded by dead trees with crows in them appeared behind the samurai duelist. Mist now surrounded the playing field.

"Welcome to the training ground of the Six Samurai, also it houses their master." Kenshin declared. "But before that happens, I play Kamon's effect, destroying Ayane's swords!"

Kamon lit his dynamite and threw it at Ayane. It exploded, knocking the kunoichi to the ground but destroying the swords she held.

"Ayane!" Kenji cried out. (5/2800-2400/1900)

"Now, I activate the Gateway's power, by removing four of the seals I can retrieve a Six Samurai monster from the deck or Graveyard and I choose my Grandmaster!"

The samurai duelist took his monster from the grave and then summoned him to the field. (5/2100/800) But then two more seals appeared on the door.

"Now it's time for his appearance, with at least two monsters on the field with Six Samurai in their name, I can now summon Great Shogun Shien!"

The castle doors opened up ominously. Footsteps were heard from inside, putting Kenji's monsters on high alert. Then he came, a tall red armored warlord with a dark blue cape flowing behind him. And his hands, carried a long curved sword. All the samurai's bowed in his presence. (7/2500/2400)

"The legacy of my clan, Kenji..." Kenshin also bowed to Shien. "And he shall take you down! For I activate the Gateway's power again! Since two seals on the door, I can give Shien 500 ATK for the remainder of the turn."

Shien roared as he gained a bright blue aura. (7/2500-3000/2400)

"Then, I play Book of Moon! I know you remember this card!"

Kurojaki was replaced by a facedown card. NA (5/2400-2000/1500), NK (5/2400-2000/1500)

"Shien, strike down Kasumi!"

The shogun let out a battle cry as he struck down the less powerful kunoichi.

Kenji: 2800

Kenshin: 2100

"Grandmaster, attack Ayane!"

The old warrior slashed down the purple haired kunoichi.

Kenji: 2700

Kenshin: 2100

"Now Specter, attack his dog!"

The ghost let out a wail, that revealed and taking out the dog.

"And I end my turn, which activates the Specter's side effect. Since I drew six cards with his summoning, I lose 600 points."

The specter drained the points from his duel disk.

Kenji: 2700

Kenshin: 1500

"Even with losing points, he set himself for the perfect fall." Zane said. "If Kenji doesn't get a good draw, it's over."

"Don't say that," Alexis said. "He still has cards left to play."

"And, for a little known fact Kenji," Kenshin said. "As long as Shien's on the field, you can only play one spell or trap card per turn."

"Now he's limited!?" Alexis said astonished. _'Now, Kenji's really in a dilemma... he's needs to play more than 1 spell or trap to win...'_

"I draw!" Kenji drew. _"Not much to go on... if only I had Fatality...' Out loud..._ "I summon Ninja-Sub Zero!"

The ninja of ice appeared. (4/1800/1200)

"Next, I play his special ability: freeze Shien!"

Gathering the ice around him, Sub-Zero focused it into a beam that froze the Samurai in his place.

"Then, I attack your Specter with Ice Break!"

As the ninja gathered another blast of ice into an icicle, but then the mist surrounded him... (4/1800-1300/1200)

"Huh?"

"Sorry, when a Six Samurai monster's attacked, the opponent loses 500 ATK." Kenshin explained. "Granted you still get at my life points..."

The ghost evaporated into the mist when the icicle hit it...

Kenji: 2700

Kenshin: 1400

"... But it's not what you expected..."

"I place two facedown cards..." A couple of facedown cards appeared in front of Kenji. "And that's it..."

"I draw!" Kenshin drew. "I play Mystical Space Typhoon! Destroy the left card!"

"Then, I chain it: Threatening Roar!"

A giant roar shook up Kamon.

"Now you won't be able to attack me this turn!"

"But you can only stall for long..." Kenshin state as placed a facedown. "I'm done."

"You are..." Kenji said. "I activate Sub-Zeros effect again to freeze Shien again, and then I'll summon Ninja Uchiha!"

The young, raven haired ninja appeared. (4/1700/1200)

"I'll then activate the card I took from you, Graceful Charity!"

"You waited until now?"

"A wise ninja knows when to make the big decisions when they count, and I'm counting on this draw."

Kenji drew three cards and then discarded two of them. He set one of them. "That will do it for me..."

"I draw..." Kenshin drew. "And I summon The Six Samurai-Yariza!"

Another Samurai appeared in dark blue armor, wielding a yari (Japanese spear) (3/1000/500)

"And I activate the spell Repeated Strike, which only lets the weakest monster attack for every monster on the field!" Kenshin explained. "Furthermore, Yariza can attack directly since Kamon's on the field, so he can deal up to 3000 points of damage!"

"But Kenji has only 2700 left!" Alexis gasped.

Kenji narrowed his eyes.

"You fought well, but as I told you, the samurai triumphs in a head on fight; Yariza, triple attack!"

The samurai jumped up, spinning his spear in the air.

"Not quite, I activate Sakuretsu Armor to destroy him!"

"Kamon, intercept!"

The dynamite wielding samurai, jumped in front of Yariza, making him leap back as Kamon ran into the trap armor in front of Kenji. Yariza continued his assault, but only did twice the damage.

Kenji: 700

Kenshin: 1400

"He's still in there..." Zane said.

"But let's hope he can protect himself on his turn..." Alexis said worriedly.

"You may have dodged one last strike, but next turn you can't stop it." Kenshin stated. "As I said before, a ninja can't win in a head to head fight against a samurai. You'd best give up now..."

"Not going to happen..." Kenji drew. "Of course, I know a ninja can't win a head to head battle; it's not how they function. They do best to wait for the right moment to strike, and that's how they succeed."

"But you know, sometimes that tactic won't even work."

"Then, maybe you should see it from my point of view. Or rather Shien see it as I activate Ready for Intercepting on him!"

"No!" Kenshin cried seeing his monster go back facedown.

"Now I can activate Monster Reborn to revive my family legacy... Ninja Hayabusa!"

Jumping out to the sky was Kenji's signature monster. (7/2700/1900)

"Finally, I see the monster that rivals my own, but I'll activate my trap card Altar for Tribute so I can stay in this game. I send Yariza to the grave so I gain 1000 points!"

Yariza vanished as Kenshin regain life points.

Kenji: 700

Kenshin: 2400

"Almost had him..." Alexis muttered.

"Looks like a change of plan is in order..." Kenji said. "I won't attack Shien, so I'll have to go through you!"

"How are you going to do that?"

"With my spell, Chameleon Colored!"

Hayabusa changed into multiple colors before returning to normal, "Now I'll be able to attack you directly!"

"It can't be that simple!" Kenshin denied. "There has to be a condition!"

"There is..." The ninja smirked. "A field spell must be active and look where we are!"

The samurai gasped. Alexis and Zane smiled.

"Now Hayabusa, end this duel!"

The ninja blended in with the surroundings startling the samurai duelist. He then felt a presence right in front of him and suddenly, Hayabusa reappeared and delivered a karate chop to the chest, pushing him down and knocking the helmet, revealing his messy, black hair.

Kenji: 700, Winner

Kenshin: 0

"I... lost...?" Kenshin gasped as mask also dropped to the ground. "It's not possible..."

"It's very possible..." Kenji said as he walked up to his fallen opponent. "You expected me to fight on your terms, and not on mine... that's why you lost... Like I said to you before, ninjas and samurai's have their own fighting styles: while the samurai faces their opponent when they meet, a ninja catches them off guard before they strike given the type of training they go through."

The samurai looked towards the ground.

"If only you stop trying to get people into fighting your way, you could learn that." The ninja duelist continued. "It's why I'm furthering my skills here at Duel Academy; there are a lot of duelists who battle differently and anyone could beat anyone, even the ones that seem the lowest of the low. You only underestimated me because you based the duels we had years ago to now, while I learned from it."

Kenshin stood up and smiled. "You're right... I let the superiority of the past get to me and it cost me the match. And like I once did to you, you took advantage of the situation." He then extended his hand in apology which Kenji shook.

"Well, another battle done until next the next four years.... Samurai," Kenji stated.

"Until then... ninja," Kenshin replied as the samurai left the beach. It was then Alexis and Zane walked up to their fellow Obelisk.

"That was impressive seeing two types of monster that lived in the same era battle in the present time." Zane stated.

"And even showing off their different styles of battle," Alexis added. "Anyway, nice win."

"Thanks, although our rivalry will continue year after graduation." Kenji said. "Until then, I can enjoy life."

"Just curious, how long has this rivalry between the two families been going on?" Zane asked.

"For centuries our clans have battled, heck I don't even know the exact number of years." The ninja duelist stated.

Zane and Alexis stared at him in disbelief.

"It's true, I wouldn't lie..." He chuckled. "Sun's going down and I'm turning in, later!" And in a second, Kenji left.

"I'll never understand him..." Zane shook his head.

"He's certainly a mystery..." Alexis chuckled.

Specter of the Six Samurai  
Lv: 3  
Attr: Light  
Type: Warrior  
Atk/Def: 1200/400  
Effect: When this card is normal summoned, draw one card for every 'Six Samurai' monster in your graveyard. If this card is still face-up on the field at the end phase of your turn, you lose 100 life-points per card dawn by this effect.  
Image: The white ghost of a samurai.

Shadow of the Six Samurai

Monster Type: Warrior

Attribute: Dark

Lv: 1

Atk: 200

Def: 100

If you have at least one "Six Samurai" monster in your hand, by sending this card from your hand to the graveyard activate one of the following effects:

●Reduce all battle and effect damage inflicted to you to 0 until the end of the turn.

●Special summon one "Six Samurai" monster from hand

Six Samurai Battlefield  
Normal Spell  
Effect: Any 'Six Samurai' monster summoned by an effect that requires it to be removed from the field at the end phase remains instead.  
Image: The Six Samurai Zanji, Irou and Nisashi standing amidst a bunch of fallen warrior monsters

Call of the Six Samurai  
Normal Spell  
Effect: Special summon as many 'Six Samurai' monster from your hand as possible. All monsters summoned by this effect are returned to your deck at the end phase of your turn.  
Image: A samurai's helmet, a katana on one side and an armored gauntlet on the other.

Repeated Strike  
Normal Spell  
Effect: No monsters on your field may declare an attack except for the one with the lowest attack points. That monster may attack once for every face-up monster you control.  
Image: A large boulder sitting at the top of a mountain that isn't moving and a bunch of smaller rocks rolling down.

(All cards created by patattack. All creative rights go to him.)

Chameleon Colored

Equip Spell

While there is a face-up Field Spell Card on the field, the equipped monster can attack your opponent directly.

* * *

And another day down! Time to get to the next one!

Next chapter: An old foe from the Abandoned Dorm returns and wants revenge on the Ra who defeated him. But another Ra will get a chance to stop him for good.

Please Rate and Review! Later!


	53. Revenge of the Monarchs

Hello, Hello! Time for my next duel featuring an old foe from Chapters 5-6; let's read on shall we?

But first, I am angry! If I waited long enough, I could've made the Amazon chapter a little better since there's been a note of new cards of that archetype in Japan! But oh well, lots of people still liked so, I should stop complaining!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX or the rest of the franchise. I own Claudio, YugiNAtem117 owns Melody, AzureKite4 owns Kenji, Rocket Knight 777 owns Jethro, Jeremy Roswell owned by SulliMike23, Lily Rose Lee owned by Lily Truesdale and Alex Jacobs is owned by Digidramon.

* * *

**Chapter 48: Revenge of the Monarchs**

Somewhere, inside the forest lurked a familiar foe from the first days at the Academy. The former street magician known as Striker looked at the Abandoned Dorm with malice in his eyes, remembering his previous engagement with a couple of certain duelists... most specifically his humiliating loss at the hands of those kids...

(Flashback)

* * *

_"Oh, and since your battle phase is over the effect of my field spell kicks in!"_

_"What effect!?" Striker asked._

_"You've heard of the song based on this card right?" Claudio asked. "Well, let me skip right to the chorus line... __ahem_

_"Good eye..."_

_A gun was heard cocking._

_"Sniper..."_

_Somewhere on top of the factory, a shadow took aim at Thestalos..._

_"Now I shoot..."_

_*BANG!* A shot was heard and a bullet quickly headed for the unsuspecting Monarch..._

_"You run!"_

_Thestalos was hit and disappeared in a red light._

_"What?" Striker found his monster back into his hand._

_"That's the effect of A Favor House Atlantic; after the end of a battle phase, a monster on the attacking side gets sent back to the owner's hand!" Claudio explained. "Normally, you would've had a choice, but you only had one!"_

_"This can't be happening..." Striker fell to his knees, he lost._

_"Finish him, and let me outta here!" Melody said._

_"With pleasure!" Claudio drew. "And what better way to end this with Jukebox Hero Voodoo Child!" A purple smoke appeared and from it came a black man with a pink bandana wrapped around his afro. He wore a silk green shirt with white pants and carried a white guitar. (1600/0) "And before you say he's not strong enough, I'll give him the Single Neck Guitar Equip Spell and raise his attack points by 300!" The white guitar was replaced by a blue six-string guitar. Voodoo Child tuned it up before playing it right. (1900/0) "Now let's give him the experience; attack him directly with Purple Haze!"_

_As the Jukebox Hero played, the same purple smoke he used to make his entrance was surrounding Striker. It served to blanket the field and drop Striker's life points to 0!_

_Claudio: 400, Winner_

_Striker: 0_

_Claudio silently made his way towards his tied up friend, when he felt the pole he asked. "Melody, I'm right here." The smoke cleared up to show him right behind her. "Finally..." He untied the ropes and freed her and the first thing Melody did was hug him._

_"Boy, am I glad to see you!" She said._

_"Likewise, you okay?" Claudio asked. She nodded and released the hug. "Let's go see if Jaden got Alexis free!"_

_"Okay, but first things first..." She walked up to the fallen Striker and kicked him where the sun won't dare shine!_

_"OWWWWW!!!!"_

_"That's for tying me up, you sicko!" She yelled out and stormed out of the room._

(End Flashback)

* * *

"I never lose a duel, you rock and roll brat!" Striker growled. "You and that girly are mine! And I know just the patsy to help me get you..."

He set out for the forest, awaiting the next day for retribution...

* * *

After classes, Claudio and Melody were hanging out at the library studying up their next class assignment.

"All right, so we do a report on a certain archetype and to be able to list what they have in common as well as whatever differences." Claudio said.

"That's the idea," Melody replied. "Of course we can't do it on the decks we have, otherwise we get an A on the spot."

The Jukebox Hero duelist sighed. "Sad, but true... but what can we do? All the good ones are taken. Heck, I don't if my deck archetype would qualify since it's fairly new and not in any book."

"Which is why we're here..." The magician duelist said, handing him a book. "Now let's get searching!"

"Yes, ma'am." Claudio said with a mock salute. He started looking at the book Melody had given and found a couple. "Hey, look; were Monarchs taken?"

"No, they weren't..." Melody got an idea. "Let's do this one, we know a lot about these from that freak, Striker."

"Tell me about it..." Claudio read through the pages, and something caught his eye... "Hey, I thought there were four of those guys, I see three more."

"Oh yeah, Raiza, Caius and Kuraz." She stated. "Good thing, he didn't use them on you back then."

After reading the effects, the JH duelist gulped. "No kidding, these guys would mess me up more than the other four."

"Calm down, he's gone now..." Melody patted him on the shoulder. "Now let's get to work."

"Right..."

* * *

In Crowler's office, he was doing the usual; grading papers and trying to make himself look more of a woman than usual. (A/N: I mean, really!? What's with this dude(tte?)

"Just few, more papers and I'll be able to get my beauty rest a little early." He said to himself and perked up. "And a good thing too, at least that Slifer Slacker is out of my hair!" But then got shut down again, "But then that silly nitwit Alex we'll be out of that hospital bed, mocking me all the way! I thought he was gone for good!" He shrieked. Then, he took deep breath. "Can't think about that now; I have better things to worry about..."

"Yes, you do..."

"AAHHH!!" Crowler hopped out of his seat at the new presence and paled. "S-S-Striker?"

"Hello, Crowler..." The blindfolded man replied. "You really hate kids, don't you?"

"No, no! You're mistaken…" The Obelisk Headmaster stopped himself. "Wait a sec, why am I explaining to you? Someone who couldn't scare one!?"

"Because..." Striker pulled out a tape recorder. "I bet the Chancellor would love to hear about your exploits that I've saved since our first meeting."

Crowler cringed. "Alright... no one needs to know about that now... heh... heh..."

"Good now that I have your attention, there's someone I like to arrange a duel for..."

* * *

Later that night, Claudio and Melody got finished gathering up enough information to start their paper so they headed back to the dorm rooms to rest.

"This is perfect! We gather info today, and then work on the paper the rest of the week." Claudio grinned.

"Good idea, huh?" Melody added. "We're a shoo-in for an A!"

Suddenly, both their DPs beeped making the both of them answer. And to make it even freakier, they both had the same message...

_[Meet at north forest for a special duel in the shadows, failure to attend will result in a bad day for your any and all duelist of the island...]_

"NO WAY!!" The Ra couple shouted.

"You don't think it's a Shadow Rider?" Melody said.

"I know, but too bad everyone's sleeping by this time..." Claudio groaned. "But why in the middle of the forest?"

"Yeah, he's trying to lure into a trap..." She added. "Should we still go?"

"I think we should send out a signal first; whoever's waiting for us, is probably highly skilled." The JH duelist said, sending a message in his Pilot. "There, now we just have to find out who this guy is and get the drop on him."

Melody nodded. "Let's go."

* * *

Reaching the destination, they found themselves in an open spot in the forest. Claudio recognized it right away...

"Hey, it's same spot I dueled Kenji for the first time." He said.

"Huh? You can see it's the same spot?" Melody asked.

"Yeah, look at the area... plus I can tell where I ripped my blazer when he freaked us out." He pointed to the tree where a piece of a yellow blazer was hanging.

"Oh, I never noticed that..." She said. She then looked around, "So where's the Shadow Rider?"

"Right here, girly!"

Two ropes came out of nowhere, which Claudio caught on. He was able to push Melody out the way, leaving himself tied up ropes holding his arms and legs, causing him to fall on the ground.

"Claudio!" Melody went to help him until...

*CLANK!!*

Her right foot was caught in ankle cuff, preventing her from moving...

"Damn, I was planning on the girl getting caught in the ropes and guy on the chain, but as long as beat down one of you..."

Stepping out the way they came in was...

"Striker!" The Ras shouted.

"Hello, kids!" The 'shadow' duelist grinned. "Nice to see you all restrained!"

"What do you want?" Claudio asked.

"At first I wanted a rematch against you, kid..." Striker nudged his foot on Claudio's back. "But it would seem the roles have reversed..." He stared at Melody.

"You didn't learn your lesson last time?" Melody grumbled. "Claudio kicked your butt last time!"

"A feisty one, aren't you?" The monarch duelist grinned lecherously at the Ra girl.

"Hey, don't you look at her at that!" Claudio shouted.

"Shut up!"

"UGH!!!"

The blindfolded man, kicked him straight in the head knocking him out.

"Claudio!" Melody cried out.

"Aw, I guess I'm messing with a couple here..." Striker turned on his duel disk. "All the more fun to break you down...!"

"You think I'm weak, huh?" Melody said as she turned on her disk.

"Exactly, I'll be happy to prove it!" He demanded.

"Then, I'll be sure to pay you back for kicking my boyfriend down!"

"DUEL!!!" Both duelists drew their opening hands.

Melody: 8000

Striker: 8000

"I'll go first!" Melody drew her sixth card. "I play a monster in defense mode and one cards facedown!"

A reversed monster and spell/trap card appeared.

"All that talk about paying me back what I deserve and this is the best you come up with!?" Striker scoffed as he drew. "At least I always come up with something better, by just playing one card facedown."

"_Huh?"_ Melody thought. _"Just one facedown card? Something's wrong already..."_

"What's the hold up, girly!?" Striker taunted. "It's your move!"

Melody narrowed her eyes as she drew. _'I'll just have to take that chance…'_ She then activated her facedown card. "I activate the Tower of Babel!" In the middle of the players was a stone pillar that was made up of thick, stone disks. "For every spell card played it gains a counter, and once four counters on are played on it the last person playing a spell card loses 3000 points on the spot!"

"Then, I'll just have to force your hand when the time comes." The blindfolded duelist stated.

"Well, before that happens, I sacrifice my facedown monster for Dark Red Enchanter!"

In veil of red smoke, a spellcaster with a red robe and golden shoulder guards and helmet appeared. And in his hands, was a golden scepter with a red jewel inside. (6/1700/2200)

"And once summoned it gains 2 Spell Counters, granting him 300 extra attack points each!"

Two red orbs entered the jewel, magnifying the Enchanter's power. DRE (2SPCs) (6/1700-2300/2200)

"Now attack him directly Red Sorcery Strike!"

Enchanter sliced the air with his scepter, creating a shockwave that knocked Striker on his back.

Melody: 8000

Striker: 5700

"You see, I'm not the helpless little girl you think I am... Without you getting a complete jump on me, I can show you how powerful I am."

"I'm glad you did..." Striker leaned up and grinned. "Cause with your direct attack, I can activate the trap card: Wolf in Sheep's Clothing!"

The trap flipped up showing a man with glowing, red eyes. He had dropped his shield and sword unaware of the two giant wolf eyes behind him.

"With this trap, I show you a level one monster that I can summon, plus I can summon the same monster from my deck." Striker flipped over one of the five cards he held. "I have the monster known as Level Eater, and I summon two of them!"

Two small ladybug like creatures appeared. Instead of black spots, they had one big yellow star on their backs. (1/600/0) x2

"I'll place another facedown card to end my turn." Melody declared. _"If he tries to use one of his Monarchs to destroy my Enchanter with an effect or by battle, I can use Class System to knock it away!"_

"Now, let's get things started!" Striker drew. "Now to sacrifice one of the Level Eaters, so I can summon Caius the Shadow Monarch!"

One the Ladybugs went away, and dark cloud appeared. Descending from it was a dark figure in a black cape and armor like the Monarchs. (6/2400/1000)

'_Perfect...' _Melody smirked.

"Now, Caius's effect let's me remove one card from the game and that would be your Red Enchanter!"

The Spellcaster duelist gasped as Caius created a dark orb that sucked in her monster like a black hole.

'_So he did have these other Monarchs!' _Melody thought.

"And then, I'll discard my Treeborn Frog to special summon The Tricky!"

A weird yellow jester monster with a ? mark on his face and chest appeared. (5/2000/1200)

"Now, boys attack the little lady directly!"

Caius and the Tricky launched a wind and dark orbs that combined and slammed in the defenseless Ra, slamming her to the ground.

Melody: 3600

Striker: 5700

"Just like all people should do, stay down." Striker cackled. "Consider that payback for kicking me back at the Abandoned Dorm."

"You... deserved it..." Melody groaned. "And you're going to get even more when Claudio and I get free!"

"Whatever, I'm ending my turn here by playing the Spell card Pot of Greed!"

The monarch duelist drew two cards.

"Not like I need it now, but it puts you one step closer for you two into being my servants for life."

"Fat chance!" Melody drew. "I summon Magical Exemplar!"

"I play Pot of Greed to draw two cards!" Melody drew two cards. "And for every spell counter played I can place two counters on Exemplar!"

Two blue orbs circled around the spellcaster. (ME: 2SPC)

"I then activate one of them, Lightning Vortex to destroy all of your monsters by discarding one card!"

A thunderstorm struck down every monster Striker had. (ME: 4SPC)

"Now, I play Magical Exemplar's effect, by removing two spell counters, I can summon a level 2 Spellcaster in my hand." Melody took another card from her hand. "Now I summon Apprentice Magician in defense mode!"

Exemplar raised her hands for two of the orbs to shine and call out the young female magician. (2/400/800) (ME: 2SPC)

"And when she's summoned, I can place another Spell Counter on my Exemplar!" (ME: 3SPC) "Now, Magical Exemplar, attack him directly!"

The serene magician conjured up blue fireballs that toasted the Monarch Duelist.

Melody: 3600

Striker: 4000

"Now, I summon Ruclomba the Spirit King!"

In flash, bipedal lizard with long black hair appeared. (8/1000/2000)

"How did you summon that!?" Melody gasped. "It's still my turn!"

"You dealt at least 1000 point of damage, letting me special summon this baby from my hand." Striker explained.

"Fine, I end my placing this card facedown." Melody said.

"My turn." Striker drew. "And the Treeborn Frog I discarded for The Tricky comes from my graveyard without any spells or traps on my field!"

The small winged frog appeared. (1/100/100)

"Now, I sacrifice it for Raiza the Storm Monarch!"

The frog disappeared forming a large gust of wind. Among it was another monarch with green armor and white cape. (5/2400/1000)

"Now when he's summoned, I can take one of your cards on the field and sent it to the top of your deck, so I'll send your Apprentice Magician back!"

Raiza thrust his fist forward to blow the magician to Melody's deck.

"Now, Raiza take out her magician!"

"Hold on, I activate Shadow Spell!"

Dark chains erupted from the ground, wrapping around the limbs of the monarch. (6/2400-1700/1000)

"Damn... I set one card and end my turn." Striker declared, setting a card.

"I draw!" Melody drew the same card sent back by Raiza. "I summon Apprentice Magician!"

The young magician appeared again. (2/400/800)

"And Magical Exemplar gains another counter!" (ME: 4SPC)

"And I'll end my turn with another facedown."

"That's it, I'm tired of this spell counter business!" Striker shouted as he drew. "I sacrifice Ruclomba, letting me summon Kuraz the Light Monarch!"

Ruclomba disappeared and in his place was a golden armored monarch. (6/2400/1000)

"And since it's summoned, I can destroy up to two cards on the field, so say good bye to your monsters, girly!"

Both of Melody's monsters were destroyed.

"Well at least, you can't attack me with him plus I can draw two cards for every owner's card destroyed by Kuraz's effect!"

Melody drew two cards.

"Actually, you will feel the pain and I'll give up 1000 points to activate Skill Drain!"

Melody: 3600

Striker: 3000

"Now every monster loses their effects!"

All monsters felt drained of their energy, except the Monarch's who didn't seem effected.

"Now, Kuraz attack directly!"

The light monarch unleashed a sword of light and slashed across the Ra duelist.

Melody: 1200

Striker: 3000

"And here I thought, not having to use spells was a habit." Striker grinned. "One more attack and you're all mine... So use your turn wisely..."

Melody drew. "You know, you're right about one thing: I shouldn't have locked the spell cards."

Striker raised an eyebrow.

"I'll just end this duel with the spell Dian Keto the Cure Master."

Golden stars surrounded Melody giving her 1000 points.

Melody: 2200

Striker: 3000

"Ha! Now you suffer from your own trap!" Striker shouted as the tower was leaning towards Melody.

"No, you still will!" The magician duelist's facedown card activated. "Go Barrel Behind the Door! Whenever, I targeted for effect damage, it goes to you instead!"

Striker freaked out as he tried to back up away from the shot but...

*CLANK!*

He got caught in one of his own traps...

"_Crap, I forgot I setup more than I should have!"_ He thought as the barrel from the card shot against the tower, making it change course. The monarch duelist was helpless as the tower changed course and fell on him, knocking him down.

Melody: 2200, Winner.

Striker: 0

"Yes! Told you I'm not weak!"

"Yeah... so..." Striker got back up. "Still, you're going to be in for a world of hurt like your boyfriend!"

He took out a key in his sleeve, grinning at Melody's astonishment.

"Now, as soon as I get outta here, I'm gonna..."

"Under arrest!"

"Huh?"

Suddenly, a lasso tied around Striker before he was able to move.

"HYAH!"

Then, he was knocked out by a swift kick to the temple.

"Howdy!"

"What's up?"

Melody looked to hers and Claudio's saviors... "Jethro, Kenji!"

"Glad to see everybody's alright..." Jethro said, until he looked at Claudio. "What happened to him?"

"That freak kicked him in the head before the duel started." Melody replied.

"But who is this guy?" Kenji asked as Jethro set to hog tying the unconscious Monarch duelist.

"Some guy who Claudio defeated in the past, but ended up getting him into that expulsion duel later on," Melody replied.

"So that's how he ended up against Panik?" Kenji asked as he picked up Striker's key and freed Melody. She nodded. "Someone obviously wanted Claudio out of Duel Academy at the time, and I'm guessing Jaden and Syrus were in the same boat."

"Yeah..." Melody ran over to Claudio, setting his head on her lap. "But how do we wake him up?"

"I got something..." Jethro pulled out a smelling-salt. "Never thought I get to use this... cover your nose and mouth, Melody..."

The Magician duelist did just that, as the cowboy Slifer waved the smelling-salt under Claudio's nose.

"AW MAN!!" The smell shot Claudio back to consciousness, unfortunately it also woke him up to a previous pain. "Ow! My head!" He then looked around and saw Melody, Jethro and Kenji. "Hey guys..."

Melody hugged her boyfriend. "You alright?"

"Depends... what's up with the smell and where's Striker?" He asked.

"After Striker knocked you out, I beat him in a duel..." She explained. "Then, whatever he was planning to do after that was stopped by these two..." She pointed to the cowboy and ninja.

"Yeah, thanks for the tipoff..." Jethro said. "But I checked the guy, and he had no Shadow Charm on him."

"Well at least we have a criminal to send to the slammer." Kenji said. "You two should get to bed and rest up; Jethro and I will take this guy to the Disciplinary Action Squad."

"Yeah, thanks." Claudio said as Jethro and Kenji took Striker away. He then held his head. "Man, he got me good."

"Here, let me help you up..." Melody had Claudio lean on her for support as they headed out of the forest. "So... I think we can get extra credit for battling a Monarch monster duelist now, huh?"

"Sweetie, we better get the next class off for what we did against this fool." Claudio replied. "Wish I was up to see you kick his butt; I would've loved to see that."

Melody kissed him on the cheek. "Don't worry; I'll tell you all about it..."

* * *

Ruklamba the Spirit King

Level 8

Fiend/Effect

When you take 1000 or more Battle Damage from 1 attack, you can Special Summon this card from your hand. You can Tribute this card to Special Summon as many monsters as possible from your hand whose combined ATK is 2000 or less.

(First used by Gansley in the multi-part Episode Isolated in Cyberspace. All rights to the creators of that episode)

Class System (mentioned, not played)

Quick-Play Spell

Activate only when your opponent activates the effect of an Effect Monster that either targets and destroys 1 monster you control, or declares an attack. If the Level of that Effect Monster is equal to or less than that of the targeted monster, the targeted monster is not destroyed (damage calculation is ignored).

(First used by Yami Marik in the multi-part episode The Final Face Off. All rights to the creators of that episode)

* * *

A little shorter than my average chapter, but then again I was only trying to fit in the last 3 Monarchs in plus get Melody more action. And speaking of more action, you guys with the OCs in the beginning of the Shadow Rider arc, time for you guys to come on back to the spotlight!

Next time: Jeremy, Lily and Alex get out of the hospital. After hearing about Jaden's leave, Lily comes across some vital information but gets into it with an arrogant duelist. Is our lady dragon duelist ready to get back in the game?

Please Rate & Review! Later!


	54. Burning Rubber

At first, for these next four days I was going to have a little trouble coming up with plots, until Lily Truesdale saved my head from writer's block! So all the OCs introduced in the Shadow Rider arc will come out to play! And for the wringer first will be Lily as she gave me a good plot for this one.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX or the rest of the franchise. I own Claudio, YugiNAtem117 owns Melody, AzureKite4 owns Kenji, Rocket Knight 777 owns Jethro, Jeremy Roswell owned by SulliMike23, Lily Rose Lee owned by Lily Truesdale and Alex Jacobs is owned by Digidramon.

Chapter 49: Burning Rubber

* * *

In the Infirmary, three of the four people who were basically bedridden for the most part, were given a last minute check up.

"Alright! We're almost outta here!" Alex shouted as he stretched out his arms. "Man, I was about to get restless just staying in infirmary!"

"I hear you," Lily said getting out of bed, staring at the various ink markings on her arms. "Drawing on my arms was about to get boring, and I like it."

"Why do you do that again?" Jeremy asked, who was already out of bed.

"You don't expect me to use a pencil, do you?" The Obelisk girl scoffed.

"We had paper..." Alex picked up some blank pages that were near her desk.

"Guess I forgot!" She sheepishly rubbed the back of her head. The boys groaned.

"Glad to see you all up and about!" The three of them turned their heads to see Miss Fontaine coming into the Infirmary, with Atticus who seemed down and out still.

"Is Atticus alright?" Lily asked.

"Not entirely, he'll still have to spend the nights here but he can walk around the campus still." The nurse informed her.

"Oh yeah, he's been more affected Shadow Realm longer than anyone else." Jeremy stated.

"Not to mention Nightshroud had more darkness than any of us." Alex added.

"But anyway..." Fontaine interrupted. "Looking through the rest of your stats, all three of you are free to go."

"Yeah!" Alex pumped his fist up. "I'm outta here!"

"Hold it!" The nurse shouted, making Alex nearly trip on his own two feet. "You, Lily and Jeremy still have to see the Chancellor."

"Huh, what's wrong?" Jeremy asked.

"He said, he would need some info on the remaining Shadow Riders."

"That explains it..." Lily said. "Can we go see him now?"

"He's expecting you." The nurse replied.

"Then, what are we waiting for!?" Alex rushed out the infirmary.

"Wait for us!" Lily and Jeremy shouted as they ran after the Ra.

"_It's great seeing everyone back...'_ Miss Fontaine thought. _'Of course, I know their parents will be overjoyed...'_

* * *

At the Chancellor's office, the three ex-Shadow Riders just opened up the door to see Sheppard and Dr. Crowler at the desk.

"I've been expecting you three," Were the first words out of Sheppard's mouth. "It's great to have three of my students back on their feet."

"It's great to be back..." Jeremy said, nodding his head.

"Yeah, it's good to see you Chancellor..." Alex then turned to Crowler and grinned. "And especially you Mrs. Crowler!"

"HAVE YOU NO RESPECT!!?" The Obelisk Headmaster bellowed.

"Settle down!!" The Chancellor shouted, silencing the room. Gathering himself a few seconds, Sheppard spoke again. "Now, I've called you all since you three are the only lead in to whatever's left of the Shadow Riders."

"Oh, you mean the remaining number of Shadow Riders." Jeremy inquired.

"That and we need to know what happened to you all right before you got tied in with the Shadow Riders." Crowler added.

"To answer your first question, we know that they are three Shadow Riders are left." Alex said. "After hearing about Camula and Tania's defeat after ours."

"Yeah, there was something about not being able to fill the rest of the requirements." Lily added. "So I'm guessing there's more Shadow Charms, but no one else has been able to use them."

"I see..."

"As for our being with the Shadow Riders," Jeremy spoke up. "There was this weird sea of black blobs that took us in when we checked out the basement. I remember getting a call saying I had to go down to the Millennium House and be tested for Ra Yellow."

"I already lived there, if you guys remembered." Lily added, to which Crowler nodded.

"And I was just called to move there." Alex finalized.

"Okay, but since Miss Lee already lived there, who called you to the Millennium House, Mr. Jacobs and Mr. Roswell?"

Both boys thought for a minute, "We don't know, it just happened to show up on our DPs but we couldn't see the face of the guy." Alex said.

"When I traced it, it was an unknown number." Jeremy added.

"So in other words, we don't know anything other than the basement being the source of the Shadow Realm." Crowler stated.

"That's what it comes up to." Lily replied.

"At least we know our Shadow Rider days are numbered." The Chancellor smiled despite all the bad news. "All we have to do now is wait for the remaining three Shadow Riders, and protect the seven remaining keys."

"Speaking of the keys, where is the rest of the gang?" Alex asked.

"Classes should be let out soon... But for now we should get you all back settled in your dorms." The Chancellor stated. "And you will have to repeat your second year."

"I figured that..." Jeremy muttered. "It all happened before winter break of that year."

"At least you will be better suited for re-evaluating your dueling skills and knowledge." Crowler said.

"Great then, it's settled!" Sheppard pushed in an intercom. "Attention, will Jethro Cartwright, Claudio Osbourne and Alexis Rhodes report to my office as soon as possible."

* * *

After seeing the Chancellor, the three of them met up at the dorms with each of the people Chancellor Sheppard called for.

At Slifer Red...

"Looks like I finally got a roommate!" Jethro said, bringing the Alien duelist into his room. "I went through two people before they ended up just setting me in here, alone."

"What happened?" Jeremy asked.

"When I transferred in, I had to room with, who I thought was guy at the time, a girl named Blair Flannagan." Jethro explained.

"Oh yeah, they never had a girls' dorm for Slifer and Ra..." Jeremy pondered. "But still, even if she relocated what was the problem?"

"She was in second grade..."

"Huh?"

"Long story... Anyway, the other guy is Chazz Princeton... Guy never wanted a roommate..."

"And there's me, but I plan on staying." Jeremy said, sitting on the bottom bunk.

"Great, you know we can get know each other; like what are you into?" The cowboy asked.

"You know about Sci-Fi? Cause I got in that department..."

* * *

At the Ra Yellow Dorm...

"So, you beat Crowler?" Alex said, walking to his room with Claudio.

"Yup, even beat him with a card that has a similar name." The JH duelist replied.

"Sweet! That girly-man always had the gall to look down on everybody 'below' the Obelisk." The Gemini monster duelist stated. "Me being one of them."

"How did you two get at it?" Claudio wondered.

"Aside from calling him a gender confused person, I've been knocking down Obelisks duelists." He replied. "Of course, some guys didn't take it well and beat me down for it.."

"And one them came from that scar you have on your face?"

"Bingo. Anyway, what's your story on you beating Crowler?"

"The school duel."

"You were in it?"

"In a tag duel with my girlfriend, yeah. Jaden had the honor of the singles competition."

"Jaden? Not the almighty Zane?"

"Yup, an actual Slifer was chosen out of a four man tournament to become the Duel Academy's rep against North Academy's rep, and won too."

"Wow, anybody can be championship material, that's what I was trying to instill in the heart and minds of the Obelisks. But no... They could never see the method to my dueling."

"Anyway, here's your room..."

"I can't wait..."

* * *

At Obelisk Blue Girls' Dorm...

Alexis had escorted Lily to her room.

"Here we are." She stated.

"Wow, I never forget how every room in Obelisk is more elaborate than the other dorms." Lily said, looking around the place. All Obelisks rooms were more spacious than Ras or Slifers. The girls' side was no different as they had a queen sized bed, a plasma TV and a couch.

"They try so hard to make sure the Obelisks have all the luxury." Alexis said. "Of course, a few of us don't flaunt it around."

"I never did, that's why I looked up to Zane so much." Lily said. "He just duels, though he should have more fun with it, looking the way he does."

"Atticus said that a lot about him, too." The Obelisk Queen replied. "By the way, is he coming out of the infirmary soon since you, Jeremy and Alex are out?"

Lily sighed. "He is, but he has to stay overnight to rest. We think that Nightshroud's influence with the Shadow Realm had a more adverse effect on him; mainly because Nightshroud was in tune with darkness."

"Oh..." Alexis looked down.

"Don't worry, he'll be back, there's only three Shadow Riders left and if that happens he'll be back to normal." Lily patted her fellow Obelisk on the shoulder.

"Sure..."

"Hey, where's Jaden? I wanna see how he's using that medallion."

"That... could be a problem... He's somewhere out at sea where there's an underwater Duel Academy."

"Huh?"

"I was just as surprised as you are; I didn't think Jaden would take something like money over his friends. Syrus right now, is still sulking. But the Admiral said that Jaden wanted to stay."

"Hmm..." Lily pondered for a minute. "I'll be right back!"

"Where are you going?" Alexis asked.

"I remember last year there was a whole mess of construction boats passing by the sea." Lily stated. "And I know there's a record of all the Duel Academies made, even one's in the process of being built. So, if I can find out where that Academy is being built, we could find Jaden on the spot." And with that she rushed out the door, leaving Alexis behind.

* * *

Lily dashed all the way to the academy library, and started searching through the reference section.

"Which book? Which book? Which book?" She muttered, pointing her fingers at the covers of many books. "Ah, there you are!" She took out the book in question and started skimming through the pages until she saw the Duel Academy in question. "Let's see... 'Ocean Academy... Located around the seas between Duel Academy and South Academy,'" Lily widened her eyes at that. "Wow, that's a big area of water! But still, it could provide the info to where Jaden's currently at. Because something tells me Jaden was tricked into taking that job."

After taking that book out, she rushed towards the Chancellor's office to tell him the news, but right outside the office she ended up bumping into someone, but she was sent to the ground, dropping her book.

"Hey watch were you're going, twerp!" Lily looked up to see an Obelisk Blue boy, standing over her. A short-haired brunette, about seven feet tall... "Don't you know it's rude to bump into a few Pro League star!?"

Lily stood up. "You're the one who ended up knocking me down!"

"Tch. Whatever... anyway, I have to find this Lily Rose Lee girl and beat her down, so I can get to the Pros!" The Obelisk stated.

"Huh?" Lily said. "You're looking for me?"

"That girl's you!?" The brunette laughed. "From the looks of you, you won't be able to stand a chance, pipsqueak!"

"What's it to you!?"

"Considering, you've been out of action for a year, and having to repeat your second year, you must be one of those airheaded females!"

"WHAT!?"

On cue, Dr. Crowler came out of the Chancellor's office and saw the glares Lily and the other Obelisk that they were giving each other.

"Ah, Lily! I see that Mr. Jared has found you." The Obelisk Headmaster said. "Now we can just get to the arena, where everyone's waiting."

"Wait what!?" Lily asked.

"The Chancellor wanted you to get back into the swing of dueling so he arranged for Jared here to duel you." Crowler stated.

"When was this announced?" She asked.

"A few minutes ago." Jared smirked. "So get ready to lose!"

"I wouldn't get too cocky dear boy, Lily here is an accomplished duelist. Which is why if you're able to beat her, you'll be recommended for the Pro League." Crowler explained.

"Sweet, let's get down to it!"

* * *

At the main arena, all students and faculty members gathered for the upcoming duel to commence.

"Lily's dueling?" Kenji pondered. "Kinda little early, don't you think?"

"I thought so, too." Jethro replied. "I mean, she, Alex and Jeremy just got out of the infirmary."

"Well, we were actually ready to go a few days ago," Jeremy answered. "But Miss Fontaine wanted us to be really well before leaving."

"I was bored enough as it is." Alex said, leaning back in his chair. "But... we're free to have a little fun before we go back to tests and stuff. Heck, if I had to duel, give me one of those 'high-and-mighty Obelisks to slap down. Shoot, give me Mrs. Crowler; if student duelists are kicking his butt now, let me in on it!"

"You really like messing with the guy, huh?" Melody asked him.

"You know it! In fact, your boyfriend told me all about the humiliation Crowler got this year!"

Melody turned to Claudio who giving a nervous grin back at her.

"You couldn't keep it to yourself, huh?" The magician duelist told him.

"Not really..."

"Alright, people settle down!"

All eyes were on Dr. Crowler, who once again took his place as the Master of Ceremonies.

"Today's duel will pit two of my very own Obelisks together, showing their superior skills!" Crowler announced. "So introducing first from the Obelisk Boys Dorm, Jared Edwards!"

Getting some praise from the Obelisk guys was the tall brunette already turning on his duel disk. He walked on to his side of the field with a confident look.

"And now from the Obelisk Girls' dorm, making her grand return from last year's unfortunate mishap, Lily Rose Lee!"

Most of the second and third year's gasped hearing that name being one of the lost duelists of the abandoned dorm... But when they finally saw the girl walk out to the arena, they gasped at the sight.

"Uh... hi... guys..." Lily waved nervously as she headed to the platform.

"Why don't they just take a picture?" Bastion asked sarcastically.

"Yeah, I think it was a little too early for her or anybody from the abandoned dorm to make an appearance at the very slightest." Jethro added.

Both opponents met each other in the middle of the arena to exchange and shuffle each other's decks.

"You can give the kids a show, but take a dive and I'll make it worth your while..." Jared whispered.

"Sorry, but if you really want to get to the Pro League, you'll have to beat me the old fashioned way." Lily stated as she took her deck back and returning Jared's.

"Your funeral..." The Obelisk guy returned to his side of the field as Lily did.

"Are both duelists ready?" Crowler asked.

"I'm ready!" Lily announced.

"Let's get this over with!" Jared said.

"Then duel!"

"GAME ON!" Both players drew their opening hands.

Lily: 8000

Jared: 8000

"I'll go first, since I'm the one moving on up!" Jared drew his sixth card. "I set one monster in defense mode and another facedown!"

A reversed monster and card appeared.

"And that will be all!"

"Okay, now you'll be sorry!" Lily declared drawing her next card. "Especially by doing this little number, I summon Vice Dragon!"

Descending from the sky, a large purple dragon with green wings appeared. (5/2000/2400)

"Hey, wait a sec!" Jared shouted. "That's a level 5 monster!"

The dragon duelist giggled. "Yeah, but I thought you knew that Vice Dragon can be special summoned if I have no monsters, while you do! Kinda like Zane's Cyber Dragon, but with a price..."

"A price…?"

VD (5/2000-1000/2400-1200)

"It loses half its scores when it's summoned this way." Lily finished sheepishly.

"Wow, a dragon that gets weaker if special summoned?" Claudio asked. "That's a heartbreaker."

"But since it's a special summon, she'll probably sacrifice it for something stronger." Bastion noted.

Jared scoffed. "And here, I thought this was going to be hard! Maybe you being in that coma messed with your ditzy, little head!"

"Well, you better learn to respect the elder Obelisk, little boy." Lily remarked. "Since that was a special summoning, I'll be able to normal summon!"

Vice Dragon vanished.

"Now say hello to Strong Wind Dragon!"

In the previous dragon's place was muscular, emerald dragon. (6/2400/1000)

"I stand corrected..." Claudio mumbled.

"And get this, since it was tribute summoned from another dragon it gains half the tribute's ATK!" Lily explained. "Meaning 1000 more ATK for my big guy!"

Strong Wind Dragon roared triumphantly as it gained more power. (6/2400-3400/1000)

"And he can inflict piercing damage, too! So use Strong Hurricane on his face down monster!"

The dragon thrust its wings forward and let out blades of wind that ripped up a familiar, three-eyed woman in a black dress. (4/1100/1200)

Lily: 8000

Jared: 5800

"The Witch of the Black Forest?" The dragon duelist thought.

"Yup, and I get to bring a monster as long as they have it 1500 DEF or less..."

Jared searched his deck and found one.

"And I pick Skull Conductor!"

"Well, with this facedown, my turn ends." A facedown card appeared, signaling the end of Lily's turn.

"Nice opening move!" Alexis praised. "Jared will have a hard time getting through 3400 ATK!"

"Maybe, but I have a feeling he has a need for that Skull Conductor..." Zane added.

"My draw!" Jared drew. "I play Pot of Greed!" He drew two more cards. "Then, I play the Everliving Underworld Cannon!"

Rising from the ground was a giant cannon made out of various skulls of all shapes and sizes.

"Now you're about witness the birth of my deck that I call 'the Burning Dead!" Jared discarded one of his cards. "From my hand I activate Skull Conductor's special ability!"

Appearing transparent was an undead man in a musical conductor's outfit. (4/2000/0)

"By discarding this guy from my hand, I can special summon two new Zombie monsters, also from my hand that total to 2000 ATK exactly!"

With a flick of the wrist, Skull Conductor used his baton to open a portal in which he vanished into.

"Now meet my Burning Skull Heads in defense mode!"

In two small flames, two skulls on fire appeared. (3/1000/800) x2

"Not much to look at." Lily stated.

"Well, you need to look at their special ability: when Special summoned from the hand, I can deal 1000 points of damage for each one! And since two were brought out, I get to deal 2000 points of damage!"

The skull heads shot themselves at Lily, who blocked with duel disk.

Lily: 6000

Jared: 5800

"Plus, when a zombie is special summoned, once per turn my cannon can dish out 800 more points to you!"

The fire of one of the skulls went into the cannon and then shot right back out at Lily, who was covering herself from the flames.

Lily: 5200

Jared: 5800

"Man, now I'm seeing why he's calling that deck the Burning Dead..." Kenji stated. "A burn deck of zombie monster swarms; getting common around here with the swarming tactics..."

"Where'd he get a name like that?" Melody asked.

"The same reason Chazz wants his cheer to be heard when he wins..." Jethro replied.

"Caught up a little quick, huh?" The first year Obelisk smirked. "Back home, I always won with these monsters and I've yet to find someone who could out duel me!"

"I'll be the first!" Lily declared. "So hurry up!"

"Gladly!" Jared summoned a card in defense mode. "I'll continue by playing The Lady in Wight in defense mode!"

Cackling, a skeleton woman appeared in with a tattered grail in her hand. (3/0/2200)

"And then, I'll leave it at that!"

"Alright, my draw!" Lily drew. "I summon Axe Dragonute in Attack mode!"

A black armored dragon with black and white axe appeared descending next to Strong Wind Dragon. (4/2000/1200)

"Now, since I know The Lady in Wight protects all level 3 and below Zombies from being destroyed, I take her out first!" Lily declared. "Go Strong Hurricane!"

Strong Wind Dragon unleashed his powerful winds against the Lady in Wight, taking it down.

Lily: 5200

Jared: 3600

"Now, I activate the trap card Michizure to destroy Strong Wind Dragon!"

Lily gasped as her powerful dragon was shattered.

"Now, it won't matter if I have lower life points, you're without powerful monsters!" Jared laughed.

"Still won't stop Axe Dragonute from taking you down!" Lily said. "Take out one of his skulls!"

The dragon raised his axe high and chopped the skull in half.

"And after he attacks, Axe Dragonute goes into defense mode."

The dragon kneeled down in front of his mistress.

"I then set two cards facedown!" Lily declared. "And that does it for me!"

"Will it now?" Jared drew. "I summon Skull Vase!"

A skeleton inside a gold and clear vase filled with water appeared. (3/800/600)

"And, by activating Double Summon I can sacrifice both of these guys to summon the one and only Skull Flame!"

Both monsters disappeared into flames, letting another skeleton appear, dressed in purple witch doctor robes that showed off the rib cage and a red cape behind him. Flames danced around his person. (8/2600/2000)

"Skull Flames!?" Claudio shouted.

"You know that monster?" Chumley asked.

"Yeah, and if Jared plays it right it'll mean massive damage for Lily in the long run."

"Wow, that's a big skeleton!" Lily said looking at the towering skeleton's form.

"And it gets better, since I used Skull Vase as a sacrifice for summoning, I can draw one card!"

Jared drew once.

"And now I attack Axe Dragonute with Skull Flame!"

Two fireballs appeared in Skull Flames and he threw it at the dragon, incinerating the beast.

"Hold on, I activate my trap card Bond of Dragons!"

One of Lily's traps activated, showing a dragon picking up the bone remains of another dragon.

"Since a low level dragon was destroyed, I can summon another from the deck so I play Golem Dragon in defense mode!"

A dragon made of stone appeared, leaning down to the ground. (4/200/2000)

"And, I also chain the summoning to Inferno Reckless Summoning to bring out two more Golem Dragons!"

Two more stone dragons appeared on both sides of the first. (4/200/2000) x2

"Great, a dragon lock!" Jared grumbled. "I end my turn!"

Lily smiled as she drew again. "Sorry, but that's how it is!" She looked at her cards. _"Yes!"_ She then got ready to summon. "I play Super Rejuvenation and sacrifice two Golems to summon Felgrand Dragon!"

Two of the stone dragons disappeared, and the audience stood in awe as a giant, golden dragon with a silver underbelly appeared. (8/2800/2800)

"No way, so she does have really rare dragons..." Alexis gasped.

"Yeah, but can she use it right when the time comes..." Zane stated.

"Yeah, you did say she couldn't use the high level one's right..." Jethro added. "But what's its effect?"

"Now, attack Skull Flame with your Golden Flame attack!"

The golden dragon let loose golden fire from its mouth. Despite being a monster of flames, it was too much for him as he was blown to pieces.

Lily: 5200

Jared: 3600

"Now, I'll end my turn by placing this card facedown and letting Super Rejuvenation take effect!" Lily informed her opponent. "Since I sacrificed two dragons after activating it, I can draw two cards!" She did just that.

"Alright then..." Jared drew. "I play Card of Sanctity!"

Both players drew until they had six cards each.

"Okay, first I play Call of the Mummy allowing me to Special summon a Zombie-Type monster from my hand!" Jared showed up one of his cards. "And who better than my final Burning Skull Head!"

A third flaming skull appeared. (3/1000/800)

"Now burn up another 1800 of her points!"

The skull blew flames into the bone skull cannon that fired at Lily who ducked under the shot.

Lily: 3400

Jared: 3600

"And it ain't over yet, I know remove the Skull Flame in my graveyard..."

The mentioned monster slid out the discard slot, which Jared pocketed.

"So I can Special Summon the Supersonic Skull Flame!"

A massive flame appeared from behind Jared. Jumping out of it, appeared to be Skull Flame, except the robes were gone and his lower body was now attached with a skeletal horse that made him look like a centaur now with golden armor and a flaming tail. (10/2600/2000)

"That's... somewhat impressive..." Bastion noted.

"Yeah, he's centaur, he's level 10..." Claudio added.

"But its ATK and DEF points stayed the same..." Melody finished.

"Yeah, what gives?" Alex asked.

"His special ability changed..." Jeremy answered.

"The little nerd is right..." Jared smirked. "For each Burning Skull Head in my graveyard, you lose 400 points for each, meaning another 800 down the drain!"

"Not again..." Lily groaned seeing Supersonic Skull Flame creating two Burning Skulls and throwing them at the Obelisk Dragon user.

Lily: 2600

Jared: 3600

"Now, let's get another Zombie in, with Plague Wolf!"

In a flash, a diseased ridden, decaying wolf appeared. (3/1000/1000)

"Aw man, is this guy's turn ever gonna finish?" Syrus whined.

"Now, to add in the winner, with at least two Zombies on the field, I can summon Kasha!"

Rolling onto the field, was a giant demonic wagon-like vehicle with large flaming wheels and a gargoyle face up front and two arms up on top. (8/?/1000)

"All that fanfare for him!?" Lily said, not impressed with the new monster.

"He gets better, once special summoned, Kasha can take every monster back to their decks and gain 1000 ATK for every Zombie returned!"

"But without any other monsters, Lily's gonna lose!" Alexis gasped.

Kasha started to steamroll all of the Zombies on Jared's field, gaining power. (8/?-3000/1000)

It then advanced to Lily's side of the field.

"It's not over yet!" She declared. "I activate Mystic Wok to sacrifice my Felgrand Dragon and gain life points equal to its attack points!"

The dragon roared as it disappeared and sparkles flew around Lily.

Lily: 5400

Jared: 3600

With that dragon gone, Golem Dragon was steamrolled off the field.

"Kasha, since you're their take some points away from her! Burning Crash!"

The wagon monster back up a bit, igniting itself and rammed through Lily who shielded herself from the attack.

Lily: 2400

Jared: 3600

"And I'll end my turn with this card."

Jared left a facedown card out.

"_No matter what she does, she's through." _He grinned in his mind. _"If she can't hide behind a monster, I'll just give her another direct attack! And If she does, I can use my trap Lineage of Destruction to shut her down. It may be overkill, but it'll send a message that I'm going to the top of the Pro League!"_

"Lily needs a good card right about this draw." Zane said.

"But she already has six cards, what more does she need?" Kenji asked.

"From the way she looked, she drew no cards that could help her for this turn," The Kaiser explained. "Or maybe, she doesn't have the right strategy and she needs this next draw to set it up."

"I hope so, this Jared guy would not be Pro League material with his attitude." Melody said. "Nobody's going to wanna work with him."

"I'll say..." Jethro added. "Plus if Lily's plenty strong to make it to Obelisk, she'll show it soon enough."

"Especially with her getting into the dorm during her time..." Claudio added.

"_Here's my last draw..."_ Lily thought to herself. _"I hope it works with the cards I have..."_ She drew the seventh card. "Here's my move, I'm discarding three monsters: Level 2 Decoy Dragon, Level 7 Seiyaryu, and Level 6 Ying-Yang Dragon from my hand!"

"What!? You can't do that!" Jared yelled.

"It can when it summons a monster known as the Montage Dragon!"

Three monster card images appeared in front of Lily and they combine into a pillar of light. Releasing itself from that pillar was a giant three-headed purple dragon each wearing a sliver masks, roaring from behind them. (8/?/0)

"Non-existent?"

"That's right..." Lily smirked. "My new dragon's power is equal to the combined levels of the monsters I discarded times 300!"

"Now we know why she called out the levels..." Syrus said.

"2 + 6+ 7= 15…" Kenji added.

"Multiplied by 300 equals 4500!" Bastion finished as Montage Dragon was enveloped by a white aura. (8/?-4500/0)

"And to make sure I win, I activate Premature Burial!" Lily inserted her card. "By paying 800 points, I summon the Ying-Yang Dragon back from the grave!"

Lily: 1600

Jared: 3600

Rising from the ground, was Lily's prized monster... the dragon of spiritual balance... Yin-Yang Dragon. (6/2400/1700)

Jared had sweat running down his head, knowing he was sunk.

"Now doing the math, and seeing the look on your face... bye-bye!" Lily waved, before she went serious. "Montage Dragon, attack Kasha with Power Collage!"

The three dragons focused their power and unleashed three massive rays that devastated Kasha, blasting him to ruins.

Lily: 1600

Jared: 2100

"Aw man, I was going to be the next rising star!" Jared whined.

"Well, let me assure you... you'll be seeing stars... Yin-Yang Dragon, attack him directly! Yin-Yang Wave!"

The Yin-Yang symbol was grafted on to the ground, spinning rapidly and shocking Jared down to his knees.

Lily: 1600, Winner

Jared: 0

The audience cheered as the holograms were turned off.

"Now that shut Jared up!" Claudio said clapping for Lily's victory.

"I'll say, just look at him." Melody pointed to the losing Obelisk.

"Gone... my chance at the Pros... gone..." Jared muttered.

"Well done Miss Lee..." Crowler came up to the dragon duelist. "Of course high-ranked Obelisk like yourself had no problem winning..."

"Actually, if Jared didn't play Card of Sanctity when he did, I would've lost." Lily admitted. "Although, I'm glad to get back to the dueling scene; wish it wasn't this quick, it was mainly luck!"

"You shouldn't put yourself down, you dueled admirably!"

"Well, thanks just the same." The dragon duelist stated.

The audience continued the applause as Lily left arena, waving cheerfully.

* * *

Skull Vase

Level 3

WATER

Zombie/Effect

800/600

If this card is Tributed for a Tribute Summon, you can draw 1 card.

(First used by Hunter Pace in the 5D's episode: Surprise, Surprise. All rights go to the creators of the episode.)

Bond of Dragons

Normal Trap

When a Level 4 or lower Dragon-Type monster is destroyed, you can Special Summon 1 Level 4 or lower Dragon-Type monster from your Deck.

(Used by Chazz Princeton in the Yu-Gi-Oh! GX Manga. All rights to the creators of the manga.)

* * *

Hope that was a good one for ya! As you can see, I fell into the habit of using the cards of 5D's, specifically the ones used by Jack Atlas and Hunter Pace. Even that Montage Dragon. But what can I say, even without the Synchros, they still have some good stuff!

Next Chapter: Jeremy gets a chance to show off how much he improved over the last year, by dueling a girl using cards made famous by a top female duelist. Will the invasion succeed or fail?

Please Rate & Review! Later!


	55. SciFi Phenomenon

Alright, Lily Truesdale's girl made a smashing comeback last chapter! Now let's get Sullimike23's duelist to come out and play!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX or the rest of the franchise. I own Claudio, YugiNAtem117 owns Melody, AzureKite4 owns Kenji, Rocket Knight 777 owns Jethro, Jeremy Roswell owned by SulliMike23, Lily Rose Lee owned by Lily Truesdale and Alex Jacobs is owned by Digidramon.

Chapter 50: The Sci-Fi Phenomenon

* * *

The next day started with a meeting with all of the faculty members of the Academy.

"Alright, let's begin..." Chancellor Sheppard started. "Yesterday's match between the returning Lily Rose Lee and Jared Edwards turned out to be a great success of testing Lily's skills to see where they stand."

"So are we planning the same for Jeremy Roswell and Alex Jacobs?" Miss Fontaine asked.

"That's the plan." Sheppard replied. "Seeing as they will repeat the second year along with today's first year class, it'll be best to see how well they fare and be able to evaluate them for promotions,"

"But we can't promote them now," Crowler said. "If they're just going to repeat their second year, we might as well wait until the summer's over."

"Exactly!" The chancellor stated. "But let's get right down to discussing the matter of opponents for Mr. Roswell and Mr. Jacobs."

"Let's see..." Banner pulled out a file for Jeremy. "He's an alien deck user, the first major reptile archetype. Meaning his strategy is to disrupt moves, take control of other monsters and use them for his own gain. During his first year, while his tests were admirable, his dueling skills are what kept him in Slifer Red. However, before his disappearance at the abandoned dorm, it rose up to the ranks to let him qualify for Ra Yellow."

Sheppard nodded and turned to the Ra Yellow Headmaster. "And for Mr. Jacobs."

Professor Satyr pulled out Alex's file. "Alex uses a Gemini monster deck, but usually centered on warriors due to the support coming from that type. His monsters have the abilities of both Normal and Effect monsters, and he's shown to master both ways. But he favors their effects to save him from losing too easily. Although, I don't see him going to Obelisk Blue due to his rivalry and competitiveness against them..."

"I see." Sheppard stated. "I believe we can round up an opponent for Jeremy right away; it'll be a little bit tougher for Alex though..."

"Actually, I have an opponent for Jeremy to battle with." Miss Fontaine spoke up.

"And who might that be?"

"It's..."

* * *

Around campus, Jeremy and Claudio were walking towards the main building.

"So how's the Shadow Charm working out for ya?" The Slifer asked.

"I only used it once and that was when I battled Camula to counter that Illusion Gate card with Jaden's and Kenji's charms." Claudio replied, raising his arm up with the armlet. "Haven't used it since then."

"Speaking of Jaden, have anybody found him yet?"

"Well, Lily's found the only known place he could be since the Academy that wannbe pirate took him is underwater. But according to her, it's still a needle in a haystack when it comes to searching."

"So, we have abduction problems on our hands." Jeremy stated.

"Huh?"

"Some people had encounters of otherworldly creatures that have said to live in water." The Slifer became lost in his rambling. "If Jaden's in an underwater place, it could be inhabited by..."

"What are you talking about, man?" Claudio interrupted. "Underwater Aliens?"

Jeremy then realized what he did and laughed sheepishly. "Sorry, it's a habit of mine to find out other life beyond our Solar System. Heck, we may be among them right now."

"Have you been watching Men in Black?"

"Yeah, and they had the right idea of going about interacting with them."

A number of sweat drop rolled down Claudio's head.

'_He's an interesting dude.'_ The Ra thought. _'When he was possessed, he spoke like those Aliens would sound with no life in it. Now he's speaking about them with passion and with sci-fi references.'_

"Hey guys..." Both boys turned to see Alexis walking up to them.

"Hey Alexis, what's up?"

"Just checking up on Atticus," She replied. "Not much has changed, but at least he can walk around."

"Well the sooner we can finish of these Shadow Riders, we can put our minds at ease and finish up the year." Claudio replied.

"So what are you guys doing?" She asked.

"We had to meet up with Lily," Jeremy replied. "Something about making arrangements to getting Jaden back here..."

"So you found him."

"According to Lily, we have." Claudio said. "It's still a long shot to send the message."

"Good luck with that, I have to get back to my dorm and study for the next test." The Obelisk Queen said. "Plus, I have to meet up with Zane and Kenji about the Shadow Riders."

"Cool, see ya."

"Bye."

As Alexis walked out of sight, Jeremy was staring at her a little bit longer than normal.

"Yo!"

Jeremy snapped out of his daze and turned to Claudio. "Y-Yeah?"

"Admiring her from afar, eh?" Claudio grinned.

The Slifer blushed as he adjusted his glasses. "Well... never thought someone like the Obelisk Queen would spare a single word towards a Slifer."

"Why not? She's cool people." The JH duelist said. "But I guess the other Obelisks gave you a hard time, during your first year."

"Yeah... I'm not looking for a date or anything, just... honored that Atticus's sister would just talk to people in dorms below her."

"She's not an elitist, if that's what you're worried about. She plays the game like anybody else would. I mean, Lily's an Obelisk and she talks to you."

"I think it's because of the predicament we got paired up in."

Claudio sighed. "Are you really this bummed out?"

"Towards most girls, yeah..." Jeremy replied.

"Then you'll have a hard time dueling me, little man."

Stepping in boys' sights this time was another Obelisk girl. She wore the standard Obelisk Blue Girls' uniform, but with some accessories. Because of her tall figure, in addition to the blouse and mini-skirt, she wore brown bell-bottom pants and black shirt underneath the blouse. What made her stand out was her long, blonde hair also tied up with a pink hair band.

"So you're my scheduled opponent, are you?" She said, staring at Jeremy. "I was hoping it wouldn't be a Slifer, unless it was that Jaden Yuki kid; I need a real challenge."

"And you are?" Jeremy asked.

"It's rude to ask a lady her name!" She bellowed, causing him to jump back in surprise.

"Wait a sec..." Claudio pondered. "You're Sasha Breeze, right?"

The Obelisk smirked. "At least someone has the decency to notice greatness when they see it; even a high-ranked Ra Yellow knows my talents."

"Actually, I just know your name..."

Sasha growled. "How dare you not know the dueling talents of someone who has trained under the great Harpie Lady duelist herself, Mai Valentine!?"

"Mai Valentine!?" Jeremy and Claudio shouted. "No way!"

"Oh, it's true!" She grinned. "It's how I became an Obelisk Blue thanks to her teachings! But now for some reason, my headmistress, Professor Banner and Chancellor Sheppard wants me to duel you, Slifer."

"What for?" Jeremy asked.

"You see..."

* * *

(Flashback)

_Sasha walked into Miss Fontaine's office, after receiving an announcement to come there. Once inside, she sat down in front of her headmistress._

"_You wanted to see me, headmistress?" She asked._

"_Yes, have you heard about the return of the missing children from the abandoned dorm?" Miss Fontaine informed her._

"_Yeah, they've been back for days and all except Atticus are out and about." Sasha replied._

"_Well, after a meeting with the staff, we've chosen you to go up against Jeremy Roswell of Slifer Red."_

_The Obelisk girl scoffed. "Why a Slifer, he's no challenge?"_

"_I beg to differ..." Miss Fontaine slipped her the record of Jeremy's rising success in duels._

"_Huh? How did someone like this kid improve so much?"_

"_Before he disappeared, Jeremy was able to apply for Ra Yellow; these are the results leading up to this event." Fontaine said. "Although, we need him to duel a high level opponent to see if he'll have that honor next year."_

"_So that's where I'm come in?" Sasha asked._

"_Correct... Also, maybe dueling a seemingly low-ranked opponent, regardless of the outcome, may help you to be understandable towards the other Slifers and Ras."_

"_A seemingly low-ranked opponent? He's in Slifer Red!"_

"_You remember that Jaden Yuki's in Slifer Red and he's nearly undefeated. By all accounts, he should be in Ra Yellow if he didn't turn down the offer."_

_Sasha stood up from her seat. "Fine, I'll duel. But I rather duel him without the arena, if you don't mind."_

"_It's fine with me." Fontaine smiled. "The duel record of every student's duel disk will be recorded anyway."_

"_Alright, then I'll find this Jeremy Roswell, duel him and win."_

"_Good luck."_

_(End Flashback)_

* * *

"So if you can really back up that winning record that made you worthy of Ra Yellow's time, go get your disk and let's play!" Sasha challenged, holding up her disk.

"If it's Chancellor's orders, who am I to deny the challenge?" Jeremy stated.

"Cool, let's get to the Slifer Red Dorm and gather your gear!" Claudio said, pulling the Slifer along.

"Hey, I can walk by myself!" The slifer shouted to no avail.

"_Let's see what makes you tick...'_ Sasha thought as she followed the boys.

* * *

At the dorm, Chazz, Jethro, Melody and Chumley were hanging around the front awaiting the duel they were told about outside. Sasha was a few feet away, shuffling her deck and not paying the others' mind.

"So, the nerd's gonna duel that Obelisk chick over their?" Chazz said. "I bet he won't last, a minute if she's truthful about being Mai Valentine's protégé.

"Yeah, it's hard to believe, that someone like her isn't in the Pro League yet." Melody noted.

"But it looks like it'll be one heck of a showdown in our sights, lady and gents." Jethro smiled.

"We just gotta wait until, Jeremy and Claudio comes out." Chumley said.

On cue, the bottom door opened revealing Jeremy geared up to duel with Claudio right behind him.

"Alright, go get her sci-fi!" Claudio patted him on the back as he stood next to Melody.

As Jeremy walked up until he was about a good distance away from his opponent.

"Took your sweet time..." Sasha muttered.

"Had to prepare..." Jeremy turned on his duel disk. "Now I'm ready!"

Sasha smirked as she turned on her duel disk.

"GAME ON!" Both players drew their opening hand.

Jeremy: 8000

Sasha: 8000

"You can have the first move, little man." The blonde stated.

"If you insist!" Jeremy drew his sixth card. "I'll just place this monster in defense mode and await your move."

A reversed monster appeared.

"That's it?" Chumley asked.

"Well, it IS an Alien deck," Claudio said. "It'll probably be one of those monsters who can put those A-Counters on monsters."

"A-Counters?" Melody asked.

"Sick little blob things, you'll see..."

"Looks like this won't be any fun at all!" Sasha said as she drew. "First, I summon the Harpie Lady #2 in attack mode!"

Jumping out of a rising air current, was a half-woman, half-birdlike creature with short, red colored hair, green wings attached to her arms and wearing a purple leotard with black lines. (4/1300/1400)

"Harpie Lady #2?" Jeremy asked. "It's that one of the sisters with a new look?"

"Oh, she's more than just looks," Sasha said as her Harpie took to the sky with a wild call. "And she'll show it by taking out your monster! Talon Tear!"

When the Harpie descended for an attack, Jeremy's monster revealed itself to be a small, grey alien.

"You revealed Alien Grey which means..."

The alien duelist was interrupted as the Harpie tore into the monster, not leaving any trace.

"Why didn't my effect go through!?"

"You see, my harpies have special effects all their own; this one has the ability to negate the flip effects of any monster she destroys!"

"Well, I still have the other effect." Jeremy drew one card. "Alien Grey was still revealed, so I draw one card after his destruction!"

"And I'll rack up the pressure with Swallow's Nest!" The blonde Obelisk, quickly played a spell. "It lets me swap a Winged-Beast monster for another one with the same level, so farewell Harpie Lady 2..."

The harpie vanished.

"And hello to the Cyber Harpie Lady!"

This time, the original Harpie Lady appeared, except she wore a dark armor called the Cyber Shield; she also carried an electric whip. (4/1800/1300)

"Uh oh..."

"Cyber Harpie, attack him directly!"

The Harpie screeched as she slashed at the Slifer, who blocked with his disk.

Jeremy: 6200

Sasha: 8000

"It's a good thing she can only have three harpie ladies." Melody stated. "Even with the new look, they are counted as the original in the deck, your hand, the field or in the graveyard."

"And that was number 2." Chazz added.

Jeremy lowered his disk, grunting a bit.

"Don't worry, after this facedown you may go." Sasha said as she set a card.

"Alright... my go!" Jeremy drew. "I'll play Brain Control to take control of your monster... I just have to pay 800 points for the opportunity!"

Jeremy: 5400

Sasha: 8000

A giant, purple brain appeared and created hypnotic waves over the harpy woman who flew over to Jeremy's side with glassy eyes.

"They say that Aliens have the power of mind control, it's one of the reasons in movies where Aliens proceed to invade the Earth." Jeremy said, fixing his glasses.

"Now he relates dueling to sci-fi?" Chazz scoffed. "What a nerd!"

"Give the guy a chance..." Jethro said. "Besides, this is getting good; remember he moved up in his dueling skills before getting trapped in the abandoned dorm."

"And like all mind controlled victims, they can attack their own people..." Jeremy turned to the brain washed Harpie Lady. "Attack directly!"

The giant brain sent a signal to the cyber harpie, commanding her to kick her former mistress with her talon feet.

Jeremy: 5400

Sasha: 6200

The Harpie duelist growled... "That's it! End your turn, so I can get my monster back!"

"The lady does have a temper on her." Jethro noted. "I hope she doesn't always duel like that."

"Actually you won't be getting her back," Jeremy replied to the harpie duelist. "Another thing some aliens do with their victims is to take aboard their extraterrestrial ships for more testing."

A light shined over the Cyber Harpie Lady, making her vanish like she was taken aboard a UFO. In fact she was, as a giant UFO descended from the sky. Bright lights shined around it and created a hum as it hovered over the field. (5/1000/2000)

"Meet the Flying Saucer Muusik'i, and with a couple of facedown cards, I'm all set!" Jeremy said, as two facedown cards appeared in front of his feet.

"Anybody get the feeling, we're about to get abducted?" Claudio asked, looking uneasily at the flying saucer.

"You haven't gotten over that space abduction business you've faced?" Melody asked back.

"I guess not..."

"I draw!" Sasha shouted, putting the spectators' attention back on her as she drew. "I play Harpie Lady 3!"

Another Harpie with wild, spiky blue hair appeared. (4/1300/1400)

"Then, I'll play Elegant Egotist to summon the Harpy Lady Sisters from my deck!"

A multicolored light enveloped the harpy and let out three more harpies at once, each with a different hairstyle! (6/1950/2100)

"And I'll leave it at that, plus a facedown card!"

"She's just going to leave them like that?" Chumley asked.

"Yeah, it won't take long for Jeremy to find a stronger monster to destroy either one." Jethro added.

"Okay..." Jeremy muttered. "Since Muusik'i is on the field, I can bring out any Alien to my hand, instead of drawing on my draw phase." A card slipped out of his deck. "And I choose Alien Kid, which I'll summon!"

Descending from the ship, a small alien appeared carrying a ray gun. (4/1600/700)

"Now fire at Harpie Lady 3!"

"I think not!" Sasha revealed her trap card. "I activate Icarus Attack! I sacrifice my Harpie Lady to destroy two cards on the field, and I'll destroy that kid and his spaceship!"

The Harpie surrounded herself in flames and launched herself into a kamikaze attack against Jeremy's monsters.

"Looks like another alien fact comes into play: destroy an alien so it may live on in others..." Jeremy activated a spell from his hand. "I activate "A" Cell Scatter Burst from my hand! It'll destroy Alien Kid and distribute A-Counters among your monsters equal to the Alien's level! Since you'll only have one after Icarus Attack, so they'll all go to the sisters!"

The Alien Kid exploded into four A-Counters that latched onto the harpy sisters. But still, the flying saucer was struck by the burning harpy and huge explosion was created, with debris falling everywhere.

"Eww!" Melody cringed. "Those things are sick!"

"At least your spaceship is gone!" Sasha retorted to her opponent.

"It's won't matter in the slightest, as I take off two A-Counters from your ladies to special summon Alien Overlord!" Jeremy countered.

Two of the A-Counters dissolved, letting the Overlord stomp onto the field. (6/2200/1600)

"And then, he places a counter on your Sisters and ends my turn!"

The giant Alien spat out a blob onto one of the sisters, who each had disgusted looks.

"I'll draw!" Sasha drew.

"And then, I'll activate Brainwashing Beam to take control of the sisters!"

A blinding light from Jeremy's trap drew the Harpie Lady Sisters to Jeremy's field, irritating the Harpie duelist.

"And then, I activate Crop Circles!"

Another trap activated creating the Millennium Symbol on the ground.

"Some Aliens leave marks on farms and open plains that seem to draw..."

"Will you just get on with it!!?" Chazz shouted, interrupting the Alien duelist.

"Fine..." The Alien duelist sighed. "With Crop Circles, I can sacrifice any number of monsters to summon an Alien monster with the same level. And I'll choose to send the level 6 Harpie Lady Sisters to summon the level 6 Alien Mother!"

The winged women trio disappeared, making way for a large, white alien with four giant arms and a menacing looking face. (6/2300/1500)

"Wow, now I know why ever major alien ship is called the mother ship!" Claudio said, looking at the new alien.

"Yeah, that's the most powerful monster he's brought out so far!" Chumley added.

"You little brat!" The Harpie duelist shouted. "I had enough of you taking my monsters for these freaks! It's high time I showed you your place! Starting with Card of Demise!" Sasha drew until she had five cards. "Next, I play Summon Storm; by paying 800 points, I can summon the Whirlwind Prodigy!"

Jeremy: 5400

Sasha: 5400

From a giant windstorm, a young blond kid wearing a green jerkin and white pants appeared. (4/1500/1600)

"Now, I'll offer him as a tribute, and since I summoning another WIND monster, my prodigy will become a double tribute!"

The young kid vanished making way for a famous pink dragon with a golden collar and chain around its neck. (7/2000/2500)

"Harpies' Pet Dragon!" Jethro identified.

"That's right; now allow me to summon her mistresses, by discarding one card to activate Hysteric Party!"

"Not good, she can bring out all the Harpie Ladies she just lost!" Melody said.

"Come on out, ladies!" Sasha commanded as, Cyber Harpie Lady and Harpie Ladies 2 and 3 flew out of the graveyard. (4/1800/1300), (4/1300/1400) x2

"And with three Harpies, that's 900 ATK to my dragon!"

One the harpies took the chain her hands as the others gather around the dragon. (7/2000-2900/2500)

"Now, let's destroy those wretched things with Harpie Lady Phoenix Formation!"

"WHAT!!?"

"That's one of the rarest cards of the Harpie Lady archetype!" Jeremy shouted.

"Glad that your mind is off that worthless alien mumbo jumbo!" Sasha smirked. "With this card, I can destroy all monsters equal to the number of Harpies I have! And you lose life points equal to the combined ATK of the destroyed monsters!"

"Which means all of Jeremy's monsters are through!" Claudio deduced.

The three Harpies flew in formation creating a flaming bird. It dove down on the Aliens, obliterating them from the field.

Jeremy: 900

Sasha: 5400

"That was 4500 points of damage!" Chumley gasped.

"Sasha's done playing around, gents..." Jethro deduced.

"At least the kid as one turn to defend himself..." Chazz stated. "Since Harpy Lady Phoenix Formation was used, she can't attack."

"Your turn, little man!" Sasha taunted.

Jeremy drew his card. "I play Alien Warrior in attack mode!"

The beastly Alien appeared. (4/1800/1000)

"And adding onto it is Alien Dog, because I summon an Alien successfully!"

The small alien dog appeared with a bone in his mouth. (3/1500/1000)

"And when summoned this way, I can place two A-Counters on your Dragon!"

The dog threw the bone at the dragon, exploding into two blobs that latched on to it.

"Now, let's weaken that dragon; Alien Dog attack Harpie Lady 2!"

The small dog bit down one the blue haired harpy's arm, shattering her to pieces.

Jeremy: 900

Sasha: 5200

"By destroying her, your Alien can't attack for two more turns!" Sasha declared as the alien turned to stone.

"It still weakens your dragon!" Jeremy said. (7/2900-2600/2500) "And I'll do it again, once my warrior attacks your other Harpy!"

The warrior slashed down Harpie Lady 2's form, shattering her to pieces.

Jeremy: 900

Sasha: 4700

HPD (7/2600-2300/2500)

"And, I'll place one card facedown!"

"All for naught!" Sasha drew. "I activate Harpies Feather Duster to blow away your facedown card!"

The Cyber Harpie grew an extra set of white wings, using it to destroy Jeremy's facedown.

"Now, my dragon attacks your dog; Fearsome Fire Blast!"

The dragon let out a large torrent of flames, taking out the dog.

Jeremy: 100

Sasha: 4700

"Good thing, Jeremy weakened her dragon by two harpies, otherwise he'd be done..." Chumley said.

"Here goes something!" Jeremy drew. "I play Corruption Cell "A"!"

Another A-Counter appeared in the middle of the field.

"The effect is plain and simple; one of your monsters gains an A-counter!" Jeremy explained. "And it'll be your Cyber Harpie Lady this time!"

The counter latched onto the harpy.

"Now, I'll attack with Alien Warrior against your dragon!"

The spectator gasped at the move and Sasha laughed.

"Is he nuts?" Chazz shouted.

"He's fine..." Claudio assured him. "Just watch..."

"And you're supposed to be in line for Ra next year!?" She stated. "But if you want to kill yourself, fine by me!" She turned to her dragon for a command, but noticed it getting sick. "What the--?"

"You thought the only effects of the A-Counters were taking control of monsters?" Jeremy asked. "Some of the Aliens in my deck can weaken your monsters by 300 points for every one they have. And since your dragon has two, it loses 600 points!"

The dragon lowered its guard as the A-Counters drained it. (7/2300-1700/2500) The Cyber Harpie Lady looked on helplessly as her pet was ripped to shreds by the Alien.

Jeremy: 100

Sasha: 4600

"I'll end my turn!" Jeremy declared.

Sasha took a deep breath. "No more!" She practically ripped off the next card from her deck. "I activate Magic Planter, since my Hysteric Party's still on the field, I can send that to the grave and draw two cards! It may end up destroying the Cyber Harpie Lady, but it gets that A-Counter out the way!"

Both the trap and monster vanished as Sasha drew two cards. She grinned at them.

"I summon the Harpie Queen!"

This time another harpy with long, green hair in a blue leotard descended to the field. (4/1900/1200)

"Time to lose! Attack his Alien!"

"Jeremy doesn't have anything to defend him!" Jethro shouted.

The queen prepared to strike down the alien when...

"Guess again, I activate Rescuer From the Grave!"

A spell card slid out of Jeremy's graveyard, creating a barrier that repelled the attack.

"Where did that card come from!?" The harpie duelist commanded. "And how did you activate it from the graveyard!?"

"That's how it works; when it's in the graveyard, and I have five other cards in the graveyard to remove, Rescuer from the Grave ends the current Battle Phase!"

"Oh, I bet it was that card Sasha destroyed with Harpies Feather!" Melody figured.

"Plus, he could only activate it once." Claudio added. "So, he saved it when the finishing blow was about to be dealt."

Sasha was about to get angrier, until she stared at the last card in her hand. "Fine, but to make sure you don't try anything, I activate Phalanx Pike and equip to Her Majesty!"

A golden scepter landed in the Harpie Queen's arms.

"It gives her 900 ATK for every monster with the same name as the equipped one!"

"But there aren't any Harpie Queens in the grave..."

"Yes, but there are other Harpie Ladies which she qualifies as, and with three other Harpie Ladies in the grave, she'll gain 2700 more ATK!"

HQ (4/1900-4600)

"And now, it's hopeless for you to continue so surrender!"

"The aliens never surrendered; they go down fighting whenever it came invading a planet." Jeremy drew. "And we'll keep fighting with my Pot of Greed!" He drew two more cards. "Now, it's time you see how the Alien life is with Creature Swap!"

"That allows both players to switch control of one monster they have to the opponent!" Melody realized.

"And they only have one monster each so..." Chumely added.

Alien Warrior stomped over to Sasha. "Disgusting..."

The Harpie Queen flew to Jeremy. "Now then, this predicament is like Anakin Skywalker joining the Dark side, don't you think?"

"Finally, a sci-fi reference I understand!" Chazz rejoiced.

"I didn't think you watch Star Wars." Claudio told him. "Good movies, huh?

"Actually, I watch the..." Chazz caught what he was about to say. "Why do you care?" Claudio chuckled at his outburst.

"It doesn't matter if you attack, I'll still be here!" The Harpie duelist declared.

"Actually you won't since, I'm getting my Alien back with Mind Control!" Jeremy grinned. "Granted I can't attack with him but..." Alien Warrior jumped back to its master. "It leaves you wide open for Harpy Queen's attack; take out the rest of her life points!"

The queen let out a battle cry as it struck down her former mistress with the pike, ending the game.

Jeremy: 100, Winner

Sasha: 0

Sasha turned off her duel disk. _'Looks like the Headmistress was right about this kid... I've been too much wrapped around my status; I failed to see the hidden potential of certain duelists, like Jeremy...'_

"Alright, Jeremy!" Jethro cheered. "Way to duel, buddy!"

"With everything that deck did for Jeremy, seems like a great deck." Melody said.

"Yeah, I remember Zane saying that he used to lose most of the time." Claudio added.

"Then, he must've improved; plain and simple." Chazz said, walking back to his room.

"Actually, I think I got why I used to lose so much at first..." Jeremy said, turning off his duel disk. "I only used to play with Aliens because of my love for science fiction, and I never made it work out right."

"Did you have any compatible cards still?" Melody asked.

Jeremy shook his head. "Not much, but they still would work. Just, maybe I was so wrapped around the concept of Alien cards, I never had a strategy planned out. But when, I reviewed my losses in the past, it showed that at least half the time I could have one. So when the next time I dueled, I made sure to strategize and before I knew it, I won!"

"Then, you really can earn your place when you duel again next year." Sasha said as she walked over to Alien duelist. "If you can duel like did that started you winning streak, plus this duel, becoming Ra Yellow should be no easy task."

Jeremy nodded. "Thanks, and you should keep your cool next time; a number of moves earlier could've had me beat."

"Yeah, I see now..." Sasha gave a light smile. "Just a little too late... Anyway, I'll see you around..." She turned and left for the Obelisk Girls' Dorm.

"Coming from a high-ranked duelist, you'll be ready for the big times." Claudio said.

"We'll see against different opponents." Jeremy said. "But now that the duel's over, there's one other thing that I feel we've forgotten..."

"What's that?" Melody asked.

"Claudio! Jeremy! Where have you been!?"

Both boys cringed. "Oh snap, we were supposed to be meeting with Lily in the library!"

Suddenly, they were pulled by their blazers and dragged by the young Obelisk girl who brimming with anger.

"I ask you guys to show up, just show up, but you had to leave me hanging for a duel!?" She shouted.

"It wasn't our fault!" Claudio said.

"Yeah, the Chancellor said I had to duel!" Jeremy added.

"I didn't hear any announcements on that, so you two are in big trouble!"

"Aw man..."

Melody, Jethro and Chumley had a good laugh at the boys' expense.

* * *

Sullimike23, your boy's ready for season 2! And beyond, but let's get this done first!

Summon Storm

Normal Spell

Pay 800 Life Points. Special Summon 1 Level 4 or lower WIND monster from your hand.

(First used by Harpies' Brother in the GX episode A New World Order. All rights go to the creators of that episode.)

Harpie Lady Phoenix Formation

Normal Spell

Activate only if you control a face-up "Harpie Lady". Destroy a number of monsters your opponent controls equal to the number of "Harpie Ladies" you control. Inflict damage to your opponent equal to the total ATK of the destroyed monsters. You cannot conduct your Battle Phase this turn.

(First used by Mai Valentine in the Yu-Gi-Oh! Multi-Part Episode "My Freaky Valentine" All rights go to the creators of that episode)

Rescuer from the Grave

Quick Play Spell

Once, while this card is in the Graveyard, if a monster your opponent controls declares an attack, you can remove from play 5 cards from your Graveyard to end the Battle Phase.

(First used by Rafael in the Multi-Part Episode Fate of the Pharaoh. All rights go to the creators of the episode.)

* * *

Next Chapter: Now it's Alex's turn to for a return match. And someone's been waiting on this moment for a while...

Please Rate and Review! Later!


	56. Hidden Strategies

Alright! Let's do this thing one more time! Digidramon, your character's time to shine! And after this, it's the final chapter of the Jaden-less week. So please, enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX or the rest of the franchise. I own Claudio, YugiNAtem117 owns Melody, AzureKite4 owns Kenji, Rocket Knight 777 owns Jethro, Jeremy Roswell owned by SulliMike23, Lily Rose Lee owned by Lily Truesdale and Alex Jacobs is owned by Digidramon.

* * *

Chapter 51: Hidden Strategies

Walking around the campus, was the newly reformed Ra Yellow duelist, Alex Jacobs. With classes underway, and most of the people attending them, he really had nothing to do, but walk around. Since he was in Ra Yellow, he wore the traditional uniform attire with a slight change up. His coat was styled like the Obelisk Blues, except the colors were white with a crimson outline with it.

"Ah, this is so boring!" He shouted. "Three days since getting out of that bed, and no one wants to hang with me. I never thought I'd say this, but waiting for the next year sucks!"

Of course, since the Chancellor declared him, Atticus, Lily and Jeremy unable to finish their education until the next year, he really had limited access to things during the five class days.

Alex sighed, running a hand through his long and shaggy black hair. "All I want is some duel action; get me back in the swing of things, and I don't care who I get!"

"Well, looky here boys!"

Alex turned around to see three Obelisk Blue students come up behind him. One of them was Ivan, an Obelisk Blue who battle Jethro on his first day and lost miserably. And the two guys standing side by side were the Rosewood Brothers, Harrington and Steven.

'_Finally...'_ Alex grinned inwardly. "Hey, boys long time no see!"

"When did they let you come back to the Academy?" Ivan sneered. "I thought when they announced that you disappeared without a trace, you were smart to stay gone."

"And it's nice to see your ugly face, too." Alex said, putting on an innocent look.

"This coming from someone who'll always look like Frankenstein's long lost brother?" Harrington said, pointing to the scar on the Ra's face.

"Yeah, how's that scar treating you?" Steven added.

"Like you care," The Ra waved off. "You know good and well, I got this scar from beating stuck-up Obelisks, like you three. Most of you guys are money and talk and nothing else. How else did most of you fall at my feet?"

"Oh please, the Obelisks are elite," Ivan said. "And you're mocking it by wearing that fake blazer."

"What's wrong with the way I'm dressed?"

"You should take it off and stick to your true colors... yellow!"

"Au contraire, Harrington," Alex said to the elder Rosewood. "If this school had a strict dress code, then harass Chazz about his black jacket."

"Because at least he stays on his turf, unlike you!" Steven shouted. "Now take off that jacket and start being real for once!"

"You know what..." Alex turned on his Academy duel disk with his custom flame patterns along the surface and duel tray. "How about we duel, winner keeps their 'elite status coat?'"

"You're on!" The Obelisks stated, turning on their disks.

"Whoa, wait, all three of you!?" Alex stepped back.

"It'll just be a waste of time to just make you go one after the other!" Ivan grinned.

Alex sighed. "If you say so..."

"DUEL!!"

* * *

(10 minutes later...)

"WHOA!!"

A herd of thuds to the ground were made by the Obelisks as their life points reached zero. In front of them, was Alex holding up three blue blazers in his hands and Phoenix Gearfried, Superalloy Beast Raptinus and Knight of the Red Lotus standing right behind him.

"Like I said…" Alex taunted as the monster holograms disappeared. "You rich Obelisks, suck! Oh and uh..." He threw the jackets back at the fallen opponents. "Blue's not really my color..." And with that Alex walked off.

And right when he did, classes let out having a big group of students see the Obelisk trio sprawled out on the ground. Everyone was murmuring to the person next to them about who or what beat them down like that.

"Alright, what's going on?" Crowler pushed himself to the head of the crowd and shrieked seeing three of his Obelisk students beaten down. "What happened here? Who did this to you!?"

Ivan groaned... "It... was... Alex..."

That got Crowler livid. "Of course! If it isn't that Slifer Slacker causing me trouble, it's that Ra who's the bane of my teaching career!" He yelled as the crowd of students decided to disperse. "Mr. Jacobs... you will get what's coming to you..."

* * *

Meanwhile at the Ra Yellow Dorm, Alex was telling Claudio, Melody and Bastion about what just occurred with him and the Obelisk trio.

"You took out three Obelisks at once!?" Claudio shouted.

"Yeah..." Alex leaned back in his chair, with giant grin. "I'm telling you, they dropped like files when I summoned three of my best!"

"Taking out an accomplished tag team like the Rosewoods plus another duelist, is no easy feat." Bastion said. "Someone had to have helped."

"Uh Bastion..." Melody interjected. "Everyone was most likely in class, plus Lily was in the library last I checked and Jeremy had to help out with Professor Banner's last class, if you recall."

"Whether you believe me or not, I wouldn't lie about my dueling skills." Alex stated. "I came here to be the best, and even though I'm become fast friends with you all; come next year, I'll knock people of their pedestals!"

"Zane was right, you are cocky!" Melody said.

"Whatever, he can brag about me all he wants... he may have been beaten me when I was possessed, but I plan on dueling him before his year is up."

"I'd like to see that..." Bastion mused.

*_BEEP BEEP*_

Suddenly, Alex's Duel Pilot went off.

"Got me a message..."

When he pressed play, Chancellor Sheppard appeared onto the screen.

_[Mr. Alex Jacobs... you are being called for your special duel exam in the main arena later today. Your opponent has been decided.]_

"I guess I'm getting my skills tested."

"I wonder who they chose to battle you." Bastion wondered.

"If it's anything like Jeremy's match, you'll have an Obelisk who's greater than normal because of apprenticeship." Claudio pondered.

"Or someone's who is ready for the pros, like Lily's match." Melody added.

"Either way, they'll get beat all the same." Alex said stretching out his arms. "I just hope it's a challenge!"

* * *

Changing to Crowler's office, he was busy preparing his deck with the utmost care. After hearing about three of his Obelisks, beaten by someone that he hates on a same, if not higher, level with Jaden.

* * *

(Flashback)

"_Have you found an opponent for Mr. Jacobs?" Crowler asked the chancellor._

"_Actually, I haven't," Sheppard replied. "But it sounds like you have..."_

"_I'll be dueling against him..."_

_Sheppard raised an eyebrow. "Is there any reason in particular, you chose to take him on yourself?"_

"_Not any real reason..."_

"_Crowler..."_

"_All right! I want revenge for what he did to three of my students!" The Obelisk Headmaster said. "I had enough of his shenanigans to him and my dorm!"_

"_Ah, yes... You two do have quite a history during his first year."_

"_History!? He's made a mockery of my dorm, my looks, my gender!"_

"_Okay, settle down... But it seems to be a personal rivalry; and that could cloud your dueling..."_

"_Ah, but I have something special planned; you see I won't be using my normal Ancient Gear deck."_

_The Chancellor chuckled. "Then, how can I say no to a match with so much unpredictability. Very well, but please tone it down during the match..."_

"_I try..."_

(End Flashback)

* * *

"You will fall by my deck, you little upstart!" Crowler declared as he gathered up his gear and headed out the door to face Alex.

* * *

In the late afternoon, everyone gathered in the arena. After hearing it was Alex's match, everybody fell into the same state of murmurs like they did with Lily's return match.

"Now it's Alex's turn to duel." Zane said, now sitting with the gang.

"I wonder who he has to duel." Alexis wondered.

"Well, if Jeremy and Lily took out their opponents with ease, Alex shouldn't have much to worry..." Kenji finished as Chancellor Sheppard grabbed a microphone and stood in the middle of the arena.

"Alright, introducing first from the Ra Yellow dorm, Alex Jacobs!"

When the Ra came on to the scene, he was met with some utter hatred from the Obelisk Blue Boys, the ones who known him from their first year with him.

"Hey everybody, did you miss me?" Alex grinned.

"He really doesn't care about the jeers the Obelisks are giving him..." Jeremy said.

"You're surprised..." Lily added.

"And now, his opponent, the Headmaster of the Obelisk Blue Dorm, Dr. Vellian Crowler!"

No cheers or boos were given, some light claps as the effeminate man stepped up to the arena.

"Someone likes upstairs..." Alex smiled. "I can finally beat you down!"

"The feeling is mutual..." Crowler grumbled.

"Now gentleman, step to the middle of the arena and shuffle each other's decks."

Both opponents met each other in the middle of the arena to exchange and shuffle each other's decks.

"I will enjoy breaking you down to the bow down to the elite..." Crowler whispered.

"You know, anger is not good for woman's complexion..." Alex returned as both players returned each other's decks, with the Obelisk Headmaster practically snatching his deck back.

"He's pushing his buttons..." Zane stated. "Crowler's going to end up losing if he doesn't control his emotions."

"Are both duelists ready?" Sheppard asked.

"You know I am!" Alex smiled.

"Call it!" Crowler added.

"Then start!"

"DUEL!" Both players drew their opening hands.

Alex: 8000

Dr. Crowler: 8000

"I'll just start this party!" Alex drew his sixth card. "I play Gemini Summoner in attack mode!"

From a flash, a dark robed magician with a cocky smirk appeared. (4/1500/0)

"Then, I'll place one facedown card to end my turn!"

A reversed card appeared.

"Good, now it's time to put you in your place!" Crowler's duel vest shot out a card. "I summon Boot-Up Solider- Dread Dynamo!"

A brown robot with a large gap in its body plus a smaller gear shape gap inside of it appeared. (4/0/2000)

"0 attack points?" Claudio asked. "What's up?"

"I then activate Machine Duplication!" The Obelisk Headmaster announced. "This lets me summon two more copies of a Machine-Type monster with 500 or less ATK!" Two cards slid out of his deck. "And I'll summon two more Dread Dynamos!"

Two more brown robots appeared next to the first. (4/0/2000) x2

"And it gets weirder..." Melody added.

"Next, I activate Double Summon to Summon Yellow Gadget in attack mode!"

A small yellow robot with a set of sliver gears strapped to its back appeared. (4/1200/1200)

"And once summoned, I can take a Green Gadget from my deck and add it to my hand..." Crowler stated as the monster card slid out of his deck.

"All that for three monsters with nothing and a small robot with less attack points," Alex smirked. "I think you're getting old in the brain, Crowler!"

"Oh really," Crowler smirked back. "Then, you must have forgotten when there's a Gadget monster on the field, my Dread Dynamo monsters receive 2000 ATK!"

The Yellow Gadget sparked with electricity, bringing the brown machines to life. (4/0-2000/2000) x3

"Yikes, where were these monsters against Camula!?" Jethro wondered. "He probably could have saved his key, from this opening move."

"Now, let's have some fun with Mr. Jacobs, shall we?" The Headmaster smiled. "1st Dynamo, attack!"

The first brown machine, dashed over to the summoner who created a barrier with his staff to bounce it back to the Crowler's side.

"Due to the effect of my Gemini Summoner, I can save him from being destroyed in battle once per turn." Alex declared.

Alex: 7500

Dr. Crowler: 8000

"But my next Dynamo will certainly end his existence!" Crowler called out as his second machine ran in and slugged the magician off the field.

Alex: 7000

Dr. Crowler: 8000

"3rd Dynamo, direct attack!"

When the final Dread Dynamo unleashed his attack, Alex pressed a button on his disk.

"I activate Call of the Haunted to bring back my Summoner!"

The Gemini Summoner returned just in time to block the hit. (4/1500/0)

Alex: 6500

Dr. Crowler: 8000

"That was close," Bastion said. "Crowler was about to go in for the kill."

"I'll say," Lily added. "If Crowler had a Limiter Removal, he could've done so much having 3 monsters with 4000 ATK!"

"I'll just place a facedown and activate Raregold Armor to one of my Dynamos."

The middle Dynamo came with a new paint job of white with golden outlines.

"Now, Alex has to attack the Dread Dynamo with the armor." Jeremy said.

"Meaning, he protected his gadget from being targeted." Bastion added.

"I end my turn." Crowler said.

"And on your end phase, I can pay 500 points to summon a Gemini Monster from my hand like my Future Samurai!"

A female samurai with a clear visor and light-blue clothing appeared with a glowing green sword. (4/1600/1200)

"Now, my turn can begin!" Alex drew. "I'll activate Hidden Armory to send my top card to the grave, and bring an equip card from my deck."

After the Ra sent his top card to the grave, he searched his deck for an equip card. "And I'll choose my Lightning Sword, to equip to my Samurai giving her 800 more ATK!"

The green sword was replaced by a sword surrounded by electricity. (4/1600-2400/1200)

"Then, I'll remove Hidden Armory from the game to summon Spell Striker!"

A small soldier appeared, clad in a small Viking helmet, blue armor with red cape and a small wand. (3/600/200)

"Humph, he's not so scary..." Crowler scoffed.

"I'll get to him later..." Alex turned his samurai. "Attack his Dread Dynamo with Future Shock!"

Slashing her sword down, the samurai unleashed a devastating thunderbolt to the armored machine which ripped it apart.

Alex: 6500

Dr. Crowler: 7600

"Now, Gemini Summoner, attack his Yellow Gadget with Nebula Laser!"

Waving his hands to the sky, the summoner was surrounded by millions of lights circling around him. Once he directed his hands towards the gadget, the lights shot through it and made it explode.

Alex: 6500

Dr. Crowler: 7300

"Now that your gadget friend is gone, your two remaining junk piles lose their ATK!"

The electricity was cut off from the Dread Dynamos as they stopped functioning. (4/2000-0/2000) x2

"Now, Spell Striker attack!"

"Sorry, but I'll activate Ultimate Offering, to pay 500 points to normal summon Green Gadget!"

Alex: 6500

Dr. Crowler: 6800

Jumping to the field was a green machine made of a gear. (4/1400/800)

"And with the other Gadget out, he gets Red Gadget to his hand, plus those Dynamos' ATK go back to 2000." Zane stated.

As Crowler collected his monster card, Green Gadget fed his power to the Dynamos, who started moving again. (4/0-2000/2000) x2

"Great move, but I wasn't aiming at your Dynamos!" Alex grinned. "I was coming for you!"

Crowler dropped his jaw when his Spell Striker flew up and over the Dynamos and stabbed his wand at Crowler's duel vest, which sparked with thunder.

Alex: 6500

Dr. Crowler: 6200

"And then, I'll just end my turn with these."

Two facedown cards appeared, emptying Alex's hand.

"I don't know what you're planning, but I assure you I'll stop it." Crowler drew. "And I'll play Spellbook Inside the Pot!" He and Alex drew three cards. "Then, I'll sacrifice my Green Gadget so that I can summon my Ancient Gear Gadjitron Chimera!"

"Gadjitron?" The spectators gasped as the green gadget disappeared and made way for a new Ancient Gear Machine. The machine was indeed a Chimera because attached to the green metal body, were several metal heads that looked like they belonged to Ancient Gears Soldier and Beast, though the third head was assumed to be the main one. (6/2300/1700)

"Do you wonder why, I sacrificed my Gadget for this beast and not one of my Dynamos?"

"No, but I think you'll tell me..." Alex muttered.

"Well, if my Chimera is tribute summoned using Green Gadget, it gains 300 more ATK!"

The green body glowed as it fed the chimera more power. (6/2300-2600/1700)

"Now, I'll then use Ultimate Offering to summon the Red Gadget!"

Alex: 6500

Dr. Crowler: 5700

Finally, the red-colored gadget made its appearance, giving its power to the Dynamos. (4/1300/1500), (4/0-/2000) x2

"Now, let's fight; Red Gadget, attack his Spell Striker!"

The small Gadget body slammed the mini-warrior to the ground.

"You may have destroyed the little guy, but I don't take any damage!" Alex grinned.

"Well, you'll take some damage with this, Dread Dynamos attack his Gemini Summoner!"

Both brown machines smashed down the summoner, scoring some damage.

Alex: 5500

Dr. Crowler: 5700

"Now it's time for my new monster Chimera, attack his Future Samurai!"

"And this is where my trap activates!" Alex grinned. "Go Gemini Booster!"

A red machine popped out from behind the samurai.

"After activation, it becomes an equip card giving my Samurai an extra 700 points!"

Crowler cringed as the machine charged the samurai with more power. (4/2400-3100/1200)

"Now, counter attack with Lightning Blade!"

As the ancient mech closed in on the samurai, it was unaware of the danger that would befall it. The samurai leapt up on the machine's back drove the sword into its back, shocking the Chimera into a huge explosion.

Alex: 5500

Dr. Crowler: 5200

"With the just that one monster, he can take apart Crowler and his deck." Claudio said, looking at the charged up Samurai.

"Now we know why he's Ra Yellow." Alexis noted.

"And I can see why he's been beating Obelisks." Kenji added. "He basically is Obelisk material; the grades and the skills, despite Crowler's new look."

Unfortunately, the Obelisk Headmaster heard all of those complements about his opponent.

'_Obelisk material!? This delinquent!?'_ Crowler yelled in his mind. _'He's does not deserve to be talked among the elite!'_

"I gotta admit, these new cards are really cool and all," Alex snapped him out of his head. "But where's the big plays?"

"I'll end my turn with this facedown card." Crowler said.

"My draw!" Alex drew. "I summon Card Trooper!"

A small red and blue machine appeared. (3/400/400)

"And I'll activate his effect, sending three cards from the top of my deck to the grave giving it 1500 ATK!"

The little machine sparked with energy. (3/400-1900/400)

"Now, Card Trooper, attack his Gadget!"

"Not so fast, I activate Zero Gravity to switch all modes of the monsters!" Crowler quickly activated his trap. All monsters lifted off the ground before dropping to defense mode. "Finally, I've put an end to this back and forth mumbo jumbo!"

"Whatever, I activate Silent Doom to summon Gemini Soldier from the grave!

The small green soldier appeared, kneeling in defense. (4/500/300)

"Now, take your turn... Mrs. Crowler..."

"That's DR.!" Crowler drew his card. "I play Pot of Greed!" He drew two more cards. "Perfect... I play the spell Junk Dealer, letting me summon Green and Yellow Gadget from the grave with half their ATK!"

The two gadgets from before appeared. GG (4/1400-700/800) YG (4/1200-600/1200)

"And then with those you summon the Ancient Gear Golem..." Alex yawned. "Getting old..."

"Now Mr. Jacobs, please don't speak out of turn... This next monster is one that I saved especially for you..."

The newly returned Gadgets were sent back to the graveyard. Then, suddenly some clacking was coming from around the arena.

"What the--?" Kenji was looking around.

"What did he summon?" Lily asked.

They got their answer when Alexis gasped. "Up there!"

Everyone including Alex, looked up and saw a massive mechanical dragon hovering over the field. Like the chimera, it was the old rusted metal, but from its stats, it could still do damage. (8/3000/2000)

"He has another Ancient Gear monster with 3000 ATK!?" Melody gasped.

"And if it's anything like the Chimera, it has abilities that work with the Gadget monsters he's sacrificed." Claudio added.

"Now face the power of my Ancient Gear Gadjitron Dragon!" Crowler rejoiced. "And it gains different effects, due to the Gadgets I sacrificed. With Green Gadget, it does piercing damage! And with Yellow Gadget, every time my dragon defeats a monster in battle, you lose another 600 points!"

"It's even more impressive than his Ancient Gear Golem!" Zane realized.

Crowler chuckled from the inside, as his monster received all the praise. "Now my dragon, unleash your power among Mr. Jacobs! Attack the Card Trooper with Mechanized Acid Breath!"

"Hold on Crowler, I activate..."

But as Alex went to activate his facedown card, it didn't flip over!

"What?"

Crowler let out a triumphant laugh. "Now you see how this is one of the most powerful Ancient Gear Monster yet! Not only it receives effects from the Gadget monsters, it also has the effects of the original Ancient Gears; stopping the activation of your spells and traps until the damage has been done!"

Alex gasped as the dragon breathed out a massive load of green, corrosive acid that melted the small machine.

Alex: 3100

Dr. Crowler: 5200

"And don't forget the extra 600 points!"

The dragon landed on the ground with a strong force, making Alex trip over and fall.

Alex: 2500

Dr. Crowler: 5200

"When Card Trooper destroyed, I can draw one new card from the deck!"

Alex drew.

"And I will rack up the pressure with my Dynamo to destroy your Samurai!" Crowler commanded.

The brown machine struck down the defending samurai.

"Now, it's time to finish your mini-soldier, and win!" The second Dynamo went into smash the Soldier.

"Block it!" Alex commanded as the small warrior pushed back the other brown machine.

"But how!?" Crowler demanded.

"When, you took out my Future Samurai, you activate the Booster's second effect." Alex explained. "Since I had another Gemini monster, I can make him an effect monster. So Gemini Soldier's effect keeps him alive for one attack, let's me summon Blazewing Butterfly from my deck!"

The firey butterfly appeared, fluttering around. (4/1500/1500)

"Then, I'll just take him out!"

Alex smirked as his Gemini Soldier was taken out by the Red Gadget.

"And I can summon another Blazewing Butterfly!"

A second Butterfly appeared. (4/1500/1500)

"Doesn't matter, once my turn comes around, your finished." Crowler said smugly. "Not even your strongest monster, Phoenix Gearfried can stop me. Get yourself some new cards, boy."

Alex drew and looked at his new card. "You know something, you're right."

"That's a first..." Zane said. "Alex and Crowler on the same page..."

"Of course I'm right..." Crowler said proudly. "What did you expect from a PHD recepient?"

"But here's the kicker, I'm playing the Ritual Spell Synthesis Spell!" Alex declared, sliding in a spell card into his deck.

Appearing in the middle of the field, was test tube with a man wearing only shorts hooked to a breathing apparatus and wires.

"Now, I bet you were expecting me to Gemini Summon a butterfly to gain another Gemini monster from the grave, right?" Alex said. "Well, too bad because one of them plus the Gemini Soldier in my hand are becoming tributes for my ritual spell! I needed at least 6 stars worth of monsters!"

Both butterfly and soldier phased through tube and fused themselves with the man inside. Suddenly, the man started to writhe and thrash among tube.

"Looks like someone's not happy with sharing space..." Claudio joked.

"Wait a sec, look!" Melody pointed out. The man was now growing claws, muscles and black fur around his body. Now there wasn't a man in the test tube, he was now a wolf-like creature still hooked up by some wires and he broke out the tube with large howl. (6/2400/1800)

"Say, hello to Lycanthrope!" Alex cheered.

"Nice try, but it still doesn't have the power to take out my Dragon!"

"Well, I'll activate my facedown card, known as Gemini Spark!" Alex's facedown flipped up. "I wanted to surprise you with it when you attacked with the big dragon, but it looks like I'll just have to use it head on! And with it, I can sacrifice my level 4 butterfly..."

The Blazewing Butterfly disappeared.

"... Destroy your Dragon..."

The dragon exploded into debris, much to the anger of the Obelisk Headmaster...

"And draw one card!"

Alex drew.

"That one card did so much!" Jeremy said, astonished.

"Well, it was specific on the requirements." Jethro noted. "It needed a level 4 Gemini Monster to work."

"And for the final touch, Double Attack," Alex discarded a card from his hand. "By discarding my level 8 Phoenix Gearfried to the grave, my level 6 beasts can attack twice!"

"This is it..." Zane muttered.

"And now, Lycanthrope, attack his Red Gadget! Wild Rage Slash!"

The beast howled again as it ripped apart the small machine with a vengeance.

Alex: 2500

Dr. Crowler: 4100

"And now, Lycanthrope's effect goes into play, dealing you 200 points of damage for every normal monster in my graveyard!"

"But you don't have any!" Crowler shouted.

The Gemini duelist shook his head. "Oh Mrs. Crowler... so ignorant of the ways of my monsters... My Gemini monsters ARE normal monsters in the graveyard!" Alex raised his disk up. "And with all the cards I've been sending to the grave, adding to the ones you destroyed, its 8 monsters, so you lose 1600 life points!"

Crowler gasped as the Lycanthrope howled again, surrounding him in a blue aura.

Alex: 2500

Dr. Crowler: 2500

"And without any more Gadgets, your Dynamos are sitting ducks..." (4/2000-0/2000) x2 "Attack!"

The beast ripped apart both machines and howled again, sending Crowler to his knees.

Alex: 2500, Winner

Dr. Crowler: 0

As the holograms vanished, crowd cheered.

"Sorry, Crowley, better luck next time!" Alex said walking off the platform.

'_Why... I even changed up my deck to confuse him from my other cards.'_ Crowler thought reliving the entire duel in his head. _'I even brought out my Gadjitron Dragon, but he still went through all of that and defeated me... with a ritual monster that would have been incompatible with effect monsters.'_

"Add another win for you returning guys!" Claudio said to Jeremy and Lily.

"Yup, and I have noticed that Alex hardly every used his Gemini monster effects except for Gemini Soldier to get the necessary components for his ritual summoning." Jeremy said.

"I was surprised he had some ritual monsters in his deck," Lily added. "But then again, for the monster's effect and the Gemini monsters' becoming Normal Monsters..."

"Made for a great addition to his deck, if he never had it at first," Alexis finished.

"I'll say," Melody said. "And yet another duelist Crowler underestimated."

"I think he was more blinded by Alex's actions from the first year, plus when Gemini used his personality to taunt him." Kenji said.

"You figured that out, too?" Zane asked the ninja duelist.

"It had to be true, Gemini was somewhat acting the way Alex was and then you said he acted the same way during your second year." Kenji replied.

"This has sure become an interesting week," Jethro said. "Wish Jaden were here to see it..."

Lily then gasped. "Hey, I finally got through to Jaden on his DP."

"Really?" The others asked.

"Yeah, turns out that Admiral or whatever duped you guys into leaving the submarine so, Jaden would be left stranded." She said.

"I knew Jaden wouldn't take the money, after what he said during the duel." Claudio said.

"At least he's coming back..." Melody said.

"It'll be hard though," Lily continued. "If he can find a spare boat or at least a jet ski, he can leave during night. He'll just have to prepare riding out for hours to get back here."

"After some Shadow Rider business, he'll be fine..." Jethro said. "He'll just be hungry, for the most part..."

Zane nodded. "Let's hope nothing disrupts his journey back..."

* * *

You heard right folks: Jaden's coming back next chapter! Then, we can finish off the Shadow Riders and what not! And Digidramon, hope you like the little addition for his deck!

Next Time: After hearing the news of Jaden's return, Syrus waits at the docks for his return. And to spare the time, he challenges Jethro to a duel! Where did this confidence come from?

Please Rate and Review! Later!


	57. Syrus Stands Tall

Alright! It's the final chapter of the Jaden-less week. So please, enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX or the rest of the franchise. I own Claudio, YugiNAtem117 owns Melody, AzureKite4 owns Kenji, Rocket Knight 777 owns Jethro, Jeremy Roswell owned by SulliMike23, Lily Rose Lee owned by Lily Truesdale and Alex Jacobs is owned by Digidramon.

**Chapter 52:** Syrus Stands Tall

* * *

It's been a full week since Jaden had left with the Admiral, which has now become apparent that everyone was setup by the seafaring man's words. After classes, Syrus waited at the docks, seeing if there was any sign of Jaden coming from the sea. It had been a couple of hours though, and still no sign of him.

He sighed, "Jaden..."

Chumley and Alexis were standing a short distance behind him. Jethro now walked up to the two people.

"Hey guys, what's going on?" He asked.

The larger Slifer turned to the cowboy, "He's still waiting," he whispered, "It's been a nearly the whole day that Lily got that message saying that Jaden was on his way here."

"Oh..." Jethro looked out to the sea. "Must have hit some obstacles, like he was underwater or maybe he had to lose the submarine."

Alexis frowned and walked over to the smaller Slifer, "Syrus...?"

Syrus lifted his head, eyes scanning the watery horizon, "What's that? It sounds like a boat that's coming this way!"

He looked around, but no boat came into view.

"No...," he sniffed, tears rolling down his cheeks, "I guess... Jay couldn't make it... Lily said he was heading out before the sunrise"

"Sy," Alexis knelt down beside him, "I know it's tough. But come on, Jaden wouldn't want you acting like this."

"I know," The little Slifer replied. "I just can't help but feel bad; at first I was angry at him for all the stuff he's done, but after hearing how he left..."

"You know that was a lie..." Jethro walked up to the small Slifer. "We all found that out."

"But..."

"Jaden back yet?" Everyone saw Lily run to the docks. When she saw Syrus sulk even more, "No luck, huh?"

"Alright..." Jethro walked up to Syrus and looked him dead in the eye. "Jaden or not, you gotta stop mopin' around!"

Syrus looked up. "If you're truly his best friend, you can still show him some spirit!"

"Like how?"

"Remember, I heard about how you used to doubt yourself." The cowboy explained. "But you stepped up little by little... even if Jaden takes some time getting back, you can't let his influence die out!"

"Right..." Syrus muttered, until he jumped up to his feet. "You're right! I can't let that die out!"

"Wow, Jethro really got the little guy going!" Lily smiled.

"Syrus was always the one that needed a motivational boost..." Alexis added.

"But I hope he can hold on to it..." Chumley muttered.

"Alright then, what're you going to do about it?" Jethro asked the small Slifer.

"By dueling!" Syrus replied. "Jethro, I challenge you!"

"Huh?"

"You heard me! Let's go right now!"

"Okay... where did that come from?" Alexis asked, surprised that Syrus would go looking for a duel.

Jethro smiled. "You're on!"

"And there it is." Lily shook her head.

* * *

The Slifers got their duel disks and deck ready, as they took the time to get them and come right back to the docks, waiting for the E-Hero duelist to return.

"You ready?" Syrus asked, turning on his disk.

"As I ever will be!" Jethro replied, as his disk cut on.

"DUEL!!" Both players drew their opening hands.

Syrus: 8000

Jethro: 8000

"Since you issued the challenge, how about I start the duel?" Jethro offered.

"Go on ahead!" Syrus replied.

"Alright then, here goes!" Jethro drew his sixth card. "I start with a monster known as Tribal Warrior –Blue Shell the Defender!"

A native warrior with blue clothing appeared hiding behind a giant tortoise shell. (4/1000/2000)

"And I'll add a facedown, too. That's all for now."

A reversed card was set.

"Okay, my draw!" Syrus drew. "And I summon Shuttleroid in attack mode!"

A cartoonish looking space shuttle appeared holding on to a torpedo. (4/1000/1200)

"Kind of a letdown," Jethro said. "Its points are nowhere near my monster's defense."

"Then it's a good thing I'm placing two cards facedown."

Two reversed cards appeared at Syrus' feet.

'_So far so good...' _The small Slifer thought. _'I just need to stay on my toes for the long run...'_

"Nice moves, little buddy," Jethro drew. "But I plan on having better one, first I activate the facedown card Gachi Battle!"

The trap card flipped over showing two robots, punching each other in a "Rock'em Sock'em Robot" fashion.

"For as long as this card's in play we both can summon one monster our decks during our first main phase," Jethro explained. "It has to be at least level 4 and in attack mode, plus it's destroyed at the turn's end."

"What's he planning?" Alexis wondered.

"We'll see..." Chumley said.

"So, I'll activate it to summon Tribal Warrior-Blackhorn the Strong!"

The native strongman appeared, flexing his arms forward. (4/2000/1150)

"Wow a 2000 ATK monster..." Chumley muttered.

"And I'll normal summon Tribal Warrior- ViolentFang the Cunning!"

Another native warrior appeared with the gauntlets of a snake totem. (4/1700/1150)

"Then before I attack, I play Mystical Space Typhoon to destroy one of your facedowns!"

A twister built up and destroyed the face down on the left.

"Thanks, that was Wonder Garage letting me summon Gyroid in defense mode!"

A blue helicopter appeared to defend. (3/1000/1000)

"And then I'll have Blackhorn attack with Strong Arm of the Natives!"

The warrior flexed its muscles as it started to run to Syrus's side.

"I activate my other facedown, Supercharge!" Syrus declared. "When you attack my roid Machine, I can draw two cards!" He did just that.

"Well you're still losing that Shuttleroid!"

As Blackhorn reached the monster, Shuttleroid's engines erupted as it flew into the sky, leaving a twinkle.

"What the--?"

"When Shuttleroid's attacked, I can remove it from play until my next turn!" The little Slifer explained. "And when it comes back you lose 1000 life points!"

"Impressive, but this effect triggers a replay," Jethro replied. "And since Gyroid has to be attacked twice to go down, that's how it'll be!"

Both Tribal Warriors double-teamed the copter and destroyed it.

"And after a facedown, I end my turn meaning so long to Blackhorn."

Blackhorn disappeared after a warcry.

"My draw!" Syrus drew. "Now Shuttleroid, come back and takedown Jethro's points!"

Another twinkle shot out as the shuttle dove back to the field and flew right through the cowboy.

Syrus: 8000

Jethro: 7000

"Real nice move, Syrus!" Chumley cheered.

"I'll ask again, where did this confidence boost come from?" Alexis asked; impressed with what she's seeing.

"Now, since Gachi Battle makes us summon a monster, I'll bring out Missileroid!"

Flying out to the field, was a white cartoonish missile. (4/1000/200)

"And then I'll play Strikeroid in attack mode!"

A large fighter jet with another cartoonish look appeared. (4/1600/400)

"Now, I attack VioletFang with Missileroid!"

"But it has less attack points!" Lily said.

Missleroid launched itself at the snake warrior native, who knocked it was like it was nothing.

Syrus: 7300

Jethro: 7000

"Now its effect activates, making the monster that battle with it lose 500 points from which ever mode it was in!"

ViolentFang suddenly felt weaker as it kneeled. (4/1700-1200/1150)

"Now, Strikeroid can destroy it!"

The fighter jet fired shots at the native, kicking him off the field.

Syrus: 7300

Jethro: 6600

"I then set one card, to end my turn!" Syrus finished.

"Nice," Jethro drew. "Now let's bring out, RedFeather the Archer with Gachi Battle!"

The Red cloth native appeared with his bow and arrows. (4/1450/1200)

"And joining him is Yellowtail the Quick!"

The barefoot Native appeared ready to go. (3/1200/1000)

"Then, I'll add Gift of the Martyr to give RedFeather's points to Yellowtail!"

Redfeather's soul was extracted from the body and infused into his partner. (3/1200-2650/1000)

"Now, attack! Swift Pride!"

"Hold on, my spell Support Mission activates!"

A spell activated showing a jet flying off a landing bay in the middle of the ocean.

"It adds Tankroid to my hand!"

The battle cry of the Tribal Warrior alerted the Strikeroid, who couldn't fight off the kick that forced it to the ground in an explosion.

Syrus: 6250

Jethro: 6600

"And now, I'll give up 600 points more to bring it back to my hand!"

A red aura surrounded Syrus as he collected his Strikeroid.

Syrus: 5650

Jethro: 6600

"I'll end my turn here then!" Jethro declared as Yellowtail's points returned to 1200.

"Okay, my draw!" Syrus drew. "Yes! First, I'll use your trap to play Cycroid!"

The little one-eyed bicycle appeared. (3/800/1000)

"Now, I sacrifice it and Shuttleroid to summon Armoroid!"

As the two machines vanished, a giant shuttle flew in. But instead of staying like that, it started to transform! It folded itself out to look like a large fighter robot with legs, arms and head. (8/2700/2000)

"Hey, that one doesn't look like a cartoon!" Lily pointed out.

Jethro whistled at the sight of the new monster. "I'm in trouble..."

"And here's the fun part, since I know you're planning something with Gachi Battle, when Armoroid is summoned by sacrificing another roid monster all spell and traps are removed from the game!"

Jethro gasped as his trap disappeared.

"I attack your Yellowtail with Roid Barrage!"

The eyes lit up, creating lasers that decimated the native.

Syrus: 5650

Jethro: 5100

"And it's your move!"

"That's the best monster I've seen Syrus with!" Alexis said.

"Without any warriors, he can't use UFORoid Fighter so he'll have to make do with this one." Chumley added.

"It's my turn!" Jethro declared as he drew. "I activate Pot of Greed!" He drew two cards. '_Finally...'_ He held up a card. "I sacrifice my Defender... to summon Tribal Shaman - Silver Spirit Warrior!"

As the shell wielding defender appeared, another native warrior appeared. Except as the name also suggested, he was dressed in sliver pants and had a white mask over his face. (6/2100/2050)

"A Shaman?"

"Yes," Jethro nodded. "Shaman's have various roles in a tribe, one of them being mediators to communicate with the spirits of the dead. As per his special ability, letting remove a "Tribal Warrior" from the game, to adopt his name... and I'll choose Blackhorn the Strong!"

The spirit of the Tribal Warrior stood behind the Shaman.

"Then, I'll play Graceful Charity to draw three cards and discard two!"

Jethro made the necessary draws and discards.

"Now, I activate my trap card Roll Out!" His trap card was revealed. "This lets me take a union monster from the graveyard and equip it to the appropriate monster, and I'll select Tribal Spirit-Black Buffalo!"

A black buffalo came out of the graveyard and combined itself to the Shaman.

"Wait a sec... that's why you removed Blackhorn for Shaman's effect!"

"That's right!" Jethro nodded. "Since his name has assumed Blackhorn's, Black Buffalo was able to combine with him and gain 500 points!"

A black aura enveloped the Shaman as his power rose. (6/2100-2600/2050)

"And also when he attacks, he gains 300 more ATK so say goodbye to Armoroid!"

Shaman chanted to the spirits granting him more power. (6/2600-2900/2050) Then, the buffalo spirit came out of him and knocked down the transformed robot.

Syrus: 5450

Jethro: 5100

"And I'll end my turn!"

"Alright... my turn!" Syrus drew. "I play Pot of Greed!" He drew two more cards. "And I'll play one card facedown and summon Launcherroid!"

A truck with a missile carrier appeared. (3/500/1500)

"And that's all for now!"

'_Hmm... every time I attack he activates a card that grabs another monster for him to use...' _Jethro thought as he drew. _'This time, I'll make him wait...'_ He then said... "I'll switch Shaman to defense mode and activate his effect again and remove BlueShell the Defender!"

"But won't that stop the effect of your other monster?" Syrus asked.

"No, as long as he stays face up, the Shaman can assume all names of the Tribal Warriors once per round." Jethro replied. "Plus, he can equip himself to all the Tribal Spirits and ignore the rules of Union monsters!"

"That means that Shaman will gain more effects each turn unless Syrus stops him!" Chumley figured.

"That's bad..." Alexis commented.

"And I'll summon Tribal Spirit-Blue Turtle!"

A blue turtle shell dropped from the sky, and a same colored turtle appeared. (4/0/1100)

"Now form the union! And that gives my Shaman 800 DEF!"

The turtle turned transparent and flew into the Shaman, energizing him with a blue aura. (6/2600/2050-2850)

"And I'll end my turn!"

Syrus drew. "I summon Ambulanceroid!"

Rolling out to the field was a cartoonish Ambulance vehicle. (3/300/1200)

"Next, I'll use Launcherroid's effect to equip itself to Ambulanceroid; giving it 500 ATK and the ability to attack you directly!"

The two roid vehicles latched onto each other with Launcherroid taking the backseat and opening up its missile launcher. (3/300-800/1200)

"Now fire at Jethro directly!"

The cowboy braced himself as the missile launched and took him off his feet.

Syrus: 5450

Jethro: 4300

"And it's your move!"

"Syrus, you're really getting better..." Jethro said as he drew. "I'm getting impressed! But I'll do this, remove RedFeather from my graveyard and summon Tribal Spirit-Red Eagle!"

A red eagle appeared. (4/0/1450) It then fused itself with the Shaman.

"I'll switch him into attack mode, and have him destroy your Ambulanceroid!"

The Shaman called on the eagle spirit and commanded it to strike the machines. (6/2600-2900/2850)

"You can get at my life points, but not at my monster!" Syrus shouted as he activated his trap. "I activate Emergency Repairs!"

The trap card showed three engineers repairing one of the roid machines.

"By sending Steamroid from deck to the grave, I can save Ambulanceroid from being destroyed!"

The eagle phased through the machines and hit Syrus dead on.

Syrus: 3350

Jethro: 4300

"It's your go!" Jethro declared.

Syrus drew. "I attack directly with Ambulanceroid!"

The missile carrier launched again, and shot near Jethro who jumped out of the way.

Syrus: 3350

Jethro: 3500

"Next, I summon Decoyroid in defense mode!"

A small toy car rolled out to field. (2/300/500)

"And that'll do it for me!"

"I draw!" Jethro drew. "I remove ViolentFang and summon Tribal Spirit- Violet Snake!"

The violent snake appeared. (4/0/1450) And fused itself with the shaman.

"I attack Ambulanceroid again!"

The shaman sent the snake spirit after the ambulance.

"Oh no you don't," Syrus declared. "Decoyroid draws in your attack!"

The small car leapt in front of the ambulance, taking the bite form the snake.

"You keep stopping me, huh?" Jethro grinned. "What're you waiting for?"

"I should ask you the same thing," Syrus returned. "I know there's one more union monster, and for the fact that your Shaman can absorb all five! So rather than try and stop you, I want to see this special power!"

The cowboy smiled. "Jaden's rubbed off on you, well if you want to see it, then make your move."

"Good," Syrus drew. "And I'll attack you again!"

Another missile launch was shot at Jethro.

Syrus: 3350

Jethro: 2700

"Now, let's see this card after I place this facedown!"

"_So he's got something planned for me, eh?'_ Jethro thought as he drew. "I play Card of Sanctity!" He and Syrus drew up to six cards. "You ready for it Syrus? I remove Yellowtail and summon Tribal Spirit-Yellow Coyote!"

The coyote spirit howled. (3/0/1300) It fused itself with the Shaman.

"Now, let's stop beating around the bush!" Jethro announced. "This next card makes me return all the spirits I have to the deck!"

Everyone gasped as they saw all the spirits leave the Shaman's body, and back into Jethro's deck.

"I activate Tribal Weapon-Totem Pole Cannon!"

Rising behind the Shaman was a large totem pole, each with faces of the spirits.

"It gives my monster 1000 ATK!"

(6/2100-3100/2050)

"Just that?" Chumley asked.

"I'll get the rest later, I attack Ambulanceroid!"

This time the roid was defenseless against the as was destroyed by an eerie call from the Shaman.

Syrus: 1050

Jethro: 2700

"Now, I can activate the Totem Pole Cannon's effect!" A card slid out of Jethro's deck. "By removing a Tribal Spirit from the deck, I can deal effect damage equal to half its DEF! And I choose Black Buffalo!"

The Buffalo head on the Totem Pole, glowed black and shot off an aura that had Syrus screaming.

Syrus: 50

Jethro: 2700

"He's down to 50 life points!" Chumley gasped.

"I don't how Syrus will recover from it." Alexis added.

"I place one card facedown." Jethro declared. _'Alright Syrus, it's been great, but if you attack me with something big, you're asking for it...'_

"I draw!" Syrus drew, now having seven cards, he played one of them. "I activate Emergency Care Package, discarding three of my cards to gain 1000 points for each one! But it's like Emergency Provisions, I have to drop spell and/or traps."

Three of his cards went to the grave, revitalizing his points.

Syrus: 3050

Jethro: 2750

"He kept himself in the game, now." Alexis said. "Nice move."

"Now, I have the three monsters I need!" Syrus said. "Remember Strikeroid and Tankroid? Well, thanks to you, I've drawn the final part, Stealthroid! And now, I discard them all to summon a fusion monster!"

"Say what!?" Chumley gasped.

"A fusion without Polymerization?" Jethro asked.

"That's right!" Syrus declared as he slid the three monsters into his graveyard, and a new monster began to form in front of him. The monster that appeared was a combination between a fighter jet and a fighting robot, silver metal plating, and a pointed head. Bomber jet wings were attached to its back. It finally landed and posed. (7/2,600/1,800)

"Meet my Solidroid Alpha!"

"Too bad it doesn't come close to my Shaman!" Jethro said.

"Yeah it will," Syrus smiled. "By summoning Solidroid Alpha, I can increase his attack by the same amount of a monster on your side of the field!"

Shaman and Alpha glowed, making the latter increase in points. (7/2600-5700/1800)

"5,700 ATK!?" Alexis gasped.

"Oh boy..." Jethro said, but got ready to activate his card as soon as he was ready.

"Now attack!"

The machine fired missiles from a hidden compartment on his back and fired at the Shaman.

"Sorry, Syrus, but I activate Magic Cylinder to return the strike right back at you!" Jethro declared.

Syrus saw the mystic cylinders appear.

"I guess there's no choice then..." Syrus muttered. "I activate Shockwave! Since I'm about to take damage from your trap card, you're receiving damage equal to my Solidroid's original ATK!"

Everyone gasped, until Syrus continued.

"I may have still lost, but I won't go down without a fight!" He declared as his trap shocked Jethro, Magic Cylinder blasted him down.

Syrus: 0

Jethro: 150, Winner.

"Hey Syrus, you alright!?" Alexis came over and help him up.

"I didn't hit ya too hard, did I?" Jethro asked, also walking over.

"That... was a rush..." The little Slifer muttered. "Told ya, I wouldn't go down easily!"

"I'm impressed!" Lily said. "Most people wouldn't even activate cards like that, just because they lost."

"Even if you didn't use your most powerful cards, you got Jethro shaking in his boots!" Chumley laughed.

"I was not!" Jethro protested.

"Oh, I saw it!" Lily pointed out. "When Solidroid Alpha's attack strength rose to 5700! You almost activated Magic Cylinder too early!"

Everyone laughed at the cowboy, who found himself laughing as well.

"Wait!" Syrus interrupted the laughter, looking off to the side, "Hear that?"

A dull buzzing sound reached their ears and a familiar voice called out to them.

"SYRUS! JETHRO!"

"Jaden?!" Syrus climbed to his feet as Jaden came into view, his motorboat's engine smoking like crazy, as if it was on fire. Chances were, it _was_ on fire. The boat stopped abruptly and flames began to lick the back of the boat.

"Hang on, Jay! I'm coming!" Syrus screamed before diving into the water. The little guy swam as hard as he could to the boat as Jaden used a fire extinguisher to douse the flames, covering them in cold foam.

Alexis stared at him, "Can he...?"

"Swim?" Chumley shrugged,

"I didn't think so," Jethro scratched the back of his head.

"Jaden!" Syrus paddled out to him, "I'm sorry about last week! I want you to be my shipmate!"

Jaden smiled and leaned out of the boat, "Really? That's good to know. Because, that weird Admiral guy?" he shrugged, "Couldn't understand a word he said!"

Syrus smiled, "So... we're cool?" he asked hopefully.

"Of course!" Jaden raised an eyebrow, "But Sy...when did you learn how to swim?" he asked.

Syrus looked away, then looked at where he was and began to panic, "I DIDN'T!" he screamed, flailing his arms around in the air.

Chumley, Jethro, Lily and Alexis could only smile as Jaden fell into the water and the two friends were back together.

* * *

And so ends the week, with Jaden's return!

**Strikeroid  
Type**: Machine/Effect/Wind  
**Attack/Defense**: 1,600/400  
**Stars**: 4  
**Effect**: When this card is destroyed in battle and sent to the graveyard, you can pay 800 Life Points to add this card to your hand.

**Turboroid  
Type**: Machine/Wind  
**Attack/Defense**: 1,400/1,800  
**Stars**: 4

**Tankroid  
Type**: Machine/Effect/Earth  
**Attack/Defense**: 1,500/1,900  
**Stars**: 4  
**Effect**: When this card on your side of the field is destroyed and sent to the graveyard, draw 1 card.

**Support Mission  
Type**: Spell/Quick-Play  
**Effect**: When a Roid-Type machine monster is selected as an attack target, add one Roid-Machine type monster from your deck to your hand.

**Solidroid ά  
Type**: Machine/Effect/Fusion/Wind  
**Attack/Defense**: 2,600/1,700  
**Stars**: 7  
**Effect**: Stealthroid + Turboroid + Strikeroid  
This card can only be Special Summoned from your Extra Deck by discarding the above cards from your hand. (You do not use "Polymerization") During the turn in which this card was Special Summoned, you can increase the Original ATK of this card by the ATK of one monster your opponent controls.

Launcherroid

EARTH

Machine/Effect

Level 3

500/1500

You can equip this monster you control to another monster you control. The equipped monster gains 500 ATK and can attack the opponent directly.

Missleroid

LIGHT

Machine/Effect

Level 4

1000/200

The monster that battles this card loses 500 ATK or DEF depending on the battle position it was in when it was attacked by this card.

Emergency Repairs

Normal Trap

Activate only when a "Roid" monster you control would be destroyed. By sending 1 "Roid" monster from your Deck to the Graveyard, that monster is not destroyed.

(The cards listed above were used by Syrus in the GX manga. All rights go to the creators.)

Gachi Battle!

Continuous Trap

Both players, during their Main Phase 1, select 1 Level 4 or lower monster from their Deck, and Special Summon that monster in Attack Position. The monster Special Summoned by this effect is destroyed during the End Phase of the turn.

(Used by X in the GX episode Not Playing with a Full Deck. All rights go to the creators.)

Emergency Care Package

Quick Play Spell

Send any number of other Spell and Trap Cards in your hand to the Graveyard. Gain 1000 Life Points for each card sent.

Shockwave

Normal Trap

Activate if you're about to take effect damage. Select one Machine type monster on your field and inflict damage equal to the original ATK points of the selected card to your opponent.

(The above two cards are my own creation. All creative rights go to me.)

* * *

Next Chapter: A detective comes to help out in the Shadow Rider business, but Chazz is suspicious. Wonder why...

Please Rate and Review! Later!


	58. The Dark Scorpion Strikes

Yes! Back to the rest of the Shadow Riders! And I've added to the deck of this one! And the reason it's been so quick, I've been working on this one and it was easy to modify while working on last chapters duel and dialog.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX or the rest of the franchise. I own Claudio, YugiNAtem117 owns Melody, AzureKite4 owns Kenji, Rocket Knight 777 owns Jethro, Jeremy Roswell owned by SulliMike23, Lily Rose Lee owned by Lily Truesdale and Alex Jacobs is owned by Digidramon.

Chapter 53: The Dark Scorpion Attacks!

* * *

Somewhere in a dark cave on Duel Academy Island, a group of people sat around a dimly lit candle, enjoying the low lighting as they waited for the right time.

"We've been waiting for this day a _long_ time," one, a male with a large hammer said aloud, "Now it's here..."

"I know, it's hard to believe the Boss is actually comin'," a large male said as he polished a giant, spiked mace.

The one woman of the group held up her thorny whip, "Of course he's coming. Finally, all the places are in place,"

"They will be once we enact the plan anyway," the final member, a man with large daggers chuckled, his blades glistening in the candlelight.

The four people rose from the seats and brought their respective weapons together, "There's no stopping the Dark Scorpions now!" they said in unison.

* * *

Early one morning, a ferry boat sped towards the Academy, the only people on it was its captain and a man in a brown trench coat.

The captain looked out his window, "Land ho, detective!" he called out to the man on the deck, "That's Academy Island up ahead!"

Looking out at the island, the detective in the heavy coat squinted a bit.

"Time to go to work,"

* * *

Alexis and Melody stood in the hallway, watching Atticus stand at a window, looking out at the scenery.

"Hey, Alexis, Melody, what's up?"

The blonde turned to see Chazz, Claudio, Jaden, Jethro, Kenji, Banner, and a man in a trench coat and a hat walk up to them. The man had light silvery blue hair and his right eye was obscured by his Sherlock Holmes style hat.

"Nothing much..." Melody replied. "Just watching over Atticus ever since he got out of the infirmary,"

"How is he?" Jaden asked, glancing at the elder sibling.

Alexis shrugged and turned back to her brother, "So-so...I mean, he can walk around campus; but he still can't remember much about what happened,"

"Don't worry, I'm sure he'll come around soon, Alexis," Kenji assured her.

"Thanks. Anyway," she looked at the others, "What brings you all here, anyway?"

"The law, actually," Banner waved his hand to the man in the dark trench coat.

The man lifted his hat, showing off a head of light blue hair, and a golden eye-patch on his right eye, "Good afternoon ladies," he greeted, "I'm Detective Zaloog,"

Alexis blinked a few times, as if she were missing something, "Okay..."

"What's going on?" Melody added.

"You see girls, since four of the eleven Spirit Keys have already been taken by the Shadow Riders, and the fate of the world rests on protecting the other seven, the Academy thought it'd be best to call in the police," Banner explained as Detective Zaloog put his hat back on.

Jaden and Claudio turned to the girls.

"By the way, where _are_ your keys?" Claudio asked them.

"It's around our necks..." Melody replied.

"I don't see them..." Jaden said.

"Duh, it's inside their shirts, Slacker." Chazz retorted as he fished out the key in his coat. "I have mine in my pocket."

"Same here," Claudio said, pulling out the key.

Jaden held up his, "Same with me,"

"I have it in my hat." Jethro lifted up his hat, revealing the key.

"And I have mine, wrapped around my hand." Kenji finished.

"Oh my, that's exactly what I was afraid of," Zaloog shook his head, "You think that's where it's safest, but it's not. You see, all the Shadow Duelists have to do is find you and they find the keys," he reasoned.

"So, the detective suggests that we all hide the keys somewhere," Banner explained to them.

Jaden looked at his key and shrugged, "Whatever's safer, I guess,"

As everyone was planning to hide the keys, Chazz had a suspicion...

'_Why would anybody believe the story about the Spirit Gate keys?'_ He thought. _'Something's up...'_

* * *

(Chazz's Dorm Room)

"Nobody'd think to look _here_,"

Chazz hopped over a small couch in his dorm room and placed his key into a cupboard under his sink as the others watched him.

Detective Zaloog nodded, "Yes, very good, Chazz. Just be sure that you keep it a secret," he advised.

A loud noise from outside made everyone look towards the open door. Outside, was a huge, burly man wearing a staff uniform and cap. A large, stitched, scar ran along the top of his face, down his right eye and to his jaw. He stopped his current paint job and turned to the others, looking uncomfortable.

"Who is _that_?" Zaloog asked, nodding to the large man.

Jaden smiled, "Oh, him? That's just Gorg. He's the janitor,"

* * *

(Jethro's Dorm Room)

"Here's a good spot..." Jethro reached up into the ceiling of his dorm room and placed it on a rafter. "A good thing Jeremy's out, so I could stick it up here before he does something else."

"A good spot indeed," Zaloog replied. "They'll expect to see it in a drawer or desk, if not on your person."

"Why would Jeremy place anything up there?" Claudio asked.

"He's been trying to redecorate after being paired up with me in this room." Jethro pointed to a set of spaceship models hanging from the ceiling near the desk.

Not everybody saw the janitor from before, peeking inside.

"There we go, the junk drawer," Jaden dropped his key into a drawer filled with knick knacks and small toys.

Zaloog nodded, "Good idea. No one would ever find it in all that clutter," he agreed.

A slight rustling sound coming from the doorway made Jaden run over and yank the door open.

"Who's there?!" he snapped.

On the other side of the doorway, a short boy with spiky blond hair in a Slifer Red jacket jumped back, looking very startled at Jaden's outburst.

"Oh...it's you, sorry man,"

Zaloog frowned, "So...who is it?" he demanded.

"Hey, C.K.!"

Jaden and the blonde boy turned to see Syrus and Chumley walking up to them.

"You lost again?" Syrus asked.

Jaden nodded and pointed to the room nearby, "Your room's next door, remember?"

C.K. looked at the next room, and rubbed the back of his sheepishly, "Oh yeah...sorry, guys," he waved at them and walked off.

Chumley turned to the group, "He's a new transfer student," he explained, "He's kinda on the slow side. I love duelin' him...,"

* * *

(Alexis' Dorm Room)

Alexis opened up a small jewelry box after leading the group to her room. She took off her key and placed it inside, "This where I keep all my other valuables...,"

Detective Zaloog nodded, "Good work, Alexis,"

"Oh, I'm sorry..."

Everyone turned to see an attractive woman in a white coat, with brown hair going down her back, and a clipboard in her arms.

"I didn't mean to disturb you all," she apologized, "I just thought I'd come ask Alexis how her brother is doing...,"

Zaloog sat up, pointing to the woman, "Now, who is _this_?"

Alexis smiled and waved him off, "It's cool, Detective...she's the school nurse. No one to worry about,"

"Hey, you don't mind me putting up my Key in with yours Alexis?" Kenji asked. "I hardly have anything to hide it in my room."

"Sure," Alexis said.

"I got it," Chazz held out his hand as the ninja duelist threw the key to him and set it in the jewelry box.

* * *

(Claudio's Dorm Room)

"This will be a good spot," Claudio opened his guitar case and with a combination lock and set his key in. Melody set hers in as well...

"And with a lock, too." Zaloog said. "Interesting..."

"Then, again guitars are his valuable, inanimate object." Melody added.

Detective Zaloog was about to say something when he noticed someone go by the door. He turned to see a man with short brown hair, wearing a dark blue uniform walk by the door.

"Wait, who's that over there?"

Melody glanced at the passerby and smiled, "Oh, that's just Cliff, the security guard, making his rounds. If anything, he'll make the Key more safe," she explained before yawning, "Well...I think we should turn in. I believe we'll have a good night's sleep tonight,"

Zaloog nodded, "Yes, very soundly. Now, children," he turned to the Key-Keepers and their friends, "Off to bed. You all must be exhausted,"

* * *

That night, as Jaden as his roommates slept, crumbs of plaster and wood fell from the ceiling above them. A hole was made by a large drill bit, which poked through the hole that was just above the desk where the junk drawer was.

* * *

In Jethro's room, he faced the same predicament as Jaden, when a drill bit made a hole, over the point where the Slifer hid his key.

* * *

As Alexis slept peacefully alone in her Obelisk Blue dorm, a vent grate in her ceiling opened up and a thorny whip shot out of it, wrapping itself around her jewelry box before being pulled back up into the vent.

* * *

In the Claudio's room, someone crept in and took the guitar case that contained his and Melody's key. As the intruder, was out of the dorm, he positioned the light ion the lock's number dials, a hand reached down and began to quickly go from up and down.

* * *

As soon as every Key was gathered, the thieves gathered around the locks of the Spirit Gates. The four Keys won before them were in their slots, which were lit up, while the other keys were in their own slots...which weren't lit at all.

"And, it is done. All the Spirit Keys are ours!"

"Then why aren't the gates opening?"

"Yeah, that's the only way we can get those Sacred Beast cards!"

"We must have to do something else..."

"Yes, and I bet those children know what. So much for doing this the _nice_ way,"

* * *

Chazz was spending a nice sleep until a light shined into his eye. Groaning, he opened up his eye to find that Jethro and Jaden had come into his room, arms waving around wildly. They looked like they were saying something but he couldn't hear a word. Scowling, Chazz sat up and pulled out his ear-plugs.

"Hey, morons? See these?" he held up his ear plugs, "Start over," he hissed.

"Your Key, Chazz! It's vanished!" Jethro cried, pointing to Chazz's door, which was demolished, "LOOK!"

Chazz stared at the door, then at his open cupboard, "What in the-no! It can't be!" he glared at Jaden, "How?!"

"Those things in your ears?" Jaden pointed to the ear plugs, "They also keep you from hearing your door being kicked in!" he glanced at the open door, "That means that _they_ are back!"

Chazz nodded.

"The Shadow Riders..."

* * *

After rounding up the others, the entire group sat in Chazz's rather cramped dorm room.

He looked at the others, "So, all of your Keys are gone, too?" he asked.

Claudio nodded, "Big time..."

Chazz glared at Jaden and Jethro, "You see, and _they_ weren't wearing ear plugs!" he snapped.

"Don't worry, boys and girls, we'll get to the bottom of this,"

Everyone turned to see Zaloog standing in the doorway, with Gorg, the school nurse, Cliff the security guard, and C.K. standing behind him.

Claudio rose to his feet, "Detective Zaloog, what's going on?" he asked.

The detective smiled, "I rounded up some suspects, so that we can solve this very serious crime,"

"Are you going to question them, then?" Melody inquired.

Zaloog nodded, "In due time, but first let me ask you all some questions, to help my investigation,"

Jaden shrugged, "Alright. Sounds good," he nodded at his friends, "After all, he _is_ the detective,"

"Wrong," Chazz said.

Everyone looked at him curiously.

Chazz folded his arms, "Something's up...,"

"What do you mean?" Kenji asked.

"Chazz, let him do his job," Claudio waved off.

"Sorry, but this is a job for... Chazz Princeton!" He said. "Now, everyone who knew where those Keys were, are in this room right now," he glanced at the detective and the other four people, "So that means that the thief has to be, too,"

"How will we find him, then?" Kenji asked, "Don't we need evidence?"

Alexis nodded, "Well, now that you mention it. I _did_ find a press-on fingernail on my bedroom floor,"

The school nurse flinched, her eyes wide, '_Uh oh...' _she glanced at her fingers, to see a nail was missing.

"A press-on nail...interesting," Chazz said quietly, "A very promising clue, Lex. Where is the fingernail now?" he asked.

Alexis let out a nervous chuckle, "I...uh...kinda threw it away, already,"

"In the _garbage_? Great, there goes that lead,"

Claudio leaned forward, "I got one! I found a set of footprints that led right up to where my case was," he offered.

Cliff flinched, glancing at his muddy boots on the floor nearby.

"That's _perfect_, Claudio!" Chazz looked at JH duelist, "What size shoe were they? What style was the shoe tread?"

Claudio scratched his hair slowly, "I uh... vacuumed it up," he confessed.

"You know," Jaden turned to Jethro, "There was a hole in our rooms!"

Chazz glanced over his shoulder, "Let me guess, Slackers...you already sealed it back up?"

"Uh...well, yeah," Jethro sheepishly admitted.

C.K. looked around, hiding a hand-turn drill behind the couch, looking from side to side.

"Well, looks like we cleaned up the criminal's tracks..." Kenji mused.

Chazz rose from his seat, "I know who did it!" He pointed to Cliff, "Him!" he then pointed to C.K., "And him! And him, and her!" Chazz pointed to Gorg and the school nurse.

"Just what are you basing this on?!" C.K. snapped at them.

The nurse nodded, "Yeah! Like you said, you don't have any proof! You can't pin this on any of us!"

Chazz chuckled and smirked confidently, "Oh, don't I?"

Detective Zaloog frowned, "Look, how about _I_ ask the questions?" he offered.

"How's about we hear from _them_?" Chazz whipped out his Ojama cards.

"The Ojamas?" Alexis asked.

"You see, when we hid each of the Spirit Keys, I hid one of these cards with them!" Chazz explained, "The five Ojamas are sorta my eyes and ears when I'm not around-,"

"His duel spirits..." Kenji muttered.

Chazz nodded and took out his deck, "While in _my _dorm room, these guys saw who did it!"

_"Caught you red-handed!"_ Ojama Black cried, floating in front of Chazz.

_"Sointly did!"_ Ojama Green agreed, joining in.

_"Busted!"_ Ojama Yellow shouted.

"_Get the cops!"_ Ojama Red yelled.

"_Just make sure they don't run..."_ Ojama Blue muttered.

"Who told you _what_?" Zaloog asked.

"Really?" the nurse looked around, "I'm lost..."

"Where are these so-called 'witnesses'?" Gorg, C.K., and Cliff asked together, looking around the room.

Chazz glared at them, "Well, maybe _you_ can't see them... But I can! And I know that they're behind this detective!"

Zaloog looked at both of the boys and chuckled, "I'm afraid you're mistaken...it's not just them. It's me, too,"

"WHAT?!" everyone looked at him, shocked.

"That's right, my children," Zaloog looked away, "We're all in on it. For we are the criminal ring known as...,"

Every single one of the five people threw of their clothes and everyone saw that they wore almost identical outfits. Brown, tight tank tops and tight red pants with brown patches. On every single one of their shoulders, the five people had a tattoo of a black scorpion.

"The Dark Scorpions!" they declared, posing together, arms pointed in different directions.

Gorg had his hands pointing to himself, C.K. had his hands pointing upward, Zaloog had his downward, while both the nurse and Cliff were pointing down towards the side.

"Never heard of you," the other occupants said together.

Zaloog smiled, "Of course, you haven't heard of us. We've been deep undercover at your school for years now, waiting for our chance to nab those Keys,"

"And now, the Dark Scorpions finally have them all!" the others cried out in unison.

Chazz smirked, "So what? To use them, you still gotta beat me in a duel. Bring it on!"

Jaden looked at him, "Why _you_? I'll do it," he offered.

"I'll take them on," Alexis threw in.

"I could, too," Melody added.

"We might as well let Chazz handle it," Kenji slumped back. "He did figure this one out."

"Plus, he's the only one with a duel disk ready..." Claudio pointed out.

Zaloog grabbed a nearby duel disk, looking at it closely, "Of course, that's it! Why the Keys didn't work!" he donned the duel disk and stood up, followed by his companions, "We have to beat them in a duel!"

"That's right!" Chazz stood up, his own disk and deck at the ready, "So, let's go, Shadow Rider!"

* * *

Everyone stepped out of the crowded dorm room and walked outside. Chazz stood alone while his friends stood behind him, a safe distance away. Zaloog had his own cronies behind him as well.

"What's going on here?" Banner yawned as he walked out of his room.

"The Shadow Riders returned." Melody pointed to the Dark Scorpion group. "That detective was one of them."

"Oh my..."

"DUEL!" Chazz and Zaloog shouted as they drew their opening hands.

Zaloog: 8000  
Chazz: 8000

"I'll win this as easy as I stole your Keys!" Zaloog drew his card, "First, I'll summon Golem Sentry in defense mode!"

He paused as a large rounded slab of stone appeared, carrying a spear appeared. (4/800/1800)

"Next, I'll lay this card facedown, and that'll do for me," he finished, putting a card into his disk.

"My turn!" Chazz drew his card, "I play the Spell card, Fiend Sanctuary! With this card, I can summon a Metal Fiend Token to the field!"

A strange metal figure made of ball bearings appeared. (1/0/0)

"Now, I'll sacrifice the Fiend Token to bring out the Armed Dragon LV5!"

Everyone watched as Chazz's spiked Dragon appeared, the blades on its body sparkling in the night air. (5/2400/1700)

"Go, Armed Dragon LV5! Use those arms to destroy that Golem! Spiked Spinner!"

Armed Dragon flew over to the Golem, its arm spinning like mad before ramming it's claws into the stony hide. The Golem blew up, sending a smoke cloud all around the field.

"Alright," Chazz smirked, "For my next move, I'll place two face downs and then I'll activate my Armed Dragon's ability... and it's a big one," he took his Dragon's card off the disk and slipped it into his Graveyard.

Jaden and the others watched as a bigger version of the Armed Dragon appeared on Chazz's field, stronger than the last. (7/2800/1000)

"Got that right," Jaden nodded, "On the turn that LV5 wins a fight, you can trade him in for..."

"For the LV7," Chazz finished.

"Level him up all you want, it won't matter!" Zaloog snapped as he drew his card, "And you're about to see why! First, I play Pot of Greed. This Spell card allows me to draw two more cards from my deck," he drew his new cards, and smiled at them, "Just what I wanted!" he held up a card, "The one and only...Don Zaloog!"

He slapped the card onto his disk, and actually moved onto the field, in a place where a monster would be, "And when I say 'one and only' I really mean it, because, my children, I _am_ him!" he said proudly. (4/1400/1500)

Syrus blinked, "So wait..."

"He's a _card_?" Chumley asked.

"The Shadow Charm!" Kenji figured out. "It's making him and the other Dark Scorpions into physical forms."

"That's right, and with this," Don Zaloog held up another card, "Mustering of the Dark Scorpions, I can summon _all _of them. All Dark Scorpions in my hand, come join me on the field!" he ordered, placing four more cards onto his disk, "Dark Scorpion roll call!"

Gorg ran over, carrying a huge spiked mace, "Who's got the rolls? Where are the rolls," (5/1800/1500)

"He meant your name, Gorg!" the former nurse snapped at him as she joined them on the field, thorny whip in her hand, "I'm Dark Scorpion - Meanae the Thorn!" (4/1000/1800)

Cliff held up his daggers as he stepped onto the field, "Name's Cliff the Trap Remover, guess how I remove 'em," (4/1200/1000)

"I'm Dark Scorpion - Chick the Yellow!" C.K. shouted, hopping up and down, a large hammer on his back (3/1000/1000), "I'm six foot...when I jump up!"

Chazz looked at them, '_Losers...'_

"Now, I play a Trap called Dark Scorpion Combination!" Don Zaloog held up his arm as the facedown card behind Chick came upward, causing the smaller thief to move away, "You see, when all the Dark Scorpions are out on the field, we can attack you directly, and for each attack, you lose 400 Life Points,"

With a battle-cry, all the Dark Scorpions ran towards Chazz, weapons at the ready.

"Take this!" Meanae shouted as she lashed at Chazz, "Thorn Whip!"

"Double Blast Attack!" Don Zaloog pulled out two pistols and fired on Chazz.

"Scorpion Slice!" Cliff slashed with both daggers.

"Mallet Mash!" Chick heaved his hammer up and down, hitting its mark.

"Hammer Hammer!" Gorg grunted, raising his own mace.

Chazz doubled over, feeling the pain from the attacks as the group of thieves retreated back to their side of the field.

Zaloog: 8000  
Chazz: 6000

"This isn't how you wanna start a duel, Chazz!" Jaden called out.

Don Zaloog chuckled, "There's more, too. You see Chazz, now our special abilities go in effect with you,"

Chazz winced and looked up, "Say wha?"

"Yeah, since it's still battle damage, the effects still go off..." Claudio noted.

Gorg nodded, "That's right. First, a monster from your field must return to the top of your deck," he explained as Armed Dragon LV7 disappeared from the field.

"Next, a card on your field returns to your hand," Chick carried out as one of Chazz's facedowns went back to his hand.

"There's more," Cliff smiled, "The first two cards on your deck go to your Graveyard..."

Chazz growled as he tossed the Armed Dragon LV7 and a Spell card into the Graveyard slot.

"And then, one card in your hand is destroyed," Don Zaloog carried on.

Chazz watched as his Masked Dragon disappeared from his hand.

"Finally, a card with 'Dark Scorpion' in its name can be added to our hand from the graveyard," Meanae giggled.

Don Zaloog picked up the mentioned card, "It's this, Dark Scorpion Combination... the card that started it all...and the card that will _end_ it all!" he cried happily.

"Hang tough, Chazz!" Jaden cheered, "You can beat these guys!"

"All you have to do is knock off one of them, and he can't use that card!" Melody added.

Chazz glared at his audience, "Shut up, guys! Of course, I can beat them. Now, let the Chazz do his thing," he turned back to his opponents, "I activate a Trap card! Level Bond! Now, you get to draw two cards, and I get to Special Summon from the Graveyard, a high-level monster without paying a dime. So, I'll summon Armed Dragon LV7!"

With a flash of bright, red light, Chazz's fearsome Dragon appeared once more, roaring.

"Him again?" Don Zaloog drew his two cards thanks to the Trap card, "You give me no choice but to play two facedowns,"

"Not by much choice, since on

e of those cards has to be the Combination Trap he retrieved." Kenji added.

"It's my turn!" Chazz drew his card, "And first, Armed Dragon LV7's ability activates! By discarding one monster card from my hand, any and all monster cards with equal or fewer attack points than the monster I tossed, is destroyed!"

The group of thieves stepped back, horrified.

Chazz picked up one of the two cards in his hand, "So, the monster I'm discarding is Despair from the Dark which has 2800 attack points!"

Zaloog grinned, "Not so fast! I play a Trap called Retreat of the Dark Scorpions! Now, all Dark Scorpions on the field return to my hand," he explained as he, and his fellow thieves ran off the field. Zaloog snatched all the cards on his field, including his own monster card, and gathered them into his hands.

Chazz rolled his eyes, "Fine, I'll just attack directly. Armed Dragon LV7, attack directly with Dragon Sonic Sphere!"

Armed Dragon LV7 held up a paw as an orb of crackling, yellow energy appeared. The Dragon took aim and fired it straight at Zaloog, causing the leader of the group to cry out in pain.

Zaloog: 5200  
Chazz: 6000

Gorg and Chick watched, stunned, "Oh no!"

"How dare he strike the boss!" Cliff snapped.

"Don't you worry, we'll get him back," Meanae swore.

"Next, I'll place one card facedown and end my turn," Chazz finished, sliding a card into his disk.

"One lucky move, that's all, it won't matter. It ends _here_!" Don Zaloog drew his card, "I activate Spellbook Inside the Pot!" He and Chazz drew three cards. "Then, I'll summon myself, Don Zaloog, once again!" he chuckled as he came back to the field, "Next, I'll play Mustering of the Dark Scorpions!" he looked over his shoulder, "Welcome back team!"

Chazz grinned as the thieves cheered, "Sorry, but they're not back yet. I play Ojama Trio!" Chazz's facedown was revealed to show a picture of three of the Ojama brothers.

The Dark Scorpions looked around and were surprised to see the three Ojamas on _their_ side instead of Chazz's.

Cliff frowned, "Wait, how come they're over here?"

"So you all _can't_ be," Chazz explained, "Ojama Trio creates Ojama Tokens and they take up three of your monster spaces. Also, if they're destroyed, you lose 300 Life Points for each one! Plus, you can't sacrifice them for any of your high level monsters!"

"Sorry, pal," Black apologized as he did some sit-ups. (2/0/1000)

"Thanks for havin' us!" Green said as he picked his nose. (2/0/1000)

"I just love hot chocolate," Yellow said aloud as he held a cup of steaming cocoa. (2/0/1000)

"That means we can't come out?" Chick asked, "Man, no fair!"

"I can!" Meanae looked at Zaloog, "Go on boss, do what you have to do!"

Zaloog closed his eyes, "Meanae, I'll never forget you for this," he said as the female Scorpion came to his side, "I play Dark Scorpion - Tragedy of Love! When Don Zaloog and Meanae the Thorn are on the field, I can send Meanae to the Graveyard to destroy _all_ of your monsters!"

Meanae screamed and jumped into the air, wrapping the Armed Dragon LV7's neck with her thorn whip, which seemed to emit electricity as it connected. The Dragon roared and exploded, sending Meanae flying.

"Avenge me, Boss, avenge me!" she screamed.

Zaloog looked at her, and then back to his opponent, pulling out his guns, "I sure will! And with some hired help, but I'll have to discard Gorg, to summon Dark Grepher!"

Suddenly, a veil of darkness opened up to reveal an all over dark skinned, white haired man. He grinned maliciously at Chazz. (4/1700/1600)

"Wait, _Dark_ Grepher?" Alexis asked.

"You didn't think I'd have only the Dark Scorpions, huh?" Zaloog grinned as a dark aura surrounded him.

"Uh... boss..." Cliff cautiously said. "What's up with the new dark look?"

"Huh?" The Scorpion leader looked around him, and saw himself in a dark aura. "It's probably just for show for the other Dark Attributes in my deck," he waved off before looking to Chazz. "Dark Grepher, attack Chazz directly!"

The Dark Warrior let out an inhumane cry as he slashed the dark coat wearing duelist.

Zaloog: 5200

Chazz: 4300

"Now I'll attack you directly...Double Blast Attack!" he shouted, firing off a volley of bullets at Chazz.

Zaloog: 5200  
Chazz: 2900

"And now, my special ability activates! You have to discard one random card from your hand!"

Another card vanished from his hand.

"And I'll end my turn!" The Dark scorpion leader declared.

"My turn!" Chazz drew. "First, I set one card facedown and summon Chthonian Soldier in attack mode!"

One of Chazz's earlier monster appeared. (4/1200/1400)

"And that's all for now!"

"Hold on..." Jethro wondered. "Why in attack mode?"

"That's all! Pathetic!" Zaloog said as he drew. "I sacrifice Dark Grepher to summon Dark General Freed!"

The dark warrior disappeared making way for a darker version of the matchless General. He had ghostly blue skin and wore bronze and dark armor with a dark green cape (5/2300/1700)

Suddenly, the aura around Zaloog got bigger, and his skin started to change to match Dark Freed's!

"Hey, what's happening to the boss?" Chick asked nervously.

"Now, Freed will attack your Solider!" Zaloog commanded

The Dark General unsheathed his sword, and slashed the opposing soldier down.

"I was hoping you'd attack with the big guy!" Chazz grinned. "When Chthonian Soldier destroyed in battle, all the damage I received, you take as well!"

Zaloog growled as his aura got darker.

Zaloog: 4100

Chazz: 1800

"But you're wide open now! Double Blast Attack!"

"Not exactly!" Chazz activated his facedown card. "Go Call of the Haunted, and I'll use it to bring back Armed Dragon LV5!"

The level five Armed Dragon reappeared. (5/2400/1500)

"I'll stop my attack!" Zaloog said reluctantly. "And end my turn! And with this new power, I'll destroy you all!"

"But boss... we only need to win, so the keys can be..."

"Forget the keys!" Zaloog snapped at Gorg. "If you all want to back out now, then good riddance! I want to milk these cards for all its worth!"

"Okay... what just happened?" Jethro wondered.

"Yeah, one moment he's acting noble with his gang, the next he's hanging them out to dry."

"It's those other dark cards!" Kenji figured. "Even since Dark Grepher appeared, that aura came and when he played a high level monster it got darker."

"But how's Chazz going to stop those him and that Dark General?" Jaden wondered.

"My turn!" Chazz drew. "And I'll set one more card and attack Don Zaloog with Spiked Spinner!"

The dragon swung its arms at the Dark Scorpion leader, knocking him off the battlefield and right in front of his team.

Zaloog: 3100

Chazz: 1800

"Boss!" Meanae fought her earlier pain of being forced out and ran to her fallen leader. "Are you alright?"

Zaloog pushed her off. "No thanks to either of you! Worthless!"

When he yelled, the dark aura around him pushed Meanae back into the other Dark Scorpions, who caught her.

"Yup, it's the cards alright." Claudio noted, seeing the shocked faces of the other four Dark Scorpions.

"Now there's more of a reason for Chazz to win this." Melody added.

"It's my draw!" Zaloog drew. "A good card... Card Destruction!"

"Our cards!" Chick and Cliff cried out has Zaloog discarded his three cards to draw three more.

Ignoring their cries, Zaloog continued. "Now you have to discard as well!"

Chazz looked at one of the two cards in his hand and grinned, "Actually, it'd be my pleasure,"

"Huh?" Zaloog looked at him, unsure of what he just said.

"Because one of the cards in my hand is...," Chazz turned the card over, "Ojamagic. When this card goes to my Graveyard, Ojamas Yellow, Black and Green, all come to my hand,"

As Chazz discarded and drew two more cards, he searched his deck for the three normal Ojamas.

Zaloog smirked, "Bring 'em out, they don't scare me!" he challenged. "In fact don't, cause I have all the cards I need in my hand!"

"What?"

"With more than four DARK monsters in my graveyard, I can just sacrifice one monster...

Dark Freed evaporated into dark mist.

"... To summon Darklord Zerato!"

The mist took on a new form, another black-skinned creature with crimson wings and spiked silver sword. (8/2800/2300)

"2800 ATK!?" Jaden shouted.

"Yeah, that Armed Dragon is done for!"

"Except I won't attack it... by discarding a DARK monster from my hand..."

He discarded one card.

"I can destroy all of your monsters!"

Everyone gasped as Zerato gathered dark lightning.

"Well, since you're destroying it, I'll activate Mystic Wok to send my dragon to the grave and gain life points equal to his ATK; and that's 2400!"

The Armed Dragon vanished into sparkles, revitalizing Chazz's life points.

Zaloog: 3100

Chazz: 4200

"And when it's the end of your turn, you have to destroy it!"

"Then, I'll make the best out of this move!" Zaloog retorted. "Zerato, unleash your Dark Cherub Blade!"

The dark fairy laughed as he used that stored lighting and zapped Chazz with it!

Zaloog: 3100

Chazz: 1400

"You alright, Chazz?" Kenji asked.

"Never... better..."

"Well, you won't be after doing this, since I have at least three DARK monsters in my grave, I can remove two of them to send my final monster, Dark Nephthys to grave as well!"

Zaloog removed Gorg and Meanae's cards, and discarded his monster.

"And on my next turn, my monster will revive itself and finish you off!"

Darklord Zerato vanished.

"Hey Chazz!" The dark coat Slifer heard Chick call out to him. "You gotta beat the boss, quick!"

"Huh?"

"When we signed up for this Shadow Rider business, the guy who recruited us gave him those Dark counterpart cards!" Cliff added.

"It's what's making him act like that!" Gorg shouted.

"Please, defeat our boss!" Meanae pleaded.

"Shut up all of you!" Zaloog snapped again. "No one can defeat me now, especially with these cards; I'm invincible!"

"Well then, I'll see what I can do to change that," Chazz drew his card normal turn card, "Go, Pot of Greed!" he drew two more cards, "Next, I play Polymerization! He held up the three normal Ojamas. "Do your thing, Ojamas!" Chazz shouted as he held up his three monsters. The three monsters popped out of their cards.

"You got it!" Yellow laughed before jumping into the air.

"Time to show these numbskulls!" Black grinned before joining his brother.

"It sointenly is!" Green agreed before jumping too.

The three Ojama's crashed into one another's heads and the sky was lit up with brilliant colors. Everyone oohed and ahhed while Chazz just watched, looking kind of irritated.

From the three Ojamas came a huge monster, one with sickly white skin, a very large, round heard with a pair of bikini briefs on top, and another pair in the normal area between its legs. Along with a huge nose, a small crown on the head bikini, a cape, and a pair of giant eyestalks with red eyes. (6/0/3000)

"OJAMA KING!!!" the fat-headed monster shouted, standing very tall in the sky, overshadowing the Dark Scorpions as the three Ojama tokens cheered him on.

"Next, I'll play my Spell card, Ojamuscle!" Chazz held up his final card.

Ojama King's fat body suddenly turned into a muscular one; from a large six-pack to arms of huge muscles. The Ojama King looked down at his token brethren, "Ojama Tokens, come to Daddy!"

After that, a huge, fat tongue rolled out of Ojama King's mouth and wrapped itself around the Tokens before pulling them into its mouth. As soon as they entered his belly, puffs of smoke popped around Ojama King's body.

"Ojamuscle destroys all Ojama monsters out, and for each one destroyed, King gains 1000 attack points, and since those were Ojama _Tokens_, you lose 300 Life Points for each one,"

Three puffs of smoke nailed the Don.

Zaloog: 2200  
Chazz: 1400

"Now, King's attack points will rise to 3000!"

Ojama King (6/0-3000/3000)

"Now, Ojama King, attack directly with Flying Belly Flop Drop!" Chazz ordered, pointing to the Shadow Rider.

Ojama King jumped high into the air and flew over Don Zaloog, his cape flying in the wind. He looked down as he began to descend, "INCOMING!"

Comically, but effectively, the Ojama King fell from the sky like a rock and landed on top of Don Zaloog, wiping the rest of his Life Points out.

Zaloog: 0  
Chazz: 1400, Winner

Chazz smiled as his friends cheered for his victory, "Bye-bye...,"

Don Zaloog lifted his head as he lay in a somewhat deep imprint of his body, made by Ojama King, "It... can't be. We can't lose!" he moaned as his eye patch began to glow a golden light, dispatching the darkness around him.

All of the other Dark Scorpions, smiled and nodded at Chazz with a silent thank you. However, they began to glow as well and soon they disappeared, leaving only cards in their wake. Don Zaloog followed suit... because the only thing left in the imprint hole, was a card, and his Shadow Charm eye patch.

Chazz bent down and picked up the card, "Well guys... looks like that's one less Shadow Rider to worry about," he said as he picked up the eye patch.

"Good riddance," Melody said with a nod as she and Claudio began to pick up the other cards around the area.

"That's what you get for trying to steal," the Jukebox Hero duelist chimed in as he looked at one of the cards.

"Well, at least the Spirit Keys are still safe," Banner sighed in relief, heading to his room.

Alexis nodded and looked around, "But where's Don Zaloog, and the other Dark Scorpions?" she asked.

"Dunno, but Chazz looks worried," Jaden murmured, looking at the black-coated Slifer, "Wonder why?"

"I think it's because they are duel monster spirits as well." Kenji added.

* * *

Chazz climbed into his bed and put his trusty earplugs in before lying down. He was about to go to sleep, but opened an eye to see The Dark Scorpions, now duel spirits, along with the Ojamas and a few of other Chazz's monsters, having a good time.

"You sure know how to throw a good party, Ojama Yellow!" Don Zaloog praised, waving a transparent cup in the air and turned back to his original self.

"And it's goin' _all_ night long!" Yellow laughed.

"Hey, where's Ojama King?" Meanae asked.

"He comes late," Yellow explained, floating around, "He likes to make a _big _entrance!"

"That's dynamite!" Zaloog laughed.

* * *

I hope you liked the addition to Don Zaloog's deck, and a little plot twist with it in the duel. They needed something more in my eyes for an 8000 point duel, and I figured the Dark Counterparts would give a nice edge.

Level Bond

Normal Trap

Your opponent draws 2 cards. Special Summon 1 monster from your Graveyard that includes "LV" in its card name, ignoring the Summoning conditions.

(Used by Chazz Princeton in season 4 of GX. All right to the creators.)

Dark Scorpion Retreat

Normal Trap

Activate only while you control "Don Zaloog", "Cliff the Trap Remover", "Dark Scorpion - Chick the Yellow", "Dark Scorpion - Gorg the Strong" and "Dark Scorpion - Meanae the Thorn". Return them to their owner's hands.

Dark Scorpion Tragedy of Love

Normal Spell

Activate while you control a face-up "Don Zaloog" and "Dark Scorpion - Meanae the Thorn". Send 1 "Dark Scorpion - Meanae the Thorn" you control to the Graveyard to destroy all monsters your opponent controls.

(The above two cards were first used by Don Zaloog in the GX episode The Dark Scorpions. All rights to the creators.)

* * *

Next Time: Melody and the gang are met with an undefeated opponent as the next Shadow Rider. Can she beat the streak?

Please Rate and Review! Later!


	59. The Undefeated Pharoah

Alright the next duel is here!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX or the rest of the franchise. I own Claudio, YugiNAtem117 owns Melody, AzureKite4 owns Kenji, Rocket Knight 777 owns Jethro, Jeremy Roswell owned by SulliMike23, Lily Rose Lee owned by Lily Truesdale and Alex Jacobs is owned by Digidramon.

Chapter 54: Pharaoh of the Undefeated Streak

* * *

In a large hallway made of stone, torches were lit without anyone touching them. At the end of the hall, figures in clay, painted masks and robes stood around a large sarcophagus as two others grabbed hold of the lid and pulled it away.

A figure in a beautiful golden death mask, staffs crossed over its arms slowly rose up in the sarcophagus. Gasps and murmurs rippled through the crowd of robed people as they knelt down at the presence of the figure.

"Why has my slumber been disrupted?" the figure demanded, looking at the congregation.

"To fulfill your duty to the Shadows," an ominous voice boomed from above as a large orb of light shined brightly. A symbol on the figure's mask glowed brightly seconds later. It stood up to full height and thrusted its staff outward.

"Ready my vessel!"

-----

Another day, another class at Duel Academy. While Banner usually did Alchemy and Fusion lessons, he also taught some History as well. He had artist renderings of the most famous duelists of all time taped to the blackboard while his students paid close attention.

He pointed to one that showed a young man with crazy, lightning bolt-like hair, "You all know Yugi Motou," he then pointed to a picture of a young man with short hair and a smug look on his face, "and Seto Kaiba as dueling legends, far and away, the very _best_ of their generation,"

"Best looking, too," a random girl cooed.

"They're dreamboats," another girl sighed happily.

"I like Mai Valentine," a guy threw in.

"But, you _do_ realize, class, that there were other great duelists, well before their time," Banner added as he gathered his notes into a blue folder.

"How is that, Prof?" Jaden asked, propping his head on his hand, "I mean Duel Monsters hasn't been around all that long,"

Jethro raised an eyebrow, "You should stop sleeping in class, Jaden. They used to play in Ancient Egypt,"

Banner nodded, "That's right, Jethro, and one of the best from those days was a Pharaoh named Abidos III," he held up a rough sketch of a young man in robes and a headdress with a mask, "Abidos was undefeated,"

Jaden lifted his head, "_Undefeated_? That's sweet! He must've been something else. Of course, it's a good thing he's not around today, because that undefeated record would go _adios_!"

Chazz smirked at the Slifer below him, "Sure, it would, Slacker. You could probably even take down Yugi and Kaiba, too!"

"Really?" Jaden turned in his seat, a smile on his face, "Well, thanks, Chazz, I had no idea you believed in me!"

Chazz's eye twitched as he slowly reached out for Jaden's throat, "It's...sarcasm...hear that?" he hissed.

"Sure," Jaden turned around and put his hands behind his head, "But if you wanted to change your name Chazz, you can do a _lot_ better than 'Sarcasm',".

"You know what I mean!" Chazz snapped, grabbing Jaden and pulling him into a headlock.

Syrus watched the two of them, smiling nervously, "C'mon, guys, you're gonna get us in trouble...,"

"Yeah, knock it off." Jethro added.

"You wanna see trouble?!" Chazz pulled hard on Jaden's ears, "Fine, how about this?"

"Guys, stop!" Syrus pleaded in a whisper, "He's gonna hear us!"

"He sure will..."

All four of the Slifers stopped and looked forward to see Banner staring straight at them, looking a bit sore at their behavior.

"You can continue in detention,"

Syrus groaned, "Aw, man, that's the fifth time this week!"

Jethro hid his face with his hat, "Why did I say anything?"

"I'm feeling sorry for Jethro and Syrus up there." Claudio said, looking at the sad faces.

"I would have just kept my face straight at the screen." Melody added. "Even though, I'd like to break a winning streak also."

"I like to see that." The JH duelist replied.

-----

That night, Zane and Kenji walked onto the lighthouse dock where Alexis was standing, looking out at sea. She turned and noticed them, "Thanks for coming, guys," she said quietly.

"No problem." Kenji replied.

Alexis frowned slightly, "I just needed someone to talk to... I mean, I thought with Atticus back, everything would be okay again, but it just seems like there are more questions now," she shook her head, "Then there's these Shadow Riders... I just don't know what to do, guys,"

"Nor I," Zane turned his attention to the water, "But know, that you and Atticus are safe, Alexis,"

"And I don't see that changing anytime soon." The ninja duelist added.

Alexis was about to reply when the ground began to shake a little. Zane and looked to the side and watched in horror as rotted mummies began to rise out of the cement!

"Shouldn't have said something..." Kenji stared at the mummies as more and more popped out of the ground. In an effort to protect her, Kenji and Zane stepped between the mummies and Alexis.

Zane looked at them all, "Not good..."

-----

At the Ra Yellow Dorm, Claudio and Melody were lying on the ceiling of the building.

"Two Shadow Riders are left," Claudio pondered.

"Yeah, and I haven't fought one of them." Melody said. "What's up with that?"

"Maybe someone leaked some info about you having a Dark Magician, so they're scared of you..."

The magician duelist chuckled a bit at the joke. "Probably..."

"Probably not..."

As they sat up, they were surrounded by a horde of mummies...

"Give us the keys!"

"Aw man, Shadow Riders are back..." Claudio muttered as he and Melody cringed at the sight of the undead.

* * *

"Man, I can't believe this! I spend more time in detention than I do in class," Syrus whined as he and his friends walked back to the Slifer Dorm after detention, "My mom's not gonna like this,"

"Blame Sarcasm here," Jaden cracked.

Chazz grabbed him in a tight headlock again, "Ok, the joke's old, Slacker! Shut it!"

Jethro looked at the two of them and sighed, "Least things can't get any worse," He murmured.

A loud screamed made everyone stop what they were doing.

"What was that?" Jaden and the others ran to the edge of the path and looked out at the docks. They could see their friends being surrounded by a group of mummies.

"Zane!"

"Alexis!"

"Kenji!"

Zane jerked his head back, hearing the cries of his friends, "Get out of here!" he shouted, "Save yourselves!"

Jaden shook his head and started down the path again, "No way! You guys need-,"

Everyone stopped running as mummies rose out of the ground ahead of them, as well as behind them.

"...help,"

"Give us your Spirit Key..." one of the mummies growled as the horde advanced on them.

"Shadow Riders?" Jaden asked.

"Not all of them..." Chazz muttered.

"Guys...," Syrus pointed up in the sky, "What's _that_?"

"No clue..." Jethro added.

The others looked up to see something descend through the thick clouds. It was a strange boat, with a glass dome on top and a body structure made entirely, or at least what looked like, solid gold. As the boat came down, it began to shine brightly, making everyone cover their eyes.

"Duelists...," a voice from above called out to them as the light became brighter and brighter, "I have come for you!"

-----

Jaden slowly opened his eyes and found himself lying on a cold floor. Staring up at the sky, he could see a large moon out of the corner of his eye and a blanket of stars above him. Slowly, he sat up and looked around.

"Glad to see you're with us, Jaden,"

The Slifer turned to see Zane, Kenji, Claudio, Melody, Syrus, Alexis, Chazz, Jethro, and Banner (with Pharaoh in his arms), sitting nearby.

"What the-?" Jaden looked at his friends, and then turned to Banner, "Professor?"

Banner frowned and nodded, "Those mummies found me and brought me here. I don't know why, I don't even have a key anymore."

"Well, maybe it's because you know something about the Shadow Riders," Zane nodded slowly. "I'm guessing to shut you up after this is done."

"And Zane was around me and Alexis, plus he used to have one." Kenji added.

"But it's still strange, for the Professor to be here... regardless" Melody said, as a loud _bong_ filled the air, making the others look towards the heightened walkway ahead of them.

Jaden rushed to the platform and looked to the other end of the strange ship they were on. Dozens of men in robes, wearing masks and carrying spears and swords occupied the left and ride sides of the other end while, in the middle of them, on the platform, a large golden throne stood, a figure in ancient Egyptian style robe lounged, looking bored.

Everyone else gathered around Jaden, peeking over the platform at the figure. The being on the throne lifted its masked head, looking straight at them.

"Hello there...,"

Banner yelped and fell over onto his back, fainting.

Syrus and Chazz looked over their shoulders at him as Pharaoh pawed at his master.

"What's wrong with him?"

"I dunno...looks like he's seen a ghost,"

The figure stood up from its seat, "What is this?"

Jaden hopped onto the platform, causing his friends to call out to him, "Hey, what's the big idea?!" he demanded.

"That's _not _how one should address an Egyptian Pharaoh," the figure scolded, walking towards the center of the platform.

"Egyptian Pharaoh?" Jaden, Claudio, and Jethro repeated in unison.

Chazz frowned, "He looks like the picture that Banner showed us in class today..."

"You mean the undefeated Pharaoh..." Melody muttered.

Alexis nodded, "Abidos..."

Abidos looked at the others, "You two," he pointed to Alexis and Melody, "You two would make fine palace girls, my beautiful doves,"

"The name's Alexis-,"

"And Melody!"

"-you masked weirdo," Alexis finished, "Now, what's going on?!"

"He's a Shadow Rider," Zane explained, "After those Sacred Beast cards, like all the others,"

"Looks like the punk's got us outnumbered," Chazz added, glaring at the armed guards behind Abidos.

Abidos nodded, "That's right, so leave all your Keys and walk away. You _don't_ want to duel _me_,"

"Yeah..." Melody climbed up on the platform. "But I'll will! And I'll put a one on your loss tally count!"

"Aw... I wanted to duel him..." Jaden whined.

Syrus' head fell forward, "Jaden..."

"And I'll make sure you don't bother us again, your Royal lowness!" Melody retorted.

Abidos gawked at her from behind his mask, "You can't talk to me like that!"

"You can't talk to him like that!" one of his guards grunted.

"Melody, you _do_ realize that this will be a Shadow Game, right?" Zane asked.

"He's right," Alexis stepped forward a bit, "Not only is your Key on the line, but your soul as well!"

"And this guy's _undefeated_!" Syrus added in a begging tone, "Don't do it..."

"Don't worry guys, she's got this..." Claudio said.

"That's right," The magician duelist stated and turned to Abidos. "I bet you've lost your touch being buried all these years!"

Abidos huffed, "My skill is _always_ unbeatable. Now, prepare yourself Key-Keeper, for-,"

"Yeah, yeah, we know. This isn't our first Shadow Game...," Chazz interrupted.

"Hey, Mel catch!" Claudio threw duel disk to his girlfriend.

Syrus looked at the disk, and then turned to his now open backpack, "Hey, that duel disk looks like mine,"

Melody caught the disk and brought out her deck from her belt, "Alright, game on!"

Both Melody and Abidos inserted their decks into their own disks. Abidos' was another custom-made duel disk. It looked like a regular golden armlet for a Pharaoh, but seconds after he put his deck in, a metal wing popped out and spread outward, creating a disk field for the duel.

"DUEL!" the two opponents shouted, drawing their hands.

Abidos: 8000  
Melody: 8000

"Let's see..." Abidos drew the first card of the duel, "First, I think I'll summon Pharaonic Protector in defense mode..."

A monster, looking identical to some of the guards behind Abidos appeared, kneeling down. (2/900/0)

Syrus stared at the monster, "Zero defense points?"

"Man, that's weak..." Claudio muttered.

"Next, I'll place two cards facedown. Your turn," Abidos slipped a single card into his disk.

"Alright, here I go!" Melody drew her card.

Abidos shook his head as his just played facedown was revealed to show a strange coffin, "Not before I activate my Trap card, The First Sarcophagus!"

Jaden looked at the Trap card, "I've never heard of _that_ card,"

"Me neither..." Melody said, trying to rack her brain for an answer.

"Well, after this match, you won't forget it," Abidos chuckled, "Though, you'll have to wait until I bring out the other two sarcophagi, before you see why, Key-Keeper!"

Melody shrugged, "Okay, whatever. Can I go now? After this turn, you might want to forfeit!"

"Put your monsters where your mouth is then, girl,"

"Okay...you asked for it!" Melody slapped a card onto her disk, "Here's... Mythical Beast Cerberus in attack mode!"

Jumping out of a portal was a blue, two headed wolf in magical armor. It snarled at the opposition. (4/1400/1400)

"And then, I'll add Big Bang Shot giving him the ability to trample and gain 400 ATK!"

Cerberus howled with a red aura around him. (4/1400-1800/1400)

"Not only he has that, but he gains a Spell counter adding 500 more attack points!" Melody smirked as Cerberus's armor shined blue. (4/1800-2300/1400)

"Now, attack that mummy with Magic Power Pounce!"

The powered up beast jumped into the air and crushed the mummy before it blew up in a cloud of smoke. Abidos stepped back, feeling the damage.

Abidos: 5700  
Claudio: 8000

"Oh yeah, way crush 'em, Mel!" Claudio pumped his arm, and then turned to Abidos. "Dueling's not what it used to be, huh, Old-Timer?" he teased.

"No, it's _much_ tamer now," Abidos hissed as he drew his card, and while his Trap card glowed, "Let me give you a taste of the old-school. I play Second Sarcophagus!" he declared as another Sarcophagus card appeared on the field, "And once the third one is played, this duel and your soul will be mine!"

Alexis crossed her arms, watching the duel closely, "What's it do...?"

"I don't wanna know!" Syrus whimpered.

"I'll end my turn, but since Cerberus attacked he loses the Spell counters and 500 points..." MBC (4/2300-1800/1400)

"Next, I'll play my Pot of Greed!" Abidos declared, drawing two more cards.

"Since you played a Spell, Mystical Beast Cerberus gets another Spell counter!" Melody declared as Cerberus regained power. (4/1800-2300/1400)

"But it won't be here for long," Abidos stated and slipped a newly drawn card into his disk, "Go! Tribute to the Doomed! Now, by discarding one card from my hand...," he paused and sent one card to the Graveyard, "A monster of yours is destroyed!"

Melody watched as Cerberus sank into the dueling platform, disappearing completely.

"Next, I'll play Pharaoh's Servant in attack mode!" Abidos placed a card on his disk and a man in a mask, carrying a spear appeared on the field. (2/900/0)

"And then, I'll reinforce my army with the League of Uniform Nomenclature!"

"What's that?" Syrus asked.

"It selects a level 2 normal monster and summons from the deck more monsters with the same name as possible." Kenji said.

"That means two more Pharoah's Servants are coming in." Zane stated.

On cue, two more servants came out. (2/900/0) x2

"Now, stick her!" Abidos commanded

The Servants nodded and ran over to Melody, then swiped their spears across her. Melody cried out in pain as his points went down.

Abidos: 5700  
Melody: 5300

"My undefeated record will be staying intact, but you will not!" Abidos slipped another card into a slot of his disk, "Don't worry, Key-Keeper, it's your turn again. That is, if you have the strength to play it, that is,"

Melody lifted her head, smiling, "Don't underestimate me... It's my go...," she drew her card, "...and I play this card: Magical Citadel of Endymion!"

The elaborate Spellcaster city was formed around the flying boat.

"Next, I play Spellbook Inside the Pot! Giving my city a spell counter and letting us draw 3 cards!"

As both players drew their cards, Melody having 6 and Abidos having 4, a torch from the citadel lit up. (MCoE: 1)

"Then, I'll summon Defender, the Magical Knight in attack mode!"

In a blue flash, a robed knight appeared with giant blue shield with a red ruby in the center and a crystal sword appeared. (4/1600/2000)

"Then, I'll play Mystical Space Typhoon!"

"Is she trying to get rid of the Sarcophagus?" Syrus wondered aloud.

Zane walked up behind him, eyes never leaving the duel, "Better if she goes after the trap," he explained. "Who knows if he has more of the Second Sarcophagus card?"

"And you know what," Melody said and pointed to one certain card, "That First Sarcophagus will have to go! Looks like we won't be seeing what it does now..."

Abidos growled at her.

"Typhoon, destroy that First Sarcophagus!" Melody ordered.

"I don't think so!" Abidos shouted as he tossed a card into the Graveyard, while his facedown flipped over, "Go, Magic Jammer! This card turns your Typhoon into a cool summer's _breeze_!" he said smugly as a dark aura shot out of his Trap card and ran into Melody's Spell, blowing it away.

"Nice counter... at least I won't talk about how you lost so easily!"

"You should be talking about getting some new cards for that weak deck," Abidos spat.

Claudio's jaw dropped, "He shouldn't have said that..."

"Yeah, bad call," Alexis agreed with him.

"Weak?" Melody repeated, "Think and see if this is weak... Defender, attack! Spell Slash!"

The dueling floor was covered in smoke as Pharaoh's Servant was slashed to bits and pieces from a power blast made by Defender.

Abidos: 5000  
Melody: 5300

"You...can't...attack me...," Abidos fell to his hands and knees, feeling the leftover pain.

Melody looked at him like he was crazy, "Uh...check the rulebook, yes, I can. That's one of the rules of this game! Unless you want me to force you to deck out, I don't see that happening!"

"But _I_ am Abidos!" the Pharaoh protested, "The greatest duelist ever!"

Jaden looked at him, "Greatest? I'm not so sure about that. To tell ya the truth, ya haven't even been dueling that great," he confessed, "I mean, for someone undefeated, I was kinda hopin' for ya know, some super sweet monsters or some rare cards... but so far, I've been kinda _underwhelmed_, and I'm not even dueling against ya."

Syrus nodded, "No joke... his cards are barely better than a Starter Deck! For a legend, this guy is a bit of a letdown."

"Looks like Melody's gonna win this one _easy_," Chazz murmured.

"Hey, at least she can get this over with." Jethro shrugged.

"Yeah, one less Shadow Rider out of our heads." Kenji added.

"Your move, Abidos," Melody called out, but watched as the Shadow Rider wasn't moving... He was just sitting there, "Hello? Hello...?"

* * *

(Flashback)

_In the throne room, in the mighty palace of the Pharaoh in Egypt, a line of priests stood silently as one of their own stood across from Abidos, both of them with a strange, golden armlet on their wrists._

_"Now," Abidos waved his hand forward, "I'll attack with Sinister Serpent!"_

_The Priest yelled in pain as a giant green snake leapt out of a stone tablet and bit into him._

_"I win another match!"_

_From there, more and more priests challenged the young Pharaoh, but Abidos kept beating them all with various monsters._

_"I cannot be beaten!" he cried out as the final priest was defeated._

_The priest knelt down in front of his lord, "You are the greatest, O Pharaoh...,"_

_"All hail Abidos!" another Priest cried._

_"Hail! Hail! Hail! Hail!"_

_Abidos smirked at his victory and retreated back to his throne while his priests left the room, disgruntled._

_One huffed, "I'm getting really sick and tired of losing to this spoiled brat all the time!"_

_"But, if we don't, he'll probably feed us to the lions," one pointed out._

(End Flashback)

* * *

Abidos knelt there, thoughts running through his head.

"Wait... could it be that all my servants _let_ me win?"

Melody was taken aback as those words reached her ears, "Let you win...?"

"Man, what a loser," Chazz scoffed.

"His whole life has been a lie..." Alexis said quietly.

Syrus tilted his head, "You know what, I wouldn't mind having some servants like his...,"

"But still, it's better to say you won on your own terms, than thinking you did." Claudio noted.

"You never_ really_ dueled?" Melody asked her opponent.

Abidos' shoulders slumped as he climbed to his feet, "I... I guess not,"

"Then, get up and duel for real, right now!"

Abidos lifted his head, looking at Melody, "W-what?"

Melody nodded, smiling, "You heard me right, I don't want an easy victory here! But, if this is gonna be your first _real_ duel, then let's do this right and get rid of that mask,"

Slowly, Abidos reached up and pulled away his golden mask, to reveal a handsome young man with tan skin and large, blue-gray eyes.

"Wow," Jehtro noted. "Didn't expect a flesh and bone face."

"Melody, just promise me you'll give it your best," Abidos pleaded.

"That's all I _ever_ give, now let's duel!" Melody said as she slipped a card into her disk, "I'm placing one card facedown. Alright, Abidos, it's your move,"

"Very well! I activate Third Sarcophagus!" Abidos' deck glowed brightly as a third coffin card appeared on his field, joining the first two. (MCoE: 2 SPC)

"Uh, Mel..." Claudio said. "I don't think empowering a Shadow Rider to do better was a good master plan."

"No joke," Chazz muttered, "Bad idea,"

"I hope she has something to back her up..." Alexis thought.

"Now, I sacrifice all three sarcophagi to _finally_ summon, Spirit of the Pharaoh in attack mode!" Abidos smiled widely as his three cards lit up like a wildfire.

Jaden raised an eyebrow, "Spirit of the who-what-now?"

In the place of the three cards, a large, golden sarcophagus appeared on the field. With creaks and groans, the sarcophagus slid open and a large figure with dark blue skin, wearing impressive Egyptian armor, and carrying both a hooked staff and a sleek sword climbed out, growling. (6/2500/2000)

"Guess he _looks_ cool, but I gotta admit...," Jaden shrugged, "I expected a _lot_ more than 2500 attack points,"

"I'm not done!" Abidos snapped at him, "A Pharaoh is _nothing_ without his servants! You see, whenever he summoned," he nodded to his newest monster, "I can Special Summon up to four Level 2 Zombies from my Graveyard! But since only two of my Monster Zones are unoccupied, I'll bring back two more!"

Everyone watched as two Pharaonic Protectors appeared alongside the Spirit of the Pharaoh. (2/900/0) x2

"And now, my draw!" Abidos drew his card.

"Not so fast, Abidos!" Melody pressed a button on his duel disk, "Go, Spacegate!"

Abidos looked at Melody's revealed facedown card, "A Trap?"

"As long as you keep attacking, this card gains Gate Counters!" Melody explained to him. "And the more you attack, the more you place on it!"

"Then... I suppose it's a very good thing, that I have this card," Abidos held up one of the cards from his hand, earning a questioning look from his opponent, "I activate the powers of Thousand Energy! Now, all Level 2 monsters on the field gain 1000 attack points!"

PSx2 and PPx2 (2/900-1900/0) (MCoE: 3)

"Then, I play Double Attack discarding my Level 7 Fushioh Richie to let my Spirit of the Pharoah attack twice!" (MCoE: 4)

Jaden stared, "No way!"

"Oh man...!" Syrus hid under the top of the platform, "Not good!"

"Oh man is right..."

Everyone turned to see Banner, sitting up and petting Pharaoh.

"Now, those monsters have 300 more attack points that Defender," the teacher finished, "You have a right to worry, Syrus, because after Defender's gone, she loses!"

"Melody!" Claudio cried out.

First, two of the Pharaoh's Servants ran passed Defender and over to Melody and skewered her with both spears, dealing a small chunk of damage, followed only by the two Pharaonic Protectors. Melody yelled out as the painful energy rippled through her body.

"What!?" Abidos was astonished. "How come your monster hasn't fallen after the first monster struck it?"

"It's because... of Defender's effect..." Melody struggled to stay on her feet. "By giving up Spell Counters, I can save a spellcaster from being destroyed in battle... which who Defender classifies as..."

"But it only had one counter..." Abidos said.

Claudio snapped his fingers. "Of course! The field spell substituted its counters for anything that can also use them!"

Melody smiled. "That's right... so Defender gets to keep his spell counter and stay to fight! Plus you gave my Spacegate card four counters from your attacks!" (SG: 4GCs)

"Defender may survive the battle, but Melody still takes the damage," Alexis whispered, "Not good, because that's 300 points of damage for _each _of those Zombies!"

"For each one?!" Syrus looked up at her, "But that'll be like 1200 Life Points!"

Abidos: 5000  
Melody: 4100

"There's more," Abidos smiled, "I still have Spirit of the Pharaoh himself! Now, attack!" he ordered.

The large undead Pharaoh bum rushed to Melody's field and sliced into Defender with his sword, causing Melody to feel more and more damage.

Abidos: 5000  
Melody: 3200

(SG: 5GCs)

"Now, I can attack again since Double Attack his in play, and you're out of Spell Counters!"

The Pharaoh struck Defender again, who finally fell after all the damage.

Abidos: 5000  
Melody: 2300

(SG: 6GCs)

"My turn's done, and even though that Thousand Energy will certainly destroy my monsters, from how your Life Points will turn out, it will be worth it! My record shall stand!" he shouted as all his lower Level Zombies were blown to dust.

He looked at Melody and frowned as he heard her giggle.

"What's so funny?" he asked slowly, "You know you're about to lose your soul..."

Melody grinned, "No way..."

"Is that so?"

"That's right, and you're about to see why!" Melody drew her card, "I play my Pot of Greed!" She drew two more cards. "I send Spacegate to the Grave!" the trap card vanished. "And since I had 6 Gate Counters on it, I can summon a level 6 monster from my hand, like Dark Magician Girl!"

To everyone's surprise, one of Melody's headliner's appeared. (6/2000/1700)

"Then, I'll play this card," Melody held up another card in her hand, "It's called the Sage's Stone! And with Dark Magician Girl on the field, get to summon her master: The Original Dark Magician!"

Everyone except Claudio, who was smiling, had unbelievable looks on their faces when they saw the jewel in the female magician's hands as she threw up in the air, unleashing the ultimate wizard. He waved his staff, crackling with energy. (7/2500/2100)

"When did she get the Dark Magician!?" Jaden asked.

Melody and Claudio were chuckling, along with the two Dark Magicians.

Abidos scoffed, "So what? You have two monsters, one _weaker_ than the other, they can't be my Pharaoh! He'll take them apart one at a time,"

"Sorry, but he won't be getting the chance. See, Abidos, your three-card-combo was okay," Melody admitted, "But I got a _four_ card one, that's half done! The two of them..." She pointed at the Dark Magicians. "And number three, Dedication of Light and Darkness!"

Abidos glared at her, "Never heard of it..."

In the middle of the field, a sacrificial altar appeared. It had two mystic torches and gold seal on the floor.

"Wow, you've been living under a rock, huh," The magician duelist laughed. "It's one of the most famous rituals of the modern world! First I send Dark Magician to the graveyard... and it let's me summon a more powerful form!"

A dark mist enveloped the magician...

Abidos' eyes widened, "W-what!?"

When the mist was done, a Magician came out brimming with more power and a dark new look consisting of a blue face dressed in black garments. Long dark hair flowed out of an elaborate headdress. It carried staff larger than the Dark Magician's. (8/2800/2600)

"Meet the Dark Magician of Chaos!"

"She's really racking up the pressure." Alexis noted.

"Finally I play Monster Reborn to revive the old Dark Magician!"

The original Magician returned to the field. (7/2500/2100)

"All three of Yugi's magicians..." Syrus said in awe.

"Now, time to say your record's over!" Melody cheered. "Triple Dark Magic Attack!"

The three magician's crossed staffs, creating a black, purple and pink energy blast that rammed into the Spirit, destroying it. The blast then advanced on Abidos, causing the Pharaoh to scream at the top of his lungs.

Abidos: 0  
Melody: 2300, Winner

"And game over, boy!" Melody said as the holograms faded away.

"Oh yeah," Claudio came up and hugged Melody from behind, causing her to giggle. "My girl, the streak killer!"

Alexis nodded slightly, "Yeah, nice work Melody!"

"Big fat hairy deal," Chazz crossed his arms, looking sour, "Ojama Delta Hurricane does the _same_ thing,"

Syrus rolled his eyes and looked towards the beaten Shadow Rider, "Hey...guys? Abidos doesn't look so hot,"

"Well, he did lose his first real duel..." Jethro stated.

"Yeah, it was like a real letdown to him the whole time..." Kenji added.

Melody looked at Abidos, who was sitting quietly on his knees. Worried, she and Claudio walked over to him, "Hey, Abidos, what's the matter?"

Abidos lifted his head and looked at the Ras, "I used to think I was the best duelist of all time, but I now know... that I need a _lot_ of practice to be a true dueling legend,"

"Hey, we all do..." Melody stated. "I wouldn't have become as great as I am, without practice."

"Actually, I have a favor to ask..." Abidos rose to his feet and took the Ra girls's hand, "Come back with me, Melody. You're too good for this place. Come back with me to my kingdom and I can promise you power and fame,"

"What!?" Claudio was taken aback at the offer, cause it meant Melody would leave him... "Hold on there, pal!"

Melody saw Claudio's reaction and smiled before, turning back to Abidos, "It sounds nice...but I think I'll stick around here." She took Claudio's hand, which served to calm him down. "I have what I need..."

"I'm gonna hurl..." Chazz stated.

"Shut it, Princeton!" Claudio snapped.

"We could duel again, if you're ever around." Melody said to the Pharaoh. "I'll give you that much."

Abidos nodded, "Same with you, that is if you can find a time-warping vortex wormhole..." he shook his head, "You know what, I'll just call you."

* * *

After everyone made it off safely, they all watched as Abidos bid his final farewell before ascending into the sky. As the boat disappeared, everyone else decided to go separate ways back home.

"You know... Abidos wasn't such a bad guy," Melody placed the headband charm on her head, "I mean, look at what he gave me, it makes me look like an Egyptian princess!"

"I'll say..." Claudio said. "And a beautiful one, too!"

Chazz growled, "Why is it that everyone else gets all the cool stuff? All I got was a stinkin' eye patch!"

"Because I defeated a _legend_!" Melody stated proudly.

Chazz gawked at the Ra girl, "_LEGEND_?! He was a phony! He's a legend _now_ because _you _beat him?!"

Syrus shrugged, "That _is_ what all the history books say," he pointed out.

"Well, _we_ know the truth!" Chazz snapped, spinning on his heel and glaring at Syrus.

"But the fact remains, we only got one Shadow Rider left to deal with

Zane, Kenji and Alexis looked at each and exchanged a small smile.

"Hey Melody, can you trade for that Dark Magician?" Jaden asked frantically.

"NO WAY!!" She snapped. "Stick to your heroes!"

"You should have seen that one coming, Jaden..." Jethro patted the E-Hero duelist on the back.

While the group walked off, Banner stood on a hill, watching them leave. He overheard the others and nodded slowly.

"Good, children, because soon, you will have the chance to truly earn it," he murmured, petting Pharaoh, "Soon, you will face your _true_ test,"

* * *

Okay, anyone getting the feeling that Banner keeps showing up during a Shadow Rider's duel? I have my reasons!

Next Chapter: To get Atticus' memories back, Alexis duels the newly reformed Shadow Rider, Titan! How'd the heck he get back?

Please Rate & Review! Later!


	60. Reason for Alexis

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX or the rest of the franchise. I own Claudio, YugiNAtem117 owns Melody, AzureKite4 owns Kenji, Rocket Knight 777 owns Jethro, Jeremy Roswell owned by SulliMike23, Lily Rose Lee owned by Lily Truesdale and Alex Jacobs is owned by Digidramon.

Chapter 55: Duel for Reason

* * *

Thick storm clouds hovered above Duel Academy, keeping the sunlight from poking through anywhere. Most of the students stayed in their dorms, not wanting to risk braving the storm... but one of them in particular stayed at the bedside of Atticus.

Alexis sat at the bedside, watching Atticus rest. Alexis looked at her brother, '_Only one Shadow Rider left, and victory finally seems near. But, it'd be so much more if Atticus were actually here with me... like back when we were little. His body and his mind..._

* * *

(Flashback)

_"Alexis... Alexis..."_

_Alexis looked up from her Duel Monsters deck to see Atticus peeking around the large tree she was sitting in front of. He was wearing a school uniform, same as her with her uniform._

_"Atty!"_

_Atticus smiled as he walked up to his baby sister, "Watcha doing?"_

_He reached out and took the cards she was looking at, then whistled at what he saw, "Wow...some tough cards. But, dueling's about more than power...,"_

_"What?" Alexis looked away sheepishly, "What do you mean bro?"_

_Atticus reached over and plucked the leaf out of his sister's hair, "What I mean is that you gotta have a purpose for dueling. That's what really matters in a match,"_

_"Okay!" Alexis smiled widely, "Thanks, Atty!"_

(End Flashback)

* * *

"You miss him _so_ dearly. But there is a way to get him back...,"

Alexis' eyes snapped wide open at a dark voice then came from behind her, who leapt up and stepped protectively in front of Atticus.

"Who is that...?" she whispered

A large wisp of dark flames appeared in front of them and the voice returned.

"Come with me... and I'll give Atticus back _all_ his memories. If you can defeat me in a duel that is," the voice proposed as the black flames flicked around the room, "Back where we first met... the Abandoned Dorm!"

Atticus slowly opened his eyes and he watched in horror as a large being in a black coat appeared, wrapping both of his arms around Alexis, dragging her into a dark portal.

He slowly rose, staring at the now closing portal and his vanishing family members, eyes wide.

"W-what's... going on?" he stammered as the portal sealed shut, "Who was that?"

* * *

Jaden slowly opened his eyes, hearing the call of Winged Kuriboh, who was floating right by his head.

"No... Kuriboh, no wake ...must sleep," he mumbled, fighting to go back to sleep as his partner hooted wildly.

As Jaden began to close his eyes, a loud knocking on his dorm room door woke the other two Slifer's up. Chumley yawned and climbed down from his bunk, an irritated look on his already very tired face.

"Alright, alright, just a second!" he snapped as the knocking continued. He walked to the door and pulled it open, only to scream at the sight of a pale, zombie face that moaned loudly.

"STAY BACK!" Chumley shouted, backing away from the door.

Jaden looked away, horrified at the face while Syrus flinched.

"What's with you?" the smaller Slifer asked the 'zombie'.

Chazz glared at him as the Ojama Brothers hovered around his head, "Couldn't sleep because of the news I just heard," he muttered, glaring at the five monsters.

Jaden sat up, "What's up?"

"I see ya'll heard, too,"

"What's going on?"

Chazz moved out of the doorway to let Jethro and Jeremy enter the dorm, rubbing their eyes, annoyed.

"You too, Jethro?" Jaden asked, climbing out of bed.

"Yup, after Chazz woke me up." The cowboy said.

Jeremy shrugged, "I dunno what's going on, really. I woke up, having this really bad feeling tonight. "

* * *

Led by the Ojamas, Winged Kuriboh, and Chumley's Des Koala, the five Slifers ran down the hall leading to the Academy's infirmary. As they approached the room, a flash of lightning illuminated the hallway, and revealing three dark figures ahead of them.

They skidded to a stop as Kenji, Lily and Dr. Crowler came into light.

"So?" Jaden panted, "What's up?"

"Alexis isn't around." Lily said, rubbing her eyes from sleep.

Kenji frowned, "There's no sign of her... it's like she just disappeared,"

"I don't understand, it's not like Alexis to up and vanish. Maybe Atticus knows where she is," Crowler suggested.

"Hope so," Jethro muttered as the door hissed open.

Everyone entered and was surprised to see the elder Rhodes face down on the floor.

"Atticus!"

They all rushed to the fallen Rhodes' side. Kenji turned him over and held him up a bit so he could be more comfortable.

"Dear me..." Crowler breathed, "He doesn't look well,"

"What happened, Atticus?" Jaden asked, shaking the boy's shoulder.

Atticus groaned and opened his eyes, "It... it was him. T-Ti-Titan..."

Jaden blinked, confused, "Titan?"

'_Titan?'_ Crowler gulped, looking anxious, '_That's the name of the duelist I hired to get rid of Jaden...and I never paid him! First Striker, now him! What do I do to deserve this!'_

* * *

Meanwhile, another duo of kids was already on the case. After being woken up by the shaking of their Spirit Gate keys, Claudio and Melody traced it back to the Abandoned Dorm.

"Never thought, I'd be back here..." Melody said. "Not a lot of good memories here..."

"I know, but these keys are going crazy and they're reacting to this place." Claudio said.

"Hey!"

Both Ras turned around to see Alex rushing over to the scene.

"Alex?"

"Hey did you hear? Alexis has gone missing." He said.

Melody gasped. "That must be why the keys are going off; Alexis is dueling the final Shadow Rider!"

"We better go back her up!" Claudio shouted as all of them ran in the dorm.

* * *

Alexis blinked, coming out what felt like a trance. She looked around and found that she was in the basement underneath the Abandoned Dorm, the same room where she was held captive by the Shadow Duelist so long ago.

Alexis slowly turned and looked in front of her. The large man in a heavy coat stood directly in front of her.

"Ok, so we duel, and I get Atticus' memories back," Alexis snapped, "That's the deal!"

Titan chuckled, "That's if you win. But if _I_ win, I get something too. Your Spirit Key and your soul to take back with me to the Shadow Realm. You see, my dear, when you and I first met up, I was a charlatan of the Shadows," he smirked, "But since I've been taken in by them, I am now the real deal!" he kicked over a duel disks towards Alexis, "A _real_ Shadow Rider!"

"There they are!"

Alexis turned to see, Claudio, Melody and Alex show up. When Alex saw the opponent, he narrowed his eyes. "Titan..."

"Titan... You mean that fake Shadow Duelist Jaden fought?" Claudio gasped.

"I assure you, he's the real deal now..." Alex pointed to the Shadow Charm on the guy's face.

"I see it..." Melody said. "So he is one of them, now..."

"I see our adoring public is here to witness your demise... Now, let us begin!" Titan roared as he and Alexis inserted their decks, their disks whirring to life.

"There they are!" Syrus cried out as he and the others entered the large room, Jaden and Chumley carrying Atticus on their shoulders. When the group saw the Ras... "You guys heard?"

"Yup." Claudio stated.

"They're about to duel..." Melody added.

Jaden shifted the weight of Atticus' arm, "Alexis! We're all here for you, now go and beat those guys!"

"Ah... so this _isn't _about the check,"

Chazz looked at Crowler, "What check? What does a check have anything to do with this?"

"Uh...nothing, nothing,"

Alex wasn't convinced. "You know this guy, don't you?"

"Doesn't look like anyone familiar..." Crowler stated, trying to draw attention from himself.

Alexis glanced off to the side, straight at her brother, '_Atticus, this is for you. I'm gonna win back your memories here and now!'_

"LET'S DUEL!" the two duelists shouted, drawing their opening hands.

Titan: 8000  
Alexis: 8000

Titan raised his hand to his custom deck holder as a card popped out. He caught it and looked at it before placing onto the field, "I summon Picador Fiend in attack mode and then I'll place one card facedown and end my turn,"

After a facedown card, a fiend appeared, but not one of the main Archfiends. The beast had a skeletal horse on the bottom and a bone-armored warrior mounted on top of it. (4/1600/0)

"Alright, my draw!" Alexis drew her card, "I summon Cyber Tutu in attack mode!"

A little red-haired ballerina appeared in a red and white leotard with a white tutu. (3/1000/1000)

Titan laughed, "I thought we were dueling, not playing dollies," he mocked.

"Oh yeah?" Alexis challenged, "Well, this so called _dolly_ is about to play havoc on your Life Points, especially since I equip her with Angel Wing!"

Cyber Tutu sprouted white wings and hovered over the air.

Again, the Shadow Rider laughed, "It's true, she _does _have me outmatched now... she can beat my monster easily!" he smirked, _That is, if I didn't have a facedown that'll activate as soon as she attacks and destroy that Cyber Tutu!'_

Alexis looked at him for a few moments and frowned a little, '_Something's not right...but what?' _she thought as her eyes scanned his field. They widened as they landed on the card he had just played, '_His face down!'_

She held up a Spell card, "I play Allegro Toile! It gives my ballerina a little extra _kick_ by destroying one Spell or Trap card on the field," she explained as her Cyber Tutu spun around rapidly until a sword shot out forth and pierced Titan's facedown card, destroying it.

"Now, Cyber Tutu, take the lead in this dance and in this duel, too! Because as long as you have a monster stronger than my Tutu, she can attack you directly, plus with Angel Wing she deals an extra 300 points of damage!"

This was proven by Cyber Tutu spinning past Titan's monster and roundhouse kicked him in the jaw, knocking him to his knees. Titan snarled and wiped his chin as blood trickled from his mouth.

Titan: 6700  
Alexis: 8000

"Next, I'll play a card facedown and end my turn," Alexis finished, slipping a card into a slot.

Titan drew his next card, "Picador Fiend, attack Cyber Tutu!" he ordered.

"Sorry!" Alexis' facedown card revealed itself as the strange monster attacked, "Go, Doble Passe! Now, _I_ take the attack!" she cried out before the green light diverted away from Cyber Tutu and cut through her own chest, making her fall back, wincing in pain.

Titan: 6700  
Alexis: 6400

She then came back to her feet, glaring at Titan, "Wonder why I did it? So even though I took damage, so will you! Cyber Tutu, attack him directly! Pounding Pirouette!"

"What the?" Titan watched as Cyber Tutu spun around and around once more before getting kicked in the jaw again.

Titan: 5400  
Alexis: 6400

'_Ok, so far so good. I just need to give him some more of those combo attacks...'_ Alexis thought, but it was broken when she heard Titan laugh.

"Now what?" she snapped, hearing the laugh.

Titan shrugged, "Nothing. I'm just remembering of the first time we met. My, how the tables have turned...,"

"Yeah, you got that right," she glared at him, "Now, I'm not just some victim that got kidnapped and stuffed inside a coffin. _Now_, I can fight back, and I even have backup at the ready..." She glanced at her friends.

Titan smirked again, "No dear. I mean, before, you were the bait used to lure my prey to me, but now _you're_ the one who's my quarry...my target! So, I shall treat you as such," he plucked a card from his hand, "I sacrifice Picador Fiend to summon the Summoned Skull!"

The weird fiend disappeared as a very familiar fiend to its place. It was a skeleton with dark wings and its organs and flesh inside the bones, rather than outside them. (6/2500/1200)

"And another facedown will be all!"

"Alright it's my turn!" Alexis drew. _'Alright, it's time...'_ She placed a monster down. "I summon Cyber Petit Angel!"

A small, machine appeared as a pink angel with blue wings and a halo. (2/300/200)

"Even though you'll hit me with Cyber Tutu, I'll smash that little butterball!" Titan shouted.

"I never saw that monster before..." Jaden said. "What's it do?"

"We're about to find out..." Zane said, watching Alexis take out a card from her deck.

"When my angel is summoned, I can take the Machine Angel Ritual card from my deck to my hand." She declared. "Now, I'll play it!"

Suddenly, the whole room became encased in metal.

"What's this?" Titan asked.

"It's my Cyber Angels that's what!" Alexis said. "And I'll sacrifice my Petit Angel on the field and the monster Mind on Air in my hand..."

The Angel was joined by a cyborg looking woman as they vanished with the metal room.

"I summon Cyber Angel Dakini!"

Appearing now was a brunette, blue skinned, four armed woman. She wore a bronze helmet, armor that protects her down to her midriff, and slim fitting pants. In two of her hands, she carried a katana, and in her bottom hands, a naginata. (8/2700/2400)

"And when she's summoned, you have to destroy one of your monsters!" Alexis smirked. "But you only have one to spare!"

Summoned Skull exploded.

"Now Dakini, attack him directly!"

The Cyber Angel slashed furiously at the Shadow Rider, as he was forced to his knees.

Titan: 2700

Alexis: 6400

"Yeah!" Everyone cheered.

"And I thought Striker was easy," Melody said. "Alexis is taking this guy apart!"

"Finish 'em Lex!" Kenji added.

"You got it... Tutu your turn again, Pounding Pirouette!"

"Not so fast!" Titan summoned another monster. This was hulking ogre with three long horns on its head, wearing a magenta loincloth and a giant wooden mace staff. (4/0/0)

"Huh?"

"When you make a second direct attack, I can special summon this monster, Ogre of the Scarlet Shadow to the field!" Titan explained. "What's more, its ATK and DEF becomes equal to the monster that first attacked me!"

Alexis gasped as the ogre gained more power. (4/0-2700/0-2400)

The ogre saw Cyber Tutu coming in and fired a dark wave at her.

Titan: 2700

Alexis: 4700

"That's not good." Alex said.

"When Angel Wing goes to the grave, I can draw one card." Alexis drew once. "l'll set this card and end my turn."

"Thank you!" Titan drew. "I activate Call of the Haunted to bring back my Summoned Skull!"

The skeleton fiend reappeared. (6/2500/1200)

"Next, I'll play Polymerization!"

"Wait, only one monster can fuse with the Skull!" Alex gasped.

"He shouldn't have a dragon in deck of fiends!" Jeremy added.

"I don't" Titan replied. "But I have Versago the Destroyer which can properly make a good substitute!"

Versago wrapped itself around the Skull and fused together. The end result was a dragon similar to the red eyes, but bulkier and like the Summoned Skull, bones on the outside of its body. (9/3200/2500)

"The Black Skull Dragon..." Alexis whispered.

"Precisely, my dear now witness his power!" Titan rejoiced. "Molten Fireball Attack! Destroy Dakini!"

The dragon unleashed a giant lava ball that crushed the Cyber Angel.

Titan: 2700

Alexis: 3900

"Now Ogre, attack her directly!"

The ogre spewed more black mist that Alexis covered herself from, forcing her to her knees.

Titan: 2700

Alexis: 1700

"You alright Alexis?"

"I'm fine... So... this is what a Shadow Game feels like..." Alexis got up and drew. "I play Pot of Greed!" She drew two more. "Now I play Polymerization, by fusing Etoile Cyber and Blade Skater to summon Cyber Blader!"

The monsters in her hand fused to make her star fusion monster. (7/2100/800)

"And what's cool about her is that her special effect changes depending on how many monsters you have,"

Titan scowled, "Oh does it now?"

"Yeah... and since you have _two_ monsters out on the field, Cyber Blader's attack points are doubled!"

Cyber Blader gained a white aura. (7/2100-4200/800)

"Now that's cool!" Claudio noted.

"Blader, attack his Ogre with Blade Skate Slash!"

The blader dashed over to the giant ogre and slashed him down.

Titan: 1200

Alexis: 1700

Cyber Blader's attack returned to normal. (7/4200-2100/800)

"And don't bother attacking her because with one monster on your side, she can't be destroyed in battle!"

"Oh... I'm not too worried about that." Titan drew. "I play Tri Star Draw, I select one monster and for every three stars it has I can draw one card. So by selecting my level 9 dragon, I can draw three cards."

Titan drew three cards.

"I now play Ritual of the Matador! By sacrificing the Level 6 Summoned Skull from my hand, in order to summon Archfiend Matador!"

An orange blob of slime appeared on Titan's field and as soon as he tossed the Summoned Skull, the blob took shape, into a humanoid being with leathery, orange wing flaps under its blackened arms. (6/0/0)

Alexis stared at it, a frown on her face. "A monster with zero attack _and_ defense points? Something tells me there's more to him than meets the eye...," she mused.

"Oh, there is!" Titan nodded, "So keep a sharp lookout... though, that would be difficult after I play _this_," he slid a card into his end tray, "Difficult for _you_ that is, but not for me," he murmured as his mask glowed brightly, "I activate Dark Arena!"

At those words, the field was quickly and completely covered in a thick veil of darkness and shadows.

"I can't see the field!" Alexis cried, looking from side to side.

Alexis reluctantly turned back to her opponent's field, only to see it was completely hidden. She frowned, '_How can I fight what I can't see? I can't make out his monsters at all!'_

"Your move..." Titan laughed coldly, enjoying the new field.

"Aw, man, I can't see anything!" Syrus moaned as he and the others tried to see through the veil.

"Someone should go in there," Crowler suggested, "Someone...who isn't me, of course,"

"Oh hush..." Alex said. "You shouldn't even talk."

Atticus kept his eyes focused on the dark field card ahead, hoping that a glimpse of his family would be seen.

"Jaden, dueled this guy before, right?" Chazz asked. The E-Hero duelist nodded.

"...the guy was a sham,"

Claudio and Kenji turned to see Jaden talking to Chazz, and noticed the Gravekeeper medallion around his neck was glowing. Suddenly, Claudio's armlet was glowing as well as the helmet Kenji carried with him.

Crowler nodded, "Precisely. A sham indeed... I don't know why I even hired him..."

Everyone turned to him, eyebrows raised.

"Uh... never mind," Crowler waved his hands hastily, "Forget I said anything,"

'_With Dark Arena out, I can't see anything. Not even the monsters Titan has out,'_ Alexis thought as she peered through the shadows, hearing Titan's cold laughter from the other side.

"The darkness is fitting for a Shadow Duel, don't you think?" the Shadow Rider asked casually, "But still, allow me to shed _some_ light on the situation. Here, in the Dark Arena, your monsters in attack mode _must _attack, but, seeing as neither your monsters can see, I'm allowed to choose for them!"

"Well, then that's a case of the blind leading the blind. Just because our monsters can't see, doesn't mean we can't win!" She drew her card. "And since you have _two_ monsters out on the field again, Cyber Blader's attack points are doubled!" (7/2100-4200/800)

Titan chuckled, "4200 attack points... whatever will I do?" he mocked.

"You'll get your butt kicked, because it won't matter who I attack. My monster is the strongest monster on the field and she can take down _any_ target!" Alexis pointed ahead of her, "Now, go Cyber Blader! Whirlwind Rage!"

Titan smirked, "Matador Fiend, meet her on the field!" he ordered.

The Fusion monster and the Ritual monster hit each other head on, but as Cyber Blader's foot connected with the Matador, the opposing monster fired off a beam of green energy, sending Cyber Blader back across the field before blowing her away.

Alexis watched, amazed, "What's going on? Cyber Blader has _way_ more attack points than Matador Fiend, she should've won this! What's going on!" she yelled.

"Oh, sorry, didn't you know?" Titan taunted, "Matador Fiend cannot be destroyed in battle, and he cannot take damage. Although...the monster that battles him, is destroyed!"

Alexis growled.

"Don't worry, Alexis. At least your brother won't remember that you and that weakling with you failed him!"

Alexis glared as she placed a card sideways on her disk, "I won't fail him. I summon Cyber Gymnast in defense mode!"

A new woman, one in tight dark clothes, long blonde hair, and a white mask appeared on the field, arms folded. (4/800/1800)

"Gimme your best shot!" she challenged.

Titan chuckled, "My dear, if you even knew what my best was, you wouldn't be asking for it,"

"Oh, really?"

"Haven't you realized yet that I'm _not_ the same duelist that you met before? I changed when the Shadows took me in...,"

* * *

(Flashback)

_Blobs and blobs swarmed around Titan's body as he sank into the dark abyss. He reached out his arm, hoping for a way to get free as the blobs chewed at various parts of his body._

_"Help me! Someone help me, please!" he screamed in agony, "I'll do anything! Just please, help me!"_

_"You'll do anything...?" a voice from above asked him, "So be it. I shall spare you the agony of the Shadows, and you will be my devoted servant. You will do my bidding,"_

_"Alright! Very well, I'll do anything!" Titan shouted, "Just tell me what I have to do!"_

_A figure appeared before him, hunched over and covered in some sort of cloth, "You will defeat those who guard the Sacred Beast Cards, and this Shadow Charm will help you do it," he ordered as a mask, much like his own, save for a golden eye symbol on the forehead came down onto Titan._

(End Flashback)

* * *

Titan laughed as thick veins appeared on both his face and mask, altering his appearance to a more disturbing level. It didn't stop there; veins appeared on his fingers, arms and everything else that could be seen.

"So... you see, Alexis, I'm more powerful than ever!"

"And uglier," Alexis muttered, "But I got news for you. _True_ dueling power doesn't come from some Shadow Charm. It comes from the reason of why you duel! You also don't need to take control of your own flesh and blood to duel alongside you!"

Titan scoffed, "Reason to duel? Where did you get that from? Surely not from your 'beloved' brother, after all, the reason _he_ became a Shadow Rider was to gain power!"

"You liar! Atticus would never do anything like that!"

"Oh, I'm _truly_ sorry, but if you don't believe me, just wait!" Titan drew his card.

'_With Cyber Gymnast's special ability, I can discard one card from my hand and destroy one of his monsters...' _Alexis thought. '_But since I don't have any cards right now, I'm going to have wait 'til next round to use it._

"Whatever are you thinking about?" Titan asked her, "Let me guess, something to do with Cyber Gymnast? Well don't bother, because she won't be around for long, for I summon Intercept Archfiend!"

The archfiend looked like a demonic football player with six arms, ready to charge. (4/1400/1600)

"Now, Black Skull Dragon attack Gymnast!"

Another Molten Fireball attack, melted the Cyber Girl.

"Intercept Archfiend, attack her directly!"

The fiend came through the darkness and delivered six punches to the Obelisk Queen.

Titan laughed, "As you can see, the end is near. The Shadows beckon. You squirm, but they still close in. It's only a matter of time now!"

Titan: 1200

Alexis: 300

Titan smirked at her and her predicament, "Get up...or are your reasons for dueling not good enough?" he mocked.

'_Maybe he's right...'_ Alexis winced, trying to keep her eyes open, '_Maybe they're not enough. Because as much as I wanna this for us...I don't have the strength for it. It's over...my Key, my family, my soul...I've...lost them all.' _With that, Alexis fell over all the way, facedown on the floor.

Titan chuckled, "That's right, stay down! There's no point in fighting, you can't win! After all, the reasons you fight aren't nearly as strong as the Shadows themselves,"

Alexis moaned, knowing that what Titan was saying was true. She should give up...there was no way to save herself, or her family. No way at all. All she had to...all she could do, was stay very still.

"Alexis!"

The blonde Obelisk opened her eyes at the voice of Atticus. From outside, he was calling out to her.

"Alexis, you can do this!" Atticus urged, "C'mon!"

Alexis winced and slowly pushed herself off the cold stone floor, "Can't stop...,"

"What's this?" Titan roared, stunned to see Alexis climb back to her feet, a look of determination on her face.

"_This_ is my turn," Alexis snapped as she drew her card, "And I'll play my facedown, Jar of Greed to draw a new card!" she drew another card, "I play The Warrior Returning Alive to bring Blade Skater back to my hand, then I play Fusion Recovery to bring back Polymerization and Etoile Cyber from the Graveyard!" she held up her three old, yet new cards.

"What!" Titan glared at her.

"Next, I'll play Polymerization again to fuse Etoile Cyber and Blade Skater to summon Cyber Blader!" she cried out as her monster returned to her field, all ready to battle. (7/2100/800)

"Remember her? Well, now she's back and ready to get some sweet revenge! This is over, your Shadow Powers have failed you, and you've lost this duel!"

Titan smirked at her words, "You're delirious. I have three monsters out on the field and you are still in the dark! And if you attack, Intercept Archfiend costs you 500 of your life points! It's over!"

"Yeah, maybe, but not for long...," Alexis smiled confidently, "Because my Cyber Blader's about to light up your world!"

"You lie!"

"Wrong! Since you have _three _monsters on the field, Cyber Blader's special ability, Shining Cyber Light, activates! This cancels any and all effects that you have out!" she explained as Cyber Blader glowed a bright light, causing the Dark Arena to disappear.

Titan looked around in horror, "NO! YOU DESTROYED MY DARK ARENA!"

Alexis nodded and looked around.

"Alright the field's clear!" Jaden cheered.

"And Alexis is okay!" Syrus added.

"And there's more!" Alexis said to her opponent. "Matador Fiend's ability to reduce Battle Damage to zero is negated!"

"NO!"

"So go, Cyber Blader!" she pointed to Matador Fiend, "Skate Blade Slash!"

Titan roared as his monster, and himself was kicked hard and fast by the Cyber Blader. He flew back and landed onto his back, feeling the power of the attack finish off his points.

Titan: 0  
Alexis: 300, Winner

Titan looked up and saw a huge mass of slimey, black blobs coming towards him.

"No, no, no! Not again!" he batted them away, but it only resulted in more and more covering his body bit by bit.

All anyone could do was watch Titan become engulfed by the blobs and disappear into nothingness, leaving only his Shadow Charm mask on the stone floor.

* * *

The sun rose into the air as the large group exited the Abandoned Dorm.

Everyone else watched as the Rhodes siblings exchanged heart-filled looks and hugged each other tightly, despite the condition they were in.

"It's nice how a family comes together," Alex murmured.

"And what's more, the Shadow Riders are done like dinner!" Claudio cheered.

"And I can't wait for tomorrow, the Spirit Day Festival." Melody added.

"Atticus, I still don't understand something..."

Everyone looked up at the Rhodes siblings that were pulling away from each other, a confused look on Alexis' face.

"How did you end up in the Shadow Realm?" she asked her brother, "Titan said you did it for power,"

Atticus shook his head, "Believe me, you too, I never wanted that. I was told to come here, with Jeremy and Lily for dueling tests, and Alex stumbled in as well. Then...well, it happened. That test was supposed to be in the basement, but instead, we found hundreds of those Shadow Fiend monsters that took Titan away. I was captured and taken in the Shadow Realm when they brainwashed me for months and months until I became this... this _thing_ called Nightshroud and recruited me into their gang of eleven Shadow Riders,"

"But _who_?" Alexis leaned in a bit, "Who was it that brainwashed you and the others?"

Atticus shook his head again, "Never did find out... however, the person that called me to come here and take the duel test...,"

"Yeah?" Jeremy nodded, "Well?"

"Cause we don't remember..." Lily added.

"It... it was Professor Banner...,"

Everyone gasped and stared in silence at what Atticus had just said to them all.

"Then that means..." Jeremy muttered.

"... He set me, Lily and you up, man..." Alex finished.

"No way..." Lily gasped.

'_**Our**__ Professor Banner?' _Jaden looked up at the sky in thought, '_So he's in on it?'_

"Wait as sec..." Everyone turned to Jethro. "Eleven! There's three more of these guys!"

"I'm afraid so..." Atticus said. "Nightshroud carried more knowledge as well..."

"It's probably why Gemini wanted to do away with you, me, Jeremy and Lily." Alex added.

"Now were in some deeper stuff..." Claudio muttered.

* * *

Et tu... Banner? I can't believe it myself! And when I get to that part, it's gonna be big! And that's right, three more Shadow Riders. I wanted to wait until Atticus got around since he had the most to tell at this point.

Angel Wing

Equip Spell

When the equipped monster inflicts Battle Damage to your opponent, inflict 300 damage to your opponent. When this face-up card is sent to the Graveyard, draw 1 card.

Cyber Petit Angel

Fairy/Effect

Level 2

300/200

When this card is Summoned, you can add 1 "Machine Angel Ritual" from your Deck to your hand.

Machine Angel Ritual

Ritual Spell

This card is used to Ritual Summon any "Cyber Angel" Ritual monster. You must also Tribute monsters from the field or your hand whose total Levels equals the Level of the Ritual Monster you are Ritual Summoning.

Cyber Angel Dakini

Fairy/Effect

Level 8

2700/2400

This card can only be Ritual Summoned with the Ritual Spell Card "Machine Angel Ritual". When this card is Special Summoned, your opponent selects 1 monster they control and destroys it. During battle between this attacking card and a Defense Position monster whose DEF is lower than the ATK of this card, inflict the difference as Battle Damage to your opponent.

Picador Archfiend

Fiend/Effect

Level 4

1600/0

If you control a face-up "Dark Arena", this card can attack your opponent's Life Points directly.

Ritual of the Matador

Ritual Spell

This card is used to Ritual Summon "Archfiend Matador". You must also offer monsters whose total Levels equal 6 or more from the field or your hand as a tribute.

Matador Archfiend

Fiend/Ritual/Effect

Level 6

0/0

This card can only be Ritual Summoned with the Ritual Spell Card "Ritual of the Matador". This card cannot be destroyed by battle. Any Battle Damage this card's controller takes is reduced to 0. Any monster that battles with this card is destroyed at the end of the Damage Step.

Dark Arena

Field Spell

Both players select the targets of their opponent's attacks. All face-up monsters on the field must attack, if possible

Tri Star Draw

Normal Spell

Select one monster on your side of the field. For every 3 levels that monster has, draw 1 card.

(My invention. All creative credit goes to me.)

* * *

Next Chapter: It's the Duel Monster's Spirit Festival! First up, a music chapter! Also, for those who haven't submitted what they're character planned to dress up as, tell me now on your reviews or PMs. And in the mean time, I'll make that music chapter!

Please Rate and Review! Later!


	61. Festival Music!

Oh yeah, time to unwind with a music chapter folks! And we'll have some good ones to play!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX or the rest of the franchise. I own Claudio, YugiNAtem117 owns Melody, AzureKite4 owns Kenji, Rocket Knight 777 owns Jethro, Jeremy Roswell owned by SulliMike23, Lily Rose Lee owned by Lily Truesdale and Alex Jacobs is owned by Digidramon. Plus I own no music used in this chapter, as it belongs to the band, singer and their record label.

Special Chapter: Festival Music: Part 1

* * *

Finally, it's here! The day where students appreciate the Duel Spirits and dress up as their favorite monster, plus have some fun... It's the Duel Monster Spirit Day!

Somewhere around the main Duel Academy, a lighthearted giggle was heard from a floating, yellow spirit light. It was floating around the rest of the island where booths and activities were set up and many of the Academy Students were enjoying themselves.

"_Ah, my most favorite day of the year," The spirit__ said, full of joy, "The Duel Monster Spirit Day; the one chance, all year for me to come out and play! And I'm not gonna let it waste! And maybe, it's time to show myself to a good friend of mine!"_

* * *

At the Slifer Dorm, Syrus was pushing a cart around, spreading some white outlines on the ground.

"Okay, the duel field has to be 20 feet long, and 10 feet across!" He said, as he continued his work. But, before was able to finish...

AAHHH!!!

He crashed into Chumley and Jeremy who were in the middle of the ground, and popped out covered in chalk.

"Guys, you're in the middle of my duel arena!"

"Sorry, but we had to get some room for the posters." Jeremy said.

"What posters?"

"Duh, the poster promoting the costume duels!" Chumley exclaimed.

Each of them had two posters... Chumley's had Des Koala battling Des Kangaroo while Jeremy's had Alien Warrior battling Alien Shocktrooper.

"Great stuff, right?" Jeremy asked.

"Yeah, not bad!" Syrus praised. "But, if you want to draw in the big crowds, make big glam shot of the Dark Magician Girl!"

Jeremy and Chumley looked at each other and shrugged.

"I guess we can add her..." Chumley said.

"She can have the corner of my poster..." Jeremy offered.

"NO WAY!" the little Slifer demanded. "She should get the whole poster!"

"But what about my Aliens?"

"They're not real!"

"Of course they're real, they haven't made contact yet!" Jeremy raised a finger to the sky. "But the Dark Magician Girl is definitely not real!"

"Take that back! Of course she's real!"

"Wow... he's that devoted..." Chumley muttered.

"Now let's get back to work on the costume duels..." But while Syrus was dragging the chalk powder into the cart, it caused a giant smoke cloud.

"Syrus!" Chumley and Jeremy shouted.

"Sorry!"

Among the cloud, the same glowing spirit appeared.

"_A costume duel?" It said. "That's perfect!"_

* * *

Jaden, Alexis, Bastion, Melody, Zane and Atticus were hanging around the Slifer dorm thinking about what latter said yesterday at the abandoned dorm.

"So Professor Banner's missing, too..." Jaden said. "That's weird."

"And isn't it coincidental that he's gone after Atticus told us what happened?" Alexis added.

"I wish it wasn't true, but it is..." Atticus muttered.

"Yes, he led you, Alex, Lily and Jeremy to the Abandoned Dorm," Bastion told him. "Straight into the Shadow Realm."

"But we need to know why he did it..." Zane said.

"He could be an undercover Shadow Rider..." Melody added.

"Well, I got a question... What's Chazz doing?"

Everyone looked to Jaden's direction seeing Chazz walking around with a cat toy, making strange kissing noises.

"Yoo-hoo..." He grunted, looking around. "Come on, where are you?"

"Where's what?" Jaden asked.

"His mind, Jay," Bastion cracked. "Clearly he's lost it..."

Chazz growled. "I'm looking for Banner's cat; if we find him, we find Banner, duh!"

Claudio came over at the sound of that.

"Chazz lost his mind again guys?" Claudio asked.

"So that's what that was?" Syrus asked, following him.

"What's up guys?" Jaden asked.

* * *

Everyone gathered around the posters advertising the Duel event, adding to Chumley's and Jeremy's poster, another had the Dark Magician and the Dark Magician Girl posing in with duel disks.

"Hey these are great poster, guys!" Melody exclaimed.

"Thanks!" Chumley and Jeremy said gratefully.

"Yeah, besides the Dark Magician being in it, they did a good job." Syrus stated.

"Didn't know you two were great at painting..." Claudio said to the Silfers.

"You never asked..." Jeremy said.

"So, costume duel huh?" Atticus asked.

"Looks like it since everyone's dressing up." Jaden said. "Sweet idea!"

"But who's dressing as Dark Magician Girl?" Zane asked.

"You do have someone, don't you?" Bastion asked.

"Uh... no..." Syrus said. "But no one will mind, I'm just having her picture for advertising."

"False advertising..." Bastion added.

"Oh..."

"What about Melody?" Claudio suggested. "Her monster..."

"Yeah, how about it?" Syrus asked.

"Sorry, I have another costume to wear..." Melody said. "But it will be just like the Dark Magician Girl!"

"Then Alexis, how about you?" Jeremy asked.

"Sorry, I already have a costume picked out, too." She replied. "But I've got someone else in mind..."

* * *

Unfortunately, the person she referred to was...

"On what demented planet would this be a good idea!?" Syrus cried out seeing the card shack owner, Miss Dorothy in a Dark Magician Girl outfit. Horrifying...

Just about every guy present was cringing at the sight except...

"Planet Chumley," The large Slifer replied. "Come on, she's pulls that outfit off!"

"Hey, get that thought out of my head!" Claudio exclaimed.

"Excuse me!" Dorothy yelled. "I DO make a great Dark Magician Girl and have for 10 years!"

But when she posed again, some of the costume ripped in places.

"Uh... would some of you mind sewing it back on?"

"I... gotta go get my costume!" Claudio ran out of the Slifer Dorm.

"Me too!" Bastion followed him.

"Me three!" Chumley and Jaden added.

Once that happened, Syrus cried out, "What am I going to do now!?"

* * *

At the Ra Yellow Dorm, Claudio came out of his room dressed up, surprisingly as the Dark Magician. As he looked over himself, he said, "Well, I did owe her..."

* * *

(Flashback)

_Alexis, I guess I'm your fiancée now, huh?" Jaden asked._

_"You were serious about the stakes!?" Claudio asked. "Do you even know what that means?"_

_"Actually... no..."_

_Mindy, Jasmine and Syrus did fell to the floor at the statement._

_"Oh my God, Jaden it means..." Alexis covered Claudio's mouth._

_"It means friend... at least for now, big guy." She said, in Claudio's place who widen his eyes._

_"Then I guess we were already fiancées!" Jaden said. "The same with Claudio and Melody."_

_"Right..." Melody said, letting this scene play out._

_"Well, I'll see you guys around!" Jaden waved as he left the gym. Alexis then let go of Claudio._

_"Why didn't you tell him?" He asked._

_"Would he still understand after not even caring about it so much?" Alexis replied._

_"Okay..."_

_"Besides, now you owe me!" Melody got in Claudio's face._

_"For what!? I was forced into this!"_

_"But you could've walked away, but instead you gave Jaden the opportunity to drag you in!"_

_Claudio sighed. "Fine, what do I gotta do?"_

_"I'll think of something..." Melody answered as she left, a devious smirk on her face._

_"I told you after your duel!" Claudio shouted running after his friend who kept ignoring him. "Tell me!"_

(End Flashback)

* * *

Claudio smiled despite himself. "I just wish it wasn't this late."

"Hi there, Dark Magician!" Someone said with a flirting tone.

Claudio turned around to see Melody who was wearing a Magician's Valkryia costume. She spun around, showing off her costume.

"How do I look?" She asked.

"Great! And you made that yourself, you said?" Claudio asked.

"Yup, and I made that costume you're wearing as well!" She added.

"I figured, the way you brought up that favor and handed me this costume. You're proud of your work!"

"Very, now let's go see who everybody else as dressed up as!" She kissed Claudio took his hand into hers and walked out the dorm. "I can't wait to see you play in that costume!"

"Yeah, everybody's getting kick out of this." He replied. "Especially since Atticus is joining in, plus Alex and Kenji."

"Kenji!?"

"I'm just as surprised as you." Claudio shrugged. "But the guy can sing, I got him performing with my Jukebox Heroes Li and ZP to make it better. I think he does well with fast paced music."

"Now I really have to see this," Melody exclaimed. "I bet the song we'll sing after duels we'll be great, too!" She then looked to a poster... "Hey Claudio, look!"

Claudio found what she was looking at. "Wow, they had another create-an-archetype contest? Let see... Maverick machine monsters?"

"Sounds cool..." Melody said, she looked at the bottom of the poster which had the winner of the contest. "Hey, look who won!"

Claudio followed her eyes, and widened his. "Erika Parks? She entered these? Wow, it'd be nice to see those monsters."

"Maybe we'll see them again, come on let's go see if everyone else's in costume!" Melody exclaimed.

* * *

At the Slifer Dorm, Syrus was still sulking over his duel and Chazz was still searching for Banner's cat.

"HELP! MONSTER!!"

Inside the Slifer dorm, Chumley was wigging out after seeing Alexis in a Harpy Lady costume with the golden Cyber Shield.

"Chumley, calm down." She assured him. "It's just my Harpy Lady costume!"

"Hey and that looks great, Alexis!" Jaden said, as Chumley breathed a sigh of relief. "How about Jasmine and Mindy?"

"The same thing so we can be the Harpy Lady Sisters!" She replied.

Suddenly, the door opened and out jumped Lily in her costume.

"Then make sure you have room for your Queen!" She said proudly, in her Harpie Queen costume.

"Wow, I thought end being one of the dragons or the Lord of D." Alexis said, looking over Lily's costume.

"You should have seen Alex and Jeremy's!" She said. "Alex went as that Evocater Chevalier and Jeremy found some way to make an Alien Soldier costume."

"I got to see that!" Jaden said.

"What costume you're wearing?" Melody asked him.

"This!"

Jaden suddenly busted out wearing the most undistinguishable costume ever! He wore a wide-brimmed purple hat, red plate armor, purple gloves and boots, had on green shoulder-pads and carried a grayish plate shield.

"Sweet, huh? I couldn't really decide on one, so I took some pieces from each one and came up with this!"

"Well, at least no one can have the same costume as you do and complain..." Alexis stated with a sweat drop on her head.

Suddenly, they heard some clacking going on outside.

"What's outside?"

As everyone walked out, they saw Chazz in one of the strangest costumes ever.

"Chazz dressed up as XYZ-Dragon Cannon!" Jaden said.

"Now, this is a real costume!" Chazz stated.

"The best one I've seen." Alexis complemented him.

The black coat Slifer took a look at Alexis' Harpy lady costume. "Is that Alexis?" He then developed a slight blush. _'My big weakness! Purple hair and pointy ears!'_

"Since when does an XYZ-Dragon Cannon blush?" Syrus asked.

"Shut up!" Chazz retorted. "I have a great Machine costume!"

"Then best bow down to the king of all Machines!"

Everyone turned around to see a Machine King coming up to them.

"It's Machine King!" Chumley said hiding behind the group.

"Now that costume seems real!" Syrus jumped a little.

"Glad you think so kids!" The person inside the costume said. "All for my sweet Erika!"

"Erika?" Claudio and Melody asked.

"He means me." Suddenly, one of the pro league duelist from last week, Erika Parks came out in a Guardian Eatos costume.

"Oh snap, it's Erika!" Claudio said. "What's up?"

"Been pretty great..." She said. "Of course I was convinced to come by my metalhead boyfriend."

"You mean that's Alister?" Melody asked, pointing to the Machine King.

The person took off the head part, revealing the head of Alister Gates. "Hi there!"

"Hey. How'd you guys hear about the festival?" Claudio asked.

"By your Chancellor," Alister replied. "We don't have any matches booked for the next two months, so we decided to spend one back here!"

"Uh, guys?" Alexis broke up the reunion between the Ras and the Pros. "Aren't you guys going to introduce us?"

"Oh right!" Melody said as she and Claudio chuckled a bit. "Guys, this is Alister Gates and Erika Parks; two pro duelists we met in the week that Jaden ended up leaving."

"Aw man, missed the chance to see pros dueling!?" Jaden whined.

"Anyway... it's nice to meet you guys!" Alexis greeted the pros.

"No problem!" Alister stated.

"Yeah, I bet we'll have fun enjoying the fun!" Erika added.

"Hey, Claudio!"

From out of nowhere, Kenji, Atticus and Alex showed up. Like Lily stated, Alex was dressed as the Evocator Chevalier and Kenji was dressed as Ninja Hayabusa. Atticus was still dressed in his Obelisk Blue outfit that was similar to Zane's.

"What's up?" The Jukebox Hero duelist asked.

"The stage is set, and we're ready to go!" Atticus exclaimed.

"You guys are singing?" Alexis asked her brother and Kenji.

"Why not?" Atticus replied. "This is great way to show I'm back!"

"It's one of my talents, no one's ever asked." Kenji grinned.

"And just wait, I'll be rising star after this!" Alex added.

"You know, when you guys asked, we're supposed to be having fun with it?" Claudio reminded them.

"Yeah, yeah, let's just get to the stage." Alex said, running in the direction of the concert.

Claudio shrugged as Kenji and Atticus followed Alex. "Sorry guys, time to rock!" He then ran off.

"Wait for us!" Melody and the gang ran after.

"Most specifically, wait for me!" Chazz yelled as he was struggling to even walk in his costume.

"_Don't worry boss, I'll wait!"_ Ojama Yellow popped out and exclaimed.

"Whatever..."

* * *

Claudio made it backstage, waiting on him was Miss Fontaine wearing an Injection Fairy Lily costume. (A/N: She'd look so hot, if she wore that in the show!)

"There you are," She said. "The crowd's getting antsy out there!"

"Oh sorry!" Claudio apologized as he grabbed his guitar and duel disk and walked out to the set. He was met the crowd giving him a roar of applause. "How's everybody doing?" Another roaring cheer was heard. "Great! See a lot of great costumes out there and I bet will see some great duels later on after this! Alright, time for the first song and the band to come out!"

He activated his duel disk and summoning two of his superstar monsters. "Guitarist and Drummer Superstar, come on out!" Everyone cheered as the two mentioned monsters appeared. "And introducing Jukebox Hero Kill Master!"

The cowboy healing musician appeared.

"_You ready, Claudio?" _Kill Master asked pulling out his bass guitar.

"As always!" Claudio grinned. "Let's go!"

* * *

Back at the Funny Farm by Motorhead

Kill Master: Now listen… (Guitar riff) Talk much?

(Awesome Bass Groove!)

Claudio: (Guitar play!)

Kill Master: Hammer pounding in my heart, I think it's gonna burst,  
Spring unwinding in my head, I don't know which is worse,  
I hear you talking but the words are kinda strange,  
One of us is crazy and the other one's insane  
Claudio and KM: Stay Calm, don't be alarmed, it's just a holiday,  
Back At The Funny Farm

Claudio: Nothing in this cold white room to help me recognize,  
I don't understand why everyone is in disguise,  
I gotta leave right now, I can't stay here no more,  
But I'm afraid to try in case they lock the door

Claudio and KM: Stay Calm, don't be alarmed, it's just a holiday,  
Back At The Funny Farm

(Solo time!)

Kill Master: Can't find no windows but I gotta get outside,  
Can you help me stand it feels like both my legs have died,  
Claudio: What was that injection 'cos I think it's going wrong,  
I really like this jacket but the sleeves are much too long

Claudio and KM: Stay Calm, don't be alarmed, it's just a holiday,  
Back At The Funny Farm!

(End music)

* * *

The crowd cheered as Kill Master was taken off the disk.

"Thank you very much!" Claudio said. "For this next song, we have someone that just returned to Duel Academy after being lost for so long. And after hearing about what I do sometimes, he couldn't stay away from this party, so now please welcome back, Atticus Rhodes!"

Most the crowd's cheers were from the girls as the returning Obelisk Blue Student came out on stage, soaking up the applause.

"Yeah, it's good to be back, Duel Academy!" Atticus cheered, as the crowd cheered along with him. "Now then, are you ready to rock!"

"YEAH!!"

"No, I said are your ready to rock!?"

"YEAH!!"

"Then why don't we get down to it!?"

Claudio summoned Jukebox Hero Slash, who waved his guitar and helped out.

* * *

Psycho Killer by Velvet Revolver (Starting to like this version to rock out on)

(The bass started the intro)

Atticus:

Can't seem to face up to the facts  
I'm tense and nervous can't relax  
I can't sleep, bed's on fire  
Don't touch me I'm a real live wire

Atticus and Claudio:

Chorus: Psycho killer, qu'est que c'est  
Fa Fa Fa Fa Fa Fa Fa Fa Fa Fa Better  
Run Run Run Run Run Run awaaaaaaaaay  
Psycho killer, que'st que c'est

Fa Fa Fa Fa Fa Fa Fa Fa Fa Fa Better  
Run Run Run Run Run Run awaaaaaaaaay

Oh oh oh ohhhhhhhhh

Ya Ya Ya Ya Ya

Claudio :  
You start a conversation you can't even finish it  
You're talkin' a lot but you're not sayin' anything  
When I have nothing to say my lips are sealed  
Say something once, why say it again?

Chorus x2

Claudio: Ce que j'ai fait, ce soir la  
Atticus: Ce qu'elle a dit, ce soir la  
Realisant, mon espoir  
Je me lance vers la gloire  
Claudio: We are vain and we are blind  
Atticus: I hate people when they're not polite

Atticus and Claudio:

Chorus: Psycho killer, qu'est que c'est  
Fa Fa Fa Fa Fa Fa Fa Fa Fa Fa Better  
Run Run Run Run Run Run awaaaaaaaaay  
Psycho killer, que'st que c'est

Fa Fa Fa Fa Fa Fa Fa Fa Fa Fa Better  
Run Run Run Run Run Run awaaaaaaaaay

Oh oh oh ohhhhhhhhh

Ya Ya Ya Ya

(End Music)

* * *

"Atticus Rhodes, ladies and gentlemen!" Atticus soaked up the crowd's cheers again.

"Next, we have a debut that no one would have figured!" Claudio announced. "So please, make some noise for our ninja duelist, Kenji Yuuyami!"

As the crowd cheered, and Claudio tuned up his guitar again...

"Hey where is he?" Someone called out.

"Huh?" Claudio looked around and found out that the Obelisk ninja did not show. He walked to the back and peeked behind the stage. "Where is he?"

Atticus shrugged his shoulders.

"Great..." Claudio muttered. "He wants to this and... AH!!"

Kenji appeared right in front of him as the crowd laughed. "Hi."

Claudio growled. "You gotta lotta nerve..."

"It's how I wanted to do my entrance, thank you." Kenji walked over to the microphone. "Sorry about the delay folks, just wanted to make a stealthy entrance!"

"At my expense..." Claudio muttered.

"Anyway, I had this song in my head for a while, and since Claudio has monsters to bring out the full force, let me bring it out!"

Claudio summoned Jukebox Heroes Li and ZP.

* * *

Strike of the Ninja by DragonForce

After a small soft intro, Li and Claudio kicked up the beat!

Kenji:

Eternal temptation, their eyes to the sky  
This nightmare is everywhere, my eyes open wide  
Crash on through troubled waters, oceans collide  
We stand alone until the end, we fight side by side

ZP and Claudio: Standing strong together, marching forever on  
Fire in the heavens, now that our time has come

Kenji and ZP: We feel the fire burning bright in the night  
Where the warrior lives and the warrior dies  
Wherever you go, we will be by your side  
For the Spirit of Ninja will carry the night

ZP: The sky will turn black as nightfall appears  
The hatred surrounding, they hide in great fear  
The evil all around, the sound they will hear  
Will not be for long now, the time it is near

Kenji and Claudio: Raising hell forever, still millenniums go by  
Fire in the heavens, bleeding ears hear the cry

Kenji and ZP: We feel the fire burning bright in the night  
Where the warrior lives and the warrior dies  
Wherever you go, we will be by your side  
For the Spirit of Ninja will carry the night

(Jukebox Hero Li and Claudio comes out with the solo!)

Kenji, Claudio and ZP: Standing strong together, marching forever on  
Fire in the heavens, now that our time has come

Kenji and ZP: We feel the fire burning bright in the night  
Where the warrior lives and the warrior dies  
Wherever you go, we will be by your side  
For the Spirit of Ninja tonight

All: We feel the fire burning bright in the night  
Where the warrior lives and the warrior dies  
Wherever you go, we will be by your side  
For the Spirit of Ninja will carry the night

Kenji: With the ninja forever, tonight!

(End music)

* * *

"Kenji Yuuyami, ladies and gentlemen!" Claudio then noticed the ninja duelist disappeared to who knows where, but the audience cheered anyway for the performance and even Kenji's 'bow out'. "Okaaaaay," He groaned. "I got time for one more song then we get to the duels. So ending the first part of our concert is Alex Jacobs!"

The audience cheered as Alex took the stage, wearing his Duel Monster costume.

"Hello good people!" Alex cheered. "Like Atticus I am back!"

'_Like we care!'_ Crowler said to himself.

"For this song, it'll change the tempo of the hard rockin and get into something soft..." Alex looked to Claudio. "Claudio if you would..."

* * *

Viva la Vida by Coldplay

Claudio and Guitarist Superstar started with a soft tempo, as Alex begun to sing, taking the crowd by surprise with the tone of his singing voice.

Alex:

I used to rule the world  
Seas would rise when I gave the word  
Now in the morning I sleep alone  
Sweep the streets I used to own  
I used to roll the dice  
Feel the fear in my enemy's eyes  
Listen as the crowd would sing:  
"Now the old king is dead! Long live the king!"  
One minute I held the key  
Next the walls were closed on me  
And I discovered that my castles stand  
Upon pillars of salt, pillars of sand

I hear Jerusalem bells a' ringing  
Roman Cavalry choirs are singing  
Be my mirror my sword and shield  
My missionaries in a foreign field  
For some reason I can't explain  
Once you go there was never, never an honest word  
That was when I ruled the world.  
(Ohhh)

It was the wicked and wild wind  
Blew down the doors to let me in.  
Shattered windows and the sound of drums  
People couldn't believe what I'd become  
Revolutionaries Wait  
For my head on a silver plate  
Just a puppet on a lonely string  
Oh who would ever want to be king?

I hear Jerusalem bells a' ringing  
Roman Cavalry choirs are singing  
Be my mirror my sword and shield  
My missionaries in a foreign field  
For some reason I can't explain  
I know Saint Peter won't call my name  
Never an honest word  
but that was when I ruled the world  
(Ohhhhh Ohhh Ohhh)

Hear Jerusalem bells a' ringings  
Roman Cavalry choirs are singing  
Be my mirror my sword and shield  
My missionaries in a foreign field  
For some reason I can't explain  
I know Saint Peter won't call my name  
Never an honest word  
But that was when I ruled the world  
Oooooh Oooooh Oooooh"

(End music)

* * *

"Thank you everybody, and after all these duels are done, we'll have more to play for you guys!" Claudio said as Alex left with him and the duel disk deactivated.

* * *

That's right! After some duels, I'll show off more music!

Next: Claudio duels someone who hasn't stood out much, despite being enrolled. Wonder why?


	62. DMSD: Music Against The Rider

Here's the first of three duels to rock the Duel Monster Spirit Day! Starring Bringer of Peace2's boy from his fic "A Black Rose by Any Other Name" You'll be able to tell by the cards and name of the dude, if you've read it. If you haven't, what's wrong with you!?

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any music used, Yu-Gi-Oh! GX or the rest of the franchise. I own Claudio, YugiNAtem117 owns Melody, AzureKite4 owns Kenji, Rocket Knight 777 owns Jethro, Jeremy Roswell owned by SulliMike23, Lily Rose Lee owned by Lily Truesdale and Alex Jacobs is owned by Digidramon. Also ZaneKazama001 owns Alister Gates and Erika Parks and Bringer of Peace2 owns Vincent Merchet.

* * *

After the music playing, Claudio met up back with Melody and the gang.

"Great performance as always!" Melody noted.

"And it'll be better when you join me!" Claudio added.

"Alright, now that the music's been done let's get to the duels..." Chazz said. "Alright, I say Claudio's in the first one!"

"Huh? Why me?" The JH duelist asked.

"Since your costume fits the main poster," He said. "We do need to keep up appearances..."

"Oh right... Alright, who's for dueling against me?"

"That would be me!"

A white-haired person with orange eyes appeared. He was dressed in red armor that no one could figure out which monster had it.

"And you would be...?" Jaden asked.

"Oh yeah, Vincent Merchet nice to meet ya!" He introduced himself. "And you must be Claudio Osbourne!"

"Uh, right..." Claudio replied. "Never seen you around before..."

"Just another face in the crowd I guess!" He said cheerfully. Vincent then pulled out a red, cherry sucker and put it in his mouth.

"With hair and eyes like yours, it'd be easy to spot ya..." Jethro noted walking up to the crowd dressed as Desperado Shot-Gunner.

"Well, I am in the Yellow Dorm, but I usually out a lot more." Vincent replied. "But anyway, how about we get to the duel?"

"Not yet, we need two more duels to fill the time." Syrus stated.

"How about me?" Jethro offered. "Besides, I got the urge to break out my dad's present!"

"Let's see it..." Erika offered.

"Alright then!" Jethro placed his new duel disk on his left arm. It looked like a double barrel in which the barrels slid away from each other to reveal the duel tray between them. The deck holder was where the shooter would load the shells, and the shoulder rest twists around to make it flatter.

"That's a nice a piece of work, your dad did."

"Well, thank you!"

"I like to see that in a duel." Erika noted. "In fact, I got some new cards I'll show off against you!"

"Cool!" Jaden exclaimed, "I finally get to see a pro duel!"

"Then let's see you duel in the main event." Alister offered.

"Sweet, so who am I getting? Chazz? Alister?"

"I can hardly move in this thing, plus I'm with Syrus on commentary!" Chazz ranted about his costume.

"And, I can't since I forgot deck at home..." Alister said sheepishly.

Erika sighed. "You're hopeless..."

"Hey, I brought Eatos!" Alister held up his favorite card.

"One card, out of your entire deck... joy..."

"Anyway, how about Alex...is?"

Everyone saw Alexis chased Atticus around, while the Obelisk boy had a camera in his hand. He must have done something to make Alexis angry, and it probably had something to do with that camera.

"What's the story there?" Melody pointed to the siblings.

"Atticus wanted to take 'embarrassing photos' of her dear sister, so Alexis is trying to claw the camera out of his hands." Lily told him.

"Then, I guess I'm not dueling..."

"Nuh-uh! I'll duel you"

Everyone turned to the sound of the cheerful, feminine voice and gasped at who it was...

"Dark Magician Girl!?"

"Hi!"

"Now that outfit looks better!" Syrus exclaimed.

Pretty soon, the male spectators waiting on the costume duels were basically drooling over the sight of the mystery girl.

"So can I?"

"Duel? Of course!" Chazz stated. "As organizer of this event, I approve!"

"But Sy, organized it..." Jaden protested.

"So what? The answer's still yes!" Syrus said, as he turned to the Dark Magician Girl. "If that's alright with waiting until the first two duels are done?"

"Aw, you're cute! Of course I'll wait!" DMG replied.

"You know, I'm glad you didn't go as the Dark Magician Girl, Mel." Claudio noted to his girlfriend.

"Why's that?" Melody asked.

"Because then I have to endure all that." Claudio pointed to the audience. "And that..." He pointed to Syrus blushing.

"So... I would look that good, huh?" She asked teasingly.

Claudio ended up blushing. "Well... if you were blonde... you'd just like her…"

Melody and Lily started giggling.

* * *

After organizing the order of events, everyone made their way to the duel arena, Syrus setup.

"Okay! Introducing today's main event!" Syrus announced.

"We have two more," Chazz corrected. "And this is the opening duel..."

"Oh right, the first of three costume duels!"

The audience cheered.

"Hosting will be the XYZ-Dragon Cannon, Chazz Princeton..."

"Hi!"

"And me, Syrus Truesdale! How ya doin'!?"

"Just get on with the duels!" One of the spectators shouted, making Chazz growl.

"Well, anyway here's our first duel!" Syrus said. "On the right, dressed up as the legendary Dark Magician, our Ra musician, Claudio Osbourne!"

As the audience gave him positive feedback, Claudio twirled the staff he also carried.

"And on the left, dressed up as..." Chazz stopped not knowing what that armor came from. "Does anyone have any idea, what costume that is!?"

"Anyway," Syrus took back over. "Claudio's opponent will be Vincent Merchet!"

"Hey everybody!" Vincent waved. "What's happening!?"

"What's with this dude's look?"

"I think he's wearing some weird contacts..."

Vincent shrugged. "So are you ready, Claudio?" He asked, activating his duel disk.

The JH duelist stuck the Dark Magician staff into the ground and activated his duel disk. "Let's go!"

"DUEL!" Both players drew five cards.

Claudio: 8000

Vincent: 8000

"I begin!" Claudio drew his sixth card. "I start with Jukebox Hero- Johnny B. Goode!"

Coming to the field was a black man wearing overalls with a red guitar, and played it like he learned it for years, despite looking like he just held a guitar for the first time. (4/1950/1500)

"And to finish my turn, will be two cards facedown!"

Two reversed cards appeared in front of the JH duelist.

"Your move."

"I'll gladly take it, if you don't mind!" Vincent drew his sixth card. "I'll start with Frontline Base to let me summon a union monster up to level 4!" He slapped down another card. "And I'll start by special summoning Flame Rider! This should clear up the confusion of who I'm dressed as!"

A man in cherry red armor holding a broad sword appeared from the spell. (4/1400/1100)

"I never saw that monster..." Claudio noted.

"And that's just the beginning!" Vincent grinned. "With him out I can summon his companion, the Flame Dragon free of charge!"

A burst of flames ignited next to Flame Rider and when they settled a large, red armored Dragon. (5/2100/1800)

"Wow, it's like the opposite of your Cyber Dragon's, Zane." Lily said.

"Yeah, his own monsters require the summoning of his higher level monster." The Kaiser noted. He was dressed as the Magician of Black Chaos.

"How'd you get that costume?" Bastion asked. He was dressed up as Amazoness Tiger.

"Lily made me wear this..." Zane muttered as Lily giggled.

"Now, let's combine them, shall we?" Vincent asked, drawing the attention back to the duel. When Flame Rider becomes an equip card, my Flame Dragon gains 300 points for both stats!"

Flame Dragon lowered its head and then the Rider jumped into the air and landed on its neck just above its shoulders. (5/2100-2400/1800-2100)

"Now, let's go! Flame Dragon, torch his musician!"

The armor covered Dragon opened its maw and fired a stream of flames.

"Go trap card!" Claudio announced. But the Rider fired a red beam at both facedown cards, preventing them from activating. The flames reached Johnny as he was torched to ashes.

Claudio: 7550

Vincent: 8000

"What happened?" Claudio wondered.

"Oh, when my Flame Dragon attacks with the Rider, your spell and traps cannot activate in battle."

"Oh, okay..."

"Don't worry, after this facedown, it's your move." Vincent called, setting a card.

"Claudio needs to get that rider off the field so he can activate his facedown cards." Melody said.

"My draw!" Claudio drew. "Time for a little complicated move, I discard my Jukebox Hero Thriller and summoning my new Jukebox Hero American Badass!"

(Intro to American Badass by Kid Rock)

Suddenly, a microphone wrapped around the Flame Rider as the sound of a motorcycle filled the field.

_Yeah!  
And I set up and tore down this stage with my own two hands  
We've travel this land packed tight in mini vans  
And all this for the fans, girls, money and fame  
I played their game  
and As they scream my name  
I will show no shame  
I live and die for this  
And if I come off soft  
Then chew on this!_

Riding out in a Harley Davidson was a long, blonde-haired man in a black biker jacket and was holding the mic that wrapped around the rider and yanked him off the dragon and straight to the ground. (5/2250/1700)

FD: (5/2400-2100/2100-1800)

Are you scared?

"Like the intro?" Claudio asked. "If I special summon him the way I did, I can destroy one monster on your field. Of course, your union monster took the fall but it's all good. And for back-up, I summon Jukebox Hero Jovi!"

Jovi appeared with a soft riff of his guitar. (3/1300/800)

"Time to slay the dragon; AB go get him with Rockin Lasso!"

Once again, the motorcycle riding Jukebox Hero wrapped it around the dragon's neck and drove it straight to the ground.

Claudio: 7550

Vincent: 7850

"And for the kick, Jovi attack him directly!"

Jovi created a small tidal wave with his music, washing over Vincent.

Claudio: 7550

Vincent: 6550

"And that'll do it for me!"

"Guess it's true what they say: you're one of top ranking Ra Yellows," Vincent grinned as he spit out a finished sucker and placed a new one in his mouth. "I should up my game, if I should stand a chance." He drew. "And it starts with my face down, Xing Zhen Hu! When it activates, two facedowns stay down!"

A set of weights landed on Claudio's facedown spell/traps.

"Claudio's in trouble..." Jaden noted.

"I play Dragonic Soul Exchange!"

A spell card appeared with the picture of a tombstone with Dragon Ice's picture on it with Armed Dragon LV5's shadow.

"This card let's me remove a Dragon in my graveyard from play, and special summon one with the same level, the only difference is it can't attack this turn." The Dragon/Rider duelist explained. "So by removing my Flame Dragon, I can summon Adamantine Dragon from my deck!"

A large Dragon in opaque armor appeared on the field. (5/2300/1000)

"And now, since he's summoned I can do one of two things: Summon his Rider counterpart from the hand or since I don't have him, I draw one card." He drew once. "And what do you know, I drew his buddy!"

Adamantine Rider wore armor like the dragon and wielded a spear and shield. (3/1300/1200)

"Now let's play Union of Soul!" He yelled out. "This card has a powerful effect, you see from now on whenever one of my Rider's equips to my Dragons, the Dragon will gain attack points equal to the level of the Rider times one-hundred, so Adamantine Rider do your thing!"

The rider mounted the dragon, empowering them. (5/2300-2600/1000)

"Oh boy..." Claudio said.

"Adamantine Dragon, take out the biker with Adamantine Storm!"

The Dragon stretched out its wings and unleashed a barrage of crystals that shredded the American Badass to pixels.

Claudio: 7200

Vincent: 6550

"And when it's equipped to its rider, Adamantine Dragon deals you 100 times the level of the monster destroyed, so 500 more points are shaved off your score!"

Claudio braced himself as the rider jumped off the dragon and slashed down on his disk before returning to the dragon.

Claudio: 6700

Vincent: 6550

"Now let's use the final card in my hand, Combination Attack!"

"That causes the union monster to un-equip itself from the dragon and lets both of them attack!" Chazz said. "Claudio's really getting hammered."

"No joke, and this early as well!"

The rider jumped off his dragon as both of them faced off against Claudio's only monster. (3/1300/1200), (5/2600-2300/1000)

"Adamantine Rider, take out Jovi!"

The Rider rushed in his sword while Jovi met him halfway raising his guitar to smash something. Both sword slashes, and guitar slams hit home taking them out of the picture.

"Why'd he suicide his monster?" Syrus wondered.

"Because when Jovi's destroyed in battle, he takes the monster that did it with him." Chazz replied. "So it was best saving the stronger monster."

"But not good for Claudio..." Alex noted.

"Alright my Dragon, attack directly!" Vincent commanded. The dragon unleashed its Adamantine Storm attack leaving Claudio, sliding back a few inches.

Claudio: 4400

Vincent: 6550

"This new guy is tough..." Alister noted.

"Yeah, he's using all kinds of union monster tactics to bring down his opponent." Erika added. "And I bet the cards Vincent locked down could have been a major game changer that would've had Claudio in the lead or maybe won all too quickly."

"Alright, no more cards; give me your best shot!" Vincent called out.

Claudio let out a huge breath before drawing. "I activate Thriller's effect from the graveyard! Since it was sent to the graveyard by American Badass' cost effect, I can summon him to the field!"

The undead Jukebox Hero rose up from the ground and moaned. (8/2750/0)

"I now play Spellbook Inside the Pot!" Both Players drew three cards. "Now let's get this started, with Thriller's effect, I can summon Jukebox Hero American Badass from the graveyard, by paying 500 points!"

Claudio: 3900

Vincent: 6550

The biker Jukebox Hero returned to the field, but started look undead. (5/2250/1700-0)

"And any monster summoned by this effect becomes a Zombie type as you can see." Claudio informed him. "And to ante up, I play Star Power! It let's one of my Jukebox Heroes deal double the battle damage, but I'll have to damage myself by the original attack power if the monster I choose deals a direct attack, and the American Badass will deal that damage after Thriller takes out your dragon!"

Thriller jumped into the skies and stomped the dragon on his head.

Claudio: 3900

Vincent: 6100

"Now American Badass will attack directly with Star Power!"

The biker rode out and crashed his bike into the opponent, but emitted a static shock that Claudio took, but it didn't faze him as it should.

Claudio: 1650

Vincent: 1600

"What was Claudio thinking?" Syrus asked. "Even with that powerful hit, he can't sustain another major attack!"

"Well it must be some plan risking those points." Chazz added.

"I place one card facedown and it's your move!"

"Man, all that to get ahead?" Vincent asked. "I like you man, too bad I'll have to mess you up!" He drew his next card. "I play Monster Reborn to revive Adamantine Dragon!"

The large dragon reappeared in all its glory. (5/2300/1000) He drew one card.

"And by reviving a dragon monster from the grave, let's me play the Adamantine Sword Revival Spell!" Vincent declared.

"Oh no..." Alister groaned. "That's one of Rebecca's calling cards..."

"I sacrifice the monster just revived and trade him in for the Diamond Head Dragon!"

As the Adamantine Dragon disappeared, a large green dragon wearing crystal for armor appeared looking more powerful than the predecessor. (8/?/2800)

"What's up with the points?" Claudio asked.

"It has the same attack points as the dragon sacrificed as plus 1000." Vincent explained.

"So Adamantine Dragon had 2300...

"Adding the 1000, Diamond Head Dragon has 3300 ATK!" Chazz interrupted.

DHD (8/?-3400/2800)

"3400 ATK points, Claudio's points are in the gutter!" Jaden noted.

"Actually, that dragon can't attack on the turn it's summoned." Erika said. "So Claudio's in the clear."

"Now I activate my third card, Mischief of the Time Goddess to move to the battle phase of next turn!" Vincent said, as the crowd gasped. "With this next card, it'll be the end of it, Rush Recklessly!"

"Claudio lost?" Jethro asked.

DHD (8/3400-4100/2800)

"Now, attack his biker one more time!"

The crowd was on pins and needles as the Diamond Head Dragon closed in for an attack.

"I activate Mystical Space Typhoon!" Claudio announced.

"What's he going to destroy, it won't matter?" Lily wondered.

"Unless..." Zane added.

"I destroy Xing Zhen Hu!"

The winds ripped the weights off of Claudio's facedown cards.

"Now, moving to the Damage Step is my trap card Feathers!"

One of Claudio's cards since turn one, activate replaced the dragon's green wings to black feather wings. (8/4100-3300/2800)

"But since the damage step is here, your monster's still destroyed!" Vincent said as his dragon crushed the American Badass.

Claudio: 600

Vincent: 1600

"That was close..." Melody said, placing a hand over her heart.

"Looks like Claudio bought himself another turn..." Chazz said.

"But what's Claudio going to do?" Syrus said. "His monster doesn't stand a..."

He was about to continue until the effect of Rush Recklessly was finished, and Diamond Head Dragon weakened. (8/3300-2600/2800)

"Oh, I forgot about that card..."

'_At least I have Apprentice Rider to discard to reduce battle damage from a Dragon to zero.'_ Vincent thought, staring at the final card in his hand.

"I draw!" Claudio drew. "I activate the Ritual Spell Cleaning the Closet!"

A spell with a picture of a man cleaning out a closet appeared.

"Now, I sacrifice the level 8 Thriller, to summon Jukebox Hero Closet Cleaner!"

Thriller changed shaped as a man in a white tanktop and blue jeans appeared. He had a dirty shovel in his hand, which was his weapon of choice. (8/2600/2200)

"It makes no since; why trade in a monster that could've taken down my dragon for one that matches it's ATK?" Vincent wondered, as did everyone else did.

"It's because of two things: 1. I promised a friend who sent an idea when I created these cards, I'd play it." Claudio informed him. "Two: by discarding my hand when summoned, it takes out your dragon without a fight!"

Closet Cleaner jammed his shovel into the ground, creating a grave hole that the dragon fell in.

"Of course, he can't attack when he does that, but I activate my final facedown that you locked out before was Call of the Haunted to bring out JB!"

JB jumped out the graveyard. (4/1400/1200)

"And guess what?" Claudio grinned. "The monster I discarded for my ritual monster's effect was KG! And since JB was summoned, KG comes out!"

KG joined the band. (4/1200/1400)

"Oh no..." Vincent muttered.

"Boys, rock his world!"

JB and KG blasted Vincent with their guitars.

Claudio: 600, Winner

Vincent: 0

The crowd cheered for both duelists as the holograms faded.

"The winner is Claudio Osbourne, in a come from behind victory!" Syrus announced.

Claudio stretched out as the duel was done. "Man, he was tough!"

"Yet, my magician guy still pulled out the victory!" Melody said, coming to hug her boyfriend and kiss him.

"Thanks, at least I had nothing to worry about losing for once. But still..." He turned to where Vincent was. "Hey Vincent, great du..."

But he was nowhere to be found...

"Where'd he go?" Melody asked.

"Guess he split after the duel was done, he was one strange dude though..."

"Hey, can you two please move off the stage for the next duel?" Syrus called out in the microphone.

"Oh right, sorry!" The Ra couple said as they removed themselves from the dueling arena. They passed by Jethro who was making his way towards the spot Claudio was. "Be careful, Erika's good." Melody told him.

"Then I'll guess I'll have to step up my game..." Jethro said, tipping his hat.

On the other side, Alister and Erika were talking.

"You're gonna show off those new cards?" Alister asked.

"Why not?" Erika replied. "Best to show off what they can do since they'll be open to the public by the second year of Duel Academy."

"Well, knock 'em dead girl!" Alister said before he planted a kiss on her cheek and left to the sidelines.

* * *

Well, how do you like Bringer of Peace2's dude? You'll see him later on in the story...

Jukebox Hero American Badass

Attribute: Earth

Level: 5

ATK: 2250

DEF: 1700

Type:

Warrior/Effect

Effect: This card can be special summoned by discarding one "Jukebox Hero" monster from your hand to the graveyard. If special summoned this way, you can destroy one monster on your opponent's field.

Image: Kid Rock in black biker attire on a Harley Davidson

Jukebox Hero Closet Cleaner

Image: Eminem with a shovel in his hand wearing blue jeans and a tanktop

Attribute: Dark

Attack: 2600

Defense: 2200

Level: 8

Type: Warrior/Ritual/Effect

Description: You can only summon this card by means of the Ritual spell "Cleaning out my closet" When summoned, target one monster on your opponent's field and send it to the graveyard by discarding your hand. If you activate this effect, this card cannot attack this turn.

Cleaning Out My Closet

Ritual Spell

This card can be used to Ritual Summon "Jukebox Hero Closet Cleaner." You must also Tribute monsters from the field or your hand whose total Levels equal 8 or more.

(The top three cards are created by airnaruto45. All creative rights go to him.)

Adamantine Sword Revival

Quick-Play Spell

Activate only when a Dragon-Type monster is Special Summoned from the Graveyard. Tribute that monster and Special Summon 1 "Diamond Head Dragon" from your Deck in Attack Position under the control of the controller of the Dragon-Type monster that was Special Summoned. "Diamond Head Dragon" cannot attack this turn.

Diamond Head Dragon

Dragon/Effect

Level 8

LIGHT

?/2800

This card cannot be Normal Summoned or Set. This card can only be Special Summoned by the effect of "Adamantine Sword Revival". The original ATK of this card is equal to the ATK of the monster Tributed by the effect of "Adamantine Sword Revival" + 1000. When this card attacks with an ATK that is higher than the DEF of a Defense Position monster, inflict the difference as Battle Damage to your opponent's Life Points.

(The two above cards were used by Rebecca Hawkins during the Waking the Dragon and Grand Championship Arcs of Yu-Gi-OH!. All rights go to the creators of the show)

Also the Dragon cards and the Rider cards used in this chapter belong to Bringer of Peace2 in his fic "A Black Rose by Any Other Name." All rights go to him. Check out his story for full details of the Dragon and Rider Cards.

* * *

Next time: Erika shows off new machine cards called Mavericks against the Desperado duelist, Jethro who unveils his new duel disk in battle.

Read and Review! Later!


	63. DMSD: Going Maverick!

Here's the second of three duels to rock the Duel Monster Spirit Day! Starring ZaneKazama001's girl who will be using some new machines. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any music used, Yu-Gi-Oh! GX or the rest of the franchise. I own Claudio, YugiNAtem117 owns Melody, AzureKite4 owns Kenji, Rocket Knight 777 owns Jethro, Jeremy Roswell owned by SulliMike23, Lily Rose Lee owned by Lily Truesdale and Alex Jacobs is owned by Digidramon. Also ZaneKazama001 owns Alister Gates and Erika Parks.

* * *

Last time on Duel Academy Stories: Duel Monster Spirit day had arrived! A lot of people new and old, showed up as well as the students to dress up as they're favorite duel monster! After the first part of the concert event, Claudio faced off against a strangely unknown duelist named Vincent. He used a set of Dragon monsters that work with Rider union monsters that had Claudio on the ropes. But after a planned use of new Jukebox Heroes, the Dark Magician themed duelist came out on top. But afterwards, Vincent left... wonder why...

Chapter 57: DMSD: Going Maverick!

* * *

"Okay! That was a great first duel!" Syrus said. "But now, let's get to the second match of our costume themed duels!"

The audience roared in applause.

"On the right, dressed up as the Desperado Shot-Gunner, our cowboy from Slifer Red, Jethro Cartwright!"

As the audience gave him positive feedback, Jethro waved his hat around.

"And on the left," Chazz announced. "Dressed as Guardian Eatos, and a Pro League Duelist, Erika Parks!"

The audience gave a bigger cheer, hearing that they were in the presence of a Pro.

"I knew she looked familiar!"

"Yeah right..."

"You think she gives autographs after this?"

Erika smiled and turned to Jethro. "Hope you're ready, Jethro," She said, activating her duel disk. "Because I came to play."

The Desperado duelist activated his duel disk that activated like it was set to lock and load. "So have I!"

"DUEL!!" Both players drew their opening hands.

Erika: 8000

Jethro: 8000

"Ladies first," Jethro politely offered.

"Well, thank you..." Erika drew her sixth card. "And I start with a spell card called Machine Assembly Line!"

A spell card appeared showing many machine monsters being put together and being shipped off.

"And then, I'll summon Mechanicalchaser in attack mode!"

From his side of the field, came a round, six-armed machine with only one eye, two green wings and mounted on a sword. In each of its six hands, it carried a lethal weapon or it was a weapon. (4/1850/800)

"And with my Assembly line card, it gains 200 more ATK points!" (4/1850-2050/800) "It also gains 2 Junk Counters!" (MAL: 2JC)

"She's starting off big!" Jaden noted.

"And I'll lay this down, to end my turn." Erika finished as a reversed card was set.

"Alright, my move!" Jethro drew his sixth card. "I activate Fiend's Sanctuary!"

"That summons a metal fiend token to field!" Syrus announced.

"But if I'm correct, he'll be using it as a sacrifice." Chazz commented.

The metal ball bearing monster appeared. (1/0/0)

"And I will!" Jethro announced as the token disappeared. "I summon Desperado Six-Shot Rifleman!"

The rifleman appeared, loading up his gun. (6/2300/1350)

"Next, I'll activate the Field Spell Wild West City!"

When Jethro inserted the field spell in, the arena was replaced by an old Western town with the wooden buildings, saloons, and some tumbleweeds being blown across the field.

"Cool, now Jethro and his monsters feel right at home!" Syrus said.

"That's because it increases the Desperado's attack by 300!" Chazz added.

(6/2300-2600/1350)

"Now, shoot and activate your effect!" Jethro commanded.

A die appeared and rolled around until it hit 2.

"And when a two shows up, it increases my Desperado's attack by 400 times the number rolled, so my monster gains 800 points on the attack!"

Six-Shot Rifleman fired off quick rounds. (6/2600-3400/1350)

The Mechanicalchaser try to withstand the bullets, but each of them shot off arm and then straight center, ending the machine's functions.

Erika: 6650

Jethro: 8000

"It's only the first move, and Erika lost nearly 2000 points!" Chazz shouted.

Even the crowd was amazed.

"Don't count her out yet..." Alister stated. "That's just the opening move..."

"We learned that the hard way..." Claudio and Melody said.

"Alright, your move!" Jethro called out as Six-Shot Rifleman's points returned to 2600.

"Okay!" Erika drew. "Now you'll see the new machines I developed, starting with Maverick Storm Owl!"

A sharp call was let out as a robotic bird descended to the field. It was mainly red-colored on his head and wings, but a green torso, purple legs, and sharp yellow claws. Its right arm was replaced by a cannon. (4/1800-2000/1300) (MAL: 4JC)

"It's one of those monsters on the poster!" Claudio looked on.

"Looks cool too," Melody added.

"And when it's summoned, one monster on my opponent's field goes back to my opponent's hand!" Erika announced. "Meaning your outlaw's gotta go!"

Storm Owl threw a green air blast at the Desperado, blowing him off the field.

"Now, attack directly with Aiming Laser!"

Storm Owl used its cannon arm to shoot a laser at Jethro's disk.

Erika: 6650

Jethro: 6000

"And I'll end my turn with one facedown!" She declared.

Jethro whistles. "Not whole lot to go on, but I'll see if I can push it to the limit!" He draws.

"And I'll submit you to a Late Penalty!" Erika activated her trap card. "Now since it's your standby phase and you have no monsters, you have to skip the battle phase!"

The spectators gasped at the trap card.

"Now Jethro won't be able to mount an attack if can't keep a monster on the field!" Chazz stated.

"And if he doesn't set a good defense, he'll be subject to that trap every turn!" Syrus added.

"Looks like I'll just play these..."

Jethro set a facedown monster and one card behind it.

"Now, let's see," Erika drew. "Ah, I summon the Maverick Axel!"

This new maverick looked liked a plant. He was all green save for the wrists and the top of the head which were like red rose petals. (4/1700-1900/1300)(MAL: 6JC)

"A bird, now a plant?" Jaden wondered.

"Hey, it's her world!" Alister shrugged.

"Now for his effect: once summoned, one card in your hand becomes mine!" Erika declares as Axel throws a vine and snatches a card from Jethro's hand. But when she sees it... "Looks like I can't use this, but I can definitely keep you away from it." She places the card into her hand. "But in the mean time, I'll have Axel attack your facedown card!"

The plant machine sent out more vines that ripped apart the facedown card... A Morphing Jar! (2/700/600)

"A Morphing Jar?" Erika recognized.

"Yep," Jethro nodded. "Time to discard and redraw!"

Erika threw back the card Jethro took and both players discarded their present hand, in favor of five new cards.

"But now, you're wide open for a direct attack; Storm Owl attack!"

"Actually, you won't!" Jethro stated.

"But you don't have any cards on the field!" Erika stated.

"But I do have this in the graveyard!"

A card slid out of Jethro's discard slot and it had a picture of a metal turtle, surrounded with electricity.

"Cool, the Electromagnetic Turtle!" Jeremy noted.

"Then, Jethro's staying alive!" Lily cheered.

"My desperadoes aren't the only monsters in my deck!" The cowboy duelist stated. "Even Morphing Jar was proof! You know what happens when the Electromagnetic Turtle is in the graveyard?"

Erika nodded. "The battle phase ends." She looks at her present hand. "I'll end my turn with one facedown."

"My draw!" Jethro drew. _'She's planning something, two facedown cards along with Machine Assembly Line to boost her monsters' attacks. And then, she's hardly using up her hand. Gotta make her move..."_

"Jethro's gotta be sweatin' this." Claudio stated.

"Yeah, we pushed her and Alister to the limit, and that caused Eatos to come out." Melody nodded. "Still, if he plays his cards right he can at least push her to the limit, and if so, win."

"I activate Polymerization to fuse Desperado Rifleman with Red-Tail to fusion summon Desperado Falconer!"

The outlaw fused with the red-tail falcon, energizing the warrior. (6/2200-2500/1500)

"Now I activate Fusion Recovery to take Polymerization and Desperado Red-Tail from the grave and add them to my hand!" Jethro collected the two cards. "Now I summon Desperado Red-Tail!"

The small red-tailed bird appeared. (1/300-600/500)

"Now form the union! And when a Desperado's has this bird equipped, it gains 300 ATK! "

The falcon landed on Falconer's shoulder. (6/2500-2800/1500)

"Someone's about to get hurt..." Chazz stated.

"But he didn't have any monsters since Late Penalty's on the field." Syrus added.

"I'll activate Mystical Space Typhoon to get rid of Late Penalty!"

The cyclone took out the trap.

"Now Falconer, attack Axel! Falcon Dive!"

Falconer went into a spinning dive bomb that ripped apart the plant machine.

Erika: 5750

Jethro: 6000

"And it gets better; when Falconer destroys a monster in battle, you lose an additional 500 points!" Jethro explained. "Also since Red-Tail was equipped to him, you lose 300 points and a card from your hand!"

The red-tailed bird flew straight at Erika's hand, destroying one card from her hand.

Erika: 5450

Jethro: 6000

"Now, I'll have another attack to use and your owl's getting the bug!"

"Not so fast!" Erika flipped over a quick-play spell. "Reveal Prototype Development! It sacrifices a machine-type monster and special summons another one from the graveyard."

Maverick Storm Owl vanished. "Now come out Maverick Trilobyte!"

A machine version of a trilobite appeared. And just like one, it was heavily armored. (6/2300-2500/2700)(MAL: 8JC)

"Still not strong enough!"

Falconer flew straight at the new machine. But the monster wasn't scared as it created a crystal wall to repel the attack.

"Huh?" Jethro wondered.

"That was Trilobyte's special ability! It can negate any attack once per turn, by cutting his defense points in half!"

MT (6/2500/2700-1350)

"I'll place one card facedown and end my turn." Jethro declared.

"Alright!" Erika drew. "I summon Maverick Wolfang!"

In a small blizzard, an icy blue wolf machine appeared, howling at the sky. (4/1900-2100/1200)

"Even with your power boost, I can still defeat him and the Maverick Trilobyte!"

"True, but that's not what's going to happen!" Erika said. "Wolfang, put Falconer on ice!"

The Maverick howled and created a blizzard, freezing the Desperado in place.

"And then, I add two facedown cards and end my turn!"

"Well, Jethro's now in a dilemma," Chazz stated. "His monster can't move and unless he gets Wolfang off the field, it'll continue..."

"Let's see what Jethro draws..." Syrus added.

"My move!" Jethro drew. "I'll un-equip Desperado Falconer!"

The red tailed hawk broke the ice around it and flew to the ground. (1/300-600/500), DF (6/2800-2500/1500)

"Next, I sacrifice them both to summon Desperado Shot-Gunner!"

Both warrior and hawk vanished in favor of another Desperado appearing, walking up to the field, spurs clanking on the ground. Aside from the blue jeans and leather vest under his tan shirt, he had a brown cowboy hat under his black hair, a black handkerchief around the neck, and black boots. He had a silver shotgun, ready to fire. (7/2550-2850/1600)

"That's the same monster I had to face a while back." Kenji realized.

"But last time, he couldn't make a move with its normal abilities." Claudio added.

"Well, we get to see now..." Melody said.

"Now, I activate Re-Fusion, paying 800 life points to summon a Fusion monster from my graveyard!"

Erika: 5450

Jethro: 5200

"So come on back, Desperado Falconer!"

Reappearing was Falconer, ready to fly again. (6/2200-2500/1550)

"Now Falconer, attack Wolfang!"

"Trilobite, deflect it!"

The armored Maverick stood in front of his partner and set up a crystal wall to block Falconer's attack. MT (6/2500/1350-675)

"Well, try dodging this!" Jethro sent Falconer to attack again and this time he knocked Trilobite away and then struck Wolfang in the torso, ripping to scrap. "And remember, in addition to the 400 point battle damage, you lose 500 more since Falconer destroyed a monster in battle!"

Erika: 4550

Jethro: 5200

"And now, Shot-Gunner gets to strike your defender once and for all!"

The Desperado cocked his shotgun and got ready to fire...

"Oh no you don't!" Erika revealed her face down card. "Activate Ring of Destruction to destroy your Shot-Gunner and take out his ATK points from our life points!"

The ring of red grenades wrapped around the Desperado's waist and then took him out in a huge explosion.

Erika: 1700

Jethro: 2350

"Ouch, both of their life points went down a lot!" Jaden said.

Alister just smiled. _'She's ready to end this...'_

"Hey Mel, this look familiar?" Claudio asked.

"Yeah, it's how she set the field for the end." Melody nodded. "Even though, Alister took us down, I bet she has something to tip the scales in her favor."

"Don't think I won't let my monster go down so easily!" Jethro said, revealing his facedown card. "Call of the Haunted to bring him back!"

Erika gasped as the Shot-Gunner came back to the field. (7/2550-2850/1600)

"Now, finished the job; Shootout Devastation!"

Shot-Gunner unloaded a couple of shells into the Trilobite, taking him down.

"And when he deals damage, he doubles the damage!"

Erika: 1000

Jethro: 2350

"Now, I'll call it a turn with this facedown!"

"My draw!" Erika drew. "And it's time to show off some power, I activate Cyber Summon Blaster!"

A large laser blaster appeared.

"Any time a Machine's special summoned, I can deal 300 points of damage to you. And now, since my Machine Assembly Line has 8 Junk Counters, I can send this card to grave and summon a Machine Monster with the same level!" Machine Assembly Line vanished. "I summon Perfect Machine King!"

Erika's powerful Machine King appeared. (8/2700/2200)

Cyber Summon Blaster activated and shot out a shock wave at Jethro.

Erika: 1000

Jethro: 2050

"And that's not it, I activate Volcanic Summoning!"

A spell card appeared having the image of a pillar of flames shooting out of volcano.

"I sacrifice the Level 8 Monster known as the Big Saturn to ritual summon the Magma Fighter- Dragoon!"

Shooting out of the ritual card, was a dragon-like machine, only it was standing on two feet. It was wearing red and white body armor and blue gloves with red knuckles. It stood itself in a fighting stance like a street fighter. (8/3000/2500)

Then, Cyber Summon Blaster hit Jethro again with another blast.

Erika: 1000

Jethro: 1750

"Now, I can stop this duel since when the battle phase starts, Magma Fighter gains 500 ATK for every monster my opponent has!"

Dragoon flexed its muscles and roared at Jethro and Shot-Gunner. (8/3000-3500/2500)

"Sorry Jethro, you lose!" Erika smirked. "Dragoon, attack!"

"Actually, we're both going down..." Jethro replied. "Thanks to the Grazing Bullet Trap Card! Now both of us get hit for damage for one of each other's monsters, and it won't matter because this duel is done!"

Everyone gasped as a two bullets rang out and barely grazed both duelists' disks, ending the game.

Erika: 0

Jethro: 0

Draw!

The audience cheered as the duel came to a close and all holograms faded away.

"And unbelievable as it is, the match ends of in a draw!" Syrus declared.

"Can I get another word in!?" Chazz yelled at his commentator partner.

"We hardly did, since we didn't know about the cards Erika had." Syrus shrugged nervously. "But at least there's one more duel... With the Dark Magician Girl!"

Chazz sighs. "At least we get to see Jaden lose..."

Jethro and Erika met each other in the middle of the field and shook hands.

"That was a great duel there, Jethro." Erika said. "And you're in Slifer?"

"I transferred in during the second semester of this year." Jethro replied. "I'm good enough to be an Obelisk or Ra maybe, since I don't have those kinds of connections."

"Still, you have impressive skill, even with me using the Mavericks for the short amount of time." The machine pro duelist replied. "Others may like it."

"I bet."

"Okay, let's get it in gear for the final round!" Chazz announced. Both Erika and Jethro met the rest of the crowd.

"It's your turn Jaden, knock em' dead." Claudio patted the Slifer on the back.

"You bet!" Jaden rushed over to the field.

"Ok, time to play!" The Dark Magician Girl cheered as she walked over to the other side of the dueling arena. Of course, the male audience was cheering as they saw this duel take place.

* * *

And that's duel number two! Hope you like the new machine monster sent in by ZaneKazama001. If you like, drop a shout-out to him!

Volcanic Summoning

Ritual Spell Card

Effect: Send monsters from your hand or on the field that equal 8 stars to summon Magma Fighter- Dragoon

Art: A pillar of flame is shooting up from a volcano.

Magma Fighter- Dragoon

Type: Machine

Attribute: Fire

Level: 8

Attack: 3000

Defense: 2500

Effect: This card can only be summoned by "Volcanic Summoning." During the battle phase increase attack points by 500 times the number of monsters of opponent's side of field.

Maverick Storm Owl

Type: Machine

Attribute: Wind

Level: 4

Attack: 1800

Defense: 1300

Effect: Once summoned, send one monster back on opponent's side of the field back to their hand.

Maverick Trilobyte

Type: Machine

Attribute: Earth

Level: 6

Attack: 2300

Defense: 2700

Effect: By cutting his defense points in half can negate enemy monster's attack.

Maverick Wolfgang

Type: Machine

Attribute: Water

Level: 4

Attack: 1900

Defense: 1200

Effect: Can freeze one monster from switching positions or attacking for one turn.

Maverick Axel

Type: Machine

Attribute: Plant

Level: 4

Attack: 1700

Defense: 1300

Effect: Once summoned, player can take one card from opponent's hand.  
(All Monsters listed are based on the Maverick enemies of the Megaman X series. All rights go to Capcom. Card idea rights go to ZaneKazama001.)

Late Penalty

Continuous Trap

If your opponent controls no monsters during their Standby Phase, they cannot conduct their Battle Phase this turn.

(Used by Lazar in the 5D's episode Surely, You Jest. All rights go to the creators of the episode.)

Electromagnetic Turtle

LIGHT

Level 4

0/1800

Machine/Effect

If this card is sent to the Graveyard during your opponent's turn, at any point, you can choose to immediately end the Battle Phase one time only.

(Used by Yami Yugi in the Yu-Gi-Oh! episode Grappling with a Guardian. All rights go to the creators of the episode.)

* * *

Next time: Jaden faces off against the mystery girl dressed as the Dark Magician Girl. Get ready to cheer!

Please Rate and Review! Later!


	64. DMSD: Magician's Cheer

It's the final duel of the Duel Monster Spirit Day! Featuring the duel on the show, but better, I hope to you all! Now let's get started.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any music used, Yu-Gi-Oh! GX or the rest of the franchise. I own Claudio, YugiNAtem117 owns Melody, AzureKite4 owns Kenji, Rocket Knight 777 owns Jethro, Jeremy Roswell owned by SulliMike23, Lily Rose Lee owned by Lily Truesdale and Alex Jacobs is owned by Digidramon. Also ZaneKazama001 owns Alister Gates and Erika Parks.

Last time on Duel Academy Stories: After Claudio's duel Jethro faced off against the pro duelist, Erika. Along with the normal Machines, she used a new set of machines she developed in another archetype contest called Mavericks! And their assortment of moves was effectively clashing with Jethro's moves. It all came to end in a draw! Forget Obelisk, Jethro could probably go pro!

* * *

Chapter 58: DMSD: Magician Cheer!

The duel field was cleared again with the exception of Jaden in his mixed up costume and the girl dressing as the Dark Magician Girl.

"Jethro, you never cease to amaze!" Claudio commented.

"Thanks, although I expected no less against a pro." Jethro said. "Shoot, had me going there..."

"But you handled yourself pretty well!" Alister said. "Even with new machines, Erika practically masters every single one!"

"It's time for the main event of the Duel Monster costume duels!" Chazz announced as the crowd cheered.

"My, my, not a bad turn out for this duel," Dr. Crowler said as walked up to Bastion and Zane.. "Who's in this duel?"

"It looks like Jaden and what appears to be the Dark Magician Girl." Bastion stated.

"Please, don't be ridiculous!" The Obelisk Headmaster stated.

"See for yourself." Zane pointed up.

But when he saw the Dark Magician Girl inserting her deck into her duel disk...

"OH! The Dark Magician Girl!" He exclaimed. "I saw her first!"

"Hey Syrus, where are you!?" Chazz asked into the mic.

The little Slifer was staring right at Jaden's opponent with tears of happiness running down his eyes.

"Okay, just be cool... I mean, this is your chance. You gotta let her know you're interested but not desperate...

"HEY SYRUS!! GET OVER HERE AND STOP STARING AT DARK MAGICIAN GIRL!!" Chazz shouted as the small Slifer ran back to the commentator section.

"Shut up! She could hear you!" Syrus whispered as he got in the section and took the mic. "Okay, it's time for the main event!"

"I already said that..."

"Oh okay then... on my right, dressed as more of Duel Montage than a Duel Monster, Slifer Red's Jaden Yuki!"

Jaden waved to the crowd who showed some disdain for his style of costume.

"What a doofus!"

"That costume's a joke."

"No, he is a joke!"

Jaden got angry about and took off the mixed duel monster costume, leaving him in the Slifer Red Uniform he wore underneath.

"You try to show some creativity, and the whole crowd shuns ya!" He argued. "Oh well..."

"Creativity? Is that what he was doing?" Syrus wondered. "Guess we'll know why next time."

"Yeah, so we can stop him." Chazz added as Chumley took Jaden's costume out the way. "My dog has more creativity than that and he's colorblind!"

"Back to the current topic," Syrus said. "On my left, I'm thrilled to introduce the Dark Magician Girl! Isn't she just the cutest!?"

"Yeah... real professional..." Chazz muttered.

"Oh you were thinking it, too..."

"Man, those guys talk more than wrestling commentators." Alex said.

"At least wrestling commentators stay on topic..." Claudio added.

"Hi guys, you can call me Mana!" The DMG cosplayer introduced herself. "Hope you cheer me on!"

The whole crowd, including Syrus, was cheering for her in admiration, while Chazz covered his ears.

"You know, we're supposed to be neutral in this!" He argued to his partner.

"Oh sorry," Syrus sheepishly stated, "Now gentleman and lady, start your duel disks!"

Both players turned on their duel disks.

"Well Mana, good luck!" Jaden said to his opponent.

"Hey thanks, you too!" Mana replied.

Jaden and the Dark Magician Girl cosplayer drew their opening hands as their life points went up to full.

Mana: 8000  
Jaden: 8000

"Get your game on!"

"Alright, here goes!" Mana drew her sixth card, "I think I'll place one monster facedown, and end my turn," she giggled, dancing in her spot.

Jaden watched and sweat dropped as all the male spectators cheered her on, "So much for home field advantage," he muttered as he drew his card, "I summon Elemental Hero Bubbleman in attack mode!"

The caped hero of water appeared. (3/800/1200)

Syrus watched as Jaden's caped Hero came to the field, "Wow, and you know what that means, right Chazz?" he asked, turning to his fellow commentator, "You do, right? Because I don't,"

"It means, Syrus, that Jaden can draw two more cards from his deck," Chazz explained into the microphone, eyes not leaving the duel field. "Since he only has his hero on the field when summoned."

"That's right, thanks to Bubbleman's special ability!" Jaden drew his cards, "Then, from my hand, I'll activate Polymerization to fuse my Elemental Hero Burstinatrix with my Elemental Hero Bubbleman to create the Elemental Hero Steam Healer!"

From the fiery Heroine and the bubbly Hero, came a large new Hero with a huge, round body covered with red and purple armor and a strange metal pipes coming up out of his back. (5/1800/1500)

"Wow, he looks tough," Syrus commented, looking at the new Hero.

Chazz shrugged as best he could in his cosplay outfit, "Guess we'll see,"

"Now Steam Healer, attack that facedown!" Jaden ordered, pointing to the target in mind.

As Steam Healer hovered towards the card, it flipped over to reveal a young blonde girl in black robes with a matching hat. (3/1000/1500)

"Hey, check out Mana's monster! It's Fire Sorcerer!"

Chazz smiled and nodded at Syrus' observation, "This should be interesting...,"

"Alright, here goes!" The Dark Magician Girl duelist smiled widely, "I play Fire Sorcerer's special ability! Do your thing, Sweetie!" she cooed as Fire Sorcerer glowed with a purple light.

"Her thing! She's gonna do her thing!" Syrus cheered, and then turned to Chazz, "What exactly is her thing?"

"Her _thing_, removes two of Mana's cards from the game, and then Sy, she deals 800 points of damage to Jaden," he explained.

The Dark Magician Girl cosplayer held up two cards from her hand and hid them away, "Now, Fire Sorcerer, blast him!"

Jaden watched as Fire Sorcerer created a fireball in her hand and launched it straight at him, hitting him hard.

Mana: 8000  
Jaden: 7200

"Well, I'm not the only one gettin' burned," Jaden cried as his monster gave Fire Sorcerer a personal steam clean, blasting her to bits, "I play Steam Healer's effect!"

Syrus' eyes went a little wide, "Wow... that's one cool special effect!"

Chazz nodded, "It lets Jaden there gain Life Points equal to the attack points of the monster that he destroyed,"

Mana: 8000  
Jaden: 8200

Boos and angry shouts made Jaden cringe a little as the spectators heckled him for the attack on the cute girl and her monsters.

"Wow... looks like those guys are made at Jaden for... fighting back," Syrus said slowly, looking at the crowd.

Bastion, who was dressed as Amazoness Tiger nodded from the back of the crowd where he, Zane, and Crowler stood, watching the duel.

"What would they have him do, give up?"

Crowler nodded, "Sounds good to me,"

Zane crossed his arms, looking a bit ill, "She's playing the crowd like Jaden's playing his deck,"

"My turn!" Mana said happily, drawing her card, "I summon Magician's Valkyria in defense mode!" she declared.

A young woman in a similar outfit and head-dress appeared on the field. (4/1600/1800)

"Oh, good move!" Syrus praised, "As long as that's on the field, Jaden won't be able to attack any other Spellcaster-Type monsters on the field!"

"How about letting me have a word in?!" Chazz snapped, pushing Syrus away.

Syrus grinned slyly, "How about next time?"

"Now, I activate Secret Village of the Spellcasters!"

The arena was now inside a forest with glittering gems inside the trees. Around the trees were numerous huts and houses, which would house the Spellcasters.

"And what does this do?" Jaden asked.

"Well, as long as this is in play, if I have a spellcaster monster while you don't, spell cards are off limits to you!"

"What!?"

"Oh stop worrying, the effect backfires if I don't have any spellcasters either."

"Wow, she actually stopped the main part of Jaden's deck!" Claudio stated.

"Yeah, she stopped Polymerization like Bastion did, but added the rest of the spells that Jaden's got in his deck!" Kenji said.

The audience was thrilled by the Mana's game play.

"You go Dark Magician Girl!"

"Thanks so much!" She said to the audience. She turned back to Jaden. "I now add this facedown card and end my turn."

"Jaden's got a lot of ground to cover with only Monsters and Traps." Alister said.

"He had better hope that Dark Magician Girl's deck isn't a lockdown deck," Erika noted. "He'll have real problems then."

"My draw!" Jaden drew. _'Well, it'll be hard not using spells...'_ He then grabbed some cards. "I summon Elemental Hero Woodsman in defense mode!"

A large green skinned man appeared whose right arm and leg appeared to be made of old hard wood. (4/1000/2000)

"Another nature based hero." Bastion stated.

"And with defense points like that, Dark Magician Girl will have a hard time getting through to Jaden's points." Zane added.

"Then I throwdown a facedown and end my turn!"

"Then, my turn!" Mana drew. "Yes, I play Spellbook Inside the Pot to let both of us draw two cards!" She drew her three cards as did Jaden. "Now, I summon Miracle Flipper in attack mode!"

What came up was a small magician, who looked the kid version of the Dark Magician. He carried a red scepter and twirled it around. (2/300/500)

"Why summon that little guy in attack mode?" Syrus asked.

"She might be trying to force Jaden to attack with Woodsman," Chazz thought. "But even he's not that stupid, so I'm with you."

"You know, Melody?" Claudio asked.

"Let's just say, Mana's deck might as well be a lockdown deck." Melody stated. "Since Miracle Flipper's on the field, Jaden can't select any other monster as a target."

"So in other words, Jaden's prevented from spells and attacks, wow..."

"It's your turn!" Mana declared.

"Okay..." Jaden drew. "And now the special effect of my Woodsman, transferring a Polymerization from my deck to my hand!"

"He can't use Polymerization, so what gives?" Alexis asked.

"Next, I summon Elemental Hero Prisma in attack mode!"

The next Elemental Hero was not what anyone expected; it was basically a crystal-shaped monster that looked like it had wings. (4/1700/1100)

"And with his effect, I can show one Fusion monster and then send one of the monsters that form it to the graveyard." Jaden explained. "And when that happens, Prisma's name becomes that monster!"

"All that to change the name of a monster?" Jethro asked. "This new hero seems a lot crazier than the rest!"

"You said it," Jeremy said.

"So I show you Elemental Hero Necroid Shaman, and I'll send Necroshade to graveyard." Jaden sent his hero to the grave.

"Oh, I see..." Zane said. "He's using Necroshade to summon a high level Elemental Hero."

"But the slacker will have to wait next turn to use that effect." Crowler stated.

"I'll throwdown another facedown and end it right there!"

"Hey Slacker, you got eight cards in your hand, so you have to discard two of them!" Chazz shouted.

Jaden counted his cards. "Oh yeah, um... I guess I'll toss these two..." He discarded Polymerization and Bubble Blaster.

"Okay, here I go!" Mana drew. "I summon Card Ejector!"

A small, green haired girl appeared. She wore a large, purple magician hat and a pink robe and carried a red scepter. (3/400/400)

"Uh oh, wonder what this does..." Jaden wondered.

"Glad you asked! Card Ejector can remove 1 card from your graveyard each turn!" Mana stated. "And that Necroshade doesn't seem like it'll be great being in the graveyard, so let me help you out!" She turned to Card Ejector. "Go ahead, sweetie!"

The small magician waved her wand at Jaden's discard slot and Necroshade removed itself from the grave.

"Well, that didn't go over easy." Alex said.

"Yeah, another one of Jaden's moves down the drain..." Lily added. "At least it can't get any worse..."

"Now I play Magician's Unite!" Mana said.

"Yeah it can..." Alex mumbled.

"And with at least two spellcasters on the field, one of them can have 3000 ATK until the end of my turn! So how about my Miracle Flipper!? He needs to have some fun!"

Magician's Valkyria and Card Ejector crossed their scepters together with Miracle Flipper's wand, giving him the power to topple the opposition. (2/300-3000/500)

"It just got way worse!" Lily shouted.

"And every point aimed at you, Jaden," Mana stated. "Now, Miracle Flipper, attack his Steam Healer!"

The small magician used his newfound power to strike his wand against the fusion monster and destroy him.

Mana: 8000

Jaden: 7000

"And I end my turn!" Mana declared as Miracle Flipper's ATK went back to 300.

"Wow, little guy packed a punch!" Jaden said, as he drew. "But I'm about to pack a bigger one! I start with this, using Prisma's effect again; showing off Elemental Hero Terra Firma and sending Elemental Hero Ocean to the graveyard."

The mention fusion material monster slid out of Jaden's deck and then puts it inside the graveyard.

"Next up, Elemental Hero Wildheart!"

The loin-clothed hero appeared. (4/1500/1600)

"And then I'll activate Torrential Tribute!"

"Wouldn't that destroy every one of Jaden's monsters?" Syrus asked. "What's he thinking?"

"You must've forgotten that Wildheart is safe from trap cards." Chazz stated.

"Oh yeah!"

A large tidal wave washed away every monster on both sides of the field except Wildheart.

"Too bad you activated Miracle Flipper's other effect!" DMG smiled.

"Huh? He had more?" Jaden asked.

"Yup, and since he was destroyed by a trap card, you lose Wlidheart!"

Wildheart shattered into pixels as the crowd cheered.

"Oh well, at least I have this Elemental Mirage!"

A trap flipped up showing Sparkman in front of a mirror being broken.

"Since an Elemental Hero was destroyed by one of your card effects, I can summon it right back to the field!"

Once again, the wild man hero reappeared. (4/1500/1600)

"He keeps coming back!" Claudio noted.

"Wildheart attack directly! Wild Slash attack!"

Mana braced for impact as Wildheart slashed her duel disk.

Mana: 6500

Jaden: 7000

Of course, the crowd booed at Jaden's direct attack.

"Oh come on, I'm just playing the game!" Jaden whined.

"You should be ashamed of yourself, hitting a girl!" Some random guy shouted.

"Just end your turn already!" Another one said.

Jaden set a facedown card. "There, that's my turn!"

"Okay, my turn!" Mana drew. "I summon another Magician's Valkryria!"

Another Valkyria appeared. (4/1600/1800)

"Now, I activate Dimension Fusion!" Dark Magician held up a card, "By paying 2000 Life Points, we both can summon back monsters that were removed from the game back to the field! No need to thank me, it's my pleasure!"

Mana: 4500  
Jaden: 7000

"Not just yours, but I bet those two monsters you removed are thrilled, too!" Syrus added, earning a glare from Chazz.

Mana smiled, "That's right! Because now they get to come back!" she said as a second Valkyria and, surprisingly, a Dark Magician Girl joined her other Valkyria on the field. (6/2000/1700), (4/1600/1800)

Crowler clapped with the other spectators, "She's playing the card she's pretending to be!"

Bastion frowned, "Yes... curious, though. It was my understanding that only Melody and the King of Games, Yugi Motou, had a Dark Magician Girl considering the card's rarity...,"

Zane nodded, "Mine too. Just who is this girl?"

"But remember, I also get my Necroshade back!" Jaden declared as his hero came back to defend. (5/1600/1800)

"But then I'll activate Fissure to take out Wildheart!"

The ground opened up and Wildheart fell in. After seeing her work done, Mana went in for the kill.

"Go, Dark Magician Girl!" the cosplaying girl ordered, "Blast that Necroshade with Dark Burning Blast!"

Dark Magician Girl, the card, raised her staff and fired off an orb of pulsating energy into Necroshade's body, obliterating him. Jaden lowered his arm after the blast subsided.

"And there's more," Mana, said with a wink, "Next, I'll attack you directly with both of my Valkyria!"

Syrus jumped, "With _both_ of them?"

Mana grinned, "I don't like to play favorites, and neither do they! Especially with, my facedown card Magician's Circle letting me play Magical Marionette!"

A red cloaked mage appeared with a doll holding two knives appeared. (6/2000/1000)

"Oh man, I don't have Spellcasters!" Jaden said.

Mana laughed as her Marionette charged at Jaden along with the Valkyrias crossing their staffs and blasted Jaden with a huge ball of green magical energy, creating a large blast and taking off a good chunk of his Life Points.

Mana: 4500  
Jaden: 1800

"Oh well..." Jaden looked up after the huge attack, "When the dueling gets tough, the tough gets dueling," he drew his card, "Sweet! Since Necroshade's in my graveyard, I can summon Elemental Hero Bladedge!"

The sharp edge hero appeared. (7/2600/1800)

"Now, I activate my trap card, Soul Fusion!"

"Soul Fusion?" Everyone asked.

"Yup, by paying 1000 life points I can fusion summon using the cards in my graveyard!"

Mana: 4500

Jaden: 800

"So I can fuse Elemental Hero Ocean with the Elemental Hero Woodsman to create the Elemental Hero Terra Firma!"

Elemental Hero Woodsman slid out of the graveyard along with Elemental Hero Ocean, a blue, fishlike warrior with a white lance appeared and fused together. As the two other heroes vanished, a towering figure crashed onto the field, rising up to well more than ten feet tall. It had skin made of sheer white stone, with purple gemstones on its shoulders and head, and a red one on its chest. It also possessed spikes on its hips and shoulders. (8/2500/2000)

Erika gasped. "Is that..."

"Yeah, I think I know who gave that to Jaden before retiring..." Alister nodded, with small smile.

But while Jaden's friends were admiring the new Elemental Hero, the jeers and cries of dislike erupted from the sidelines.

"You're nothing but a bully!"

"Stop picking on girls!"

"What is he doing?!" Syrus wailed into his microphone, "It's like Jaden doesn't want her to win or something!"

"Take a chill pill, Syrus," Chazz looked at the field, "It's the Dark Magician Girl who still has the lead here,"

Syrus stopped crying, "She does?"

Jaden, while ignoring the ongoing boos and yay's for the field, looked at his opponent's side and frowned, "He's right... my Terra Firma... I can't attack...,"

Zane nodded, looking at the duel, "Valkyria... that special ability of her is still in effect. As long as she's on the field, Jaden can't attack any Spellcaster-Type monsters,"

'That's right," Bastion agreed, "And there's two. The first one protects the second one, while the second one protects the first one,"

"Man, it's like Jaden's playing against you before Dark Magician, huh Mel?" Claudio asked.

"Yeah, this is why this duel is so cool!" She cheered. "I also gotta get me this field spell!"

Jaden slipped a couple of cards into his disk, "I guess I'll throw down two facedowns and call it a turn,"

Mana looked at his cards, and then at her own hand, "Facedowns can be scary... I'm so nervous right now!"

"DON'T WORRY, WE BELIEVE IN YOU!" her fan club roared, making her smile and wave at them.

Jaden sweatdropped, "Well... she _is_ good,"

Chazz chuckled, glancing at Jaden, "Now, we get to see just how good...,"

"That's right, because guess who's turn it is to draw!" Syrus yipped, hopping onto Chazz's costume, "Oh yeah, Dark Magician Girl!"

"Didn't she say her name was Mana?" Chazz growled as he knocked Syrus off him. "And get off!"

"Here goes..." Mana drew her card, "I play Pot of Greed!" She drew two cards and then held out one to show it to the crowd, "I play this: Magic Formula! It gives my Dark Magician Girl 700 more attack points," she explained as her lookalike glowed with new energy. (6/2700/1700)

"Then I'll play Rush Recklessly to increase her power even further by another 700!" She continued.

The monster Dark Magician Girl was surrounded by a green aura. (6/2700-3400/1700)

"That means she'll beat Bladedge or Terra Firma!" Syrus cheered, "Yeah!"

"Jaden's lost!" Crowler cried happily.

"She won?!" Chazz stared.

"Go, Dark Magician Girl! Attack Terra Firma and end this!"

Jaden watched as the powered up Spellcaster launched a large orb of purple energy at his monster. As it neared, he pressed a button on his disk, "I play a Trap card! Terra Firma Gravity!"

Alexis, who had just joined the crowd after chasing Atticus around, blinked at the move, "Strange choice... that'll cause all her Valkryrias to attack Terra Firma because they are level 4, but he's going to be destroyed!"

Dark Magician Girl frowned, thinking the same thing, "What gives? Why would you want me to attack with all my monsters?" she asked.

Jaden grinned, "Because, of what I have out... _another_ Trap!" Jaden's second facedown card reared up, "Hero Barrier!" he declared as the purple orb of energy crashed into a thin barrier in front of Terra Firma.

Mana watched and giggled, "Oh... nice move. You got me good there,"

"Got who... what-where?" he turned to his fellow commentator, "Chazz, care to explain how she'll get out of this?"

Chazz smirked, "She's _not_ going to get out of this, Syrus. Hero Barrier stopped Dark Magician Girl's attack, and Terra Firma Gravity forces the Valkyrias to attack the Terra Firma,"

"But he's _way_ stronger than them!" Syrus squeaked, looking at the Fusion monster that waved his arms gathering the gravity around him.

"DON'T DO IT! WE BEG YOU!" the crowd roared.

Jaden grinned again, "Sorry guys, but I play to win! Terra Firma, get ready!" he ordered as the two Valkyrias leapt into the air, coming at him, "Now, blast 'em!"

Terra Firma nodded and dealt a punch with a white aura that engulfed the first Valkyria, destroying her, and taking away some Life Points as Dark Magician Girl fell to a knee.

Mana: 3600  
Jaden: 800

"Aw man..." Syrus turned to the female duelist, "It doesn't look good for her, does it?"

"Let me put it this way, Syrus," Chazz shook his head slowly, "No!"

The second Valkyria also met Terra Firma, only to meet the same fate as her twin.

Mana: 2500

Jaden: 800

"Looks like I'll just switch Magical Marionette to defense mode, end my turn here and I'll get you next time!" DMG said as the cloaked mage sent its puppet to defend. "Cause with my Dark Magician Girl's points at 2700, none of your monsters can beat her! And you still can't use spell cards since my field spell prevents it!"

Jaden drew. "I won't need spells anymore!"

"What do you mean?" DMG asked.

"Terra Firma's effect is coming..." Erika said.

"No joke!" Alister added.

"I use Terra Firma's effect!" Jaden declared. "By sacrificing Bladedge, Terra Firma gains his ATK until the end of the turn!"

Bladedge and Terra Firma locked hands in a handshake, which led to the latter absorbing Bladedge's form and power. (8/2500-5100/2000)

"But even if he attacks Dark Magician Girl, Mana gets back 1000 thanks to Magic Formula." Melody stated.

"Well, she's not getting that chance since I summon Elemental Hero Ice Edge!"

A child-like hero appeared, wearing armor of the coldest ice. (3/800/900)

"Okay... anything special, Slacker?" Chazz called out.

"Sure is, by discarding one of my cards, Ice Edge can attack directly!"

The crowd gasped. "NO!!"

Dark Magician Girl turned to the sad crowd, smiling, "Don't be sad you guys! You can't win them all, right? Besides, in a way, I _have_ won because I got to meet so many of my fans!"

Syrus watched as she ordered her monster to commit...well, dueling suicide. His eyes were glued to the Spellcaster cosplayer, never blinking.

'_Got to meet so many of her fans?'_ Syrus thought and gasped._ 'Wait that means-!'_

"Now, Ice Edge, attack her directly!"

The small hero threw an ice shard at Mana's duel disk as she blocked.

Mana: 1700

Jaden: 800

"Now Terra Firma, take the Dark Magician Girl and end this duel!"

The field was filled with a loud booming sound as Terra Firma fired a beam from its center, blasting the Dark Magical Girl to nothingness, and kicking up a cloud of smoke.

Mana: 0  
Jaden: 800, Winner

"And that'll do it," Chazz said with a nod.

As the smoke cleared, everyone noticed that the Dark Magician Girl cosplayer was on her knees, a large smile on her face.

"That was fun! Thank you, Jaden!" she turned and waved to the fan crowd, "See you all around, everyone!"

As the crowd cheered her on, consoled her, or whatever else was left, Syrus smiled at the end of the duel.

"Well, everyone, that's it for now, but don't worry, we'll be back soon... right Chazz?" he asked, looking over his shoulder, "To broadcast more duels?"

"Pfft, yeah right, these duels are done."

Jaden sat down, rubbing the back of his head, watching the fan crowd, "Man, it's not easy being a bad guy,"

"Don't worry about that, some girls like bad guys." Claudio said, walking up to him.

"And how would you know?" Alexis asked.

"Have you seen the boy band groups?" He asked. "There's always one bad dude in the group, and the girls go after him."

"And you actually know this?" Melody asked.

"It's a fact."

"Okay..." Jaden muttered. "Still I had a good time, I know she did!"

"And I'll make even better!" Claudio said, wrapping around Melody. "Melody, the stage awaits us!"

"Right behind ya!"

"Hey Claudio!" Alister and Erika came up behind. "Got a spot for us?"

"That depends, you dancing the robot?" Claudio joked.

"No! It's a duet, man!"

"Just kidding!" Claudio put his hands up as Erika and Melody laughed. "Anyway, yeah since you didn't do much, and everybody wants to be in the presence of a pro, come on let's do this!"

* * *

Alright! I'm working on the music chapter next! Plus, I hoped you like the little lockdown I had on Jaden, gave me the opportunity to use the cards in the manga! Some pretty good work in those books!

Elemental Hero Ice Edge

WATER

Level 3

800/900

Warrior/Effect

Once per turn, by discarding 1 card from your hand, this card can attack directly. When this card inflicts damage due to a Direct Attack, destroy 1 Set Spell or Trap Card your opponent controls..

Soul Fusion

Normal Trap

Pay 1000 Life Points. Remove from play all Fusion Material Monsters that are listed on a Fusion Monster Card from your Graveyard, and Special Summon the Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck (this Special Summon is treated as a Fusion Summon).

(The above two cards were used by Jaden in the GX manga. All rights go to the creators.)

Elemental Mirage

Normal Trap

Activate only when an "Elemental Hero" monster you control is destroyed and sent to the Graveyard by a card effect controlled by your opponent. Special Summon all of your "Elemental Hero" monsters that were destroyed and sent to the Graveyard this turn.

(First used by Jaden in the GX episode Mirror, Mirror. All rights go to the creators.)

* * *

Next time: Ready for the ending music chapter? I am!

Please Read and Review! Later!


	65. Festival Music's End!

Another song chapter for you lucky people! Enjoy as you listen!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX or the rest of the franchise. I own Claudio, YugiNAtem117 owns Melody, AzureKite4 owns Kenji, Rocket Knight 777 owns Jethro, Jeremy Roswell owned by SulliMike23, Lily Rose Lee owned by Lily Truesdale and Alex Jacobs is owned by Digidramon. Plus I own no music used in this chapter, as it belongs to the band, singer and their record label.

Special Chapter: Festival Music: Part 2

* * *

Claudio, Melody, Alister and Erika met backstage discussing how the thing was going down.

"Alright, you open up the crowd before we go on right?" Alister asked.

"Yeah, since everyone's used to Claudio playing, we felt that it's ideal for that to happen." Melody said.

"That is a great idea." Erika said. "Gets us ready for our thing."

"That's the idea!" Claudio said. He looked out to the front of the stage to see that everyone was ready for the show to starts. "Showtime, folks!"

As soon as Claudio walked out to the stage, everyone cheered for the show.

"Alright, those costume duels were really something, right?" Claudio spoke out to the crowd, who all agreed. "But now it's time to put the closer to this day!"

He activated his duel disk and summoning Guitarist and Drummer Superstars. Everyone cheered as the two mentioned monsters appeared. "And to help me out, Jukebox Hero Prince of Darkness!"

* * *

Crazy Train by Ozzy Osbourne

_ALL ABOOOOOAAAARRD HAHAHAHAHAHA..._  
(Prince of Darkness rose from the dark portal and took his place at the mic)

PoD: AY AY AY AY AY...  
(Claudio starts playing his guitar that sound like a train moving)

Crazy, but that's how it goes  
Millions of people living as foes  
Maybe it's not too late  
To learn how to love  
And forget how to hate

Claudio: Mental wounds not healing  
Life's a bitter shame  
Both: I'm going off the rails on a crazy train  
I'm going off the rails on a crazy train

Claudio: I've listened to preachers  
I've listened to fools  
I've watched all the dropouts  
Who make their own rules  
One person conditioned to rule and control  
The media sells it and you have the role

PoD: Mental wounds still screaming  
Driving me insane  
Both: I'm going off the rails on a crazy train  
I'm going off the rails on a crazy train

PoD: I know that things are going wrong for me  
You gotta listen to my words  
Yeah-h yeeeeaaaahhhh

CRAZY GUITAR SOLO!

Heirs of a cold war  
That's what we've become  
Inheriting troubles I'm mentally numb  
Claudio: Crazy, I just cannot bear  
I'm living with something that just isn't fair

Mental wounds not healing  
Who and what's to blame  
Both: I'm going off the rails on a crazy train  
I'm going off the rails on a crazy train

(End music)

* * *

The crowd cheered as Prince of Darkness was taken off the disk.

"Thank you very much!" Claudio said. "For this next song, we have our two visiting pro duelists, who wanna come out and share the love. Please give a round of applause to Alister Gates and Erika Parks!"

The crowd clapped for the pro duelist taking the stage.

"Thanks for having us up here, Claudio!" Alister said. "And thank you Duel Academy for inviting us in with open arms!"

With the audience applause, Claudio began tuning his guitar.

"Now then, you know that a being pro duelist isn't much fun and games when you make it your profession," Erika said. "But coming here, does make it fun seeing the next generation of duelists striving to be the next best thing. But anyway, sometimes you could end up away from your loved ones for a long time."

"So we got this song in our heads and hearts, whenever that happens to us." Alister finished as he gestured to him and Erika. "Cause you know, the Kaiba Dome is not the only place the duelists will be at." He nodded to Claudio as the music started.

* * *

Broken by Seether and Amy Lee of Evanescence

(The band started with a soft rhythm as Alister stepped to the mic)

Alister: I wanted you to know  
that I love the way you laugh  
I wanna hold you high  
steal your pain  
...away.  
I keep your photograph  
and I know it serves me well  
I wanna hold you high  
and steal your pain.

(Erika joins up and hugs Alister from behind)

Chorus 1:  
Alister and Erika: Cuz i'm broken  
when I'm lonesome  
and i don't feel right,  
when you're gone away

(Erika walks to another mic)

Alister: You've gone away  
you don't feel me  
anymore

Erika: the worst is over now,  
and we can breathe again  
I want to hold you high  
and steal your pain  
There's so much left to learn  
and no one left to fight  
I want to hold you high  
and steal your pain

Chorus 2:  
Erika and Alister: Cuz i'm broken  
when I'm open  
and I don't feel like  
I'm strong enough  
Cuz I'm broken  
when I'm lonesome  
and I don't feel right  
when you're gone away

(As Claudio played his solo, Erika and Alister meet back up and lean back to back)

'Cause I'm broken when I'm open  
And I don't feel like I am strong enough  
'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
And I don't feel right when you're gone away

'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
And I don't feel right when you're gone away

Alister: You've gone away  
You don't feel me here anymore

(End music)

* * *

The audience cheered as Alister and Erika bowed out and walked backstage.

"Sweet song, huh?" Claudio asked. "And you can feel the love between those two! Speaking of which; we had one duet, why not two? Making her return to the stage, Melody Hikari!"

Melody ran out to the stage as the crowd clapped and cheered. She gave Claudio quick hug and kiss before grabbing a mic.

"Hey everybody, been awhile since singing in front of a big audience at the Winter Festival, huh?" she asked. "And after hearing about Alister and Erika doing a duet, why not Claudio and I?"

* * *

Close My Eyes Forever by Lita Ford and Ozzy Osbourne

Mel: Baby, I get so scared inside and I don't really understand  
Is it love that's on my mind or is it fantasy?  
Claudio: Heaven, is in the palm of my hand and it's waiting here for you  
What am I supposed to do with a childhood tragedy?  
If I close my eyes forever  
Would it all remain unchanged?  
If I close my eyes forever  
Would it all remain the same?  
Sometimes, it's hard to hold on, so hard to hold on to my dreams  
It isn't always what it seems when you're face to face with me

Mel: Like a dagger you stick me in the heart and taste the blood from my blade

And when we sleep would you shelter me in your warm and darkened grave?

If I close my eyes forever  
Would it all remain unchanged?  
If I close my eyes forever  
Would it all remain the same?

Mel: Will you ever take me?  
Claudio: No I just can't take the pain  
Mel: Would you ever trust me?  
Claudio No I'll never feel the same (oh)

(instrumental)

Mel: I know I've been so hard on you  
I know I've told you lies  
If I could have just one more wish  
I'd wipe the cobwebs from my eyes!  
If I close my eyes forever  
Would it all remain unchanged?  
If I close my eyes forever  
would it all remain the same? (Oh yeah)

Claudio: Close your eyes...  
Close your eyes...  
You gotta close your eyes for me..........

(End music)

* * *

The crowd cheered again as both Ras smiled. "Alright, one more song and then the after-party await us!" Claudio said. "And this time, Melody will be closing up the songs for us!"

"And trust me, I will be having fun him on this one

Kiss Me Deadly by Lita Ford

(The music start soft as Melody started singing)  
Melody:  
I went to a party last Saturday night  
I didn't get laid, I got in a fight,  
Uh, huh  
It ain't no big thing  
Late for my job and the traffic was bad  
Had to borrow ten bucks from my old man,  
Uh, huh  
It ain't no big thing

(Music gets more rockin'!)  
I went to a party last Saturday night  
I told you that story, I'd be alright  
Uh, huh  
It ain't no big thing

(Melody runs up to Claudio and leans on him)

But I know what I like  
I know I like dancin' with you  
And I know what you like  
I know you like dancin' with me  
Yeah, yeah

Kiss me once  
Kiss me twice  
C'mon pretty baby, kiss me deadly

(She then starts leaning in for a kiss, only to pull away at the last minute, teasing him)

Had a few drinks, gettin' high  
Sittin', watchin' the time go by,  
Uh, huh  
It ain't no big thing  
Nothin' to eat and no TV  
Lookin' in the mirror don't get it for me  
Uh, huh  
It ain't no big thing

(Melody made a cute face, prompting Claudio to go to her)

But I know what I like  
I know I like dancin' with you  
And I know what you like  
I know you like dancin' with me  
Oh, yeah

(As soon as Claudio get over there, Melody moves away from him, dancing around)

Kiss me once  
Kiss me twice  
C'mon pretty baby, kiss me deadly

Kiss me once  
Kiss me twice  
C'mon pretty baby, kiss me deadly

(Claudio gets into the solo while Melody comes up behind him)

You know I like dancin' with you  
Dancin' with you

C'mon

Kiss me once  
Kiss me twice  
C'mon pretty baby, kiss me deadly

Kiss me once  
Kiss me twice  
C'mon pretty baby, kiss me  
C'mon pretty baby, kiss me  
C'mon pretty baby, kiss me deadly

(At the end Claudio plays another solo, with Melody finally sneaking a kiss in.)

(End music)

* * *

"Thanks everybody, and I hope the fun continues for all of you, the rest of this Duel Monster Spirit Day!" Melody said as Claudio shut off his duel disk, with his duel monster band vanishing. As both of them reached backstage, they met up with Erika and Alister.

"You guys were really great out there!" Claudio told the pro duelists.

"Yeah, you guys performed that like pros in the singing biz." Melody added.

"Happy to do it!" Alister said. "Really needed to unwind a bit!"

"Yeah, I blame him for that song." Erika said.

"I figured you sung that before, performing the way you did." Claudio said.

"One of our dates as an official couple, we sang karaoke together!" Alister said, hugging Erika. "Wanted Erika to bring out her fun side."

"And I bring out his smart side." Erika said. "Too bad it shows up more in duels than anything." She joked.

"Hey!" Alister whined, making Claudio and Melody laugh. "Anyway, we gotta catch the boat outta here." He said.

"Yeah, if you stayed for the after party, you two would've stayed the night." Melody said.

"Too bad we have to miss it." Erika shrugged. "Come, Machine King, time to go home."

"Of course, my beautiful Eatos!" Alister exclaimed. "See ya, guys!"

"Bye!" The Ras waved.

"Speaking of the after party, we gotta roll!" Claudio said.

"Right!" Melody said. "At least I have my Dark Magician to keep me safe."

"Safe, you're the one with the effect of protecting other spellcasters, so it be you keeping me safe!" Claudio said.

"I got less attack points!"

"I have no special ability!"

They both laughed as they left backstage.

"And you know, never expected you be all playful out there." Claudio said.

"Oh, you know you liked it!" Melody told him.

"It's why I'm talking about it!" He admitted.

* * *

'_I gotta find her! I gotta know if it was really __**her**__!'_

Syrus wandered around the Slifer dorm building that night as a bonfire roared nearby.

Gasps and hoots made Syrus turn to see Mindy, Lily, Jasmine and Alexis posing in their Harpie costumes.

"Check it out guys, Harpie Family in da house!"

"My royal Family, that is!"

"No pictures though, Lexi won't allow it...,"

"You wouldn't either if you had a big bro like mine..."

Plus, Jeremy was walking around in his Alien Warrior costume.

"All aliens, come join the party!"

"I don't see anyone in an Alien costume, Jer..." Jethro patted him on the back.

"I meant the real ones!" Jeremy said. "Night is where they thrive!"

"And he's gone..." Alex muttered.

'_Oh well, I guess you're gone,'_ Syrus looked up at the stars in the night sky as he took a seat on an empty log, '_I just wanted to say that you made me remember how much fun dueling can be. You made us all remember...'_

"Thank you, Dark Magician Girl. I won't forget you,"

Jaden and Kenji watched from a short distance away, and saw that Syrus had a little company with him. The Dark Magician Girl was sitting right next to him, only in spirit form.

"I won't forget you either, Sy," she leaned in and kissed him on the cheek, "and I'm sure we'll meet up again someday," she promised before vanishing.

Syrus' eyes popped open as he felt the kiss on his cheek. Smiling, he stood up, "Okay, time for bed. I think I'm starting to hallucinate,"

"That makes three of us, 'cuz I saw her, too, Syrus," Jaden smiled, walking up beside his friend.

"Yeah, who knew the real Dark Magician Girl would show up?" Kenji added.

"Saw who?" Syrus laughed nervously, "There's nobody here you must've been seeing things!"

Jaden and Kenji shook their heads and looked up to the sky to see Dark Magician Girl floating above them, smiling.

"Alright, you win Syrus, there was no one here," Jaden sighed, "But I think that 'no one' has a crush on you, Sy,"

Syrus looked at him, eyes filled with happiness, "You mean you _did _see her! She was real, and you know what that means?" he held up the victory sign, "I got my first kiss!"

Kenji busted out laughing.

"What!? It counts!"

Elsewhere, as Claudio and Melody were just watching the stars, the magician duelist felt a presence in her deck, prompting her to pull it out. When she did, she found her top card being the Dark Magician Girl.

* * *

Melody smiled. _'I know you had fun out there!'_

Suddenly, the Dark Magician Girl's spirit came out!

'_I sure did!' _She exclaimed. _'If I had the chance next year, maybe I duel your boyfriend!'_

'_Maybe... or you might wanna use the chance to find Syrus again!'_

'_Well he was cute! So are you gonna tell Claudio about me?'_

"About your duel spirit?"

Melody and Mana looked at Claudio who was smiling at them.

"You knew?" They said.

"I can see duel spirits, too." Claudio admitted. "Basically, most of my deck are them!"

"You mean every time you talk to them during a duel, they were...

"Oh yeah..." Claudio leaned back on the log. "Fun having them around, huh?"

"Yup!" Melody said, leaning back as well.

* * *

Hope you liked it! And if Melody had a duel spirit, you know it'd be DMG!

Next time: A guy from Alexis' past has it in for her and ends up dueling him. But Alexis herself has a reason for beating this guy!

Read and Review! Later!


	66. The Gambling Bug

Oh yeah, it was hard to work with this duel a bit, but I got it done!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX or the rest of the franchise. I own Claudio, YugiNAtem117 owns Melody, AzureKite4 owns Kenji, Rocket Knight 777 owns Jethro, Jeremy Roswell owned by SulliMike23, Lily Rose Lee owned by Lily Truesdale and Alex Jacobs is owned by Digidramon.

Chapter 59: The Gambling Bug

* * *

Late one night, as stars blanketed the night sky, a large, private boat sailed across the black sea, lights dotting the sides, showing occupied rooms. One room in particular, was occupied by a trio of card players and a few lovely ladies who sat on a couch nearby. But the thing was... this was a poker game, and _not_ Duel Monsters.

"I call..." One of the players, a burly man with slicked dark hair laid his hand onto the table. His opponent, a young man with brown hair, with square glasses and wearing a white suit looked down to see all of his cards were the suit of hearts.

"Read 'em and weep," the burly man chuckled and began to pull the large pile of poker chips, "Looks like, finally, the Gambler has lost a game,"

"I don't think so, _mon ami_,"

The burly man watched as his opponent tossed a bright red handkerchief onto the pile of chips, as well as his hands.

His opponent spread out his own hand to show that he had a royal flush, the higher set in this game.

"I win again, no?"

The ladies overlooking the game gasped at another victory the Gamble had one.

* * *

Sometime after his victory, the Gambler stood out on the deck, leaning on the railing, looking out at the vast sea. A soft noise and the sound of footsteps made him turn slightly.

"Good game in there,"

It was his opponent from the match.

The burly man walked up to his side, looking out at the sea, "I don't think I've ever seen such a fine gambler. Congratulations,"

"_Merci_," the brunette smiled, enjoying the taste of egotism.

"But my friend...," the burly man pointed to a large island in the distance, "...if you want a _true _challenge, check out the island on our portside. It happens to be the most famous dueling school on the planet. Home of the very best of the best,"

"Duel Academy?" the Gambler glanced at the man, smiling, "In that case, _au revoir_,"

"And just where are you going?"

"Where else?"

* * *

A short time later, the Gambler was skipping along the waves of the dark ocean on a jet ski as the ship became smaller and smaller behind him.

'_Finally, the opportunity to challenge the only person who's gotten the best of me, Duel Academy, prepare yourself for the Gambler!'_

* * *

At a cliff over the ocean, Jaden, Claudio and Kenji were just sitting around and taking in the night air.

"Pleasant night..." Kenji said, standing upside down on a tree.

"Yeah it is..." Claudio said.

"Too bad it hasn't been all like this..." Jaden added. "Aside from yesterday..."

"Hi Jaden, Claudio, Kenji..."

The boys turned around to see Alexis walking up to them.

"Hey Alexis," Jaden waved at her.

Alexis waved back, "Sy said you three would be here. What are you doing?"

Claudio shrugged and looked back at the ocean, "Just hanging out, talking about stuff, and since Melody's asleep, thought I just hang with the guys."

"We're also just relaxing," Kenji added. "I just thought it'd be nice to take a breather from this 'saving the world' and Shadow Rider stuff for awhile,"

"Has there been any news about Professor Banner?" Alexis asked, standing behind them.

Jaden shook his head as a low roar was heard, "No... unless..." he looked down to see a jet ski approach the beach below, "That's him now!"

* * *

Sheppard and Crowler had some interesting visitors before, a samurai, two pro duelists, but nothing like this young man in a white suit who wanted something that they never thought anyone would ask like this.

Crowler frowned at the visitor, "Would you mind _repeating_ that?" he hissed.

The Gambler smiled, putting a hand into his pants pocket, "I want to duel your school's _bon_ student: Alexis Rhodes,"

"And _why_ should we agree?"

"Because," the young man reached into his jacket and pulled out a card, holding it out for Crowler to take.

Said teacher snatched it away and raised an eyebrow at the words scrawled on the back of it, "_The Gambler_...? What is this?" he demanded.

"It is, I guess you can call, my calling card... and I _always_ get what I want," he eyed Crowler, "So, where is she?"

Sheppard cleared his throat, "Listen. My school is _not_ a gambling parlor! I don't care who you are on the outside, but when you come here to my academy, you obey my rules. Got it?" he warned as Crowler nodded in agreement.

"_Monsieur_," the Gambler placed a hand on Sheppard's desk and leaned in, "Either call her, or I swear on my honor that I will make things most uncomfortable for you and your friends,"

Just then, the automatic door to the office opened up, causing the three men to look and find no one standing outside the room before the door closed on it's on.

* * *

Outside, Syrus, Chumley, Jethro and Jeremy, along with some other Slifers were pressed up against the wall, eavesdropping.

"Hey guys, what's this? Dorm meeting?"

Jeremy and Jethro turned to see Kenji, Claudio, Jaden and Alexis walking up to them, and raised their fingers, "SHHHH!"

"Can't you tell?" Syrus hissed, pointing to the door, "We're trying to spy in there!"

Alexis looked at the door, "Who are you guys spying on?"

* * *

Inside the office, the three men turned at the sound of the door hissing open, but once again, nothing was there.

* * *

Outside, Jaden and the other three were pressed up against the wall like the others, glad they weren't caught. Kenji noticed that Alexis had a worried look on her face.

"Alexis... you okay?" He asked.

* * *

Back inside...

"Well, _mon ami_, call her or things go bad," the Gambler threatened.

Sheppard frowned, "I said _no_. Now, leave peacefully or I'll have you thrown out!"

The Gambler's face matched the Chancellor's frown, "I think I detect a bluff!"

"Oh, do you?" Crowler asked as the two side doors to the office opened up and the Disciplinary Action Squad troop marched in.

The Gambler backed away as the group closed in on him, but as they began to tighten their grid, he jumped high into the air away from them and from his jacket, he threw numerous cards at them, striking them in various body parts. Even Crowler became a victim when a card struck the belt on his pants, making them drop to his knees.

"Sheppard," the Gambler plopped himself on the Chancellor's desk, waving his red handkerchief idly, "I'm not leaving until you get her,"

The door hissed opened again and Alexis walked in, staring hard at him while the DAS members were recovering.

"Well, you haven't grown up too much," Alexis said evenly.

The Gambler looked back at Alexis, "My my... you have," he observed.

"Quit the compliments, Pierre," Alexis snapped, pulling out her Spirit Key, "You're here because you want something. Probably whatever I value most, like this Spirit Key or maybe my duel deck? I know that _you_ don't have anything I want,"

Pierre chuckled and hopped off the desk, holding up his handkerchief, "Oh, but I do and you know it. It once belonged to you,"

"Only until you stole it you thief!" She snapped at him, hands curling into fists.

"What?" Kenji said, narrowing his eyes.

"Well, then. I know you want it, and I'm very sure you'll duel for it!"

Alexis glared at him as he stuffed the red fabric into his front pocket.

Everyone outside and inside Sheppard's office was confused at what was going on.

* * *

Everyone went to the main dueling arena where Alexis was going to duel against the Gambler. Still one question boggled the mind...

"So, who is this stiff, and why does he have it in for Alexis?" Jaden wondered.

"It may have something to do with that handkerchief," Kenji noted. "I saw how Alexis snapped when he gestured it to her."

"Now, I hope this guy beats her." Claudio said.

Jaden and the others stood in outer area of the duel arena while Sheppard and Crowler took two seats in the stands as Alexis and Pierre inserted their duel decks.

"Shall we, my _cherie_?" Pierre smugly as his duel disk whirred to life.

Alexis grinned, "Bring it!"

"DUEL!"

Alexis: 8000  
Pierre: 8000

"My draw!" Pierre drew his card and placed it on his disk, "I invoke Gamble Angel Bunny in attack mode!"

An attractive girl with long brown hair appeared, with fake bunny paw gloves and feet, matching ears, and a skimpy black outfit that not only complimented her visor shades, but didn't leave much to the imagination. (4/1200/1200)

Syrus smiled, face going red, "Wow... look at her..."

"Easy, Sy," Jaden smiled and shook his head, "You don't wanna go and make the Dark Magician Girl jealous, do ya?"

Syrus' face fell and his eyes went wide, "She here?"

"No, but I bet she wouldn't like you ogling the bunny-girl over there." Claudio chuckled. "So be a good boy now..."

"I'll place Second Coin Toss on the field and activate my Angel Bunny's effect," Pierre declared as he inserted a card into his disk, "I toss a coin, and guess heads or tails," he held up a gold coin, "If I call correctly, you lose 1000 Life Points. If I guess wrong, _I_ lose 1000 Life Points. This is heads," he showed a side that looked like a knockoff of a certain eye symbol, then turned it to show a single dot on the other side, "and this is tails,"

Alexis looked at the coin and nodded, "Alright..."

"Tell me, do you feel lucky, Alexis?" Pierre asked before flipping the coin high into the air. Everyone watched as the coin rose, then descended onto Pierre's hand. Without moving his hand, Pierre smiled, "Tails,"

He moved his hand and the coin was heads.

"Wrong side," Claudio grinned.

Pierre's smile only widened, "I think I'll go again,"

Alexis blinked at his words, "You'll wha-?"

"Hey, that's against the rules!" Syrus yelled out to him.

"Oh _contrare_, I played this!" Pierre pointed to his spell card. "My Second Coin Toss lets me toss the coin again. What's more, is that I can use it once per turn until it's destroyed,"

Jaden frowned, "Oh no... Alexis is in trouble,"

"She's fine..." Kenji crossed his arms, "It's still a long shot from calling it right,"

Pierre flipped his coin again and caught it, "Tails," he looked under his hand and smiled, "I win! Now, Gamble Angel Bunny, you're ability activates!" he eyed Alexis, "Think of it this way, _cherie_, you finally hit the Jackpot!"

The Bunny raised her paw to the sky and Alexis covered herself as a shower of solid gold coins rained down on her, taking a chunk of points out.

Alexis: 7000  
Pierre: 8000

'_Ok, Alexis, pull it together...' _she thought, glaring at the white-suited duelist.

"For _mon finale,_ I'll lay down a facedown card," Pierre finished, slipping another card into his disk.

"Now it's my turn!" Alexis drew her card, "I summon Cyber Tutu in attack mode!"

Alexis' trademark dancer monster appeared, twirling on her tiptoes. (3/1000/800)

"Check this out, if you don't have any monsters that are weaker than my dancer here, she gets to pull a pirouette on your face!"

"And it hurts, trust me!" Claudio noted.

"Now, Cyber Tutu, attack him directly with Pounding Pirouette!"

Pierre reached down and pressed a button on his disk as Cyber Tutu created a cyclone as she spun, "I play my facedown... Fairy Box! This can be activated whenever you attack me. I toss my pretty coin into the air and if I call it right, your damage goes to zero!" he explained as he flipped his coin into the air again, "Heads!"

He moved his hand away to show that it wasn't heads.

Syrus grinned, "Hey, its tails!"

Jaden glanced at him, "For _now_...,"

"Jaden, you are correct," Pierre smiled, "I play Second Coin Toss once more. Remember, I get to flip my coin again... heads!"

Alexis scowled as, this time, the coin was heads up, then watched as her Tutu's cyclone wind down. She inserted some cards into the slots, "I'll place two cards facedown and end my turn...,"

"And I shall now end this duel!"

The blonde Obelisk stared at the Gambler, then shook her head, smiling a little, "You haven't changed one bit,"

"You watch your tongue!" Pierre snapped at her.

"I still see the scared little boy you still are." She pressed on

Pierre glared, "Shut up! I'm not scared, I'm a winner! Remember?! I never lost a game, except to you!"

Jaden, Chumley, Claudio, Jeremy, Jethro, Syrus and Kenji looked at one another, shrugged, then turned to the Rhodes.

"Mind fillin' in the peanut gallery?" Jaden asked them.

Alexis nodded, "With pleasure. It all started when the two of us were real young,"

* * *

-Flashback-

The flashback took place at what it seemed to be a private school with every child in uniform.

_(You were the new student. No friends, no clue, just a cute smile. But we all pitched in and made you feel welcome. We were you new family, and how did you treat your new brothers and sisters? You ripped us off, one by one!)_

_"Alexis, I just love your scarf!"_

_Alexis looked up from a scarlet scarf that she held in her hands, "Thanks, it was my mothers...,"_

_"I won! I beat you!"_

_Alexis and her friend turned to see a kid hold up a shiny, red toy car._

_"I guess I get this, huh?"_

_Pierre nodded, "Oui. So," he held up another toy from his side of the table, "Double or nothing?"_

_(You just had so much money and so many toys, that you kept gambling, and gambling, and gambling until they finally lost! You ended up taking everything from everybody and I wasn't gonna let you get away with it,)_

_Alexis walked over to his desk, which was not littered with numerous toys, "Alright, Pierre, give those things back!"_

_"Only if you beat me...," Pierre shot back, turning to her, then eyed the scarf in her pocket, "But first you must wager. How about the scarf? It's very pretty, no?"_

_"Fine, you're on... but we play Duel Monsters!"_

_"Duel...Monsters?"_

_(Some time later)_

_Alexis smiled as she placed her monster down across from Pierre's weaker monster, "I win!"_

_Pierre growled, glaring at her, "You cheated!" he said accusingly._

_Alexis shrugged as she gathered her cards, "Just gotta know how to play tha game. I'd be happy to teach you," she offered, rising from her seat._

_"You can't leave!" Pierre protested, then looked down at her pocket, "Not before I take this!" he reached out and swiped the red scarf from her jacket, "So who is the loser now?"_

_Before she could do anything, Pierre bolted from the classroom, scarf held tight in his hand while Alexis cried._

_(_End Flashback)

* * *

"You stole it... a gift that my mom gave me. It was her favorite scarf," Alexis stared Pierre down, "You know why? Because you're _not _a gambler, you're a thief, and crooks like you always go down!"

Pierre scoffed, "_Tres bien... _but of course," he pulled out the scarf, "Your scarf has become...," he lightly kissed the fabric, "...my favorite good luck charm,"

Kenji growled. "So that was it..."

Alexis raised an eyebrow, "Really? Well, not for long,"

"Hm," Pierre tucked the scarf back into his pocket, "I don't need luck to beat you," he drew his card, "And I pay 500 Life Points to keep my Fairy Box on the field...,"

Alexis: 7000  
Pierre: 7500

"Next, I'll play my Bunny's special ability," he declared, flipping the gold coin again, "Heads!"

He caught the coin and looked at it. Tails....

"Alright, once again!" he tossed the coin yet again and caught it, "Tails!" he looked under his hand and smiled widely, "Correct!"

Once again, Alexis was bombarded by a shower of solid gold coins.

Alexis: 6000  
Pierre: 7500

"Now, I shall summon my Angel Bunny's cute twin," Pierre slapped a card onto his disk and an identical girl in a bunny outfit appeared on the field. (4/1200/1200)

"Now, my Angel Bunny, attack her Cyber Tutu!"

Alexis watched as the Bunny hopped into the air and began to descend onto her dancer, _He's not using her special ability..._ she thought before pressing a button on her disk, "Not so fast! I play my facedown... Doble Passe! Check it out, this card sends all that damage to me instead, and then you take damage equal to Cyber Tutu's attack points!" she explained as a maelstrom of holo-cards whizzed past her.

Alexis: 4800**  
**Pierre: 7500

She looked up, holding her arm, "Go, Cyber Tutu, get him!"

The dancer monster nodded and began to spin rapidly, sending strong winds that blew hard into Pierre and his monsters.

Alexis: 4800  
Pierre: 6500

Pierre regained his composure, "I'm far from finished! Now, my other Angel Bunny attacks your dancing dolt!" he cried as his Angel Bunny sent her own flurry of cards onto Cyber Tutu, destroying her.

Alexis: 4600  
Pierre: 6500

"You're mine now, _chere!_"

Alexis glared at him, "It all comes down to this," she murmured as she drew her card, "First, I'll place a card facedown, and then I play my Spell card, Scapegoat! This card lets me summon four sheep tokens in defense mode!" she explained.

Four sleeping sheep appeared with different kind of colors. (1/0/0) x4

Again, Pierre scoffed at her move, "You're only extending your play, _cherie_, and not even by that long. Now let's dance!" He drew. "I pay 500 more points to keep my Fairy Box here...,"

Alexis: 4600  
Pierre: 6000

"Now, I'll summon Sand Gambler in attack mode!"

A new monster, one that looked disturbingly like Pierre appeared between the Angel Bunnies. (4/300/1600)

"See, with him on the field, I get to toss this coin," he held up the all-too-familiar gold coin, "and it comes up heads three times in a row, all your monsters are _fini_! But, if I get tails, then all _my _monsters will bid you a fond _au revoir_,"

"Three heads?" Jaden tilted his head, "There's _no_ way!"

"Technically...," Syrus slowly nodded, "He _could_,"

"As long as one of those coins stays tails after the use of Second Coin Toss, then Alexis is fine." Kenji said.

"Shall we, _cherie_?" Pierre flipped the coin.

It was heads.

"If I get two more, your beasts go bye!" he chuckled, flipping the coin again.

It was tails.

"Hold on, don't you forget my card," Pierre flipped the coin again as his Second Coin Toss card glowed a little bit.

Heads again.

"That makes two and..." Pierre flipped the coin for the final time.

Heads.

He smiled, "Third time's a charm. _Who_ is the lucky one?"

"Not Lex," Jaden muttered.

Syrus shook his head, "No way...,"

"Sand Gambler, do your thing! Destroy all her monsters!"

Pierre's monster counter-part glowed with a blue aura and everyone watched as Alexis' sheep tokens blew up, one by one.

"I love it when things come together," Pierre chuckled as the smoke cleared, "Look at me! I'm unbeatable!"

'_We'll see about that'_ Alexis thought, as she pressed a button on her duel disk, "I reveal my facedown, Hallowed Life Barrier! If I discard just _one_ card from my hand, all damage I take from this turn goes to zero!" she explained as she tossed a card into her Graveyard.

"Lucky move," Pierre scoffed again, "All for 'nought!"

"We'll see about that!" Alexis drew her card and held it up, "I play the Spell card, Monster Reborn, which allows me to bring back a monster from my Graveyard and summon her to my field," she reached down and took a card, only to place it on the field, "Welcome back, Cyber Tutu!" she greeted as her ballerina monster reappeared, spinning on her toes. (3/1000/1000)

"That's not all!" she held up another card, "By sacrificing Cyber Tutu, I get to summon Cyber Prima!"

A new monster, one wearing a skintight gray catsuit appeared, a strange mask over her eyes, and her platinum locks flowing behind the red mask. (6/2300/1600)

"When she's tribute summoned, her special ability destroys all Spell cards on the field!"

Pierre watched in dismay as his Second Coin Toss was blasted into smithereens.

"Now, with only your Sand Gambler hanging around to defend you, and when I decide to attack you, it'll finally be my turn to say _au revoir_!" Alexis smiled confidently.

"_Excuse'_! I still have my Fairy Box Trap card!" Pierre reminded her, "If I choose my coin toss right one more time, no damage comes from you and then my Sand Gambler destroys your Prima!"

Alexis giggled a little bit, "It all comes down to this then... a single coin toss, because your Second Coin Toss was destroyed. I was wondering why you weren't using your second Gamble Angel Bunny's special ability. Then I got it... it was clear. You couldn't risk it, without your Second Coin Toss, you'd have lost every time!"

"Be quiet!" Pierre roared.

"You're not a winner," Alexis shook her head, "Pierre, you're not even a gambler! You're just a scared kid back in school. Now...," she pointed to the weakest monster on his field, "Cyber Prima, attack Sand Gambler!" she ordered.

Pierre stepped back as Cyber Prima created her own cyclone and quickly moved towards him. He gritted his teeth, "It comes down to this...," he flipped his coin high into the air and caught it, "Tails... please," he begged.

"Sorry, but if you play too much, the house _will_ win, Pierre,"

Pierre looked down and was horrified that he had called the wrong coin side... it was Heads!"

"Cyber Prima, finish him off!"

The dancer executed a double chop to the Gambler, knocking him off the field.

Alexis: 4600  
Pierre: 4000

"Now, I place one card facedown." Alexis declared.

"I'll show you who's not a winner!" Pierre drew. "I'll destroy Fairy Box!"  
The trap disappeared.

"I though he'd keep that out as a desperation move." Kenji noted.

"You thought so, too?" Jeremy asked.

"Now, I'll use my Angel Bunny's effect!"

Pierre flipped his coin. "Tails!"

When he caught it... Heads!

This time, he was caught in the shower of coins making his points drop.

Alexis: 4600

Pierre: 3000

"Losing your touch?" Alexis taunted. "I told you not to play too much!"

Pierre growled. "I activate my second Bunny's effect!"

As the coin flipped, everyone was confused at why he'd do it again after a failed attempt. Then, Claudio got the message...

"You know what, after the first failed attempt, he usually gets the second attempt." He said.

"Yeah, I have noticed that!" Syrus agreed.

"Heads!"

And it was Heads as the shower of coins hit Alexis.

Alexis: 3600

Pierre: 3000

"How lucky for me. Now, I'll switch both of my bunnies into defense mode, and end my turn!" Pierre declared as the Gamble Angel Bunnies shifted battle positions.

"Alright, Alexis has him running scared now!" Kenji said.

"My move!" Alexis drew. "I summon Command Knight!"

A female warrior in red armor appeared, carrying a light sword and shield. (4/1200/1900)

"And of course when she's out, all Warriors on my side of the field gain 400 ATK!"

Pierre gasped as Alexis' monster became empowered. (4/1200-1600/1900), CP (6/2300-2700/1600)

"Now girls, destroy those Gamble Angel Bunnies!"

Prima and Command Knight charged in and slashed down the bunny-girls and shattered them to pixels.

"I end my turn here!" Alexis said.

"She's got this thing won!" Claudio said. "Pierre may have four cards in his hand, but since he's been relying on coin tosses to win, he's outta luck."

"We will see about that!" Pierre drew. "I play Pot of Greed!" He drew two more cards and smirked. "Go Polymerization!"

"What's he going to fuse?" Jaden wondered.

"It may be something bad..." Syrus said.

"I fuse these three monsters!"

Alexis gasped at the selection; Queen's Knight, King's Knight and Jack's Knight. The three warriors combined.

"Prepare yourself for the Arcana Knight Joker!"

After the fusion, a single warrior appeared clad in black armor with golden accessories, including a set of red, yellow or blue jewels in several places in the armor. His left arm carried a shield, while the right carried his sliver blade. (9/3800/2500)

"Now, I can silence your dancing girls with one mighty slash!" The Gambler gloated. "And I'll do it with this, Shrink! Steal half of Prima's points!"

A green aura drained Cyber Prima and shrunk her down to half her size... (6/2700-1350/1600)

"Oh no!"

"Now Joker, attack Prima with Royal Flush Slash!"

The warrior roared as he lifted his blade and struck down Alexis' monster.

Alexis: 1150

Pierre: 3000

"Come on Alexis, you're still in this!" Kenji encouraged her.

"Ah-ha! I will win this time, Alexis!" Pierre smiled. "And you will lose! I saved this monster for the sole purpose of defeating you! I won't be beaten!"

"Yes you will!" Alexis drew. "I summon Cyber Gymnast in attack mode!"

The masked Cyber Girl appeared ready to fight. (4/800-1200/1800)

"Then, I play Pot of Greed!" Alexis drew two cards. "I'll discard one to activate her special ability, to destroy your attacking monster!"

"She won't thanks to my monster!" Pierre said showing a monster card from his hand. "With Arcana Knight Joker's effect, I send any card of mine to the grave so I can negate the effect of your card! It has to be the same kind, so luckily I saved my second copy of Sand Gambler to negate Gymnast's effect!"

"And Alexis left her monster in attack mode!" Claudio said.

"I place one card facedown and end my turn!"

"Time to lose!" Pierre drew. "Now my Joker, finish her off!"

The warrior was about to do that until...

"I reveal my Ready For Intercepting Trap Card!"

Gymnast was replaced by a facedown defense card, before she was shattered down.

"How lucky you used it on your monster instead of mine..." Pierre snarled. "I had my trap card in my hand ready to negate your effect."

"So he drew a trap card as well..." Kenji said. "But why not play it?"

"Sounds like cockiness to me." Claudio shook his head.

"Okay, it's my turn!" Alexis drew. '_I tried to be your friend, Pierre, I tried to teach you the game that I love, but you just used it to be a thief, and now you're about to get a lesson that's long overdue!'_ She played her only card. "I play Card of Demise!"

She drew five cards.

"So, you had a trap card out?" Alexis smirked. "Sorry it wasn't a spell card, since I activate De-Fusion! Send your Fusion monster back to your deck!"

Arcana Knight Joker vanished, but nothing else came!

"What!? My three Knights were supposed to come back!" Pierre cried.

"You forgot that _I_ was the one who played De-Fusion!" Alexis stated. "If the monsters that made it were in my graveyard, the monsters would come back, but since they weren't, tough luck!"

"Yeah, now Alexis needs the right monsters and she's won!" Jaden cheered.

"I now play, Advanced Ritual Art!" Alexis announced. "This sends Normal Monsters from my deck to my graveyard and lets me summon any Ritual Monster from my hand!" Alexis grabbed two monsters from her deck. "I send Blade Skater and Gemini Elf to the graveyard so I can ritual summon Ruin, Queen of Oblivion!"

A white-haired woman in a crimson, white, and black dress appeared on the field wielding a wicked staff with a dark aura surrounding her. (8/2300/2000)

"Ruin, Command Knight, take him down now!" Alexis commanded as her ritual monster and knight floated over to their opponent and struck down Pierre, knocking down his life points to zero.

Alexis: 1150, Winner

Pierre: 0

The spectators cheered for Alexis' victory.

Pierre fell to one knee as Ruin and Command Knight disappeared from the field, "You just got lucky!" he yelled, not wanting to admit defeat, "..._femme fatale,_"

"Pierre, I beat you because I don't believe in luck," Alexis explained as her disk de-activated, "I work hard, and I play even harder. _That's_ why I won! Luck is a loser's excuse!"

As Alexis turned and walked away, Pierre bowed his head and pulled out the red scarf from his pocket, "I'm sorry, _desiree_, but the only reason I wanted to duel you... is because I am in love with you,"

Alexis stopped in mid-step, her eyes widening a little.

Kenji narrowed his eyes and growled. _'After all that, he just expects to win her over?'_ He suddenly had Pierre on killer intent.

"I thought if I beat you, that maybe you would fall in love with me, Alexis..."

The Queen of Obelisk Blue turned around just in time to catch her mother's red scarf, which Pierre had tossed seconds before.

"I guess this is farewell," Pierre sighed, but quickly brightened, "Unless of course, you would want to come with me? Please?"

Alexis shook her head as she tucked the scarf into her pocket, "No..."

Pierre sighed again, "Very well... _adieu_," he turned and began to walk away.

Kenji suddenly released his stare and calmed down. "I can't believe after all he put you through, he expected to just say he loves you?"

"Actually, he did mean it," Alexis shrugged. "But after everything he did, he's got learn to stop using gambling for selfish purposes."

"Yeah, Joey Wheeler uses it and he's like the luckiest dude ever." Claudio noted. "Oh well, glad you got your mom's present back."

"Thanks." She said.

"Well, its time I hit the sack!" Jaden said, stretching out his arms. "Sayonara! Is that French?"

Everyone groaned.

"Jaden has such a simple soul." Sheppard stated.

"Dull-witted, is more like it..." Crowler said as he left.

* * *

There's only game I can play involving gambling, blackjack!

Gamble Angel Bunny

Level 4

EARTH

Fairy/Effect

Once per turn, you can toss a coin and call it. If you call it right, inflict 1000 damage to your opponent. If you call it wrong, you take 1000 damage.

(Used by Pierre in the GX episode Hearts are Wild. All rights go to the creators.)

* * *

Next time: The final three Shadow Riders make their move! It's open season on the key-keepers!

Read and Review! Later!


	67. Terror of the Final Riders

It's the beginning of the end for the Shadow Riders, yet something bad happens along the way. I apologize for two people's OCs who will be knocked down along the way. They'll come back, I promise!

Also by unanimous decision, the final Shadow Rider duels will consists of 1 tag duel and 1 single duel!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX or the rest of the franchise. I own Claudio, YugiNAtem117 owns Melody, AzureKite4 owns Kenji, Rocket Knight 777 owns Jethro, Jeremy Roswell owned by SulliMike23, Lily Rose Lee owned by Lily Truesdale and Alex Jacobs is owned by Digidramon.

Chapter 60: Terror of the Final Riders

* * *

Morning, at the Slifer Dorm...

"Aw man, we overslept!"

"That means we'll miss out on breakfast!"

Jaden, Jeremy, Syrus, and Chumley rushed into the Slifer Red mess hall to see a few plates still left at a vacant table, while the rest of the mess hall was empty. Save Chazz who sat on the far side of the room.

"Whew, still some left," Jaden sighed, sitting down, "Alright..."

"Let's dig in," Syrus suggested as the four sat down... to bare plates.

Jaden tipped his cup over, "Not much left...,"

Jeremy started to look under the table, "Any idea where the food is?"

"No, we've been cleaned out!" Syrus groaned.

"What kind of selfish slime would do that?" Chumley asked the others, who already knew the answer.

One by one, the four of them gathered around Chazz's table as the ebony haired Slifer enjoyed his morning drink.

Chazz glanced at them and smiled, "You snooze, you lose,"

"That's it!" Syrus slammed his hands down on the table and leaned in, "Give us back our food or I'm telling!"

"I _would _give it back, only I ate it all," Chazz pointed out, "So, no luck. Unless you want the crap in a few hours," he offered.

That did it.

"Professor...!"

"Banner!"

"Chazz is being Chazz again!"

The four boys looked towards the curtain doorway where Banner would usually walk through, but unfortunately, he didn't come through. Jethro did.

"Sorry, guys, but he's not here," he greeted quietly, crossing her arms over her chest.

Jaden frowned, "You mean he's _still_ MIA?"

Jethro nodded, "Yep... sorry, boys, but until he gets here..." he held up a pot full of grits, "I got ya covered on breakfast!"

The Slifers cheered as their breakfast wasn't completely ruined.

* * *

Later that morning, in Banner's Alchemy class, Jaden laid his head on his desk while everyone else talked about random things around him. He couldn't shake the bad feeling that was around him. His friends noticed his behavior and decided to try and make him feel better.

"It's okay, Jaden," Syrus leaned over, looking at him.

Chumley followed his friend's movement, "Yeah, Sheppard's got a bunch of people out looking for Professor Banner. They'll find him!"

"That's right!" Jethro leaned back, looking up at him, "So just enjoy the free time! Never thought I'd have a break before..."

"Good morning, students,"

Everyone looked ahead to see Crowler standing in front of the crowd, holding a planner book under his arm.

Crowler raised an eyebrow slightly as he moved to the center of the room, "Due to Professor Banner's absence, I will be your substitute teacher for the day. Aren't you lucky?" he muttered the last part as he placed the book on the podium, "Because I'm certainly not! It was supposed to be my day off!"

After a short time of cursing and complaining, Crowler placed a large paperboard on the wall behind him. On the board, a large, black, nearly complete circle with a dot was drawn in marker.

"Let's see...," Crowler flipped through Banner's planner, "Ah yes; the mark of Amnael. So that's where he left off, more alchemy nonsense, I see. Well, according to these tomes, the basis of this is..." Crowler frowned at the text, "Well... not that and I can't even make _that_ word out..."

Claudio leaned over to Melody, "Hey, bet you he freaks out," he whispered. Melody could only chuckle and nod.

Sure enough, Crowler slammed the books closed, frustrated, "This is _gibberish_, and he's _teaching_ you it!" he shook his head, "Maybe it's a good thing he's gone, I mean he's been poisoning your young minds..."

Jaden couldn't help but grin, "He _hates_ this stuff!"

Syrus smiled nervously as the teacher ranted, "Actually, Jay, I think it's that he doesn't understand this stuff himself..."

After a short time of Crowler cursing, complaining and ranting, things settled down.

He held up a curved metal utensil and held it above a jar of clear liquid, "Alright, time for lab work... according to the syllabus, anyway," he mumbled, dipping the utensil into the liquid, "I think this is right...?"

The answer came quickly as the jar exploded, sending a small cloud of smoke into the air. The cloud wafted away and everyone saw Crowler's forehead was now branded with the utensil, the sound of sizzling meat dancing in the air.

Jaden let out a quiet laugh as Crowler screamed in both pain and anger, ranting about how useless Duel Alchemy was to him.

He sighed and propped his head on his arm, "I sure wish Professor Banner was still here..."

Syrus nodded, "True... but to be honest, _he_ also blew himself up a few good times too,"

"True..."

"Mister Slifer Slacker!"

Jaden shot out of his seat, "Y-Yessir?"

Crowler looked straight at him, the mark burned into his forehead, "Chancellor Sheppard would like a word with you,"

"Uh... me?" Jaden repeated slowly.

The Obelisk Head nodded and pointed to Claudio, Melody, Jethro, Kenji, Alexis and Chazz, "The rest of the gang too,"

* * *

"What do you mean 'he's still lost', Professor Banner couldn't have just disappeared!"

Sheppard frowned as he looked at the crowd of students that stood around his table, "I'm sorry, but the bottom line is that we've searched everywhere and we can't find him,"

"And there's no log of him leaving the island...," Crowler added, trailing off.

Chazz shrugged, "Well... if that's the case, then we all know what happened... Banner got sucked into the Shadows,"

Alexis glared at him, "Don't say that!"

Sheppard shook his head, "No... you see, there has been any new activity,"

"Besides it is strange that the Shadow Rider's would want someone who's lost their key..." Claudio muttered.

"Maybe it's bait." Melody said.

"Then I guess we'll have to bite." Kenji stated. "We don't want anyone go through what Atticus and the others went through, so it's best we look for Banner as well."

"Well said, but be careful," Sheppard warned. "There are still the three Shadow Riders left."

"No kidding..." Jethro said. "They have to be tough for them to be held back for the end, and with seven of us left, they want to end this now..."

"And one of them has to be the leader, too." Claudio nodded.

* * *

The gang began their search inside the forest, but unfortunately, they came up short and lost...

"How'd we get into the lost mess!"

"Blame Chazz,"

"Oh, I am... I _am_,"

"My feet hurt,"

"I'm hungry...,"

Chazz stopped walking and turned, glaring at the group behind him. Kenji, Melody, Claudio, Jethro, Jaden, Syrus, and Chumley stood behind him, looking surprised that they had stopped.

"WOULD YOU GUYS QUIT COMPLAINING? I KNOW WHAT I'M DOING?" he screamed.

Melody huffed and put her hands on her hips, "Yeah... you know what you're doing, just like you knew that Miss Dorothy was the final Shadow Rider," she murmured, "Great deduction, Sherlock... I'm gonna have a weird image every time I see her now," she shook her head, frowning.

"Oh yeah... fear Dorothy, one of the feared Shadow Riders..." Claudio added sarcastically.

Jaden put his hands behind his head, "What are we doing out here, anyway? I thought Sheppard said that they couldn't find him anywhere?"

Chazz smiled and held up a stick with a fuzzy white end on it, "Easy. With this cat toy, we'll just find Pharaoh. We find Pharaoh, we find Banner!"

Chumley sighed, "Didn't you try that already on Duel Spirit Day, Chazz?" he murmured.

"Anyone got a better idea?" Chazz snapped.

Syrus raised his hand, "I got one! Instead of _calling_ out to Pharaoh, how about we go with a different approach?" he suggested, taking out a black marker.

Everyone watched as Syrus' hands moved in a blur for a few moments, then the Slifer backed away, smiling widely at his work, "_Now_, Pharaoh will think that _you're_ a cat... now, you just need a convincing meow..."

Everyone practically fell over laughing at the sight of Chazz's face. Syrus had drawn large kitty whiskers on his cheek.

Chazz's eye twitched as he cracked his knuckles, "Ohh...you think that's funny, that I'm a cat, huh? Well, lemme show you my claws, you Slifer Slackers!" he screamed, charging at them, causing them to run away laughing.

As the group ran off, three figures in nearby trees stepped out onto the branches, their yellow eyes watching them closely.

* * *

Alexis and Lily walked along the lakeside near Obelisk Blue, on their way to visit Atticus.

"I'm glad he's doin' better,"

"Me too, Lily," Alexis looked at her friend, "I just hope that-,"

The loud sound of glass breaking made both girls stop in their tracks. They looked at one another and stormed into the Obelisk dorm.

"Atticus!"

The two of them burst into Atticus' room to find that it was trashed, the balcony window wide open and shards of glass covering the floor. But that wasn't the only thing wrong in the room...a glowing circle with a dot in the middle floated above the glass shards, then disappeared from sight.

"Hey!"

Alexis turned to see Lily leaning over the balcony, screaming at something in the distance. She ran up to see him screaming at a figure that was retreating into the forest. Alexis jumped off the balcony and raced after the figure.

"Lily, go get the guys!" Alexis said as she ran. "I think that was one of the Shadow Riders!"

"Got it!" Lily shouted as she ran off in search of help.

Alexis chased after the figure for what seemed like forever until they came to a clearing. On the other side, the figure stood there waiting, under the shade of a large tree. It wore a tan, hooded cloak, wore dark clothes underneath with red sashes, hard, leather gloves, and a strange, black mask that had glowing yellow eyes that seemed to stare into her souls.

"Let us guess...," Alexis turned on her duel disk. "You're a Shadow Rider?"

The Shadow Rider, who had its own duel disk on, said nothing as he drew his opening hand.

"Alright... if you're not talking. Let's duel! And I'll beat an answer out of you!" Alexis shouted as she drew her opening hand. "DUEL!"

?: 8000  
Alexis: 8000

The Shadow Rider drew the sixth card and placed four cards facedown.

"That's it?" Alexis drew. "I play Polymerization fusing Etolie Cyber and Blade Skater to form Cyber Blader!"

Alexis's star fusion monster appeared. (7/2100/800)

"You picked the wrong Key-Keeper to mess with!" She yelled. "Cyber Blader, attack directly!"

As the blader charged through, the Shadow Rider activated his trap card.

"Negate Attack?" Alexis gasped as her attack was repelled. "I'll end with a facedown!"

The Shadow Rider drew his next card. He activated two of his facedown cards, both were Reckless Greed. The Shadow Rider drew four more cards. He then discarded two cards in his graveyard and summoned a strange, orange two-headed monster with a light core. It was Candelato, the Beast of Light. (12/0/0)

"What! A level 12 monster!" Alexis was nearly shocked. "But what happened with its attack points?"

Suddenly, the cards in the Shadow Rider's hand started reacting with the monster's core, making it roar with power. (12/0-5000/0)

'_This is bad,'_ The Obelisk Queen thought. _'At least it can't attack on the turn it was summoned... and with him out on the field, he can't draw.'_

Suddenly, the final facedown card appeared, Mischief of the Time Goddess.

"Oh no!" Alexis cried out as Candelato unleashed a twin blast of light at her Cyber Blader, knocking her down.

?: 8000

Alexis: 5100

"Lucky for me, Cyber Blader cannot be destroyed in battle!" Alexis announced. She then drew her next card. "So I'll just switch her to defense mode and end my turn!"

The Shadow Rider just activated a card that sent a meteor shower at Alexis' side of the field, melting Cyber Blader on the spot. CtBoL (12/5000-4000/0)

"Oh no, I'm wide open!" Alexis cried out. "But I'll have another turn to..."

She gasped when the Shadow Rider played Card of Sanctity as he drew to have six cards, and powering up Candelato. (12/4000-6000/0)

The monster sent another double blast at Alexis who was shot down and knocked out. And her cards were spread out all over the ground.

?: 8000, Winner

Alexis: 0

The Rider held out a strange book with a golden eye in the middle and watched as Alexis slowly vanished while the eye glowed green. He then closed the book and left.

* * *

"Banner, you around?" Chazz looked around the forest as he, Jaden, and Claudio, walked around, having separated from the others to cover more ground.

"Professor?" Jaden called out, "C'mon, it's us!"

"If you can hear us, say something!" Claudio shouted.

"AHHHH!"

The three boys spun around to see Syrus, Chumley, and Jethro running through the woods.

"SNAKE!" Syrus pointed behind them, "We saw a snake!"

"It was huge!" Chumley held up his hands to show the length, "It was like a boa constrictor."

Chazz rolled his eyes, "Whoop-dee-doo,"

"We _are_ in a forest, you guys...," Jaden reasoned, "Of course there's snakes,"

"But this wasn't natural!" Chumley whimpered.

Seconds later, the point was proven as a thick cloud of snakes fell out of the trees above them. Everyone screamed as the slithery serpents landed either on them, or very close by them. As they ran away from the horde of reptiles, Claudio noticed that someone was missing.

"Where's Melody?"

* * *

"Guys, where are you!" Melody called out in another part of the forest. "Stupid snakes, scaring the daylights outta me!"

She then saw a strange spiral mark appear on a tree.

"That's new..."

Then, a twig snapping caused her to turn around to see a person with a cloak over his head, concealing his identity.

"Who are you?" She asked.

The person held up a book with the Millennium symbol on it.

"A shadow Rider!" Melody shouted activating her duel disk while the Shadow Rider did the same.

?: 8000

Melody: 8000

The Shadow Rider drew and then ended his turn.

"What, nothing?" Melody drew. "I play Cost Down sending one card to the graveyard to reduce all monster level in my hand by 2!" She discarded Magician of Black Chaos. "Now I can summon Dark Magician Girl without a sacrifice!"

In a flurry of pink hearts, Melody's star magician came out. (6-4/2000/1700)

"And since, I sent Magician of Black Chaos to the grave, she gains 300 ATK!"

DMG glared at her opposition as she gained more power. (4/2000-2300/1700)

"Now I play Sage's Stone to Special Summon Dark Magician from my hand!"

The legendary magician appeared alongside his apprentice. (7/2500/2100)

"Finally, Magic Formula to give her 700 points!"

Dark Magician watched his apprentice amusedly as she skimmed through the book. (4/2300-3000/1700)

"Dark Magician, Dark Magic Attack!"

As the mage waved his hand, the Shadow Rider turned into a photo negative of himself before gasping for air.

?: 5500

Melody: 8000

"Now I send Dark Magician Girl to attack, Dark Burning Spell!"

The female mage twirled her scepter around and shot of a giant pink orb that struck down the Shadow Rider.

?: 2500

Melody: 8000

The Shadow Rider could only chuckle as he slapped a card on his disk.

The new monster was a warrior with spiky red hair appeared. He wore silver armor over his red coat and black pants. (8/2700/2500)

"Oh no, that's Gorz, Emissary of Darkness!" Melody realized. "And since my last attack did 3000 damage...

The next monster that appeared answered for her. This warrior was female with black hair down to her shoulders. She also wore silver armor over her clothes, which was a black shirt and battle dress. (8/3000/3000)

"I end my turn," Melody said.

The Shadow Rider drew. He then showed the same meteor shower that took out Alexis' Cyber Blader.

"What!" Melody shouted as her magicians were melted and destroyed. "Now I'm wide open! But I still have a shot; since Magic Formula went to the grave, I gain 1000 life points!"

?: 2500

Melody: 9000

The Shadow Rider then played Megamorph on Gorz, amplifying his power. (8/2700-5400/2500) And followed up with Axe of Despair on the token monster's hand. (8/3000-4000/3000)

"No..." Melody whispered.

The Shadow Rider sent his monster to attack Melody.

"AAAHHHHH!"

?: 2500, Winner

Melody: 0

* * *

"Boss, I'm tellin' ya, there's something not right here!"

Chazz glared at Ojama Yellow as he made his way through the now dark forest. He and the others had rested around a campfire a short time ago, since the sun had set sometime before, but he decided to split from the group to look for Banner again.

"Get lost!" he snapped, batting him away just as a loud mewling sound reached his ears. Startled, Chazz aimed his flashlight ahead of him to see a glowing half-circle with a dot in the center... and Pharaoh just behind it!

Chazz sighed in relief, "There you are, you fat furball..." he muttered as he walked over. He knelt down to pet the cat, but noticed something else. Frowning, he reached down and picked up a familiar pair of spectacles.

"Banner's glasses..." he looked at them, then looked around, "But where is Banner?"

"Hey Chazz!" Jethro ran up to him. "Hey you found Pharaoh!"

"Yeah, no thanks to you or the other Slackers..." Chazz mumbled.

Another mew from Pharaoh made him look up to see another glowing circle ahead of him. Chazz walked up the path, and noticed a few other familiar objects on the ground.

"Banner's tie, and his shirt!" Chazz picked them up off the ground and scowled, looking around, "He's naked somewhere... God, this place is gonna get a major lawsuit if something bad happens...,"

"Uh...Boss...something bad _is_ happening right now..."

Chazz turned to snap at his Ojama friend, but stopped when he saw two cloaked figures standing nearby, duel disks turning on.

'_The Shadow Riders!'_ Chazz turned all the way around, "_You_ took Banner... and I'm gonna get him back!" he hissed, turning on his Duel Disk.

"_We're _getting him back!" Jethro said, turning on his custom disk.

"The Chazz works alone, lone ranger!"

"Boss, look under you!"

Chazz and Jethro looked down and were very surprised at what they saw. Moments before, he was standing on solid ground, but now, he was standing on water!

"Whoa...nice trick," he chuckled, looking back up at the Shadow Rider, "It's time to Chazz-It-Up, Shadow Rider... let's go!"

"Go get him, Boss!" his five Ojama spirits cheered, floating around him.

"Heck, if we can slap down these boys that leaves only one to kick down!" Jethro said.

"DUEL!" All players drew their opening hands.

?/?: 8000

Chazz/Jethro: 8000

"These guys are nothing!" Chazz gloated as he drew his next card. "I play Masked Dragon in defense mode!"

The masked dragon appeared. (3/1400/1100)

"Then, I play a facedown and end my turn!" Chazz declared.

Shadow Rider 1 drew and started with two cards facedown.

"Alright, let's go!" Jethro drew his sixth card. "I fuse Shot gunner and Desperado Mustang to form Desperado Rough Rider! So when it happens, my monster we'll have 3350 ATK!"

Desperado Shot-Gunner came out riding the mustang out to the water. (8/3350/1900)

"And then I'll play Shien's Spy to transfer temporary control of my Rough Rider to you!"

"Why would you do that! Chazz snapped as the Rough Rider went to the opposite side.

"For this, Misfortune!" Jethro played another spell. "With this, since I can't attack anyway, I can deal half of a monster's ATK on your side as damage!"

Rough Rider turned around and fired two bullets at the Shadow Riders.

?/?: 6325

Chazz/Jethro: 8000

"Now, I place one card facedown and end my turn!" Jethro said as Rough Rider came back to his side. He then turned to Chazz. "Now do you see we have to work together? Especially in a tag duel!"

"If it wasn't, I'd still turn you down..." Chazz grumbled.

"_Come on, Chazz!"_ Ojama Green said. _"You guys need to work together to win!"_

"_And think, you'll be the guy who defeated the Shadow Riders!" Red shouted. "You'll be the best!"_

Chazz grinned. "You know, that's the smartest thing you guys have said all day!"

"Well thank you kindly, Chazz! But I'm one guy!" Jethro said.

Chazz let it slide for once knowing that Jethro can't see spirits.

Shadow Rider 2 drew. He then showed up a high level monster know as Lava Golem.

"Uh oh, he's gonna summon Lava Golem!" Jethro said.

"It's a level 8 monster, and they have no monsters, so how are they going to do that?"

Suddenly their monsters melted in lava and both key-keepers were trapped inside of a cage. What's worse, the cage was held by a towering monster made of the same lava, only it was melting. (8/3000/2500)

"That's what I was telling you, Lava Golem's sacrifices can come from the opponent's side." The cowboy duelist said. "Only, we're gonna have problems with it."

"Like what?" Chazz asked.

"We're losing 1000 points every one of our standby phases!" Jethro said, as Chazz cringed.

Shadow Rider 2 set two cards.

"Alright, my move!" Chazz drew. But as he did that Lava Golem dripped magma over the cage as both Slifers screamed.

?/?: 6325

Chazz/Jethro: 7000

"Well... I'll do this then, play Pot of Greed!" Chazz drew two cards. "Then, I play Frontline Base and summon W-Wing Catapult!"

The blue machine catapult appeared. (4/1300/1500)

"Then, I summon V-Tiger Jet!"

The tiger based machine jet appeared. (4/1600/1800)

"Now combine to create the VW-Tiger Catapult!"

The two machines launched into the sky and locked on to each other. (6/2000/2100)

"Now, I attack!"

"Hold up!" Jethro said, but it was too late. Shadow Rider one activated a trap card. Magic Cylinder!

"I activate Pikeru's Circle of Enchantment, to negate all effect damage!" Jethro announced.

But then, Shadow Rider 2 activated Trap Jammer and negated Jethro's Trap and Magic Cylinder's effect went through blasting and rattling the cage.

?/?: 6325

Chazz/Jethro: 5000

"That was bad..." Chazz said. "But I'll still use Lava Golem!"

"Actually, you can't, it's on my field." Jethro said.

"Great, I'll just end my turn with this facedown card." Chazz ended.

Shadow Rider one drew. He placed another facedown card and ended his turn.

"Again without a monster?" Chazz said. "What's up with that?"

"It's like those Rare Hunters in the Battle City days..." Jethro drew. After that Lava Golem dripped more lava on the cage.

?/?: 6325

Chazz/Jethro: 4000

"I sacrifice Lava Golem to summon Desperado Six-Shot Rifleman!"

The rifleman appeared, loading up his gun. (6/2300/1350)

"Next, I use Chazz's Frontline Base to summon Desperado Red-Tail!"

The red tailed bird appeared. (1/300/500)

"And I'll combine it with Rifleman to give it 300 ATK!"

The bird sat on the Desperado's shoulder. (6/2300-2600/1350)

"Now, I'll attack!"

The die rolled around until it reached a 6.

"Alright, blast em'!" Jethro cheered as his monsters points doubled. (6/2300-4600-4900/1350)

Shadow Rider one activated Sakuretsu Armor, but it only served to kick Red-Tail off the field. (6/4900-4600/1350)

?/?: 1725

Chazz/Jethro: 4000

"At least we're kicking these guys' butts!" Chazz said. "Now let's get this over with!"

"Right you are, and without Lava Golem we won't be damaged!" Jethro said. "I end my turn!"

Shadow Rider two drew. He then summons a humongous metallic behemoth, with a buzz-saw blade for a head and spikes all over its body. (8/3000/300)

"Grinder Golem?" Chazz said. "What's with all these monsters being summoned on our field?"

Then, two small Grinder Golems appeared on the Shadow Rider's field. (1/0/0) x2

Then the Shadow Rider played Misfortune!

"Oh great..." Jethro muttered as Chazz got decked by the Grinder Golem's claw.

?/?: 1725

Chazz/Jethro: 2500

He then played Fiend's Sanctuary and ended his turn. (1/0/0)

"Okay, I can't attack that thing." Chazz said. "And I have just the monster to do it!" Chazz drew.

But the Shadow Rider's activated Battle Mania.

"No!" The key-keepers shouted as Grinder Golem was being controlled by the trap card and crushed the metal fiend token which extracted the darkness from it and struck Jethro and Chazz down.

?/?: 1725, Winners

Chazz/Jethro: 0

* * *

"Man, where did everybody go?" Claudio wondered.

"Don't know, it's strange that it got quieter, too..." Kenji said from a tree. "Let's keep searching."

"Hey Claudio, Kenji!"

The duo stopped and turned to see Chumley, Jaden, Syrus, and Pharaoh, Banner's fat pet cat running up to them.

Claudio sighed in relief, "Finally, somebody that's not wildlife," he murmured as his friends caught up to them, "You guys see Melody? I been looking for her and-," he stopped and did a head count, "Where's Chazz and Jethro?"

As if on cue, two loud screams ripped through the air, sending the owls in the trees flying into the sky.

"What was _that_?" Syrus and Chumley shrieked at the same time, holding one another.

Following the trail, the group of Slifers, Claudio and Kenji ran to the edge of a lake, where on the water's surface, were Jethro's and Chazz's entire deck, floating around.

"Chazz's cards...," Jaden whispered, dropping his flashlight, "But where's Chazz?"

"And Jethro's too!" Claudio said.

The soft sound of sobbing made Jaden, Claudio and Kenji look ahead. Floating over the soaked cards, were the five Ojama Brothers.

"I got a _baaaaaaaad_ feeling about this..." Syrus squeaked.

* * *

At that moment, deep underground, the three Shadow Riders stood over the mystical locks that kept the Sacred Beasts safe. The Riders held up their hands and four more slots in the locks began to shine brightly, leaving only three slots unlit. Eight of the eleven keys had been won by the Shadow Riders... now only three remained. The chamber began to shake violently as six beams of light shot forth from a small orb of energy.

* * *

"EARTHQUAKE!"

"HIT THE DECK!"

The group of Slifers, Claudio and Kenji watched as eight, huge pillars of light shot up around the island and rise high into the air as the whole island shook like.

"What was that?" Syrus squeaked out as the tremors died down.

"Something strange, that's what!" Claudio said.

Jaden looked up at the pillars of energy, "I dunno, Sy, but whatever it is, it's definitely not good..."

'_You can say that again Jaden...'_ Kenji gritted his teeth, staring at the pillars as well, '_Not good at all!'_

* * *

Whew! It was tough for the last duel, but that's what's on the plate! If you're wondering something, Alexis and Melody were taken down by the same Shadow Rider. I just needed the right monsters to work it. Even though we know what the real deck is all about.

Candelato, the Beast of Light

Level 12

LIGHT

Beast/Effect

0/0

This card cannot be Normal Summoned or Set. This card cannot be Special Summoned except by sending 2 cards from your hand to the Graveyard. This card cannot attack during the turn it is Summoned. This card's ATK becomes 1000 x the number of cards in its controller's hand. While you control this face-up card, you must skip your normal draw during your Draw Phase.

(Used by the Alien of Light in the GX episode A Greater Porpoise; All rights go to the creators)

* * *

Next time: The final three Shadow Riders versus the final three key-keepers. Let's get it on! First match: Claudio and Kenji will try to defeat the duo who beat Chazz and Jethro.

Please Read And Review! Later!


	68. Shadow Tag

It is time! The first duel of the final Shadow Riders shall begin! It'll be a tag match, and prepare for the duel that follows. Let's lock and load!

Also, I'm planning the future duel with Kagemaru! Just think of the final duel against Goodwin from 5D's and the duel against Nesbitt in the virtual realm of 3rd season Yu-Gi-Oh! I promise you'll love the thought of it!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX or the rest of the franchise. I own Claudio, YugiNAtem117 owns Melody, AzureKite4 owns Kenji, Rocket Knight 777 owns Jethro, Jeremy Roswell owned by SulliMike23, Lily Rose Lee owned by Lily Truesdale and Alex Jacobs is owned by Digidramon.

Chapter 61: Shadow Tag

* * *

Chazz's eyes snapped open and he found himself inside an oddly colored bubble. He looked around to see more and more bubbles floating around him.

"Where... where am I?"

Rising to his feet, he noticed something else about the other bubbles. In each one, there was a person laying down, not moving a muscle. Even though they weren't moving, he recognized them all rather easily.

"Alexis? Jethro?" he looked at the other bubbles, "Atticus and Melody too? Where on Earth am I?"

A bright light from the side made Chazz hold a hand over his eyes. He turned to find the source of the light, but instead, he found something that made his eyes go wide. Directly ahead of him, was the planet Earth itself! It sat there in the void of space as Chazz watched from his bubble prison.

"Actually, let's make that..." he gulped, "Where _off _the Earth am I?"

* * *

Back with Jaden and the others...

"What is going on here?"

"Yeah, those eight laser beams of light just shot out of nowhere!"

Syrus, Chumley, Claudio, and Kenji looked up at the beams, staring at them in awe.

"Someone having a laser light show?" Chumley wondered.

Jaden shook his head, looking at the beams, "Actually guys... those aren't part of a light show, and I don't think that they shot out of nowhere. Eight of the eleven Spirit Gates must've been unlocked... but the question is how?"

"I'll tell you how!"

Jaden and Claudio looked down at the cards Jaden held in his hand. Ojama Yellow was looking up at them from the safe confines of his card, "Those last Shadow Riders are _vicious_!"

"You mean..." Jaden looked back up, "He took them _all_ down?"

'_Melody... NO!'_ Claudio clenched a fist, '_She got taken by one of them!'_

"Even Alexis and Jethro went down, too." Kenji muttered.

"That means everyone's lost but just Jaden, Claudio and Kenji!" Syrus looked at the others, "They have the final Spirit Keys!"

"Man, these last Shadow Riders must be _really_ good," Chumley gulped.

Syrus nodded, "No joke...," he turned to the three key-keepers, "Guys, let's get outta here... please? If you're the last ones, then they're gonna hunt you down! We gotta hide _right now_!"

"I'm not gonna hide..."

"Neither am I..."

"Or me!"

Syrus blinked at them, "W-what?"

Jaden turned and looked at her, "Our friends need help and we gotta give it to them!"

"We have no choice," Claudio cracked his knuckles, "I'm gonna issue a beat down on this Shadow Rider for taking Melody. That bastard's gonna pay!"

"And Alexis and the rest of our friends are in their hands, too." Kenji said, tightening his blue bandana. "We can't leave them at the mercy of these guys."

Jaden nodded and looked back ahead, "Besides Syrus, we don't hafta worry about those Shadow Riders finding us, 'cuz _I'm_ gonna find _him_!"

Chumley looked at him nervously, "Uh... when you say 'I' you don't mean 'we' do you?" he asked slowly.

"You better believe it, Chum," Jaden nodded, "It all comes down to this. Everything we've worked for... I want you guys to be there when I beat him and save the world!"

"Hey, we're getting a piece of this, too!" Claudio said.

"Exactly!" Kenji added. "Three Shadow Riders, three key keepers; one for each."

Chumley and Syrus looked at each other and nodded.

* * *

Deep under the Abandoned Dorm, in a large, dark room, the final three Shadow Riders stood. From beneath the leader's mask, a dark laugh escaped as he spun around and held up his arms.

"All has gone according to plan. Now, it is time for the Endgame! Where Jaden, Claudio and Kenji will face a dueling trial unlike anything they have ever seen!" he roared as the floor in front of him lit up with a golden light.

He turned to his two cohorts in cloaks as well. "Go and greet our guests!"

They nodded and vanished in darkness.

* * *

A large bolt of lightning fell from the sky and collided with a large tree, snapping it in half. As it fell, Jaden and his friends ran out of the way before it came down on them, screaming.

"Whoa!" Claudio said.

"Uh... timber?" Jaden breathed.

Chumley held his heart, "That...was close..."

"You're telling me," Kenji said, walking back, "A few seconds later, we'd be done."

"Guys..." Syrus pointed ahead at the scorched trunk.

Everyone turned to see a glowing circle with a dot in the center of it. It lingered on the trunk for a few moments, then it disappeared and reappeared a few feet away... then it went away again and came back, this time, even further away.

"The mark of Amnael," Chumley realized, "It's like it's trying to lead us someplace... totally not lishus,"

Jaden scowled, "Looks like finding this guy will be easier than we thought. C'mon guys!"

The group of five followed the mark until it led them to an all-too-familiar building: the Abandoned Dorm.

* * *

After a few moments, the whole group managed to walk inside, Syrus and Kenji holding a lantern in their hands, lighting the way.

Jaden looked around, "Figures they'd be here. The Abandoned Dorm is where all of this began..."

"...and it looks like this is where it'll end," Claudio finished. He remembered this place just as well as the others. Here, he dueled Striker for the first time, saved Melody, and then he saw his partner, who later came back as a Shadow Rider.

Before he could ask her anything, a flash of lightning and the loud booming of thunder interrupted the eerie calmness of the old dorm. Pharaoh leapt out of Chumley's arms and bolted down the hallway.

"Man, for a fat cat, Pharaoh can move _fast_," Claudio cracked.

Jaden sighed, "Great. We gotta get him back..."

"That's as far as you all go!"

Everyone looked to the balcony and saw two cloaked figures, both of which had two Shadow Charms. The first cloaked person had a feminine figure to her had carried a Shadow Charms that was a golden shield on her back. The second Shadow Rider was indeed male, and his Shadow Charms was a bracelet in the shape of a scorpion with the millennium symbol on the back.

"The Shadow Riders!" The group of five shouted.

Ojama Yellow appeared. _"They're the ones who took out Chazz and Jethro! And they didn't even use their own monsters either!"_

"The one and only, sugar." The female rider stated. She looked to the three key keepers. "So it's just you three left, huh? Not much to look at, other than my friend here."

"So, Claudio! How've you been?" The male rider asked.

"Huh?" Claudio wondered. "How the heck do you know my name?"

"Heh..." The person removed his cloak and showed the people the familiar sight of white hair and orange eyes, yet they had a tint of darkness on it. And if that didn't sum up the identity, he pulled out a sucker a dark cherry flavored one and put it into his mouth. "Surprise! Surprise!"

"Vincent!" The Jukebox Hero duelist was shocked.

"Isn't he the guy who dueled Claudio in the costumes duels a few nights back?" Chumley asked.

"Yeah!" Syrus remembered. "You're a Shadow Rider!"

"Hey, if the dark cloak and Shadow Charm doesn't do it for ya," Vincent conjured up some darkness up in his hands. "How about this!"

He launched a dark wave at the group of five. Kenji managed to leap out the way and hop on to a free spot. Claudio dove behind some old crates for cover. But Jaden, Syrus and Chumley weren't so lucky as they were blown down the path Pharaoh ran off to, and sealed the door shut with a dark door that no one could see through.

"Does that answer some questions!" He asked with a grin.

The woman punched Vincent in the shoulder. "Idiot! You lead those Slifers down to where the boss is!"

"Hey, lighten up, Victoria!" Vincent said, rubbing his shoulder. "That Jaden kid isn't great enough for him anyway. After hearing how he trounced the only girls in the group, in just one turn, that kid won't stand a chance with the real deck he's using."

"WHAT!"

Kenji and Claudio came out of their covers and stared down the Shadow Riders.

"You took down Melody and Alexis!" Claudio shouted.

"Didn't you hear?" Victoria said. "Our boss did it. But hey... here's the proof." She held out two deck cases. "After trouncing the cowboy and that loudmouth with the black coat, we found these on our way back," She threw the decks at the boys. "Take 'em."

Claudio and Kenji each caught one. Claudio took out the deck holding the Dark Magician Girl. Suddenly, the Dark Magician Girl's spirit appeared.

"Whoa!" He said as the spirit cried on his shoulder.

"_They're right..." She said. "Melody and Alexis lost their duels and they picked up our decks."_

Kenji checked the others and saw cards like Etolie Cyber and Cyber Tutu. He then started growling.

"You two are gonna pay!" Kenji said, as he slipped the sleeve out of his blazer and strapped on his duel disk.

"No joke!" Claudio said, putting on his duel disk.

Victoria and Vincent hopped down from the balcony, activating their duel disk.

"I hope you two little boys don't believe you'll get your friends back..." Victoria stated.

"...Cause you guys are going bye bye!" Vincent finished. "Still, put on a good show, will ya? The last two guys were lightweights!"

"So it's a tag duel, you want!" Kenji inserted his deck and activated his disk.

"It's how it's going to be!" Claudio said copying Kenji's actions of his deck.

"DUEL!" All four duelists drew their opening hands.

Victoria/Vincent: 8000

Claudio/Kenji: 8000

"Dark ladies first!" Victoria drew her sixth card. "I summon Vampiric Leech in attack mode!"

A spiked covered leech appeared hissing at the key-keepers. (4/500/1200)

"Attack directly!" She announced.

"Huh!" The boys said as the leech bit both of them on the legs.

Victoria/Vincent: 8000

Claudio/Kenji: 7500

"It's the first... turn..." Kenji grunted.

"True, but Vampiric Leech is impatient for its thirst for blood, so even it's the very first turn, I can have it attack." She explained. "And for its defense measures, I can discard one card to switch its mode!"

She discarded one card as the leech, curled up to defend.

"And to finish, I play one card facedown!" She stated as a reversed card appeared. "Your turn!"

"Then, here goes!" Kenji drew his sixth card. "I play Ninja Commander Ikusa!"

Kenji's green armored warrior appeared. (3/700/700)

"Then, I play his special ability to summon Ninja Soldier Katana in defense mode!"

A black clad ninja appeared in defense mode. (3/400/400)

"I then end with a facedown card." Kenji declared.

"Good, my turn!" Vincent drew. "I play a monster facedown and end my turn!"

"Now, let's get this started!" Claudio drew. "Mind if I use your ninja soldier, ninja man?"

"Go right ahead." Kenji nodded.

"Thanks, I'll sacrifice my partner's Ninja Soldier to summon Jukebox Hero Mullet Hounddog!

The new Jukebox Hero was a cowboy looking man with a mullet hairstyle. (5/1700/1500)

"So, your recording stable continues to grow, huh?" Kenji asked.

"Yup, and watch what he does!" Claudio grinned.

"He won't be doing anything after I play Nightmare Wheel!"

Suddenly, Mullet Hound dog became strapped to a giant spiked wheel inside of a monster's jaw.

"Now, for each of our standby phases, your side loses 500 life points in addition to your monster being unable to move." Victoria stated.

"Well, that sucks..." Claudio grumbled as he set a facedown card. "But not as much since my monster's gotta trick for your leech!"

"Huh?"

"In exchange for not attacking, Mullet Hound dog can remove a monster of your from play!"

The Jukebox Hero glowed a white aura that reacted with the Vampiric Leech and made it vanished.

"If he wasn't strapped to the wheel, he'd sing for ya, but for now I'll end my turn."

"I'll draw!" Victoria drew. "Now, feel your monster's pain!"

The Wheel spun Claudio's monster around, sending a dark jolt to the key-keepers.

Victoria/Vincent: 8000

Claudio/Kenji: 7000

"Now I summon Bowganian in attack mode!"

A little ball with one eye carrying a crossbow appeared. (3/1300/1000)

"Then, I'll use the spell card Fighting Spirit to increase its power by 300 for every monster you have!"

Kenji and Claudio gasped as the little machine gained more power. (3/1300-1900/1000)

"Now, attack Kenji's Ninja with Cross Arrow!"

"Hold on there, I activate Ninja Smoke Ball!"

Ikusa threw a black orb at the ground causing the arrow to miss the target.

"My trap negates an attack made on a ninja monster!" Kenji said. "Better luck next time!"

"Oh, I will after another facedown card." Victoria sneered.

"Let's see if it's any good!" Kenji drew. "I use Ikusa's effect to summon a ninja Soldier!"

Ninja Soldier Katana reappeared. (3/400/400)

"Next, I sacrifice him to summon Star Ninja Kaabii!"

"Poyo!" Kenji's spirit monster appeared ready to battle. (6/2050/1950)

"That's your spirit monster?" Claudio asked.

"Pretty cool right?" Kenji smirked as Kaabii waved.

"Yeah..." The Jukebox Hero duelist said slowly.

"Anyway, since Bowganian's protected by Fighting Spirit, let's kick that protection off of him!" Kenji stated. "Kaabii, attack!"

"I now activate Fearful Earthbound!" A row of sharp teeth appeared around the key-keepers and struck them in the torso. Meanwhile, Kaabii sliced the aura off of Bowganian. (3/1900-1300/1000)

Victoria/Vincent: 7850

Claudio/Kenji: 6500

"Man... this is too painful!" Claudio growled.

"Yeah... what was that...?" Kenji wondered.

"It was my Fearful Earthbound trap card; every time you make an attack it costs you 500 points!" Victoria stated. "We haven't even made battle damage, and I left you cringing enough for Vincent to bring the real pain."

"We're not sunk yet..." Kenji said. "I set two cards and switch my Ninja Soldier to defense mode and end my turn."

"My turn again!" Vincent stated. "And since it's the standby phase, my partner's Bowganian can shave off 600 points! And her Nightmare Wheel continues with the 500 points.

The small machine fired two bolts at the boys, and the nightmare wheel turned Mullet hound dog around again.

Victoria/Vincent: 7850

Claudio/Kenji: 5400

"Hey, this is enjoyable!" Vincent said to his partner. "That torture deck rocks!"

"Thanks, now make sure to increase the pressure on them..." Victoria said.

"Got it! I sacrifice my facedown monster and summon Ruby Dragon!"

The facedown monster vanished as a dragon wearing armor of rubies appeared. (5/2200/1200)

"And when summoned his faith partner, Ruby Rider shows up!"

Appearing from the ceiling was a Warrior wielding a large halberd made of the same red gem as his armor. (4/1500/1700)

"Here it comes..." Claudio noted.

"Now, join my monsters! And when they do, Ruby Dragon gains 400 points!"

The rider mounted the dragon. (5/2200-2600/1200)

"Next, I play the Dragon's Treasury Spell card, and have Ruby Dragon attack Mullet Hound Dog!"

The dragon unleashed a red beam from its mouth and took out the helpless Jukebox Hero.

Victoria/Vincent: 7850

Claudio/Kenji: 4500

"This is not happening..."

"Oh it is..." Vincent said. "And since Ruby Dragon destroyed a monster in battle and sent it to the graves, not only I draw one card from my spell..." Vincent drew, "But my dragon gets to attack again! So hit the ninja's monster!"

"Hold it, I activate Ninjitsu Art of Decoy to save Kaabii from destruction!"

The blast reached Kaabii who jumped out of the way of the attack.

Victoria/Vincent: 7850

Claudio/Kenji: 3950

"Man, you two are getting worked!" The Dragon and Rider duelist chuckled. "But it'll be all over soon!"

"Vincent, why are you in this mess!" Claudio shouted.

"To tell ya the truth, I was a spy for the Riders." Vincent said.

* * *

(Flashback)

_"Boys, rock his world!"_

_JB and KG blasted Vincent with their guitars._

_Claudio: 600, Winner_

_Vincent: 0_

_The crowd cheered for both duelists as the holograms faded._

_"The winner is Claudio Osbourne, in a come from behind victory!" Syrus announced._

_Claudio stretched out as the duel was done. "Man, he was tough!"_

_"Yet, my magician guy still pulled out the victory!" Melody said, coming to hug her boyfriend and kiss him._

_"Thanks, at least I had nothing to worry about losing for once. But still..." He turned to where Vincent was. "Hey Vincent, great du..."_

"_Where'd he go?" Melody asked._

_"Guess he split after the duel was done, he was one strange dude though..."_

_(When I dueled you, I just made the fight look good and set myself up for the defeat.) Vincent stated. (Had I really played my guts out, you'd lose one, two, three!)_

_Vincent was now walking into the secluded part of the forest, spitting out a finished sucker. He then looked up to the sky..._

"_Alright, I wanna know why I had to throw that duel!" Vincent said. "I mean, I rather play for real to see who really wins or loses, and I was going to win before that Claudio kid's last turn before that voice in my head told me to forget it! And I even stayed hidden to scope out that Jethro and Jaden."_

"_So I can test the limits of the Key-Keepers under desperation..." A voice called out. "And now that you served that phase of your purpose, you'll now move on to finally beat Mr. Osbourne!"_

"_Can I duel him for real this time? I hate losing for some bogus reason I really don't understand about!"_

"_Of course and amplified with this!"_

_(Suddenly, this scorpion bracelet thing latched on to me and made me feel like a new man!)_

_(End Flashback)_

* * *

"And now, I can really get my due by defeat all the opposition that stands in my way!" Vincent's bracelet started to glow faint red. Though nobody noticed it... "And you two are strong opponents I need to test the limits of myself!"

"But Vincent, you sold your soul for this mess!" Kenji told him. "That's disrespectful!"

"Oh hush!" Victoria jumped in. "You two are just jealous of the power we received!"

"Oh yeah, what's your story!" Claudio said.

Victoria chuckled. "Just another lost soul trying to get by, in fact, I am a millennium's old spirit!"

Claudio and Kenji gasped.

"I don't want to bore you with details, but if you manage to knock down our team's points halfway, I'll share." She offered. "Now, make your move!"

"Fine!" Claudio drew. "I activate Pot of Greed!" He drew two more cards. "Let's start this party with Jukebox Hero Slash in defense mode!"

The top hat wearing hero appeared. (4/1300/1500)

"Now I add Polymerization and fuse Jukebox Heroes Li and ZP together!"

Both Dragon armored Jukebox Heroes fused together. What came out next was a dark green, humanoid dragon with an axe-shaped electric guitar. (8/2900/2200)

"Check out my Jukebox Hero DragonForce!" Claudio announced.

"Nice!" Kenji said.

"_Poyo!"_ Kaabii added.

"Now, since a Jukebox Hero was summoned while Slash was out, you two lose 500 points!"

Slash summoned acid rain on the Shadow Rider duo.

Victoria/Vincent: 7350

Claudio/Kenji: 3950

"Plus, my fusion Monster gains 600 ATK for every Jukebox Hero on the field!"

The dragon hero played a fast solo as its points rose. (8/2900-3500/2200)

"Also, he's counted as every attribute in the game... besides the DIVINE attribute only owned by the Egyptian Gods, but you guys don't have to worry much about that part..."

"Or do you..." Kenji added and smirked.

"What?" Everyone in the room asked.

"You know, Claudio, I have card that would have waited on four monsters to activate." Kenji confessed to his partner. "But thanks to you, it can come soon than expected!"

"What you got?" Claudio asked.

"This... Fuh-Rin-Ka-Zan!"

The trap card in question had a glowing Samurai armor lying in wait.

"A ninja duelist with a samurai trap card?" Vincent scratched his head.

"I know, I know... but it has a nifty effect... actually four effects."

"A trap card with that kind of power should be outlawed!" Victoria protested.

"Relax, I can only use one of them and the conditions are met since there's a monster on the field that's a WIND, WATER, EARTH, and FIRE attributes on the field." The ninja duelist pointed to DragonForce. "Thanks to Claudio, I could use it and I think the best possible effect to choose is to rid the field of your spells and trap cards!"

"No!" the Shadow Riders shouted as all the spell and traps on their side was shattered. Also the Ruby Rider shattered, leaving the Dragon by itself. (5/2600-2200/1200)

"Now, we stopped the painful damage, DragonForce attacks your Bowganian! Sonic Firestorm!"

DragonForce roared as it used its axe guitar to slice down the Bowgainian right down the middle.

Victoria/Vincent: 5050

Claudio/Kenji: 3950

"Whoo!" Claudio cheered. "We're coming back now!"

"I'll say; I'm glad you had that monster when you did..."Kenji said gratefully. "I would have to use a lot of time setting that up!"

"Happy to help, partner!" Claudio turned to the Riders. "I end my turn with a face down."

"My move!" Victoria drew. "Go Pot of Greed!" She drew two more and grinned. "Now let's see you handle this, this is one of the reason that loudmouth and that cowboy aren't here!" She turned over the card.

"It's Lava Golem!" Kenji said.

"That's right, and the monster's I give up are both of those Heroes and summon it in attack mode!"

Slash and Dragonforce melted as a cage trapped Claudio and Kenji inside it, hanging by the collar of the newly summoned Lava Golem! (8/3000/2500)

"Not this card..." Claudio said.

"Yeah, it's gonna hurt in the later times." Kenji stated.

"Oh, if you like that, I play Monster Reborn to revive a monster I discarded from the first turn!" Victoria activated. "My Plasma Eel!"

Rising from the ground was a sliver, metallic worm with sharp pincers on the front. (4/500/1200)

"The heck?" Claudio asked.

"Let me explain its functions; when this monster is summoned, it attaches itself to a monster on your field, and I pick your Lava Golem!"

The monster dug itself on the head of the golem and grabbed it with its pincers.

"And as it remains on Lava Golem, you can't sacrifice it and it'll lose 500 ATK every time you reach the end phase of your sides' turns!"

"And what's worse is that it's on Claudio's field meaning that can hold off the attacking and damage us!" Kenji deduced.

"Yup!" Vincent said. "You two are out of luck!"

"And to end my turn, I play Misfortune dealing half of Lava Golem's ATK to you! Which means let the pain begin!"

Lava Golem rattled the cage, shaking the key-keepers a bit.

Victoria/Vincent: 5050

Claudio/Kenji: 2450

Kenji drew and the Lava Golem melted the magma off its body, drenching the cage.

Victoria/Vincent: 5050

Claudio/Kenji: 1450

"I summon another Ninja Soldier thanks to Ikusa's effect!"

The final Ninja Soldier appeared. (3/400/400)

"I then use the trap Ninjutsu Art of Transformation on my Ninja Soldier Katana!"

Katana performed some hand signs and disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"By sacrificing my monster I can summon any Beast, Winged-Beast or Insect type monster from my deck with the same level or less as my ninja + 3. Meaning I can summon a monster from level 6 or less!"

Vincent whistled. "That's a lot!"

"And yet, I won't have to search long through my deck as I summon Ninja Dog Akamaru!"

The small dog from Kenji's Gravekeeper match appeared. (1/200/100)

"And to follow up I summon Ninja Inuzuka!"

Akamaru's master and partner appeared crouching down on all fours. (4/1400/1100)

"And since he's on the field, Akamaru gains the equivalent of his master's points!"

"_Let's go Akamaru!"_ Inuzuka crouched down on all fours, and then made a hand sign.

"_Bark! Bark!"_ Akamaru jumped his master's back while suddenly glowing red.

Kenji now made the same hand sign as his ninja, "Activate special ability!"

"_Beast Mimicry!"_

A puff a smoke enveloped both Ninja and Ninja Dog. Once it cleared, instead of the small dog was the feral version of his master who also turned feral.

"_Man-Beast Clone!"_ NDA (200-1400/100-1100)

"Now, I activate this spell card, Fang over Fang!"

Chakra flared out of both ninjas.

"This lets both Inuzuka and Akamaru attack as one with their combined attack points!"

NI and NDA (1400+1400=2800)

"Now attack that Ruby Dragon!"

Both ninjas leapt into action...

"_Fang over Fang!"_

They spun furiously into two gray tornadoes that sharpened their attacks and tore apart the dragon.

Victoria/Vincent: 4450

Claudio/Kenji: 1450

"Now, I set this facedown and then use Akamaru's Union effect, making Inuzuka 400 ATK and DEF stronger!"

Akamaru turned back into a dog and then hopped into his master's coat. (4/1400-1800/1100-1500)

And take a break!"

"Well now, Plasma Eel's effect activates!" Victoria cut in.

Lava Golem failed as the eel shocked it to the core. (8/3000-2500/2500)

"I can't believe they're catching up!" Vincent said looking at the scores.

"Well then do something!" Victoria growled.

"On it!" Vincent drew. "And it starts with Graceful Charity, letting me draw three cards." He drew three cards. "And then, drop two and I'll drop my Ruby Dragon and Adamantine Dragon to the grave!"

"He's announcing the cards?" Claudio wondered.

"Then I bring out Solar Rider!"

A man in gold armor with a flowing silver cape appeared on the field. In his hand he held an ornate spear with the blade designed to look like the sun. (4/1800/1800)

"Following up is my Dragon's Union card!"

The spell card showed Pitch-Dark Dragon with Dark Blade on its back flying towards Despair from the Dark.

"Now I can summon a Dragon type monster with the same attribute as a Warrior-type monster on my field." Vincent declared as a card slipped out of his deck. "And who better to summon than Solar Rider's partner, the Solar Dragon!"

The Dragon that had been summoned was huge. Its scales seemed to be made of solid gold and its eyes shone like the sun itself. (7/2600/2200)

"Oh man, I'd hate to see the power of that thing." Claudio said.

"Oh you will, but first I draw one card since Solar Rider wasn't in my hand because of its summoning." Vincent drew one card. "But now, I can union equip my rider to the dragon!"

The Rider hopped on to the dragon. (7/2600-3000/2200-2600)

"I could use the effect and discard one card from my hand to kill off a monster." The Shadow Rider plucked out another card. The spell card had a Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon with Berserk Dragon in spirit form behind it, blasting four Scapegoats. "But by using my Berserker Assault card, I can have my one dragon attack all of your monsters!" He turned to the dragon and the rider. "Go crazy boys!"

The Dragon roared and spread its wings. Somehow particles of light were pulled into them and the Dragon parted its jaws and fired a burst of pure sunlight. It vaporized the every single ninja except Inuzuka who was next in line.

"Hold on, I activate Miniaturize!" Kenji activated. "Since your monster as at least 1000 ATK originally, it loses 1000 ATK, plus a level!"

Solar Dragon lost some its size and some stats. (7-6/3000-2000/2600)

Akamaru shielded his master by taking the brunt of the attack... of course, Inuzuka mourned the loss. (4/1800-1400/1500-1100)

Victoria/Vincent: 4450

Claudio/Kenji: 1250

"Now do you want to try your luck with Kaabii?" Kenji challenged. "Or do you want to take it up with Lava Golem?"

Vincent growled. "I place one card facedown!"

"My turn!" Claudio drew, and Lava Golem melted again.

Victoria/Vincent: 4450

Claudio/Kenji: 250

"Claudio, I hope you have something to reinforce our life points, or next turn, we're through..." Kenji warned his partner.

'_Yeah... tell me about it...'_ Claudio thought as he looked at his hand and then looked at his facedown card. _'Oh yeah...'_

"It's my lucky day, I activate the trap card Altar For Tribute!"

"You can't use Lava Golem as a sacrifice!" Victoria stated, knowing what was going to happen.

"Read the fine print." Claudio said in a sing-song voice. "Altar for Tribute requires me to SEND a monster to the graveyard, not tribute," He turned to Kenji. "Time for us to make bail with some extra cash!"

Lava Golem suddenly hardens to a black mountain and shattered along with the Plasma Eel. Thinking fast, Kenji grabs his partner and escapes the cage which was weakened by the magma.

"And the life points we gain equal to the original attack of the sent monster, and that's 3 grand!"

Victoria/Vincent: 4450

Claudio/Kenji: 3250

"And seeing that your monster's, weak enough Vincent, I'll introduce you to another Jukebox Hero!" Claudio stated. "First, I'll use Junk Dealer to revive Li and ZP with half their ATK strength!"

The dragon armored heroes appeared. (4/1600-800/1200), (8/2600-1300/2300)

"How are you gonna defeat my dragon with weaker monsters?" Vincent smirked.

"By sacrificing them that's what!"

Both Jukebox Heroes vanished into thin air.

"Now all of you, stand up and give a round of applause for Jukebox Hero- Rock and Roll King!"

A spotlight shined on a person with a cape over him. Once the person tossed the cape to the winds, the person showed off his white with blue stone suit. His face showed a sparkle of his teeth plus his clean, black hair. (9/?/?)

"Thank you... thank you very much!" Claudio chuckled.

The Rock and Roll King shook his head in amusement.

"Okay... non-existent points?" Victoria wondered.

"His attack and defense points become the sum total of the original ATK and DEF of the monsters used for the tribute!" Claudio informed. "So with 1600/1200 + 2600/2300 = 4200/3500!"

JH- R&RK (9/4200/3500)

"4200 ATK!"

"Yup, get ready to get shook up! Attack his Solar Dragon and kick his rider off the stage!"

Using his agility, and bringing out a mic stand, the King did a pole vault to the top of the dragon and then knocked away the Solar Rider's shield and sword he tried to retaliate. Then, he grabbed the Rider and launched both of them off the dragon, with the King landing on the rider on impact.

Victoria/Vincent: 2250

Claudio/Kenji: 3250

"And next, I play this facedown and end my turn."

Victoria chuckled. "Well, well... you've taken the lead, how very droll..."

"What's so funny?"

"How you think, the moves you made will matter..." She stated. "In the end, the Sacred Beast will be freed and this world will be doom to be destroyed by them."

Kenji scoffed. "We've got you outnumbered, you'll have one card in your hand while Vincent has none. Both of you are done, once I go... so do yourself a favor and just give up."

"And Vincent, this shouldn't have happened in the first place!" Claudio scolded. "I hope you're spared in this, so I can beat you down myself."

Vincent narrowed his eyes and Victoria drew. "Looks like I got the second wind, of course everyone else will reap the benefits as I play Card of Sanctity!"

All players drew six cards.

"Now I play Fiend's Sanctuary and summon Melchid the Four Face Beast!"

Along with the dark ball bearings monster, the four masked fiend appeared. (1/0/0), (4/1500/1200)

"Now since my four-faced beast has arrived, I can show you some true terror by sacrificing them both!"

"But you can't!" Claudio protested as the monsters disappeared in a veil of smoke.

"Uh... Claudio. Yes, he can..."Kenji said, sweat running down his head. "And it's because of Melchid!"

"That's right, so by dropping those two monsters, I can summon the monster known as the Masked Beast Des Gardius!"

From the smoke, a large horned monstrosity appeared, with big sharp claws. On its face it wore a big blue mask, and on either side of its chest were two smaller blue masks. (8/3300/2500)

"Holy crap..." Claudio said at the sight of the monster. "At least my monster will hold up..."

"Yes, but your friend will take the heat as I use the Energy Drain spell card to take it's power to 0! Plus I can draw a card!"

"_Poyooo..." _Kaabii felt weak as he dropped to the ground. (6/2050-0/1950)

"To the Shadow with you!" She bellowed as Des Guaridus closed in on the weakened ninja.

"Step off!" Claudio said as his trap activated. "Go Shift, switch the attack target to Rock and Roll King!"

Des Gardius veered off course as it went for Rock and Roll King.

"I activate the quick play spell Time Stop!"

The image was off a sword jamming a clock before it reached 12:00.

As both monsters were about to face off, it was like time stopped.

"What the?"

"Time Stop ends the battle phase if my monster ends up attacking a stronger monster!"

"Figures you would have a way out..." Kenji stated.

"Thank you, and I'll end my turn with this facedown and play Raregold Armor to make Des Guardius you're only target..."

"Good..." Kenji drew. "I activate Magical Mallet to return five of my cards to the deck, reshuffle and get back five new cards." Kenji put back some cards, let the deck reshuffle and then redrew. "Now let's get real with Ninja Summoning Art! This lets me fusion summon for a ninja monster!" He held out three monsters. "I fuse Ninjas Ayane, Kasumi and Hayabusa to form my Ninja Gaiden!"

A gigantic puff of smoke appeared.

"_RRRAAGGGHH!"_

And from it, Kenji's gigantic dragon appeared, roaring proudly. (10/3500/3000)

"Whoa, that's a ninja!" Vincent said shocked.

"No way..." Claudio muttered.

"Yes way..." Kenji smirked. "And it gains 400 ATK for every ninja in the graveyard!"

The spirits of Ikusa, the three Ninja Soldier Katana, Ninja Dog Akamaru, Ayane, Kasumi and Haybusa appeared as the dragon powered up. (10/3500-6700)

"Now, I attack Des Gardius! Sacred Age Flames!"

Kenji's dragon waved its head around, inhaling air. Once done, the dragon aimed at the opposition and blew out hot, red flames that melted the masked monster.

Victoria/Vincent: 1

Claudio/Kenji: 3250

"1!" Claudio said.

"Wait, it should been have been it!" Kenji said.

"That was my card, I had in the graveyard!" Victoria stated. "A spell card called Hung on Death!"

The spell showed a human who was half zombie wandering the graveyard.

"This saves our points from hitting zero by stopping the point drop at 1!" She said. "So close and yet so far!" Another card slid out the deck. "Now that Des Guardius is gone, I can play the Mask of Remnants from my deck!"

The mask that appeared looked like a monster ripping itself out of a body of another.

"And I can equip it on to any of your monsters, so I can easily gain the best you two have to offer!"

"At least we'll be able to win..." Vincent gave a wicked grin as the scorpion armlet began to leak out more darkness.

"Whoa... hey, Kenji..."

"Yeah, I see... that Shadow Charm of his is the one making him like this." The ninja duelist said. "He must have thrown the match with you, but didn't know the true reason until that thing latched onto him."

Victoria cleared her throat, "I've decided, if I take the king, I'll end up with second best due to that dragon's overwhelming attack power, so I'll pick Ninja Gaiden!"

The masked smashed itself onto the dragon, stretching itself out to fit the top of the dragon's face to take control and guide it over to Victoria's side.

"Now I have the strongest monster on the field!"

"No you don't!" Kenji smiled.

"Of course I do!" She argued.

"Then tell me, how many ninjas are in your graveyard?"

She gasped as Ninja Gaiden's attack power dropped back to 3500.

"You see, you would've ended up with second best no matter what!" Kenji stated. "So I end my turn with this."

"Okay, my turn!" Vincent drew more violently this time. "I activate the special ability of a monster that's in the graveyard, the Totem Dragon!"

The dragon appeared was a small dragon with a huge neck. It had markings on it that made its namesake of a totem. (2/400/200)

"When did he get into the graveyard?" Kenji asked.

"It's been there since I sacrificed for my Ruby Dragon near the beginning of the duel!" The Dragon and Rider duelist stated. "And for the special effect, I can use it has two sacrifices as long as the monster I'm summoning is a dragon! So I'll get rid of that monster..."

Totem Dragon vanished.

"And summon the Hydro Dragon!"

The dragon that came next was as blue as the ocean, and had armor made of coral. (6/2400/1600)

"Wait, that's a level 6 monster!" Claudio noted. "You know Totem Dragon's removed from play right?"

"Yeah, but still I get to summon Hydro Rider and combine them!"

The rider was also wearing the same coral armor, and wielded a shield and trident. (3/1300/800) Like the riders before him, he mounted his dragon.

"Now then, to take care of the job by playing Gift of the Martyr!" He decalred. "Since Ninja Gaiden can't use its power from other dragons, I can use it's power for other purposes.

"You better have a good tactic for this..." Victoria stated as Ninja Gaiden's soul was transferred to Hydro Rider. (6/2400-5900/1600)

"I do, when Hydro Dragon takes out the Rock and Roll King, I can deal damage equal to its attack power!"

Claudio gasped.

"Farewell, boys!" Vincent grinned. "Hydro Dragon, soak 'em!"

The dragon fired a high-powered blast of water that surged over the king, destroying it.

Victoria/Vincent: 1

Claudio/Kenji: 1550

"The king has left the building..." The Shadow Rider announced. "Now take your friends with you!"

The rider was about to slash both key-keepers when.

"I activate Damage Polarizer!"

Kenji's quick thinking shield himself and Claudio as the Rider came in and slashed furiously before mounting the dragon.

"How did you survive!"

"With Damage Polarizer, I can negate the activation and effect of damage other than by battle." The ninja duelist stated. "In exchange, everyone draws one card."

All players drew one card.

"Fine, I'll play this and end my turn."

Claudio took a deep breath and drew. He looked at his eight cards. '_Time for the return...'_ He played a ritual spell card. "I activate the ritual spell card called the Return of Freaknik!"

The spell card showed a tombstone with a gloved hand sticking out of the ground with a gold microphone inside it. This conjured up a gloved hand to shoot up from the ground.

"This ritual spell requires me to send monsters up to ten stars to the grave, and I pick my level 2 Band Roadie and level 8 Coheed Cambria!"

Both monsters appeared and then shined with a golden radiance creating a golden microphone that Claudio took.

"Now let's welcome the return of Jukebox Hero Freaknik!"

Claudio dropped the mic into the gloved hand, which grabbed it. The ground started to shake and everyone but Claudio started to hang on to something.

"Claudio, what's going on?" Kenji asked.

The Jukebox Hero duelist simply pointed to the glove holding the mic. Suddenly, a dark figure jumped out the ground. It was all black with green dollar signs and wore gold shades. The gloved hands were not attached but floated around with the figure as if it was. (10/0/0)

"_I'm back!" _Freaknik yelled. _"Feels good to be outta that grave!"_

"I can tell." Claudio stated. "In a tight spot, and need your voice."

"_Sure... just get the crew!"_ Freaknik stated.

"Man, I thought I had something to be worried about!" Vincent stated. "He's got nothing!"

"Yeah, but he will, but first I play this facedown."

A reversed card appeared.

"Then, I'll activate Heart of a Dragon!" Claudio declared. "By discarding the rest of my hand four Jukebox Heroes come to the field in defense mode and become dragons!"

From the ground, four dragon hands tore open the field and took a defensive stance: Jukebox Heroes Li, ZP, Slash and Mullet Hounddog. (4/1600/1200), (8/2600/2300), (4/1300/1500), (5/1700/1500)

"Because of their special ability as being part dragon, Li and ZP don't have to change. Slash and the Hounddog on the other hand...

Slash and Mullet Hounddog transformed to humanoid dragons.

"But still, Freaknik reaps the benefits as for every Jukebox Hero on the field, other than himself, he gains 1000 attack points!"

Freaknik grew in size and basically almost reached the ceiling. (10/0-4000/0-4000)

"Now attack that dragon with the Love Bomb!"

Creating a giant heart, Freaknik dropped it on the Dragon...

"I activate Spirit Barrier!"

Vincent quickly activated the trap that blocked the damage after Hydro Rider was destroyed.

"Almost had him..." Kenji muttered.

Claudio sighed. "I end my turn..."

"So sorry!" Victoria drew. "I now activate Magical Stone Excavation discarding two cards to bring back a spell card; my Monster Reborn!" She discarded two cards and got his Monster Reborn. "I'll use it to bring back the Double Coston I discarded!"

Two ghosts appeared, fused by the tails. (4/1700/1650)

"Now I use it for a double sacrifice to summon Dark Horus!"

In a dark flare, a giant black dragon, similar to Horus the Black Flame Dragon descended to the ground. (8/3000/1800)

"Now I play..."

"Nothing!" Claudio interrupted. "I activate the trap card Fall the Haters!"

The trap card showed: Jukebox Heroes Coheed Cambria, Nirvana, Bowie, and Freaknik on a stage playing and singing with large blue sound waves destroying a Perfect Machine King and WVXYZ-Dragon Catapult Cannon.

"Even with a weaker monster than Freaknik, I knew you'd have something to power up or power us down, so here's my trap!" Claudio stated. "At the cost of 1000 life points!"

Victoria/Vincent: 1

Claudio/Kenji: 550

"Your Level 8 monster is destroyed and then you lose points equal to half the destroyed monster's attack points! Sorry, but you two are out of luck!"

Freaknik emitted blue electricity as he started to sing.

_"Oooooh, I'll keep on going for you and you_  
_and you and you_  
_I can feel your voice come through and through_  
_and through_  
_They don't want us to do what we do_  
_we do_  
_we do_  
_That's why we do it (yeah)_  
_that's why we do it...yeah!"_

The sounds waves overpowered Dark Horus as it was crushed by the waves and it kept continuing as they shocked Vincent and Victoria out of their points. It even knocked their Shadow Charms off of them as they fell down.

Victoria/Vincent: 0

Claudio/Kenji: 550, Winners

The holograms disappeared.

"Game over..." Claudio said.

"So it is..." Kenji added.

"Boys..."

Victoria had a faint dark aura around her.

"What's up her with her?"

"Please forgive Vincent..." She pleaded. "I controlled him during the day of the Spirit Festival and placed the Shadow Charm on him to keep my hold on him." She looked up at the key-keepers. "Like, I said I was a millennium's old spirit brought back from my Shadow Charm..." she held it up. "This shield. During that time, my home was invaded by the Sacred Beasts... and I one of its victims in battle."

The boys gasped.

"Forgive me for the duel and taking control of your friend, but I had to find someone who may stand a chance against the Sacred Beasts should they rise again." She continued.

"But if Jaden defeats the last Shadow Rider, then we could forget about it!" Kenji said.

"If you defeat him, the gates will lock again." She replied. "But it can still be unlocked with the keys, just protect them if your friend should defeated the last Shadow Rider."

Claudio looked at Vincent's unmoving form. "What about Vincent?"

"He will be fine, now that the Shadow Charm is off of him." Victoria stated. "And here's the shield..." As soon as Kenji took it, she started to fade. "The Sacred Beasts must stay sealed..."

After that she faded away...

"I can't believe we have another threat coming even if Jaden beats whoever the final Shadow Rider is." Claudio said, holding up Vincent and taking the Scorpion Bracelet.

"Then, we better make sure these keys stay safe." Kenji said. "And hope that Jaden comes out with his soul intact. Since I'm guessing that Shadow Rider holds everyone's souls."

I hope this duel was to everyone's standards. I told ya'll Vincent was coming back! You guys didn't expect this way, huh?"

* * *

Jukebox Hero Dragon Force  
Level: 8

WIND

Dragon/Fusion/Effect  
"Jukebox Hero Li" + "Jukebox Hero ZP"  
Effect: This card is also treated as a Warrior-type monster. This card is also treated as a LIGHT, DARK, FIRE, EARTH and WATER attribute monster. This card gains 600 ATK for every "Jukebox Hero" monster on your side of the field (excluding this card)

2900/2200

Picture: A humanoid dragon with an axe-shaped electric guitar surrounded by the six attribute colors (black, yellow, red, blue, brown, green)

(Created by the ideas of me and Azurekite4!)

Return of Freaknik

Ritual Spell

Art: Freaknik's grave with his right hand out of the ground with a gold mic in his hand.

Info: This card is used to Ritual Summon "Jukebox Hero Freaknik." You must also Tribute monsters from the field or hand whose total Levels equal 10 or more.

Jukebox Hero Freaknik

Art: 'Freaknik from AS special.' with a gold mic in his right hand.

Attribute: LIGHT

Type: Spellcaster/ Ritual/ Effect

Level: 10

ATK:?/DEF: ?

This card can only be Ritual Summoned with the Ritual Spell card, "Return of Freaknik." You must also Tribute monster(s) from the field or your hand whose total Levels equal 10 or more. For each monster card on your side of the field with "Jukebox Hero" in its name (other than this card) increase this card's ATK and DEF points by 1000. While this card is face-up on the field, your opponent can't select another monster on your side of the field as an attack target.

Counter Trap Card: Fall of the Haters

Art: Jukebox Heroes Coheed Cambria, Nirvana, Bowie, and Freaknik on a stage playing and singing with large blue sound waves destroying a Perfect Machine King and WVXYZ-Dragon Catapult Cannon.

When your opponent summons a level 8 or higher monster on his/her side of the side of the field, Tribute 1000 life points to destroy that card and deal half of that monster ATK points as direct damage to your opponent(s) life points. You can not declare an attack for two turns.

(The top three cards were created by x-knight20. All rights go to him!)

Vampiric Leech

Level 4

Insect/Effect

500/1200

This card can attack on the same turn it is Summoned, even if it is the first turn of the Duel. Discard 1 card from your hand to change the battle position of this card at the end of a turn that this card inflicted Battle Damage.

Plasma Eel

Level 4

Machine/Effect

DARK

500/1200

When this card is summoned, it becomes an Equip Card that is equipped to 1 face-up monster your opponent controls. The equipped monster loses 500 ATK during each of your opponent's End Phases, and cannot be tributed. This card cannot be destroyed by battle. (Damage Calculation is applied normally.)

(The top two cards were used by Yami Marik in the third season of Yu-Gi-Oh! All rights go to the creators.)

Fearful Earthbound

Continous Trap

Each time an opponent's monster attacks, inflict 500 damage to your opponent.

(Used by Yami Bakura during the Yu-Gi-Oh! episode Showdown in the Shadows. All rights go to the creators.)

Energy Drain

Quick-Play Spell

The ATK of a target monster your opponent controls becomes 0. Draw 1 card.

(Used by Joey Wheeler in the episode the Legendary Fisherman. All rights go to the creators.)

Hung on Death

Normal Spell

Activate when it's in the graveyard. When you are about to take damage, causing you to lose the duel, set your life point cost at 1.

* * *

Next Time: It's time for Jaden to take on the final Shadow Rider!

Read and Review! Later!


	69. Shadow Endgame

Time for the final Shadow Rider! To those who seen the show, we already know, but still we can a greater duel right?

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX or the rest of the franchise. I own Claudio, YugiNAtem117 owns Melody, AzureKite4 owns Kenji, Rocket Knight 777 owns Jethro, Jeremy Roswell owned by SulliMike23, Lily Rose Lee owned by Lily Truesdale and Alex Jacobs is owned by Digidramon.

* * *

Last time on Duel Academy Stories: The key-keepers fell against the final three Shadow Riders, causing eight of the gates to be open and way too close for the Sacred Beasts to be unleashed. Now it was up to Jaden, Claudio and Kenji to step up and face the Riders and avenge their fallen friends. Of course, the place of the action was a no brainer: The Abandoned Dorm. But blocking their way was their way was the tag team who took down Chazz and Jethro. The first was Victoria, a millennium old spirit, and the second was Vincent Merchet from the DMSD! After separating the group, Kenji and Claudio teamed up and defeated them only to receive the warning that the keys are not the only thing to release the Sacred Beasts! Bad, I know...

Chapter 62: Shadow Endgame

(This takes place at the same time Claudio and Kenji face Victoria and Vincent)

* * *

Waking up from his knockout blow, Jaden shook the cobwebs out of his head.

"Whoa... that was rough..." He said trying to get up.

"You're awake!"

Jaden turned to see Syrus and Chumley sitting a few feet away from him.

"You alright?" Chumley asked.

"I'm fine..." Jaden said. "Who knew Vincent had a dark streak in him?"

"Yeah..."

Syrus gasped. "Look!"

He pointed to the dark barrier preventing them from going out.

"We're trapped!"

"Aw man... so that means, Claudio and Kenji will have to bail us out and we can find the last Shadow Rider." Jaden pondered.

"Or maybe... there's a way out there..." Chumley pointed down a corridor

"I don't know..." Syrus whimpered. "Maybe we should wait for Claudio and Kenji to save us..."

"Or we can go check it out!" Jaden walked down the hallway.

"Wait up!" Syrus said.

"Don't run!" Chumley shouted.

* * *

The group walked down the corridor supported by wooden beams, the lights from the lantern showing them debris and stone that lay around.

After a tight squeeze with the rest of them, Jaden led the others down the newly discovered passageway until they came to a cut in the corridor.

"This... doorway was never here before," Jaden shined his light around the area, "Then again, neither was this passageway,"

Syrus grinned nervously, "Well then, I say we wait for another day to check it out..,"

Chumley nodded, "Yeah, good idea, Sy,"

However, despite the fear of Jaden's friends, they all stepped through the doorway and they found themselves in a very large and very dark room.

Jaden shined his light around the room. The floor was covered in dust, and there was some kind of strange equipment everywhere. But, one thing that caught their eye were three large, stone tablets straight ahead of them. Each one depicted a horrifying looking monster, somewhat similar to each of the Egyptian Gods... but they looked much darker.

"Man, this place looks like a lab from a horror movie..." Jaden cracked, looking around.

Chumley whimpered and stepped closer to the group, "But where's the mad scientist hiding?"

"Um... if he's where my gut is tellin' me, I might need a change of shorts..."

Everyone else turned at Syrus' quiet voice and they all saw what he was talking about. Nearby, standing propped up against the wall was...

"A coffin!" Jaden gasped.

"Or a refrigerator box...," Chumley suggested hopefully.

Syrus nodded, "Yeah, that's it...,"

Jaden looked at the coffin for a few moments then start walking towards it. "Chumley, wanna give me some help?"

"Sorry Jay, I'm only good enough to open pickle jars and potato chip bags!" He said nervously.

"Yeah, he's not qualified." Syrus added.

"I bet if it was filled with Grilled Cheese, he'd be more than qualified." The E-Hero duelist stated as he pushed the lid of the coffin away and with a loud _thud_, the lid connected with the floor, the contents of the coffin exposed.

Jaden looked inside, "...it's a mummy," He looked over the old corpse, "What is a mummy doing here?" he wondered aloud.

"More like, 'what are _we_ doing here'?" Syrus countered, holding onto Chumley out of fright.

"Yeah," Chumley nodded rapidly, "I'm with Sy on that one,"

"Wait a sec..." Jaden leaned in a bit and he let out a loud gulp, "Chumley... give me... your flashlight," he whispered.

"Oh no, what's wrong?"

"What's wrong is that..." Jaden shined the light on the mummy, "This thing looks... familiar,"

The mummy inside, wore a long lab coat, a dress shirt with a tie, light colored pants, square glasses over its dried out skin, and it's long black hair lay peacefully over its coat.

"There's only one way to be sure..," Jaden then reached over and pulled away the left side of the mummy's coat. Underneath the fabric was one word, sewn into the fabric of the mummy's shirt.

_**BANNER**_

"It _is_ him..." Jaden stepped back a foot or so, "...Professor..."

"What...?" the other two asked at the same time.

Jaden pointed to the coffin, "The... mummy... it is or _was_... Professor Banner,"

"NO WAY!"

Chumley and Syrus ran up to the coffin and looked it.

Chumley shook his head, "He _can't_ have mummified this fast!" he gazed at the very dried out corpse, "I can't even make jerky in the time he's been missing,"

"You think it's a fake?" Jaden asked his overweight friend.

Syrus nodded, "Yeah, like a wax dummy, right?"

"Wrong! That _is_ the one you know as Professor Banner..."

Suddenly, the lights in the large room turned on, startling everyone... along with the new voice that had spoken before the lights flicked on. The Slifers spun around to see a tall figure, wearing black pants, a tan hooded cloak, a black mask and balaclava over its face, while a custom Duel Disk occupied its left arm.

"Who is that?" Jaden asked, even though he already had a feeling.

The figure laughed coldly, "Who am I? I am the final Shadow Rider! I am the one who defeated the female duelists of your Key Keeping friends, and if you want them, or the other two back, you must beat me. I am Amnael!"

"Amnael?" Jaden asked, "As in the 'Mark of Amnael' Amnael?"

"That's right," Amnael reached into his garb and pulled out a strange looking, stone book, "and I have your friends' right here... And, if you cannot defeat me, you will be joining them," Amnael's gaze went from Jaden to the other two Slifers, "_All_ of you,"

Jaden glanced over his shoulder at the mummified corpse of his mentor, "But what about Professor Banner?" he asked, looking back at Amnael, "Or is it too late to bring him back?"

"It was _always_ too late!" Amnael snapped, "It's best that you forget about the one you knew as Banner, for he is no more!"

"What do you mean no more?" Jaden shouted. "He lost his key a long while ago! Why'd you go after him?"

Amnael shook his head, "To understand what this is about, to understand _everything_ that has been going on, _you_," he pointed to Jaden, "...must only do one thing. That is to duel and defeat me, Jaden! Only then will this Tome," he held up the strange book, "and all the secrets within will be open to you, free to be discovered. Will you accept this challenge, will you face me?"

Chumley shook his head, "Naw, I'm good,"

"You're on!"

As Jaden ran out onto the middle of the floor, his friends moved away from the mummified teacher, creeped out by it.

"Let's throw down!" Jaden cried out, turning on his duel disk.

Amnael pulled back his hood to reveal a mane of shocking white hair as his duel disk turned on, "Prepare yourself, Jaden!"

"I've been preparing myself for this ever since you Shadow Riders first showed!" Jaden snapped at him as they both drew their opening hands, "And now, Amnael, get your game on!"

Amnael: 8000  
Jaden: 8000

"It's time to throwdown! No matter what it takes, I'm gonna get my friends back, Amnael!"

"But, what if you don't _have_ what it takes to beat me, Jaden?" Amnael inquired, "Because to beat _me_, you'll have to reach a whole new echelon of dueling! Now, we begin!"

Amnael drew the first card of the duel, "I begin by playing the Spell card known as Alchemic Kettle - Chaos Distill!"

A huge, reddish metal pot rose up behind Amnael, smoke billowing out of the metal hoses.

"What _is_ that thing?" Syrus stared at the pot.

"Yeah, like _I'm _gonna know," Chumley muttered sarcastically.

"Due to its effect, all of my cards that would normally go to the graveyard, will be removed from play," Amnael explained.

Jaden frowned, '_Why would he remove his own monsters from play?'_

"Next, I'll activate my second Spell card," Amnael held up another card, "Steel Lamp! When Chaos Distill is on the field, I can use Steel Lamp to Special Summon Alchemy Beast - Salamandra the Steel!"

From a burst of red hot flames, a giant metal dragon appeared on Amnael's field, roaring. (3/500/500)

"You see, Alchemy Beasts can't be Summoned by normal means, but they _can_ wage a direct attack to you," Amnael explained as he held up two more cards, "Which is a big problem for you, when I play these two cards: Bronze Scale and Lead Compass, with Chaos Distill, I can now Summon two more Alchemy Beasts: Ouroboros the Bronze and Leon the Lead!"

Two more fiery pillars erupted from the floor and two more, strange looking monsters appeared beside the first Alchemy Beast. Leon the Lead looked like an ancient creature from myths, his mane glistening in the light while he stood on all four legs. (3/500/500) Ouroboros looked like a long, dark red serpent with six yellow eyes, three on each side of his head. (3/500/500)

"I'll now end with a facedown card," Amnael chuckled, slipping a card into his duel disk.

Jaden grit his teeth, "Three monsters in the very first turn?"

"Yes, and if you think that's impressive, then wait until you see them attack!"

"Well, Amnael, I'm not gonna give them that chance!" Jaden swore as he drew his card, "I summon the Elemental Hero Bubbleman!"

Bursting forth from a torrent of water, Jaden's caped Hero appeared on the field, looking proud. (4/800/1200)

"And since he's the only one out on the field, I get to draw two more cards... and I got the feeling they're gonna be some sweet ones!" he drew his extra cards and grinned, "It's good to be right! I play the Equip Spell card Bubble Blaster!"

The large water cannon fell from the sky and Bubbleman caught it with ease, hefting it on his shoulders. (4/800-1600/1200)

"FIRE! Bombarding Bubble Barrage!"

Amnael smirked behind his smooth mask as the bubbles flew at him, "That is one bubble I'm afraid that I must burst, Jaden. I activate a Trap!" he waved his arm to his facedown card, "Elemental Absorber!"

A strange looking metal device appeared on the field, four spikes covering the top of it while one spike was on the bottom, making the device look like a twisted version of a spinning top.

"With this card, by removing a monster card from play, I can negate the attack of one other monster, as long as they have the same Attribute!" Amnael plucked a card from his hand.

Jaden blinked, "That's... not good,"

"No, it isn't!" Amnael held up the card to reveal a pale blue girl in a matching dress, "Especially since I've chosen to remove Aqua Spirit (4/1600/1200)!"

The card disappeared and as the large bubble gained speed, the strange device spun around until a blue triangle appeared and began to glow brightly. Seconds before the bubble could hit any monsters, a huge wave of water appeared and the bubble disappeared within it.

"No! My attack-,"

"Has been canceled!" Amnael finished, as he drew his card, "Now it's my turn! Go, my Alchemy Beasts, attack Jaden directly!" he ordered, "Salamandra the Steel, let loose Flameshot of Ore!"

The metal Dragon shot a large fireball and hit Jaden hard in the stomach, making the Slifer wince in pain.

"Now, Ouroboros and Leon, attack as well!"

The other two monsters fired off a blue stream of energy and a hail of sharp metal scales that hit Jaden seconds later.

Amnael: 8000  
Jaden: 6500

"Jaden just got clobbered!" Syrus moaned.

Chumley frowned, "C'mon Jaden! He's only got one card left in his hand! If you can hold out this turn, you'll have the upperhand and he'll be the one on the ropes!"

"Is that what you think...?" the masked Rider looked up and shook his head, "You should've paid more attention in class. Then, maybe you would know that against my Alchemy Deck, nothing is what it seems!" he turned over his final card, which was divided into six parts, each one with a different color, "I play the Black Process - Negledo! When Chaos Distill is on the field, and there are no other cards in my hand, this card allows me to remove all Alchemy Beasts from my field and I get to draw two new cards per Beast!"

Jaden watched in disbelief as the three monsters that had assaulted him were engulfed by fire, "So, you're taking out your own monsters?"

"That is the way of the Alchemist... destruction and rebirth. However, I can assure you that when you are destroyed here, there will be no rebirth for _you_!" Amnael reached for his deck, "Since I removed three Alchemy Beasts, I can draw six new cards!"

Amnael held up three cards, "I activate Tin Spell Circle, Mercury Hourglass and Silver Key! Much like the other three cards that work with Chaos Distill, I can use these to summon forth three new Alchemy Beasts!" Amnael declared as the three cards turned into light and poured into the strange machine behind him, "So, I summon Eatos the Tin, Echeneis the Mercury and Moonface the Silver!"

These three new monsters looked stranger than the last three Alchemy Beasts. Eatos looked like a bird made of shiny metal (3/500/500), Echeneis looked like a four-winged mutant of a whale, with three metal horns coming out of its snout (3/500/500), and Moonface pretty much looked like the actual moon with giant legs. (3/500/500)

"Alright, now it's my turn!" Jaden drew his card, "Go, Elemental Hero Clayman!"

Jaden's trusty defensive monster appeared on the field, flexing its arms. (4/800/2000)

"Next, I'll play a Spell card known as Mud Max!"

Everyone watched, surprised as a large, go-kart like car roared onto the field. They were even more surprised as they watched Clayman hop into the go-kart. (4/800-1100/2000)

"This card puts Clayman into overdrive with the boost of 300 more attack points!" Jaden explained, "So guess what Amnael? I'm gonna use him to run over all your Life Points! Go on, Clayman, put the pedal to the metal!"

Amnael watched as Clayman sped towards him, "I activate the effect of Elemental Absorber!" he declared, taking another card from his hand, "I'll remove The Rock Spirit (4/1700/1000) to negate the attack of that EARTH-Attribute monster!" he cried out as his device spun around again until another triangle, this one yellow with a strip near the bottom appeared.

Much like Bubbleman, a defensive wall appeared between Clayman and Eatos the Tin, stopping Clayman from destroying Eatos.

'_Man, it's like he can stop the attack of every attribute monster I have in my deck...'_ Jaden thought, gulping, '_This... will be tough.'_

"I warned you Jaden, to beat me, you must learn to use your cards in a way that you've never used before!" Amnael patted the Tome under his shirt, "If you do not learn to become a better duelist, then you will be joining your friends sooner than you think!"

"I'll be joining my friends, alright! When I free them!"

Amnael chuckled, "Then you had better 'get your game on' Jaden, because you have already fallen far behind, and are about to fall even further. Observe!" he drew his card, "I activate the Spell card, White Process - Albedo! Thanks to it, I can now summon Golden Homunculus!"

Everyone watched as a huge pillar of fire poured out of the earth. Something was coming... something _big_. It was a gigantic, golden golem who appeared alongside the Alchemy Beasts. (6/1500/1500)

"Forged in fire, Golden Homunculus doesn't work like any other card you've seen," Amnael stated. "His attack and defense points now rise to the number of my cards that are removed from play and multiplied by 300! So, since I've removed thirteen cards from play, his attack and defense points increase by 3900..." he chuckled, "...and your Life Points are about to become zero!"

The giant gained a light aura feeding off the power of the forgotten cards. (6/1500-5400/1500-5400)

"Then I summon the Dimension Alchemist!"

The monster that came out looked like a monarch monster as silver armor and purple cape were of the same material as the rest. (4/1300/200)

"I then activate its effect, to remove the top card from my deck to the grave and let it gain 500 ATK!"

Amneal pocketed the top card of his deck as a dark core dove inside the monster. (4/1300-1800/200), GH (6/5400-5700/5400-5700)

"It is over Jaden, and I was expecting so much more from you. Now, go my Alchemy Beasts, attack him directly! Sonic Shears, Screaming Stream, and Shockwave Slivers!"

The three Beasts let loose a mixture of high-pressured water, glowing scythe-like objects, and a raging fire blast that connected with Jaden...and hard.

Amneal: 8000  
Jaden: 5000

"Jaden!" Chumley cried out.

"Man, he got nailed!" Syrus whimpered.

"Dimensional Alchemist, attack with Dark Core Absorption!"

The Alchemist threw a Dark Core at Bubbleman, but he retaliated by throwing the Blaster into the void, making it disappear. EHB (4/1600-800/1200)

"Sorry, but Bubble Blaster goes instead of Bubbleman!" Jaden cheered.

"But I'm not finished yet..." Amneal raised his arm, "Golden Homunculus, attack! Stone Shard Storm!"

The giant golem roared and fired a rain of heavy slabs of gold onto Clayman. The Elemental Hero was bombarded by the shards and soon, Jaden's field was engulfed with thick smoke.

Amnael looked at the carnage, "You are beaten and-," he paused and peered closer, "Hm?"

Jaden's laugh was heard as the smoke cleared, revealing that Clayman wasn't destroyed at all! Just the Mud Max go-kart. (4/1100-800/2000)

"Sorry to disappoint ya," Jaden grinned, "But I'm still here! Know why?" he held up Mud Max, "When you attacked, I activated an effect of Mud Max," he explained, slipping the card into his Graveyard, "Now by destroying it, your attack's canceled out... but hold on, Amnael, there's something else! Or, should I say _someone_? I also get to summon an Elemental Hero and I choose Avian!"

Jaden's faithful, feathered Hero appeared alongside Clayman, who now lost his power upgrade. (3/1000/1000)

"Impressive..," Amnael nodded slowly.

"I'm not done!" Jaden drew his card, "I summon the Elemental Hero Burstinatrix in attack mode!"

Now, to complete the four set, the fiery Heroine appeared between Clayman and Bubbleman, the four Heroes standing proudly shoulder to shoulder. (3/1200/800)

"Alright guys, let's take out some of these monsters!" Jaden pointed to Eatos, "Go, Avian! Quill Cascade!"

Avian leapt into the air and launched a hailstorm of sharpened feathers at Eatos.

"Go, Elemental Absorber!" Amnael held up a card, "I remove Garuda the Wind Spirit (4/1600/1200) to negate your attack!" he declared as his device spun around again until a right side-up triangle appeared, green with a stripe near the top.

A veil of whirling air appeared between Eatos and the Quill Cascade, stopping the attack instantly.

"And, since another card has just been removed from play, my Golden Homunculus gains another 300 attack and defense points!"

Golden Homunculus (6/5700-6000/5700-6000)

"Yeah, yeah...," Jaden glanced at his Heroine, "Now go, Burstinatrix! Flare Storm!"

Burstinatrix launched a large, dark red fireball at the other side.

"I remove Spirit of Flames (4/1700/1000) to negate your attack!" Amnael declared as a bright red triangle appeared from his Absorber, just before a wall of flames met the fireball, canceling it out.

Golden Homunculus (6/6000-6300/6000-6300)

"Aw man," Syrus shook his head, "Nothing's getting through to do damage!"

Chumley nodded, "It's all because of that Elemental Absorber keeps canceling out his attacks,"

Jaden grinned at his friend's words, "Guys, no worries! This just means I gotta use something other than my Elemental Heroes then," he plucked a card from his hand, "I play Burst Return! When Burstinatrix is on the field, this card allows me to recall all other Elemental Heroes back to my hand! That means it's time to come home, guys!"

Clayman, Bubbleman, and Avian nodded before vanishing from the field and appearing Jaden's hand once again.

"Next, I'll activate the Spell card Burst Impact!" Jaden held up another card, "Now, all other monsters out besides Burstinatrix are destroyed, and you take 300 points of damage for each of them! Go, Burst Impact!"

Burstinatrix was soon engulfed by a fiery aura and she lobbed a gigantic ball of glowing energy at the opposing side of the field. A huge cloud of smoke and flames erupted, covering Amnaels field completely as his monsters were destroyed.

Amnael yelped in pain as his Life Points decreased. Before the smoke wafted away, a large crack in Amnael's mask appeared.

Amneal: 6500  
Jaden: 5000

"He did it!"

"Way to play Jay!"

A loud mewling sound made the group of spectators look down to see Pharaoh standing under them.

"Aw, you're here to help cheer Jaden on?" Syrus smiled as he picked the cat up, "C'mon, you can watch with me,"

Pharaoh mewled angrily and slashed Syrus across the face with his sharp claws. Syrus cried out in pain and dropped the cat, who bounded away, heading straight for Amnael, everyone watching him closely.

"No, Pharaoh!" Jaden waved his arm, hoping to catch the cat's attention, "That guy's dangerous!"

The running to Amnael bit surprised everyone a little, but what _really_ shocked them was that Pharaoh began rubbing up against Amnael's boot.

"Um...," Jaden blinked, confused, "Pharaoh?"

Syrus stared at the cat, "What's going on?"

Chumley shook his head, "Pharaoh's _never_ that friendly with strangers!"

Jaden nodded. "That's right... so Amnael is...,"

"...no stranger to Pharaoh, or to you," Amnael finished reaching up for his mask.

Everyone watched as Amnael slowly lifted his cracked mask off his face and lowered it.

Syrus shook his head, "It... can't be,"

"Professor Banner?" Chumley yelped.

There, standing not five feet away from Jaden, wearing the custom duel disk, and holding the book that held their friends captive, was the head of Slifer Red dorm! There was no mistake. The glasses were the same, the hair was the same style (but different color) and the face was the same (despite the presence of thick veins here and there).

Lyman Banner, their friend and their mentor... was the Final Shadow Rider!

"Wait a minute!" Jaden pointed to the dried out corpse behind the group, "If _you're _Banner... than who's that mummy?" he asked slowly.

Amnael, or rather, Banner chuckled as he bent down and began to pet Pharaoh, "That mummy is also me," he looked at them all as he picked up the cat, "Oh, my children, there is more going on here than you can _possibly_ imagine... but the truth will be revealed soon enough!"

"But you lost your key against Gemini..."

"Of course, Jaden," Banner smirked as he pet his loyal, fat cat, "But, before I defeat you, I may as well tell you the whole story,"

Jaden shrugged lightly, "Hey, knock yourself out... tell away,"

"Like you, Jaden, I was once a duelist with unlimited potential. I scoured the world for the most rarest and most powerful cards," Banner shot a glance at the group, "Finally, my travels led me to the ultimate prize, deep under an ancient desert, a lost and forgotten tomb was found. Within it, was a duelists dream! The very first Duel Monster cards!"

Pharaoh mewled and Banner continued to pet him.

"Like Pegasus, years before, I sought out their powers. But the tomb was cursed, and science had no explanation for the magic which ravaged my body. I tried _everything_, but I soon realized that there was only one thing to be done," he stopped petting Pharaoh and held up a hand, "I had to create a _new_ body. Therefore, I used alchemy to create a homunculus, an artificial life form, and I put my own soul inside of it,"

"Uh... say what?" Chumley stared, confused.

Banner reached up and lightly scratched his cheek, causing what looked like clay to crumble down his chin, "But, this body is only temporary. It won't be long until I am nothing but dust in the wind. You see, my children, I don't have much time left,"

"Wait a minute," Jaden interrupted, "You're saying... that you're a clone?"

"And you lead everyone into this?" Syrus added. "Alexis, Melody, Jethro and Chazz?

Banner chuckled, "I think they are a small price to pay. For myself to have renewed life, I need the divine power of the Sacred Beats, boys," he stated, "At first, I thought it would be a little difficult to open _all_ of the Spirit Gates, since as a key-keeper _and_ Shadow Rider, I couldn't just defeat myself for my Key. I had to lose a duel..."

"So you threw the match against Gemini?" Chumley said.

"Of course... I could've easily won with the Gren Maju De Eiza along with Barbardos then, but I had to lose for a chance to be whole again..."

"You want to do all that, and possibly destroy the world just for that? I'm sorry, Banner, but I can't let you do that!"

"Too late, Jaden, because once you lose the duel, those Beast cards are _mine_!"

"Then..," Jaden lowered his head, "I won't duel," he murmured.

Banner smirked slightly, "Oh, yes you will," he bent down and let Pharaoh go, "Did you just forget about your friends? If you do not defeat me, Jaden, then their souls are mine for eternity! And I doubt Claudio and Kenji will be duelist enough to face me!"

Jaden snapped his head up and glared at Banner.

"Hehehe... call it your final exam," Banner chuckled, "Win and pass... lose, fail, and lose your soul!"

"Alright then!" Jaden hissed at him, "Bring it on!"

Banner: 6500  
Jaden: 5000

"It was my turn," Banner drew his card and held it up, "First, the card I removed with Dimensional Alchemist was Card from a Different Dimension, letting to return to my hand and lets us both draw two cards!" Both players drew their cards. Banner held one up. "Next up, Chaos Greed! It works like this: if there are no cards in my Graveyard, and if four of mine are out of play, I'm allowed to draw two times!" he explained, drawing again. He looked at them and inserted them into his disk, plus another. "Both of which are played facedown along with this. Your turn, Jaden,"

'_Banner doesn't have any cards in his hand, but with that Elemental Absorber on the field, he can nix any of my attacks! If I ever needed a lucky draw, this is it!'_ Jaden thought as he drew his card, "I play my Spell card Pot of Greed!" he drew two new cards, "Next I'll summon Elemental Hero Clayman and then I'll equip him with Clay Wrap!"

Jaden's bulky monster appeared on the field and was soon covered with brown wrap that melded itself into his body. (4/800/2000)

"And, with my Polymerization," Jaden held up his Spell card, "I'll fuse Burstinatrix with Clayman to create the Elemental Hero Rampart Blaster!"

Now, Jaden's heavily armored and heavily armed Hero appeared on the field, shield and blaster at the ready. (6/2000/2500)

"Wait a minute, with that, Clay Wrap gets destroyed!" Syrus pointed out.

Jaden smiled, "When that Clay Wrap card goes to the Graveyard, I can take out one of Professor Clone Dome's Spell or Trap cards, and now, I'm gonna do just that," he pointed at the glowing Trap that had plagued him since the duel started, "Destroy Elemental Absorber!"

Banner held up his arm to protect himself as his trusty Trap card was blasted to smithereens, no longer stopping Jaden and his Elemental Heroes.

"Quite impressive," he coughed, lowering his arm, "But I'm afraid that it'll take a whole lot more to get your friends back,"

Jaden scowled, "You want more? You got it! Rampart, take it to him with Rampart Barrage!"

"FOOL!" Banner yelled as Rampart shot her missiles, "It will be _me_ who will take _you_ to the Great Beyond! I activate Macro Cosmos! This Trap card destroys Chaos Distill from play and now, I'll be removing you from this world!" he declared as his distill glowed bright red, then white just before exploding in a very bright explosion.

Everyone covered their eyes as the entire room was engulfed with a blinding white light. After what seemed like forever, the sound of the explosion died down and the bright light went away. Everyone lowered their arms and was stunned to find that they were no longer in the lab underneath the Abandoned Dorm, but in the vastness of space!

Banner smiled at their reaction, "The power of Alchemy flows through me, and it has broken our earthly bonds and taken us here!"

"Well, it's not gonna shake me," Jaden snapped at him, his focus coming back.

"Then, perhaps, _this_ will, Jaden," Banner held up a card, "Thanks to Macro Cosmos, I can now summon _this_ card: Helios - The Primordial Sun!"

A strange monster appeared between Jaden and Banner. It's head was replaced with a small sun, while it's body... while it didn't look like it had much physical features, it was wrapped up in gauze like a mummy, some of the gauze unwound. (4/?/?)

"Then I activate my other facedown Micro Cosmos!" Banner said. "This lets any of my monsters who are defeated in battle go to the graveyard!"

Banner saw the Slifers' confused looks they gave Helios and answered. "The attack and defense of my Helios depends for each monster, she gains 100 points, so since I have twelve monsters removed..." he trailed off as Helios gained power. (4/1200/1200)

Jaden was about to say something when a small number of oddly colored bubbles came out of nowhere and began to close in. While he had never seen the bubbles before, he could see something inside... something that he _had_ seen before!

"Chazz!" he called out at the Slifer who was banging hard on his bubble prison.

The others looked at the remaining bubbles to see that Atticus, Jethro, Melody and Alexis were out cold.

"Don't bother screaming out their names, children, they can't hear you," Banner glanced back at his captives, "They're my prisoners now, much like you all will be for all eternity!" he reached into his robes and pulled out the strange book, "Face it, Jaden, this Tome is your destiny now! Soon, you will be locked within it's pages! A prisoner, a pathetic footnote to my saga of my acension to greatness! Don't you see Jaden, you cannot beat me. You do not have what it takes, you and your friends are finished!"

Banner lowered the book and ran his hand over it, "I've paid for this book with my flesh and blood... I _won't_ lose it a Slifer Red Slacker!"

"Hey!" Jaden glared at him, "Have you forgotten all the matches I've had? All the people I've beaten?"

"Jaden, you naive fool," Banner smirked, "You were just a pawn in my little game! All of your matches were fixed, so you would be given a Spirit Key and then, face me in a duel!" he opened his eyes to reveal startling red eyes glaring at them all, "You're nothing but a loser, Jaden!"

Jaden growled, "_All_ of it? Crowler and the Shadow Games were just a setup to make me seem like a great duelist so I would get a Spirit Key to protect?"

Banner nodded, "Correct, now on with the duel!" he pressed a button on his disk, his second facedown revealing itself, "I play Planet Alignment!"

To make this place even stranger, the planets around them lined up with Helios and everyone could see, as well as feel, the air around them become all distorted. It caused everyone see things in a very, very strange way.

"This card is so powerful..." Banner's voice changed from its normal tone to a distorted deep voice as his face swirled around, "...it can warp time and space itself, and it destroys all your monsters, dealing you 300 points of damage!"

Rampart Blaster let out a strange scream before exploding into nothingness, Jaden's Life Points going down in the meantime.

Banner: 6500  
Jaden: 4700

"And since another monster is removed, Helios gains 100 ATK!"

Helios' sun got brighter. (4/1200-1300/1200-1300)

As Jaden started to recover, the planets went back to their normal places and the air went back to normal.

Jaden slipped a card into his disk, "I guess I'll just throw down two face-downs and end my turn,"

"Very well, my turn now," Banner drew his card, "...and I sacrifice Helios - The Primordial Sun for Helios Duos Megistus!"

Helios Duos did looked a lot like the first Helios, but instead of its thin body and one sun for a head, it had a fatter body, and two suns on top, a small one orbiting the larger one. (6/?/?)

"Now, for each monster removed from play, Helios Duos Megistus gains 200 attack and defense points!" Banner explained as his monster glowed, "Since there are fourteen monsters removed from play, Duos Megistus gains 2800 points!"

Helios Duos Megistus (6/2800/2800)

"Now," Banner pointed to Jaden, "Solar Singer!"

Everyone watched as Duos Megistus' body was soon covered by a swirling mass of fire that soon launched itself straight towards Jaden's defenseless field.

"I play my Trap card!" Jaden declared, pressing a button on his disk, "A Hero Emerges! Now your attack Now, you get to pick a card from my hand, and if it's a monster card, I can summon it to the field!" he held up his hand of three cards.

"One card?" Banner scoffed, "It won't save you," he looked at Jaden's cards and pointed to one, "Center card!"

Jaden grinned widely, "Nice pick... for me, at least," he plucked the card and slapped it onto his disk, "You just picked my Elemental Hero Bladedge!"

Bladedge appeared to fight. (7/2600/1800)

"Now, I use Hero Barrier to stop the attack!"

A barrier blocked the fire away from Bladedge.

"Alright!" Syrus whooped.

"I'll end my turn, by playing Dark World Dealings." Banner and Jaden drew once and discarded once."

"Alright, my move!" Jaden drew. "I play Spellbook Inside the Pot!"

Jaden and Banner drew three cards.

"Now I play Fusion Gate and fuse Sparkman and Knospe!"

Knospe and Sparkman fused into the special vortex.

"Meet Elemental Hero the Shining!"

It was a man dressed in white with a sun-like ornament on his back. Red jewels were plastered over his body. He glowed with a brilliant shining aura. (8/2600/2100)

"Since all of my monsters are going out of play thanks to your Macro Cosmos trap, I might as well use this field spell!" Jaden stated. "And what's more is that the Shining gains 300 ATK points for every Elemental Hero removed from the game!"

Elemental Hero the Shining was infused the souls of Rampart Blaster, Sparkman and Knospe. (8/2600-3500/2100)

"But you have let Helios gain 400 more points!"

The large evolution of Helios gained more power. (8/2800-3200/2800-3200)

"Still, it's good enough for me to take you down!" Jaden stated. "Attack with Shining Radiance!"

The Shining unleashed the light flash from the ornament, destroying Banner's monster.

Banner: 6200

Jaden: 4700

"Now, let's have Bladedge attack directly!"

The golden armored hero dashed towards the Shadow Rider and sliced past him.

Banner: 3600

Jaden: 4700

"And that ends my turn!" Jaden declared.

Banner lowered his arm from his face, "Now, I will activate Duos Megistus' ability! You see Jaden, if she is destroyed in battle and sent to the graveyard, she is instantly resurrected with an extra 300 attack points!"

Helios Duo Megistus reappeared, looking stronger than ever.

Helios Duo Megistus (6/3200-3500/3200-3500)

"No way!" Chumley said.

"I draw!" Banner drew. "And I bring back Card from a Different Dimension that I discarded with Dark World Dealings!" He and Jaden drew twice. "Now, Helios Duo Megistus, attack again with Solar Singer!" Banner ordered.

Once again, Duo Megistus was engulfed with a mighty blaze and shot forward, ramming into Bladedge hard, blasting him to pieces.

Banner: 3600  
Jaden: 3800

Jaden looked up after the blast, glaring at him, "You planned that! You _wanted_ me to destroy her!" he accused.

"Yes, because now, she can destroy _you_!" Banner laughed triumphantly.

"But with another Elemental Hero removed from play, The Shining gains 300 more ATK points!"

"Yeah... but Duo Megistus gains 200 more!"

Elemental Hero the Shining (8/3500-3800/2100)

Helios Duo Megistus (6/3500-3700/3500-3700)

"I play two cards facedown and end my turn!"

Jaden growled and drew his card, _'No matter what, I'll end up making his Helios more powerful, even if I make him more powerful.'_ "I play E-Emergency Call to bring Elemental Hero Stratos to my hand!"

Jaden collected his monster. "Then, I'll summon it attack mode!"

Stratos appeared crossing his arms. (4/1800/300)

"And that lets me bring Burstinatrix to my hand!"

"Now I use Fusion Gate's effect fusing Avian and Bubbleman in my hand to form Elemental Hero Absolute Zero!"

Avian and Bubbleman combined and created the snow white armored E-Hero. (8/2500/200)

"Both monsters now gain points!" Chumely saw as the scores went up.

Elemental Hero the Shining (8/3800-4400/2100)

Helios Duo Megistus (6/3700-4100/3700-4100)

"I attack with the Shining!" Jaden declared.

The golden shine of the hero eradicated the monster again.

Banner: 3300

Jaden: 3800

"Now Absolute Zero attack directly!"

"I activate Dimensional Prison!" Banner said. "Now say goodbye to your hero, and since I have no monsters out, its effect is worthless!"

A dimensional gate ripped open and sucked Absolute Zero in.

"Now Stratos attack directly!"

Stratos slugged Banner with its fists, making him hunch back.

Banner: 1500

Jaden: 3800

"I end my turn with a face down."

Duo Megistus returned. (6/3800-4300/3800-4300)

"Impressive that you'd keep going," Banner wheezed, looking up at Jaden, "Perhaps you are not the loser I thought you were...,"

"_I'm_ a loser?" Jaden repeated, frowning, "At least I know how to use moisturizer,"

Banner chuckled, "They're right, Jaden. All you ever do is make jokes. Because of that, you will never become a great duelist! You lack the discipline, the strength! Look at me," he held up his arms, "Look at my power! It's cosmic... you cannot defeat me!" he grinned wickedly, "You'd be better off joining me... yes, as my servant, perhaps. What do you think?"

"Thanks, but no thanks. I've got enough friends already..."

"And very soon, Jaden... you'll be joining these friends of yours in Oblivion! Just watch," Banner drew his next card, "Megistus, attack that Stratos!" he ordered.

For the third time, Duos was soon covered by flames and propelled itself at Jaden's Hero.

"No way, not this time!" Jaden pressed a button again, "I'm playing my facedown card, Mirror Gate!"

Even as the attack ensued, something happened. Stratos appeared on Banner's side, while Duos appeared on Jaden's field.

Syrus blinked at the sudden change, "You see that? Their monsters traded sides..."

Jaden grinned, "Got that right. So now, Mrs Tall, Fried and Fiery is playing on my team!"

Banner smirked slightly and held up a card, "I play a Spell card known as Grand Convergence!"

Once again, the vastness of space around them all was distorted, as well as Banner's voice.

"It's powerful gravity waves destroys all monsters on the field, and deals 300 points of damage to you, Jaden!" he explained as Duos, The Shining and Stratos were blasted into nothingness.

Banner: 1500  
Jaden: 3500

"Then, I have Megistus return with D.D.R- Different Dimension Reincarnation!" Banner cried as he discarded once and his monster returned to the field. "And with 22 monsters removed from play it has 4400 ATK. (6/4400/4400)

"My draw!" Jaden drew. "I play the Warrior Returning Alive and bring back Clayman and summon him!"

The stone hero appeared to defend again. (4/800/2000)

"Plus, a facedown!" Jaden declared.

"Yep, that's what I woulda done," Chumley said, nodding slowly.

Jaden grit his teeth, '_That's all I __**could**__ do! After all, I just can't seem to beat that Megistus. Every time I beat it, it just comes back stronger than before!'_

"My turn now," Banner drew his next card and looked at it, "If you thought that Duos Megistus was formidable, just you wait!" he inserted the card into his disk, "I sacrifice Helios Duos Megistus to summon Helios Tris Megistus!"

This time, _three_ smaller copies of Helios - The Primordial Sun appeared on Banner's field. (8/?/?)

"Now, Jaden, for every monster removed from play, Tris Megistus gains 300 attack and defense points, and since 23 monsters have been removed from play so far...,"

Helios Tris Megistus (8/6900/6900)

"6900?" Jaden gawked at the strength of the new trio of monsters.

"It's a shame you don't duel as well as you add," Banner snapped at him, "Now, Tris Megistus, attack with Phoenix Flare!" he commanded.

His three-in-one monsters' bodies were covered completely by an incredibly flame which combined themselves into an almighty form of a great Phoenix before ramming themselves into Clayman, making the Hero bite the dust.

HTM (8/6900-7200/6900-7200)

"I play a Trap!" Jaden yelled after the blast, "Hero Signal! Thanks to this, I can summon Burstinatrix."

Jaden's female hero appeared to defend him. (3/1200/800)

Banner glared as Jaden's fiery heroine appeared on the field, "Now, that he's here, I get to attack again, Jaden! Due to Tris Megistus _very_ special ability...,"

"What?" Jaden stared in awe as the Megistus trio flared up again.

"Phoenix Flare!"

Once again, Jaden's monster, which thankfully was in defense mode, was blasted away by Helios Tris Megistus, leaving him wide open. HTM (8/7200-7500/7200-7500)

'_This isn't good...'_ Jaden looked up through the dying flames, '_I got nothing to protect me for long, and if I __**am**__ able to summon out anything, that thing will just attack and destroy it!_ he thought, looking at Tris Megistus, _For once in my life, I don't see how I can win! What am I supposed to do? I don't have any cards in my hand, and no strategy up my sleeve. But if I don't win, then me and all my friends are finished!_

"Hehehe. Goodbye, Jaden...," Banner closed his eyes and smirked, "This has been _quite_ a year,"

"Uh, I'm not done," Jaden said quickly, '_Or maybe I am. What if everything Banner said was true? What if I was set up from my first day here? What if I was __**never**__ a good duelist? What if the Professor set everything up so I could win all those matches? Chazz... the Paradox Brothers... Alexis... even Bastion and Kenji! The Academy would think __**I**__ was great. A wise-cracking Slifer who never lost. Crowler and Sheppard would have no choice but to give me a Spirit Key...a Key that held the fate of the world...' _he slowly turned around and looked at his watching friends.

Everything he had done, everything thing he had seen.

Chumley dueling his father so he could stay.

Syrus who looked up to his big brother, the Kaiser of the school.

He shook his head at those memories, '_NO! I have friends here! Friends who need my help! Even if I am some pawn, I believe in my friends, and I believe in my deck!'_

Banner watched Jaden closely, '_All of your training and all of your matches have led up to this, the moment of truth...'_ he took a deep breath and exhaled quietly, '_Make your move Jaden... and make me proud!'_ he thought with a very small smile.

Jaden looked back at his friends, and he could swear that along with them, he could see images of everyone he had met. Zane, Atticus, Chazz, Alexis, Bastion, Crowler, Syrus, Chumley, Claudio, Kenji, Melody, Alex, Jeremy, and Lily! Smiling, he turned and looked down at his disk, and was a little surprised to see Winged Kuriboh floating under him, hooting.

With a smile, he reached down and grabbed hold of his top card, "GET YOUR GAME ON!"

He drew his card and held it out to Banner. It had a red hero and a blue hero that were combing with two moons.

"I play this! Parallel World Fusion!"

Banner's eyes widened at the card, "Parallel World Fusion?"

Jaden squinted as his deck and disk suddenly glowed a bright golden light. Burstinatrix, Clayman, Avian, and Bubbleman arose from his Graveyard and began to swirl around, mixing into one another as a bright, rainbow light appeared above Jaden.

"Pretty tight huh?" Jaden looked at Banner, "See, Parallel World Fusion fuses all the Elemental Heroes that are removed from the game and creates the one and only Elemental Hero Electrum!"

The rainbow light faded away and standing proudly on the field was a large, well built monster in shiny, golden-green armor with a large E in the center of his chest. (10/2900/2600)

"And Electrum's got one sweet effect!"

Banner looked down at his disk in horror as all the removed monsters were being sucked into his deck. So was Jaden's, but he was happy about it!

"All of my monsters... what's going on? They're returning to my deck!"

"Just the ones removed from play," Jaden explained, "So, with no more removed monsters, Helios' attack points are back to zero!"

Helios Tris Megistus (8/7800-0/7800-0)

"Now, Electrum, attack with Elemental Radiant Burst!"

Electrum glowed a bright mixture of colors, mostly blue and white, covering the field, his rays shining on Megistus, blowing them all to pieces.

Banner: 0  
Jaden: 3500, Winner

Banner screamed as the field returned to normal, the gang returning to the lab and the mystical Tome fell to the floor, the eye symbol breaking into small bits and pieces.

As Jaden's disk turned itself off, the whole room began to shake violently.

* * *

At that very moment, the eight Spirit Gates closed and the laser beams of light that surrounded the island disappeared.

One by one, the duelists held captive in Banner's Tome. Chazz and Jethro materialized, laying against a tree near his duel against Amnael. Alexis and Melody appeared back at the spots they were defeated at and Atticus appeared back in his room, unconscious, just as the rest of them were.

* * *

"That's game, Banner," Jaden said quietly, walking up to his former mentor.

Banner coughed, "...Jaden," he took a breath, "Listen carefully to me, my children. Jaden, I lied to you-,"

"Jaden, you won all those duels of yours," Banner lifted his head, parts of his face crumbling away, "I said that you didn't to test you... to prepare you for the _real_ threat that will come to the island. That is why I became a Shadow Rider. Not to take over the world, but to stop the one who was truly trying to. To stop him, by forcing you to be a better duelist, Jaden, so you can face him and hopefully, defeat him,"

Banner held up his hand and tried to catch the pieces of clay flesh that tumbled down his face, "You see, the threat is so grave, I _had_ to deceive you," he made a small smile and looked at them all, "My children, I hope you can forgive me..."

Banner picked up his Tome and held it out to Jaden, "Take this, my boy..."

"But...," Jaden reached for it and took it by one end, "This is _your_ book,"

"It is mine no longer... as I am no longer... apart of... this world...,"

Those were Banner's final words before his whole body crumbled into nothing. The only thing that now sat in his place was his robes, and a large pile of dirt and clods. At that moment, the mummy of Banner's original body disintegrated.

Jaden looked at the coffin, "It's over... he's really gone..."

"So, what do we do now?" Syrus asked, turning to Jaden.

Chumley looked at the two of them, "I guess we have to be on the lookout for a terrible evil that wants to take over the world and possibly destroy as while he's at it,"

"Well yeah, but when aren't we doing that?"

Jaden shook his head as he stared at the Tome, "No... this is different you guys," he looked up at his friends, "Banner gave his life to prepare us for what's coming...," he looked back down and ran his hand along the edges of the book.

_'I just hope we're ready, because whatever we're about to face is unlike anything we've seen before!'_ he thought, looking up at the ceiling.

While the other Slifers watched their friend leave, no one noticed that a ball of light had emerged from Banner's remains. They also didn't know that Pharaoh opened his mouth widely and swallowed the orb, making it rest within him.

* * *

Now this was hard! I had to think of a lot to do in this chapter, regarding the remove from play system, drawing, etc. Crazy times, I tell ya! I hope the last Shadow Rider duel was great still!

Alchemic Kettle – Chaos Distill

Continuous Spell

Any card you control that is sent to the graveyard, is removed from play instead.

(I know it's different than normal, but it was crucial to the duel.)

Black Process- Negledo

Normal Spell

Activate only while you control a face-up "Alchemic Kettle - Chaos Distill" and you have no cards in your hand. Remove from play all "Alchemy Beast" monsters you control, then draw 2 cards for each card removed.

White Process- Albedo

Normal Spell

Activate while you control a face-up "Alchemic Kettle - Chaos Distill". Special Summon 1 "Golden Homunculus" from your hand or Deck.

Bronze Scale

Normal Spell

Activate while you control a face-up "Alchemic Kettle – Chaos Distill". Special Summon 1 "Alchemy Beast- Ouroboros the Bronze" from your hand or Deck.

Lead Compass

Normal Spell

Activate while you control a face-up "Alchemic Kettle - Chaos Distill". Special Summon 1 "Alchemy Beast- Leon the Lead" from your hand or Deck.

Mercury Hourglass

Normal Spell

Activate while you control a face-up "Alchemic Kettle - Chaos Distill". Special Summon 1 "Alchemy Beast-Echeneis the Mercury" from your hand or Deck.

Silver Key

Normal Spell

Activate while you control a face-up "Alchemic Kettle - Chaos Distill". Special Summon 1 "Alchemy Beast- Moonface the Silver" from your hand or Deck.

Steel Lamp

Normal Spell

Activate while you control a face-up "Alchemic Kettle - Chaos Distill". Special Summon 1 "Alchemy Beast-Salamandra the Steel" from your hand or Deck.

Tin Spell Circle

Normal Spell

Activate while you control a face-up "Alchemic Kettle - Chaos Distill". Special Summon 1 "Alchemy Beast-Eatos the Tin" from your hand or Deck.

Alchemy Beast- Ouroboros the Bronze

Level 3

LIGHT

500/500

Reptile/Effect

This card cannot be Normal Summoned or Set. This card cannot be Special Summoned except with "Bronze Scale". This card can attack your opponent directly.

Alchemy Beast- Salamandra the Steel

Level 3

FIRE

500/500

Dragon/Effect

This card cannot be Normal Summoned or Set. This card cannot be Special Summoned except with "Steel Lamp". This card can attack your opponent directly.

Alchemy Beast- Leon the Lead

Level 3

EARTH

500/500

Beast/Effect

This card cannot be Normal Summoned or Set. This card cannot be Special Summoned except with "Lead Compass". This card can attack your opponent directly.

Alchemy Beast- Moonface the Silver

Level 3

DARK

500/500

Rock/Effect

This card cannot be Normal Summoned or Set. This card cannot be Special Summoned except with "Silver Key". This card can attack your opponent directly.

Alchemy Beast- Echeneis the Mercury

Level 3

WATER

500/500

Fish/Effect

This card cannot be Normal Summoned or Set. This card cannot be Special Summoned except with "Mercury Hourglass". This card can attack your opponent directly.

Alchemy Beast- Eatos the Tin

Level 3

WIND

500/500

Winged Beast/Effect

This card cannot be Normal Summoned or Set. This card cannot be Special Summoned except with "Tin Spell Circle". This card can attack your opponent directly.

Planet Alignment

Quick-Play Spell

Activate only when you control a face-up "Helios - The Primordial Sun". Destroy all monsters your opponent controls and inflict 300 points of damage to your opponent.

(The above cards were all used by Lyman Banner/Amnael in the two part GX episode Amnael's Endgame. All rights go to the creator.)

Micro Cosmos

Continuous Trap

Activate only when there's a face up Macro Cosmos on the field. When a monster with "Helios" in it's name is destroyed in battle, you can send it to the graveyard instead.

Elemental Hero the Shining

LIGHT

Warrior/Fusion/Effect

Level 8

2600/2100

1 "Elemental Hero" monster + 1 LIGHT monster  
This card cannot be Special Summoned except by Fusion Summon. This card gains ATK equal to the number of your removed from play "Elemental Hero" monsters x 300. When this card is sent from the field to the Graveyard, you can select up to 2 of your removed from play "Elemental Hero" monsters, and add them to your hand.

Parallel World Fusion

Normal Spell

Return your removed from play monsters that are listed as Fusion Material Monsters of an "Elemental Hero" Fusion Monster to the Deck and Special Summon that monster from your Extra Deck. (This is treated as a Fusion Summon). You cannot Special Summon other monsters this turn.

(The top two cards were used by Jaden Yuki in the GX manga. All rights go to the creator)

* * *

Next time: After being freed from that tome, Chazz is convinced that he and Alexis are meant to be. How'd he figure that?

Please Rate And Review! Later!


	70. The Romance of Chazz Princeton? WHAT?

Okay... The Shadow Riders are done! Yay! But now we get to a weirder sight. If you thought Tania chasing after boys the way she did was crazy, wait to you see Chazz...

This was easy to do after a little help with more love cards, so that's why it's up so fast... Thanks jcogginsa!

Also ZaneKazama001 has a new story called Battle City Stories! Relive the Battle City Saga with Alister Gates and Erika Parks! I feel nostalgic now...

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX or the rest of the franchise. I own Claudio, YugiNAtem117 owns Melody, AzureKite4 owns Kenji, Rocket Knight 777 owns Jethro, Jeremy Roswell owned by SulliMike23, Lily Rose Lee owned by Lily Truesdale and Alex Jacobs is owned by Digidramon.

Chapter 63: The Strange Romance of Chazz Princeton

* * *

In the depths of Banner's tome, surprisingly, Chazz was still unconscious, until a soft and beautiful voice filled his ears...

_"Chazz...Chazz... wake up, Chazz. It's Alexis! I want to tell you how much you mean to me, how much I love you! Wake up! Wake up...!"_

"Wake up! Boss, wake up!"

Chazz's eyes popped open and the first thing he saw was Ojama Yellow floating right over his face.

The yellow spirit leaned in close, "What's wrong with ya, Chazz? You look happy...who're you dreamin' of, Romeo?"

Chazz ignored his yellow spirit as he looked up at the sky, _My new love..._

* * *

With all the Shadow Rider members being defeated, Jaden and the others thought that they would enjoy some peace and quiet... but that didn't happen at all. As Jaden, Jethro, Syrus, and Chumley walked through the courtyard, heading for the main building, dozens, if not hundreds of students from each dorm stood on either side of the cement path, cheering and rooting for him. Claudio and Melody also was with the Slifers, walking hand-in-hand.

"Way to go, Jaden!"

"Way to stick it to those Shadow Riders, Claudio!"

"Totally!"

Jaden grinned and waved at his adoring fans, "Thank you! Thank you, I'll be signing some autographs later!"

"Don't get a big head about it!" Claudio said. "So we saved the world, beat down the bad guys, and in my case, already gotten the girl..."

"Claudio... honey..." Melody told him.

"Yeah...?" He asked.

"Let it out..."

"Okay..." Claudio took a deep breath before shouting... "Thank you Duel Academy, I'm here for the next two years and I'll be still rockin'!"

Melody laughed. "Now you can calm down..."

"You said let it out!" He grinned.

Syrus looked from side to side, "Check it out, guys...everyone thinks we're heroes!"

"If you ask me, I prefer a hero sandwich," Chumley commented, listening to the cheers.

"Can you eat something that big?" Jethro asked.

* * *

Back on Duel Academy's roof, the Ojama Spirits were talking amongst themselves.

"What's up with Chazz?" Black asked Yellow.

"He must have missed a class again..." Blue said.

"Or maybe, he lost a wrestling match!" Red added.

"You won't believe it!" Yellow exclaimed. "The Boss... is in love!"

"In _love_?" Green wondered.

"That's right!"

Ojama Black, Ojama Blue, Ojama Red, Ojama Green and Ojama Yellow turned to see Chazz sitting up.

Chazz reached into his jacket and pulled out his deck, "Which means I won't have time for _you_ guys anymore," he murmured just as a strong wind came and blew all the cards out of his hand. The five Ojama Spirits screamed as they blew away with their physical counterparts.

"_She_ has my heart now," Chazz sighed, looking down at the courtyard from his place on the Academy's rooftop, '_Alexis...and I __**know**__ that she feels the same way about me! It wasn't just a dream. When she and I were trapped in that vortex, I felt her heart there, in the blackness of space, the eternity of time! Her soul told me that she loved me, that were destined to be together! Okay, maybe not like that, but I felt it! We were meant to be together!'_

"But _who_ does she hang out with?" Chazz clenched a fist, "It's either her brother: Atticus, or even worse... Jaden! And Claudio, and he already has a girl!"

Sighing loudly, Chazz turned away and looked towards the docks. There, he saw a few familiar figures. Squinting, he got a better look at them. There, on the dock, was Alexis herself, along with Kenji Yuuyami and Zane Truesdale.

"Oh yeah... Zane and Kenji, too," Chazz grit his teeth, "There's so much competition, this is gonna be tough...,"

* * *

Down at the docks, Zane, Kenji and Alexis were talking about previous stuff...

"I'm glad you're okay,"

"_Okay_?" Alexis glanced at Zane, "I was taken hostage by some clone of someone who I thought was our Professor!"

Zane chuckled lightly, "Yeah, but things like that aren't too uncommon around here, ya know?" he turned and smiled a little, "Maybe... you need a bodyguard?" he offered.

"Hey, I can cover that!" Kenji said, twirling around a hidden kunai. "I'm more than qualified to help."

Alexis turned and look both boys in the eyes, "Oh? You two think so? Well, thanks, but no thanks; I can handle myself, just fine guys. Even so, it's nice to know that you both care,"

"Hey, we are a close group of friends..." Kenji stated, and then looking to Zane. "Might not be the same without the Kaiser..."

"Lexi," Zane's smile widened by a small fragment, "I'll miss you once I graduate from here,"

Alexis smiled and looked away, feeling her cheeks go warm.

"You gonna miss me, too?" Kenji grinned, teasingly.

Clearing his throat, Zane looked back out at the ocean, "So, uh, your brother's back to normal, now, huh?"

Alexis scoffed, "Yeah, if you can call that _normal_," she shook her head.

"Sounds like he's gonna be quite a character, next year, huh Lexi?" Kenji asked, leaning on the lighthouse.

* * *

'_How can I get her to notice me?'_

Chazz sat on the beach, staring at the waves and moping as a large crab scuttled sideways as the tide went back and forth. His answer came in the form of a young man with long, brown hair, wearing a wetsuit and riding a surfboard.

"That's it!" Chazz watched as the surfer made his way through a tunnel of falling water, "Alexis' brother Atticus! That's it! _He'll _help me!"

"Hang ten, Chazz-dude!"

Chazz snapped to reality at Atticus' words, just as Mindy and Jasmine sped past him in their bikinis, squealing at the top of their lungs.

"Autograph please?" Mindy asked shyly, holding out a large notebook.

Atticus smiled and grabbed the notebook, "Sure no problem," he said as he wrote into the paper before handing it back, "There ya go,"

Both girls looked at what he had written and squealed.

"He wrote B.F.F!" they cried.

"That's right ladies. It means...," Atticus raised a finger to the beautiful sky, smiling a charm smile to the two girls, "Best Friends Forever!"

Mindy and Jasmine squealed again before falling backward onto the sand, fainting.

Atticus shook his head, still smiling, "That _always_ seems to happen...,"

Chazz stared at Atticus, ''_This guy is a chick magnet __**and**__ Alexis' brother! He's my way in...'_

"Atticus!" he fell to his hands and knees, head bowed to the surfing Obelisk, "Ya gotta help me! PLEASE!"

Atticus looked down at Chazz, a bewildered look on his face, "Huh?"

* * *

Later, after much explaining, Chazz and Atticus sat on the beach, looking out at the sunset.

"So, Chazz...," Atticus chuckled, "You wanna date with my sister, huh? Well, keep dreamin'!"

"Huh?" Chazz turned and looked at him, stunned at what he had just heard.

"Kidding!" Atticus grinned slyly, "Ya see, Chazz, if ya wanna date her, ya gotta _impress_ her!" he started wagging a finger, "And the best way to do that, is to duel her!"

"Duel... Alexis?"

"Yeah," Atticus glanced at him, "She _loves _dueling, and if you beat her, she'll be all yours! That's if, you let all your cards do the talkin',"

Chazz sighed and looked back at the ocean, "I... uh... sorta ditched my cards," he mumbled.

"Guess again, Boss!"

"Huh?" Chazz looked to his right to see the five Ojamas floating towards him, Pharaoh trotting behind them with Chazz's deck in his mouth.

"We put your deck back together, Boss!" Yellow said proudly.

Black whopped his brother over the head, "_I _put the deck back togetha, knucklehead!"

"No, I did!" Red knocked Black upside his head.

Chazz ignored the arguing brothers and took the cards from the fat cat's mouth, then handed his deck to Atticus, "Here...,"

Atticus fanned the cards out and shook his head, "Aw, no no no... this is not cool at all! Chazz, what you need is some 'Love' cards..."

"Love cards?"

"Right," Atticus handed the deck back, "I'll help you out there, but the only question is how do we get her to duel you?"

Chazz looked at his Ojamas, as if wanting to ask them, "Uh..."

"Hey guys!"

Lily, Jeremy and Alex showed up.

"What's going on?" Alex asked.

After a few moments, Atticus grinned slyly, '_I think I know just what to get her to duel...'_ he thought devilishly. He then turned to the trio. "Hey guys, about doing a favor for us?"

* * *

That night, in his office, Sheppard was putting away some documents into his bag, ready to leave for the night. Ready to leave when...

He snapped his head to the side, eyes scanning the room, "Who's there?" he asked loudly.

No answer.

"That's odd. I could've sworn I just heard-," he stopped and shook his head, and then reached under his desk and pulled out the case that now held the Eleven Spirit Keys. After making sure they were safely in the case, he sighed in relief, "Still there..."

'_But with that threat that Jaden, Claudio and Kenji were warned about by the last Shadow Riders, we can't be too careful...'_ Sheppard thought as he looked for a new hideaway for the vital keys. Quietly, he closed the case and walked over to a nearby potted tree. He picked up said tree and placed the box under the roots and soil before lowering the tree back down.

With that, Sheppard grabbed his bag off his desk, walked towards his door, turned off the light and passed through the sliding doors.

Seconds later, the side door in his office opened up and Chazz slipped in. As he made his way to the desk, a dark figure dropped in front of Chazz from above, startling the crap out of him. Quickly, the figure clamped a hand over the panicky Slifer's mouth. Chazz stared at Atticus, who wore a ninja outfit, and an old burglar's head covering, which supposedly was to muffle his breathing.

"You're late," the Obelisk hissed, moving his hand away, "Now, let's do this, shall we?"

* * *

The next morning...

"THE SPIRIT KEYS ARE MISSING!"

Sheppard stared at the empty case, not believing what he had seen. Well, almost empty case. Attached to the underbelly of the case lid, was a note. Frowning, he ripped it off and looked at it, then his disbelief grew.

"A confession... from _Chazz_?"

* * *

After being told what had happened, and a long trek of running, Jaden and the whole gang stopped at the beach, where they saw something surprising. Chazz stood a short ways away, duel disk ready and all eleven Spirit Keys around his neck.

"Chazz has the keys!" Syrus half-shouted.

"This isn't funny, Chazz, give them back!" Alexis warned him.

Chazz shook his head, "Sorry, but not now,"

Alexis raised an eyebrow, "Oh? Alright, _when_?" she asked, half-sarcastic, half-curious.

"When you...," Chazz gulped, "...and I duel! Let's go, Alexis!" he croaked out.

Alexis stared at him in silence, not sure if she had heard him right.

"Uh...Chazz?" Jaden waved a little at him, "Why do ya wanna duel Alexis?"

"Because... because I'm in love!" Chazz declared, "So is Alexis, but she just doesn't know it yet! She will soon enough, though!"

Claudio shook his head while Jethro and Melody slowly turned to look at Alexis, somewhat ill looks on their faces.

Alexis glared at him, "Honestly, Chazz, what gave you _that_ idea?"

"Because I told him!"

"Hi guys!"

"What are we doing again?"

"Just pick up the sign."

Everyone looked to the ocean to see Atticus standing on a boat, wearing a Hawaiian print shirt, shorts, and playing an ukelele. Lily sat in the same boat, wearing her uniform playing the bongos. Alex and Jeremy held a sign that said "Lucky for Love" in red, bold letters and hearts around it.

Zane rolled his eyes, "Okay, Atticus I can understand, but you three?" he asked slowly.

Lily glanced back and forth at the siblings, "Well, Atticus said that Alexis needed some help in her love life, so I thought if I helped out, she might be happy... although," she glared at Chazz, "Atticus didn't say _who_ would be involved in her love life..." She hopped out the boat and tosses the bongos into the water.

"You mean it's Chazz!" Jeremy said. "That's a letdown..."

"Dude, that's not a great couple!" Alex said as he and Jeremy dropped the banner.

"_I'll say..."_ Kenji thought...

"Anyway, Lexi, don't you see?" Atticus strummed the strings of his mini-guitar, "He stole the Spirit Keys for _you_!"

"And... _that's_ romance?" Syrus murmured, feeling a tad sick to his stomach, "That's news to me,"

"I second that," Jaden agreed.

"Third!" Jethro said.

'_At times like this, I wish he was back in a coma,'_ Alexis thought, staring at her brother.

"Anyone up for just tackling him?" Zane wondered aloud, face in his hand.

"I can do you one better." Claudio grinned, "Kenji could hit 'em up with the ninja tricks and Jethro could hog tie that kid and take the keys."

Everyone slowly turned and stared at him.

"What? It's a great plan!" Claudio protested.

"You need to stop drinking soda before bed." Melody scolded.

"What's the holdup?" Chazz shouted, growing irritated.

Alexis glanced back at her brother, then back to Chazz and sighed, '_I guess __**one**__ duel wouldn't hurt...'_

"C'mon!" Atticus yelled from his little boat.

"FINE!" Alexis snapped, a vein throbbing in her head, "I'll duel or whatever,"

Chazz smiled widely at his 'victory' while Atticus waved a fan around, shouting positive mojo to him.

"One thing though, Chazz," Alexis said slowly, "Even if I _lose_, the Keys go back... got it?"

"Alright, but I get something to take their place...," Chazz pointed to her, "You as my girlfriend! Then, we can hold hands, take walks, write notes! That's the deal!"

"You know, Claudio's plan is sounding real tempting now." Kenji said, cracking his knuckles.

"Whoa, calm down ninja..." Jethro patted him on the shoulder.

"Fine, whatever, that's the deal!" Alexis agreed, turning on her duel disk, her deck at the ready, "But that's not gonna happen, so let's do this Chazz!"

Chazz chuckled as he turned on his own duel disk, "I'll show you that you _do_ love me!"

"Let's duel!"

Chazz: 8000  
Alexis: 8000

"Alright..." Chazz drew his sixth card, "I'll start with this!" he declared, slapping one of his card on to the disk.

The monster that showed up was no one would expect of Chazz to play; it was a handsome young man, in a white dress shirt and tan dress pants. (4/1500/1500)

"That's new..." Jeremy stated.

"Yeah..." Lily added.

"Wait a sec... I can't believe I know this, but is that Romeo?" Alex asked.

"As in 'Romeo and Juliet?'" Melody asked.

"That's right, from the romantic tragedy, it's Romeo of Montague!" Chazz recited. "Next, after placing two cards facedown," he paused and inserted two cards into his disk, then held up a new card, "I play the Spell card Love Letter, and here is how it works: if I have a least a facedown _and_ a monster sitting on my field, you get a gift. Either my monster, or my facedown card becomes yours! Aren't I sweet? But don't worry, that's the first of many gifts you'll be getting from me,"

Alexis began to feel sick, her face dropping at Chazz's antics.

"The Chazz knows how to treat his ladies..."

"I'm _not_ your lady, Chazz!" Alexis snapped at him, the vein coming back, "But if I have to take your gift, fine... I'll take one of your facedowns,"

Chazz smiled and looked at his second facedown, '_Perfect! It's going just the way it's supposed to be! Atticus was right, dueling is like old-fashioned courting!'_

* * *

_-_Inside Chazz's fantasy_-_

_Her taking my facedown card would be just like her taking a Valentine card from me. A Valentine card that...I would've been too nervous to give in real life, but with Atticus' help**...**_

_Chazz hid behind a large tree, watching shyly as Alexis walked by, not even seeing him there, holding a card in his hand. As she walked by, someone's hand tapped Chazz's shoulder, making him turn around._

_Atticus stood behind him, his hand pointing towards the sky, "Onwards and upwards, Chazz! If you can't charm her, duel her!"_

_"Okay...," Chazz nodded slowly, "Sure,"_

_"Then go for it!" Atticus grinned as he gave a thumbs up._

_Chazz nodded again and ran out into the open, heading straight for Alexis. As soon as he caught up with her, he gave her the card. As Chazz laughed nervously, Alexis gasped in surprise and at the card._

* * *

-Back in reality...-

Alexis watched as Chazz's facedown card came to her field.

"But there's more, Lex!" Chazz held up another Spell card, "Next, I play Giant Trunade! What this does is force all Spells and Traps back to our hands, so I'll take back my face down..."

* * *

-Inside his messed up fantasy world again-

_Alexis and Chazz ran towards each other, laughing happily, arms opened wide for a loving embrace._

_"Chazzy!" Alexis waved the Valentine card, "From me to you!" she called as a wind blew the card out of her hand._

_Chazz laughed as he jumped up and caught the card._

* * *

-Reality again-

Chazz looked as his two cards came back, then plucked the one on the right, holding out. It had a picture of a shy boy watching a beautiful girl walk away from him.

"Aw, that's so sweet of you, giving this back to me so soon. I think I'll play it," Chazz waved it a little, "Hidden Wish! When this card returns from the opponent's field back to me, it deals 1000 points of damage to you..."

"Oh no!" Alexis' eyes widened a bit at her loss.

"And_ I_ get an extra 1000 points,"

Chazz: 9000  
Alexis: 7000

"So, I guess I should say 'Thanks darling, I knew us dueling would bring us closer together'," Chazz said, placing a hand over his heart, "So, are you feeling the sparks?" he asked, eyes wide and gleaming.

Alexis facefaulted, not liking the look in his eyes at all.

On the sidelines, Syrus groaned, holding his stomach, "I'm feeling nauseous..."

"I'm feeling very creeped out myself," Melody muttered, looking away from Chazz.

"Next, I'll activate my other facedown," Chazz held up a Trap card, "It's called Treasure Map! Once I send it to the Graveyard, I get to draw two new cards," he explained, slipping the card into the large slot and drawing his new cards, "Now I'll lay them both facedown and end my turn,"

"Alright, Chazz, let's go!" Alexis drew her card, "I summon Dunames Dark Witch in attack mode!" Alexis declared as an angelic woman, with a colorful dress and white wings appeared on her field, (4/1800/1050)

"Now, Witch, attack Romeo! Spellbinding Flux!"

Romeo braced himself in for the Dark Witch's attack as she charged up her spell.

"Go!" Chazz pressed a button on his disk, "Ring of Destruction!"

A large, ring of red grenades flew from the card and attached itself to the Witch, stopping her casting seconds before causing her to explode.

"Now, we both get hit," Chazz smiled as the smoke cleared, "With your Blade Skater's attack points... like a couple,"

Chazz: 7200  
Alexis: 5200

"That's so romantic," Atticus nodded, strumming his instrument again, "After all, what's love without a little pain?"

"Atticus, shut up!" Lily shouted.

"What she said..." Alexis added. "I place two cards facedown and end my turn!"

"Then, let's continue, darling..." Chazz said as he drew. "And here's another special face, meet Juliet of Capulet!"

Appearing now, was a beautiful young woman in a white dress with long, brunette locks. (4/1500/1500)

Once she was summoned, her eyes met Romeo's and they quickly embraced each other.

"Now that's a sweet sight." Claudio said, holding Melody's hand.

"Yeah, it is..." Melody replied, closing her hand.

"And soon Alexis, we'll be just like that!" Chazz declared as he pointed to Duel Monster couple.

"And there he goes ruining the moment..." Melody muttered.

"And since you're out of monsters, I can attack you directly! Go Juliet!"

"Hold on, I activate A Rival Appears!" Alexis activated her trap. "Now I can summon a monster from my hand with the same level as one of yours, and I pick Blade Skater in defense mode!"

Alexis' skating warrior appeared, kneeling and crossing her arms. (4/1400/1500)

"Okay, the fight's off..." Chazz declared. "I'll end my turn here!"

"My move!" Alexis drew. "I play Polymerization to fuse Blade Skater and Etolie Cyber and create Cyber Blader!"

Both ladies fused to form Alexis' signature fusion monster. (7/2100/800)

"And since you have two monsters on the field, her attack points double!" (7/2100-4200/800)

"Chazz is going down..." Kenji smirked.

"Cyber Blader, take out Juliet with Skate Blade Slash!"

The blader dashed over to the girl who looked in fear.

"Sorry, but now Romeo's effect activates, making him take the hit!" Chazz informed. "I would do the same for you!"

Romeo dove in front of Juliet and took the hit as he exploded into pixels, leaving Juliet in tears.

Chazz: 4500

Alexis: 5200

'_That still doesn't make any sense...'_ Alexis thought. _'He was going to take the same amount damage as before...'_

Juliet dropped her knees, and shook her head as she took a dagger and shoved it into her, making her explode into pixels, as her love did.

"Now we're re-enacting the end of the play?"

"It's Juliet's effect, when Romeo's destroyed she goes too." Chazz continued. "And it helps when I activate this, Tragedy of Love!"

The trap that activated show Romeo and Juliet lying dead together, holding hands.

"And when this activates I can summon warrior monsters from my deck equal to the number of free monster spaces I have!"

"Great and he's got five!" Jaden said.

"But I'll use two, and I think you remember these guys!"

In two flashes, two new monster cards appeared. And they weren't just any monsters, they were...

"It's..."

"It's..."

"_Don Zaloog!"_ The leader of the Dark Scorpions was back with a new black eyepatch. (4/1400/1500)

"_And Dark Scorpion – Meanae the Thorn!"_ The only female member of the burglar group appeared by her boss' side. (4/1000/1800)

"The Dark Scorpions!" Jaden and Claudio shouted.

"Oh kami... they're in on it, too!" Kenji snapped.

'_And why not?' _Meanae said, leaning on Zaloog's shoulder. _'This is a love deck...'_

"That explains the cards he's using that effects both players," Jethro said.

"But still Chazz's getting the best out of all of them." Syrus added.

"And I'll continue to show the love!" Chazz declared as he drew. "And time to show how much lengths I'd go after playing Dark Scorpion – Tragedy of Love! Since I have both the Don and Meanae on the field, Meanae will go to the graveyard taking all of your monsters!"

The Dark Scorpion Burglars looked to each other with sadness in their eyes as Meanae took her whip and wrapped it around Alexis' fusion monster who exploded upon the electricity along with herself.

"_Avenge me, my love!" _She cried as she was sent to the graveyard.

"_And I will!"_ Zaloog declared with the fury in his eye as he pulled out his pistols. _"Double Blast Attack!"_

He fired two shots at Alexis, who shield herself with the disk.

Chazz: 4500

Alexis: 3800

"And next, Don Zaloog's effect activates, making you discard one card from your hand!"

Alexis sent one of her cards to the grave.

"And I'll end it here with a face-down." Chazz said as a reversed card appeared.

"Nice job, Chazz!" Atticus cheered. "You'll win her over in no time!"

"Atticus..." Alexis seethed, shutting her brother up as she drew. "I play Spellbook Inside the Pot!" She and Chazz drew three cards.

"See, she's letting you draw cards as well!" Atticus shouted. "She's really warming up to ya!"

"ATTICUS!" Alexis yelled, as if the whole ground shook.

"I'd shut up now if I were you, Atticus..." Zane stated.

Alexis looked at her hand. _'No monsters I can summon, but I can at least do this...'_ She picked up a card in her hand. "I play Hammer Shot to destroy Don Zaloog!"

"_Uh oh!"_ Zaloog looked to see a giant hammer being brought down on him and crushing him to pixels.

"And that'll do it for me!" Alexis declared.

Chazz drew his card, "Now, it's time for my facedown... Ojama Trio! Now, three Ojama Tokens chill out on your field in defense mode, and if any of them are destroyed, you lose 300 Life Points! It's so great to share..."

Alexis looked down in disgust as the three ugly monsters looked back at her, shaking their bikini clad butts at her. (2/0/1000) x3

"Next, I'll play my Spell card Polymerization!" Chazz declared as the other two Ojama's appeared on his field, "Let's go guys! Ojama Black, Ojama Green and Ojama Yellow! Fuse together and become Ojama King"

The three original Ojamas grabbed hold of one another and flew into the air, spinning faster and faster until finally, all three of disappeared and in their place, the very large, and overweight royal Ojama appeared on Chazz's field, his cape fluttering behind him while his bikini briefs stuck to both forehead and lower areas.

"_OJAMA!"_ The King yelled as he posed. (6/0/3000)

"Thanks to Ojama King's special ability, up to three of your monster zones are re-classified as occupied!"

Alexis looked down and watched as a small Ojama King look-alike appeared on her side and stamped large, red circles on the remaining two monster zones on her disk.

'_No! Now, I have no room to play any new monster cards! I'll be defenseless!'_ She thought, eye twitching.

"Next, I'll throwdown a facedown and end my turn," Chazz finished, slipping a card into his disk, "So tell me, are you feeling the fuzzies yet? After all, I've filled up your field to show you that my heart is full of love...right?" he asked, using the big eyes again.

Syrus shook his head at Chazz's actions, "He is so gone..."

Bastion coughed lightly, "Well... it is... sort of romantic," he murmured, making everyone around him turn and stare at him.

Alexis looked down at her hand, '_If I can just get __**her**__ on the field, I just might have a chance, but I can't even sacrifice those Ojama freaks to summon her!'_

"Wait, I think I got it!" she drew a card.

All three Tokens and Atticus looked at her, curious, "Got what?" they asked together.

_This little move should throw Chazz-a-nova for a loop..._ she thought, looking at her opponent, "I place this card facedown and that is it for me," she declared.

"Fine, my turn!" Chazz drew his card, "I play my Pot of Greed!" Chazz drew two cards. "I now play a little card I like to call Dress Up!" he looked up and watched as a large, white tuxedo appeared on his Ojama monster, "The new duds give Ojama King an extra 300 attack points," he explained.

"Thanks for the threads!" King laughed as his points went up. (6/0-300/3000)

"And I'll add Gift of Roses, and it adds another bonus! I can switch one of your monsters into attack mode and cause you to lose points equal to the defense points of the monster destroyed!" Chazz waved his hand to her dramatically, "Another gift to you,"

Syrus blinked, confused, "Wait... all of her monsters have zero attack points..."

"And those Ojama's have 1000 defense points each..." Chumley added.

"No joke," Jaden agreed, "If Chazz destroys an Ojama, she'll get dealt 300 points of damage plus 1000, and the bad thing is, he can keep doing this over and over again, dealing 4800 points of damage to her!"

"Got that right, Slacker," Chazz smiled confidently, "Then, she will lose the match, and I'll win a girlfriend!"

'_EW! Me and Chazz a couple!'_ Alexis watched as Chazz laughed, '_No way...I better do something fast!'_

After a few moments, Chazz finally calmed down, "Alright, let's see. I could finish you off and win you as my girlfriend but...," he put his hands together, "What would The Chazz having a girlfriend mean if she wasn't madly in love with me?"

"I agree!" King yelled.

"So, he's not gonna force the Ojama monsters into attack mode!" Alex said. "What's up with him?"

"Look out below!" King shouted, descending onto Alexis' field, "Here I come!"

Ojama Black glared at King and launched himself like a bullet, ramming him hard in the gut, "Take dat, Chowdahead!"

Chazz: 3800  
Alexis: 3800

"See what a nice guy I am?" Chazz asked, "But there's more... I play the Trap called Dramatic Crossroads! It's decision time, so pay attention! Option Number One: You discard a card. Option Number Two: You show your entire hand to me, and then I am allowed to take one of your cards for myself!"

"I'm at a lost." Lily said. "Why would Alexis choose the _second_?"

Chazz smirked, "Because, if Alexis _really_ loves me, then she'll trust me and let me see her hand," he explained his strange sense of love-stricken logic, "She'll give me her very best card as proof of our love! Then, she and I will live happily ever after!"

Alexis growled, staring at Chazz as he began to lose it again in his sea of delusional feelings.

"So now, make your choice, Alexis,"

"Okay, Chazz... listen up," Alexis folded her arms and looked straight at him, "You're _never_ gonna see _my_ cards, got it?"

Chazz gawked at her and fell over, "I've been shot down?"

"Listen, Chazz... you wanna know who I'm in love with?" she held up her disk, smiling, "I'm... in love with dueling,"

"I REALLY AM SHOT DOWN!" Chazz collapsed.

"No surprise..." Kenji shook his head.

"Whoa, wipe out, Chazz-dude!" Atticus said, running over to the fallen Slifer.

Chazz suddenly shot back up and pointed to Alexis. "So what! When I win, you'll still be mine!"

"Just give it up..." Atticus trying to talk him out of it in sincere way, but to no avail...

Alexis mixed up her hand and chose one to slip into her Graveyard.

Alexis looked at the new card she just drew, "Alright, Chazz..." she grinned and eyed him, "If you want a real wedding, then here's your chance! I play my facedown Spell Ritual Sanctuary!"

Seconds after her cry, the beach disappeared and Chazz found himself inside a large church as a big golden bell rang loudly.

"By discarding one Spell card, I'm able to add any Ritual Spell cards from my deck to my hand!" Alexis explained as she exchanged cards, "Now I'll play it! Machine Angel Ritual!"

The Church's interior was soon changed from traditional decorations to a silvery color.

Chazz looked around, "What the?"

A bright red light from above made him look up to see a red glow in the ceiling.

"Now, with any monster that has Cyber Angel in its name, I get to summon," Alexis explained to him.

Chazz smirked, "No way! Thanks to those Ojama Tokens, you don't have any monster zones open for a new monster!" he reminded her, "Plus, you can't get rid of them!"

"Oh..._yes_ I can! Remember, this is a Ritual Summoning!"

"So what? What's that got to do with anything?"

"Everything, Chazz! Because that no sacrifice rule, doesn't apply to Ritual Summonings!" Alexis grinned as the three Token monsters disappeared in a flash of light, "And the monster I'm summoning requires to me to sacrifice all three Ojamas, and since they're not being destroyed, I don't lose any Life Points! But you sure will, Chazz...," she raised her hand to the ceiling, "So come on out, Cyber Angel Benten!"

From the glow of the ruby light in the ceiling, a beautiful woman descended. She wore a tight suit, red and white colors mixed in while a golden tiara adorned her head. Her glowing green eyes staring straight at Chazz as she spun her chained nunchaku around before coming to a halt, the ends of the weapons spreading out into a fan. (6/1800/1500)

"Cyber Angel Benten, attack his King!" Alexis ordered, pointing to the large, well dressed Ojama, "Angel Blight Flurry!"

Chazz watched helpless as his tux-ed out Ojama was fan-slapped with the fanned-nunchaku before getting blown to bits.

Chazz: 2300  
Alexis: 3800

"Now, for Cyber Angel's special ability," Alexis continued as her monster came back, "You get dealt damage equal to your destroyed monsters defense points! I'm sorry, _Chazzy_...,"

Chazz stood there gaping as the church disappeared, "But... that would leave The Chazz with nothing...," he muttered, falling to his knees.

Chazz: 0  
Alexis: 3800, Winner

"She... she beat me. My darling beat me," Chazz lowered his head, "So much for true love... which," he held up a finger, "...is fine, because The Chazz always rides alone!" he shouted, rising to his feet as the waves crashed behind him.

"At least he's stopped fawning after Alexis..." Kenji shrugged. "He was making me sick with that..."

"Oh, and why did you care?"

Kenji blushed. "Well... she's my friend, of course!"

Suddenly, the whole island began to shake. Everyone tried their best not to lose their footing.

"What the heck's going on!" Claudio shouted amongst the rumbling.

Jaden looked around, his heart telling him exactly what it was.

"The thing Banner warned us about! It's here!"

* * *

Romeo of Montague

Warrior

Level 4

LIGHT

1500/1500

If Juliet of Capulet is on the field, any attacks directed towards that card are redirected towards this one

Juliet of Capulet

Type: Fairy

Level 4

LIGHT

1500/1500

If Romeo of Montague is sent to the graveyard, send this card to the graveyard

Tragedy of love

Normal Trap

If Romeo of Montague and Juliet of Capulet are both sent to the grave during the same turn, summon one warrior from your deck for each empty monster space you have.

(The top three cards were created by jcogginsa. All creative rights go to him.)

Love Letter

Normal Spell

Activate if you control at least 1 monster and 1 face-down Spell or Trap Card. Your opponent selects and activates 1 of these effects.  
● Gain control of 1 monster your opponent controls.  
● Select 1 of your opponent's Set Spell or Trap Cards and place it face-down on your side of the field.

Hidden Wish

Normal Spell

When this card is returned from the field to its owner's hand, inflict 1000 damage to your opponent and gain 1000 Life Points.

Dress Up

Equip Spell

The equipped monster gains 300 ATK. If the equipped monster attacks, it must attack your opponent's Attack Position monster with the lowest ATK.

Dramatic Crossroads

Normal Trap

Activate only when your opponent inflicts Battle Damage to your Life Points. Your opponent selects and activates 1 of these effects: ● 1. Discard 1 random card from your hand. ● 2. Your opponent shows their hand. You then select 1 card from it and add it to your hand.

(The top 4 cards were used by Chazz Princetion in the GX episode Chazza-nova. All rights to the creators.)

Ritual Sanctuary

Field Spell

Both players can discard 1 Spell Card from their hand to add 1 Ritual Spell Card from their Deck or Graveyard, and add it to their hand.

Cyber Angel Benten

Level 6

LIGHT

Fairy/Ritual/Effect

1800/1500

This card can only be Ritual Summoned with the Ritual Spell Card "Machine Angel Ritual". If this card destroys an opponent's monster by battle, inflict damage to your opponent equal to the destroyed monster's DEF.

(The top 2 cards were used by Alexis Rhodes in the GX episode Chazza-nova. All rights to the creators.)

Gift of Roses

Equip Spell

When the equipped monster attacks, change the battle position of one monster on your opponent's side the field.

* * *

Next Chapter: Time for the Sacred Beasts to be unleashed and the guys to step up when the Superintendent of Duel Academy comes to claim them!

Please Rate and Review! Later!


	71. Sacred Beast Showdown Part 1

It has arrived! The Sacred Beast battle that'll rock this story! And it's not one-on-one, Jaden's tag teaming this time! Let's get ready to rumble!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX or the rest of the franchise. I own Claudio, YugiNAtem117 owns Melody, AzureKite4 owns Kenji, Rocket Knight 777 owns Jethro, Jeremy Roswell owned by SulliMike23, Lily Rose Lee owned by Lily Truesdale and Alex Jacobs is owned by Digidramon.

Chapter 64: Sacred Beast Showdown Part 1

* * *

Deep underground, as the island shook violently, the Spirit Gates glowed a bright light, followed by a bright, green light bursting from the locks and up through the roof, shooting into the sky like some kind of light signal.

* * *

The light soon disappeared, but the vibrations that shook the island didn't. In the dense forest, many trees were uprooted as eleven smooth, long monument-like towers shot through the ground, sending trees and huge chunks of dirt falling to the ground as they jutted upwards at different angles.

The onlooking crowd of Duel Academy students didn't have much time to look at them, because soon after the towers appeared, they were chasing Chazz through the forest, who was running as fast as he could, the Spirit Keys glowing and pulling him through the dense foliage.

They didn't have to go far, as Chazz was soon liberated from the hostage taking Spirit Keys by being knocked in the neck with a passing tree branch, leaving him to fall on his butt while the Keys floated up to the jutting structures.

"What's going on?" Melody half-shouted, staring at the Keys as the gang entered a recently made, perfect circle of a clearing.

Zane grit his teeth and watched as the Key's disappeared into the structures, "The Keys are being absorbed by the pillars!"

"What did you _do_, Chazz?" Alexis snapped, glaring at the exhausted Slifer.

Chazz cringed, "It's not my fault!" he pleaded, eyes wide.

"Children!"

Everyone turned to see Sheppard and Crowler, running up to them.

"What's happening?" Crowler asked as they came to a stop, then glanced at Jaden and Alex, "I suppose that all this is _your _fault..."

"Step off, Mrs. Crowler!" Alex snapped.

Jaden frowned, "Yeah, _we_ didn't steal the Keys...,"

"It was Chazz!" everyone else said at once, pointing at the quiet Slifer.

"I... I was just _borrowing_ the Keys for Alexis!" Chazz said defensively, grinning a little.

"Hey, don't drag me into your mess!" The Obelisk Queen snapped.

Before anyone else could ask or say anything about the situation, the ground began to shake again as a large, square object slowly rose from the ground. Everyone watched in curiosity as another, smaller object appeared on top, followed by a bright orb of light. Inside the orb, were three cards; one was blue, one was yellow, and one was red.

Melody was about to ask what those were, but stopped as Kenji and Claudio made their way past them all, walking straight for the three cards.

"What're they doing?" Jeremy asked, watching the Ra and Obelisk walk towards the cards.

Jaden shook his head and stared at the cards for a few moments before realizing what they were, "Those are the..."

"Sacred Beast cards!" Chazz finished, "Osbourne, Kenji get the outta there!" he yelled.

"What?" They asked.

Chazz and Jaden jumped down into the clearing, but didn't get a few feet in until a deep voice echoed through the air.

**"THOSE CARDS DO NOT BELONG TO ANY OF YOU!"**

Zane and Lily looked up, followed by the others, and saw a large cargo-type helicopter approach the island. As it came closer, the rear of the copter opened up and a large, metal object was seen.

"What the heck is _that_ thing?" Jaden asked, raising an eyebrow.

Chazz rolled his eyes, "Yeah, ask me, like _I'm_ gonna know," he muttered sarcastically.

The metal object from the helicopter had fallen nearby, and now, something was emerging from it. It was a strange mechanical body, with four, curved legs on the corners, what looked like a huge battery on the back, and in the front...was a very large tube. Inside the tube, was a very, very old man, hooked up to wires, tubes and wearing an oxygen mask while his mane of white, scraggly hair floated around him.

**"Those cards belong to me!" **a loud, synthesized voice came from the tube... no doubt the voice of the old man floating inside the tube.

"That voice... it's Kagemaru, the School Superintendent!"

Jaden and the other kids snapped their heads, staring at Sheppard, "WHAT?"

**"I'm so glad you recognize me, Sheppard... even though the years have **_**not**_** been kind to me at all...,"** Kagemaru drawled from the safety of his tube haven.

Jaden looked at the bald Chancellor, "Superintendent?" he repeated.

**"I built this school!"** Kagemaru boomed, making Jaden and some of the others to look at him, **"Now, I've returned to claim my Sacred Beast cards!"**

"No way, you old geezer!" Claudio shouted.

"That's right!" Jaden yelled, interrupting the two of them, "If you want those cards..."

Kenji folded his arms, "Then you gotta go through all of us to get them!" he finished, glaring at the elderly man.

**"Fools! I am Kagemaru, the Master of the Shadow Games! It was **_**I**_** who first sealed the cards here, it was **_**I**_** who gave Sheppard the Eleven Spirit Keys... although, they are worthless...,"** Kagemaru slowly moved his machine towards the cards, **"All that's really required here is Dueling Energy. Energy that has been spent trying to protect those Keys,"**

Chazz 'hmphed' and turned away, "See? This isn't The Chazz's fault..." he muttered.

**"That is why I tried so hard for the best duelists in the world to attend this school,"** Kagemaru continued, **"I've hoped that year after year, class after class, that a student with enough dueling spirit energy would come and unlock the power of the cards. My Shadow Riders were sent to test you, and only three passed; three with the potential to unlock each of the Sacred Beasts and give me the strength to rule the world!"**

Alexis scowled, "Cute story, Kagemaru," she spat at him, "What was with all the tricks?"

"Why make us work hard for no reason!" Melody added. "Too weak to get the cards yourself?"

"Alexis, Melody, don't make the scary man mad," Syrus whispered to her, eyes never leaving the Superintendent.

Chumley shrugged, "He doesn't look so bad. More like a mad scientist reject from a horror movie or somethin'," he commented.

"Listen up!" Zane stepped forward, "There's no way you're getting those cards! Hear me, Kagemaru? As long as I'm here, you'll have to duel me to get them!"

"Hold up!" Chazz snapped, "It's my duel, so let's go, Kagemaru!" he held up his dueling arm.

"I'll take him on as well!" Jethro called out, straightening his hat. "He won't stand a chance!"

"No way! This one's mine. After all, he and I..." Atticus glared at the old man, strumming his instrument, "...are old friends. He transformed me into one of his Shadow Riders!"

"Lemme fight him!" Alex barked, cracking his knuckles, "That old fossil's goin' down!"

"I want a piece as well!" Lily snapped. "I hated being possessed!"

"And me!" Jeremy added.

Bastion stepped forward, "I-,"

**"NO!"**

The poor Ra fell over.

Kagemaru let his eyes wander to a few students in particular, **"My opponents will be Jaden Yuki, Claudio Osbourne and Kenji Yuuyami..."**

"Excuse me, what?" Jaden blinked, confused by what he had said.

"Did he just say, _we're _the opponents?" Claudio pointed to him, the Slifer and the Obelisk.

"Yeah, he did..." Kenji narrowed his eyes. "But why?"

**"You three have proven to be the only duelists with the power to unlock the Sacred Beasts... Each of this year's best of each dorm..."**

As if on cue to make a point, energy in the form of electrical sparks appeared and was soon coursing through each pillar, creating a circled perimeter around the students and teachers.

**"...and, if you refuse, I'll see to it that this island and everyone on it sinks to the bottom of the ocean deep!"**

Jaden's eyes widened, "You _can't_!"

Some of the mechanical parts of the tube carrier moved away, revealing more of Kagemaru's withered body, as well as two mechanical arms, one of which carried a duel disk.

**"You'll see that I can do **_**anything**_** I want with these cards!"** Kagemaru snickered as his spare arm reached out and plucked the powerful cards from their protective holding.

"The Beats!" Claudio and Kenji cried out, staring at what had just happened.

"Good luck now," Chazz muttered under his breath.

**"Now, let this Shadow Game begin!"**

"Listen, guys...," Chazz turned around and walked back, "If you need any advice, don't ask,"

"Hey, where you goin' Chazz?" Jaden asked.

"To find a boat," Chazz shot back before getting hit in the face with three knapsacks, "WHAT THE!"

"Sorry, Chazz," Syrus apologized as Jaden grabbed the bag, "Thought Jaden could use a duel disk...,"

"Yeah... me too..." Melody said as Claudio grabbed the second bag.

"You really should have ducked..." Lily added as Kenji grabbed the final bag.

Chazz glared at her, and then turned back to Jaden, Claudio and Kenji, "Don't lose... I just got my room to look cool,"

"It was never cool to begin with..." Claudio grinned as he got his duel disk.

"Yeah, Chazz..." Kenji added, grabbing his disk. "Your stuff makes the Slifer Dorm trashy."

"No joke," Jaden agreed at him then turned around, digging around in the knapsack, "I hope you brought your A-game, Kagemaru," he snapped as he pulled out his disk. As he pulled it out, he heard a loud thump and looked down.

It was the Tome that Banner had in their Shadow Game.

"Banner's magic tome," he bent down and was going to pick it up, but noticed something sticking out. It was three Duel Monsters cards. Jaden plucked it out and looked at it. The cards had an image of a bright blue ball with what looked like a swirling casing.

"What's that Jaden?" Claudio asked.

"Banner must've wanted us to have these," he thought aloud, smiling a little bit, "Alright... I'll use it in my deck. What do I got to lose?" he shrugged, slipping the card in and shuffling his deck. "Hey guys catch!"

Jaden threw the two other copies at Claudio and Kenji who shuffled them up with their decks.

"Rock his world, Jaden!" Chumley yelled from behind him.

"Take him down, Claudio!" Melody added.

"And shut him up, Kenji." Alexis said.

The three boys nodded and tossed the knapsacks back to them, "You got it!" he shot back right before the sacks hit Chazz on the back of the head, "Oops... sorry, Chazz!"

"He really needs to learn to duck..." Jethro added.

"That does it, I'm outta here!" Chazz growled.

"But Chazz, I need you!" Jaden said.

"What you need is a swift kick in the-,"

**"SILENCE!"** Kagemaru roared, his tube scuttling back, **"This is why I hate teenagers...,"**

Jaden stepped up as the platform that once held the Demons disappeared under the earth again, "Alright, Kagemaru, bring it!" he challenged as both his and Kagemaru's duel disks turned on.

"Guys, you can't lose this!" Chumley yelled, "If you do, this guy's gonna take over the world, and that's not a good thing!"

"And I'm not losing my guy either!" Melody added.

"I know guys...," Jaden waved at them, glaring at Kagemaru, "Time to get my game on!"

"Our game on!" Claudio said.

"Wait a sec, how are we gonna duel a three-on-one duel?" Kenji asked Kagemaru. "You must want to lose badly!"

"**Quite simple really," **Kagemaru stated. **"While you three will have 8000 points, I'll have three times that amount, 24000!"**

"That's the most life points someone's ever had!" Jeremy stated.

"At that places the guys in a major life point gap!" Alex added.

"**Don't worry, for safety reasons, in this duel, no one can attack on the first turn, deal?"**

"DEAL!" The boys said as they strapped on their duel disks and drew their opening hands.

Kagemaru: 24000

Jaden: 8000

Claudio: 8000

Kenji: 8000

**"Make your move, boys!"** Kagemaru stated. **"Starting with Jaden Yuki!"**

"Alrighty, here I go!" Jaden drew his card, "I'll summon Elemental Hero Lady Heat in attack mode!"

One of the Heroines of fire appeared. (4/1300/1000)

"Next, I play the spell Hero's Bond!" Jaden declared as he slipped in his spell. "When I have a Elemental Hero out on the field, I can summon two more from my hand, so long as they have level 4 or below! And I pick Elemental Heroes Knospe and Woodsman!"

Joining Lady Heat was the green skinned man with tree limbs and the small flower bud with eyes. (4/1000/2000), (3/600/1000)

"What a line up!" Syrus said.

"Yeah, a good match of offense and defense!" Jeremy said.

"Kagemaru's gonna have a hard time messing with Jaden's bulls!" Jethro added.

"And Jaden can put out something better next turn!" Chumley added.

"And then I'll place a card facedown," he declared as a reversed card appeared on the field, "And then Lady Heat's effect activates nailing you for 200 points for every Elemental Hero out; 600 points!"

Lady Heat conjured up three fireballs that pelted against the glass of Kagemaru's case.

Kagemaru: 23400

Jaden: 8000

Claudio: 8000

Kenji: 8000

"Nice moves Jaden; let me show you mine!" Claudio said as he drew. "I summon Jukebox Hero Slash!"

The top hat wearing rocker appeared. (4/1300/1500)

"Next, I play Graceful Charity!" Claudio drew three cards, and discarded two of them. "Then, I'll discard Jukebox Hero – Rush the Beat, to bring back one of them, the Master of Puppets!"

The giant hands with guitar strings appeared. (6/400/2000)

"Now you lose 500 points since a Jukebox Hero has been summoned!"

Slash summoned his November Rain on the glass case.

Kagemaru: 22900

Jaden: 8000

Claudio: 8000

Kenji: 8000

"And pay no attention to the 400 ATK of the level 6 monster, since I'll sacrifice him to activate its special ability: summoning two Jukebox Heroes from the grave!"

The giant hands whipped their strings to the ground, bringing up Jukebox Heroes Rush the Beat and Bon-Fire. (4/1100/1800), (4/1800/500)

"Now, since Jukebox Heroes were summoned while Slash was on the field, you lose 500 points for each summoning!"

Slash pelted Kagemaru with golden acid rain.

Kagemaru: 21900

Jaden: 8000

Claudio: 8000

Kenji: 8000

"Then, I play a face down and let Bon-Fire hit you up for 300 points for every Jukebox Hero on the field, making 900 points!"

Bon-Fire swung his mic around, shooting fireballs at the old man in the case.

Kagemaru: 21000

Jaden: 8000

Claudio: 8000

Kenji: 8000

"Brillant!" Bastion said. "They're taking down Kagemaru's points as much as they can!"

"And Claudio just dealt a total of 1900 points of damage!" Alex added.

"We're certainly gonna win!" Melody stated.

"You two are really destructive." Kenji chuckled as he drew. "But I'll be a little subtle by playing the Goblin Black Ops in attack mode!"

Jumping out from numerous places were goblins in black ninja garbs, each wielding kunai, claws and other ninja tools. (4/1300/0)

"You call that subtle?" Jaden asked.

"Yeah man, it's the Goblins in ninja suits!" Claudio added.

"Well they help with this, the spell card Quick Rush!" Kenji played a spell with a man in white garb ready to attack with his sword. "With this, I can draw one card or, what I about to do, allow a Level 4 or below monster to attack without anything preventing it..." The ninja smirked. "Including the rule of not attacking on the first turn!"

"**What!"** Kagemaru gasped. **"How can that be!"**

"Easy, I'm a ninja!" Kenji declared. "Black Ops, attack him directly!"

The goblin ninjas stormed Kagemaru's side and hit the glass case multiple times.

Kagemaru: 19700

Jaden: 8000

Claudio: 8000

Kenji: 8000

"Impressive!" Zane praised.

"Wow, a card that can bypass the first turn rule!" Lily said.

"The guys are really racking the pressure on him!" Alexis added.

"Take that you old coot!" Crowler shouted. "Show no mercy, Kenji!"

"Uh... right..." The ninja duelist sweatdropped. "I'll play two facedown cards and end here. And since my Black Ops attacked, they switch to defense mode!"

The goblins sat in a circle, and started eating.

"Here comes the Sacred Beasts..." Sheppard muttered.

**"You want to see how they do, Sheppard? Alright, let's find out," **Kagemaru drew his card, thanks to the mechanical arms,

"Hold that thought!" Kenji interrupted. "I activate Draw Bomb! Since you drew, you lose 1000 points, no questions asked!"

A smokey explosion covered the glass as the machine shook a bit, making Kagemaru uneasy a bit.

Kagemaru: 18700

Jaden: 8000

Claudio: 8000

Kenji: 8000

**"First, I will place three Trap cards facedown...**," he said, slipping three cards into his slots.

Chazz raised an eyebrow, "Three Trap cards? I think this old geezer's got his wires crossed or something..."

"What do you mean?" Syrus asked him.

Bastion nodded in agreement, "Usually, when you place a card facedown, you don't say whether or not it's a Spell or a Trap card..."

"**More on that later, I now summon Phantom Skyblaster in defense mode!"**

Coming to the field, was a small winged demon with blue wings and shoulder armor. On its back were two small cannons. (4/1100/800)

"**When this monster card is summoned, I can summon a Skyblaster Token for every monster I control, and I currently have one!"**

A small duplicate of the Phantom Skyblaster appeared. (4/500/500)

"Kind of weak sauce." Jaden said.

"**Then, how would you like my monster second effect: dealing 300 points of damage for every Skyblaster monster I have!"** Kagemaru stated. "**And I'll deal that damage to Kenji!"**

The Skyblaster tokens unleashed two black orbs that hit the ninja duelist, pushing him back a couple of feet.

Kagemaru: 18700

Jaden: 8000

Claudio: 8000

Kenji: 7400

"You alright, man?" Claudio asked his partner.

"Yeah... no problem..." Kenji walked back to his spot. "A little painful though..."

"**And that was just a taste, Mr. Yuuyami!"** Kagemaru stated. "**I end my turn**."

"Cool!" Jaden drew. "Now I can start with Woodsman's effect to add a Polymerization to my hand!"

Jaden collected his signature spell and added it to his hand.

"Next, I'll have Elemental Hero Knopse, attack directly! Seed Shot!"

The small hero blasted two shots at Kagemaru.

"**I activate Spirit Barrier, preventing me from taking Battle Damage as long as I have monsters on the field!"**

A barrier blocked the seeds.

"Then, I'll just end my turn, and let Lady Heat put some more effect damage on ya!"

As Lady Heat conjured up the fireballs, Kagemaru retaliated.

"**I activate Skill Drain, at the cost 1000 life points all monster effects are negated!**"

Kagemaru: 17700

Jaden: 8000

Claudio: 8000

Kenji: 7400

Suddenly, Lady Heat's Flames fizzled out.

"Aw man, now they can't damage him with their monster effects!" Syrus whined.

"It's okay, Sy!" Claudio called out as he drew. "I can still take out his Skyblasters!"

"**No you won't, I reveal Astral Barrier; making all attacks directly towards me!"**

"No, and with Spirit Barrier on the field, he's prevented from Battle Damage!" Melody realized.

Bon-Fire and Slash's attacks had no effect as a blue aura amplified the defense of the Spirit Barrier, blocking the damage.

"I end my turn..." The Jukebox Hero duelist declared.

"My draw!" Kenji drew. "I set one monster in defense mode and end my turn."

"**Hopeless, wasn't it boys?"** Kagemaru taunted as his mechanical arms drew. "**Now it's time for the first Sacred Beast to arise!"**

The spectators gasped.

"Good! I've always wanted to see one up close," Jaden laughed.

**"You should be more careful of what you wish for! Because this is the card that will bring about your downfall, Jaden!"** Kagemaru snickered, **"I sacrifice my three Trap cards in order to summon Uria, Lord of Searing Flames!"**

Everyone watched as the three Trap cards shot up into the air and disappeared behind the tree line, in front of one of the pillars. As soon as they disappeared, a _huge_ stream of fire erupted high into the air.

"Oh my god!" Lily yelped, staring at the fire.

"What's happening?" Alexis cried, also staring.

Syrus pulled at his hair, looking extremely worried, "Something bad, that's for sure!"

An almighty roar ripped through the air as the flaming stream disappeared and in its place, a gigantic, winged serpent-like creature hovered above the ground. It looked much like Slifer the Sky Dragon, only much darker. It had a huge wingspan, a large blue jewel in the center of its forehead, and it seemed to have a second mouth, hidden in the first one! (10/0/0)

Jaden looked up at the great monster, "...on second thought...maybe I _don't_ need to see one up close,"

"Boss! Help me, Boss!"

Chazz looked down at his cards to see Ojama Yellow in tears.

"Something's happening to us, Boss! That thing is doing something bad!"

"Suck it up," Chazz snapped, looking back at the duel as a strong wind picked up, "I'm sure you're fine...,"

"_No he's right..."_

Melody looked down to her deck and saw Dark Magician Girl on her knees, breathing hard.

"What's wrong?" Melody asked.

"_It's the Sacred Beast! It's presence is hurting us!"_

**"Now, I activate his special ability. Trap Destruction!"**

Uria opened his mouth and an ear-splitting roar ripped through the air again. Jaden watched as the roar's shockwave destroyed his facedown card, which was Mirror Gate.

"Whoa...," Jaden breathed, looking back at the monster.

**"Traps are useless against my beast, and they all destroyed. Also, if any of you are curious as to Uria's attack and defense points, for each Continuous trap card in my Graveyard, Uria gains 1000 points!" **Kagemaru opened his eyes, smiling under his oxygen mask, **"At last count, there's three, so that gives him 3000 points!"**

Uria, Lord of Searing Flames (10/0-3000/0-3000)

**"Now, Uria, turn Lady Heat into slag! Hyper Blaze!"**

Uria opened his mouth again, but this time, a stream of extremely hot fire shot out from between his jaws and collided with Lady Heat, burning her to a crisp. Jaden could feel some of the flames coming right at him.

"Jaden!" The Slifers cried out.

Kagemaru: 17700

Jaden: 6700

Claudio: 8000

Kenji: 7400

"**Next, I activate the Dark Door so only one monster can attack per turn. Plus Card of Demise to draw until I have five cards."** Kagemaru chuckled at his monster's attack and his defenses, **"Then I add a facedown and Eternal Reverse and equip it to Uria!" **

Uria was surrounded with a green aura.

"**Your turn, Jaden..."**

"His turn to do _what_?" Zane scowled, "That monster's too powerful! What can Jaden do?"

"Whatever he can..." Lily glanced at her friends, and put her hands together as if in prayer, "We just gotta have faith in him,"

Jaden grit his teeth and looked from Kagemaru, to straight up at Uria, '_This it. I've waited my whole life to duel the best, and here I am! That's the reason I came to this school, anyway. Now, I __**am **__facing down the best in a duel to take over the world! What more can a kid want!'_

"Let's do this!" Jaden drew his card, "I activate Woodsman's effect to gain Polymerization and play Pot of Greed, meaning I get to draw two more cards! Now... let's see what kind of cards we got...," the Slifer murmured, drawing his cards.

Atticus shook his head, "Not like it's gonna make any difference, dude...,"

"What's Jaden _thinking_?" Chazz scowled,

"I can't watch this," Crowler whispered fearfully.

"Why not?" Zane crossed his arms, "After all, this duel may be the last thing we all see...,"

"C'mon, don't give up on him, yet, you guys!" Syrus pleaded.

Jaden looked at the cards in his hand, "Alright... I play Polymerization to fuse my Elemental Hero Woodsman with my Elemental Hero Knospe to create the Elemental Hero Gaia!"

The heroes fused into the metal armored Hero that stomped the ground. (6/2200/2600)

Kagemaru watched as Jaden's futuristic, blaster-wielding Hero appeared on the field, **"As strong as he is, he still doesn't have the points to destroy Uria...,"**

"Maybe not now, but that's why I got his effect to help level the playing field," Jaden grinned , "When summoned, Gaia can take half of a monster's power and add them to his own for the turn!"

Seconds later, the Hero slammed his fist to the ground, using the earth's power to drain Uria's power. (10/3000-1500/3000) All at the same time, Gaia was gaining the amount lost! (2200-3700/2600)

"Gaia..." Jaden pointed upward at the Slifer look-alike, "Show 'em whose boss!" he ordered.

Gaia lifted his arm and fired a powerful burst of brown energy that struck Uria right in the face. The Demon roared in pain, sending a shockwave throughout the field, making Kagemaru's walking tube scuttle a little bit.

Kagemaru: 15500

Jaden: 6700

Claudio: 8000

Kenji: 7400

"YEAH!" Jaden pumped his arm, "That's a hit!"

"He did it!" Syrus whooped.

Chumley grinned, "Yeah... but _I _would've gotten rid of it without a fusion, Sy,"

**"Impressive. It seems I made the right choice as to make you one of my opponent, Jaden Yuki. You're dueling spirit will serve me well as I rip it from your body and use it to call upon the power of the Sacred Beast cards,"**

Jaden slipped a card into his disk as Kagemaru laughed coldly, "I kinda like where my dueling spirit is right now... let's see how you handle a facedown!"

"But wait, how did Uria survive!" Jethro shouted.

"It was thanks to Eternal Reverse, Mr. Cartwright." The old man explained. "It is destroyed in Uria's place!"

"Well allow me to finish the job Jaden started!" Claudio said as he drew. "I sacrifice Rush the Beat and Bon-Fire to summon Jukebox Hero Prince of Darkness!"

_ALL ABOARD! HA HA HA!_

Making his return, was Claudio's Dark Cloaked Hero. (7/2500/2200)

Slash activated his effect and brought the acid rain.

Kagemaru: 15000

Jaden: 6700

Claudio: 8000

Kenji: 7400

"_I was beginning to think you didn't like me, Claudio..." _He shrugged.

"Let's just get the big dragon off the field." Claudio groaned.

Once the dark prince looked at Uria, the glasses slid off a bit showing off his dark eyes that bugged out a bit...

"_Are you demented!" _He shouted. _"That's a Sacred Beast!"_

"All I see is another monster that ripped off of Slifer." Claudio waved off. "Besides, I got you covered."

"_Fine, but if I die, stay away from my funeral!"_

"Oy, I activate Single Neck Guitar give him 300 ATK!"

A guitar appeared in the Dark Prince's hands. (7/2500-2800/2200)

"Then, I swap it for my facedown card Double Neck Guitar, giving him 700 ATK!"

The single neck disappeared for the double neck one. (7/2500-3200/2200)

"Now, attack Uria! Dark Metal Madness!"

"_Metal can never be killed!"_ The Dark Prince stated as he summoned dark lightning that shocked down the Sacred Beast making him exploded.

Kagemaru: 14800

Jaden: 6700

Claudio: 8000

Kenji: 7400

"And since I damaged you, I get to draw one card!" Claudio said as he drew his card. "Plus, Prince of Darkness gains 200 ATK and loses 200 DEF!"

The dark prince laughed as he gain power. (7/3200-3400/2200-2000)

"Yeah, Claudio took out a Sacred Beast!" Melody cheered.

"And made that thing drop off the face of this earth!" Alex grinned.

"Now, Kagemaru only has the Skyblasters to defend him." Bastion said.

"I end my turn!" Claudio declared.

"**Impressive Claudio Osbourne!"** The old man sneered. **"Your power is most important as well, once you join Jaden and Kenji!"**

"Fat chance!" Kenji said as she drew. "I flip up my face down monster, the White Ninja!"

The white garb ninja appeared. (4/1500/800)

"And once flipped over, you lose a defense position monster!"

The ninja threw a shuriken at the skyblaster, destroying it.

"Next, I switch the Black Ops to attack mode and have them attack directly again!"

The goblins leapt into action stormed Kagemaru's machine, attacking with everything they had before going back to defense mode.

Kagemaru: 13500

Jaden: 6700

Claudio: 8000

Kenji: 7400

"And then, I'll end my turn!"

Again, Kagemaru laughed, **"Let's see how **_**you **_**handle **_**this!**_**" **he drew his card, **"I activate the trap card ****Searing Flame Resurrection****!"**

A trap activated showing Uria rising from a lava pit.

"**By sending a lowly Continuous Trap card from my hand to the Graveyard...,"** he trailed off as a very familiar pillar of fire erupted behind him.

"Oh no!" Zane stared at the pillar.

"Don't tell me," Chazz gasped.

"It _can't_ be!" Bastion shook his head.

"Dude, we're in some deep ground," Alex muttered.

Once again, Uria burst forth from the pillar of fire and roared, shaking the ground around him.

**"As Lord of Searing Flames, one of Uria's abilities allows him to be resurrected from the flames, should I discard a Continuous Trap card to the Graveyard," **Kagemaru explained smugly. "As long as Searing Flame Resurrection stays on the field!"

"What's worse...," Zane grit his teeth, "With another Trap card in the Graveyard, Uria's power increase by another 1000 points!"

Alexis nodded, "If the guys don't do something, _t__hey'll_ be the ones in the Graveyard!"

Uria, Lord of Searing Flames (10/3000-4000/3000-4000)

"First, let's destroy Kenji's facedown card!"

Uria let out another roar, taking out his Ninjitsu Art of Decoy.

"Then, I'll set a monster..."

A facedown monster appeared.

**"Now, say goodbye to your metal friend, Jaden!"**

Jaden covered his eyes from the flames of Uria's power as the demon's fire engulfed his Fusion Hero.

Kagemaru: 13500

Jaden: 4900

Claudio: 8000

Kenji: 7400

"Hold on!" he looked up, "I got tricks, too! By activating Hero Signal," Jaden paused as his facedown card activated, "I can summon Elemental Hero Ocean!" he explained as his blue finned Hero came to the field. (4/1500/1200)

"We'll follow up on that act with our next performer," Jaden drew his card, "First, Ocean's effect brings back Elemental Hero Woodsman from the grave." Jaden took his Elemental Hero back. "Now, I play Legacy of the Hero!" he drew three more cards, "Three cards for me, whole lotta pain for you, 'cuz I play another Polymerization fusing Woodsman and Ocean and create the Elemental Hero Terra Firma!"

The two heroes combined to create the white stone Hero. (8/2500/2000)

"Then, I'll summon Elemental Hero Heat!"

The flaming Hero appeared. (4/1600-2000/1200)

"Next, comes Terra Firma's effect, by sacrificing Heat, he gains Heat's attack points, giving him enough to put Uria down, one more time!"

Heat fused with Terra Firma, giving the latter more points. (8/2500-4500/2000)

The Elemental Hero flew into the air and blasted Uria once with his almighty fists of blue energy, destroying him.

Kagemaru: 13000

Jaden: 4900

Claudio: 8000

Kenji: 7400

"Yeah, and that's all for now!" Jaden declared.

"Alright, I'll follow up!" Claudio drew. "Prince of Darkness, take out the Skyblaster Token!"

The Jukebox Hero strummed the guitar with dark wind, destroying the fiend. (7/3400-3600/2000-1800)

Claudio set two cards. "And that's my turn!"

"And here's my turn!" Kenji drew. "I attack with White Ninja!"

The ninja struck down the facedown monster which revealed itself to be a reddish muscular creature with several blue eyes on its body, with one being at the top and another under it. It wore green shorts on its lower half and had rippling abs. (4/1200/1000)

"That Mr. Yuuyami, was the Big Eye!" Kagemaru narrowed his eyes. "It lets me see the top five cards of my deck and rearrange them to my liking!"

The mechanical arms drew the top five cards of his deck and looked them over. He then rearranged them and set them back in the deck.

"Alright, I set another monster and end my turn." Kenji said.

Kagemaru drew. **"Waste of a few turns, boys," **Kagemaru spat at him as he inserted a card in his Graveyard, **"As long as I have Traps to dispose of, Uria can never truly be destroyed!"**

For the third time, Uria climbed out of the pillar of fire, even stronger!

Uria, Lord of Searing Flames (10/4000-5000/4000-5000)

**"Now, I'll use **_**my**_** Pot of Greed and draw two more cards,"** he cackled, drawing his new cards, then putting one into his end tray, **"Now, I'll use the Field Spell known as Fallen Paradise!"**

Every watched as the area now looked like a barren, rocky wasteland, the sky very dark and cloudy as mist crept along the ground.

"Oh... not good," the Slifer muttered, looking around.

**"This new Field Spell card allows me to draw two additional cards every round!" **Kagemaru laughed harshly as he drew two more cards and inserting a few into his disk, **"Which is just enough to place two more Spell cards on the field... the first, is Spell Absorption, then Ectoplasmer!"**

Two more spells appeared by the Dark Door.

"**And since I played Ectoplasmer after Spell Absorption, I gain 500 life points!"**

Kagemaru: 13500

Jaden: 4900

Claudio: 8000

Kenji: 7400

"Huh? _Three _Spells?" Jaden stared at the holo-cards laying in front of his opponent, "Aw great...,"

**"I see... despite your grades, you are a quick learner, Jaden"** Kagemaru nodded, **"I sacrifice my three Continuous Spell cards in order to summon the second Sacred Beasts and Claudio's destruction... Hamon, Lord of Striking Thunder!"**

The three Spell cards turned into large ice shards and flew backward, creating three separate ice trails before coming together and creating a large ice block behind Kagemaru. With a devastating roar, a horrible new beast emerged from the ice, lighting crackling around its body. Like Uria, it had a great pair of wings. This new beasts had a golden body, lengthy limbs that ended up in slightly curved feet and hands, his huge claws glinting in the light as his bony tail swayed from side to side. (10/4000/4000)

"Look!" Atticus pointed at the new creature.

Chazz nodded slowly, "Yeah...we see it but..."

"I don't believe it," Jeremy fell to his knees, "My God...,"

Bastion cleared his throat loudly, "Uhm, yes, about that boat?"

"Great, don't I feel special...," Claudio muttered.

**"As you should, Mr. Osbourne, Hamon, attack!" **Kagemaru ordered his new beast, **"Let's give the Prince of Darkness a **_**real**_** show!"**

Hamon lifted his mighty head to the sky and from his mouth, a bolt of blue lightning poured out into the clouds above. Soon, the whole sky was coursing with his power before it rained down onto Claudio's field.

"_Sharoooonn!"_

"NO!" Claudio watched in horror as his Hero was destroyed.

Kagemaru: 13500

Jaden: 4900

Claudio: 7600

Kenji: 7400

**"That's not all, Claudio...," **Kagemaru smirked under his mask, **"Hamon has a little ability that activates whenever he destroys a monster. When this happens, you get dealt an extra 1000 points of direct damage! But don't worry, Claudio, it won't hurt... **_**me**_**!"**

Claudio screamed in pain as more lightning bolts collided with his body and his field.

Kagemaru: 13500

Jaden: 4900

Claudio: 6600

Kenji: 7400

"Claudio!" Melody screamed.

"Is he okay?" Chumley shouted as the Ra fell to his knees.

"**Now, Uria! Attack Terra Firma! Hyper Blaze!"**

The Lord of Searing Flames unleashed the flames at Terra Firma who exploded on the spot.

Kagemaru: 13500

Jaden: 2400

Claudio: 6600

Kenji: 7400

"Jaden! You alright?" Syrus yelled.

"He's almost out of points!" Jethro said worriedly.

"Boss...Boss...,"

Growling, Chazz looked at his monsters, ready to snap at them, but stopped at what he saw. Ojama Yellow looked _much_ thinner, as if he were very sick.

"Help us, Boss... all of us," Yellow whimpered with pleading eyes.

"What's... going on?" Chazz looked at the others, "Guys, check your decks, now!"

Everyone quickly took out their decks and we're horrified to see that their monster cards didn't look so well either. All of them looked like they were in the same boat as Ojama Yellow.

Then everyone looked up and saw both Hamon and Uria with a golden aura around their bodies.

Kagemaru listened to the panicked voices of Jaden's friends, **"Yes... you see, not only do the Sacred Beasts absorb the dueling energy of the duelist, but they also absorb the dueling energy of all the cards!"**

Jethro looked up and watched as dozens, if not hundreds of small, glowing orbs of light floated from everyone's decks and over to the two Demons.

"_That's_ why these cards were locked away!" Zane realized, "They have the power to destroy every card on the planet!"

"That's... impossible," Crowler shook his head in denial.

Chumley looked at his koala's, "Bummer...,"

"This can't be happening," Syrus whimpered as his Vehicroids began to rust.

"Hold on!" Bastion nodded to the duel, "Jaden's, Claudio's and Kenji's cards the only ones not affected by it!"

**"That's because their dueling spirits are beyond **_**all**_** of yours! Time and time again, they have proven that they have the heart and the courage to win, no matter **_**what **_**the odds! It is this force alone that can tame the Sacred Beasts and harness their awesome power!"**

"So _that's_ why you wanted us," Kenji spat, glaring daggers at him.

**"Yes! When this Shadow Game is over, and you lay defeated, I will take your dueling spirit! Finally, I will have the power and become the new Master of the great Sacred Beasts! They will absorb the strength of every card, deck, and duelist around the globe and allow me to become absolute ruler of the world! Allow me to demonstrate a mere fraction of their power...,"**

The tube that held Kagemaru was soon completely filled with many bubbles and a glowing, yellow light that shined in every direction.

**"Yes... that's it... rejuvenate me!"**

All of a sudden, the glass on the giant tube broke in many pieces and all the water gushed out through the cracks and holes. Everyone watched as a strong, healthy-looking arm reached out of the hole closest to the duel disk and pulled it off the mechanical arm.

"This... is crazy, right here," Lily gasped as Kagemaru, who now looked like a young, healthy, body-builder leapt out of the test tube, duel disk on his arm, a mane of unruly black hair flowing behind him, and a large bandage around his upper thigh/lower stomach region.

"He's been reborn!" Sheppard gaped at the superintendent's new body.

"I doubt it," Jaden muttered, eyes never leaving his enemy, "It's all for show!"

Kagemaru cracked his neck, then turned to his old 'home' of a tube, reaching down and grabbing the bottom, "Is _this_ a show?" he roared, picking up and throwing the mechanical medical aid machine high into the air and far away.

The new man looked at his work and grinned slightly, "I like this new body... but something's still missing. Oh, that's right...," he snapped his head around and looked wickedly at the three opponents, "It's your souls, Jaden, Claudio and Kenji! NOW, LET'S FINISH THIS DUEL!" he cried, holding up his duel disk.

Jaden could only glare back while two of the three Sacred Beasts filled the sky above him. Their friends watched on, helpless to do anything to help them out at all.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

* * *

Yup, the duel could not be told in one chapter! No surprise really...

Quick Rush

Normal Spell

Select and activate 1 of the following effects:  
● Draw 1 card.  
● Select 1 Level 4 or lower monster you control. That monster's unaffected by effects that would prevent it from attacking.

(Used by Chazz Princeton in the GX episode Return of the Sacred Beasts. All rights to the creators.)

Searing Flame Resurrection

Continuous Trap

This can only be activated when "Uria, Lord of Searing Flames" is destroyed. During your next Main Phase you can Special Summon this card from your Graveyard by discarding 1 Continous Trap Card. If you use this effect while you control another monster, this card cannot declare an attack this turn.  
Image: Uria rising up from a lava pit.

(This is my own creation. All rights go to me)

Next Chapter: The battle for the world continues as Kagemaru keeps Jaden, Claudio and Kenji on edge, especially with the third beast just waiting to be unleashed!

Please Rate and Review! Later!


	72. Sacred Beast Showdown Part 2

Hello again! Ready to end this? Let's go!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX or the rest of the franchise. I own Claudio, YugiNAtem117 owns Melody, AzureKite4 owns Kenji, Rocket Knight 777 owns Jethro, Jeremy Roswell owned by SulliMike23, Lily Rose Lee owned by Lily Truesdale and Alex Jacobs is owned by Digidramon. Also ZaneKazama001 owns Alister Gates and Erika Parks.

Chapter 65: Sacred Beast Showdown Part 2

Last time on Duel Academy Stories: Banner's last warning of the true threat had come and the Sacred Beasts were released! And what's more, the whole Shadow Rider War was setup by the superintendent of Duel Academy, Kagemaru! He then took the Sacred Beasts and called out Jaden, Claudio and Kenji for a 3 on 1 duel! At first, it was in the students' favor, but when the old man unleashed two of the Sacred Beasts, it got a lot worse as he declared that it had a name on them for the respective duelists. The worse part of it was that as long as the Sacred Beast are out and about, they would drain the power of the Duel Monster cards worldwide! Kagemaru used the power to rejuvenate himself into a young man who's hooked up on too many steroids! Now the whole world is in danger, can the boys stop Kagemaru? Let's read on!

* * *

Kagemaru's Field:

Field Spell: Fallen Paradise

Monsters: Uria, Lord of Searing Flames. (10/5000/5000) & Hamon, Lord of Striking Thunder (10/4000/4000)

Spells/Traps: Searing Flame Resurrection.

Hand: 2 cards

Jaden's Field

Nothing

Hand: 6 cards

Claudio's Field

Spell/Traps: 2 facedown cards

Hand: 3

Kenji's Field

Monsters: Goblin Black Ops (Defense mode) (4/1300/0), White Ninja (4/1500/800) & Facedown monster

Hand: 3

Kagemaru: 13500

Jaden: 2400

Claudio: 6600

Kenji: 7400

* * *

'_Starin' down two Sacred Beasts without one __monster on my field... not __good.'_ Jaden thought as he looked up at the monsters, taking in the situation of the duel.

'_That was the worst hit I ever felt in a Shadow Game, and it could happen if a monster just destroyed.' _Claudio thought, trying to regain steady breathing.

'_I knew it, he's using a respective Sacred Beast monster attack against a certain person.'_ Kenji thought, reviewing the duel so far. _'And he'll probably use everything else against us until he uses the final Sacred Beast on me.' _

"Daunting, isn't it, gentlemen?" Kagemaru asked, noticing his opponents' stare, "Don't worry, it'll all be over soon... when my Beasts defeat you."

"We'll see...my turn now," Jaden drew his card, "...and I play Polymerization fusing Elemental Heroes Bubbleman, Avian and Sparkman, to form Elemental Hero Tempest!"

Three of Jaden's monster original E-Heroes fused into a vortex creating his armed laser hero who curled his wings and crossed his arms. (8/2800/2800)

"I'll throwdown two facedowns and end my turn," He set a reversed card.

"Two facedowns and a weak fusion monster? _That's _how you plan on beating me? _That's_ how you plan on stopping my Beasts? Please, don't insult them," Kagemaru waved his arm at his monsters, "After all, it'll be _these_ monsters that'll empower me to rule the world!"

Jaden glared hatefully at the man as he said those words.

"It's... my go..." Claudio drew, still smarting from Hamon's latest attack. "I activate my facedown, the Spell Welcome Home and summon Jukebox Hero Tom Sawyer in defense mode..."

Claudio's spear/guitar wielder appeared, defending himself. (4/1900/1000)

"That's it..."

"Has Hamon's fury stopped your skills dead in its tracks?" Kagemaru taunted the Ra. "You should just lie down and end your misery..."

"Please... shut up..." Claudio muttered.

"I'll move now!" Kenji drew. "I now sacrifice Goblin Black Ops and White Ninja to summon Ninja Hayabusa!"

The group of goblin ninjas and the white ninja vanished to summon Kenji's headliner ninja. (7/2700/1900)

The rejuvenated duelist scoffed, "Your ninja is no match for my Beasts; he can't compare to even Hamon who has the current lowest attack points on my field!"

"Well be deceived as I activate the equip spell card Chameleon Colored!"

Hayabusa changed into multiple colors before returning to normal.

"Since there's a field spell active, the equipped monster can attack directly!"

"That's how he defeated Kenshin!" Alexis remembered.

"Hayabusa, attack Kagemaru directly!"

The ninja blended in with the surroundings, putting Kagemaru on alert. Suddenly, the ninja revealed himself in front of his opponent and struck him in the gut.

Kagemaru: 10800

Jaden: 2400

Claudio: 6600

Kenji: 7400

"And I'll call it a turn!" Kenji declared.

"Was that supposed to hurt, cause it didn't Now, where were we?" Kagemaru drew his card, "Oh yes! By the effect of my Field Spell, Fallen Paradise, I'm allowed to draw two more cards from my deck," he drew again, "Now, I'll wage an attack with Hamon, Lord of Striking Thunder!" he pointed at Claudio's warrior, "Go, Cerulean Sky Fire!"

Claudio watched as Hamon created another bolt storm that rained down and destroyed Sawyer effortlessly.

"Now, I'll activate Hamon's effect!" Kagemaru smiled, "Remember, Claudio? When he destroys a monster, he deals you an extra 1000 points of damage to you!"

A huge, blue bolt of lightning shot down from the sky and hit Claudio dead on. The Ra screamed as an explosion sent him flying backward.

Kagemaru: 10800

Jaden: 2400

Claudio: 5600

Kenji: 7400

Melody was about to run up to Claudio, but Alex and Bastion stopped her, shaking their heads.

Welcome Home shined and created a TV screen. (WH: 1)

"Activate... trap..." Claudio slightly pushed the button his disk revealing a trap card. A long, purple haired woman carrying a glowing sword was on the artwork. "Wish of Final Effort... activates when my monster's destroyed... Now normally, I could use it to restore my life points... equal to the destroyed monster's attack points..." Claudio looked to Jaden. "But you need it more, hero boy..."

"What!" Sheppard gasped.

"Why isn't he using it for himself?" Jeremy asked. "In the Shadow Game, a healing effect can restore your energy as well as your life points."

"Claudio..." Melody muttered, worrying herself.

"Claudio, use it for yourself!" Jaden pleaded.

"Sorry... but you have the least points..." Claudio stated as his trap card reinforced Jaden's points.

Kagemaru: 10800

Jaden: 4300

Claudio: 5600

Kenji: 7400

"That was foolish Mr. Osbourne," Kagemaru stated. "You should have healed yourself. Maybe it was foolish of you to be one of my sacrifices, but it'll be worth it in the end..."

"Shut up!" Kenji snapped, shocking everyone. "You're only in this for the sole purpose of regaining your youth and conquering the world!"

"Watch your tone, you insignificant child!"

"No! A selfless act like Claudio's move should be praised, not ridiculed by someone who clings on to the golden years and power he doesn't deserve in the first place!"

That statement got the Sacred Beast user's blood boiling.

"You know what!" He shouted. "I was going to wait for my final Sacred Beast to get here to destroy you, Yuuyami!" He then pointed to Hayabusa. "But that remark just cost you! Uria, silence Kenji and his ninja! Hyper Blaze!"

Uria, unleashed his devastating flames that was going for Hayabusa.

"Hold on Kagemaru!" Jaden interrupted. "I use Tempest's special ability!"

Jaden's facedown card disappeared and its essence flowed into Hayabusa. But the flames still engulfed the ninja and extended to Kenji, who was left screaming as well.

"Kenji!" Alexis cried out for her friend as Crowler shrieked.

Kagemaru: 10800

Jaden: 4300

Claudio: 5600

Kenji: 5100

The ninja duelist was left staggering on his knees, but his concern was elsewhere...

'_Sorry, Hayabusa...'_ He mourned a silent prayer. But when the smoke of the attack cleared, Hayabusa was still here!

"He's still standing!" Kagemaru gasped.

"I told you to hold on!" Jaden laughed. "As long as Tempest is on the field, I can sacrifice one other card on my field and save a monster from being destroyed in battle!"

"Now that was quick thinking on Jaden's part." Zane praised.

"I'll say," Jeremy nodded.

"Fine, I guess you saved each other." Kagemaru grumbled. "But no matter, I'll still win! I set one monster card in defense mode and two cards facedown to end my turn."

"Well let's see about that!" Jaden drew. "I place one card facedown and end my turn."

"My move." Claudio got back to his feet and drew. "I activate Crazy Train, returning Jukebox Heroes Bon-Fire, Slash and Master of Puppets to the deck, and drawing two cards." Claudio returned his monsters in the deck and then drew two cards. "Next, Pot of Greed to draw two more!" He drew again. "I summon Jukebox Hero Voodoo Child!"

The black guitarist appeared tuning his guitar. (4/1600/0)

"Next, I'll sacrifice it to Special Summon the Soul Guitar!"

Voodoo Child went in flames as golden appeared in Claudio's hands. (5/1000/300)

"And its ability lets it gain the ATK power of the warrior monster used for the sacrifice!"

A golden shine was unleashed as Claudio felt empowered. (5/1000-2600/300)

"Next, I use Polymerization to fuse the Soul Guitar, Soul Mic and Soul Drums!"

The mic and drums came to the field and Claudio used the guitar to smash the instruments to pieces, releasing the auras into Claudio. Next, pieces of the instruments attached to Claudio and created a metal armor.

"Kagemaru, you now face the Metal!" Claudio shouted. (10/3600/3000)

"Now that's sweet!" Jaden exclaimed.

"Yeah, I never thought I'd see a monster like that." Kenji nodded.

"Watch what it can do!" Claudio turned to Kagemaru, "That facedown monster is going down!"

The armored Ra ran up to the facedown card and kicked it in the air. The monster revealed was a giant disease ridden ball before it exploded. (WH: 2)

"You just attacked Giant Germ, meaning you take 500 points when it's destroyed in battle!"

Kagemaru: 10800

Jaden: 4300

Claudio: 5100

Kenji: 5100

"Plus, two more show up in attack mode!"

Two more Giant Germs showed up. (2/1000/100) x2

"Well, a facedown will end my turn." Claudio declared.

"And starts mine!" Kenji drew. "Hayabusa, attack directly!"

"Go ahead, as I activate Des Counterblow!"

Kagemaru's trap activated showing Gogiga Gagagigo being destroyed by his reflected attack.

"When attacked directly, I can destroy your monster after it deals damage!"

Kenji gasped as Hayabusa struck Kagemaru, who retaliated with the power of his trap card, slugging the ninja and slamming him to pixels.

Kagemaru: 8100

Jaden: 4300

Claudio: 5100

Kenji: 5100

Kenji growled as he set a facedown card.

"Now you'll think twice about attacking me!" Kagemaru drew. "Now Fallen Paradise grants me two cards!" He drew again. "Now I use this, my spell cards Offerings to the Doomed and Smashing Ground!"

"Those both destroy a monster!" Atticus realized.

"Yeah, Smashing goes for the monster with the highest DEF on the opponent's side," Jeremy said.

"While Offerings to the Doomed goes for any monster!" Alex added.

"Meaning Claudio's and Jaden's monsters are done for!" Lily cried.

"All of them will be defenseless after this!" Chazz said.

"And then it's good-bye world..." Bastion ended.

"Don't say that!" Alexis said.

"Besides it's not over yet!" Melody added.

"First, Offerings to the Doomed; destroy Tempest!"

Jaden gasped as his hero was destroyed by a laser. (WH: 2)

"Now Smashing Ground, destroy the Metal!"

A giant fist closed in on Claudio.

"Claudio, move!" Sheppard yelled.

The Ra smirked as he delivered an uppercut that blocked the massive fist.

"What?" The Spectators asked.

"What?" Jaden and Kenji asked.

"What!" Kagemaru yelled.

"Sorry, but since you probably had been listening to the old music of the early days, let me tell something about Heavy Metal..." Claudio smirked. "You can't kill it! Just like this metal armor around me, you can't kill it with cards meant to destroy as long as my Soul instruments cards are in the graveyard!"

"Right!" Melody remembered. "I thought it was only traps and battle attacks!"

"Now, it should be a little more smoothly since he can block the direct attacks on Jaden and Kenji." Zane smiled.

"He could, if he could move!" Kagemaru activated his trap. "Activate Shadow Spell!"

Chains erupted around Claudio and held his limbs together.

"Now not only you can't move in that armor, but you lose 700 ATK along with it!"

The Metal (10/3600-2900/3000)

"No!" Sheppard cried.

"Then I play Demotion on Uria, lowering his level by two!"

Uria, Lord of Searing Flames. (10-8/5000/5000)

"Then, I activate Double Attack to discard the level 10 Ultimate Obedient Fiend to let Uria attack twice!"

"This isn't good!" Jaden said.

"Yes, it isn't... for you!" The Sacred Beast user pointed to Jaden, "Uria! Attack with Hyper Blaze!" he screamed.

Uria reared back his head, and then fired off another powerful burst of flames straight at the young Slifer.

"It's all over!" Sheppard cried, watching the fireball fly through the air.

"We're done for!" Bastion moaned.

"Jaden, no!" Syrus yelled out for his friend.

Jaden smiled, just a little, as the fireball closed in, "Not so fast, Kagemaru! I play my facedown! Flute of Summoning Kuriboh! This card allows me to Special Summon Winged Kuriboh from my deck, in defense mode!" he explained quickly as his winged furball appeared on the field... (1/300/200) seconds before it was engulfed by the fiery blaze of Uria's. (WH: 3)

Kagemaru frowned, "Pure luck..."

"No, _that's_ pure Kuriboh!" Jaden shot back.

A soft hooting sound made him look to the right to see Winged Kuriboh pointing at something. Following his claw, Jaden looked down and watched as a card popped out of the top of his deck, glowing for a few seconds.

The same thing was happening with Claudio and Kenji's decks as a card joined with them.

"Huh? What's this?" he drew his card and stared, "It's Banner's card! The one that was in that book of his!" he looked at the card for a little bit, then looked back up at Kagemaru, "I have the feeling that he wanted me to have it so that I could use it to beat you!"

"You give him too much credit! He was a dullard, a pawn that I used... just like you, Jaden!"

"You _wish_!"

"It's true, Jaden! Your soul? Along with Kenji's and Claudio's? Once I win them, my reign is assured!" Kagemaru pointed to Kenji, "but it won't save Kenji! Uria, Hyper Blaze!"

Uria let out another blast of flames, heading straight for the ninja duelist.

"Kenji!" The Obelisks yelled.

"Don't think so, activate Dark Wall of Wind!"

Uria's flames were pushed back by dark wind.

"And don't even think about attacking me with Hamon, Dark Wall of Wind can block direct attacks on me!"

"Fine, fine... but Hamon will still attack... the Metal! Cerulean Sky Fire!"

Hamon created another thunderbolt that shocked Claudio while immobilized as he screamed.

Kagemaru: 8100

Jaden: 4300

Claudio: 4000

Kenji: 5100

"I don't know how much Claudio can take." Alex said.

"Even though he has a monster that can stay on the field, it still hurt as he's the one wearing it." Bastion added.

"I just hope he stays conscious long enough for the duel." Melody added. "It's painful seeing him this way."

"You got any more, sunshine?" Claudio gasped defiantly.

"After this..." Kagemaru shrugged as he switched his Giant Germs to defense mode. "But like I said, your souls will be mine soon."

"Well, then I'll make sure you won't win them!" Jaden drew his card, "I play the Warrior Returning Alive and bring back Bubbleman and summon him!"

Once again, Jaden's blue Hero came to the field, arms folded. (4/800/1200)

"I activate his effect! When he's alone on the field when I summon him, I get to draw two more cards!" he drew said cards, "Now, I'll discard one of them! The Spell card Metamorphosis! Now, I can sacrifice my Bubbleman to summon Elemental Hero Neo Bubbleman!"

Jaden's caped Hero was soon transformed into the modified version of himself, his new fins jutting out of his back and limbs. (4/800/1200)

Kagemaru scoffed, "You just sacrificed one weakling for another..."

"Oh yeah? Well, in that case, I guess it's a good thing I have _this!_" Jaden slipped a card into his disk and a large bazooka with a water tank appeared on Bubbleman's shoulder, "The Equip Spell card Bubble Blaster!"

E-Hero Neo Bubbleman (4/800-1600/1200)

"Now, Neo Bubbleman, attack with Bubble Slamming Stream!"

Bubbleman launched a huge blast of high-pressured water straight at Kagemaru's monsters. The Superintendent chuckled at the move.

"You think that little bubble's going to make a difference? Hamon, counterattack!" he ordered.

Hamon roared and launched a massive amount of yellow, flaming energy back. The energy wave, and the Bubble Stream met each other head on, but strangely enough, Hamon's energy blast was pushed back by the Stream and seconds later, Hamon blew up in such a large explosion, a strong shockwave ripped through the area. (WH: 4)

"WHAT?" Kagemaru stared in shock, "Hamon's been destroyed!"

"That's because of Neo Bubbleman's special ability!" Jaden explained, "When he fights a monster, it's automatically destroyed!"

"But... Hamon was _stronger_!" Kagemaru protested angrily, "So you should still take damage!"

"Shoulda, woulda, coulda," Jaden shook his head, "Sorry, but by destroying Bubble Blaster, any and all damage you would've dealt to me becomes zero!" he explained as his Equip Spell blew apart, lowering his Hero's strength.

E-Hero Neo Bubbleman (4/1600-800/1200)

"Nice move," Sheppard said with a slow nod.

"Yeah, that's what I woulda done," Chumley agreed.

"Way to play, Jay!" Syrus cheered.

"Well, alright!" Jethro cheered.

"Awesome!" Jeremy shouted.

"Next, I place a card facedown, and end my turn," Jaden finished, slipping a card into his disk.

"And I'll move... sort of..." Claudio managed to work his right arm out of the chains and drew. "And some one's getting a beating!"

"Huh?"

"I summon Jukebox Hero Spoonman!"

The person that appeared was a man with black hair line the top of his head, vertically wearing white sweat-pants and shirt with the words. But instead of a microphone, guitar or even drumsticks, he carried two silver spoons. (1/0/0)

"That's the monster that will give me my beating?" Kagemaru scoffed. "He can't even hold a candle to the 100 defense points of my Giant Germs!"

"Hey, don't mock this monster," Claudio smiled as this new J-Hero. "He personifies the first instrument I played as a kid... the spoons!"

To emphasize, Spoonman started to mimic a guitar playing with his spoons.

"Plus, for every Jukebox Hero I have in the grave he gains 300 ATK, and I have four in there!"

Spoonman took in a blue aura as he clacked the spoons. (1/0-1200/0)

"Now, take his Giant Germ down!" Claudio commanded.

Spoonman threw out some spare spoons from his pocket and threw them in the air. He kicked them into the germ ball, making it explode. (WH: 5)

"You still lose 500 points!"

Kagemaru: 8100

Jaden: 4300

Claudio: 3500

Kenji: 5100

"So what, at least I met the requirements of my spell card Welcome Home!" Claudio smirked as the Shadow Spell chain rusted, allowing Claudio to break out. "Now all trap cards are ineffective against my monsters!"

The five TV screens shined with the C&C counters.

"Now, I'll just end my turn!"

"I draw!" Kenji drew. "I summon Ninja Kato!"

The black clad ninja appeared. (4/1300/1300)

"Take out his last germ!"

Kato threw a kunai at the germ, making it explode.

Kagemaru: 8100

Jaden: 4300

Claudio: 3500

Kenji: 4600

"And with that, my turn's done!"

"Your last turn," Kagemaru growled, "Remember, I can't draw because of Offerings to the Doomed! But I can still finish this with just Uria!" He then had to stop for a minute. _'But I need to think about this, if I attack Neo Bubbleman, I can destroy Jaden and claim his soul, but still that hero's effect would leave me wide open. Kato's on the same boat for me and I could claim Kenji's soul. Then, Claudio has nothing to protect his Spoonman.'_

"Oh boy..." Alex said.

"What?" Alexis asked.

"If Uria attacks anybody this turn, one of them is done!" He realized.

Everyone gasped.

"But who will it be?" Crowler asked.

"I don't know..."

"I made my decision, Kenji you'll be the first!" Kagemaru declared. "I planned for Jaden, but I can't risk losing my monster for you or Claudio to reclaim it! Now, Uria, finish him off with Hyper Blaze!"

Jaden watched as Uria fired off another blast of fire, heading straight for Kenji's monster, "Time to do your thing!" he pressed a button on his disk, "Bubble Illusion! When Bubbleman's on the field, this card allows me to play a Trap card from my hand," he looked at his hand and plucked one of the three cards left, "I play this one... Hero's Rule 1: Five Freedoms! Five Trap cards now leave the Graveyard!"

"They _what?_"

"That's right! They're removed from play!" Jaden grinned, "So say your goodbyes!"

Bastion nodded, "Of course! What a brilliant move! With those Trap cards gone, Uria's attack strength goes down dramatically!"

"A thousand per Trap card...," Chazz grinned smugly, "Which means with those Traps gone, Uria's attack will be-,"

"Zero, nothing, a big fat goose egg!" Crowler finished, smacking an open palm with a fist.

Uria, Lord of Searing Flames (10/5000-0/5000-0)

"Thanks Jaden, now Kato's got the edge in this fight!" Kenji pumped his fist as Uria's flame died down, "Let him have it!"

Kagemaru watched in horror as, once again, Uria was obliterated from the field, thanks to Kato's massive ninja tool attack. The exploding Sacred Beast sent another shockwave through the area, making most of the people in the area cover their faces protectively.

Kagemaru: 6800

Jaden: 4300

Claudio: 3500

Kenji: 4600

"You're only postponing the inevitable...," the madman growled, taking a card from his hand, "You cannot stop the Beasts!"

"Oh yeah!" Jaden said as he drew. "I could attack but that trap card Des Counterblow's still on the field, so I'll switch Bubbleman to defense mode and end my turn!"

"Good move, Jaden." Claudio said as he drew. "Because Welcome Home only protects my monsters from traps, meaning I can attack directly along with Spoonman!" He turned to Spoonman. "Let's rock!"

Spoonman nodded as he threw some spare spoons at Kagemaru, and Claudio followed up with swift jab to the man's stomach.

Kagemaru: 2000

Jaden: 4300

Claudio: 3500

Kenji: 4600

"And that'll be a turn!" Claudio dusted his hands after his handiwork.

"And then, I'll go!" Kenji drew. "I place Kato in defense mode and another one in defense mode as well!"

"All right, my draw!" Kagemaru drew. "Now, Fallen Paradise grants me two more cards." Kagemaru drew. "Now, I'll use Searing Flame Resurrection. By discarding one Trap card to the Graveyard, I can summon him back!"

Kagemaru slipped one card into his Graveyard slot and once again, Uria was reborn in a pillar of fire and ducked lower to the ground for its defense position.

Uria, Lord of Searing Flames (10/0-1000/0-1000)

"Next, I use Card of Sanctity!"

Everyone now had a full hand.

"Now I summon to the field Newdoria!"

A red fiend with a black vest and green pants appeared. (4/1200/800)

"Now take care of Claudio's Spoonman!"

Newdoria leapt into action, and Spoonman met him halfway. Both of then knocked each other out and were destroyed.

"Now the effect of Newdoria activates destroying Kato!"

Kato exploded into pixels as Kenji covered his face.

"Darn..."

"Next, I activate the Spell Resurrection Tribute! Since my monster was destroyed, I get to destroy one of yours... meaning that Bubbleman will now burst!"

Jaden watched as Bubbleman blew up in dozens of digitized pieces, "Aw man...,"

"But that's not all Jaden I get to summon back a monster from my Graveyard to my field! So, rise again, Hamon!" Kagemaru roared.

Lightning bolts crashed behind him, giving his second Sacred Beast card a chance to thrive once more. (10/4000/4000)

"Aw great," Jaden muttered, looking at the newly resurrected monsters.

"I activate Double Summon to bring another Phantom Skyblaster to the field!"

Another Skyblaster appeared.

"And since I have three other monsters, I can fill up my two remaining spaces with the tokens!"

Two more Skyblaster tokens appeared. (4/500/500) x2

"Now, I'll hit Kenji for 900 points of damage, 300 for each of my Skyblasters!"

The three Skyblasters unleashed their cannons and fired at the ninja who dodged as best he could.

Kagemaru: 2000

Jaden: 4300

Claudio: 3500

Kenji: 3700

"Now, I activate Emergency Provisions to send my three traps to the grave and gain 1000 points for each one!"

The three traps evaporated into life-healing sparkles.

Kagemaru: 5000

Jaden: 4300

Claudio: 3500

Kenji: 3700

"Since he sent those Trap cards to the Graveyard, Uria gains another 3000 attack and defense points!" Bastion shook his head slowly.

Uria, Lord of Searing Flames (10/1000-4000/1000-4000)

"Just like that, my two Beasts are back," Kagemaru grinned wickedly, "It's like you're just back where you started... but you're _not_, because I'm sacrificing the three Skyblasters in order to summon Kenji's destructor, the third and final Sacred Beasts! So you see," his grin widened as thick bolts of lightning boomed above them, "Things are _much, much_ worse!"

Suddenly, the whole field was engulfed in a bright blue light. Everyone covered their eyes from the glaring light as a very strong wind picked up around them. Kagemaru laughed triumphantly as the ground behind him exploded, sending huge chunks into the air.

"ARISE... RAVIEL, LORD OF PHANTASMS!"

Jaden, Claudio and Kenji looked up as the light died down and stared at the final Sacred Beast. Raviel looked like a very dark and twisted version of Obelisk the Tormentor. (10/4000/4000)

"Okay... definitely _not_ friendly," Jaden murmured.

"And I take he's a lot worse than the last two." Claudio said.

"And he's here for me." Kenji added.

"Not good," Zane scowled, "He's gathered all three of them out at once!"

Once again, the Beasts began to glow a bright golden aura as hundreds of small, glowing orbs flew through the sky towards them. Jaden looked around, staring at the orbs, "Oh no!"

* * *

"Hey, the cards!"

Two small boys in a game shop stared through the display case and watched as the Duel Monsters cards slowly lost their images, golden orbs floating away unseen.

"They're gone!"

Both boys started to cry as an elderly, short man in overalls walked up behind them, gazing at the cards as well.

* * *

Jagger and Slade watched, stunned as their prized, rare cards suffered the same fate as they sat in the large briefcase.

"Our cards!"

"They're vanishing!"

* * *

Elsewhere, Alister and Erika saw their spirit partners vanishing before their very eyes.

"Eatos!"

The Guardian's feathers fell off as she disintegrated.

"My Robotic Knight!"

The machine rusted over and fell to dust.

* * *

Chazz whipped out his deck and looked down in horror, "OJAMA YELLOW!"

The small, annoying duel spirit's image on its card slowly decayed away, leaving only a bony skeleton on the card.

"DARK MAGICIAN GIRL!"

Melody pulled out her deck as the Dark Magician Girl's image slowly decayed as well to the dust.

Kagemaru held out his arms as he began to glow a faint blue light, "Yes... come to me... come to me... COME TO ME!"

Jaden stared at his opponent's glowing body, "..._that's_ freaky,"

"And, it's wrong, too!" Claudio glared.

"We have to stop him!" Kenji shouted.

"Oh no," Sheppard soon realized what was going on, "It's as if Kagemaru's absorbing the Duel Monsters and using their energies!"

Crowler scratched his head, "That's not in the rules...,"

Kagemaru looked straight at the dueling trio, "The Spirits sense your defeats boys... they're surrendering themselves to me, yielding to me their might so that I can unleash the three Sacred Beasts with a new life that shall be eternal!"

"So, if Jaden, Claudio and Kenji loses this...," Chazz started slowly.

"Then all of the Duel Spirits will be sucked up!" Zane finished, "Not good,"

"Sorry, Kagemaru, but there's no way I'll ever let you do that to my friends!" Jaden swore.

"Duel Spirits aren't meant to be your friends, they exist so you can get what you want!" Kagemaru snapped at the Slifer, "Now, I'm going to use them Jaden, to destroy you!"

Jaden remained silent, staring up at the trio of Demons.

"Time to step up!" he drew his card, "I play the Spell card Dark Factory of Mass Production! Now, I can take two monsters from my Graveyard and add them to my hand!" he looked down as two familiar monsters popped out, "The ones I'm pickin' are Sparkman and Avian!" he held up a familiar Spell, "Next up is the Spell card Polymerization! I'll fuse both Avian and Burstinatrix together to create the Elemental Hero Flame Wingman!"

Jaden's trademark monster in his Elemental Hero deck appeared on the field, dragon-head arm smoking and wings flapping as he descended to the ground. (6/2100/1200)

Kagemaru grinned, "Now, Raviel's special ability activates! Whenever you summon a monster to the field, I get to summon a Phantasm Token!" he explained as a smaller version of Raviel appeared on the field. (1/1000/1000)

'_Hmmm... with Flame Wingman on the field, I can defend myself this turn but,'_ Jaden looked at Hamon and Raviel, '_Those other two could take me out __**next**__ turn! Man...'_

"_Jaden... Jaden..._," a mysterious voice called out.

"Huh?" the Slifer turned around and scanned the area, "Who's there?"

Jaden watched as a large yellow orb of light phased through some kind of veil, and hovered towards him, Pharaoh leaping and mewing at it, trying to hit it with his paw.

"_Not now, Pharaoh!_" the orb scolded.

"What the heck is that?" Claudio asked.

"I don't know, but it sounds familiar..." Kenji pondered.

"...Professor Banner?" Jaden asked slowly, staring at the terrorized orb, "Is that you?"

"_Yes_," Banner 'wandered' over to Jaden, "_My boys, you __**must**__ use those cards now!_" he urged.

Claudio looked at the single card in his hand, "But... use it how?"

"_That is up to you all to decide. You see, it is only as good as its owner. It will grant you the card covet for each of you, meaning that it will turn into any card that you want it to be three times! Then, after the third covet, its __**true**__ power will be revealed to the first person that played it, and if you've played your cards right, it will-_,"

Banner never finished because Pharaoh leapt up and swallowed the orb, and then dashed away, jumping through the veil again.

"Weird..." Kenji thought...

Jaden looked back at the card, '_So... I just think of a card that I need? Well, I guess it couldn't hurt to try,' _he thought as he closed his eyes.

As Jaden stood there, the card glowed a bright light and the image changed to something completely different. Jaden opened his eyes and grinned, even though his Life Points were cut in half, _It's the exact card I wanted! Thanks, Banner...'_

Kagemaru: 5000

Jaden: 2150

Claudio: 3500

Kenji: 3700

"Alright, I'm playing the Spell card Fusion Recovery!" Jaden held up the new card.

Chazz raised an eyebrow, "So what? That won't change a thing!"

"It could!" Alexis breathed, "If he can just play it right..."

"This card lets me take a Fusion-material monster and a Polymerization from my Graveyard and add them to my hand," he reached down and picked up the two cards, "So I get the Elemental Hero Woodsman, but with Polymerization, I'm fusing Sparkman and Flame Wingman to create the Elemental Hero Shining Flare Wingman!"

From the sky, Jaden's brightly glowing Hero descended onto the field, his shining armor getting brighter with each second. (8/2500/2100)

"Then _I_ get another Token," Kagemaru reminded him as a second Raviel look-alike came to the field. (1/1000/1000)

Jaden nodded, "Cool, because I get something too! 300 attack points for Flare Wingman for _every_ Hero in my Graveyard," he looked down at his disk, "...and at the moment, I have eleven!"

Flare Wingman powered up with the fallen forces of the Elemental Heroes. (8/2500-5800/2100)

"That can't be!" Kagemaru stared at the power boost, "5800 points?"

"That's right, _and_ he has a special ability! See, when Flare Wingman destroys a monster in battle, _you_ take damage equal to the destroyed monster's attack points!"

"Wait... so..."

"_So... _go and get him Flare Wingman!" Jaden ordered, "Shining Emerald Orb!"

Shining Flare Wingman leapt high into the air and flew in front of Uria. He brought his hands together and soon, a gigantic ball of bright green energy formed between his palms. With a grunt, Flare Wingman fired off the ball of green energy and everyone watched as Uria was struck by the ball, causing him to explode and fall to the ground in the form of many pieces.

"Now, Flare Wingman! Light up Kagemaru with your special ability!"

Kagemaru looked away from his ruined monster just in time to see Flare Wingman appear right in front of him. The Hero with such intensity, the other half of the field was obscured by the bright light. However, the spectators didn't need to see what was going on... they _knew_ that Jaden had just decreased Kagemaru's chances of winning! That is, until...

The light died down and everyone could see that Kagemaru was still standing, smiling widely as Flare Wingman's light fizzled out.

"A good try, but Uria's ATK is normally 0, all damage I might receive this turn becomes zero!" he explained with a cold laugh.

Jaden grit his teeth and looked down at his strange card, '_Alright...this is my second card covet. Hope it works' _he thought as the card morphed again, his Life Points being cut in half again.

Kagemaru: 5000

Jaden: 1075

Claudio: 3500

Kenji: 3700

"I'll place a card facedown and end my turn," Jaden finished, slipping the new card into his disk.

"And I'll make mine!" Claudio drew. _'Let's make my card covet...' _The card morphed into his desired card.

Kagemaru: 5000

Jaden: 1075

Claudio: 1750

Kenji: 3700

"I play Mystical Space Typhoon to destroy Welcome Home!"

"Why that card?" Alex wondered. "He was safe from traps!"

"He summoning his favorite monster!" Melody exclaimed as the Welcome Home card was destroyed.

"Now since this card was destroyed with the 5 C&C counters, I can summon Jukebox Hero Coheed Cambria from my deck!"

Coheed Cambria rose out from the symbol made on the ground. (8/3300/3000) Once risen, he noticed Claudio in his fusion metal armor.

"_I see you're suited up!"_ He greeted.

"For good reason, look..." Claudio pointed to Hamon and Raviel.

"_So they're here..."_ CC said grimly.

"Yup, ready to bring the band?" Claudio added.

"_Call it!"_

"When Coheed Cambria is summoned by the effects of Welcome Home, I can summon two Jukebox Heroes in defense mode!" Claudio stated. "Now comeback Rush the Beat and Voodoo Child!"

Both monsters reappeared by the call of CC's double neck. (4/1100/1800), (4/1600/0)

"Just those two?" Kagemaru taunted. "You won't stand a chance!"

'_Let's see what the second card covets has to say...'_ Claudio thought willing the card to morph again.

Kagemaru: 5000

Jaden: 1075

Claudio: 875

Kenji: 3700

"I activate the spell card Label of the Cursed One!"

The Spell Card showed a boy opening a stone door with blurred writing and around the door is four large treasure chests.

"Those two monsters I summoned with Coheed, will now go back to the grave since now I can summon the Jukebox Hero Unforgiven!"

A giant door rose up from behind Claudio and opened up sucking in Rush and Slash before closing. When it reopened, a huge old man with long gray hair and had many scars on his face walked out with heavy steps. He wore a ragged overcoat with seaweed on his shoulders and broken chains wrapped around on each of his arms and legs. Has a midnight black old chest plate, old damp ragged dark blue pants, and has on black steel toe boots. In his arms, he is wielding a giant golden guitar with the body shaped like a skull. And on the top middle of the body is a roman number 1, on the bottom right is a roman number 2, and on the bottom left is a roman number 3. (9/?/2500)

"Whoa he's big..." Chumely said.

"And with an undetermined number?"

"Call it my huge problem solver..." Claudio stated. "Like Jaden he gains ATK from the number of monsters in my grave. And there are exactly 5 in there."

JHU (9/2500/2500)

"And I'm not done as I play Clementine to increase his strength by 600 and make him immune to your spells!"

The flying V guitar was strapped to Unforgiven's back. (9/2500-3100/2500)

"It's still too weak!" Kagemaru stated.

"Oh no..." Claudio turned to Kenji. "I know blue's your color, but..."

"I'm taking Hamon then..." Kenji said as Claudio nodded.

"Attack Raviel!" Claudio commanded. "And when Unforgiven attacks a Dark Attribute or Fiend monster, which Raviel qualifies as both, he gains 1000 points on the attack!"

Unforgiven strummed his guitar making the skull chatter the sound waves. (9/3100-4100/2500) Raviel held his head and shattered under the force!

Kagemaru: 4900

Jaden: 1075

Claudio: 875

Kenji: 3700

"Not another one!" Kagemaru shouted.

"Oh yeah!" Melody cheered. "I knew my guy had a plan!"

"And that does it for me!" Claudio stated.

"And time for Hamon to go!" Kenji stated as he drew. _'But I need Hayabusa back so...'_ His card from Banner morphed as well.

Kagemaru: 4900

Jaden: 1075

Claudio: 875

Kenji: 1850

"I play the Warrior Returning Alive, bring back Ninja Hayabusa!"

Hayabusa's card returned.

"Next, I summon Ninja Commando Kabuki in defense mode!"

Kabuki appeared to defend. (3/700/700)

"And it's effect let's me summon Ninja Ayane in defense as well!"

Ayane appeared to defend her master. (5/2000/1500)

"And her effect brings back the Warrior Returning Alive!" Kenji took back his spell. _'Now let's do another card covet...'_

Kagemaru: 4900

Jaden: 1075

Claudio: 875

Kenji: 925

"I play another Shadow Clone to summon Ninja Kasumi!"

Kasumi appeared in a shower of petals. (5/2000/1500)

"It moves Ninja Scorpion to my hand from the deck!"

Kenji collected his monster from his deck.

"I now play my second card covet Union Attack letting Kasumi gain the ATK of every monster on my field but I won't be able to deal the damage to your points!"

Kabuki and Ayane started to glow as Kasumi absorb their power. (5/2000-4700/1500)

"Now attack Hamon! Destiny Dagger!"

Kasumi yelled as she leapt into the air with her dagger and sliced Hamon wide open!

"And that ends my turn!"

"And I'll begin _mine_. First, thanks to the effect of Fallen Paradise, I add two extra cards from my deck to my hand," Kagemaru drew his extra cards, "Don't think you've stopped the Sacred Beasts!"

Everyone gasped.

"What's he talking about?" Zane thought. "Those Sacred Beasts can't be summoned anymore."

"Yeah, and he even gave up Searing Flame Resurrection that could have kept Uria!" Alexis added.

"Oh they'll comeback..." Kagemaru held up a monster card. "Thanks to this, I sacrifice a Phantasm Token to summon Dark Summoning Beast!"

Everyone watched as a token disappeared and in its place was a strange looking creature that had large red wings with grey in them, a red kilt wrapped around it's waist that stretched to the ground, a mostly dull black looking skin, long arms, a strange head with a pair of horns that stretched up and down, and a pair of thick shoulder pads. (5/0/0)

"What the..." The duelist thought.

"Surprised gentlemen?" Kagemaru asked. "Well this is a special monster, with his sacrifice I can summon the Sacred Beasts all over again!"

"WHAT!"

"Dark Summoning Beast, begone!"

The fiend disappeared and the Sacred Beasts reappeared, again!

Uria (10/0-4000/0-4000)

Hamon (10/4000/4000)

Raviel (10/4000/4000)

"How many times is this guy gonna summon those beasts!" Jethro shouted.

"And now the guys are in trouble again!" Lily added.

"But don't worry... the Beast can't attack since I used Dark Summoning Beast." He then held up a card. "But I activate the Spell Swords of Revealing Light!"

Light swords rained down on Jaden, Claudio and Kenji.

"Now they can't attack!" Sheppard stated.

"I'll end my turn with this facedown..." Kagemaru ended.

"Alright then, my move!" Jaden drew. "I summon Elemental Hero Clayman in defense mode!"

The stone Hero was set. (4/800/2000)

"And I get a token!" Kagemaru stated as a Phantasm token was set. (4/1000/1000)

Jaden looked down at the now glowing card in his hand, '_Alright, my last card covet!'_

Kagemaru: 4900

Jaden: 537

Claudio: 875

Kenji: 925

"I set another card facedown and end my turn!"

"And begins mine!" Claudio drew. _'My last card covet...'_

Kagemaru: 4900

Jaden: 537

Claudio: 437

Kenji: 925

"I place one card facedown as well!"

"I'll go!" Kenji drew. '_Now my last...'_

Kagemaru: 4900

Jaden: 537

Claudio: 437

Kenji: 462

"I also place one card facedown."

"I wonder what their plans are..." Crowler wondered.

"My draw!" Kagemaru drew three cards. "I activate Chaos Healing!"

The spell showed the Sacred Beasts creating a massive orb that rejuvenated their exhausted forms.

"Since I have all three Sacred Beasts on the field, I send two spells from my deck and gain 2000 points for each plus draw a card!"

Kagemaru: 10900

Jaden: 537

Claudio: 437

Kenji: 462

"Next, I sacrifice two phantasm tokens to summon the Grinder Golem!"

Two token disappeared to summon the metal gear grinder. (8/3000/300)

"He's not going to summon it on our fields?" Kenji wondered.

"Don't need to, since I have Raviel's special effect!" Kagemaru stated. "By sacrificing one other monster, Raviel absorbs all of its ATK!"

The Golem vanished as its essence went into Raviel. (10/4000-7000/4000)

"Then I play my face Emergency Care Package, discarding the two continuous traps in my hand in to gain 1000 life points each!"

Kagemaru: 12900

Jaden: 537

Claudio: 437

Kenji: 462

"He's regaining his power!" Sheppard cried out.

"And since two continuous traps went to the grave, Uria gains 2000 more points!"

Uria. (10/4000-6000/4000-6000)

"So _that's _why he played all of those cards," Bastion spat, "To power-up Raviel, and to power-down Jaden!"

"GO, RAVIEL!" Kagemaru ordered, "CLEAN YOUR CLAWS ON THAT NINJA!"

Raviel roared and pulled back his arm, the claws on his right hand glowing brightly.

"I play my facedown card, Monster Replace to have Kasumi and Kabuki switch places!"

The ninjas swapped places so that Kabuki was destroyed.

"HAMON, DESTROY COHEED CAMBRIA!"

The thunderbolts were closing in...

"I play the quick-play spell Command Sliencer!"

Hamon shocked Coheed Cambria but the rock star monster retaliated by playing a solo that forced the bolts away.

"Sorry, but when Command Sliencer is played, the attack his negated and I draw one card!"

"YOU ALL ARE REALLY ANNOYING ME! URIA SLIENCE HIS FLARE WINGMAN!"

"I play my facedown!" Jaden shouted, "A facedown that happens to be the second card I wished for! De-Fusion!"

Raviel continued his attack, but thankfully, Shining Flare Wingman split into Flame Wingman and Sparkman, both of them jumping away from the oncoming claw. The two Heroes knelt down in defense as Raviel moved back, his attack failing.

"Very well, but De-Fusion counts as _two_ summonings, so I get two Tokens!" Kagemaru pointed out as two Raviel look-alikes appeared in front of him (1/1000/1000) x2, "Now, Uria, go and destroy the Elemental Heroes Flame Wingman with Hyper Blaze!"

Jaden held up his arm as the blast from Uria's attack blew past him, his Flame Wingman being wiped off the field.

"Oh yeah? My turn!" Jaden drew his card,

"I play my other facedown, the final card I wished for, Miracle Fusion!" Jaden held up the newly morphed Spell card, "With this, I can take monsters from my Field, hand, and Graveyard to combine them and create a Fusion monster! So, I'll use the Clayman on my field, and the Bubbleman, Avian, and Burstinatrix in my Graveyard, and fuse them to create the Elemental Hero Electrum!"

The four Heroes appeared and swirled together until the golden-skinned Hero with the E on his chest appeared, rays of multi-colored light shining off of his body. (8/2900/2600)

'_Alright, the third card covet's been used. Time to see what this thing's true power is...and to see if I've played my cards right...'_ Jaden looked up at Kagemaru as the card began to glow again, "Now, I'll play the Spell card called Sabatiel the Philosopher's Stone! It says here, that if it's equipped onto Electrum, his attack points are multiplied by the number of monsters that you have on your field... and I count five!"

A gigantic, two bladed sword appeared in Electrum's hands. But, despite its bulky appearance, it gave Electrum a _huge_ boost of power. (8/2900-14500/2600)

Kagemaru's eyes widened at the power-up, "14,500 attack points?"

"It's _over_, Kagemaru! Now, Hero Electrum, seal his fate!" Jaden ordered his all-powerful monster.

Electrum leapt into the air, his new weapon spinning in his hands. As soon as he reached Uria's height, he held up his sword and brought it down hard, slicing through Uria's body like a hot knife through butter, creating a thick, glowing line in Uria's body as he did so.

Kagemaru watched in stunned horror as Uria was obliterated from the field, creating an explosion that rocked the island and sending a gigantic plume of smoke into the air.

Kagemaru: 4400

Jaden: 537

Claudio: 437

Kenji: 462

"Claudio, take over!"

"Right!" Claudio drew his card. "I activate my facedown, my third card covet, Scratch n' Sniff Revival and fuse Jukebox Heroes Coheed Cambria, Unforgiven and the Wayward Son I just drew!"

The three Jukebox Heroes stood at attention on the field with a multi-record looking Polymerization. Once on, the record started spinning, fusing the three monsters together and picking up speed and started to glow.

"I summon Jukebox Hero Apollo, Deity of Sound!"

Coming from the glow was the monster in Greek armor who silenced Camula! (10/3500/2500)

"Now when he's summoned I gain all monsters in my graveyard and the removed from play zone back to my deck. And for every Jukebox Hero returned, Apollo gains 400 ATK."

"And with 5 of them in your grave and three removed...

"He gains 3200 points!"

The graveyard shined as the monster cards flew out and surrounded both Claudio and Apollo, empowering them both and then slid inside the deck. (10/3500-6700/2500)

"Now, let's shut down the stage with my Version of Sabatiel the Philosopher's Stone!"

A giant bow and platinum arrow appeared in Apollo's hands and got ready to strike.

If it's equipped onto Apollo, when he attacks, he can make the opposing monster's attack 0!"

Kagemaru gasped as Hamon covered itself up, but felt the thunder kicked out of him. (10/4000-0/4000)

"Now let see it play dead! Apollo attack and destroy Hamon!"

Apollo pulled back on the bow, making the arrow gather energy inside it. When unleashed, the arrow broke it apart before the contact and it headed straight for Kagemaru.

"It's not over! I activate the spell I discarded, Hung on Death!"

The arrow swiped through the rejuvenated man as the spell slid out of his deck.

Kagemaru: 1

Jaden: 537

Claudio: 437

Kenji: 462

"Oh man... I hate that spell..." Claudio grumbled. "Kenji finish it..."

"With pleasure!" Kenji drew. "I flip over my facedown monster, Ninja Uzumaki!"

Jumping out of the facedown card, was a spiky blonde ninja in a black and orange jumpsuit and black sandals.

"You just created another token for me!" (1/1000/1000)

"Next, I summon Ninja Battle Toad Gamakichi!"

Hopping from the sky was a large-sized orange toad in a blue tunic. (3/600/1000)

"More help for me!" Another Phantasm Token was summoned. (1/1000/1000)

"Then, I sacrifice Uzumaki and Gamakichi to special summon Ninja Sage Uzumaki!"

Both monsters disappeared in place for a more experienced Ninja Uzumaki who wore a red coat over his gear and a giant scroll attached to his back. His now showed more battle knowhow and experience. (10/3500/2900)

"You must like summoning monsters to my side of the field!" Kagemaru boasted as another Phantasm Token appeared. (1/1000/1000)

"But here's the kicker, I activate my final card covet." His facedown spell flipped up. "Ninja Summoning Art, to fuse Ninjas Ayane, Kasumi and Hayabusa in my hand to form Ninja Gaiden!"

A gigantic puff of smoke appeared.

"_RRRAAGGGHH!"_

And from it, Kenji's gigantic dragon appeared, roaring proudly. (10/3500/3000)

"And now, it gains 400 ATK for every ninja in my graveyard!" Kenji stated. "And I count 8!"

Gaiden roared at his power boost. (10/3500-6700/3000)

"Go ahead and attack!" Kagemaru challenged. "I have another Hung on Death card in my graveyard so you can't defeat me in one attack! The Sacred Beasts will rise!"

"Then I better use my version of Sabatiel the Philosopher Stone!" Kenji declared. "When equipped on to Gaiden, while there's another ninja on the field, then he's able to attack all of your monsters!"

"No it can't be!" Kagemaru shouted.

"It be!" Kenji stated as Uzumaki hopped onto Gaiden. "End this madness now!"

Gaiden and Uzumaki combined chakra as the dragon unleashed a massive flame attack that had a different red color to it. It melted all tokens and then Raviel itself who melted along with it.

Kagemaru: 0

Jaden: 537, Winner

Claudio: 437, Winner

Kenji: 462, Winner

The sky returned to its normal blue color and the spectators cheered at Jaden's victory. However, Jaden was the only one who wasn't celebrating fully yet. He was looking at Kagemaru, who was glowing a blue light as the hundreds of yellow orbs from before flew out of his body and back into the air.

* * *

Back in a certain card shop, the two boys who were devastated at the cards disappearing, were now watching them return to their normal selves.

"They're back!"

* * *

"Hey look, they've come back!"

Slade and Jagger watched as their rare and powerful cards came back to normal as well.

"Too bad we can't dock them pay for time missed,"

* * *

At Alister and Erika's apartment, they watched as all of their cards and duel spirits came back.

"Alright, they're back!"

"Thank goodness!"

* * *

Chazz watched as Ojama Yellow's skeleton was soon covered by its yellow flesh, followed by the normal, yet annoying soul of his Duel Spirit coming around.

"You're back!"

Ojama Yellow popped out of his card and hopped onto Chazz's shoulder, "Aw, you'll never get rid of me, Boss!"

Melody also saw that the dust reformed the Dark Magician Girl.

"Yes, you're back!"

DMG popped out of the card and floated next to her partner and hugged her as they both laughed.

Jaden, Claudio and Kenji looked down at their Sabatiel cards, which was still glowing.

"Wow...what a card...," Jaden breathed, watching the card disappear into a group of tiny lights, Banner's quiet laughter filling his ears, "I'll never forget you, Professor Banner," he whispered.

"See ya on the other side..." Claudio saluted to the sky as Kenji bowed in respect.

Looking up, he saw something strange happen to Kagemaru. The Superintendent of Duel Academy screamed at the top of his lungs as a bright blue light forth from his body into the air, his hair become more and more gray, and his body more and more shriveled.

"Dude...," Atticus's jaw dropped.

Alex nodded in silent agreement, shocked at what they were seeing, "Messed up...,"

Jaden ran over to Kagemaru, "Are you okay?" he asked worriedly.

Kagemaru slowly turned his old, shriveled head to Jaden, "I'm sorry, boys. All I ever wanted was what every old person wants in life. To be young again... and harnessing the power of the Sacred Beasts was the only way I found to do that...,"

"Yeah, and to take over the world," Kenji added harshly.

"And damaging us in the process..." Claudio said.

Kagemaru reached up and grabbed Jaden's arm and pleaded, "Can't you forgive a decrepit old fool? His delusions of grandeur?"

Jaden looked down at Kagemaru, and despite everything that had happened. The Shadow Riders, the Spirit Keys, Banner... there was no way he could resent an old man who just wanted to relive his youth.

"Yeah, but don't you see old-timer?" Jaden knelt down a little, "Stealing power from something or someone isn't the way to feel alive again. You got to find that in yourself!"

"I can't!" Kagemaru wheezed, "It's too late for me!"

"It's never too late," Jaden rose to his feet, Kagemaru still holding onto him, "C'mon, try and get up! Right now, go for it, and give it your all!"

Kagemaru nodded and slowly began to rise, staggering here and there. Finally, he let go of Jaden and stumbled around, but managed to stay on his feet. He looked down and smiled, "H-hey... look! I'm standing!" he looked at Jaden, "It must've been our duel! Yes, that makes perfect sense! THANK YOU, JADEN!"

Jaden grinned and hugged the old man tightly, "No problem!"

"Uh Jaden...?" Claudio said.

"You may want to loosen the..."

Unfortunately for Kenji, Jaden must've hugged too hard because a loud snap was heard and Kagemaru yelped in pain.

"Oops... sorry,"

* * *

A short while later, everyone watched as Kagemaru was air-lifted away in a cot attached to a copter thanks to a safety line.

Jaden rubbed the back of his head, grinning sheepishly, "I guess bear hugs and old people just don't mix...,"

Atticus chuckled and slapped Jaden on the shoulder, "You may have broken a few ribs, but I bet ya that his heart is all healed up!"

"Metaphorically speaking..." Lily muttered.

Growling, Chazz crossed his arms, "A few broken ribs? He's lucky that's _all _he got... after all he put us through?"

Jaden laughed and waved as the chopper took off, "Bye, Kagemaru!"

"Get well soon!" Syrus called out, waving, "...I guess...,"

Sheppard watched as the chopper took off, then looked at the three Sacred Beast cards that he held in his hand, "It's all over," he sighed in relief, walking back to the spot where the Beasts' holding box appeared again, "...and it's going to stay over! The Sacred Beasts will be under my guard and my guard alone!"

As soon as he placed the three cards in the container, the box closed up and disappeared under the earth. The giant stone pillars around them soon slid back into the earth as well, the island now back to normal.

"Looks like things are finally gonna calm down around here," Syrus sighed in relief.

Crowler chuckled, "I wouldn't say that," he glanced at his students, "You see... next week is Duel Academy's final promotion exams,"

Jaden snapped his head towards the head of Obelisk Blue, a look of sheer terror on his face, "Promotion exams? I completely forgot!"

Chazz shook his head as Jaden curled into a ball of despair, "Pathetic...,"

Atticus laughed as he strummed his ukelele, "Savin' the world is one thing, but makin' the grade?"

"Not exactly Jaden's cup of tea," Bastion chuckled.

Alexis nodded, "That's true!"

"Is he really that bad?" Jethro asked Chumley.

"Oh yeah..." He muttered.

"Well it's a no-brainer that his written exams are gonna suck!" Claudio stated. "But I plan on sleeping a day before those exams... I was completely bombarded by thunderbolts back there!"

* * *

The Sacred Beasts are done like dinner! Now let's finish off this first season!

Wish of Final Effort

Normal Trap

Activate only when one of your monsters is destroyed. Add the total ATK of the destroyed monster to your Life Points. If this card is activated during a Tag-Team Duel, you may have your Tag Team Partner gain Life Points instead of you.

(Used by Seto Kaiba in the episode A Duel with Dartz. All rights go to the creators.)

Resurrection Tribute

Normal Spell

Activate only during a turn in which a monster on your side of the field was destroyed by battle and sent to the Graveyard. Destroy 1 monster on your opponent's side of the field and Special Summon 1 monster from your Graveyard in Defense Position.

(Used by Kagemaru in the GX episode Rise of the Sacred Beasts. All right go to the creators.)

Chaos Healing

Normal Spell

Activate only if you have at least 1 "Uria, Lord of Searing Flames," "Hamon, Lord of Striking Thunder," and "Raviel, Lord of Phantasms." Gain 2000 points for each of the three monsters on the field and draw 1 card.

(My creation. All rights go to me.)

Philosopher's Stone – Sabatiel

Normal Spell

When a "Winged Kuriboh" is sent to the Graveyard, add this card from your Deck to your hand. Pay half your Life Points to activate 1 Spell Card from your Deck. After being sent to the Graveyard, this card then returns to the owner's hand. This effect can only be used 3 times per Duel. Afterwards, equip this card to 1 of the following monsters you control.

Elemental Hero Electrum: Multiply the equipped monster's ATK by the number of monsters your opponent controls.

Jukebox Hero- Apollo, Deity of Sound: When the equipped monster attacks, the target monster's ATK become 0.

Ninja Gaiden- If another "Ninja" monster's on the field, the equipped monster can attack all monsters on your opponent's side of the field.

(Used by Jaden Yuki in the GX episode Rise of the Sacred Beasts. All rights go to the creators. Added effects are made by me.)

Spell card: Label of the cursed One

Image: The boy on the Assault Mode Activate trap card, opening a stone door with blurred writing and around the door is four large treasure cheats.

When this card is play, you must tribute two Jukebox Hero cards on your side of the field to Special Summon from the your hand or Deck "Jukebox Hero Unforgiven"

Monster Card:

Jukebox Hero Unforgiven

Attribute: WATER

Warrior/Effect

Level: 9

ATK: ?

DEF: 2500

Image: A huge old man with long gray that has many scars on his face. He is wearing a ragged overcoat with seaweed on his shoulders and broken chains wrapped around on each of his arms and legs. Has a midnight black old chest plate, old damp ragged dark blue pants, and has on black steel toe boots. In his arms, he is wielding a giant golden guitar. The body of the guitar is shaped like skull and on the top middle of the body is a roman number 1, on the bottom right is a roman number 2, and on the bottom left is a roman number 3.

Info: This card cannot be Normal Summoned or Set. This card cannot be Special Summoned except for the effect of the Spell Card, "Label of the cursed One". For each card with 'Jukebox Hero' in its name in your Graveyard, increase the ATK of this card by 500 points. When this card does battle with a Fiend-Type or Dark Attribute-Type Monster, increase this card's ATK by 1000 points. When this card does battle with a Fairy-Type or Light Attribute-Type Monster, decrease this card's ATK by 1000 points.

The cards are based the songs Unforgiven 1, 2, and 3 by Metallica.

(The top two cards are made by x-knight20. All rights go to him!)

Ninja Uzumaki

image: His Shippuden look.

Attack: 1800

Defense: 1000

Attribute: Wind

Lv: 4

Type: Warrior/effect

This card can attack your opponent directly by cutting it's attack power (Permanently) in half.

Sage Uzumaki

Type: Warrior/effect

Image: Naruto Sage attire

Attribute: Light

Attack: 3500

Defense: 2900

Level: 10

Description: This card can also be treated as a Fire, water, wind or earth attribute monster, and gains 300 attack points for every monster on the opponents field that is of the same attribute "You can only summon this card by sacrificing ninja Uzumaki and one ninja battle toad.

Ninja Battle Toad Gamakichi

600/1000

Level 3

WATER

Aqua/Union

Once a turn you can treat this monster as an equip spell an place it on any Ninja Uzumaki on your field, if you use this effect, you can remove one enemy moster on the field from the game.

image: Gamakichi as he looks like in the second part of the manga.

(The top three cards are created by airnaruto45. All creative rights go to him.)

* * *

Next Time: With the world safe again, it's nearing the finals of the Academy. And for Chumley, he gets a job offer but he has to go through Crowler to accept.

Please Read and Review! Later!


	73. The Dream Job

An easy duel to get done, so I can get started on the final duels of the season 1 business! If you haven't, check out my poll on my profile page so I can choose the best way to have someone fight so I can get the final duel with Zane underway! Now, let's get this duel out the way!

Also, keep sending those votes! So far, it's the triple threat duel of the first year best of each dorm! If you want the others to strive, call your friends to vote on my poll.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX or the rest of the franchise. I own Claudio, YugiNAtem117 owns Melody, AzureKite4 owns Kenji, Rocket Knight 777 owns Jethro, Jeremy Roswell owned by SulliMike23, Lily Rose Lee owned by Lily Truesdale and Alex Jacobs is owned by Digidramon.

Chapter 66: The Dream Job

* * *

At the Slifer Red Dorm, Syrus and Jaden were dueling, but not on duel disks or tabletop... it was on their duel pilots.

"Aw man, I'm _never_ gonna pass the Promotion Exam... I get test anxiety!"

Syrus grinned at Jaden's attitude, moving his stylus pen across his portable dueling terminal, "Watch this, Jay...I'll take out your Clayman with my Drilloid. You're wide open now, Jaden!"

His best friend panicked and ran his pen across his own terminal, "Wait a second...!"

"And with _this_ card...," Syrus' smile became wider as he threw his hands up in the air, "I win!"

Jaden groaned, letting his head fall in defeat, "I really gotta learn to stay calm during these tests...,"

"You should learn to be more chill, like Chumley," Syrus suggested, packing up his terminal.

"Speakin' of which...," Jaden looked up at the top bunk, where Chumley lay quietly, his back to them, "Doesn't he seem a little _too_ chill?"

"Aw, he's fine," Syrus looked up at Chumley's bed, "He was up all night last night, poor guy,"

"All night?" Jaden repeated, not sure if he had heard right, "That sounds like a lot of studying... even for _Chumley_,"

"Jaden!"

"What?"

Syrus leaned in, "Chumley's already failed his exams twice already. If he fails _this_ time, they're gonna kick him out for good!"

Jaden's eyes widened, "Wow...that must be rough..."

As the two of them talked quietly about the tests, Chumley gave a silent sigh and pulled his blanket closer to him.

'_Yeah... but with my luck, and my dueling skills, that's __exactly__ what is gonna happen!'_ he thought miserably.

"So, how are the others studying, Sy?"

"Well, I heard Claudio's doing a study session with Melody... but whenever I go by their door, I swear I can hear them making out," Syrus blushed at the comment. "Jethro's with Alexis, Bastion and Kenji in the library."

Jaden shrugged, "Hey, you said yourself, Sy ol' buddy... just gotta learn how to chill,"

* * *

Later that day in class, Jaden and the whole gang, as well as the entire class, spent their time using water colors to draw and paint their own, original ideas for Duel Monster cards. Well, some of them did anyway. A few here and there drew their favorite monsters.

Like Syrus for example. As soon as he was done, he ripped the page out and held it up to show to Jaden his Dark Magician Valkyria, "What do you think? Is it good?"

Jaden glanced at it out of the corner of his eye, then continued painting his own, "Not bad, Sy, but check this out...,"

Syrus leaned in and face-faulted at Jaden's strange, crudely drawn monster, "Uh...,"

"It's a work of art, it's genius, it's...," Jaden dropped his brush, "Sparkman! Pretty cool, huh?"

"Um...if you say so, Jay,"

Melody was putting the finishing touches on her painting. "Hey Claudio, check this out!"

The J-Hero duelist looked over to see a well drawn picture of the Dark Magician Girl.

"That's great, check out mine."

Claudio's picture of a man wearing a schoolboy uniform and handling a black guitar while doing a strange walk.

"Who's that?" She asked. "I never seen that Jukebox Hero."

"I just made him," Claudio said. "I thought of one of the greatest guitarists in history and it came to me in a drawing, you like?"

"Yeah, it's so detailed." She stated, going over how it was almost realistic.

Jethro painted a horse jumping over a fence with grace and agility.

Jaden and Syrus then found themselves staring at Chumley's picture. They had a right to: it was a gorgeous picture with a giant stone, surrounded by grasslands at the bottom while a beautiful blue sky rested above it.

"Cool...," Jaden tilted his head, "What is it?" he asked.

"_What is it_?" Syrus leaned in, staring at him, "You've never heard of Ayer's Rock?"

Jaden gulped and pulled back a little, "Uh... _no_?"

Chumley smiled and stood up, his holding his sketchpad, "Ya see, a long time ago, I went camping with my dad in Australia, and we saw it... it was amazing!"

More and more nearby students noticed the Slifers talking and decided to lean in and see what all the fuss was about.

"Whoa, nice brushstrokes," a Ra Yellow commented.

"Cool texture," a fellow Slifer praised.

**"Attention! Chumley Huffington, please report to Chancellor Sheppard's office!"**

The gigantic face of Crowler's that was plastered on the big screen monitor at the front of the classroom.

A worried look crossed Chumley's face before he slowly made his way towards the door.

"Is he in trouble?" Syrus asked, turning to Jaden.

His best friend shrugged, "Beats me, Sy...,"

"If he is, I'd say he's been raiding the grilled cheeses from everyone besides us Slifers," Jethro cracked. "But really, I hope it's nothing serious..."

* * *

Chumley stood before Chancellor Sheppard and Doctor Crowler, feeling extremely nervous about why he had been summoned to the Chancellor's office.

"Um... am I like... um... busted?"

Sheppard laughed a little, "Heaven's no, Chumley. I've called you here because I have some _very_ good news for you,"

Chumley blinked in surprise, "You... you do?"

"Look," Sheppard picked up a single card from his desk and held it out to Chumley.

Chumley took it from the old man and looked at it, his eyes widened, stunned at what he saw, "It's... it's my card!" he gasped.

Sheppard nodded, "Congratulations, Chumley, your card design came in first in Industrial Illusions contest! It's now official,"

"Huh?" Chumley looked up at him, still confused, "But who chose-?"

**"**_**I**_** did, Chumley-boy,"**

Chumley turned to see Maximillion Pegasus, the creator of Duel Monsters himself, on the TV monitor on the wall nearby.

**"There were so many cards, and so little time to choose... but **_**your**_** card... was like a gift sent from the angels themselves! From an angel named Chumley,"**

The big Slifer smiled and walked over to the TV monitor as the silver-haired billionaire adjusted his seating.

**"There's more, Chumley-boy,"** Pegasus pointed straight at him, **"I want your big brain working on more cards! Working for me, at Industrial Illusions... **_**if**_** your teachers concur, of course,"**

Those were the billionaire's last words because the feed between both monitors ended, leaving Chumley standing there, the shocking news still trying to soak into his brain.

"Chumley, this is an extraordinary opportunity!" Sheppard said excitedly, "My boy, you have my recommendation, you can be sure of that!"

"Pegasus...," Chumley slowly turned around, still stunned, "...wants _me_?"

"Uh, a moment, Chancellor?" Crowler turned, frowning, "I'm troubled,"

Sheppard sighed exasperatedly, "What is it, now? Just say 'yes!' already,"

Crowler scowled and turned to look at the Slifer, "But Chumley hasn't passed his exams!" he protested, "What kind of school would we be if we sent Pegasus a flunky?"

"Crowler, c'mon... give the kid a break, for Pete's sake!" Sheppard muttered, on the verge of begging.

Scoffing, Crowler folded his arms and turned away, "...if Chumley can beat me in a duel, then I'll let him go," he offered slowly.

"A...a duel?" Chumley stammered.

"_But_," Crowler shot a glare at the Slifer, "...if he loses, he will be expelled immediately!"

Chumley flinched, and opened his mouth to say something, but Sheppard beat him to it.

"It's decided then," the bald man nodded, "Good luck, Chumley! You'll need it, because Crowler plays to win," he advised.

Crowler smirked, "And 'win' is what I'll do tomorrow,"

Chumley gulped and nodded, then turned and left the office. As soon as the doors closed behind him, his eavesdropping friends approached him from both sides.

"So, what's goin' on?" Jethro asked.

"Yeah, you in trouble or what?" Jaden added.

Chumley shook his head and held up his custom card, his friends' eyes bugging out at the sight.

"Wow," Syrus's jaw dropped, "You got made into a card?"

Jethro whistled. "That's a beauty of a card!"

Jaden grinned, "That's awesome, Chum!"

"But...um...," Chumley stuttered, still in shock at what had happened in there.

"But um _what_?" Jaden slapped him on the shoulder, "C'mon, you should be estactic! This is huge!"

"Sure is!" Syrus nodded, "Congrats!"

Chumley sighed and walked away, holding his card, "I guess...,"

* * *

Later that night, as his friends lay sleeping in their beds, Chumley sat on the cliff edge near the Slifer Red dorms, looking out at the ocean. He was so nervous about the duel tomorrow... how he, a guy who had flunked all his tests before _possibly_ beat the Head of Obelisk Blue? The same one that tried to get Jaden expelled no less.

"Hey, Chumley, what are you doing out here?"

Chumley looked over his shoulder to see Jaden standing behind him, a tired look in his eyes.

"Can't sleep because you won that big contest, huh?" Jaden walked over and sat down beside him, "I'd be excited, too,"

Chumley frowned and rested his head on his knees, "Jaden... we um... need to talk. It's _really_ important,"

"If it's about the leftover grilled cheese," Jaden waved him off smiling, "It's cool that you ate 'em all... not like we can't make more or anything,"

"It's not that... Jaden, they're gonna kick me out tomorrow unless I beat Crowler in a duel!"

Jaden frowned and shook his head as his friend got to his feet, "Hold on... rewind, and repeat, Chum," he rubbed his temples, "Didn't you _just_ get a job offer at Industrial Illusions?"

"That's _if_ I beat him," Chumley explained, still gazing out at the water.

"Man, why does Crowler have to make everything so difficult?" Jaden muttered before getting to his feet, "Well, guess what, Chum? You're gonna take down that creepy Crowler! _I_ did, so you can too, Chumley! We just gotta get you ready!"

"Darn straight on the 'we' part, Jay,"

Both boys turned to see Jethro standing there, a sly grin on his face.

Chumley smiled nervously, "Thanks you guys...,"

"No problem," Jaden slapped his shoulder, "Now, tell us about this new card of yours...,"

"Yeah, I'm all up for it,"

* * *

The next day, every single one of Chumley's friends came to the appointed dueling arena to cheer him on when he dueled Crowler.

"Let's go, Chumley!" Jaden called out to his friend, "We're rootin' for ya!"

Syrus looked at him worriedly, "Jaden...aren't you scared for Chumley?"

"No way!" Jaden grinned, "We stayed up all night and trained for this match!"

"Heck, we even found some more Koala cards for him to use." Jethro added.

"We're here for ya, Chumley!" Alexis cheered from her seat, a few rows above Jaden and Syrus.

"We are?" Chazz asked surprised, "Oh, right, I mean, yeah, we are," he said quickly, turning away from the glare that Alexis gave him.

"Rock the duel, koala man!" Claudio cheered.

"Yeah, Crowler should be cake!" Melody added.

"But which deck will he use?" Kenji thought.

Down below, Crowler stepped onto the platform, his custom duel vest on and his deck already inside.

"Don't be nervous Chumley," he advised casually, "This duel will simply affect the rest of your life!"

Chumley gulped as he held his duel disk close to him, "O-okay...,"

Crowler rolled his eyes and turned on his duel vest, "Well, what are you waiting for, a written invitation?"

Chumley frowned deeply and donned his duel disk, deck at the ready, "I got one right here!"

"LET'S DUEL!" both of them shouted as they drew their cards.

Crowler: 8000  
Chumley: 8000

"Here we go, Chumley...," the large Slifer drew his card and looked at his hand, "I think... that I'll put down one card facedown in defense mode,"

Crowler scoffed as a card popped out into his hand, "That move was utterly... what is that word? Oh yes, lame!" he held up a card, "I play the Spell card Magnet Circle LV2!"

Chazz shook his head at the move, "Aw man, Chumley is in for it now...,"

Syrus looked up at him, "What do you mean, Chazz?"

"Just watch...," he muttered, nodding back to the duel.

"Thanks to Magnet Circle, I can summon _this_!" Crowler placed a card onto his disk, "Ancient Gear!"

A small, strange monster appeared on the field. The upper body was made of a large gear combined with smaller ones, while two small metal arms lay at its side. (2/100/800)

"Now, it's special effect allows me to summon another one!" Crowler explained as an identical Gear monster appeared on the field (2/100/800), "Now, I sacrifice my two Ancient Gears to summon my Ancient Gear Golem!"

Crowler's legendary mechanical giant rose out of the floor behind him, steam puffing out from any and all crevices. (8/3000/3000)

"Now, Gear Golem," he pointed to Chumley's facedown card, "Attack! Mechanized Melee!" he ordered.

Chumley watched as the giant Golem pulled back it's might metal arm, then thrust it downward at his facedown monster, which was soon flipped over to reveal a brown koala bear munching on green leaves. It was a Des Koala (4/1100/1800).

"You never did study," Crowler hissed at the sight of the monster, "If my Ancient Gear Golem has more attack points than your monsters defense points, then the extra damage goes to you!" he explained as the punch rammed hard into the Koala.

Crowler: 8000  
Chumley: 6800

Chumley groaned at the loss of points, but regained his footing, "You're gonna get it now...,"

Crowler raised an eyebrow and looked at the field. His eyes widened at the sight of the Koala holding for dear life on Golem's hand, glaring daggers at Crowler himself before it blew apart.

"Des Koala's flip effect!" Chumley smiled, "For every card in your hand, Koala deals you 400 points of damage!" he explained as Crowler stumbled, feeling the damage come through.

Crowler: 7200  
Chumley: 6800

Syrus stared at the duel, very surprised, "When did Chumley learn to duel like _that_?"

Jaden laughed, "Told ya not to worry, Syrus. This is just the type of thing we were talking about," he looked at him, "Remember when he dueled his dad, and he forgot about Des Koala's ability? But thanks to last night, Chumley's a lean, mean, dueling machine!" he turned back and looked at the duel, "...okay, maybe not _lean_,"

Chumley drew his card, "I summon Eucalyptus Mole in defense mode!" he declared as a large, hedgehog-like monster appeared, giant green leaves growing out of his back. (3/800/1300)

"Next, I'll lay down another facedown and end my turn,"

"Come now, Chumley, _that's_ your move?" Crowler scoffed, taking a new card from his vest, "Ancient Gear Golem, attack Eucalyptus Mole with Mechanized Melee!"

Once again, the giant mecha-man pulled back his arm, and then rammed it downward, striking the Mole dead on, destroying him completely.

Crowler smiled, "And, of course, the extra damage between defense and attack points go to you...,"

Crowler: 7200  
Chumely: 5100

"Just wait one minute!" Chumley snapped, "Since you destroyed my Mole, I get a Koala from my deck!" he explained, taking out his deck and going through it for a few moments, "Guess who wants to say hi? My little friend, Big Koala!"

Chumley's gigantic blue Koala appeared on the field, staring down Ancient Gear Golem, who was about as tall as the Koala, if not bigger! (7/2700/2000)

"More like a big waste," Crowler chuckled, taking a card from his hand, "I summon the Ancient Gear Soldier in defense mode,"

The old machine soldier appeared. (4/1300/1300)

"Whatever... check this," Chumley drew his card, "Lishus! I'll play Wild Nature's Release! All of a sudden, my Big Koala's defense points are added onto his attack points!" he grinned as his Koala glowed with new power.

Big Koala (7/2700-4700/2000)

"Next, I summon the Bloodsucking Koala in attack mode!"

A dark koala appeared that looked like a vampire and even had a bat mark on its forehead. (4/1800/1500)

"Wicked!" Alex exclaimed.

Alexis smiled and shook her head, very impressed, "When did Chumley get so good?"

"From watching me," Syrus said, popping out of his seat.

"That could be true..." Lily said. "You have been improving as much as Jeremy did, maybe you'd become Ra Yellow next year."

"Go on and take down that rusty pile of bolts!" Chumley ordered, pointing to Ancient Gear Golem, "Take Down from Down Under!"

Crowler looked away as his Ancient Gear Golem was tackled by the Big Koala, his Life Points taking a chunk of damage.

Crowler: 5500  
Chumley: 5100

'_Nothing I can't come back from...'_ Crowler thought, smirking a bit.

"Next, Bloodsucking Koala's gonna attack the soldier!"

The koala hissed and hopped onto the solider, ripping it apart.

Chumley pumped his arm, "Alright! Now, check out my facedown. This is like, so totally awesome! Beast Soul Swap allows me to take a monster from my field, put in my hand, then I get to summon another monster with the same level onto the field!" he explained as his Big Koala disappeared, "And I choose... my Big Koala!"

Big Koala returned to the field staring at Crowler. (7/2700/2000)

Syrus frowned and scratched his head, "Um... I'm lost. Why did Chumley trade one monster for the same one?" he looked around, "Anyone? Anyone?"

Claudio grinned and leaned forward, "Wild Nature's Release, although it _does_ boost a monster's points, it destroys the monster at the end of the turn... unless you switch it with another monster, like Koala Man did."

"Impressive, Claudio," Bastion nodded slowly, "You've been studying...,"

"Of course," Claudio shrugged, sitting back down.

"He also used the loophole in Beast Soul Swap, he can summon another beast monster from the hand as long as it has the same level, and Big Koala was in the hand, so he qualifies!" Kenji added.

Jaden grinned at his roomate, "I think Sy slept through _that_ class,"

Syrus snapped his head at Jaden, "LOOK WHO'S TALKING!"

"Actually, I wouldn't call it sleeping in class," Jaden said defensively, "I like to call it Scheduled Study Eye Breaks...,"

"Give _us_ a break, Jaden," Alexis and Melody said in unison.

Chumley pointed to the Ancient Gear Soldier, "Alright, Big Koala, attack Crowler directly!" he ordered.

The Big Koala growled and galloped over to the opposite side of the field, jumping into the air halfway there and falling onto the shrieking professor.

Crowler: 2800

Chumley: 5100

"Now _that's_ an Aussie-sized Super Slam!"

Crowler glared lightly, '_It's all for naught...'_

"I'll be layin' down one facedown, and I'll end my turn," Chumley finished, slipping a card into his disk.

Crowler's next card popped out, '_The tutorial is over...time to give Chumley a __**real**__ schooling!'_

"Let's see how you handle _this_!" Crowler snapped, slipping a card into an empty slot, "I activate my Pot of Greed, which of course, allows me to draw two more cards," he explained, adding the new cards to his hand, "Then comes Akashic Record!" He drew two cards. "Ha! Never used these! Such as the ultimate Spell card, the Ancient Gear Factory!"

Everyone watched in awe as a very impressive, yet strange looking factor rose up behind Crowler, mechanical limbs, wheels, wires, and conveyor belts coming out the wazoo.

"Dear Chumley, you're about to fail... for the _last_ time!" Crowler waved an arm to his creation, "The Ancient Gear Factory... beautiful, isn't it? It allows me to summon _any _Ancient Gear monster that I hold...such as," he held up an all-too-familiar card, "The Ancient Gear Golem!"

"Not again!" Jaden moaned.

"Just what is he trying to pull?" Alexis asked, "What about his sacrifices? I mean, Golem kinda needs 'em..."

"Not quite,"

Everyone in the audience turned to see a familiar faces. One was Chancellor Sheppard and the other was...

Crowler looked away from the spectators, back to Chumley, "Chancellor Sheppard's right. I don't _need_ a sacrifice... all I must do is look into my Graveyard,"

"Huh?" Chumley raised his eyebrow, confused.

"If my Graveyard holds Ancient Gear monsters whose level are twice that of my Golem, _they _become the sacrifice for my Golem, even though they're already destroyed!" he explained as the factory activated, churning loudly, the bolts and slabs of metal going through the mix.

Everyone watched as the star symbols on the top of the factory began to glow one by one, the machine becoming louder and louder with each lit star.

Smiling, Crowler held up a victory sign, "Let's all welcome back the Ancient Gear Golem!"

At those words, the factory began to pull apart, huge puffs of steam hissing out of every crack and crevice. Everyone watched the giant mechanical man rise out of the factory, joints creaking and gears grinding. (8/3000/3000)

"What a move!" Jaden praised from the sidelines, "I mean... you know, I guess it's a good move..."

"Yeah, but praise our bud, not the schoolmarm..." Jethro muttered.

"Dear Chumley, how could I possibly recommend you for a job at Industrial Illusions? I mean... come on, you can't even win _one, easy_ duel!" he taunted before pointing once more to the Koala, "Ancient Gear Golem, destroy Big Koala with Mechanized Melee!"

The giant Golem followed orders once again as it threw its metal fist hard into Koala's gut, destroying him mercilessly.

Crowler: 2800  
Chumley: 4800

Chumley lifted his head after the attack, "I play a Trap card!" he declared, pressing a button on his disk, "It's a totally lishus one called Animal Trail!"

The area surrounding Chumley suddenly transformed into a patch of very tall grass that went all the way up to the top of the boys head.

"This Trap card lets Des Kangaroo hop from my deck, directly into my hand!" Chumley explained as a large, green Kangaroo wearing a purple vest, and boxing equipment came hopping out of the tall grass. As soon as it came to Chumley, it disappeared in a glow and the new card appeared in Chumley's hand.

"A kangaroo?" Crowler smirked, "You'll have to do _much_ better than _that,_ Chumley... something like," he held up a card after slipping a card into his Graveyard, "Ancient Gear Drill! Impressive, isn't it? This card, allows me to take _any_ Spell card from my deck...," he fanned out his deck and plucked a card, then slipped it into his disk, "...to place it facedown," he explained gleefully. "And I'll add another facedown as well..."

Syrus laid his head on the seat in front of him, "Aw man...,"

"Did he say _any_ Spell card?" Alexis asked, wanting to make sure of the move.

Bastion sighed softly, "This is not boding well...,"

"Aw, just give it up, already," Chazz muttered under his breath, "He's through...,"

"Not yet!" Jaden cupped his hands over his mouth, "Chumley! Remember last night? The thing that Jethro and I told ya!"

"Which was what?" both Jethro and Sheppard asked him.

Jaden shot up from his seat, "Your friends are with you Chumley! Now and forever!" he yelled.

Chumley turned and watched his friends stand up one by one, cheering him on.

'_I get it now... that's why Jaden and the others have so much fun! Because they never duel alone... they duel with us!' _Chumley reached for his deck, "And I got them! You can't beat me, Crowler! Not when I got my best buds with me!"

"Atta boy, Chumley!" Jaden whooped.

Alexis smiled, "He looks so happy!"

"That's a first," Bastion cracked.

"Yeah, yeah," Chazz rubbed the back of his head, "Big deal..."

"Oh hush..." Lily said.

"Jaden, Jethro...," he nodded to the both of them, "Thank you for everything! Now," he turned back to Crowler, "Let's do this!"

Crowler scoffed, "Jaden can't save you!"

"But... this card _just_ might," Chumley prayed as he drew his next card. He looked at the card and his eyes went big, '_It's my card! The card I thought up after I went camping with my dad..._ Chumley sighed loudly, _Aw, who am I kidding? It was when I ran away after failing my second advancement exam! I went to toss my deck off the biggest rock I could find and give up dueling for good. But then it happened! I saw the most awesome-lishus sunrise ever! And that's when I realized, that even though things may seem their darkest at times, they won't stay that way for long!'_ Chumley lifted his head and looked straight at Crowler, a confident look in his eyes.

Crowler saw that look in his eyes and was taken back. He had never seen Chumley like this before...

"I activate Ayer's Rock Sunrise!" Chumley cried, holding out his custom card.

Behind Chumley, a large, flat rock formation rose out of the floor, a beautiful sunlight pouring out from behind it. Chumley glanced out of the corner of his eye, and he swear that he could see his Des Koala floating beside him, nodding happily.

"You can't keep the sun from rising...," Chumley looked back at Crowler, "...and you can't stop my dream! I _will_ be a famous card designer! Now, let's see the first of my cards in action! First, it let's me summon one Beast from the Graveyard...think you can guess _who_?" Chumley asked as his Graveyard slot glowed brightly, "The one, the only... Big Koala!"

Chumley's huge, blue Beast appeared on the field, growling as it munched on the leaves it had in its mouth. (7/2700/2000)

"Now, turn your eyes to my Graveyard, because for each Beast, Beast-Warrior, or Winged-Beast in my Graveyard, Mr Tall-Dark-and-Rusty...," he looked to Ancient Gear Golem as two beams shot out of his deck, "...loses 200 attack points!"

Crowler looked up and cringed at the sight of Des Koala and Eucalyptus Mole appeared, gnawing at his monster, weakening him.

Ancient Gear Golem (8/3000-2600/3000)

"Now, how about we try something fuse-a-lishus with Polymerization?" Chumley held up the Spell card, as well as a certain monster, "I fuse Big Koala and Des Kangaroo to summon Master of Oz in attack mode!"

With a mighty quake, the gigantic boxing Koala appeared on the top of Ayer's Rock, ready to fight it out. (9/4200/3700)

"That's like Chumley's best monster!" Syrus half-shouted happily.

Jaden smiled a little, "Go get 'im, Chum...,"

Chumley looked up at Master of Oz, the great Beast standing impressively against the sunrise behind Ayer's Rock, "Alright... time to finally ace an exam," he breathed.

Crowler stared at Chumley for a few moments, "Bravo, Chumley... _very_ impressive. Especially for _you_," he praised evenly.

'_Impressive indeed, but how can __**I**__, Doctor Crowler, an Obelisk Blue, allow a Slifer Red flunkie to defeat moi? The anwer: I can't. You attack me, and it will be a big mistake...'_ Crowler thought, closing his eyes.

"Alright, Master of Oz...," Chumley looked at the enemy, a fierce look in his eyes, "Attack Ancient Gear Golem with Outback Attack!" he roared.

Master of Oz hopped off Ayer's Rock and raced towards the mech-man, his mighty fist pulled back for pull power in his punch.

"I play the Quick Spell card, Limiter Removal!" Crowler declared, his facedown pulling upward, "With it, the attack points of all my Machines are _doubled_!"

Ancient Gear Golem (8/2600-5200/3000)

Chumley grimaced, "Aw, man... this is _not_ good news,"

Ancient Gear Golem and Master of Oz met each other on the dueling field, their respective arms coming in for the finishing move. With an almighty slam, the two monsters became still... before Master of Oz blew up, destroyed by the Golem's superior punching strength.

Crowler: 2800  
Chumley: 3800

Chumley stared at what had just happened, tears trickling down his cheeks, "My best... monster gone..."

"Hey Chumley pull yourself together man, you can still win this!" Jethro shouted.

The koala duelist sniffled.

"You're best monster may be gone, but look at the scores, is it zero on yours? No!" The cowboy stated. "Keep going, you still have a shot!"

Chumley wiped his eyes and nodded before returning his attention to the field.

"I switch Bloodsucking Koala to defense mode and end my turn."

"Gratefully for you, I lose Ancient Gear Golem thanks to my Limiter Removal."

The Golem exploded.

Crowler drew. "But you'll still have to face it again! I summon Ancient Gear Statue!"

A rickety statue appeared. It was made of rusted metal like all Ancient Gears. (2/500/500)

"Uh oh..." Sheppard muttered.

"Now I sacrifice to summon, free of restrictions, the Ancient Gear Golem!"

The statue broke apart unleashing the third Golem. (8/3000/3000)

"Man, he really has a lot ways to bring out that Golem!" Jaden said.

"No joke..."

"Now attack that koala with Mechanized Melee!"

The Golem unleashed its devastating punch on the koala, spreading the excess damage on Chumley.

Crowler: 2800

Chumley: 2300

"And that ends my turn... but without your strongest monster, you might as well forfeit now!"

"No way!" Chumley drew. "I play Card of Sanctity!"

Chumley and Crowler drew to have six cards.

"Now I play Koala March to summon Des Koala from my graveyard and my hand!"

Two Des Koalas appeared on to the field... in attack mode? (4/1100/1800) x2

"They're in attack mode!" Alexis wondered. "But why?"

"I summon the Sea Koala in defense mode!"

Three small koalas sat down in front of Chumley. Their fur was brown, except for their stomachs and the inside of their ears and their tails were like a beaver's. (2/100/1600)

"Now I use its Special Ability! Since I have a beast monster out other than them, I can make one of your monster's attack points zero!"

The koalas drenched Ancient Gear Golem with water, shorting it out. (8/3000-0/3000)

"Then, I'll use Double Summon to sacrifice a Des Koala and summon Koala's Revenge!"

The next Koala that came up was a size in between Des Koala and Big Koala, but that wasn't the strange part... it looked more... evil with a dark aura. (5/2000/1000)

"Never pictured Chumley with a card like that..." Jeremy said.

"Especially a koala themed card." Lily added.

"And with this card's out, it gains 100 ATK for every Koala card in my graveyard and on the field!"

The dark aura got more powerful as did the koala. (5/2000-2600/1000)

"Finally, I'll add Poison Fangs!" A spell appeared showing off a sharp set of fangs with green venom. "When a beast monster inflicts battle damage, you'll lose 500 more points!"

"Where have these cards been!" Claudio exclaimed.

"I had some of these lying around." Jethro said. "I couldn't use them, so I best thought he could."

"Now Des Koala attack with Leaf Storm!"

The koala threw the leaves from its pouch and created a sharp edge attack that sliced down the Ancient Golem.

Crowler: 1700

Chumley: 2300

"Beast Fangs, do your stuff!"

The card shot off a small set of fangs, biting Crowler's leg.

Crowler: 1200

Chumley: 2300

"Now my Koala's Revenge will attack directly! Down Under Darkness!"

"Not so fast, I activate Nutrient Z!" Crowler quickly activated. "Since, I'm about to take at least 2000 points of battle damage, I'll gain 4000 life points before your attack hits!"

Crowler: 5200

Chumley: 2300

Then the dark koala slugged koala along with more fangs.

Crowler: 2100

Chumley: 2300

"Alright Chumley!" Jeremy cheered.

"He's almost got it..." Syrus added.

"I place my last card facedown!"

A reversed card appeared in front of Chumley.

"This is where it ends... " Crowler stated as he drew. "First I play the field spell card Geartown!"

The inside of the arena was replaced by the gear based city.

"Then I replace it with another!"

"I activate Call of the Wild to summon Des Wombat!"

A brown, docile looking animal appeared, scratching its fur with his back legs. (3/1600/0)

The city was torn down the moment it was built, reducing it to debris. But miraculously, another town filled it's place!

"I know what's coming..." Kenji muttered.

"And since Geartown was destroyed I can summon any monster in my hand, deck or Graveyard with "Ancient Gear" in its name, and I choose my Ancient Gear Gadjitron Dragon!"

From the debris, the massive mechanical dragon roared. (8/3000/2000)

"Then I summon Ancient Gear Gadijitron Chimera!"

"I attack! Mechanized Acid Breath!"

The dragon breathed out a massive load of green, corrosive acid that destroyed the Dark Koala.

Crowler: 2100

Chumley: 1900

"Next, I use Chimera to attack Des Koala!"

The multi headed machine pounced onto the small koala.

Crowler: 2100

Chumley: 700

"And it doesn't stop there, I activate Ancient Gear Explosive!"

"Aw man, Chumley lost..." Syrus said.

"No he didn't..." Chazz stated. "Crowler's the one that messed up. Just watch..."

"Now, by sending my dragon to the grave, you lose life points equal to half of the monster's ATK!"

Chumley just glared at the dragon that glided over to his side and then self-destructed!

But when the smoke cleared, he saw that Chumley's points haven't changed at all!

"What's going on!" Crowler demanded.

"Sorry, but since Des Wombat's on the field, all damage from a card effect becomes 0!"

"Oh yeah, Chumley's gonna win!" Jaden cheered.

"And he used all the right moves too!" Claudio added.

"I still have these!" Crowler added his last three facedown cards.

"Your last!" Chumley drew. "I play Card of Demise!"

"It's a good thing we told him to add those drawing cards, huh Jaden?" Jethro said.

"You know it!" Jaden said as Chumley drew five cards.

"First, Dian Keto the Cure Master! It restores 1000 of my life points!"

Crowler: 2100

Chumley: 1700

"Then, I'll use Sea Koala's effect to reduce Chimera's attack points to 0!"

The koala sprayed the machine, soaking it. (6/2300-0/1300)

"Then, I'll use Mystic Wok to sacrifice my Machine to regain some points equal to the DEF of the monster!"

The Chimera vanished, refilling Crowler's points.

Crowler: 3400

Chumley: 1700

"Then I play Re-Fusion! By paying 800 points, I can resummon a fusion monster like the Master of Oz!"

The gigantic boxing koala returned for another round. (9/4200/3700)

Crowler: 3400

Chumley: 900

"Now say goodbye!" Chumley smiled. "Oz, Outback Attack!"

Everyone cheered as the Master of Oz unleashed its attack.

"Sorry my dear boy, but I won't go down alone!" Crowler activated his facedown card. "I play Contagion of Madness!"

"That causes both players to take damage when Chumley's attack hits!" Alexis stated.

"But he's protected by Des Wombat!" Jethro added.

"Yeah, what gives!" Chumley demanded.

"Because I have this! Ancient Gear Destruction!" Crowler rejoiced.

The spell card showed the remains of an Ancient Gear Golem, but among it showed a bomb that was set to go off.

"It removes an Ancient Gear monster from play and any monster with less attack points than the monster removed is destroyed! So I'll bid farewell to one of my Golems to destroy all monsters with 3000 ATK or less!

Des Wombat and Sea Koala was obliterated as Oz's strike hit home, but reflected back to Chumley as well!

Crowler: 0

Chumley: 0

Draw!

Both players fell to their knees after an exhausting duel, but Chumley was different. He didn't lose, but he didn't win either. He thought it was the end of the road for him now...

As misery floated around him, Chumley could hear the faint sound of clapping. He turned to see everyone in the stands clapping their hands, some of them whistling.

"That was your best duel yet, Chumley!" Jaden cheered.

"Yeah, totally!" Syrus looked over to his friends, "Right guys? Right?"

Bastion nodded, "Yes, bravo!"

"Eh, not too shabby, I guess...," Chazz muttered, smiling a little as he clapped.

"'Not too shabby?'" Claudio asked. "The big guy took Crowler to the limit!"

Chumley frowned, confused, "But... I still didn't win...," he murmured, the tears coming again, "I can't get my dream job!"

"Stop that crying!"

"Huh?" Chumley turned to see Crowler walking up to him, looking solemn, yet a bit proud.

"It's true that I said you had to win this duel, but it doesn't mean you failed,"

Chumley stared at him, dumbfounded, "Uh... what do you mean?"

"Yeah, what does he mean?" Jaden repeated, turning to Sheppard.

"You see, Chumley, the duel was not to win or lose, but to prove your ability," Crowler explained, earning another confused 'huh?' from Chumley, "For the talent displayed today, how could I fail you? I will give you a full recommendation for the position at Industrial Illusions,"

Chumley's jaw dropped, "So... I'm not gettin' kicked out?"

Crowler held out his hand, "You're _graduating_...,"

Chumley looked down, smiled and took Crowler's hand, shaking it with pride.

"Farewell, and congratulations, Chumley,"

On the sidelines, his friends were filled with mixed emotions. They were so happy for him, but a lot of them didn't want to see him go.

"He's really going, isn't he?" Syrus asked, his voice cracking, "I dunno how I should feel...,"

Jaden turned to his friend, "Look, Chumley gets to follow his dream. Let's not be sad, let's be all party and hugs!"

"Yeah, let's go!"

* * *

Later that afternoon, after many tearful goodbyes , everyone watched as Chumley's plane flew away into the air, taking him to better opportunities.

Jaden gave his two-finger salute to the plane, "Chumley... good luck, buddy,"

At that moment, Chumley was looking back at Duel Academy, no longer wearing his Slifer Red uniform, but a suit for his first day at his dream job. He turned away from the window and sat back in his chair, sniffing.

"Goodbye everyone. Jaden... Sy... Jethro ... everyone," he wiped the tears away, "I'll be back, I promise! I'll be back... someday,"

As the plane continued its journey, Chumley's duel spirit, his Des Koala sat in the seat behind Chumley, smiling at his friend's success as it munched on eucalyptus leaves.

* * *

Now the reason for the tie was I hated to see Chumley lose the last duel he had, plus I hated to keep Crowler's losing streak on the go. So I say to myself: "Make it a draw!" I hope you guys understand. Also, there might be a dispute on how I used Contagion of Madness. When I saw it in the anime, Alister (from the Doma Group) lost his points and Kaiba lost his points at the same time, so that what was going in my head.

Eucalyptus Mole

Level 3

EARTH

Beast/Effect

800/1300

When this card is destroyed by battle, Special Summon 1 "Koala" monster from your Deck.

Animal Trail

Normal Trap

Activate only when a monster you control is destroyed by battle. Select 1 Beast-Type monster from your Deck, and add it to your hand.

Ayers Rock Sunrise

Normal Spell

Special Summon 1 Beast-Type monster from your Graveyard in face-up Attack Position and select 1 of your opponent's monsters. It loses 200 ATK for each Beast, Beast-Warrior, and Winged Beast-Type monster in your Graveyard.

(The top three cards were used by Chumley Huffington in the GX episode Magna Chum Laude. All rights go to the creators of that episode.)

Koala March

Normal Spell

Select 1 Level 4 or lower "Koala" monster in your Graveyard, and Special Summon that monster and 1 monster from your hand with the same card name.

(Used by Chumley Huffington in the GX episode Magna Chum Laude. All rights go to the creators of that episode.)

Bloodsucking Koala

Level 4

EARTH

Beast/Effect

1800/1500

When this card inflicts Battle Damage to your opponent from battling a monster, gain Life Points equal to the amount of Battle Damage inflicted.

(This card is unreleased in the US. All rights go to the creators.)

Ancient Gear Destruction

Normal Trap

Remove one "Ancient Gear" Monster from play. Destroy all monsters with the same ATK or less than the removed monster.

(This is my creation. All creative credit goes to me)

Koala's Revenge

Image: Evil Koala with a Black aura around it

DARK

2000/1000

Level 5

Description: This card gains 100 attack pts for every Koala themed card in your grave yard and on your side of the field.

* * *

Next Time: The grad match is coming, but who will Zane pick?

Read and Review! Later!


	74. The Next Big Thing

Okay, for the question on my profile page, the polls are closed! And the winner will be a three way dance between the top first years of each dorm! Red, Yellow and Blue will duke it out for a chance at the elite! It's going to be my first triangle duel, it's basically like tag duels except one less person and it's every man for himself! I blame WWE and TNA for my enthusiasm! Now let's get this thing rolling!

Also, Happy Birthday to me!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX or the rest of the franchise. I own Claudio, YugiNAtem117 owns Melody, AzureKite4 owns Kenji, Rocket Knight 777 owns Jethro, Jeremy Roswell owned by SulliMike23, Lily Rose Lee owned by Lily Truesdale and Alex Jacobs is owned by Digidramon.

Chapter 67: The Next Big Thing

* * *

One evening at the Obelisk Boys Blue Dorm, Zane was lying down on his bed going over the previous events, after Chumley's leave...

* * *

(Flashback)

All the third year students from every dorm, gathered at Crowler's classroom and watched the top 10 students overall year scores. But at the very top, with a perfect score was Zane Truesdale!

"Congrats Zane, you've done it again!" Crowler congratulated. "With the highest scores, you'll be able to headline this year's grad match! All that's left is to choose your opponent! So, who will it be?"

* * *

(End Flashback)

After much thought, the Kaiser of Duel Academy sat up.

'_Actually, I have three in mind...'_ He thought. _'But I have to make sure, who'd give me the best match for my final duel here... So either Jaden or Kenji get their rematch, or Claudio gets his shot at me...'_

* * *

"AAAHHH!"

At the Silfer Dorm, Syrus was freaking out about his and Jaden's visitor; his older brother.

"Sorry about that..." He apologized to Zane. "I never expected to see you, big brother."

"Zane always freaks you out, Sy." Jaden stated as Zane walked into the dorm, looking around. "So, what brings you here?"

"You know in my entire three years at the Academy, I never had set foot in this dorm." Zane said amusedly. "It's nice to finally have a reason to now..."

"A reason?" Jaden asked. "To invite us to lunch or your sweet Obelisk functions?"

"For a duel." The Kaiser said, making the Slifers face-fault.

"Are you serious?" Syrus asked.

"Very... although, you're not the only one I've wanted to face." Zane admitted. "In my grad match, I'm supposed to pick my opponent, but I'm torn between you, Claudio and Kenji."

"Wow really!" Jaden was psyched. "So how are you gonna settle it?"

"I think of planning a triangle duel between the three of you. Winner faces me in the grad match."

"Sounds sweet!" Jaden said. "I'm in!"

"The Grad Match!" Syrus said. "That's the biggest match of the year!"

"Right, til then..." Zane said as he made his way to the door. "But you know, this dorm room, it suits you two kids well..." And with that he left with a smile.

"Wow, that last match of the year, and I could be in it!" The E-Hero duelist exclaimed.

"Yeah, but think about it!" Syrus stated. "You have to get through Claudio and Kenji to do that! Sure, you have a victory over Kenji, but he's greatly improved! But, you never dueled Claudio and you know how great he is!" He took a deep breath before continuing. "And don't forget about Zane, he's mainly undefeated even though he lost to Camula to save me, but he's still a powerful duelist and you've lost to him!"

"Guess that's what I have to improve on!" Jaden shrugged as he set to work on his deck.

* * *

Next stop, Zane visited Claudio while Melody was around.

"Hey Zane, what's shaking? Claudio asked.

"Nothing much," The Kaiser replied. "Just came here to see you."

"Really?"

Zane nodded. "I'm dueling in the grad match the day after tomorrow."

"Yeah, it's the big buzz this entire week!" Melody noted.

"And there are only three duelists I want to face." Zane pointed to the Jukebox Hero duelist. "And you're one of them."

"Wow me!" Claudio asked.

"This is great!" Melody said.

"But..." Zane grabbed the Ra's attention. "To get that chance, you'll have to beat Jaden and Kenji in the triangle duel tomorrow."

"I knew they had to be the competition." Claudio smiled. "Hey, I'm in!"

"Good, I'll see you then." Zane said as he left.

"Man, a chance to face the top duelist before he goes pro!" Claudio exclaimed. "It's gonna be cool!"

"Yeah, but think of who you have to get through..." Melody warned. "Kenji, who you've lost to before and Jaden another tough duelist who defeated him. It's not going to be that easy."

"I know, but I got to be ready for them now." The JH duelist smiled.

"You will..." Melody replied as she kissed him. "I have faith in you."

"Nice to have that faith." Claudio said, returning the kiss. Just then, an email alert appeared on his computer. "Hmm... hey I got an email from Alister!"

"You got his email address?" Melody asked.

"Yeah, he slipped it into the Dark Magician suit before he and Erika took off." He replied. "Let's open this up and... whoa... I bet someone was thrilled!"

"Let me see..." Melody looked over his shoulder and read the email.

"Hey, C. It's going to be great to see you and Melody at Duel Academy's next year! We can finally drop the polar opposite thing we had going and be ourselves! But that's not going to be the big thing... at least for me and Erika, we're now going steady and she totally loved the ring I got her!"

"Oh my god!" Melody squealed. "That's so romantic!"

"Yeah, they are getting serious," Claudio agreed. "But I guess being together for six years made it possible!"

"And just think..." Melody cuddled up to him. "We'll be like that later..."

"I can see that far..." Claudio smiled as held her.

* * *

Finally, Zane made his way back to the Obelisk Dorm, to see his fellow Obelisk, Kenji.

"Me, Claudio and Jaden in a triangle duel?" The ninja duelist asked.

"That's right." Zane smiled. "I told you during our first duel you had the potential to make it to the top. Jaden and Claudio, have it too. And you could have your rematch and your 8000 point duel." The Kaiser left leaving Kenji to his thoughts.

Kaabii came out and greeted his partner. _"Poyo!"_

"Yeah, I could duel Zane again, buddy." Kenji smiled as he lay down on his bed. "I've lost to Jaden, but Claudio didn't make that duel we had long ago an easy one to win. And they've really gotten better! So putting this altogether will still be tough duel to go through..."

* * *

Elsewhere, Alexis, Bastion, Jethro and Chazz were talking amongst each other.

"Did you guys hear the news?" Alexis asked them. "Jaden, Claudio and Kenji are going to battle each other and the winner faces Zane in the grad match!"

"My, that has the makings of a great match between the top ranking first years." Bastion stated.

"And it'll end up making the three dorms stand out in a true rivalry." Jethro added.

"It should be the Chazz getting a shot at Zane!" Chazz snapped. "I'm way better than those three!"

Suddenly, Atticus popped out of the trees spooking the four of them.

"Not so sure about that Chazzy!" He boasted. "It'll be the duel of the Fast and Furious! And they'll end up facing calm, cool and collected after the storm!"

"Well, I'm not sure about the furious part," Lily came up to the group with Jeremy and Alex. "But after that duel against Kagemaru, maybe you should add that."

"Well they got the fast part, Jaden's quick with fusions and Claudio and Kenji are quick with getting their monsters out!" Alex said.

"It'll be like the ultimate Alien vs. Predator vs. Human battle!" Jeremy stated. "Just without the Alien or Predator qualities!"

"Yes..." Bastion muttered. "But that fast and furious strategy may hurt your game…"

"It should be my game!" Chazz shouted, causing the others to look at him strangely.

* * *

The next day, every student from every dorm as well as the faculty members sat at the main dueling arena to see the three duelists of the freshman year battle it out for a duel against Zane who was going to graduate first in his class.

"This is gonna be sweet," Alex rubbed his hands together.

"I know! Jaden, Claudio and Kenji for the chance to battle Zane! Who could ask for a better way to see who'll stand up to him?" Atticus breathed.

Bastion pulled out a notepad and pencil, writing down figures, "Believe it or not, Claudio will be the underdog," he said firmly, "According to my figures, having his loss to Kenji and the level Jaden has, he'll be at the disadvantage."

"Well, don't count him out," Melody smirked. "Claudio's cards will stand up to the both of them!"

"It'll be tough to do," Alexis stated. "I can't figure out how he'll do it, but anything's possible with those three."

Chazz growled and crossed his arms, '_What I can't figure out is how The Chazz got left out of __**this**__ duel!'_ He thought as the crowd suddenly began to cheer. The group watched as Claudio, Kenji and Jaden marched out into the arena together, and then split away, walking to three ends of the arena. Each of them had a big smile on their faces.

"They look like they woke up on the right side of the bed!" Jethro said.

"Can you blame them?" Lily asked. "They really wanted to have this match!"

"But for a triangle duel, it'll be tough to see who goes and who stays since two can jump on the remaining one to shut them out." Jeremy said.

"They wouldn't do that, would they?" Syrus asked.

"No, they would hardly take a coward's way out!" Jethro exclaimed.

Down below, the three duelists stepped onto the platform and walked towards the middle of it, where the three of them stared each other down.

"This is it guys," Jaden said quietly. "May the best duelist win..."

"I'll plan on rockin' this duel for all it's worth!" Claudio exclaimed.

"Just don't get any ideas for winning quickly," Kenji grinned.

The three of them knocked fists and walked back to their ends and faced each other once again as Crowler stepped onto the arena.

"Now I will explain the rules of this triangle duel..." Crowler said. "First, rule there is no attacking allowed on any player's first turn. Second, no direct attacks are made unless both of your opponent's are cleared of any monsters. Unless your card effects allow them; agreed?"

"Yeah!" The players shouted turning on their duel disks.

"Then duel!" Crowler declared hopping off the arena.

"DUEL!" The players drew their opening hands.

Jaden: 8000

Claudio: 8000

Kenji: 8000

"Game on!" Jaden drew. "I start with this card E-Emergency Call! It lets me bring an Elemental Hero monster from my deck to my hand!"

A card slid out of Jaden's deck.

"And I pick Elemental Hero Stratos, which I'll summon!"

The blue turbine winged warrior appeared. (4/1800/300)

"And he brings another Hero to the hand and I pick Elemental Hero Knospe!"

Another card slid out of his deck and added it to his hand.

"Next, I'll throw down a facedown to end my turn!"

"My move!" Claudio drew. "I place one card facedown and end by setting one card facedown."

"Then, I'll go!" Kenji drew. "I summon Kunoichi!"

A blue haired light armored female ninja appeared. She wore a yellow garb over a red suit and brown sandals. She had a purple set of visor glasses on and a sword strapped to her back. (4/1800/1000)

"I set one card facedown and end here."

"Now everyone's moved..." Alexis stated.

"But Jaden will have the first attack." Bastion added.

"Let's see what he does with it..." Jethro said.

"Alright, my go!" Jaden drew. "I summon Elemental Hero Knopse!"

The small plant hero appeared. (3/600/1000)

"Now, I play R-Righteous Justice! For every Elemental Hero I have out, I can destroy a spell or trap card!"

"Jaden has two so both of Claudio's and Kenji's cards are gone!" Alex said.

The facedown cards were destroyed.

"Then, I'll use H-Heated Heart to give Stratos 500 ATK plus piercing damage for the turn!"

A blue H enveloped Stratos as he felt empowered. (4/1800-2300/300)

"Next, I play Rose Bud!" Jaden held up the card. "With this, it transforms Knospe into her evolved form!"

"Wait a sec?" Syrus was stunned. "Knopse is a girl!"

"Could've fooled me?" Jethro shrugged.

"Uh-huh..." Jeremy nodded.

"Now Knospe, transform!"

Knospe was enveloped by a whirlwind of flower petals as she started to bloom. She was now replaced by a violet-skinned teenage girl, clad in a knee-length dress made of leaves, her hair formed from daisy petals, a gold belt around her waist set with an amethyst. She gave an alluring smile and twirled like a ballerina. (6/1900/2000)

"Meet Elemental Hero Poison Rose!" Jaden introduced.

"Wow..." Kenji muttered.

"What he said, looks like spring came out for her." Claudio added.

Poison Rose giggled at the praise she was receiving.

"She's more than just looks, as I'll demonstrate as she attacks Kunoichi with Poison Ivy Punch!"

The plant heroine leapt into action as she struck down the lady ninja with a sucker punch.

Jaden: 8000

Claudio: 8000

Kenji: 7900

"And anytime she deals Battle Damage, she gains 200 ATK and loses 200 DEF!"

Poison Rose gave off a purple aura, giving and taking power. (6/1900-2100/2000-1800)

"Now, Stratos destroy Claudio's facedown monster!"

The hero created his small tornadoes that flipped over the facedown card: Jukebox Hero Wayward Son. (3/900/900)

Jaden: 8000

Claudio: 6900

Kenji: 7900

"Sorry Jaden, by flipping over Wayward Son, I choose one card and the owner loses 500 points!" Claudio grinned. "And I choose Stratos!"

The hero struck Jaden's disk.

Jaden: 7500

Claudio: 6900

Kenji: 7900

"What's more, another one joins to the field facedown!"

A facedown monster appeared.

"Okay, that's my turn!" Jaden declared.

"Cool!" Claudio drew. "I flip up my Wayward Son again, choosing your facedown!"

Jaden: 7000

Claudio: 6900

Kenji: 7900

"Then, I'll sacrifice him to summon Jukebox Hero Kroeger!"

The sandy blonde guitarist took the field. (6/2300/1200)

"Now, I'll use the Spell Rock of Ages letting my warriors gain 200 ATK for every Jukebox Hero on the field!"

The glowing green rock appeared and released the mist onto Kroeger, empowering him. (6/2300-2500/1200)

"Now attack Stratos!" Claudio commanded.

Kroeger stormed field while strumming a solo sending sound waves at the hero in question. But suddenly, Poison Rose leapt in the way and took the hit, destroying her!

Jaden: 6600

Claudio: 6900

Kenji: 7900

"I aimed at Stratos!"

"Poison Rose has an ability that makes her the only attack target on my field."

"Then, I'll set this facedown and call it a turn." Claudio concluded.

"I draw!" Kenji drew. "I summon Ninja Commando Kabuki!"

The white masked ninja appeared. (3/700/700)

"Now I can summon any ninja from my hand or deck to the field, so here's Ninja Inuzuka!"

The hooded boy appeared. (4/1400/1100)

"Then, I use Ninja Summoning Art to fuse him with Ninja Dog Akamaru!"

The small dog appeared and jumped onto his master's back and started to glowing blue along with his partner, unleashing their power. A puff of smoke was created...

"Now meet Twin-Headed Ninja Dog Inumaru!"

_HOWL!"_ A loud voice bellowed, as a large white paw stepped out of the smoke. And attached to the paw was the two-headed giant dog, growling menacingly at the opposition. (8/2800/2300)

"That's a really big dog!" Claudio shouted.

"Heel, boy!" Jaden added.

"Don't worry, he won't attack unless I say so." Kenji smirked. "But, I'll discard 1 card to let him attack twice this turn! Now let's start with Claudio's Kroeger, slam him down!"

The giant dog pounced on the guitarist, crushing him to pixels.

Jaden: 6600

Claudio: 6600

Kenji: 7900

"I activate the trap card, Coming to the Stage!"

The trap showed Jukebox Hero Prince of Darkness rising up from a dark stage, greeted by cheering fans.

"This let's me pick up the top card of my deck, and if it's a Jukebox Hero Monster, I can summon it to the field!" Claudio informed. "Of course, it doesn't apply to the ones who need to summoned specifically, but you get the idea!"

"You're banking on a card?" Jaden asked.

"Everybody does it on rare basis..." The JH duelist shrugged. "Heck, you do it more frequently. Now let's check, shall we?" He picked up the top card and flipped it over. "Ha, Jukebox Hero Aerosmith!"

Aerosmith came up to the field, kneeling with his mic stand in front of him. (4/1600-1800/900)

"Well, since it's in defense mode, I can't damage you anymore," Kenji said. "So I'll let Jaden's Stratos have it, attack Inumaru!"

The giant dog howled and charged the field at the flying hero and crushed it on the spot.

Jaden: 5600

Claudio: 6600

Kenji: 7900

"Now I activate Hero Counterattack!" Jaden declared. "This activates when an Elemental Hero is destroyed in battle!" He held up his two cards. "You pick one of the cards in my hand, and if it's an Elemental Hero, not only I get to special summon it, but your monster's destroyed!"

"If Jaden played it right, I bet both of those cards are Elemental Heroes..." Bastion stated.

"And it'll end up having Kenji in a tight spot." Lily added.

"Well, before I choose, I activate my facedown card Shadow Clone letting me summon a Ninja up to level 8 or less." Kenji stated. "And I pick Ninja Kasumi in defense mode!"

Kasumi appeared in a shower of petals. (5/2000/1500)

"And I'll grab Ninja Sub-Zero from my deck!"

Kenji took the ninja from his deck.

"Now, I pick your left card!"

Jaden flipped it over, and it was Elemental Hero Sparkman!

"Sparkman, come on out!"

The electric hero appeared. (4/1600/1400)

"Now let's get rid of the dog!"

The trap card let out a giant blast that destroyed Inumaru on the spot!

"I end my turn here."

"They all saved themselves from being the only man standing out." Zane said from the higher stands. "Very clever..."

"Two turns in for each, and they racked up the pressure." Jeremy said.

"Kenji has the life point advantage, plus it was smart enough for him to bring another monster to save himself." Alexis noted.

"He sure is a clever guy," Atticus leaned over and looked at his baby sister, "Maybe you should root for him instead of your boyfriend Jaden?"

"Shut up!" Alexis turned from her brother. "Quit trying to set me up with someone!"

"Especially after the first try was a bust..." Lily added looking at Chazz.

"Hey!" Chazz snapped.

"Then it's my go!" Jaden drew. "I play Pot of Greed!" He drew two cards. "Now I play Polymerization to fuse Sparkman and Necroshade together to form Elemental Hero Darkbright!"

Both heroes jumped into the vortex. After the fusion, came a new armored hero in black and blue body suit and yellow armored wings. (6/2000/1000)

"And next since Necroshade's in the grave, I can summon the Elemental Hero Bladedge without a sacrifice!"

The gold sharp hero stood next to Darkbright. (7/2600/1800)

"Now let's get something going!" Jaden grinned. "Bladedge attack Kasumi, slice and dice attack!"

The hero glided over and disarmed the kunoichi and struck her down.

Jaden: 5600

Claudio: 6600

Kenji: 6800

"And don't forget Darkbright, he can also deal piercing damage, so attack Aerosmith with Dark Flash!"

Emitting dark lightning from his hands, Darkbright shocked Aerosmith into submission and destroyed him.

Jaden: 5600

Claudio: 5500

Kenji: 6800

"Now, Darkbright goes into defense mode and I'll call it a turn!" Jaden concluded as Darkbright kneeled and crossed his arms to defend.

"My turn!" Claudio drew. "I play Crazy Train sending my two Wayward Sons and Aerosmith back to the deck and draw two cards!"

He took the three monster cards back to his deck, reshuffled and drew two cards.

"I summon Jukebox Hero Manson!"

The dark portal opened for the pale man singer. (4/1500-1700/1200)

"Then, I activate Sabotage! Destroying every monster on the field and we lose 300 points for every monster destroyed by this effect."

"But he just summoned a monster!" Syrus said. "Why'd he summon it?"

"I think it's because that Manson comes back since it was destroyed by a card effect." Melody answered. "But giving up his normal summon for that, is kinda strange for him."

A small dropped on to the field and...

*KABOOM!*

The mine exploded taking Claudio's Jukebox Hero and Jaden's two Elemental Heroes.

Jaden: 5000

Claudio: 5200

Kenji: 6800

"Okay, I'm appreciating the fact you guys are on the short end of the stick," Kenji said. "But what up with leaving everything bare for me to just go after both of you?"

"This, the trap card Death Row Judgment!"

The trap card showed a contract signed "Jukebox Hero Tupac"

"Since a Jukebox Hero was destroyed by a card effect, Death Row Judgment let's me summon a specific Jukebox Hero, Tupac!"

The Jukebox Hero armed with his brass knuckles was ready to go. (5/2000-2200/1300)

"And Kenji your points are looking a little high, let shave some off for ya!" Claudio pointed to the ninja causing Tupac to rush in and decked the Obelisk in the face.

Jaden: 5000

Claudio: 5200

Kenji: 4600

"And with this final facedown, it's all good! Especially since Manson comes back!"

The dark portal opened for Manson to return. (4/1500-1900/1200), JHT (5/2200-2400/1300)

"Wow, the duel shifted into Claudio's favor!" Atticus said. He then turned to Alexis. "Too bad he's taken, otherwise you would two would have been a great couple!"

Melody took that opportunity to slap the Obelisk upside his head. "Now, shut up..."

"I draw!" Kenji drew. "Looks like it's great a day for all of us, guys. I play Spellbook Inside the Pot!"

Everybody drew three cards.

"But I have a better sense for the wear, I play the Warrior Returning Alive to bring back Kabuki, then I summon him!"

The white masked ninja reappeared. (3/700/700)

"And his effect summons Ninja Hattori!"

Hattori jumped onto the field, cape flowing and sword drawn. (6/2100/1700)

"Then, I'll use The A. Forces to power up my ninjas by 200 times the number of warriors on the field!"

NCK (3/700-1100/700), NH (6/2100-2500/1700)

"Claudio's in for it now..." Bastion stated.

"And now, Hattori attack Tupac!"

"Sorry, I activate Command Silencer to negate your attack and let me draw a card!"

The giant totem pole with speakers blared at Hattori, stopping his advancement as Claudio drew 1 card.

"Fine, I play a facedown card." Kenji said. "Your turn, Jaden!"

"About time!" Jaden said as he drew. "I play Legacy of the Hero to draw three cards!" Jaden drew three cards. "Time to play O-Oversoul! It let's me summon a Normal Elemental Hero monster from the graveyard and I pick Elemental Hero Sparkman!"

"Then, I'll activate the trap card Bring Down the House!"

A trap showed a giant toad being summoned from the sky and dropping on top of a house.

"With this, I can summon three toad tokens onto the field in defense mode, and it'll be on Claudio's field!"

"Huh?" Claudio gasped as three orange toads, similar to Gamakichi but smaller, hopped onto his field in the middle of Tupac and Manson. (2/500/500) x3 "What gives?"

"You'll see..." Kenji smirked.

Sparkman appeared again for another round. (4/1600/1400)

"Then, I'll summon Elemental Hero Burstinatrix!"

"Next up, it's a very cool spell card called HERO Flash! With this, I have to remove H – Heated Heart, E – Emergency Call, R – Righteous Justice, and O – Over Soul all from my Graveyard!"

Slowly, one by one, the four cards slid out of Jaden's Graveyard Slot and into his awaiting hand. Once all four were present, he picked them up and placed them into his removed from play slot.

"Next, I'm allowed to special summon a Normal Type Elemental Hero from my deck, so I pick Elemental Hero Avian!"

The green winged hero appeared. (3/1000/1000)

"And finally, all of my Normal Type Elemental Heroes are allowed direct attacks for this one turn!"

"Say what!" Claudio and Kenji asked in shock.

"You heard me right, so I'll have Sparkman attack Kenji and have Avian and Burstinatrix attack Claudio!" Jaden smirked. "HERO Flash!"

The audience watched as Sparkman shocked Kenji and Avian and Burstinatrix trap Claudio in a wildfire cyclone. Both of them looked worn out after the direct attacks.

Jaden: 5000

Claudio: 3000

Kenji: 3000

"Did you just see that!" Crowler gasped.

"Of course I did," Sheppard smiled. "Jaden has really risen up to the duel!"

The crowd was going wild at the display of attacks Jaden set off. Even Zane nodded at the strategy.

"Whoo! Go Jaden!" Jethro cheered.

"Yeah, way to play!" Syrus said.

"Impressive, Jaden really has put a distance between himself and Claudio and Kenji." Bastion nodded.

"But look at field, he's still in trouble when Claudio and Kenji goes after him." Jeremy said.

"And it'll be easy unless Jaden sets something up." Lily added.

"I throwdown a facedown and let you go Claudio!" Jaden declared.

Claudio shook off the attack he suffered and drew. "You are really gonna get it now, Hero boy!" Claudio said as he slid in a card. "Let's welcome a new face to the stage! But first, a surprise guest as Jukebox Hero Crowley invades Kenji's field in place of Hattori!"

Kenji watched as a portal opened up under his ninja and dragged him in. Then Crowley appeared sitting Indian style with his guitar. (6/2100/2000)

"Now time to bring out my new guy!" Claudio grinned.

"But you can't normal summon since you played Crowley!" Kenji protested.

"Yes, but I can still special summon this since I have two Jukebox Heroes on my field and I'll have to sacrifice one of them so Manson, I'll see you backstage!"

Manson vanished.

"Now please welcome one of the greatest guitarists of the Jukebox Heroes, Jukebox Hero – Black Angus!"

Jumping out to the field and power sliding was a man in a school uniform with shorts and a hat playing on a black guitar. (6/2400-2800/1500)

"It's the guy from the drawing he made." Melody realized.

"And it's going to be a bad day for both of you dudes!" Claudio grinned. "And Jaden, let me pay you back for the damage you've done! Black Angus, hit Avian with the High Voltage Rock!"

Angus started doing a move called the duck walk as he advanced towards the winged hero and shocked him with a solo to pixels.

Jaden: 3200

Claudio: 3000

Kenji: 3000

"And I don't know what you have planned for these tokens ninja dude, but I'll lower your life points for insurance, Tupac hit Kenji's Kabuki!"

Tupac decked the ninja in the face, knocking him out.

Jaden: 3200

Claudio: 3000

Kenji: 1700

NH (6/2500-2300/1700)

"Now Kenji's almost out of points!" Alexis said.

"If he doesn't do something fast, he'll lose if Jaden goes!" Atticus added.

"I'll place one card facedown and end my turn!" Claudio said.

"My turn!" Kenji drew. But Crowley shocked away some of his points.

Jaden: 3200

Claudio: 3000

Kenji: 1100

"I play Akashic Record!" Kenji drew twice. "And I haven't used these, like Token Thanksgiving! It destroys those tokens and gives me 800 life points for each one!"

The toads exploded and sparkles refilled Kenji's life points.

Jaden: 3200

Claudio: 3000

Kenji: 3500

"And then the tokens summoned by my trap cause you to lose 500 points for each one Claudio!" The ninja smirked making the music lover gasp.

Jaden: 3200

Claudio: 1500

Kenji: 3500

"Oh no, Claudio's life points are in the gutter!" Melody cried out.

"And Kenji took the lead away from Jaden!" Syrus added.

"And next, I'll play Ninja Sub-Zero!"

Kenji's ice ninja appeared. (4/1800-2200/1000)

"And I'll use his special ability to freeze Black Angus!"

The ice ninja unleashed his ice wave on the Jukebox Hero, making it a complete glacier.

"Oh man, now he can't move!" Claudio whined.

"I'll stop here." Kenji said. _'But I need Crowley off the field...'_

"I draw!" Jaden drew. "I play Miracle Fusion to fusion Elemental Heroes Avian in my grave and Burstinatrix on my field to form Elemental Hero Flame Wingman!"

Both monsters fused into Jaden's favorite fusion. (6/2100/1200)

"Now let's hit Jukebox Hero Crowley and attack with Skydive Scorcher!"

The fusion hero rose up to the sky and then performed a burning divebomb into the Jukebox Hero. NS (4/2200-2000/1000)

"And don't forget his effect, you lose life points equal to the destroyed monsters life points!"

Flame Wingman burned up Kenji lowering his life points again.

Jaden: 3200

Claudio: 1500

Kenji: 1400

"And I'll end it here!" Jaden declared.

"My go!" Claudio drew. "I use Black Angus's effect to summon a Jukebox Hero from the graveyard, Jukebox Hero Kroeger!"

Kroger returned to the field. (6/2300-2900/1200)

"Next, is my trap card: Down with the Sickness!"

The trap card revealed to show Jukebox Hero Manson going mad with a dark aura, attacking a F.G.D. And the dark aura went out to Kroger as well.

(Play Down with the Sickness by Disturbed)

"Can you feel that!" Claudio grinned. "It allows only one Jukebox Hero to attack, but it can attack every monster on the field!"

"Whoa that's a big trap!" Jaden said.

"And it get's bigger! For every successful attack, he gains 500 ATK!"

"Now that's way too big!" Kenji exclaimed. "What's the catch?"

"Kroeger will be destroyed at the end of the turn! But I'll do enough damage, so Kroeger attack!"

Kroeger yelled as he advanced towards Flame Wingman and shattered him to nothing.

Jaden: 2400

Claudio: 1500

Kenji: 1400

JHK (6/2900-3400/1200)

Then Kroeger went after Sparkman who was next...

"I activate Elemental Recharge letting me get 1000 points before my monster bites the dust!"

Jaden: 3400

Claudio: 1500

Kenji: 1400

But Kroeger destroyed Sparkman on the spot.

Jaden: 1600

Claudio: 1500

Kenji: 1400

JHK (6/3400-3900/1200)

"And Kenji, it's been real!" Claudio said. "Kroeger finish off Sub-Zero!"

"You won't be able to, as I discard Kuriboh to negate the damage!"

As Kroeger took out the ice ninja, Kuriboh showed up and blocked the excess damage.

"Almost had ya!" Claudio snapped his fingers.

"I thought you knew me too well, Claudio..." Kenji smiled. "A ninja always has a technique or two to keep up his sleeve!"

"I place a facedown." Claudio said as Kroeger was sent to the graveyard in pixels.

(End music)

"Good!" Kenji drew. "I play the Art of the Draw!"

The card depicted a ninja creating a scroll of new techniques.

"Since my hand's empty and as no monsters on the field, I can remove up to three ninjas in my graveyard and draw two cards for each!" Kenji declared. "I pick Ninjas Kabuki, Hattori and Sub-Zero!"

The ninja cards were removed and Kenji drew six cards. "I play the Warrior Returning Alive to bring back Kasumi to my hand!"

Ninja Kasumi returned to Kenji's hand.

"Now, I can play my second copy of Ninja Summoning Art to fuse her with Ninja Ayane and Hayabusa to form my ultimate monster!"

A gigantic puff of smoke appeared.

"_RRRAAGGGHH!"_

And from it, Kenji's gigantic dragon appeared, roaring proudly. (10/3500/3000)

"Kenji's done playing around!" Lily said.

"And it's special ability's coming up!" Syrus added.

"Now with six monsters with ninja in their name, he gains 2400 ATK!"

Gaiden roared as the spirits of Ninja Dog Akamaru, Twin-Headed Ninja Dog Inumaru and Ninjas Inuzuka, Ayane, Kasumi and Hayabusa empowered him. (10/3500-5900/3000)

"And if Kenji attack either of them, they're done!" Alex said as Gaiden did the math.

"Wow, Kenji's holding fate of Jaden and Claudio..." Melody said.

"And I'll think I'll attack Claudio's Tupac!" Kenji declared. "Sorry man, but I gotta beat you a second time! Attack with Sacred Age Flames!"

Kenji's dragon waved its head around, inhaling air. Once done, the dragon aimed at the opposition and blew out hot, red flames that melted the hero.

"And I'm sorry that I get to use a ninja tactic of your own; waiting until the right moment to strike with my trap Dimension Wall! Sending all the battle damage straight to you!"

Kenji watched as the destroyed pixels went into a vortex. The ninja duelist shook his head and smiled when the blast came from behind, ending his time in the duel.

Jaden: 1600

Claudio: 1500

Kenji: 0, Out

"Looks like you got me Claudio, but I wouldn't count this as a victory just yet." Kenji said.

"I know, I know..." Claudio said. "Heck, I rather beat you one-on-one!"

"I'll hold you to it next year." Kenji replied as he bowed out and left the arena.

"Man, Kenji's out like that!" Atticus gasped.

"I guess so..." Alexis added. "And he's taking it well..."

"Now it's just down to Jaden and Claudio," Melody said cheerfully. "This is gonna be great!"

"I hear ya!" Alex said.

"Those were some sweet moves Claudio!" Jaden exclaimed as the both of them moved to the opposite sides of the arena.

"Don't go praising me just yet," Claudio smirked. "You're next!"

"Well then get your game on!"

"After you, it's your move!"

"Oh right!" Jaden drew. _'Okay, he's got Black Angus with 2600 ATK points, but it won't be easy since I don't have a monster right now to use.'_ He selected a card. "I summon Elemental Hero Bubbleman!"

The water themed hero appeared. (4/800/1200)

"And since he's alone, I draw two cards!" Jaden drew twice. "Then, I'll throwdown a facedown!"

"Alright, my turn!" Claudio drew. "I'll have Angus use his special ability to summon Jukebox Hero from the grave and I pick Jukebox Hero Kroeger again!"

Kroeger returned for another performance. (6/2300-2700/1200), JBBA (6/2400-2800/1500)

"Now I'll have Kroeger attack and Black Angus follow up with a direct attack!"

"Hold that thought, go Invincible Hero!"

Jaden's trap showed a masked hero surrounded by enemies in the Skyscraper Field Spell.

"Now you can't destroy Bubbleman this turn!" Jaden said as his hero endured the music that could've ripped him apart.

"That was a close one." Jethro said. "He would've lost right there!"

"Alright, that's my turn Jaden, after this facedown of course." Claudio declared.

"Let's see what we've got!" Jaden drew. "First, I play Spellbook Inside the Pot!"

Jaden drew having five and giving Claudio a hand of three.

"I play Fusion Recovery to return Polymerization and Necroshade from my graveyard!"

Jaden retrieved his cards.

"Now I use Polymerization to fuse him and Bubbleman to form Elemental Hero Absolute Zero!"

Both of the heroes fused into the frozen hero. (8/2500/2000)

"Then, let me take you to the Skyscraper!"

The arena was switched to the nighttime city.

"Now I get to summon Elemental Hero Captain Gold!"

Standing on the highest point was golden armored hero, but not sharp like Bladedge, also he had a red cape flowing in the air. (4/2100/800)

"Now, with Skyscraper out he gains 1000 ATK since he's weaker than your monsters and I'll have him attack Black Angus! Superpower!"

Jumping off the highest point, Captain Gold dove at Claudio's guitarist empowered by the surroundings. (4/2100-3100/800)

"Sorry, but I have a trap!" Claudio flipped over his card. "I activate Burn it to the Ground!"

"That'll destroy Jaden's field and decrease Captain Gold's ATK!" Syrus realized.

"All the while, hitting Jaden for 500 points damage." Melody added. "It's how he stopped Camula's Infernalvania."

"Now Kroger, rock it!"

As Kroeger played his guitar, fire spread throughout the entire field.

We're going out tonight! (Hey!)  
To kick out every light! (Hey!)  
Take anything we want! (Hey!)  
Drink everything in sight! (Hey!)  
We're going til the world stops turning!  
While we burn it to the ground tonight!

In a firey explosion, Skyscraper was burnt to the ground! And it took Captain Gold with it!

Jaden: 1100

Claudio: 1500

"How come Captain Gold was destroyed?" Syrus asked.

"You should've known with a level 4 monster with at least 2000 points had a setback." Chazz scolded.

"Without Skyscraper, Captain Gold cannot survive." Bastion explained.

"Now, I hope I did mess with your plans that much!" Claudio grinned.

"I'll end my turn here, with Mirage of Nightmare and a facedown but you won't be able to take out my next hero without taking out yours!"

"I got a plan Jaden!" Claudio said as he drew.

"Well, I get four cards with Mirage of Nightmare!" Jaden declared.

"Well, here's Cold Wave freezing us from using or setting Spells and Traps!"

Jaden's facedown card froze.

"I use Black Angus' other effect to give up his attack and let Kroeger attack twice!"

"But as soon as Absolute Zero's gone, Claudio loses all of his monsters, so why?" Melody asked.

"Kroeger, remove his hero!"

Kroeger jammed on his guitar, shattering the hero.

Jaden: 900

Claudio: 1500

"You did it now, when Absolute Zero leaves the field, all monsters on your side are destroyed!"

"Yes, but you overlooked the second part of Angus' effect on Kroeger, when he dealt damage, you lose a spell or trap, and I pick your facedown!"

Jaden gasped as his frozen facedown was shatter, but didn't forget the blizzard that shattered Claudio's monsters.

"If I'm correct, Jaden's facedown was Emergency Provisions." Bastion deduced.

"Oh yeah, Claudio disrupted that strategy!" Alex cheered.

"Which means Jaden will lose 4 cards, next round!" Melody added.

"Aw man..." Syrus whined.

"It's still anyone's game, Sy." Jethro assured him.

"Yeah, it's close..." Jeremy added.

"Now Jaden, I take just sit back to see the side effects of your Mirage of Nightmare!" The Jukebox Hero duelist grinned.

Jaden drew, but now he had to discard four of his five card hand due to his spell. "That's it..."

"No monsters?" Alexis gasped.

"Looks like Claudio will get his match..." Lily added.

"Been real Hero Boy!" Claudio drew and Jaden drew three due to Mirage of Nightmare. "I summon Jukebox Hero LP Angel!"

The winged Jukebox Hero appeared. (4/2100/0)

"Attack!"

The audience watched as LP Angel descended to the field.

"It's all over!" Claudio said.

"Not quite, one of the cards I sent to the grave was called Necro Guardna!"

A card slipped out of Jaden's grave and LP Angel was blocked by a transparent image of a warrior dressed in grey, maroon, and black armor with long white hair that fell to his knees. He vanished after the attack.

"Since he was in the grave, I could remove it from play and negate your attack!" It was Jaden's turn to grin.

"Lucky..." Chazz grumbled.

"Quit getting angry, Chazz..."

"AAH!"

Chazz was startled by the sudden appearance of Kenji right next to him.

"You're just mad since you haven't been in the match." The ninja duelist stated.

"Well, you're the one that lost!" The black coat Slifer snapped.

"Hey, win some, lose some..." Kenji shrugged. "Besides, what was surprising is that Claudio outsmarted me!"

"Too bad you couldn't have your rematch," Alexis said.

"No worries, when I graduate I'll probably grab a shot at him. I'll just have to be patient..."

"See Chazz, be patient and you'll get your shot." Jethro said.

"Whatever..." Chazz grumbled.

"I'll then set a card and end my turn!" Claudio declared.

"I draw!" Jaden drew. "And on the draw phase, I activate my Mystical Space Typhoon to destroy Mirage!"

Mirage of Nightmare was taken out by the cyclone.

"I then set two cards and end my turn!"

"Wow, I can't believe you're out of monsters!" Claudio drew. "But don't get any plans on those facedowns, I activate New Divide!"

The spell card showed LP Angel on a data grid background fading.

"This let's LP Angel gain immunity to spell and traps that destroy, so those facedown cards are useless!" Claudio declared.

"No way!" Syrus shouted.

"Yes way, let him have it!" Claudio commanded his monster as he flew into the fray.

"I activate Flute of Summoning Kuriboh to bring Winged Kuriboh to the grave!"

"_Cooo!"_ Jaden's spirit partner appeared. (1/300/200)

"And I'm not done yet as I activate Transcendent Wings!"

"Uh oh!"

"That's right, by sacrificing two cards from hand and Winged Kuriboh, he goes up to level 10!"

LP Angel was blinded by the light as Winged Kuriboh gained his dragon armor and large wings. (10/300/200)

"And then I'll sacrifice him to destroy LP Angel and deal his ATK as damage to you!"

The evolved Kuriboh expended into a large amount of light that enveloped the field.

"Looks like I win!" Jaden cheered.

"No you don't, I activate my facedown Altar for Tribute to send LP Angel to the grave, and gain 2100 life points!"

LP Angel disintegrated into particles before Kuriboh's light could claim him.

Jaden: 900

Claudio: 3600

"Nuts, I almost had you!"

"Close but no cigar." Claudio shrugged. "But here comes my big play, I set this facedown and end my turn." Claudio set one card.

"My go!" Jaden drew. "I play Fifth Hope, I send Elemental Heroes Captain Gold, Knopse, Poison Rose, Darkbright and Stratos to the deck." The five mentioned cards went back to Jaden's deck and Fusion deck and he reshuffled. "Now normally, I'd have to draw two cards, but since my field is empty and I had no other cards in my hand, I draw three!" Jaden drew three times.

"I activate Soul Fusion!" Claudio said. "By paying 1000 life points, I'll fusion summon with monsters in the grave!"

Jaden: 900

Claudio: 2600

"I fuse Black Angus, Tupac and LP Angel to form Jukebox Hero-Apollo Deity of Sound!"

The three monsters fused into Claudio's ultimate fusion monster. (10/3500/2500)

"Now all monsters in my grave and removed from the game return to my deck!" Claudio explained. "And with three monsters removed and two in the grave about to come back, his power increases by 2000, 400 for every monster!"

Claudio shuffled his monster into his deck as Apollo rose to power. (10/3500-5500/2500)

"Well check out my move, Parallel World Fusion! I get to send Flame Wingman and Sparkman back to the deck and then fuse him to form Elemental Hero Shining Flare Wingman!"

The two heroes fused into a bright unleashing the shining armored hero. (8/2500/2100)

"And he'll gain 300 ATK for every Elemental Hero in my grave! And I have three!"

Images of Bladedge, Necroshade and Bubbleman appeared behind the bright hero. (8/2500-3400/2100)

"Still doesn't help!" Claudio said.

"We'll see, Shining Flare Wingman attack his Apollo!"

The audience gasped as Jaden sent his weaker hero into the fray.

"Are you nuts!" Claudio shouted. "Flare Wingman's attack is too low!"

"Yeah, but this is why..." Jaden flipped over one of the cards in his hand. "Battle Fusion!"

"Battle Fusion? You fusing again?"

"Not at all!" The E-Hero duelist smirked. "This can only be activated when a fusion monster battles another! And mine gains ATK points equal to yours!"

"WHAT!" Claudio shouted.

Shining Flare Wingman suddenly grew in size as it tower over the Deity of Sound. (8/3400-8900/2100)

"Now hit em with Solar Flare!"

Shining Flare Wingman's bright aura began to glow brighter and brighter as he crashed into Apollo who tried as best he could to endure. But he could not hang on as the Elemental Heroes light overpowered his and destroyed him and sent Claudio to the ground.

Jaden: 900, Winner

Claudio: 0

The crowd roared with applause at the outcome.

"Jaden Yuki, you are the victor!" Sheppard announced. "So the grad match will consist of you vs. Zane Truesdale! Tomorrow afternoon promises to have a great duel at hand."

The E-Hero duelist ran up to the JH duelist and helped him up. "You alright?"

"Yeah..." Claudio groaned. "Hit me hard back there..."

"Sorry," Jaden sheepishly rubbed the back of his head. "But I had to attack to win!"

"Hey, I sure didn't see that coming though..." The Ra stated. "Guess you get a rematch against Zane."

"Oh yeah," Jaden looked up to the stands and saw Zane looking down on him. But as he had a confident look on the outside, he was remember how he got beat last time, and it was clouding up the mind.

"Something wrong?" Claudio asked when looked at Slifer.

"Uh, no, just gotta get ready for tomorrow!" Jaden said as he left arena leaving Claudio pondering.

"Hey, great duel out there!" He turned around to see Melody come up and hug him. "Sorry you lost."

"Yeah, but it'll be alright." Claudio said. "I just hope Jaden and Zane give us a match unlike no other."

There you have it folks! The triple threat match done, like dinner! Time to move on to the final duel of the first season!

* * *

Jukebox Hero - Black Angus  
Level: 6

DARK

Warrior/Effect

2400/1500

Effect: This card cannot be Normal Summoned or Set. This card can only be Special Summoned by Tributing 1 "Jukebox Hero" monster, while you control 2 or more "Jukebox Hero" monsters. You can only control 1 "Jukebox Hero - Black Angus". Once per turn, you can activate one of the following effects:  
- Select 1 "Jukebox Hero" you control, except this card. That monster can attack twice this turn and when it inflicts damage to your opponent, destroy 1 Spell or Trap Card. If you use this effect, this card cannot attack during this turn.  
- Special Summon 1 "Jukebox Hero" monster from your Graveyard

(Created by MercWithTheMouth13. All creative rights go to him.)

Invincible Hero

Normal Trap

Select 1 monster you control. It cannot be destroyed by battle, until the End Phase.

(Used by Jaden Yuki in the GX episode A Lying Legend. All rights go to the creators.)

Coming To the Stage

Normal Trap Card

Pick up the top card of your Deck, and both players check it. If it is a Jukebox Hero Monster Card, summon it to the field. If summoned this way, its effects are negated.

Bring Down the House

Normal Trap Card

Summon three toad tokens onto your opponent's side of the field. (WATER/Aqua/2/500/500) The tokens cannot be Tributed for a Tribute Summon. When a "Toad Token" is destroyed, the controller of that token takes 500 points of damage.

(Created by airnaruto45. All rights go to him.)

Battle Fusion

Quick-Play Spell Card

If a Fusion Monster you control battles, activate during that Damage Step. That monster gains ATK equal to the ATK of your opponent's battling monster until the end of the Damage Step.

(Used by Jaden Yuki and Zane Truesdale in the episode Graduation Match. All rights to the creators.)

New Divide

Equip Spell

Equip only to "Jukebox Hero LP Angel." The equipped monster cannot be destroyed by Spell and Trap Cards.

Art of the Draw

Normal Spell

Activate only while you have no cards in your hand. Remove from play three Ninja monsters in your graveyard, and then draw 2 cards for each card removed.

* * *

Next Time: Jaden vs. Zane. The Kaiser's final match at Duel Academy! Will Zane win again, or will Jaden pull out a victory?

Please read and review! Later!


	75. Graduation Honors

Well, it seems I've disappointed people in letting Jaden win... but think about it, even with another guy being brought in to rival Claudio like Aster was to Jaden, Aster would be after Claudio, and they wouldn't clash right. So here we are... But I am planning on Zane vs. Claudio in the second season version. I believe the Cyberdarks should give a better match to him.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX or the rest of the franchise. I own Claudio, YugiNAtem117 owns Melody, AzureKite4 owns Kenji, Rocket Knight 777 owns Jethro, Jeremy Roswell owned by SulliMike23, Lily Rose Lee owned by Lily Truesdale and Alex Jacobs is owned by Digidramon.

* * *

Chapter 68: Graduation Honors

Last time on Duel Academy Stories: Being top student in his graduating class, Zane had the choice of the opponent in the last match of the year, the Graduation match! But he was torn between, Jaden, Claudio and Kenji who were the best of their class as well, so he had them face each other in a triangle duel to see who gets that honor. It was tough, even after Claudio took down Kenji, he was taken down by Jaden's new card, Battle Fusion. Now Jaden gets the rematch against the only student who's defeated him! What will happen this time?

* * *

The early morning after the day of the triangle duel, Jaden was sitting behind the Slifer Red dorm, pondering over his next match.

'_What a way to end the year!" _He thought. _'I get a final match against the best duelist at the Academy... the only student who's defeated me...'_ He then growled at the remembrance of the loss. _'The one student who stands at me being the best!'_

"No two ways about it, I gotta win!"

"_Cooo!"_ Winged Kuriboh interrupted his train of thinking and alerted him to a new presence. And when Jaden looked behind him, he saw his opponent for tomorrow... Zane.

"Hey, Zane what's up?" He greeted.

"What's up, is that our duel's today, you ready?" He stated.

"Yeah..." The slifer nodded.

"Then, I'll see you at the duel arena..."

* * *

The next day, everyone was at the main arena again with every student from every dorm was in a seat, clamoring about what a great match this would be. Bastion was clamoring his stats again about how Zane would be the favorite to win. But the others just tuned him out, even though Chazz wanted Jaden to lose...

Down below, the two duelists stepped onto the platform and walked towards the middle of it, where the two of them stared each other down.

"Alright Zane, may the best duelist win," Jaden said quietly, holding out his hand.

Zane nodded and took his hand, shaking it.

After exchanging pleasant formalities, the two duelists walked back to their ends and faced each other once again, their duel disks now activating. Jaden took his five cards for his hand and looked up at Zane, who was doing the same thing. The air in the arena was thick with tension.

Chancellor Sheppard looked at Crowler, who held a microphone and nodded.

Crowler returned the nod and stood up, "Now, the Graduation Match between Zane Truesdale and Jaden...is it Yucky? No, wait Yoody? No, no, Yuki, _Yuki_!"

"Enough small talk!" Zane snapped.

"You got that right," Jaden shot back at him.

The two of them now had a look of fierce determination on their faces.

"LET'S DUEL!" the two of them shouted as their Life Point meters flared to life and the crowd cheered wildly.

Zane: 8000  
Jaden: 8000

"Get your game on, Zane!" Jaden's hand hovered over his deck, "So, who goes first?"

"You choose,"

"Well, in that case, I'll go second,"

Zane blinked, surprised at the choice, "Really? Second?"

'_Interesting choice,'_ he thought, staring at Jaden.

'_By going second, Zane won't be able to summon that powerful Cyber Dragon, because there won't be a monster out on the field to do it'_ Jaden thought, glancing at his hand.

Zane bit his tongue in thought, _Someone's been reading up on me..._

"That's what I was going for myself." Claudio stated.

"How come?" Melody asked.

"One day, Zane won't have the choice of going second in the pros, plus seeing him go second was getting boring."

"I know..." Alex added. "Sure, he has that special ability but knowing what he'll do is stale after that. Zane needs to provide more thrill."

"Alright, Zane, time to throw down!"

"Very well then, here goes!" Zane drew his sixth card, "I activate the Spell Card, Polymerization! Now, by sending some select monsters from my hand to the Graveyard, I can summon a Fusion Monster!"

"Right now?"

"That's right, Jaden! There's more than one way to skin a cat... or in this case, summon a dragon!" Zane held up three cards, "I'll send the three Cyber Dragons in my hand to the Graveyard in order to summon the Cyber End Dragon!"

Everyone in the arena watched as Zane's most powerful Dragon appeared on the field, its three heads roaring fiercely. (10/4000/2800)

"Dear me!" Bastion gasped.

"And me," Syrus moaned.

"He's good," Alexis murmured.

"This is bad." Claudio said.

"And it'll get worse later on..." Kenji added.

"Is that enough thrill for you?" Jeremy asked Alex.

"Oh yeah..."

Jaden was a bit shocked to see the Dragon, '_I was wondering why he didn't care who went first, but now I know. He's prepared for any situation...the question is, am I? Especially with that Cyber End Dragon out! When that thing destroys a monster in defense mode, it deals piercing damage! Man, how can I let this happen?'_

Growling, Jaden shook his head, "Well, are you done, or is there anything else you wanna throw at me?"

"As a matter of fact, there is...," Zane placed a card into a slot, "Different Dimension Capsule! Now Jaden, I select one card in my deck and remove it from play," he took a card out of his deck, "But two turns from now, it comes to my hand!"

"Hey I remember this...," Jaden watched as the strange coffin sank beneath the floor, '_In our first match, Zane used the Capsule to add Power Bond to his hand... wonder if he's doing the same thing now?'_

"Finally, I'll place one card facedown, and end my turn," Zane finished as he slipped a card into his disk and emptying his hand.

'_The plot thickens... a facedown card too? I can't tell what those cards are, but I have a hunch. Yeah, that Capsule card __must__ be Power Bond, and the facedown card must be De-Fusion! He must be planning to De-Fuse Cyber End Dragon, then use Power Bond to finish me off the rest of the way!'_

"Jaden, go on, it's your turn now," Zane said loudly, staring coolly at him.

Off to the sides, his friends saw how Jaden was acting in this duel... and it kind of worried them.

"What's wrong with him?" Alexis asked, "It's like he's frozen up?"

"Aw man," Syrus whimpered.

"So what I know Jaden has ways to take it down." Jethro encouraged.

'_Heh, Zane thinks he's gonna outsmart me again, but this time...'_ Jaden grinned a little, '_I'll outsmart him, and I'll do that right now!'_

"Here goes!" Jaden drew his card, "I summon Elemental Hero Wildheart in attack mode!"

Jaden's Wildman hero appeared on the field, staring fiercely at the multi-headed dragon. (4/1500/1600)

"Now, I'm gonna activate the effect of Wild Half!" Jaden held up another card, "Because of its effect, the attack of your monster is split in half!"

The three headed machine groaned in weakness. (10/4000-2000/2800)

"Now, a Half Token with the same number of attack points of your weakened dragon is summoned!"

An identical Cyber End Dragon appeared on the field.

"But I'm not done yet, because now I play Polymerization to fuse Wildheart and Elemental Hero Ice Edge to form Elemental Hero Absolute Zero!"

Both heroes fused to form the great ice hero. (8/2500/2000)

"Now Zero, attack Cyber End Dragon with Blizzard Strike!" Jaden ordered, pointing to the real version of the three headed dragon.

Zane kept a calm face as the hero came at his monster, and pressed a button on his duel disk, "I don't think so! I play De-Fusion!"

Everyone watched as the Dragon split into the three separate ones. (5/2100/1000) x3

Absolute Zero backed up at the sight of the dragons.

Jaden growled, "Against any of those three Cyber Dragons, I can win, but with that one Cyber End Dragon token, I got a chance to deal more damage... yeah, a really small one, but I have no other choice but to go for it. I just have to hope for the very best, otherwise _I'll_ be bested!"

Once again, the ice hero flew through the air and made contact with the Cyber End Dragon token, blowing it up completely.

Zane: 7500

Jaden: 8000

"He did it...," Alexis murmured, "Jaden destroyed Zane's Cyber End Dragon!"

Bastion nodded, "Indeed he did, Jaden must've calculated that Zane's facedown was De-Fusion. Impressive,"

"Yeah, but that's not really Jaden's style," Syrus piped.

"Yeah, where's the spontaneous play?" Jeremy asked.

"Next, I play R-Righteous Justice to destroy your face down card!" he paused as the Different Dimension Capsule appeared, only to be blown to bits.

Crowler gawked, "So, he not only destroyed the Cyber End Dragon, but he took the lead in the duel?" he shrieked in disbelief.

Sheppard nodded, "Yes, it seems that way. Jaden has really done his homework here...," he mused.

"Done his homework?" Crowler repeated slowly, "Well, it certainly would be the _first_ time!"

Jaden tapped his forehead, looking right at Zane, "No more! In this duel, I'm playing with my head and not my heart!" he inserted a card into his disk, "Next, I'll throwdown a facedown and end my turn!"

"Oh, is that it? Very well," Zane drew his next card, "First of all, the card removed from play using Capsule, returns to me,"

"Hey!" Jaden interjected, "Wait a sec! So... the card that was in there... _wasn't_ Power-Bond?"

"No, it wasn't. Seems like you've over-thought this one, Jaden," Zane turned over the mentioned card, "It was Card from the Different Dimension!"

Jaden's eyes widened a bit, "Whoa, didn't see that comin'...,"

"Due to this," Zane went on, "We both get to draw two cards from our decks and add them to our hands,"

"It's what he did in my first duel with him." Kenji said. "Except he was direct with it."

Chazz nodded, "I get it. To summon his Cyber End Dragon, Zane had to use four of his cards. If he had used De-Fusion, then Power-Bond right after, there wouldn't be any cards left in his hand to use!"

"And that would be Zane in a tough spot," Bastion agreed.

"No kidding." Claudio added.

"And I know Zane's too smart to mess up in the first turn." Lily stated.

Alexis nodded a little, "Yeah...,"

"That was smart," Atticus leaned over and looked at his baby sister, "Hey forget Jaden! Why not go after Zane?"

"Shut up!" Alexis turned from her brother.

Chazz cleared his throat, "Awkward...,"

"C'mon, Jay...," Syrus stared hard at the duel, "Hang in there,"

"Yeah man, stop acting scared!" Claudio shouted.

Back on the field, both duelists drew their two new cards.

"Alright...," Zane looked up at Jaden, "I play Pot of Greed!" Zane drew two cards. "Next, I summon Armored Cybern in attack mode!"

A gold and silver armor machine appeared with two blasters charging with electricity. (4/0/2000)

"Now, what is that?" Melody asked.

"It's a new one on me..." Lily said.

"Next, I play Machine Duplication to summon one more to field from my deck!"

Another armor machine appeared. (4/0/2000)

"Armored Cybern is a union monster I can equipped it onto a Cyber Dragon! And since I have two, I'll equip them onto two of my dragons!"

The machines strapped themselves onto two of the dragons.

"Now once per turn, I can destroy one face up monster on the field by sacrificing 1000 of its ATK and I choose your Elemental Hero Absolute Zero!"

One of the armored dragons unleashed an electric attack that shocked Absolute Zero to a blizzard. CD (5/2100-1100/1000)

"Then, you lose all of your monsters to my monster's effect!"

"Correction, just one since the Armored Cyberns will be destroyed in the others' places." Zane said.

The blizzard wiped out one of the Cyber Dragons and the Armored Cybern's off the other two. CD (5/1100-2100/1000)

"Cyber Dragon, wage a direct attack on Jaden! Strident Blast!" he ordered.

The first Cyber Dragon roared and fired off a powerful stream of white energy at Jaden's defenseless side.

"Don't think so! I play a Trap called Draining Shield!" Jaden cried out as his facedown was revealed. Moments later, a yellow dome appeared around him and absorbed the oncoming blast of energy.

"Sorry Zane, but your Dragon's attack is canceled!" Jaden grunted as the dome disappeared, "And I get more Life Points, equal to the attack points!"

Zane: 7500  
Jaden: 10100

"That's fine, Jaden, you'll need them, because my remaining Cyber Dragon will attack you directly!" Zane pointed at Jaden as his monsters reared upward, "STRIDENT BLAST!"

Jaden could only watch this time as the second dragon's attack soared towards him, then cried out in pain as it hit its mark, taking of the buffer from Draining Shield.

Zane: 7500  
Jaden: 8000

"Now I activate Photon Generator Unit to sacrifice my two dragons and summon the Cyber Laser Dragon!"

The two dragons vanished to let the Laser Dragon appear. (7/2400/1700)

"Uh oh..."

"Attack directly with Blue Lightning Blast!"

The dragon unleashed its blue energy blast at Jaden who blocked with his duel disk.

Zane: 7500

Jaden: 5600

"Next, I'll play one card facedown and end my turn," Zane finished, slipping a card into his disk.

"Wow, Jaden just barely survived that turn," Alexis breathed, "Too close,"

"It'll be even closer next time," Bastion thought aloud, "Those Dragons are still out, meaning that Jaden's in a constant state of peril. He _must_ neutralize them!"

"Yeah, no joke, Bastion, that's the question of the day... but," Atticus scratched his head, "How, or more importantly, _when_?"

"You know...," Syrus sat back, "Normally, I would say not to worry but with the way that Jay's over-thinking things here, I'm really not so sure...,"

Alexis frowned a little, knowing that he was right, "I know...,"

Chazz glanced at them both for a few seconds before looking ahead.

'_C'mon Jaden, use your head!'_ Jaden snapped mentally, glaring at the three beasts ahead of him, '_You gotta think of a way to get rid of those Cyber Dragons, and you gotta do it right now!'_

"Here I go!" Jaden drew his next card, "I play the Spell card, Fusion Recovery! Now, I can grab Elemental Hero Wildheart and Polymerization from my Graveyard and add it to my hand!" he paused as his Graveyard glowed and a card returned back to his hand, "Welcome back, Wildheart! Then I summon Elemental Hero Stratos!"

The blue winged hero appeared. (4/1800/300)

"Now I bring Bladedge to my hand!" Jaden said as he collected his monster. "Now... I activate Polymerization to fuse Stratos with Elemental Hero Bladedge to summon the Elemental Hero Great Tornado!"

Jaden smiled as his heroes formed his wind based hero (8/2800/2200)

"Now, he's gonna take half of your dragon's attack points due to his special ability!"

A tornado ripped at the Laser Dragon weakening it. (7/2400-1200/1700)

"Now go and do your thing, Tornado!" Jaden pointed to the enemy, "Go blow away his Laser Dragon!" he ordered.

Great Tornado roared a battle-cry and flew at the Dragon, removing the cape. With three slashes of wind, he cut deep into the machine and everyone watched as it was destroyed. Zane kept a calm look about him as his Life Points went down.

Zane: 5900  
Jaden: 5600

"My goodness!" Crowler shot up from his seat, horror-struck, "Now Zane's out of Cyber Dragons to use!"

Sheppard stared in amazement, "Remarkable... this duel certainly is living up to its hype!"

Jaden smiled proudly, "What a shot! That was the sweetest! There's really something to all this strategizing stuff!"

Zane scoffed and smiled a little at Jaden, "You're a fool...,"

"What?"

"I'm activating the Trap called The Transmigration Prophecy," Zane said, pressing a button on his duel disk, "Now, I can return two of my cards that are in the graveyard to my deck!" he explained as his Cyber Dragons appeared and flew into his deck.

Jaden grit his teeth, '_Great! Just when I thought I was rid of them, they're back and rarin' to get rid of __me__!'_

Zane slowly shuffled his deck, eyes, closed, "What a shame... I thought Jaden Yuki was to be my opponent after defeating Claudio and Kenji yesterday... wonder where he is?"

"Say what?" Jaden looked at him, confused.

"You're not being yourself, you're not playing with your heart!"

"That's right!" Jaden shot back, "Because to beat _you_, I gotta play with my head! Like I'm doing now!"

"What you're doing, Jaden, is wasting my time,"

"Sure I am... you can quit the mind games, okay? They're not gonna work,"

"Mind games?" Syrus looked at his best friend, "I don't think that's what Zane's doing, but he does have a point. Jaden's been dueling differently this whole game!"

"Yeah, playing with his heart is what got him into this duel!" Kenji stated.

Zane drew his card, "It's my turn now, and I play the Spell card Spellbook Inside the Pot!" He and Jaden drew three cards. "Next, I use Pot of Benevolence! This card let's me return two more cards in my graveyard to the deck and I pick my last Cyber Dragon and Pot of Greed!"

Zane collected his cards and reshuffled.

"Next up is Future Fusion! But, this is no _ordinary_ Fusion...you see, I can fuse cards _not_ in my hand! Therefore, I send three Cyber Dragons from my deck to the Graveyard in order to summon the Cyber End Dragon!"

Jaden gasped as he heard Zane's comment of the return of Zane's signature monster.

"Of course, monsters created by Future Fusion aren't coming to attack until my second standby... but I'll have my Cyber Larva defend me,"

A small metallic worm appeared. (1/400/600)

"Now, I'll wait..." Zane said quietly, folding his arms over his chest.

'_Yeah, well I can't!'_ Jaden stared up at the monster, '_I gotta think of a way to get rid of that thing, fast! C'mon, Jaden, use your brain!'_

"Ok then, my turn!" Jaden drew his card, only to insert it, and two other cards in his hands into his disk, "I'm throwing down three facedowns and attack Larva with Great Tornado!"

The E-Hero smashed the small machine to pieces.

"How come your life points didn't go down?" The Slifer asked.

"Still with your head," Zane scowled, "You can't win this way, Jaden!" A card slipped out of Zane's deck. "I summon another Cyber Larva and I don't take any damage!"

Another Cyber Larva appeared. (1/400/600)

"Don't think so?" Jaden taunted, "Well, we'll just have to wait and see about that. Go ahead then, Zane, make your move!"

Zane drew and said. "I activate Pot of Greed end my turn!" He drew two cards.

"Alright," Jaden drew. "I play Elemental Hero Ocean!"

The fish looking hero appeared. (4/1500/1200)

"Now attack Cyber Larva!"

The fish hero slice the second larva making the third appeared. (1/400/600)

"Attack the final one!"

The last Cyber Larva was destroyed.

"Now, I'll call it turn!"

Zane's frown deepened, "What a disappointment you've become...,"

"Enough with the mind games!"

The Kaiser closed his eyes, "Alright, Jaden, fine. If you won't listen to my words, perhaps...," he paused and drew his next card, "You'll listen to my cards! First, Cyber End Dragon comes back!"

The three headed machine appeared again. (10/4000/2800)

"Next, I'll play the Spell card, De-Fusion! Now, one Fusion monster on the field returns to my Fusion deck, and my three normal Cyber Dragons come back!"

The fusion monster split back into the three originals. (5/2100/1000) x3

"Now, my next card is..."

A blinding light ripped through the arena, causing Jaden to yelp and cover his eyes as the light became brighter and brighter.

"Recognize it, Jaden?" Zane asked as a thick cloud formation appeared overhead, "It's Power-Bond, and I'm going to use it to bring back an old friend... the Cyber End Dragon!"

With an almighty roar and a flash of lightning, Zane's best monster appeared on the field once more, taking its place behind its master. Everyone in the arena gasped and looked hard at the duel while Jaden stared at his opponent, not looking very happy... (10/4000/2800)

"If you're wondering, and I'm sure you are, why I brought it back like this," Zane said cooly, "If a monster is summoned by the effects of Power-Bond, it's attack points are _doubled_!"

Cyber End Dragon roared at its major power boost (10/4000-8000/2800)

'_Just great! Looks like playing with my head...'_ Jaden looked up at the mechanical hydra, '_...has gotten me headed to a giant trouble! And maybe a giant loss One that I may never live down!'_

"And to think, I admired you Jaden...," Zane slowly shook his head, his eyes staring into Jaden's, "I won't make that mistake again... nor will anyone else!"

"Oh no!"

"So, what now, Jaden?" Zane asked coolly, looking straight at the Slifer, "You think you can beat _my_ dragon? You've got one monster and he is about to be blasted into oblivion! It's over for you,"

'_It can't be over!' _Jaden thought, gritting his teeth, '_I __**know **__I can beat that thing, I just gotta do it fast!'_

"What's wrong?" Zane raised an eyebrow, "Are you afraid? Is that your problem?"

Jaden could only stare back in silence.

"If that's the case, allow me to put you out of your misery, Jaden!" Zane raised his arm, pointing at him, "Cyber End Dragon, attack Ocean!" he commanded. "You're all washed up!"

Jaden looked up at the monster coming to claim his master's victory, '_He's right... man, I better put my thinking cap back on. Oh wait, it __**was**__ on!' _he smacked his forehead with his fist, "C'mon, think brain, you gotta figure this out!"

"Cyber End Dragon, attack!"

Everyone watched as the three dragon heads fired off a separate burst of energy that converged into one powerful stream headed straight for Ocean.

'_Man up, Jaden! Your whole year comes down to right now!'_

The blast covered Jaden side of the field as everyone wondered has Zane won.

Their answer came up with Jaden appearing out of the smoke.

"Sorry, Zane... but we're not done," he grinned slyly, holding a thumbs up, "_Yet_!"

Zane: 5900  
Jaden: 1400

Zane's eyes widened in shock, "I don't understand, that hit you dead on. This match should be done!" he exclaimed as murmurs of surprise rippled through the audience.

Jaden stood there, breathing heavily after the devastating attack, "Talk about activating a Spell and Trap in the nick of time," he muttered, glancing at the one remaining card on the field, "Thank you Defender Hero and Emergency Provisions...,"

Jaden had used the effect of Emergency Provisions to gain 1000 more Life Points at the cost of his Defender Hero Trap card, saving him just barely by having Great Tornado take the fall.

Sheppard chuckled and nodded in approval from his place in the stands.

"Now," Jaden pressed a button on his disk, "I'll play Hero Signal! With this, I can summon any monster with Elemental Hero in its name! And what better Hero than Elemental Hero Woodsman!"

A beam of light shot upward with Elemental Hero signal and his disk began to glow, followed by Woodsman jumping onto the field. (4/1000/2000)

'_I may have survived this round, but just barely! So much for using my head over my heart...'_

Zane looked at the two cards in his hands and held one up, "Now, I'll summon Cyber Kirin!"

The machine that appeared was like a small metal giraffe. (3/300/800)

"And if I should sacrifice him, all card damage this turn, goes to zero! That means that my Power Bond damage is negated!"

Kirin vanished.

Bastion whistled at the move, "Flawless!"

"Totally," Atticus said with a nod.

"This is too stressful!" Jeremy added.

"C'mon, where's the Jaden that almost beat me before?" Zane demanded.

"He's right here!" Jaden shot back, "I think... I dunno...,"

"Of course you don't!" Zane snapped, "Because your heart is not in this...,"

Jaden's face fell, Zane's words buzzing around his skull. As he stood there, he was suddenly assaulted with a loud growling sound, followed by a strange, empty feeling in his gut.

"Looks like my stomach isn't in this either...," he sighed, sitting down behind his heroes, "I kinda skipped lunch,"

Zane stared at him, startled at what he just seen and heard while the audience murmured all around them. Jaden patted his stomach and looked around the arena, "Dorothy! Are you around!" he called out at the top of his lungs. He looked around until he saw the card shack owner and her assistant Sadie sitting to the right.

"Hey!" he waved at them, "How about some grub?"

Dorothy blinked, but smiled kindly and rose to her feet, "You got it!" Jaden watched as she and the younger girl took off out of their seats.

"What's he doing?" Alexis stared in disbelief, "Having a snack?"

"I think it's going to be a meal, for this dude." Claudio said.

"They say that the quickest way to a man's heart is through his stomach," Atticus nudged his sister, "Jealous?"

Alexis glared at him, "Oh please!"

"You know, I think Atticus is right..." Melody sat back and put her hands behind her head, "My mom makes these big dinners back home and my dad eats a lot. They've been together for a long time," she said with a thoughtful nod.

"Wow, who knew that it was true?" Jethro wondered.

"Very odd, wouldn't you agree, Chazz?" Bastion said slowly.

"Duh... wait, you mean what Melody said or Jaden about to pig out?" Chazz asked.

Syrus smiled as he watched his friend sit there, waiting for food, "Maybe... but at least he's being himself now,"

Jaden grinned at his friend's words, "Sy's right! I haven't been myself, and what better way to be Jaden, then to have a big meal?" he looked at Zane, grin becoming bigger, "So, waddya say, Zane? Mind if I scarf?"

Zane looked at Jaden for a few moments, closed his eyes and smiled a little, "Why not?"

In the stands, Crowler gawked at the sight, "He _can't_ do that! There's no eating here! What does he think this is, some kind of buffet?"

Sheppard chuckled, "Can't you give him a break? Remember, he is one of the duelists who _did_ save the world,"

Crowler slumped in his seat, eye twitching, "I'm trying _not_ too,"

Jaden sat there on the platform as Dorothy and her helper arrived with not only a portable cooking appliance, but a large supply of food, with bowls and plates.

The Slifer sniffed the aroma as the two women made him lunch, "Smells good... I can't believe I went this whole time without eating!" he said as Dorothy handed him a plate of food.

Immediately, Jaden crammed the food into his mouth, and soon, everyone around him watched as Jaden stuffed his face only to stop here and there to wash it down with a bottled drink.

Crowler gagged, "How revolting... wouldn't you agree, Chancellor?"

"_I_ think we're in for a match now," the bald man said with a warm smile.

The Head of Obelisk looked at him, "Just what do you mean?"

"I mean that Jaden learned a valuable lesson," he turned and met his colleague's stare, "He tried to be someone he just _isn't_, and almost lost because of it. You see, Jaden's a great duelist, but not because of his booksmarts, but because he plays with his heart, his soul...," he let out a laugh as a loud belching sound echoed around them, "... and even his stomach. Zane helped him find the duelist that he left behind,"

"Left behind?" Crowler turned and watched as Jaden stood up, adjusting his belt buckle as a pile of plates were at his feet, "Please, he left _nothing_ behind!"

Jaden sighed in relief and wiped his mouth from of crumbs, "Alright, let's go, Zane!"

"Good luck, Jaden, glad I could help!" Dorothy chimed from behind him as they picked up the dishes.

The Slifer waved at them, smiling, "Thanks for the grub!" he turned to Zane and held up his disk, "Now then...,"

Zane chuckled, "Bring it!"

"Here goes!" Jaden drew his card, "First, Ocean brings an Elemental Hero from my graveyard and adds it to my hand, so welcome back Stratos!"

"Next, Woodsman brings Polymerization to my hand!"

Jaden got his favorite spell card.

"Next, I summon Elemental Hero Stratos!"

Stratos returned to the field. (4/1800/300)

"And I can get Elemental Hero Lady Heat!" Jaden collected his hero "Then Double Summon let's her on the field!"

Lady Heat stood proudly on the field. (4/1300/1000)

"Then I play Spy Hero! It activates when I randomly discard two cards from my deck," he explained as he tossed away the cards and a dark figure appeared on his field, "Now my Spy Hero steps in and uses his Super Stealth to steal one of your cards!"

Zane smiled, "Seems like the old Jaden's back,"

A blur of movement made Zane look down to see something grab a card from his Graveyard and threw it to Jaden, who caught it with ease.

"Thanks Zane! Future Fusion! Now, all I gotta do is to sacrifice a couple of monsters that can be used for a Fusion and _bam!_ I get what they woulda made," he tossed a couple of cards into his Graveyard, "So say goodbye to Burstinatrix and Avian, and you'll see Flame Wingman in two turns! Next, I'll throwdown a facedown," Jaden slipped one card into his disk. "And let Lady Heat hit you for damage equal to number of heroes times 300!"

Lady Heat threw four fireballs at the Kaiser who blocked with his duel disks.

Zane: 4700

Jaden: 1400

"Impressive, but too little too late!" Zane drew his card.

Chazz looked down at them, "Would one of them just lose already?" he snapped, impatiently.

"This _is _a tough spot," Bastion reminded him, "What to do?"

Lily tapped her elbow, staring at the duel, "This is rough... I saw Zane duel before, but this... I don't know anything for this situation!"

"Looks like your boyfriend isn't doing so well,"

Alexis glared at her brother again, "Jaden's a friend who happens to be a boy it doesn't mean he's a boyfriend!" Atticus was about to add something else before, "That goes for Kenji and Claudio, too!"

"You really need to let it go, pal." Alex said to Atticus.

"Please..." Jeremy added.

"I'm glad you got to enjoy your lunch, Jaden, but right now, try not to lose it! Cyber End Dragon, attack Ocean!" Zane roared.

Jaden watched as the familiar beams of energy went flying at his water monster... but he grinned.

"Sorry Zane, you're the one walking into a trap! And you'll see why when I play _this_, it is one doozy of a Trap card!" he pressed a button on his disk and his facedown was revealed, "Here comes Elemental Burst!"

"Oh no!" Zane stepped back a bit.

"Oh _yeah_! By sacrificing a Wind, Earth, Water, and Fire attribute monster, each and every card on your field gets totally destroyed!" he explained as his monsters went from humanoids to large pillars of elemental power.

The four streams of power soared through the air and wrapped themselves around the Phoenix and Dragon, obliterating them with ease. Zane, as well as everyone else in the arena, stared in complete surprise.

Jaden snickered, "So long, Cyber End Dragon... can't really say I'm gonna miss him!"

Zane slowly turned and looked right at him again, "You won't have to miss him, because the way I've calibrated my deck is that Cyber End Dragon is never really gone, I'll _always_ find a way to bring him back!"

"You're bluffing!"

"But I'm not, Jaden," Zane looked down at the card, "Because the card I play now is a Spell called Time Fusion! With it, time is most certainly on my side,"

Jaden frowned as a bright light appeared above Zane, "How is that, exactly?"

"Because, by removing one card in my hand from the game, it activates," Zane explained, "Meaning, I can automatically call up a Fusion monster next turn, without having to wait for a single summoning requirement!"

'_So, he's right!'_ Jaden bit his cheek, '_Cyber End Dragon __will__ return, and soon too!'_

"You can't win, and you'll see why next turn, Jaden! Then, the Academy will see that you're a fraud!" Zane glared at him, a confident look in his eyes, "Don't feel bad, you lost to the best!"

"Already writing your Graduation speech, Zane?" Jaden raised an eyebrow, "Not so fast, 'cause I'm still here! It's my move now," he drew his card, "I'll throwdown a facedown and end my turn,"

Zane kept looking at Jaden as he drew his card, '_You'll have to do better than that, Jaden, especially after you see what I have for you!'_ he took a card from his disk, "My turn, Jaden! First, this returns to me! Card from a Different Dimension! I removed it from play when I played Time Fusion, but now it's back and it doesn't stop there. Next, its special effect activates and you know what that means: we both get to draw two cards!"

Both of them drew their cards and they looked at what they had drawn.

'_Too bad nothing can help you now, Jaden.'_

'_Zane must be pretty confident to lemme draw cards...'_

"And now, I call forth...," Zane raised a hand to the sky, towards the light above him, "CYBER END DRAGON!"

Another Cyber End Dragon appeared. (10/4000/2800)

"Not again...," Syrus moaned in misery.

"For once," Alexis blinked slowly, "You think he'd do a combo _without _that dragon...,"

"Hey, if it ain't broke...," Atticus shrugged.

"Of course!" Bastion snapped his fingers, "Because the monster was summoned by Time Fusion, it _can't_ attack until next turn!"

"Next turn?" Chazz's eye twitched, "Grr... how long do I have to wait to see Jaden lose?"

"You're gonna have to wait a long while...," Jethro cracked a smile, rubbing his hands, "Because Jaden's not goin' down!"

Chazz looked at him, "How do you know?"

"Look at him, he's at the top of his game!" Claudio said.

"I'll end my turn with a facedown" Zane said coolly as he a card into his disk.

Crowler gulped and tugged at his collar, "Dear me, I'm sweating bullets over here! Can't we just declare Zane the winner yet?" he pleaded.

"Not yet, Crowler, after all, if there's one thing I've learned is to never count Jaden out until his Life Points are out," Sheppard said quietly, his eyes dancing with excitement.

"My draw!" Jaden drew his card, "Now the Elemental Hero Flame Wingman appears!"

Everyone watched as Jaden's trademark monster, the green and red monster with a single feathery wing and a dragon-head on one arm appeared on the field. (6/2100/1200)

"Next, I play Spellbook Inside the Pot!"

He and Zane drew three cards.

"But wait, I'm not done yet!" Jaden held up his Polymerization card, "I'll fuse Flame Wingman and the Elemental Hero Sparkman to create the Elemental Hero Shining Flare Wingman!"

Zane looked up to see another one of Jaden's more recognizable monsters, the armored counterpart to his Flame Wingman as it descended beside its master. (8/2500/2100)

"And here's the cherry on top!" Jaden continued, "For each Elemental Hero I got chillin' in the Graveyard, Wingman gets 300 attack points!" he looked down at his Graveyard, "Let's count off... Hero roll call!"

Quickly, an image of each Hero he ever used in this duel appeared in front of him before disappearing into thin air, while his Hero got a power boost. (8/2500-6100/2000)

"Alright! Attack Cyber End Dragon, Flare Wingman!" he ordered.

The glowing Hero soared through the air and collided with Cyber End Dragon, making it explode with a great blast that made Zane cover his head as his Life Points went down.

Zane: 2100  
Jaden: 1400

"Oh yeah! But, Flare Wingman's not done yet! After your monster is destroyed, you get dealt damage equal to its attack points... and that's 4000!"

Zane watched in shock as Flare Wingman floated down in front of him.

Jaden smirked, "School's out, Zane!"

"Not yet it's not!" Zane cried defiantly, pressing a button on his disk, "I play a Trap card! Damage Polarizer! Now, all damage from a special effect goes to zero!" he explained as an electric current went around Flare Wingman for a few moments before the Hero went back to Jaden.

Jaden rubbed his chin, growling a little, "I gotta admit, Zane, that's a sweet card...,"

"And, as you said it, for the cherry on top, we both draw one card, and for your sake, I hope it's good one!" Zane reached down and drew his card while Jaden did the same. They both looked at the card they had drawn.

'_I can't believe...' _Jaden stared at the card. _'Battle Fusion!'_

Zane looked at his. _'Cyber Eltanin... perfect!'_

"I'll just throwdown three facedowns and call it a turn," Jaden said as he slipped some cards into his disk, "I guess you're up," he looked at his opponent, "What's it gonna be this time?"

"You'll see!"

"Well, whatever it is, good luck, because I have a feeling that this will be the last round!"

"I agree," Zane said with a nod, '_The last round for you, Jaden. My victory is assured. Prepare for the bitter taste of defeat!_ he thought as he drew his card. He looked at it and smiled.

Syrus gulped, "I don't like the way he's smiling...,"

Alexis glanced at him, "Especially since Zane never smiles. Something's up here,"

"Yeah," Atticus nodded behind them, "I think we're about to see what's up very soon... get ready for the final round between the school's two best duelists!"

"C'mon, Jaden..." Jeremy said

Jethro leaned forward, "This is it,"

"Yeah, I feel a final round coming." Claudio noted.

"You too?" Kenji asked.

"This is too exciting!" Lily said.

"And it's getting nerve racking to!" Melody said.

"Now let this end!" Alex grinned.

Meanwhile, back on the field, Zane looked up from his card, still smiling.

"Jaden, it's been fun, but now, I'm afraid that it's over, Zane drew," he held up the card he just drew, "First, I play Foolish Burial to send Proto Cyber Dragon to the graveyard!"

Zane sent his monster to the grave.

"Next, I play Old Model to the Frontline to special summon it to the field!"

The small Cyber Dragon appeared. (3/1100/800)

"Then, I use Inferno Reckless Summon to bring out two more!"

Two more prototypes appeared. (3/1100/800) x2

"Is he bringing his Cyber End Dragon again?" Jaden thought out loud.

"Not this time... I play Card of Sanctity!"

Both players now had six cards.

"Now, I can play this facedown and use Bait Doll to activate the trap card DNA Burial!"

The trap showed the surgeons from DNA Surgery collecting samples of dead monsters.

"I can switch all monsters in the graveyard to one attribute, and I pick LIGHT attribute! Now I can send every monster on my field and in my graveyard to summon...

The three monsters on the field and the ones in the graveyard shine with blinding light, making everyone shield their eyes. The next thing that appeared was the massive Cyber Dragon head. (10/?/?)

"... Cyber Eltanin!"

"That's the monster that finished off Gemini!" Claudio realized.

"He beat my possessed self with that?" Alex gasped. "Wow..."

"Due to it's effect, it gains 500 ATK and DEF for every LIGHT Machine removed for its summoning, and there were 15 since my trap made it possible!"

15 small floating Cyber Dragon heads appeared fueling Eltanin. (10/7500/7500)

"7500!" Jaden gasped.

"But it's the least of your worries, since Eltanin sends every face up monster next!"

The small heads charged up.

"Zane's gonna win..." Kenji muttered.

"Looks that way..." Alexis added.

"No way Zane!" Jaden said. "I activate Hero's Evasion!"

The trap showed Elemental Hero Stratos dodging enemy lasers.

"This trap keeps one Elemental Hero grounded on the field, at the cost of half my life points!"

Zane: 2100

Jaden: 700

"You may have saved yourself from Eltanin's effect, but it won't save you from his attack!" Zane signaled his monster to attack. "You're through!"

"I don't think so!" Jaden pressed a button, "GO, Battle Fusion! If fused during a battle, my monster gains as many attack points as Many Faces over there!"

Shining Flare Wingman grew in size towering over Zane's machine (10/6100-13600/2100)

"He can't do that!" Crowler pointed and looked at his superior, "That simply must be against the rules!"

Sheppard shot up from his seat, "Oh please, this is what dueling is all about!"

Zane looked at the Elemental Hero, but his smile remained, "Nice move, but it's all for naught. I'll activate this: Limiter Removal! Thanks to this, all Machine-type monsters on the field get their attack points doubled, and guess what type of monster my dragon is?"

"Uh...oh," Jaden looked up at the Dragon as it seemed to grow larger with more and more attack points pouring into its body. (10/7500-15000/7500)

'Suddenly, it all became quiet. The excitement in the air, the noise from the audience, even the growling from their monsters were gone. Jaden Yuki and Zane Truesdale were now alone in their own little world, staring each other down with a look of both pride and admiration in their eyes.

"Wow, Zane, you really are the best!" Jaden praised with a grin, "I'm gonna miss ya,"

"And I, you, Jaden," Zane said evenly, "That's why, I'm passing you the torch,"

"Huh?"

"When I leave here, _you_ will be the best duelist at this school. Despite your grades, or your rank, you will be the best, so make me proud, Jaden,"

The Slifer's smile widened, "I'll give it my all, Zane, and I'll start right here, 'cause this duel's not over yet!"

Zane's head went back a little, a look of confusion in his eyes, "Huh?"

As quickly as it had disappeared, everything came back: the monsters, the electricity in the air, the anxious audience all around them.

"That's right, I still have one trick up my sleeve, and here it comes!" Jaden waved his hand and his facedown card was revealed, "I activate the Trap known as Showdown of Heroes!"

Zane's confused look became one of admiration, "How clever...,"

"If this card's played while an Elemental Hero battles, both of us take damage to our Life Points equal to our monsters combined attack points! You know what that means...," Jaden trailed off, a sly grin now on his face.

Zane nodded, his own smile coming back to his face, "Sure do!"

Everyone watched as both Cyber Eltanin and Shining Flare Wingman, both monsters with high attack points flew at one another. A bright glow filled the arena, making everyone watch in awe moments before a tremendous explosion rocked the room, a huge cloud of smoke covering the dueling platform.

"What happened?" Chazz demanded.

"Who won?" Bastion cried.

Everyone rose to their feet, all of their hearts practically on the verge of stopping completely. They watched as the smoke cleared away, and they could see what had happened to the duelists. Zane was on one knee while Jaden was lying on his back. While it looked like Zane survived the blast, the result of the duel was the same for both duelists.

Zane: 0  
Jaden: 0

Draw!

One by one, a student or faculty member in the stands began clapping for the duel, and for the incredible duelists that showed them what they could do. Jaden opened his eyes and looked at the crowd, still laying on the platform.

"You okay?"

The Slifer looked up to the side to see Zane standing right next to his head.

"I think so...," Jaden said with a nod, "How's my hair?" he asked as Zane took a seat next to him, "Is it still there?"

Zane smiled and looked at the crowd, "Looks like the duel's a draw,"

"Yeah...," Jaden nodded and looked out at the audience as well, "Does that mean... we gotta duel again?"

"Absolutely," Zane looked over his shoulder at Jaden, "Someday, we will,"

Jaden looked at him, a familiar smile crossing his face, "Sweet! I guess... until then, Zane,"

The Kaiser held out his hand, "Until then,"

"Good," Jaden slapped Truesdale's hand, "I could use a break!"

"Me too,"

With that, both duelists laid back and started to laugh while the crowd continued to clap for them and their awesome duel. Jaden's friends stood there among the clapping, proud of their friend and what he had done against the Kaiser's final school match. This was a duel that no one would be forgetting anytime soon.

* * *

Hell Yeah! That felt good to get this over with! I hope you enjoyed the season duel end!

Defender Hero

Normal Trap

Activate only when a monster you control is selected as an attack target. Change the target to another "Elemental Hero", "Destiny Hero", "Evil Hero", "Masked Hero" or "Vision Hero" monster you control.

(Used by Jaden Yuki in the GX manga. All rights to the creators)

Spy Hero

Normal Spell

Send 2 cards from your Deck to the Graveyard at random. Then, select 1 Spell Card in your opponent's Graveyard at random and add it to your hand.

(First used by Jaden Yuki in the GX episode Graduation Match. All rights to the creators.)

Old Model to the Frontline

Normal Spell

Special Summon 1 Machine-Type monster from your Graveyard.

(Used by Syrus Truesdale in the GX manga. All rights to the creators.)

DNA Burial

Continuous Trap

When you activate this card, declare 1 Attribute. All monsters in any Graveyard become the declared Attribute.

Hero's Evasion

Counter Trap

Pay half of your life points. Negate any effects that would send an Elemental Hero(es) to the graveyard.

Showdown of Heroes

Normal Trap

If an Elemental Hero Monster you control battles a monster with equal or more attack points, activate during the declaration of that attack. Both players take damage equal to the combined total ATK of the battling monsters.

(The top three cards are created by me.)

* * *

Next time: Let's end this season with a music chapter!

Please Read and Review! Later!


	76. Year End Music

Another song chapter for you lucky people! Enjoy as you listen!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX or the rest of the franchise. I own Claudio, YugiNAtem117 owns Melody, AzureKite4 owns Kenji, Rocket Knight 777 owns Jethro, Jeremy Roswell owned by SulliMike23, Lily Rose Lee owned by Lily Truesdale and Alex Jacobs is owned by Digidramon. Plus I own no music used in this chapter, as it belongs to the band, singer and their record label.

Special Chapter: Year End Music

* * *

Sometime after grad match, everyone gathered at the stage that was made during the school duel. And while Claudio and Atticus were already at the stage, he had to think back to what he couldn't believe requested him of a song...

* * *

(Flashback)

_He was talking to Melody when it happened..._

"_Ready to end this freshman year?" Claudio asked._

"_Already know it!" Melody said cheerfully. "And it might be this big performing for our own graduation."_

"_Oh yeah..." He said. "And also, since we're possibly too far away from each other..." He pulled out a slip of paper. "Here's my number for the talks we'll have!"_

"_I knew you'd do that, so..." Melody also pulled out a piece of paper. "I got mine to give you!"_

_After trading papers, Melody got in a deep kiss._

"_Let's have fun out there," She whispered before she left._

"_Oh, I will now..."_

"_I see you're ready to play again..."_

_Claudio turned around and saw Zane walking up to him._

"_Hey Zane, ready to go out into the pros?"_

"_More than ready after match Jaden gave me, glad he didn't flake out..." He replied._

"_Yeah, heck I thought he was asking for a challenge going second." Claudio said. "I would,"_

"_Syrus told me about that... but I came to ask you something..."_

"_What's that?" He asked._

"_A song request..."_

"_Cool, what's up?"_

_(End Flashback)_

* * *

'_And I can't believe how good it is!'_ He thought before speaking into the microphone. "Alright, the year's over and we had some good times, am I right?"

Everyone agreed.

"Although, we could've done without the Shadow Riders messing with us... but we wouldn't have gotten those who were lost in the first place!" He shouted referring to the four students save from the abandoned dorm.

Everyone cheered.

"Even though the world's safe from the Sacred Beasts, we did lose a good teacher, duelist and mentor along the way... but the spirit will live on..."

Claudio activated his duel disk and set his band on the field.

"So, this song is for Professor Lyman Banner..."

* * *

Rooftops (A Liberation Broadcast) by Lostprophets

(Claudio started with soft tempo as Atticus took the mic)

Atticus: When our time is up  
When our lives are done  
Will we say we've had our fun?

(Guitarist Superstar kicked up the bass)

Atticus and Claudio: Will we make a mark this time?  
Will we always say we tried?

Standing on the rooftops  
Everybody scream your heart out.  
Standing on the rooftops  
Everybody scream your heart out.  
Standing on the rooftops  
Everybody scream your heart out.  
This is all we got now  
Everybody scream your heart out.

Claudio: All the love I've met  
I have no regrets  
If it all ends now, I'm set

Both: Will we make a mark this time?  
Will we always say we tried?

Standing on the rooftops  
Everybody scream your heart out.  
Standing on the rooftops  
Everybody scream your heart out.  
Standing on the rooftops  
Everybody scream your heart out.  
This is all we got now  
Everybody scream your heart out.

(Guitar Solo)

[x2]  
Atticus: Standing on the rooftops  
Claudio: (Wait until the bombs drop)  
This is all we got now  
(Scream until your heart stops)  
Never gonna regret  
(Watching every sunset)  
We'll listen to your heartbeat  
(All the love that we found)

Both: Scream your heart out [x3]  
Scream your

Standing on the rooftops  
Everybody scream your heart out.  
Standing on the rooftops  
Everybody scream your heart out.  
Standing on the rooftops  
Everybody scream your heart out.  
This is all we got now  
Everybody scream your

(End music)

* * *

"He will be missed." Atticus said as he bowed and the audience applauded for the song and he walked off the stage.

"He sure will... but we can't stay sad all the time." Claudio stated. "He wants us to be happy and move on with our lives, and with the next song should show us that. Please a round of applause for Jethro Cartwright!"

The audience applauded as the cowboy duelist came out.

"Thank you, folks!" He greeted. "Like Claudio said, we're young people on our way to big adult things, so we should spend our time having as much fun as we possibly could. And now let me treat you to the song!"

* * *

Wild and Young by American Bang

(Jethro and Claudio started with great guitar intro before the former started singing)

Jethro: I fell in love with a southern girl  
I gave her wings  
but she don't wanna fly no more

Slow it down...  
Slow it down...

She wants a ring  
and she's slamming the door  
"But baby don't cry  
watcha in a hurry for"

Slow it down...  
Slow it down...

We are wild and young  
and we have just begun

So Slow it down you move a little too fast  
Gotta take a deep breath and make it last  
these should be the best days of your life

So ride

So ride tonight, I said...

We are wild and young  
We are wild and young

Her free fall came a little out of the blue  
what happened to the days of doin what we wanted to do?  
slow it down...  
slow it down...

We should kick back  
just have a little fun  
2 kids playin' round  
have a couple drinks in the sun

slow it down...  
slow it down...

we are wild and young  
we have just begun

I said

We are wild and young (x4)

(Jethro: Guitar Solo!)

C'mon, slow it down you move a little too fast  
gotta take a deep breath and make it last  
these should be the best days of your life

We are wild and young (x2)  
(C'mon go ahead!)  
We are wild and young!

(End music)

* * *

The crowd cheered as the Jethro bowed out and Melody came out and took the microphone. Claudio set his guitar aside.

"You know, every time we leave someplace where a lot of friends gather like Duel Academy, we leave a part of ourselves behind." She said, stealing a glance at Claudio doing the same thing. "Also, it'll be a while before we see them, but still hang on to the memories 'cause we'll see them again!"

* * *

Everytime by Britney Spears (A/N: I know what you're thinking... but this is at Melody's creator's request...)

Melody: Notice me, take my hand

Why are we strangers when

Our love is strong

Why carry on without me

Everytime I try to fly, I fall

Without my wings, I feel so small

I guess I need you, baby

And everytime I see you in my dreams

I see your face, it's haunting me

I guess I need you, baby

I make believe that you are here

It's the only way I see clear

What have I done

You seem to move on easy

And everytime I try to fly, I fall

Without my wings, I feel so small

I guess I need you, baby

And everytime I see you in my dreams

I see your face, you're haunting me

I guess I need you, baby

I may have made it rain

Please forgive me

My weakness caused you pain

And this song's my sorry

At night I pray

That soon your face will fade away

And everytime I try to fly, I fall

Without my wings, I feel so small

I guess I need you, baby

And everytime I see you in my dreams

I see your face, you're haunting me

I guess I need you, baby...

(End music)

* * *

The audience clapped as Melody walked backstage letting Claudio and Atticus back on, but not without planting a kiss on Claudio.

"For the next one, Zane actually came up to me and asked for this song." Claudio said.

Everyone looked at Zane, who just smiled and nodded.

"And this one actually sums up, what I think how most of the pros will see him after he dominates!"

* * *

I came to play by Downstait (A/N: I know not the best theme song for him, but the lyrics describe how tough the academy sees him as.)

(The song starts with a minor bass and chime, until the band kicks up the guitar.)

Atticus: Run away if you see me  
Don't even say my name  
Don't think that you can know me  
Don't try and play that game  
Claudio and Atticus: Every day that I get better  
I watch as you get worse  
My script is too the letter  
And I'll write your final verse

Claudio: I am here to stay (Well I'm here to stay)  
And I have come to play

Atticus: I came to play  
Claudio: I came to play  
There a price to pay  
Time for you to get down on your knees and pray  
Atticus: I came to play  
C:Say goodbye to the good old days  
Their never coming back  
Watch your future fade  
A:I came to play  
Claudio: I came to play to get my dues paid  
I guess you had a dream  
But it can't be safe  
I came to play

Both: I'm here to stay  
Best get out of my way  
I came to play

Atticus: I go inside this light  
I see new life unfold  
Each second I burn brighter  
Your fire is going cold  
B: You could try to beg for mercy  
Go ahead and try to run  
No escape and no redemption  
Understand the ends begun

Claudio: I am here to stay (Well I'm here to stay)  
And I have come to play

A: I came to play  
C:I came to play  
There a price to pay  
Time for you to get down on your knees and pray  
A: I came to pay  
C: Say goodbye to the good old days  
They never coming back  
Watch your future fade  
A: I came to play  
C: I came to play to get my dues paid  
I guess you had a dream  
But it can't be safe  
A: I came to play

B: I'm here to stay  
Best get out of my way (outta my way)

A: See all these lights there glowing  
B: Hear all these people cheer  
C: Feel all the love that's flowing  
B: All just because I'm here  
A (B): Get up stand on your feet (get up)  
Get your hands up in the air (get your hands up)  
What you know about taking me down (yea)  
B: Put all your hands up in the air

I  
Came  
To  
Play

A: I came to play  
C: I came to play  
There a price to pay  
Time for you to get down on your knees and pray  
A: I came to pay  
C: Say goodbye to the good old days  
They never coming back  
Watch your future fade  
A: I came to play  
C: I came to play to get my dues paid  
I guess you had a dream  
But it can't be safe  
A: I came to play

B: I'm here to stay  
Best get out of my way (outta my way)  
(x2)

B: I'm here to stay  
Best get out of my way  
I came to play

(End music)

* * *

After the admiration from crowd, Claudio spoke one more time...

"And now for the final song is to all of you graduating folks! I hear a bunch of you are going pro like Zane, others are further their career to get a PhD for this..." _'Hopefully better and for fair than Crowler was...'_ "You guys are gonna leave whoever you impress thunderstruck! Also for this song, I'm not using the guitar because I have a monster taking care of that with some style!"

Claudio puts his guitar to the back and takes the mic off the stand and summons Jukebox Hero Black Angus.

"And also, if you know this song, sing-along!"

* * *

Thunderstruck by AC/DC

(Black Angus strums the strings only on the neck of the guitar)

Band: Ahhhh-ahhhh-Ahhhh-Ahhhh-Ahhhh

Ahhhh-ahhhh-Ahhhh-Ahhhh-Ahhhh

Ahhhh-ahhhh-Ahhhh-Ahhhh-Ahhhh

Ahhhh-ahhhh-Ahhhh-Ahhhh-Ahhhh

Ahhhh-ahhhh-Ahhhh-Ahhhh-Ahhhh

(The drums come in as the audience caught on and sung along, clapping in time, while Black Angus does the duck walk with the guitar)

Band and Audience: (Thunder!)

Ahhhh-ahhhh-Ahhhh-Ahhhh-Ahhhh (Thunder!) x7

Claudio: (Thunder!) x3

Claudio: I was caught  
In the middle of a railroad track

(Points to audience says: Thunder!)  
C: I looked 'round,  
And I knew there was no turning back

Audience: (Thunder!)  
My mind raced  
And I thought what could I do?

A: (Thunder!)  
C: And I knew  
there was no help, no help from you

A: (Thunder!)  
C: Sound of the drums  
Beatin' in my heart  
The thunder of guns!  
Tore me apart  
You've been - thunderstruck!

(Black Angus does the duck walk across the stage again, making the audience cheer.)

Claudio: Rode down the highway  
Broke the limit, we hit the ton  
Went through to Texas, yeah Texas  
And we had some fun  
We met some gals,  
Some dancers who gave us good times  
Broke all the rules, played all the fools  
Yeah, yeah, they, they, they blew our minds  
And I was shakin' at the knees  
Could I come again please.  
Yeah the ladies were too kind  
You've been – thunderstruck, thunderstruck

(Black Angus duck walks.)  
Yeah yeah yeah, thunderstruck  
Yeah  
Oh, thunderstruck, yeah  
Now we're shaking at the knees  
Could I come again please!

(Black Angus starts a wild solo and even walks on his knees near the end of it. Claudio cues the audience to sing)

Band and audience: Ahhhh-ahhhh-Ahhhh-Ahhhh-Ahhhh (x4)

Claudio: Thunderstruck, thunderstruck  
Yeah yeah yeah, thunderstruck  
Thunderstruck, yeah, yeah, yeah  
Said yeah, it's alright  
We're Doing fine  
Yeah, it's alright  
We're! Doing fine  
So fine  
Thunderstruck, yeah, yeah, yeah,  
Thunderstruck, thunderstruck, thunderstruck  
Whoa baby, baby, thunderstruck  
You've been thunderstruck, thunderstruck  
Thunderstruck, thunderstruck, thunderstruck  
You've been thunderstruck!

(End music)

* * *

The audience cheered.

"Thank you ladies and gentlemen! Hope the graduates do well wherever they go, and to rest of you I'll see ya next year!"

* * *

And I'll start on the second season, next week! It gives me a lot to feel out the new stuff and people and keep the old stuff fresh!

Also, like my FF9 story, I'm doing it as a separate story, so be on the lookout for **Duel Academy Stories: Society of Light!**

Until then, Duelist of Dawn's signing out!


End file.
